


Magic and Miracles

by Candyholic85



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Drama, Everyone lives, F/M, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff, High School AU, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Rape, lunyx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 563,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: Kingsglaive- Highshcool AU where Nyx is captain and quarterback for Lucis HIgh, Pelna and Luche are wide recievers, Crowe is a running back, Libertus and Gladio are linebackers/guard. Regis is the Principal, Drautos is the coach. Ravus and Luna have transfered from Tenebrae Prep for a 'well rounded education'. The Fleurets own Miracle hospital and their name is synonymous with healing and miracle cures that happen on the cutting edge of medical care practiced at said hospital.





	1. New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nox Fleuret siblings are new students at Lucis High.

 

High School AU-

 

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 1

 

Nyx was walking into school with his little sister Selena, his best friends – Libertus, Crowe, Pelna and Luche before they saw a white limo pull up in front of the school.

“What kind of pretentious ass-wipes do we have now?” Crowe complained, her irritation and disgust clear.

The rear driver’s side door opened and a tall blonde guy came out, polo shirt that looked pressed and khaki slacks and just everything about him screamed prep, his posture was proud and the unimpressed expression he carried on his face was to those who looked on- was hardly surprising. He walked around the car to open the car door on the passenger side and opened it, offering his hand to the occupant in a very gentlemanly like manner. A slender, almost fragile hand reached out and grasped it. Nyx stood still, barely breathing, as a blonde girl, hair as brilliant as sunshine stepped out, it was in a twisted side braid and the prettiest blush dusted her cheeks as she came out of the car. She happened to look in his direction and their eyes locked and for that moment, while minuscule to everyone else, it seemed to stretch until it felt that time had stopped. Her big blue eyes were hypnotizing, then she smiled bashfully at him before she ducked her head and stole into the guy’s side as she took his arm before he escorted her into the school.

“Uh oh,” Libertous teased before giving a playful punch to Nyx’s arm to break him out of his trance.

“What?” Nyx blinked rapidly a few times before he turned to his friends who were snickering.

“Damn, Nyx, one look, _one look_ ,” Libertous teased.

“I’ll bet you ten bucks he’s smitten,” Crowe crooned.

“Shut up,” Nyx dismissed as he shrugged it off and began to walk into school.

“You better not be man,” Luche muttered, being the only one not snickering.

“Why?” Selena asked before Nyx could.

“Dude, have you not heard the rumors? That was probably Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, and that was her brother, Ravus Nox Fleuret, their family owns Miracle Hospital.” Luche informed them.

“What’s she doing here then?” Nyx asked, his curiosity piqued.

“Well, the last I heard, their mom wanted her kids to have a ‘well rounded’ education. Looks better on a resume apparently.” Luche shrugged.

“Well here’s to hopping we’ll get new uniforms,” Libertous chuckled as they all made their way into school.

When they walked past the office, he could see Lunafreya and her brother talking with Principal Regis Caelum. It was when Lunafreya was talking to the Principal that he saw her smile and his heart fluttered and he could feel himself swoon and his steps slowed to a stop as he stared through the windows of the office. It was almost odd since Lunafreya had now taken Regis’ arm like he was now escorting her and the way she looked up to him, the adoring bright smile was completely unlike the way any other girl looked at the Principal before, almost like the way a little girl would look up to her loving and doting father. Which didn’t make much sense, Principal Caelum only had one son unless she was like a niece? She must have been his niece, because it was such a familial smile that Principal Caelum and Lunafreya both smiled at each other with. But it was such a gorgeous smile nonetheless.

“Oh, Nyx Ulric.” Principal Caelum said as he escorted them out of the office.

“Yes sir?” Nyx answered shaking his head out trance.

“Ravus, Lunafreya, meet Nyx Ulric, he’s our quarterback and captain for our football team, he should be more than happy to show you around and to your classes.” Principal Caelum invited before he reached into his suit coat jacket pocket to pull out his note pad and wrote Nyx a pass to excuse him from all tardiness from all of his classes for the day.

“Sure,” Nyx nodded. ‘Jackpot!’ Nyx thought to himself he just had the best excuse to get closer to her.

“Excellent, if either of you have any questions or concerns my door is always open,” Regis invited before shaking Ravus’ hand with one hand while Luna had taken Regis arm and was practically glued to it and Luna hugged his arm before he wrapped his arm around her and they hugged each other from the side before he, out of habit and not thinking twice about it, kissed Lunafreya on the crown of her head. Oh yeah, she had to be his niece. And Nyx only barely registerd her brother roll his eyes and glare at both of them in disgust. “Have a good day Sweetheart.” Regis bid Lunafreya who nodded eagerly and flashed the brightest of smiles back at him.

“Will do, I’ll come to you at the end of the day and give you a full report.” Luna offered with a light and melodic laugh that had Principal Caelum crinkling his nose at her. Oh yeah, doting uncle. Nyx had to be on his best behavior.

“So, what classes do you guys have?” Nyx asked once Regis retreated back to the office.

“AP Chemistry,” Ravus answered.

“Biology,” Lunafreya answered.

“Awesome, well, Ravus your class will be just up the hall,” Nyx invited as he turned to lead the way.

“So what brings you to Lucis High?” Nyx began curiously.

“Our mother insists on us having a well rounded education,” Ravus answered aloofly. “Personally, I prefer Tenebrae Prep or even Niflheim Academy.” Ravus added.

“I think it’s a great idea to come here,” Lunafreya countered softly.

“Yeah?” Nyx asked, as he turned his head to consider her curiously.

“Tenebrae Prep and especially Niflheim Academy has nothing but elitist snobs who are sheltered in bubbles of their own making who have no idea how the world really works.” Lunafreya professed softly, Nyx had to strain his ears just to hear her over the general roar of the throngs of students. But while her words were softly spoken, they were still quite astounding and Nyx found himself agreeing with that sentiment because he felt the same way.

“You’re just repeating what mother said,” Ravus retorted snidely.

“Doesn’t mean she’s wrong.” Lunafreya argued quietly before they came to Ravus’ class.

“Go break a leg.” Luna bid Ravus and Ravus just rolled his eyes as he walked into class.

“Sorry,” Luna apologized to Nyx once Ravus walked away.

“What are you apologizing for?” Nyx asked as they turned and Nyx led the way to their class.

“For him, he’s the biggest elitist snob I know.” Lunafreya murmured lowly with a playful grin as she walked a little closer to him so he could hear her before she reestablished their distance. Even so, Nyx got a good whiff of her perfume. It was sweet and floral and it took all of Nyx’s self control not to breathe in as deep as he could to try and smell it some more.

“Oh I’ve met worse.” Nyx dismissed.

“Gosh I would hate to meet worse.” Lunafreya grimaced with a soft laugh. Everything about this girl was soft and Nyx felt himself completely swoon. She wasn’t even wearing makeup and goodness gracious she was still so pretty.

“So what other classes do you have?” Nyx inquired curiously as he mentally tried to map out his route for the day.

“Oh um, after biology, I have social studies, algebra, history and then I have second lunch then there is gym, drama and study hall.” Lunafreya listed off from her schedule.

“Awesome, we actually have some classes together,” Nyx grinned, pleased that they had more than one together. 

“We do? Which ones?” Lunafreya asked, the light of her enthusiasm making her eyes shine bright.

“Well, we have biology then lunch, gym and drama together.” Nyx informed her.

“Awesome,” Lunafreya grinned happily.

“So, Luna-freya was it?” Nyx started, slowly enunciating her name.

“Just Luna, please, my friends call me Luna, only adults and my brother call me Lunafreya.” Luna insisted. “I don’t care for it.” Luna shrugged.

“Why?” Nyx inquired.

“Because my full name sounds pretentious and stuffy and blah,” Luna made a disgusted face which Nyx found utterly adorable.

“Ok, well Luna, here we are,” Nyx said as he nodded toward their first class. “After you,” Nyx invited as he gestured for her to walk in first taking advantage of her walking in front of him so he could get one more lungful of her perfume.

“Thank you,” Luna ducked her head as her cheeks stained rose again as she tried to hide her smile.

“Luna?” Noctis said as he saw her walk into the class.

“Noct!” Luna gasped happily as she quickly jogged over to him and the two hugged each other tightly like they hadn’t seen each other in years.

“What are you doing here?” Noctis asked as they pulled away.

“Remember when I told you about my birthday wish and mom’s idea? Yeah, that,” Luna excitedly informed him.

“Awesome!” Noctis cheered before the two began their super friend handshake. “You’re so sitting next to me, Prompto, move over bud,” Noctis directed.

“Nice to see you again Prompto,” Luna greeted as they too hugged but not quite as tightly as Noctis and Luna had.

“Princess.” Prompto grinned as he moved over. Luna rolled her eyes but smiled none the less as she sat down.

“Please don’t call me that here,” Luna requested of Prompto.

‘Dammit,’ Nyx cursed inwardly as he hung his head in defeat and walked to the back of the class where Libertus could barely contain his laughter.

“Shut up,” Nyx murmured under his breath he took his seat.

“Aww, poor Noctis stole her away already,” Libertus pouted sarcastically.

Nyx glared at him in return.

“So what classes do you have?” Noctis asked Luna.

“See for yourself.” Luna invited as she handed her schedule over to him.

“Sweet, we have most of your morning classes together and lunch, oh and drama, for the win!” Noctis raised his hand to give Luna a high five.

“Ok, settle down class, we have a new student with us today. Would you like to introduce yourself?” The teacher invited.

“Hi, I’m Luna,” Luna said as she quickly stood up, waved a little to everyone before she sat back down.

“Oh come on, all of it,” Noctis prodded as he grabbed her arm and shook her gently. Luna was so tense it made to motion look more forceful than it was as her whole body seemed to move stiffly with the motion. Nyx frowned at the gesture, wanting to rip Noctis’ arm off in a flare of his temper which he quickly stamped down. It wouldn’t be a wise idea to rip the Principal’s son’s arm off. And who was he to be so protective of a girl he just met?

“No,” Luna hissed.

“This is my best friend, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret,” Noctis introduced proudly. Luna ducked and covered her face as she blushed scarlet. Nyx could see her ears turn bright red as he imagined the rest of her face to be as well.

“Idiot,” Nyx mumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes. Was Noctis blind? Could he not see how embarrassed she was? Before he realized that Noctis said ‘best friend’ not ‘cousin’. Ok this wasn’t adding up anymore and Nyx suddenly worried that Noctis and Luna perhaps were ‘friends with benefits’ and that thought made him sick to his stomach and he couldn’t say why exactly. Maybe she was dating Noctis? And Principal looked at her like a future daughter in law? That made him even sicker.

“Also known as Princess,” Prompto added loudly.

“No, no, please don’t,” Luna spoke up, panic evident in her tone as she shook her head before giving Prompto a glare that could freeze lava. Luna then gave Prompto a jab in his side with her elbow in retaliation.

“Ow,” Prompto gasped as he rubbed his side.

“Alright, that’s enough, Luna, this is your text book, we’re in chapter 14,” the teacher started to teach the class.

After class Noctis went up to Nyx. “Hey Nyx, I have the next few classes with Luna so I can walk her to those, ok? See you at lunch.” Noctis said.

“Sure man,” Nyx smiled politely.

“Bummer,” Libertus snickered as Noctis walked away.

Nyx shot Libertous another glare and simply went to his next class.

At lunch, Nyx wasn’t surprised in the slightest when Noctis continued to keep Luna by his side, moving his friends around so he could sit right next to her. So close their sides were touching and shared their food with each other as well as Noctis’ friends who all seemed very happy to see her and have her with them. She was talking with Ignis about something about her phone before she handed it over to him. She must have been having issues with it. But when Ignis had solved whatever the matter was, Gladio took it from Ignis and held it just out of Luna’s reach.

“Give it back!” Luna demanded as she tried to get it out of Gladio’s hold.

“I just want to see your wall paper Princess,” Gladio waved off.

“I said,” Luna bit out before she got up, marched around the table and reached out and grabbed his ear and twisted it violently.

“Ow! Ow, ow, ow!” Gladio yelped as his towering frame crumpled from the pain.

Luna held out her palm expectantly and Gladio laid her phone into her palm before she grasped it and let go of Gladio with a victorious smile. Nyx smiled to himself. Gladio was a tower of muscle but he deserved what he got for messing with her. Ok so maybe she wasn’t all soft, she had an edge or two, he could definitely dig that.

After lunch Nyx walked Luna to the girls locker room for gym.

“So how is your first day treating you?” Nyx asked as they strolled down the hall.

“Treating me just fine,” Luna assured him.

“Having trouble with Gladio?” Nyx asked.

“You saw that huh? He’s...harmless, he’s just being...himself.” Luna shook her head as she waived it off.

“I can make him do extra push ups.” Nyx offered.

“Oh that’s right, quarterback and captain of the football team,” Luna recalled. “It’s ok, don’t worry about it. But I’ll keep that in mind the next time Gladio decides to be a jerk, I’ll have extra ammunition.” Luna grinned mischievously and Nyx found that grin out right enchanting. “Thank you, by the way for escorting me today,” Luna graciously thanked him.

“You’re welcome, happy to help.” Nyx said as he stopped just short of the girls locker room before he turned and went to the boys locker room himself.

He tried not to stare at her when she stretched, clearly doing the splits as she did so.

“Damn girl,” Crowe remarked.

“Ballet,” Luna tried to explain as she pointed her toes to deepen the stretch.

“Oh I gotcha ya,” Crowe nodded in understanding.

Nyx smirked as he continued to stretch, so she was a ballerina, he could definitely see that. She had the slender physique and grace of one. It was also evident in the way she ran, it wasn’t so much a run as it was bouncing and leaping from foot to foot. It looked beautiful. But she had very little hand eye coordination. They practiced basketball and she could barely dribble or shoot the ball.

The big surprise came in drama when everyone gave their own little performance. She had taken out her notebook, perhaps to recite poetry.

“Luna, Luna, play Hallelujah!” Noctis begged. “Play and sing,” he insisted as he shook her arms again.

Luna huffed in defeat and got up and went to the keyboard and selected the piano setting. She was blushing again, giving her pale complexion such a beautiful contrast. She squared her shoulders, sitting up straight but keeping her focus down at the keyboard and laid her hands on the keys and began to play the familiar melody. She slowly swayed a little to the rhythm, causing the wisps of hair that had fallen out of her braid to sway as she did so.

“ _I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord_.” Luna began softly as she focused on the keys, trying to block out the rest of the class as they quietly talked among themselves before the teacher shushed them.

“ _But you don’t really care for music do you?_ ” Luna continued in the same soft tone before she looked up at Noctis who was smiling and nodding at her, trying to encourage her.

“ _Well it goes like this. The fourth, the fifth. The minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah_.” Luna sang out much stronger as she found her voice’s sweet spot. And everyone’s eyes got wide as they all seemed to realize the girl had a hell of a voice and had already been classically trained.

 _“Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu-oooh-ooh-oooh-ooh-ya,_ ” Luna closed her eyes for a moment, as a gently smile played on her lips, the class was silent except for the sound of her playing the piano and her singing.

“ _Your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you._ ” Luna sang as she chanced a look up at Nyx. He was staring in awe and he instinctively gave her an encouraging smile and nod. She smiled shyly in return before she looked back down at the keys.

Nyx couldn’t believe his eyes or ears, God she had to be an angel, she had to be. How could she not be? She was kind and sweet and gracious and funny and so pretty, he was definitely smitten, beyond smitten. God and she was so talented! Was there anything this girl didn’t have or couldn’t do? Then the tone of the song made as her face change to that of sadness and her tone was filled with such moving emotion, everyone seemed to forget that they were watching a student and not a professional singer.

“ _She tied you to a kitchen chair. She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_.” Luna’s face morphed into one of pain and agony as her voice began to crack like she was in real physical pain as Luna tried to just imagine she was at home alone playing and singing and not in front of a class of strangers and her new instant crush, which made her so nervous, she wanted him to like her, so much, she didn’t know why she did either, she just...did, she wanted to impress him, make sure he knew that she was smart and kind and funny and she had tried to get him to laugh but she did get a grin and a smile and they had been _beautiful_ and she didn’t care if she made a little bit of a fool of herself. God he was so handsome and so far had been nice and sweet and careful around her, almost like he instinctively knew she was a fish out of water and awkward that that was ok, she just...she felt _safe_ around him. Which is something she hadn’t felt around guys other than Noctis and his friends in forever. She almost didn’t recognize the feeling but when she did, she was so pleasantly surprised and longed for more.“ _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_ ,” Luna continued. _“Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu-oooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ya_.”

“ _Baby, I’ve been here before, I’ve seen this room and I’ve walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew you. Well I’ve seen your flag on the marble arch. But love is not a victory march. It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah!_ ” Luna cried out, her sorrow temporarily replaced with anger as she sang the last two verses and finding a raspy growling edge to her voice as Nyx’s eyebrows nearly shot up into his hair line, he wasn’t expecting that, that was surprising but thrilling. “Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelu-oooh-ooh-oooh-ooh-ya.” Luna continued to sing before her key change.

“ _I did my best, it wasn't much. I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch. I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you. And even though it all went wrong, I'll stand before the Lord of Song. With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah!_ ” Luna sang forcefully.

“ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelu-oooh-ooh-oooh-ooh-ya._ ” Luna sang acapella her eyes closed serenely as she did so before playing the piano again. “ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelu-ooh-ooh-oooh-ooh-ya, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelu-ooh-ooh-oooh-oooh-ya._ ” Luna sang as she continued to look at the keyboard, not being brave enough to look up at her classmates, too afraid to look up at Nyx, what if he thought she sounded horrible? What if he hated it? What if he didn’t like her singing? What if he didn’t like _her_? She faded her voice before she ended the song and was about ready to cry, her thoughts spinning and running away from her. But the whole class erupted in applause, whistles and cheers that it made Luna snap her head up as she looked at them in surprise, as she jumped in her own skin a little, not used to that kind of outburst but when she noticed that it was Noctis and Nyx who were cheering the loudest and clapping the hardest and the smile of relief that quickly donned her face and the small, soft giggle left her as she bashfully had to look down at the keys and wondered if the class wanted to hear something else.

“Are you in choir?” The drama teacher asked.

“No,” Luna shook her head.

“You should be,” The drama teacher encouraged.

“Thanks.” Luna smiled.

“Nyx,” The teacher called out. Nyx grabbed his special deck of cards and walked to the front of the class, gently and “ _accidentally_ ” bumped into Luna as she made her way back to her table she shared with Noctis and Prompto before shuffling the deck in these very elaborate ways.

“Noctis, help me out,” Nyx invited and Nocits rose and stood next to Nyx.

“Pick a card,” Nyx invited as he spread the deck out and Noctis chose his card.

“Show the class if you want.” Nyx suggested and Noctis showed a king of spades before he put it back into the deck.

“Did you like your card?” Nyx asked as he began to re-shuffle the deck.

“Yeah man,” Noctis nodded.

“Good,” Nyx said before he held up a joker card. “Was this your card?” Nyx asked.

“No,” Noctis shook his head with a laugh as he perceived the trick going wrong.

“Huh, maybe Luna has it.” Nyx grinned and the class looked over to see Luna pick her hands up off the table in a ‘I surrender’ motion, a playing card underneath her sleeve on the table.

Luna’s jaw dropped as she picked the card up and looked at it before turning it around to show the class- the king of spades.

“How?! How did you do that?” Noctis demanded as he went over to Luna to get the card from her.

“Magic,” Nyx smiled victoriously as he took the card back from Noctis and took his seat again.

Luna continued to stare at him in amazement before she got her notebook out and wrote down something before turning her attention to the next performer in class. Luna bumped into Nyx on their way out of class giving him a knowing smile as she did so before she went with Nocits who showed her where the library was so she could attend study hall. Nyx went to his next class and sat down before he heard the crinkle of paper in his back pocket. He reached out and pulled out a little note. Nyx looked at the folded piece of paper in curious amusement. Noting the definitely feminine way his name was written before unfolding the intricate folds.

‘Thank you Nyx, for helping me today. P.S. I know exactly how you did it. But don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Let me know if I can help again. Sincerely Luna.’ Nyx smiled wide as he reread it over a few times. He refolded it carefully and put it into his pocket, his front one this time for safe keeping.

Nyx watched as Luna and her brother walked out of school and into the limo that was waiting for them. Luna caught his eye and flashed him a bright smile and a small waive which he returned before she got in the car.

“Ready for practice?” Libertus asked as he nodded to the football field.

“Yeah, sure thing.” Nyx nodded.

“So why do you guys call Luna- Princess?” Nyx asked Gladio as they did push ups together.

“Oh it’s what her dad used to call her all the time,” Gladio explained.

“Used to?” Nyx inquired.

“Yeah man, he died, of cancer, like five years ago, we all keep calling her Princess in memory of him, and we’ve all been friends since we were little, her dad was a real cool dude, she misses him a bunch, and she’s practically been adopted by Regis, and she’s practically adopted him too, calls him ‘Dad’ and everything, pisses Ravus right off every time she does.” Gladio explained between push ups.

“Oh, then why doesn’t she want to be referred to as that anymore?” Nyx asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Well, especially in this school, no one knows about any of that, I think she’s afraid people will assume she’s a spoiled brat, which, I mean she kind of is spoiled, you saw the limo right? But she’s _not_ a brat, not even close. Her brother though, he’s the spoiled brat through and through. But keep that to yourself man,” Gladio urged with his own scheming and knowing grin. Having picked up on Nyx’s interest at lunch. And Gladio knew Luna well enough that he knew Nyx and Luna would be really good together so he would do all he could to steer Nyx her way. Nyx was the hero, always, and that’s exactly what Luna needed.

“I will,” Nyx nodded as they finished their rep. Now all of it made much more sense. Well they weren’t related by blood but they were basically family, and that meant that she practically was, for all intensive purposes, Principal Regis Caelum’s daughter. Ok, that made him a little nervous and felt a little inadequate, he was on good terms with him, was a pretty good student, but he felt like he should be asking Principal Caelum for “permission” to date his “daughter”. But he then started to worry again about the ‘friends with benefits’ thing again.

When Nyx got home, Selena was sitting on the couch watching TV, having rode the bus home from school, like she did on all the days Nyx had practice. “Hey, how was practice?” Selena asked, happy he had made it home because she could barely contain her excitement another second.

“Fine, how was your day?” Nyx mirrored.

“Good, I made a new friend today, we made plans to hang out Saturday. She also helped me with my homework, got it done in study hall so I didn’t have any when I got home.” Selena baited.

“Oh yeah?” Nyx asked as he crashed on the couch with her.

“Yeah, she’s really nice, explained geometry better than Mr. Hills ever could.” Selena grinned and waited for Nyx to ask the inevitable. But Nyx was too tired at the moment. Selena frowned, wanting so badly to tell him her ‘news’.

“You’re not going to ask me who it is?” Selena finally asked.

“Should I?” Nyx asked as he turned his head to consider her curiously.

“I don’t know, I would think you would care if she came over to the house on Saturday, considering she also told me about how you threatened Gladio with extra whatever for messing with her. She thought that was really sweet. She also, took a personal interest in me asked me what I wanted for a career and what college I was thinking of going to.” Selena explained as she started to smile mischievously.

“L-Luna? The new girl we saw this morning?” Nyx asked, suddenly much more alert as he angled himself toward her and leaned toward her expectantly as his heart started to pound in his chest.

“Luna, blonde hair, big blue eyes, really pretty and bright smile, totally your type? Yes, and I may have informed her that I was your little sister.” Selena teased as she got up and went to the kitchen to get another Gatorade.

“And?!” Nyx asked, he couldn’t help himself, he happily jumped right into her trap.

“And then it was 20 questions,” Selena giggled at the look on her brother’s face as she tossed him a Gatorade.

“What did she ask? What did you tell her?” Nyx demanded. Oh his luck could not get any better. She was interested in him enough to ask about him! This had to be a good sign.

“Oh gosh, we talked about your music tastes, which she, by a giant surprise, knew just about all your favorite bands and had been to their concerts this past summer with Noctis and his friends. And then we talked about your football career and wondered if you were going to go on to play professionally and wanted to know your college choices. And then it was what was your favorite food and your favorite everything else and blah blah blah.” Selena waved off. “I think she really likes you.” Selena ventured.

“You think so? Are you just saying that to mess with me?” Nyx asked.

“I would say you like her too, by the way you kept staring at her.” Selena ventured.

Nyx hung his head. “Yeah a lot of good it’s going to do, Noctis has been hanging all over her all day, they are practically an item.” Nyx informed his sister as his head hung and his shoulders slouched.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Selena smiled evilly.

Nyx’s head shot up and fixed her with an expectant look.

“Do the dishes for me, and I’ll tell you.” Selena brokered.

Nyx groaned in frustration and pulled himself off the couch and went back to the kitchen and unloaded the dishwasher before reloading it and turned it on. He went back to the couch and sat next to his sister and folded his arms over his chest.

“Spill,” Nyx ordered.

“Ok, so I asked her about her relationship with Noctis and she said that they were just strictly platonic friends, like best friends and that they’ve known each other since they were little kids and that she stayed with him when he was hospitalized as a kid when he was in that horrible car accident and they’re more like brother and sister than anything and that she’s actually single.” Selena divulged. “But she was, I believe I would use the term – **_delighted_** \- to hear that you’re single too.” Selena revealed with a bright beaming smile of her own.

Nyx’s eyes went wide as his jaw dropped. “No way,” Nyx breathed in disbelief as his hopes soared.

“Yeah so like maybe get to know her, keep walking her to class, see what happens.” Selena encouraged.

Nyx smiled and gave a small cheer of himself. Oh this could not get any better! “I will do just that.” Nyx vowed before he got up and went to his room to do his homework at his desk.

Once in his room, he shut the door and sat down at his desk and took the note out of his pocket and carefully unfolded it again to read it again. He set it aside and tried to focus on his homework but it took him forever to complete it because he kept looking from his homework to the note. He had to reciprocate. He needed to do something for her but he had no idea what.

Meanwhile…

Back at the Fleuret’s residence, Luna had emerged from her room for snacks and was dancing around the kitchen as she cut up an apple and sliced some cheese and got a bunch of grapes, lip syncing her music. She ducked into the pantry to get crackers and when she emerged Ravus was standing in the kitchen with a friend he had made that day. Luna screamed and jumped as she dropped the box to the floor at the sudden appearance of them.

“Ravus! You scared me!” Luna scolded as she pulled the earphones out from her ears and put her hand over her heart to calm its racing rhythm.

“I’ve been talking to, if you stopped listening to that pop and rap crap you would have heard us.” Ravus retorted as he and his friend tried and failed to control their snickering laughter. “Could you please make us sandwiches?” Ravus requested hopefully. 

Luna looked from Ravus to the guy standing next to him curiously then to back to Ravus.

“Lunafreya, this is Luche, he’s in most of my AP courses.” Ravus introduced as he realized she may not know his new friend yet, but knowing she should get to know him sooner than later.

“Lovely to meet you, please, call me Luna,” Luna greeted cordially as she regained her composure and shook Luche’s hand. “Would you like a sandwich as well?” Luna asked politely.

“If it’s not a bother,” Luche ventured.

“No, it’s not a bother, she loves to cook and host,” Ravus answered for Luna giving Luna a meaningful and hopeful look. 

Luna narrowed her eyes at her brother warily before turning back to Luche. “It’s no bother at all, we have turkey, a couple different kinds of ham and roast beef and I have white, wheat and I think rye bread.” Luna explained as she went to the fridge to get out what she needed.   
“So...” Luna began as she continued to gather her ingredients. “What do you like on your sandwich?” Luna asked Luche. 

“Chef’s choice, I’ll refer to your superior and refined tastes.” Luche smiled as he took a seat next to Ravus as they sat at the breakfast bar as he watched her appreciatively, not being the only one to be instantly smitten at sight of her that morning.

Luna smiled politely at that, goodness gracious, he was laying on the flattery a little thick wasn’t he? Right out of the gate too, she got the feeling Luche was going to pursue her as hard as he could and that made her feel dread. She didn’t want him. He was handsome and obviously charming but that feeling of safety that she felt with Nyx was non existent with him. In fact, she very much felt like prey and she felt on edge and could feel his eyes on her. She went back to the fridge to get out her favorite ingredients before she went to an herb planter in the kitchen window. She snipped a few herbs off before going back to the cutting board and assembling her own favorite sandwich before she plated it and presented it to Luche.

“Thank you, so much.” Luche smiled as he graciously took it from her.

Luna nodded as she went back to make Ravus his preferred sandwich of turkey, lettuce, tomato and mayo on white. She went ahead and plated her snacks before she started to put her ingredients away before Luche practically moaned.

“Good?” Luna guessed.

“Oh this is extraordinary,” Luche praised. “What did you put on this?” Luche asked.

“Oh, um, smoked honey ham, arugula cause it’s spicy and sweet basil for extra flavor, and I used an heirloom tomato and this probably overpriced sandwich sauce...” Luna listed off before she showed Luche the bottle. Luche took his phone out and snapped a picture of it so he could find it for himself.

“Smile,” Luche prodded as he focused the camera on her. Luna indulged him and posed with the bottle herself like she was a model on the price is right.

“I’m happy you like it,” Luna grinned as she took a seat on the other side of Ravus, putting him between her and his new ‘friend’ to eat her snack. “So are you in the same classes as Ravus?” Luna asked politely, no use in being rude and get accused as a frigid bitch by her brother, _again_.

“Yeah, we take a lot of the same AP courses.” Luche answered.

“Wow,” Luna nodded, ok so he was smart. “So what college do you want to go to?” Luna asked civilly.

“Harvard.” Luche answered and Luna wanted to snort a laugh. Every ‘smart’ person wanted to go to Harvard. Ravus included.

“Well I hope you get in, maybe you and Ravus can be room mates.” Luna remarked with a dry humored sense of sarcasm that Ravus immediately picked up on and gave her a side glance but it went right over Luche’s head and he thought she was being sincere.

“Where do you want to go to college at?” Luche mirrored.

“My mom wants me to go to Julliard for ballet _and_ something Ivy League to get my doctorate.” Luna answered, purposefully being vague to keep him from immediately changing his mind and decide to go her school of choice to be ‘closer’ to her.

“So you dance ballet?” Luche asked even though Ravus had already told him that his sister danced. But Ravus had encouraged Luche to ask Luna about it as a way to find a common ground that they were both athletes. “That is one tough sport, anyone who says it’s not a real sport has obviously never tried it.” Luche complimented and smiled charmingly when Luna smiled appreciatively in turn. Ravus gave Luche an encouraging smile and nod of approval at that.

“Thank you, I try, but I don’t have the passion for it that perhaps I should, I would rather be a pediatrician.” Luna revealed.   
“Wow that’s awesome, I’ll keep you in mind the next time I’m injured on the field.” Luche grinned.

“Oh you play a sport?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, football, wide receiver, get tackled a lot.” Luche informed her proudly.

“Oh, yeah totally, I work with a lot of the sports medicine doctors at Miracles, yeah from one athlete to another, you guys have a game on Friday night right? I’ll bring my goody bag just in case.” Luna offered and immediately wanted to face palm herself. WHY DID SHE JUST OFFER THAT? WHY? She didn’t want to give this guy some false hope that he had a chance.

“That would be great,” Luche smiled even brighter and more victoriously and Luna immediately wanted to retract her offer. But then she remembered that Nyx played football, so she could still go and cheer Nyx on, so it wasn’t a total loss.

“I should get back to my homework, it was lovely to meet you Luche. See you tomorrow.” Luna bid him before she got back up and put her plate in the sink before retreating to her room again and tried to wait it out hoping Luche would leave soon. 

“You’re sister is really awesome,” Luche said to Ravus.

“Yeah, she is.” Ravus nodded in agreement. He had hoped the introduction would go well, instantly liking and clicking with Luche on so many levels and they had hit it off so well already and Ravus had hoped that Luche might be the one to get Lunafreya out of her frigid bitch phaze and start coming around. All she needed was the right guy and Ravus had a really good feeling about Luche that he could be that ‘right’ guy. Especially since Luche had been so respectful and curious and not derogatory in any way when Luche had asked Ravus about his sister.

Back at the Ulric’s residence, Nyx was banging his head on his desk, trying to wrack his brain of how he could respond to Luna.

“Selena,” Nyx called out.

“Yeah,” She answered from her own room as she tidied it up. 

“Did Luna say anything about her favorite anything?” Nyx asked as he leaned out of his room.

“Yeah, her favorite flower is the sylleblossom.” Selena answered.

Nyx went back in his room and googled images of the sylleblossom as he got out his drawing pad and practiced and practiced drawing them before their parents came home from work with takeout. Nyx took his food and went back to his room to eat and continue to practice the rest of the night before he finally made a decent picture of a field of wildflowers, most of which were sylleblossoms with butterflies. He signed the lower corner and oh so carefully folded it up to give to Luna in the morning.

He tried to sleep but the anticipation of the next day had his brain fighting off sleep no matter how badly his body begged for it.

The next morning he practically jumped out of bed and got ready for school, giving himself a pep talk to give himself the added confidence. He put the small folded piece of paper in his pocket for safe keeping.

He went to school and met up with his friends in front of the school but Luche was showing everyone a picture on his phone.

“And she made me the most delicious sandwich.” Luche boasted.

“Wait, what happened?” Nyx asked, not catching the first part of Luche’s story.

“I went to Ravus and Lunafreya’s house yesterday after practice and stayed for dinner, oh you should have been there, Lunafreya was so sweet and hospitable, made me her favorite sandwich, which is now my new favorite sandwich, and then she and her Nana made me the most amazing, delicious dinner and their mom is amazing, real firecracker, Luna said she would be coming to game on Friday to cheer me on,” Luche bragged as he showed the pictures of a smiling Luna, cropped from her shoulders up, both in her kitchen and at the dinner table. The ones at the dinner table tho were clearly taken in secret.

Nyx’s stomach dropped. How, how had Luche weaseled himself into Luna’s life already?! It wasn’t fair god damn it!

The white limo rolled up and dropped Ravus and Luna off. Luna found Nyx in the crowd and flashed him another bright smile as she left her brother to walk up to the group before she realized Luche was standing with them and froze at the sight of him.

“Ravus! Luna!” Luche invited and smiled and waved them over. Luna smiled politely back and forced her feet to move toward them and that was only because Nyx and Selena were there too. Nyx especially. She would be ok if Nyx was there. Even tho Ravus had come and had his hand on her back and was pushing them over to Luche and his friends.

“Good morning,” Luna greeted everyone politely before standing between Nyx and Luche while Ravus stood between Luche and Pelna, Luna however stood closer to Nyx than she did to Luche by both subconscious and instinct.   
“Good morning, thank you again for your hospitality yesterday,” Luche thanked her as he leaned towards her slightly Luna leaned back slightly to keep the same amount of distance between herself and Luche before he introduced her and her brother to the rest of the group. And it was then that Selena realized that Luna’s brother Ravus was actually pretty handsome himself, even up close. But the way Luna talked about him, Selena knew she would be giving him a wide birth. He sounded like a fuck boy and she had no interest or patience for those.

“You’re welcome, happy to oblige,” Luna nodded at Luche before she turned to Nyx.

“Hey Nyx, would it be horribly inconvenient for you to show me to class again today?” Luna inquired hopefully, as her instincts told her to run and put some space between herself and Luche. “I’ve been trying to study the school layout and I suck at directions.” Luna tried to explain.

Ravus snorted at that. “That’s an understatement.” Ravus muttered under his breath with a grin as he and Luche shared a knowing and meaningful look.

Selena frowned at that. Not liking the way he said that, because he was mocking his sister.

Ravus noticed the change on Selena’s face and blinked as he noticed how Nyx’s sister was actually really pretty. She had that slightly exotic look with her dark brown eyes and dark brown hair and olive skin tone and she was slender and petite and she looked actually really sweet. And he realized that she was actually his type. But then he remembered that he shouldn’t be looking, since he currently had a girlfriend. One that would have his hide if she knew he was looking at another girl. Besides his current girlfriend was all woman and Selena was still clearly in her girl turning into a woman phase. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate another girl’s beauty right? But it bothered him that she frowned at him and cut her eyes at him and looked at him with..disapproval. Every other girl always smiled at him. No matter what. But she didn’t. And Ravus didn’t know why that...hurt? He quickly tried to tell himself that he shouldn’t care what she thought of him. That it didn’t matter. But that resolve was the weakest resolve he had yet.

“Yes, I mean no, I mean, it would not be inconvenient, I would be glad to show you to class.” Nyx happily and readily agreed, tripping all over his damned self and flushing with embarrassment at his so not smooth answer as Crowe and Libertus shared a knowing and scheming grin. 

“Awesome, thank you so much.” Luna thanked him appreciatively before the bell rang and they began to walk together.

“So your brother and Luche are friends now?” Nyx asked as they weaved their way through the throngs of students.

“I guess,” Luna muttered with a heavy sigh. “I take it you’re friends with him too?” Luna guessed with a hint of apprehension and wariness. Oh god, what if there was like a “Bro Code” that they stuck too? What if Luche had already ‘staked a claim’ on her and that meant no one else could try? What if Nyx became deterred by Luche’s advances, thinking he didn’t have a chance? How could she possibly assure him that she wanted his attention, she wanted him to keep trying. She wanted to get closer to him without coming off as creepy or desperate?

“Yeah, kind of.” Nyx admitted even though deep down Luche was like a brother to him and was like another big brother to Selena but right that second he was the competition that needed to be beaten.

“Why do you ask? Is everything ok?” Nyx asked curiously, hoping Luna didn’t like Luche back. Hoping he still had a chance.

“Well, um,” Luna stuttered and stammered as she tried to be delicate about this. And then it dawned on Nyx that Luche made her uncomfortable and it was clear as day to him in her behavior.

“Was Luche a creep?” Nyx guessed with a barely contained knowing grin and laugh Luna immediately relaxed and the look of relief on her face was clear as day.

“Yes! And it was so awkward! So hear me out, so I emerge from my room for provisions and Ravus and Luche sneak up on me in my kitchen, nearly give me a heart attack and then Ravus demanded that I make them sandwiches, which, they have two hands they could have made themselves sandwiches but whatever. So Luche is all ‘chefs choice’ so I make him what I like on a sandwich and of course he thinks it’s the ‘ _greatest thing ever_ ’ and just pouring on the flattery nice and uncomfortably thick and so I show him what I put on the stupid thing and he takes a picture and then he goes ‘smile’ and snaps a picture of me holding the sandwich sauce like I’m a model on the price is right, and of course he just had to stay for dinner and, ugh! It was so creepy! Like I was just waiting all day yesterday to go home already.” Luna confided as she put her things in her locker as she got ready for her morning classes as Nyx snickered. Yes, she was able to see past his pretty face and see him for who he was, a suck up. Nyx had listened attentively, relieved to hear her side of the story and eternally grateful he had chose to walk her to class, his hope and faith were restored.

“And so then he invited me to the game and I, sadly, feel obligated to go.” Luna grimaced.

“Well the next time that happens, you could always say you have plans,” Nyx suggested.   
“With you?” Luna asked, raising a quizzical brow and a barely contained grin. Quite proud of herself for being that quick.

“Sure,” Nyx immediately agreed before he inwardly chided himself for appearing too eager, he had to play this cool, Luche had been too eager and had crashed and burned. He had to go slower. He couldn’t scare her off. He liked her way too much to chance scaring her away. Besides his gut was telling him, no, _screaming at him_ that he had found someone, someone special, someone that could and would change his life forever. He couldn’t mess this up. He had to get this right.

Luna smiled brightly at him as she took out her phone and tapped on a new contact page before she handed it to Nyx. “Name and number please.” Luna watched as he Nyx typed in his name and cell number in.

“Thank you,” Luna smiled brightly again as she took her phone from him before she turned and walked into class.

He went in and sat down before he felt something in his back pocket again. He pulled it out and found it was an ace of spades with her own number written on it. Oh she was smoother than he gave her credit for. He pulled out his phone and put the number in it and saved the contact as Luna before Libertous walked into class himself.

On the way out of class, Nyx slipped the picture he had made for her in her own pocket.

While Luna continued to sit with Noctis and his friends at lunch, she did spare Nyx several glances while he did the same. After lunch Nyx walked Luna back to the girls locker room.

“Thank you for the drawing, it was beautiful, you’re a really good artist,” Luna praised feeling herself become absolutely smitten and falling hopelessly for him. He was handsome and sweet and talented. And he was _a freaking artist_ and her heart immediately melted because what were the chances?

“Thanks, and thank you for the card.” Nyx replied bashfully.

“Well if Noctis was the king of spades, then you should definitely be the ace,” Luna reasoned as she ducked her head back down to hide her own bashful smile as she cheeks started to stain rose and she fidgeted with the edge of her sleeves. The bell rung before Nyx could say anything else.   
“See you in there,” Nyx bid her as he turned and walked quickly to the boys locker room.

And for the rest of the week, they would continue to subtly flirt with each other, afraid that if they flirted too hard it would drive the other away and it was clear to the whole school that something was happening between them even if both of them were too shy and uncertain of themselves to make a real move on the other yet. But they did get to know each other and quickly became friends even if they both wanted so much more. And Nyx was blown away that Luna wanted to be a doctor, a pediatrician of all things and was practically a doctor already with how vast and intricate her knowledge was about it. He could listen to her talk all day long and never get tired or bored of it.

When Friday evening came around, Luna found herself sitting next to Selena and her parents while Ravus sat behind them with Luche’s parents and Luche’s little sister Luca who was a decade younger than Luche but who Ravus got along with really well, kicking into cool big brother mode. Meanwhile, Luna practically froze in her white hoodie and jeans.

“Here,” Selena offered as she shared the blanket that she and her mother were using to shield themselves from the cold snap that had seemed to come out of nowhere. Luna, Selena and her mom snuggled together closely to retain heat and Selena’s mother broke out their thermos of hot cider and Selena and Luna shared a cup, taking turns holding the cup to keep their hands warm.

“Next time I’ll bring hot chocolate,” Luna offered. “And a blanket, and a coat, preferably a parka, like the kind they use in the arctic. And boots, and a scarf, and a hat, and a face mask, and hand warmers, possibly some wool layers.” Luna muttered to Selena as they laughed. Noctis arrived not long after with Ignis and Prompto. Noctis sat on the other side of Luna as Ignis sat on the other side of Noctis and Prompto sat on the other side of Ignis.

Nyx and his team came onto the field and everyone cheered. He chanced a glance at his parents and did a double take to see Luna sitting next to them, sitting extremely close to his sister. Luna smiled brightly at him and gave waive. Nyx gave a small wave back. Thrilled that she was there, and unbelievably pleased she was with his family as he suddenly put so much pressure on himself that his team needed to win this game, if only to have Luna see them win, see _him_ win. Every girl loved a winner right?

“Wait is that Crowe?” Luna asked as she saw her on the field too.

“Yeah, our school is quite progressive, she isn’t the only one,” Selena revealed as she pointed out two other girls on the field. “The best players make the team, no matter their gender.” Selena informed her. Luna nodded her approval of this.

“Alright, you guys are going to have to talk me through this because I have no idea what’s going on.” Luna explained as the teams warmed up before the game started. Selena, Noctis and his friends all tried to explain the game but Luna, for all her trying, still could not figure it out.

However, only into the first quarter, Libertus sustained a sprained ankle in a pileup when the opposing team fumbled the ball. Luna left the group and grabbed her bag and made her way to the field and talked with the medic and coach Drautos before she was allowed on the sidelines.

“Hey, Libertus is it?” Luna asked as she knelt down in front of him. “On a scale from 1 to 10 how much pain are you in?” Luna asked as she dug through her bag to find the tube of cream she had been looking for before she pulled out a pair of exam gloves and put them on.

“11,” Libertus told her as he tried to keep his cries and hisses of pain down to a minimum.

“Sounds about right,” Luna nodded in understanding. “Now Libertus, what I have in this tube is a proprietary medicine, still being tested by the FDA for human use, it should help alleviate the pain and swelling, think bio-freeze or mineral ice on super jacked up steroids.” Luna informed him.

“Do it, put it on.” Libertus authorized.

“Do you swear to not hold me or the school liable for any ill effects?” Luna warned.

“I swear,” Libertus confirmed.

“Ok then,” Luna grinned as she squeezed some out into her hand and carefully took the ice packs off his ankle and applied it generously.

Libertus watched in amazement as the cream, within less than two minutes alleviated nearly all of the pain before the joint became nearly completely numb.

“I don’t suppose I get to keep that tube of yours.” Libertus hinted as Luna took off her gloves and sanitized her hands.

“Uh, well, sure, um, just,” Luna stuttered before she blushed scarlet and whispered something in Libertous’ ear. Libertous blushed crimson himself and nodded before Luna handed it tube over to him.

Nyx, Crowe, Pelna and Luche watched the exchange curiously. Luna carefully replaced Libertous’ ice packs before standing and saying something to Dr. Hays in medical jargin that they didn't understand before she turned to them.   
“He’ll be fine,” Luna assured them. It was only when she was closer that Nyx realized she was wearing makeup. Subtle but gorgeous all the same. And her hair was either naturally curly or she had curled it and it was sticking out around her face from her hood, framing her face with it’s golden brilliance. She was like an angel who had materialized in front of them again.

“Thank you,” Nyx thanked her earnestly before the rest of them followed suit and thanked her.

“You’re welcome, happy to help, sorry it’s needed.” Luna smiled and nodded before she went back and sat with Nyx’s family.

“What did she say to you man?” Nyx asked as he took a seat next to Libertus.

“I’ll tell you later,” Libertus muttered.

With Lucis winning the game, everyone decided a victory pizza party was in order. Luna continued to sit next to Selena who was quickly becoming another best friend, only this time Selena chose to sit with Nyx and the rest of the team, putting Luna between herself and her brother purposefully trying to get them together like she had been subtly encouraging them to do all week. While Luche invited Ravus to do the same, putting Ravus across from Selena while Luche sat across from Luna.

“Libertus, how’s your leg doing?” Luna asked Libertus who was sitting on the other side of Nyx.

“Doing fine, thank you again, that’s some miracle cream.” Libertus informed her.

“Good,” Luna grinned before she pulled out her notebook again and wrote down recommendations for doctors to see and programs to use to help with his recovery and tore the page out and folded it and handed it to Nyx to pass to Libertus as Nyx smiled proudly, eternally grateful she went to that length to make sure _his_ best friend would be taken care of. Her heart was just so big and she really, genuinely cared and he went from smitten to head over heels for her. He really needed to make a move sooner than later. He just needed the right moment. He couldn’t let her slip through his fingers because he was too afraid. Maybe tomorrow when she came over to his house. When they wouldn’t have everyone staring at them, she seemed to be such a private person, he doubted she would be up to being asked out in the middle of Pizza Hut in front of the whole football team, even though part of him wanted to stake a claim to her in front of all of them, especially Luche who hadn’t let up in the slightest and who was giving her every look, smile and compliment and piece of praise he could. And while Luna had accepted it all with grace, it was clear she just didn’t _like him **like that**_ at least and while she was friendly, civil and polite, she was never more than that and that gave Nyx so much hope.


	2. Magic and Miracles Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in one day.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 2

 

The Ulric siblings had gotten up earlier than they normally would have. Their parents had left for work and it was up to them to get the house as clean as possible for their company. Nyx spent a considerable amount of time on his own room. Just in case Luna should venture in it. He practically displayed his art supplies. Luna had adored the little picture Nyx had drawn her earlier in the week. Nyx had wanted to draw her something else but wasn’t quite sure what to draw her.

Unknown to Nyx, Selena had seen Luna write poetry on the back of the little drawing. What the picture itself had inspired from her. Luna had taped it into her journal and would often turn to it and smile appreciatively at it. Luna had wanted to reciprocate but had little idea of how.

Luna spared a glance to the back seat where a crock pot was bundled along with a container of sandwiches. She had requested to bring lunch, because she did love to cook after all. She had worried about what to make them. So she went safe with a beef stew she had made from scratch, and brownies, chewy fudgy ones that had caramel swirls in them and were always a favorite whenever she had made them before. The weather was still quite chilly so she imagined that they would stay indoors. Selena had said something about playing video games. Ravus liked to play video games but they were always single player and he wasn’t too keen on showing her how to play them himself so Luna’s familiarity with them was a bit limited.

Luna called Selena to tell her she was only a few minutes away and Nyx and Selena got their shoes on to help bring in the food.

“You made it!” Selena cheered as she opened the front door.

“Finally, I may have taken two wrong turns, I suck at directions,” Luna admitted as she got out and gave Selena a hug since she was the first one out to greet her. Luna then opened her back seat and handed Selena the pan of brownies.

“These smell so good!” Selena praised as she held them closer to her face and breathed in deeply.

“Thank you,” Luna smiled before Nyx came over himself.   
“What can I bring in?” Nyx asked before Luna turned to him, she was wearing makeup again, goodness gracious were her eyes the most stunning ice blue. Nyx tried not to stare at her but then she walked in front of him and he could smell her perfume on the breeze, it was similar to the one she had worn earlier in the week but not the same, still smelled divine though. She had her hair braided in the front so that it looked like she was wearing a head band while the rest of her hair was pulled into a clip in the back. It was a good look.

“The crock pot,” Luna suggested as she went around the car to unbuckle the crock pot, finding the handles from underneath the towel she had used to swaddle it. “Please, please don’t drop it.” Luna pleaded like the crock pot was a baby.

“I won’t,” Nyx assured her as he walked back to the house with it securely in his arms. Luna smiled and went back around and gathered her other container of sandwiches and a small cloth grocery bag that had her sandwich sauces before she locked the car and followed Nyx into the house.

“Thank you so much for inviting me,” Luna thanked them as she wiped her feet on the mat inside the door and handed her things to Selena, who had already put the brownies into the kitchen, to hold while Luna took her shoes off.   
“Thank you for bringing lunch,” Selena mirrored.

“I just hope you like it,” Luna laughed nervously as she took her coat off and hung it on the coat hooks along the wall by the front door, not really realizing she had hung her coat over Nyx’s. But Nyx was not about to tell her that, he hoped that some of her perfume would permeate his coat.

“Oh I’m sure it’s fine, the way Luche went on, you would think you were a gourmet chef.” Selena flattered.

“Yeah that’s what I’m afraid of, not meeting such high expectations.” Luna muttered as she set everything out as Selena and Nyx got dishes and silverware out and set the table. There was a whine at the back door that made Luna’s head snap toward the sound.

“Do you guys have a dog?” Luna asked excitedly.

“Yeah, he’s a rescue,” Selena explained.

“But we are keeping him in the backyard because he is a shameless beggar and jumps up on people.” Nyx explained.

“Oh, I don’t mind, I have two dogs myself, and Ravus has a cat. What kind of dog is it?” Luna asked.

“Pit bull mix,” Selena informed her, half expecting Luna’s eyes to widen. Pit bulls didn’t have the greatest of reputations.

“Aww, I love pit bulls! They are just really big muscle-y marshmallow babies! I know lots of pit bulls and they are the sweetest dogs,” Luna gushed.

“Well after lunch, we’ll let him in.” Nyx grinned.

They sat and ate and Luna could tell that Nyx didn’t love the sandwich, he ate all of it though so as to not offend her. He loved the stew though and was already on his second bowl of it.

“Not your cup of tea?” Luna guessed.

“What?” Nyx asked, his spoon almost to his lips.

“The sandwich,” Luna specified. “It’s ok, I’m not offended or hurt or anything if you didn’t like it.” Luna assured him.

“No, it was fine,” Nyx tried to smooth over. “It wasn’t my favorite sandwich, but it wasn’t bad.” Nyx insisted.

“Ok,” Luna nodded before Selena and Luna broke into the pan of brownies.

“What piece do you want?” Luna asked as she got Selena an edge piece.

“Don’t care,” Nyx shook his head.

“Corner,” Selena specified.

“More or less caramel?” Luna asked as she pointed to different corners.

“More,” Nyx answered sheepishly and watched with eager eyes as the caramel stretched from piece of brownie that was lifted from the pan to a plate. His stomach suddenly found an empty pocket to stow it away into.

“Thank you,” Nyx smiled as Luna handed the plate to him. He moved his bowl of stew over slightly to center the plate in front of him, picking up the strand of caramel and putting it into his mouth. It was sublime and decadent. He picked up the brownie and took a bite. It was just... _ **so**_ _ **damn**_ _ **good.**_ Luna could tell by the expression on his face that he loved it. Nyx tried his hardest not to moan, he tried, and failed.

Thankfully Selena moaned louder than he did to help mask the sound.

“OH. MY. GOD.” Selena said over her mouthful of the treat. “How?! How did you make this? What kind of dark forbidden magic did you practice to make this?” Selena asked as she tried to slowly enjoy and savor it. “It’s so good,” Selena made a show of pretending to cry that made Luna laugh as she ate it.

“I just want to inhale the pan, inject this into my veins, like between my toes, I would walk across broken glass,” Selena went on. “Lord have mercy,” Selena shook her head as she finished the rest of her piece in one bite before getting another.

“I second all of that,” Nyx agreed.

“Yay! I’m so happy you guys like it,” Luna cheered.

“No, not like, _love_ ,” Nyx quickly insisted while his brain added ‘you’ in his head as he got up another paper towel to wipe his face before he poured himself the largest cup of milk he could find, gulping it down to help cut the richness of it. Luna couldn’t help but stare at his throat, watching his Adams apple bob with every swallow while not so innocent thoughts suddenly popped into her head. Selena saw this and simply smiled wider as she took another bite of her second brownie before getting Nyx to get her and Luna their own cups of milk too.

Nyx got them their cups of milk, his fingers grazing Luna’s as he did so, before he got himself another piece of brownie. “I need the recipe, if you’re ok with sharing it,” Nyx insisted as he took his seat back at the table.

“I would be more than happy to share it,” Luna agreed before going to her purse to get her journal, flipping toward the back to find an empty page before pulling up the recipe on her phone to copy it down for him. Nyx noticed his picture that he had drawn for her in her notebook and couldn’t help but smile when he saw it. She liked it enough to keep it in her journal, now he really had to draw her something else.

Luna carefully ripped the page out and handed it Nyx.

“Did you want a copy too?” Luna asked Selena.

“No, that’s ok, I love to eat food, not really into making it though, Nyx, however, he is all about that, everything he cooks is good.” Selena praised.

“Not this good,” Nyx argued as he took another bite of brownie.

“Practice and the proper tools.” Luna countered as she finished her own piece of brownie.

“So what kind of dogs do you have?” Selena asked, changing the subject.

“Oh I have a husky/Spitz mix named Pryna and an Alaskan Malamute mix named Umbra and even through they are both fixed/neutered, they are madly in love. Both of them are rescues too.” Luna answered as she pulled up pictures on her phone of her dogs to show them. “And then Ravus has a Persian long haired Siamese cat named Duchess. She is beautiful, she knows it too,” Luna laughed as she swiped through her photo gallery to find a picture of the cat too.

“Aww, they do look madly in love,” Selena fawned when she saw pictures of the dogs. “Wow she is pretty,” Selena complimented when she saw the picture of Ravus’ cat.

“I’ll let Charlie in,” Nyx said as he got up and opened the back door.

“Hi Charlie!” Luna greeted excitedly to the large dog that came barreling into the house. Charlie’s tail wagged so hard his whole body shook as he greeted Luna, he jumped up to put his front legs on her lap and licked her face as she pet him. “Oh it’s so nice to meet you too! Who’s been a good boy? Huh? Who’s been a boy?” Luna cooed to the dog as she scratched behind his ears and gave him a hug.

“Charlie, down,” Selena laughed.

“Oh it’s fine,” Luna waved off as she continued to pet Charlie enthusiastically as Charlie began to sniff Luna. “You smell my babies? Huh?” Luna laughed as she began to give Charlie butt scratches.

“So what were the plans for today?” Luna asked as she continued to pet Charlie who had calmed down considerably under Luna’s affection. Instantly falling in love with her.

“Well we have a Wii,” Selena offered.   
“Awesome,” Luna smiled as they got up and put their dishes in the sink before going back to the living room.

“You know how to play?” Selena asked.

“Yeah, well sort of, I don’t have one but my friend Rachel does,” Luna answered as she was given a Wii remote and made her little avatar before they chose Mario Cart.

“Oh you bastard,” Selena laughed when Nyx chose rainbow road and chose Yoshi.

“I get Toad,” Selena chose.

“Princess Peach please and thank you,” Luna giggled before they started the race.

“Cheater!” Selena accused as Nyx cut her off and sent a turtle her way, causing her to crash.

“I got you girl.” Luna soothed as she got a blue spiked turtle and sent it Nyx’s way.

Nyx however slowed down and let himself be passed by one of the other racers so that the blue spiked turtle hit it instead.

“Oh, you tricky...” Luna trailed off as she bumped him with her hip in retaliation since they were all standing in front of the TV.

“Hey! Personal fowl.” Nyx laughed as he sped off into the lead with the help of a star.

“Unsportsmanlike like conduct!” Luna countered with a hearty laugh of her own.

“Hey all is fair in love and war and racing sweetheart.” Nyx crooned. “Maybe if you guys weren’t such sore...” Nyx started before Luna passed him in a corner and placed a banana in his path which he slipped on.

“Losers!” Nyx yelled before he growled in frustration as he tried to catch up with everyone with Selena and Luna cackling evilly.

“Get it, get it!” Luna cheered as Selena almost crossed the finish line before Nyx fired a turtle at Selena. But Luna, making the self sacrificing play, swerved behind Selena to intercept so Selena could win.   
“Yes! In your face bro!” Selena cheered as she did a victory dance with Luna. “Thank you for saving me back there,” Selena thanked Luna.

“You’re welcome,” Luna smiled victoriously.

“Best two out of three,” Nyx requested.

“Now who’s a sore looser?” Selena stuck her tongue out at her brother.

They continued to play, loosing count of who won or lost until Nyx’s phone rang.

“Yeah,” Nyx answered as he tried to talk on the phone and play at the same time.

Selena and Luna paused the game so Nyx could concentrate on his conversation. “Yeah man, let me make sure it’s ok, call you back.” Nyx said before ending the conversation.

“You guys ok if the gang comes over?” Nyx asked Selena and Luna.

“Um, who’s all in the gang?” Luna asked cautiously.

“Oh it’s just Libertus, Crowe and Pelna,” Nyx answered and mirrored her smile of relief when he didn’t say Luche’s name.

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine with me.” Luna nodded her agreement with that.

“The more the merrier, ooh, Luna have you ever played Cards Against Humanity?” Selena asked.

“No,” Luna shook her head.

“Ever played Apples to Apples?” Selena asked Luna.

“Yes,” Luna nodded.

“Same thing, only for the morally ambiguous person, like Apples to Apples- South Park and Family Guy edition,” Selena tried to explain.

“Ooh, yeah sounds fun,” Luna nodded.

“Ok, but just to warn you, there’s a bunch of swearing.” Selena warned.

“Ok,” Luna nodded in understanding.

“Tell Libertus to bring Cards Against Humanity.” Selena told Nyx.

“Well mom and dad haven’t signed off yet,” Nyx reminded her as he called his dad. “Hey Dad? Is it ok if my friends come over? They said they would chip in for pizza.” Nyx asked and waited for a reply. “Ok, yeah, uh huh, ok, bye.” Nyx finished before he hung up and called his mom. “Hi Mom, how’s your day going?” Nyx asked sweetly. “So, Libertus called and him and Crowe and Pelna wanted to come over and we would get pizza, is that ok?” Nyx asked. “Thanks mom, love you, bye.”

“I better call my mom and tell her I’ll be staying longer,” Luna said as she retreated to the kitchen to call her mom, still being relieved that she didn’t hear Luche’s name. Because if she had she may have bolted.

“Hi Mom,” Luna chirped. “Yes, everything is going great, um so I’m having a really great time, could I stay longer? They’re talking about getting a pizza for dinner,” Luna requested. “Yes I promise to be safe, ten o’clock, got it.” Luna assured her mom. “Thank you thank you thank you, love you bye.” Luna bid her mom goodbye before coming back into the living room.

“I have to be home by ten,” Luna informed them.

“Sweet!” Selena cheered.

Nyx grinned as he called Libertus back. “Hey man, yeah, it’s ok, come on over, Selena requests you bring Cards Against Humanity again.” Nyx grinned, chancing a look at his sister before looking away as Libertus continued to talk. “We’ll talk about it when you get here,” Nyx suggested before he hung up.

Nyx and Selena sat on the couch with Luna between them with Charlie sprawled out across all of their laps as they watched TV waiting for everyone else to join them. While Nyx inwardly debated if he should make a move or not. Now that they were alone save for Selena, it was ideally the perfect time but he was feeling so insecure again and his insecurity zapped his courage.

“So what’s Ravus up to?” Selena asked casually, recalling how Ravus seemed particularly nice to her last night, nicer to her than he was to his own sister and was almost charming, but that didn’t sit well with her. The way he treated his sister bothered her deeply and she found she had no respect for him because while he looked handsome, his personality was hideous so far.

“Ravus invited his own friends over today so it really worked out that I could come here.” Luna answered.

“Do you not like his friends?” Selena inquired.

“Um, most of them are ok, a few of them, make me feel very uneasy, like I don’t think they would try and pull anything just...” Luna trailed off.

“So your brother still hangs out with them even though they give you the heebie jeebies?” Selena asked with another disgusted frown.

“Yup because ‘they are his friends and he’s not going to stop hanging out with them just because I’m overly sensitive and misconstrue everything’,” Luna recounted as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

Nyx frowned at that and leaned forward to look at Selena. “Selena, if any of my friends ever, in the slightest, make you feel uncomfortable in any way, tell me and I will stop being their friend for one and two make sure they never come near you.” Nyx insisted.

“I know,” Selena smiled appreciatively. “I’m sorry you don’t have a brother like mine,” Selena said to Luna as she rested her head on Luna’s shoulder. Luna smiled and rested her head on Selena’s.

“Me too, could I borrow him from time to time?” Luna joked.

“Anytime,” Nyx answered. “I’m serious, if you ever find yourself in that situation or whatever, call me,” Nyx insisted.

“Thank you,” Luna smiled appreciatively in turn as she almost asked him out already because she was trying to give him time to ask her out but she felt like their window of opportunity was starting to close.

But just then- Libertus, Crowe and Pelna came through the door. After eating pizza and devouring the rest of the brownies, they decided to play the notorious game.

“So you’ve never played this?” Crowe asked of Luna as Nyx dealt out the white cards and Luna shook her head ‘no’.

“No, I have never even heard of it until this afternoon but Selena gave me the run down.” Luna answered as she picked up her cards that were dealt her. “Oh. My. God. What?!” Luna stared at her cards as she tried not to burst out laughing. “Oh Jesus,” Luna snickered as she looked through her cards. “What the hell?” Luna laughed, finally succumbing to her laughter.

“We haven’t even started to play,” Libertous laughed along with her.

“I know, it’s just, wow,” Luna replied before looking at Selena. “You were not kidding,” Luna said, trying to stifle her laughter and try to regain her composure.

“Ok the first card is, drum roll please,” Nyx announced as he picked up a black card as they drum rolled on the empty pizza boxes. “Why won’t you make love to me anymore? Is it- blank?” Nyx asked as he laid the card down face up so everyone could see it.

Luna bit her bottom lip as she looked from one card to the other before picking one and laying it face down on top of the other cards that the others had tossed in.

Nyx smiled as he leaned forward and shuffled the cards before reading them out loud. “Is it...Sudden penis loss?” Nyx read as everyone started laughing. “Is it..Unsheathing my massive horse cock. Hey man, it can’t be helped.” Nyx remarked wryly as everyone continued to laugh.

“A My Little Pony toy horse kind of cock,” Libertous teased which only earned more laughter.

“Fuck you dude,” Nyx teased with a laugh back before he continued to read on. “Is it...setting my balls on fire and cartwheeling to Ohio? That’s just painful,” Nyx remarked. “Is it rabies?” Nyx laughed. “Yeah man I would think so. Or lastly, Crying and shitting and eating spaghetti?” Nyx and everyone roared with laughter. “Wow, ugh, it’s a tie between- Crying and shitting and eating spaghetti and my massive horse cock, I’m going to go with horse cock.” Nyx decided.

“Thank you,” Luna laughed as she took the black card from the middle and placed it in front of her crossed legs.

“That was your card?” Pelna asked, astonished.

“Yeah,” Luna giggled before it was her turn since she was sitting right next to him and they were going clock wise.

“Ok, so- Come to Dubai, where you can relax in our world famous spas, experience the nightlife or simply enjoy- blank-by the poolside.” Luna read off as she laid the card down and eagerly awaited the group’s answers.

“Everyone put in a card?” Luna asked as she took the cards and haphazardly tried to shuffle them before she cleared her throat. “Ah, hem. Come to Dubai where you can relax in our world famous spas, experience the nightlife, or simply enjoy..throwing stones at a man until he dies.” Luna read off with a light chuckle. “Well you’re not wrong,” Luna grimaced. “Enjoy..breast feeding a ten year old.” Luna laughed, scrunching her nose up in such a cute way as she heartily laughed. “Oh dear god, ok, enjoy...cute boys, yeah, I do like to people watch, next, enjoy...peeing into a girl’s butt to make a baby.” Luna squealed with laughter, as she leaned back but lost her balance and fell back, continuing to hold herself as she rocked with laughter as Nyx and Selena tried to help her sit up again as everyone laughed too. “Shit, that was good.” Luna wiped a tear from her eyes. “Or, enjoy...two whales fucking the shit out of each other.” Luna roared with laughter, laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe, she just convulsed, her mouth open wide as tiny squeaks and huffs of air managed to escape her before she squealed and snorted causing everyone to erupt in harder laughter as Luna went into a full blown giggle fit as she fell over again.   
“The last one,” Luna managed to get out as managed to try to regain a normal breathing rhythm but was having a really hard time doing so. She crawled over to her purse and got out her inhaler.

“You ok?” Selena asked, worried once she saw the inhaler. Luna nodded yes as she took a puff from it and tried to hold her breath to let the medicine get into her lungs before exhaling out of her nose and crawled back to the group, inhaler in hand.

“I haven’t laughed this hard in years,” Luna admitted as she wiped the tears from her eyes, in an effort to keep her mascara and eyeliner from running as she settled down.

“You have asthma?” Nyx asked, concerned for her despite laughing along with her.   
“Sort of, not bad, just enough to be inconvenienced.” Luna waived off before she sniffed and wiped at her nose, blood appearing on her hand.   
“Damn it,” Luna groaned as more blood started to come out of her nose.

“Come on,” Selena urged as she got up and helped Luna get to her feet as the two girls made it to the bathroom only to have laughter spring forth from their location a few moments later.

“I dare you to go out like that,” Selena joked.

Selena came out with Luna following her with twisted toilet paper coming out of her nose.

“Look I’m a walrus!” Luna joked as she clapped her hands together like they were flippers which only got the group to laugh more.

Luna sat back down next to Nyx crossing he legs again but sticking her tongue out to move one of her ‘tusks’ with the tip of her tongue. “Hell of an oral fixation right?” Luna joked, looking toward Nyx who blushed crimson as she did it again as everyone continued to laugh.

The group of them continued to play until Luna hit 10 black cards, Nyx was in second with 9 with the rest of them having various numbers of them.

“Beginners luck,” Libertus gently teased.

“How about a round of truth or dare?” Crowe instigated, wanting to get to know Luna better herself.

“You mean interrogation or humiliation?” Luna rephrased with a smile. “Yeah sure,” Luna shrugged from her spot.

“Ok, Luna, truth or dare,” Crowe posed.

“Truth,” Luna chose.

“How flexible are you?” Crowe asked. “Cause I’ve seen you do the splits in gym and good night nurse, I wish I was that limber.” Crowe explained.

“Me too,” Libertus agreed with a shit eating grin as his arm hung around Crowe’s shoulders.

“You jerk,” Crowe swatted playfully at his chest.

“You love me anyway,” Libertus pointed out.

“Besides the point.” Crowe rolled her eyes but a smile still placed firmly on her own lips.

“This feels more like a dare.” Luna grinned. “But ok, so,” Luna stood and stood next to the couch, holding onto it for balance as she leaned over to the side and lifted her leg until her toes were pointing at the ceiling before stretching further. Everyone’s eyes went wide as their jaws dropped.

“That’s just unnatural,” Selena grimaced in pain as she brought her knees to her chest before Luna returned to a standing position.

“Yeah most ballerina’s can do that though,” Luna shrugged as she sat back down in the circle.

Luna enjoyed herself as she sat and listened and watched as the others were dared or had to tell the truth before it was her turn again.

“Truth.” Luna chose.

“What is the pettiest thing you’ve ever done.” Selena asked.

Luna laughed at the question. “I paid $100 to a doorman to not let my ex into a club he had waited for four hours to try and get into.” Luna answered.

“This sounds like a hell of a story,” Selena prodded.

“Oh it is.” Luna grinned victoriously.

“I dare you to tell the story,” Crowe challenged.

“Ok, fine. If I tell this, you all have to swear on your lives that you will not breathe a word of this to anyone, it does not leave this room got it? Pinky promise? Ok, so my ex was really into all things French, which I am French on my father’s side of the family and so for like the two months we dated, I made only French food, got a beret which I don’t look good in hats but whatever. So for his birthday I decided I was going to give him the time of his life, so I made plans for us to go to a really upscale French restaurant and a club that he had been dying to go to and then give him his real present on the way home _if you know what I_ _mean_. And so I got hooker heels, like five inch stiletto leather boots, black fish nets, a black leather mini skirt, the whole nine yards, because for one night, I’ll be his edgy French dominatrix, because that was his fantasy. I got tips and tricks from a Dom I know and strip tease lessons and lap dance lessons choreographed to Partition by Beyonce from a dance instructor who used to be an exotic dancer, which to this day I can’t listen to that song without getting...emotional...so anyway. So I did all of this work and I have this whole night planned as a big surprise and he dumps me, _the day before,_ for a French runway model. So I, instead of canceling everything like a sane person, I decide, fuck it, I’m just going to have dinner and go to the club with my best friend Noctis because Andrew was always so jealous and super possessive and Noctis would never make things romantic or uncomfortable and we would just hang out for the night and go dancing and it would be great. Now I _did not_ wear the outfit I was going to wear for my ex but I did wear this red silk number that had everyone staring, including my ex because he tried to get into the club that night but because he didn’t have reservations or me to get him in- he was having trouble getting in. So I paid the door man $100 to not let him in either because I’m petty.” Luna explained. “But on the plus side I became really good friends with the girl who gave me the lessons.” Luna shrugged.

Everyone had to pick up their jaws from the floor. Nyx having to do so the most because HOLY SHIT that blew his mind, she came off as this sweet innocent ‘pure’ girl and he...he loved this about her? And was delighted by it. Like it was thrilling, truly, and his brain gave him image after image of her in this notorious outfit and he instantly had a boner which wasn’t noticeable thanks to his baggy jeans that were currently pulled taught because he was sitting cross legged too.

“Damn girl,” Crowe said as she raised a hand to give Luna a high five. “Go big or go home,” Crowe congratulated.

“I’ll bet he was sorry he dumped you.” Selena concluded.

Luna shook her head no. “Not that I’ve seen, well, when he’s _sober_ , he acts like it was no big deal and that he’s better off without me and has said... _as much_ …” Luna delicately explained with a very pained expression as she recalled how _brutal_ he had been, that had everyone looking at her with sympathy. “When he’s _drunk_ , which, is often, it’s the opposite. Although I’m quite happy and relieved that he did dump me and I do my best to stay as far away from him as I can be.” Luna professed.

“How long ago was this?” Nyx asked as he realized that must have done a real number on her and that he realized he would need to be careful with her and around her. She would need him to be if he was going to be in her life.

“Only like, a couple of months ago, closer to three months. We only dated for the beginning of summer just May and June.” Luna answered. “So, I guess fairly recently.” Luna shrugged as she tried to stamp down and push out of her mind all the memories of the horrific experience before Selena quickly changed the subject and they continued to play for a little bit before Luna had to go home.

 

“Thank you for inviting me over today.” Luna said as Selena and Nyx helped her put her things back into her car.

“Thanks for coming and bringing lunch, we need to hang out again soon.” Selena smiled.

“Agreed, I have a performance next Saturday though,” Luna sighed.

“Ooh, could I come?” Selena asked.

“Sure, it’s at the Performing Arts Center, it’s at 4pm,” Luna explained.

“Can I come too?” Nyx asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Luna smiled excitedly.

“How much is it to go?” Selena inquired.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, you’ll be coming as my guests, it’ll be free.” Luna assured them. “Just um, kind of dress up? Not like formal formal, not like tuxes but just nice dress clothes?” Luna shrugged.

“I think we can manage that.” Selena smiled.

“Ok, I gotta go before I break curfew.” Luna said as she gave Selena a parting hug before giving Nyx one as well even though part of her was screaming at her to just kiss him already. “Thanks again for tonight, it was awesome.” Luna repeated before she got in her car. Both Selena and Nyx waited outside to make sure Luna’s car started and waived as she drove away, Luna waiving happily as she left.

“She’s so nice,” Selena smiled as she turned and walked back into the house. “And hot,” Selena added giving Nyx a look over her shoulder. “Go ahead, disagree with me, I dare you.” Selena winked as she laughed as the two walked back into the house where Libertus, Crowe and Pelna had stayed behind with giddy smiles since they had watched the interaction from behind the blinds.

“Dude!” The trio cheered.

“Shh,” Nyx shushed as he pointed to ceiling where his parents had already gone to bed with one hand while he gestured at his own throat making a cutting motion.

“She likes you!” Libertus insisted but Nyx gave him an unsure look.

“She shoved you every time you won a black card, she kept touching your arm, and your knee and when she laughed she leaned your way.” Crowe pointed out as she counted on her fingers.

“She likes you, I’ve been trying all week to gently nudge her your way.” Selena revealed.

“So what’s holding you back from pulling the trigger?” Pelna asked.

“We just met! This is the first time we’ve hung out, I want to give her a chance to get to know me and maybe I want to get to know her more too?” Nyx reasoned.

“If you don’t pull the trigger, Luche will,” Pelna pointed out. “He’s been trying to buddy up to her and her brother all week, I mean, he’s hanging with her brother, as we speak.” Pelna explained.

“How do you know that?” Libertus asked.

Pelna gave him an unimpressed look as he pulled out his phone and showed all the pictures Luche had been sending him.

“Wow, they have a really nice house.” Crowe assessed.

“Luche says that they have a game room/den, that’s where they are spending the evening. That game room has a bar too.” Pelna informed them.

“Great,” Crowe droll-ed sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

“He says the place is a palace, they have an indoor and outdoor pools and hot tubs and tennis courts and shit.” Pelna went on.

Nyx hung his head, feeling completely out of her league. There was no way he could ever give her any of that if they had a romantic relationship with a realistic future.

 

Luna came home and saw the cars parked along the sides of her driveway, mentally putting names and faces to the cars as she put together who was in her home. She saw two cars she didn’t recognize but one looked oddly familiar but she couldn’t place where she had seen it. Luna shrugged it off as she parked in the garage and came into the house, Pryna and Umbra eagerly waiting by the door for her.

“I’m home,” Luna called out to Ravus, knowing her mother had mostly likely already gone to bed before stopping to let Pryna and Umbra sniff at her legs and her hands and every surface Charlie had touched. “Oh I know, I pet another dog other than you,” Luna cooed as she knelt down to pet them and give them forehead kisses.

“Den!” Ravus called back as he noted the time on the phone.

“K!” Luna called back as she put her purse down before she went back out and got her things from the car, Pryna and Umbra on her heels.

“Need some help?” Craig asked as the portly fellow suddenly appeared in the door way, taking up most of it with his towering frame.

“Yes, thank you,” Luna smiled as she waved him over. Being relieved it was him. Craig was the only friend Ravus had that Luna was friends with too. Because he was practically a big teddy bear and was a general sweetheart and had always been nice and sweet and respectful to her.

“How have you been?” Craig asked as he took the now empty but clean crock pot from Luna, nearly tripping over her dogs as he did so.

“Good, you?” Luna asked as she got the rest of her things.

“Fine, I got a new car,” Craig smiled.

“Oh yeah? Was it the black BMW or the black Mercedes?” Luna smiled as she followed him into the house, shutting the garage door and door to the garage as they stepped inside.

“The black BMW,” Craig grinned.

“Nice, moving up in the world.” Luna appraised as they made their way to the kitchen.

“So who have you spent the evening with?” Craig asked curiously, having thought she would have hung out with them but was relieved she wasn’t home because of Ravus’ other ‘company’.

“Oh, new friends I’ve made at Lucis High, Selena, who’s a junior like me, her big brother Nyx who’s a senior and his friends, Libertus, his girlfriend Crowe, isn’t that a cool name for a girl? And Pelna.” Luna listed off.

“Cool,” Craig nodded in approval.

“We actually played Cards Against Humanity, it was so funny, I laughed so hard I went into an asthmatic attack, thankfully I had my inhaler, but after I used it, I got a bloody nose so then I did the ‘walrus’ and they thought that was funny, so yeah I had a great time.” Luna smiled fondly.

“It’s great to hear that.” Craig smiled, genuinely happy to hear she was happy and doing better. “So what can you tell me about Luche?” Craig asked as he folded his arms and leaned against the counter next to her. Luna mirrored his actions as she racked her brain to think of what she could answer with.

“Oh, um, Luche and Ravus are in the same AP courses, I think they bonded, might have a bromance going. He’s nice, he’s on the same football team that Nyx- Nyx is the quarterback, Libertus is a linebacker/guard, Luche is a running..back? No, he’s a wide receiver, I think that’s the term oh and get this, Crowe, Libertus’ girlfriend, is a running back, Lucis has three girls on the football team, it’s awesome. You remember my friend Noctis and his friend Gladio right? Gladio is a linebacker/guard too so they all play sports. Luche’s really good, I saw him play last night.” Luna informed him.

“Awesome.” Craig nodded.

“So you both have football in common.” Luna shrugged. “He’s been “pursuing” me awfully hard.” Luna muttered lowly under her breath with an eye roll and a huff and that got Craig to bark a laugh.

“What?” Luna asked as she turned to look at him curiously.

“I’m just really happy you can see that. He’s been asking me about you for most of the night. He’s _really_ interested in you.” Craig informed her.

“Well it’s not mutual.” Luna assured him with an adamant shake of her head.

“Good,” Craig nodded as he felt his own hopes soar. Having had a crush on Luna himself for years but always being too timid to say anything or make a move. Hoping that if he just befriended her that their friendship would someday grow into something more one day.

“Luna! Grab me another two liter of Coke!” Ravus requested from the den.

Luna and Craig both rolled their eyes.

“Like he can’t get up and get it himself.” Luna muttered as she went to the pantry to grab another 2 liter of the beverage.

“Let me take it to him,” Craig said as he moved away from the counter.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Luna waived off.

“But-” Craig tried to argue but Luna was already walking quickly toward the den. Craig hung his head in defeat as he walked behind her.

Luna walked down the hall to the den and saw Andrew among Ravus’ friends and froze, her eyes going wide as she found herself barely breathing. Having avoided him for the last few months after the last ‘incident’.

“Ravus?” Luna called out, only halfway down the hall.

“What?” Ravus answered from his spot on the couch.

“You have two hands and two feet, you come get this,” Luna requested. But when Ravus got close she could smell the booze on him as she watched him stagger a little. Which meant he was drunk.

“You’ve been drinking,” Luna remarked as she handed the bottle to him in the middle of the hall.

“And you’re judgmental,” Ravus countered irritably as Craig passed them to sit with the rest of the group.

“I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just...” Luna began to stutter before lowering her voice. “Why is Andrew here?” Luna whispered angrily.

“You need to get over it,” Ravus reprimanded her. “Seriously, you guys broke up like months ago, he’s still my friend, so stop over reacting and treating him like he has the plague every time he just happens to look in your direction. Everyone is staying over, but we’ll all be on this end of the house, so you’ll be fine.” Ravus defended before turning away from her and rejoining his friends.

Luna clenched her jaw and tried to take a cleansing breath but when she opened her eyes. She saw Andrew staring at her, looking her up and down like he used to, like he was undressing her with his eyes and that same smug half cocked smirk he always had when he drank and Luna felt her stomach churn. She turned on her heel and marched back to the kitchen. She paced a little as she tried to come to grips with the situation and the possible variables as Pryna and Umbra laid down on the mat in front of the sink.

“Hey Luche,” Luna called out again, remembering that she saw his car in her driveway.

“Yes?” Luche answered.

“Could you help me open this jar?” Luna asked, figuring that was a safe way to get Luche away from the rest of them so as not to cause suspicion as she went to the fridge and got a jar of jelly out.

“Sure,” Luche agreed as he joined her in the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Luna thanked him before re-tightening the lid herself and put the jar back in the fridge.

“Why...” Luche began before Luna cut him off.

“Listen, Luche, I’m going to ask you a question and I need you to tell me the truth, has Andrew been drinking tonight?” Luna whispered.

“Yeah, we all have,” Luche answered slowly.

“Ok, I need you to keep an eye on Andrew for me and keep him away from me, ok? Andrew is my ex and he can become a very... _dangerous_ person when he drinks and he’s vindictive and spiteful even when he doesn’t drink, I just, make sure he doesn’t sneak away, especially in my direction, run interference for me, please Luche, please,” Luna pleaded quietly as she took his hands into her own and squeezed them anxiously, hoping the physical contact would induce Luche to do as she asked.

“Absolutely, I won’t let him out of my sight.” Luche agreed instantly as he realized how genuinely scared, not scared, _terrified_ , she was and started to worry about her as he realized the golden opportunity he had just been given, he could be the hero and save her from her ex. Something he could definitely do for her. This would prove to her once and for all how much he liked her and if he could do this for her, she would give him a chance and he would win her over.

“Thank you,” Luna smiled feeling some relief in that but the anxiousness still wouldn’t leave her.

She went back into her room, Pryna and Umbra joining her, laying down on their shared bed and watched as she paced.

‘Shit, shit shit’, Luna thought to herself as tried to think of anything else she could do before a thought dawned on her. She got her phone from her pocket and called Selena.

“You make it home ok?” Selena asked from her bed when she saw it was Luna calling. The rest of their friends had already left so that the Ulric siblings could get to bed at a decent hour.

“Yeah, um, it’s just that,” Luna stuttered as she fought to control the anxiety whirling in her chest.

“Luna, are you ok?” Selena asked, sensing something was very wrong.

“No,” Luna shook her head as she continued to pace her room.

“What’s going on, talk to me,” Selena urged.

“I’m scared, my ex, Andrew is here and I’m freaking out,” Luna blurted.

“Ok, how can I help?” Selena asked.

“I need to ask a favor of Nyx but I wanted to run it by you and tell me if it’s crazy.” Luna suggested.

“I’m all ears.” Selena told her.

“Ok, so Andrew has been drinking and he’s...he can be _really_ _dangerous_ when he does. Luche is here also and he said he would run interference but I don’t know if it’s going to be enough. Do you think it would be ok to ask if Nyx could come and spend the night, with me, in my room, pretend to be my boyfriend because Andrew will leave me alone because he’s a douche who won’t respect my boundaries but might respect another guy’s’.” Luna requested.

“Absolutely,” Selena nodded as she jumped out of bed and marched to Nyx’s room, knocking quickly and forcefully as she did so.

“Yeah?” Nyx answered from his bed, taking his hand from his cock, having been trying to jack off to a fantasy of Luna, irritated by the interruption.

“I need to come in, Luna is in trouble,” Selena said through the door.

“It’s open,” Nyx said as he instantly sat up in bed and wiped his hand off on his bedding and pulled his pajama bottoms up to further conceal it.

“Here, she’s on the phone, she’s freaking out, like almost panic attack, you need to go spend the night at her house,” Selena said as she turned on the light and thrust her phone into Nyx’s hands as she went to his closet and began packing an overnight bag for him.

“Luna?” Nyx asked as put the phone to his ear as he swung his legs to the side to set his feet on the floor.

“Nyx, oh thank God, I know it’s late, I’m really sorry to bother you but I need the biggest of favors. My ex, Andrew is here, he’s at my house and he’s staying the night apparently with the rest of Ravus’ friends, and he’s been drinking and I don’t have the safest of locks on my door and I don’t trust him to stay away from me and my brother keeps telling me not to worry and Luche is here and he said he would run interference but I am still scared, I’m scared it won’t be enough. Will you please come over, please, normally I would call Noctis but the last time Andrew was like this and saw Noctis it got ugly. Please Nyx, please,” Luna pleaded, tears escaping her eyes.

“What’s your address?” Nyx asked as he went to his desk and got a pen and paper as Luna gave him the address and directions to her house.

“I have one more favor to ask you,” Luna requested, biting her nails nervously.   
“Name it,” Nyx answered.

“When you get here, I’m going to kiss you, I need you to kiss me back and make it look real and authentic, I need you to act like you’re my very steady boyfriend ok? Andrew might respect that kind of boundary.” Luna asked, her features blushing hard.

“Yup, got it, understood,” Nyx agreed with a gulp as he tripped over himself again and wanted to face palm himself. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Nyx assured her.

“Thank you, I owe you, see you soon, bye.” Luna breathed before she hung up and breathed out slow and measured as the anxiety finally started to leave her. She would be ok, Nyx would be here soon and she would be _safe_. She got dressed in her pajamas before she put her clothes back on over them and put a robe on over those as well and got her room and bathroom ready for a guest. She sprayed Febreeze on most of the carpet and furniture as she picked up her room, making sure it was clean and orderly before her own company came.

She left her room to see Andrew coming down the hall but Luche was only a few strides behind him. Luna still froze at the sight of Andrew.

“Mon Cherie,” Andrew greeted smoothly as he strode over to her purposefully caging her with his body as he put a hand on her door behind her.

“Hi,” Luna greeted back with a forced calmness before looking up over Andrew’s shoulder at Luche as she grasped the door handle to her room, ready to open it and unleash Pryna and Umbra on Andrew if he touched her again.

“You lost?” Luche asked Andrew as Luche came up behind him with his arms crossed over his chest and a determined stare.

“Just looking for another bathroom.” Andrew answered, his nerve temporarily faltering as he stepped away from Luna.

“Right back here,” Luche directed as he pointed to the door behind him. Andrew glowered but turned and went to the bathroom.

‘Thank you,’ Luna mouthed to Luche once Andrew turned away from her. Luche winked at her once Andrew passed him.

Once the bathroom door shut Luna blew out a breath of relief and opened her bedroom door to let Umbra and Pryna out again. “Bed time guys,” Luna urged them before they trotted back to their food and water bowls in the kitchen.

“See what I mean?” Luna whispered to Luche as they walked back out of the hallway.

“You weren’t kidding,” Luche shook his head, sad that he hadn’t been just a few seconds quicker coming to her rescue. He had wanted to make sure Andrew had come nowhere near her and he didn’t quite succeed and he inwardly berated himself for it.

“So I called Selena and Nyx is coming over and posing as my boyfriend, so just, go along with it ok?” Luna requested softly as they walked to the front door.

“...ok...I could have done that, posed as your boyfriend I mean,” Luche offered.

“Aww, thank you, that’s so sweet, but it’s ok, so keep doing what you’re doing, you’re doing great, thank you so much I owe you big.” Luna smiled appreciatively before Luche’s cell phone rang.

“Speak of the devil,” Luche said into his phone.

“Is Luna with you?” Nyx asked as he drove over to Luna’s house.

“Yep, she’s right next to me, we’re hanging out by her front door, waiting for you apparently.” Luche answered as he spared a glance at Luna who was looking at him curiously.

“So she told you?” Nyx concluded.

“Dude, I caught the guy cornering her outside her own room which is like on the other end of the house that everyone else is hanging out in, real creeper,” Luche informed Nyx.

Nyx’s features flashed rage as his foot dug into the gas pedal. “I’ll be there as fast as I can. GPS says 10 more minutes, I’ll see if I can make it in 5.” Nyx said as he passed a car.

“Tell him to be careful and don’t get a ticket.” Luna cautioned softly as she went and sat down at the bench by the door.

“Luna said to be careful and don’t get a ticket.” Luche repeated as he took a seat next to her on the bench.

“I will do my best,” Nyx grinned. “Don’t leave her side.” Nyx urged Luche.

“I won’t.” Luche assured him. “See ya when you get here,” Luche said before he hung up.

“Thank you,” Luna said, squeezing Luche’s other hand that wasn’t around his phone.

“No problem,” Luche grinned as he squeezed back, opting to hold her hand.

“What are you two doing?” Andrew asked as he walked past them and stopped once he saw the two. Luna instantly pulled her hand out of Luche’s to fold them in her lap as she sat up straighter and more rigidly. Her whole body becoming tense.

“Waiting on her boyfriend.” Luche answered evenly before Pryna and Umbra came back, both sitting in front of Luna and keeping their eyes on Andrew, the way they had been doing all night.

“You got a new boyfriend?” Andrew asked Luna, his eyes narrowing a bit.

“Yeah, he’s a good friend of mine, captain and quarterback of the same football team I’m on, hell of a guy,” Luche answered for Luna so she didn’t have to, keeping his focus on Andrew even though, in his peripheral vision, could see Luna smiling proudly at him which only made him smirk.

“Huh, I’m going to have to meet him then,” Andrew said as he came forward and sat in a chair opposite of them. Luche and Andrew had a stare off as Luna found refuge in her phone, going through her social media feeds as they waited in awkward silence.

True to Nyx’s best estimate, he was there within 6 minutes. Luna practically jumped up and went to the door, staring out of the glass on the side of the door as she eagerly awaited for him to walk up to the front door. Pryna and Umbra mirroring her as they cautiously wagged their tails. “Excited to see Nyx too?” Luna cooed to her dogs. “Nyx is awesome isn’t he, we like Nyx, yes we do.” Luna continued to baby talk to her dogs before their tails began to wag more.

“There’s my knight in shining armor!” Luna greeted excitedly as she opened the door wide, revealing Luche right behind her and Andrew right behind him as Pryna and Umbra went out to greet Nyx.

“Hey Pryna, Umbra,” Nyx greeted, thankful he had remembered their names. Pryna and Umbra wagged their tails some more, giving him a few curious sniffs before sniffing at the grass to relieve themselves.

“Sorry it took so long Princess,” Nyx smiled as he carried a duffle bag in one hand as he walked up the steps to her front door. Luna couldn’t wait for him to cross the threshold, she took the few steps that separated Nyx from herself and met him halfway there. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him firmly. Nyx dropped his duffle bag and framed her face with his hands as he kissed her back as she held onto him desperately. Something they both had been dreaming about all week but now that it was happening, they found themselves wishing it was for completely different reasons.

“My hero,” Luna grinned up at him as she sighed partly in happiness, partly in relief.

Nyx smiled in turn, giving her another quick kiss before leaning over and picking up his dis-guarded bag as Luna stole into his side and placed his arm securely over her shoulders.

“Andrew, meet my boyfriend Nyx,” Luna introduced proudly as Pryna and Umbra passed them to go back into the house and back to her room.

Andrew tried and failed to keep his disdain out of his expression as he gave Nyx a once over. “Hey man,” Andrew finally greeted as he held out a hand for Nyx to shake.

“Hey,” Nyx nodded as Luna took his duffle bag from him so he could shake Andrew’s hand so Nyx didn’t have to take his arm off her shoulders.

The two shared a forceful handshake, both partly trying to break the other’s hand in the hand shake.

Andrew turned his attention and said something to Luna in French that had Luna staring at him in outraged shock as her cheeks flushed even more than they were.

Luche didn’t know much French but he got the gist of what Andrew had said and glared at Andrew who only smirked in response.

Luche fished his wallet out of his pocket, pulling out two condoms and handing them to Nyx. “I only have two, they might be too tight a fit though.” Luche said as he passed them to Nyx who had to take his arm from around Luna’s shoulders to take them.

“Thanks, I brought plenty,” Nyx replied with a grin, catching onto Luche’s heavy hint as he put them into his pocket.

Luna smiled victoriously and handed Nyx his bag back before she led him to her room.

Once inside her room Luna locked the door and hugged Nyx as tight as she could. “Thank you, thank you so much for coming,” Luna murmured into his chest. Nyx hugged her back, just as tightly. This poor girl, the lengths she just went through to keep distance from her ex. He must have been a real asshole. But he was happy to have her in his arms again. A place he felt keenly that Luna should always be.

Luna smiled before she pulled away and took her robe off and carefully let it pile up on the floor. “Oh and Pryna is the white beauty and Umbra is the mostly black handsome man,” Luna clarified as she continued to arrange her robe on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Nyx asked as she then took her shirt off, revealing her pajama top underneath as she carefully placed the shirt on the floor.

“Making it look like you’ve been undressing me,” Luna answered as she stood in front of him and took off her jeans, making them pool at her ankles before stepping out of them. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a black lace thong and a matching black lace bra and strategically placed them on the floor as well.

“If you wouldn’t mind, could you do the same to your clothes, you can change into pajamas in my bathroom.” Luna suggested as she motioned to the door to her bathroom.

“Wait, why are you doing all this?” Nyx asked as he gestured to her clothes on the floor.

“Because, the last time this happened, I had Noctis come and Andrew broke into my room in the middle of the night in a drunken rage and when he saw that Noctis and I had no sign of being intimate he accused me of...just really horrible things and it just got ugly.” Luna explained, pained by the memory as she pulled out one of the hideaway bed underneath her own, on the other side of her bed that couldn’t be seen from the door that she had used for sleepovers and went to the other closet in her room where extra bedding was stored as she made the bed for Nyx.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Nyx countered as he dropped his bag to the floor, holding his hands out in a stopping motion. “This is your house, this is _your room_. It should be the one place you feel safe and secure and no one should have access to this space without your permission and consent. If he so much as touches that door I will kick his ass into next year and he will need an ambulance by the time I’m done with him. This is ridiculous! Your brother needs to step up and never let this guy within two thousand yards of the house, you should get a restraining order, you should not, under any circumstances feel like you need to do any of this just to keep him away!” Nyx protested as he gathered her clothes off the floor and handed them back to her. “I’ll still stay in here with you and I’ll play along out there but it has to stop somewhere.” Nyx insisted.

Luna blinked at him in surprise before dropping her clothes and hugging him fiercely again, crying into his chest. Nyx held onto her again, even though he wanted to kick Ravus’ and Andrew’s asses. He felt so sorry for this girl in his arms, crying into his chest and holding onto him so tightly, that it was getting a little hard to breathe. Nyx wrapped one arm securely around her and stroked her hair with the other. Soothing her the best way he knew how.

“You’re right, you’re absolutely right, but I can’t...” Luna sniffled into his chest. “I can’t make Ravus see that. It’s like he can’t look at anything outside of himself anymore.” Luna revealed.

“Well I’m going to have to make him see it then,” Nyx replied.

“No, not tonight, he’s been drinking and it’ll just make things worse,” Luna pulled back so she could look into his eyes as she shook her head adamantly and clung to his shirt, tears welling up and streaming from her eyes. “Tomorrow when he’s sober and Andrew has already left,” Luna suggested. “I just don’t want another confrontation. Not right now,” Luna pleaded.

“Ok,” Nyx allowed. Luna tucked her head back down into his chest and they held onto each other as Luna slowly regained her composure and she basked in the feeling that because he was here, she would be safe, he would keep her safe. It was going to be ok.

“Not exactly how you planned on spending your Saturday night huh?” Luna mumbled into his shirt, a small smirk on her lips.

“No, but I’m glad I’m here.” Nyx allowed a small, gentle smile to grace his lips, his head still to top of hers as he started to worry about what Andrew must have done to her to make her this way and instantly knew he had a mortal enemy in Andrew and while Nyx and Luche had been discretely competing for Luna, at least Luche was still cool enough to have his back and come through for Luna.

“Me too.” Luna whispered softly before she was able to pull herself back together and regain her composure.

Nyx unpacked his things from his bag that his sister had packed as Luna continued to get ready for bed in her bathroom. He looked around at the room, looking at the white walls, white carpet with all kinds of art, mostly watercolor paintings all over the walls before he saw that she had an art corner by her bay window in her room that also had a bench and several cushions and pillows that Nyx imagined she read in and the thought made him smile softly. She also had giant windows that currently had the shades drawn on and several skylights in the room as well. She had a regular desk that he assumed was for homework with a closed laptop on the surface against one of the other walls and her own mini living room in her room. She also had a vanity by the bathroom, half of which was covered with perfumes and lotions and a few makeup bags. He saw the keyboard with a bench on the other side of the bay window. Her room was freaking huge, it felt like three times the size of his living room. He then noticed her book shelf that took up the corner on the other side of her art corner by the bay window and walked over to it curiously. He turned his head to the side to read the spines of the books. A lot of them were about psychology, which would explain how she had managed to win at Cards Against Humanity, a book about reading people’s handwriting, medicine, sports medicine, massage, physical therapy, holistic medicine, essential oils. Then an entire shelf dedicated to cook books then a whole shelf dedicated romance novels, the science of sex and attraction and poetry. Nyx shook his head at the romance novels but tried to take a note of the other books. But then a whole shelf dedicated to art books. He looked closer, smiling appreciatively at the different ones.

“You can you look at any of those if you want.” Luna offered from the doorway to her bathroom, still rubbing in her nightly moisturizer as she walked over and took her favorite one off the shelf and handed it to him. He could see from the paint stained fingerprints on the cover and on most of the pages she must have used this as a reference.

“Did you remember a charger?” Luna asked as she went to her bed and plugged her phone in.   
“I don’t think I did.” Nyx shook his head as he looked up and noticed when she had turned around that her hair was down, the hair towards her face was in waves while the hair in the back was slightly curled from being twisted into the clip. Goodness was it pretty.

“That’s ok, I have extras, I-phone or Android?” Luna asked as she opened her bedside dresser drawer.

“Android.” Nyx answered.

“My kind of guy,” Luna grinned as she pulled out a spare charger and plugged it into the wall for him. “I should probably warn you, I do talk in my sleep so if that freaks you out, I’m sorry.” Luna informed him as she got into bed.

“I snore,” Nyx shrugged as he closed the book and put it back on the shelf and walked over to the light switch to turn the lights off.

“I won’t notice, I listen to music as I fall asleep, helps me have lucid dreams,” Luna smiled softly as she put one earbud into her ear.

“Does that really work?” Nyx asked curiously as he plugged in his phone and got into the hideaway bed that was next to hers and noticed that it was way more comfortable than even his own bed at home.

“Sometimes, I have really, really intense dreams so when they are good, they are spectacular, when they are bad, they are...brutal and horrific and make me never want to sleep again.” Luna revealed lowly.

“I’m sorry about the latter.” Nyx grimaced.

“Well, you’re here, so I should be just fine,” Luna assured him as she settled into her bed further.

“Nice nightlights,” Nyx smiled as he saw a few of them in her room, one by the bedroom door and one by her bathroom door which was on the side of the room he was on, his bed coming between her bed and the bathroom and then another on the side of the room where the mini living room was, along with the moonlight coming in from the skylights.

“Thank you,” Luna smiled in the darkness, at least he didn’t tease her or make fun of her for being afraid of the dark. “Although, if you prefer to have less light I have a sleeping mask you could borrow.” Luna added.

“Nah, I’m good, good night Luna,” Nyx bid her as he rolled away from her and tried to fall asleep, even though his body begged for rest but his brain told him to stay awake to stand watch over her.

“Goodnight Nyx, thank you again for coming.” Luna replied softly as she rolled away from him in turn and selected her sleep music playlist.

It had to be the middle of the night when he woke up to the sound of her moaning and suddenly his dick sprang to life. ‘Go. Away.’ He inwardly told it and rolled onto his stomach, hoping that with sad thoughts he could make his erection go away. Luna gasped softly in her sleep as she rolled onto her back as she sighed happily. Nyx buried his face into his pillow as he ground his pelvis into the bed, halfheartedly hoping she would stop soon while his imagination was set to record any sound that escaped her to fuel future fantasies.

Her breathing changed, got more labored as little cries of ecstasy escaped her lips as her hands clawed at the bedding as she writhed, fisting them before letting out a silent scream as her whole body tensed. Soon however her body slacked and her breathing soon returned to normal.

Nyx, for all of his self control, couldn’t help but watch, lifting his head and looking at her face, grateful for the soft light that had been emitted from those blessed night lights and skylights. His eyes had adjusted and witnessed the tortured bliss on her face, had seen her hands squeeze the bedding and had watched her writhe in bliss. God help him.

Nyx huffed in defeat and carefully and silently got out of bed and found refuge in her bathroom, carefully shutting the door and being ever so relieved to see she had a night light in there too so he didn’t have to turn a light on and risk waking her up. He took a seat on her toilet seat and pulled out his aching shaft from his pajama bottoms and boxers.

He closed his eyes as his imagination went into overdrive. He imagined Luna in that outfit she had described earlier in the night, imagining the sharp contrast of black leather and fishnets against the paleness of her skin. Her bright, ice blue eyes staring into him as he would put his hands on her thighs, feel the fishnets snag just a tad on the calluses of his hands as he felt the heat of her skin beneath his palms as he would slide his hands up those scorching hot legs of hers. He fantasized that those fishnets would only go thigh high. His hands would go to her ass squeezing the bare flesh he found there as Luna would strip for him. What he would give to tease her, to see that pretty mouth of hers hang open as she panted and moaned as she would spread her legs wide on his lap, revealing everything to him. He fantasized what shade of peachy pink her feminine lips would be, if past experience had taught him anything it was that a girls lips on her face tended to be the same shade as her nipples and her clitoris, nature was funny like that sometimes. He would delve into those folds with his hands as he made out with her. Then when he had her on the brink of release he would pull his hand away, watch her lips pout as she begged for more. Then he would ease her down onto his shaft and watch as he filled her. Watch her head lull back and her mouth open wide as another moan came from her throat. She would ride him, as hard as she wanted to as he held her close, capturing her pulse points on that regal column of her neck with his mouth, biting and sucking until she was bruised all over, claiming her as his for everyone to see. She would start to pant as she got closer. She would start calling out his name as a prayer as she clung to him. His hands would roam her, squeezing her breasts, giving her amazing cleavage before pulling at them and rolling her nipples between his fingertips, what a beautiful contrast they would be to the rest of her flower petal soft skin, a real feast for the eyes. He would try to suck on them as she continued to ride him. She would be so wet because he would make god damn sure she was good and aroused. His hands would go to her hips, helping her, guiding her as she would rock back and forth against him, feeling slick walls start to constrict around him as her cries grew louder as she got closer. She would hang onto his shoulders and the back of his neck for balance, her fingertips digging into the flesh there as her face would wear that beautiful tortured bliss expression again. He had almost forgotten how amazing it was to watch a girl orgasm, to come apart and back together again, to be given the highest of joys and ecstasies. And the satisfaction of knowing that he was the one to give that to her, to make her feel that way if she wanted it was the best kind of natural high. He wanted her, in every way she would have him.

He blew out a shaky breath as he finally came himself. His semen rocketed out of cock and splashed all over the marble floors of her bathroom. He cleaned himself and the floor up, chancing a flush of the toilet with the soiled toilet paper and washed his hands of any evidence of his actions. He was drying his hands when he heard her gasp again, but this one, while soft, was not like her gasps before, there was an edge to it, a hiss to it, like she was in pain.

He opened the door to see her facing the bathroom, her face twisted into a pained expression.

“No,” Luna muttered.

Nyx took one step toward her and she curled in on herself. “Andrew, no!” Luna whispered harshly. Nyx froze in position as his eyes left her to scan the room, making sure Andrew was not in fact there. His eyes quickly traveled to her door and made sure it had stayed locked. His ears strained in the silence, listening for breathing, for movement of any kind other than Luna’s.

Luna’s wrists came together and went above her head, like they had been tied together before she started to silently scream again. She was having a nightmare. She kicked the covers off as she kicked wildly as she continued to silently scream.

Nyx’s heart twisted painfully as he crossed the room in an instant and fell to his knees on the hideaway bed as he knelt next to her bed and grabbed her by the arms, bringing them back down from above her head as he tried to gently shake her awake.

“Luna,” Nyx whispered softly. “Luna wake up,” Nyx urged.

Luna tried to fight him off before her eyes snapped open as she sat up in bed, gasping for air as she clawed at her wrists, scratching them in the process before she realized she was awake and safe and sound in her own room.

“You ok there?” Nyx asked softly, still on his knees on the side of her bed as he gently rubbed soothing soft circles into her back as she caught her breath.

Luna turned to him and flung herself at him and clung to him before practically dragging him back down to the hideaway bed.

“Oh-ok,” Nyx muttered as he laid there awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. Luna, for her part had already mostly fallen back asleep.

Nyx took a deep breath and squirmed to bring his arm up and lifted her head slightly to push his arm through the space under her neck and adjust their now shared pillow before reaching up with his foot and hooked her blanket with it to bring it down since they were laying on top of his and managed to cover them both with it before resting his other arm in the crook of her waist. He couldn’t help but gaze down at her beautiful face and smiled bittersweet-ly as she seemed to be at peace now. His eyes drew heavier and heavier as he slowly blinked at her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering there before finally succumbing to sleep himself.

Luna awoke in the morning, feeling at peace as she could feel a pair of strong arms around her as one of her own arms wrapped around someone in turn. Luna frowned as she realized that there should not have been a pair of arms around her and she shouldn’t be holding onto anyone. She opened her eyes and saw Nyx’s chest and recognized that it was the same shirt he had worn to bed last night, and then looked up curiously to see Nyx’s neck, then that glorious jaw of his, then finally his handsome, peaceful, restful face and could not stop the smile that played on her lips as memories of the night before began to wash into her mind. She had dreamed of him, dreamed of Nyx making love to her and it had been AWESOME. Oh god then she had a nightmare, of Andrew, he had managed to tie her up and was torturing Nyx before coming back to her and she was fighting him off then she remembered that she had woken up from said nightmare, gasping in a cold sweat, and...and Nyx had been there, he had been awake, he...had he tried to wake her up? Bless his soul if he had. She remembered practically gluing herself to him and feeling so much relief, comfort, peace and a deep sense of safety when she did. She must have fallen asleep that way. She noted her blanket laying over them and figured she must have dragged it down with her. For Nyx to make such a big deal about consent and personal space, she sure did invade his personal space a lot, with or without his consent. She would have to apologize for that when he woke up. She should be withdrawing from him, she should...but she couldn’t. She just couldn’t bring herself to pull away from him. Heaven help her.

Soon however she could sense him wake up. But still, she did not move. Instead she stayed still and let him wake up.

“Good morning,” She greeted in a voice so small she couldn’t quite believe her own ears.

“Morning,” Nyx groaned sleepily as he pulled his arm away, that had had been resting on her waist, his hand splayed possessively and protectively on her back, to roll onto his back and stretch out. Luna could feel the arm beneath her neck tense as it stretched in unison with the rest of him before it relaxed again.

“Thank you, for helping me through last night.” Luna thanked him softly.

Nyx smiled sleepily as he rolled back over to face her but he folded his arm in front of him, trying to respect her personal boundaries, even though she had made no move to get off his arm, or move away from him. “No problem,” Nyx told her, shaking his head a little as he did so as he slowly blinked his eyes open in the bright sunshine streaming into the room.

“So how bad did I talk in my sleep?” Luna inquired, grimacing as she did so.

“You didn’t, I mean you said ‘no Andrew’ in your sleep but you didn’t say much of anything else, or at least if you did, I didn’t hear it.” Nyx shook his head, choosing to keep part of the truth to himself to save her any embarrassment.

“So hardly at all, good, good,” Luna nodded. “Sorry I invaded your bed.” Luna apologized.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m not going to complain,” Nyx shook his head again, as he could feel the corner of his mouth tug into a smile.

“I just..I mean..I just...” Luna started to stutter and trip over herself as she fought to collect her thoughts again. She grimaced again as if waiting for Nyx to sigh exasperatingly but when she opened her eyes, all she saw was patience tempered with curiosity. “I feel safe with you.” Luna blurted as her cheeks stained rose.

“Good,” Nyx nodded in agreement. “I hope I never make you feel unsafe,” Nyx added.

Luna’s heart melted at that, all she could think of was how bad she wanted to kiss him again as she nodded with him. But she tried to exercise self control. She had to try.

“So...um...so have you...” Luna struggled with forming a coherent sentence.

“Have I...?” Nyx asked after a beat, careful to keep his tone gentle. He _had_ to be gentle.

“Favors, have you thought of how you wanted to be repaid for this favor?” Luna blurted super quickly before she hid her face into the pillow, embarrassed by her stuttering. “Me and English are not getting along this morning,” Luna muffled into the pillow with a self depreciating laugh.

“Sorry,” Luna apologized as she pulled her face from the pillow to face him again.

Nyx was shaking his head again. “Don’t worry about it, you don’t owe me anything,” Nyx insisted.

“I can’t accept that answer.” Luna shook her head in friendly argument.

“No, I’m serious, you don’t owe me anything,” Nyx repeated emphatically but Luna still shook her head no.

Nyx rolled his eyes before placing his hand on her face and gently grabbed it and shook her head yes for her which earned laughter from both of them.

“Yes Nyx, I don’t owe you anything,” Nyx repeated in a girly voice, a gentle teasing sarcastic imitation of Luna’s voice which only got Luna to laugh harder.

“Ok, I give up,” Luna laughed before Nyx pulled his hand away from her face. “Here, how about this,” Luna suggested as she reached around him and began scratching his back through the fabric of his t-shirt.

Nyx couldn’t help the gravely moan that escaped his throat as he rolled back over to his stomach to give her more access to his back.

“May I?” Luna giggled as she dipped her fingers under his shirt to scratch at the skin there.

“By all means,” Nyx invited, taking the shirt off and fully laying on his stomach. Luna smiled as she sat up next to him and began to scratch his back.

“Lighter? Harder?” Luna asked as she scratched softly.

“You could scratch a little harder.” Nyx told her before she put more pressure into her scratching.

“Oh yeah, just right,” Nyx groaned in pleasure as he enjoyed her attention. Soon her scratches alternated into rubs and massage. The moans that escaped his throat had Luna biting her bottom lip because damn was his voice sexy. It was extra deep because of sleep and lord have mercy, it was turning her on.

“Could I try something?” Luna felt embolden to ask.

“Absolutely,” Nyx agreed. She could have her way with him and he would happily comply.

“But I would probably have to sit on you, like your lower back or your butt.” Luna clarified as she withdrew her hands from him to get a book on her headboard and flipped through the pages to find the diagram she was thinking of. She straddled and sat on his ass and suddenly Nyx was very aware of her hot core against him and he was so grateful she couldn’t see his erection that was hard enough to fuck through steel at the moment that was pinned between his body and the mattress. And then she was running her knuckles up either side of his spine and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head. Oh god, she was massaging up and down his back and then her hands went to his shoulders and then his neck and all over again. This was heavenly.

“You can keep going...for like hours if you want, I won’t stop you,” Nyx gently teased her.

“Can I now?” Luna all but purred as she continued to massage him.

Holy shit she was flirting with him and Nyx’s cock was in desperate need of relief again. It was taking every ounce, every molecule of self control not to give into his desires.

She continued to massage his back until her stomach started to growl.

“I didn’t ask you,” Luna laughed as she talked to her stomach. But the scent of breakfast that was wafting through the house.

“It does smell good.” Nyx had to admit.

“Pause on this for now?” Luna asked as she gently caressed up and down his back, giving him goosebumps everywhere.

“Sure,” Nyx agreed, he couldn’t bring himself to even disagree.

“Ok, I’m gonna go to the bathroom and get dressed and stuff, feel free to shower or whatever when I’m done ok?” Luna suggested as she lowered herself to lay on his back, giving his cheek a quick kiss before getting off of him and going to her closet to get some clothes to change into. Nyx stayed put until Luna had gone into the bathroom. When she had retreated to the bathroom and shut the door, he rolled over to his back, he rubbed his face as his erection tented his boxers and his pajama pants, precum soaking through both layers of material but thankfully not really spotting the sheets. Thank god.

Nyx tried to ignore it as he got up and put Luna’s blanket back on her bed and folded up the bedding from the hideaway bed, putting it back into the closet where he saw her take it from before he pushed the hideaway bed back under hers, appreciating the cool design of her bed frame, how it had looked like just a bed long drawer underneath her bed.

He dug through his bag and got the outfit Selena had packed for him and grabbed the stick of deodorant Selena had thrown in and went ahead and got dressed quickly before Luna came back out, thankfully his boner had gone down some and he could hide the remainder of it in his jeans without it being too noticeable.

Luna came out not long after that and stopped when she saw that not only was the hideaway bed put up but that his bedding had been folded and put away. None of her friends ever thought to be so damn thoughtful or considerate.

“Aren’t you just amazing?” Luna cooed smiling appreciatively at him as he passed her to use the bathroom himself.

“I try,” Nyx smiled.

Luna quickly made her bed and waited for him because there was no way she, a princess, was going to leave her tower without her knight in shining armor.

It only took a moment for Nyx to reappear.

“Ready?” Luna asked as she stood from her seat on her bed.

“Yup,” Nyx nodded.

“Follow me,” Luna gestured as she stood up and made her way to her bedroom door, unlocking it and opening it for them before Pryna and Umbra weaved between them to walk out of the room as well.

Nyx politely closed the door behind them. However when they turned toward the hallway again. They found they were not alone.

“Mother,” Luna greeted a bit louder than she should have, as panic seeped into her chest once again at the sight of her mother coming down the hall toward her room. Shit, she forgot about the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many cliche tropes did I stomp all over? A lot, that's how many. Nearly all of them.  
> Sorry, not sorry, for all the cussing, the steamy smut and whatnot. I tried to write Ravus as a bit of a fuck boy, and Andrew is a total fuck boy, just, heads up on that. I decided to give Ravus a redemption arc because he needs one.   
> And, speaking from experience, guys fantasize too, women tend to be a lot more detailed, specific and detailed in our fantasies but that doesn't mean men can't be that way too. And if you haven't noticed- everyone finds respect and consent and having that consent respected and upheld to be sexy as hell along with safe sex practices, hopefully I didn't come off as preachy about it though.  
> Ships this story will have besides Lunyx - Sylva Nox Fleuret/ Regis Lucis Caelum. Those two ships are ENDGAME. Selena Ulric/ Pelna Khara, Ravus Nox Fleuret/ Aranea Highwind so Ravnea but again that's not until later, but both of these ships sink in this story and become Ravus Nox Fleuret/Selena Ulric which has since become the ship RaeLena. And Pelna Khara/O.F.C. Ignoct is also ENDGAME because Episode Ignis slayed me but I like to think that they keep it lowkey because Ignis and Noctis are private people and like to keep their private lives private which is just fine. Luche and Ada who's an OC from my dear friend the-immortal-marshal, but that's not till later as well.  
> Please message me if you have any questions or concerns.  
> 


	3. What's a Knight to a Princess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx's role of being Luna's Knight in shining armor is put to the test. Will he be able to overcome the challenges to protect his Princess?

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 3

 

“Well good morning sweetheart,” Sylva greeted back warmly before she noticed the young man behind her daughter, Sylvia's warmness suddenly replaced with an air of cautiousness. “And who is this?” Sylva asked looking past her daughter to Nyx curiously.

“Mom, this is my boyfriend, Nyx, Nyx Ulric,” Luna introduced with a measure of forced calmness, despite the sudden anxiety gripping her chest at her mom’s change in demeanor even though it was outwardly very subtle. “Nyx, this is my mother, Sylva Nox Fleuret,” Luna gestured toward her mother as she watched her mother’s expression ever so carefully for her reaction.

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Nox Fleuret.” Nyx greeted respectfully as he walked around Luna to shake her mother’s hand.

“Pleasure,” Sylva smiled, pleasantly surprised by Nyx’s respectfulness and shook his hand.

“Luna, when did you decide to date again? I thought you were taking a break from that sort of thing?” Sylva posed to Luna as she studied the pair curiously.

“Oh, um, well...” Luna began to stammer as she rocked back and fourth on her feet a little, looking to the ceiling as if held the answer to that.

“You know, Mrs. Nox Fleuret, sometimes, people just meet and instantly click and instead of trying to over analyze it, you just feel compelled to go with it.” Nyx supplied, hoping that was a suitable answer.

“Yes, exactly.” Luna beamed proudly, taking Nyx’s hand in her own and giving it an appreciative squeeze, letting the contact ground her. “So, how was your date last night?” Luna asked, changing the subject.

“Oh, it was lovely dear, he and the boys will be coming to your performance on Saturday,” Sylva informed Luna.

“Really? Well isn’t that a coincidence, because Nyx and his sister, Selena, one of my new dearest friends had wanted to go too, it will be quite the event then.” Luna smiled before her gaze fell slightly to see a dark spot on her mother’s neck that her mother obviously had tried to cover with makeup. But Luna knew a hickey when she saw one. Luna made sure to not change her facial expression even though inwardly she was squealing with joy.

“Then I’ll have to get a box,” Sylva smiled. “Would your sister and yourself like to join us for dinner after the performance as well?” Sylva invited to Nyx.

“Sounds great,” Nyx nodded.

“Excellent, also, your brother said he would like to invite a special guest for dinner so we’ll be quite the party.” Sylva smiled.

“Really? Did he say who?” Luna inquired curiously.

“He is choosing to keep that piece of information to himself, and you know how he is.” Sylva shook her head with a playful smile and a roll of her eyes.

“Yeah, the harder you pry, the harder he clams up.” Luna nodded in understanding with a bit of a chuckle herself.

“Well you two should get some breakfast before it’s all gone. It was lovely to meet you Nyx, you’re welcome any time.” Sylva invited as she turned and walked back out of the hallway. “Oh and I’m taking the dogs for a walk.” Sylva added as she walked away.

“Have fun,” Luna bid her mother.

Once Sylva had disappeared from the hallway, Luna tilted her head back and blew out a breath of relief. Squeezing Nyx’s hand again as she did so.

“Your mom is nice.” Nyx offered.

“Yeah, and then when you leave she’ll grill me about everything I know about you so we may need to have a lengthy talk before you go.” Luna revealed in a whisper, like her mother might hear her.

“Grill you?” Nyx repeated with a quizzical brow and a lop sided grin.

“Yeah, like what your favorite color is and your favorite food and how well I think I know you before I just, had you spend the night with me, she is not happy,” Luna grimaced.

“She seemed fine,” Nyx countered.   
“Yeah, to you, just now, because this is the first time she’s met you and she doesn’t want to be rude but when you leave, that may change.” Luna specified. “I’m her _precious princess_ who must be protected from all dangers,” Luna explained sarcastically.

“But what about Andrew? You said he was dangerous.” Nyx countered in all seriousness.

“He is, but it’s...um...very... _complicated_ ,” Luna sighed sadly.

“How?” Nyx asked, confused.

“Let’s just eat breakfast, I’ll tell you later,” Luna suggested as she headed toward the kitchen, gently leading Nyx and giving him a partial tour of her home as she did so.

“Good morning Lunafreya,” Marie smiled from her spot in front of the stove, making heaps of breakfast food.

“Good morning Nana,” Luna greeted happily, dropping Nyx’s hand to hug Marie from the side.

“And who is this handsome young man?” Marie asked as she noticed Nyx.

“Oh, Nana, this my boyfriend Nyx, Nyx Ulric.” Luna introduced proudly. “Nyx, this is Marie but we call her Nana, she’s been taking care of Ravus and I for practically all our lives.” Luna explained.

“Nice to meet you,” Nyx nodded as he reached out and shook her hand.

“Pleasure, well Nyx, grab a plate and get it while it’s hot.” Marie invited. “Oh and Luna, hand me those berries so I can make your favorite crepe.” Marie instructed.

Luna smiled and handed Nyx a plate as well as pulled out the drawer where their silverware was kept so he could serve himself before handing the bowl of mixed berries to Marie, stealing a large, heaping handful and stuffing them into her mouth.

“Child, I swear,” Marie teased.

Luna smiled around her full cheeks at Marie before washing her hands to help get the stains off her hand.

“Nyx, do you drink coffee?” Marie asked.

“Yes I do,” Nyx confirmed.

“Lunafreya, show Nyx where the mugs are.” Marie instructed. “I just refilled the carafe, your brother and his friends have downed five huge pots worth already, creamers and sugar should be on the table as well.”

Luna went into the fridge and got herself a huge glass of orange juice herself. “You want some OJ Nyx?” Luna asked.

“Nah, coffee should be fine.” Nyx shook his head.

Luna nodded and picked up a plate of her own and got a few strips of bacon and a spoonful of scrambled eggs and fried potatoes as she made sure to leave plenty of room for the crepe before handing it over to Marie who plated Luna’s crepe.

“Thank you Nana,” Luna thanked her before she took the bowl of berries and dumped some more on top of it before sprinkling it with powdered sugar.

“You’re welcome Sweet Pea,” Marie cooed back.

“Berries?” Luna offered.

“Sure,” Nyx nodded as he made a little space for them.

“Come on, lets go eat,” Luna suggested as she nodded toward the dining room before making her way there herself with Nyx following closely behind.

Luna was relieved to see two open spots next to Luche. “These taken?” Luna asked Luche.

“By all means,” Luche replied, quickly standing and pulling out her chair for her.

“Aw, thank you,” Luna smiled at him for his chivalrous act, ducking her head a little as blush dusted her cheeks. Luche’s smile only growing wider at her reaction. She was becoming more receptive towards him.

Nyx couldn’t help but roll his eyes slightly at it as he simply put down his plate and mug before sitting down himself.

“Hand me the carafe would you man?” Nyx asked Luche.

“Sure,” Luche said as he handed it to Nyx.

“Cream or sugar?” Luna asked.

“No, I like it black.” Nyx shook his head.

Luna nodded in understanding as she committed that detail to memory.

“Good morning Luna,” Craig smiled as he sat down across from Luna.

“Good morning Craig, have you met my boyfriend Nyx?” Luna smiled as nodded toward Nyx.

“Nice to meet you man,” Craig smiled as he reached out to give Nyx a firm handshake before tilting his head slightly to the side giving Luna a curious look because Luna had not mentioned _that_ when Luna had talked about Nyx last night.

“So...how long has this been going on?” Craig asked as he looked from Nyx to Luna with a curious but slightly disbelieving look and grin.

“Just..recently,” Luna answered as she lowered her gaze to her plate and quickly stuffed her mouth with berries and crepe.

“Uh huh,” Craig nodded before he delved into his own breakfast. Dipping his toast into his runny egg yokes.

“How’s Lily?” Luna asked about Craig’s little sister who had just recently turned 8, after she swallowed her bite.

“She’s good, had her own slumber party last night, didn’t feel like being a jungle gym for a dozen sugar crazed and over caffinated girls,” Craig nodded with a chuckle.

“Like last time,” Luna snickered herself. “Well, good, tell her I said hi. How many pounds of candy did your mom buy them this time?” Luna asked with a shit eating grin.

“Fifteen and a case of Mountain Dew and there was no way in hell I was staying home, with all of them running and bouncing off the walls and outright loosing their minds.” Craig answered with an exaggerated shudder for comedic effect that got Luna to giggle as Craig smiled brightly, loving it whenever he could make her laugh.

“Jesus,” Luna laughed. “Wow,” Luna shook her head as she began to eat her bacon.

“Good morning,” Andrew greeted as he came and sat down across from Nyx. Craig gave Andrew a resentful side glance that Andrew completely ignored as all the smiles from Nyx, Luna, Luche and Craig instantly vanished.

“Lune de ma vie, s’il de plait, donne-moi la crème et le sucre,” Andrew requested of Luna as he gestured to the cream and sugar with a smug grin.

Luna gave him an unimpressed look before Luche grabbed the cream and sugar and passed them to Andrew.

“I didn’t ask you,” Andrew frowned.

“Do you want them or not?” Luche leveled as he kept the creamer in his hand, out of Andrew’s reach.

“Fine,” Andrew drolled, taking the creamer from Luche.

They all slowly began to eat again before Andrew opened his mouth and said something else. Luche and Craig both choked on their food, nearly spitting out their mouthful’s of food as Luna glared at Andrew before she flipped the knife in her hand into a stabbing grip before Luche grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the table to keep her from actually stabbing Andrew at the dining room table. It happened so fast that even Nyx couldn’t react fast enough. Andrew sardonically laughed at her instantly and it took every ounce of self control that Craig, Luche, Nyx and Luna had not to beat the living daylights out of him.

“Let’s eat at the breakfast bar,” Craig quickly suggested as he got his and Luche’s plate and got up and walked to the breakfast bar which in the kitchen, gratefully only accommodated four. Craig put his plate in the first spot with Luche next to him leaving the last two spots on for Luna and Nyx.

Nyx grabbed Luna’s plate along with his own as Luche escorted Luna away from the dining room table and over to the breakfast bar. Luche kept a firm hold on her upper arms as he moved her. Ravus watched on from the other end of the very long table, confused and curious as to what just transpired but he was in the middle of a conversation with his other friends and couldn’t walk away.

“Don’t, don’t answer him,” Luche coached Luna. “Stay here, I’ll get our drinks,” Luche said as he got Luna to sit in the third spot on the breakfast bar before he left Luna with Nyx as he and Craig returned to the table to get their drinks, both of them glaring at Andrew as they did so before Andrew moved closer to the rest of Ravus’ other friends who also subtly glared at him. Only putting up with Andrew’s bull shit because of who Andrew was and could do for them when he was feeling generous but they also feared what he could do to them if he felt like lashing out at any of them if they dared retaliate against him for his behavior.

“What did he say?” Nyx asked Luna who was doing her best to remain composed. Her cheeks, neck and chest were flushed with embarrassment and anger. She looked over the kitchen to see Marie no where in sight. But figured it was probably for the best that Marie was not there to hear it. Knowing Marie would have gone to war.

“He...” Luna breathed out shakily as she looked down to see Nyx holding both of her hands within his own. “You know what? It doesn’t matter.” Luna shook her head.

“Luna, please tell me what the piece of shit said,” Nyx invited as he craned his head down to try to look at her in the eye.

Luna took another deep shaky breath as she kept her gaze on their hands. “He said that ‘he assumed that you never got me to orgasm considering how quiet things were from my end of the house, and offered to give me a refresher course but only if I got down on my knees and begged like a bitch in heat and if I would stop eating like god damned pig.’” Luna paraphrased as she grimaced.

“He said what?” Nyx asked, shocked then appalled by Andrew’s audacity as his hands dropped form hers and suddenly fisted.

“No, no, don’t,” Luna urged as she placed her hands over Nyx’s fists before she framed his face with her hands. “Nyx, don’t,” Luna repeated, forcing him to look at her. “He’s not worth it.” Luna insisted.

“He needs his ass beat.” Nyx argued.

“And he will get his ass beat, when he’s not at my house and there’s not so many witnesses.” Luna replied calmly.

“You were ready to stab him a minute ago.” Nyx countered.

“I was, thankfully Luche stopped me,” Luna admitted, rubbing the apples of his cheeks with her thumbs before Luche and Craig returned and Luna dropped her hands.

“Thank you guys,” Luna thanked Luche and Craig.

“He’s an asshole.” Luche said as he handed her- her orange juice before reaching out and rubbing a soothing circle into her back.

“Grade A,” Luna agreed.

“That was uncalled for, you should have spoken up and made a scene,” Craig insisted as he sat down at the breakfast bar and prayed the stool was strong enough to hold him.

“And embarrassed his royal highness in the middle of a hangover and in front of the rest of his friends?” Luna questioned.

“Yeah because you had Luche and me right there to repeat exactly what he said if he tried to play it off. You shouldn’t put up with him just for Ravus’ sake.” Craig explained firmly as he and Luna both leaned forward to see each other.

“Why would your brother be friends with a dick like Andrew?” Nyx asked Luna as he reached out and picked Luche’s hand off of Luna’s back and gave Luche an unimpressed look behind Luna’s back before putting his own hand on her back and tried not to grin smugly when he felt her relax under his touch.

‘Mine.’ Nyx mouthed to Luche before focusing back on Luna for her answer to his question.

“Ravus wants to get into politics when he’s not running a hospital.” Luna answered as she turned and tried to continue to eat even though she had just lost her appetite but then out of spite for Andrew she found it again and began to eat again.

“Ok…?” Nyx asked, not following.

“You know our state senator? Ardyn Izunia? That’s his dad, Andrew is Ardyn’s son. So that’s _Andrew Izunia_.” Luche explained.

“You mean the guy who’s constantly in the news because of one or multiple scandals?” Nyx deadpanned to which he received nods from Luna, Luche and Craig.

Nyx clenched his jaw and shook his head as he stared down at his plate, trying to stomach another bite. “Your peace of mind and safety are worth more than anything else.” Nyx stated resolutely to Luna.

“I second that.” Luche added.

“I third that.” Craig insisted.

“Aw, thanks guys.” Luna smiled. “Well I guess I can’t complain too much as long as I have you three around to guard me from the evil one.” Luna joked. “Speaking of which, how late are you guys planning on staying?” Luna asked as an afterthought.

“I have to work here in a few hours.” Craig answered honestly, wishing he could stay all day with her.

“I can stay as late as I need to.” Luche informed her proudly.

“Same,” Nyx mirrored and Luna lit up the brightest at that. Oh thank God, she would be protected, she’d be safe.

“Awesome, do either of you know how late Andrew is staying?” Luna asked Luche and Craig but they both shook their heads no. “Damn it,” Luna muttered as she hung her head in defeat.

“Wait, don’t you have the kids on Wednesday?” Craig recalled hopefully.

“Yeah but Ravus won’t want to rehearse until tomorrow or Tuesday,” Luna answered.

“But you learned that new song for them right? Just say you need extra practice.” Craig suggested.

“Kids?” Luche asked as he looked between Luna and Craig curiously.

“On Wednesdays, Ravus and I visit the children’s ward of the hospital, I bring my keyboard, Ravus brings his violin and we put on a little show for them, it’s super cute.” Luna explained as Luche and Nyx both inwardly swooned at that. Luna’s sweetness just didn’t know any bounds did it?

“Oh, have Noctis and his friends join you, they aspire to be a rock band right?” Craig offered.

Nyx and Luche snorted a laugh at that.

“What, they can’t play?” Craig asked them as Luna looked at both Luche and Nyx with a frown, knowing Noctis and his friends could actually play really well.

“Uh, well, Noctis plays guitar so kind of and Prompto plays drums and I think a keyboard, maybe guitar. Ignis plays the cello tho, I have no idea what Gladio would do other than sing, well, maybe drums too.” Luche explained.

“Off key,” Nyx laughed.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea. Actually Nyx, you could do your magic tricks, I’m sure the kids would love that.” Luna suggested to which Luche snickered again.

“Shut up,” Nyx told Luche. “Yeah, sounds fun,” Nyx smiled to Luna.

“Awesome, well just keep in mind that most of these kids are burn victim patients or cancer patients so you just have to be really careful with what you say and don’t stare. Oh and you’ll have to clean and sanitize whatever you bring in because these kids need a sterile environment.” Luna stressed.

“Oh, actually with that many people you guys could play Who’s Line,” Craig suggested.

“Ooh! That would be so fun!” Luna cheered. “I should probably tell Ravus, though, I’ll wait until he’s ‘recovered’.”

“I’m game,” Nyx grinned.

“Who’s game for volleyball?!” Another of Ravus’ friends, Daniel crooned loudly as he came through the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink. “You guys brought your trunks right?” He asked Craig, Luche and Nyx. Luche and Craig nodded yes but Nyx simply looked to Luna to provide the answer.

“Water volleyball,” Luna clarified. “If you want to play, I have spare trunks you can borrow.” Luna offered.

“Will you play?” Nyx asked curiously.

“No, they play too rough, I have a performance on Saturday, the last thing I need is a black eye or a broken nose. But I’ll hang out, referee if need be.” Luna encouraged.

“Ok,” Nyx nodded.

“Yes!” Daniel bellowed. “Got three more players! And a referee!” He called out to the rest of Ravus’ friends.

“I’ll go and find those spare trunks for you,” Luna said to Nyx as she finished eating and placed her dish in the sink and walked away toward her room where she kept spare swim trunks for Noctis and his friends.

“Guys,” Craig whispered to Luche and Nyx. Nyx moved to Luna’s seat so he could hear Craig better.

“Look I promised Luna I wouldn’t say anything but you guys _have to believe and trust me_ that Andrew is the worst kind of motherfucker and Luna gets really bad panic attacks because of the shit he’s done to her and it won’t take much for her to tailspin ok?” Craig whispered.

“Like what? What did he do to her?” Nyx asked.

“I promised her I wouldn’t tell, so she’ll have to tell you herself _ **if**_ and when she ever does.” Craig repeated.

“Could you give us a hint?” Luche asked.

“Ok, you guys know Fifty Shades of Grey? Andrew is very much like Christian Grey and that book is his Bible. If you ask me, Luna needs a restraining order.” Craig revealed. “Also, note which car Andrew drives and notice if it seems familiar at all.” Craig added quickly before Ravus and the rest of his friends came into the kitchen.

“Where’s my sister?” Ravus asked as he came into the kitchen.

Craig, Luche and Nyx immediately looked up to see Andrew in the kitchen as well, quelling their fear that he had snuck off to corner Luna again.

“Getting her boyfriend swim trunks.” Craig answered.

“Boyfriend?” Ravus repeated with a confused frown before looking at Luche hopefully as a small smile started to grow at the pleasing thought. But Luche pointed to Nyx. Ravus’ face immediately fell and looked at Nyx disapprovingly before he turned on his heel and quickly walked towards Luna’s room as the rest of his friends stared at Nyx in disbelief.

“Lunafreya,” Ravus called out.

“Yes?” Luna answered as she came out of her room at the sound of her brother calling out her name.

“You and I need to talk,” Ravus insisted seriously.

“Yes we do, but perhaps it should wait until we no longer have company.” Luna agreed as she looked past him to see if they were alone or not.

“Are you really dating Nyx Ulric?” Ravus whispered questioningly as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a disbelieving and disapproving look. Luna opened then closed her mouth before she noticed Nyx at the end of the hall, standing awkwardly, trying to give her space and privacy to talk with her brother.

“We can talk about this later, when everyone goes home.” Luna rephrased in a whisper. “Now, go be a good host to your company and I’ll take care of mine.” Luna urged, shooing him away.

Ravus narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning and walking toward the kitchen again. Ravus and Nyx shared a look as Ravus passed him before Nyx walked back to Luna.

“Everything still ok?” Nyx asked worriedly.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it, you’re doing great,” Luna smiled as she invited him back into her room as she went through her dresser to find those spare trunks she kept for Noctis and his friends. “Aha! Found you!” Luna cheered as she pulled them from the bottom drawer of her other dresser and draped them over her arm.

“Ok, these are Gladio’s.” Luna specified as she held them up.

“Those will fall right off,” Nyx chuckled.

‘I wouldn’t complain,’ Luna thought to herself as she tried to suppress her grin by biting her lips before she draped them over her other arm. “Right, and these are Prompto’s.” Luna held them up.

“Very colorful,” Nyx nodded but winced. God he really didn’t want to wear them.

“Like his personality,” Luna shrugged before draping them over the other arm and held up the remaining two. “The black ones are Noctis’ and the gray ones are Ignis’.” Luna specified. “They both should fit you.” Luna concluded, looking from the waist band of both and looking to Nyx’s waist for reference before her gaze fell to Nyx’s crotch before she snapped her gaze back to the trunks before she walked toward him.

“Take your pick.” Luna handed them both to Nyx before he went to her bathroom to try them on. Once the bathroom door closed, Luna’s eyes went wide as she rubbed her hands over her face. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you? Come on Luna, quit trying to figure out how big his dick is you pervert.’ Luna mouthed to herself as she put Gladio’s and Prompto’s swim trunks away before she found her collection of bathing suits and tried to decide which she should wear.

“How do I look?” Nyx asked once he emerged.

Luna’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight of him before she closed her mouth and swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. “You look great,” Luna nodded in approval.

Nyx couldn’t help but grin, she was checking him out and was even getting a flustered as she did so. Also he may have been flexing a bit. Ok a lot. Luna tore her gaze from him and tried to focus on the task at hand. She simply grabbed all of her bathing suits and walked past Nyx to change into the bathroom saying a small ‘excuse me’ as she passed him.

Nyx picked up the art book and sat down on her bed as he waited for her choose before his phone went off, it was a text from Selena, asking how things were going.

‘Going ok so far, trying not to kill Luna’s ex.’ Nyx huffed through his nose.

‘what did he do?’ Selena asked.

“No,” Luna said to herself from the bathroom as she tried on her first choice. Nyx glanced up from his phone up to the bathroom door. Waiting to see if she would emerge, but she didn’t.

‘Last night he cornered her but he keeps talking to her in french, I have no idea what he’s saying but he’s making her uncomfortable and its pissing me off. And Ravus is fucking useless.’ Nyx ranted.

‘Does he not see what’s going on? Or is he ignoring what’s going on?’ Selena clarified.

‘He has to be blind to NOT see it’ Nyx replied. ‘Again, if ANYONE ever makes you uncomfortable, let me know and I’ll bury their ass in a hill.’ Nyx offered.

‘I know. So how is the charade going?’ Selena asked.

“How do I look?” Luna asked as the bathroom door opened up to reveal Luna in a lovely white bathing suit that had the smallest black polka dots. It was adorable. “Too old fashioned? Too old fashioned.” Luna concluded before Nyx could even answer and had quickly closed the bathroom door shut.

‘Going ok I guess. Luche knows and helped out a lot last night, stayed with her and protected her before I came. Her brother and his friend Craig aren’t buying it. Andrew does tho, that’s all that matters.’ Nyx estimated.

‘That’s because Luche’s awesome, when he’s not competing with you for the same girl. Lol. But thank you for doing this tho. I know Luna must really appreciate it. Of course you could always make the charade real ;);)’ Selena texted back.

“Ok, so how do I look?” Luna asked as she opened the door again wearing a bathing suit that was a cross between a bikini and a one piece. However, with all the cut outs and the huge plunge in the center going all the way past her belly button, it was so fucking sexy. And it was black which matched his swim trunks.

“Sexy,” Nyx blurted.

“Really? Yes, that’s what I was going for.” Luna beamed before she turned to get her bathrobe out. Nyx got an eyeful of her sweet ass and felt the blood rush to his cock and quickly adjusted himself so that it wasn’t obvious. Luna put on a white mesh cover up and then her bathrobe in the bathroom before getting Nyx a towel.

“Shall we?” Luna invited as she slipped her cell phone into her bathrobe pocket.

‘TTYL sis.’ Nyx typed quickly to his sister after he took the towel that was offered him and held it in front of him as they walked to the pool that was in the basement.

“So who were you texting?” Luna asked. “If that’s not too nosy of me.” Luna corrected.

“Selena, she wanted to make sure you were ok.” Nyx answered.

“Aww, she’s so sweet, I love her. Do you know if she likes getting her nails done? Like mani pedi?” Luna posed.

“Uh, sure?” Nyx shrugged.

Luna hummed happily as she got her phone out and texted Selena herself.

‘Hey Beautiful,’ Luna texted Selena.

‘Hey Gorgeous, is Nyx behaving for you?’ Selena texted back.

‘PERFECT GENTLEMAN, your parents deserve a medal.’ Luna answered with a happy smile. ‘Hey, do you have plans Friday afternoon?’ Luna asked.

‘Just the game on Friday night.’ Selena answered.

‘Could I treat you to a mani pedi?’ Luna inquired.

‘YES!’ Selena agreed.

‘Sweet, just ride with me Friday after school,’ Luna suggested. ‘I gotta go, volleyball games don’t referee themselves. TTYL LOVE YOU.’

‘LOVE YOU TOO.’ Selena squealed happily before she and her parents walked into their church for morning worship.

Once down in the basement, they walked past a sauna to the pool room. It was right out of a magazine with a black ceiling studded with lights and mural-led to look like a galaxy that glowed in the dark. The mosaic tiles of the pool itself glimmered like jewels. It was spectacular. Ravus was setting up the volleyball net as his friends hung out and swam around.

Luna took off her robe on one of the lounge chairs and Nyx put his towel with it before Luna stepped into the pool and swam over to Ravus.

“Need some help?” Luna asked. Trying to at least be helpful and that if she was busy doing something, it would help take her mind of how all of Ravus’ friends kept looking longingly at her. Andrew being the worst, but his wasn’t so much longing as it was _determined_. Which truth be told was the worst because Luna knew that once Andrew fixated on something, fixated on her. He was liable to do _anything_ to get what he wanted.

“Sure,” Ravus nodded, grateful to get some help.

Nyx walked into the warm water, expecting it to be colder than it was.

“This is nice,” Nyx commented to Luche who was hanging out in the shallows and had waded over to Nyx.

“This place is a palace.” Luche murmured quietly.

“You should feel right at home.” Nyx quipped sarcastically as he grinned as they sat against the side of the pool.

“I do.” Luche nodded in agreement with a huff of a laugh. Nyx snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes.

“So, were my eyes lying to me or are there no love marks on her?” Luche prodded. Nyx gave him a long sideways glance. “Hey, I’m just saying, given the circumstances, you should of marked your territory.” Luche muttered quietly. “Kind of goes to show that she isn’t yours after all.” Luche said under his breath but Nyx had caught it.

“She hasn’t asked me to do any of that.” Nyx clarified.

“I would have thought that would have been implied.” Luche furthered. “If she had asked me, there would have been no doubt she was _**mine**_.” Luche insisted and Nyx felt jealous bile rise into his throat.

“And yet she didn’t ask you did she?” Nyx retorted with a victorious grin.

“And yet you are wasting a perfectly good opportunity.” Luche quipped before he noticed the scratch marks still on Nyx’s back.

“Now hold on a minute,” Luche said as he grabbed Nyx’s shoulder to get a better view of his back. Nyx had almost forgotten about it.

“When did you get these?” Luche asked.

“She may have given me a massage and scratched my back in bed before breakfast.” Nyx bragged with a victorious grin.

“You lucky mother fucker.” Luche bit out under his breath. “You’re going to have to tell me all about it later.” Luche commanded.

“No way,” Nyx shook his head, unable to wipe the cocky grin off his face before he looked up to see Luna standing defiantly in front of Andrew even though it was clear he was trying to cage her in with his frame again. Luna was saying something so quietly, no one could quite hear her but the determined glare in her eyes and the way she had her hands on her hips showed through her body language that she wasn’t intimidated.

“Shit,” Nyx cursed under his breath as he and Luche noticed the interaction and moved quickly to intervene. But before they got close enough to hear, Andrew moved away from Luna and dove under the water to get on the other side of the net. Luna watched him go before she turned to face the wall and tried to hop up to the side but didn’t jump hard enough.

“Need some help?” Nyx asked.

“Yes,” Luna admitted as she turned around. Nyx put his hands on her upper waist and lifted her out of the water and gently set her down on the side. Nyx’s hands ghosted down her legs as he pulled away and it took ever ounce of self control for Luna not to spread them in invitation because the feeling of his hands on her was just that damn amazing!

“Thank you,” Luna breathed, as her cheeks started to stain rose before she moved to center herself with the net.

“25?” Luna guessed to which she received nods as she tossed the volleyball from hand to hand with practiced ease. “Because I doubt anyone has a coin, I’m going to guess a number between 1 and 10.” Luna offered.

“Seven,” Ravus guessed from one team.

“Three,” Craig guessed from the other.

Luna laughed. “The number was five, ok, lets try that again.” Luna said as she thought of a new number.

“Nine.” Ravus guessed from next to Andrew.

“Two.” Craig guessed who was beside Nyx and Luche.

“Eight,” Luna answered and tossed the ball to Ravus.

Luna kept her feet dangling in the water as she kept score for them. Until Andrew cycled right next to her. Luna instinctively pulled her legs out of the water and sat cross legged, making sure her cover up pooled between her legs. She did her best to ignore the leer he gave her as she did her best to remain fair when it came to refereeing the game. Thankfully Nyx had positioned himself to play opposite Andrew so Luna wouldn’t feel too vulnerable.

When Ravus’ team finally hit 25 points, Luna was grateful someone had won so she could stop and finally get in the water herself.

“What time is it?” Craig asked as Luna stood and stretched, her cover up rising up as she did so as Ravus’ friends stared, trying to figure out what she was wearing underneath it as Ravus obliviously took down the net.

“Almost noon.” Luna answered as she went over to her bathrobe and fished out her phone to look at the time.

“Ok,” Craig nodded as he swam over to the steps to get out of the pool.

“Gotta work?” Luna guessed sadly.

“Yeah.” Craig nodded.

“Me too.” Andrew admitted as he came over and got out of the pool too. Luna did her best not to jump for joy that he was leaving. Once Craig and Andrew left Luna pulled her cover up off. All of Ravus’ friends along with Luche and Nyx tried and failed to not gawk at her as she tossed her cover up at the foot of the lounge chair and ran towards the deep end, doing a canon ball. Then everyone got back out of the pool to jump in, competing to see who could make the biggest splash, the most flips and somersaults or the cleanest dive off the diving board. Luna of course getting very biased scores, mostly because she was 1. The only girl. 2. Very hot. 3. Every guy but Ravus and Nyx just wanted to see her body in action 4. EVERYONE but Ravus having a crush on her.

Nyx could feel his jealousy continue to lick up his spine but the looks of jealousy he got from all of Ravus’ friends, including Luche kind of made it worth it especially when Luna would practically hang all over him and be generally affectionate with him, sweet talking and cooing to him like any other girlfriend would with her boyfriend and coming off as completely genuine because her feelings for him were genuine in turn and for her, this wasn’t really acting, this was her. While Nyx mirrored her and her actions. For him this wasn’t really acting either. He treated her the way he would treat her if they were actually going out, with respect and reverence and gentle sweetness.

All of Ravus’ friends inwardly kicked themselves that they had missed their window of opportunity to bag her themselves because they had all been too afraid of what Andrew might do to them if they had tried to date her, knowing full well that Andrew still harbored feelings for Luna while they waited for Andrew to move onto a new flavor of the month so that he wouldn’t get too angry if Luna had moved on too. Especially with one of them.

They swam around for a while before Luna retreated to the hot tub, Nyx followed closely behind. Not letting her get any farther than an arms reach away from him when they were both in and out of the water.

Luna sighed happily as she settled into the hot bubbling waters, letting a smile grace her lips and a happy hum escape her throat. “Mmm, much better.” Luna murmured as she set her head on the head rest and let the jets massage her back.

“Oh yeah,” Nyx groaned in pleasure as he settled in himself.

“Thank you again for coming over and doing all of this, protecting me all day,” Luna said quietly and softly so that no one but Nyx could hear her.

“No problem.” Nyx shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he stretched his arms out and laid them on the back of the head rests behind Luna’s head as he sat next to her in the hot tub, grateful that the frothy water could hide his erection because he just couldn’t stop reacting to her. He swore she was swaying her hips when she walked, and the cut of that bathing suit, made her sweet ass and gorgeous body look even more amazing. Luna shifted to let the jets pummel one particular spot as she grimaced slightly.

“Got a knot?” Nyx guessed.

“Yes, it’s between my shoulder blades, on the right...” Luna answered before Nyx grabbed her shoulders and started rubbing.

“Oh dear sweet baby Jesus,” Luna moaned and moved to sit between his legs and enjoy his hands massaging her, even if it was a bit rough and haphazard. Nyx chuckled softly as he continued to try repay her kindness.

“Maybe not so hard?” Luna squeaked when he squeezed just a little too hard.

“Sorry,” Nyx apologized before he lightened up on his touch.

“You’re doing great though.” Luna encouraged. “Just need more practice, wink wink.” Luna flirted.

“Did you just say wink wink?” Nyx laughed.

“Yes, I know it’s corny.” Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head before Nyx started to rub her neck before returning his attention to her shoulders before squeezing down her arms.

“Practice does make perfect though.” Nyx rumbled lowly, leaning forward to talk in her ear. Luna shivered at the sound of his deep, slightly gravely voice. God to hear him talk like that into the shell of her ear only fueled her fantasies of him taking her from behind and talking dirty to her. Luna bit her lip as she tried to think of something sexy to reply with.

“It does.” Luna agreed. “Although, I’d be incredibly interested in seeing what you would be capable of with perhaps some private lessons? Imagine the improvement inevitable with one on one attention.” Luna said coyly over her shoulder with a wink, giving him the most sultry look she could muster. If that didn’t get him to ask her out for real, she wasn’t sure what else would. She was being open, she was being flirtatious, she was being affectionate, she knew he was confident, so why was he holding back?

‘Ask her out!’ Nyx’s heart screamed at him he opened his mouth because this was the best opportunity yet and he was going to ask her out for real _right now_. But movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Luche was walking toward them.

“Room for one more in there?” Luche asked with a charming smile, breaking the bubble the two had put themselves in.

“Of course,” Luna answered as she faced forward once more, smiling back politely at him in response.

“I get your feet.” Luche said as he got in the water and hooked her leg with his own to bring it into his lap. The motion caused her to slip off the seat and float on her back in the middle of the hot tub. Luna was a little shocked at the gesture but she wasn’t about to say no to the offer. Maybe Nyx just needed a little serious competition? She closed her eyes and floated because this was an outright fantasy, She did not care in the slightest that she was getting ogled by Luche because Nyx had a much better view, she just hoped Nyx was enjoying it.

“I don’t know what stars have aligned or what gods I have pleased in a past life or what I’ve done to deserve any of this, but thank you guys so so so much, this feels amazing.” Luna praised.

“Well you’ve had a taxing day dealing with Andrew, you deserve some pampering Princess.” Luche soothed.

Luna’s eyebrows knit together as a small frown formed on her face at the term but only for a fraction of a second before her face returned to one of serenity. “Easy tho Luche, my feet are ticklish.” Luna warned.

“Oh you mean like this?” Luche laughed as he held fast to her ankle and tickled the sole of her foot.

“Stop,” Luna squealed before trying to free her foot from his hold. “You jerk.” Luna laughed, kicking him softly in the chest and lifting her head to mock glare at him. “No tickling, only rubbing, if you can’t do that I’m taking my feet back.” Luna tisked as she wagged her finger at him like she was scolding him.

“Ok, ok, I just wanted to help you feel better.” Luche conceded.

“Aw, aren’t you sweet,” Luna cooed as she laid back down in the water and closed her eyes. “A girl could get used to this.” Luna sighed happily as she let herself continue to float in the water.

‘What the fuck?!’ Nyx mouthed to Luche angrily as the two continued to glare at each other when Luna had her eyes closed.

‘I gave you time, you had your chance!’ Luche mouthed back. Nyx clenched his jaw and opened his mouth to retort but Luche cut him off.

“You know,” Luche began smoothly as he began to talk to Luna again.

“Hmm?” Luna hummed, her eyes still remaining closed.

“I thought with Nyx pretending to be your boyfriend. I thought you would have come to breakfast with a few love bites to help sell the cover. Or at least I would have offered to do that for you so that bastard wouldn’t have had anything to say this morning.” Luche pointed out.

Nyx’s jaw dropped as he glared even harder at Luche. ‘Shut up!’ Nyx mouthed to Luche since Luna’s eyes were still closed.

“Hmm,” Luna hummed, her brows knitting together as she thought it over before a wicked scheming grin flashed on her lips and she pulled her feet away from Luche so she could squat in the middle of the pool before she leaned back into Nyx while she reached back in the water, and grabbed Nyx’s knees, spreading his legs wide to make room for her and pulled herself back until her back was flush against him, pinning his erection between her back and his abdomen, she grinned evilly when she felt it, concluding that she had to be reason for it’s existence. Nyx’s hands fell away from her shoulders, instinctively grabbing her waist and held her close before she raked her hands up this thighs, her nails digging into his thighs deliciously. She gripped his upper thighs and slid up his chest until her head rested on his shoulder, wiggling her butt slightly so as to grind it against his erection. She leaned her head back and gave Nyx a love bite on his neck before giving Nyx a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Luche stared in disbelieving awe as Nyx’s eyes nearly popped out of his head before they closed tight at the feeling of her body against his like that. It took no time at all for Nyx to reciprocate and plant a love bite himself at the crux of her neck and shoulder as his arms wrapped around her. Luna couldn’t suppress the giggle that fell from her smiling mouth as she felt his stubble rub against her skin. But her beaming smile shamed the sun. Nyx kissed her on the cheek in turn before he smiled smugly at Luche. Luna made her choice, she chose him.

“Good idea Luche.” Luna smiled victoriously at Luche as she moved to sit next to Nyx again, stealing into his side once more as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Luche looked from Luna to Nyx, his own cheeks staining at the display before he cleared his throat. “Ok then,” Luche mumbled.

“I think we should date for real now.” Luna suggest to Nyx as she angled herself towards Nyx, placing a hand on his chest and letting it trail down his chiseled chest and abs before trailing her pointer finger back up to his jaw, guiding his face to hers sealing the deal with a soft but earnest kiss all the same.

“Definitely.” Nyx whispered huskily, as he leaned down and kissed her again. Neither being able to fight their smiles as they shared another kiss.

“Guys!” Ravus called out to the trio as he got out of the pool and walked over to them.

“Yeah?” They answered as Luna turned toward her brother.

“What do you guys want for lunch?” Ravus asked.

“Don’t care, we could order pizza or take out _or_ if we ask Nana _really nicely_ , she could fry some chicken or even do chicken fried steak with that gravy that clogs one’s arteries ever so well.” Luna listed off as she licked her lips hungrily.

“Ooh, yeah, you go ask her, she won’t say no to you.” Ravus returned.

“These are your friends, you ask.” Luna pointed out.

“Come on. Please, _pretty please_ Lunafreya.” Ravus begged as he held up his interlocked hands.

“Fine,” Luna agreed as she pulled away from Nyx and got out of the hot tub, Ravus lending her his hand so she didn’t slip before she walked back over to where her bathrobe was and pulled it on before she left to make her request to Marie as Ravus jumped back in the pool with the rest of his friends.

Once she was gone Luche splashed Nyx spitefully. “You god damn lucky mother fucker,” Luche bit out in an angry growl.

Nyx laughed at his friend’s outburst. “What can I say? She chose me, I just made myself available. Jesus fucking Christ is she hot.” Nyx admitted as he rubbed his face.

“You’ve probably been nursing a boner most of the day. Your poor brain.” Luche sarcastically teased.

“Like you haven’t? Like any guy, but Ravus hasn’t? I thought they were all going to shank me in the pool when Luna’s back was turned.” Nyx quipped.

“Dude, I thought I was gonna bust a nut when she took that one thing off.” Luche admitted.

“Dude, I almost busted a nut before we ever came down here, she spent who knows how long in her bathroom, damn near tried on every bathing suit she owned.” Nyx retorted.

“Oh poor Nyx, your super hot Swedish model girlfriend tried on bathing suits, that must have been such a torturous chore.” Luche mocked as he rolled his eyes.

“Is she Swedish?” Nyx asked.

“Yeah, Swedish and French, mom’s Swedish, Dad’s French.” Luche informed him.

“Huh, lucky me.” Nyx grinned.

“You make me sick.” Luche sneered sarcastically.

“Maybe she has really hot cousins and friends she could hook you up with.” Nyx offered.

“True,” Luche consented.

“Ravus,” Luna called out once she reappeared.

“Yeah?” Ravus answered.

“She said yes, give her an hour or so.” Luna informed him before she turned toward Nyx and Luche who were still soaking in the hot tub. “Guys wanna check out the sauna?” Luna offered happily. “Or do you two need a minute?” Luna asked, narrowing her eyes slightly, a mischievous grin on her lips.

“I’m game,” Nyx nodded.

“Sure,” Luche nodded.

“I’ll go get your towels and your phones.” Luna offered as she left and got them their things.

Nyx and Luche emerged from the hot tub and put the towels around their waist and followed Luna to the sauna.

Luna stopped and put her phone in one of the protective sleeves that was on a shelf along with some towels before offering them to Luche and Nyx. “The steam can fry phones. Better safe than sorry.” Luna explained before she opened the sauna door and stepped inside before punching into the panel the temperature she wanted the sauna to be set at.

Nyx and Luche followed her lead and put their phone in the protective sleeves before they went inside.

“There’s a spout for drinking water here if you’d like.” Luna offered as she took one of the paper cups and filled it with ice cold filtered water and drank it before refilling the cup. “Do you guys mind if I add an essential oil mix to the sauna water?” She asked.

“Go for it,” Nyx invited and Luche nodded in agreement as they got cups of water and sat down on the lower bench and stretched out.

Luna smiled and stepped back out and got a small dark glass jar and pulled out an eyedropper and dropped two drops into the ladle of water before she doused the hot rocks with it.

“Smells good,” Luche complimented as he and Nyx took deep breaths in.

“Good, it’s an immune system boost blend, because I have that performance on Saturday, I cant afford to get sick this week.” Luna explained before she took a seat between them, shrugging her robe off as she leaned back and stretched out herself.

“Oh and that reminds me,” Luna reminded herself. “I won’t be able to come to the game on Friday, I have dress rehearsals Friday night.” Luna informed them sadly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Nyx shook his head.

“Ravus said you got the lead,” Luche recalled.

“Yeah and he got a solo,” Luna reminded Luche.

“Wait, Ravus does ballet?” Nyx asked.

“No,” Luna laughed. “Oh god no, no, he plays violin for the orchestra, he has the violin solo.” Luna explained.

“Your mom must be proud.” Nyx ventured.

“Oh she is, she’ll brag and boast about it until she’s blue in the face if you let her.” Luna nodded in agreement with a chuckle.

“I’m sure it’s well deserved.” Luche assured her, well just because she didn’t choose him in that moment didn’t mean he should stop being nice to her, who knows what could happen between them in the future? Nyx could still mess up really bad and he could be still be there for her. Or at the very least, he could be her friend too.

“It’s favoritism is what it is. Brianna or even Richelle, some of the other dancers should have gotten the lead. And Aranea Highwind, who could play Ravus under a table should have gotten his solo but the directors I think took one look at our last name and boom, solos.” Luna huffed.

“Did you try to turn it down?” Nyx asked.

“Yes, on more than one occasion, but my director wouldn’t hear of it. So I’ve been busting my ass to at least be worthy of the spot light. Ravus I think is in the same boat, he’s been practicing until his fingers are almost to the point of bleeding.” Luna revealed. “That’s probably why he had everyone over this weekend, last chance for fun, the closer we get to Saturday, the more tightly wound he’ll get.” Luna grimaced.

“What about you? Won’t you get nervous?” Luche asked.

“Oh yeah, but I deal with mine differently, where Ravus just gets irritable and grumpy. I have my breathing exercises, meditation, art and _stuff_.” Luna explained with a mischievous grin. Lots of orgasms via vibrator’s were usually her main outlet.

“Oh you’re an artist?” Luche asked.

“I try, I work in water colors mostly.” Luna nodded.

“She’s really good.” Nyx complimented. Luna smiled bashfully in response before her phone buzzed. Her eyes widened and she bit her lips but couldn’t suppress her giddy smile or her giggle.

“Who are texting?” Luche asked.

“Noctis.” Luna answered as she typed a quick response.

“See I heard a rumor that you two were dating.” Luche recalled.

“Oh god no, no, he’s like another brother to me, we’ve been friends for forever tho. That and it’s kind of hard for him to be my boyfriend when he’s already Ignis’.” Luna answered as she typed a message back to Noctis before looking up to see Nyx and Luche both blinking in surprise at that as their eyebrow’s rose in surprise.

“Wait, did neither of you know he’s gay? Is he not ‘out’ at school?” Luna asked as she worried that she just outed her best friend. “Fuck,” Luna breathed in horror. Fuck Noctis hadn’t come out at school. And she just outed him.

“Um, please, please don’t say anything to anyone, I don’t want to ‘out’ him if he’s not already ‘out’.” Luna pleaded. “Our parents are dating though.” Luna revealed and Nyx’s and Luche’s jaws dropped even further. Before it really clicked with Nyx. That would really explain Regis and Luna’s relationship, it really was Father/Daughter.

“What?” Luche asked, completely astounded by this knowledge.

“Wait, you guys didn’t know that either?” Luna asked. “Yeah my mom has been dating your Principal, Regis, for a few months now and they’ve known each other for years. That’s part of the reason why Ravus and I go to your school now. I would have thought Ravus would have done nothing but complain about it to everyone who would listen.” Luna revealed.

“He hasn’t said a word.” Luche informed her.

“Oh, well he doesn’t approve, that’s probably why, he’s in denial.” Luna assumed with a shrug. “So to answer your question, no, Noctis and I would never date, one we aren’t attracted to each other and two, because we just might be step siblings here soon.” Luna clarified before she turned to Nyx. “Also, that may also play into Ravus not liking you. He’s been the “man of the house” for the last five years and when mom started dating Regis, he had a bad reaction to him but Regis is growing on him very little by very little. Just, give Ravus time to get used to you. So if he gives you dirty looks or makes rude comments just ignore them ok?” Luna explained.

“I understand.” Nyx nodded.

“But I should clarify, if Noctis has not said anything about his father’s relationship with my mother, and if Ravus obviously hasn’t, I don’t want to start any rumors myself, so you two need to promise you won’t say anything.” Luna stressed before Ravus came into the sauna himself.

“So here is where you’ve been hiding.” Ravus teased, grateful to find Luche with them so that his sister and her “boyfriend” weren’t actually having sex in the sauna.

“Hey Ravus?” Luna asked sweetly to which she received an expectant look from Ravus. “What would you think about having a few people join us for our thing at the hospital on Wednesday?” Luna carefully worded.

“Who and why?” Ravus asked with a furrowed brow.

“Oh, just Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, Gladio and Nyx.” Luna specified.

Ravus looked suspiciously from Luna to Nyx back to Luna. “Why?” Ravus asked hesitantly.

“Well you and I aren’t the only ones who are musically inclined and we could do some comedy, like a Whose Line kind of thing, I think the kids would get a kick out of it.” Luna explained.

“Could everyone keep it clean?” Ravus inquired giving Luna a pointed look.

“I would take it upon myself to stress in importance of not using any vulgar language and steer clear of any questionable themes.” Luna assured Ravus.

“Sure.” Ravus agreed reluctantly.

“Yes,” Luna hissed happily as her thumbs flew across her phone’s screen. “Oh what about bringing cookies for the kids too?” Luna suggested. “Ignis and I would bake, Prompto would probably decorate.”

“If I can get you guys to make macaroons.” Ravus nodded.

“Of course.” Luna smiled brightly as she continued to type. “Tuesday sound good? We could have like a little rehearsal dinner.” Luna hinted.

“Just clear it with Mother,” Ravus agreed.

“Ok, actually, I should probably do that now, she had just gotten back from her walk when I asked Nana to make lunch, and I’ll get an update on that too while I’m out.” Luna said as she put her robe back on before she bent over to kiss Ravus’ cheek. “Play nice.” Luna whispered to Ravus giving him a meaningful look before she stepped out.

“So,” Ravus leveled as he leaned forward and set his elbows on his knees as he interlaced his fingers giving Nyx a pointed look.

“How long have you been dating my sister?” Ravus asked Nyx pointedly.

“A day.” Nyx answered honestly.

“A day?” Ravus repeated skeptically. “How did that happen?” Ravus asked.

“She just said ‘I think we should go out’ and I agreed.” Nyx paraphrased.

“Sadly, that’s true, I was there,” Luche grumbled as the two shared a meaningful look.

“That doesn’t sound like her.” Ravus shook his head. “I mean you can’t possibly know her that well to actually date her unless you’re just out to bone her.” Ravus accused.

“I can promise you that that is not the case.” Nyx argued.

“Oh really? What’s her favorite color?” Ravus demanded.

“Blues, turquoise and green.” Nyx answered, recalling that most of her artwork in her room was in those colors.

“What’s her favorite book?” Ravus questioned.

“Well, she loves poetry and art, she showed me her favorite art book, it’s about fantasy world building and use of color to get a sense of the place.” Nyx recalled, impressing himself at his recollection.

Luche’s and Ravus’ eye brows rose in surprise at that.

“But I’m still getting to know her.” Nyx added carefully.

“Uh huh,” Ravus answered disbelievingly before the rest of his friends joined them in the sauna as well.

Luna returned not long after.

“Well hi everyone.” She greeted once she opened the door to find it full of Ravus and his friends.

“Um, give Nana another 20 minutes or so lunch and Ravus, mom said yes to Tuesday.” Luna informed them before she turned to leave again.

“Hold up,” Nyx said as he got up and left with her, not knowing how much more scrutiny he could endure from Ravus, his friends and Luche.

“Everything ok?” Luna asked as the two of them walked back upstairs.

“Yeah, just got the first degree from your brother.” Nyx answered.

“Ah, yeah figured he would. What did he ask?” Luna inquired over her shoulder.

“What your favorite color was and what your favorite book was.” Nyx returned.

“What did you say?” Luna asked.

“Blues and turquoise and greens for the color thing because that’s what a lot of your art in your room had and I told him about the art book you let me look at.” Nyx answered.

“Very resourceful, you’re right about the color thing, I don’t really have one particular favorite color, just blue and green and all the shades of both and in between the two. I don’t have a favorite book, a have a collection of favorite books and that one was part of it so good job.” Luna praised.

“He also asked how long we’ve been dating.” Nyx murmured to which Luna gave a questioning look. “I told him a day.” Nyx informed her.

“Well, that isn’t a lie and you’re not wrong, so good job on that too.” Luna allowed as she snaked her arm around his waist as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders once more, the two of them falling into synchronized steps as they walked back toward her room.

“Did he say anything about that mark I gave you?” Luna asked carefully.

“I don’t think he noticed.” Nyx concluded.

“Oh I think he did, I just think he didn’t say anything yet. Sorry if I crossed any boundaries by doing that when I did by the way.” Luna apologized.

“Oh don’t apologize, that was...amazing.” Nyx blushed and smiled bashfully.

“Good.” Luna blew out a breath of relief. “If I’m being honest, I had actually thought about that last night but I didn’t say anything because I was already asking so much of you and I didn’t want to push you to do something you weren’t comfortable or ready to do yet.” Luna explained quietly as they went inside her room.

“Well it was pretty awesome the way it played out.” Nyx grinned mischievously.

“Yeah, Luche’s been quite...” Luna trailed off as she struggled to find the right word. “Libidinous.” Luna finally settled.

Nyx knitted his eyebrows, unfamiliar with the word and quickly looked it up on his phone as Luna went through her dressers to find what she wanted to change into.

“Has he now?” Nyx laughed.

“He was wasn’t he?” Luna questioned.

“No that wasn’t me disagreeing with you. That was me being sarcastic. Yeah he was getting a little intense there.” Nyx assured her.

“I know right? I thought he was cream himself in the hot tub just watching us.” Luna joked as she sat down on the floor in front of her dresser and had pulled out the bottom two drawers, looking for a particular pair of leggings.

Nyx almost doubled over from laughter at that. “Yes he was.” Nyx admitted. “I mean he wasn’t the only one.” Nyx admitted.

“Oh I know,” Luna flirted with a wink and a sultry look over her shoulder as she finally found the leggings she had been digging for.

“Besides, I am not attracted to him, in the slightest.” Luna admitted as she inspected the leggings to make sure they weren’t stained or anything.

“Really?” Nyx asked as he went over and sat next to her.

“Like, he’s cute, he’s actually very handsome and well put together and polished. But I just keep getting the impression that he’s a suck up.” Luna murmured and Nyx laughed again.

“Oh he is, one of the biggest, I’m happy you can see that though.” Nyx assured her.

“Thank you, that makes me feel better. Oh and I should warn you about a few things, just to keep in mind, Andrew was...” Luna began and took a deep breath and turned to face him but couldn’t bring herself to look up at him while Nyx turned to her in turn, looking at her curiously as he did his best to listen carefully. “Very territorial, very possessive and very jealous and our relationship was in no way healthy. He loves power and control and couldn’t enjoy either unless I had neither so I don’t know if you’re naturally any of those things and I probably should have talked to you about this first but it’s still technically really early in the relationship so..at least I’m telling you now, right?” Luna tried to explain. “So what I need you to know and try to understand is that... I’m basically very broken and there may be things that you do or say that will cause me to have knee jerk reactions that may be very extreme and to you will look uncalled for and if that sounds like too much to handle, I understand and we can try to go back to the way things were and call this off if you want.” Luna offered, her voice going softer and softer and more fearful as she prepared herself for Nyx to withdraw as she looked down at her hands that had been wringing themselves the entire time she had been talking.

But to her pleasant surprise, she saw Nyx’s hands reach for hers before he simply held them in his own.

“Hey, look at me,” Nyx requested softly and Luna obliged. “It’s ok. I’ll be here for you. We will cross all of those bridges when we get there. Lets just take this one day at a time.” Nyx proposed and smiled when he saw Luna’s whole being begin to brighten with that statement.

“Ok now I just want to kiss you,” Luna admitted.

“Feel free...” Nyx invited and was rewarded with Luna crashing her lips to his, squeezing her eyes tightly closed as happiness seemed to exude from her. She flung her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to him and kissed him as passionately as she dared. His hands went to her waist then traveled up her sides, leaving burning hot desire in their wake. His hands settled on her face, his palms cupped her face as his fingertips gently dug into her neck and the back of her head as he kissed her back with as much fervor as she was giving. God she was delicious and those little moans and mewls that flowed from her were intoxicating.

“Lunafreya!” Marie called from down the hall.

“Yes Nana?” Luna answered, breaking away from Nyx.

“Five more minutes, last batch in the oil now!” Marie informed her.

“Thanks Nana!” Luna called back before she begrudgingly pulled away from Nyx. “I think we should get dressed.” Luna admitted. “So, pause for now.” Luna giggled. “Damn you’re a great kisser.” Luna praised as she pulled herself to her feet and went to her closet to find the blouse she had wanted to wear.

“Thanks, so are you,” Nyx grinned as he got his clothes out of the bathroom so she could get dressed and have some privacy.

“After you.” Nyx gestured to her.

“And such a gentleman,” Luna cooed crinkling her eyes and nose at him as she went into the bathroom to change.

Nyx looked down to see his erection had returned but instead of being embarrassed be just shrugged as he pulled the borrowed swim trunks off and dropped them into the hamper before getting dressed again. He got his phone out and texted Selena the news.

‘Guess who has a new girlfriend for real.’ Nyx texted Selena.

‘For the love of all that is holy, please tell me it’s you.’ Selena texted back.

‘It is me.’ Nyx admitted with a silent giggle.

‘YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’ Selena texted back. ‘FINALLY!!!! Oh shit, she’s texted me too!!!’

Nyx waited until he heard a giggle from Luna who was still in the bathroom before he heard a knock.

“I’m dressed and decent.” Nyx answered.

“So I broke the news that we’re dating to your sister and to say she’s happy for us is an understatement.” Luna giggled before she showed Nyx her phone screen. Nyx chuckled and showed her his screen which was almost an exact duplicate of her own.

“Lunch is ready!” Marie called.

“Coming!” Luna answered before they left her room to join the others for lunch.


	4. One Day At a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking things one day at a time. Emotional rollercoaster anyone?

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 4

 

Luna and Nyx sat down once more at the kitchen table, this time with fried chicken and chicken fried steak on their plates. Luna smothered her chicken fried steak with Marie’s homemade gravy. Nyx copied her and was ever so grateful he did. It was outstanding. Suddenly he felt a weight on his lap. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Luna using both of her hands to eat so it wasn’t her hand. Then he heard the whine. He leaned back and found Umbra’s head on his lap.

“Umbra,” Luna began in a low warning tone when she looked over. “No begging, go lay down.” Luna commanded. Umbra whined and wagged his tail, giving Nyx a pleading look.

“Umbra, go lay down,” Luna insisted, more firmly as she snapped her fingers and pointed to the door way to the dining room where a dog bed was, where Pryna and Umbra had been trained more or less to be when the family ate dinner. But Umbra argued which earned snickers from everyone else at the table.

“I don’t care, go lay down.” Luna answered as she reached down and grasped Umbra’s collar and walked him to the entry way to the dining room. “No begging,” Luna repeated before she leaned down to see under the table.

“Pryna, you too,” Luna commanded. “Ravus, you’re not helping,” Luna complained as she realized that Ravus had been sneaking his scraps to Pryna under the table. Pryna complained loudly which earned even more snickering laughter from Ravus and his friends.

“Go on Pryna, be a good girl.” Ravus told Pryna who argued with him too and that got everyone to laugh even harder.

“Pryna,” Luna scolded in a sharper snap of her voice. Pryna huffed indignantly but obeyed and came out from under the table and laid down next to Umbra as they continued to give Luna pleading looks.

“Stop looking at me like that, you know the rules, and no crying about it either.” Luna shook her head before she sat down. Pryna and Umbra huffed in response but stayed obedient.

After lunch Luna opened the freezer and got two ice cubes out of the ice box. Pryna and Umbra sat and stared at Luna expectantly.

“Sit pretty,” Luna prodded and Pryna and Umbra sat up on their honches. “There’s my good babies,” Luna cooed as she gave them each an ice cube before they all went to lounge in the living room. Nyx sat at one end of the long sectional and Luna cuddled close as Ravus and his friends went through the channels on the TV, deciding what to watch. Suddenly Duchess appeared and made herself comfortable on Nyx’s lap.

“Aren’t you pretty,” Nyx smiled as he pet her with one hand since his other arm was once again draped over Luna’s shoulders. Duchess began to purr loudly as she headbutted his hand as his fingers scratched her head. She lifted her chin and closed her big blue eyes, enjoying his attention. She rolled over onto her back to let Nyx rub and scratch her belly.

“She’s really soft.” Nyx commented as he continued to pet her.

“Yes she is, she sheds like a fiend tho.” Luna agreed quietly as she reached over and pet Duchess too.

They watched a movie before Ravus’ friends finally left.

“Guess I should go too?” Nyx guessed.

“You don’t have to, unless you have homework or something.” Luna replied before she grimaced as she remembered something. “Actually that reminds me that I have biology homework.” Luna recalled.

“I should probably go then,” Nyx said as they got off the couch. Nyx went back to her room and got his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder after he put his coat on.

“Thanks again for coming,” Luna thanked him as she walked him out to his truck.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me, it’s ok, I’m really happy I could come and everything worked out fine, well, _worked out great_ actually.” Nyx emphasized giving her a wink and smiling as she smiled and blushed bashfully in turn.

“It did didn’t it?” Luna asked rhetorically. “I just...I just really want you to know how much it meant to me that you’d come and do all this. Especially at the drop of a hat and you’ve been…well, amazing and strong and you kept me so grounded. That’s a really big deal for me.” Luna admitted as Nyx tossed his bag into the passenger seat.

“It’s ok, like I said, we’ll take this one day at a time.” Nyx repeated sincerely.

Luna smiled brightly before she just couldn’t help but hug him tightly again. Nyx had half expected it this time and buried his face in the crux of her neck and shoulder as both of them took a deep breath and held each other for a moment.

“I really like that, one day at a time,” Luna murmured into his chest.

“I can tell,” Nyx chuckled as he kissed her cheek. But Luna captured his lips for her own again. It was Nyx who opened his mouth to her first but it was Luna’s tongue that invaded his mouth as she moaned, moving her arms from around his waist to around his neck and shoulders as she stood on her tip toes as she pressed her entire body as close as possible to him. Nyx moaned back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, partially holding her up as they kissed each other passionately at the end of her driveway.

It was only the necessity for air that broke them apart. Luna kept her forehead on his as they panted, trying to catch their breath as they shared a meaningful look.

“Have I mentioned how grateful I am that you’re cool with me doing that?” Luna whispered with an ecstatic smile.

“You mean this?” Nyx whispered before he kissed her again.

“Mmmhmm,” Luna hummed happily, smiling into the kiss as her hands framed his face.

The need for air arose a second time and Luna looked past Nyx to see Ravus standing in her door way with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at them. Luna wanted nothing more than to flip Ravus off but she held herself back. But she did pull away from Nyx slightly under Ravus’ scrutiny.

“Is your mom watching?” Nyx asked, not bothering to look behind him.

“Just Ravus, he’s going to be an asshole tonight, I can already tell.” Luna muttered, bitterness clear in her tone.

“Hopefully he’s just being protective,” Nyx reasoned.

“Un-fucking-likely,” Luna retorted which got Nyx to bark a laugh.

“Is that funny?” Luna asked, laughing herself.

“I was not expecting you to say that.” Nyx admitted as he finally got in his truck and rolled the window down so they could keep talking before he shut the door and rested his arm on the edge.

“Would it sound incredibly needy if I asked you to text me when you got home safe?” Luna asked.

“Sure thing.” Nyx nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, drive safe,” Luna bid him giving him just one last kiss goodbye.

“See you tomorrow.” Nyx agreed before he started his truck and drove away, waiving at her as he did so.

Luna watched him leave and when he drove out of sight, only then did she blow out an uneasy breath. Now she needed to face Ravus. She turned and walked back to the house, keeping her head up and fixing Ravus with a defiant look of her own.

“We should talk now.” Ravus insisted.

“I couldn’t agree more, lets talk.” Luna agreed as she came inside and Ravus shut the door.

“What are you doing with someone like Nyx Ulric?” Ravus questioned.

“How do you mean that?” Luna asked calmly. “Do you mean ‘what am I doing, dating a jock? Or do you mean ‘what am I doing dating someone who doesn’t come from such a privileged background as us?’ Or do you mean that as in what I’m doing dating someone who _isn’t_ one of your personal friends?” Luna specified.

“I mean what are you doing getting all caught up with a player and womanizer,” Ravus deadpanned.

“How is he either of those things?” Luna retorted with a disbelieving look.

“His reputation says he is.” Ravus insisted.

“According to who? Luche?” Luna asked. “Because Luche has been competing for my attention and trying to get in my pants since day one and it would not surprise me if he threw Nyx under the bus just to get you to put pressure on me to break up with Nyx just so that I would go out with him instead.” Luna reasoned.

“Like that would be such a bad thing?” Ravus quipped.

“Oh my god, are you serious?!” Luna asked irritably. “Look, I’m sure Luche is a great guy and all but I’m just not attracted to Luche, not the way I’m attracted to Nyx.” Luna professed.

“You just don’t know him, you should give him a chance.” Ravus tried to reason.

“Tell you what, if it will make you happy, if my relationship with Nyx doesn’t pan out, I will give Luche a chance. But. And this is a HUGE BUT, if either you or Luche or anyone else tries to sabotage my relationship with Nyx, there will be hell to pay. I swear to god Ravus,” Luna warned. “Deal?” Luna offered her hand for Ravus to shake.

“Deal.” Ravus reluctantly agreed. “But if you get played by Nyx, don’t come crying to me,” Ravus added.

“I’ll be sure not to.” Luna sighed exasperatedly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have homework to finish, and more than likely, a nap to take.” Luna yawned before she went back to her room.

She sat down at her desk and pulled out her biology homework and managed to fight her way through most of it by the time Nyx texted her.

‘Got home safe and sound’ Nyx texted.

‘Good, I’m battling my homework and I think I’m loosing lol’ Luna texted back.

‘Which one are you on?’ Nyx texted back.

‘17- I don’t see how I’m going to use the knowledge of differentiating between gymnosperms and angiosperms is really going to make a big difference in my life but whatever.’ Luna texted back.

‘same’ Nyx snorted a laugh as he walked into his house.

“So? How did it go?” Selena asked excitedly as she met him at the door.

“It all worked out.” Nyx answered with a barely contained grin as he put his bag down and hung his coat up.

“Where have you been?” Nyx’s dad, Dorian, asked curiously from his recliner.

“At my girlfriend’s house,” Nyx answered truthfully.

“Who are you dating now?” Dorian posed.

“Luna, she was at the house last night?” Nyx answered.

“The blonde?” Dorian clarified.

“Yeah,” Nyx nodded.

“Ok,” Dorian shrugged before he turned his attention back to the TV.

Nyx picked his bag up and went upstairs to his room with Selena following closely behind.

“Come on Nyx, don’t hold out on me,” Selena complained as she followed her brother. “You need to tell me everything!” Selena pleaded giving her brother the biggest puppy dog eyes she could. “Please, I’m begging you.” Selena begged, pouting her lips as much as she could.

Nyx looked at Selena and caved.

“Ok fine, but you have to swear on your life you won’t breathe a word of this to anyone.” Nyx sighed as he shut his bedroom door to give them some privacy.

“I swear,” Selena vowed.

“So I get there and Luna and Luche and her ex, Andrew are waiting for me at the door. So Luna, I guess couldn’t wait for me to actually walk all the way up to the door, she flies into my arms when I get like three quarters of the way there, right?” Nyx explains as he sits backwards on his desk chair.

“Right.” Selena nodded eagerly.

“So she kisses me,” Nyx admitted with a blush.

“Ooh!” Selena squealed softly, trying to keep her volume down. “Like french kiss? Chaste closed mouth kiss?” Selena asked.

“...chaste, closed mouth.” Nyx murmured as his blush deepened.

“Well it was your first kiss and it was in front of an audience, it should have been on the chaste side.” Selena reasoned.

“Anyway, so she calls me her hero.” Nyx continued.

“Aww, that is so cute and romantic.” Selena fawned.

“Are you gonna let me tell the story?” Nyx laughed.

“Sorry, sorry, I won’t interrupt, I promise, go on,” Selena apologized as she took his pillow and hugged it tight.

“So her ex, Andrew, he says something really shitty in French. As you know, I don’t speak French, but I could tell by the way Luna was ready to rip his head off and the glare Luche gave him that it was more than likely, something really shitty.” Nyx explained. “So then Luche reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet and hands me two condoms and apologizes for only having two.” Nyx continued. Selena gasped into his pillow as her eyes grew wide.

“So Luna takes me into her room which is like as big as half our house.” Nyx recalled. “So then she starts taking off her clothes. But she’s dressed in her pajamas underneath and she starts arranging her clothes on the floor to make it look like I’ve been undressing her.”

Selena’s eyes start to pop out of her head as she hugs his pillow as tight as she can.

“Ok so this is just, weird, so I ask why she’s doing this and she says that the last time this happened, which I think meant the last time Andrew was over, she had Noctis come over and pretend to be her boyfriend and Andrew broke into her room in the middle of the night...” Nyx started to explain.

“No!” Selena gasped, her jaw dropping to an exaggerated degree.

“So I guess there was a fight between them? She wouldn’t go into details, so I’m _pissed_. And I gather her clothes up and give them back to her because like hell anyone is ever doing that to her again because that was her room and she should feel safe, not only in her own home but especially in her own room. That’s just fucking wrong. So I tell her that ‘if he touched her door again I would put him in the hospital because that was her room and she should not have to ‘stage’ her room like that.’ I was having none of that.” Nyx explained adamantly.

“A lesser guy would have gone along with it,” Selena pointed out. “I’m so proud of you,” Selena praised.

“Thanks, so she just hugs me again and cries into my chest, which broke my heart, but I’m trying to be strong. So she gets composed again and her bed, which is tight as hell, pretty sure it came from IKEA or something, has another bed hiding underneath it, in like a drawer so she had like three closets in her room, so the linen closet in her room had extra bedding so me makes me a bed from the hide-away-bed. So she has this bathroom, all to herself, this huge bathroom with this huge shower stall with a bench in it and this huge Jacuzzi tub, it’s something straight out of a magazine or Pintrist or something. So it gets to be the middle of the night. And she has a nightmare, scared me to death, I thought Andrew really had broken into her room. So I manage to get her to wake up and she just, clings to me and we fall back to my bed, well the hideaway bed, so I’m laying there, her practically velcrowed to me as she conks out on me and I’m still really freaking tired. So I just rolled with it and hooked her blanket with my foot and put it over us and just went back to sleep myself.” Nyx explained.

Selena bit Nyx’s pillow to keep from screaming in delight. “So then what happened?” Selena asked eagerly.

“So we wake up and she insists, _insists_ that she owes me a favor and I tried to shut that down until...” Nyx recalled as his cheeks flushed again as a dopey smile plasters itself on his face.

“Until...” Selena prodded.

“Until she started scratching my back.” Nyx reveals and Selena went back to biting the pillow but a small excited squeal still escaped her.

“So I take my shirt off and roll over and she scratched, and rubbed slash massaged my back.” Nyx admits bashfully.

“Oh my god that is so precious!” Selena squeaked.

“So we get dressed and they have a maid/nanny who is making all kinds of breakfast for us and so we get breakfast and sit down at their dining room table which had to be three times the size of ours. So Luche is sitting here,” Nyx began to describe as he got out a notebook and roughly sketched a dining room table with chairs as he explained who sat where.

“So asshole sits here, right in front of me and I’m ready to kick him under the table but I’m doing my best to play it cool. And he opens his fuckin mouth and says something else in French and before I can fuck him up, Luna, like a bad-ass, flips her knife in her hand like she’s going to stab him.”

“Did she?” Selena asked, still wide eyed in shock.

“No, Luche stopped her. He walked her to the breakfast bar and we finished breakfast there.” Nyx continued.

“So, come to find out, they have an indoor pool, in their basement. So Ravus and his friends wanna play water volleyball. And I of course had no idea she had one so I didn’t bring a suit. So we go back to her room and she has spare trunks for Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis and so I just pick the black ones.”

“Practically you’re favorite color.” Selena nodded.

“So I come out of the bathroom wearing them and she just got so flustered,” Nyx revealed with another blush.

“So she’s checking you out and likes what she sees, go on,” Selena surmised with a knowing smile.

“So she just grabs all of her bathing suits and goes to the bathroom and so that’s when you texted me,” Nyx continued but his flush was creeping up his throat and Selena bit her lips in anticipation.

“So I can tell she’s trying just about all of her bathing suites on, and I keep hearing ‘no’, ‘no’, ‘no’ coming from the bathroom and she comes out in the first one which was actually super cute, but she thought it was ‘too old fashioned’, whatever,” Nyx rolled his eyes but still couldn’t wipe the dopey smile off his face.

“So then,” Nyx cleared his throat. “So then, she came back out with this suit that just, oh my god,” Nyx groaned as he rubbed his face.

“Was it sexy?” Selena guessed with a scheming smile.

“I nearly busted a nut, not gonna lie,” Nyx admitted.

“So what did you say?” Selena asked.

“She asked how she looked and I blurted ‘sexy’.” Nyx hung his head.

“Smooth. And what did she say?” Selena asked with a laugh.

“She said that ‘that’s what she was going for’.” Nyx repeated. “But then she put on a...oh what do you girls put on over your bathing suit?” Nyx asked.   
“A cover up? Was it like a meshy mini dress?” Selena guessed.

“Yeah that.” Nyx confirmed. “And then a bathrobe and so she gives me a towel and of course I have to carry it in front of me.” Nyx alluded.

“Is that when you texted TTYL?” Selena asked.

“Yeah,” Nyx confirmed.

“Ok, go on, so you’re going down to her indoor pool,” Selena prodded.

“And so we play water volleyball and then, finally Andrew leaves and it was like this huge weight got lifted off of Luna, her smile brightened and she finally started to have fun, she took that cover-up off and jumped into the pool and it was great.”

“And let me guess everyone busted a nut when she took the cover up off.” Selena concluded.

Nyx laughed. “Everyone except Ravus,” Nyx admitted. “Anyway, after we splash around and swim for a while, we go to the hot tub. And by we I mean just me and her.” Nyx continued, his blush reaching the tips of his ears.

Selena’s smile was almost impossibly big.

“So Luna gets in first and she starts using one of the jets on this spot on her back so I offer to rub her back to be nice and then we start to flirt and I’m about to ask her out but Luche, the cock block, comes into the hot tub before I can ask and takes her feet so that she’s floating on her back in the middle of it so I’m left still rubbing her shoulders, half holding her upper body up while Luche rubs her feet.” Nyx explained, his irritation clear.

“So Luche and I silently yell at each other since she has her eyes closed and Luche, oh man, he played himself though.” Nyx began, his blush a deep crimson. “So Luche had pointed out earlier when we first got to the pool that Luna didn’t have any love bites, no ‘love marks’ or anything and that if he was in my shoes there would be no doubt in anyone’s mind that she belonged to him. But I was not about to push anything on her, she was already kinda emotionally compromised from having that asshole around.”

“That and you respect her, you respect her and her boundaries and I’m sure that made a world of difference to her. And from what Luna’s told me, her ex had no respect for her at all. So to have someone respect her right off the bat must have meant the world to her.” Selena pointed out. “Sorry, I interrupted, go on,”

“No, I agree, I did everything in my power to be as respectful to her as I could.” Nyx agreed. “But anyway, so Luche says to Luna that he was surprised that she didn’t have a mark on her and that if he had been pretending to be her boyfriend, there would have been no doubt she was taken.” Nyx furthered. “But then, oh man, and then! So she gets this wicked smirk and pulls her feet away from Luche, grabs my knees, spreads my legs and plasters her back against my chest and slides up and plants one right here,” Nyx pointed to his neck.

“HOOO-LLY SHIT!” Selena gasped as she leaned forward to inspect his neck. “It’s faint, but still!” Selena cheered. “Did you cream yourself?”

“Almost, Jesus fucking Christ, almost.” Nyx admitted. “So I gave her one back and then she said to me “I think we should go out for real now”.”

“And you said yes,” Selena nodded.

“Oh yeah, I’m not stupid.” Nyx nodded.

“So on a scale of 1 to 10 how much are you into her?” Selena asked.

“Eleven,” Nyx answered. “But it’s kind of weird, well not weird, but I don’t know what word to use but, she’s so rich or her family is at least and moving forward, there is no way I could ever give her any of that.” Nyx admitted.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, she’s into you, not into what you can get her, she doesn’t care about that. I’ve asked her about it and she absolutely insists that she would rather be living in a trailer with the love of her life, than be with someone who could buy her the world but she couldn’t stand or respect. Respect is a big deal for her. And since you respected her, she respects you. I guarantee it.” Selena assured him. “So then what happened?”

“So after that we hung out in the sauna, and then we had lunch and then we cuddled on the couch for a movie and then I came home,” Nyx surmised.

“Did she kiss you goodbye?” Selena asked, her eyes pleading for more information.

Nyx hung his head and held up three fingers and Selena squealed again before their mother hollered up the stairs that dinner was ready.

“Remember don’t tell anyone,” Nyx stressed.

“I cross my heart and hope to die,” Selena vowed before they got up and went back downstairs.

 

Meanwhile at the Nox Fleuret residence…

“So,” Sylva began as she eyed her children curiously from the head of the table as she and her children ate dinner. “Lunafreya, how long have you been dating Nick?” Sylva asked.

“Nyx, N-y-x,” Luna corrected. “A day,” Luna added.

“A day?” Sylva repeated, thoroughly surprised. “And how did that come about?” Sylva inquired.

“I asked him out and he said yes.” Luna answered simply.

“Isn’t it a little soon in the relationship for intimacy then?” Sylva questioned.

“We haven’t been intimate,” Luna deadpanned.

“But I saw him coming from your room this morning.” Sylva countered.

“So? He slept on the hide-a-bed. He was protecting me from Andrew.” Luna defended. “Because _**somebody**_ invited him to stay the night and provided him with alcohol.” Luna said pointedly at Ravus.

“He was fine, he stayed away from you, you’re overreacting.” Ravus sustained as he gave Luna a challenging look.

“Oh really? Did you ask Luche or Craig about Andrew’s behavior?” Luna challenged.

“Didn’t need to, I saw it with my own eyes.” Ravus returned.

“Well you obviously didn’t hear it with your own ears, Andrew taunted me and Nyx both last night and this morning.” Luna snapped resentfully.

“Oh my god, seriously, let it go, so he called you the moon of his life, he’s not over you, so what?” Ravus said irritably.

“I’m not talking about that and you know it. Did you not hear him when he asked how many orgasms Nyx was able to give me? Did you not hear him when he said he would give me a refresher course if only I would get down on my hands and knees and beg like a bitch in heat?” Luna repeated.

“Lunafreya,” Sylva frowned at Luna’s language but was shocked at what she was hearing.

“Those were literally his words, Luche and Craig were right there, they choked on their food and nearly spit their half chewed food out all over the table because of it. And, Andrew said it French, knowing Nyx doesn’t speak French, he was being a jerk.” Luna argued angrily. “Call them, and ask them to repeat exactly what Andrew said and see if it’s any different.” Luna spat.

“He’s a guy, he’s sore about the break up, let it go.” Ravus repeated like a broken record.

“That being said, that was still highly inappropriate and uncalled for.” Sylva asserted. “The next time if and when it ever happens again, I want you to come to me and bring it to my attention.” Sylva stressed to Luna. “And Ravus, please impress upon Andrew that that kind of behavior will not be tolerated, no matter the circumstances.” Sylva specified firmly.

“Fine,” Ravus agreed begrudgingly.

“Since Noctis and his friends are coming over Tuesday afternoon already, I invited Regis over for dinner as well.” Sylva informed them.

“That will be nice,” Luna smiled happily doing her best to relinquish her previous anger.

“Great,” Ravus muttered resentfully.

“I do wish you could at least try to get along with him Dear.” Sylva remarked to Ravus.

“No,” Ravus answered firmly. “I’m not going to try to ‘get along’ with that gold digger.” Ravus snarled.

“He is not!” Sylva and Luna retorted in unison.

“Really? He has you both fooled.” Ravus accused.

“Just because his financial situation isn’t the same as ours doesn’t mean he’s a gold digger.” Sylva retorted. “Not once has he ever asked for money.” Sylva added.

“Doesn’t mean you haven’t offered or that he accepted. He’s biding his time.” Ravus argued. “Same goes for Nyx,” Ravus instigated.

“Enough Ravus!” Sylva snapped. “Is it so wrong that I want companionship at my age? Is it so wrong that I happen to be attracted to another man besides your father?” Sylva questioned. “Just because Regis isn’t in the same tax bracket as us does not mean he is beneath you or us. If our relationship continues to progress I’ll be sure to have him sign a prenup. Will that satisfy you?”

“You can’t possibly be thinking of marrying him,” Ravus sneered.

“I am and I will thank you to be respectful and pleasant.” Sylva revealed evenly. “I’m not asking you to call him ‘dad’ or ‘father’ or anything like that. I’m just asking for you to make an effort to try to get along with him and the boys.” Sylva requested softly.

“And why did you bring Nyx into this? He hasn’t done anything wrong.” Luna defended.

“His reputation has spoken volumes.” Ravus retorted snidely.

“What is his reputation?” Sylva asked.

“He’s an arrogant jock who’s a player and a womanizer.” Ravus answered and Luna’s jaw dropped at the accusation.

“Is that true?” Sylva asked Luna.

“No! It isn’t! I mean he is very confident and I can see where that can come across as arrogant. I have seen him play and he is exceptionally talented. And the whole ‘jock’ thing is only because he’s in sports. But no, he is not a player or a womanizer. Besides, Luche plays right along side Nyx. If I was dating Luche would you be having this reaction?” Luna questioned.

“No because Luche is a good and decent guy and would treat you incredibly well.” Ravus defended.

“And Nyx is those things too, just because he isn’t immediately your new best friend doesn’t mean he isn’t also good and decent. Nyx has been nothing but kind and _extremely respectful_ to me and my boundaries, he has treated me incredibly well and there has been nothing that I have heard or seen or observed that would give me reason to doubt his intentions toward me.” Luna explained earnestly.

“In fact, Regis is the one who introduced us. Mom, if you have questions or concerns about Nyx, ask Regis. If it will make you feel any better I can ask Regis about it tomorrow. Because I for one trust Regis and Noctis and Ignis to be honest with me and if there is anything questionable about Nyx, they’ll tell me.” Luna proposed.

“Sounds like an excellent idea sweetheart.” Sylva smiled approvingly.

“Whatever,” Ravus rolled his eyes. “Now if I will be excused I have some homework that needs my attention.” Ravus excused himself.

Luna waited until Ravus was out of earshot before speaking again. “Do you really mean that?” Luna asked her mom excitedly.

“Mean what?” Sylva mirrored, not quite sure what her daughter was referring to.

“That you’re thinking of marrying Regis,” Luna supplied eagerly.

“Yes,” Sylva admitted with a deep blush.

Luna gasped softly. “Has he asked?” Luna prodded as she reached out to squeeze her mom’s hand with her own as she angled herself with her mom.

“Not yet,” Sylva admitted.

“But it has come up,” Luna assumed.

“Yes it has,” Sylva nodded.

“Tell me everything,” Luna squealed excitedly as she clapped a little.

 

Luna came into her bedroom that night and leaned against the back of it a giddy smile on her lips. Oh this was amazing. Her mom was more than likely to marry Regis soon. She loved the idea of Regis being her dad. He had always been a father figure to her but to actually be that for her. She missed having one. Her mom hadn’t been this happy in so long. She had hoped that Regis, Noctis and Ignis would consider moving into her house, it was certainly big enough. And the house was bought and paid for so that made financial sense.

Luna went into her bathroom, selecting a playlist on her phone to listen to as she got a shower. Her imagination seemed to be in overdrive today as thought about the days events. She put a deep conditioning mask into her hair and sat on the bench in her shower stall and utilized her shower head to give herself an orgasm. She recalled the way Nyx’s touch felt on her. His calloused but gentle hands roaming her body. That wicked smile on his lips, the taste of him on her lips. Sooner than she anticipated, she came, hard. She bit back her cries of bliss as her body convulsed slightly. She blew out a breath of relief. Hopefully that would sate her for a while.

She rinsed her hair out and stepped out of her shower stall and filled up her bathtub. She went and got her favorite bath oil and dumped some into the water before getting a bath bomb and a facial mask to use while she soaked before bed. She combed out her hair and brushed her teeth as she waited for the bathtub to fill.

Then her phone dinged. It was Noctis.

‘Boop,’ Noctis texted.

‘Beep Boop.’ Luna giggled as she texted back before she stopped the water and gingerly got into the water and dropped her bath bomb into the water.

‘So your mom called my dad. You’re dating Nyx?’ Noctis asked.

‘It’s a long story but yes. Why? Should I not be? Can I call you?’ Luna texted before her phone rang.

“Hey you.” Luna greeted.

“Hey, whatcha up to?” Noctis asked.

“Just my usual Sunday evening routine.” Luna answered. “So I totally saw the hickey _your dad_ gave _my mom_.” Luna teased happily.

“You should have seen the hickeys _your mom_ gave _my dad_ , I counted three!” Noctis mirrored with a laugh.

“Oh jeez, well, what can I say, it’s been a while for both of them. At least my mom tried to use concealer.” Luna laughed.

“So whats this long story you speak of?” Noctis asked.

“Oh my god, so check this out. So yesterday I go and hang out with Nyx and Selena right? We have a great time, I made those brownies that Ignis pinned right?” Luna began.

“Oh god those are so good,” Noctis agreed.

“I know right? Always an instant hit. Anyway, so we’re hanging out and we play Mario Kart because they have a Wii.” Luna began.

“And you didn’t kill each other?” Noctis laughed.

“No actually I helped his sister win because _girl code_.” Luna explained.

“Right, right,” Noctis nodded.

“Anyway, so we are hanging out, which works because Ravus had his friends over and Andrew was either invited or weaseled himself over here.”

“Ooh,” Noctis stretched it out in understanding.

“Anyway, so I’m obviously not in a hurry to get home so Libertus and his girlfriend Crowe and then Pelna came over and we played Cards Against Humanity. I laughed so hard Noct. Like. I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time, like I literally fell over and got into a giggle fit so bad that I started to have an asthma attack.” Luna went on.

“Are you ok? Did you have an inhaler?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah, it’s all good. So I come home and come to find that Andrew would not only be staying the night but he’s been drinking too.”

“Fuck,” Noctis cursed as his features darkened.

“Yeah so I- Do. Not. Feel. Safe. Which is sad because it’s my house but whatever. And Ravus, of course has been drinking so he’s all ‘you’re overreacting and he’s fine and you need to get over it, blah blah blah’.” Luna lowered her voice to impersonate her brother.

“Because he’s a douche.” Noctis supplied.

“He is, especially when he’s been drinking, so any way, I have one saving grace, Luche has found his way into Ravus circle so he’s here and he’s been trying to get into my pants since day one.” Luna furthered to which Noctis laughed.

“You’re not wrong, most guys usually do.” Noctis agreed.

“Anyway, so I’m on the verge of a panic attack so I ask Luche to keep an eye on Andrew and play interference to try to pull the ‘I need protecting’ card. So he agrees but I didn’t feel it was enough.” Luna explained.

“Ok,” Noctis prompted.

“So because of what happened the last time Andrew was here and I had you come and stay with me.”

“Yeah that was a disaster.” Noctis agreed.

“Well because Fuck Boy wouldn’t and didn’t respect me or my boundaries, I took a chance thinking he might respect another guys’ someone he didn’t know and therefore hasn’t intimidated yet. So I’m pacing my room and then I call Selena and ask if it would be crazy if I pretended that Nyx was my boyfriend and basically try that stunt again.” Luna continued.

“So what happened?” Noctis asked.

“So Selena is all, ‘Nyx you need to go to Luna’s house.’ So she hands the phone over to Nyx and he’s all ‘I will be RIGHT THERE.’ So I start to calm down, on my own mind you, no Valium needed.” Luna went on.

“Which is a big deal for you.” Noctis nodded.

“It is. So Fuck Boy is waiting for me, right outside my room.” Luna continued.

“Oh no,” Noctis groaned.

“But thankfully, Luche isn’t too far behind and unnerved him just enough to back off.” Luna informed Noctis.

“Oh good,” Noctis blew out in relief.

“Oh but that is not all.” Luna instigated. “So Fuck Boy goes to the bathroom and Luche stays with me until Nyx shows up, it was amazing. But then when Nyx did finally show up, Fuck Boy was just really nasty and taunted me in French, which Nyx doesn’t speak French but guess who did,” Luna baited.

“Luche?” Noctis guessed.

“Yes,” Luna grinned. “So I’m ready to rip Fuck Boy’s head off.” Luna began.

“What did Fuck Boy even say?” Noctis asked.

“Oh jeez, well he called Nyx a, and I quote ‘a filthy immigrant who needed to get deported’ and ‘that he- he being Nyx- would get me pregnant and I would be out on the streets being a crack whore while Nyx got deported’.” Luna recalled.

“He said what?!” Noctis growled.

“Oh I know, he’s a Fuck Boy, through and through.” Luna agreed. “So I’m ready to rip his head off. But Luche just simply fishes his wallet out of his pocket and pulls out two condoms and hands them to Nyx. It was awesome.” Luna crooned.

“So then what happened?” Noctis asked.

“So I take Nyx to my room and I start arranging my clothes on the floor to make it look like Nyx is my very steady intimate boyfriend to try and correct that mistake from last time. And Nyx, oh my god Noct, if you had been here, you would have been so proud. So Nyx is like ‘absolutely not, if Andrew so much as touches your door handle I will kick his ass so hard he will leave in ambulance.’ And he picks up my clothes and hands them back to me. He was having none of it. I was just, it was so nice and refreshing. Selena is one lucky girl to have him as a brother. So Nyx was a perfect, _perfect_ perfect gentleman. He slept on the hideaway bed. Made sure to respect every possible boundary and gave me all kinds of space and privacy and didn’t push anything. Even when we were outside my room, he never really instigated any touching, or closeness or anything which I can guarantee you, Luche would have. Luche would have been all about getting and staying as close as physically possible and would pushed every boundary for the sake of the ‘cover’ before making moves and stuff.” Luna explained.

“Wow, Nyx just gained mad respect from me.” Noctis admitted.

“I know right?!” Luna agreed emphatically.

“Anyway, so then fast forward to this morning and while I’m in the bathroom getting changed, Nyx not only folds up his bedding, puts it away, _where it belongs_ and puts the hide-away bed back up. Super respectful and thoughtful. So then we leave my room and my mom is right outside the door.” Luna recalled.

“Awkward,” Noctis laughed nervously.

“So awkward,” Luna agreed. “So anyway, so I of course introduce Nyx to mom and Nyx- he calls my mom- Mrs. Nox Fleuret, again, super respectful. And then we go to breakfast and that’s when things go sideways a little.” Luna grimaced.

“Oh god, what happened.” Noctis sighed.

“So Luche is sitting on the left side of the table and so I sit next to Luche- to his right and Nyx sits on the other side of me and then Craig, dear sweet Craig sits across from me so I’m surrounded by my knights in shining armor which is pretty fucking amazing. But then, Fuck Boy sits directly across from Nyx and my stomach drops.”

“Oh god,” Noctis gulped.

“So Fuck Boy says – in French- _Moon of my life, hand me the cream and sugar_.” Luna retold a bit dramatically. “And you know how I hate that fucking reference.” Luna grumbled.

“I do, so what happened next?” Noctis asked.

“So before I can even answer, Luche gets the cream and sugar and hands them to Fuck Boy for me. It was awesome, because he’s all ‘I didn’t ask you’ and Luche was all ‘Do you want them or not?’ It was great.” Luna said with a proud smile. “Oh oh and then, oh god, _**and then**_.” Luna began. “and then Fuck Boy says- in French because he’s a fucking coward who wouldn’t ask this in English because he would have made a trip to the hospital. He says ‘I assume he couldn’t give you an orgasm because it was so quiet from your end of the house.’ Which EW that means he lurked outside my room again and that’s not cool. So then he goes- ‘If you’ll stop eating like a fucking boar and get down on your hands and knees and beg like a bitch in heat I might consider giving you a refresher course.’” Luna paraphrased.

“That’s disgusting! He needs his ass beat!” Noctis snarled.

“Oh I know, so I’m holding a knife and fork and I instinctively flip my knife in that stabbing grip because like hell I’m ever going to do any of that. And Luche stops me, he grabs my wrist and pins it to the table to keep me from stabbing him. But only after he and Craig choke on their food, nearly spit it out all over the table. So Craig, very smartly, suggests we and by we I mean him, Luche, Nyx and I, finish our breakfast bar. So Luche puts his hands on my shoulders and upper arms and walks me to the breakfast bar and Nyx and Craig grab our plates and drinks and stuff, all while Ravus looks on like a dumb ass and Fuck Boy laughs.”

“And then Fuck Boy got his ass beat.” Noctis hoped.

“No, too many witnesses.” Luna sighed sadly.

“But anyway, so after that Ravus and his friends want to play water volleyball. So Nyx borrowed your swim trunks and I put on a bathing suit and we go down to the pool and thankfully Fuck Boy had to work today so he didn’t stay too long after that.” Luna finished.

“Ok, so how did Nyx go from being your pretend boyfriend to your real boyfriend?” Noctis asked.

“Sooo.” Luna giggled. “Nyx and I may have been flirting all week, and all day yesterday and most of today and I may have kissed him, a couple...of...times...” Luna giggled as she blushed scarlet. “So it kind of seemed natural and reasonable and logical?” Luna offered.

“Yeah I’ve seen those looks,” Noctis admitted.

“But seriously, is there anything about Nyx that should bother me? Should worry me?” Luna asked.

“Honestly I can’t think of anything.” Noctis admitted.

“Well that’s reassuring, but the question remains is what Dad said to Mom.” Luna frowned.

“I don’t know, she called and he went into his office for privacy.” Noctis shrugged.

 

“Huh. Well Mom said the word ‘prenup’ tonight, Ravus had a fit.” Luna revealed.

“I’ll bet he did.” Noctis rolled his eyes.

“Do you think Dad will pop the question soon?” Luna asked.

“I don’t know.” Noctis shrugged again. “God I hope so though.” Noctis ventured.

“Well you’re supposed to be coming Tuesday right? And we are still on for Wednesday too right?” Luna asked.

“Yup, Dad might get you and Mom flowers Tuesday.” Noctis speculated.

“Aww, that’ll be wonderful.” Luna fawned.

“White roses right?” Noctis asked, trying to remember Luna’s preference for flowers.

“Whichever ones smell the best. Stock is good, or Sylleblossoms.” Luna shrugged.

“That’ll be nice. What do you think you guys will want for dinner Tuesday?” Luna asked.

“Don’t care,” Noctis shook his head. “Ooh, you and Ignis could play Iron Chef.” Noctis proposed.

“Oooh, I love that idea. That would be fun.” Luna cheered with a giddy squeal. “Would Ignis be up to that?”

“Oh yeah, that would be so fun, Prompto could be the host. It would be hilarious.” Noctis laughed.

“Oh my god that would be hilarious.” Luna speculated with laugh of her own.

“Well it’s getting late _bro_ _ther_ , I’ll see you tomorrow?” Luna suggested as picked up her foot to see her wrinkled toes.

“Yup, see you tomorrow, good night _sis_.” Noctis grinned.

“Good night Noct.” Luna bid him before she hung up. “Well so much for that face mask.” Luna sighed as she got out of the bathtub and drained it.

She was getting ready for bed when another knock came from her door. Luna eyed the door suspiciously and went over to it, opening it up to find her mom on the other side.

“Mom? Is everything ok?” Luna asked.

“Yes, your brother said that you made out with Nyx at the end of the driveway before he left.” Sylva confronted.

“I kissed him before he left, we’re dating, that’s part of dating,” Luna pointed out.

“Well I don’t like it that you’re moving so fast, I don’t want you to talk or text him until you talk to Regis about him.” Sylva decided.

“Mom! It was just a kiss, I’m not going to sext him or anything.” Luna argued.

“I don’t want you to get hurt or get too emotionally involved before you know more about him. Promise me Lunafreya, that you won’t text him or call him or talk to him until you’ve talked to Regis.” Sylva commanded.

Luna clenched her jaw but knew further argument would be futile. “I promise,” Luna vowed, being sure to look her mother in the eye as she spoke.

“Thank you, I know it won’t be easy, but it’s for the best.” Sylva reminded her daughter as she gave her daughter a hug.

“Good night dear, I love you.” Sylva whispered to her daughter.

“Good night, I love you too.” Luna answered before her mom turned and went to her own room.

Luna smiled sweetly as she watched her mother walk down the hall before she shut the door. Her smile fell and rage etched it’s way onto her face. “God damn it Ravus!” Luna bit out under her breath as she gave Ravus the bird from behind her walls. She was so furious! She looked at the time and knew Selena had most likely already gone to bed. Luna huffed in frustration before she went to the closet and got the pillow Nyx used and planted her face into it, breathing in his scent deeply, finding some solace in it but it also made her fucking horny as hell.

Luna went back to bed and opened her bottom drawer of her night stand where several vibrators were. She picked up her favorite one and got her bottle of lube and squeezed some out along her slit, using her index finger to spread her feminine lips to coat everything in a nice layer of lube as she put the vibrator against her side to warm it up a little before she shimmied her shorts down and pulled her panties to the side and lined the vibrator up and slowly pushed it in, feeling it fill her fully. She blew out a breath of relief before she moved her panties behind the handle to help keep it in so she didn’t have to hold onto it. She positioned the rabbit against her clit before reaching down and turning it on. She turned the rotating head and shaft on first, feeling it move within her before turning on the rabbit part on the highest setting because while she did enjoy pleasuring herself, it was still a school night and she needed her sleep. She inhaled sharply as the first wave of pleasure washed over her. She took the pillow Nyx used and laid it gently over her face to breathe in his scent as deep as she could as she grabbed, kneaded and squeezed her own breasts, imagining her hands being Nyx’s. She fantasized that it was Nyx on top of her, making love to her and she was smelling that chiseled chest of his as he moved on top of her, he would kiss her deeply and touch her reverently and passionately. Her back arched and she ground the end of the vibrator into the mattress which pushed it in further into her.

“Oh god,” Luna panted as she tweaked her nipples and caressed herself. “Oh Nyx,” Luna whined into the pillow. “Nyx, please,” Luna whimpered desperately as her hips rocked and bucked.

Luna rolled over and got on her hands and knees only to move her pillow to the side and replace it with the pillow Nyx used. She dropped her shoulders to the bed and spread her legs wide and pulled on the sides of her panties up to her waist to really drive the vibrator in her as she buried her face into that pillow, breathing in deeply as she could feel herself start to come toward the edge of her orgasm.

She imagined Nyx telling her to cum for him as she squeezed her breasts again and came in a muffled cry of Nyx’s name. Luna recovered slowly, she swore she saw stars. That orgasm was particularly intense. Come to think of it, even the orgasm she had in the shower was intense. Granted not as intense as this one, but still, a good, deep orgasm. She felt her orgasm flood her senses, making them fuzzy and fizzy as she fought to catch her breath. Then the vibrator gave her over stimulation and she hand to quickly turn it off. She pulled it out and cleaned it off with a baby wipe before getting another to clean up herself. Making sure to wipe off all that lube. Giggling at her own touch. Her pussy was still buzzing along with the rest of her senses.

“Wow,” She whispered to herself as she threw away the used wipes in her bedside trash can before she settled into bed again. Now she could go to sleep in peace.

But then, her dreams came. She was with Nyx, they were in her home, all alone. In no time she had straddled his lap and claimed his mouth for her own. She kissed him deeply and passionately as his hands went up and down her sides before they encircled her, holding her tightly against him. Her hands were on his face, framing it, her fingertips digging into his jaw and neck as she grind down against his erection. Her hands went to his chest, clawing at it as she reached for the hem to feel his skin under her hands. He was so warm. His skin was so soft yet his muscles were hard underneath that soft layer of skin. She scratched up his torso, Nyx hissed in pleasured pain as red marks formed from her fingernails. She pulled his shirt off and gawked at all of his glory. God he was so hot. But now it was her turn. He grasped the edge of her shirt and pulled it off before attacking her with kisses again. Luna broke her mouth away to whisper into Nyx’s ear that she wanted him inside her _NOW_ as he reached around and unhooked her bra. She took his earlobe into her mouth and bit down softly before licking a trail from behind his ear to his shoulder, sucking at pulse points and everywhere in between. She put her open mouth over his Adam’s apple and felt him groan in pleasure as he kneaded her breasts before taking her nipples into her mouth and sucked on them hard. God she missed that. She missed getting her nipples sucked. She missed everything getting sucked. Oh god then he swirled her nipples in his mouth with his tongue. He was flicking them with the tip of his tongue. She gasped and whined desperately.

“Please, Nyx, please,” Luna begged as she grinned herself in his lap. She needed him in her, now more than ever.

He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

Luna squealed in delight as her legs wrapped around him before the room changed to her bedroom. They fell back into her bed with him pinning her to her bed and Luna was clinging to him as his mouth planted kisses all over her chest and neck. God then he nibbled on her collar bone and she cried out again. That felt too good.

“Oh Nyx!” Luna moaned.

“You’re delicious,” Nyx rumbled as his hands ran up and down her body before he lifted his hips so he could undo his pants. “I need you,” Nyx whispered in her ear.

“I need you more,” Luna panted as she lifted her head to plant her mouth on his neck and shoulder again. “Please Nyx,” Luna pleaded as she felt him pull her clothes off. Then all at once he buried himself into her to the hilt. They cried out softly together at their joining. Then he started to move against her. His skin, his face especially was so hot. His hands were all over her, leaving burning hot desire in their wake. Luna wrapped her legs around his hips and she could hear their skin start to slap. She felt his ball sack slap against her taint and the bottom of her butt cheeks. He had started up a good rhythm and rocked her pelvis against his to get as much of his erection into her as possible. God he wasn’t so long that he was hitting the top of her cervix which was kind of painful but he had such delicious girth and it was hitting every good nerve ending. It was amazing.

“Please don’t stop,” Luna pleaded as she clung to him desperately.

“Not gonna,” He grunted as he continued to pump into her. “Are you getting close?” He whispered thickly to her. Luna nodded as she closed her eyes before she felt his lips on hers once more. She opened her mouth fully to him and kissed him as deeply as she could as her her left hand went to his head, threading her fingers in his hair as her right hand scratched up his back, not hard enough to cause too much pain but hard enough to get him to hiss again.

“Too hard?” Luna whispered which earned her a head shake from Nyx who broke their kiss so he could pant heavily. He put his face next to hers and Luna could feel the sweat bead on his forehead before she could feel the sweat start to form on his back.

“Oh Luna, you sexy vixen,” Nyx growled in her ear. “You’re so wet for me,” He murmured.

Luna smiled proudly at that. “Always for you,” Luna cooed. “Keep talking to me,” Luna requested earnestly.

“You’ve been driving me crazy baby,” Nyx rasped. “With that bathing suit, I wanted to rip it off you,” Nyx groaned.

“Oh yeah?” Luna grinned smugly. “I wanted to fall to my knees and worship you like the god you are when you came out of my bathroom. I wanted to see what you’ve been hiding. I made you so hard today.” Luna mewled.

“All damn day baby,” Nyx smiled. “What would you have done? How would you have worshiped me?” Nyx asked as he used one arm to help keep his upper body up, planting his elbow right next to her head so that he could keep his head up and look into her eyes as his other hand stroked up her thigh to her hip and then her ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze.

“I would have licked a trail down from your mouth,” Luna began before she kissed him once more before planting kisses down his chin, then his jaw before taking his earlobe into her mouth once more and giving it a teasing suck. “I would have licked and kissed and sucked, all the way down.” Luna whispered as she planted open mouthed kisses along his neck before sucking gently then biting softly. “All the way down your chest, your abs.” Luna whispered as she used one of her hands to caress his body the way she was describing with her words.

“Yeah?” Nyx asked, his eyes squeezing closed as he tried to stave off his own orgasm.

“I would have inched those swim trunks down inch by inch until you bared yourself to me.” Luna murmured in his ear, knowing he was already so close.

“Would you have preferred if I took your balls in mouth sucking on them or the tip first?” Luna asked an evil grin on her lips.

“I don’t care,” Nyx gulped.

“Oh I think you do,” Luna purred. “I would swirl my tongue around the tip before my mouth sank down around him. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Your huge cock filling my mouth like it’s filling my pussy right now?” Luna whined, Nyx moaned in her ear. She was sexing his brain and he loved it. “Care to find out?” Luna offered which made Nyx pause for a moment. “Lets find out.” Luna insisted as she guided Nyx to lay down next to her before she straddled his waist and bent over to kiss him deeply again. Then she kissed, sucked and nipped a trail down from his mouth to his own sensitive nipples. Nyx laughed at the sensation of Luna flicking his nipples with the tip of her tongue. Luna couldn’t help but mirror his smile since he was obviously enjoying himself. Luna continued loving his body as her mouth and hands lavished attention on his chest and abdomen. Luna licked along the trail of hair leading from his bush to his navel which earned another laugh as Nyx’s abs flexed as he flinched a little in response.

“Not used to that huh?” Luna guessed with a giggle of her own.

“No,” Nyx smiled before Luna considered the condom-ed penis before her.

“Well since you’re clean and I’m clean, I don’t think you’ll be needing this.” Luna stated as her hand wrapped around the base and paused for a moment, giving him the opportunity to say no.

“You’re good,” Nyx breathed shallowly as he lifted his head eagerly to watch her.

“Good,” Luna smiled victoriously as she rolled the condom off. Nyx took both pillows and put them behind his head so he could watch her suck him off. Luna settled between his his legs and pushed the tip of her tongue into the center of the back of his balls and licked from the back all the way to the base of that glorious erection of his. Nyx’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as his gaze bored into hers. Luna kept her gaze on his as she did this a second time before Nyx’s hips jutted toward her and his dick bobbed in excitement.

“You tease,” Nyx murmured huskily.

“So what if I am?” Luna shrugged a shoulder as she took one ball into her mouth and sucked. It was hairy and a little sweaty but to see Nyx’s eyes nearly roll back into his head as his face went slack was worth it. She sucked gently and the planes of his face tensed as his dick bobbed again. Luna moved her head slightly and repeated her actions to the other testicle and Nyx plowed his head into those pillows as his eyes squeezed shut.

Luna hummed triumphantly as she finally settled between his legs as she pulled a stray pube from her mouth, a casualty of giving oral, pubes in your mouth. She pushed her boobs up so that his legs caused them to smoosh together, giving her some amazing cleavage as her arms draped over his legs. Her hands dug in to the space between his body and the mattress, getting both hands on both of his ample butt cheeks. She squeezed appreciatively before leaning down and licking the bottom of his cock, lapping up the trail of precum that had escaped the head.

“Luna,” Nyx groaned as his eyes snapped open to see the spectacle before him. Luna smiled as innocently as she could back but her lidded eyes gave her away.

Luna opened her mouth and took just his head into her mouth and sucked.

“Luna,” Nyx panted desperately. Luna hummed in response and swirled his tip in her mouth with her tongue and watched him start to fall apart. She covered her teeth with her lips and bit down gently on his tip and Nyx’s hand flew to her shoulders then to her breasts. He shimmied his hands to cup her breasts as Luna took his hard length into her mouth inch by inch until it reached the back of her mouth. She sucked hard from near the base to the tip.

“Sorry I can’t deep throat you though, I have a strong gag reflex,” Luna apologized but Nyx shook his head.

“Don’t apologize, this is...amazing.” Nyx panted giving her boobs another squeeze.

Luna smiled and took as much of him in her mouth as she could, using the grip on his ass to help push him into her mouth before she bobbed her head and started to suck him off.

Luna closed her eyes and breathed in deep through her nose. Even his sex smelled great. When she opened her eyes Nyx’s eyes were screwed shut as his mouth hung open so he could breathe heavily.

After a few minutes she could tell that Nyx was getting close.

“Can you grab my hair and keep it out of my face?” Luna asked from around his tip and Nyx immediately fisted his hands into her hair. “Perfect.” Luna smirked as she continued to suck him, but now at an increased speed even though her jaw was starting to hurt.

“I..I’m gonna...” Nyx bit out.

“Go baby,” Luna encouraged as she sucked harder and faster as Nyx’s hips rocked into her sweet mouth.

“Oh fuck, Luna!” Nyx cursed as he finally came into her mouth. Luna swallowed his cum in a few swallows and continued to suck, trying to get every last drop.

Nyx slacked as he came down from his orgasm, his grip loosening in her hair. Luna smiled as she gave him one last suck, the suction popping from her mouth as his length started to shrink.

“Good?” Luna asked even though she knew it had been great.

Nyx couldn’t form a coherent sentence to save his life. All he could do is nod emphatically in response. Luna hummed in agreement and used the tip of her nose to stoke his balls again. But this time it earned her a giggle from Nyx.

“Easy, too much,” Nyx laughed as he finally opened her eyes to consider her lovingly. One of his hands instinctively went to cup her face and Luna leaned into his touch.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nyx murmured as stroked the apple of her cheek with his thumb.

“And you’re so handsome,” Luna replied happily.

“Come here,” Nyx entreated as he pulled slightly on her jaw. Luna climbed up and laid next to him as they kissed once more.

“Give me a minute and I’ll get you baby,” Nyx proposed as he tried to catch his breath while Luna snuggled into his side, draping his arm around her once more as she put her head on his chest, happily listening to his heart drum in his chest.

Once Nyx had recovered he rolled on top of her once more and peppered kisses all over her face as Luna giggled and soaked up all of his attention. His kisses and licks and gentle bites trailed down her body and Luna sighed happily before she wiggled over to lay her head on their pillows so she could watch him go down on her because this was a sight she needed to see.

Nyx positioned himself between her spread legs, he laid on his belly and dug his hands underneath her ass, giving it a good squeeze as his mouth attached itself to her sex. Luna cried out at the sensation, bucking at his face. Nyx smiled wickedly as his tongue speared into her vagina before he licked from her opening to her nub, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Luna couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her, he was teasing her.

“Come on Nyx,” Luna pleaded. Nyx grinned evilly and did it again. “Now who’s the tease?” Luna leveled as she sat up slightly to narrow her eyes at him in a playful mock threat.

Nyx didn’t answer, only closed his lips around her clit and sucked hard.

“Fuck!” Luna cursed as her head flew back into the pillows. Her hands flew to the bed as she clawed at the bedding.

Nyx’s laughter rumbled through him and Luna could feel it. Nyx continued to lick and suck and gently bite before he moved one of his arms and moved his chin slightly so he could finger her while he pleased her.

“Are you using one or two fingers?” Luna asked as she started pant.

“One, should I try two?” Nyx asked.

“Yeah,” Luna nodded.

Nyx used his index and middle finger and curled them to hit her g-spot.

“Oh my god!” Luna whined in a super high pitched voice. “Right there, right there,” Luna added quickly as her legs spread even wider as her hips bucked again.

Nyx smiled smugly and continued his onslaught until his hand was soaked with her precum and her lips were swollen.

“No! I’m so close! Don’t stop!” Luna begged.

“I’m just switching hands, my hand is cramping. I’m not stopping any time soon,” Nyx assured her as he planted a kiss on her inner thigh as he shifted again before he inserted the pointer and middle fingers from his other hand as his mouth closed around her clit once more.

Nyx watched as Luna’s eyes screwed shut as her hands, not happy with their purchase on the sheets, went to his head, scratching at his scalp deliciously.

“Oh my god, Nyx!” Luna cried out, her back arching as she finally reached her climax. Nyx stayed with her, and rode out her orgasm with her. He loved watching her come apart like that. Especially when she said his name like that.

Luna came down from her orgasm slowly. It was so intense again. Nyx gave her one last teasing lick and laughed as she giggled in response before climbing back up to lay with her once again.

“Good?” Nyx asked triumphantly.

“Good doesn’t even begin to cover it, great, amazing, wonderful,” Luna praised as he curled into him. “I love you,” Luna whispered as the dream started to fade.

 

Nyx woke up earlier than he expected but was grateful for it. He grabbed his phone and combed through his notifications of emails and such but he didn’t see a message from Luna. He had stayed up later than usual last night, hoping to hear from her but he never did. He had hoped that maybe after he fell asleep she would have texted. Or she would have texted this morning. She had said she was clingy and so he had expected a call, a text, something. Now he was the one left feeling needy. He didn’t bother looking into his boxers because he could feel the cum mess just below his belly button, from all the sex dreams he had had about Luna the night before, these dreams practically burned into his memory, the hottest and most intense ones yet. He got out of bed and got a shower and got partially dressed in the bathroom, looking at his phone every few minutes, making sure it wasn’t on silent or vibrate so he wouldn’t miss hearing from her. Every notification made his heart jump but the disappointment of it being anything but a text from Luna left him with disappointment. He brushed his teeth and got ready for the day before Selena knocked on the bathroom door.

“Hurry up,” Selena complained groggily.

“I’m early,” Nyx retorted as he opened the bathroom door once he put on his pants.

Selena gave him unimpressed look as she got her phone out and looked at the time. “So you are,” Selena admitted as she put her clothes down on the towel rack and sat on the toilet and rubbed her eyes sleepily, putting her phone on the sink, Nyx looked at Selena’s phone, hoping maybe she had heard something as he finished brushing his teeth, but nothing.

“Done,” Nyx huffed as he grabbed his stick of deodorant and put it on on the way to his room as Selena shut the bathroom door.

Nyx stood in front of his dresser drawer looking over the various t shirts he had in his drawer as he just grabbed the top one and put it on. He finished getting dressed and sat anxiously at his desk, staring at his phone, willing it to show a text as he waited for Selena to get a shower and get ready herself. His stomach growled so he went downstairs and got some breakfast. He sat at his kitchen table and ate quickly as his leg bounced like crazy, still staring at his phone. He was nervous and anxious to see Luna again. He felt like he needed to do something while he waited for his sister.

He went back to his room and sat at his desk and his leg continued to bounce, he was starting to annoy himself.

‘She likes poetry,’ he reminded himself.

‘And you’re as poetic as a brick.’ Nyx’s cynicism pointed out.

‘She’ll think it’s cute that you tried.’ His optimism encouraged.

‘She’ll say it’s cute but hate it because you won’t come up with anything good.’ His cynicism criticized.

‘Oh come on and try, just try, and if it’s horrible, we throw it away and forget all about it.’ His optimism prodded.

“Fine,” Nyx relented as he pulled out a notebook but he couldn’t think of anything.

Thankfully Selena came out of the bathroom before he really had to confront his lack of poetry skills.

“Ready?” Nyx asked as he ignored the notebook on his desk and moved to grab his backpack and slip his phone into his pocket.

“Yeah,” Selena yawned and nodded as she finished braiding her hair. She grabbed her own backpack and went downstairs. She wolfed down a bowl of cereal as Nyx filled a thermoused cup with orange juice for her.

“Thank you,” Selena thanked him as she took it from him and drank some down.

“Why were you up so early?” Selena asked as they got in his truck.

“I don’t know,” Nyx shrugged.

“Bad dreams?” Selena guessed.

“No, not that I remember.” Nyx shook his head before his leg bounced again. Selena noticed it out of the corner of her eye but chose to let it go as she looked out the window at the scenery.

“Just woke up early on a Monday morning for no reason.” Selena concluded. “Kind of unheard of for you but whatever.” Selena shrugged. “Would have thought you would have been glued to your phone. No ‘good morning’ text?” Selena asked.

Nyx just shook his head no.

“Any good night text?” Selena asked.

But Nyx licked his lips before he bit them and shook his head no again.

“That’s...not good.” Selena ventured as she noticed his left leg bouncing like crazy now.

“I’m sure there’s a reason for it.” Selena tried to reason before they pulled into school. Nyx got out of his truck and started to walk towards the school before the white limo drove up. He paused as he watched Ravus get out and march over to the other side and practically drag his sister into the school by her wrist. Luna was looking around but could do little to stop her brother.

“That’s really not good.” Selena grimaced as she walked along with Nyx. “I’ll see what I can find out.” Selena offered as she walked quickly into the school as Nyx found his friends again.

“Did you see that?” Luche asked Nyx.

“Yeah,” Nyx nodded.

“See what?” Libertus asked.

“He does not like you.” Luche shook his head.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Nyx hung his head in defeat.

“He called me last night.” Luche prodded.

“And?” Nyx asked, bringing his head up to look at Luche.

“I was honest.” Luche revealed.

“Great,” Nyx huffed before he saw Selena making her way to him with Noctis in tow. Selena waived him over to them. “Excuse me,” Nyx said to his friends as he came over.

“Noctis, tell Nyx what you just told me,” Selena prodded softly.

“So you’re dating Luna now right?” Noctis asked.

“Right,” Nyx agreed.

“And you like her a lot right?” Noctis inquired.

“Right,” Nyx nodded again.

“And you’re not just going to hit and quit it right?” Noctis continued fixing Nyx with a stern look.

“Right,” Nyx agreed, his anxiety making his heart race as his stomach knot up.

“Then you have nothing to worry about. Ravus is just taking Luna to my dad to see if he can find a legitimate reason not to like you other than him just being an ass.” Noctis grinned.

Nyx blew out a breath of relief and bent over a bit.

“Ravus talked their mom into not letting Luna text you or call you or talk to you until _after_ she talked with my dad otherwise she would have already been texting you like crazy.” Noctis explained.

“See?” Selena smiled.

“Thanks man,” Nyx thanked Noctis as the two did a bro hug, Nyx immediately feeling so much lighter and relieved before the bell rang.

Nyx went to his first class and tried not to stare at Luna’s empty seat. After half the class and still no Luna, Nyx couldn’t take it any longer and managed to get a bathroom break. He turned the corner and nearly knocked Luna down.

“Oh gosh I’m sorry,” Nyx apologized.

But Luna was so overjoyed and relieved to finally see Nyx she dropped her books and hugged him tightly. “I am so sorry,” Luna apologized into his chest.

“It’s ok,” Nyx replied, his arms wrapping around her even tighter in turn, happy and grateful to have her in his arms once more, letting all of his own uneasiness and anxiousness leave him finally.

“Ravus has been such an asshole!” Luna complained as she pulled away slightly. “I didn’t mean to ghost you, I swear, Ravus talked my mom into not letting me text you until I talked with Regis to see if he approved of you, which he does by the way but that’s not the point. Ravus is just so pissed off at everyone and at everything and he’s taking it out on us and it’s not fair and I am so sorry.” Luna explained, talking at an incredibly fast pace.

Nyx just nodded in understanding before he just enveloped her into another hug because he could tell she needed it even though, deep down he needed it too.

“How come you’re not mad?” Luna asked, her voice muffled from his chest.

“Noctis clued me in.” Nyx explained.

“Oh thank god, he always has my back. Did he tell you about Tuesday?” Luna asked as they separated to pick up her books since another student was coming down the hall.

“No,” Nyx shook his head.

“Oh, well, if you and Selena can or want to come over to my house Tuesday after school, that’s when Noctis and his friends are coming over, we are probably going to go over what to perform for the kids on Wednesday. Um me and Ignis are going to play Iron Chef for dinner, actually want to be my sux chef?” Luna asked excitedly.

“Sure, but I have practice after school tomorrow, but I would still love to come.” Nyx agreed.

“Good, oh, um, what would you think about sitting at that middle table today for lunch, I don’t know if you would want me to sit with you at lunch or not but Ignis and Noctis will want to plan for Wednesday as soon as possible. So could we all sit together?” Luna ventured.

“Sounds great,” Nyx nodded as they stood again.

“Thanks Baby,” Luna smiled and leaned up to kiss him quickly before she hurried to class again.

Nyx blew out a breath of relief before he looked up to see Pelna staring in shock.   
“Did she just call you ‘Baby’ and kiss you?” Pelna asked.

“Well she is my girlfriend.” Nyx couldn’t help but smile as he tried to ignore his own blush.

“How? We all hung out two days ago! How did she become your girlfriend between Saturday and today?!” Pelna demanded in a harsh whisper as he walked closer.

“It’s a long story, look I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later man.” Nyx said as he turned and went back to class. He walked into class to see Luna shaking Noctis’ arm the way he had shaken hers that first day.

Only he once again felt a crinkle of paper in his back pocket when he sat down. Oh he had forgotten how good she was at slipping things into his pockets. He reached into his back pocket to find a little tightly folded piece of paper, written on it was a poem.

 

_**For the Knight who rescues the Damsel in the greatest of her distress-** _

_**A Hero who battles Dragons and Monsters.** _

_**His feats of strength are legendary, his courage unsurpassed.** _

_**His patience with a Princess, who has been scared to leave her tower.** _

_**Is he strong enough to battle the demons? Is he wise enough to fight the fears?** _

_**Will he be willing to do this all for a Princess?** _

_**Will he see past the tower? Past the walls built so high?** _

_**The Princess, she hopes.** _

_**His Princess, she prays-** _

‘ _ **May his strength never fade. May his smile never waver.**_

_**May he never loose hope. May he never give up.’** _

_**For her armor is strong, her swords are sharp and she is ready to fight.** _

_**One alone may not be strong enough to break free.** _

_**But two, working together, will be.** _

 

Nyx’s jaw dropped as he read the beautiful words. Now he really did wish he could write poetry.

He looked up at the clock, he had some time, just not a lot of it.

He quickly got a fresh piece of paper and drew as fast as he could, a knight in armor with a shield and sword staring up at a large castle with a monster by the draw bridge and a dragon in the background. He barely finished before the class bell rang and he hurriedly wrote something at the bottom before he folded it. Thankfully Luna was taking a moment to finish repack her bag and Nyx was able to pass the drawing back to her with a wink of his own. Luna smiled brightly back at him in response, closing her hand tight around it.

Nyx couldn’t get any work done for the rest of the morning. He read and reread that poem until he knew it by heart. He wanted, no needed to do more than draw a little picture. He wracked his brain and slowly, something came into focus. Her name. Lunafreya. Well, Luna rather. The moon. Ok, so he had the moon, what does the moon do? Well the moon is responsible for the tides. Werewolves. No, she mentioned fighting monsters she might not like the idea of werewolves. But regular wolves. Then it hit him. His name. His last name meant wolf king. Ok, so he had wolves and the moon. But he also had a Princess and King. But would she get that reference? Would she know what his name meant and if he referenced that, would she get the reference? Ok so maybe scratch the wolf and wolf king thing for now. Now he was just left with the moon again. Ugh why was this so hard?!

Before he knew it, it was time for lunch.

Thankfully Luna kept an open spot next to her as she and Noctis took over the usually empty table. Nyx went through the line and took the empty space next to her.

The bright smile she wore made up for the looks of shock and awe he got from everyone else.

“I loved your picture.” Luna murmured with that same bright smile as she leaned slightly toward him.

“I loved your poem.” Nyx nodded as he dunked his fries into some ketchup.

“Really? You didn’t think it was too stuffy or mushy or horribly cliche?” Luna asked as she opened her lunch box and got out her pita and took a big bite.

“Nope, perfect.” Nyx grinned.

“Yay!” Luna cheered, covering her mouth since it was still mostly full.

“What did you bring today Luna?” Noctis asked from the other side of her.

“Pita pocket, left over roasted lamb with the works.” Luna answered. “Want some?” Luna offered.

“Sure, little bit though.” Noctis nodded and Luna reached back into her lunch bag to retrieve a second one and pulled of a corner off and handed it to Noctis.

“Want some too?” Luna offered to Nyx. “I’m only going to be able to eat this one, I don’t know why Nana packed me two.” Luna added, just to make sure Nyx knew she wouldn’t go hungry.

“Sure,” Nyx nodded.

“Ooh, what did Princess bring to lunch today?” Prompto asked as he sat down across from Noctis.

“Pita pocket, want some?” Luna posed.

“Hell yes,” Prompto agreed before Ignis sat down across from Luna with Gladio sitting down across from Nyx.

“Pita pocket Ignis? It has hummus.” Luna offered as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Yes please,” Ignis agreed.

“Pita pocket Gladio?” Luna offered.

“No thanks,” Gladio shook his head as he made a face as he dug into his lunch.

“Prompto, knife,” Luna held out her hand.

Prompto happily retrieved a folding knife from his pocket.

“I really wish you didn’t carry contraband.” Ignis rolled his eyes.

“If anyone says anything I’ll claim it, relax Ignis,” Luna pacified as she cut the remaining pita pocket into fourths before wiping off the knife with a napkin and handing it back to Prompto as Nyx, Prompto Ignis and Noctis took a slice of pita pocket and began to eat.

“It’s good,” Prompto offered and Nyx hummed in agreement.

“Could use more hummus.” Ignis ventured and Luna nodded in agreement. “So what is the plan?” Ignis asked.

“Right now, the plan is everyone comes over to my house after school tomorrow, well, except Nyx and Gladio because you guys have practice, but, I figured we would spend some time figuring out exactly what we would do for the kids Wednesday, Ravus and I have been doing a lot of Disney songs and stuff. Ravus absolutely insists that we keep it clean.” Luna repeated.

“Aw man,” Prompto whined.

“The average age of these kids is six.” Luna pointed out.

“Oh,” Prompto mouthed as he finished his portion of pita.

“It was also suggested we could play Whose Line,” Luna proposed as she pulled out her notebook to write down ideas.

“Ooh that would be fun, scenes from a hat, questions only.” Prompto suggested.

“No hoedown.” Ignis insisted and Gladio snorted a laugh.

“Oh come on,” Prompto whined.

“Let’s make a date.” Luna suggested.

“News castors,” Noctis added.

“Party guests.” Nyx supplied as Luna tried to keep up.

“Also, keep in mind, whatever we bring in, instruments, whatever, it has to be sanitized and disinfected.” Luna stressed. “Because these kids are burn victim patients, cancer patients and stuff, so their systems are compromised. Also, they’re going to be self-conscious about their appearance, so be extra gentle and kind, I can not stress that enough. They also might clam up on you because they don’t know you so you kinda gotta be ready for anything. Also, their families are probably going to be there to so make sure not to ignore them.” Luna listed off. “Oh and you all will have to sign waivers for HIPPA and stuff,” Luna remembered.

“Ok, I think we can handle that.” Noctis nodded as the others nodded too.

“Awesome, so Ignis, has Noctis told you about dinner on Tuesday?” Luna asked.

“How I’m going to mop the floor with you with my superior cooking skills despite your home field advantage?” Ignis grinned smugly which earned ‘ooohs’ from everyone at the table. Ignis didn’t trash talk often.

“Oh I have more than a home field advantage, I have an ace up my sleeve,” Luna grinned and Nyx knew she was referring to him and rather liked that reference. “Don’t think for a moment, that I will save you the embarrassment of having your skills amount to shit. You lack imagination and your predictability is laughable at best.” Luna dissed.

“Shall we put a wager on the deal?” Ignis suggested.

“Of course,” Luna agreed.

“Loser has to do all the dishes, by hand.” Ignis suggested.

“Predictable yet again.” Luna rolled her eyes. “I have a better idea.” Luna grinned evilly.

“I don’t like that smile,” Noctis shook his head as his eyes got wide. Nyx recognized that grin, that was the same grin she wore right before she gave him that love bite, he didn’t know whether to be excited or scared.

“Durian.” Luna leveled.

“No, fuck no,” Prompto shook his head holding his hands up in defeat.

“I’m out,” Gladio answered.

“Ignis, no,” Noctis pleaded.

“You’re on,” Ignis agreed.

“God fucking dammit Ignis,” Noctis hissed.

“Aw, did you agree to be Ignis’ sux chef?” Luna cooed sarcastically as she rubbed circles on Noctis’ back.

“Yes,” Noctis admitted. “I hate you both, so much right now,” Noctis shook his head. “Why couldn’t you guys play for a prize, like a pint of ice cream?” Noctis complained.

“What’s durian?” Nyx asked.

“It’s a fruit, the size of a small watermelon, it’s covered in spikes. According to Andrew Zimmerman, who eats bizarre food for a living, it smells like a dead body and it tastes like dirty gym socks that have been left in a boy’s locker room for a whole summer that mated with moldy, mushy onions.” Luna described. Nyx looked at Luna in horrified awe as he tried not to gag.

“What is wrong with you?” Nyx asked Luna.

“Oh the list is long.” Noctis answered teasingly.

“Hey,” Luna complained to Noctis.

“Deny it,” Noctis challenged. Luna opened her mouth in protest but the words died on her tongue before Noctis stuffed a few french fries in her open mouth. Luna rolled her eyes as she ate them before she stole a few more.

“They’re good today,” Luna admitted.

“Could Iris ride over with you tomorrow after school? I don’t want her to have to wait around for me to finish practice.” Gladio asked.

“Of course, bring your bathing suites tho. We haven’t played chicken in a while.” Luna nodded.

“Me too!” Prompto insisted.

“Me three, my dad has to pick up something after school.” Noctis added. Luna’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped slightly as she gasped excitedly her hand on his arm, squeezing it tightly.

“No, not that,” Nocits assured Luna as he patted her hand.

“Aw,” Luna pouted, disappointed as she frowned.

Everyone else gave each other questioning looks before they collectively let it go.

They continued to talk before the lunch bell rang.

During gym Crowe ran alongside Luna as they jogged around the gym.

“Are you really dating Nyx?” Crowe murmured excitedly.

“Yeah,” Luna confirmed.

“Awesome, just watch out for his exes and try not to be the jealous type.” Crowe advised.

“Excuse me?” Luna blinked.

“Every girlfriend Nyx has ever had has been insanely jealous.” Crowe informed her.

“Well I can see why, Nyx is extremely handsome and charming, and insecurity breeds jealousy. Everyone is insecure, some more than others.” Luna reasoned. “But to be on the safe side, could you tell me who he’s dated so I don’t get blindsided?” Luna requested.

Crowe then listed off over a half dozen girls.

“Oh, ok, so he’s dated almost every ridiculously beautiful girl in school. Great.” Luna nodded as she tried to internalize her sudden insecurity before she realized that that’s what Ravus was referring to.

Luna started to jog slower as she plunged further into her thoughts. Nyx was about to catch up to her before she veered off and requested to go back into the girls locker room to get her inhaler.

“What did you say to her?” Nyx requested as he caught up with Crowe.

“I just asked if she was really dating you.” Crowe answered. “And she said yes, so congrats on that.” Crowe grinned.

“Was Luna wheezing?” Nyx asked.

“A little.” Crowe answered. “I’m sure she’s going to fine Nyx,” Crowe assured him. “Although I did warn her about your exes.” Crowe added.

“Wait what?” Nyx blinked.

“She wanted to know your dating history. So I told her.” Crowe explained.

“And what did she say?” Nyx asked, his eyes going wide.

“She agreed that you’ve dated just about every ridiculously beautiful girl in school.” Crowe repeated.

“Damn it,” Nyx cursed under his breath.

“What?” Crowe asked.

“She’ll think I’m a player Crowe.” Nyx concluded, his embarrassment clear.

“So?” Crowe dismissed.

“Her brother and her mother don’t like me, they’ll use that as an excuse to break us up, her brother has already tried.” Nyx revealed.

“Oh,” Crowe realized.

“And I really like her Crowe. I don’t want this to end before it has the chance to start, I need to talk to her.” Nyx insisted before they finished their laps. But Luna had yet to reappear from the girls locker room.

Gym finished and Luna still hadn’t come out.

Nyx got dressed and ran around the gym to try to meet Luna outside the girls locker room but Luna had vanished in the crowd. He went to drama to find Luna already there, deep in conversation with Noctis. He sat down and tried to catch her gaze but she wouldn’t look at him, instead her and Noctis used her notebook back and fourth, writing messages.

Nyx needed to do something. But then he saw Noctis pass a note behind Luna’s back and point to Nyx. The other classmates covertly passed the note to Nyx.

Nyx took the note and secretly read it.

‘Luna’s insecure, doesn’t feel pretty enough. Brother and Mother think you’re a player and making her doubt. REASSURE HER.’

Noctis gave Nyx a questioning look as Nyx read the note. Nyx looked up and gave Noctis a solemn nod.

Nyx flipped to a clean page in his notebook and prayed that he could come up with something good.

He looked at Luna again and spontaneously became inspired.

He wrote it out and then rewrote it again on a new sheet of paper, making sure it was legible. He folded it and passed it Noctis who slipped it into her bag for Luna to find later.

When the bell rang Luna practically bolted for the door, being the first one out.

When she got to study hall she found the note right before Selena came and sat down next to her in the library.

“What are you reading?” Selena asked curiously as she peered at the folded page.

“A poem your brother wrote me,” Luna breathed as her eyes welled with tears.

“Wow, Nyx must really, really, _**really**_ , like you if he wrote you poetry,” Selena offered. “Everything ok?” Selena asked and Luna nodded as the tears finally fell from her lower lashes.

“It’s beautiful, read this,” Luna offered as she leaned and showed Selena the poem.

‘ _ **You are the moon, a beacon of hope and light that commands the sea to give up it’s treasures. Beware the bewitching beauty of your face lest you forgo the enigmatic intricacies of your heart. Your soul has depth and treasures that even the grandest of galaxies of the universe could never boast. But if only one would look into these windows of said soul, then maybe, they might catch a glimpse.**_ ’

“Wow, he’s obviously head over heels for you. I would kill to have someone write me poetry.” Selena fawned as she side hugged Luna.

“I gotta see him, what’s his final class?” Luna asked as she wiped the happy tears from her eyes.

“Social Studies, B34,” Selena informed her. “Go get him,” Selena encouraged.

Luna used her bathroom break to walk past Nyx’s final class and Nyx just happened to look up at the movement in the hallway and saw Luna trying to covertly look into the class without the teacher noticing.

Nyx immediately got another bathroom break and left the classroom and looked around for her.

“Nyx!” Luna whispered from around another corner from the alcove of an empty classroom that was coincidentally across from another empty classroom at the end of the secluded hall.

“Luna,” Nyx breathed in relief as he jogged over to where she was hiding.

“Are you o-hhmph.” Nyx was caught somewhat off guard as Luna pulled him to her and kissed him desperately. Then she backed them into the side of the lockers in the juncture of where the wall met the section of lockers.

“I’m so sorry Nyx, I’m so sorry,” Luna apologized between kisses as she clung to him. “Ravus insisted that you were a player and then I asked Crowe about it and I got so scared that I’m not enough for you.” Luna explained, talking incredibly quickly again.

“Nothing...to..worry...about...you’re...perfect...” Nyx answered in between kisses as he kissed her back with equal desperation. Not realizing how much he had needed this too as he pinned her to the wall.

“That poem Nyx, god damn that was good,” Luna praised as her pelvis grinded into his as her hands stroked everywhere she could reach before she pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal more of his collar bone and gave him a proper love bite.

“Fuck Luna,” Nyx cursed in a whispered hiss as his hands found her ass and gave it an appreciative squeeze as he pulled her tightly against him before he mirrored her actions and pulled the top of her shirt down and gave her a love bite on the top of one of her left breast.

“Nyx,” Luna tried to gasp as quietly as she could.

“I will write you poetry every day,” Nyx vowed into her skin as he kissed a trail from her breast to the column of her neck to her ear, biting her earlobe and sucking gently.

“I can’t promise this will happen every day,” Luna smirked as she panted.

“Doesn’t matter, you want poetry, I will give you poetry.” Nyx repeated before he kissed her mindless again. Nyx however knew that they needed to cut this short tried to put on the breaks. “As much as I don’t want this to end, we should probably get to class.” Nyx admitted as he put his forehead to hers as they both fought to catch their breath, his hands resting on her waist once again as her hands splayed over his chest.

“You’re right, wouldn’t want to raise suspicion. Call me, text me, later ok?” Luna asked as she tried to rearrange her clothing to make it look like she just didn’t have a tryst before giving him one last, chaste- well, chaste-er kiss.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Luna promised before she pulled herself away from him and found her way back to study hall.

Nyx arranged his dick so that his boner wasn’t visible. Hot damn. He took a minute to compose himself and fixed his shirt back to the way it was, even though the collar was obviously just a little stretched out. But no one should notice or care. He didn’t care if this was an emotional roller coaster. The highs were worth it, she was worth it. He walked back into class and did his best to act like nothing had happened. Libertus though, gave him a knowing grin and simply gave Nyx a fix bump.

“You have something...” Libertus whispered gestured to his lips.

“Where?” Nyx asked in a whisper as he wiped his mouth with his arm. Suddenly worried that he was wearing lipstick, he didn’t think Luna had been wearing any, not that he would have done anything differently.

But Libertus just snorted a laugh, enjoying that he got Nyx. Nyx frowned at Libertus and flipped him off when the teacher had turned around.

Back in study hall, Luna had to bite her lips to keep from smiling too much.

“So?” Selena prodded.

Luna blushed deeply. “Promise me you won’t say anything, even to Nyx.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Selena swore.

Luna took a deep breath and pulled the top of her shirt down just enough to show the top of the love bite.

Selena silently screamed as she bounced up and down in her chair. “I ship it, I ship you guys so much.” Selena admitted ecstatically.

“You’re the first, my brother thinks Nyx is a player and he talked my mom into not letting me call or text Nyx until I talked to Principal Regis.” Luna revealed.

“Why would you talk to Principal Regis about dating Nyx?” Selena asked, confounded by the idea.

“Ok, so, again, don’t repeat this, but, my mom has been dating your Principal, Regis for months now, and our families have been close for years and so Regis has always been another dad for me so it’s more of a- does ‘dad’ approve- kind of thing.” Luna explained quietly.

“Oh, so Noctis _is_ like a brother,” Selena concluded.

“Very much so.” Luna nodded.

“So what did Regis say?” Selena asked.

“As far as he’s concerned your brother is a great guy with upstanding character. Pissed Ravus right off.” Luna grinned proudly and recalled how after Ravus had left Regis’ office shortly after, Luna had stayed behind to tell her ‘Dad’ the whole story of what really happened over the weekend and how Nyx had behaved and how Regis had been furious with Ravus for letting Andrew in the house and how outright proud he was of Nyx and gave Luna his blessing practically.

“Well I know Nyx has dated other girls, but he’s not a player.” Selena insisted. “And I’m not saying that just to say that, I really mean that.”

“I know, it’s fine, but I’m curious, how did they all end?” Luna asked carefully.

“Oh most of the time it’s been mutual. I mean he has had a few girls cheat on him and of course that always messes with your head. But most of them, have been really jealous, like a few of them got so territorial that they didn’t want him talking to any other girls and even accused me of trying to break them up.”

“Wow, that sounds oddly familiar, my ex was like that. He hated Noctis, constantly accused me of cheating on him even though he was the one who cheated on me. He was really controlling and jealous. I will do my best not to be that way.” Luna explained. “Even though that may hard because Nyx is so fucking hot,” Luna admitted with a deep blush and a giggle that Selena joined in on.

“So on a scale of 1 to 10 how into him are you?” Selena asked.

“Eleven.” Luna professed. “I do worry about him though.” Luna voiced.

“How so?” Selena asked.

“I am the epitome of an emotional roller coaster, a basket case, a nervous wreck more often than not and that will be really emotionally and even psychologically exhausting. But I don’t want him to be scared of that, scared of me, scared of connecting with me because of it.” Luna disclosed.

“Well most girls are that way and we are teenagers after all, so I think some of that is expected. But what Nyx will want and probably need is for you to be honest about that and try to communicate that. But Nyx is a guy, guys like to fix things, so you may need to be very clear about what you need from him. If you want a hearing ear and a shoulder to cry on, say so. Otherwise he’ll try to fix it.” Selena cautioned and Luna nodded in understanding.

“Any more advice going forward?” Luna inquired.

“Just be yourself, don’t change for him. Don’t try to change him and don’t change yourself into what he wants either. He’s had girls do that too, trying to figure out what he wants and change themselves into being what they thought he wanted. Be genuine, be yourself. As cliche and straight out of a Disney movie as that sounds.” Selena advised. Luna smiled appreciatively at that and hugged Selena whispering her thanks into Selena’s ear.

“So, you want to come over to my house after school tomorrow? You could ride in the limo with me. You’d just have to bring your bathing suit, unless you want to borrow one of mine because it looks like we’re about the same size.” Luna offered.

“Hell yes,” Selena nodded.

“Actually, if we are the same size, you could totally borrow one of my dresses for Saturday.” Luna proposed.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Selena grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JFC 17k+ words. Because I kept going, 'no- I can't end it there'.  
> I was watching 'huskys arguing with owners' on youtube and went- 'yup that's Umbra and Pryna'.  
> Selena is awesome and amazing and I adore close sibling relationships. And- did anyone notice the parallel between Nyx talking to Selena and Luna talking to Noctis? Also- notice that Nyx doesn't and wouldn't kiss and tell, to his friends even though they totally figure it out.  
> 


	5. A Mother Knows / Iron Chef Fleuret Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx's mother knows things and it takes her .02 seconds to inform THE FAMILY. Crazyness insues.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 5

 

Luna walked with Ravus out to the limo after school and Ravus opened the door for her.

Once inside Luna used that opportunity to catch Ravus up on the recent developments.

“So, tomorrow, we will be taking Iris- Gladio’s little sister, Prompto, Ignis, Noctis and Selena home with us.” Luna informed Ravus.

“Yes I figured as much.” Ravus sighed as he scrolled through his phone.

“Ignis and I are to play Iron Chef tomorrow night for dinner.” Luna added.

“Did you guys have a wager or will you be playing for a prize?” Ravus inquired, still scrolling through his phone.

“Wager, durian.” Luna answered.

“You guys are disgusting.” Ravus chuckled. “I’m not going to be your sux chef.” Ravus specified as he finally lifted his head to consider his sister.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to.” Luna replied with a grin.

“Noctis?” Ravus asked, his eyebrows knitting together as he considered her thoughtfully.

“Noctis will be Ignis’ sux chef.” Luna divulged.

“So who’s going to be your sux chef?” Ravus asked curiously.

“I have an ace up my sleeve, you’ll just have to wait to find out.” Luna grinned.

“It’s Nyx isn’t it,” Ravus deadpanned.

“Yes it is.” Luna admitted. Fuck she was more transparent than she thought.

“My money is on Ignis,” Ravus retorted in a sigh as he focused on his phone again.

“Thanks,” Luna chided.

“Can Nyx even cook?” Ravus asked.

“I have it on very good authority that he does.” Luna answered.

Ravus rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” Ravus muttered.

Luna pulled out her phone and texted Nyx.

‘Hey’ Luna texted.

‘Hey Princess’ Nyx answered as he came home from school. Luna couldn’t help but smile at that as she felt her cheeks heat up.

‘What are you good at cooking?’ Luna asked. ‘Like are you better with meats or side dishes or baking or do you do a bit of everything?’ Luna specified.

‘I can do the bit of everything but I’m better at meats.’ Nyx answered.

‘Perfect, because I’m ok on meats but I’m better at everything but lol’ Luna texted back.

‘Should I bring anything tomorrow?’ Nyx asked.

‘Other than your swim trunks, I can’t think of anything, we’ll provide all the ingredients and stuff for the battle.’ Luna explained. ‘I have rehearsals here in a bit, so if you text me for the next few hours I won’t be able to answer.’ Luna warned.

‘Ok, thanks for the heads up.’ Nyx grinned.

‘I gotta go, TTYL,’ Luna texted as they pulled up to the fine arts center where rehearsals were, Ravus got out and opened the car door for her, helping her out before they went to the trunk where Luna’s bag as well as Ravus’ violin were.

“Mom!” Nyx called out as he searched the house for her.

“Yeah?” Sabrina answered from her laundry room.

“Hey,” Nyx greeted as he popped his head in as she took some towels out of the dryer and put them in the basket before Nyx took the clothes that were in the washer and put them in the dryer before he started another load of laundry.

“Thank you sweetheart,” Sabrina smiled thankfully at her son.

“I need a favor.” Nyx started.

“Of course you do. How much do you need?” Sabrina sighed knowingly, she knew Nyx had to have a little bit of an ulterior motive to help her out like this.

“No, not that kind of favor. I need for you to help me make dinner tonight.” Nyx clarified.

Sabrina raised her eyebrows in surprise and blinked at her son a few times.

“Why…?” Sabrina asked slowly as she started the dryer.

“Um, well, you see, Luna, um, asked me to come over and make dinner tomorrow, for her and her family and friends, I’m supposed to help her make it.” Nyx explained as he found his feet suddenly very interesting as he shuffled a little in his place shoving his hands in his pockets as he did so.

Sabrina smiled, pleasantly surprised at that. “Is she the blonde that was at the house Saturday?” Sabrina asked.

“Yes, she’s also, my girlfriend.” Nyx admitted bashfully, ducking his head to hide his bright smile. Sabrina’s smile grew broader and more knowing.

“So you need to _impress her_ _**and**_ her family _**and**_ her friends.” Sabrina concluded.

“Yes,” Nyx nodded. “Please mom,” Nyx pleaded softly as he finally looked up at her, the earnestness in his features and tone clear.

“How much time do you think you’ll have to cook dinner with her?” Sabrina asked.

“Well, I’m guessing an hour?” Nyx shrugged.

Sabrina nodded at that answer as she mentally went through which recipes would work in that time frame.

“How much do you like this girl?” Sabrina asked as she lifted the laundry basket to her hip and carried it to her bedroom.

“A lot,” Nyx professed as he followed his mom up the stairs.

“How much is a lot?” Sabrina asked as she dumped the basket of clean laundry onto her bed so she could fold it. Nyx picked up a towel and started to fold it as he stood next to his mom who also picked up a towel and started to fold it as well.

“Enough that I wrote her poetry.” Nyx confessed softly.

Sabrina dropped her towel and turned to her son. “You? You wrote poetry?” Sabrina asked, a bit flabbergasted by his confession. “What did you write? Did you get it out of a book or did you just come up with it on your own?” Sabrina asked as she picked up the towel to refold it.

“I just...I just took one look at her and got inspired I guess.” Nyx explained with a shrug as he moved his attention to the next towel as his blush crept up his neck to his ears.

Sabrina looked at him incredulously. “And what did you say? What did you write rather?” Sabrina asked as she turned and sat down on the edge of her bed to look at her son fully.

“I wrote she was the moon that could move the oceans.” Nyx answered.

“That’s it?” Sabrina asked.

“No, well, let me go get my notebook, she also may have written me poetry.” Nyx revealed as he reached into his pocket and retrieved the sacred piece of folded paper and carefully unfolded it and handed it to his mom to read.

Sabrina got her reading glasses off of her dresser and read it over while Nyx went to his backpack to retrieve the notebook he had used to write it in, when he came back he saw his mom sitting on the bed with a tissue in her hand, crying and smiling as she read it over.

“Mom?” Nyx asked from the doorway. “Are you ok?” Nyx asked as he came closer. Sabrina nodded, waiving his concern off before dabbing at her eyes.

“She wrote _this_ for _you_?” Sabrina choked as she reread it again.

“Yeah, she’s _really_ into poetry and art and music and dancing, she’s a ballerina.” Nyx smiled as he moved the unfolded laundry out of the way so he wouldn’t sit on it before he sat down next to her and opened his notebook and showed his mom the rough draft of the poem he had written Luna.

“You didn’t give this to her obviously.” Sabrina concluded as she tried to follow all the crossed out words and scribbles as he refolded Luna’s poem.

“No I rewrote it, legibly.” Nyx answered.

“This is really sweet, you poured your heart into it Hun,” Sabrina praised. “How did Luna like it?” Sabrina asked.

Nyx laughed, a bit nervously, a deep blush further staining his cheeks. “She _**loved**_ it.” Nyx nodded as he recalled the reaction that poem elicited from Luna, his bright smile giving him away as Sabrina handed his notebook back to him.

“So that’s why it’s important that I bring my A-game tomorrow.” Nyx sighed.

“Oh yes, time to bring out the big guns,” Sabrina agreed as she nodded and regained her composure as took off her reading glasses and stood and faced the laundry.

“Go get your sister.” Sabrina entreated calmly.

“Selena!” Nyx called as he left his parent’s room.

“What?” Selena answered from her room.

“Mom wants you!” Nyx called back.

“Coming!” Selena called back as she came down the hall.

“What’s up?” Selena asked.

“Help us with the laundry, your brother and I need to make a quick trip.” Sabrina entreated.

“Oh did he tell you about how he’s making dinner with Luna tomorrow for her family?” Selena asked.

“Yes. What does Luna like?” Sabrina asked her children.

“She likes Greek and Mediterranean food, she had a pita stuffed with roasted lamb and cucumber and spinach and it had hummus, tahini, taziki in it for lunch today.” Nyx answered.

“You ate lunch with her today?” Selena asked, impressed.

“I sure did,” Nyx grinned proudly.

“She has good tastes,” Sabrina smiled approvingly as they finished the laundry. “Nyx, come with me.” Sabrina insisted.

“Selena, be a dear and put these towels away please,” Sabrina requested cheerfully.

“Sure thing Mom.” Selena nodded.

“Come on,” Sabrina entreated her son. Nyx followed and when he saw his mom start to put on her shoes, he grabbed his mother’s coat before he helped her put it on before getting his own jacket on as he slipped back into his own shoes. His mom got back into her car and drove them to her brother’s restaurant.

“Why are we here?” Nyx asked.

“What do you think I meant by ‘big guns’? You’ll thank me later.” Sabrina smiled as she knocked on the back door of the restaurant.

Sully, one of Nyx’s many uncles and Sabrina’s cousin, answered. “Sabrina, little Nyx! Come in come in!” Sully invited warmly. “Theo! Stacy! Sabrina and little Nyx are here!” Sully announced.

“Sabrina!” Stacy, Sabrina’s sister in law greeted with a big hug. “What’s going on?” Stacy asked.

“I Nyx vríke mia gynaíka. Den to xérei akóma. Allá ti vríke.” Sabrina proclaimed proudly.

Stacy gasped and clutched her heart before she hollered at everyone and repeated the first part of what Sabrina said and suddenly Nyx was bombarded with hugs and kisses on the cheeks by everyone all at once. His aunts kept pinching his cheeks and offering congratulations half in English and half in Greek.

“Mom?” Nyx asked, worriedly as he continued to hug everyone but Sabrina just grinned proudly back at him, her grin running from ear to ear.

“Kánei deípno gi 'aftín kai tin oikogéneiá tis prépei na didachtheí pós na ta mazévei me to fagitó tou.” Sabrina informed them.

“Of course! Of course!” Theo and Stacy and Sully agreed before Nyx was pulled into one of corners of the kitchen and given an apron to put on.

“Pick him up in a few hours.” Stacy instructed.

“Mom, don’t leave me,” Nyx pleaded, his eyes wide as he began to piece together what was going to happen.

“Make me proud my son,” Sabrina smiled before Sully put some take out containers full of food into her hands and walked her out of the back of the restaurant.

Once Sabrina came home, Selena was surprised to not find Nyx with her.

“Where’s Nyx?” Selena asked her mother.

“With Theo and Stacy, I’ll need to pick him up in a few hours.” Sabrina explained as she put the food down on the counter and opened it up to see what she had been given.

“You took him to uncle Theo and Stacy’s restaurant? To the kitchen?” Selena repeated, her eyes going wide. “What did you say?” Selena demanded.

“Something in Greek.” Sabrina winked.

“Mom- what did you tell them?” Selena implored.

“That your brother found a very special woman and he was going to cook for her family.” Sabrina paraphrased.

Selena gasped. “You said _wife_ , you told them that Nyx found his future _wife_ and you probably said it in Greek so he wouldn’t freak out or deny it.” Selena accused excitedly. “That’s what you meant by ‘big guns’.” Selena concluded.

“You know your mother well.” Sabrina grinned. “But keep that to yourself.” Sabrina instructed and Selena nodded.

“Wow mom, they’ve only been dating for less than a week!” Selena revealed.

“When it’s love it’s love.” Sabrina dismissed with a waive of her hand.

“How do you know he’s in love?” Sabrina asked, astounded by her mother’s revelation.

“I just know.” Sabrina answered as she got herself and her daughter a plate so they could eat. “Save some for your dad,” Sabrina instructed.

“So does that mean Nyx has a job there then?” Selena asked curiously.

“Oh I can guarantee it.” Sabrina nodded.

“How is he gonna juggle it with school and football?” Selena asked.

“He’ll find a way, even if it’s only an evening a week.” Sabrina answered as they sat down at the table to eat.

“So what do you know about Luna?” Sabrina asked.

“She’s _so_ _awesome_ Mom….” Selena began before she started telling her mom all about Luna.

 

“Wow, nice hickey Luna,” Brianna teased with a giggle as she saw Luna trying to cover it with concealer in the mirror in the dressing room.

“Thanks, my boyfriend gave it to me.” Luna grinned.

“You’re dating again?” Brianna asked.

“Yeah, this really, really hot and wonderful guy. His name is Nyx Ulric.” Luna informed her friend proudly.

“Nice, pictures?” Brianna asked.

Luna stopped as she realized she didn’t have any. “Not yet. We’ve only been going out a couple of days.” Luna admitted.

“Damn girl, get it.” Brianna praised and fist bumped Luna. “Ulric, how does he spell that?” Brianna asked.

“U-L-R-I-C. And Nyx is N-Y-X.” Luna spelled out.

“So he’s Greek.” Brianna nodded.

“I guess?” Luna shrugged.

“Nyx- that spelling- that’s Greek, the name of a goddess of the night, but the name is gender neutral, Ulric- that means wolf king, it has German and Latin roots. So you have the god of the night who’s a wolf king.” Brianna explained as she touched up her lipstick. “But with Nyx as a first name, his mom’s side of the family must be _really_ Greek.” Brianna speculated.

“Huh,” Luna hummed, pleased with this information.

“What does he look like?” Brianna asked as they finished primping in the mirror and walked to the rehearsal space and took up their spots on the bar next to the mirror.

“He has these really amazing blue eyes, dark ash brunette hair. I wish I had a picture. He’s the quarterback and captain of the football team of the new school I’m going to.” Luna informed her. “He is _**built**_ like a Greek god I can tell you that.” Luna admitted with a blush as they began their exercises.

“Jackpot!” Brianna cheered.

 

After rehearsals Luna rejoined her brother Ravus before they got picked up and taken home. She texted Nyx to let him know that she was done.

‘Hey’ Luna texted.

It took a few minutes for Nyx to text her back.

‘Hey Princess, how was rehearsals?’ Nyx texted as he sat on a bar stool, trying to remain balanced as he felt the Ouzo dull his senses and make everything fuzzy. Nyx lost count of how many shots of the stuff his extended family had pushed on him.

‘Good, this is going to sound strange but tomorrow, do you think I could get a picture of us? I was telling the other dancers about you and I don’t have a picture to show them.’ Luna texted, her anxiousness starting to rise.

‘Funny you should ask, I’m with my aunt and uncle right now and they wanted to see a picture of you too. Selfie?’ Nyx requested, thankful that she was texting and not calling at that moment so she wouldn’t hear the slur to his voice.

‘Sure, give me a sec. Could I get a selfie from you too?’ Luna requested before she went back to her gallery and scrolled through them and found a particularly good one of herself and sent it to him before her phone messaged a selfie that Nyx had taken of himself a while ago because there was no way in hell he was taking a picture of himself at that moment in time.

“There, th-that’s her, isn’t sh-she bo-u-ootiful?” Nyx said as he showed his phone’s screen to Theo, Stacy, Sully and the others. Nyx didn’t fight the hugs and kisses to his head and cheeks as they passed the phone around as they did another shot of Ouzo as his uncles clasped his shoulders and shook him excitedly as Nyx’s head started to spin. Even his female cousins came back from the front of the restaurant to see once word came that Nyx had a picture.

“I know her!” Bethany exclaimed when she saw the picture. Suddenly all eyes were on her.

“She’s super nice, either with her brother and mom or with her friends, she always remembers our names and tips a lot.” Bethany informed them. “This is your girlfriend Nyx?” Bethany asked.

“Yup,” Nyx nodded, grinning like a love drunk idiot, popping his P’s.

“Good for you!” Bethany congratulated. “Are you going to bring her to my wedding?”

“I could,” Nyx nodded as he made a mental note to ask Luna later.

“Cause she said she wanted to get me a gift from the registry.” Bethany proclaimed.

“Aww, she’s drawn to the family already,” Stacy cooed at her daughter.

“So when are you getting married?” Bethany asked Nyx.

“We-we’re just going out,” Nyx repeated but it was once again ignored. Bethany just smiled and shook her head playfully before she got her customer’s food and brought it back out to them.

“You need to marry her and make your mama proud with some grand-babies!” Stacy insisted for the umpteenth time that night.

“Three at least!” Theo emphasized.

“Ah I bet you the first time they lay together, she’ll have twins!” Sully joked as he put his burly arm around Nyx’s shoulders. Nyx thought his cheeks would be permanently stained red.

“See what you gotta do is...” Sully began.

“I got it, I got it,” Nyx cut him off, not wanting that particular advice on how to get your wife to conceive _**again**_.

Finally there was a knock at the backdoor of the restaurant and Sabrina came though.

“Mommm, thank god.” Nyx exclaimed when he saw his mom and nearly fell when he tried to get off the stool. Thankfully Sully was right next to him and caught his nephew and walked him over to his mom.

“You should be proud Sabrina, he did good, he only burned two dishes, a natural.” Sully congratulated. “Come by tomorrow after school and pick up your schedule and food.” Sully instructed and Nyx nodded in understanding.

Sabrina thanked them all before taking her son by the arm and guiding him to her car.

“Mooommm,” Nyx started as he got in the car and managed to get his seat belt on as his mom got in the drivers side and started the car and set her phone to record because she knew that the ride home was going to be _priceless._

“Yes dear?” Sabrina grinned as she put her phone in the cup holder between them.

“Please, pretty, p-pretty please, don’t do that to me. Like Evvver. Ah-again.” Nyx pleaded before he burped, grimacing at the smell.

Sabrina chuckled softly as she started the car.

“D-did you... did you….confuse the word…” Nyx asked having trouble thinking of the words.

“Did I..?” Sabrina asked.

“D-did you get confused?” Nyx asked.

“Confused? No, but you might be.” Sabrina laughed.

“No, you told them...you got...confused...wife.” Nyx tried to explain.

“You’re not making sense Nyx,” Sabrina shook her head but was thoroughly entertained by his attempt at confronting her about her actions.

“Noo, moommm, you said wife, you got confused, you told them … I...that _I_ found a wife.” Nyx stressed as he patted his chest.

“Did you?” Sabrina asked.

“ _ **Yes**_ , but... I don’t know that yet, she...she doesn’t know that...yet...” Nyx answered. “Ooouuuuuzo.” Nyx burped again, grimacing at the smell.

“I see, so you think that I confused the word for girlfriend for wife?” Sabrina gathered to which Nyx nodded.

“Huh, well if you spoke better Greek you would have been able to correct me.” Sabrina grinned evilly.

“Moommm, me and Lunafff, me and Luoona are... are just...just dating.” Nyx specified, hoping this time, someone would listen to that statement.

“Ok,” Sabrina nodded but her grin stayed.

“I’m..I’m ssooo drunk,” Nyx blurted as he chanced a look at the lights of the other cars and street lights, seeing doubles of everything.

“Are you now,” Sabrina giggled.

“Momm, uncle S-Sully a-and Th-thheo and even Ton-eeee told me, how to sex,” Nyx tried to tell her, visibly shuddering at that admittance and Sabrina laughed quite hard at that.

“It’s not funny!” Nyx complained, grabbing his head as it throbbed and spun.

“Oh yes it is.” Sabrina nodded.

“Momm, they told me, they told, hhow...how they made my cousins, then they gave me advice on how to get Luna preg...pregnant. I _**never**_ wanted to hear...(belch) any of that.” Nyx complained with a wince as they passed over a pot hole in the road, holding his stomach and putting his fist to his mouth.

“And you’re not going to get her pregnant?” Sabrina questioned.

“No..not until _after_ we get married.” Nyx stressed, before he realized what he just said. His eyes opened and he stared at the dash as his own words seemed to sink in, the thought sobering him up as he whispered ‘we’re gonna get married’ over and over again.

“Good to know.” Sabrina grinned proudly. “So, do you know how to cook better now?” Sabrina asked after another moment of silence.

“If I can...re-remember any of it.” Nyx muttered, choosing to keep his eyes closed again before they went over another pot hole. “Mom, pull over,” Nyx demanded as he felt his mouth water in preparation to throw up.

Sabrina pulled over and Nyx barely made it out of the car before he fell to his hands and knees on the side of the road and threw up. Then his phone rang.

“Oh shi...” Nyx started as he hurled again, his phone in one hand as the other braced his upper body up. Sabrina got out and took his phone and saw that Luna was calling.

“Hello,” Sabrina answered.

“Mom, don’t tell her I’m...” Nyx hurled again.

“Hello?” Luna asked into the phone.

“Luna, this is Sabrina Ulric,” Sabrina started as she walked a few paces away to keep the noise Nyx was making while he threw up to a minimum.

“Oh Nyx’s mom! Hello, how are you this evening?” Luna asked sweetly.

“I’m fine, how are you?” Sabrina answered.

“I’m doing good, just got home from rehearsals, is Nyx ok?” Luna asked.

“He’s fine, well, he’s sick actually, he ate something that didn’t agree with him, so he’s throwing up right now.” Sabrina informed her, saving Nyx with a little white lie.   
“Mom!” Nyx complained before his body wracked another hurl.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry to hear that! I really hope he feels better soon. Is there anything I can do?” Luna asked, her concern clear in her voice.

“I don’t think there is much you can do Hun,” Sabrina winced as Nyx hurled again.

“Do you think he’ll be up to coming over tomorrow? It’s ok if he isn’t able to, I wouldn’t want him to push himself too hard, his health comes first.” Luna explained, the sympathetic pain clear in her voice.

“Oh I think he’ll be fine, he should make it to school, he might be a little worse for wearthough.” Sabrina speculated as she watched Nyx wipe his mouth and get to his feet and walk the few steps back to the car before sitting down and breathe heavily as he recovered.

“I’ll bring some tea tomorrow for him then, I know he’s more of a coffee person but it’s wonderful for an upset stomach.” Luna offered.

“That would be really sweet of you, thank you dear.” Sabrina cooed as she smiled fondly.

“Well tell him that I hope he feels better soon. I just called to say goodnight, I’ll be praying for him.” Luna professed.

“I’ll let him know, thank you for calling Luna, goodnight.” Sabrina bid her before they hung up.

“What did she say?” Nyx asked from the passenger seat of the car as he continued to recover.

“She said she was just calling to say ‘goodnight’ and that she hopes you will feel better and that she will make you some tea for your stomach tomorrow. And that she would pray for you.” Sabrina reiterated fondly as she handed her son’s phone back. Nyx took it before he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the headrest and smiled broadly, despite feeling like shit.

“She’s a sweet girl Nyx,” Sabrina surmised as she started the car again and continued to drive home.

“Yes she is, she’s wonderful.” Nyx agreed, feeling much more sober, his smile never wavering as his eyes continued to remain closed.

Luna went to the kitchen and pulled down the ingredients she would need to make the tea the next morning with a note for Marie.

 

The next morning, Luna came to school with the thermos-ed cup full of tea and looked around for Nyx before she noticed him driving in the parking lot to park his truck. She made his way over to where he parked to greet him outside his own truck door.

“Good morning,” Luna greeted the siblings before carefully embracing Nyx being mindful of his stomach. “How are you feeling?” Luna asked as she handed him the thermos.

“Better,” Nyx answered before he took a tentative sip and tried not to grimace.

“Oh you’ll be better pinching your nose and chugging it. It tastes terrible.” Luna advised as she dug through her purse and found the vials of essential oil blends she had packed before putting her things down on the hood of his truck to unscrew the vials and put a few drops onto her fingertips before reaching up behind Nyx and putting her fingertips on Nyx’s neck, on and behind his earlobes before gently massaging it in. Nyx closed his eyes serenely, enjoying her touch.

“You’ll smell like lavender, ginger and peppermint.” Luna explained as she put a few more drops on her fingertips and walked to the front of him and applying them to his temples, massaging them a bit.

Nyx dropped his head, putting his forehead to hers, his eyes staying closed as the hand that wasn’t holding the thermos went to her waist, resting on the subtle swell of her hip.

“Thank you,” Nyx breathed, eternally grateful to her for what she was doing.

“You’re welcome,” Luna smiled encouragingly before giving him a quick peck on the lips before she pulled away and got her back pack back on.

Selena managed to snap a picture of them in their intimate moment without either of them noticing and did her best to hide her ecstatic smile as she started to see what her mother saw.

“What did you eat?” Luna asked, worry still etched on her features as Nyx continued to drink the tea with a grimace and put his free arm around her shoulders again, now more out of habit as Luna snaked her hand into the small of his back under his coat and rubbed comforting circles into it as they walked across the parking lot into school.

“You don’t want to know.” Nyx shook his head, giving a pleading look to Selena to not tell Luna either, to which Selena gave Nyx a solemn nod. She had her brother’s back. Luna frowned but let it go.

“Well if you don’t feel up for Iron Chef tonight, just let me know and I’ll call it off.” Luna offered.

“No, it’s ok.” Nyx shook his head. “I’ll be fine,” Nyx assured her, giving her a weak but hopeful smile.

“Ok,” Luna slowly agreed, not completely convinced.

Nyx managed to drink the last of the tea by the time they reached her locker so he could hand the thermos back to Luna so he wouldn’t have to carry it around.

“You were right, that tea was nasty.” Nyx admitted as Luna handed him a stick of gum to chew.

“Yeah but you should feel better by the time biology is done,” Luna offered. “Thanks for the selfie last night, I used it as your profile picture in my phone.” Luna offered as she got her books that she would need that morning out of her locker.

“Thank you for the selfie too, my aunts and uncles thought you were gorgeous.” Nyx nodded, his cheeks blushing again.

“Aww,” Luna cooed as she shut her locker and they walked to their first class.

Once Nyx sat down he felt that crinkle of paper in his back pocket again. He needed to up his game.

‘Don’t worry about the poetry thing today, just feel better ok?’ Luna had written.

“Wow you look like shit,” Libertus stated once he sat down next to Nyx.

“Thanks, I feel like it too,” Nyx muttered.

“What happened?” Libertus asked.

“I got a job.” Nyx huffed a laugh.

“Where?” Libertus inquired curiously.

“My uncle Theo’s place.” Nyx answered as he rubbed his face.

“Nice, were they hiring? I need to get a job too.” Libertus nodded.

“You can ask man.” Nyx shrugged. “I’m working back in the kitchen though.” Nyx specified.

“Perfect,” Libertus nodded before class started.

At lunch Noctis and his friends and Luna and Nyx sat at the middle table again and went over what they could perform for the kids and during gym, Nyx stayed right next to Luna, unable to pull himself from her. Even in drama, the looks they shared gave them both butterflies and unceasing smiles.

 

After the last school bell rang Selena went to Nyx’s truck to grab her bag and came back to Luna’s limo and put her bag along with everyone else’s bags and before they all piled into the limo, keeping their instruments with them since they wouldn’t fit in the trunk. Ravus stayed put in his usual spot as Ignis took on Luna’s spot as Luna and the rest of her friends sat toward the front on the sides, Selena sat next to Luna who had Noctis on the other side of her while Prompto sat across from them, his drum set taking up most of the bench, Iris had had cheer practice but had wished them all luck. The car ride was boisterous to say the least between Ignis and Ravus having their own conversation since Ignis was in Ravus’ opinion, the most tolerable of Noctis’ friends while Selena, Luna, Noctis and Prompto had a four way conversation of their own along with singing along to the radio that was playing.

When they got to Luna’s house, Selena’s jaw dropped. It was a mansion. Luna had Selena put her bag in her room while the rest of them threw their bags in one of the guest rooms while they unloaded the limo with their instruments and set them up in the music room as Pryna and Umbra inspected everything before Prompto picked Pryna up in his arms and carried her over his shoulder like he used to when she was a puppy, baby talking to her as he did so. Luna gave Selena a proper tour of her home before they all congregated in the kitchen as Ignis and Luna went to work making macaroons for them all but in particular Ravus, as they got out their mixers and bowls from around the kitchen to make fillings and icings and stuff. Luna put her phone into the speaker system and started to play a playlist she had created just for this occasion.

To Selena’s surprise, Noctis, Prompto and Luna all started singing along and dancing a little to the music and couldn’t help but to join in herself. Ravus sat at the breakfast bar, watching on with a lop sided grin, taking even closer note of Selena and how she behaved in this kind of setting as he made the fillings for the macaroons. Then Prompto had said something teasing to Luna who kicked him in the butt from her place next to him as they stood at the counter and mixed icings. It started a playful war with Luna using Noctis as a shield to keep some distance from herself Prompto as Luna giggled and squealed in delight as her and Prompto ‘sword fought’ with their spatulas before Noctis offered himself as Luna’s ‘mighty steed’ and gave Luna a piggy back ride. Prompto handed Selena his spatula and got in front of Selena and offered her a piggy back ride to pursue Luna and Noctis. Selena laughed and hopped up on Prompto’s back as they chased each other through the house, Selena and Luna ‘sparing’ with spatulas through the house as Pryna and Umbra pursued them as well, barking, whining and jumping at the commotion. Then Ignis called them back to the kitchen because they needed to get ready for the next batch of macaroons. Then Prompto retaliated by getting an ice cube and put it down Luna’s shirt on her back. Luna jumped and squealed as she fought to get the ice cube out of her shirt.

“Prompto!” Luna roared as Prompto screamed and ran for his life.

Luna chased Prompto around the house as her doorbell rang. Ravus got up and answered the door finding Gladio and Nyx at his door.

“Welcome to chaos.” Ravus deadpanned as he let them in.

“Noctis save me!” Prompto hollered as Luna nearly cornered him before he ran towards the front door.

“No way! You brought this on yourself!” Noctis called back as they all continued to laugh.

“Nyx!” Prompto yelled once he caught sight of Nyx and Gladio coming into the house and took refuge behind Nyx’s frame as Luna chased Prompto. “Save me from your girlfriend!” Prompto pleaded as Nyx and Gladio joined in the laughter as Luna stood on the other side of Nyx, but still kept her focus on Prompto. “Please, she won’t hurt you!” Prompto laughed keeping Nyx between Luna and himself as Umbra and Pryna continued to jump and bark at Luna and Prompto.

“Well what did you do to her?” Nyx chuckled.

“He put an ice cube down my shirt!” Luna accused as she lunged toward Prompto again and he yelped and jumped out of her grasp.

“Do you want help or do you want me to get out of the way?” Nyx asked Luna.

“Either or,” Luna grinned before she seemed to notice that Nyx was carrying a big brown paper bag.

“No fair!” Prompto complained as he then took refuge behind Gladio.

“I got your back.” Gladio winked at Luna before he quickly engulfed Prompto in his arms.

“Everyone is against me! Nnooooo!” Prompto yelled as he tried to break free as Luna stalked closer, her ice cube in hand.

“Pryna save me!” Prompto squealed before Luna put the ice cube down his pants. Prompto screeched as he squirmed as the cold ice cube traveled down his front. “Let me go Gladio!” Prompto demanded as he continued to wriggle. “It’s cold it’s cold, so cold!” Prompto whimpered as Gladio finally let him go. Prompto grabbed at the ice cube in his pants, taking it out before it slipped out of his hands.   
“Pryna don’t eat that!” Prompto and Luna told Pryna as she went to eat the ice cube before she backed away before Prompto picked it back up and threw it away in the kitchen sink and Luna brought her attention back to Nyx.   
“What did you bring?” Luna asked curiously as she peeked inside the bag and took a deep breath in and gasped when she recognized the smell before she squealed with joy.

“Did you bring me hummus?” Luna asked, absolutely floored at the thought.

“Yeah, gifts from my uncles and aunts.” Nyx confirmed.

Luna clapped excitedly as she did a little dance before she took the sack from him. Kissing him quickly on the lips as she took the sack into the kitchen and reverently laid the sack on the kitchen island and unloaded it.

“Oh my god, you brought me hummus, and pitas, are these fresh?” Luna asked, as she felt how warm they were.

“Yup,” Nyx nodded as he watched her happily unload the sack as he greeted everyone else.

“OH. MY. GOD. IT’S BAKLAVA! YOU BROUGHT ME BAKLAVA!!!!” Luna cheered ecstatically, her voice reaching a super high pitched squeal that almost made Nyx wince as Luna grabbed his arm and shook him excitedly.

“Oh my god,” Noctis laughed. “Congrats on bringing her her favorite dessert.” Noctis shook his head as he inspected the food.

“Can we eat this now or did you want to wait for the battle?” Luna asked.

“We can eat it now.” Nyx nodded.

“Yes!” They allcheered as Luna opened everything and everyone gathered around the kitchen island, including Ravus.

“This tastes familiar.” Ravus noted as he dipped a piece of his pita into the hummus.

“It’s from Theo and Stacy’s.” Nyx supplied.

“Oh we love that place.” Luna fawned. “Wait, you said your aunt and uncle sent you this, are Theo and Stacy your aunt and uncle?” Luna realized.

“Yup.” Nyx confirmed.

“Aw, that’s awesome! I’m going to have to eat there more often now.” Luna smiled ecstatically.

“Well isn’t that a coincidence because Nyx _just_ started working there,” Selena pointed out smugly as she ate from the other side of Luna across from Ravus.

“You did?” Luna asked Nyx who was on the other side of her.

“Yeah,” Nyx nodded as he reached into his pocket to pull out his schedule and showed it to Luna.

“So...Monday and Thursday nights.” Luna concluded as she looked it over.

“Would you care if I came in while you worked?” Luna asked thoughtfully.

“I think he’s hoping for it,” Selena grinned knowingly.

“Sure, I’ll be in the kitchen though.” Nyx clarified but Luna just smiled even more brightly at that.

“Burning everything because he’ll be distracted.” Selena quipped sarcastically earning laughs from everyone, Ravus being the most appreciative of that particular jab.

“Hey,” Luna frowned before she put her arm around Selena’s shoulders. “That’s not nice,” Luna playfully chastised before Luna leaned down and raspberried into Selena’s neck.

“Ew, I’m going to taste like my brother now!” Selena giggled as she rubbed at the place on her neck with her hand.

Everyone lost their minds. The “OOOOOOHHHHHSSS” from everyone could have been heard throughout the house.

“Who is going to be tasting you?!” Nyx demanded, despite his own embarrassment.

“No one,” Selena evaded guiltily which earned even more laughter as Nyx narrowed his eyes at her. Not noticing how Ravus seemed to be particularly interested in Selena’s answer to that question.

“That was a good one, I gotta admit.” Luna nodded as her cheeks flushed crimson as she laughed along with everyone else.

“We need the trays.” Ignis stated, changing the subject.

“Gladio, I need a boost.” Luna requested as Gladio and Luna walked over to the refrigerators. Luna took a few steps back before running quickly at Gladio, reaching up to grab the tshirt on his shoulder as she pulled her legs up so that she sat on Gladio’s shoulders, Gladio putting his hands on her thighs as her legs wrapped around his chest under his arms.

Nyx and Selena’s eyes went wide as their eyebrows rose in surprise at the feat.

“Damn girl, you a gymnast too?” Selena asked.

“Used to be,” Luna answered with a smug grin as she reached and got the party trays from the top of the refrigerators before handing them down to Noctis, Ignis, and Ravus. Gladio walked around both refrigerators so Luna could get what she needed that had been stashed at that height.

“Ha! I knew it!” Luna said as she leaned and found a stash of Halloween candy. She dropped it into Ravus’ hands who had come over to assist with the hand offs.

“Score!” Ravus crooned as he went and got scissors and cut the large bag open, grabbing some boxes of milk duds for himself.

“Ready to dismount.” Luna said to Gladio as her legs unwrapped themselves from under his arms as he let go of her legs and Luna leaned back, grabbing Gladio’s waist and did a back flip off his shoulders before landing on her feet.

“Thank you Gladio,” Luna thanked him cheerfully as she walked over to the bag of candy and grabbed Gladio’s favorites and tossed them to him before getting some milk duds herself.

“No problem,” Gladio smiled.

“So since we’re all here, we should go over tomorrow.” Ignis suggested as he started to tray all the cookies they had made.

“Music part or comedy part?” Luna asked.

“Music,” Ravus decided unilaterally as they threw away the now empty food containers and made their way to the music room.

“I’ll be right there,” Nyx said as he went back to the front door and slipped his shoes back on and went out to his truck to grab his and Selena’s guitars, Luna whispered something in Selena’s ear and Selena nodded and agreed to stand by the door and give them some cover as Luna walked out with him.

“I didn’t know you guys played guitar.” Luna commented as she suddenly seemed to notice the guitar cases in the back seat of his truck.

“Yeah, my dad plays and got Selena and I into playing too.” Nyx explained.

“That’s good, good,” Luna nodded as they walked around to the drivers side of the car so they could be mostly secluded by the other cars and trucks along and in one half of her driveway that was also coincidentally lined with evergreen trees, still keeping a lane clear for when Sylva returned home so she could park in the garage. Luna used their moment of privacy to pin Nyx up against the side of his truck and kissed him deeply and desperately. Nyx had been secretly hoping for it and had welcomed it with open arms, literally. He pulled her against him and placed one hand behind her head, cradling her neck in his palm as the other arm wrapped around her waist.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t wait any longer,” Luna apologized once she pulled away for air.

“Don’t apologize.” Nyx breathed, kissing her back as he opened his truck door and switched their positions, picking her up to sit sideways on the drivers seat before stepping between her open legs as they wrapped around his waist as he made out with her once more, their hands roaming each other in a heated frenzy before Luna outright guided his hand that had been stroking her side to her breast and squeezed his hand over it, moaning desperately at the touch. Nyx squeezed tentatively again, his ears drinking in her cry of pleasure at the sensation before Selena sent them a warning text to hurry it up before the rest of them noticed they were missing.

They pulled away reluctantly both panting heavily.

“Were you not ready for that or...?” Luna asked with a self satisfied smirk as she reached back and got one of the guitar cases that was in the back seat of his truck and handed it to Nyx who adjusted his boner in his pants discretely.

“Oh I was ready, didn’t think you were, very pleasantly surprised.” Nyx assured her.

“Ok, I just want to make sure I’m not pushing you to do things you’re not ready to do yet.” Luna stressed. “And feel free to tell me no too.” Luna invited as she got the second one and hopped out of his truck and took one of the guitar cases and turned to walk back up the driveway.

“I will keep that in mind.” Nyx grinned as he reached over and pinched her butt with his free hand that wasn’t also carrying a guitar case before draping his free arm around her shoulders as they walked side by side.

Luna squealed softly before reaching out with her free hand and pinched his butt in turn. “Been waiting for that one.” Luna grinned before wrapping her arm around his waist, stealing into his side.

“What else have you been waiting for?” Nyx murmured huskily in her ear before he kissed her temple.

Luna giggled at that. “Honestly? Everything, I’m broken remember?” Luna reminded him.

“No you’re not, you need to stop saying that.” Nyx dismissed as they continued to walk up the driveway.

“We’ve been going out for three days and I just pushed you to feel me up. What part of that is normal?” Luna posed rhetorically with a raised brow.

“We have off the charts chemistry.” Nyx supplied even though, even in his own ears, that sounded way too fast. If he had heard about this happening to anyone else, hell, if this had happened to Luche he would have congratulated the lucky bastard but would have steered clear of who Luche was with. If it had been anyone else, he would have assumed she was an easy slut. He never would have said that out loud but he would have thought it and stayed away from her. But because it was him and Luna, ‘easy’ and ‘slut’ should never, _**ever**_ be used to describe her and he would seriously kick anyone’s ass who even hinted at such things. His protectiveness over her was increasing rapidly. At least she had the good sense to make sure they were in private before ‘attacking’ him.

Luna shook her head but didn’t argue further because the hopeful part of her knew that Nyx had a point. “You worried about the battle tonight?” Luna posed, changing the subject.

“Very,” Nyx admitted.

“Don’t be, you have great cooking in your genes.” Luna complimented.

“I’m happy you think that,” Nyx nodded as they walked back up to the house.

“Thank you,” Luna thanked Selena once they came inside and Luna handed Selena the guitar case she assumed was hers judging by the stickers that decorated it.

Ravus then came to the front door with an irritated expectation on his features before his face changed, blinking in surprise to see Nyx and Selena holding their guitar cases. Being pleasantly surprised they had musical talents, well, pleasantly surprised Selena had musical talents.

“They needed their instruments.” Luna supplied

Everyone was pleasantly surprised to see Selena and Nyx carrying guitar cases. Noctis was especially interested in seeing the kind of guitars they had. Noctis’ jaw dropped and his breath hitched when he saw Selena’s guitar especially.

“This is gorgeous,” Noctis fawned when he saw all the mother of pearl inlay on the front and in the neck of the guitar.

“Thank you it’s a Spanish guitar, my dad had it customized with the inlay for my last birthday.” Selena informed him before she turned it around to show all the flowers and butterflies that were inlaid on the back of it. At that, Luna and Noctis gushed and fawned over how pretty it was. Nyx shook his head slightly. Everyone loved how Selena’s guitar looked. Even he had to admit it was beautiful. It also played beautifully.

“Here, listen to how it sounds, let’s play mom and dad’s song.” Selena entreated to Nyx as they took a seat on one of the many chairs that had been set up in the room.

“Let me guess I’m singing it too.” Nyx sighed as he took a seat next to Selena and got his guitar out of the case.

“What song is it?” Noctis asked.

“Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman, by Bryan Adams, my dad, or our dad, learned this and played it for our mom when they were dating and it became _their_ song. They still dance to it.” Selena boasted proudly.

“Awww,” they all cooed.

“Do you mind if we play along? We know that song.” Noctis asked.

“Absolutely.” Nyx agreed, feeling slightly less pressure if everyone wasn’t staring at him to sing.

Selena and Nyx waited until they all seemed to get to their instruments except for Luna and Ravus who didn’t know how to play the particular song. The others sat in the circle that was created by the group. Noctis with his electric guitar sat on the other side of Nyx with his half acoustic half electric guitar and Gladio sat on the other side Noctis with his base guitar while Prompto sat on the other side of Gladio with his drums while Ignis sat on the other side of Prompto with his cello. Ravus sat on the other side of Ignis with his violin, leaving Luna to sit in between Selena and Ravus with her keyboard.

They took their cue from Selena who began to strum her guitar in the familiar melody. Before one by one the rest of them joined in softly.

“ _To really love a woman..._ ” Nyx began, looking at his guitar because he knew if he looked up at the group, looked up at Luna especially, he would chicken out.   
“ _To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside. Hear every thought - see every dream._ _And_ _give her wings - when she wants to fly. Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms. Ya know ya really love a woman_ ” Nyx sang before they all joined in playing at full strength.

“ _When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted. When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one. Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever. So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?_ ” Nyx continued to sing, feeling the blush on his cheeks as he felt Luna’s intense but adoring gaze.

“ _To really love a woman. Let her hold y_ _a_ _\- til ya know how she needs to be touched. You've gotta breathe her - really taste her. Til you can feel her in your blood._ _And_ _when you can see your unborn children in her eyes. Ya know ya really love a woman_.” It was then that Nyx felt compelled to look up at Luna and he could almost see their possible future children in her eyes and it both thrilled and terrified him because he had never had that thought, that inclination with anyone before. Nyx had to tear his gaze away and focus on the words and making sure to sing them right.

“ _When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted. When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one. Cuz she needs somebody to tell her, that you'll always be together. So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?_ ” Nyx sang the chorus as Noctis and Gladio began to sing back ups, the three of them harmonizing gorgeously.

“ _You got to give her some faith - hold her tight. A little tenderness - gotta treat her right. She will be there for you, takin' good care of yo_ _u._ _Ya really gotta love your woman, yeah_.” Nyx sang out with his whole heart, squeezing his eyes shut. Selena smiled brightly at Luna who watched in awed amazement. Being thoroughly blown away at Nyx’s talent as well as Selena’s. Hell, Noctis and the others were also impressed at the sibling’s talent. Even Ravus had to admit that they were pretty good. Not as good as him but good none the less, even though he would probably never admit that out loud.

Selena than began her solo as the others watched her play masterfully.

“ _Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms. Ya know ya really love a woman._ ” Nyx picked up.

“ _When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted. When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one. Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever. So tell me have you ever really- really really ever loved a woman?_ ”Nyx continued.

“ _Yeah, just tell me have you ever really, really really ever loved a woman? Oh! Just tell me have you ever really- really really ever loved a woman_?” Nyx finished as Selena ended the song before everyone erupted in applause, Luna clapping the loudest.

“You guys have to play that tomorrow.” Luna requested.

“Absolutely,” Selena nodded in agreement.

The rest of them went on to play songs that they had discussed earlier. Ignis, of course thinking ahead and had made more than enough copies of the songs and sheet music for everyone and then some. Just as they finished up they heard the garage door open.

“Mom’s home,” Ravus said as he looked at his phone to see the app that tracked where the Fleuret family members as well as Marie and their driver Fred, Marie’s husband were. They set their instruments aside and walked to the door that led from the garage to the kitchen.

“With the secret ingredient no doubt.” Luna smiled knowingly at Ignis as everyone else got ready to unload Sylva’s SUV.

“Well hello everyone,” Sylva and Marie greeted warmly before they opened up the back of the SUV as everyone grabbed a few bags and brought them in.

“Lunafreya,” Sylva called.

“Yes?” Luna answered.

“One durian.” Sylva specified as she handed her daughter a cold bag.

“Thank you mom.” Luna grinned happily as she carefully carried it inside the house before she set it gingerly on the counter before finding a bowl big enough to put it in before opening the cold bag to find the fruit, still partially encrusted with ice.

“Is that the durian?” Nyx asked as he came up next to her and put grocery bags on the counter next to her.

“Yes,” Luna agreed.

“It doesn’t smell that bad,” Nyx pointed out.

“Ha, that’s because it’s frozen, chilling it keeps the smell down, when it gets to be room temperature, you’ll smell it.” Luna informed him before she leaned down to try and see if she could get a faint whiff of it anyway. Then she heard another car park just outside of the garage. She perked her ears up at the sound and turned toward the door curiously to see Regis coming into her home with two bunches of flowers.

“Hey!” Luna greeted happily as she jogged over and embraced Regis tightly.

“Hey sweetheart, these are for you.” Regis answered as he hugged Luna back, just as tightly, kissing the top of her head before presenting the bouquet of white roses and white stock and white orchids to her.

“Thank you!” Luna smiled brightly and sniffed them deeply. “They smell so good!” Luna cooed. Nyx and Selena both cocked their heads to the side a bit as they watched the tender interaction. While it was incredibly sweet, it was still odd and new to see their Principal act like that. Luna went into a cupboard and got out two vases out.

“And red roses for you dear,” Regis supplied as he handed the roses to Sylva who took them graciously before kissing him chastely before joining Luna at the sink to put the flowers in a vase as well.

“Nyx! Selena! How are you?” Regis greeted warmly giving both of them a good handshake.

“We’re fine,” Selena answered pleasantly. “We had no idea you were dating Mrs. Nox Fleuret.” Selena commented.

“Well, with everything that’s always going on, I like to keep my personal life private I guess.” Regis answered before he shook Ravus’ hand as well.   
“Ravus,” Regis nodded.

“Regis,” Ravus nodded in turn before pulling his hand away. Nyx and Selena and everyone else suddenly felt the room go a little colder. Luna and Sylva both watched the interaction from their spots in front of the sink, temporarily frozen in place as they watched the interaction, their concern clear on their faces before Ravus walked over and took his seat on the breakfast bar before Luna and her mom relaxed and turned their attention back to the flowers.

Marie on the other hand seemed to guard her own cold bag, not unpacking it or letting anyone else unpack it either as everything was unpacked and put away as Nyx used this time to get more familiar with the Fleuret’s amazing and massive kitchen.

“Alright, are we ready to do this?” Prompto asked as he and Selena took their seats at the breakfast bar as everyone else brought stools from the downstairs bar to sit on to be the ‘audience’. Ignis put on his apron before he handed Noctis an apron to put on before Luna got two aprons and put one on before handing one to Nyx.

Everyone except Ravus and Selena stared in astonishment as they realized Nyx would be cooking with Luna.

“What?” Luna asked once she noticed everyone staring at them. “I told you guys I had an ace up my sleeve,” Luna smiled as she gestured to Nyx proudly before she stood next to Marie at the island as Nyx stood next to her, his nerves starting raise as Ignis and Noctis stood other side of Marie.

Prompto and Selena drummed on the breakfast bar’s surface as they signaled the start of the battle.

“Are you ready?!” Prompto began as he and Selena began to pretend to be co anchors. “I’m joined here tonight in Fleuret stadium with my co-host Selena, how are you doing tonight?” Prompto began, using his water bottle as a microphone.

“I’m good, excited to see this spectacle in person.” Selena answered. “Although I have gathered that this has happened before Prompto.” Selena noted in her best news anchor voice that had Ravus quietly snorting a laugh from his spot right next to Selena.

“Yes it has, this has been a long standing tradition, going on a few years now. So we have team Ignis, I see he has gotten Noctis to be his sux chef, normally Nocits has been Luna’s sux chef, so to see the change of sux chef position is surprising.” Prompto commented. “Now we go to Nana who looks to be protecting the secret ingredient, Nana?” Prompto invited.

“Thank you Prompto,” Marie chuckled. “Well today I stand in Fleuret stadium with both teams, many lengths were reached to provide today’s secret ingredient. But before I provide the secret ingredient, let’s go over the rules. Minimum of three dishes however the secret ingredient needs to be in two of those. Each team has half the kitchen but equal access to pots and pans and will divide the stove, grill and ovens equally. Also teams must share all cookbooks and ingredients. Each team is given an hour. So without further adieu I present to you...” Marie began as she unzipped the cold bag and reached in with both hands and pulled out two bags and handed them to Ignis and Luna. “Octopus!” Marie announced as everyone collectively gasped.

“Oh ffff-fudgsicle.” Noctis cursed mindful of how Sylva and Regis both were about cussing.

Luna blinked blankly at the bag of tentacles a moment, both her and Ignis stared at the bags in their hands, in shock.

“Let the games begin!” Prompto announced as he twisted the kitchen timer in his hands and began the match.

“Nyx, please tell me you know what to do with octopus.” Luna said as she turned to him, fear clear on her features.

“Oh yeah, I got you covered.” Nyx nodded as he took it from her with a knowing grin.   
“Thank god, ok, change in plans, you’re the chef, I’ll be the sux chef, you lead -I’ll follow.” Luna proposed. “What do you need?” Luna asked.

“Colander.” Nyx said as he took the octopus to the sink and laid the bag in the bottom of the sink before he reached for the scissors to cut the bag to get the octopus out of the bag.

“Ok so right of the bat, change in chain of command, Luna deferring to Nyx. Was that a good move?” Prompto narrated.

“Oh yes Prompto, our family is Greek, octopus is a special treat for us. Nyx has had a lot of experience cooking with them. Everyone is in for a real treat tonight.” Selena announced.

“Awesome,” Prompto smiled brightly before Nyx held up the four pound octopus after he rinsed it off, everyone taking pictures as they realized just how big it was once it was out of the bag. Ignis followed suit as he took the other half of the sink and rinsed off his octopus.

“Towel.” Nyx directed Luna who got a few kitchen towels and wrapped the rinsed octopus in it, drying it off as she followed Nyx to a cutting board on their half of the kitchen.

“What are you thinking?” Luna asked Nyx quietly as they both dried the octopus off.

“What other seafood do you guys have?” Nyx asked.

“We have mussels, clams, shrimp, crab and I think I can find some lobster tail. I think we also might have some salmon, cod and tilapia.” Luna answered as she recalled what she had in their deep freezer.

“Perfect, get all of it, do you guys have a big pan I can make Paella in?” Nyx asked as he chanced a glance over his shoulder to see Ignis and Noctis looking through cookbooks hurriedly.

“We actually have a paella pan.” Luna grinned victoriously.

“Perfect,” Nyx smiled.

“What spices will you need?” Luna asked as they finished drying the octopus off and Nyx got a chef knife and began cutting the octopus up as well as de-beaking it and making sure it didn’t have it’s eyeballs or inner organs still.

“Grab everything Mediterranean,” Nyx told her before she left and went to the garage where her deep freezer was so she could pull out everything even faintly seafood-ish before bringing it all in and put it on the counters on their side of the kitchen as well as grabbing the bigger of the two paella pans from the island before going to the spice cupboard and grabbing everything she could as she looked over at Ignis and Noctis who had managed to find recipes they could use.

“Well it looks like team Nyx is off to a good start, already gathering ingredients, looks like team Ignis is still in the planning stage although it does look like they are finally deciding on a recipe.” Prompto spectated.

“Well they need to hurry up because octopus is tricky.” Selena offered.

“How so?” Prompto prodded.

“Well in my own experience, you need to either cook it just until it’s barely done or cook it low and slow for hours, anything in between can cause the octopus to feel like you’re chewing rubber bands.” Selena pointed out.

“Do you have any advice for the competitors today?” Prompto asked.

“Yes, please, tenderize that octopus, but don’t use the pointy side of the mallet, cause that will be counter productive as far as texture is concerned. And don’t be afraid of over-seasoning it. Octopus has a unique flavor but takes to marinades and spices very well.” Selena offered.

Everyone watched as Nyx as Ignis did most of the actual cooking, but while Ignis used exact measurements with measuring spoons, Nyx was intuitive, using the palm of his hand to measure different things, the way he had seen his mom, grandmothers and his aunts do all his life. Luna and Noctis did most of the prep work, often tossing bags of ingredients to each other since they had to share most of them equally.

When it came time for plating, Ignis insisted on doing that himself too while Nyx deferred to Luna who plated their food stunningly and used the fresh herbs in the window to dress the plates. Nyx and Luna got done a whole two minutes before the match officially ended. The smile Luna gave Nyx was brighter than the sun and the hug they gave each other was adorable. Nyx and Luna took off their aprons and hung them up before they leaned against the counter and watched Ignis and Noctis scramble to get done. Then Ravus and Marie helped bring all the food into the dining room where it was served and the meal was finally enjoyed as a whole. At the end, it was to no one’s surprise that Nyx and Luna won. Ignis and Noctis hung their heads in defeat as Luna went and got the durian, which had defrosted. Luna opened it up, her hands gloved to protect her from the spikes as well as the permeating nature of the fruit, since it seemed that she was the only one who knew how to do it. She handed a lobe to Ignis and a lobe to Noctis who grimaced and winced as they held it in their hands.

“It’s slimy!” Noctis complained as everyone laughed. “Please Luna don’t make us do this,” Noctis begged.

“Tell you what, I’ll leave it to Nyx to decide if you should eat all the flesh from the lobe or just take a bite, but you still have to swallow.” Luna proposed.

“Ha, that _is_ what she said,” Ravus snickered before his mom smacked him over the back of the head as everyone laughed.

Ignis and Noctis gave Nyx pleading looks.

“One bite,” Nyx decided.

Noctis and Ignis grimaced as they took small tentative bites. The soft banana yellow flesh, a mix between avocado with its buttery slippery texture and mango in that it also was stringy in texture gave way and Noctis and Ignis both struggled in taking it in their mouths, Ignis chewed whereas Noctis immediately swallowed it, not bothering to chew, not wanting the taste to permeate his mouth before he chugged some cola to get the taste out of his mouth, his eyes watering slightly as everyone snickered.

“I hate you.” Noctis muttered to Ignis. “So, so much.” Noctis teased as he gladly handed the lobe back to Luna to dispose of before he went and washed his hands as thoroughly as he could.

“I hate myself too.” Ignis admitted with a chuckle as he finally swallowed before taking a big gulp of coffee, swishing it around his mouth to get the taste out of his mouth.

“Alright, I think it’s time for dessert.” Marie insisted as she went to the freezers and pulled out all the different containers of ice cream as Luna disposed of the durian, triple bagging it before throwing it in the dumpster outside before they all continued to sit at the table and eat dessert.

“Alright, who’s ready for the pool?” Luna asked the group once they were done who all left to get their suites on.

Selena and Luna went to Luna’s room to change.

“So Nyx said you wore a really sexy swimsuit Sunday, gonna wear that again today?” Selena asked as they changed in front of each other since they were comfortable doing so.

“Pfft, no, that was a revenge bathing suit, we are about to play some chicken, that suit would not hold up well to that much activity. But I’ll put it on for you.” Luna explained as she went and put it on.

Selena wolf whistled at Luna. “Damn girl, no wonder Nyx said yes to dating you! You fine as hell!” Selena teased with a laugh.

“Yeah I thought every guy but my brother was gonna bust a nut,” Luna laughed which caused them to laugh even harder as Luna changed into the pokadot bathing suit which was much more modest and sturdy.

“Although that’s really cute too!” Selena offered.

“Thank you! And I must say you look fabulous too!” Luna complimented. “Gosh I’m so jealous of your skin, you probably tan easily.” Luna added as they finished getting changed.

“Actually I do. I take it you don’t.” Selena nodded.

“No, I do not, I burn, I’m either white as a ghost or red as a cooked lobster, there is no in between, which sucks in the summer.” Luna lamented as she went to her bathroom and came back with two bathrobes, one for herself and one for Selena.

“You girls ready?” Nyx asked from outside of Luna’s bedroom door, having changed in the guest bedroom next to Luna’s room.

“Yeah,” Luna and Selena answered in unison as they came out, wrapped in their bathrobes. They joined the others downstairs in the pool as Sylva and Regis kept to themselves in the hot tub.

Nyx tried not to stare as Luna took off her bathrobe to reveal her bathing suit. Part of him was disappointed it wasn’t the same one from Sunday, but more of him was grateful for it, he did not need to fight a boner any more tonight.

“Siblings should be the first to play chicken tonight.” Prompto suggested.

Ravus gladly had Luna get on his shoulders in the water as Selena got on Nyx’s before Luna and Selena wrestled, Prompto taking pictures with his phone the whole time.

“Grab her arms!” Ravus instructed Luna.

“Quit telling me how to play! Ah!” Luna squealed as she and Selena continued to laugh, giggle and squeal as they continued before Selena finally managed to pull Luna off of Ravus’ shoulders.

They all continued to play and swim and compete before they all managed to squeeze into the hot tub. Selena sat on Luna’s lap as Luna rubbed Selena’s shoulders, the two whispering and giggling to each other.

“Who’s going out with who now?” Noctis teased watching them with amusement.

“I know right?” Nyx and Ravus snickered at the same time, Nyx from Luna’s side while Ravus on the other side of his sister. Trying not to stare at Selena in a bikini, just like he had tried and failed not to do all night.

Selena and Luna stuck out their tongues at him in response in perfect unison and Prompto snapped a picture, capturing that moment before Selena and Luna smiled brightly holding each other as Prompto took another picture.

“Now kiss,” Prompto laughed before Regis smacked the back of his head fixing him with an unamused look. “Ow,” Prompto laughed.

All too soon it was time for everyone to get going and Selena found herself back in Luna’s room as they got redressed.

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?” Selena asked.

“Yeah, you?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, I’ve played for my family before, never really ‘performed’ like this.” Selena admitted.

“You’ll be fine, you play beautifully, the kids will be more interested in your guitar than anything.” Luna assured Selena as they walked out and went back to the music room to get Selena’s guitar.

“It really is so beautiful, just like you Darling,” Luna cooed, giving Selena a side hug as Selena put it back in it’s case.

“Thank you Dear,” Selena giggled before Luna walked the Ulric siblings out to Nyx’s truck as everyone else left.

“I’m really happy you guys came, I hope you had fun,” Luna offered, giving Selena a big bear hug as they kissed each other on the cheeks and giggled.

“Oh yeah, I’m happy you and Nyx won,” Selena smiled as she pulled away.

“Me too,” Luna smiled before she walked around and hugged Nyx tightly.

“Could not have done it without you, thank you so much,” Luna murmured in Nyx’s ear.

“I’m happy I could help _Princess_.” Nyx murmured back, kissing her on the cheek too.

“Ugh,” Nyx grimaced. “Now you taste like my sister.” Nyx teased.

“Well maybe you should fix that,” Selena cackled from her seat in his truck.

“She has a point,” Luna giggled before she framed Nyx’s face and kissed him deeply.

“Text me when you guys get home safe,” Luna said as Nyx got back into his truck.

“Sure thing,” Nyx nodded before they drove away, Luna standing at the end of her driveway, waving them off as they drove off, sighing wistfully to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nealy 12k words, not bad.  
> So yeah I was totally inspired by My Big Fat Greek Wedding. I was screaming internally as I wrote this chapter, in particular what Nyx is like drunk and admitting things subconciously that he conciously doesn't know. Also those words are how an english phonetics of the greek words. Hopefully google translate works for you. In case it doesn't- yes she totally told them that Nyx found his future wife but that he didn't know it yet. and then the second thing was how he was going to make dinner for her and her family and he needed to be taught the right way to do it. So voila.  
> Ok so when I first found this pairing and decided to write for it I put togather a playlist to listen to while I write to help me stay in my groove and "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman" By Bryan Adams was one of the first songs I put on that playlist and BOOM. And guitar is very much a girl thing in my family, my grandmother and one of my sisters plays guitar so Selena's guitar is literally my grandmother's guitar, with all the mother of pearl and abalone inlay. It's GORGEOUS and it sounds magical.  
> Also- I've cooked octopus, it is incredibly hard. Also, the stars are aligning themselves for this couple and I can't help it. I love them so much.  
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entertaining sick and injured kids along with their families can be entertaining initself.

Magic and Miracles

 

 

Chapter 6

 

“I am so proud of you.” Selena offered to Nyx as they drove home.

“Thanks,” Nyx grinned as he navigated the streets. “So who would be tasting you?” Nyx asked openly now that they were alone.

“...no one,” Selena answered, keeping her view completely out the window. Because even in the dark, Nyx could see through her. “I just said that to get a rise out of you guys.” Selena offered.

“Uh huh,” Nyx replied, not believing her for a second. “Well, whenever you feel ok to talk about it, let me know.” Nyx invited.

“Will do,” Selena nodded before the siblings were silent for a few minutes.

“He doesn’t like me.” Selena finally admitted.

“What makes you say that?” Nyx asked softly as he shut the radio off so he could hear her.

“He doesn’t look at me the way you look at Luna or the way Libertus looks at Crowe. He doesn’t look at me hardly at all.” Selena explained.

“Does he not know you exist?” Nyx ventured.

“Oh he knows I exist, I just don’t think he would ever like me back.” Selena sighed sadly. “It’s not fair, you and Luna take one look at each other and suddenly all the stars align and the universe gets together to get you two together and I’m left wondering if I’ll ever get half as lucky.” Selena complained.

“Sure you will. Hopefully not any time soon because you’re still pretty young.” Nyx allowed.

“Well that’s a big brother response, I’m not sure what else I could expect.” Selena allowed.

“So what’s his name?” Nyx asked.

“Ha! Nice try. Not gonna fall for it. Don’t worry about it, I’m sure it’s just a stupid crush that will pass.” Selena waived off. “So I got to see Luna naked.” Selena changed the subject.

“You what?!” Nyx bleated, nearly swerving in the road and making Selena burst into laughter.

“Don’t kill us!” Selena cackled.

“When?” Nyx demanded.

“Tonight. When we got changed into and out of our bathing suits. She also may have modeled for me.” Selena tempted.

“And?” Nyx implored.

“Oooh, nice, _very nice_.” Selena grinned evilly.

“Oh come on!” Nyx complained. “You’re killing me smalls!”

“There is nothing I can say that would accurately describe that amazing body of hers.” Selena giggled.

“You can try!” Nyx laughed even though he felt like she was torturing him on purpose, mostly because that’s exactly what she was doing.

“Oh jeez, ok, um...” Selena thought as she tried to think about what she could tell him that wouldn’t break the girl code. “The carpet matches the drapes.” Selena finally admitted.

“I figured as much, a girl _that_ naturally blonde would.” Nyx gathered. “Go on,” Nyx invited making an exaggerated rolling motion with his hand.

“Well then there’s nothing for me to report, if you haven’t seen it then you’ve figured it all out.” Selena reasoned, using his answer against him.

Nyx hung his head in defeat, gripping the steering wheel tightly for a moment, groaning in frustration.

“With the way you two are, I wouldn’t doubt you’d be seeing for yourself soon enough.” Selena concluded.

“Yeah, about that...” Nyx sighed defeated-ly with a small grimace.

“Uh oh, what happened?” Selena asked.   
“I’m going to have to put on some breaks.” Nyx declared.

“Why?” Selena asked, shocked. “What happened?” Selena repeated.

“I just...we gotta slow down.” Nyx rephrased delicately.

“Like did she grab your dick?” Selena asked.

“No,” Nyx shook his head even though if she had it would have been hard not to cream himself because her touching him was the most heavenly addictive sensation.

“Ok so anything below the belt is technically second base, so what happened?” Selena prodded.

“I don’t want to say because I don’t anyone, especially you, to think less of her.” Nyx stressed, knowing Selena was prone to judging people.

“I promise I won’t.” Selena swore. “Pinky promise.” Selena offered.

“She moved my hand to feel her up.” Nyx muttered quietly.

Selena was quiet for a moment as she processed that. “Did you write her another poem and that’s how she reacted?” Selena asked carefully. “I don’t think less of her, just so you know. I’m just curious as to how that came about.” Selena mused.

“We were...just... making out...and she did that.” Nyx shrugged.

“Ok, right before that did she make a comment, reveal something about herself and you were just really accepting and non judgmental about it?” Selena asked. “Because she’s a very reactive person, or at least she seems that way. And the whole non judgmental, fully accepting thing is a huge turn on for anyone.” Selena observed.

“Well that’s just it, she doesn’t tell me much. It’s like she’ll make these broad statements but won’t explain them or tell me the story behind much of anything. But to answer your question, no.” Nyx fretted.

“Well she’s only known you for a week and a half, been going out with you for tw-three days and has only hung out with you for what? Three, four times outside of school?” Selena reasoned. “Give her time,” Selena urged. “But, if in like a week or so, and things haven’t changed, ask her about it, _gently_. And if she still doesn’t want to open up, ask Noctis. He’s been her BFF since they were like ten or whatever but not in a competitive way, like don’t say ‘hey, she’s _my_ girlfriend how come I don’t know everything you do?’ But instead say ‘hey, it feels like Luna’s’...well don’t say ‘holding out on you’, that’s not the way to put that...um..say, ‘hey, Luna’s not really letting me in emotionally, do you know what I can do?’ Ask for insight, ask for advice. That’ll show Noctis that 1. you can be humble 2. that you care enough to take reasonable steps to ensure that this relationship will work. Because Noctis, he has the same ‘must protect my sister’ thing that you have with me and unless I am severely mistaken, he might ship you guys too so he’ll be willing to help any way he can.” Selena advised.

Nyx pondered her advice with a slow nod of agreement as they finally turned onto their street.

 

Meanwhile at the Fleuret’s residence.

Luna felt like she floated back to her house, she stopped in the kitchen to grab her flowers as she let Pryna and Umbra out to do their business before she took them to her room and got ready for the next day. She pulled out her hot rollers, knowing she would need them for her hair in the morning. She got out her outfit and matched some earrings to it as well as made sure to set out what makeup she would use as well before she hopped in the shower.

Half way through her phone buzzed, two texts, one from Selena and one from Nyx, both of them said that they had gotten home safe. Luna leaned out of her shower stall and dried her hand partially so she could reply.

‘Thanks for letting me know :)’ Luna texted Nyx.

‘Thanks for letting me know, brb shower.’ Luna texted Selena. Luna hadn’t wanted to let Nyx know she was in the shower. Partially because Noctis was the only one she felt safe and comfortable talking to while naked and bathing because he would never, ever, make things weird and sexual. Two, if Nyx had asked for pics, she didn’t know if she was strong enough to say no. Heaven help her, he was becoming her weakness lately. It was an oxymoron, she knew, that he could be her strength and her weakness at the same time, simultaneously even. Maybe she was moving things a little too fast. But her cynicism reminded her that the average length Nyx Ulric had dated in the past was two weeks to a month. Two months was the longest that she had found out about. So in those terms, she reasoned they weren’t moving that fast at all. Then her fear started to creep in. What if he was really only going to go out with her for a few weeks? What if that was just his way, his pattern? Luna’s eyes started to burn as she could feel tears start to form in her eyes. Suddenly she was torn to push things as far as she could while she had the chance physically, emotionally though, she should hold back so she wouldn’t be devastated later.

Which would be a shame because they did have off the charts chemistry and Luna really, really liked him. He was everything she had ever wanted in a boyfriend. He was kind, he was understanding and non judgmental and accepting. He treated her with such deep respect and had never pushed anything which only made her want to push and progress their relationship because it’s what she wanted. And she was so proud of herself for going after what she wanted instead of just being passive all the time. And she was so attracted to him. There was no denying that she _wanted him_ , in every sense of that term and for once she didn’t feel shame in that.

Oh who was she kidding, she was going to be absolutely devastated when he dumped her. Luna took in a deep, sharp, shuddering breath and blinked away the beginnings of her tears as she finished her shower.

Once she got out of the shower she dried off and put different serums in her hair before fixing a look at herself in the mirror. She eyed the bags under her eyes irritably before she finished drying off and got dressed in her pajamas. She put on her various moisturizers before she brushed her teeth and took another deep cleansing breath as she picked up her phone and texted Selena back.

‘Out of the shower, getting ready for bed. Thanks again for coming over today, I had SO MUCH FUN.’ Luna texted as she sat on the edge of her bed and sniffed her flowers again before remembering that she needed to turn off the lights as she eyed Pryna and Umbra who were already in their beds. She begrudgingly got up and flipped them off before crawling into bed.

‘np, you have the coolest house btw.’ Selena texted back as she finished brushing her own teeth.

‘thanks, it’s been four years and I’m still having trouble calling it home.’ Luna revealed.

‘why?’ Selena texted, intrigued by that.

‘my parents were still having this place built when my dad got sick. He died before the place was done, we had to move in without him, it had been my parents dream house since they got married and put it off for one reason or another, we almost gave up on it but dad had it all bought and paid for and we all chose to use the last gift he ever gave us.’ Luna explained.

‘wow, that’s so sad! I mean that’s really sweet but so sad!’ Selena empathized.

‘I think all of us would give up this house in a heartbeat just to have him back, but he wanted us to live here so we honored him and his wishes.’ Luna added, her own eyes glistening again as she sniffled a little as she rolled over, her tears falling sideways out of her eyes, streaking over her nose and down to the pillow.

‘How did your dad die?’ Selena carefully typed.

‘Cancer, kidney cancer that spread, it was already stage 4 when we found it. Inoperable, of course, we did everything we could, just wasn’t enough.’ Luna texted, closing her eyes, more tears leaving her eyes as she did so.

‘Would you be ok telling me when he died? I want to make sure to be there for you on the anniversary.’ Selena texted.

‘It’s already passed, it was back in the summer. June 12th.’ Luna informed her.

‘Well still, it isn’t easy to loose someone you love and you’re obviously close to, especially a parent.’ Selena sympathized.

‘True, thanks, I should get to bed before I cry my moisturizer off lol.’ Luna texted.

‘I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry!’ Selena texted as her heart strings pulled painfully in her chest.

‘No, don’t apologize, it’s fine. I’m ok, you’re ok, it’s fine, don’t worry about it’. Luna texted back with a bittersweet smile. ‘You didn’t know and there was no way for you to have known. Really, it’s ok,’ Luna assured her.

‘...ok...still wish I could hug you.’ Selena texted back.

‘you can totally hug me first thing at school’ Luna offered.

‘deal, goodnight Darling.’ Selena sighed.

‘goodnight Dear.’ Luna smiled. Luna blew out a cleansing breath as she regained her composure and rolled over to a dry section of pillow, even though her hair had gotten it kinda wet anyway.

‘still up?’ Luna texted Nyx, she blushed as she realized how he could take that.

‘yup, in bed, about to fall asleep tho’ Nyx texted back as he rolled over onto his side, he had made himself stay up because he had a feeling that she would still text him goodnight and didn’t want to miss it.

‘me too, lol, goodnight Nyx,’ Luna texted, partially relieved that he had taken it innocently enough and partially disappointed because a small part of her was still anxious about tomorrow and she could use a bit of an outlet. But she pushed that back down.

‘Goodnight Princess’ Nyx texted, an adoring grin curving his lips.

‘ok I need a pet name for you now lol.’ Luna texted Nyx, a small smile forming on her face.

‘you can call me whatever you want’ Nyx invited.

‘ok, goodnight whatever you want’ Luna snickered.

‘kind of long tho lol’ Luna added.

Nyx rolled his eyes as he shook his head, a smile still stretching onto his face.

‘-_-’ Nyx texted back.

‘For real tho, do you have a preference? I’m not calling you Daddy, that’s just...no.’ Luna shook her head as she brought her chin to her chest, making several rolls under her chin.

‘For the record, was NEVER going to ask you to’ Nyx assured her because that whole idea made him shudder too.

‘cause that’s gross’ Nyx added.

‘yay, we agree, so seriously now, do you want a pet name or do you want me to keep just calling you by your name? Is there a nickname you go by that you would be comfortable with me using?’ Luna asked.

‘I’m cool with just about anything,’ Nyx shrugged, at a loss as to what to tell her.

‘Krul the warrior king?’ Luna snickered, referencing How To Loose A Guy In 10 Days

‘haha. Ok, two things not to call me, that and daddy.’ Nyx chuckled as he texted her back.

‘Honey, sweetie, stud muffin, darling, love, babe, baby, I could go on.’ Luna offered.

‘I’m cool with any and all of those’ Nyx replied. ‘ok, maybe not stud muffin,’ Nyx added in an afterthought.

‘not cool with food names cupcake?’ Luna teased.

‘just don’t call me that out loud, how about that?’ Nyx brokered.

‘ok, well if you happen to think of anything, let me know.’ Luna offered.

‘You cool with me calling you Princess still?’ Nyx asked.

‘Yeah, it’s fine, I mean Noctis and his friends call me Princess too but they mean it differently.’ Luna referenced.

“Finally,” Nyx breathed in relief. ‘Oh yeah?’ Nyx asked. Hoping to get an insight, even though he already knew from when Gladio told him. But hearing it from her meant more.

‘before my dad died 5 years ago, from cancer, I grew up with him calling me Princess all the time, I used to write my name as Princess in kindergarten and when he died, Noctis and his friends said they would keep calling me Princess in memory of him. So don’t get jealous or anything when you hear it ok?’ Luna revealed, taking a long exhale as she did so. She had told herself she wouldn’t get too close emotionally and here she was, pouring her heart out.

‘Aw. Can I call you Princess because you’re my Princess and because of that too?’ Nyx asked, hoping that didn’t come off weird. He interlocked his fingers in front of his lips in a praying motion after he hit send, silently praying he didn’t just offend her by calling her _his Princess_ because she did call herself _his Princess_ in her poem so that should be ok, but his stomach started to knot up anyway.

‘Of course, that would be really nice, thank you, also feel free to change it up with any of the names I suggested.’ Luna answered, making her grin widely in the darkness.

Nyx blew out his own breath of relief at that. “Thank god” Nyx muttered to himself. ‘You want me to call you stud muffin?’ Nyx teased.

“Oh my god,” Luna laughed, burying her face into the pillow.

‘OMG, no, that would just be weird lol’ Luna giggled. ‘If you call me stud muffin I will call you cupcake, LOUDLY.’ Luna warned.

‘truce’ Nyx suggested.

‘also, while we’re talking about it, please don’t baby talk to me, I think that’s annoying.’ Luna professed, fuck it, if this relationship wasn’t going to last at least it would be good and healthy with boundaries while it lasted.

‘SAME, ugh it drives me up the wall when I hear couples do that.’ Nyx revealed.

‘Also, how do you feel about PDA?’ Luna asked.

‘Um, most of it I’m cool with, like putting my arm around your shoulders, waist whatever, and vice versa, I’m cool with holding your hand whenever, where ever, but I’m not ready to make out with you in the middle of the lunchroom.’ Nyx grimaced.

‘SAME. I’m more for discrete PDA than anything. Cause, yeah, there are some couples that are outright making babies in the hallway, too much.’ Luna agreed.

‘Like Katie and Josh?’ Nyx laughed.

‘YES! JFC I feel so sorry for whoever has those locker they end up doing that up against’ Luna emphatically agreed. ‘ok, so now that we have an understanding, I need to go to sleep, goodnight, see you in the morning babe.’ Luna texted with a deep yawn.

‘goodnight Princess’ Nyx texted back as he felt his eyelids growing heavy even though he couldn’t wipe his dopey smile off his face even if he tried.

 

The next morning Luna and Ravus got to school a little later than usual because Luna had taken a little bit longer getting ready.

Nyx and Selena had already gotten to school and were hanging out with Crowe, Libertus, Pelna and Luche when the limo finally came into view. They watched as Ravus got out, his irritation clear as he came around and opened Luna’s car door.

But when Luna came out, Nyx felt his heart skip a beat. Luna was _so beautiful_. She had her hair down in these beautiful curls that just looked so soft and bouncy and shiny and she had her make up done that made her eyes look spectacularly blue and was wearing this dark red lipstick that was just, so god damn sexy. She looked their way and smiled brightly as Ravus followed her as she came over to them. Luna of course said high from a few feet away as Selena had taken a few steps to meet her and hugged her tightly.

“You look so beautiful!” Selena praised, reaching up to play with Luna’s hair. Nyx was insanely jealous, he wanted to touch and play with her hair too but it would probably have been awkward for everyone involved and watching.

“Thank you, yeah we’re running a little late today because of it,” Luna explained with an apologetic smile to Ravus before he rolled his eyes and greeted Luche with a fist bump before nodding his hello to everyone else in the group.

“Worth it, and I love your lipstick,” Selena complimented.

“Thanks, it’s a lip stain though so my lips will be this color for like, two days. But I did my makeup in the car, so does my eyeliner look ok?” Luna asked as she closed her eyes so that Selena could inspect her eye makeup.

“Oh yeah, you’re good, you could slay a man,” Selena assured Luna as they giggled together. Crowe rolled her eyes playfully at the pair. Libertus squeezed Crowe’s shoulders and gave her a reassuring grin and wink as they watched on as they all listened to Ravus and Luche’s conversation before the bell rang.

Luna wasn’t surprised in the least when Nyx walked with her to her locker.

“What?” Luna asked as they shared a look.

“You look really beautiful today,” Nyx offered.

“Thanks, it took a lot of time and effort but I try to put in extra effort for the kids and special events.” Luna shrugged as she noticed Nyx looking at her hair. “You wanna touch my hair, don’t you,” Luna grinned. “Go for it,” Luna invited.

“Maybe later,” Nyx winked seeing as how they were still surrounded by people.

“Fair enough.” Luna nodded, her cheeks staining despite her makeup as she ducked her head to partially hide her bright smile before she shut her locker and walked with him to their first class.

Nyx sat down and wasn’t surprised but thrilled all the same when he heard the paper crinkle in his back pocket, dang it, he had been so caught up in her beautiful face and hair that he hadn’t noticed her slip it to him. Upon opening it under the bench, however it wasn’t so much a poem, as it was a quickly written thank you note.

‘Thank you so much for cooking with me yesterday. You are my hero.’ Was all that was written and then her kiss mark in a red lipstick that made his dick twitch.

“You’re getting love letters now?” Libertus teased which made Nyx nearly jump out of his skin as he hastily refolded it and shoved it into his pocket.

“Jealous?” Nyx posed.

“Nah, if Crowe wrote me mushy stuff like that something would be wrong.” Libertus brushed off.

“True,” Nyx nodded in agreement. “Hey,” Nyx murmured lowly as he leaned over to whisper to Libertus.

“I think Selena might have a crush on someone, am I blind? Because I can’t figure out who it is.” Nyx whispered.

“Bro, if you took your eyes off your girlfriend for two seconds, you would know the answer to that. And he likes her back but he’s scared of you bro.” Libertus answered.

“Who?” Nyx demanded.

“You honestly so caught up with Luna, you have no idea?” Libertus questioned.

Nyx hung his head in defeat. “Yes,” Nyx admitted.

“Pelna, but he won’t make a move because he doesn’t think you’ll be cool with it.” Libertus informed him.

“Oh,” Nyx blinked several times before it dawned on him. Selena always seemed to stand next to him when they hung out in a group, they sat together when they had lunch and they sat next to each other on Saturday and Libertus was absolutely right, he had been so caught up with Luna, he had completely missed it.

“I’m cool with it actually and it’s not like he needs my permission to go out with her. She’s capable of making that decision herself.” Nyx shrugged.

“Well then tell him man,” Libertus urged.

Nyx nodded in agreement before they turned their attention back to the teacher who was teaching the class.

In Nyx’s next class he actually had with Pelna.

“Hey man,” Nyx greeted.

“Hey,” Pelna nodded.

“Do you like Selena?” Nyx asked in a whisper and grinned when Pelna blushed deeply and ducked his head.

“Yeah,” Pelna answered as he tried not to wince.

“You should ask her out,” Nyx encouraged.

“Really?” Pelna blinked, a little taken aback by that.

“Yeah, if she likes you back, go for it,” Nyx nodded.

“Cool, thanks man.” Pelna grinned.

“Don’t thank me, you didn’t need my permission or anything, it’s her decision.” Nyx reminded him.

At lunch when they sat together Nyx couldn’t help but grin when Luna sat close enough to him on the bench that their thighs touched, she was wearing leggings and could feel the heat from her leg seep into his own and when she rested her arm in her lap after she ate, they held hands under the table and it suddenly occurred to them that they had never really just held hands before. It was actually really nice and their hands fit together quite well.

Nyx nearly tripped over his own feet watching Luna run, watching all those curls bounce and swish with her strides was so mesmerizing, he was falling and falling hard and he couldn’t fight it even if he tried and in drama, the looks and smiles and blushes continued.

For study hall, Luna sat down and watched Selena come in, the brightest smile Luna had ever seen on Selena’s face, which made Luna smile excitedly in turn.

“Don’t you look happy,” Luna cooed softly.

“He asked me out,” Selena revealed a small squeal of delight escaping her as they sat down at one of the tables in the library

“Finally!” Luna cheered. “You gotta tell me what happened.” Luna pressed.

“He sat down next to me at lunch which is normal, except today, he sat _extra close_ and he leaned in and said ‘Do you have plans Saturday?’ to which I said yes because I’m going to your ballet thing on Saturday but then I said that I was free Sunday and asked if he had any ideas and then he said. ‘You wanna go out on a date with me Sunday?’ to which I of course said ‘YES’ and then, I couldn’t help myself I gave him a peck on the lips, right there in front of everyone and part of me was really surprised by my own boldness and part of me didn’t care that people were staring, because god damn I’ve waited too long for that,” Selena reiterated.

“And was he surprised you did that?” Luna asked.

“Oh yeah, he couldn’t form a coherent sentence for the rest of lunch.” Selena smiled victoriously.

“I’m so happy for you!” Luna fawned. “I hope he takes you somewhere nice, or you guys do something really fun. I almost want to suggest a double date but you should probably have some space from your brother for at least your first date,” Luna speculated.

“Not a bad idea.” Selena nodded in agreement. “And we’re still on for tomorrow right? For the dress thing?” Selena asked.

“Oh yeah, it’s going to be so fun, I already have like half a dozen dresses in mind that you could actually have because I haven’t worn them in forever and you’ll look super cute and beautiful.” Luna confirmed.

“Aw, thank you,” Selena thanked her graciously.

“You’re welcome, I’m just really happy we’re friends and we can do stuff like this. It’s awesome. By the way, does Nyx have a thing for curly hair and red lipstick?” Luna asked thoughtfully.

“Has he been staring at you all day?” Selena grinned cheekily.

“Yes, I know he wants to touch my hair but I think he might be getting shy on me.” Luna pondered.

“Well to answer your question, he has a thing for just girls wearing their hair down, and he likes longer hair, um, but yeah, I think me might have a thing for red lipstick.” Selena speculated.

“So if I gave him a note with my kiss mark in red lipstick...” Luna revealed coyly.

“He probably creamed himself.” Selena finished with a nod of approval.

“Good to know, good to know.” Luna blushed with a bright smile as she nodded. “So do you know if Pelna is into any of that?” Luna asked.

“Actually not so much, I’m not quite sure exactly what his ‘thing’ is yet.” Selena shrugged.

“Well he seems like such a sweet, gentle, quiet soul to me, he should _adore_ you though.” Luna speculated.

“He is,” Selena nodded in agreement.

“I’m so happy for you, you have no idea, I ship it.” Luna grinned.

“I’m happy for me too,” Selena giggled.

After school there was a caravan that formed that went over to the hospital. Regis drove his son Noctis and his friends in his minivan along with their instruments while Nyx and Selena took his truck over while Luna and Ravus rode in their limo over. However, upon arriving at the hospital, Ravus practically ran into the hospital, leaving everyone but Luna looking after him strangely.

“What was that all about?” Nyx asked Luna as they helped cart in the different parts of Prompto’s drum set.

“You’ll see,” Luna winked with a knowing smile.

The kids and their parents had been taken to a small bay that usually got used for special procedures but was not in use on Wednesdays. That way, the children’s hospital beds could still be hooked up and their IVs and things could still run as normal but the barriers, instead of being actual walls, were curtains that were all pulled back so the kids and their families could see and talk to one another. Word had gotten out that today would be a special treat and they waited patiently to see what would happen.

Meanwhile, Luna helped everyone fill out their forms before they went to the staging room where Luna went to the door that opened into the bay and looked through the small window to see Ravus singing with a baby girl in his arms.

“Aww,” Selena cooed when she got up on her tip toes to look in too.

“Shh, he’ll hear you,” Luna shushed her.

“What’s going on?” Nyx asked as he came over to the door.

“Ravus is getting his baby fix,” Luna whispered as she moved away from the window so the Ulric siblings could get a better view.

“Baby fix?” Nyx repeated in a whisper back.

“Yeah, there’s a set of twins in there that Ravus fell in love with, they are _**his princesses**_.” Luna specified quietly.

“What’s going on?” Noctis asked as he came over as well.   
“Ravus is getting his fix,” Luna explained in a hushed tone.

“I need to see this, you’ve told me but I’ve never seen...awwww.” Noctis said quietly as Selena and Nyx got out of the way so he could see. “You weren’t kidding, wow, what’s that song he’s singing?” Noctis asked as he watched in awe as Ravus swayed to the beat of the song he was singing as the little baby girl in his arms stared at him in loving adoration.

Luna listened closely for a moment. “O Sole Mio, the Italian version of ‘you are my sunshine’,” Luna informed them.

“He’s good,” Selena praised softly as she kept her ear to the door.

“Yeah he is, he would never sing in front of us though,” Luna explained in a hushed whisper before Ravus finished the song.

Luna and the rest of them backed away from the door and went back to sanitizing and disinfecting their instruments and things before Ravus came back into the staging area with the baby he was singing to in his arms.

“You guys ready?” Ravus asked.

“Almost,” Luna smiled as she came over. “Hey Gabby,” Luna cooed to the six month old baby in Ravus arms as the rest of them gathered around in curiosity.

“Izzy,” Ravus corrected.

“Sorry Izzy,” Luna apologized as she reached up and threaded her fingertips through Izzy’s dark curly and silky locks.

“Guys, this is Isabella, Izzy for short,” Ravus introduced as he moved Izzy to his hip as everyone else gathered around curiously.

“Izzy, this is Obnoxious,” Ravus pointed to Noctis, introducing him to Izzy.   
“Nice,” Noctis rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he reached up and held her chubby little hand, Izzy curled her fingers around his finger and smiled wide at him.

“And this is Profoundly Stupid,” Ravus pointed to Prompto who barked a laugh.

“And this is Specs,” Ravus pointed to Ignis.

“Real original,” Ignis muttered.

“And this is Meat Head,” Ravus pointed to Gladio.

“Hey baby girl,” Gladio greeted. Izzy’s eyes went wide as she looked at Gladio in shock and surprise.

“I know he has a deep voice huh?” Ravus cooed to Izzy who looked from Gladio to him then back to Gladio, resting her head on Ravus’ shoulder and curling herself in on Ravus a little.

“Anyway, this is Old,” Ravus pointed to Regis who frowned at Ravus but everyone snickered.

“Hi Izzy,” Regis greeted but Izzy’s eyes went wide before she grimaced and started to cry.

“Oh Izzy, I’ll protect you from the Old Ugly Man,” Ravus cooed and put his free hand up over Izzy’s face to shield her eyes. “Must protect you from the Ugly,” Ravus laughed before he moved her into his hands and held her above him slightly as she continued to cry.

“Izzy, it’s ok, come on now, dry those eyes Precious,” Ravus soothed comfortingly as he brought her up and blew a raspberry into the juncture of her chubby cheek and her neck which changed her little cry into a laugh as he legs kicked excitedly.

“See? All better,” Ravus grinned and put her to his other hip.

“So, this is Never Going To Care Enough To Remember Your Name,” Ravus pointed to Nyx who just shook his head.

“And this is Selena,” Ravus pointed to Selena.

“Where’s my insulting nick name?” Selena laughed as she swatted lightly at his arm.

“Fine, this is Short Stop,” Ravus grinned. Quite pleased that she wanted a nick name. Ravus had hoped that Selena might actually like to this softer side of him and that might propel them from just being aquaintences to actually being friends because Selena was fun, she was funny and sweet and amazing and Ravus, despite already being in a relationship couldn’t fight how drawn he was to her. But when Pelna had asked Selena out, part of him had wanted her to say no. But instead she smiled that smile, that excited ‘I really like you’ smile. A smile he wished could be directed at him. His girlfriend never even smiled at him like that. And he was loathe the admit, he was jealous. But maybe if he could prove to that he was... _worth_...smiling like that at. Maybe that would change things.

“Ok, everyone ready? Let’s go,” Ravus nodded toward the door.

Luna helped hold the door open as everyone filed into the room. The nurses and helpers help set up the chairs and things. Luna was one of the first to get set up and while the others were setting up she brought Selena over to meet each of the children, starting the introductions as she took time to talk and listen attentively to each one. One of the little boys, Rory, had his baby sister Elena with him and Luna wasted no time in gathering Elena, who was almost a year old, into her arms as well. Selena smiled and cooed with Luna who was playing with Elena as she talked with Rory and his family.

“She still loves ‘my baby,’” Maggie, Elena’s mother informed Luna as Noctis came over to say hi as well.

“Really? Oh good,” Luna nodded as Noctis came over and Luna introduced Noctis to the family.

“And this is Elena, Ellie for short, she’s 11 and a half months old?” Luna questioned Maggie.

“Yep, almost a year old.” Maggie confirmed.

“Hi Ellie,” Noctis greeted, reaching out hold Ellie’s hand like he had done with Izzy.

“Hey, we should play her favorite game,” Luna suggested to Noctis. “No, this is my baby,” Luna growled teasingly and jerked Ellie away from Noctis. Ellie, immediately started cackling at that.

“But I want the baby,” Noctis played along and reached for her.

“No, she’s my baby!” Luna growled again humorously and spun in place, Ellie leaned back and cackled even harder which earned the attention of everyone else.

“I want the baby!” Noctis laughed and reached for her again.

“No, my baby!” Luna laughed and jogged a few feat away and spun around again, Ellie laughing and squealing in delight as she got fistfuls of Luna’s shirt and hung on while she kicked her legs excitedly.

“My baby!” Noctis argued teasingly and ‘stalked’ Luna and Ellie.

“Ah! No he’s going to get us!” Luna play squealed herself as she jogged back to the parents before Ellie reached for Noctis.

“Oh my goodness,” Noctis smiled triumphantly as he gathered Elena into his arms. “Aren’t you just the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen?!” Noctis cooed to Ellie who reached up and patted his face and stared at him a while before she got bored and wanted Luna back.

Nyx had watched on and his heart melted a little at the sight of Luna with a baby in her arms. She wore that same brighter than sunshine smile and the baby was just as enchanted with Luna as Luna was with her. He could see, as clear as day, Luna with their future children and the thought damn near made him cry, but instead he got his phone out and snapped a picture.

True to Luna’s prediction, all the kids LOVED Selena’s guitar, Selena let all of them take turns holding it and strumming it while their parents took pictures and talked with Regis and Ravus before Sylva came in to see the group as well.

When everyone got done setting up Luna reluctantly gave Elena back to Rory who had had Elena sitting in between his legs on his bed as her toys were strewn across it while Ravus begrudgingly gave Izzy up to her mom. Izzy fussed but Ravus leaned down and blew another raspberry into her cheek which sated her for a little while.

“I gotta play baby doll,” Ravus insisted as he walked away and got his violin out.

Sylva had all of them introduce themselves to the kids and parents before they started to play and perform.

Everyone applauded when they finished until Lillian demanded that they forgot a song.

“What did we forget Princess Lilly?” Ravus asked with a chuckle.

“You didn’t play Butterfly!” Lilly frowned and pouted.

“Someone has been listening to Celtic Woman again, but am I going deaf? Did I not hear a _please_ in there?” Ravus teased gently. Nyx, Selena, Noctis and his friends, even Regis was surprised by how Ravus was with children, they had always seen him as being kind of a dick but seeing a gentler, much more easy going and dare they say ‘fun’, ‘nurturing’, ‘soft’ and ‘loving’ side to him around these children, all of whom he had nick names and pet names for was surprising to say the least.

“Please play Butterfly?” Lilly pleaded.

“Of course, but I’m not dancing that would just be silly.” Ravus waived off as he brought his violin over and sat on the end of her bed and began to play the song with Luna quickly adjusting her keyboard to get the settings she needed.

They all watched as Ravus began playing the song, making faces at Lilly as he did so, causing her to giggle as she scooted closer to him, sitting cross legged in her bed getting as close as she could to him and watched adoringly.

Sylva watched on proudly as Ravus played masterfully, with such ease.

Then when the song sped up to being twice as fast, Nyx and everyone else watched in awed amazement as Ravus’ played the song.

“If he could finger a pussy like that, he would never be single,” Nyx whispered to Noctis who had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from busting out laughing. Prompto scooted his chair over to them and leaned over, wanting to know what Nyx had said. Nyx whispered into Prompto’s ear as Noctis whispered to Gladio and they too had to fight not to burst out laughing.

Regis and Sylva eyed them suspiciously before Ravus finished the song to which they all applauded. Ravus put his violin away as Gabby who was being held by her father babbled and kicked from her spot and reached out as far as her little arms could reach.

“Does my Princess Gabriela need me?” Ravus cooed as he walked over and scooped Gabby into his arms and made loud kisses into her cheeks and neck to which Gabby squealed in delight as he went back to the rest of the group as they transitioned into the Whose Line games.

Selena and Luna pretended to be conjoined twins making a date between Nyx who pretended to be a conjoined twin for Noctis as contestant number one, while Prompto and Gladio, also pretending to be conjoined twins as contestant number two, while Ravus and Ignis simply sat in their chairs for contestant number three as Ravus crossed his ankle over his knee and nestled Gabby in the triangle of space it created and played with Gabby’s feet and toes as the others continued to look on in surprised awe.

Ravus and Ignis studied their card before they whispered to each other and nodded while Gladio and Prompto busted out laughing at theirs while Nyx and Noctis simply accepted their fate. Sylva and Regis had brain stormed and come up with the identities for them and watched on eagerly to see how they would get played out as the parents and kids filled out things for scenes from a hat.

Luna and Selena stood side by side and interlocked their arms tightly.

“Contestants number one,” Luna started.

“If you guys took us on a date, where would we go and what would we do?” Selena asked.

Nyx pretended to hold something as Noctis pretended to pet it. “Well I would say we would take you to the country,” Nyx began in his best southern accent.

“Take you perty gals out on a picnic, ow!” Noctis recoiled as if their imaginary animal bit him before Nyx reacted and pretended to drop kick whatever it was, complete with a sound effect. Then they both started to act like chickens, complete with crows and scratching at the ground.

“Ok,” Luna and Selena said in unison with a giggle.

“Contestant number two,” Selena began.

“If you were a lipstick color what would you be?” Luna asked.

“Pretty in Pink,” Prompto answered before he pretended to get an electric shock.

“Whatever lipstick you’re wearing now sugar,” Gladio grinned and winked before he pretended to get shocked too.

“Ooh, good answer,” Selena and Luna answered again in unison before they giggled again, this time much louder.

“We’re good at this,” Selena laughed.

“Yes we are,” Luna nodded.

“Contestants number three,” Luna addressed Ravus and Ignis.

“We love long walks on the beach, drinking pina coladas.” Selena began.

“And getting caught in the rain,” Luna finished with a laugh which got most of the adults to laugh.

“What do you love?” Selena asked.

Ravus and Ignis got up from their chairs and went over to Regis, Ravus putting Gabby on his hip as they walked over.

“Well aren’t you just somesing else,” Ravus flirted in his best German accent as Gabby stared at Ravus in shock, having never heard him talk like that which made Ravus snorted a laugh as he balanced her on his hip again.

“Ooh, yez, very somesing, un to ansvwer your question, we love all things that are..” Ignis agreed in his best German accent.

“Old and vinkily,” Ravus finished which just made Regis frown deeper despite trying and failing to not laugh because he knew which card they got and he was not amused but Sylva was already laughing quite hard and Regis couldn’t resist her laugh. Luna and Selena tilted their heads as they considered the interaction humorously.

“Ok, contestant number one,” Selena began.

“What’s your favorite food?” Luna carefully asked.

“CORN!” Nyx and Noctis bleated which got everyone to laugh.

“Contestant number two,” Luna began.

“Same question,” Selena chose.

“Whipped cream,” Prompto laughed as he pretended to get another shock.

“Chocolate,” Gladio answered as he pretended to get shocked as well.

“Contestants number three,” Selena called out.

“If you were to buy me a pet, what would it be?” Luna asked.

“A Chinese Crested which is mine uber favorite.” Ravus answered immediately, in his best German accent. Selena looked puzzled but Luna nodded in understanding.

“Care to take a guess?” Regis asked.

“Contestants number one were bit by a cat,” Selena guessed.

“And they turned into chickens.” Luna finished.

“Close enough, bit by a radioactive chicken and turned into chickens.” Regis supplied.

“Ha, that was funny, ok, contestants number two...uh, they kept getting electrocuted.” Selena answered.

“Why?” Sylva asked.

“Every time they thought of something sexy?” Luna guessed.

“Close enough, yeah,” Sylva confirmed.

“And contestants number three were Germans,” Selena concluded.

“Who loved ugly things?” Luna guessed which got everyone to laugh.

“Got it!” Sylva affirmed as they all started to clap.

“Ok, lets do scenes from a hat,” Regis suggested before they split into two teams, Luna, Selena, Nyx and Noctis on one team while Ignis, Gladio, Prompto and Ravus who was still holding Gabby in his arms, this time letting her rest her head on his chest as her eyes drooped sleepily despite all the excitement, formed the other.

“Good news, bad news,” Regis read aloud.

Noctis grabbed Luna’s hand and led him into the middle space and faced the ‘audience’.

“Good news is we found your dog, bad news is, we can’t eat at that Chinese restaurant anymore.” Noctis said which earned several ‘ooohhs’ and jeers.

“Wow, that’s racist.” Luna replied as she tried to stifle her own laughter as they returned to the side as Prompto brought Gladio out to the center space.

“Good news is the surgery was a success, the bad news is they were _female_ implants.” Prompto said as he reached out to touch Gladio’s chest. Gladio shoved him off as everyone laughed.

Luna walked back out and grabbed Prompto’s arm to keep him from leaving.

“Hey Prompto, the good news is we heard back from the Spice Girls, the bad news is they said no to you joining the group.” Luna consoled as the grownups thought that was hilarious.

“Spice who?” Prompto laughed as he looked at Luna confusedly.

“Wow, you guys are so young,” Sylva laughed along with the other parents.

“Next,” Sylva suggested as Regis picked another prompt.

“Unlikely superheros.” Regis read off.

Prompto got back out and struck the super hero pose. “Captain Paran-aahh!” Prompto looked behind him in horror and jumped out of the way as everyone laughed.

Luna went out and pulled her brother out. “Super Baby Whisperer!” Luna presented which earned a few more laughs but mostly nods in agreement.

“Not all heroes wear capes,” Maggie agreed with a wink to Ravus.

Ravus blushed a little and went back to the side line. Luna blushed slightly herself and mouthed ‘sorry’ to Ravus once she was back on the other side across from him and her back was to Maggie.

Noctis chose to get out and stand heroically. “Captain Body Odor.” Noctis proclaimed proudly before Prompto, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto and Nyx went to the center and struck poses too with Noctis.

“Captain Dandruff,” Prompto said.

“Captain Workout,” Gladio flexed in his tank top which got every mother in the room nearly fanned themselves, a few even wolf-whistled.

“Homework Man,” Ignis said.

“Bill Nye the Science Guy,” Prompto said which got the most cheers.

“Captain...” Nyx drew a blank before he looked over at Luna and blurted- “Stud Muffin?”

Luna doubled over in laughter as the rest of them laughed and the mothers nodded in agreement as they went back to their sides as Luna and Selena went out.

“Wonder Shave,” Selena professed.

“Wonder Wax,” Luna stated as all the women laughed harder than the guys did.

“Next,” Sylva suggested to Regis.

“weird boy scouts, or in this case girl scouts too, badges.” Regis read off.

Luna went back out and pointed to a spot on her chest. “I got this badge in animal gynecology.” Luna announced which got everyone to erupt in laughter, Ravus had to hold his hand over Gabby’s ear to keep her from waking up on his chest as he couldn’t help but laugh along too.

“You can’t beat that,” Noctis laughed.

“You’re right, next.” Sylva agreed.

“Dr. Seuss pick up lines,” Regis read and shook his head.

“Would you date me in a bar? Would you date me in a car? Do you like this scar?” Gladio asked as he went out in the middle and pointed to the scar on his face.

“Yes!” Every mother, except Sylva said in unison.

“So much for keeping it clean,” Ravus muttered to Ignis.

“Weird Christmas Presents.” Regis read.

Luna went out to the center and shook an imaginary box. “It’s Grandma,” Luna stated which got everyone to burst out laughing.

Nyx went out and pulled his lips over his teeth and did the same gesture. “Guess,” Nyx said.

Prompto got out and did the same.

“It’s a cat, oh, whoops, forgot to put holes in it, well, Schrodinger's cat,” Prompto shrugged which got a few boos but all the men laughed quite hard.

Gladio went out and pretended to hold a box in front of his dick and Luna and Ravus both boomed a “NO!”

Ravus went back out and pretended to hand Gladio a box. “It’s my boot, put it where the sun doesn’t shine,” Ravus leveled with a glare.

“Okay, next,” Sylva cleared her throat.   
Regis unfolded the next piece of paper and hung his head in defeat a little. “Rejected My Little Pony Ponies.”

“Hi, I’m Ordinary Plain,” Selena said as she stood in the middle.

“Hi, I’m Jack Daniels.” Ravus announced before everyone got in the middle.

“Grey Goose,” Ignis stated.

“Belvedere,” Luna laughed.

“Bacardi,” Nyx said.

“Captain Morgan,” Selena added.

“Cabo Wabo,” Noctis called out.

“Bombay,” Gladio boomed.

“Jameson,” Prompto finished.

“You are all underage, how do you know these?” Sylva teased with a laugh.

“Well maybe if you didn’t let them drink while their underage they wouldn’t.” Regis muttered under his breath.

“Bite me,” Sylva waived off.

“Later,” Regis grinned as they both blushed.

Ravus made a gagging noise as the rest of them laughed.

They played a few more games before they decided to end it, all of them except Ravus standing side by side holding hands and bowed as the families cheered and applauded.

As the children and their families went back to their regular rooms by a team of nurses as Ravus walked Gabby’s family back to their regular room.

“Man there were some cougars, huh,” Gladio chuckled.

“And they would have eaten you alive,” Luna replied with a stern look. “Can’t believe you tried to do the dick in a box joke, because nearly all of them would have seriously taken you up on that offer.” Luna leveled.

“Not a bad idea.” Gladio shrugged.

“Dude, homewrecker much?” Noctis posed with a frown.

“Sorry,” Gladio grumbled before Ravus, Sylva and Regis walked back in.

“I was thinking La Pearla for dinner, my treat.” Sylva suggested. “Luna and Ravus, you can ride home with me. No need for your usual ride.” Sylva informed her children who nodded in agreement and understanding.

“Yes!” Everyone but the Ulric siblings boomed in approval.

“Never heard of it?” Luna asked the Ulric siblings and they both shook their heads no.

“Oh my god, so it’s a Mexican grocery store that has this restaurant in the middle of it, and you kinda have to order in Spanish but they have these empanadas that are to DIE FOR. And just, like, they have Carnitas and Suerdo, and Lingua and tamales that are just, you gotta try it.” Luna explained as she nearly drooled on herself.

Once at the market, they all pushed a few tables together and ordered, Gladio doing most of the ordering since his Spanish was the best and they ordered extra everything so they could all share everything. Luna and Nyx sat together, Nyx resting his arm on the back of her chair as his fingertips played with the ends of her hair while Selena sat on the other side of Luna and Ravus sat on the other side of Selena, wanting to make sure she tried the best that La Pearla had to offer.

“Good?” Luna asked Nyx and Selena who nodded emphatically since their full mouths kept them from answering verbally. Luna smiled victoriously as she took another bite from her empanada.

“So, I expected something from you on the Dr. Seuss pick up lines.” Sylva prodded Luna.

“I didn’t have my notebook.” Luna shrugged.

“Why…?” Selena frowned, completely confused at that.

“Ha! That’s because Luna and Mom _throw down_ ,” Noctis informed them proudly. Ravus rolled his eyes at Noctis when he referred to his mother as _their_ mom but didn’t say anything.

Luna rolled her eyes as she reached down into her purse to grab her notebook and flipped through the pages to find something good and appropriate.

“ _I’ll wait while you get your notebook, maybe it’ll give you the upper hand,_

_It’s smart to plan each step, the words that you say, trying to think of a plan._

_I wish you could speak off the top of your head._

_But I’ll make due-_

_after all, if I beat you, you can’t sue._

_You’re in front of your friends, so I’ll go easy,_

_After all the worst that can happen is if you go queasy_.” Sylva flowed off the top of her head which earned some cheers. Luna snapped her book closed and shifted in her seat to face her mother better, fixing her mother with a determined stare as Prompto got his phone out to record it.

“ _Oh mother, you’re so juvenile,_

_thinking you’re the boss, queen bee, but you’re in denial,_

_Because while your bars are basic, really just a free trial,_

_I’ll be sitting pretty, knowing you’ll only last a little while._

_But you are my mother and I guess I should show some respect._

_Knowing in the end we’re all flawed and none of us are perfect._

_I don’t know what you could be thinking, what do you expect?_

_I know you’re a doctor but I don’t know if you can cure getting wrecked._

_You see, because I’m you but better, the two point O._

_Now watch me sparkle and shine, glitter and glow._

_Can you handle my rhythm? can you really catch my flow?_

_Are you ready for the burn? I should gather some snow._

_Because you are going to blister, crumble and fall apart._

_Too bad you can’t catch me, I’ve had a head start._

_So how about we end this before you’re embarrassed._

_Maybe you’re going senile, because the mirror lied when it said you’re the fairest_.” Luna leveled victoriously and everyone ‘OOOHHHHH’ed and cheered, their jaw’s dropping as their eyes went wide.

“That was pretty good, proud of you,” Sylva smiled proudly.

“Thanks.” Luna chirped before she stuffed her mouth with a tamale.

When they had finished eating, Regis took Noctis and his friends home while Luna walked Nyx and Selena out to their truck, Nyx keeping his arm over her shoulders as they walked.

“Did you guys have some fun at least?” Luna asked, holding his hand that was draped over her shoulders.

“Oh yeah, I did not know you could rap.” Selena answered.

“Yeah, very few people do, I’ve only every battled my mom though. I’d probably flake if it was with anyone else.” Luna laughed off. “Thanks for doing this with us today, you guys did great.” Luna praised.

“This was fun, we should do it again.” Nyx grinned.

“Definitely.” Luna nodded as they stopped in front of his truck. Luna left Nyx’s embrace to hug Selena tightly before returning to Nyx’s arms and kissing him soundly as Nyx threaded his hands into her hair.

“Been waiting all day for that,” Nyx muttered before he kissed her back deeply, his hands framing her face as Luna held onto him tightly.

“Me too,” Luna whispered as they broke apart. “I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight,” Luna smiled as she pulled away from him but still blew a kiss to Selena who had gotten in the truck, who blew a kiss back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god a chapter that's less than ten thousand words, barely, lol.  
> So I was watching a vine of this pretty blonde white girl riding in her car with her mom and her mom is rapping along to the music and I thought- yes- that's Sylva and Luna.  
> And also, since this is an AU where Ravus is still a teenager- well, he's 17, and his mom is still alive, he's still snarky and sarcastic but not bitter and completely hateful. And given the circumstances, I felt the need to give him a soft spot between the cactus spines that is his prickish nature. And the thought of Ravus being a Baby Whisperer and the mental picture of a sleeping baby on his chest and him being completely at ease about it, warmed my heart.  
> We didn't really get into WHY he's that way with the twins, but it's coming, I promise. Thanks for reading.


	7. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in a day. Again.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 7

 

Luna got into the back seat of her mother’s car with a pleased grin before they drove away.

“I’m sorry Ravus,” Luna apologized softly.   
“For what?” Ravus asked.

“Mags.” Luna specified.

“Nah, it’s fine, Gladio is the new flavor of the month which will be a relief honestly.” Ravus brushed off casually.

Luna nodded in understanding and silently blew out a breath of relief. She had expected Ravus to be much more upset with her for embarrassing him.

“So you would be open to doing this again?” Sylva asked as she drove them home.

“Well if and when we do, I won’t participate for the ‘Whose Line’ part, but yeah, the kids thought it was fun.” Ravus agreed.

“Good,” Sylva grinned. “Although,” Sylva cleared her throat. “Someone will have to stress to Gladio the importance of the kind of audience he performed in front of.” Sylva stated vaguely.

“Already taken care of,” Luna affirmed.

“Good, thank you Lunafreya,” Sylva nodded in approval.

 

Thursday morning, Luna came to school with no makeup except for her faded lip stain that had remained and Nyx still thought she was beautiful and made a point to tell her so when they stopped at her locker. Luna blushed and couldn’t help but stand on her tip toes and quickly gave him a peck on the lips. Nyx surprised himself by kissing her back, not giving a single fuck about the people around them. Luna smiled brightly at him and practically floated to her first class.

When she sat down, she felt the crinkle of paper in her back pocket.

‘To my Beautiful Sunshine- I love the way your eyes shine with delight and mischief. The way your lips curve when you grin and smile. The way you captivate me without saying a word, a picture may be worth a thousand words but a dictionary runs dry when I picture you. I’ll always be right here for you, taking this one day at a time.’ Nyx had written in his best hand-writing.

Luna’s eyes instantly watered as she bit her lip. Noctis walked in with Prompto and noticed Luna’s emotional state. He frowned and carefully walked over.

“Hey,” Noctis said softly as he gently touched her shoulder, which made Luna jump out of her skin and her tears to finally fall from her eyes. Luna bolted out of the classroom, her tears making her vision blurry with Noctis only a stride behind her.

Nyx watched in stunned silence, he expected a smile, a wink, not really tears. Prompto walked up to them, just as confused as Nyx was.   
“You didn’t just break up with her right?” Prompto asked.

“No! I just...wrote her a...note.” Nyx answered, at a complete loss.

Meanwhile Luna had sought sanctuary in the girls bathroom before she wracked her first sob.

“Damn it Luna,” Noctis growled in frustration under his breath as he braved the girls bathroom that was thankfully empty besides the two of them.

“Come here,” Noctis invited as he enveloped her in a hug and let her bawl into his shirt as he pet her head and rocked slightly.

“What happened?” Noctis whispered as he put his head next to hers. Luna held up the paper for Noctis to read. Noctis took it from her and read it as Luna continued to cry.

“Um, ok, so, why is this upsetting?” Noctis asked carefully.

“Because it’s all a lie!” Luna sobbed.

“Uh...ok, what has he said or done to make you come to that conclusion?” Noctis inquired.

“Amber, Sasha, Melody, Courtney,” Luna answered angrily through her tears.

“Uh...so you caught him cheating on you…with all of them?” Noctis guessed but Luna shook her head no.

“Um...ok, you’re going to have to explain this a bit for me cause I’m not following.” Noctis said as he pulled away slightly so he could look at her better.

“He only dated them for a few weeks, two months at the most, he’s going to dump me and he writes me this, he can’t mean it, he can’t mean a word of it if he’s going to dump me soon.” Luna sobbed.

“Ok, so, has he done or said anything or hinted that he’s going to dump you?” Noctis asked and bit his lips to keep from smiling when she shook her head no.

“Ok, so let me get this straight, Nyx, the guy I have never, ever, seen going above and beyond for anyone but since you came into his life, suddenly he’s performing for children in hospitals, writing love letters slash notes and poetry for crying out loud, hangs on your every word and treats you with the utmost respect. Went out and got a job- cooking the food you love and adore and brought you your favorite dessert ever and even cooked fucking octopus in a battle at your house and looks at you as if you put the stars in the sky- he’s done all of this- everything except the battle, he’s done on his own without a hint, without you prodding and pleading and begging, he just does it. And yet you’re judging and measuring your relationship against his past relationships, isn’t that a bit unfair? Isn’t that something you told me you were afraid of if anyone ever did that to you?” Noctis reasoned.

Luna stopped crying as she listened to him, taking his words to heart.

“Look, you confirmed that he hasn’t said or done anything to even hint that he might be even thinking about dumping you, if anything he’s done the exact opposite. He hasn’t done anything wrong and you’re imputing bad motives and jumping to conclusions based only on one fact that you don’t even know the full story or the circumstances to. That’s completely unfair.” Noctis reminded her gently but firmly.

Luna bowed her head and nodded in agreement.

“Now, that being said, don’t hit me, but, is it that time of the month?” Noctis asked.

Luna opened her mouth to argue before she shut it and frowned.

“Ok, this makes a bit more sense. So, I’m going to go back to class, you stay here, splash some cold water on your face, regain some of that famous Nox Fleuret composure, pull yourself together and I’ll get you some chocolate.” Noctis soothed.

“Dang it, I have the dance on Saturday,” Luna complained.

“I know and me and Iggy and Nyx and Selena will all be there for you along with our parents so it’ll be all good.” Noctis reminded her as he looked toward the feminine product dispenser. “Do you need any of that?” Noctis asked as he nodded toward it.

“Probably,” Luna winced.

“Ok, so here’s all my change, go for it, don’t even think about paying me back because I got your back girl. You’re going to be ok, I promise.” Noctis assured her and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you,” Luna smiled and hugged him again. “I’m so happy I have you.” Luna whispered and kissed his cheek.

“Enough of that,” Noctis teased as he wiped her kiss off on the shoulder of his shirt teasingly.

“Eh, something for Iggy to find,” Luna shrugged with a wink. Noctis wiggled his eyebrows at her and winked back as the two giggled.

“See? You’ll be fine,” Noctis repeated as he left the girls bathroom and went back to class.

Upon returning to class Noctis wrote a quick note to Nyx and passed it to him when the teacher wasn’t looking.

‘Luna is starting her period, so she’s a bit (and by a bit I mean very) emotionally volatile. But as a heads up, please remain completely genuine with her because she has this crazy idea that because all of your past relationships lasted for a month- that this one will only last a month too. So since I doubt that- I suggest lot of reassurance and perhaps some more baklava and chocolate.’ Noctis wrote.

Nyx read it and nodded in understanding at Noctis.

Luna returned only a few minutes later, Nyx could see the tells that she had been crying but otherwise she looked fine.

‘Are you ok?’ Nyx mouthed to her. Luna gave a small nod and a small but powerful smile as she took her seat after she simply whispered to the teacher who nodded in understanding.

The rest of the day passed without further incident and Luna laughed when Noctis and all of his friends and Nyx included, all bought her chocolate bars.

“Couldn’t keep it to yourself,” Luna accused teasingly at Noctis but inhaled the chocolate anyway because only in second period did she feel her period start and she had been craving chocolate and steak since.

After school, Selena got in Luna’s limo and rode to Luna’s house. Ravus, to Selena’s surprise was actually quite friendly and easy going and dare she say, pleasant and charming, like he had been yesterday with the kids, it was really nice. He even complimented her on her music skills and her beautiful guitar. Selena thanked him graciously.

When they got to their house, the driver went to his apartment that was semi attached to the main house that him and Marie shared and left Selena, Ravus and Luna to themselves.

“I need a steak,” Luna professed as she went through the freezer. “Anyone else want one?” Luna asked.

“Oh... it’s... yeah I’ll take one,” Ravus realized.

“Sure,” Selena nodded.

“Awesome, go pick out your seasoning,” Luna suggested as she put the steaks in the microwave to defrost.

“I really like this one,” Ravus offered as he picked one out and handed it to Selena to smell.

“Ooh, is that coffee?” Selena asked as she sniffed it.

“Yeah,” Ravus confirmed.

“Is it bitter like your soul?” Selena teased.

Ravus laughed at that. “Not as bitter as my soul, but it has a good flavor.” Ravus grinned before he started to root around in their pantry before emerging with three rather large sweet potatoes.

“Ooh, you are reading my mind.” Luna smiled appreciatively as Ravus picked through their spices and pulled all the ones they would need before going to the pantry to get the light and dark brown sugars. He then went to the fridge to get out butter and got a pan and started to work on the side dish.

“Can I help?” Selena asked, wanting to help.

“Sure, take a fork and stab the sweet potatoes.” Ravus instructed.

“So what’s the plan today?” Ravus asked as he started the sauce.

“Selena is here to get a dress for Saturday.” Luna explained.

“Oh so you’ll be playing dress up, lovely,” Ravus concluded with a nod and Selena was shocked when he didn’t make any cutting remark or snappy comeback or even a sarcastic comment.

“Have you been to the ballet before?” Ravus asked Selena curiously.

“Nope, first time.” Selena answered.

“Make sure your phone is charged because you’re going to need it to keep entertained because it’s really boring,” Ravus teased and laughed when Luna made a face at him after she lit the grill.

‘Ah, there’s the sarcasm,’ Selena thought to herself as she laughed too.

“And bring headphones because the music is awful.” Luna retorted but chuckled along with them.

Once Luna took the steaks out of the microwave and moved them to the counter next to the grill to take them out of their plastic and season them.

“Can’t even clean up after yourself,” Ravus sarcastically quipped as he took a Clorox wipe and wiped down the inside of the microwave.

“Bite me,” Luna retorted.

“Isn’t that Nyx’s job?” Ravus teased which got Selena to mock gasp and laugh at that as Luna blushed deeply and laughed along too.

“...Shut up,” Luna giggled.

Ravus grinned victoriously as he took the sweet potatoes from Selena and put them in the microwave before returning to his sauce on the stove.

“Short Stop, get those mini marshmallows out of the pantry.” Ravus instructed.

“Anything for you Baby Whisperer.” Selena teased as she went into the pantry and immediately got lost in it’s massiveness.

“Where?” Selena called out from the pantry.

“Should be second shelf from the bottom to your...left.” Ravus answered as he turned to see where she was.

Selena saw them and grabbed them. “These?” Selena asked as she came back out with the marshmallows in hand.

“Was there an already open bag?” Ravus asked.

Selena went back in and found an already open bag that had been closed with a clip. “These?” Selena asked as she held up the bag as she reemerged.

“Yes,” Ravus confirmed.

“Catch,” Selena said as she tossed the half empty bag of marshmallows to Ravus from across the kitchen.

“Hey, a girl that can actually throw, with good hand-eye coordination, imagine that.” Ravus complimented sarcastically as he caught them with ease.

“Must run in the family.” Luna grinned as she put the steaks on the grill. “Darling Dearest, how do you want your steak cooked?” Luna asked Selena as she got the tongs out.

“Medium.” Selena answered.

“Darling Dearest?” Ravus repeated with a raised eyebrow and a laugh.

“What?” Luna asked.

“Nothing,” Ravus shook his head no as he held up his hands in defeat. “Just pick a sibling already, jeez,” Ravus teased as the microwave beeped.

Ravus got the oven mitts and carefully got the very hot sweet potatoes out and put them onto three plates before carefully cutting them and crushing them so the slit became a gaping hole. He went and got his sauce off the stove and turned the stove off before ladle-ing the sauce into the sweet potatoes before stuffing a bunch of mini marshmallows on top and put the plates next to the grill for Luna to move the steaks over before he cleaned up and put away his things and cleaned the counter off.

Luna finished the steaks and put them on the plates before handing them to Ravus and Selena who walked over to the silverware drawer.   
“Don’t cut yourself,” Ravus cautioned Selena when he handed her a steak knife.

“So cutting you is ok?” Selena questioned teasingly as she jokingly pretended to stab Ravus in the gut.

“I like you, you’re alright,” Ravus nodded in approval as the three of them sat at the breakfast bar, Ravus, being chivalrous and pulled out the bar stool next to his spot for Selena to sit next to him again and for Luna to sit on the other side of Selena so they could both enjoy her company.

“We need wine, would it bother you if we drank?” Ravus asked genuinely.

“Go for it,” Selena encouraged.

Ravus grinned got up and went to the bottles of wine that were stored in the side of the kitchen island that was in a chiller.

He went and got the cork screw and opened the bottle. “Want some?” Ravus offered. “It’s not dry, it’s sweet.” Ravus clarified.

“Sure, just don’t tell my parents.” Selena nodded and Ravus got out three large wine glasses and split the bottle between the three glasses.

“Thank you,” Selena and Luna said as they took the offered wine glasses that Ravus handed them.

Ravus tossed the empty bottle away and took one of the other bottles of wine from the wine rack next to the chiller and replaced it before grabbing his own glass and sat back down.

“Did you cook yours at all? MOOO!” Ravus teased as he looked at Luna’s medium rare steak.

“Stop,” Luna brushed off as she swatted at his arm.

“Mmm, this is awesome,” Selena complimented as she drank her wine.   
“Yeah, we don’t really care for dry wines, we like sweet wines,” Luna revealed as she drank from her own wine glass.

“It’s like juice but alcoholic,” Selena grinned as she drank some more before digging into her meal.

“Oh wow, this is delicious.” Selena praised. “I need to come over more often.” Selena added.

“Yes you do,” Luna grinned as she ate as well as Ravus nodded in agreement to that.

They finished their impromptu meal with very pleasant conversation and had put their dishes in the dishwasher before Sylva came home early.

“Hey mom,” Ravus greeted, surprised to see her home.

“Hey,” Sylva replied happily before she walked fully into the kitchen to see Selena.

“Oh hello Selena, how are you?” Sylva greeted warmly.

“I’m good, how are you?” Selena asked politely.

“Good, good, what brings you by?” Sylva asked curiously.

“Oh she’s getting a dress for Saturday.” Luna supplied.

“It’ll be her first time to a ballet.” Ravus added.

“Oh is it?” Sylva asked rhetorically. “Well what dresses were you thinking dear?” Sylva posed to Luna.

“I’ll show you,” Luna offered as she lead the way to her room as Sylva and Ravus followed them to Luna’s room.

“I was thinking one of these.” Luna said as she pulled them out and laid them on her bed.

“Oh these are all lovely.” Sylva fawned.

“I was actually telling Selena that she could just have these since I haven’t worn them in a while.” Luna offered.

“That’s very generous of you dear,” Sylva cooed to Luna as she picked through the choices.

“Actually mom, I was thinking, since it’s Selena’s first time, perhaps we should get her a new dress.” Ravus suggested in his most charming tone. Because while Luna’s dresses would look really cute on Selena, the thought of Selena in a ‘hand me down’ just didn’t sit well with him. He wanted to see her in something new, something stylish and MEANT for her.

Luna and Selena turned to Ravus in shocked surprise.

“Oh yes, what do you say?” Sylva posed to Selena. “Would you be ok if I got you a few things?” Sylva asked Selena. “Like you’re still more than welcome to have these dresses, but I would really, genuinely love to get you something special.” Sylva said as she took Selena’s hands into her own.

“No, you really don’t have to.” Selena tried to politely refuse as she shook her head no.

“Oh I know I don’t but I want to, please, let me spoil you rotten.” Sylva grinned.

“Ok,” Selena finally caved.

“Perfect, get your things. Ravus put these in a garment bag would you?” Sylva requested of Ravus.

“Of course.” Ravus nodded with a self satisfied smirk as he went to a closet in the hall and got a spare garment bag as Luna grabbed her makeup bag as Selena and Luna followed Sylva out as Sylva slipped back into her loafers and got her purse.

“And I’ll just bring you home when we’re done, is that ok?” Sylva asked.

“Ok,” Selena nodded as she grabbed her back pack.

“We should take the Escalade,” Sylva said as she went into the garage and got into the large SUV.

“Do you mind if I sit in front? I need a mirror.” Luna asked Selena.

“Go for it,” Selena nodded as she got in back seat of the SUV as Ravus came and hung up the garment bag on the other side and offered her a bright beaming smile.

“You girls have fun,” Ravus bid happily.

“Is he normally that nice when he’s the only guy around?” Selena asked as they waived to Ravus as Sylva backed out of the garage.

“Yes,” Sylva and Luna answered in unison.

Meanwhile, once the garage door closed Ravus pulled out his phone and dialed a phone number, he felt kind of guilty for fixating on Selena so much, he should be more faithful to relationship he was already in, even though the more he hung out with Selena and especially seeing her be with her boyfriend, all it seemed to do is show the glaring ‘faults’ in his own relationship. He never looked at his girlfriend the way Pelna looked at Selena, and she never, ever looked at him the way Selena looked at Pelna and that really bothered him, but he had the house to himself now and that was an opportunity in of itself, maybe if he spent some quality time with her, things would improve. “Hey, so my mom and Luna went out shopping, so we have the house to ourselves, for at least most of the afternoon and evening.” Ravus purred into his phone as he stepped back into the house and smiled brightly when he heard the response. “See you soon,” Ravus murmured into the phone.

 

Once at the higher end shopping center Sylva led the way and proceeded to get Selena practically a new wardrobe as well as getting Luna a new dress as well all while absolutely insisting that neither of them look at the price tags of anything because Sylva would not have either of them feel guilty for getting spoiled. Selena got a few pictures of Luna’s dress, bringing her to the window to get a picture of her in it in natural sun light.

“Why are you getting so many pictures of Luna in that dress?” Sylva asked curiously.

“Um, actually, I was thinking about getting my brother a matching tie.” Sylva admitted.

“Couples still do that?” Sylva asked Luna and Selena who nodded in confirmation.

“What’s his shirt size?” Sylva asked.

“Uh, I’m not entirely sure,” Selena answered.

“Would your mother know?” Sylva asked.

“Yeah,” Selena nodded as she swiped at her phone and called her mom. “Hey mom,” Selena greeted.

“Can I talk to her?” Sylva asked.

“Sure,” Selena said. “Hey mom, Luna’s mom wants to talk to you.” Selena informed her mom before she handed the phone to Sylva.

“Hello Mrs. Ulric, this is Sylva Nox Fleuret, Luna’s mother, how are you this evening?” Sylva asked.

“I’m doing great, so I take it you’ve been informed that both of your children will be accompanying us to the ballet on Saturday evening and I hope you don’t mind but I insist on buying Selena a new dress for the occasion and Selena tells me that couples still color coordinate, isn’t that sweet? So I was hoping you would be alright with me buying Nyx a matching shirt and tie to match Luna,” Sylva explained.

“Oh but I insist Mrs. Ulric, really, we are right here in the store and it would be no trouble at all. I just need Nyx’s shirt size.” Sylva insisted as she nodded and pulled out her phone to make a note of the size.

“Please, call me Sylva,” Sylva insisted. “Alright Sabrina, thank you so much, is there a specific time I should have Selena home?” Sylva asked. “Well I think after we shop, I think we might have time to get our nails done, is that alright with you Sabrina? And don’t worry about Selena, we will take the best care of her, I promise, I’ll feed her dinner as well.” Sylva smiled brightly. “Do you mind if we exchange phone numbers, I’ll call when we are headed your way.” Sylva requested and made a new contact in her phone for Sabrina Ulric. “Perfect, thank you so much, have a great night Sabrina,” Sylva said into the phone before she handed the phone back to Selena who said her goodbyes.

“I like your mother, she sounds like a fantastic woman,” Sylva complimented.

“Thanks, she is,” Selena smiled and nodded as she ended the call.

“Well, you girls continue to look at whatever you want, get yourselves something special, might I suggest shoes and purses, I’m going to go out on the hunt.” Sylva informed as she turned on her heel and went to the men’s section, grabbing another copy of Luna’s dress to take with her to match it.

“Shoes,” Luna insisted as they dropped off the other clothes they were going to get and went over to the shoe section of the store and got several pairs of shoes.

“Are you sure all of this is ok?” Selena asked Luna.

“Absolutely, this gives her joy and happiness, don’t take that away from her.” Luna assured her.

“Purses?” Luna suggested as they got a suspended sale receipt for their shoes as the sales woman carted their shoes over to the other register.

When they got done there, only then did Sylva reappear with four giant shopping bags.

“I may have gotten things for Regis, Noctis and Ignis as well.” Sylva smiled mischievously.

“I texted your mother and got the colors of Nyx’s suites so these should work and I hope it’s ok if I got him shoes too.” Sylva said as she brought them over. “You girls should go to the makeup and perfume counters, I’ll settle up here.” Sylva suggested as Luna and Selena put their new purses on the counter and went off to the makeup and perfume counters.

After they smelled every perfume they had, Luna chose two colognes for Nyx and Selena chose a few perfumes for herself and her mom and Luna got a couple herself, only then did Sylva return.

“What happened to the stuff?” Luna asked.

“Oh I had them help me put it in the car. So what did we decide?” Sylva asked as she smelled their choices. “Ooh, I love all of these,” Sylva said as she got herself a new perfume too as well as new colognes for Regis, Noctis and Ignis.

“Makeup girls,” Sylva encouraged and proceeded to get Selena new makeup as well.

Only then did they finally retreat to a nail salon to get their nails done.

“Aah, nothing like retail therapy, thank you so much Selena for letting me do this for you.” Sylva thanked Selena.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do any of this.” Selena graciously replied.

“But I wanted to, I really did and you indulged me and you and your brother were so wonderful for the kids yesterday, this is my way of saying thank you for all that you’ve done. And I can tell you’ve been such a good friend for Luna, really, she’s been so happy since she’s met you and talks about how wonderful you are and I can see for myself what an incredible woman you’re becoming, your parents must be so proud of you. Raising children these days is so hard and your parents have taken such great pains with you and your brother.” Sylva praised earnestly.

Selena blushed deeply but didn’t argue.

“So, thoughts on dinner?” Sylva asked, changing the subject.

“Well, Nyx is working tonight,” Luna said from her spot on the other side of Selena.

“Oh is he? Where does he work?” Sylva asked.

“At our uncle’s restaurant, Theo and Stacy’s, Nyx works in the kitchen.” Selena supplied.

“That would explain his expert cooking skills on Tuesday. They’re your uncle and aunt?” Sylva repeated.

“Yep,” Selena confirmed.

“Oh how wonderful, good for Nyx for juggling school and sports and a job, that’s not easy. We should definitely eat there for dinner.” Sylva grinned triumphantly.

After they got their nails done they went to Theo and Stacy’s.

“Three, Nox Fleuret,” Sylva informed the hostess.

“Actually is Bethany working tonight?” Luna requested.

“She is, would you like for her to wait on you this evening?” The hostess asked.

“Yes please.” Luna smiled before Bethany walked past.

“Hey Beth.” Luna greeted.

“Hey Luna, Sylva and Selena!” Beth greeted excitedly.

“They’ve requested you.” The hostess informed Beth.

“Oh yeah, I’ll take table...” Beth said as she looked at the chart and clicked her teeth. “Actually, booth 21.” Beth said as she grabbed three menus from the hostess station and walked the three of them over to said booth.

Beth got their drink orders before she revealed that Theo and Stacy’s had a ‘secret menu’ reserved for friends and family and brought that along with their drinks. She let them look it over as she ducked into the kitchen.

“Nyx! Your wife and her mom and your sister are here! I hooked them up with the ‘secret menu’.” Beth called out before Theo and Stacy came over and talked with Beth in Greek.

“Don’t call her my wife!” Nyx requested as he cleared his station. “Yet!” Nyx added with a wide smile.

Theo and Stacy followed Beth out to the booth and introduced everyone to each other.

Sylva, Selena and Luna scooted over so Theo and Stacy could sit down and join them for dinner.

“Aren’t you both beautiful!” Stacy complimented.

“Thank you,” Luna and Sylva replied graciously as they both ducked their heads to hide their smiles as their cheeks dusted rose.

“Would you mind if we ordered for you?” Theo asked.

“Please, by all means,” Sylva grinned happily as Theo and Stacy turned to Beth and ordered in Greek. Beth smiled brightly as she quickly wrote it down and said something else in Greek back before she left and put their order in.

“That’s right!” Stacy smiled brightly.

“That’s our daughter Bethany, she’s getting married here soon and her shower is next Saturday, could you make it?” Stacy inquired.

Luna and Sylva took out their calendars and looked at their schedules and noted how they were clear. Luna looked to her mom and nodded yes in agreement with a bright smile as she pulled out her pen and wrote it down.

“Absolutely, we’d love to come.” Sylva agreed as she wrote it down as well. “Thank you so much for inviting us.” Sylva replied.

“Dear, go get one of the extra invitations,” Stacy suggested to Theo who got up and left the booth and went back into the kitchen.

Once the door shut Theo announced that Nyx’s future wife was gorgeous, in Greek but Nyx was getting better at understanding it since he hadn’t been drinking. Theo grabbed one of the extra invitations, not only for the shower but for the wedding too, as well as the bottle of Ouzo and three shot glasses.

“Jesus,” Nyx groaned as he prayed that his aunt and uncle would not get Sylva drunk.

“Oh, what beautiful invitations!” Sylva cooed as she took them from Theo.

“Oh no! I’m afraid I have a charity fundraiser I’m hosting the night of the wedding!” Sylva realized sadly as she compared the invitations to her calendar. “But Luna, by all means you should go,” Sylva encouraged.

“She can come with us.” Selena offered. “I’m a bridesmaid and Nyx is a groomsman though, so Luna will have to sit through the wedding with my parents.” Selena clarified.

“Oh that’ll be nice, I’d love to come.” Luna professed excitedly as Sylva handed Luna the invitations so she could put them in her calendar.

Theo smiled proudly and poured three shots of Ouzo. “Welcome to the family!” Theo congratulated and offered Sylva one of the full shot glasses.

“Oh thank you.” Sylva smiled and took it graciously.

“Oopa!” Theo and Stacy toasted before they all took the shot.

“Wow, that’s...that’s an interesting flavor.” Sylva nodded after she took the shot as her eyes started to water. “Mind if I look at that?” Sylva asked as she gestured to the bottle before Theo handed it to her.

“Oh-zo?” Sylva phonetically sounded out.

“Ou- as in you-zo.” Stacy corrected.

“Ouzo,” Sylva repeated.

“Perfect.” Stacy grinned happily before Beth’s brother came over with their appetizers.

“Hey Beautiful, haven’t seen you in a while.” Alexander flirted with a wink to Luna. Luna’s jaw dropped as she looked at him in surprise and glanced at Theo and Stacy worriedly. Theo and Stacy’s smiles fell as they considered their son critically.

“Min flertárete me ti mellontikí sýzygo tis Nyx, ti symvaínei me esás!” Theo reprimanded in Greek.

“I mellontikí sýzygos tou Nyx?” Alex repeated in disbelief as he glanced at Luna’s left hand. “Den vlépo éna dachtylídi.” Alex pointed out as he gestured to Luna.

“Échoun chronologitheí móno mia evdomáda.” Selena interjected fixing her cousin with a determined stare.

“Mia evdomáda?” Theo, Stacy and Alex repeated back in astonishment.   
“What’s going on?” Sylva asked as she looked between all of them confusedly.

“Your daughter is dating Nyx yes?” Stacy asked.

“Yes,” Sylva nodded slowly.

“Alex forgot his manners.” Theo stated and fixed Alex with a look that put the fear of god into him and Alex excused himself and went back behind the bar and stayed there.

“So what’s that term you were using when you motioned to Luna and said Nyx’s name?” Sylva asked as she pulled up a translation app on her phone.

“Nyx’s dear one, it’s a bit of an old fashioned term.” Selena lied and fixed her aunt and uncle with a pleading smile.

“Oh yes, Nyx’s dearly beloved one,” Stacy smiled as she nudged Theo to pour another shot of Ouzo.

“To Nyx’s dearly beloved one!” Theo toasted as the adults clinked their shot glasses and took another shot.

“I’m going to have to get a bottle of this, the flavor grows on you.” Sylva nodded after she took the shot and her eyes watered a little less.

The meal was enjoyed thoroughly before Nyx finally came out, a fresh clean apron on so he looked ‘better’ according to Beth.

“Hey!” Everyone cheered when they saw him.

“Come join us!” Theo and Stacy encouraged.

“But I..” Nyx tried to argue as he gestured to the kitchen but Theo got up and put his arm around Nyx’s shoulders and made him sit down at the booth next to Luna.

“Kiss him!” Selena whispered to Luna as Nyx sat down.

“Hey Handsome,” Luna greeted as Nyx pulled his arm up and draped it over Luna’s shoulders as Luna leaned into his side and kissed him chastely.

“Hey Princess.” Nyx greeted back, kissing her again quickly.

Sylva’s heart melted when she heard Nyx call Luna Princess. The way he said it reminded her of how her husband used to call Luna- Princess.

“Are you alright?” Stacy asked as she noticed Sylva’s eyes watered.

“He calls her Princess,” Sylva smiled and wiped at her eyes with the tip of her finger as her lip trembled slightly.

Theo and Stacy looked at Sylva expectantly. “My late husband, always called her Princess, from the moment he found out we were expecting a girl. She used to write her name as Princess all the way up until the second grade.” Sylva explained as she grabbed a tissue from her purse as she smiled proudly.

“I told him that mom, he asked if it was ok to keep calling me that. Obviously I said yes.” Luna informed her mom proudly. “So he does it for the same reason the boys do.” Luna added.

“That’s so sweet,” Sylva cried as she fought to get her emotions under control smiling at the pair adoringly as Theo poured another shot of Ouzo.

“To Nyx’s Princess!” Stacy toasted.

“Ok, I should stop there, I still need to drive,” Sylva stressed as she finished her shot.

“So the food was amazing.” Sylva praised.

“Thanks,” Nyx nodded.

“Which parts did you cook?” Sylva asked curiously.

“I didn’t make the pitas, but everything else...” Nyx started.

“You made everything else? No wonder it was so good! You’re extremely talented.” Sylva praised, cutting him off.

“Thanks, actually speaking of, I should go, I gotta help clean up,” Nyx gestured back to the kitchen.

“Oh don’t let us keep you,” Sylva waived off.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Luna said softly as she kissed him one last time as he pulled his arm from her kissing her again on the temple as he went back to the kitchen and suggested to Beth that they would need take home containers for their left overs.

“No check,” Theo and Stacy told Beth. “Dinner is on us,” Theo insisted.

“Are you sure?” Sylva asked.

“Absolutely,” Stacy insisted.

“Well I will still insist on tipping Bethany, because she was an excellent waitress,” Sylva insisted as Theo and Stacy began to help Sylva put their food away. Sylva took out a few bills from her wallet and passed them to Luna covertly who passed them just as covertly to Beth who didn’t even look at the bills in her hand.

“Thank you ma’am.”   
“Sylva,” Sylva specified. “And congratulations, we’ll see you at the shower.” Sylva told Beth as they got their food and left the restaurant.

Only when they left did Beth open her hand to find a few hundred dollar bills in her hand.

“Nyx!” Beth said as she burst into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Nyx asked.

“Your girlfriend’s mom just tipped me three hundred dollars.” Beth muttered under her breath as she stood on the other side of the counter across from him.

“Wow,” Nyx blinked. “You must have been good,” Nyx grinned as he wiped his station down.

“How rich is her family?” Beth asked.

“Honestly, I don’t think about it. I don’t like thinking about it because when I do, I get depressed.” Nyx revealed.

“Why?” Beth asked, surprised by that.

“Because there is no way on god’s green earth I can ever match it.” Nyx answered.

“Does she have a brother?” Beth teased.

“She does but he’s a dick. Don’t leave Matt for him.” Nyx stressed. “And he’s still in school so a bit young for you cradle robber.” Nyx teased.

“Well, just, don’t screw this up,” Beth warned Nyx as she went back out and started to clean up her tables.

“I’m doing my best not to,” Nyx muttered to himself as he rubbed his face.

Meanwhile Sylva followed Selena’s directions to Selena’s house.

Once there Sabrina and Dorian helped cart everything in.   
“Goodness gracious Sylva,” Sabrina teased.

“Well you’ll be proud to hear that Selena didn’t ask for a single thing and tried telling me ‘no’ several times, besides the girls have practically adopted each other, I could use a second daughter Sabrina,” Sylva waived off with a bright smile. “And I won’t hear of anyone trying to pay me back either,” Sylva specified as she went through the men’s bags and found Nyx’s.

“Oh and this is for Nyx,” Sylva specified as she handed Sabrina Nyx’s bag.

“Well at least accept a thank you,” Sabrina.

“You’re welcome. We had dinner at your brother’s restaurant tonight, with your brother and sister in law in fact and Nyx cooked for us and did an excellent job.” Sylva informed Sabrina as they went back into Sabrina and Dorian’s house as Luna helped Selena cart everything up to Selena’s room.

“They also had me drink Ouzo? Am I saying that right?” Sylva explained and Sabrina and Dorian nodded as they laughed.

“I hope they didn’t make you drink too much of it.” Sabrina apologized.

“Only three, maybe four shots?” Sylva tried to recall.

“And what did you think of it?” Dorian asked.

“It’s strange at first but the flavor grew on me.” Sylva admitted as she noticed that Selena and Luna had taken the rest of Selena’s things back up to her room, leaving the adults downstairs to talk. “And let me just say, you two have done a wonderful job raising your children, Selena has been an absolute delight and such a good friend to Luna, which is something she’s desperately needed for a while now and Nyx is just...he’s been perfect, he calls Luna- Princess, which is a big deal for Luna and I, my late husband always called Luna- Princess and when he died...” Sylva paused as she felt herself get choked up a little as Sabrina handed her a box of tissues.

“Sorry,” Sylva apologized as Sabrina gathered her into her arms and hugged her tightly and rubbed circles into her back. “Thank you,” Sylva whispered.

“It’s ok, loss is tough,” Sabrina soothed.

“So, long story short, to hear Nyx call her Princess too, in memory of my late husband, means a lot, especially the way he says it, like he means it, like she really is his precious Princess, just, melts my heart.” Sylva professed.

Meanwhile in Selena’s room-

“Your mom spent a fortune,” Selena realized as she ran her hands through her hair.

“Please don’t worry about it. My dad used to be like 95% of my mom’s impulse control and since he died, Ravus has taken over that so since he suggested it and enabled it, he’s more or less responsible for it, which is odd because….” Luna trailed off as she thought over the evening’s events.

“What?” Selena asked as she saw Luna go deeper into thought.

“Ravus, he’s-this is odd for him,” Luna muttered as she continued to think it over until her eyes went wide as she realized something. “He wanted us out of the house,” Luna whispered as she sat down on Selena’s bed and put her hands over her mouth as she gasped.

Selena sat down with Luna and looked at her expectantly. “Ravus wanted us out of the house,” Luna repeated to Selena in astonishment before she held her head in her hands. “God fucking damn it Ravus you sly mother fucker,” Luna bit out.

“What now?” Selena asked.

“Nothing, you don’t want to know. Don’t feel bad or guilty or anything for any of this.” Luna specified as she gestured to all of the bags. “This is Ravus being manipulative.” Luna accused as she clenched her jaw before she squared her shoulders and smiled mischievously. “Well, I’m just really happy you are the lucky recipient of my mom’s retail therapy.” Luna smiled before she stood and tried to help Selena continue to got through the bags.

“So what were they really saying?” Luna asked Selena casually.

“What?” Selena asked as she fought to try and find room in her closet for all her new clothes.

“Your aunt and uncle, when they referred to me, what did they?” Luna asked.

“Do you promise not to freak out?” Selena asked with a wince.

“Pinky swear,” Luna offered her pinky finger as the two of them hooked their fingers together.

“They called you Nyx’s future wife,” Selena admitted. “But I didn’t want you or your mom to freak out so that’s why I said what I did.” Selena tried to explain.

“That’s why Alex looked at my left hand,” Luna realized. “Well,” Luna shrugged as she tried to fight her smile that bloomed on her face. “Who gave them that idea? Did Nyx say that?” Luna asked.

“No! My...my mom did. Nyx asked her to help him learn how to cook on Monday for the thing on Tuesday and my mom could tell how much Nyx likes and adores and...”

“Loves?” Luna guessed.

“Yeah,” Selena nodded in confirmation. “He’s falling so hard for you.” Selena revealed. “Honestly, he is. I’ve never seen him like this. So please, be good and kind and gentle with him ok?” Selena asked.

“I’ll do you one better, I’ll love him back.” Luna leveled as she hugged Selena again.

“Do you really mean that?” Selena asked as she grabbed both of Luna’s hands with her own as they pulled apart.

“I do,” Luna nodded as she started to tear up. “I do, I freaked out this morning because of that note he wrote me, because I thought that it couldn’t possibly be true, he couldn’t possibly mean any of it because the average length your brother has dated before has been a month and so I’ve been trying to prepare myself for that eventuality because I’m nothing special and I shouldn’t expect things just to change like that for me and for me to be the exception and it broke my heart.” Luna confessed as they sat down back down on Selena’s bed.

“Aww, poor baby, no, no,” Selena soothed. “Has he said or done anything to make you think that?” Selena asked as she ran her fingers through Luna’s hair and rubbed circles into Luna’s back.

“That’s just it, he hasn’t, he’s been perfect and I keep holding my breath, waiting for the other shoe to fall, waiting for the floor to drop, waiting for something to go horribly wrong and I keep waiting to find out that your prince charming of a brother is really this horrible monster like...” Luna trailed off.

“Not every guy is like Andrew, Nyx is nothing like him, you’re safe, I swear on my life, you’re safe with him, safe with us,” Selena stressed as she held Luna’s face in her hands and wiped her tears with her thumbs as Luna nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile Nyx finally came home from work to find Sylva’s SUV still in his driveway, in his spot actually. He parked on the street and practically ran into his house, expecting to find Luna in his living room.

“Hey- wait, where’s Luna?” Nyx asked once he came into his house to find Sylva sitting on his couch with his parents as they talked, Sylva petting Charlie who laid his head in Sylva’s lap and soaked up all the petting and affection.

“She’s upstairs with your sister.” Sabrina smiled.

“Here, this is for you,” Sylva said as she pointed to the bag by Sabrina’s feet.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Nyx said as he picked up the bag and peeked inside.

“I know, but Selena took a picture of Luna’s dress and wanted to match a tie to it for you so you and Luna could be color coordinated because apparently couples are doing that again.” Sylva explained.

“Wait which shirt should I wear?” Nyx asked as he noticed more than one shirt in there.

“Oh, well I got you a few options because I don’t know your tastes, your mother and I talked and she gave me your shirt size so I hope that’s ok. So I like...” Sylva explained as she stood and reached into the bag herself to bring them out and laid them on the now empty couch cushion.

“I really like this one because the shirt color matches the flowers in Luna’s dress perfectly and the tie has a similar pattern as well but I didn’t know if that was too much for you so I got these others. Now it’s your choice, it’s completely up to you, you will not hurt my feelings if you don’t wear this one and Luna hasn’t seen any of these so she’ll be good and surprised when she sees you Saturday.” Sylva explained.

“Thank you so much, really, I love all of them.” Nyx graciously accepted as Sylva gave him a side hug with a bright smile.

“Of course dear, gotta make sure your Princess has her Prince Charming.” Sylva smile proudly before she helped put everything back into his bag.

“Now if you’ll kindly remind your Princess that it’s getting late and I don’t want us to keep you guys up all night.” Sylva suggested.

“Oh we won’t need to go to bed for a while, I’m sure Luna’s helping Selena try to figure out how she’s going to fit all of that into her closet, we may need to get her an armour.” Dorian assured Sylva who sat back down with them on their couch.

“Ok,” Nyx said as he got his bag and went upstairs to find Luna sitting on Selena’s bed as the two of them talked quietly.

“There’s my Princess,” Nyx greeted happily before he noticed nearly all of Selena’s floor was covered in bags. “Good grief, what happened in here?” Nyx asked.

“Retail therapy for my mom, she’s a boarder-line shopaholic.” Luna answered as she tried to covertly wipe away a stray tear and stood and tried to make her way over to him.

“Have you been crying?” Nyx whispered to her as she got closer.

Luna hung her head in defeat, damn he was perceptive, probably too perceptive.

“Come on,” Nyx suggested as he took her hand and led her to his room and closed his bedroom door almost shut, leaving a few inches to give them some privacy.   
“So did I do something wrong? Cause I made you cry this morning,” Nyx asked as he sat her down on his bed as he took a seat in his desk chair.

“No, it’s nothing,” Luna tried to waive off.

“No, it’s not,” Nyx shook his head as he moved his chair closer so their knees touched and he reached out and held her hands in his own again.

“It’s just...” Luna began as she looked at how gently and reverently he held her hands. “I don’t want you to dump me,” Luna blurted.

Nyx’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “What have I said or done to make you think that?” Nyx asked.

“Nothing, you’ve said nothing that would even hint at that, it’s just, I look for patterns and your relationship pattern suggested that the average length of a romantic relationship for you is a month so I’ve been trying and failing to prepare myself for that possible eventuality.” Luna explained with a wince. “And then your notes and poetry...” Luna began as her voice wavered.

“My poetry sucks I know.” Nyx allowed.

“It does not,” Luna argued.

“I’m as poetic as a brick.” Nyx stated honestly.

“But you try, and that’s what matters but my point was, it broke my heart to read it thinking you’re going to dump me soon so you couldn’t possibly mean any of it. That it was a lie.” Luna sobbed and hung her head shamefully.

“Woah, hey, hey, Luna baby, look at me,” Nyx said as he leaned forward and grasped Luna’s chin to bring her face up and seeing her cry felt like his heart was getting physically crushed.   
“I will never lie to you. Ok? Either in writing or talking or whatever. I meant everything I wrote and I’ve meant everything I said. I told you I would write you poetry every day and I haven’t lived up to that yet but I’m working on it ok?” Nyx professed as he held her face in his hands and wiped her new tears away with the pads of his thumb.

“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere,” Nyx promised softly.

Luna leaned forward crashed her mouth to his because there was no way words could do this feeling of relief and sweet surrender justice.

Suddenly kissing him didn’t feel like it was enough and Luna found herself climbing into his lap and straddling him in his desk chair as their kiss escalated into a heated frenzy as their hands raked and petted and held onto the other. Luna could feel his hardened length in his pants and ground down against it while she prayed that she wouldn’t bleed on him. The moan that came from his throat spurned her on as she took his hand and shoved it up under her shirt and Nyx eagerly grabbed her breast as he felt it fill the lacy cup of her bra. His thumb felt the hardened nipple and he stroked over it with his thumb which caused a small, thankfully muffled cry of pleasure from her before they tipped too far back and fell back and crashed on the floor. Luna instantly pulled away and rolled off as she dissolved into a puddle of laughter.

“Is everything ok?” Sabrina called up the stairs.

“I fell backwards in my chair! I’m ok!” Nyx answered as he laughed himself as Selena came over into his room to find Luna and Nyx on his floor laughing hysterically.

“Shit, are you ok?” Nyx asked Luna as he tried to get out of his chair as Luna rolled over to her hands and knees, still laughing quite hard as she nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine, are you ok?” Luna started to wheeze.

“Selena,” Nyx called out when he saw her in his doorway.

“Got it,” Selena laughed as she quickly went down the stairs.   
“Nyx fell backwards in his chair and Luna’s laughing so hard she’s wheezing.” Selena announced as she reached the bottom stairs. Sylva reached into her purse and pulled out the spare inhaler she kept just for these occasions.

“Thanks,” Selena chirped as she bounded back up the stairs to bring Luna the inhaler.

“Thank you,” Luna breathed as she shook the inhaler and took a puff as she sat back up on Nyx’s bed and fought to try to regain a normal breathing pattern again.

“I leave you guys alone for two seconds,” Selena teased as she sat down on Nyx’s bed and rubbed circles into her back as Nyx sat back down in his righted chair.

“I know right?” Luna smiled.

“Your mom said to remind you that it’s getting late.” Nyx recalled.

Luna got her phone out of her pocket and looked at her phone for a moment and went to an app that located where Ravus was. “Not that late.” Luna muttered as she texted Ravus.

‘Hey, we’re at Selena’s house, dropping her and her new dresses off. That was really sweet of you to suggest that. Thank you.’ Luna typed with a wicked grin as she held her phone so Selena and herself could see the screen.

‘Np, Selena’s actually really cool, she deserves the attention.’ Ravus typed back. “Well he’s not wrong,” Luna shrugged.

“What’s going on?” Nyx asked as he watched the pair of them curiously.

“Ravus suggested that since it was Selena’s first time to a ballet that she should have a new dress and my mom, of course, went overboard because she loves to spoil people rotten, but you deserve it Darling.” Luna explained as she wrapped her arm around Selena’ shoulders and kissed her temple.   
“He what?” Nyx asked, completely taken aback by that.

“So Ravus, when he’s the only guy around, changes into a completely different person, he was actually really nice to me today, he was still sarcastic as hell but he wasn’t mean about it. All that in my room was his idea.” Selena informed him.

“Does he like you?” Nyx asked incredulously.

“No, well, well yes, well, I don’t think he likes you romantically.” Luna speculated. “But you’re on his short list of people not in his immediate circle of friends he doesn’t mind hanging out with. And that list consists of you and Ignis, so like I said- short list.” Luna continued.

“How did I manage that?” Selena asked.

“You asked where your insulting nick name was, he was “trying” to be polite by not giving you one and the banter you two had probably sealed the deal.” Luna supplied with a shrug. “He’s...he’s weird.” Luna waived off as she texted Ravus back.

‘She is, thank you for being nice to her, it means a lot to me.’ Luna texted back and put her phone away. She wasn’t going to goad him via text.

“Lunafreya!” Sylva called up the stairs.

“Coming!” Luna answered as she stood and gave Sabrina a big hug before she hugged Nyx, giving him one last, lingering kiss before she went down stairs, the siblings following her down.

Nyx helped Luna put her coat on since Sylva had already put her own on.

“Kalispéra mellontikoú syzýgou.” Luna said to Nyx over her shoulder as her and her mom left the house.

Nyx and his parents stared slack jawed at her, their eyes going wide.

“Did I say that right?” Luna asked Selena who nodded emphatically as she tried to contain her giggle.

“Good night!” Luna bid them with a little waive as she shut the door behind them.

“Aww, what did you say?” Sylva asked as they walked to the SUV.

“Good night my dear one,” Luna grinned triumphantly.

Meanwhile inside the Ulric household Sabrina, Dorian and Nyx stared in astonishment at Selena.

“She knows what she said.” Selena smiled triumphantly with a giggle as she turned on her heel and went back upstairs.

“You told her?!” Nyx asked as he quickly caught up with her.

“She asked me privately and I couldn’t lie to her.” Selena admitted as he ushered her into his room.

“Does her mom know?” Nyx asked.

“No, see, what happened was Alex came over to drop off our appetizers and he started to flirt with Luna.” Selena started to explain and noticed Nyx’s irritation at that by the way his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Anyway, so Theo and Stacy told him off and just about put the fear of God back into him. So when they said ‘how dare you flirt with Nyx’s future wife’ he looked at Luna’s left hand and argued back that he didn’t see a ring and I could tell that Sylva was getting suspicious and Luna of course got really uncomfortable and so Sylva- she asked what they were saying and what that term meant and I didn’t want to embarrass anyone so I lied to Luna and Sylva saying that it meant ‘Nyx’s dear one’ and Sylva bought it and thought that that was adorable and thank God Theo and Stacy played a long, they toasted to that. But Luna I guess could see through that and confronted me right before you came home and then she asked how to say a few things like ‘hello’ ‘goodbye’ ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’ and then she asked how to say ‘future husband’ and then that just happened.” Selena explained with a bright smile as Nyx rubbed at his face in disbelief.

“We’ve been dating a week, we’ve only been dating a week.” Nyx repeated as he paced in his room, his own anxiety rising in his chest.

“I know, crazy how quickly you two fell in love with each other.” Selena stated resolutely and Nyx froze in place.

“N..no,” Nyx tried to dismiss, not wanting to get his hopes up.

“You’re denying it?” Selena challenged as she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a look.

Nyx opened his mouth but his words died in his throat. “No, I won’t.” Nyx concluded.

“Good luck trying to fall asleep tonight.” Selena grinned victoriously as she hugged her brother tightly.

“Congratulations on finding your future wife.” Selena added, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving him with his thoughts.

Nyx literally jumped for joy and wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but had to settle for the silent variety after Selena shut his door.

His mind whirled with a thousand thoughts all at once, all of them centering on Luna. She called him her future husband. Luna did that on her own. She wasn’t scared or uncomfortable with that idea, in fact the smile she wore was utterly beautiful and she had said it with such conviction, hell even her mom was favorable now. She called her own daughter his Princess and called him Prince Charming. Which meant she approved.

He fell back into his bed and stared at the ceiling as he tried to come back down to earth. Selena was right, there was no way he was going to fall asleep tonight.

 

Sylva called Regis as she drove out of the Ulric’s neighborhood.

“Good evening My Dear,” Regis answered from his couch.

“Hi, so I took Selena Ulric shopping for Saturday and while I was there I picked up a few things for you and the boys.” Sylva explained. “So we were heading home from her house and I thought since we were out, we could stop over and drop them off real quick.” Sylva added.

“Of course, we’re still up.” Regis said as he glanced over at Noctis and Ignis who were cuddled on the other couch but had turned their attention to Regis.

“See you soon Love,” Regis cooed into his phone before they hung up.

“Mom coming over?” Noctis guessed.

“Yes, she went shopping and got us stuff.” Regis explained.

“She bringing Luna?” Ignis guessed.

“I would assume so.” Regis nodded.

“Ravus?” Noctis asked.

“She didn’t say, it didn’t sound like he was with her.” Regis shrugged.

“You didn’t hear annoying complaining coming from a crybaby in the background?” Noctis quipped.

Regis fixed his son with a stern look but let it go.

Within a few minutes Sylva drove into their driveway. Regis got up and unlocked the front door and opened it to find Sylva and Luna carrying bags as they walked up to the front door.

“Well good evening,” Regis greeted smoothly.

“Good evening Dear,” Sylva greeted.

“Hi Dad!” Luna greeted brightly as Regis opened the door and gave Regis a quick but tight hug before presenting the bags to Ignis and Noctis.

“Thanks Mom,” Ignis and Noctis thanked Sylva who pulled away from Regis and hugged each of them tightly.

“I love it when you call me Mom,” Sylva cooed.

“Come on, let’s match these,” Luna suggested as she nodded toward their upstairs, winking at her mom as she left the two ‘adults’ alone as she ushered both boys upstairs.

“Why did Mom buy us new shirts and ties?” Noctis asked curiously as the three of them went to his room.

Luna shut the bedroom door to give them privacy. “Because Ravus is having another affair and is hiding it by being an enabling manipulative mother fucker.” Luna announced in a hushed tone.

“Again?!” Nocits gasped as Ignis rolled his eyes.

“So check this out, so I had Selena over at my house today because we’re the same size and I wanted to give her some of my dresses that I’ll never wear and Ravus actually played nice, like made his famous sweet potatoes, was genuinely kind in his sarcastic Ravus way. Which was a nice change of pace. But anyway, so Mom comes home early today and I tell her what’s going on and Ravus follows us to my room and when I show Selena and Mom the dresses I had in mind of giving to her and Ravus pipes up and says ‘I WAS THINKING’ which is shady but whatever, ‘I was thinking since it’s Selena’s first time to the ballet WE SHOULD BUY HER A NEW DRESS to celebrate this momentous occasion’.” Luna repeated.

“Were those his exact words?” Ignis questioned disbelievingly.

“Not the celebrate the momentous occasion thing but that shit was implied in the way he said it.” Luna retorted. “So since he’s still Mom’s impulse control Mom went NUTS, like I don’t want to think of how much she spent, but as long as it comes out of Ravus’ inheritance, we’re cool. So anyway, poor Selena, she tried to say ‘no’ so many times and she didn’t ask for anything but Mom got MANIC! Oh my god, there was no telling her no!” Luna explained in a harsh whisper. “All because Ravus wanted the house to himself to have whoever it is over.” Luna speculated.

“Who do you think it is?” Noctis asked in a hushed tone.

“I don’t know, I honestly, have no idea who it could be.” Luna shrugged. “Has he said anything to you?” Luna asked Ignis.

“No, I’m at a loss too.” Ignis shrugged.

“Well Selena’s great, she deserved to get spoiled rotten.” Noctis waived off.

“I know right? She’s amazing, I love her, we’re practically sisters, she’s trying to teach me Greek.” Luna smiled brightly.

“Oh yeah?” Noctis smiled.

“Yeah, um, ‘kalinychta’ that means good night, and ‘kaliméra’ that means good morning.” Luna recalled as she enunciated the words carefully.

“Awesome,” Noctis smiled happily. “Look at you being multi lingual.” Noctis praised.

“I’m trying.” Luna shrugged as she started to yawn, spurning Noctis and Ignis to yawn too.

“It’s getting late,” Ignis noted as he looked at the time on his phone.

“Yeah it is, but I wanted to give them some privacy.” Luna nodded toward the door.

“Yeah, probably for the best, what kind of flowers do you want Saturday?” Ignis asked.

“Could you not? I don’t want Selena to feel left out or Nyx to be embarrassed because I doubt he’ll know to do that.” Luna requested.

“How about we take him to pick out flowers?” Ignis suggested.

“...that’s not a bad idea.” Luna admitted. “But I don’t want it to be weird.” Luna stressed.

“Tell you what, I’ll get his number tomorrow and both of us will take him to the flower shop, now what should we steer him towards?” Noctis asked.

“You know me, I’m a sucker for anything that smells good, I don’t care, also please get flowers for Selena, I really want her to enjoy Saturday.” Luna requested.

“Of course, we’ll take care of it,” Ignis assured her.

“Thank you.” Luna smiled appreciatively. “I know I can always count on you both.” Luna sighed happily before they heard Mom calling for Luna.

“Gotta go, see you tomorrow, maybe Dad will pop the question Saturday?” Luna smiled hopefully as she opened the door and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also I should note- Sylva has a mood disorder and even with medication, which she does take, Manic episodes can still happen and when you get encouragement by the one person you count on to hold you back, it's REALLY HARD to reel yourself in because the highs that can come from retail therapy are just as intense and satisfying as real drugs.  
> Also, Ravus is totally a manipulative enabler in this chapter and he knows it and feels no guilt because he associates with a certain political figure and his son who are the epitome of manipulative mother fuckers and have taken him under their wings so to speak and taught him some tricks. And that will be explored and explained later. I promise.  
> Also after Episode Ignis dropped, I couldn't help myself. Ignoct it is and Regis and Sylva are being good parents by accepting and encouraging that relationship and this is my first time writing a gay relationship so I'm trying my best to write it with care and respect. And my heart goes out to all of those who feel the same way but who can't get the acceptance from their own parents. Also- even though this hasn't been explained yet- my headcanon for this story is Ignis is an exchange student from England and Regis and Noctis are the hosting family who become like his second family.  
> I think that's everything.


	8. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because a lot can happen in a day. Again.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 8

 

Sylva drove home happily as Luna texted Ravus that they were headed home just in case his ‘mystery woman’ was still there, she would have enough time to make a clean get away, no need to embarrass everyone _again_.

When they got home, Ravus came from the living room to greet them, already in his pajamas and Luna could smell the wine on him, definitely from the dry variety, which meant he was either showing off how ‘sophisticated’ he was or that whoever it was enjoyed dry wine themselves.

“So how was shopping?” Ravus asked innocently a hopeful smile on his face as he hoped Selena would get pampered and spoiled the way she deserved while he stamped down his own disappointment. He had invited his girlfriend over for dinner, made her a gourmet dinner, opened one of the more expensive bottles of wine they had to try to impress her and had been generally charming and romantic and still, nothing. If anything all she did was smirk, it was a self satisfied one and smug. Not a real smile. And he was growing frustrated and irritated.

“Amazing! Oh Selena’s just a sweetheart, that was so kind of thoughtful of you to suggest it Dear.” Sylva answered and Ravus grinned victoriously.

“Could you help me with my bags Rae?” Luna asked as she turned toward the garage.

“Sure,” Ravus agreed as he walked out into the garage as Sylva brought the leftovers into the kitchen to put away.

Luna opened the back of the SUV before Ravus and herself gathered the last of the shopping bags.

“I hope she was worth it.” Luna muttered quietly to him.

“You don’t think she is?” Ravus questioned, surprised by her statement.

“Oh, Selena was definitely worth the attention and expense, I’m just hoping whoever that you had over at the house while we were gone was worth it.” Luna leveled with a meaningful glance at him.

Ravus blinked at her as his mouth fell open slightly but Luna kept him from arguing with her.

“Please don’t try to deny it, I just hope you’re not breaking up another family.” Luna dismissed.

“For your information, I’m not,” Ravus answered lowly as he glanced at the door to the house to make sure his mother couldn’t hear him.

“Really?”Luna questioned irritably. “How long has she been married?” Luna asked, not believing him.

“She isn’t married.” Ravus answered defiantly.

“How many kids does she have?” Luna prodded with a frown.

“None,” Ravus answered aloofly.

“How much older than you is she?” Luna demanded.

“She isn’t, I’m older than her,” Ravus rebuffed indignantly even though it did make him happy to see Luna so irritated.

“By how much?” Luna asked, shocked.

“Only by a couple of months.” Ravus dismissed aloofly.

“Who is she?” Luna finally caved.

“You’ll have to wait to find out, she’s coming to dinner Saturday.” Ravus answered smugly.

“She is?” Luna asked as Ravus simply took her bags and walked back into the house, dropping them off in her room.

“Patience young padawan.” Ravus teased as he set her things down on her floor and left.

Luna frowned and stomped as her fists tightened as she shut her door. She put her new things away as she muttered irritably to herself before she got ready for bed, taking a quick shower before she collapsed in her bed.

 

Friday morning came and Nyx was anxious to see Luna again, only her white limo was no where to be seen. The bell rang and Nyx went to class, feeling somehow lost like a ship without an anchor before the last bell rang and Luna burst into class wearing her old school uniform, a white, fitted button up dress shirt with a plaid skirt with black tights and black shoes and suddenly Nyx realized how hot the naughty school girl thing could be. Her hair was up in a messy bun since it wasn’t even brushed and she was still fighting her sleepiness despite adrenaline pumping through her veins making her heaving chest even more noticeable. Nyx could almost see the outline of her bra through the slight transparency of the shirt, it wasn’t lace, rather some kind of soft foam and Nyx’s mind went into overdrive at the thought of ripping that shirt open in a dark secluded room somewhere. She was wearing smudged eye makeup and all Nyx could think of how he would have loved to see how it got that way, preferably by making love to her all night that she didn’t have a chance to wash her face.

Noctis snorted a laugh and put his fist to his mouth to keep himself from laughing further which brought Nyx out of his hormone induced reverie.

“Shut up,” Luna retorted as she sat down next to him, giving him a long sideways glance as she put her backpack down and collapsed back into her chair and put her elbows on the bench and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes as well as wipe away the left over mascara and eyeliner that had remained from the night before.

“Well if it’s any consolation, Nyx thinks it’s hot.” Prompto whispered as he chanced a look behind them to see Nyx’s eyes glued to Luna.

“What?” Luna asked, not hearing him.

“Nothing,” Prompto shook his head.

“You shopped till you dropped huh?” Noctis murmured lowly.

“You have no idea.” Luna muttered as she tried to focus.

“And then you slept in so late you panicked.” Noctis added and Luna could only nod in agreement.

“Do I look as horrible as I feel?” Luna asked and both Noctis and Prompto shook their heads no.

“Well hopefully no one will notice or care,” Luna shrugged.

“Doubt it,” Prompto snickered.

“Damn,” Luna cursed under her breath.

“You’re at a school where anime reigns supreme, you’re going to get hit on a lot. You’re a fantasy come to life.” Prompto teased.

“Great,” Luna rolled her eyes as she pulled out her notebook.

‘Ravus confirmed affair’ Luna wrote and angled it toward Noctis.

‘WHO’ Noctis wrote in all caps with a big underline as his eyes went wide.

‘I don’t have a name but he said that she’s his age, unmarried and no kids.’ Luna wrote down.

‘that’s a first’ Noctis wrote as his eyebrows rose in surprise.

‘ikr’ Luna wrote. ‘he said she’s coming to dinner Sat’ Luna added.

‘another first’ Noctis wrote.

‘any ideas?’ Luna wrote giving him a hopeful look but Noctis just shook his head no and Luna dropped her head in defeat. ‘must ask Iggy’ Luna wrote and both of them nodded in agreement.

“Don’t leave me out,” Prompto complained in a whisper and Luna slid the notebook over to him. Prompto read it and his eyes went wide.

‘Again?!’ Prompto mouthed and Luna and Noctis nodded in confirmation.

‘Do you think it’s someone here?’ Prompto wrote and Luna and Noctis shrugged.

‘Any ideas?’ Luna circled her prior question for Prompto’s benefit.

‘Off the top of my head- Tonya, Latoya and Mercedes,’ Prompto wrote and slid it over.

‘I don’t recognize any of them from the program but he could have classes with them.’ Luna wrote. ‘Maybe’ Luna added.

But Noctis grimaced, personally, he couldn’t see Ravus with any of them.

Once class was over Nyx made a B-line for her.

“Kaliméra,” Luna greeted warmly and Nyx’s smile bloomed on his face as much as his heart swelled with pride in his chest.

“Kaliméra,” Nyx greeted back before Luna left with Noctis to her next class, but Nyx still got an eyeful of her ass in that skirt and felt his dick twitch in excitement.

At lunch, he felt emboldened to wrap an arm around her waist and Luna was eternally grateful for the close contact.

“Would you mind?” Luna asked as she gently grabbed his hand that was around her waist and moved it to her shoulder. “I’m really cold.” Luna revealed. “Normally my uniform comes with a jacket but I ditched it in the car and now I wish I had it because I’ve been freezing all day.” Luna explained.

Nyx moved closer and Luna practically glued herself to his side and Nyx tried, and failed to not look down her shirt, thankfully so fast that no one else noticed.

“Why are you wearing your uniform?” Nyx asked curiously, not having heard her earlier conversation.

“I slept in, really late, and got dressed in an adrenaline fueled panic and out of, sadly, habit, got dressed in my old school uniform. Ravus thought it was fucking hilarious, he laughed all the way to school.” Luna reported. “And now, I can tell who has a thing for naughty school girls because their eyes have been _glued_ to me,” Luna began to complain before Nyx choked on his burger, damn his transparency.

“You ok?” Luna asked as she reached up and patted his back, seemingly oblivious and Nyx nodded as he drank his soda.

“Who’s been staring?” Gladio asked as he looked out at the rest of the lunch room to see several guys suddenly look away. “Never mind, found em.” Gladio rumbled as he gave them the evil eye.

“I’m pretty sure several of them have gotten pictures of me too,” Luna continued to complain.

“Who?” Nyx asked, his protectiveness surging as he squeezed her shoulders.

“I don’t know their names,” Luna sighed as she ate her lunch that Ravus had thankfully grabbed for her.

“Want us to take care of it?” Gladio asked.

Luna considered that for a moment.“ _Preferably_ in a non violent way.” Luna finally answered with smug grin.

In drama, a group was playing scenes from a hat and when the teacher called out the prompt of who should never make a rap album, Marcus practically grabbed Luna out of her seat and made her stand in front of the class. Nyx’s eyes about popped out of his head as his hands balled up in fists. He really wanted to fly across the room and punch Marcus for embarrassing Luna like that.

But Luna clenched her jaw and gave a murderous glare at Marcus before chancing a look at Noctis.

“Should I?” Luna posed to Noctis who nodded emphatically as he pulled out his phone and set it to record a video of what was about to happen and Marcus’ eyes went wide.

Luna cleared her throat as she squared her shoulders and turned slightly to face Marcus.

“ _I can see why you did it, pulling me up here_

_thinking just because I’m white I couldn’t possibly speak in your sphere_

_But that’s where you’d be mistaken, if you could see past my facade_

_And not judge me based on my appearance you clod._

_You hear me talk, all prim and proper_

_using my vocabulary with ease, too bad you don’t have a kick-starter_

_cause you’re going to need it, about to get burned_

_maybe the medics can save you if only a lesson you’d learn_

_Miss me with your foolishness, it’s such a simple trick._

_Easily over come by those who aren’t caught up being a dick._

_Oh wait, are you really that convoluted?_

_Maybe I shouldn’t use such big words, just in case you really are that stupid._

_So how about you think before you speak and ponder before you act?_

_Cause you are getting beat down, schooled and verbally bitch slapped_.” Luna leveled before the class erupted in cheers. Luna smiled smugly at Marcus who outright got angry enough that he reared back to throw a punch at Luna.

For Nyx it was like it was happening in slow motion, in an instant he had leaped over the tables that had been brought together so he could intervene.

But Luna was faster. She had turned slightly and grabbed Marcus’ wrist and pulled him off balance before swiping at his legs with hers and ducked to get out of his falling body’s way and twist his arm behind his back and put her knee into his back and brought him to the ground.

The whole class along with the teacher gasped and had found their feet but stood in shock to see Luna practically sitting on Marcus’ back with her knee firmly in his lower back as both hands held his wrist firmly in place. Nyx found himself standing next to Noctis at the front of the class, staring in astonishment while Noctis simply smiled proudly.

“Marcus!” Mrs. Farnsworth yelled angrily as she fought to the front of the crowd that had gathered.

“Mrs. Farnsworth tell her to get off me!” Marcus roared.

“Not until we have an understanding, I train with Gladio Amicita in several disciplines, so what are you _never_ going to do again?” Luna growled to Marcus.

“Hurt you?” Marcus guessed.

“You’re never going to touch me again, you’re not even going to try. Do you understand?” Luna bit out.

“I got it, I got it,” Marcus caved before Luna released him and stood up to her full height in defiance of Marcus who scrambled to his feet and glared back.

“Marcus- go to the principals office! Now!” Mrs. Farnsworth ordered.

“Should I go too?” Luna asked as she dusted off her knees.

“If she has to go, I’m going too, cause I have it all on video.” Noctis volunteered.

“Not a bad idea. Go.” Mrs. Farnsworth sighed. “Alright class, settle down, settle down, back in your seats.” Mrs. Farnsworth urged.

Noctis walked with Luna as they trailed Marcus all the way to the office.

“Did you see how Nyx got all the way to the front of the class? It’s like he teleport-ed.” Noctis pointed out.

“Yeah, he’s so sweet, trying to come to my rescue, defending my honor.” Luna cooed dramatically. “I really hope I don’t get detention though,” Luna sighed.

“I doubt it,” Noctis waived off. “Self defense,” Noctis pointed out.

“True,” Luna nodded as they reached the office.

Once at the principals office, Luna was relieved when she didn’t get detention. In fact, once Marcus left Regis’ office, who gave him detention every day for two weeks, Regis had Noctis play the video again as he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple, giving her a side hug. “I’m so proud of you, look at you go,” Regis complimented.

“Send that to Sylva, she’ll get a kick out of that.” Regis chuckled as he sat back down behind his desk.

“Thanks Dad,” Luna smiled victoriously as Regis’ smile grew. “You’re gonna propose tomorrow right?” Luna asked as her and Noctis walked toward the door.

“Maybe,” Regis answered as he tried to suppress his smile.

Noctis and Luna ‘oohed’ in unison with excited smiles as the bell rang.

“Crap, we’re going to be late.” Luna snapped her fingers.

“Come here,” Regis said as he quickly wrote two excused tardiness passes and handed them to Noctis and Luna.

“Thanks Dad!” Noctis and Luna replied in unison again and laughed as they exited Regis office.

“It’s like they’re twins,” Regis muttered to himself as he shook his head.

Luna and Noctis went back to drama to get their things then split off as the last bell rang. Luna would have jogged but with her skirt, she didn’t need it swishing and possibly revealing any more of herself to the few students sill in the hallways. She looked at the note and saw that Regis didn’t put a time on it and grinned evilly as she stopped in her tracks, turned on her heel and made a small detour.

She walked past Nyx’s last class but Nyx had his head down, writing something down. But Libertus noticed her and reached over and got Nyx’s attention. Nyx looked at Libertus in confusion and followed Libertus pointed finger toward the door where Nyx saw a flash of blonde of hair just before the teacher turned his attention to the door as well. Luna bolted and hid in the alcove of the empty classroom where the door met the wall of lockers at the end of the lonely hallway across from the other empty classroom.

The teacher paused and opened the door to not find anyone in the hall and shrugged as he muttered that he was getting old and seeing things.

Nyx asked, and was granted another bathroom break and left the class and made sure the teacher went back to teaching before stalking to where he hoped Luna was hiding.

“There’s my Princess,” Nyx breathed when he came up on her. Luna hummed in agreement and pulled him to herself and kissed him deeply as Nyx wrapped his arms around her shoulders as Luna’s arms snaked around his waist as she pulled him flush against herself, enjoying the fiery warmth that radiated from him.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Luna purred when they pulled apart for air.

“Never,” Nyx assured her. “Detention?” Nyx asked in a whisper as his hands found her waist, and by default the waist of her skirt which he determined must have been a wool blend by it’s texture.

“No, nepitizm for the win,” Luna assured him. “But I have rehearsals tonight so I won’t be able to watch your game or be able to congratulate you when you win,” Luna breathed as she pulled him down for another kiss, this time using her hands to frame his gorgeous face. “I don’t think I’d have another opportunity to get you all to myself, alone at least until tomorrow and I just couldn’t wait that long.” Luna whispered when they broke apart, smiling in serene relief as she did.

“Me either,” Nyx admitted as he fought to get his emotions under control as he set his forehead to hers but the look in her eyes made it especially difficult, she set her hands on his upper chest and slid them down to wrap him in her arms once more. All he wanted in that moment was her, he thought about reaching over to check to see if the empty classroom was unlocked before he reminded himself that she was on her period and probably wouldn’t be up for _that_.

“We should probably go, don’t want to get busted.” Luna breathed as she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest and breathed in his scent as deep into her lungs as possible. Nyx hugged her back just as tightly, closing his eyes as he did the same, placing a gentle kiss on the side of her neck.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, and I’ll call or text tonight ok?” Luna promised, getting one last kiss in before she tore herself away from him and jogged a little, knowing Nyx was following her with his eyes as she could feel her skirt swish, showing off her upper thighs as well as the bottom of butt cheeks even though they were covered by tights. She looked over her shoulder to see him staring, nearly drooling on himself and she winked at him over her shoulder and slowed down to a walk before she turned the corner, she smiled brightly to herself, knowing she was driving him crazy. She could see his desire as it darkened his gaze and she could feel his desperation in the way he touched her. He was getting protective of her and she loved it, just as much as she was starting to fall in love with him.

Nyx closed his mouth that had dropped to the floor when she jogged away, his boner was hard enough to fuck through concrete at that point. She was a vixen and he loved her all the more for it. She was driving him crazy in the best way. He had to take a further minute to reign in his emotions and desires and discretely arrange his boner so that it wasn’t noticeable. Heaven help him.

He walked back into class and was ever so grateful that no one else noticed his absence, except for Libertus who gave him a knowing smirk and a fist bump.

“Good?” Libertus whispered and smiled widely when Nyx nodded and bit his lips to keep himself from smiling.

“Need me a freak like that.” Libertus muttered under his breath.

“You have a freak like that,” Nyx retorted under his breath as well knowing full well how Libertus and Crowe have had sex all over that school, and may have been busted a couple of times, hell it was part of their pre-game and post-game rituals.

“True,” Libertus agreed, a smug grin on his lips.

 

In the locker room after school as the team was getting changed into their uniforms, Libertus simply pressed a key into Nyx’s hand.

“What’s this for?” Nyx asked as he looked at the key.

“Get a copy of it but bring me back the original.” Libertus specified.

“What’s it to?” Nyx asked, still confused.

“To that empty classroom at the end of the hall.” Libertus winked and Nyx closed his fist around the key. “You didn’t think you were the first to discover that little spot did you?” Libertus asked rhetorically.

“We’re not...we’re not there yet,” Nyx tried to explain but he slipped the key into his jean pocket all the same as they lay folded in his locker.

“Taking it slow huh?” Libertus guessed with a chuckle as they continued to get dressed in their uniforms, putting on their padding.

“Yup,” Nyx nodded as he got his gear on.

“How serious are you about her?” Libertus asked.

“As a heart attack.” Nyx answered honestly but keeping his voice low.

“Like prom serious or…?” Libertus guessed as he looked at Nyx curiously.

Nyx took a deep breath, not wanting to say in front of everyone one but Libertus could see as plain as day, the fire that burned in his eyes that came from his soul.

“No way,” Libertus breathed in a subtle gasp.

“Shh,” Nyx shushed him.

“Really?” Libertus asked, his eyes staring in disbelief but Nyx couldn’t help but duck his head, trying to hide his smile.

“Damn son, you’ve only known her two weeks.” Libertus teased with a bright smile.

“I know, scares the shit out of me man,” Nyx murmured as he rubbed his face.

“Aww, Nyxy found...” Libertus began to say before Nyx cut him off with a look and a throat slit gesture but Libertus still snorted a laugh before Coach Drautos came into the locker room to make sure they were getting changed and not messing around.

 

Once Luna got done with rehearsals she texted Selena, knowing Selena was either at the game or it was almost over.

‘done with rehearsals, hows the game? Freezing your tukus off?’ Luna texted as she continued to put her things away in her bag.

‘Yes and we’re loosing.’ Selena texted back.

‘Wha…? No, by how much?’ Luna texted.

‘by 14 points’ Selena informed her.

‘like we suck or the other team is really good?’ Luna texted.

‘both’ Selena shrugged.

‘how does Nyx deal with loosing? Is he a sore looser?’ Luna asked as she finished packing her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

‘eh, he can blame himself but he’ll get over it.’ Selena answered as she twisted her lips and eyed her brother on the side lines.

‘ok, what I’m really asking is, does he punch walls or hurt himself or others when he looses?’ Luna bit her lip anxiously as she walked out of the building, navigating the hallways without looking up.

‘NO, NO NNNOOOOO, he has never and would never do that.’ Selena typed as she shook her head. ‘Poor Luna, Andrew must have been a violent looser. He fucked her over in so many ways.’ Selena thought to herself.

‘How much time is left in the game?’ Luna asked.

‘A half hour at least’ Selena answered.

‘Do you think Nyx or your parents could take me home if I came?’ Luna questioned as she reached the door and walked out of the building to her waiting limo.

‘Nyx would in a heart beat.’ Selena smiled.

“Fred, take me to the school, I have a football game to catch,” Luna instructed as she got into the back of her car.

Ravus rolled his eyes. “Fred, I’m catching a ride home,” Ravus insisted as he took his violin and left the car.

“Will you need me to stay miss?” Fred asked as he drove toward the school.

“No, I’ll be getting a ride home as well, consider yourself done for the night when you drop me off.” Luna smiled.

‘On my way, be there in hopefully 15 or less.’ Luna texted Selena.

“But please put my bag in the house,” Luna added in her conversation with Fred.

“Of course,” Fred nodded.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Luna said as she rolled up the barrier between Fred and herself so she could get changed out of her ballet tights only to find that she still only had her old school uniform in her bag. She made a note to put a spare change of clothes in her bag. She took off her pajama bottoms that she had put on over her ballet tights and put her skirt back on. She found some knee high black wool socks and put those on and found some knee high high-heeled boots over those.

“Skanky,” Luna teased herself with a snort as she put her slippers back into her bag. She grabbed her makeup bag and put on some eyeliner and mascara as well as some eye-shadow. Her hair was still a tangled mess, still up in a messy bun, oh well.

Selena smirked and informed her parents that Luna was coming since her rehearsals got done early as they made a spot for her next to them.

Luna was there in record time and she grabbed her purse and headed toward the stadium and was able to slip in. She located the Ulrics made her way over to them. Nyx looked up from the field as he caught sight of her as she climbed the stands to sit with his family and got so distracted, _**he got sacked**_. Hard.

Luna of course, didn’t see it because she had had her back to the field but everyone else did and when she saw everyone grimace she turned around to see Nyx on his back underneath two of the opposing teams linemen.

“God I hope I’m not a bad omen,” Luna grimaced to the Ulrics.

“Of course not Dear, how was dance?” Sabrina inquired as she passed a thermos of hot chocolate.

“It was good, thank you.” Luna nodded and took a sip before she handed it back.

“If anything I’d like to bet you’re a lucky charm,” Dorian grinned.

Nyx got pulled up from the ground and had to stare in shock. She was here. She made it after all and she was sitting with his family too. Suddenly he felt even more driven to win, to make her proud.

Dorian watched as suddenly his son became more galvanized and commanded his team with authority and finesse and Dorian couldn’t stop smiling proudly as Nyx took greater gambles in that famous ‘go big or go home’ mentality and not only made up the difference but was able to win the game with a field goal.

“Told you!” Dorian cheered as he fist bumped Luna as they reached across Sabrina and Selena. Luna laughed.

“It was a team effort!” Luna waived off as they clapped.

“Nope,” Dorian shook his head. “You need to come to every game now!” Dorian hollered over the roar of the crowd.

“I’ll try.” Luna nodded before the crowd started to disperse. Luna noticed Nyx and Pelna standing at the fence, getting congratulations and Luna and Selena went down to the fence.

“Congratulations,” Luna bid them as she made her way over to them.

“Thanks Princess,” Nyx smiled brightly as Luna reached out and grabbed him by his jersey and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“Hey, everyone wants to go get pizza, wanna come?” Nyx invited.

“Absolutely, and after, you can take me home since I got dropped off here.” Luna informed him.

“Gotcha, I’ll get changed and I’ll meet you at my truck, should be unlocked.” Nyx said as he walked away, not really noticing Selena and Pelna talking still but Luna did. Luna got an idea and went back to Sabrina and Dorian.

“Hey, Nyx is taking me for pizza with the team, can Sabrina come with me?” Luna asked sweetly.

“If that’s ok with you,” Sabrina put to Dorian.

“Yeah sure, get the house to ourselves for a little while.” Dorian smiled and pinched Sabrina’s butt.

Sabrina jumped and giggled a little.

“You girls have fun,” Sabrina bid them as they left to go home.

Luna turned and went to Sabrina who was still talking to Pelna.

“Hey,” Luna tugged on Selena’s coat as she grinned mischievously at Pelna.

“What?” Selena asked as she turned toward Luna.

“Your parents are going home so you can ride to the restaurant with Pelna,” Luna whispered in Selena’s ear and gave her an encouraging smile.

“Um, it looks like my parents went home...” Selena began as she focused on Pelna again. “So could I ride with you?” Selena asked.

“Yeah!” Pelna immediately agreed as an excited smile bloomed on his face. “Let me go change, I’ll meet you out there.” Pelna said as he turned and jogged toward the locker room.

“How did you manage that?” Selena asked as she turned toward her friend.

“I asked if you could come get pizza with me and Nyx, which is exactly what you’re doing, you’re just not riding with us on the way over there,” Luna reasoned with a wicked smile as the pair walked to where the players were parked and they took refuge from the cold in Nyx’s unlocked truck.

“How proper are your parents?” Luna asked thoughtfully as they scrolled through their feeds on their phones.

“How do you mean?” Selena asked.

“Like, if you go on dates, you’re supposed to have chaperons, your boyfriend isn’t supposed to be in your room alone with you, especially with the door closed, that kind of proper.” Luna clarified.

“Oh yeah, very, did they say something?” Selena asked.

“Last night your brother kept his bedroom door open a smidge, made me think that.” Luna explained. “Which is fine,” Luna added in an afterthought and Selena nodded in agreement.

“But this may be the rebellious spirit in me talking but now I just really want to push the envelope you know?” Luna chuckled.

“I do know what you mean, problem is my boyfriend is in the same boat that my parents are in, I think the most intimate thing we’ll do is hold hands for the first six months.” Selena speculated.

“Well that’s a good thing I suppose, gives you a chance to get to know them mentally and emotionally before you do physically.” Luna shrugged.

“And yet I doubt you and Nyx are doing that.” Selena teased.

Luna blushed deeply and couldn’t hide her bright smile. “And you’d be right.” Luna admitted as the two giggled.

“But, my therapist reminds me that you shouldn’t compare relationships, especially your past ones with your present ones.” Luna recalled.

“That makes me happy that you go to therapy, I can tell when you go, you seem so much happier and calmer the next day.” Selena observed.

“Thanks, it does help.” Luna nodded. “Have you told Nyx that I go to therapy?” Luna inquired, her voice suddenly so small.

“No,” Selena shook her head, her voice taking on much more softness. “Have you told him?” Selena asked, turning slightly to consider her friend.

“Hasn’t come up. I told him though, right after we agreed to go out that I’m broken, I’m just...afraid for him to really know how broken I am. I’m sure it shows though.” Luna murmured softly with a mournful sigh.

Selena rested her head on Luna’s shoulder. “Don’t be scared, he loves you, he’ll be happy that you’re getting help.” Selena encouraged.

“Or run away screaming.” Luna teased herself self deprecatingly as the boys finally came into view.

“Go- be daring and hold the hell out of his hand.” Luna encouraged as she slipped back into her fun easy going side.

Selena just shook her head. “Some would say you’re a corrupting influence.” Selena giggled as she got out of Nyx’s truck.

“Not the worst thing I’ve been called, and you’re right, I am.” Luna grinned as she shooed Selena away and shut the passenger door closed. Selena steeled her nerve and went over to Pelna and got into his car with him with Nyx staring in shock.

“Babe!” Luna called out to Nyx, opening his truck door open. “Come on!” Luna instigated. Nyx looked from Luna to Selena who was riding away and back to Luna and got in and started his truck.

“What is Selena...” Nyx started to complain.

“It was my idea.” Luna interrupted him from her spot in the middle of the bench.

“Your idea?” Nyx asked as he suddenly seemed to notice that Luna was sitting right next to him and was straddling his stick shift.

“Yeah, oh let her have some privacy,” Luna waived off. “What’s the worst that can happen? They get in an accident since you’re probably going to be riding his bumper, never letting them out of your sight right?” Luna questioned rhetorically.

“Maybe,” Nyx huffed as he got his truck in gear and got into traffic right behind Pelna.

“Besides, since we’re alone, you can feel free to do this,” Luna instigated again as she lifted his hand from the stick shift and put it on her exposed leg as she opened her legs a bit more for her his benefit. “Don’t tell me you haven’t wanted to do that all day long.” Luna challenged with a wicked grinas she angled herself and reached up and started to rub his neck, smiling like a Cheshire when he groaned in pleasure and tucked his chin down to expose more of his neck for her.

Nyx squeezed the inside of her leg and couldn’t help but smile. She had a point even if he wouldn’t admit it. “Not the point,” Nyx finally retorted.

“mm hmm,” Luna hummed as she rubbed harder up and down his neck as Nyx continue to squeeze and stroke her thigh in between changing gears. It was just so soft!

“By the way, your dad has a theory.” Luna began.

“And?” Nyx asked, giving her a sideways glance so he didn’t have to turn his head.

“He thinks I’m your lucky charm that helps you win games, he thinks I shouldn’t miss a game from now on.” Luna informed him casually.

“That’s going to be hard to do because you have a life outside of me but ok.” Nyx allowed.

“Well it’s a theory.” Luna shrugged. “Of course I kinda felt like a bad omen because the moment I enter the stadium you got sacked pretty hard.” Luna admitted.

“It happens.” Nyx gulped. “But no, you are in no way a bad omen, I’m actually going to lean with my dad on that one.” Nyx admitted as they pulled up to the pizza place.

“Of course you would.” Luna muttered as they got out of his truck and went into the pizza place.

Luna enjoyed her late dinner under Nyx’s arm as they rehashed the game which normally would have bored her out of her mind but Luna was having ever so much fun walking her fingers up and down Nyx’s thigh and all over his knee and alternating between that and dragging one or two fingertips up his thigh before he would either shift slightly, shudder a breath or giving her a look that promised that she would get exactly what she was wordlessly asking for but never once did he ask her to stop or move her hand away or give any indication that he wanted her to stop.

After dinner, Nyx didn’t seem too upset that Pelna offered to take Selena home, in fact he seemed relieved because that meant that Nyx could finally get Luna all to himself. Once in the truck Nyx wasted no time in kissing Luna senseless as shepulled him to lay down with her on the bench of his truck’s front seat with him between her bent legs, thankfully everyone else had left already as they sat parked in a now lonely back corner of the parking lot.

“I think you love driving me crazy.” Nyx accused once he broke for air.

“I think you’re right.” Luna smirked and pulled him back down for another scorching hot kiss. “If I wasn’t on my period I would ride you like there was no tomorrow.” Luna purred.

“Rain check.” Nyx nodded before Luna’s phone went off and Nyx placed an elbow next to her head to keep his upper body up so she could talk on the phone while they maintained their close proximity.

“Hi mom,” Luna answered and Nyx was astonished at how unaffected and innocent she sounded and that’s when Nyx got an idea to give her a taste of her own medicine.

“Oh I’m just out to dinner with Nyx, we got pizza with the rest of his team, victory dinner and all.” Luna answered as Nyx reached back and placed his hand on her knee and stroked up her leg. Luna’s eyes fluttered closed as her mouth opened releasing a soft exhale that Nyx was certain would have been a moan if she wasn’t on the phone.

“Well we did just get in his truck that’s why you don’t hear much in the background, we should be headed home now.” Luna answered as Nyx’s reached her ass, giving it a good squeeze and Luna bit her lip to keep from crying out as her eyes closed tightly as her legs squeezed his waist slightly.

Nyx reached up and fingered the collar of her shirt and traced the edge of her shirt and Luna lulled her head back, exposing more of her neck to him which Nyx happily attached his mouth to and suddenly Luna was silently panting.

“Yeah, uh huh,” Luna answered her mom as she reached between them to unbutton the top button of her shirt to expose more of her chest. Nyx took the cue and unbuttoned all of the buttons on her shirt.

“Don’t leave a mark,” Luna whispered in a warning as she pressed the phone to her other hand to cover the speaker.

“May I?” Nyx asked in a husky whisper as he kissed a trail along her bra and Luna nodded her permission emphatically. Nyx used his face to move the soft foamy cup of the bra over so he could get more of her breast into his mouth before reaching up and pulling her breast out of her bra and taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking firmly. Luna’s hand that wasn’t holding the phone went to Nyx’s head and scratched his scalp appreciatively as she held his head in place, her mouth open wide so her panting could remain silent.

“Ok, good night,” Luna bid her mother sweetly before hanging up. The moment the phone call ended Luna let out the most delicious moan that turned into a crying keen of bliss that had Nyx’s cock soaking a spot through his jeans.

“Stupid fucking period!” Luna complained as she ground her pelvis into his abdomen.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Nyx teased as he took the tip of her nipple and bit it gently between his teeth.

“No but I’ll kiss you with it.” Luna answered as she pulled his face up to her own and kissed him deeply as his free hand covered her bared breast and squeezed it again, drinking in her moans and mewls of pleasure.

When they broke apart for air Luna looked at the time on her phone exasperatedly.

“Need to get home?” Nyx asked breathlessly.

“Yes,” Luna groaned irritably as Nyx sat back up and unwrapped his waist from her legs so she could sit up. “But I was having too much fun,” Luna complained as she put her breast back in her bra and started to button her shirt back up.

“Me too,” Nyx chuckled as he rubbed his face before getting the truck into gear.

“Well,” Luna began as she stopped buttoning her shirt as a wicked smile bloomed on her face. “Ever tried driving while getting a BJ?” Luna asked frankly.

“uh..n..” Nyx stammered, completely shocked at her openness.

“Wanna try?” Luna asked waggling her eyebrows excitedly.  
“Like I can say no?” Nyx looked at her incredulously as he scooted forward a little in his seat.

“Well of course you can, it’s your choice, I’m just offering.” Luna clarified.

“No, I really want to try, that comment was meant to be sarcastic, yes, please, by all means, yes, be my guest.” Nyx invited as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants as Luna giggled and reached behind her and unhooked her bra so it fell away from her slightly and slid over toward the passenger seat so her head fell into his lap as Nyx pulled his rock hard cock out of his pants as they turned the corner and Luna waited until he was done shifting gears to pull away to put his hand palm up so that when she laid back down, her breast filled it. Nyx squeezed again and Luna sucked extra hard and Nyx fought to keep his eyes open and on the road.

“Oh my god, Luna, you’re...” Nyx breathed as he gripped his steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

Luna giggled around his dick before she pulled up just enough so that it fell away from her mouth slightly. “Good?” Luna guessed before she sank down again, swirling it around her mouth with her tongue.

“Doesn’t even come close, Jesus, this is amazing and aaahh,” Nyx cried out in ecstasy as Luna covered her teeth with her lips and bit down on the head of his dick firmly, but not painfully as she swiped the tip of her tongue along his slit before taking him all the way to the back of her mouth. Nyx had to pull his hand away and down shift as they came up on a stop sign as he fought to keep a straight face. When the light turned green he was all to happy to drive away, shifting up as he drove to her house.

“Should I warn you?” Nyx asked as he felt himself getting close.

“If you want, but ladies don’t spit or leave messes.” Luna grinned before she continued her onslaught.

Nyx’s eyes rolled back into his head slightly. It was like he made her in a computer. Damn she was perfect for him. He tried to keep his focus on the road as his breathing labored.

“If it’s too much, pull over so you don’t crash,” Luna suggested as she could sense just how close he was and quickened her pace, the wet slipping sound of his dick going in and out of her mouth as well as the sounds of his moans, groans and labored breathing sounding like a symphony in her ears.

“Uh huh,” Nyx nodded as he found a lonely side road and pulled over just in time. Nyx’s face twisted in tortured bliss as he emptied himself into her mouth, holding his breath as his hips jerked and his hand squeezed her breast as hard as he dared as his fingers that were on the steering wheel turned white with how hard he was squeezing it. Luna swallowed his load down in a few swallows before giving a teasing suck to make sure she got every drop. Nyx laxed in his seat as he laid his head against the headrest and shut his eyes tightly as he fought to catch his breath. She finished giving his head a gentle kiss as it started to soften before she sat up.

“Better?” Luna asked smugly and all Nyx could do was nod in agreement as Luna re-hooked her bra and buttoned up her shirt, tucking it back in into her skirt as Nyx regained his composure before he grasped her face in both of his hands and gave her another searing kiss, pouring his soul into it as he did so as Luna placed her hands over his stroking the back of his knuckles with her thumb.

“Thank you, you’re amazing,” Nyx breathed when they broke apart again, wanting to say ‘I love you’ but feeling terrified that if he did, she may not feel exactly the same way- yet.

“You’re welcome, thank you for letting me try, I always get extra sexually frustrated when I’m on my period and so this tends to happen,” Luna explained.

“I’m just really happy I could help you out during this most trying time,” Nyx chuckled sarcastically as he kissed her softly again.

“I bet you are.” Luna giggled as Nyx finally pulled himself from her so he could finish driving her home.

“By the way, has either Ignis or Noctis talked to you about tomorrow?” Luna asked casually as she shifted to sit next to him again, straddling his gear shift again so he could rest his hand on her thigh again.

“Actually yeah, Ignis said something about flowers?” Nyx recalled.

“Yeah, it’s a long standing tradition that they like to honor by buying me flowers for after the performance but I told them to get Selena some too so she wouldn’t feel left out. I just didn’t want you to get embarrassed if you showed up and you weren’t aware of that tradition.” Luna explained carefully.

“Do you want flowers?” Nyx asked thoughtfully.

“I’m never going to say no to flowers, I love getting flowers, they can get expensive though.” Luna answered.

“Ok, what kind of flowers do you like?” Nyx queried.

“Anything that smells good, I’m not particular about looks, I just like the way they smell. Like there is this one flower called ‘stock’ and it’s basically this stick and it’s covered in all these little flowers and it smells outstanding, not the prettiest flower but again, it smells heavenly to me. But you don’t have to get it for me, I’m just giving an example.” Luna answered as they neared her house.

“Ok, I’ll be more than happy to get you flowers, anything else I should know?” Nyx asked he pulled into her driveway.

“I can’t think of anything, see you tomorrow, thanks for tonight, I had fun,” Luna smiled brightly, kissing him again. “Text me when you get home so I’ll know you got home safe,” Luna requested.

“Will do. Good night Princess,” Nyx bid her.

“Good night méllon sýzygos.” Luna bid him as she got out of his truck and smiled even brighter when he smiled in turn, his heart swelling with so much love he thought it was going to burst in his chest. Luna shut the door and blew another kiss over her shoulder before she went into the house.

“I love you,” Nyx said to her retreating form. “I’m going to marry that woman,” Nyx vowed once she disappeared into her house. Nyx backed out of their driveway and went home.

Luna grabbed her bag that had been left by her front door and went to her room, finally feeling the exhaustion she had been fighting all evening. Pryna and Umbra had woken up sleeping on the couch to meet her at the door.

“Well hello there babies, did you miss me?” Luna cooed as she pet them both and closed her bedroom door after they went in and laid down in their beds.

She dropped her bag on her by her bathroom door, making a mental note to pack it better in the morning. She undressed and put her clothes in the hamper and pulled her hair out of it’s messy bun and went to the bathroom to get a quick shower. She brushed her hair out as she waited for the shower to warm up before she noticed that Nyx had left a couple of hickeys on her breast that he had been sucking on. Luna bit her lips as she smiled and couldn’t bring herself to even be irritated. Instead she was quite proud of his placement, easily hidden by a bra. God that was good. She loved getting teased just as much she liked teasing, sexually speaking of course and good lord was he good at that. She jumped in the shower, putting her phone on the counter and setting it to vibrate.

Only half way through did her phone go off.

‘made it home safe and sound’ Nyx texted as he got out of his truck and went into his house. Relieved that everyone had gone to bed already.

‘thank you babe, in the shower’ Luna texted as she realized the shift in herself. She was comfortable with him, when did that happen?

Nyx looked down at his phone as he took his shoes off and his dick twitched again. She just gave him an amazing blow job and already he wanted her again. That woman was turning him into a lust fueled beast. He heard footsteps on the stairs and put his phone away as he made sure the door was locked before heading over to them.

“There you are,” Dorian greeted his son.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Nyx apologized.

“Nah it’s fine, you made me proud of you tonight.” Dorian praised.

“Thanks,” Nyx nodded.

“Surprised us when Pelna dropped your sister off though.” Dorian commented and Nyx couldn’t read his father’s face or really his father’s voice for that matter and fear suddenly gripped his chest because his dad was still an intimidating figure when he wanted to be.

“Well, um, Selena seemed pretty tired and I had to drop Luna off at home so I figured it would be fine plus Luna wanted to talk to me about tomorrow.” Nyx supplied as an excuse.

Dorian had to fight his smile as he raised a questioning eyebrow at his son.

“Um, apparently, it’s a tradition in ballet that, uh, I’m supposed to get her flowers and present them to her after the performance,” Nyx explained.

“Oh really? And are you going to use your paycheck for that?” Dorian asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes sir,” Nyx answered with a small gulp.

“Good, that girl of yours is something special, gotta treat her right.” Dorian nodded, finally giving Nyx a proud friendly smile.

“Yes she is and I’m trying.” Nyx nodded in agreement.

“Good, now get to bed.” Dorian encouraged as he dropped his arms and nodded toward the stairs as Nyx nodded again and passed his father and went up after him.

“Dad?” Nyx questioned when he got to the top of the stairs.

“Yes?” Dorian answered.

“Did you tell Luna she’s my lucky charm?” Nyx posed thoughtfully.

“I did because she is, you proved it tonight.” Dorian grinned victoriously.

“Dad, she has a life outside of me, a pretty busy one, I don’t expect her to make every game.” Nyx replied respectfully.

“We’ll see, goodnight Nyx.” Dorian bid his son before turning down the hall and making two steps toward his own room before pausing and turning toward Nyx again.

“Of course, I’m sure if Luna implements a certain _reward system_ , that’ll give you more motivation, it couldn’t hurt either.” Dorian speculated with a knowing grin and a wink. Nyx felt his chest, neck, ears and face flush red. “Good night.” Dorian bid Nyx for the final time before Dorian disappeared into his own bedroom.

Nyx blew out a shaky breath as he hung his head slightly and turned to go to the bathroom, getting a quick shower himself before bed.

‘How does he know?’ Nyx thought to himself before his phone went off. He reached out of the shower stall and grabbed his phone to see another text from Luna.

‘out of the shower, going to bed, goodnight Handsome’ Luna had texted.

‘I just got in the shower, lol, goodnight Gorgeous’ Nyx texted back before putting the phone down and finished his quick shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went down the hall where Selena was sleepily standing in her door way.

“Hey you,” Selena greeted groggily in a whisper.

“Hey, get back to bed. You need your sleep.” Nyx urged her.

“Hmm, not as much as you probably do, how’s that ‘slowing down’ going?” Selena teased in a whisper with a smug grin.

“Come on, I don’t need you to bust my balls too.” Nyx complained in a whisper.

“Alright, alright, good night, good job tonight.” Selena congratulated as she went back into her room and shut the door.

Nyx got dressed in his boxers and a pair of shorts and plugged his phone in before he collapsed into bed. He rubbed his face sleepily before setting his arms at his sides as he felt himself miss something. Luna, preferably right next to him, falling asleep on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. A small smile played on his lips as he finally drifted off to sleep with the image of him and Luna lying in peace and contentment together, happily sleeping together in the forefront of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading.  
> Ok so let me explain something about Sylva's behavior. This really is a real thing, the only difference is she has the money to back it up. Sylva has depression and moments of Mania just like anyone else with mood disorders and it's REALLY hard to reel yourself in once the proverbial wall breaks, because the highs of retail therapy are just as high and intense as with any other drug addiction so when Luna says that her mom is a boarderline shopaholic, she isn't kidding. And yes Ravus was being a manipulative enabler and he knew what he was doing and has no guilt about it. And that's what manipulative people do, they can look for excuses and make things appear however they want. So for Ravus to appear to be kind and generous was partly because he actually was being genuine but mostly because it got him several unsupervised hours that Sylva will think nothing of. Becuase let's be realistic, Ravus has gotten tips and tricks about this behavior from a certain political figure and his son. But that will be explored and explained later. I just wanted to make those points clear.


	9. Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out at the theater.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 9

 

Saturday

 

Luna slept in, knowing she didn’t have to be at rehearsals till noon. She got up, lazily got breakfast as she wrote out a list for herself of what to remember and what to pack for the day.

She spent most of the morning packing her bag how she wanted it, remembering to pack extra batteries for her vibrators, tampons and pads as well as her ballet things as well as her usual items like comfy sleepwear that she always had in her bag for the occasions she would sleep over at her friend’s houses along with extra changes of clothes including some warmer layers since they were going into fall. She packed all her makeup as well as her dress and shoes in a separate garment bag she would need for the evening before there was a soft knock on the door.

“Come in,” Luna answered.

“Good morning Dearest.” Sylva greeted brightly as she came into the room with a box behind her back.

“What’cha got there?” Luna smiled as she came over to her mom.

“Something special for you tonight. I thought about what you said a couple of weeks ago, about not wanting to dance anymore, and, after much thought, if you announce that you’ll be retiring from it, even if you do it tonight, I’ll wholeheartedly support your decision.” Sylva informed her.

Luna’s eyes went wide as her jaw dropped as she enveloped her mom in a hug. “Thank you,” Luna murmured gratefully into her mom’s shoulder as her mom put the box down on the floor so she could hug and hold her daughter fully.   
“You’re right, we’re not the same people any more, we’re all moving on with our lives and I’ve been fighting this because I didn’t want you to give up one of the last connections you had with your father, he’s the one that got you into ballet and I had encouraged you to stay in it in an attempt to stay close to his memory. But,” Sylva choked a sob and Luna couldn’t help but get teary eyed as well.

“But, the more I think about it. This isn’t what you want. You haven’t wanted this life for a while and I’ve been stubborn. Regis has been helping me realize that none of us would be dishonoring your father if we move on and let go.” Sylva cried into Luna’s shoulder.

“If it makes you feel better, I still want to be a doctor,” Luna comforted with a giggle through her tears.

“Good, and come hell or high water, you’ll realize that dream.” Sylva chuckled through her own tears as she regained her composure.

“So, without further adieu, I got you something special for tonight, if it’s going to be the last night you dance, you’ll shine like the star you’ve always been.” Sylva affirmed as she got the box off the floor and presented it to Luna.

Luna sat down on her bed with her mom and carefully opened the box to find a leather jewelry case.

“You didn’t have to Mom,” Luna sighed.

“And yet you’re dying to see what’s inside.” Sylva teased.

“I am,” Luna admitted as she pulled the box out and opened it and gasped loudly. “Oh my god,

Mom!” Luna squealed.

“With you being gone all day yesterday I got to go to every jewelry store with your dress so I could get the perfect retirement present.” Sylva specified.

“Thank you thank you thank you! I love it I love it I love it!” Luna squealed excitedly as she hugged her mother tightly, kissing her mother on her cheek. “I can’t wait to wear it.” Luna fawned as she touched the jewelry set reverently, it looked exotic, jewel encrusted flowers in a strand with one larger one as a pendant in the middle.

“Are these sapphires?” Luna asked as she noticed that the all gemstones, while the set overall matched, several kinds of gemstones were used. They ranged to deep Kashmir blue to bright blue to blue violet to violet and some of them had purple and green hues along with several shades of purple. From light to dark to deep purple, in them as well.

“Yes. And Russian amethysts, regular amethysts, tanzanite and alexandrite, peridots, emeralds, and diamonds of course.” Sylva informed her proudly.

“It’s beautiful mom, I’ll have to keep this in the safe when I’m not wearing it.” Luna fawned. “Thank you so much!” Luna thanked her again.

“Besides, it feels like you’re holding onto a different piece of your father anyway.” Sylva smiled knowingly.

Luna blinked at her mother not catching what her mom was getting at.

“Nyx,” Sylva supplied.

“Nyx isn’t much like Dad.” Luna pointed out. “Dad was an introverted artist, Nyx is the captain of the football team.” Luna pointed out.

“No? He doesn’t come from a humble background and possess great talents and treat you like the Princess you are by giving you everything you could ever want and deserve? Namely love, respect, devotion, kindness and faithfulness? Sounds awfully similar to me.” Sylva posed with a raised eyebrow and a knowing grin.

“Mom, we’ve only been going out for a week, you can’t...you shouldn’t...” Luna tried to argue but couldn’t bring herself to do so.

“Darling, I’ve seen the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you and treats you.” Sylva pointed out.

“How do you know it isn’t the money?” Luna countered in the smallest voice she had ever heard in her own ears and hated herself for doing so as she ducked her head and couldn’t bring herself to look at anything in particular as worry flashed on her face.

“Because Nyx is enough like your father that he’d be a lot more comfortable if you didn’t have it.” Sylva countered evenly.

“How do you know? How can you be so sure?” Luna asked.

“I’m a mom, I just know things, besides in my line of work, it’s my job to get a sense of people. And my senses are _screaming at me_ that Nyx is a good person and that I have nothing to worry about when it comes to him. You know the last time I had that feeling? Regis, and before that, your father. That’s how rare that feeling is.” Sylva informed her but Luna was still unconvinced. “You want to know a secret?” Sylva said as she put her arm around Luna’s shoulders.

“Of course, I love secrets.” Luna smiled softly.

“The great thing about having the wealth we do, is we get to be with whoever the fuck we want.” Sylva grinned and Luna had to snort a laugh at her mother’s frank language.

“I’m serious, as long as Nyx doesn’t want to stay home and play video games all day and be a slob, he can do whatever he wants with his life. No pressure stemming from being with you and taking care of you financially or any of that. You get to take care of him if he’ll let you.” Sylva shrugged.

“He can be a stay at home dad?” Luna queried with a quizzical brow.

“Please, not before medical school, that’s all I ask.” Sylva insisted. “But you said dad, which means that you’ve thought about it.” Sylva pointed out.

“The mind...does...wander from time to time.” Luna blushed deeply before she cleared her throat.

“So, if Regis proposes, are you going to say yes?” Luna posed.

“Absolutely, no matter how much it’ll piss off your grandparents and or your brother.” Sylva confirmed.

“Wouldn’t it be awesome if he did it tonight?” Luna pondered aloud.

“Will he?” Sylva asked, her own eyes going wide.

“I don’t know, it’s just a hopeful wish.” Luna shrugged. “So I hope you’re wearing an appropriate dress for the occasion,” Luna changed the subject slightly.

“Well I can’t decide to go ‘proud mother’ or ‘temptress’.” Sylva grinned evilly.

“Both,” Luna nodded. “I think it would be fun if you wore something Regis will have fun taking off, preferably ripping off,” Luna giggled.

“Goodness, I’m not a teenager like you,” Sylva waived off even though she was blushing profusely herself and her smile shamed the sun.

“But he makes you feel young enough that you almost feel like you are again.” Luna countered knowingly.

“Maybe so but that doesn’t change the fact that we’re old.” Sylva argued.

“Old shmold. I like to think of it as both of you being well seasoned, mature, experienced and wise.” Luna waived off.

“I knew there was a reason you’re my favorite child.” Sylva teased as Luna and herself rested their foreheads together.

“Oh is that was this is?” Luna smiled cheekily as she gestured to the jewelry.

“No, you’ve earned that.” Sylva insisted. “Well I should let you pack and get ready. Regis said something about taking Nyx flower shopping this afternoon, I wanted to come with and see what he does.”

“Mom,” Luna said. “Let him pay for the flowers.” Luna insisted. “He’s a feminist, but still traditional in a lot of ways.” Luna cautioned.

“Alright,” Sylva held up her hands in defeat as she got up and kissed her daughter on the cheeks forehead and the tip of her nose, making Luna giggle, like she always had done her whole life, Sylva having kissed her daughter that way since infancy before Sylva walked toward Luna’s bedroom door. “Up to $50 dollars.” Sylva called out over her shoulder as she left Luna’s room.

“Mom!” Luna groaned in frustration before dramatically rolling her eyes.

“Oh, and I won’t be saying anything to Regis or the boys so it’ll be your surprise tonight.” Sylva added as she popped her head back into Luna’s room.

“Sounds like a plan, but I’ll still tell Ravus and everyone else at the theater.” Luna insisted.

“Perfect.” Sylva gave a solemn nod before leaving again.

Luna packed the jewelry carefully in her bag, treating it like it was glass. She didn’t want to think of how much money her mom blew on it. Luna then immediately unpacked it just to open and gaze at it and touch it reverently some more before she put it back up. She finished gathering her things together before she packed her things in the limo as Ravus did the same and went to the theater for their dress rehearsals before the show.

“Nervous?” Ravus asked as he continued to type in his phone.

“Nope, excited, Mom gave me the green light to retire, I’m going to retire _tonight_.” Luna informed him proudly.

“It’s about fucking time!” Ravus cheered as he hugged his sister tightly before giving her a high five. “Proud of you kiddo.” Ravus beamed.

“But you’ll still play for the orchestra right? Just because I’m retiring...” Luna trailed off.

“No, no, I’ll still play, I like playing with those losers.” Ravus waived off.

“Good,” Luna nodded as she smiled approvingly.

Ravus swiped at his phone before he called their mom. “Mom, Lunafreya just told me the news, pick me up a bouquet of flowers for her too please.” Ravus requested happily. “Make it _obnoxious_.” Ravus added and grinned widely as Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head and turned to look out her window.

“Also, since it’s Selena’s first time to the ballet, could you put something together for me to be from me for her too?” Ravus added hopefully as he subconsciously and nervously bit his own fingernails too. “Make it _really_ _beautiful_ and...you know... _grand_.” Ravus directed a little sheepishly. Luna blinked in surprise at that but grinned proudly at Ravus’ thoughtfulness, thinking she had been the only one to think of that. Not having seen that softer side of him that wasn’t directed at children in a while. Sylva however detected the change in Ravus’ voice as she then started to suspect that Ravus may have started to like Selena, especially since every time Selena had hung out with them, Ravus gravitated towards her and had sat next to her every chance he could. From the battle and dinner on Tuesday to dinner on Wednesday and who knew what else in between, because why else would he ask for this, especially _this way_ as her own hopes started to rise, knowing what a sweet and wonderful girl Selena was but also fearing that while Selena may have caught Ravus’ eye, she doubted Selena would find _much to like_ about her son. She could only hope that Selena might be a good influence on both of her children before she asked Ravus if he had any particular flowers in mind that he would like to see in the arrangement before Ravus listed off what he thought might be really pretty and what he thought Selena might like.

Sylva wrote them all down dutifully while also pulling up a flower meaning website on her home computer to look them up and grew even more excited, knowing that Victor had taught both of his children the language of flowers when they were growing up and wondered how well Ravus had retained that knowledge and wondered if he meant the meanings of them or not. But even if he didn’t, Sylva would make absolutely sure it would be spectacular and hopefully blow Selena away and impress her.

“Thanks Mother. Ok, I’ll see you tonight, bye.” Ravus ended the call before he got an idea.

“You know what this means right?” Ravus asked.

“No,” Luna shook her head.

“Fred!” Ravus called as he put the partition down.

“Yes Ravus?” Fred answered.   
“Lunafreya is retiring tonight, you know what that means?” Ravus asked.

“Not quite sure what you’re getting at.” Fred answered with confusion.

“It means you can retire for good now.” Ravus beamed.

“Wouldn’t that be lovely,” Fred smiled. “Congratulations Lunafreya.” Fred congratulated.

“Thank you Fred.” Luna smiled. “But please keep it a secret. It’s meant to be a surprise tonight.” Luna insisted.

“Of course,” Fred nodded before he rolled the partition back up.

“We can drive ourselves and ride separately because you have your life and I have mine and we can stop using this auspicious thing.” Ravus gestured to the limo.

“You’re right, that means that I can actually buy my own car now.” Luna cheered. “Freedom from you at last!” Luna teased.

“Feeling is mutual Sweetheart.” Ravus replied as they laughed together.

“You know what we should do?” Luna proposed. “We need a selfie or three.” Luna suggested.

“Absolutely,” Ravus agreed as the two leaned toward each other and got their phones out and photographed the moment.

When they got there, Ravus helped her bring her bag in.

“Guess who’s finally retiring tonight?!” Luna announced proudly as she gestured to herself which earned cheers from everyone before Ravus helped Luna inform the director who made the appropriate changes to the program.

 

Meanwhile, a little while later.

Noctis knocked on Nyx’s door.

“Hey man,” Nyx greeted as he opened the door.

“Hey. Ready?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah, I don’t know why I couldn’t just meet you there though.” Nyx said as he slipped his coat on.

“Mom! I’m headed out.” Nyx called into the house.

“Have fun!” Sabrina called back from somewhere in the house.

“Come on, let’s go.” Noctis nodded toward his dad’s van.

“Is Mrs…?” Nyx started as he noticed Sylva sitting in the front seat of Regis’ minivan.

“Yes,” Noctis nodded excitedly. “Word of advice, call her ‘Mom’,” Noctis advised.

“Why…?” Nyx started shooting Noctis a weary glance.

“Just do it, not now, but later like at the show or dinner or something,” Noctis said through gritted teeth as they got closer to the van so that neither his dad or Sylva could read his lips.

“Hi Mrs. Nox Fleuret, Mr. Caelum,” Nyx greeted as Noctis opened the door and got in the back so Nyx could get into the passenger seat behind Sylva while Ignis took the seat across from him, sitting behind Regis.

“You can call me Sylva, Nyx,” Sylva specified as she turned to face him with a bright smile and Nyx in that moment could see where Luna got her bright sunshine smile from and seeing quite a bit of Luna in her mom.

“And you can call me Regis outside of school.” Regis felt compelled to add.

“Let’s not push it Sir.” Nyx answered which got them all to chuckle.

“So, let’s listen to some music shall we?” Regis said as he pushed the CD into the CD player.

Nyx’s eyebrows knit together as he recognized the melody of an older rap song. Definitely not the music he would have thought they would listen to.

“Just wait,” Ignis muttered before the singer began to sing.   
“Oh my god,” Nyx blurted in a deep belly laugh. “This is Weird Al,” Nyx realized. This is exactly the music he was expecting Regis would listen to.

Once at the florist Noctis and Ignis walked Nyx through the finer points of putting together a bouquet as Sylva and Regis got their pre-made arrangement that the florist had arranged ahead of time before Sylva went to work and getting an arrangement for Ravus to give to Luna, and another for Ravus to give to Selena, as she kept a watchful eye on the boys, Nyx especially.

Then Ignis’ phone went off. “Yes?” Ignis answered as Noctis and Nyx continued to get flowers together. “I see,” Ignis nodded and finally Noctis took notice and frowned and gave Ignis a questioning look.

‘Ravus’ Ignis mouthed to Noctis who was surprised to say the least.

“What does he want?” Noctis asked wearily and Ignis held up a single finger to hold off any further discussion.

“Yes, of course. Goodbye.” Ignis smiled politely as he hung up the phone.

“What did he want?” Noctis repeated.

“A favor.” Ignis answered evenly.

“Of?” Noctis prodded.

“It seems that Lunafreya was correct, Ravus will be having a date tonight, he asked me to procure flowers for her.” Ignis informed him.

“Did he give a name?” Noctis asked.

“He did, but he asked me not to repeat it.” Ignis smiled smugly.

“Not fair!” Noctis frowned and pouted.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some roses to put together.” Ignis said as he brought his two to bouquets up to the counter for the florist to wrap up so his hands would be free for the third.

“Why do you have two bouquets dearest?” Sylva asked curiously. “A special request from Lunafreya, she didn’t want Miss Ulric to feel left out.” Ignis answered.

“Oh isn’t she thoughtful,” Sylva cooed. “Dearest, I was actually just about to tell you that we needed to make one more bouquet for Selena from us as well.” Sylva insisted as her and Regis went to work all over again.

“And who is the third for?” Sylva inquired as they came over to the roses where Ignis was putting together the most ‘romantic’ bouquet he could muster.

“A favor for Ravus, for his date.” Ignis answered.

“Really? Did he give a name?” Sylva prodded as her hopes started to rise. She thought that perhaps Ravus’ special guest was perhaps Luche or someone like that and that the bouquet she just put together for Selena from Ravus would be the one with the ‘romantic’ intention and that Selena would be the intended ‘date’.

“He did, however he gave me explicit instructions to not repeat it, no matter the temptation Mum.” Ignis grinned mischievously.

“Of course he would, because you’re one of the few he trusts with something like that.” Sylva rolled her eyes playfully but her hopes soon began to waiver. What if Ravus’ special guest and Ravus ‘date’ were the same person? What if Selena was neither? But Sylva was only slightly deterred.

“Nyx!” Sylva called over.

“Yeah Mom?” Nyx answered, giving Noctis’ earlier advice a test. Sylva’s bright and excited smile at him calling her that made it worth it.

“That’s it, I’m adopting you and your sister, I love it when my children both natural and adopted call me Mom.” Sylva gushed. “Now Ignis informed us that he and Noctis are getting flowers for your sister so she doesn’t feel left out tonight...” Sylva began as she took his arm as they walked through the flowers.

“You don’t have to, I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Nyx tried to gently counter.

“It’s Lunafreya’s idea, so we’re doing it.” Sylva gently argued, having decided it was probably best to leave Ravus’ name out of it since Ravus and Nyx weren’t on the best of terms yet. “Now, you know your sister best out of everyone here, what does she like?” Sylva asked.

“Uh, honestly, I have no idea.” Nyx answered with a shrug.

“Well what’s her favorite color? Let’s start there.” Sylva dictated.

“Purple?” Nyx guessed with a wince.

“...Ok I’m getting a second opinion.” Sylva chuckled as she called Sabrina.

“Sabrina dear, how are you today?” Sylva greeted cheerfully. “I’m good, I’m good, I’m here with Nyx at the florist and Lunafreya asked my boys to get Selena flowers for tonight, but I want it to be a surprise. So what does Selena like?” Sylva asked. “Yes, of course, uh huh, oh lovely.” Sylva nodded as she then took out her own little notebook that she had written Ravus’ request in and wrote down what Sabrina was telling her on the opposite page, grinning every time Ravus’ guess matched up with what Sabrina was telling her. “Well just make sure they are there by no later than 3:30, yes I’ll remind him.” Sylva smiled excitedly at Nyx as she squeezed his arm momentarily. “Yes, we’ll talk again soon, have a pleasant child free evening.” Sylva laughed. “Goodbye Sabrina.” Sylva bid.

“Your mother would like for me to remind you that she’s going to be busy with Selena so you’re on your own for lunch.” Sylva informed him.

“Ok,” Nyx answered, not quite sure he would need to be reminded of that but whatever.

“So, what’s your favorite thing about Lunafreya?” Sylva asked as she started to put another bouquet together for Selena, putting some of her earlier choices back because Selena preferred something else while also grabbing extra of those and adding them to the bouquet Ravus would give to Selena as the two broke off away from the rest of the group to have some space and privacy to talk.

“Um, well, I don’t have one favorite thing, yet.” Nyx answered carefully.

“Ok, so just start off with what you like the most,” Sylva invited casually.

“Um, well I really love how big her heart is, and she is so kind and compassionate.” Nyx began as Sylva’s smile grew wider.

“Makes for a good doctor, which by the way, you do know that that’s what she wants to be right?” Sylva noted.

“Oh yeah, yeah, she’s mentioned it a lot, I have no idea what she’s talking about half the time when she slips into all that...medical...talk...” Nyx nodded in agreement.

“If you could change one thing about her, what would it be?” Sylva questioned thoughtfully.

“I wish she loved herself more and thought more of herself and had more self esteem.” Nyx answered immediately.

“We are in absolute agreement. I know her past relationship with Andrew was a, excuse my language, a fucking train wreck. He was so detrimental to her. Of course she has yet to tell me any specifics but I keep waiting for her to open up to me, there was a time we could tell each other anything but lately, it’s been especially difficult.” Sylva explained.

“So she hasn’t always been so “strained”?” Nyx queried.

“No, that’s a recent phenomenon, just be patient Dear. Of course I’d even be so bold as to say she’s also a bit of an emotional roller coaster as well which can be exhausting.” Sylva speculated and huffed a laugh when Nyx nodded emphatically in agreement. “Well don’t tire out and don’t give up.” Sylva encouraged with a pat to his shoulder as she finished putting her bouquet together. It wasn’t nearly as grand as Ravus’ but it was still thoughtful and quite lovely. Making sure Ravus’ bouquet for Selena would still be the most striking and prominent as well as making sure Selena’s favorite flowers were in it along with the more fragrant flowers so that it not only looked amazing but would smell outstanding too.

“I’ll do my best.” Nyx professed.

“I know you will Dear,” Sylva smiled. “Now, lets get out of here and get some lunch, because I’m starved myself.” Sylva suggested as they finally got their flowers.

“Wait, that’s not right.” Nyx began to argue when the florist rung him up and his flowers only came to $50, even though he had done the calculation in his head and it came out more than that.

“First time customer discount,” the Florist, Emily, supplied with a bright smile as Sylva smiled innocently and gave the florist her credit card to buy the rest of the bouquets. Regis, Ignis and Noctis however knew better and gave each other knowing smiles.

“Don’t say the total, just ring it up please Emily.” Sylva insisted to the florist.

“Of course Sylva,” Emily nodded as she ran Sylva’s card and simply gave her the receipt having had Sylva and her family as customers for years and having long since been on a first name basis with all of them.

“Lunch?” Sylva chirped as Regis and the boys helped pick up and carry the rest of the flower arrangements. Emily sending them a few buckets with them to keep the arrangements in water and fresh.

“I think you bought half the shop My Dear,” Regis noted as the van was now full of flowers.

“It’ll be worth it.” Sylva replied proudly.

“Speaking of, is there a reason why you insisted on such large arrangements this time?” Regis asked curiously as Noctis and Ignis leaned forward to hear her answer.

“Yes but I won’t ruin the surprise.” Sylva smiled smugly. “Now, what do we want for lunch?” Sylva changed the subject and the five of them went out to lunch and had a wonderful time, Nyx getting to know not only his own Principal better but Luna’s mother better too and enjoying himself and their company.

An hour later Regis dropped Nyx back off at his house.

“Wow, those look expensive,” Dorian commented when Nyx came into the house.

“They weren’t that bad, I got a discount believe it or not.” Nyx informed his dad. “Do you think she’ll like them?” Nyx asked.

“Why didn’t you just get her red roses?” Dorian asked with a shrug.

“Because she’s more about smell rather than looks.” Nyx answered.

“I see, well, better show them to your mom and sister, they’ll have an answer. Cause Lord knows I don’t.” Dorian nodded toward the stairs.

Nyx went upstairs with his flowers in tow and found his mom and his sister holed up in his mom’s bathroom as Sabrina curled Selena’s hair.

“Do you think she’ll like these?” Nyx asked as he held them up.   
“Gimme gimme,” Selena demanded as she made grabbing gestures with her hands. “Oh my god, these smell divine.” Selena fawned as she smelled them deeply before holding them for her mom to sniff.   
“Oh those smell amazing Nyx.” Sabrina cooed as she smelled them before Nyx took them back.

“Thanks, she said she liked smells more than looks.” Nyx repeated.

“She’ll love them,” Selena assured him.

“Did the florist say anything about what you’re supposed to do with them from now until then?” Sabrina asked.

“Oh, yeah, put them in water and in the fridge.” Nyx remembered.

“Go do that,” Sabrina urged him.

Nyx went down stairs and made room in the fridge as he set them in a vase before he went back upstairs, not sure what to do with himself.

“Nervous?” Sabrina guessed as she watched Nyx sit on the toilet like a chair and fidget with his hands as his leg bounced.

“Yes,” Nyx admitted as he hung his head.

“How about you write Luna some more poetry,” Sabrina encouraged.

“Oh yeah, she’ll really love that.” Selena added cheerfully.

“Not a bad idea.” Nyx agreed.

“How much longer will you need to get ready?” Nyx asked Selena.

“At least another hour, possibly an hour and a half.” Sabrina estimated as Selena nodded in agreement.

“Good grief.” Nyx rolled his eyes.

Nyx went to his room and saw his black suit hanging up on the inside of his closet door with the shirts and their coordinating ties, the shirts and the suit fresh from the dry cleaners. He pulled out his phone and pulled up all the pictures on his phone that he had of Luna, only to realize, sadly that he only had a few of them. He would have to fix that soon. Nyx wracked his brain for over an hour trying to come up with something good but not really being able to because of his nerves. He got dressed in his suit and the shirt, tie and handkerchief Sylva had suggested. He went downstairs and sat on the couch, doing his best to not get any of Charlie’s dog hair on him. Soon, Selena came down looking especially fabulous in an emerald green, bouffant style dress with bataeu neckline.

“Pictures!” Sabrina insisted as she had both of her children stand up against the wall.

“Jesus mom! It’s not the prom!” Nyx complained.

“It’s bigger than that!” Sabrina scowled. “Go get your flowers Nyx,” Sabrina insisted.

Nyx groaned as he reluctantly got them from the fridge.

“Now, nice smiles,” Sabrina encouraged as she got at least a dozen pictures. “Thank you, now go, you don’t want to be late.” Sabrina insisted. “Also, here’s my credit card for dinner after.” Sabrina insisted as she pushed the card into Nyx’s hands.

“Thanks mom,” Nyx smiled appreciatively.

“Hold these please,” Nyx requested politely of Selena as she got in his truck.

“These really do smell amazing, I’m sure she’ll love them.” Selena repeated as she sniffed them again.

“God I hope so.” Nyx chuckled as he drove there and had to park a couple of blocks away because it was packed. Once inside the lobby Sylva, Regis, Noctis and Ignis were waiting for them. Noctis, Ignis and Sylva all holding the bouquets they had made for Selena while Ravus’ bouquet sat in the box with the other bouquets for Luna so Ravus could give Selena his bouquet himself after the performance. The group walked them over to the coat room so they could get their coats hung up before Sylva handed them their programs.

“For you,” Noctis smiled as he was the first to give her his flowers.   
“Aww, thank you so much!” Selena fawned as she took them happily.

“These are for you too!” Sylva said as she gave Selena her bouquet.

“Oh my goodness! Wow!” Selena exclaimed as she took them and smelled them happily.

“Miss Ulric, you look magnificent this evening.” Ignis greeted politely as he gave her his as well.

“Thank you. But we go to school together Ignis, you can call me Selena,” Selena pointed out, taken aback a little at the formality.

“But you’re a lady and in this setting, it’s customary to be on our best polite and formal behaviors.” Ignis countered smoothly with a charming smile.

“Dearest, you’re being stuffy.” Sylva gently reminded Ignis as she patted him on the shoulder.

“But really, you look beautiful Selena,” Noctis insisted.

“Thank you,” Selena smiled bashfully.

“You look fabulous Darling.” Sylva cooed to Selena as Regis nodded in agreement.

“Shall we?” Regis asked as he offered his arm to Sylva.

Noctis followed suit and offered his arm to Selena.

“Thank you.” Selena smiled as she took his arm as she held her three bouquets in her other arm before Sylva walked them up to their box in the theater where there was a tower of buckets like at the florist so they could put their flowers in, most of them already full with the flowers for Luna before Selena noticed the bouquet that would be from Ravus and stopped and appreciated it, but she thought it was for Luna, not noticing the card that Ravus had written her nick name on because Sylva had gotten there early enough to bring the flowers backstage before the performance for Ravus to look over and write Selena’s nick name on the card in his own handwriting. Ravus had been delighted by the flowers his mother put together for Selena, only rearranging a few of them so they were slightly more aesthetically pleasing and becoming excited when Sylva informed him that several of the choices he had made matched up with what Sabrina had told her and even showed Ravus the page where she had written everything down and tried to keep her grin from getting too scheming when Ravus pulled out his phone and took a picture of the page.

“Nyx and Selena, you should sit in the front row with Noctis and Ignis,” Sylva directed before Nyx and Selena took their seats in the four front row chairs of the private box just as everyone settled down for the show to begin. Nyx sat closest to the balcony’s edge as Selena sat on the other side of him while Noctis sat on the other side of her and Ignis sat on the inside.

The director took the stage with their mic in hand to signal the start of the performance.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I’m Carrie Winningham, the director and before we begin the program this evening, I have a very special announcement to make.” Carrie began as a hush came over the audience.

“Our lead ballerina, Miss Lunafreya Nox Fleuret will be retiring this evening,” Carrie announced before the audience gasped in surprise.

“She’s what?!” Noctis and Regis said in unison before everyone in the box looked at Sylva for confirmation. Sylva smiled victoriously and nodded in confirmation.

“So this performance tonight will be her last performance with us. So without further adieu, I present Swan Lake.” Carrie announced before she walked off stage.

The curtain rose and Nyx’s jaw dropped slightly. There was _his Princess_ , looking absolutely fetching and for the next hour and a half Nyx nor anyone else could take their eyes off of her. Even at intermission, the gift shop sold out of flowers and every florist within a ten mile radius nearly sold out of flowers too.

At the end of the performance, the male lead brought Luna to the front of the stage to take her bows as they received a standing ovation as photographers from the newspapers came and took pictures of her in costume.

After the curtain fell Luna bolted to the dressing room where her hair and makeup was redone by professionals that her mother had hired for Luna that evening.

Luna changed quickly into her dress, which was a bouffant silk blend that had the most beautiful sylleblossoms as well as other flowers printed on it on a white background. It had a queen Anne neckline with a portrait back. She paired it with white strappy heels and light beige pantyhose.

After her makeup artist redid her makeup, giving her a stunning smokey eye complete with false lashes to really make her blue eyes dazzle and a soft rosy mauve lip and cheeks giving her an utterly divine ethereal beauty and brilliance. The hairstylist did a half up-do with lots of curls. Her hairstylist made her broach into a hair pin so that Luna sparkled from head to toe, literally. Her makeup artist even put a shimmering, glittering body powder all over Luna before she could feel her nerves start to skyrocket again. She sneaked a pill from from her purse and blew out a breath of relief when it dissolved on her tongue.

Ravus came back and got her bag and brought it out to the limo that was parked in the back.

“How did she do?” Fred asked as he opened the trunk.

“Perfect, be prepared for lots of flowers.” Ravus warned with a chuckle as he put his violin and her bag as well as his own into the trunk before going back inside.

“Ready?” Ravus invited as he offered her his arm to escort her to the lobby of the theater after Luna had said all of her goodbyes to everyone backstage.

“Ready,” Luna nodded as she took his arm and they walked to the lobby.

Upon entering it, Luna received another round of applause as the other patrons had waited for her as well. It seemed that everyone had bouquets of flowers for her and thankfully the staff had brought bucket towers for her to put all the flowers in that were on wheels. Everyone wanted pictures with her and wanted to give her their congratulations as well as for her to sign their programs. Nyx, once he caught sight of her was rendered speechless and breathless. She was like a goddess who came down from the heavens, there was no way she was his girlfriend because there was no way he was worthy of such a tremendous honor. If you had told him a month ago, hell, two weeks ago that this was going to happen, he would have laughed. But here he was. He was a little grateful that others had come between them, it gave him time to come to his senses so he would be able to speak and function by the time she got to him.

The others watched as she handled all of the attention with surprising grace and eloquence as if she had done this a thousand times before. But to Noctis, he watched her carefully and knew something was up. She finally made her way over to them and Luna smiled in relief as she began to hug and greet everyone,

“Congratulations Sweetheart!” Sylva greeted.

“Thanks, I see you wore ‘proud mother’ but with a twist,” Luna grinned.

“Well, with the press being here...” Sylva supplied with a guilty smile.

“And that’s why I had professional help with my hair and makeup.” Luna realized as she moved to hug Regis.

“Congratulations Princess, you did great and you look beautiful.” Regis congratulated as he hugged her tightly.

“Thanks Dad, please tell me you’re proposing at dinner right?” Luna whispered in his ear.

“That’s the plan.” Regis admitted.

“Perfect,” Luna smiled as she let go before Noctis was the next to hug her.

“Are you high?” Noctis whispered in her ear.

“A little, I had to take one when I saw the press was here so I didn’t panic from the pressure.” Luna explained in a whisper.

“So how many have you taken total?” Noctis asked, still holding her close.

“Two, the first one before the performance and the second just before we came out here, that’s all.” Luna answered as she pulled away. “Stop worrying, I’m fine.” Luna assured him before she hugged Ignis.

“You look magnificent.” Ignis said in her ear.

“Thank you Iggy.” Luna smiled. “You look quite dapper yourself, I love how you and Noct match.” Luna grinned before she hugged Selena.

“Holy cow you look Gorgeous!” Selena cooed as she hugged her tightly.

“So do you! Green is so your color!” Luna fawned before she finally got to Nyx.

“Hey Handsome,” Luna greeted as she hugged him the tightest and longest before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Hey Princess,” Nyx said. “These are for you.” Nyx presented the flowers.

“Oh my god! I love them,” Luna cooed as she took them and smelled them deeply. “They smell amazing, just what I wanted thank you Baby.” Luna gushed as she kissed him again, this time wrapping an arm around his shoulders as the photographers snapped another picture.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself,” Luna apologized before she noticed what he was wearing and deeply appreciating just how sexy and hot he looked in a suit. “You look amazing.” Luna complimented as she took him in.

“And ‘beautiful’ doesn’t come close to how you look.” Nyx praised.

“Thank you.” Luna smiled brightly, the brightest smile she wore so far.

Then the photographers took pictures of her again with her family as well as with her and Nyx before getting a picture of her surrounded by all the towers of flowers while she held onto the flowers Nyx had gotten her. Then three journalists came to get interviews with her. Thankfully they did their interviews all at the same time so Luna didn’t have to stay too long answering questions. Meanwhile Sylva had handed Ravus his bouquets when Ravus and Luna had come over to them, and Ravus immediately handed Luna the bouquet intended for her then waited for everyone to be looking at Luna and focusing on her to pull Selena aside and present her with her own bouquet which was twice the size of the bouquet of roses Ignis had put together for him for his ‘date’.

“Oh, thank you Ravus,” Selena thanked him graciously, the bouquet being the same size as the other three bouquets she had gotten from Sylva and Regis, Noctis and Ignis all combined before she noticed the card and laughed. “You made it out ‘Short Stop’ why did I not notice that? They’re really beautiful though, and they smell amazing.” Selena praised as she smelled them deeply and smiled fondly. “You didn’t have to get me anything though.” Selena smiled brighter and Ravus couldn’t help but mirror her smile, his own cheeks staining cherry along with the tips of his ears while his heart pounded in his chest, happy and excited that she liked them.

“I know, but it’s your first time here and there’s, you know, lot’s of traditions and, I didn’t want Lunafreya to get _all the flowers_. You should have some too you know?” Ravus tried to explain, and Selena’s own heart melted a little, touched my his thoughtfulness as her features softened and Ravus realized he really loved it when Selena smiled like that at him. He loved it when she smiled at him period but _that smile_ \- like she was pleased with him and proud of him and that she _liked him_ and that she _was happy._ Happy _with him_. He would give her every flower from every florist just to get that smile from her again. He would jump through hoops, he would do...anything, to get another smile like that from her. And then something struck Ravus, his girlfriend never smiled at him like this, like she was proud of him and happy with him. Why not? And he really loved how Selena looked. She looked amazing, like she should be walking down a red carpet, her makeup and hair done so beautifully. And she looked _absolutely stunning_. Especially in green. And Ravus realized he would have loved to see the emerald set his grandmother had on her, to see Selena sparkle and shine in those diamonds and emeralds like she was sparkling and shining tonight, but better. She was just... _so beautiful_. And sweet and funny and amazing and... _not his_. He was so close, yet he was still so far. ‘Maybe someday’- his heart hoped.

“Well thank you, I love them, they are...the prettiest and most amazing flowers I’ve ever gotten. And they smell wonderful.” Selena thanked him graciously as she hugged the bouquet in her arms and sniffed it again, smiling even more brightly at him as she did so and in that moment Ravus wanted to kiss her, just like he had been in his dreams and if things had been different, he would, he would move those flowers from between them and take her face, her beautiful, wonderful, kind, smiling face in his hands and lean down and just kiss her, and in a perfect world she would kiss back, he knew it was wrong and the moment was wrong and the timing was wrong and he was in a relationship and she was in a relationship and... _it wasn’t fair_. What he wanted and what he felt he needed was for the first time in a long time...right in front of him. And he couldn’t have it. Not without some work. But she could, no, she _would_ be worth it.

“You’re welcome.” Ravus answered as the two just slipped into a nice little bubble of just the two of them, completely ignoring the world around them.

Sylva watched the interaction from a respectful distance as she fought to keep her own smile from turning too scheming as she focused on how proud she was of both of her children that night.

“Food, feed me,” Luna requested when she was soon after left alone by her adoring fans and reporters and journalists.

“We can walk there dear.” Sylva said before someone else walked up to the group and Ravus pulled himself from the little bubble he had put himself in with Selena as Ignis handed Ravus the roses to give to his date.

“There you are,” Ravus smiled as he gave the new comer the roses which she took with some grace but was a little disappointed they weren’t the biggest arrangement being given that night and wrapped his arm around the small of her back.

“I thought I would give Lunafreya her fifteen minutes of fame,” she answered.

Luna whipped her head at the sound of her name but her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as everyone who had been looking at her looked to where she was looking.

Sylva and Regis put on their friendly inviting smiles and went over to greet the newcomer.

“Hi, I’m Sylva Nox Fleuret,” Sylva began with an outreached hand.

“I know Sylva, we’ve met before,” she answered as she shook Sylva’s hand politely.

“Forgive me, I’ve forgotten your name.” Sylva replied.

“Aranea, Aranea Highwind, the one who should have gotten Ravus’ violin solo.” Aranea answered with a mock irritated glance to Ravus.

“Oh,” Sylva blinked a few times. “And I see that you’re his date for tonight, that’s...that’s lovely, we’re happy to have you with us.” Sylva politely smiled as she did her best not to look at Aranea’s cleavage, of which there was an over abundance, despite Aranea wearing a coat already, making it look like she wasn’t wearing much of anything underneath it.

“Well this is my boyfriend, Regis Caelum...” Sylva introduced before she turned. “Boys and girls.” Sylva addressed with a meaningful look as all of them came over.

“This is Regis’ son Noctis Caelum, his boyfriend Ignis Scientia, you already know my daughter I’m assuming, her boyfriend Nyx Ulric and his sister Selena Ulric.” Sylva introduced.

“Yes, congratulations on your early retirement and an excellent performance as always Lunafreya, you did wonderfully tonight. We’ll be so sad to see you go.” Aranea smiled to Lunafreya.

“Thank you,” Luna nodded as she smiled back politely even though inwardly she was screaming as she reached for Nyx’s hand and squeezed it extra tightly.

“We should go eat.” Sylva interjected as they headed toward the coat room to get their coats. Nyx had been holding Lunafreya’s coat since Ravus had carried it out with him when he brought Lunafreya out, so Nyx helped Luna put her coat on before he went and got his own. Noctis helped Selena put her coat on as Ravus watched on, wishing he could have done that for Selena but knowing Aranea would be pissed if he did a gesture like that for anyone but her. Regis helped Sylva with hers before getting his own on.

“Everyone, grab some flowers.” Sylva directed as all of them got arm fulls of flowers and walked them out of the building and into the limo that was outside.

“Will there be any room for us in there?” Noctis teased.

“I don’t know, it’s a good thing we can walk to dinner,” Sylva answered as she got inside and started to put the flowers into the limo. But Luna kept a tight hold onto the flowers Nyx got her while Selena still kept a firm hold on her own flowers she had been presented with, sniffing the flowers Ravus got her the most because they smelled the best, realizing that out of all the bouquets she was given, she liked Ravus’ the most and while Aranea held her own roses, she didn’t even bother sniffing them, figuring they wouldn’t really smell anyway.

“Can I keep these with me please?” Luna requested.

“Of course sweetheart.” Sylva answered as she got another arm full of flowers and put them inside.

“Alright, do I got all the flowers?” Sylva asked as she got them all.

“Yes,” Everyone answered.

“Good,” Sylva nodded as she got back out. “Fred, please take all of those to the house and put them in Lunafreya’s room for her.” Sylva requested. “And then I’ll call you when we’re done with dinner.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Fred nodded as he shut the door and got into the limo and drove off.

“Onward, this way.” Sylva pointed toward the upscale tapas restaurant as she took Regis arm before they led the way. Ravus and Aranea followed behind as Nyx walked Selena and Lunafreya behind them while Noctis and Ignis took up the rear and had started whispering to each other about Ravus’ date but then Noctis got on the other side of Luna.

“Isn’t that the girl who gives Ravus all kinds of hell?” Noctis whispered to Luna.

“Yes! What the fuck is she doing being his date?! They’re dating! And by my estimate they’ve been seeing each other for weeks! What the fuck?!” Luna whispered back through gritted teeth. “Like what could they possibly have in common?” Luna added before they reached the restaurant, Regis holding the door open for everyone.

“Mrs. Nox Fleuret, right this way,” the owner greeted cheerfully.

“And who is Miss Lunafreya?” The owner, Edward asked to which Luna raised her hand.

“Congratulations Miss Lunafreya, I’ve heard from our other guests that you’ve had an outstanding performance tonight,” Edward congratulated.

“Thank you so much.” Luna smiled bashfully.

“Might I get all the ladies vases for their lovely flowers?” Edward asked.

“Yes please,” Luna smiled as she set her flowers on the table before Regis took Sylva’s coat off, the guys following suit as Nyx took Luna’s coat off while Noctis did the same for Selena as Ravus took Aranea’s coat off.

Everyone tried and failed- to not stare. Aranea was in this black and silver shimmering gown that was skin tight showing off her figure sensually but beautifully all the same. It’s low cut top showed off her ample cleavage and there was a slit that went up her thigh almost to her hip. Ravus pulled her chair out for her and Regis and the others shook themselves out of their stupor and followed suit as well.

Regis took a seat at the head of the table with Sylva to his right, Selena took the seat on the other side of Sylva as Luna took the seat on the other side since Luna wanted to sit next to Nyx and Selena as Nyx took the seat on the other side of Luna at the other end of the table. To Regis left sat Ravus and Aranea took the seat on the other side of him as Ignis took the seat on the other side of her while Noctis took the seat on the other side of Ignis.

Edward came back with two waiters who each had vases for the flowers and Selena put her flowers between her and Aranea to keep herself from staring as Ravus put Aranea’s flowers between him and Regis so they wouldn’t have to look at each other and Aranea, Sylva and Selena gave Ravus an unimpressed look. Luna had her flowers put at the other end of the table so that Selena, Nyx, Noctis, Ignis and herself could have uninterrupted views of each other. Unfortunately that left a clear shot for Luna and Sylva who did their best to keep their eyes on Aranea’s eyes as their waiters got their drink orders before Edward informed them that they would be enjoying the chef’s specials tonight so that they didn’t need to order.

“Ravus,” Sylva cleared her throat as she fixed her son with a look as their drinks were delivered. “I’m just now noticing that you and Miss Highwind match.” Sylva noted as she noticed that Ravus’ shirt was black with a silver sheen as he wore a silver monochromatic tie as well.

“That is what couples do mother,” Ravus deadpanned.

“You can call me Aranea, Sylva.” Aranea insisted.

“Right,” Sylva smiled politely. “And how long have you two been dating?” Sylva inquired before their first course was delivered.

“Not long,” Ravus answered vaguely before they began to eat.

“I see,” Sylva responded giving Aranea a questioning glance. However Aranea simply smiled back politely and started to eat herself.

Luna took her phone out of her clutch had her phone in her lap and immediately started to text Noctis.

‘So I’m pretty sure I’m turning bi,’ Luna texted Noctis.

‘You and me both, god damn.’ Noctis texted as he caught Luna staring at Aranea, while her expression remained neutral to everyone else, Noctis could see Luna’s brain spinning into overdrive.

‘QUIT STARING’ Noctis texted Luna from under the table.

‘I CAN’T HELP IT, IF SHE WERE TO LACTATE SHE’D FEED A STARVING AFRICAN ORPHANAGE’ Luna texted back and Noctis snorted a laugh that he had to cover was suddenly a cough so he wasn’t too obvious.

‘JFC LUNA! WTF?!’ Noctis texted back.

‘I mean come on! What is their relationship based on? Giving each other shit, sarcasm and sex?!’ Luna texted.

‘I DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!’ Noctis gave Luna a mock glare.

‘I DON’T EITHER BUT I CAN’T HELP IT GOD FUCKING DAMN IT’ Luna texted.

“So, Aranea, you’re a violinist as well?” Sylva asked, undeterred by the proverbial brick wall Ravus and Aranea had put up.

“Yes, that solo tonight should have been mine and I’m sure if my violin cost as much as house as Ravus’ is, I would have gotten it.” Aranea answered with smug grin as everyone tried not to choke on their food.

“It is?” Nyx whispered to Luna who nodded in conformation as she chewed.

“I agree,” Luna professed bravely after she swallowed her food.

“Thank you,” Aranea smiled victoriously at Luna.

Dinner progressed as the group dissolved into idle chit chat before dessert came with Sylva’s cheesecake having an engagement ring in it.

Sylva, Selena and Luna gasped as Luna hands reached out to grab Selena’s and Nyx’s hands and squeezed them tightly as the brightest smile ever bloomed on their faces, an excited squeal escaping them simultaneously.

Regis couldn’t even get the question out or even get down on one knee before Sylva leaped out of her chair, pulled Regis up to his full height and threw herself at Regis, crashing her lips to his as everyone applauded.

Ravus however clenched his jaw as Aranea stared in astonishment.

“Yes! I do I do!” Sylva squealed as Regis got the ring out of the slice of cheesecake, wiped it off and slid it onto her left ring finger.

“Dance with me,” Ravus demanded of Aranea as he stood up and took Aranea with him to the small dance floor as ‘Tango Santa Maria’ started to play.

Everyone’s smiles started to fall as they watched Ravus and Aranea dance the most sensual version of tango they had ever seen.

“Everyone is staring.” Aranea whispered to Ravus as they moved masterfully across the floor.

“So?” Ravus questioned as he kept his eyes on hers as his arm wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him.

“You’re making a scene,” Aranea complained, her voice hidden by the volume of the music.

“No they are making a scene, I’m just dancing with you.” Ravus argued as he dipped her.

Aranea still gave him a look even though she was enjoying dancing with him like this, the sexual tension they had been building through the whole night was coming to a head.

Meanwhile back at the table. Luna watched her brother and Aranea dance with a shocked expression. She knew Ravus could dance, she just had no idea he could dance _like that_. But she knew why Ravus was doing it and it hurt her feelings, almost as much as it hurt Sylva’s. Aranea brought her leg up that was on the slit side of the dress and hooked it around Ravus’ hip as he walked them for a few steps as it caused Aranea’s other leg to drag slightly.

“Ok and that’s how babies are made,” Luna muttered under her breath before she looked away to see Sylva doing her best to keep a happy smile on her face despite the circumstances.

“How about a picture.” Luna suggested to distract everyone from the spectacle Ravus was making.

“But your brother...” Sylva tried to argue.

“Is choosing not to be here in this moment with us, we should still take a picture of the rest of us with the happy smiling faces we would normally be wearing anyway.” Luna countered determinedly as she got everyone’s phones and gave them to Edward to take pictures as she got everyone up and grouped together for pictures before everyone got their phones back as Luna then gave her phone to Selena to get pictures of Luna hugging Regis and Noctis hugging Sylva before she got one of Regis holding Sylva’s left hand as Noctis and Luna pointed at the ring excitedly with bright smiles on their faces.

“Hey mom?” Luna asked softly from her spot next to her mom.

“Yes Sweetheart?” Sylva answered as she turned toward her daughter.

“Since you and dad should probably have some _alone time_ , I should spend the night with Selena, give you some _space_.” Luna hinted playfully.

“That’s a great idea.” Sylva smiled. “But won’t you need a suit case?” Sylva questioned.

“Nah, as long as Fred didn’t take my bag out from the trunk, I should be ok.” Luna waived off.

“Thank you sweetheart, by the way, you’re my maid of honor.” Sylva informed her daughter proudly.

“Yes!” Luna growled in triumph as they took their seats again.

“Is that ok? If I go home with you?” Luna asked Selena.

“I don’t see why not, I’ll text my mom.” Selena nodded as she did her best to keep her composure and not beat the shit out of Ravus.

Noctis realized what was happening and leaned over to Ignis. “I guess that means we get the house to ourselves.” Noctis murmured to Ignis as they grinned at each other.

Sylva got up to use the bathroom, paying the bill slyly as she did so before she called Fred to bring the limo back to the restaurant as they finished their meal. Edward gifted the vases to the girls to took them with them when they left the restaurant.

Meanwhile Selena just got more furious by the second. How dare Ravus act this way!

She spotted a family restroom and took the flowers Ravus had gotten her and waited until Ravus was done dancing and was about to head back before going up to him determinedly.

“I need to borrow him.” Selena informed Aranea boldly before grabbing Ravus by the arm and hauled him off and got into the family restroom before practically pulling him inside with her and locked the door before she hit him upside the head with his own flowers.

“Ow!” Ravus recoiled.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Selena yelled angrily as hot angry tears started to form in her eyes. “Do you have any idea how much of an ass you just made of yourself?! How much embarrassment you just caused all of us?! How much you just hurt your own mother?! Your own sister?! Oh boo-fucking-hew your mother is remarrying! You have no right to act like a petulant toddler when he’s asked to share his toys! Well guess what?! Your sister and your mother are not ‘toys’ that you have exclusive rights to! So grow the fuck up!” Selena yelled angrily as her hot angry tears started to leave her eyes as she ripped the top of the trash can off and began to rip her bouquet that he had gotten her apart, taking the card and crushing it in her palm before throwing it away and ripping the flowers off their stems, cutting her hand on the thorns of the roses that Emily had missed when she had de-thorn-ed them. “They’re human beings with thoughts of their own and feelings! I can’t believe you Ravus! How could you be that much of an asshole?! Be _**so cruel**_ that you’d outright try to steal every ounce of joy from this special occasion that you can?!” Selena continued as she cried and outright brutally destroyed the flowers as Ravus watched on in stunned horror.

“Selena stop!” Ravus yelled when he saw her bloody palm and fingers as he stepped forward to try to stop her.

“No you stop!” Selena roared angrily as she took the remains of the bouquet that still had some flowers still unmangled yet and batted him in the chest with them to keep him away from her before going back to destroying them.

“Selena look at your hand!” Ravus tried to argue and tried to stop her a second time.

“I know! It hurts! But you know what?! It doesn’t hurt nearly as much as my heart does right now! And if my heart hurts this much- I can’t imagine how your mother’s heart and your sister’s heart must be hurting right now because of _**you!**_ My hand will heal much faster than my heart or their hearts will!” Selena cried as she showed him her bleeding and cut hand before pulling it back to continue despite the pain. “So that’s why I’m doing this to the most beautiful bouquet of flowers that I’ve ever seen and that have _ever_ been mine. Because I can’t stomach the thought that _a_ _ **monster**_ _like you_ got them for me! I can’t look at them and not think of you so I’d rather destroy them and never look at them again because that’s a million times better than looking at them and having you think that because you got me flowers that I’d be ok with your actions and behavior, both of which are unacceptable!” Selena sobbed angrily and with so much remorse as she in a fit of desperate frustration just hurled what was left of them into the trash.

“Selena! You don’t know the whole story he...” Ravus tried to argue as hot hurt tears welled in his own eyes, his own heart feeling as shredded as those flowers she just destroyed.

“I’ve known Principal Regis since kindergarten, Noctis was in kindergarten my kindergarten class! I’ve known them for most of my life and they are good and decent people and you need to get over whatever the fuck it is that’s keeping you from seeing that. Your mother is happy and has made her choice and you just made yours! You and I are no longer friends Ravus, because no friend of mine would ever do this to their own family.” Selena informed him, finally succumbing to her full sob before she just unlocked the door with her non bleeding hand and left and took refuge in the women’s restroom to find her composure again and to clean her hand.

Meanwhile right when Selena had grabbed Ravus and hauled him off, Aranea, Luna and Sylva followed and stood outside the door to eavesdrop, worried about what Selena was going to do and worried even more of how Ravus would react. Aranea kept her gaze down at the floor, feeling partly ashamed that she let Ravus throw a fit like he did and that she had been a part of it and knew deep down that Selena was in the right and had very good, valid points. But at the same time, she knew that this was a golden opportunity to really coddle Ravus after this and further alienate him from his family and really draw him in further. So she did nothing, just avoided the stares, kept he head down and had gotten her purse, flowers and coat along with Ravus’ coat because she knew he wouldn’t want to stick around after this and frankly neither did she.

Luna and Sylva gave each other meaningful looks, both so proud of Selena for going off on Ravus like she was but both of them being supremely disappointed in Aranea for having a part in this too and of course being hurt and disappointed in Ravus even more.

“Lunafreya, grab my purse. She’ll need some help.” Sylva directed when she overheard that Selena’s hand was bleeding. Luna went and got her mother’s purse, which Sylva always carried a mini first aid kit with her for emergencies and Luna practically bolted from the restroom back to the table.

“What’s going on?” Nyx asked Luna worriedly.

“Your amazing, bad ass sister is handing Ravus his own ass. Verbally any way. It’s amazing.” Luna said through her own tears, partly of joy and partly out of pain over Ravus’ actions as she grabbed her mother’s purse and practically bolted back, not wanting to miss any of it.

When Selena unlocked the door Sylva and Aranea jumped back before Selena passed them to go to the women’s bathroom, Luna quickening her pace as Sylva followed Selena into the bathroom, Luna hot on her heels.

“Come on Ravus, I’ll take you to my house.” Aranea offered to Ravus as she put her own coat on and handed him his and he took it but shut the door again to regain his own composure. But it didn’t work, he just found himself crying more. Not thinking in a million years that Selena would have been hurt by his actions. Not thinking he would drive her away, not thinking that his friendship with her would be compromised. She had always seemed so understanding, he thought that out of anyone, _everyone_ , that she would understand him and feel for him, empathize with him. His mother agreeing to marry Regis now hurt way less than the blow Selena had delivered. He dug in the trash and recovered the note and unfolded it’s crushed and crumpled nature as his vision blurred from his tears. He had never seen her angry, part of him didn’t think she ever even got angry. But to see her cry, to see her upset, felt like a thousand knives to the heart and the gut. And he was the reason she was sad, angry and upset. That hurt the most.

“Ravus?” Aranea knocked on the door, not hearing much of anything from him.

Ravus put the note in his pocket and put his coat on and opened the door and walked out of the restaurant, keeping his head down to avoid the curious stares before they walked out and back to the theater where Aranea’s car was.

Meanwhile back in the women’s bathroom.

“Go Selena!” Sylva and Luna cheered through their own tears as they did her best to tend to Selena’s hand.

“Darling, thank you so much for taking him on like that and really making him own up to his behavior! I am so proud of you for being so courageous!” Sylva praised proudly. “I’m just so sorry I raised such a horrible son.” Sylva apologized.

“It’s not your fault.” Selena reassured her. “I know you never wanted Ravus to be like this, no sane mother raises a son to be like him. This is...this is a classic case of First Corinthians, chapter 15, verse 33, ‘bad associations spoil useful habits’. He hangs out with horrible people and his girlfriend isn’t much better.” Selena muttered angrily.

“I couldn’t agree more. I’m just so sorry you got hurt in this too Darling.” Sylva cooed as she finished and the three of them hugged tightly. Sylva and Selena hugging each other the tightest.

“I’m so proud of you, you did the right thing.” Sylva encouraged.

“I just hope some of it reached him.” Luna muttered.

“Me too, but I’m not gonna hold my breath.” Selena answered.

“Sadly, neither are we.” Sylva offered before she pulled away as the three of them got cleaned up and regained their composure and left the bathroom together, Sylva and Luna both taking Selena’s side.

“Everything ok My Dear?” Regis asked curiously as he offered them all a comforting smile.

“As ok as it can be.” Sylva answered.

“You can just drop me and Ignis off at home.” Noctis informed his parents before they got their to go boxes and remaining flowers and left to wait in the foyer for the limo to arrive.

Once the limo pulled up Nyx got Luna’s bag out of the trunk.

“Jesus babe, what do you have in here? Bricks?” Nyx teased as he put it over his shoulder as Selena and Luna took each other’s arm and walked toward where Nyx had parked the truck.

Once at the truck, Nyx put Luna’s bag in his back seat with Selena so that Luna could sit in the front with him. Luna interlaced her fingers with Nyx’s as he drove them to his house. She didn’t say much though as she tried to distract herself with Nyx’s flowers in her lap, the vase resting between her knees.

“Well that was such dick move for Ravus to make.” Selena pointed out with an angry huff as she tried not to cry again, but her eyes still watered nonetheless.

“Yeah, not surprising to me though, he’s been fighting this since day one. In fact I would bet you a hundred dollars that Aranea’s dress was Ravus’ idea because if Mom had caught Dad staring she would have been pissed and it would have derailed tonight. I’ll bet you _another_ hundred dollars that Ravus had her wear that dress to be so distracting Dad would have not have had the guts to propose but I’m very happy Dad was able to overcome those obstacles because love conquers petty hate every time.” Luna answered defiantly.“I’m pissed that his plan almost worked though, because god fucking damn it, was it hard to not stare at her cleavage.” Luna admitted.

“Why do you think I put my flowers where I did?” Selena chuckled as she wiped her tears away as she realized just how ugly Ravus’ personality really was. She had let herself get swept up by his sweet gestures and his handsome face and charming smile and friendliness towards her. But the way he treated his sister and his own mother was unacceptable. She was so happy and grateful Pelna was nothing like him. Pelna was always so good to his mother and his own little sisters and especially to her. Well, so far.

“Oh I know, I swear I felt myself turn bi, I was texting Noctis about it under the table.” Luna sighed exasperatedly.

“Yeah I saw that,” Nyx answered.

“Did you see what we texted?” Luna asked.

“No,” Nyx shook his head.

“Here,” Luna said as she thrust her phone in his face to read it before Nyx burst into laughter.

“Poor Ignis, I felt so sorry for him, he has the self control of a monk because I didn’t see him look once.” Luna added as she showed her phone to Selena who laughed too.

“Yeah,” Selena nodded in agreement.

Luna shook her head before she looked out the window for a few minutes before she couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“It doesn’t make sense. There is no way she knows, there is no way _on earth_ that she knows.” Luna blurted.

“Who knows...what?” Nyx asked.

“Aranea and Ravus. There is no way she knows _his thing_ , she hates kids, I think she drinks their blood, maybe has their hearts in a jar somewhere.” Luna fretted.

“That he’s the Baby Whisperer?” Selena recalled.

“N-” Luna began to argue before her mouth clamped shut.

“I don’t follow,” Nyx stated plainly.

Luna huffed and sighed exasperatedly. “If I explain this, both of you have to swear on your lives you will never breathe a word of this, to anyone, NO ONE can know that you know this.” Luna said as she shifted in her seat to angle herself toward them.

“I swear,” Selena and Nyx replied in unison.

Luna took a deep breath.

“Ok, so when we were at the hospital, you both noticed that Ravus was all lovey dove-y on the twins right, it’s kind of hard to miss.” Luna began and watched as they both nodded in agreement.

“Did you notice how there was one baby there that Ravus didn’t hold, didn’t even look at?” Luna prodded.

“Ellie?” Selena recalled.

“Yeah, that’s because Ravus had an affair with Maggie when Maggie was pregnant with Ellie, he has a thing for pregnant chicks, like you have no idea.” Luna revealed.

Selena and Nyx both gasped in surprise, their jaws dropping comically while their eyes went wide.

“Oh my god.” Selena and Nyx gasped.

“Yeah and did you notice how Maggie kept making eyes at Ravus and winked at him and made him super uncomfortable?” Luna prodded. “Why do you think I got on Gladio’s case so much? Because I meant that, they would, in a heart beat, drain him of all bodily fluids.” Luna explained.

“How did that even happen?” Selena asked, part of her was insanely curious while the other part told her not to care.

“Ok, so some guys are weird-ed out by pregnant women, like psychologically, they have issues with being intimate especially, even hugging pregnant women, well, Maggie, with everything going on with Rory, was understandably stressed and then she got pregnant and her husband, Rick, is one of those weird-ed out guys, and the most intimate thing he would do while she was pregnant, was cuddle with her and his focus was completely on Rory and the baby in her womb. Well Maggie, just got so sexually frustrated and Ravus, being Ravus, they started flirting and Maggie explained to Ravus what was going on and _**boom**_ they started an affair, like she took his V card and schooled him, the whole nine yards. So after that Ravus started watching pregger porn. Like my mom was- and probably still is- in denial when she looked at her cable bill. So Rick finds out, and Ravus fully expected Rick to kick his ass, but no, Rick was _actually relieved_ and THANKED RAVUS FOR FUCKING HIS WIFE.” Luna revealed.

“Oh my god it’s like a bad soap opera.” Selena grimaced.

“Anyway, well, like Ravus would go to their house and fuck her there, or at the hospital, he would take her to the sleep studies department where they have actual bedrooms and fuck her there, the back of his car, really anywhere because honestly, getting to fuck a sexually clean woman who’s constantly horny without having to worry about pregnancy because she already is- means no condoms and he has some crazy stamina and Maggie would still _wear him out_. So anyway, she may have caught some feelings because Ravus worshiped her body so that’s why things are a little awkward now. And THAT’S WHY him dating Aranea makes no sense. She’s the furthest thing from a soft mother type which is his type. Her body is bangin but her personality...” Luna trailed off as she grimaced.

“Wow,” Nyx blinked as he tried to keep driving normally.

“So what’s the deal with Ravus and the twins then? Did she not get feelings?” Selena guessed.

“Oh god no, no, Ravus has never touched Anna, no, um, the reason Ravus is like that with the twins is because, well, it’s actually a sweet story. So Anna was Ravus’ kindergarten teacher, like she was fresh out of college and Ravus totally fell in love with her and called her Mom and so the twins as well as their bigger sister Daniella, are like his little sisters. Like it broke his heart when Daniella got cancer and Ravus has done everything in his power to make sure that Daniella beats her cancer.” Luna explained as Nyx turned onto his street.

When they got to the Ulric residence Nyx brought her bag in for her.

“Well hello there! This is an unexpected surprise!” Sabrina greeted brightly.

“Thanks for letting me come on such short notice, my mom got engaged and I thought it best if she got some _space_ if you know what I mean.” Luna hinted.

“I do know what you mean, happy to have you Honey.” Sabrina smiled as she gave Luna a hug.

“Happy to be here.” Luna hugged back.

“Don’t you look beautiful!” Sabrina cooed as Nyx helped get Luna’s coat off.

“Thanks, I retired tonight.” Luna answered.

“Retired?” Sabrina repeated.

“Yeah, from the ballet, tonight was my last performance. My mom hired a makeup artist and a hair stylist so that’s why I’m all glammed up.” Luna explained.

“Oh that must have been fun.” Sabrina fawned. “Well just to let you know, we do go to church on Sunday mornings, do you want to come with us?” Sabrina informed her.

“I would love to, what time?” Luna inquired.

“Nine a.m. which means we have to leave by 8:30 and we’ll go out for brunch after if you want.” Sabrina listed off.

“Awesome,” Luna smiled.

“Also we do have some rules, you’ll be sleeping with Selena unless you want to sleep on the couch.” Sabrina began.

“Oh I’ll sleep with Selena, if she’ll have me,” Luna smiled with a wink to Selena.

“Perfect, also just so you know, no being alone with Nyx in his room with the door closed. And please no sex.” Sabrina asserted.

“Of course,” Luna agreed, having expected that.

“Selena, what happened to your hand?” Sabrina asked Selena when she noticed how Selena’s hand had several bandages on it.

“I lost my temper.” Selena admitted lowly.

“No, she didn’t. She hopefully knocked some sense into my brother.” Luna quickly argued.

“What happened?” Sabrina asked the three of them.

“Ravus got me flowers, just like Sylva and Regis and Noctis and Ignis did, this one is from Noctis and this one is from Ignis and this one is from Sylva and Regis.” Selena differentiated between the three bouquets “and then when Regis tried to propose, Ravus threw a fit and I...I could see that it really hurt Luna and her mom and so I did something about it, I hauled him off, told him to grow up and ripped the bouquet he got me apart and threw it in the trash.” Selena professed proudly.

“It was the most amazing thing ever because when my mom and I have tried to tell him that, he just gets worse.” Luna supplied.

“But it’s not Sylva’s fault he’s like that Mama, it’s his friends, and his girlfriend is just as bad as he is.” Selena professed when she saw how disgusted her mother was.

“And I’ve met them, one of them is...the worst kind of guy.” Nyx insisted as he wrapped his arm around Luna and her shoulders and held her close.

“And my mother and I thanked Selena profusely for doing what she did. I know we’re both really proud of Selena. So she didn’t do anything wrong, if anything she did the right thing.” Luna praised.

“Selena I think you should still apologize, that was probably very hurtful, for him to give you a gift and for you to destroy it right in front of his face like that.” Sabrina encouraged.

“No!” Nyx, Luna and Selena argued.

“No, she doesn’t have to apologize, if anything it’s Ravus who owes everyone the apology.” Luna insisted. But Sabrina was unconvinced.

“Well it’s getting late, we should all get to bed.” Sabrina suggested.

“Awesome, also I think I may need a shower.” Luna informed her.

“Oh by all means,” Sabrina motioned for the stairs.

“Thank you.” Luna smiled as she went upstairs with her bag and went into Selena’s room as she, Selena and Nyx went upstairs to get changed out of their dress clothes.

“Nyx!” Dorian called from his spot on the couch. “Come down here I wanna talk to you.” Dorian specified just as Nyx was about to talk to Luna.

“Yes?” Nyx asked as he came down the stairs, his tie already off but his dress shirt still on as well as his suit pants.

“Stay down here buster until she’s done and dressed again.” Dorian commanded his voice softer so Selena and Luna couldn’t hear from upstairs.

“Oh my god are you serious? Can I at least get dressed in pajamas?” Nyx complained.

“Two minutes, then your butt better be back down here.” Dorian allowed.

Nyx groaned in frustration as he flew back upstairs to his room to get changed out of his suit and into pajamas, cursing under his breath the whole time as Selena helped pull all the bobby pins out of Luna’s hair do as she went through her bag and got what she needed.

Nyx barely had time to hang his suit back up before he had to rush back down stairs.

“What was that all about?” Luna asked as she had watched him rush in and out of his room as she took off her jewelry and put it back in it’s case before Selena snorted a laugh.

“Ok so you know how I told you my parents were proper? They probably told him to stay down stairs while you’re in the shower and get dressed in pajamas again.” Selena whispered to Luna.

“Wow, ok, that kind of proper, all-righty then,” Luna grimaced but giggled. “Well I better hurry so the poor guy can get some sleep.” Luna said as she ran her fingers through her hair to make sure she got all the bobby pins out. “Count them, I’m betting there’s over fifty.” Luna laughed as she grabbed her pajamas and things and went to the bathroom.

“Selena,” Luna called once she got in there. “How do you work your shower?” Luna laughed as Selena went into the bathroom with her.

“Like this and like this.” Selena showed her.

“Thank you Love.” Luna thanked her before Selena left Luna alone in the bathroom. Luna got undressed and took off her fake lashes before hopping into the shower to wash the hairspray out of her hair as well as try to wash the thick layer of makeup off her face as well as the body glitter. When she was done she started laughing.

Selena knocked on the door. “You ok in there?” Selena asked.

“Selena, slip in here real quick.” Luna laughed as she put a towel around herself from inside the shower.

“What’s going on?” Selena asked.

“Come here, I murdered a fairy.” Luna laughed as she pulled back the curtain to reveal the bottom of the tub covered in sparkly glitter.

“Oh my god, get dressed, I need to show my mom.” Selena cackled before she slipped back out.

“Mom! Come here a sec.” Selena called down the stairs.

“Coming.” Sabrina answered and Nyx went to get off the couch but one look from his dad had him sitting back on the couch. Nyx plowed his head into the couch cushion as he tried not to pout. He wanted to see what was so funny.

Luna opened the bathroom door when she had gotten redressed in her pajamas.

“I’m sorry Sabrina, I murdered fairy in your tub, hope you don’t mind.” Luna laughed as she moved to let Sabrina pass her.

Sabrina saw all the glitter and burst into laughter. “Oh my god, I would say so, just one or an army?” Sabrina asked through her laughter.

“Coast is clear!” Sabrina called over her shoulder before Nyx leaped off the couch and went upstairs.

“What is so funny?” Nyx asked he came across his mom, his sister and Luna laughing hysterically.

“I murdered a fairy,” Luna laughed as the three women got out of the bathroom so he could see.

Nyx tilted his head to the side but went into the bathroom and looked at the tub before snorting a laugh.

“Yes you did, did you stab it to death or what?” Nyx teased when he saw it. He was actually surprised there wasn’t more in there, the way she sparkled all night.

Luna went and got her phone so she could take a picture of it. “Ok so how do I fix this?” Luna asked as she tilted her head and wondered how she was going to clean this.

“Oh don’t worry about it Hun, I’ll take care of it.” Sabrina assured her.

“No, I made a mess, I should clean it up.” Luna insisted.

“I said don’t worry about it, just finish getting ready for bed and I’ll take care of it.” Sabrina repeated firmly.

“Are you sure?” Luna asked.

“Absolutely.” Sabrina nodded.

“Ok,” Luna caved as she put her hands up in defeat. “I just need to brush my teeth.” Luna insisted as she got out of the bathroom and went back to her bag where her spare toothbrush and toothpaste was.

Nyx, Luna and Selena brushed their teeth together as they shared their sink and Nyx quite enjoyed doing such a small routine task next to her, like he was getting a glimpse of his future. That and Luna wasn’t wearing a bra and he could see her perky nipples through her pajama top.

Selena finished brushing her teeth first and went back to her room and Nyx used that brief moment of their being alone to reach over and give Luna’s breast a quick squeeze.

“Honk.” Nyx had whispered as he did it.

Luna nearly choked on her own spit, she was not expecting that as she tried not to burst out laughing as they finished brushing their teeth.

“Wow Babe,” Luna whispered as she ducked her head out of the bathroom to make sure the coast was clear before kissing Nyx the way she had wanted to all day.

“Mmm, nice and minty,” Luna hummed when they pulled apart. “Goodnight Dear,” Luna murmured as as she reached down and stroked him through his pajama pants as she left an open mouthed kiss on his neck before sauntering away.

Nyx caught up with her right before she disappeared into Selena’s room, just in time to squeeze her butt and make her jump slightly.

“Goodnight Princess.” Nyx bid her victoriously as he went into his own room for the night.

Sabrina stood at the other end of the hall and shook her head. Young love, oh what a thing it was.

 

Meanwhile a little before…

Aranea glanced worriedly at Ravus in her passenger seat, as she drove them to her house, he was so quiet, way too quiet. She expected him to be angry, to verbally bash everyone in his family. Especially Regis and Noctis. To be calling Selena a bitch who didn’t know anything. But instead, he was deathly quiet and just stared out of the passenger window.

“So...Jameson?” Aranea guessed, chancing to say something.

“Yes please.” Ravus answered, his voice small and broken.

Aranea used a red light to text her parents what happened, just the fact that Regis proposed to Sylva and Sylva had accepted and that Ravus was understandably upset by that and what Ravus would want and need.

When they got to her house, Ravus came through the door, politely greeted her parents who offered their condolences that his mother had accepted Regis’ proposal and then Ravus promptly stole away into Aranea’s room before Aranea went to the liquor cabinet and got him a bottle of Jameson and gave it to him and watched as Ravus began to drink it straight from the bottle and sat on Aranea’s bed and just drank and stared off into space and continued to remain otherwise, silent.

Aranea left the room again to just give Ravus some space.

“So what’s he doing?” Aranea’s mother, Alice, asked curiously.

“He’s just...quiet. He won’t say anything, I don’t know what to say, or what to do, he won’t tell me anything.” Aranea admitted.

“Well whatever he does need or want, you should fulfill it. A quarter of a billion split three ways isn’t as good as it is when it’s just split in two but it’s better than nothing.” Alice encouraged in a whisper.

“I know! I know! It’s just hard to follow his lead when he doesn’t give me anything to go on. But now that there’s a clear disconnect from his mother and his sister, he needs to really buddy up to his grandparents, maybe there’s a way they can bypass Sylva? Give it to Ravus directly.” Aranea schemed, keeping her voice down whisper quiet too.

“What you should do is encourage him to go to Niflhiem with you. Really be high school sweethearts, and Principal Aldercapt has reach as does the Izunias. He needs to be with his own kind, _with you_.” Alice encouraged.

“That’s... a great idea.” Aranea realized before she grabbed the bottle of spiced rum and went back to her room.

Ravus still sat on the bed, he had taken his jacket off and his tie but otherwise hadn’t gotten undressed. His shoes were still on, his belt and slacks and undershirt and dress shirt. He had unbuttoned the top couple of buttons and even unbuttoned the sleeves but his hand was firmly on the neck of the bottle, an iron grip on it, swallowing down a burning mouthful every minute. But still just staring off into space, not saying anything but a scowl was definitely etched into his features. His brain tortured him by replaying the scene with Selena over and over and over again, his heart breaking further and further each time because it was now permanently burned into his memory and usually, the more he drank, and the more numb he would feel, it didn’t work this time. Usually when he drank like this, it would dull the pain and help him forget things. Help him forget what hurt him most. But not this time, and it frustrated him and infuriated him because he should be so shitfaced, everything should be fading to black by now. His heart should be so numb that nothing hurt and it wasn’t working this time and he didn’t know why.

Aranea had now grown worried about him. She didn’t know what to do now that he was quiet. She didn’t want to start ranting for him, just in case he got a change of heart.

So she stepped in front of him and put the second bottle on her nightstand, hoping her movement would pull him out of it. But it was like she wasn’t there at all.

“You can fix this you know.” Aranea bravely suggested as she sat next to him on her bed and that finally pulled him out of it as she crossed her arms under her breasts to really push them up and almost out her dress, hoping that she could at least be distracting.

“Fix what?” Ravus specified, both wanting and fearing that Aranea would say Selena’s name.

“With your mother marrying Regis and fully adopting Noctis and giving away at least a third of your inheritance to those gold diggers.” Aranea clarified.

“How?” Ravus huffed a derisive laugh.

“Talk to your grandparents about it, tell them you’re worried and ask them to protect you and your sister from having that horrible fate happen, a family should care for it’s own and those gold diggers _are not your family_. You don’t owe them anything but you should protect yourself and your sister, even if she doesn’t see the danger, I’m sorry, you’re mom is too far gone.” Aranea offered in her most sincere tone possible as she reached out hesitantly and rubbed soothing circles into his back awkwardly. Not really being the ‘comforting’ figure, by any stretch of the imagination but she needed to dig deep and be what she thought Ravus needed in that moment.

Ravus thought that over and realized that that was a good idea and smirked himself, the smirk causing Aranea to smirk in turn, good he liked that idea. He offered her the bottle of Jameson and Aranea took it and took a swig before she handed it back.

“I had another idea, if you’re open to hear it.” Aranea offered.

“Fire away.” Ravus invited.

“You don’t belong at Lucis High, you and I are part of the elite and while Luche shows promise, you need to be with more elite students at an elite school. I doubt anyone from Lucis High has ever made it Harvard, but I know a lot from Niflheim have gone there. If you came to my school, we could be high school sweethearts, half our friends go to my school too. And Principal Aldercapt could really help you, really help you reach on your goals, bring you back into focus.” Aranea encouraged. “And since Lunafreya retired, you really don’t need to have the same schedules, you already have a car of your own, you’ll be 18 in just a few months, you can be a man in your own right. If your mom is forsaking taking care of you by giving away your inheritance, get your trust fund and get it before your mother can get her hands on it and do who knows what to it. And once you have that, you’re free, get a place of your own, take care of yourself since your mother isn’t really doing that anymore. Be a man in your own right.” Aranea murmured in his ear and grinned wider when he seemed to like that idea.

“And fuck anyone and everyone else. Do right by your sister at least, do your due diligence because that’s all your Father ever asked of you, to take care of her. And you’re doing your best but at the same time, you’ve led that horse to water, you can’t make her drink. If she wants to get caught up with whoever she wants, that’s her choice, but you should protect yourself and what’s rightfully yours.” Aranea counseled.

“How am I going to talk my mother into giving me my trust fund early though?” Ravus questioned.

“Well, since she has since abandoned you in favor of those gold diggers, and really doesn’t care about you or your well being like _she_ _should_ , give her a taste of her own medicine, treat her the way she’s been treating you. Do whatever it takes to protect yourself from her. And maybe you’ll come off as an ass for a little while but once you have what’s yours and you’re safe and protected from her, and anyone else who means you harm, then you can drop the asshole act and go back to being you and fix things between you guys. Plus you’re young and they can chalk this up to being a phase. It’ll be fine, you just need to take action.” Aranea advised and grinned even wider when Ravus seemed to like that idea.

“And speaking of action,” Aranea purred as she got the bottle from him before getting on her knees between his legs and started to kiss him suggestively now that she got him out of his shell, the least she could do now is seal the deal. She had him right where she wanted him.

 

Meanwhile back at the Ulrics...

Luna rolled over to find Selena already fast asleep. Luna strained her ears and could hear Dorian snoring from the other end of the upstairs and knew that Sabrina had finished cleaning the bathroom forty five minutes ago and was hopefully asleep herself. Luna dug under her pillow to find her phone. It wasn’t horribly late yet and she got a deliciously evil idea and her lips curved wickedly.

‘You still up?’ Luna texted Nyx.

Nyx had been jacking off for the second time and pulled his hand from his dick to see that Luna texted him. His eyes went wide as he read the message. Oh if she only knew.

‘Yeah’ Nyx replied as his heart started to speed up and pound in his chest.

‘Bj?’ Luna texted because like hell she was going to be the only Nox Fleuret not seeing action tonight, even if she was on her period.

Nyx dropped his phone onto his face as his dick jumped in excitement, his heart was in his throat now, he could hear it’s pounding rhythm in his ears.

‘Please?’ Luna texted as she slid out of Selena’s bed without waking her and Nyx ripped his covers off of him and scrambled to his feet and went to his door and opened it as quietly as he could only to find Luna creeping out of Selena’s door.

‘Hi,’ Luna mouthed excitedly as she stepped out of Selena’s room and shut the door as quietly as she could before she took the two steps into Nyx’s waiting arms, sliding into his room before he shut the door as silently as he could before Luna attacked his mouth with her own as she moved him over to his bed and pushed him down into it before straddling him and pressing her whole body against his. Nyx pulled his comforter over them and eagerly put his hands under her pajama top and kneaded her breasts, pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger as his ears devoured her muffled cry of pleasure as she racked her hands down his chest and sides as they kissed passionately.

“Why...just...mmmph...just..a bj?” Nyx asked between kisses because he would have loved nothing more than go all the way now.

“Because...mmmph...I’m on my period still and I don’t want to get blood everywhere but this...doesn’t leave...a mess...” Luna answered between kisses also as she dipped her hand beneath the waist of his pajama bottoms as she grasped his dick and grinned when her palm was instantly slick with precum that had been dripping from the head. She gave him a couple of strokes and Nyx swore his eyes would permanently roll into the back of his head.

Luna began to kiss a trail from his mouth to his jaw to his ear, sucking teasingly on his ear lobe before leaving open mouthed kisses along his neck to his shoulder and chest, careful not to leave any hickeys anywhere noticeable as she pulled his shirt up so she could kiss and lick down his chest and abdomen as she slid down his body to her prize. She pulled his pajama and boxer shorts down to expose him as she settled between his legs and finally took his aching shaft into her mouth.

Nyx hissed his sharp intake of air through his nose as his jaw clenched tightly closed as his eyes did the same. His whole body tensed as he fought not to cum immediately. He fisted his hands into his comforter because he didn’t trust his hands not to grab at her head.

Luna pulled away and swatted at the blanket.

“Air!” Luna whispered and Nyx lifted the blanket to give her air.

“I need you to hold my hair,” Luna requested and Nyx shoved his hand toward her face as Luna gathered her hair and put it into his hand and put his hand to the back of her head as she went back to sucking him off and Nyx couldn’t help but fist his hand into her hair, something he had been dying to do since the moment they met. Luna laid her arms over his legs and shoved her hands between his ass and the bed, getting both hands full of that glorious ass of his.

She continued to suck and noticed that Nyx was so tense, like a bow string about to snap but not the way she wanted. She pulled away and looked up to see Nyx’s face scrunched up painfully.

“Hey,” Luna whispered again and Nyx opened his eyes and looked down at her. “Stop fighting, I don’t want to be down here all night, well I do, but I don’t want to get caught, just breathe and cum for me Baby,” Luna purred and went back to sucking earnestly.

Nyx panted as he felt himself getting dangerously close to the edge again and Luna swirled his dick around in her mouth before sucking extra hard and it was all over.

“Oh Luna...” Nyx whispered harshly before he came into her mouth and Luna swallowed a couple of times to drink it all down. Nyx’s body finally went limp as he fought to catch his breath again as he felt Luna kiss the head of his dick before pulling his boxers and pajama pants back up as Nyx let go of his hold on her hair. Luna climbed back up with the biggest self satisfied smirk Nyx had ever seen.

“I love you,” Nyx professed without even thinking about it and the declaration stunned both of them slightly before he saw something change in Luna’s face, her eyes sparkled as her gaze and facial features softened considerably.

“I love you too,” Luna breathed before kissing him deeply, his arms encircling her tightly.

Nyx could taste himself on her lips and it turned him on again.

“I should probably get back to your sister’s bed before we get caught tho.” Luna whispered as they pulled their mouths apart before she hugged him tightly, breathing his scent deep into her lungs.

“Goodnight My Love,” Luna bid him as she gave him one last lingering kiss as she got out of his bed and crept out of his bedroom.

“Good night my Princess.” Nyx bid her as he felt sleepiness start to drag him down into slumber. Luna winked at him over her shoulder and left his room as silently as she came.

She walked to the bathroom and turned on the light and snorted a laugh to see sex hair and did her best to restrain it with one of Selena’s hair clips before going to the bathroom. She changed her pad with one of Selena’s before there was a soft knock at the door.

“Almost done,” Luna answered softly.

“Luna?” Sabrina asked.

‘Shit!’ Luna mouthed as she quickly wiped and realized she had penis breath, oh God, she could not face Sabrina with penis breath. She flushed and grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste on it and began brushing her teeth as she washed her hands before she opened the bathroom door to Sabrina’s sleepy but concerned face as the foam from the toothpaste started to come past her lips.

Sabrina blinked at Luna who looked like a deer caught in the headlights and noticed Luna brushing her teeth and then looked at the toilet before her eyes widened as she came to a shocking conclusion.

“Were you purging?” Sabrina whispered as she came into the bathroom with Luna and shut the door and Luna was trapped and stared at Sabrina in a mix of horror and embarrassment and couldn’t bring herself to speak so she finished brushing her teeth and scrubbed her tongue extra hard, gargled and spit and rinsed off the toothbrush before she faced Sabrina.

“Oh Hun,” Sabrina nearly cried as she enveloped Luna in an awkward hug.

‘Fuck!’ Luna mouthed silently as she awkwardly hugged Sabrina back.

“Please don’t tell anyone, please, please don’t say anything,” Luna pleaded in a whisper.

“Does _no one_ know?” Sabrina asked and Luna shook her head no adamantly.

“I’m...I’m trying...” Luna stammered as she dropped her gaze guiltily from Sabrina’s piercing gaze.

“It’s a hard fight, it was ballet wasn’t it, part of your routine and tradition.” Sabrina accused.

“No...no, it’s um...my ex, he um, he encouraged….” Luna tried to explain and unwittingly stomped her foot in an effort to find her voice but Sabrina took that as anger that Luna got caught.

“Andrew had a thing for the starving, bulimic ballerina thing and so he um...” Luna tried to explain as she dropped her head, hoping Sabrina couldn’t see through her.

“Oh heavens no! That’s awful, I’m so sorry Hun,” Sabrina said as she hugged Luna again, extra tightly this time.

“You are so beautiful, if anything you could stand to put on some weight, please stop doing this to yourself.” Sabrina begged as she held Luna’s face in her hands, feeling Luna’s hot blush against her hands and Luna nodded as she saw Sabrina start to cry.

“I promise I’ll try to get better.” Luna tried to console as she reached up and tried to hold Sabrina’s hands that were holding her face tight enough that she started to have smushed cheeks.

“Do you mean that?” Sabrina asked.

“Yes, I do,” Luna nodded and tried to give Sabrina her best apologetic smile as she took Sabrina’s hands off her face and within her own and gave them a comforting squeeze. “I should get back to bed.” Luna suggested, trying to escape.

“Of course, get some sleep dear, we have an early morning.” Sabrina said and rubbed Luna’s arms.

Luna turned and exited the bathroom and went straight to Selena’s room and climbed into her bed without waking Selena.

‘Fuck!’ Luna thought to herself. Selena was asleep and most likely so was Nyx at this point. Tomorrow was going to be so fucking awkward.

 

Meanwhile back in Aranea’s bed, Aranea dozed off but Ravus was wide awake. She hadn’t cum but faked her orgasm and that bothered him. It was like her only goal was to get him to cum and get him to fall asleep as quickly as possible. Like sex was just a tool for her and not an expression of love or affection or anything like that, it was just...sex. An act, nothing more but so much less than what he knew it could be. But he did appreciate her clever nature, she had excellent ideas about how to fix the problems he had with his mother and even his sister and his own situation. But at the same time, he was at such a loss as to how to fix things with Selena. The first real genuine person in his life. Who didn’t give a shit because of who he was, or what he was. It was like she put him on the same playing field everyone else was on and didn’t give him preferential treatment. She had called him out. She had done so in such a way that it got his attention and he couldn’t shake it off, he couldn’t ignore it or brush it off. Instead it was haunting him. He needed to make things right between her and himself. He didn’t care anymore if he came off as an ass to his mother or his sister, in fact he had made his peace with it, but suddenly he felt so much guilt and shame because he had come off as an ass _to her_. The one person he didn’t want to be an ass to. And with that thought he fitfully fell asleep.

Ravus dreamed that he was back at Lucis High, in front of the school. But no one else was there, it was just him by himself.

“Ravus!” Selena called out and suddenly she was there, 50 feet away from him and now it was just the two of them. She was upset and crying but she was running towards him and he found himself running towards her. They crashed into each other’s arms and Ravus held on as tight as he dared, they were both crying.

“Ravus I’m so sorry, Luche told me the truth and I’m so sorry!” Selena apologized into his chest.

“No, I’m sorry, you were right, I was being an ass, I’m the one who’s sorry. I never, I never wanted to hurt you. How’s your hand?” Ravus asked as he pulled away and got her hand to see it was bandaged up like she had burned it. Ravus undid the bandages and saw all the punctures and scratches and just started kissing her palm and her fingers. But every kiss healed her hand until it was as good as new, and by this point Selena was giggling and smiling through her tears and Ravus felt emboldened to kiss up her arm to her chest, leaving a soft but earnest kiss right over her heart.

“Please tell me I healed that too,” Ravus murmured into her chest and he felt her nod yes. He felt even more bold and kissed all over her chest and then up her neck, feeling her melt against him and then they weren’t at the abandoned school anymore. They were in his room, and all alone. And then he finally was able to take her face into his hands and kiss her deeply. He grinned when he felt her own hands go to his clothes as she started to undress him and walked them over to his bed. And he couldn’t help but mirror her and start to undress her too as they finally fell back into his bed and then they were wrapped in covers and he didn’t really get to see her naked again, but he could feel her all the same. She just tasted so good and felt so good and he lost himself in her, again and again and it wasn’t even sex, it was making love and so emotionally charged he felt like he would cry. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. She was exquisite and came for him. Came so much it felt like her fluttering core was going to milk him dry. And the way she was saying his name and mewling and keening in bliss, his ears greedily devoured every sound. _Now_ everything was right with the world. It was perfect.

 

Meanwhile earlier...Sylva had waited until they drooped Noctis and Ignis off at Regis’ house before pulling off her underwear and pantyhose along with sliding off her pumps before sliding up into Regis’ lap and smiled giddily as he hiked her dress up to her waist as she undid his pants as they kissed passionately and quickly slid onto his hardened length and moaned at the wonderful feeling of being filled again as Regis mirrored her. Feeling relief in their joining as his hips pistoned up, despite the pain in his knee.

“Easy Dearest, don’t over do it.” Sylva cautioned before she began to ride him earnestly.

“I don’t think I could ever over do anything if it’s in your benefit My Dear.” Regis rumbled huskily as he did it again, this time much harder and it made her keen.

“True,” Sylva conceded before they arrived at her house.

“Well, pause for now.” Sylva laughed as she got off of him and they got straightened up just to get into the house and then they practically ran to her bedroom, and only then did they finally divest each other of their clothes and discarded them all over the floor as they made their way over to the bed before Sylva shoved Regis a little roughly into the bed and grinned evilly when Regis smiled up at her wolfishly in turn.

“Now, what would you like the future Mrs. Caelum to do for you tonight?” Sylva purred as she stalked up him.

“Whatever you wanted to do.” Regis answered huskily himself as he sat up on his elbows so he could reach her mouth with his own and captured her mouth earnestly.

“Yeah I didn’t think there was a perfect answer to that but apparently, there was.” Sylva beamed back proudly, absolutely loving that answer, loving him, wholeheartedly and completely. She couldn’t wait to marry him. She couldn’t wait to be Mrs. Caelum and be a full legal parent to Noctis and by extension, Ignis.

“Well then Mr. Caelum, let’s see how hard I can rock your world.” Sylva purred before she set to task and did just that.


	10. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 10

 

Sunday

 

Luna slept only so so and woke up with a start. She used one of the dresses she had given to Selena to get ready for church before doing her makeup and getting ready to go before everyone else did and sat on Selena’s bed as she tried to wait patiently.

“You look nervous,” Selena noticed as she got ready herself.

“I….I’ve...I haven’t been to any church in a while.” Luna stammered as she could hear everyone else get ready in the house. She could hear Dorian and Sabrina talking but couldn’t make out what they were saying and she could hear Nyx humming from the other side of the wall.

“Oh, it’s no big deal, you go, sit in a pew for an hour and pretend to pay attention.” Selena shrugged.

“So act like I’m in school.” Luna concluded with a wry grin.

“Basically.” Selena nodded as she put on one of her new dresses.

“Would your parents be cool with me sitting next to Nyx?” Luna asked.

“Of course, in fact, I think it’s a little expected, the rest of the family will be there and will want to officially meet you.” Selena speculated.

“Oh...I see...” Luna nodded as she felt her nerves and anxiety spike as her own knee jumped up and down quickly.

“Hey- it’s ok, don’t stress, it’ll be ok. All you have to do is smile.” Selena tried to comfort.

Luna took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself but it was no use. She dug into her purse and got her prescription bottle out and took one of the pills.

“Jeez, did you dry swallow that?” Selena asked as she watched in concern.

Luna nodded no as she felt the pill dissolve on her tongue. “No it dissolves on the tongue.” Luna answered after it had before she put the bottle away and got out a piece of gum and chewed it as she felt it kick in.

“What was that?” Selena asked as she watched Luna’s nerves start to calm before she noticed Luna’s eyes dilate slightly.

“Valium, from my psychiatrist.” Luna answered as she got the bottle back out and showed it to Selena.

Selena looked at it before she handed it back.

“About ready?” Sabrina called out from her room.

“Yes!” Luna and Nyx answered.

“Almost!” Selena answered as she put her shoes on. “I’ll just put my makeup on in the car.” Selena said as she grabbed her makeup bag before she opened her door as the two of them exited.

“Good morning Princess,” Nyx greeted happily.

“Good morning,” Luna greeted, trying to mask her nerves.

“You ok?” Nyx asked, sensing a change in her.

“Haven’t been to a church in forever.” Luna hinted.

“You’ll be fine, I’ll be right there next to you.” Nyx assured her as he kissed her chastely and guided her toward the stairs. Nyx helped put her dress coat on and even opened the car door open for her so she could get in. Luna sat in the middle of the back seat of Dorian’s car and held Nyx’s hand as she tried her best not to act as nervous as she was feeling. Nyx reached over with his other hand and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and that simple touch was able to soothe most of her nerves. Luna practically glued herself to his side as he walked them in to the church, helping with her coat again as he hung it up in the coat room before taking her hand and leading her into the auditorium. Luna got extra nervous when some of the people looked at her and started murmuring to each other.   
Nyx went ahead and sat down next to her taking her hand into his as he watched her breathing increase in speed as her eyes darted around.

“Hey, I need you to relax, it’s ok.” Nyx tried to assure her.

“Why are they looking at me and talking like that?” Luna murmured anxiously.

“Because they’ve never seen you before and you’re with me and you may be the first girl to come with me to church.” Nyx admitted.

“I am?” Luna turned and considered him curiously.

“Yes.” Nyx nodded.

“Oh,” Luna blinked.

“Last night you had over a thousand people staring at you and talking about you and taking pictures of you but six women in a church make you nervous?” Nyx teased, trying to get her to lighten up.

“That’s different, this is different. Especially since the last time I was in a church, I was at a funeral, at my father’s funeral to be exact.” Luna revealed in a voice so small Nyx could barely make out what she was saying and Nyx’s heart broke in his chest. That was just tragic.

“Excuse me,” One of the women asked as she came up to them.

“Yes?” Luna asked from her seat, a polite smile on her face.

“Are you Lunafreya Nox Fleuret?” she asked.

Luna gulped and squeezed Nyx’s hand so tight he thought she was going to break his hand. “Yes I am.” Luna confirmed as she started to breathe quickly again.

“Hi, I’m Julie Andrews, you’re in the newspaper.” Julie smiled.

“I’m what?” Luna blinked.

“Yeah, you’re on the cover of the entertainment section. I thought I recognized you Nyx.” Julie smiled.

“Hold up, I’m on the cover of the entertainment section?” Nyx repeated.

“No you’re on the inside but she’s on the cover though.” Julie informed him.

“Uh huh,” Nyx blinked.

“Gosh now I wish I brought my paper in with me! It was lovely to meet you Miss Nox Fleuret, will you be coming here form now on?” Julie inquired curiously.

“Oh, no, I, um, I only spent the night with Selena last night so that’s why I’m here because the Ulrics go here. But I’m sure whenever I sleep over I’m sure I’ll be here again.” Luna answered with a polite smile as she loosened her grip on Nyx.

“So are you and Nyx steady then?” Julie asked and Nyx thought he would cough up a cat, god damn nosy bitch!

“So far so good,” Luna smiled politely before the rest of Nyx’s extended family came into the church.

“Luna?” Beth said as she recognized her and came into the pew in front of them.

“Beth!” Luna greeted happily as she stood so she and Beth could hug, each bending slightly over the pew so they could do so.

“What are you doing here?” Beth asked.

“I spent the night with Selena.” Luna explained as she put her hands on the back of pew to steady herself.

“Aww, and you’re sitting next to Nyx, that’s bound to start some rumors.” Beth teased.

“What?” Luna blinked.

“Oh don’t worry, nothing horrible, just that you two are dating,” Beth waived off.

“Oh,” Luna nodded in understanding. “Have you looked at the newspaper this morning?” Luna whispered to Beth.

“No,” Beth shook her head.

“Oh well, according to this woman over here in the gray pencil skirt and the polka-dot top, I’m on the cover of the entertainment section.” Luna continued to whisper as she nodded toward Julie.

“Julie? Why would you be in the newspaper?” Beth asked.

“Um, well, you know that I dance ballet right? Well last night I retired and my mom made a big fuss over it and invited the press apparently.” Luna explained.

“Oh, so Julie is thinking you’re famous.” Beth nodded in understanding. “Don’t pay her any attention, she’s just a busy body who’s own life is so boring she’ll jump at the first chance of good gossip. You’re with us today, we’ll protect you.” Beth assured her. “Oh by the way, have you met my fiance Matt?” Beth asked.

“No I haven’t.” Luna smiled.

“Matt!” Beth called and waived him over. “Matt, this is Nyx’s girlfriend Luna.” Beth introduced.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Matt smiled as he shook Luna’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too, congratulations by the way.” Luna smiled as she shook his hand.

“Thanks,” Matt smiled and nodded before he turned his attention to Nyx. “Hey man,” Matt greeted Nyx who stood up to shake Matt’s hand.

“Hey,” Nyx smiled. “How’s house hunting?” Nyx asked casually.

“It’s going.” Matt answered with a shrug.

“It’s a nightmare,” Beth contradicted which made Luna snort a laugh.

“Sorry, I just find that funny because that’s so typical of men vs women.” Luna apologized with a barely contained laugh.

“Oh I know right?!” Beth laughed with her. “No, it’s been a nightmare because we keep finding these houses that have such giant flaws that’ll take thousands and thousands of dollars to fix before we could move into them and then the ones that are move in ready are tiny.” Beth complained.

“We’ll make it work.” Matt shrugged.

“Well that’s the best attitude to have,” Luna complimented as the church started to fill up with people.   
“Honey, we need to sit here,” Beth instructed as she put her purse down on the pew.

“Why?” Matt asked.

“Because this is Luna’s first time here and she needs moral support and be surrounded by people she knows.” Beth answered.

“Alright,” Matt nodded as he sat down in front of Nyx.

“I’ll tap you on the head if you start dozing.” Nyx teased.   
“I’ll blurt out your deepest darkest secrets,” Matt threatened teasingly before he pretended to ‘cough’ saying “clown porn” as he did so.

Luna burst out laughing and had to sit down as she put her fist over her mouth to keep herself from out-bursting further only to convulse and start to cry a little before she started to wheeze slightly, she got into her purse and got her inhaler as she tried to regain her composure.   
“Thanks, you broke her,” Nyx teased Matt with a laugh as the two watched and laughed as Luna practically dissolved into a silent giggle fit.

“I’m sorry,” Luna squeaked. “All I can think of is you,” Luna pointed to Nyx as she continued to laugh as silently and quietly as she could before she blurted “Honk!” as she motioned the squeeze gesture with both of her hands as both Matt and Nyx snickered themselves, not because she was making that much sense but because of how funny Luna laughing was. Luna wiped at her eyes as she finally overcame her own laughter. “Just the visual of Nyx, in full clown makeup and get up making his horn honk.” Luna explained which made Beth, Nyx and Matt burst out laughing before they silenced themselves to keep from people staring.

“Wow, that’s just wrong, you’re gonna fit in just fine with us,” Beth laughed.

“Thank you,” Luna replied as smiled appreciatively as she calmed down.

“No problem, oh I should go get my parents to sit with us too, excuse me,” Beth smiled. “Mom! Dad!” Beth called to Theo and Stacy as she went over to them and told them the situation and soon Theo and Stacy came over and hugged Luna as well and sat down in front of the Ulrics.

Luna sat down again, feeling much better.

“See? Everything worked out.” Nyx murmured to her as he held her hand again.

“Yes it did,” Luna nodded. “Sorry for nearly breaking your hand though.” Luna apologized.

“It’s ok, it’s not my throwing hand, we’re good,” Nyx chuckled.

The service went smoother than expected, however, Luna still tensed every time people around her whispered to each other through the service, some even tried to ‘discretely’ look her way. Nyx however, handled it quite well. It’s like he had a sense of who was looking Luna’s way and he would always meet their gaze with a challenging glance that had them turning around and paying attention.

After the service, Luna had a chance to meet the rest of Nyx’s extended family. Including his grandparents who thought Luna was just darling. Luna even sat down on the pew next to his grandmother- Edith, and talked with her as well as Nyx’s grandfather, Joseph, for several minutes and it pleased Nyx as well as the rest of his family greatly to see the two converse so easily. Especially since Edith especially was the matriarch of the family.

Then they saw it, Edith reached out and touched Luna’s arm which was always a nonverbal cue of approval. Luna however didn’t know this and put her hand over Edith’s hand before she moved it to hold it reverently.

“Do you suffer from arthritis?” Luna asked, her voice and facial expression conveying her concern as she stroked the back of Edith’s hand comfortingly.

“Oh yes, part of getting old. I don’t know anyone my age who doesn’t have it.” Edith answered.

“I see, would you mind if I put a special hand cream on your hands? As a ballerina, I know what it can be like to have your extremities be in pain.” Luna requested as she reached into her purse and produced another tube of cream.

“Oh of course, if you think it’ll help. You’re a ballerina?” Edith asked.

“Well, I used to be, I retired last night,” Luna corrected as she squeezed the cream onto the back of Edith’s hands and massaged it it in deftly.

“Oh that feels so good, thank you sweetheart.” Edith fawned. “Why did you retire from being a ballerina?” Edith asked.

“Um, well, I lost my passion for it a while ago. Plus, after high school, I’m going to medical school because my mom is a doctor and that’s what I’m going to be too and I can’t be both a ballerina and a doctor.” Luna shrugged. “Besides being a ballerina can only entertain people for a couple of hours, doctors can help people and improve their lives all day and all night long in some cases, like the ER.” Luna explained as she moved her attention from one hand to the other.

“Who is your mother?” Edith asked curiously.

“Dr. Sylva Nox Fleuret, she works at Miracle Hospital.” Luna answered as she massaged Edith’s wrist. “Edith do you have carpel tunnel too?” Luna asked softly.

“I do! You can feel that?” Edith asked in awe before Luna nodded. “I’ve been working closely with Dr. Roberts in physical and occupational therapy and he’s been helping me get a feel for things.” Luna explained. “I’m so sorry you’re in so much pain Edith, I wish there was more I could do for you.” Luna said once she was done.

“Oh Hun my hands haven’t felt this good in a long time.” Edith waived off.

“Well, tell you what, take this, this should last you a week and I’ll get another tube when I go to the hospital on Wednesday. My mother and I will be coming to Beth’s shower on Saturday, I’ll ask my mom to write you a proper prescription then ok?” Luna proposed as she put the tube into Edith’s hands and closed Edith’s hands around it.

“Thank you so much Sweetheart,” Edith said as she leaned forward and kissed Luna’s cheeks, Luna kissing hers in return as the two hugged.

“You’re welcome, happy to help.” Luna smiled brightly before Joseph got up and offered Edith his hand to escort her out of the church.

“I’ll see you on Saturday then dear, goodbye.” Edith bid Luna.

“Yes, I’ll see you on Saturday, goodbye, safe travels.” Luna smiled as Nyx came over and offered his own hand to help her stand.

“Sabrina,” Edith called.

“Yes mom,” Sabrina answered and took her mother’s other arm and walked with her out of the church before the two fell into a conversation that was all Greek.

“Did I do something wrong?” Luna whispered to Nyx.

“No, no, she’s telling our mom how much she likes you.” Selena answered from Luna’s other side as she was able to understand more of her mother’s conversation than Nyx was.

“Oh good,” Luna blew out a breath of relief.

“Where did you guys want to go for lunch or brunch or whatever?” Dorian asked.

“Don’t care,” Nyx answered.

“Me either,” Selena added.

“Luna? What do you want?” Dorian asked.

“Well if no one else will give an opinion, or if no one else can decide what to get, I say somewhere with pancakes or waffles.” Luna specified.

“Sounds good to me,” Nyx nodded in agreement.

“Ooh, me too.” Selena agreed.

“I-Hop it is.” Dorian nodded as they walked out of the church, stopping briefly to get their coats.

Sabrina joined them out at the car.

“Thank you Luna for doing that for my mom, she and I both really appreciate it.” Sabrina cooed once she got into the car.

“Luna would like pancakes and or waffles so we’re going to I-Hop.” Dorian informed Sabrina.

“Awesome, sounds good to me.” Sabrina smiled.

Once they got to the restaurant, Luna got a copy of the Sunday paper because her curiosity was getting the better of her. She sat down on the bench in the waiting room with Nyx and Sabrina sitting on either side of her because they had wanted to see it too.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Luna muttered under her breath as she opened it up to the entertainment section to see herself on the front cover of the section.

“What’s going on now?” Sabrina asked as she came over.

“Luna is that you?” Sabrina asked before she came to a realization. “That’s what everyone was going on about.” Sabrina realized.

“What?” Nyx asked as he looked up to look at his mother expectantly.

“Everyone kept saying how you’re dating a celebrity.” Sabrina revealed to Nyx.

Luna snorted a laugh at that. “Yeah,” Luna muttered sarcastically as she opened it up to reveal several pictures of herself both on and off of the stage. Especially one of Luna kissing Nyx.

“Aww,” Selena cooed when she pointed it out.

“Yeah we are cute together.” Luna commented before looking at Nyx. “Sorry if you didn’t want the limelight too.” Luna apologized softly.

“Nah, it’s all good, I’m just happy I was there.” Nyx waived off before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

“Me too,” Luna smiled before they shared another chaste kiss before Luna read the article. “Here, want to read this?” Luna asked when she was done. “Sure, I was reading it over your shoulder but I could read it again.” Nyx said as he took the paper from her and reread it, smiling fondly as he did so before their table was ready.

“Ok, our turn.” Sabrina said once they sat down at the table as she took the paper from Nyx and put it on the table for her and Dorian to read after their waitress came and got their drink order.

“Aw, this is great, are you going to keep it?” Sabrina asked after her and Dorian read it over after the waitress had come back and they had placed their orders.

“I can guarantee you my mom has at least five copies and she’s getting at least one of them framed.” Luna sighed.

“She must be so proud of you.” Sabrina cooed.

“She is, she’s prouder of me than I am of me.” Luna laughed.

“Well, that’s understandable.” Sabrina waived off before someone came up to their table.

“I’m sorry to bother you but is this you?” A woman asked as she held up the front page of the entertainment section of the newspaper.

“Yes it is,” Luna admitted as her shoulders dropped.

“Could I get your autograph?” She asked.

“Uh,” Luna stammered.

“Excuse us but we’re just trying to eat.” Nyx cut in giving the woman a polite smile while his eyes gave her a warning look.

“Oh, never mind, sorry for bothering you, enjoy your meal.” The woman faltered and walked away.

Luna hung her head slightly as she blew out a breath of relief.

“Thank you,” Luna thanked him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“No problem,” Nyx winked at her. “It seemed like you weren’t into it.” Nyx perceived to which Luna nodded in agreement.

Finally their food came and Luna was all to happy to stuff her mouth with strawberry waffle that she had requested with extra strawberries.

“So are strawberries your favorite?” Sabrina asked as she watched Luna eat and enjoy her meal thoroughly.

“I’m an equal opportunity berry lover, blueberries, black berries, raspberries, black raspberries are especially good, too bad their season is only like a week long and yes of course strawberries.” Luna answered before she ate another bite. “Fruit of all kinds really.” Luna added after she finished her bite before getting a bite of bacon. Soon however she had to use the bathroom.

“Excuse me, I gotta go.” Luna nudged Nyx who got up from the booth to let her out.

“Thank you,” Luna thanked him before she headed towards the bathroom.

Once she was out of earshot Sabrina turned to Selena. “Go with her, now.” Sabrina ordered firmly.

“Why?” Selena asked.

“Because she’s struggling with bulimia, go make sure she isn’t purging, go!” Sabrina answered through gritted teeth.

“What?” Nyx and Selena answered in unison, completely shocked.

“Uh, ok,” Selena stammered as she scooted out of the booth and went after Luna.

“When did this happen?” Nyx asked as he took a seat.

“Last night, I caught her, she was furious that I caught her too.” Sabrina informed her son. “So you need to watch yourself and watch her, if she really wants to be a doctor she needs to heal herself first.” Sabrina cautioned.

Nyx was completely flabbergasted before he realized something and his face fell.

“You’ve seen it before haven’t you?” Sabrina questioned.

“Sh...yes, last weekend when I went over to her house, she left after she ate breakfast for a little while. I didn’t think anything of it.” Nyx realized.

“She’s good at hiding it,” Dorian added and Nyx nodded in agreement.

“Well now she’s out of the ballet, hopefully she’ll get better.” Sabrina offered.

“Did she say that’s where she picked it up?” Nyx asked.

“Actually she said her ex got her into it, Andy?” Sabrina recalled.

“Andrew, that doesn’t surprise me.” Nyx bit out.

“Have you met him?” Dorian asked as he took in Nyx’s suddenly darkened features.

“Yes, he’s a dick.” Nyx answered. “Luna has so many problems because of him, even Sylva hates him. He’s over due for a severe ass beating.” Nyx added under his breath.

Meanwhile.

“Luna?” Selena called out once she got in the bathroom.

“Third stall.” Luna answered. “You had to go to?” Luna asked.

“Uh, a little I guess.” Selena grimaced as she took the stall next to her.

“Wait, did your mom send you in here?” Luna asked.

“Yeah...” Selena winced.

“Oh my god,” Luna groaned as she finished using the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” Selena asked.

“Your mom is just being protective because she cares about me right?” Luna questioned.

“Yeah,” Selena admitted as she finished using the bathroom herself and washed her hands with Luna before Luna leaned and whispered in Selena’s ear.

“Did your mom say I was bulimic?” Luna questioned to which Selena nodded.

“Ok, so, real quick, last night, when you were asleep, I snuck into Nyx’s room and gave him a bj.” Luna confessed and Selena’s eyes went wide as she softly gasped.

“Shh,” Luna shushed her. “So I’m in and out in like five minutes and before I went back to your room, I went to the bathroom and your mom knocked on the door, right? So I panicked because I _**do not**_ want to get busted with penis breath so I brush my teeth again and your mom came into the bathroom and assumed I was bulimic and I am not going to correct her. I would rather your mom think I’m bulimic rather than breaking her rules ok? Cause I do not want to get on her bad side.” Luna confessed in Selena’s ear.

“Gotcha, I got your back.” Selena assured Luna. “That’s hilarious though.” Selena snorted a laugh.

“Oh I know right? So do you think Nyx is believing your mom too?” Luna questioned.

“Oh yeah,” Selena nodded.   
“Fuck, ok, I’ll just tell him when he drops me off at home.” Luna sighed before they left the bathroom together. Selena gave her mom’s a thumbs up behind Luna’s back.

Dorian and Sabrina bought brunch and Luna took home her left overs.

Once they got home Luna went in with Selena as they changed their clothes before Luna packed her bag and got ready to go home.

“I’m going to go try something.” Selena whispered before she left the room and went to her parents room.

“Hey,” Nyx said as he came into Selena’s room to hang out with Luna after he had gotten changed out of his dress clothes.

“Hey,” Luna smiled as she got up and sat on Selena’s bed with him as the two cuddled close as Nyx put his arm around her shoulders as they leaned against the headrest, Luna resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m sleepy, I could go for a nap.” Luna informed him as she could feel the heat radiate from him.

“Well then rest Baby,” Nyx urged her.

Meanwhile in Dorian and Sabrina’s bedroom.

“So, I talked Luna into telling Nyx when he takes her home today.” Selena professed.

“Oh good.” Sabrina breathed.

“I was also thinking, um, you said that you caught her last night right?” Selena asked her mom.

“I don’t remember telling you that bit,” Sabrina narrowed her eyes.

“Well, Luna told me that part.” Selena provided and Sabrina nodded.

“So she’s confessed it to you?” Sabrina asked.

“Yeah, she confessed to me in the bathroom at I-Hop,” Selena nodded as she bit her lips to keep herself from smiling as she made her face to be a much more serious expression. “Well, my idea is that, I’m not a clingy person which is probably why Luna didn’t wake me up when she got out of bed, but I think Nyx would defiantly be clingy. I think if you lifted that rule of Luna not sleeping with Nyx, Nyx would literally hold her to the point that she would either wake him up if she tried sneaking again or he would hold her and keep her from trying to purge to begin with.” Selena professed and prepared herself for her parents to hate the idea.

Sabrina looked at Dorian and the two shared a meaningful glance.   
“We’ll think about it,” Dorian answered.

“Ok, just a thought.” Selena shrugged before she left her parents room and went back to her own to see Luna already asleep and Nyx fighting sleep himself.

“Stay right there,” Selena whispered excitedly as she walked back to her parents room and knocked on the door.

“You guys need to see this- my case in point.” Selena urged in a whisper and had her parents follow her to her room.

“Aw,” Sabrina cooed when she saw Luna sleeping on Nyx, her arms around him as well as a leg over his. Nyx simply smiled proudly from his spot on his sister’s bed.

“Nyx, it’s ok if you two sleep together now, cause if she’s wrapped around you like that, she’s not going to get up to purge.” Selena decided unilaterally. “Any problems with that?” Sabrina asked Dorian.

“Nope,” Dorian shook his head. “Just for the love of god and all that is holy _**do not**_ knock her up before marriage.” Dorian pointed at Nyx who nodded in agreement. “I better be seeing nothing but used condoms when she sleeps over now.” Dorian whispered and Nyx blushed beet red.

“Can you just go so you don’t wake her up?” Nyx asked in a whisper before Selena, Sabrina and Dorian left and went downstairs.

Once they were gone Nyx shook his head. Granted he was elated at the outcome, he just wished he got it under different circumstances. If he wasn’t protecting her from others, he was protecting her from herself.

Then he realized that he could take a nap with her in his own bed. He managed to untangle from her slightly.   
“No,” Luna grumbled sleepily when he pulled away from her.

“Hang on one second Baby, I’ll be right back.” Nyx whispered as he got out of his sister’s bed and opened the door wide and went and opened his own door wide before pulling his covers back on his bed. He went back to his sister’s room and managed to pick Luna up bridal style and carry her to his own bed before shutting the door to his room and climbing into bed with her and put her between himself and the wall and spooned her before pulling his comforter over them both and pushed his arm under her neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist and snuggled as close as possible before kissing her at the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder. He put his head on the pillow he was sharing with her and fell fast asleep.

 

Two hours later Luna woke up and blinked as she realized she was back in Nyx’s bed...with Nyx. She could feel his strong arm around her waist and could hear him breathing softly behind her. She reached down and got her phone out of her back pocket and pulled it out and managed to get a selfie of them with him asleep. She breathed in deeply because his scent was surrounding her and the peace it gave her was as good as Valium. This was heavenly. Her imagination gave her image after image of how this could happen in the future, when they would be engaged, when they would be married, when they would have little ones with them and the thoughts made her so happy. She just needed to not fuck this up. She felt Nyx stir behind her and tried to roll over but her movement was stopped when Nyx hugged her even tighter and rested his head over hers as he took a deep breath.

“I just want to roll over,” Luna murmured with a chuckle.

“Oh,” Nyx mumbled as he loosened his grip on her so she could roll over.

“Well hello there,” Luna spoke softly as she rolled over and kissed him chastely as her arm snaked under his to wrap around his waist.

“Hi,” Nyx smiled sleepily.

“So, how did I get in your bed?” Luna asked in a whisper with a soft giggle.

“I carried you from Selena’s to mine.” Nyx answered groggily but proudly.

“Aww, that’s incredibly sweet and romantic, but why?” Luna asked curiously, her voice never going higher than a whisper.

“Because I wanted to nap with you and my bed is more comfortable than hers.” Nyx supplied, his voice dropping to a whisper as well.

“Uh huh,” Luna nodded. “And your parents were cool with that?” Luna questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yup,” Nyx grinned victoriously. “Their idea actually, well, it may have been Selena’s.” Nyx sighed but Luna eyed him disbelievingly.

“Ok I am not understanding how your parents went from ‘no being alone together and no sex’ to ‘yeah sure take a nap together alone’ cause that’s a pretty big leap.” Luna reasoned. Nyx couldn’t answer that, instead he bit his lips as he inwardly warred with himself.

“Nyx, why did your parents give us permission to be alone together?” Luna questioned seriously.

“Because they’re worried about you.” Nyx answered reluctantly.

“Why...oh shit,” Luna cursed under her breath as she winced. “Did your mom tell you I was bulimic?” Luna questioned.

“Yeah. Why didn’t you tell me?” Nyx asked, his voice betraying how hurt he was. Luna lifted her head to make sure the door was closed before she looked back at Nyx.

“Ok, so first of all, I’m not bulimic, I love food way too much. Second of all...ok I’m just going to tell you what happened.” Luna decided in a whisper because she didn’t want anyone but Nyx to hear what she was about to say. “Ok so what happened was last night after _the thing_ , I went to the bathroom and your mom knocked on the door and I panicked because I did not want to get busted with penis breath so I started to brush my teeth again and I opened the bathroom door with a toothbrush and foamy toothpaste in my mouth and your mom, bless her heart, assumed I had been purging and I didn’t have the heart or the courage to tell her the truth. And honestly I would still rather have your mom think I’m bulimic rather than a sex crazed teenager who’s so rebellious she can’t follow two simple rules.” Luna admitted.

“Oh thank god.” Nyx breathed in relief before he kissed her soundly. “God I’ve been so worried, I’ve been rehashing every second we’ve been together trying to figure out how you’ve been trying to hide this from me.” Nyx breathed as he hugged her tightly before he started to chuckle. “That’s actually kind of hilarious.” Nyx admitted.

“Yeah, it’s a riot.” Luna agreed sarcastically as she playfully rolled her eyes. “Ok so can you please tell me the exact reason your parents changed their stance?” Luna requested.

“They said that if you were sleeping with me we’d be so tangled up that you’d wake me up if you tried to sneak out and purge and that I’d be able to stop you.” Nyx informed her.

“Well, they aren’t wrong. So now we have a dilemma, do we just go with it as I ‘recover’ or do I refuse them making an exception because that is clearly not the case.” Luna posed to Nyx as they grimaced.

“Honestly I’m more inclined for the former because I love having you with me but it’s up to you.” Nyx put to her. Luna rolled over to her back and stared at the ceiling as she thought it over.

“Wanna tell me what you’re thinking?” Nyx asked as he reached out and interlaced his fingers with hers as they rested their joined hands on her belly.

“Well I would hate to lie to your parents but at the same time this is pretty nice and I would hate to give it up.” Luna weighed.

“It’s not a lie, you didn’t tell my mom that you’re bulimic. And I’m pretty sure this is Selena’s idea.” Nyx reasoned.

“Yeah but the question is when did Selena get...no wait never mind, I know when you’re sister did this, after we got home, she whispered that she was going to try something before you came into her room and we cuddled on her bed and I told her the truth in the bathroom at I-Hop so this is your sister doing me a solid.” Luna realized. “So we’re just going to roll with it.” Luna decided as she rolled back over and kissed him deeply as her hand went under his shirt and started to scratch his back.

Nyx moaned into her mouth as he did the same and started to scratch her back under her shirt.

“Now this is the way to spend a Sunday.” Luna hummed happily as she scratched his back lazily.

“I agree, well without the famous thing,” Nyx allowed.

“True, hopefully by tomorrow most people would forget about it.” Luna agreed. “What time is it anyway?” Luna asked as she started to look for her phone and sat up and patted around the bed. “I just had it,” Luna frowned before she peeked under the comforter and dipped her fingers into the hem of his pants. “Is it in here?” Luna teased which got Nyx to laugh before she found it when she rolled over. “Never mind I was laying on it apparently.” Luna sighed as she got the phone out.

“Hey, what would you say to some selfies, we hardly have any pictures of us together.” Luna suggested.

“Hell yeah,” Nyx agreed as he got out his own phone as the two took dozens of pictures of themselves and each other.

Suddenly however Luna’s phone rang and it was her mother calling.

“Hi Mom,” Luna answered.

“I need you to come home, preferably sooner than later.” Sylva informed her daughter abruptly.

“Uh, ok, did I do something wrong?” Luna asked cautiously.

“You tell me,” Sylva invited and Luna’s jaw clenched.

“Did you and Sabrina talk to each other recently?” Luna asked defensively.

“Bingo.” Sylva answered.

“I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Luna answered before she hung up on her mom. “Ok, you need to take me home now.” Luna sighed exasperatedly.

“I’m sorry babe,” Nyx apologized.

“Don’t be sorry. You did nothing wrong, I asked your mom not to say anything last night and she didn’t do that so here we are.” Luna sighed as she and Nyx got out of his bed before Luna went back to Selena’s room and got her bag and went down stairs.

“Did you enjoy your nap?” Selena asked.

“Yeah, except my mom called and needs me back at home, _right now_ so thank you all so much for your hospitality, I had a lot of fun,” Luna said to the Ulric family before she turned her attention to Selena.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow Beautiful.” Luna smiled as she hugged Selena.

“Thanks, I owe you,” Luna whispered in Selena’s ear. Nyx helped Luna get her coat on and brought her bag out to his truck as Luna got her shoes on before she said her goodbyes and got in the truck.

“Did you get everything?” Nyx asked as he backed out of the driveway.

“If I didn’t it’s fine I can get it tomorrow,” Luna waived off before Selena bolted out of the house with Luna’s flowers in hand.

“Thank you!” Luna thanked her as she got her flowers from her.

“You’re welcome,” Selena smiled brightly. “Couldn’t have you forgetting your favorite flowers.” Selena said as she turned to go back in the house.

“Love you!” Luna called after Selena.

“Love you too!” Selena called over her shoulder.

“God these still smell amazing.” Luna commented as she smelled them deeply again.

“I’m happy you like them.” Nyx grinned as he drove to her house as they held hands as he drove. He got there sooner than expected and as soon as he drove into their driveway, the front door opened to reveal Sylva looking quite upset.

“Well, it was nice knowing you.” Luna gulped and Nyx snorted a laugh.

“Come on Baby, you can do this, I have faith in you.” Nyx encouraged. “Want me to bring your bag in?” Nyx offered.

“No, no sense in you being collateral damage.” Luna waived off as she got her bag out of his truck. “Um, I’ll try to call you or perhaps text you later ok?” Luna offered. “Drive safe, love you,” Luna bid him bravely.

“Love you too, call you later,” Nyx answered as he watched her walk up the rest of the driveway up to her mother.

Luna walked up to the door with her bag over her shoulder.

“Hi Mom, did Dad go home already?” Luna asked, not wanting Regis to have to hear this.

“No, he’s in the living room.” Sylva answered.

“Okay, can I talk to you privately then?” Luna requested with a wince.

“Yes, you have some explaining to do.” Sylva nodded.

“I do, you should come to my room with me,” Luna invited as she led the way to her room, ushering her mom into her room and shutting the door before she stopped and realized her room was absolutely covered with bouquets of flowers, vases of flowers covered every flat surface and her room smelled heavenly. Luna had to move a couple to put Nyx’s flowers on her nightstand though because she wanted them to stay close.

“So, funny story.” Luna began as she put her bag down and brought her mom to sit on her bed with her. “Ok, I did not throw up, I did not have a bulimic episode or anything like that. The truth is, I almost got busted by Sabrina for sucking Nyx’s dick.” Luna admitted plainly.

Sylva busted out laughing. “Oh my god, ok, now that sounds more plausible. So, how did that happen?” Sylva invited, much more relaxed as her own anxiety finally left her.

“Ok so, last night, I couldn’t sleep because I knew that you were getting laid, Ravus was getting laid and you know how competitive I can get, so I was not going to be the only Nox Fleuret to not see action.” Luna began and Sylva snorted a laugh but bit her lips to keep herself from interrupting her daughter.

“So since I’m on my period and I couldn’t leave a trace, I decided, screw it, I’ll sneak into his room and give him a blow job. So I manage to do that.” Luna cleared her throat.

“And how was that?” Sylva posed with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile.

“It was great, I did that tongue swirl thing you told me about and got him off in under five minutes, am I going to have fun riding that when I’m not bleeding, but anyway,” Luna answered as she shook her hands to stop that train of thought to go back to what she was talking about.

“Anyway, so after, I sneak out, undetected because I’m a ninja like that.” Luna gestured to herself with a smug grin. “So after, I have to use the bathroom and my pad could use a change so that’s what I do and then just as I’m about to be done, there is a knock on the door. It’s Sabrina. So I panic because I do not want to get busted with penis breath because she may have made a rule of me not being alone in Nyx’s room with him and uh, not having sex with him under their roof, but I digress, so I quickly start to brush my teeth and I open the door, I swear to god I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights,” Luna told as she hung her head as Sylva rocked with laughter as Luna laughed along with her.

“Oh my god you poor thing! So then what happened?” Sylva asked.

“So I have my mouth full of foamy toothpaste and a toothbrush so I can’t say much of anything and Sabrina, bless her soul, she thinks I’ve been purging and just assumes that and I did not have the heart or the courage to argue with her. God it was so embarrassing.” Luna covered her face.

“So I’m guessing she’s watched you like a hawk all day.” Sylva guessed to which Luna nodded. “Well, this too shall pass, honestly if that were me I would have done the same thing.” Sylva assured her.“But I’m disappointed you couldn’t respect their rules, but it’s understandable under the circumstances. So from here on out at least try to follow them.” Sylva urged.

“Well to be fair I asked Sabrina not to tell anyone and she told her whole family and you and who knows who else so that makes us even?” Luna shrugged to which Sylva rolled her eyes playfully. “So, did you and dad figure out which bedrooms Noctis and Ignis would get?” Luna asked, changing the subject.

“Actually we have, we thought about taking the three bedrooms here and converting the middle one into their private bathroom for them and putting doors between all of them so they don’t have to be out in the hallway if they don’t want to be.” Sylva explained as she gestured to the rooms outside of Luna’s room.

“Could you put a door from my room to Noctis’ as well?” Luna asked as she pointed to the spot where the door could go.

“If Noctis wants it.” Sylva nodded.

“Awesome, hey, are you taking Regis’ name or are you hyphenating?” Luna posed.

“Legally hyphenating but conversationally, Mrs. Caelum.” Sylva answered. “That’s one of the things we discussed last night.” Sylva informed her.

“I hope he can adopt me I want to hyphenate my name too.” Luna voiced.

“Well tell him!” Sylva suggested as she got up off of Luna’s bed with Luna as they left and went to the living room.

“Hi Dad!” Luna smiled brightly as she came to the living room and sat down next to Regis. “So, I was telling Mom that you need to adopt me so I can hyphenate my name just like hers.” Luna informed him proudly.

“Oh yeah?” Regis chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the three of them cuddled on the couch.

“Yeah and I would even go far enough to say that Noctis would be up to getting adopted so that he can hyphenate his name too. Noctis Lucis Caelum- Nox Fleuret.” Luna smiled brightly.

“That would make things easier if he’s my legal son.” Sylva added.

“Ok, I’ll say something to him.” Regis nodded.

“So I heard you got sick at the Ulric’s?” Regis asked Luna.

“No, it’s um, a misunderstanding.” Luna answered vaguely.

“Just leave it alone Love,” Sylva encouraged.

“So why isn’t Noct and Iggy here?” Luna asked as she noticed how they were absent.

“We’re waiting on your brother.” Regis answered.

“Ah, are you going to confront him about being a dick last night? Because I have theories about that.” Luna offered.

“What are your theories?” Sylva asked.

“That he, at the very least, heavily influenced Aranea to wear that distracting dress in the hopes that you two would be too distracted to get engaged and when that wouldn’t work he used her as an excuse to escape it, in essence throwing an adult’s version of a temper tantrum.” Luna professed.

“Sadly, that does sound like something he would do.” Regis agreed.

“I know right?!” Luna exclaimed. “But I’m proud of you for pulling through despite him pulling what he did and I’m really proud of Selena for going off on him, hopefully she knocked some sense into him.” Luna said to Regis as she laid her head back on chest.

“So who’s going to be your best man?” Luna questioned as they watched TV.

“Clarus,” Regis answered.

“Awesome, how is Clarus? Haven’t seen him in a while, life on the force treating him well?” Luna asked casually.

“Yup,” Regis nodded before they heard the front door open again.

“Well, that must be him, do you need me here for this or can I please not be here for this?” Luna asked.

“You can go to your room.” Sylva nodded.

“I’m gonna grab a snack real quick then.” Luna said as she got off the couch and went to the kitchen where Ravus came in, still wearing his suit from the night before.

“Hey you,” Luna greeted awkwardly.

“What’s with you?” Ravus asked.

“Oh, don’t mind me, I’m just getting a quick snack and going back to my room.” Luna answered as she ducked into the pantry to grab a shopping bag and started to stuff it with snacks before going into the fridge and getting more and grabbed a two liter of pop.

“Ok weirdo.” Ravus shook his head.

“Ravus!” Sylva called from the living room.

“What?” Ravus called from the kitchen.

“Come to the living room please.” Sylva questioned.

“Why?” Ravus called back irritably.

“Because I said so!” Sylva snapped.

“What’s her deal?” Ravus asked Luna.

“Gee, let me think, maybe because of your behavior last night when mom got engaged.” Luna hinted.

“Oh god, kill me now,” Ravus groaned sarcastically as he went to the living room as Luna went to her room because she hated confrontation.

“What? Oh god,” Ravus groaned when he saw Regis. “God damn it,” Ravus muttered bitterly before he tried to turn around.

“Turn around and come here,” Sylva bit out in a warning.

Ravus clenched his jaw but forced himself to face them.

“You need to explain your behavior last night.” Sylva demanded.

“There is nothing to explain.” Ravus insisted as he squared his shoulders and put his hands behind his back.

“Really? You sure about that?” Regis questioned.

“I do not answer to you, _ever_.” Ravus bit out through gritted teeth, giving Regis a death glare.

“Ravus, you will be respectful or so help me you will be sorry.” Sylva warned.

“That was respectful.” Ravus deadpanned.

“You’re on thin ice, now, please, why are you being so difficult?” Sylva asked.

“Difficult?” Ravus scoffed. “No, I’ve been easy, if you want difficult from me I’ll show you difficult.” Ravus challenged angrily.

“Why are you acting like a child? There is that better?” Sylva mocked.

“I’m not acting like a child, but you have been ridiculous and overbearing.” Ravus accused.   
“What?!” Sylva yelled.   
“You pull me and Luna out of school in the middle of a semester to go to a stupid school just because he’s the principal, then if that wasn’t enough, you agree to marry this gold digging leech and then let me guess they’re moving in,” Ravus spat bitterly.

“Enough!” Sylva screamed as she stood up. “You’re acting like an angry toddler who isn’t getting their way!” Sylva accused and Ravus had flashbacks to Selena’s argument the night before. Selena was never supposed to sound like his mother.

“Now wait a minute son,” Regis stood and tried to calm Sylva down by placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t you dare call me son or kiddo or sport or any of that shit. I’m not your son, I will never be your son. My name is Ravus, you will call me that and only that.” Ravus insisted as Sylva tried her best to remain calm.

“The truth of the matter is, Regis and Noctis and Ignis will be moving in. If you can’t handle that...” Sylva began.

“Then what? I’ll move out? Gladly, release my trust fund and I’ll gladly move out.” Ravus offered with a smug grin.

“You’re not 18 yet,” Sylva bit out.

“What’s a few months? Can you two really wait that long for me to turn 18 before you two get married?” Ravus questioned smugly.

“Tell you what, release my trust fund by the end of the month, I’ll happily move out and you two can have my blessing, I’ll even walk you down the aisle Mother.” Ravus proposed in an ultimatum.

“Why are you so anxious to get to your trust fund, why do you need it?” Sylva questioned warily.

“Because I don’t have enough in my savings to buy a house and everything that comes with it outright.” Ravus answered plainly. “This isn’t a difficult decision, don’t most parents want their children to be independent?” Ravus questioned.

“I’ll think about it.” Sylva answered.

“And while your at it, transfer me back to Tenebrae Prep, Lunafreya and I don’t need to be together all the time anymore. Get her a car so she can drive herself where she needs to go. You have a month, now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to get changed.” Ravus grinned smugly before turning on his heel and marching toward his room.

Sylva sank back down on the couch and Regis rejoined her and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

“How did I raise such a bastard?” Sylva muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“He’s not a bastard Sylva. He is acting like spoiled brat though.” Regis gently reminded her.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you defend yourself?” Sylva questioned.

“I make it a point never to argue with idiots. He’s young, he’s stubborn and he has been fighting us and this since day one. I’ve been expecting it. And there is nothing I can say that will change his mind. All I can do is prove him wrong with my actions.” Regis shrugged before he kissed her temple. “But he did have a point.” Regis admitted. Sylva looked at him like he had grown a second and third head.

“Lunafreya is old and mature enough to have a vehicle of her own. They don’t need to be driven everywhere.” Regis pointed out.

“True, I’ve been thinking the same thing actually.” Sylva nodded in agreement.

“How about this, you said that you and Lunafreya were going to that bridal shower on Saturday right?” Regis inquired to which Sylva nodded.

“How about Sunday morning, we all go see your parents, we can tell them the good news,” Regis began.

“I doubt they’ll think it’s ‘good’,” Sylva interrupted.

“Besides the point, how about after that, we can go car shopping for Lunafreya, make it a family experience.” Regis suggested.

“That would be nice, I think she would love that.” Sylva smiled.

“And something to think about, you could give Ravus everything he’s asking for.” Regis proposed.

“Are you senile already?” Sylva asked sarcastically.

“Hear me out.” Regis held up a hand. “Push comes to shove and Ravus moves out, he gets a place of his own and he starts to live his life the way he wants, so what? He gets to see just how lonely his life can be without you and Lunafreya and Marie, he can understand what it’s like to be on his own. He’ll have to learn how to do his own laundry and dishes and cook every meal for himself. He won’t be able to consume any alcohol because he’s still too young to get any for the next three years. If he wants his independence this badly, let him have it,” Regis suggested. “He’s already made it clear that he’s going to make our lives a living hell, if he’s gone, the rest of us can live in peace.” Regis pointed out.

“But it feels like he’s winning if that happens.” Sylva complained.

“He wins his trust fund and independence, what he looses is his closeness with his family, his privileges and you paying another dime for anything for him.” Regis pointed out.

“Well I would probably still pay his tuition and his college.” Sylva agreed.

“No, if he has his trust fund, he’s getting himself into college, he’s getting himself through everything, if he has his trust fund, he doesn’t need and probably wouldn’t want you to pay for anything else for him.” Regis declared. “But he is your son and I won’t come between you and him any more than I already have.”

“You’re right though.” Sylva nodded as she moved to stand up.

“Woah, how about you sleep on it.” Regis suggested as he saw the drive in her eyes.

“No, sleep won’t change anything. Excuse me Dearest.” Sylva announced as she squared her shoulders and went to Ravus room.

“Who is it?” Ravus asked as he played his video game.

“It’s your mother.” Sylva answered.

“Is it _just_ my mother?” Ravus questioned before he paused his game.

“Yes,” Sylva answered before she came in. “I’ve made a decision.” Sylva informed him.

“And?” Ravus asked as he stood to face her.

“I will call the lawyers and the banks tomorrow. I will do everything in my power to get your trust fund free and clear for your use by the end of the week at the soonest, by the end of the month at the latest. I will also have you transferred back to Tenebrae Prep as soon as possible.”

“So what are the terms and conditions because I doubt there’s no strings attached.” Ravus said warily.

“The terms are that you make good and move out sooner than later. That you graduate high school and that you at least apply to college.”

“And? I know there’s an and to this.” Ravus queried.

“The moment you move out. _You. Are. On. Your. Own._ You will be paying for your tuition to Tenebrae Prep, if you choose to apply and go to college you will pay for it yourself. You will be paying all of your insurances, every single thing that concerns you, you will be paying for and you will not be taking any alcohol from this house with you and starting right now you play nice with Regis, Noctis and Ignis.” Sylva spelled out.

“Deal, where do I sign?” Ravus asked with a smug smile.   
“Do you want this in writing?” Sylva asked.

“Yes please,” Ravus grinned.

“Very well, I’ll have something drawn up tomorrow that we can have notarized if you would like.” Sylva offered as she offered her outreached hand. “Deal?” Sylva offered.

“Deal,” Ravus smiled as he shook her hand.

“Now one more thing I will ask of you.” Sylva added.

“Oh god,” Ravus rolled his eyes.   
“Nothing too horrible I assure you. Sunday morning we will go see Grandma and Grandpa, all of us are going and yes by all of us I mean you, Lunafreya, myself, Regis and Noctis to tell them the news and after, since you suggested Lunafreya get a vehicle of her own, you can help her pick one out.” Sylva requested.

“Alright, I’ll even be charming, how’s that?” Ravus offered.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Sylva smiled. “Now, I’ll go tell your sister she’s getting a car.” Sylva said as she turned on her heel and went to Luna’s room.

“Come in,” Luna said cheerfully from her spot on her bed as she wrote in her journal.

“So how did it go?” Luna asked cautiously.

“Your brother is going to move out.” Sylva informed her.

“He’s what?” Luna blinked, shocked.

“In exchange for his blessing and peace in this house, he is asking that I release his trust fund to him now so that he can use those funds to move out.” Sylva explained.

“I’m sorry he pushed you to do that, I know you don’t want to see him leave.” Luna sighed sadly.

“At this point, I’ll be relieved.” Sylva answered as she came and sat down on Luna’s bed.

“But on the plus side, all of us are going to see Grandma and Grandpa Sunday morning and after, all of us can help you car shop.” Sylva offered.

“Really?” Luna asked, her happy and excited smile plastering itself on her face.

“But also, your brother is going back to Tenebrae Prep, that was part of the deal,” Sylva added.

“Yeah he hates Lucis High, that doesn’t surprise me. So were there any terms and conditions with him getting his trust fund?” Luna asked curiously.

“Yes, the moment he moves out, he’s completely on his own. If he wants to go back to Tenebrae Prep, he’s going to pay for it, he’ll have more than enough. He’s also going to pay his own way through college and he’s going to pay his own phone bill and insurances and all that. I’m refusing to spend another dime on him.” Sylva answered proudly.

“Way to go mom!” Luna cheered as she hugged her mom.

“Also, I told him he’s not allowed to take any alcohol with him.” Sylva added.

“Good, actually, starting tomorrow, get all the alcohol in the house, and either lock it up so he can’t get at it or put it in storage and get it off the premises, _**cut him off**_. He has no business drinking anyway and the rest of us will just have to deal with it.” Luna suggested.

“Ooh, I’ll have Marie do that, I’ll need to go to the office tomorrow, your brother wants our ‘deal’ in writing and signed and notarized.” Sylva nodded in agreement.

“Figures.” Luna sighed. “Well if and when he moves out, Noctis and Ignis could have his end of the house if they want it.” Luna suggested.

“I love that idea.” Sylva smiled.

“Oh and Mom, could you bring your prescription pad to the shower, I met Nyx’s grandparents when his family took me to church this morning and his grandmother, Edith, she’s really suffering from her arthritis and carpel tunnel, so could you please help her?” Luna requested.

“Of course, she’s practically family at this point.” Sylva smiled teasingly. Luna blushed but couldn’t stop or hide her smile.   
“You do know that sounds insane right?” Luna pointed out to which Sylva waived off.

“Not that insane, your father told me after we had been going out for a few months that the moment he saw me he fell in love with me, love at first sight and all that jazz. And that after our first date he knew he was going to marry me. So not that insane.” Sylva defended.

“But both of you were older than Nyx and I are.” Luna stated.

“Not by much, a year or two. But you do make a good point, both of you are young enough that your personalities will change, if you really want this to work, you have to be prepared for that and be willing to work it out.” Sylva advised.

“I will do my best.” Luna professed.

“That’s all anyone can ask for, so tell me about Edith.” Sylva invited.

“Well she is quite wonderful, way nicer than Grandma is, I hate to admit it but it’s true.” Luna admitted.

“I don’t doubt it. Just about any grandmother is nicer than yours.” Sylva laughed.

“If grandma hates kids so much why did she have one?” Luna asked.

“Don’t repeat this but, your great grandparents were pushing for kids so hard, I think your grandfather may have slipped her something and maritally raped her just to get them off his back.They slept in separate beds before and after that.” Sylva revealed.

“Oh my god that’s awful.” Luna commented, utterly disgusted.

“Don’t repeat that, that’s just my theory.” Sylva repeated.

“Understood,” Luna nodded in agreement.

Sylva and Luna were silent after that, Sylva waited for a few minutes to see if Luna would open up and say anything since they were on the subject but Luna kept her mouth shut.

“Well, I better go invite your soon to be brothers over for dinner, I want to try and have a family dinner, hopefully Ravus will play nice.” Sylva muttered as she got her phone out and called Noctis and put him on speaker phone.

“Hey Mom!” Noctis answered brightly.

“Hey, could you and Ignis head on over, we’ll try to have a family dinner tonight.” Sylva suggested.

“Of course,” Ignis answered since he was right there next to Noctis.

“Good cause I went to church with Nyx and his family and got to meet the rest of his family and I wanna tell you guys all about it.” Luna added.

“Ooh, we’ll get dressed and we’ll be right over.” Noctis replied excitedly.

“See you soon Loves, bye.” Sylva said.

“Bye,” Noctis answered.

“Goodbye,” Ignis said into the phone before the call ended.

“I better go pull something out for dinner,” Sylva chuckled. “Wanna come and hang out?” Sylva asked.

“Yes, I take it Ravus will be in his room playing video games until then.” Luna speculated.

“Probably.” Sylva shrugged.

“Awesome,” Luna smiled as she gathered the snacks she had taken to her room before leaving with her mom

Sylva and Luna pull out some chicken and start to defrost it before pulling out some accompaniments for diner before Noctis and Ignis show up.

“Hey guys,” Luna greeted excitedly at the door before giving each of them big tight hugs before Sylva follows suit.

“Come on, chicken is thawing in the microwave, let’s go to the living room.” Sylva directed.

“Ok, so, how was church with the Ulrics?” Noctis prodded

“Oh my god you would not believe the day I’ve had.” Luna started excitedly as they all sat down on the couch.

“Oh this is going to be good,” Noctis laughed.

“Ok so have you looked at the paper this morning?” Luna asked.

“Yes, congratulations,” Ignis answered.

“Thanks, well I had no idea I would be the front page of the entertainment section, so we get to church this morning and I’m super nervous cause the last time I was in a church was Dad’s funeral.” Luna began.

“Aw, I didn’t realize that,” Regis frowned.

“It’s fine, I survived, _barely_ , but anyway, so we get there and we sit down and these little old church ladies take one look at me and they start gossiping which puts me on edge like, so bad, and so Nyx- he’s trying to joke and play around and trying to help me to relax which didn’t work but he tried.” Luna continued as she gestured wildly.

“Aw,” Noctis cooed.

“I know right?! He’s so sweet, anyway so he tells me I’m the first girl he’s taken to church so that’s why they’re gossiping.” Luna revealed.

“Really?” Noctis and Regis blinked as they listened attentively.

“Yeah. So one of them, I forget her name but she comes up to me and goes ‘Are you Lunafreya Nox Fleuret?’ and I can feel myself start to FREAK because I don’t know who this person is and I have no idea how she could know me and so I’m holding Nyx’s hand and I may have, perhaps, kind of, um, squeezed it so hard I nearly broke it?” Luna winced with a laugh to which Noctis, Regis, Sylva and Ignis laughed along.

“So then, she goes, ‘hey you’re on the front page of the entertainment section’ and I can feel all the color drain from my face as my soul leaves my body.” Luna cackled as she gestured to herself and gestured to the ceiling like she was passing her soul to heaven.

“Oh god, then what happened?” Noctis asked as they continued to laugh with her.

“So then she looks at Nyx and goes ‘hey you’re in there too’ and now he’s shocked but he just blanks a moment, meanwhile I’m mentally face palming and praying for the floor to open up and swallow me whole because I am not expecting this kind of attention, _in a church_ for crying out loud. So then Beth, who’s usually our waitress at Theo and Stacy, well come to find out, Theo of Theo and Stacy’s is Nyx’s mom- Sabrina- that’s her brother which would make Beth his cousin, so she comes in with her fiance and thank GOD she’s like hey- ‘it’s your first time here, you should be surrounded by people you know’ so her and her fiance Matt, and her parents sit in front of us. So now I’m doing ok, because I have a buffer zone.” Luna continued as she continued to gesture wildly.

“So then after the service, I meet Sabrina and Theo’s mom, Edith who is just this super adorable, super sweet old lady and her husband Joseph who is also really nice and they are just all smiles so then Edith reaches out and puts her hand on my arm and the poor thing, her hand is ice cold so I hold it to warm it up and as I do so, I notice she has really bad arthritis and so I mention it to her and she confirms it and so I get that cream I got from Dr. Roberts and I ask and get permission to put it on her hands and then as I’m massaging it into her hands I work my way up to her wrists, and I can feel the carpel tunnel in her wrists, like it’s bad, that poor thing probably hasn’t had much use out of her hands in who knows how long but she didn’t strike me as the kind of person who would ever complain, like she would just work through it if she has to. Bless her heart. So she thanks me and then Sabrina helps walk her out and so her and Sabrina, they’re Greek, they’re talking in Greek which is actually really fun to listen to so I start to worry because I can just tell they’re talking about me but thankfully Selena speaks Greek too so she’s low key translating for me. And so long story short they like me.” Luna finished that part of the story.

“Aww, you just love adopting parents and grandparents.” Noctis smiled knowingly.

“I do, it’s my thing.” Luna laughed.

“Oh so after church, we go to I-Hop because WAFFLES, and so I get a copy of the paper to see for myself because the curiosity is killing me at this point.” Luna continued.

“And what did you think?” Sylva asked curiously.

“Oh the article was really nice and the pictures were flattering, yay.” Luna said as she did some jazz hands.   
“Oh and I forgot to say this earlier, so apparently there are now rumors in the Ulric’s church that Nyx is dating someone famous. Oh AND THEN when we’re trying to eat, more people came and tried to get autographs which made it so awkward.” Luna shook her head. “Yeah so thanks for a day of awkwardness mom,” Luna teased her mom.

“You’re welcome Sweetheart.” Sylva teased back as she grinned victoriously.

“Anyway, so yeah, that was my day.” Luna sighed.

“Well it sounded like it was good, despite the famous part.” Regis nodded.

“It was,” Luna smiled. “Happy to be home _with my family_ though.” Luna smiled cheesily at Regis, Noctis and Ignis before the microwave beeped that it was done.

“Who’s helping me with dinner?” Sylva asked as she got off the couch.

“Me!” Luna, Noctis and Ignis answered as they got off the couch and followed their mom to the kitchen.

Regis smiled and turned the TV off and followed because even though he was rather useless in the kitchen, he wasn’t going to miss their blended family working together and bonding. Regis sat at the breakfast bar and watched as Sylva put her phone on the speaker and blasted some tunes as she, Luna and Noctis laughed and danced along while Ignis focused on the side dishes. Regis even got pictures of it and smiled to himself. Aulea would have been so happy and proud to see this.

Ravus came out of his room and sat in his usual spot on the breakfast bar and while he ultimately ignored Regis, he was, thankfully, pleasant with everyone else.

“So how did Miss Highwind like the flowers?” Ignis inquired when he brought his pot to the counter to plate his vegetables.

“She loved them, thank you for getting them for me Ignis,” Ravus answered.

“You’re welcome.” Ignis nodded before taking his now empty pot to the sink.

“Yeah I was kinda surprised she was your date considering every interaction I’ve ever seen you two have has been extremely sarcastic.” Luna noted as she came over with her pan of dinner rolls and put one on each plate.

“Well not all relationships work like yours,” Ravus answered indifferently. Even though part of him wished it did.

“Well as long as you two make each other happy, that’s what matters.” Luna smiled politely.

“Thank you.” Ravus nodded with a small grin of his own. Luna nodded and went back to the kitchen sink.

“Alright, that’s all I got.” Luna whispered to Noctis who did his best not to snort a laugh.

“Watch this,” Noctis whispered to Luna.

“Why was your date wearing such a revealing dress?” Noctis asked loudly from across the kitchen which had everyone else nearly choke on their own spit but they all looked at Ravus for the answer expectantly.

“She’s an independent woman, she can wear what she wants.” Ravus answered aloofly.

“Riiiight,” Noctis answered disbelievingly.

“Well what did you think of the point she made about her deserving your solo more than you did?” Ignis asked thoughtfully.

“She was right, she’s a better musician than I am.” Ravus admitted which got everyone to stare in shock. Ravus had never really admitted that anyone was better than him.

“Ok,” Luna muttered in surprise.

Dinner went actually better than Regis and Sylva had feared with Ravus holding his end of the bargain up. They were able to set a date for the wedding, as well as decide color themes, venues as well as plan a trip to New York to Klienfields over winter break as well as plan for a bridal shower as well as set a date for when Regis, Noctis and Ignis would be moving in.

Afterwards Luna brought Noctis and Ignis to her room to see her room covered in flowers.

“Wow, this is beautiful and it smells amazing in here.” Noctis complimented.

“Thank you, Marie and Fred did a good job oh which reminds me,” Luna began before she shut her bedroom door and the three of them went to her sitting area, with Ignis and Noctis taking her love-seat as she took her recliner.

“Ok, so I don’t know how Ravus did it, but he’s talked my mom into releasing his trust fund to him, by like the end of the week.” Luna revealed.

“How?” Noctis asked, shocked.

“I don’t know the how part but I know the why, so earlier when Ravus came home- still in his suit from last night mind you-” Luna began before Noctis snorted a laugh. “He has no shame, anyway, so they had a big confrontation, I don’t know what was said because I was in here. But the end result was that Ravus wants to move out, but he can’t do that without funds,” Luna went on.

“If he saved better he would already have funds.” Ignis noted.

“Oh I know, but anyway, so the deal is, if Mom releases his trust fund, he moves out and he goes back to Tenebrae Prep. But the moment he moves out, he is on his own. Like _on his own_ , _**on his own**_. No help from us, no booze, nothing. Mom is _**cutting him off**_.” Luna revealed.

“So what is he giving in return?” Ignis asked.

“Peace and niceness.” Luna answered in a deadpan.

“That’s it?” Noctis asked, astonished.

“Basically.” Luna shrugged.

“So the price of peace is him getting millions of dollars.” Noctis concluded. “Wow Ravus is a dick.” Noctis rubbed the back of his neck.

“But I mean you saw him tonight, you saw how nice he was, he never said a cutting remark or sarcastic comment all though dinner. We got to set a date for the wedding and we’re going to New York to get mom’s wedding dress over winter break, which by the way is going to be so fun and I think both of you should be part of that process.” Luna urged.

“Fine by me,” Noctis nodded.

“Of course,” Ignis agreed.

“So what else happened while you were at the Ulrics?” Noctis asked curiously. “Because there was some big time jumps in your story.” Noctis grinned.

“God damn it,” Luna bowed her head in defeat. “You weren’t supposed to notice that.” Luna laughed.

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” Noctis assured her.

“Well it is a funny and embarrassing story.” Luna giggled.

“Do tell,” Noctis invited.

“Ok, this story, doesn’t leave my room got it?” Luna warned to which Noctis and Ignis nodded in understanding.

“So Sabrina and Dorian Ulric think I’m bulimic.” Luna admitted as her cheeks stained red.

“Wha…?” Noctis trailed off surprised.

“So, last night, I’m laying in Selena’s bed and all I can think of is I was the only one in the family not getting laid, cause, come on, we all know that mom and dad probably had sex all over this house, you two probably had sex all over your house, Ravus and Aranea were definitely having sex I don’t know and I don’t care where, right?” Luna pointed out to which Noctis and Ignis shared a knowing smile and a blush. Noctis leaned over and kissed Ignis’ cheek as it dusted pink.   
“You’re not wrong,” Ignis allowed.

“Anyway, so I’m still on my period, granted it’s almost done but still, just, no. Anyway, so last night when I got there Sabrina told me, ‘hey no being alone together with the door closed and no sex’ and did I obey those two rules? No.” Luna giggled.

“Oh my god,” Noctis laughed deeply with Ignis chuckling along with them.

“So it’s the middle of the night, I can’t sleep, I’m horny as fuck, and so I text Nyx and ask if he’s still up. And he said yes, so I suggested via text that I give him a BJ and of course he’s all for that, because what guy who’s into sex would turn one of those down right?” Luna explained. “So I’m in an out in under five minutes because hey, I’m a pro, so after, I go to the bathroom because I gotta go and to change my pad and then, oh god, and then, there is a knock at the door, it’s Sabrina,” Luna winced as she laughed as Noctis and Ignis gasp in surprise.

“Oh no,” Noctis laughs.

“So I’m panicked because I DO NOT want to get busted with penis breath, so I brush my teeth and I open the door, with toothbrush in my mouth, toothpaste foam coming out of my mouth, I know I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights. God it was so embarrassing!” Luna laughed as Noctis and Ignis laughed their asses off.

“So then, bless her soul, she assumes that I’ve been purging and I did not have the guts or the courage to tell her otherwise so she just starts to cry and hugs me and it was so so SO awkward.” Luna buried her face in her hands as she continues to laugh.

“So I tell her, ‘please, please don’t say anything’ and what does she do? She tells her family, so after church, when we went to I-Hop, Selena follows me into the bathroom to make sure I’m not purging, like, no, I wouldn’t purge in that kind of public bathroom but ok, so I take advantage of the somewhat alone time and space that Selena and I have and so I whisper to her whats up so at least she knows the truth. So then when we got back, I have my tummy full and it’s Sunday after noon- prime nap time so I fall asleep on Nyx, on his sister’s bed cause that’s where we were hanging out, and then the next thing I know I wake up a couple of hours later, _in Nyx’s bed...alone... with Nyx_.” Luna nodded slowly, emphasizing the last to parts of her sentence. “And so he’s sound asleep behind me cause he’s spooning me,” Luna continued.

“Aw,” Noctis cooed.

“It was really cute. But anyway so I’m laying there thinking, ‘ok, last night I can’t be alone with him in his room and now we’re sleeping together and it’s cool? What gives?” Luna asked warily.

“So he wakes up and I roll over and go ‘hey- what’s going on?’ and at first he didn’t want to say but I can see in his eyes that he’s worried and my heart sunk and so I, surprised myself, by just outright asking him if his mom told him that I was bulimic and he of course confirms that so now I feel even worse. Because Nyx has been protecting me since day one from everything, and now he has to be thinking that he has to protect me from me. Poor guy, so I tell him the truth and the _**relief**_ that washed over him, oh my god, he had stressed himself out so bad trying to analyze all the ways I’ve been ‘hiding’ my illness blah blah blah. So then after that, I get a call from mom who was _pissed_ because Sabrina called her too and told her and so I had _that_ to deal with when I got home.” Luna explained.

“So was the blow job worth it?” Noctis asked with a chuckle.

“I would like to say so, also, if you two have any tips or tricks to improve my blow job game, I’m all ears.” Luna invited.

“Well there is a few things...” Ignis began with a grin.


	11. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes happen in the blink of an eye.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 11

 

 

Luna and Sylva said their goodbyes to Regis, Noctis and Ignis before they went their separate ways and got ready for the next day before Luna’s phone went off. It was Selena calling.

“So? How’d it go?” Luna asked excitedly, remembering that Selena’s first date with Pelna was tonight.

“Aaahh! It was so great!” Selena squealed as she fell into her bed, the feeling of euphoria flooding her body.

“So what happened? Tell me everything,” Luna invited as she sat down in her recliner in her room.

“So, Nyx ended up being our chaperon, which is fine, he kept his ‘ _I’m your big brother, must protect my little sister, what are your intentions young man_ ’ to a minimum,” Selena imitated Nyx teasingly, making her voice deep and a little raspy which made Luna laugh hysterically which in turn made Selena cackle herself.

“So Nyx was cool, which was nice, so then we went out to eat at this cute little restaurant and we talked about everything, school, what’s going on in our lives, his birds,” Selena went on.

“Oh he has birds?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, he has love birds and a couple of small parrots, they are so pretty and they’re really cool, anyway, so dinner was great and of course he paid for dinner.” Selena continued.

“Of course,” Luna nodded.

“So then after dinner we went to a movie and we held hands which was amazing. I had so much fun, it was great. He was just...amazing and charming and adorable.” Selena gushed.

“Aw, I’m happy you had fun, wish I could have been there,” Luna sighed.

“Yeah Nyx came home and told our mom that your mom was _pissed_. That must have been awful.” Selena winced.

“Yeah, well, I survived, not going to tell your mom anything I don’t want repeated though. Like I understand why she did it but it sucked because I like your mom, I really do, I just, can not trust her with anything personal.” Luna revealed.

Selena closed her eyes as disappointment flashed on her face, she knew that was coming.

“So will Pelna go with you to your cousin’s wedding?” Luna asked, changing the subject back.   
“Yes! He was really surprised that I asked but he was really honored too.” Selena answered.

“As he should be, you are amazing and wonderful and _fabulous_.” Luna cooed in praise.

“So are you!” Selena giggled as she blushed.

“Thank you I try, well, I’m glad things went well and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, I gotta get a shower and stuff and get ready for bed. So good night Beautiful Darling Dearest.” Luna bid her as she got up and went to the bathroom.

“Good night Gorgeous,” Selena bid her as they made a kiss-y noise before they hung up.

Luna got a shower and did a deep conditioning treatment on her hair. Then she prepped her bathtub so she could have a relaxing soak in the tub. Her phone went off and interrupted her music and she picked it up, careful not to drop it in the water. It was a text from Nyx.

‘getting ready for bed, brushing my teeth and there’s a spot next to me that’s empty’ Nyx texted.

Luna shook her head as she smiled serenely. ‘ ‘I miss you’ has fewer letters ;)’ Luna teased.

‘I thought you would like to know exactly how I missed you’ Nyx defended.

‘it is very sweet and I do appreciate the how, when you get a chance tho, I would like to talk to you, there’s some big things going on.’ Luna texted and was rewarded with her phone ringing only seconds after she pressed send.

“Ok, that was fast,” Luna giggled when she answered the phone.

“Just got done brushing my teeth and getting into bed, so what’s going on Baby Girl?” Nyx asked as he pulled the comforter back on his bed and got into bed before reaching for his charger to plug his phone in.

“So, in light of my mother accepting Regis’ proposal and the plans that he, Noctis and Ignis are going to move in, Ravus is moving out.” Luna informed him.

“Wow, ok, Ravus hate Regis and them that bad huh?” Nyx asked rhetorically, it was more of a statement than a question as he laid on his back and absentmindedly moved his arm to wrap around her body that wasn’t there. Nyx twisted his lips and simply moved his arm to rest at his side as his hand rested on his belly as his fingers fidgeted with the hem of his t shirt.

“Yes, which, his hate has no grounds, all it really is Ravus hates the idea that Dad is getting replaced. Ravus would hate whoever my mom dated. But it’s been five years, my mom as well as the rest of us have done our mourning, we can move on with our lives and not disrespect his memory.” Luna explained as she shifted in the water. “But you want to hear the worst part?” Luna baited.

“Okay...” Nyx answered with a wince.

“So Ravus is demanding that my mom release his trust fund to him early so that he has the funds to move out. He’s holding the peace of this house for ransom until then.” Luna revealed.

“Wow he’s a bigger dick than I thought.” Nyx answered in surprise.

“Oh he’s such a prick he’s basically a fucking cactus,” Luna added which got Nyx to snort a laugh.

“So how big is his trust fund? If you don’t mind me asking.” Nyx asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“You know _I don’t know_ just how big it is, but _I do know_ that it’s a shit ton of money.” Luna answered and Nyx frowned but didn’t push it. “Yeah, it’s um, it’s just... it’s a lot of fucking money, that’s his price for peace.” Luna repeated. “But here is the good news, he’s moving out and he won’t be going to Lucis High anymore, he’s going back to Tenebrae Prep, hopefully by the end of the week. Oh and since he’ll be moving out and going to a different school, we won’t need the limo any more, well except for special occasions, but I get to buy myself a car!” Luna informed him excitedly, squealing slightly as she did so.

“Aw that’s great! What do you think you’ll get?” Nyx asked.

“I have no idea, we’re going car shopping next Sunday after all of us, and by all of us, I mean Regis, my Mom, Noctis, Ignis, Ravus and myself to see my mom’s parents, it’ll be the first time we see them officially as a family, which will be...just... _delightful_. Anyway after, then we’re going car shopping so that gives me a week to do research.” Luna listed off.

“Do you not like your grandparents?” Nyx asked, catching her sarcasm when she said ‘delightful’.

“No, but to be honest, they’ve never really liked me or Ravus, as kids they found us irritating, annoying and we weren’t allowed to even breathe, let alone laugh and play around them because we might break something. Very ‘children are meant to be seen and not heard’ kind of people. They are the most hateful, angry, bitter, racist, bigoted people I’ve ever known. That’s why I’m adopting your grandparents.” Luna informed him.

“They will happily adopt you too. Sorry yours are horrible though, at least we know where Ravus gets it from?” Nyx offered with a wince.

“True, you do have a good point, but anyway, so any thoughts on what car I should get?” Luna changed the subject.

“What’s your price range?” Nyx asked.

“Um, according to my financial adviser, if I could stay under 25k that would be ideal.” Luna answered.

“You have a...never mind, of course you have a financial adviser.” Nyx realized.

“Ok, my financial adviser is Ignis, Ignis said I should stay under 25.” Luna giggled. “I try not to be that pretentious.” Luna laughed. “But Ignis thinks I should get a Prius and Noctis thinks I should get a sports car and I don’t want either one because, for one- I’m not in my thirties and I’m boring but not Prius boring,” Luna joked. “And two, I’m not in my forties going through a mid life crises and I really don’t want to worry about looking for cops who would be gunning for me because you can’t have a sports car without pushing it to it’s limits and having a pissing contest with every other driver on the road.” Luna explained.

“Those are valid points, but you are not boring.” Nyx argued.

“Thank you, well I just want something sensible yet fun, I wish you could be there cause I trust your judgment.” Luna reveled which made Nyx beam with pride, she _trusted_ him.

“Well I’m actually free Sunday afternoon, I could come if you wanted me to and if it’s ok with everyone else, cause I mean if your parents want this to be a family thing I get that.” Nyx answered.

“Really? Even if I take hours to decide?” Luna asked.

“Buying a car always takes hours.” Nyx assured her.

“Well let me say something to them and we’ll see if you can meet us there, cause well I’m not entirely sure where we’re going either.” Luna suggested as she shifted in the water again.

“Are you in the bathtub?” Nyx asked as he heard the water splash and flow.

“Yes I am,” Luna giggled. “I should get out soon though, I’m getting tired and I’m starting to prune. So it was kind of funny when you said there was a spot next to you that was empty, this tub was meant for at least two people. Oh if only you were here with me,” Luna purred and Nyx’s dick, which had been at half mast since she started talking to him, jumped.

“Don’t be starting anything you can’t finish.” Nyx warned teasingly as he bit his bottom lip.

“Whatever could you mean Baby?” Luna cooed as innocently as she could muster even though her hand stroked down from her neck down to her chest. Her feather light touch making her own nipples hard. The groaning moan she got in response had her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“You keep talking to me like that and I’m going to have a mess on my hands.” Nyx answered.

“So are you in favor or opposed to having a mess on your hands?” Luna asked as she snaked her hand down from her chest, down her rib cage and hovered over her sex.

“What do you think?” Nyx asked somewhat sarcastically as he pulled his pajama bottoms down so his dick sprung free, tenting his comforter.

“I think you’re already half way there and that you wouldn’t mind at all if I just happen to tell you that my pussy is throbbing for you Baby,” Luna moaned as she dipped her fingers into her folds.

Nyx’s hand went to his dick and gave it a few strokes before he got into his night stand and got a palm full of lotion and slathered it onto his dick for lubrication.

“So would you rather ride me or get ridden by me?” Luna asked breathlessly as she pinched her nub and keened again.

“Any way you want Baby,” Nyx groaned as he tried to steady his breathing so he could hear her start to pant.

“Really? What if I want you to take me from behind, hard and fast, holding my hips so hard you might leave bruises at your fingertips as you power in stroke after stroke so hard you might push us both over as you talk dirty in my ear and bite and suck where my neck meets my shoulder?” Luna specified in a voice so laden with lust Nyx nearly came because he wanted that just as badly as she did apparently.

“Fuck yeah,” Nyx moaned before he heard the sound of her getting out of the bathtub. “What’cha doin Baby?” Nyx asked curiously.

“Getting out of the tub and getting in bed because I have a vibrator that should work as fast as you are because it’ll take me longer to get off using hand power alone and I would prefer to get off the same time you do. That and it’ll free my hand up to knead my own breasts because while you may be an ass man, I’m a boob girl, don’t know if you noticed or not.” Luna explained as she got in her bathrobe to dry most of herself off before going to her dresser and getting a pair of underwear.

“I may have picked up on that.” Nyx noted with a smug grin.

“Does it bother you that I have vibrators?” Luna asked curiously as she put the underwear on, put on a pad and grabbed some pajamas and tossed them at her bed before sitting down and opening the nightstand drawer where an assortment of vibrators and sex toys laid.

“Nope, not at all, makes pleasing you easier since you already have that part figured out.” Nyx assured her.

“It does, and don’t worry, I’ll tell you exactly how to please me when we get the chance.” Luna promised as she squeezed some lube along her slit and used the tip of her finger to spread it around her feminine folds before she grabbed her favorite vibrator and laid down with the bathrobe that was still around her under her just in case the remnants of her period were to leave her it would end up on the bathrobe and her pad and ‘period’ underwear and not her bedding. She positioned it at her entrance. “Would you like me to tell you exactly when I put this in?” Luna murmured with a wicked grin, already knowing the answer.

“Hell yes Baby, I wanna hear you come apart from start to finish.” Nyx professed, god damn she really was perfect.

“Well then that’s exactly what I’ll give you. So I’m putting it in now.” Luna purred as she started to push the vibrator in, exhaling loudly and moaning deliciously and Nyx closed his eyes as he focused all of his attention on her, his hand slowing to mimic the gradual-ity of him sinking into her. What he wouldn’t give to be in her room with her in that moment. Then he heard her gasp and cry out as she turned it on and he thought he was going to nut right then and there. Her breathing labored as she slipped her underwear behind the handle to keep it in, making a few minor adjustments before being satisfied with it’s placement. Her back arched instinctively as her belly fluttered as it got ready to receive the greatest of pleasures.

“So,” Luna moaned, her voice thick with heady desire it almost sounded like a different person. “I- ahhuuuhhhmmmm,” Luna keened as she closed her eyes tightly as her hips bucked. “I,” Luna tried again to make a cohearant sentence. “I wanna hear you too.” Luna requested as she started to writhe, fuck she was turned ON and her imagination was overpowering her with all of the possibilities of him doing everything from pleasuring her to making love to her to fucking her mindless and she wanted all of it, all at the same time even though she knew that was physically impossible.

“I’m not good at this, I haven’t really done this before, I don’t know what you want from me,” Nyx admitted, in a rare show of vulnerability.

Luna opened her eyes to blink in the dark. Bless his soul, he was more innocent then she thought and it warmed her heart and he was being honest and vulnerable with her and that was so extremely endearing, sweet and made her want him more.

“Sorry,” Nyx muttered with a wince.

“Oh god, no, don’t apologize! That is the sweetest, most awesome thing because you’re being open and honest and vulnerable and that just makes me want you even more and love you even more and it’s endearing as hell. Thank you baby,” Luna cooed. “So what I want is for you to tell me in detail exactly what you’re imagining, what you’re thinking, tell me how you want me and how you want me to want you. If I’m going to sex your body, I _**want**_ and _**need**_ to know how to sex your brain. So tell me Baby, how do you want me?” Luna purred.

“I just want you, I don’t care about the how.” Nyx answered because honestly, he was suddenly drawing a blank.

“Are you on your back?” Luna asked thoughtfully because she was getting close and didn’t want to finish by herself and she certainly didn’t want to fake it, not with him.

“Yeah,” Nyx answered.

“So if I was there, sinking down onto you, would you want me sitting up or bent over to kiss you?” Luna supplied as she sat up, took off her robe and laid it down where she was laying as she pulled the blankets up like a cape around her as she sank down on the vibrator as she stood on her knees, letting out another moan of bliss as it drove into her. She ground down against the vibrator and keened again, fuck she was getting close.

“B-bent over,” Nyx stuttered as he pictured it in his mind’s eye, her straddling him and making those amazing sounds just for him, his lips parted as he was preparing to kiss her, to taste her, to hold her as he pressed the phone firmly to his ear as the other sped up. He bucked his hips into the air, imagining he was bucking up into her.

“My hands would be on your chest, my mouth would be on yours as I rode you, my knees on either side of your waist,” Luna listed off breathlessly as she began to pant and ride her vibrator like she would Nyx if he was there. Her tone was almost reaching desperation as she felt the coil within her start to twist before it would snap. She moaned loudly.

“God babe I can’t..I can’t hold...” Nyx gritted out as he felt his own orgasm approaching,

“Don’t try to hold it back, just go, I’m close too.” Luna breathed in encouragement as she felt herself teetering on the edge herself. Nyx came in harsh grunt, the cum shooting up and landing on his stomach, he took off his shirt to clean it up. Luna came not long after, her cry of bliss the most beautiful sound Nyx had ever heard.

“Good night my love,” Luna cooed as she collapsed into the bed, turning the vibrator off before she pulled it out, cleaned it and put it away.

“Good night my love,” Nyx repeated with a sleepy smile before they hung up the phone and drifted off to sleep.

Monday morning came all too soon.

Luna’s limo came into the school just moments before Nyx pulled into school himself and Luna nearly ran to Nyx’s truck and could barely wait for Nyx to get out of his truck before pinning him to side of it and kissed him deeply.

“Good morning to you too,” Nyx chuckled when they broke apart for air.

“Good morning,” Luna breathed in relief. “Sorry, I just couldn’t wait any longer for that.” Luna apologized half heartedly before they turned to walk into school, Nyx putting his arm around her shoulders once more as they fell into synchronized steps. Selena smiled to herself, hopefully soon, her and Pelna could be like that.

“Don’t you dare apologize baby,” Nyx murmured to her as he kissed her temple.

“I can get sorted on my own! I’m sure you don’t have to go in with me mum!” A red head argued with her mom as her mom walked with her into the school.

“Are you sure about that?” Her mom asked raising a curious brow.

“Abso-bloody-lutely,” she insisted.

“Fine, have it your way Love,” her mom raised her hands in defeat as she turned and went back to her car. Luche’s ear picked up on the British accent and he looked up to see a short girl, only an inch or two above five feet with the most beautiful naturally red hair. She happened to look his way and he smiled softly at her and she smiled back shyly before ducking her head a little and walking into the school.

“Excuse me,” Luche told his friends as he left his group and went into the school after her. If she was new, he could pull a Nyx and show her around because good lord was she gorgeous and being British, that made her exotic in his book too, win-win.

Luche went to the office and found her talking to Principal Regis in the office while Ravus sat in the office on the phone too.

Regis looked up into the hallway to see Luche. “Luche, meet Adelias Ardens, she’s just transferred from Queen Elizabeth’s in England. Perhaps you could show her around to her classes?” Regis introduced.

“I would be more than happy to Sir.” Luche nodded giving them both his best, most polite and charming smile as Regis wrote an excuse for Luche for the day.

“Have a great first day, if you have any questions or concerns my door is always open.” Regis invited to Adelias.

“Adellis?” Luche repeated to Adelias once Regis had turned to go back into his office.

“No, just, call me Ada,” Ada insisted as she offered her hand for a handshake.

“Luche, Luche Lazarus, pleasure to meet you,” Luche greeted courteously.

“Pleasure is all mine mate,” Ada grinned.

“Excuse me?” Luche asked.

“Oh back in England, mate means friend.” Ada explained.

“Oh, awesome, so what classes do you have?” Luche asked.

“Um,” Ada bit her lips as she just showed him her schedule.

“Awesome, we have some classes together, right this way,” Luche gestured toward one of the many hallways.

“So what brings you to Lucis High?” Luche asked curiously.

“Dad’s military, air force, he flies choppers. He’s here to teach the blokes here,” Ada answered.

“Wow that sounds really fun actually.” Luche blinked and smiled in surprise.

“It is,” Ada smiled. “Is it true your drinking age is 21?” Ada inquired.

“Sadly yes,” Luche confirmed.

“Bullocks, but at least you learn to drive at 16, it’s 18 all around back home.” Ada shrugged. “Is it also true that your teams have both sexes play on them?” Ada asked.

“Yes that’s true, I play football myself and there’s a few girls on the team, honestly some of the better players we have.” Luche confirmed again.

“I’m not one for football, but Rugby, I was a winger at Queen Elizabeth’s.” Ada boasted.   
Luche nodded as he pulled out his phone and Googled it. “Oh, awesome, you should try out then, we could use you...” Luche began as he quickly read up on it as he walked her to her first class.

 

However only half way through the first period, Luna got called to the office. Luna was confused as she gathered her things and went to the office where her mother, Ravus and Regis were in his office.

“So, what’s going on?” Luna asked warily as she walked in to see all of them rather tense.

“Today is my last day of school here,” Ravus informed her proudly.

“Oh, awesome, congrats.” Luna nodded, giving him a polite smile before looking to her mother and Regis warily.

“That’s not all,” Sylva grumbled as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other with her arms crossed over her chest

“I’m not going back to Tenebrae Prep, I’m going to Niflheim Academy.” Ravus smiled victoriously.

“What? When? When did you decide that?” Luna asked, completely shocked looking from Ravus to her mom to Regis for confirmation before looking back to Ravus expectantly.

“Well I’ve always had friends there, and while I’ll be changing schools, I might as well be changing to somewhere where I’ll actually be happy.” Ravus explained.

“Which friends are you referring to?” Luna inquired as she narrowed her gaze. ‘For the love of all that is holy don’t say Andrew.’ Luna thought to herself.

“Too many to name,” Ravus dismissed.

“Would this have anything to do with Andrew going there or Aranea going there?” Luna posed carefully.

“Both.” Ravus admitted reluctantly which had Sylva and Regis sharing a knowing and meaningful glance. Luna gulped but steeled her resolve, if this was Ravus’ decision, nothing she could do or say could change his mind, so there was use in getting upset.

“I see, ok, well, it is your choice and I hope you find the happiness that you’re searching for.” Luna wished him with small smile that she hoped came off as approval.

“Thank you, how come neither of you can be happy for me?” Ravus posed to Sylva and Regis as he came over and hugged Luna tightly. Sylva and Regis shared another knowing look.

“Well, just keep in mind, right after school, I’m taking you both to the banks and law offices.” Sylva informed them.

“Wait, why both of us?” Luna asked as she pulled away from Ravus.

“Because if I’m going to be releasing trust funds for one child, I might as well release both.” Sylva grinned.

“Um, I have one request then.” Luna raised a single finger and waited for both her mother and Regis to nod in giving her the go ahead to continue.

“I would like Ignis to accompany us, he has a mind for legal jargon, he’s incredibly level headed and I trust him to read and understand and interpret whatever paperwork there is so I know and understand what I’m signing. I’d also like for him and Nyx to accompany us for car shopping on Sunday for the same reasons.” Luna specified.

“That’s a very wise decision,” Regis smiled and nodded his approval.

“Absolutely.” Sylva agreed.

“Awesome, so can I go back to class now or was there anything else?” Luna asked.

“No, that’s all for now,” Sylva answered.

“Go ahead and get back to class.” Regis urged as he gestured to his office door.

“Thanks,” Luna and Ravus answered as they turned to leave the two adults in Regis office.

Once Regis’ door shut Sylva blew out a breath slowly to calm her nerves as she sat on Regis’ desk so that they were facing each other but yet side by side as Regis continued to sit in his office chair. Sylva rubbed her temples tiredly. “This is a bad idea.” Sylva sighed exhausted-ly.

“Yes it is, if he’s in closer association to Andrew, that will only spell disaster for Lunafreya.” Regis agreed as he leaned toward her in his chair and reached out and offered his hand for her to hold. Sylva took it eagerly and reverently, taking solace in the simple touch.

“Then the sooner he moves out the better and the sooner you and the boys move in the better, we need to condense our timetable.” Sylva concluded.

“Fine by me My Dear, we could get married before Christmas if you’d like.” Regis offered.

“Really?” Sylva asked, thrilled by that idea.

“Absolutely, we’ll just have to send out the invitations as soon as possible, which means we have to get them ordered in the first place.” Regis reminded her.

“Well what does the rest of your day look like?” Sylva proposed as she fought her scheming smile.

“I believe it’s quite wide open,” Regis smiled as he looked at his desk planner on his desk’s surface before he pressed the button to talk to his secretary.

“Daphne, the future Mrs. Caelum and I have some wedding plans to work on, could you see that we are not disturbed? For a little while at least?” Regis requested as Sylva smiled genuinely at that. God she loved the way he referred to her as the future Mrs. Caelum, a name she would wear with pride.

“Of course, happy planning,” Daphne answered before the com ended.

“But first,” Sylva smiled wickedly as her legs seemed to spread wide all on their own.

“My Dear you are insatiable,” Regis grinned, knowing that look in her eyes and that smile of hers as well as knowing there was no dissuading her. “But you will have to remain quiet,” Regis proposed as he stood and took her mouth with his own and kissed her deeply as his hands hiked up her skirt as she scooted to the middle of his desk before she reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis, stroking it until it reached its full hardness before she guided it to her core, pulling her panties aside as her legs wrapped around his waist, locking him into place, her heels falling from her raised feet to the floor behind him. Sylva and Regis muffled their own moans at their joining. Sylva and Regis worked together to undo button down blouse as her dress coat was discarded. Regis laid her down on his desk as he started to thrust into her as his mouth tried to find a patch of skin on her chest that didn’t currently have a hickey on it from all their couplings over the weekend. He reached around her and undid her bra and moved it down to release her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking hard, just the way she liked it. Sylva exhaled, trying not to moan as one arm wrapped around his shoulders as the other threaded into his hair. Sylva met him thrust for thrust and did her best to remain as quiet as possible, keeping her panting as quiet as possible as Regis licked his fingers for extra lubrication before reaching between them and working her clit with practiced prowess as his mouth alternated between kissing her near mindless and sucking on her tits and everywhere in between. Sylva’s face twisted into tortured bliss as she bit her lip to keep from crying out as she felt herself get dangerously close to her peak.

“Cum for me Love,” Regis whispered as his shoes started slip on the carpet of his office as he powered stroke after stroke into her. He may have looked old but the man was _a stallion_ , he had stamina for miles which he needed to keep up with her. She had aged like a fine wine and had only gotten better with time and something about her made him feel young again. God she was a light in his life that he would have gotten lost without.

“Only if I take you with me,” Sylva whispered back desperately.

“You will Love,” Regis assured her as he kissed her again. Sylva came only moments later, Regis swallowing down her very restrained keening cry. Regis’ hips stuttered as he finally spilled into her, her engorged folds milking him every last drop from him. Regis relaxed on top of her, kissing her as they held each other tightly.

“Thank you my Love,” Sylva cooed as she pulled away from his lips for air.

“Of course my Love. Although might I suggest we get redressed, it is a high school and it wouldn’t surprise if we would be interrupted soon.” Regis proposed.

“Fair enough, thank you for indulging me Dearest, the whole Mrs. Caelum thing turns me on in case you haven’t noticed.” Sylva winked at him as he got off of her and put his now softening penis away and rearranged his clothes and hair to make sure he didn’t look like he was having sex in his own office before helping her get redressed, reaching around her and re-hooking her bra as she smoothed her skirt down again, giving her feather light kisses down her neck and shoulder as he did so, making her giggle slightly.

“Your mustache and beard still tickle.” Sylva giggled as she rearranged her breasts into the cups of her bra.

“I’m not shaving them.” Regis insisted again as he went and got her discarded suit jacket and held it out so she could get it back on after she finished re-buttoning her blouse.

“I didn’t say anything about that did I?” Sylva sassed putting her hands on her hips before laughing it off and getting her heels back on. “Now I still really like these invitations here…” Sylva began as she pulled out her phone and showed Regis the invitations she had looked at online before she handed Regis her phone and went around and picked up a chair and brought it over to sit next to him behind his desk.

Meanwhile in the hallway outside the office, while Regis and Sylva were having sex, the Nox Fleuret siblings were having a conversation of their own.

“Look at you going after and getting what you want,” Luna cooed proudly to Ravus as they left the office.

“Thank you.” Ravus smiled victoriously.

“Hey, you know what you should do, is after school tomorrow, you should take yourself and your friends out to like Dave and Busters because you’ll have enough money to definitely splurge and nothing will set you up to be the big man on campus quite like doing something like that.” Luna suggested excitedly.

“That...is actually a great idea, would you want to come?” Ravus invited.

“No, I have a test on Wednesday morning, that me and ‘the boys’ should probably study for, plus researching for a car but you and your friends should take the limo, go in style, I’ll just borrow either your car or mom’s for the rest of the week.” Luna suggested.

“Thank you Luna,” Ravus thanked her, before he hugged her and kissed her cheek as he did so. “I knew there was a reason you’re my favorite.” Ravus gently teased.

“Yeah, yeah, get to class,” Luna waived off. ‘Two can play at this manipulation bull shit game’ Luna thought to herself smugly as she walked away from Ravus back to class as her own plan went into motion in her mind. If Ravus was gone for most of Tuesday, her mom normally worked late on Tuesdays and that meant she would have the house to herself and if Nyx was up for it, she would have him in every room of her house. The boy better load on up fruit and start chugging pineapple juice. Luna grinned evilly to herself as she walked back to class.

“Don’t you look pleased with yourself.” Noctis teased her under his breath when she came back to class.

“Oh I am,” Luna grinned as she pulled out her notebook and started to write a message to him.

‘So, today is Ravus’ last day of school here, he’s transferring to Niflheim Academy TOMORROW. And he’s taking the limo with him, I’ll get to drive his car or my mom’s car for the rest of the week.’ Luna informed him.

‘They can have him’ Noctis wrote underneath her writing.

‘Also, I need to borrow Iggy because my mom is releasing my trust fund to me too- _today_ after school and I need him to read and translate what I’m going to sign.’ Luna wrote.

‘Lucky!’ Noctis noted, feeling slightly jealous.

‘Hey, if you ever need anything, all you gotta do is ask. Anything for you Noct. I would even open a joint checking account with you if you want.’ Luna offered.

‘No thanks, I don’t need Ravus making me out to be a gold digger too.’ Noctis shook his head.

‘He can kiss my ass and suck my dick, as far as I’m concerned, you’re more my brother than he is and you deserve it WAY more than he does. What’s a million between siblings?’ Luna wrote. Noctis snorted a laugh.

‘You don’t have a dick... that I’m aware of’ Noctis wrote teasingly.

‘You know what I meant’ Luna wrote back. ‘Just think about it ok?’ Luna requested.

‘Ok, I’ll think about it’ Noctis allowed.

‘Also, I may have talked Ravus into going to Dave and Busters tomorrow to celebrate going to school with his “friends”,’ Luna admitted.

‘ok, sounds fun, enjoy.’ Noctis wrote.

‘I’m not going with him, are you crazy? Andrew would be with them, fuck no. That means I get the house to myself tomorrow after school and you know what that means?’ Luna smiled mischievously.

‘oh god, I’m scared when you smile like that’ Noctis wrote.

‘me and Nyx get to do _the do,_ that boy better be chugging pineapple juice.’ Luna wrote and Noctis lost it, he erupted in a noise that was a cross between a laugh, a shout and a scoff and it sounded inhuman. Luna simply smiled innocently and gave Noctis a look like ‘I don’t know what you find so funny’ that had Noctis dying of laughter so much so that he bit his lips to keep from laughing out loud even more but he just shook as tears escaped his eyes as he made a fist and put it in front of his face as his cheeks turned beet red. Everyone in class turned to look at him and he did his best to regain his composure. ‘that is if he doesn’t have plans’ Luna added in the note. ‘It’s not that funny.’ Luna.

‘Does Nyx know this?’ Noctis asked.

‘Not yet’ Luna answered.

‘You gonna run that boy dry and raw’ Noctis wrote with a meaningful look to Luna.

‘That’s the plan, well, if he wants that too, his consent is important.’ Luna clarified.

‘Oh I would bet anything he’ll give you any consent you ask for, that boy would do anything for you.’ Noctis speculated.

‘You think so?’ Luna posed curiously.

‘I KNOW SO’ Noctis wrote.

“Come on, let me see,” Prompto whined under his breath, Luna and Noctis shared a meaningful glance before Luna wrote something on it.

‘DO NOT REPEAT ANY OF THIS’ Luna wrote, underlined and circled before she handed it over.

Prompto read it thoughtfully, turning his head to the side as he read that Ravus would be going to Niflheim but shrugged it off but then when he read the trust fund part and the million dollar part he pointed to it and then gave Luna thumbs up but then he read the pineapple thing he busted out laughing too and handed it back.

“That shit takes time to work, give him a heads up.” Prompto whispered to Luna who nodded in agreement.

“Like how much time?” Luna asked in a whisper.

“Like two to three days,” Prompto answered back in a whisper.

“How do you know? You know what, I don’t wanna know.” Noctis held his hands up in defeat.

When class ended Noctis and Prompto couldn’t even look Nyx in the eye without wanting to burst into laughter.

“What’s going on?” Nyx asked Luna curiously.

“Ravus is moving to a new school tomorrow, do you have plans for after school tomorrow?” Luna asked as she bit her lips to keep herself from smiling like a maniac.

“No,” Nyx answered warily.

“Do you want to have plans?” Luna asked as she put her things away into her bag and walked out of the class with him.

“Sure,” Nyx agreed as he let her leave the class before him.

“Good, are you allergic to pineapple?” Luna asked as she fought her smile from blooming all over her face.

“No,” Nyx answered, still not following her line of thought.

“Good,” Luna answered before she stepped closer to him so she could whisper in his ear. “Cause I’ll have the house to myself for at least a few hours after school tomorrow and I think it’s time we consummated this relationship don’t you?” Luna whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and stepping back.

“See you at lunch Babe, start chuggin.” Luna smiled brightly before giving him a wink and walked to her next class.

Nyx stood for a solid minute as he tried to figure out what the fuck was going on before it finally clicked.

“Oh!” Nyx exclaimed to himself before he finally realized what she was getting at. Holy shit! He wasn’t a big fan of pineapple but he would certainly chug a gallon of it if it would help. He blushed bright red and avoided everyone’s gaze as he hurried to his next class.

At lunch, Sylva surprised them all as she came through the lunchroom doors with three huge take out bags from Olive Garden.

“Well hello everyone,” Sylva greeted brightly to the group.

“Mom! What are you still doing here?” Luna asked, shocked to see her.

“Oh, since your brother changed his plans today, I changed mine, I hope you all don’t mind I brought lunch.” Sylva smiled the table.

“Not at all mom,” Noctis smiled as he came up to the table and put his tray down and hugged Sylva from the side.

“Good, good, Regis told me you guys all ate lunch together, so I think I got enough for everyone.” Sylva said as she went through the stacks of take out food.

“So who would like stuffed chicken Marsala? I have four of them.” Sylva dictated and started to hand them out. “And who would like a tour of Italy? I also have four of these as well.” Sylva listed off as she handed those out. “And then I have two chicken parm’s and two seafood Alfredo's.” Sylva listed off before she turned her attention to a cloth grocery bag. “And then I brought cake that’s half chocolate and half vanilla and a cheese cake that has eight different flavors.” Sylva announced proudly.

“Jesus mom, dibs on the raspberry cheesecake though.” Luna started to laugh as Sylva took a seat next to her between Luna and Noctis.

“Are you complaining?” Sylva questioned.

“No, no, never, just...this is so you.” Luna smiled at her mom.

“So are we doing the hospital thing again on Wednesday?” Gladio asked curiously as he devoured his tour of Italy and went to work on the stuffed chicken Marsala.

“Of course, I don’t know if Ravus will but you all surely can.” Sylva answered.

“Why won’t Ravus be going?” Gladio asked taking a pause to look at Sylva and Luna curiously.

“Because today is Ravus’ last day here, tomorrow he’ll be going to Niflheim Academy, with the rest of his “friends” including his girlfriend, who, I don’t even know what words to describe her.” Sylva answered with a resigned sigh.

“Who is he dating again?” Prompto asked.

“A girl by the name of Aranea Highwind, she plays the violin in the orchestra at the arts center with Ravus and she’s intimidating as...all get out,” Luna answered.

“Wait, wait, wait, Ravus is dating a girl by the name of Aranea Highwind?” Prompto repeated.

“Yes,” Luna and Sylva confirmed warily in perfect synchronization.

“Does she have green eyes and she’s really pretty and like...basket ball sized boobs?” Prompto asked, dropping his voice and blushing at the last descriptive marker, the tips of his ears turning as red as his tomato sauce.

“Yes! You know her?” Luna and Sylva asked, as they gasped, each of them putting a hand over their chest. All the guys shared a look of amusement at that.

“Yeah, I used to go there remember? She’s one tough chick to forget. You should be grateful she’s dating Ravus, she’ll kick his ass into shape because she puts up with zero bull shi- er bull crap.” Prompto assured them.

“Really?” Luna and Sylva blinked as they shared a meaningful glance.

“You need to tell me everything you know about her.” Sylva demanded as she turned toward him and looked at him expectantly and listened attentively as he talked about what Aranea was like the last time they had talked. Luna made extensive notes for both herself and her mother.

Meanwhile at Nyx’s former lunch table, Ada was surrounded by all the other football players as they asked her questions about living in England and her dad being in the military and how she had an older brother who was in University and the differences in American English slang and English English slang. They even talked her into trying to get into the football team.

After Prompto finished talking about Aranea, Sylva turned her attention to Ignis. “Ignis Darling,” Sylva said sweetly as she handed him a slice of chocolate cheesecake.

“Yes mother,” Ignis answered as he took it from her.

“Lunafreya and I need you today after school, if you could leave with us that would be preferred.” Sylva clarified.

“Why?” Ignis questioned curiously.

Sylva looked to Luna for permission to tell disclose the reason why. Luna nodded and gestured to him as she chewed her raspberry cheesecake.

“I am releasing Ravus’ trust fund to him early, today to be precise, I will also be releasing Lunafreya’s to her as well, Lunafreya has requested your presence because she trusts your grasp and interpretation of legal jargon. We will also be car hunting on Sunday afternoon, after I bring you all to see my parents and tell them the news of Regis’ engagement and my adopting Noctis.” Sylva disclosed as she rubbed circles into Noctis back and gave him a proud smile.

Ignis blinked and looked from Sylva to Luna with a questioning glance, who nodded in confirmation.

“I would be happy to assist any way I can.” Ignis answered with a small smile.

“Thank you Dearest,” Sylva smiled appreciatively before addressing Noctis. “You’re welcome to come too Love, you may just get bored out of your mind. But I do carry a charger in my purse if you’d need it.” Sylva invited.

“Sure why not,” Noctis agreed with a shrug.

“Also, Regis and I moved up the date of our wedding.” Sylva announced.

“Awesome, to what?” Luna asked curiously as she took another bite of cheesecake.

“The weekend you guys get out of school for winter break.” Sylva informed them before Luna nearly spit out her cheesecake in shock and started to choke as Nyx and Sylva rubbed and patted her back.

“You ok there?” Nyx asked as Luna coughed.

“Why so soon?” Luna asked through tears and coughs.

“I’ll explain that after school.” Sylva answered carefully.

“Are you…?” Luna asked, fixing her mother with an alarmed look.

“Oh goodness no,” Sylva dismissed quickly as Luna blew out a breath of relief after she recovered.

“So does this mean that we’re moving in sooner?” Noctis asked carefully.

“It does, how soon will you need to get ready? I’m looking to get you moved in as soon as possible.” Sylva posed.

“Uh, I don’t know, um, a couple of weeks?” Noctis guessed as he looked to Ignis.

“Are you looking for perhaps the end of this month?” Ignis questioned Sylva, never once breaking his poise.

“Preferably.” Sylva confirmed.

“It’s doable, it’ll be a lot of work, you will not have time for your renovations.” Ignis pointed out.

Sylva smiled victoriously at that. “Perfect,” Sylva chirped before she looked at the time and noted the lunch bell would soon ring to signify the end of the lunch period.

“Well this has been a lovely lunch, thank you all for indulging me on such short notice, I’ll see you all in a few hours.” Sylva said right before the lunch bell rang.

“Thanks mom,” Noctis and all his friends as well as Nyx and Luna said as they all left the table to throw their empty take out containers away before coming back and hugging Sylva as the rest of the lunch room dispersed.

“You’re welcome Darlings,” Sylva cooed to each of them as she hugged each one back tightly.

“That was nice of your mom to bring us all lunch.” Nyx said as he walked her to the girls locker room.

“It was, she used to do that a lot, not so much lately.” Luna pondered.

“You’re still trying to figure out why your mom moved the wedding up huh.” Nyx pointed out as he saw the wheels in her mind turn.

“Yes,” Luna sighed but couldn’t stop the soft smile on her lips.

“So how does that bode for tomorrow?” Nyx asked, a blush creeping up his neck.

“...I don’t know, I’ll get to the bottom of it hopefully tonight and I’ll let you know.” Luna shrugged before ducking into the alcove where the girl’s locker room and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

“See you in there,” Luna winked before going into the girls locker room.

“Ah, there he is, Ada, this is our captain and quarterback Nyx Ulric, Nyx this is Ada she just transferred here from Queen Elizabeth’s in England, she’s a rugby player and we’re trying to talk her into being a running back.” Crowe introduced.

“Nice to meet you,” Nyx smiled politely and shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you too mate,” Ada smiled as she hook his hand.

“Better get going, don’t want to be late.” Crowe encouraged as she eyed the clock.

“See you in there,” Nyx bid as he quickly walked into the gym and ran to the other side where the boy’s locker room was.

“Ok, now you should meet his girlfriend, she’s this fairy princess kinda girl, very girly, but really nice and sweet, oh and she is, I’m not even joking when I say this, but she’s also a ballerina.” Crowe described as she opened the girls locker room as she ushered Ada in.

“Luna! Meet Ada,” Crowe crooned as she brought Ada over to meet Luna.

“Hello Ada, I’m Luna,” Luna smiled sweetly as she stood up from the bench from taking her shoes off to shake Ada’s hand.

“This is Nyx, the guy you just met, this is his girlfriend.” Crowe specified.

“Well done Love,” Ada congratulated.

“Thank you,” Luna blushed and giggled slightly. “I love your accent, are you from England?” Luna guessed.

“Yeah, my dad’s a chopper instructor for the air force, travel from base to base a lot.” Ada explained.

“Oh that must be really exciting but that must be exhausting as well, having to move so much and try to make new friends every time.” Luna speculated as she gave Ada an understanding smile.

“It is! But I try to get by.” Ada admitted.

“Well this school is awesome, you’ll have no problems finding great friends. I’ve only been coming here for a couple of weeks myself so I’m speaking from experience.” Luna assured her as she put her arm on Crowe’s shoulder.

“She plays Rugby too, she’s a winger which translates to..you know what I don’t know why I’m explaining this because you don’t follow football,” Crowe laughed as she tried to explain it to Luna who laughed along with her.

“You’re right, but this school does let girls and boys play on the same team so if you wanted to you should definitely try to join, I’m sure they would be happy to have you.” Luna offered.

“See? My point exactly,” Crowe insisted to Ada as she brought her over to her locker to get dressed in her gym uniform so Luna could do the same.

“See what I mean?” Crowe asked as she changed.

“She’s gorgeous, and you were right, she’s very nice, they make a cute couple.” Ada grinned as she sat on the bench awkwardly since she didn’t have a gym uniform to change into.

“They do, they’re madly in love but I don’t think either one would admit it yet.” Crowe grinned as she put her gym shoes on as she sat next to Ada.

“Why not?” Ada asked.

“Cause they’ve only been going out for like, two weeks? It was all love at first sight blah blah blah.” Crowe waived off with a smile. “Of course Luche wasn’t too thrilled when they started going out because he had a crush on her too.” Crowe revealed.

“Oh,” Ada nodded in understanding. “So she’s his type.” Ada concluded, feeling a little let down because she could have sworn Luche had been flirting with her all day. But she must have misinterpreted him.

“Don’t repeat this but I think her money was his type,” Crowe whispered in Ada’s ear.

“Luna looked quite posh,” Ada noted.

“She is, she rides to school in a limo.” Crowe informed her as she put her gym shoes on.

“Bollocks,” Ada said disbelievingly.

“I would not joke about something like that, Luna’s brother though, Ravus, is a dick, stay away from him.” Crowe warned.

“Proper tosser,” Ada nodded in understanding.

“...yes,” Crowe confirmed as she mentally translated that.

“So, is the posh a factor for Nyx?” Ada whispered.

“No! God no! No, Nyx’s ain’t like that, not even in the slightest.” Crowe corrected adamantly. “Come on, we should get in there.” Crowe urged as she finished getting her shoes on.

Ada watched in gym as Nyx and Luna paired up when they were jogging laps as Crowe and herself gave each other knowing glances since they paired up as well.

“I get diabetes watching those two.” Crowe teased Ada as they jogged.

“You up to passing them Love?” Ada suggested to Crowe.

“Hell yeah,” Crowe agreed as the two broke out into a dead run and weaved around the other runners to the front of the class. Crowe did her best to keep up with Ada but Ada was just faster than her and did a better job at weaving around people.

“Slow down I need to catch up!” Crowe laughed breathlessly as Ada slowed her pace down so Crowe could catch up.

Nyx and Luna came over to them once they finished their laps, Nyx breathing heavily as he did so.

“ _You_ , need to try out.” Nyx urged Ada.

“I second that, god damn girl,” Luna added as she caught up with them too even though she was much less winded.

“Thank you,” Ada grinned victoriously.

 

During Selena’s study hall, Ravus got a pass to go to the library to return a book he had checked out and used the opportunity to talk one on one with Selena when he found her in one of the aisles, putting a book back.

“Hey can I talk to you for a minute?” Ravus asked in a whisper.

“I don’t think there’s much for you to say that I didn’t already hear at lunch.” Selena dismissed.

“No, but I...please?” Ravus tripped over himself, he needed to talk to her, he needed to make things right and cool between them again.

Selena huffed in defeat and checked the religious book section and noted that it wasn’t ‘in use’ at the moment and had him follow her in there and shut the door to give them privacy.

“Ok so talk.” Selena invited as she crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip and tried not to glare at him.

“Ok first, how’s your hand?” Ravus asked thoughtfully.

“It’ll be fine,” Selena dismissed without even looking at it but continued to look at him expectantly which made Ravus’ gut knot up and his own anxiety start to grip his chest.

“I’m really sorry for...being an ass on Saturday, I didn’t think...I didn’t mean...to hurt your feelings.” Ravus apologized.

“Thank you for apologizing, what did your sister and your mother say when you apologized to them?” Selena asked and huffed a mocking laugh when Ravus blushed and looked down guiltily. “You didn’t apologize to them did you? Because you _meant_ to hurt them when you pulled that ridiculous fucking stunt Saturday, but because you didn’t _mean_ to hurt me, suddenly you feel you gotta apologize to me but not them? What, because they aren’t owed an apology like me? They don’t deserve one?” Selena asked as she turned and sat down on the little desk that was in the room, still keeping her arms folded and fixed him with a look that cut through him.

“Look you don’t know the whole story,” Ravus tried to argue calmly.

“Ok, so tell me the whole story then, explain it to me.” Selena invited as she kicked the little desk chair over to him to sit down in.

Ravus pursed his lips but took the chair and sat down and tried to schooch closer to her but she extended her leg and stopped him with the tip of her toes on his knee.

“From no closer than that, if anyone walks in on us, I don’t want them to think anything is going on so keep your distance Ravus.” Selena warned and Ravus crept back again.

“Look, my Mother isn’t protecting Lunafreya or myself. Regis is a gold digger and manipulative and has made both of them think that he...” Ravus choked as he fought his eyes from tearing up. “That he is what they want and need and it’s a con, the longest con ever and it’s always going to be about the money and my mother blew my father’s life insurance money on other guys after my father died and her bedroom basically had a revolving door for a while and I need to protect myself from that. My mother stands to inherit a...very large inheritance, and she will waste it on them and Lunafreya and myself will loose at the bare minimum a third of our own inheritance when my grandparents pass away and leave everything to my mother to do with as she pleases and as soon as Regis has his hands on it, he’s going to take the money and run, him and his son.” Ravus tried to reason.

“Ok, for argument’s sake, lets say you’re right and that all that is true, how does being an asshole to your mother and your sister fix that?” Selena asked.

“Because if I can get some distance from the situation and not be ruled by my emotions, I can see the big picture.” Ravus explained.

“So you being an ass is a defense mechanism? To keep you from getting “emotionally involved” in all this.” Selena guessed.

“Yes! Exactly.” Ravus smiled in relief, thank God, she got it and understood.

“Ok so how does you going to Niflheim fix...anything?” Selena asked with a small shrug.

“Look I don’t belong here, most of my friends go there and I want to go to Harvard, I’m in the middle of applying there right now. No one from here has ever gone there and Niflheim has tons of alumni that have gone on to go there, Principal Aldercapt has already agreed to give me a letter of recommendation and has personal friends that teach there. It makes sense to align myself with people who can help me reach my goals.” Ravus explained and tried not to grin too widely when Selena seemed to nod in agreement or at least understanding of that.

“Does Andrew Izunia go there?” Selena asked as she tilted her head a little as she fought to keep a calm voice and a calm heart and mind through all this.

“Yes.” Ravus reluctantly agreed.

“And your girlfriend, Miss- boobs the size of basketballs- go there too?” Selena inquired and Ravus snorted a laugh and ducked his head as he blushed hard.

“Yes,” Ravus confirmed.

“So, going to Niflheim, was it your idea or was it one of theirs?” Selena asked.

“Actually...actually it was theirs.” Ravus admitted.

“I see,” Selena continued to nod as she looked down at the floor to collect and gather her thoughts, wanting to scream and smack him upside the head for being so foolish.

“Well,” Selena began before she cleared her throat and looked back up at him as she noted he was waiting for her reaction to all of this. “You are officially the most convoluted, entitled, arrogant, stuck up, pretentious, hideous asshole I know, you have your head so far up your own ass that you’re believing your own bullshit.” Selena told him plainly.

“What?” Ravus blinked in surprise. “But…!” Ravus tried to argue before Selena got up off the desk, took the two steps to him, grabbed his face with her non injured hand as she bent over and put her face scarcely three inches away from him. Ravus’ eyes went wide as he grabbed the arms of the chair, being both terrified and turned on at the same time because holy shit she got close and he could really see all the different flecks of brown in her eyes. Her big beautiful brown eyes and he could smell her. Smell her shampoo and smell her perfume and just her in general and he found he _really liked it_. His heart pounded in his chest and his palms started to sweat.

“No, you’re gonna shut up and you’re going to listen and you’re going to listen good.” Selena growled angrily as she gave him a hard glare as Ravus gulped and blinked rapidly.

“I have known Principal Caelum and Noctis since I was five, I was in the same kindergarten class as Noctis and have been good friends with him ever since, I was one of the first people he told when he discovered he was gay so we go back a long time, I knew Mrs. Caelum, she used to babysit me sometimes so I knew his mother, she was wonderful and Regis has been nothing but a good father to his son and to Ignis so _I know them_ and I know what I’m talking about and when they lost Mrs. Caelum it was devestating and nearly broke all of them. So _don’t you dare_ _**ever**_ accuse them of being gold diggers, it’s like you’re accusing me of being a gold digger and that shit ain’t gonna fly. that girlfriend of yours is though. No girl looking that good ever gets with a guy like you, you’re cute but not _that cute_ , and you’re an ass so _I know_ it’s not because of your personality. Which leaves one thing, the money. And if I had to guess she never fights or argues with you about anything important, if she does, it’s small petty stuff because on the big stuff, she always agrees with you right? She’s just _gets you_ and _understands you_ right?” Selena sneered with a smug grin of her own. “She’s the one who’s manipulating you, and if that wasn’t bad enough, Andrew is too, and what kind of sick motherfucker is friends with his sister’s rapist?” Selena asked rhetorically.

“But..” Ravus tried to argue but she squeezed his face harder and Ravus thought he was going to have bruises from her fingertips.

“I said shut up and listen, no, you’re not going to argue that, he did rape her and you’re still friends with him which means that you’ve put your sister in danger every time you hang out with him, every time you’ve had him over. And that is inexcusable, deplorable and disgusting. You wanna hear a funny story? Nyx wasn’t even dating Luna until the afternoon that day that he came over to _rescue her_ from Andrew, I talked to Luche and Luche confirmed that Andrew said some really fucked up things and was stalking her and nearly pinned her to her own bedroom door while you and your other ‘ _friends_ ’ got wasted so way to go there asshole, doing your father’s memory proud,” Selena mocked. “Luna told me that you promised your father that you would protect her and your mother and _**you’ve failed**_ , miserably. Luna called me, having a panic attack that night because of the shit he did and asked for Nyx to come over and pose as her boyfriend because Andrew doesn’t respect her or any of her boundaries but because Andrew didn’t know Nyx, she thought that there was a chance that Andrew would respect a stranger’s boundaries. How fucked up is that? I’ll tell you how fucked up that is, it’s _**extremely fucked up**_. And now what are you doing? Instead of really protecting yourself from the real gold diggers and the real manipulators, you’re getting closer to them? You’re alienating your family because what? Because your dad died and you can’t handle your mother and your sister moving on with their lives and moving forward and trying to give love another shot? Just because your world may have felt like it stopped doesn’t mean the actual world or anyone else’s did either. The world doesn’t revolve around you Ravus and you’re an idiot if you think otherwise. You talk about seeing the big picture and not being emotionally entangled well look in the fucking mirror because that is the opposite of what’s going on. Aranea and Andrew have the wool pulled so far over your own eyes you’re blind Ravus, you’re blind to your sister and the trauma and hurt you’ve caused her, you’re blind to the hurt you’ve caused your own mother and you’re blind to your own problems, the real ones and not the ones that you’ve made up and I have never felt more sorry for a dumbass than I do for you. You are making some really big mistakes and causing real damage. And I can only hope and pray that you wake up one day and see it before it’s too late and if you don’t, and you’re all alone on the outside looking in on the rest of your family as they’re happy and really living their lives the way your father would have wanted them to while you’re so consumed with hatred and bitterness that has absolutely no grounds, and you’re going to want to blame everyone but yourself instead of stepping up, claiming responsibility for yourself and your own actions. And I hope and pray that when that reality hits, it hits you hard and that you reap exactly what you’re sowing and even if you don’t, karma is gonna get your ass and nail you to the pavement. And it’s going to be shame because here I thought this asshole side was just a rare occurance, that that guy I met at the hospital, the really nice, sweet, doting big brother thing that you have going on with Dani and the twins that _that guy_ was the real you and I would have really liked to get to know that guy and be _his_ friend. Instead this. Asshole. Right. Here.” Selena bit out as she poked his chest with her injured forefinger really hard for every word she said, that it was enough to make him flinch with each poke. “Is what I’m left with and it sucks and I’m angry because apparently this is the real you and I here I was ready to apologize to you for ripping up that bouquet but you know what? I’m not sorry, and I’m still glad I did it because you’re being stupid and you’re being foolish and you’re still _a monster_ and I’m happy you’re leaving so now I don’t have to force myself to eat lunch because you disgust me just that much that I loose my appetite when I look at you now. And _when_ my words come true, because it’s not an if, _it’s a when_ , I want you to think of how you were warned that it would happen and that because you didn’t listen to the warning and couldn’t get any sense knocked into that stupid thick skull of yours and you refused to listen to sense because you have none otherwise, you’re going to regret all of this and all of these mistakes you’re making and it will haunt you till the day you die.” Selena predicted before she let go of him and stood to her full height as all the anger left her gaze and all that remained was pity and disappointment.

“You could have been so much more than you are.” Selena said sadly before she left the room and Ravus finally breathed and leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as her rubbed his chin and jaw, good grief did she have a strong grip. But in her… ‘reprimand’, she gave him hope. She said that she liked him. She liked who he was when he was with the twins and Dani and part of him had wanted to tell her that was actually the real him. So all he had to do was show her the real him. He still had a chance. All he needed was to keep going to the hospital when she would be there so she could see it for herself. She was angry and it would hopefully blow over but he still had a chance. He couldn’t give up. He gathered his thoughts and regained his composure and adjusted his boner before he left the back room and went back to his own class, telling the teacher he had gotten caught up saying his goodbyes to the other students and that that’s what took so long.

 

After school, Noctis and Ignis piled into the limo, Ignis sitting in Luna’s spot so Ignis and Ravus could talk as Noctis and Luna shared a bench on the side as they talked quietly about nothing in particular as Fred drove them to the law office first since it was the banks who would need the documents to arrange things. Sylva met them there and did her best to remain stoic as Ravus seemed to skim through his paperwork, while Luna and Ignis poured over every line, asking question after question to make sure they understood it all. Noctis sat next to her and played games on his phone as they passed the time.

‘So why did you move the wedding up?’ Noctis texted Sylva.

Sylva frowned when her phone vibrated and she took it out and saw the message from him. “I’m...I’m right here, you could just...oh.” Sylva muttered to Noctis before she read her message.

‘Because with Ravus going to Andrew’s school, he’ll be in much closer association with him and that will only cause problems with Lunafreya, especially if he starts to just SHOW UP, she’s been making such good progress’ Sylva texted back, giving a passing glance to Luna who was still engrossed in her paperwork.

‘AGREED’ Noctis texted back.

‘If he were going back to Tenebrae it wouldn’t be an issue but here we are.’ Sylva texted as she exhaled through her nose. Her face still a mask of stoicism. ‘She needs to be protected at all costs,’ Sylva added.

‘absolutely, has she still not told you?’ Noctis asked.

‘NO, I HAVE TRIED AND TRIED AND SHE WON’T SAY ANYTHING, it’s frustrating but at this point... I don’t know whether to let her try to move on because she wants to act like NOTHING HAPPENED and I know SOMETHING OBVIOUSLY DID but I can’t do anything but try and protect her from here on out the best I can and I won’t ask you to break your promise but it’s just SO HARD.’ Sylva admitted.

Noctis reached out and rubbed soothing circle’s into Sylva’s back and gave her an empathetic look.

‘I know, it’s hard for me not to tell you but I can’t break her trust. I don’t think Nyx will even ever know and he needs to know too.’ Noctis typed with one hand.

‘Btw, what are your thoughts on Nyx? Is there anything I should know when it comes to him?’ Sylva questioned.

‘He is very protective but not obsessive, at least not that I’m aware of. But we should get some coffee ;)’ Noctis hinted.

Sylva cleared her throat. “Excuse us, Noctis and I could use some coffee, we’ll be right back, can we get you guys something?” Sylva addressed Ravus, Luna and Ignis.

“Dark Italian Roast, black- with 4 shots Espresso.” Ignis answered, not bothering to look up.

“Caramel Machiatto, extra caramel, extra whip cream please,” Luna smiled before turning her attention back to the papers.

“Vanilla cappuccino,” Ravus answered as he continued to go over his paperwork, granted much faster than Luna and Ignis were.

“We’ll be right back then.” Sylva smiled as her and Noctis got up and got their coats on and walked out of the office.

“So, tell me your story,” Sylva invited eagerly as they walked out of the law office and down the street that was downtown to the nearest Starbucks. Sylva taking Noctis arm after he had gotten the door for her.

“So, you saw Nyx at your house Sunday morning right?” Noctis began.

“Yes,” Sylva agreed.

“They didn’t start officially going out until Sunday afternoon, their first unofficial date and first time hanging out-out side of school, was Saturday night when Luna went to the Ulrics to actually hang out with Selena.” Noctis began.

“What?” Sylva asked, completely shocked by that. “Then how on earth did he end up spending the night Saturday night if they were barely friends only hours before?” Sylva demanded.

“Ok, so what happened is Luna spent most of Saturday with them and I guess that’s when they seemed to have bonded, so when Luna got home Saturday night and saw that 1. Ravus had been drinking. 2. Andrew had been drinking and 3. Andrew was going to spend the night, she freaked out, like freaked out bad. And so Luna had asked Luche to keep an eye on Andrew, which he did and he made sure Andrew never touched her or got too close, but that wasn’t enough for Luna. So then she called Selena and went ‘hey, my ex is here, I’m freaking out can Nyx come over and pretend to be my boyfriend?’ and Selena, according to Luna, went ‘yes, absolutely’ and went into Nyx’s room and handed her phone to Luna so Luna explained the situation to Nyx and he dropped everything and came running. So he gets to your house and Luna took him to her room and tried to make her room look like they had been intimate and Nyx, oh my god, he got _pissed_ and was like ‘no, absolutely not, I’m cool with pretending to be your boyfriend out there, but in here, this is your room, this is your space and you should feel safe and if Andrew touches your door, I’m putting him in the hospital’,” Noctis related.

“Way to go Nyx! I knew he was a _Good. Boy._ I do wish she had come to me though.” Sylva breathed in relief as Noctis left her side to open the door to Starbucks for her.

“Thank you Hun, so then what happened?” Sylva cooed once she crossed the threshold and got in line.

“So then, he respected every boundary without being asked, never pushed for any closeness or intimacy in anyway without Luna instigating it. Which any other guy would have but Nyx didn’t.” Noctis informed her.

“Which says a lot about other guys but it says even more about him. Sabrina and Dorian have done an excellent job raising their children.” Sylva praised. “Granted it makes me worry where I went wrong, I have a daughter who won’t tell me anything and a son who tells me exactly where to get off.” Sylva lamented.

“While I can’t speak for Ravus, at least with Luna, I think it’s because she doesn’t want you to think of her any different, to treat her any different because she doesn’t want you to be disappointed in her.” Noctis revealed.

“But by not telling me anything, by hurting like she does, I just want to help, I want to help her heal and I can’t do that if she won’t tell me how she’s hurting, I thought she would at least tell me after I put her in therapy.” Sylva fretted.

“But the therapy is the best thing you could have done for her. That’s why she’s making progress and getting better. Maybe one day she’ll be comfortable talking about it to more than just me. Ignis doesn’t even know. I’m not even allowed to tell him, let alone Dad. And I’ve asked her, repeatedly, to tell at least you but she...just won’t.” Noctis sighed as they moved to the front of the line and made their order.

“So I guess, if anything, it’s because of Ravus and Andrew that they’re together in the first place.” Sylva realized as they got their drinks and went back to the law office.

“Yeah, I guess,” Noctis chuckled.

“Thank you for telling me Sweetheart, here I was thinking Luna was rebounding and just having sex with whoever to bang her feelings out.” Sylva admitted lowly.

“Gosh, no, Nyx and her haven’t even been intimate yet, but god damn does he love her. She’s his _bae._ ” Noctis revealed.

“He does doesn’t he, but what is a bae?” Sylva asked.

“Bae is an acronym, B-A-E- it means Before All Else. Which is basically, Luna is the most important person to him in the whole wide world.” Noctis explained.

“Oh, then definitely yes,” Sylva agreed.

“Now that isn’t to say that Luna doesn’t very much _want_ to be intimate with him.” Noctis chuckled as a deep blush rose to his cheeks.

“You caught that too huh?” Sylva laughed as they walked back into the law office.

It only took another hour to go through the rest of the paper work before they finally made it to the banks. Ravus promptly writing a check for ten grand and cashing it and getting all large bills.

“ _Why_ do you suddenly need ten thousand dollars?” Sylva demanded, shocked.

“Because I’m going to be celebrating,” Ravus dismissed nonchalantly.

“How?” Sylva asked, her eyes staying wide.

“It was her idea.” Ravus nodded to Luna who blushed under the scrutiny.

“Uh, it is, I thought the best way for Ravus to celebrate going to a new school with all his friends was to take them to Dave and Busters, tomorrow, right after school and that he should take the limo to really make a statement, but that, um, I was going to ask you this later but I guess now is a good a time as any, if Ravus is taking the limo, I could take your car or Ravus’ car to school before I get my own?” Luna posed to her mother.

Sylva blinked at her daughter in surprise. It wasn’t like Luna to suggest such a thing but the pleading look her in her eyes had Sylva thinking there was a reason she wanted to keep Ravus and his friends...oh wait, now that made sense, Luna was predicting that Andrew would be closer than ever to Ravus and wanted to keep them busy and away from the house, now that made sense.

“That is such a thoughtful idea Lunafreya.” Sylva smiled warmly at her daughter. Ravus smiled smugly to himself. Of course his mother wouldn’t go against Luna’s wishes which for once worked out in his favor.

“It is your money Ravus, you can do with it as you see fit.” Sylva put to Ravus calmly.

“And of course you can borrow my car Lunafreya, all you had to do was ask.” Sylva added.

“Thank you Mom,” Luna smiled brightly, her relief clear on her face.

Regis joined them for dinner and took Noctis and Ignis home with him after.

Once they got home Sylva waited until Lunafreya went to bed before going to Ravus room.

“Yes?” Ravus asked as he opened his door to find his mother.

“It occurred to me that I didn’t tell you that Regis and I moved up the date for our wedding.” Sylva answered as she came into his room.

Ravus clenched his jaw and closed the door but stayed next to it. “To when?” Ravus asked.

“The Saturday after the last Friday of school before Winter Break.” Sylva answered.

“He knocked you up,” Ravus concluded resentfully as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, he did not, but they are moving in hopefully, by the end of this month or the beginning of next.” Sylva corrected calmly.

“So why did you move it up?” Ravus asked, his irritation clear despite his forced calm.

“Because winter break will provide Regis time for our honeymoon without it being an inconvenience to the school.” Sylva answered with a calm all her own.

“What’s the real reason?” Ravus asked, not buying that reason for a second.

“Because of you.” Sylva revealed, narrowing her eyes just a bit.

“Me? Why me?” Ravus asked, confused.

“Because you will be going to Niflheim Academy, which just so happens to be the same school Andrew Izunia goes to, because of the close proximity, you two will no doubt be grow closer as “friends” and I can not have him in this house. I was furious with you that you had him the other weekend.” Sylva explained.

“Really? Let me guess, this was Lunafreya’s idea too.” Ravus groused.

“No, she only knows that we have moved up the wedding date, she will believe the first reason I told you.”

“Because she’s gullible.” Ravus sneered.

“Never disrespect your sister,” Sylva growled.

“Oh my god, she has one boyfriend who is a little rough with her and you’re ready to call the cops.” Ravus groaned.

“Andrew has obviously done something so horrible that she changed as a person, you must be blind if you can’t see it, everyone else does.” Sylva snapped.

“She’s lying, Andrew told me the truth and the truth is all that matters.” Ravus defended.

“For the record your sister hasn’t said ANYTHING. Probably for that very reason. Andrew must be the one who’s lying, I can’t believe you would take his word over your sisters, your father would be so disappointed in you! You promised your father you would protect her and you have FAILED.” Sylva yelled.

“HE would be furious with you! You two timing bitch!” Ravus yelled back.

*** SLAP ***

Sylva’s hand was trembling as her heart raced as hot tears pricked at her eyes.There was a red mark from her hand on Ravus’ cheek. She had slapped him, hard enough to turn his face and move his hair out of place before she noticed little bruises on his chin and cheeks.

“ _Get out of my house as soon as possible, I don’t_ _ **ever**_ _want to see Andrew on my property again, do you understand?_ ” Sylva growled lowly, her voice a deadly venom that dripped from her lips as a fire Ravus had never seen in such a strong powerful intensity before burned in her eyes. He stood in shock, his mother had struck him, had actually slapped him, the slap stung his cheek but her words _hurt_ and yet again, Selena’s warning replayed in his mind which made his heart hurt even more. He had prepared himself for her to scream and plead and beg but he had never expected _this_.

Sylva regained her composure even though her arms stayed at her sides, every muscle in her body was tense as her fists clenched.

“Regis, Noctis and Ignis _will_ be moving in by the end of the month or the beginning of next month. If you haven’t moved out by then, you will simply have to put up with them and continue to play nice and be respectful until you do move out, at which point you are cut off.” Sylva repeated firmly before marching out of his room.

Sylva waited until she was safely in her own room before breaking down into tears and went to her bathroom to run her hand under some cold water to soothe the burning sting. She had lost her temper and had slapped him. She couldn’t believe she had done that. But heaven forgive her, he had been overdue for such a treatment.

“Forgive me Victor,” Sylva whispered as more tears fell from her eyes. “I failed them.” Sylva breathed as she put her hand over her mouth to keep her outcry as quiet as possible.

 

The next morning, Ravus left for school early which left Luna and Sylva to finish breakfast in peace.

“So what are your plans for today?” Luna asked.

“Oh goodness, I’m so behind, I stayed with Regis most of the mourning, finalizing wedding plans, I’ll probably end up working late again. I’m sorry.” Sylva speculated.

“No, don’t apologize, and don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, I need to do research on what car I should get and I can make my own dinner and all that. So work as late as you need to. And besides, with Ravus gone, it’ll be nice to have the house to myself because before I know it, we’ll have a full house on our hands again.” Luna smiled excitedly. “So why are you and dad getting married so soon?” Luna asked thoughtfully.

“Oh, because if we have it at the beginning of winter break, that’ll give us enough time for a proper honeymoon and won’t disrupt his life too much.” Sylva answered.

“Oh, awesome, you guys still doing the island thing or are you going to do the cruise thing?” Luna asked as she finished her breakfast as they sat at the breakfast bar.

“We were thinking of the island thing but a family cruise would be in order.” Sylva realized.

“Would Ravus come? On the family cruise I mean.” Luna clarified.

“If he wanted to, I’m not going to make him come,” Sylva answered.

“Well, honestly, if we did the family cruise thing, he’d only do it if Aranea came too, and quite honestly, I would want to bring Nyx because if Ravus has Aranea and Noctis has Ignis, it’s just fair. But I doubt his parents would be up for that.” Luna speculated before she downed the rest of her orange juice.

“How are things going with you and Nyx by the way?” Sylva asked curiously.

“Good, going good.” Luna nodded as she got up from the breakfast bar and put her dishes in the sink.

“Lunafreya, please, wait a moment.” Sylva requested as she left her food on the breakfast bar and came over to Luna, putting her hands on Luna’s shoulders. “Lunafreya, please, I’m begging you, I already have Ravus shutting me out and leaving me, not you too. Whatever happened between you and Andrew, whatever it is, it was never your fault, I could _never_ be angry or upset and hurt or disappointed or anything like that with or at you, I swear. He must have done something horrendously awful and I will happily tell him to fuck off the next time he ever tries to come around again. You’ve been hurting and I’ve been hurting too, please, I’m not asking you to tell me now or even this week or this month or even in the next year, but please, just at some point, let me back in. Please,” Sylva pleaded.

“Mom, I gotta, I gotta go to school.” Luna tried to pull away from her mom, she didn’t need or want this now.

“I know, just, please, think about it ok?” Sylva pleaded.

“I will Mom, have a good day at work,” Luna bid her.

“Have a good day at school Sweetheart, stay safe. I love you!” Sylva bid back to Lunafreya’s retreating form.

“I love you too!” Luna called over her shoulder as she went to the garage and left for school.

Luna got in the car and blew out a shaky breath. Today, she would rock Nyx’s world, not have her own rocked off kilter.


	12. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Nyx consumate their relationship, over and over again.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 12

 

Tuesday

 

Luna drove to school and was delighted that she drove in only a few cars behind Nyx. Nyx drove a little further out than he normally would have to get two empty spaces side by side. Luna took his hint and parked next to him.

“Well good morning, no limo today?” Nyx asked as he got out of his truck.

“No, Ravus took it with him today and probably for the rest of the week, I get to borrow my mom’s car until I get my own.” Luna answered as she got out and got her back pack on before she came over and gave him a good morning kiss and hug.   
“And we are a go for this afternoon if you want.” Luna hinted at Nyx as he put his arm around her shoulders as they walked into school.

“Awesome, I’ll just have to still drop Selena off at home,” Nyx smiled brightly.

“Good, that’ll give me a chance to _get ready for you_.” Luna murmured huskily and Nyx was ready to say ‘fuck school, your place NOW’ but he restrained himself. But the look in his eyes had Luna giggling evilly.

“You got something planned _Princess_?” Nyx murmured in her ear as he gave the shell of it a teasing bite.

“I do, but you’ll just have to wait to be surprised.” Luna answered smugly with that smile that had Nyx thanking every lucky star he had because god damn was he lucky to have her. He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve her but he wasn’t going to argue.

“You do realize today is going to feel like it’s gonna drag on right?” Nyx stated.

“Perhaps, although it’s going to be extremely difficult to focus on anything other then exactly how I’m going to rock your world.” Luna bragged. Nyx blushed scarlet, it had been creeping up his neck but now it had reached his ears.

“Oh I’m pretty sure I’m going to be the one doing the rocking,” Nyx winked before they came into the school. “Besides, I’m the one with a score to settle,” Nyx hinted as they made their way to her locker.

“You do, I’m very excited to see how you plan on settling it.” Luna grinned evilly before Nyx couldn’t help himself, he reached out and gave that amazing ass of hers an emphatic grab as she turned away from him and her locker as she turned towards the direction of their first class.

Luna squealed slightly and jumped a little but the heady look she gave him over her shoulder had him fisting his hands to keep from picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to his truck and taking her home himself. Today was going to be a long day.

Nyx didn’t even try to pay attention during Biology, he was undressing Luna with his eyes that had Luna flushed and squirming slightly under his scrutiny.

Nyx’s knee did nothing but bounce the rest of the morning as he did his best to look like he was paying attention but Luche, Libertus and Crowe knew better, they knew that look and Luche, for his part was so jealous, since he was still trying to Ada’s attention. Libertus and Crowe though, they knew what was up which only put them in the mood themselves.

“I think next class you should have seven minutes in heaven,” Libertus hinted to Crowe with a wink and a suggestive smile. Crowe mirrored his smile and only ten minutes into their next classes they managed to steal away into an unoccupied girl’s bathroom.   
“It’s been ah, ooh, a while Lib,” Crowe murmured between deep kisses as she undid his belt buckle with practiced ease.

“I know,” Libertus smirked as he finished undoing her jeans before yanking them down to her upper thighs and turning her around and aligned himself with her entrance and buried himself to the hilt.

“Don’t have any rubbers?” Crowe guessed with a knowing grin as she braced herself on the bathroom stall’s wall.

“Do I need em?” Libertus grunted as he powered a good stroke into her that had Crowe biting her lip to keep quiet.

“Nope, took my pill this morning as usual.” Crowe smiled as Libertus wrapped his arms around her waist, bending over with her as he started up an earnest rhythm.

“Good, cause you know how much I love to fill ya.” Libertus grinned before biting down onto her shoulder through her shirt. Crowe moaned and keened, she loved that.

“Fuck me Lib,” Crowe demanded headily as she pulled the bottom of her bra up. Libertus shoved his hands under her shirt and grabbed her ample bosom appreciatively.

“You have the best tits.” Libertus crudely praised.

“Thanks,” Crowe smiled before she reached down between her legs and rubbed at her clit, because Libertus already had his hands full, literally. “Do you think they’ll do it after school?” Crowe wondered aloud.

“If Nyx can last that long,” Libertus grunted as he continued to pound into her. “Glad we don’t do that anymore,” Libertus offered in a murmur in the shell of her ear before biting down on the lobe.

“Me too,” Crowe agreed as she rubbed her clit more ferociously since it felt like Libertus was about to loose himself.

“Come on baby, cum for Daddy,” Libertus said as he started pounding himself into her, making sure to hit her G-spot just right.

“Almost there,” Crowe answered as she felt her knees start to go weak. Libertus moved his hands to her hips and pounded as hard as he could into her.

“Fuck yeah Daddy, pound me, pound your Baby with that giant, rock hard, throbbing dick.” Crowe moaned.

Libertus hips shuddered as he finally spilled into her and Crowe had to push herself before she came just after, her own folds milking him to the point Libertus nearly rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

“Thank you Baby,” Libertus sighed contentedly as he reached up and brought her face back to his so they could kiss over her shoulder.

“Thank you,” Crowe smiled before pulling away and turning in his arms to kiss him deeper, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders as Libertus reached down to pull her pants and underwear up before doing the same himself before wrapping his arms around her and returning the kiss emphatically.

“Good?” Libertus asked as he pulled away.

“As always Daddy,” Crowe answered as she put her breasts back into her bra.

“Aw, you put them away, I was having fun with those.” Libertus pouted as he kneaded them through the fabric of her shirt and bra.

“But we have to get back to class.” Crowe pointed out as she slapped his hands away so Libertus could put his pants back on. “Thanks for the seven minutes in heaven.” Crowe winked before she left the stall.

“You’re welcome,” Libertus winked as he finished and grabbed her ass before she could leave the bathroom.

“You two have no shame,” Megan complained with an eye roll as she passed them to use the bathroom herself. “Which stall did you two fuck in? I want _**to not**_ use that one.” Megan demanded.

“The second one in from the left Sweetheart.” Crowe grinned proudly.

“You guys are so nasty.” Megan teased good naturedly as she picked the middle stall.

Crowe went back to class with a satisfied smirk and Luche narrowed his eyes at her.

“Everyone is getting laid except me,” Luche grumbled to himself.

“Sorry about your luck buttercup.” Crowe murmured.

“I mean what am I doing wrong?” Luche asked Crowe.

“With who?” Crowe asked.

“Ada! I’ve been trying to be as charming as I can be and it’s like she doesn’t take me seriously.” Luche complained.

“Ooh, that might be my fault.” Crowe winced.

“What did you do?” Luche demanded in a deadpan.

“Um, well, yesterday, I introduced her to Nyx and then I introduced her to Luna and I may have told her that you had a crush on Luna.” Crowe admitted.

“God damn it Crowe, and it’s not like I’m the only one who has a crush on Luna either, every guy with a pulse has a crush on her.” Luche muttered bitterly. “Well obviously I’ll never get a chance with Luna but I’m over it, I am however sincerely interested in Ada though.” Luche professed.

“Alright, alright, since I’m feeling generous, I’ll try to put in a good word for you.” Crowe bargained.

“Thank you, how was heaven?” Luche teased.

“Good as always.” Crowe winked before they went back to trying to pay attention in class.

 

At lunch Nyx devoured anything remotely fruit which had Ignis and Gladio eyeing him curiously while Noctis and Prompto gave each other knowing glances as they did their best to act as normal and natural as possible.

“Pineapple,” Prompto leaned over to Gladio to whisper as Luna talked with them about cars.

Gladio nodded in understanding before he simply took his own fruit cup that came with his lunch and placed it on Nyx’s tray since he was sitting across from him.

“Just eat it,” Gladio urged lowly with a knowing yet mischievous grin.

“Thanks,” Nyx nodded as he fought his own blush. Because even there at the lunch table Luna was using her hand to drag her nails up his thigh and had to fight not to cream his pants. He was almost getting a headache from the lack of blood supply to his brain.

Nyx and Luna managed to get through gym and drama and Luna finally made it to study hall as she sat down at the small table that Selena and herself shared.

“So I take it Ravus is happy going to his new school?” Selena muttered.

“I guess, he took the limo with him.” Luna explained.

“How did that even happen?” Selena asked.

“Ok, so Ravus is being such a prick, Ravus demanded for our Mom to release his trust fund to him _now_ so he can move out before Regis, Noctis and Ignis move in and so he got his precious trust fund yesterday and promptly got _ten thousand dollars_ to blow on his new Nif friends, he’s taking them to Dave and Busters and my mom is working late so that leaves me to the house to myself and I think it’s time your brother and I consummate our relationship.” Luna explained in a whisper.

“Jesus, how much was his trust fund?” Selena asked.

“Ok, don’t repeat this to anyone,” Luna began before they pinky swore. “Ok, Ravus’ trust fund has three components, the first is investments which if he cashed all of those out today, he’d get roughly 8 million,” Luna murmured.

“Oh my god.” Selena tried not to gasp as her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth with both hands.

“Oh I know, so the second part is savings accounts, CD’s and all that, that have been steadily growing interest, that part is another 7 million dollars and the last part is controlling stock at Miracle Hospital, which means that because that’s been released, he should probably start going to board meetings and that part is priceless to him so I’m not counting it.” Luna revealed.

“Wow, so how much is in yours?” Selena asked. “I’m still under oath.” Selena added when Luna hesitated.

“Well mine is set up differently so I have mine in four parts. So I had one CD that had matured to just over three million dollars so I released that one and transferred that to savings because my current savings account has a better interest rate than the residual CD did. So then I structured the rest of mine that when I do turn 18 I get the rest of what I normally would have gotten at 18 and then at that point it’s structured that, ok, so I get a third of it at 18, the second third at 21 and the rest when I turn 25, with complete control of all stocks and shares at 21 but I have emergency control for lets say one of my investments start to sink, I can pull out and reinvest somewhere else or simply cash out and keep whatever is left.” Luna explained.

“So how much total?” Selena asked.

“16.8 million if I cash out everything right now but controlling stock at Miracle Hospital.” Luna answered. “But hopefully I can grow it from there.” Luna added.

“Holy hell girl, damn.” Selena breathed. “So you’re getting a Lambo Sunday?” Selena teased.

“No, god no, no I’d be happy with a Toyota Avalon honestly. The whole allure of the sports car is lost on me, if you drive it, it’s suddenly a pissing contest with everyone on the road and if you have a sports car, every cop is going to gun you and pull you over for going five over. I don’t need or want any of that, I just want something nice, sensible with a pinch of fun. But my plan is for in like a month, once I get used to whatever car I get, to go to stunt driving school so I can learn how to properly drift and do crazy car driving stuff because I’ve always wanted to learn that.” Luna revealed.

“So what you want is a sleeper.” Selena concluded.

“Very much so, yes.” Luna nodded.

“What color?”

“I actually really like a pearly cream or something light like that, maybe a light gray or silver.” Luna shrugged.

“Well with three mill, you can get whatever you want.” Selena shrugged.

“Actually I won’t be using the three mill, no I’ve been saving since I was like 10 for my first car and I had no plans on touching my trust fund for another year because I _just_ turned 17 September 4 th , Ravus doesn’t turn 18 until January, and we’re still in the middle of October.” Luna revealed.

“Oh I didn’t realize Nyx was older than Ravus.” Selena blinked.

“He is?” Luna blinked.

“Yeah Nyx tuns 18 in November.”

“Oh cool, I’m going to have to do something special for him.” Luna grinned mischievously. “So when will you turn 17?” Luna asked.

“I won’t turn 17 until January 9th.” Selena answered.

“Oh you _precious youngin_ ,” Luna cooed as she took Selena’s cheeks into her own hands and smooshed her cheeks together, making them both giggle.

“Stahp,” Selena giggled as she took Luna’s hands off her face. “So I take it you have plans for giving Nyx the best day of his life so far.” Selena hinted as she clicked her teeth and winked at Luna.

“I do, but you have to promise not to tell him, I want it to stay a surprise.” Luna instructed. Selena offered her pinky to pinky swear again.

“Ok so, do you remember when I was at your house and talked about how for Andrew’s birthday I was going to be his little french whore?” Luna breathed in a whisper as Selena and herself leaned toward each other.

“hehhehe yeeesss.” Selena giggled.

“So I have these hooker heels, that are like five inches of black soul piercing awesomeness because they are a black stiletto with a red bottomed sole, I call them my ‘fuck me’ heels. Dear god are these things painful to walk in but they’re sexy and I’ll wear them for five minutes, ten tops so it’s all good. So I was going to wear those with these black silk fishnets that are thigh highs and then I have a black satin and leather corset that has these cool clasps on the front that has a black lace skirt thing that snaps off and these things that attach to the top of the thigh highs, that I can’t remember the name of them, but anyway, I’m going to wear red lipstick and mark him up all over because if I can get him dirty, I get to help him get cleaned up too.” Luna revealed.

“Oh my god he’s going to faint, his dick will explode.” Selena teased.

“Better not, that would suck. So yeah your brother may be a precious cinnamon roll now but he’s going to be a _ttthhhhhiiinnamen ro_ when I’m done with him.” Luna teased as she mimicked a snake’s hiss, flicking her tongue which had Selena dying of laughter.

“SINnamon roll.” Selena cackled. “Well after work last night he went to the store and he did buy the biggest box of condoms he could find that’ll fit him and like three different things of lube and he bought two gallons of pineapple juice and chugged the first one last night before he went to bed and the second one he had to cut it with orange juice as he downed half of it this morning and the rest I think he’ll chug on the way to your house.” Selena informed her.

“Oh Jesus, wow, ok, I didn’t think he would be that gung ho but now I’m curious to see if it’s true. Cause I’ve never tested it before. But I’ve been drinking a gallon of V8 tropical splash with extra pineapple juice. So we’ll see,” Luna informed her excitedly.

“Gurl, you gotta tell me how _to do the sex_ , my parents haven’t taught me hardly anything, all I know is what’s in sex ed.” Selena complained.

“But you’re so sweet and innocent and you should stay that way for as long as possible. I don’t think your parents or Nyx would forgive me if I took that away. But, when the time comes that either you and Pelna reach that point or even your next relationship or whatever, I shall teach you if you really really really want.” Luna bargained.

“Deal,” Selena offered her hand for a handshake.

“Deal,” Luna shook her hand.

When the final bell rang Nyx bolted for his truck and practically ran up on Luna as she and Selena made their way out in the parking lot. Nyx smiled mischievously as he ran up on Luna before he wrapped his arms around her and gave Luna a love bite right on the side of her neck. Luna tensed but then relaxed when she realized it was Nyx and the moan that ripped itself from her throat made everyone within a ten foot radius stop and stare.

Nyx soothed the skin with his tongue before releasing her and quickly going around her and kissing her properly. Nyx pulled away, the cockiest grin on his face that Luna had ever seen.

“See you soon,” Nyx murmured, kissing her chastely before pulling away and getting in his truck.

“Uh huh,” Luna nodded dumbly, that kiss had love bite had made her mind go blank and had taken her breath away. If that was a sign of things to come, she was going to have _**so much fun**_. She blinked a few times before her wicked smile returned. Oh it was on.

“Don’t take too long _My King_ , this Princess doesn’t have all night,” Luna warned before she got in her car. Nyx’s jaw dropped, holy shit, talk about an ego boost. He got his truck in gear and drove to the exit with Luna following closely until they had to turn in different directions.

“Dear god, don’t let me fuck this up.” Luna prayed aloud as she tried to focus on the road and getting home as fast as she could.

Selena giggled as Nyx drove almost like a mad man to get home.

“What’s so funny?” Nyx asked.

“You are in for a _treat_.” Selena teased.

“Wait she told you?!” Nyx asked.

“She told me what the surprise is, yes,” Selena confirmed. “Luna is a class act she wouldn’t tell me much more than that.” Selena added.

“Can you give me a hint?” Nyx begged.

“I pinky swore, I can’t break that. But, only because I fear for your consciousness, don’t pass out when you see her.” Selena warned. “Because...yeah, I am seriously afraid you’ll faint. _Don’t do that._ ” Selena urged.

“Oh my god, this is _killing me!_ ” Nyx groaned in a whine as he squeezed his steering wheel so tight his knuckles went white as they finally turned on their street.

“Don’t bother pulling into the driveway, I can drop and roll.” Selena teased before Nyx stopped in front of his house.

“Go get her tiger!” Selena bid him as she quickly got out of his truck and shut the door before Nyx sped off.

Nyx looked at the bag on the seat next to him and knew he should probably put on a condom now because if Luna was dressed in a sexy outfit, lingerie especially, he couldn’t trust himself not to cream his pants immediately. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, he would have to rubber up now.

He opened the box of condoms and ripped one open and pulled his dick from his boxers and went ahead and put it on. Talking to his dick the entire time.

“ _We are going to do great, I’m counting on you to pull through_ _man_ _, come on man, don’t let me down_ _man_ _,_ _don’t fail me! We can do this, we can do this!_ ” Nyx encouraged his dick as he finished putting the condom on before trying to put it back into his pants. Once he succeeded Nyx went back to work on chugging the last of the pineapple juice.

He focused on the road and got to her house in record time. He took his bag with him up to the door and knocked, he could hear music playing inside.

“Hi,” Luna smiled brightly, her eyes had gotten a smoky treatment and her lips were that fire engine red that Nyx found absolutely stunning as she opened the door and just stuck her head out, hiding her body behind the door. “Come on in Baby,” Luna invited. “Came prepared I see.” Luna grinned as he came through her door as she eyed the shopping bag.

“I try.” Nyx answered as he came around the door to see Luna wearing a long black silk robe, only the bottoms of her heels showed.

“Good,” Luna chirped as she closed the door behind him before she locked it.

“So, what’s the surprise?” Nyx asked as he sat down on the bench to take his shoes off as he eyed her robe excitedly.

“Me,” Luna smiled wickedly as she opened her robe and let it fall to the floor behind her, striking the most confident pose she could as her hands rested on her waist that had been cinched by the corset, giving her figure an exaggerated hourglass shape.

Nyx’s mouth dropped open as his jaw hit the floor and for almost a minute he forgot to breathe, feeling time slow to a crawl as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. His eyes drank her in from head to toe then back up to her face, he finally remembered to breathe and it came out as a desperate pant. There were no words to describe just how fucking sexy she looked. Thank god he was sitting down, he would have fallen down.

“Are you going to say something or are you just going to sit there gawking?” Luna posed smugly as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

With lightning speed he kicked his other shoe off, stood up and crashed his mouth to hers as his hands stroked everywhere, he couldn’t pick a location to settle because he loved every inch and wanted to touch everything all at once. A growl escaped his throat and Luna whined, fuck that was hot.

Once he pulled away for air, he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Luna squealed in delight before she laughed giddily, her shoes fell from her feet to the floor as Nyx carried her to her room. Luna braced her upper half on his butt, giving both cheeks a good squeeze with her hands before Nyx lifted her lace miniskirt, eyeing her black lace thong on her ass next to his face and bit her ass playfully, Luna squealed in delight again before peals of giggles escaped her. Nyx kicked her door open and shut it and locked it before he practically threw her into her bed, her whole body bouncing on the surface of it.

“Shit I forgot my bag,” Nyx realized.

“Leave it, I gotcha covered.” Luna said as she reached for her drawer.

“Nope, I’ll be gone two seconds.” Nyx said as he ran towards her door, unlocked it and ran to the front door, grabbed his bag and ran back before he re-locked her door and dropped the bag by her bed before practically ripping his clothes off.

“God damn baby,” Luna breathed when he was finally naked in front of her before she noticed he was already wearing a condom.

“When did you put that on?” Luna asked as Nyx got to foot of her bed and stalked up to her.

“In the truck.” Nyx admitted.

“Did Selena tell you?” Luna asked.

“No, all she told me was that I shouldn’t faint.” Nyx assured her. Luna laughed at that, throwing her head back as she did so.

“I thought you were going to, you stopped breathing Babe,” Luna giggled as she opened her legs a little wider in invitation as she sat up on her elbows and that’s when Nyx realized, that thong was actually a crotch-less pair of panties and his dick jumped in anticipation.

“Ok so how do I get all this off?” Nyx asked as he eyed her outfit with much appreciation but right this second it was a wrapper and he needed the candy inside.

“Well, the skirt snaps on so you can go ahead and rip it off.” Luna encouraged as Nyx grabbed the skirt and did just that, growling again as he did so which made Luna wetter than she thought would be possible.

“And then you un-clip these and once you got them all then the nets can come off and then you just need to unfasten these likes so,” Luna demonstrated on the top one as her breasts pushed the top edges of the corset apart and threatened to spill out. This was one of her favorite parts of foreplay.

Nyx followed the instructions, granted quicker than he would normally would because if he put off burying himself in her any more he felt like was going to die.

“Why are you wearing normal lipstick?” Nyx asked as he unhooked the ties to her stockings as he tasted it in his mouth.

“Because if I can get you dirty I can clean you up too.” Luna purred eagerly.

“Oh my god,” Nyx breathed as he tried to focus on the blasted ties. “Screw it,” Nyx gave up and went ahead and undid all the rest of the clasps on the front of her corset.

Luna laughed and bent her knees to bring her thighs closer to her hands as she undid the clasps herself as Nyx made quick work of her corset before Nyx pulled it open and had the air crash from his lungs for the second time.

“You are the most beautiful woman I will ever know.” Nyx said as he finally crashed his body to hers as Luna finally pulled the covers, that she had already put to the side before Nyx came to her house, over them.

Nyx had wanted to go slower but he slid into her in one swift thrust which had both of them moaning loudly. Fuck she was already dripping wet and she was snug but not tight which meant she was good and aroused.

“Oh my god Nyx! You feel amazing,” Luna praised as she wrapped her legs around his waist and started to kiss and lick all over his chest, neck and mouth as Nyx mirrored her and started up an earnest rhythm.

“So do you, all wet for me,” Nyx moaned before taking her mouth with his own and kissing her senseless.

Meanwhile, Ravus and a couple of his friends walked up the walkway to his house.

“Sorry, it’ll take less than a minute to grab it,” Ravus told his friends, having forgot his 10k in his room.

Ravus unlocked the front door and took two steps inside before he froze, seeing Luna’s black silk robe on the floor. Ravus then saw that Nyx’s shoes were in front of that and then he noticed Luna’s ‘fuck me’ heels further in and noticed what kind of music was playing on the house’s speakers. His eyes went wide and he suddenly grabbed both of his new friends and shoved them toward the door.

“We gotta go! We gotta go right the fuck now!” Ravus insisted as he pushed his friends back out of his house.

“Why? Your mom and your soon to be step dad...” One of his friends guessed.

“Worse! None of our business!” Ravus snapped as he re-locked the door and ushered his friends back to the limo.

“I’ll just go to the bank on the way there,” Ravus insisted.

“Fred I need to go to the bank then to Dave and Busters.” Ravus ordered Fred as they walked back to the limo- Ravus practically pushing them all the way there.

“What’s going on?” Andrew asked from Luna’s usual spot in the limo.

“Nothing! We just need to get the hell away from here,” Ravus repeated irritably.

Andrew’s eyebrows furrowed. “Regis and your mom?” Andrew guessed.

“No,” Ravus shook his head, he wanted to hurl before he realized something. Oh Luna had played him like a damn fiddle before Ravus features darkened.

“Come on dude,” Andrew egged.

“No! I don’t want to talk about it, let’s just get to the bank and get to Dave and Busters.” Ravus repeated again vehimantly.

Andrew frowned before a realization hit him. He recognized that truck. That was probably Luna’s new boyfriend’s truck.

“Red or black robe?” Andrew posed as he did his best to hide his own sudden insane jealousy.

“Black,” Ravus muttered irritably.

“Say no more.” Andrew shook his head as he looked out his own window for a moment, he pulled his flask out and took a long draw from it, enjoying the burn down his throat, he offered the rest of it to Ravus who gratefully took it and finished it off.

“Thanks,” Ravus muttered.

“No problem,” Andrew answered lowly. He needed to get Ravus mind off of it. “So who’s ass am I gonna beat at pool?” Andrew asked the group teasingly as he fought to push his own jealousy down. If he could just get everyone distracted, he just might have a plan.

Back in Luna’s room Nyx was doing everything in his power not to cum so he could get Luna to come first because he did have a score to settle.

Luna was hanging onto his shoulders desperately, her eyes closed tightly as she keened and moaned loudly.

“What do you need Baby?” Nyx asked.

“I...I need you to reach between us and rub my clit in hard, fast circles.” Luna specified as she took his fingers and thumb and licked them herself, her wicked smile returning when she saw his lust darkened gaze watch her do it.

“God damn I love you Baby,” Nyx growled before he reached between them and did as he was told and smiled wide as her felt her clit start to engorge as Luna started to cry out desperately. She was loud but god damn if he didn’t love that.

“I..aahhhh...love you too.” Luna keened. “I’m gonna,” Luna whined desperately.

“Go baby. _**Cum. For. Me.**_ ” Nyx growled as he pounded as hard as he could into her, each thrust driving home each word.

Luna could only nod before her orgasm finally snapped. The cry of bliss she made along with her folds engorging, spasm-ing and fluttering sent Nyx over the edge as her fingertips dug into the meat his back and shoulders. Luna’s back arched as her head plowed into the pillows. That keening cry, in all it’s raw unrestrained glory was the greatest sound Nyx had ever heard.

Nyx collapsed on top of her as they recovered, his face next to hers as they both fought to catch their breath.

“Wow,” Luna breathed as she slowly came down from her high as her fingers scratched absentmindedly at his back.

Nyx smiled and kissed her cheek. “Ditto,” Nyx said before he lifted his head to kiss her again. This one slow and sensual as he felt his hardness start to soften. Nyx rolled off of her and pulled his condom off and let it drop in the wastebasket next to her bed before he gathered her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around him and cuddled him close, burying her nose into his chest to inhale his scent deep within her lungs, feeling for the first time in longer than she wanted to admit, perfectly at peace.

“Your bed is comfier than mine.” Nyx noted as he closed his eyes serenely, a tired satisfied smile on his own lips. All that anticipation and build up had been _so worth it_.

“Thanks,” Luna smirked. “So, just let me know when you’re ready for round two.” Luna grinned.

“I need to go to the bathroom first, that juice is running through me.” Nyx chuckled before he leaned down and kissed her again.

“I’ll be right back.” Nyx muttered before untangling himself from her and going to her bathroom.

Luna sat up and wolf whistled at the sight of him walking away.

Nyx stopped and looked at her over her shoulder before they both started laughing. Nyx just shook his head and went to the bathroom to relieve himself, washing his hands thoroughly and noticing all the red lipstick kiss marks all over him, fuck that was so sexy. He wanted to get a picture but that thought for once didn’t sit well with him. When he was done and came back to Luna smiling brightly at him when he came back. Luna wolf whistled again as she looked up and down his body hungrily.

Nyx couldn’t help but laugh again. “You like all this?” Nyx asked as he paused and gestured to himself.

“I _love_ all that.” Luna professed.

“Yeah, you like this?” Nyx asked as he made his penis do the windmill which got Luna to burst into hysterical laughter as she nodded emphatically as Nyx walked back over to her as Luna held up the blankets for him to cuddle close with her again.

“Now, where were we?” Luna purred as she got on top of him and straddled his waist, still wearing the crotch-less thong and fishnets.

“We, are right here,” Nyx answered as he sat up and flipped them, making her squeal again as his mouth attached to hers once more, kissing her mindless as his hands roamed her body once more, kneading her breasts with much appreciation before he kissed a trail down to her breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth and sucked firmly.

“You could suck just a tad harder,” Luna moaned as her legs wrapped around his waist once more. Nyx complied and was rewarded with another keening cry.

“Perfect,” Luna praised as she threaded her fingers in his hair. Nyx’s hands went to her ass and squeezed it again which got her to giggle again. Then he kissed from her breasts down before biting the hem of those panties and dragged them off of her with his mouth. Luna watched in awe as she held herself up on her elbows again. That...was so fucking sexy.

“I believe that is one of the sexiest things...ever.” Luna gulped as she watched in mesmerized awe.

“Oh just wait,” Nyx said around biting her under wear as he continued to move down her body, his hands taking off her stockings as he did so.

“There, all unwrapped,” Nyx smiled smugly when he was done.

“Come here,” Luna breathed as she tried to reach for him.

“Not yet, I got a score to settle, I believe you’re ahead of me by two in the orgasm department.” Nyx shook his head, that smug grin never leaving his face.

“How can you, ooohhhh,” Luna moaned as Nyx promptly attached his mouth to her sex.

“Hand me a pillow,” Nyx requested as he reached for one of the many pillows Luna had put to the side of the bed.

“Here,” Luna offered as she grabbed one before grabbing more and putting them behind her head and back so she could watch him get her off, this was a show she had fantasized about watching since day one.

Luna lifted her ass as Nyx put the pillow under it before Luna opened her legs wide in invitation before Nyx put her legs on his shoulders so he could reach around them and still reach her breasts, giving them an appreciative squeeze before delving his tongue into her core. Luna’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as another moan fell from her lips. Luna’s hands went over his on her breasts as she squeezed them to her breasts harder before stroking up his strong arms. Luna was in heaven. The man she was growing to love between her legs giving her exactly what she wanted, she had the house to herself and everything was perfect. She relaxed completely and alternated between watching him work and closing her eyes serenely.

“You good Baby?” Nyx asked as he felt the shift in her.

“I am great, everything is perfect and I’m just really enjoying the moment. I haven’t been this happy in...a really long time, you’re doing great Babe, keep it up.” Luna cooed as she ran through the longer hair on top of his head, playing with it, making spiky before stroking it back down before scratching the sides and back of his head where the hair was buzzed cut, scratching at his scalp.

Nyx paused for a moment, enjoying her touch.

“Just don’t do the leg thing,” Luna teased.

“Ok,” Nyx chuckled. “Wait where is Pryna and Umbra?” Nyx asked as he lifted his head to look at their empty dog bed.

“Oh I put them outside the moment I got home, they’re fine.” Luna answered.

“Oh, ok,” Nyx shrugged before he went back to work before pulling his arms back down. He shoved one hand between the pillow and her ass, giving it another appreciative squeeze before moving his chin over slightly so he could insert a single finger, fighting his smug grin when she mewled in pleasure when he did so. He added a second and she cried out again as her face started to twist into that of a tortured bliss.

“Just...to warn you,” Luna started as she began to pant. “It’s gonna, mmm, take, ahhhh, a bit more for me to..oh yeah...uummph, cum...ahh-again.” Luna tried to speak but the pleasure he was giving her was making it hard to speak in a complete sentence longer than one or two words long. She felt him smirk between her legs as he closed his mouth around her clit and sucked _**hard**_. He rumbled another growl and it reverberated into her. Luna’s desperate keen this time was much louder and grew in needy desperation. He let go of the suction on her clit with a pop before covering his teeth with his lips and bit down. Luna whined, her voice reaching a high pitch at that and Nyx pinched down from side to side with her nub still between his over-lipped teeth and suddenly Luna was rocking her hips into his face.

“You taste delicious,” Nyx praised before he repeated his as his fingers curled and found her g-spot and pushed up with the tip of his fingers.

“Thaaank, yo-aaah,” Luna cried out in bliss again, her eyes squeezing shut as her hands fisted in his hair and yanked just hard enough to propel him further. He thrusted his hand into her pussy, pushing up into her g-spot faster and harder as his lips continued their assault on her clit and before he knew it, she was panting as a sheen appeared all over her body. Her belly was fluttering and quaking, her legs trembled and she stopped making intelligible words a while ago. She was close, so so close, her hips were bucking and riding his face and his hand. Nyx’s hard on had returned and he could only grind into her bed, leaving a wet spot of precum in his wake.

He sped up his assault again and bit down as hard as he dared on her clit before her second orgasm finally crashed over her, Luna clawed at the bedding as she nearly screamed, her whole body tensed and shuddered before she finally went limp while Nyx drank down every drop of juice from her as he could.

“You...are...a...sex..god...” Luna panted.

Nyx smiled smugly gave her sex one last teasing lick which had her shuddering again and giggling.

“Easy, too..too much.” Luna pleaded. “And here I thought I was going to rock your world, and you were right, Jesus fucking Christ you were right, you rocked mine.” Luna admitted with perfectly sated smile. “How? Did you learn that?” Luna asked because she had to know.

“...Google,” Nyx answered as he crawled back up to lay on her once more, kissing her so she could taste just how fucking delicious she was herself.

“Did you really?” Luna asked, surprised.

“Yeah, Megan was nearly impossible to please and I was desperate.” Nyx revealed with a wince even though he hadn’t wanted to talk about exes in that moment because he wanted this to be out _them._

“I totally get that,” Luna nodded.

“Can you do me a favor?” Nyx asked as he placed his elbows on either side of her head so he could stroke her face softly, gently, reverently as they stared lovingly and adoringly into each other’s eyes.

“Anything,” Luna offered.

“Never fake an orgasm with me, please?” Nyx requested.

“I swear I will never fake an orgasm, ever. Now, can you do me a favor?” Luna asked.

“Anything,” Nyx repeated.

“ _Never_ show anyone any pictures you take of me, to anyone else, without my express permission.” Luna requested.

Nyx blinked as something flashed on his face, anger, resentment, protectiveness. “I will never, ever do that and I really want to kick whoever’s ass that has ever done that to you.” Nyx offered, that would explain his premonition.

“Yeah, there’s a reason why I will never step a foot on Niflheim Academy’s property probably because most of the male population would recognize me in an instant, and not in a good way.” Luna revealed.

Nyx’s jaw clenched and he buried his face into the pillow next to her head, wanting to scream.

“Let me guess, Andrew.” Nyx bit out as he shook his head, god that fucking waste of flesh needed to die.

“Bingo, he didn’t do that while we were going out, after he left me for someone else and then after she dumped him he came running back to me and when I didn’t want to take him back he threatened to spread every picture he had ever taken of me to every boy he knew if I didn’t take him back...so yeah...” Luna trailed off.

Nyx curled himself around her protectively, possessively, how dare anyone ever threaten the love of his life and continue breathing. “He needs to die.” Nyx growled in her ear.

“I second that.” Luna hummed in agreement as she held him tight before she took a deep cleansing breath. “But the past is in the past, there’s nothing I can do to change it only move forward, with you.” Luna offered as she kissed his cheek. Nyx smiled bittersweet-ly. This amazing, wonderful woman had been through hell and had someone who should have protected her and loved her- threatened her, betrayed her trust and Lord only knew what else and yet she was so incredibly strong and resilient and he was so, so proud of her. Nyx lifted his head and peppered her face and neck with soft kisses as she started to giggle again.

“I. Will. Never. Ever. Ever. Ever. Do. That. To. You. I. Swear.” Nyx said with every kiss.

“And. I. Promise. To. Never. Lie. To. You. Or. Fake. An. Orgasm. Because. You. Already. Know. How. To. Give. One. God. Damn.” Luna mirrored, peppering his face, jaw and neck with kisses as well.

“Now, my turn to try to rock your world.” Luna insisted as she squirmed out from underneath him and got him to lay down in her spot before she grabbed his grocery bag and getting out another condom. “Do you mind if I go ahead and glove ya up?” Luna asked as she pulled out another condom and opened the wrapper.

“By all means, safe sex is good sex,” Nyx smiled as he laid there and watched her, he could definitely get used to a sight like this.

“Yes it is, safe, consensual sex is always great sex.” Luna agreed with a smile as she focused on rolling the condom on, thankfully missing the flash of anger, resentment and protectiveness that flashed- even for just the smallest of moments- in Nyx’s eyes as he fought to stay in the moment with her. Consent was obviously such a huge deal with her which only meant that she had been in situations where her consent was not respected, probably not even recognized.

Luna finished before looking through the bag, her eyes widening as her face lit up when she grabbed one of the things of lube. “Ooh, I haven’t tried this one before, have you?” Luna asked as she took it out of the bag and held it up.

“Nope, figured we would be doing some experimenting today and it would be a good a time as any to try it.” Nyx grinned victoriously as Luna smiled excitedly as she opened it and applied it to herself and then to him before straddling his waist. She sank down over him as she watched him smugly as Nyx’s eyes rolled back into his head as his hands stroked up her legs to settle on her hips.

“Good?” Luna asked once she was fully seated on him and Nyx nodded emphatically.

“Great, god you feel...amazing.” Nyx professed as he opened his eyes, drinking her in and counting himself the luckiest guy on earth because he had her. She was his and he was never going to let her go, ever.

“So do you, it’s like we were made for each other.” Luna grinned. “God that’s so korny,” Luna laughed.

“No, it’s true,” Nyx countered with a chuckle, god her laugh was music to his ears. “My thoughts exactly.” Nyx admitted proudly.

Luna didn’t say anything else in response, but only beamed with pride herself, that brighter than sunshine smile plastering it to her face before it morphed into one of mischievousness. She raised herself until just the tip of him remained and smiled wickedly. Nyx watched in anticipation, wondering if she was going to slam down or what, that smile of hers, fuck that drove him wild. Luna rolled and shimmied her hips as she sank back down and Nyx found himself sinking his fingers into the softness of her hips and ass. She did it again, this time with much more speed and force and Nyx had to clench his jaw to keep from cumming again.   
“I..I love that,” Nyx professed.

“Thought you would,” Luna grinned as she did it again and again before taking his hands from her hips and put them back on her breasts and leaning into his hold so that he was holding her up as she rode him earnestly, his hold also gave her amazing cleavage as she watched him with hooded eyes as he started to unravel underneath her. Her hands traveled down his arms once more, massaging them slightly, appreciating all the definition and strength within them as well as all of his muscles on his chiseled chest and god damn that six pack. God he was a work of art. She leaned back to feel him at a different angle and his hands went back to to her hips and Luna grinned when he started to guide her. She placed her palms on his sternum for support before she swiveled her hips as she ground down and Nyx moaned.

“Oh, Luna,” Nyx groaned, stretching her name out as he did so. “I’m..getting close, you?” Nyx panted.

“I could use a hand.” Luna smirked as she panted herself.

Nyx reached up and held her face with one hand as the other stayed on her hip, Luna moved her face to suck and bite his thumb as she kept her gaze on him.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Nyx praised when she finished before he moved his hand down and used his thumb to stroke her clit once more. Luna keened again, her eyes screwing shut as her mouth fell open. She rode him for all she was worth and before she knew it she was cumming, hard and fast, scratching his chest a bit as she did so. Nyx felt the now familiar flutter, squeeze and swell of her walls before he finally let himself go, a harsh shout falling from his lips as he did so, his hold on her hip, like a vice. Luna fell forward so that her forehead rested on his as they both fought to catch their breath again.

“You. Rocked. My. World. Holy Fucking Shit Babe.” Nyx panted before he reached up to scratch her back and Luna moaned again before kissing him again, pouring her soul into that kiss as Nyx did the same.

“Yes!” Luna cheered with a proud smile. “Ooooh, that feels amazing, more of that please, and you can scratch just a little harder. Thank you thank you thank you.” Luna implored as she relaxed against him and rest her head on his chest and listened to his heart drum in his chest.

Nyx chuckled. “You’re welcome,” Nyx rumbled with a proud smile as he could feel her smile on his chest. Whatever it took to make her happy. Luna sighed contentedly before she felt his penis soften and start to fall out.

“I think we should probably get a shower to get cleaned up and eat something, what do you think?” Luna proposed as she lifted he head to look at him.

“I agree,” Nyx nodded before Luna got off him.

Nyx grabbed the used condom and threw it away before following her into her bathroom. Luna looked at them in her bathroom mirror and giggled.

“Gosh we have lipstick all over us,” Luna noted. Nyx looked up and chuckled himself.

“It’s not even kiss marks, it’s smears at this point.” Nyx grinned as he saw all the lipstick, all over his face, neck and chest as well the mirrored marks all over her as well.

“Well it was the plan.” Luna grinned before she went to her shower’s control touch pad/control screen.

“Yeah, how in the world do you work your shower? I need a degree in engineering.” Nyx teased.

“Yeah I know it’s over the top, I had my mom upgrade it last year for my sweet sixteen, most teenagers get a car, I wanted an off the hook bathroom.” Luna smiled proudly.

“When is your birthday?” Nyx asked as he leaned against the wall as Luna went through the different screens getting the right settings.

“September 4th, It’s already passed, when is your birthday?” Luna asked.

“November 20th ,” Nyx answered.

“Nice, what can I get you for your birthday?” Luna asked as she finished setting what she wanted before putting a few towels into the towel heater.

“I don’t care, honestly I’d be up for just birthday sex, you don’t have to get me anything.” Nyx answered with a fond smile as he watched her put several towels in the towel heater cabinet and turn it on.“Oh my god you have a towel heater.” Nyx realized. “That..is the shit.” Nyx praised.

“Thanks, oh and I have extra shampoo and conditioner and all that in here,” Luna said as she opened a skinny cabinet that turned out to be a head to toe shelving unit that had over a dozen different kinds of shampoo and conditioner and body washes along with a whole shelf just for men’s products, all of which were quite familiar to him, considering they were exact replicas of what he had at home. Oh she was good.

“Help yourself Babe,” Luna motioned before she left to get some make up remover.

“Is there anything you don’t have?” Nyx teased.

“Mental and emotional stability, innocence, grandparents who love me, a father who’s alive- well, besides Regis, he’s pretty awesome tho, I could go on,” Luna listed off on her fingers.

Nyx’s head and shoulders dropped in defeat, he left the cabinet and just enveloped her in a hug.

“Hun, it’s ok, I was being sarcastic, kind of.” Luna tried to assure him even though she hugged him just as tightly in return.

“Yeah, but still,” Nyx muttered into her skin, kissing her shoulder softly.

“Come, on, let’s get a shower.” Luna urged as she pulled away, kissing him softly before he pulled away completely and grabbed what was familiar to him as Luna opened the large glass door and stepped inside.

“So this is where _the shower to end all showers_ is.” Luna bragged as she brought him to stand in the middle of the space. Nyx looked around curiously to see where two benches on either side made out of white marble and all the walls had jets in them and all over the ceiling with the largest shower heads he had ever seen along with a large rectangle right above his head along with multiple shower heads and a long rectangle where Nyx guessed a waterfall came from. There were recesses in the walls where shampoo and conditioner bottles sat along with a recess that was empty where Nyx assumed was where his things went before he noticed just beyond it laid another glass door where a padded bench rested in a reclining position.

“Ok so this is the second part which doubles as a sauna, thus the padded bench seat, wide enough to fit three people comfortably, although I’ve squeezed myself and three other girls in there, it was tight but we managed,” Luna explained.

Nyx’s eyebrows rose in surprise as he gave her a cheeky smile.

“No, not like that, when it was first installed, I had a slumber party with my closest friends at the time,” Luna explained with a shake of her head.

“Now, ready?” Luna asked excitedly as she hovered her finger over the start button on the pad.   
“Ready,” Nyx nodded before Luna pressed the start button and suddenly like an orchestra, everything started to turn on. And that’s when Nyx realized there were lights embedded in the ceiling that turned the water all different colors as well as others that bathed them in warm light.

“This is awesome!” Nyx laughed as they stood together at let the water wash over them, enjoying the sensation of it all, getting drenched from all over all at once before it finally let up so that only the large rectangle above their heads and the shower heads were on was on so that they could get out of the spray if they wanted to.

“Is it hot enough? I can turn it up.” Luna asked.

“No, this is great.” Nyx assured her as he gathered in his arms once more to kiss her, like they were kissing in the rain.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” Luna suggested as she moved them to the wall where their shampoos, conditioners and body washes were along with an array of loufas were. Luna started with a shampoo before moving onto a body wash with a delicate smell so she could wash Nyx off too which only led to more making out. They barely managed to get clean before Luna moved them to the sauna part and sat Nyx down before reaching up to a small recess where she had stashed some more condoms.

“You are prepared,” Nyx grinned when she retrieved one, opened it put it on before climbing into his lap and sinking down once more as Nyx wrapped his arms around her

“I really don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that.” Luna grinned with a contented sigh as she placed her hands on his shoulders for balance and purchase.

“Me either, _Princess_ ,” Nyx grinned as he moved his hands to frame her face and kiss her deeply as she started to rock her hips into his, riding him slower than before, more languid.

“Mmmmph, well if I’m your _Princess,_ you’re _**My King**_ , it’s even in your name.” Luna purred as she took his face into her hands and kissed him for all she was worth as her body laid against his. With their positions, this felt so much more intense with their bodies sliding and writhing against each other’s. Nyx threaded his fingers in her silken wet hair, appreciating how soft she was both wet and dry.

When they broke for air Nyx put his forehead to hers as they looked at each other lovingly.

“I love you,” Luna professed earnestly.

“I love you too, so so so much.” Nyx professed himself as his hands slid around her and held her close before feasting on her neck, chest and shoulders.

“Oh Nyx,” Luna moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders as she continued to ride him but with much more earnest desperation. One of Nyx’s arms wrapped around her upper half as the other braced her lower back, both hands splayed over her skin possessively.

“Oh Luna, do you have any idea how delicious you are?” Nyx breathed into her skin as he kissed, licked and softly bit, marking her everywhere, she was his and his alone, for forever if she let him.

She arched her back as she found just the right angle and Nyx held her with both hands splayed over her shoulder blades as he took one breast and nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, causing her to cry out in bliss again as her hands held his head in place.

“Nyx, I’m gonna,” Luna whined desperately.

“Go baby, I got you, I got you.” Nyx moaned in the valley between her breasts before turning his attention to the other breast and giving it the same treatment.

Luna started to chant his name like a prayer as she continued to ride him, Nyx moved one hand between them once more before she came, his name never leaving her lips. Nyx came only a few moments later, her name falling from his lips the exact same way. The look they gave each other as they recovered, said so much. It was a look of understanding, of love, of comfort, _of a promise_.

They kissed once more, each of them pouring everything they had into that kiss.

“Now, food,” Luna smiled tiredly but supremely sated.

“Food,” Nyx agreed as he suddenly became aware of just how hungry for food he was.

Luna reluctantly got off of him and helped him to stand and led him out before opening the towel warmer and handed him a couple of towels before wrapping one around her chest and getting another for her hair.

Luna looked in the mirror to see that all of her makeup had come off including all the lipstick kiss marks, but in their place, kisses and love bites peppered her skin and for once she didn’t want to immediately hide them, instead she was proud to wear them.

“So I pulled out a few steaks for dinner, do you like lean or fatty?” Luna asked as she got redressed in simply a shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms and underwear as Nyx got redressed in his clothes.

“I could go for either or,” Nyx shrugged.

“Then fatty it is, because I love fatty steaks.” Luna smiled brightly as she put on some house slippers.

“Oh, I got you slippers too,” Luna realized. As she went to her closet and got them out to hand to him.

“Aww, you didn’t have to, thank you baby,” Nyx cooed as he kissed her quickly before taking the tags off and putting them on.

“They fit great. Are you always this prepared?” Nyx chuckled teasingly.

“Actually no, but this was a very special occasion.” Luna giggled as they walked out of her bedroom.

“Oh I should probably get my shoes and my robe, don’t need Ravus coming home and throwing a fit.” Luna realized as she grabbed them from the front door.

“What’s his deal?” Nyx asked as he walked back to her room with her so she could toss the shoes and robe into her room.

“I don’t know, he’s been just awful lately.” Luna sighed. “But enough about him. Do you want to have your steak grilled or broiled?” Luna offered they walked side by side to her kitchen, Nyx wrapping his arm around her shoulders as their steps fell back into sync as Luna wrapped her arm around the small of his back and held the hand of the arm that was around her shoulders.

“Grilled, could I make dinner with you?” Nyx offered.

“Of course,” Luna smiled appreciatively. “Do you like sweet potatoes?” Luna asked.

“I do,” Nyx confirmed.

“Well if you’ll grill the steaks, I’ll make some sweet potatoes and I think we have some left over salad in the fridge too.” Luna offered.

Once they got to the kitchen, Luna went to her phone that was on the counter and changed the music to a playlist she had made for Nyx.

“How did you know I liked them?” Nyx asked as he recognized the song as one of his favorites.

“Turns out you and Noctis like the same stuff music wise,” Luna grinned victoriously before they worked together to make dinner

Meanwhile at Dave and Busters-

Andrew had succeeded in getting Ravus’ mind off of Luna and to focus on having a good time with his friends and was doing a spectacular job of making it look like he was having fun too. Once he got all of them distracted he left Dave and Busters and walked down the street a little to a Walgreens and got what he needed, stuffing it into his coat pockets to give to Ravus after all of their friends had been dropped off at home, he needed to be alone with Ravus to put his plan into motion.

He managed to return without anyone noticing that he was even missing in the first place.

Meanwhile back at Luna’s house.

“Oh my god this is good,” Nyx moaned as he stuffed his mouth with the sweet potato Luna had made.

“Thank you, good job on the steaks babe, they’re perfect.” Luna praised as she cut another piece of steak and stuffed it into her mouth and chewed happily as they sat together at the breakfast bar.

They winked at each other, smiling over their full mouths before Sylva came home.

“Sorry I’m so late, oh,” Sylva said once she came into the kitchen and paused when she saw them sitting at the breakfast bar.

“Hey mom, your steak is right there.” Luna said as she pointed to the plate by the grill.

“Oh you made me dinner too? That’s so sweet of you.”

“Nyx did, I just made the sweet potatoes.” Luna informed her mother proudly.

“I hope you like it, I made it how Luna told me to.” Nyx offered. Thank goodness Luna had checked her phone’s app that showed Sylva on her way home.

“Oh I’m sure it’s perfect Dear,” Sylva smiled as she put her things down and went to the plate and got a sweet potato from the microwave.   
“Ooh, it’s still warm.” Sylva cooed as she put in on the plate and poured the brown sugar mixture into it and sat on the other side of Nyx at the breakfast bar.

“So, how was your day?” Luna asked from the other side of Nyx.

“It was long, goodness was it long, but oh I have some good news.” Sylva answered as she cut into the steak. “See? Perfect.” Sylva cooed at Nyx.

“So? What’s the good news?” Luna prodded excitedly.

“Daniella’s cancer is going into remission.” Sylva informed them.

Luna squealed happily as she clapped her hands. “Yes!” Luna cheered.

“But don’t tell your brother, Dani wants to tell him herself.” Sylva instructed.

“Of course, he’ll be so happy.” Luna smiled.

“So what have you two been up to?” Sylva asked curiously.

“Oh, school, hanging out, listening to music.” Luna answered vaguely and Nyx’s blush crept up his neck, feeling suddenly so awkward.

“Oh?” Sylva inquired, noticing Nyx’s change in demeanor.

“Yeah, turns out Nyx and Noctis like a lot of the same music.” Luna answered.

“I thought I recognized it,” Sylva noted. “Have you been to any of their concerts Nyx?” Sylva asked politely.

“Not yet,” Nyx answered, grateful for the change in topic.

“I think I sent Noctis and Ignis to their concert or was that a different band?” Sylva asked.

“No, you sent them to this, they loved it. But Nyx does have a birthday coming up, I was thinking of getting us tickets.” Luna revealed. Nyx looked to Luna in surprised awe.

“Really?” Nyx asked Luna excitedly.

“When is your birthday Nyx?” Sylva asked.

“November 20th.” Nyx answered Sylva before turning back to Luna. “You don’t have to Hun, I can do that for us, I just didn’t think you’d be into that sort of thing.” Nyx to which Luna simply smiled brightly.

“Nice, and how old will you be turning?” Sylva inquired curiously.

“18.” Nyx answered Sylva.

“Oh, congratulations, what can I get you Dear?” Sylva asked.

“You really don’t have to get me anything Mom.” Nyx answered, remembering to call her that and smiling when Sylva smiled brightly at that. Luna smiled brightly herself at that. Her mom had adopted him just like she had done with Noctis and Ignis.

“Darling, if you don’t tell me what to get you, I’ll just end up stuffing an envelope full of money.” Sylva smiled as she patted his arm with her hand.   
“No really, I don’t need anything,” Nyx tried to argue.

“Nonsense, you have a month to think it over Darling.” Sylva dismissed playfully. “Also, very well done on the steak Love, it’s divine.” Sylva praised as she took another bite.

“Thanks Mom, I tried.” Nyx nodded, feeling much more at ease.

“And you succeeded.” Sylva insisted.

After a pleasant dinner, Sylva went to her office to do some more work and Nyx thought it best to go home to work on his homework. Luna was reluctant to have him leave but didn’t argue.

“Thank you for coming over,” Luna whispered in Nyx’s ear as she hugged him goodbye.

“Thanks for having me over, we need to do this again soon.” Nyx murmured as he hugged her back tightly.

“By the way, I like you just like this.” Nyx insisted as they pulled apart. Luna’s brows furrowed as she looked at him curiously.

“The make up and get up was hot as hell but this,” Nyx gestured to her clothes. “You’re more comfortable, I like this just as much.” Nyx insisted.

Luna’s jaw dropped in awe before she flung herself at him and kissed him desperately. “Just one more time, please,” Luna pleaded as she couldn’t get enough of him. Nyx smiled into the kiss as he kicked his shoes back off with his feet since he didn’t want to let go of her.

“I can’t say no to you,” Nyx confessed as he took his coat back off and put it on the bench and followed her back to her room.

Once inside the room, they each undressed each other eagerly before falling back into the bed, Nyx grabbed another condom quickly before he laid on top of her once more as he wrapped them in blankets, both of them managing to get the condom on before they rejoined again. Luna stifled her own moan at their rejoining, her legs wrapping around his waist once more.

“Don’t want your mom to hear?” Nyx guessed as he started up a comfortable rhythm.

“I don’t want her to come investigate.” Luna clarified.

“I get it,” Nyx smiled before he kissed her deeply, each of them swallowing down the other’s sounds. Much like before there was an urgency and a desperation in this coupling that turned it into a rougher sex than before but both of them were loving it.

“You like it this rough?” Nyx asked as he noticed just how into it she was.

“Yeah, not like all the time but occasionally yes, you?” Luna asked as she tightened her kegals which had Nyx nearly loosing his load.

“Same, not all the time, but this is amazing.” Nyx grunted out as he pounded into her particularly hard which had Luna wrapping herself around him like a vice.

“Could, ooohh, you, um..ahh, do me a..ahh, favor?” Luna asked.

“Anything,” Nyx answered.

“Could you take me from behind, like how I said the other night?” Luna asked.

“Absolutely.” Nyx agreed as he sat up on his knees as she got on her hands and knees. Nyx positioned himself at her entrance and thrust in deeply. Luna hissed as she bit her lip.

“Sorry did I hurt you?” Nyx paused to which Luna shook her head.

“No, it feels so fucking good, do that again,” Luna begged.

Nyx grinned wickedly himself as he did it again, his balls hitting her clit as he did so as his hands dug into the flesh of her hips. He piston-ed into her again, not caring if the sound of his flash smacking hers filled the air. Luna dropped to her chest so she could bite and moan into the pillow.

“Keep going, please,” Luna pleaded desperately as she clawed at the pillow. Nyx obliged and rammed her as hard as he could. Fuck he was getting close but he didn’t feel her getting close. So he licked his own fingers and reached around her to rub at her clit again, laying over her and kissing and biting at her shoulder and her back.

“Oh my god, Nyx,” Luna whined desperately.

“Come on baby, cum for _your King_.” Nyx encouraged in her ear. Luna nodded into the pillow but when Nyx bit down into her shoulder again, growling as he did so, then he felt her orgasm as she cried out into the pillow as she bucked against him. Nyx finally came again, although not sure how much of anything he had left to spill into her. She had run him dry. Luna collapsed into the bed with Nyx collapsing with her, holding her tightly from behind as they both fought to catch their breath.

“God damn baby, fuck that was good,” Luna panted.

“Oh yeah, that was...god that was great, I think you ran me dry.” Nyx admitted as he breathed heavily.

Luna smiled proudly at that. “Thanks, I had no idea I had that many rounds in us.” Luna noted as she breathed heavily too.

“Well, we’ve had a lot of build up, I’m surprised I lasted that many rounds too, usually after two I’m too spent for any more, but damn, not with you, it’s like I can’t get enough of you.” Nyx related as he held his head up to kiss her on the cheek as his hands wrapped around her chest, crossing them so that each hand held a breast.

“SAME.” Luna chuckled as she stroked over his hands. “So you like my new nick name.” Luna concluded as she finally was able to catch her breath.

“Hell fucking yeah, who wouldn’t like that?” Nyx grinned as he moved to nestle his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, resting his head on hers a little.

“You cool with me calling you that at school?” Luna posed.

“Yeah, it’s just going to be hard to not pop a boner every time I hear it,” Nyx admitted.

“Hmm,” Luna hummed smugly. “Like when I do this?” Luna asked as she reached down raked her nails up his thigh to his ass before squeezing the ample flesh there appreciatively.

“You sure do love to tease,” Nyx noted with a mischievous grin.

“I do, but I like to think I make good on it.” Luna smiled smugly.

“That you do,” Nyx admitted.

“I just need to figure out how I can tease you.” Nyx said as he loosened his grip on her so she could roll in his grasp so they were face to face again.

“I thought the undressing me with your eyes all day was pretty good,” Luna offered. “Had me squirming,” Luna added as she reached over and traced random lines on the skin of his side and his back.

“Not enough, I need something that isn’t so obvious for people looking at me.” Nyx clarified as he mirrored his actions with his own fingertips on her own skin, smiling widely when gooseflesh rose in his touch’s wake.

“Well I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Luna whispered as she reached her face up to kiss him softly. “Are you writing your name on me with your fingertips?” Luna asked as she pulled away from him.

“...yes,” Nyx admitted.

Luna smiled brightly and brought her hand up to rest over his heart. Luna then wrote ‘Luna’ with her fingernail into the skin there before kissing over it.

“There,” Luna grinned proudly. “You’re mine and I’m yours.” Luna stated resolutely.

Nyx splayed his hand over her back and brought her closer so he could kiss her again.

“Say that again,” Nyx whispered.

“You’re mine and I’m yours.” Luna repeated before kissing him some more before the kiss escalated.

“I’m never going to get to leave your house,” Nyx teased as he pulled off his used condom and got another one before putting another one back on and rejoined them again, rolling over to lay on top of her, only this time letting most of his weight rest on her.

“Mm, I love your weight on me,” Luna hummed happily from underneath him.

“I just love you,” Nyx smirked as he kissed her deeply.

“I love you too.” Luna breathed when they broke apart for air. “And I’m never going to stop.” Luna professed as she wrapped herself around him once more.

“I’m never going to stop loving you either.” Nyx promised as they made love slowly, deliberately, with purpose and promise.

An hour later, after they both managed to get one last orgasm out of each other, did Nyx finally get away and go home, although he wasn’t sure how much homework he would be able to get done because he needed to collapse and rest after that marathon of mind blowing sex.

Luna saw him off and floated to her mom’s home office that was right off of her mother’s bedroom and fell back and laid on her mother’s couch in her office, feeling absolutely euphoric, unable to wipe the grinning smile from her face.

“Where’s Nyx?” Sylva asked curiously.

“He went home, to do his homework.” Luna answered. “I need your advice.” Luna requested.

“Of course, what on Dearest?” Sylva inquired as she continued to go through her paperwork.

Luna got up from the couch and sat in the chair on the other side of her mother’s desk.

“I need you to tell me how to _**not**_ screw up my relationship with Nyx.” Luna specified earnestly.

Sylva immediately stopped doing her paperwork, flipped it over so that she wouldn’t even be tempted to continue before turning all of her attention to her daughter.

“How do you mean that?” Sylva asked as she fought her knowing grin.

“You know how you told me that after you and dad had sex for the first time, you were convinced that you never wanted or needed to have sex with anyone else...ever.” Luna recalled.

“Yes,” Sylva smiled and nodded as she blushed rose.

“Yeah, that’s...I’m pretty sure I’m at that point right now.” Luna professed.

Sylva smiled wider and brighter at that. “That good huh?” Sylva guessed.

“Oh my god mom, it was _**so good**_.” Luna squealed. “It was safe, protected and of course consensual. He gave me more- deep, thorough, mind blowing- I’m talking – I’m seeing stars, earth shattering good, great, amazing orgasms, without any electronic assistance, with just his two hands, his mouth and his dick, all of which he knows how to use very, very well. I just...I don’t ever want to have sex with anyone else, for as long as I live and I know that sounds crazy and the farthest thing from believable ever but it’s true!” Luna confessed earnestly. “I mean, you told me that sex should be sacred, it wasn’t with Andrew, or even with Tony, _actually with both of them it felt degrading, cheap and gross because they watched too much porn_.” Luna quickly muttered under her breath before finding her ecstatic voice again. “BUT - but with Nyx, it’s sacred, it feels so special and precious and...I’m having a hard time finding words other than ethereal and sacred but they are just perfect descriptors right now, mom, he worshiped me, it was the closest thing to a religious experience I’ve ever had.” Luna ran her fingers through her hair. “It’s the greatest thing ever and he’s amazing and treats me better than anyone ever has and I can’t and don’t even want to try to imagine my life without him, so please, tell me how to not mess this up.” Luna pleaded.

Sylva teared up, this is what she had been waiting on for months, her daughter was finally opening back up and talking about what was on her mind and heart and it was because of Nyx. Bless that boy’s heart and soul, he brought her daughter back.

“Well,” Sylva smiled as she got a tissue to dab at her eyes. “Off the top of my head. What are Nyx’s dreams? What are Nyx’s ambitions?” Sylva posed.

“Well we’ve tasted his cooking and I’ve seen him play football, he could do either of those if he wanted to.” Luna answered even though she felt kinda bad for not knowing exactly what Nyx wanted to do with his life- yet.

“Well, my advice would be to support his dreams and ambitions as best you can. If he wants to play football professionally, he’ll need to be on a college team first, if that’s what he wants to be, we can always contact college scouts to come to games. And if he wants to be a chef, which is also a very noble profession, one that I would personally highly recommend because Nyx has a gift for it, he should go to culinary school. If there is something he’s passionate about, support it, even if you don’t personally care about it. Your father and I would go to art galleries all the time and he would talk with other artist about their art- all the time. I still know very little about art or the ‘process’ but to watch him work and talk and get passionate about it, brought me some of the greatest joys I’ve ever known, buying art supplies with him was always an ‘ _experience_ ’ but as long as he was happy, I was happy.” Sylva advised. “The other piece of advice I have is to be open and honest with him. Don’t keep him at a distance, keep him close, let him love you, all of you. And in return love him, all of him.” Sylva added.

Luna had been nodding in agreement with everything her mom was saying. “Anything else?” Luna asked.

“Wait until after you graduate high school at least- to marry him and please don’t have kids with him before then. School, any school- is hard, kids make it a thousand times harder.” Sylva requested.

“I was going to wait until after medical school to start a family.” Luna revealed.

“Oh thank god. Perfect, if you would like a slightly more permanent form of birth control than what you already have, like the kind you put in your arm for three to five years, let me know and I’ll be more than happy to sign off on it.” Sylva offered, greatly relieved at that.

“Yes please,” Luna quickly agreed.

“Excellent, I’ll get that request in tomorrow we can do it this week if you’d like.” Sylva grinned.

“Thursday after my therapy?” Luna asked.

“Thursday.” Sylva confirmed.

“Awesome, well, I have some homework to work on myself. Good talk mom,” Luna smiled as she stood and came over to hug her mom.

“Good talk, we should do this more often Love.” Sylva agreed as she hugged her daughter tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too Mom,” Luna smiled before she let go and went back to her room.

 

Meanwhile Ravus was dropping all of his friends off, leaving Andrew for last.

“Thanks again for coming through for me today, to help me get my mind off Lunafreya.” Ravus offered and by extension, Selena for that matter.

“Of course, that’s what friends are for.” Andrew grinned smugly. “But if I may offer some comfort on the subject of her. How long have they been going out?” Andrew asked.

“A couple of weeks.” Ravus answered.

“Then if she’s being intimate that quickly, it’s not going to last, she’s rebounding, she won’t admit it but she is.” Andrew offered hopefully.

“One can hope.” Ravus sighed.

“I also got her these.” Andrew added as he reached into his pockets and pulled out two boxes of Plan B and handed them to Ravus.

“When did you get these?” Ravus asked.

“While the rest of you were gaming, I couldn’t stop worrying about her so I did something proactive about it. I still love her but I ain’t raising anyone else’s bastard.” Andrew explained.

Ravus looked at the boxes and then back at Andrew, but instead of being happy for Andrew’s ‘thoughtfulness’ he was just getting irritated and angry.

“Then you shouldn’t have cheated on her and dumped her Dumbass. It’s because of your stupid ass decisions that she went running to Nyx’s arms to begin with. And don’t give me this ‘i still love her’ bull shit, if you really did love her, you wouldn’t have treated her the way you did. I’m taking these because I don’t want her to be an unwed teenage mother, but you blew it. You had the perfect girl and she wasn’t enough for you. So now, you get to live with that and I get to make peace with it, because Nyx may be an arrogant ass, but he’s not dumb and _so far_ he’s treated her better than you ever did. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ravus said bitterly as Fred pulled into the Izunia’s driveway.

“Bro, don’t take your anger at Nyx and take it out on me, I’m doing you and Luna a solid in getting that for her. Let my actions speak for themselves.” Andrew tried to smooth over.

“They already have, good night.” Ravus answered.

“Come on man, don’t be like that. You had a great night, you’re the man, don’t let this get to you so much. You’re better than that.” Andrew dismissed. “It’ll all work out, you’ll see.” Andrew offered as he got out of the limo.

Once Ravus drove away Andrew let his mask fall as he came into his own house.

“There you are, did you have fun?” Ardyn asked from the couch with his glass of wine as he watched TV.   
“Yeah, Ravus blew thousands of dollars in attempt to be the big man on campus.” Andrew rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed as he sat down next to his father and took the bottle of wine that was on coffee table and started to chug it.

“Easy, this is not the wine to do that with.” Ardyn griped.

“Fine,” Andrew dolled as he put it back and got up and got a bottle of a top shelf whiskey and refilled his flask before taking that bottle back with him to the couch.

Ardyn raised a curious brow at his son.

“I thought you had fun this evening.” Ardyn pointed out.

“I pretended to.” Andrew corrected as he took a long draw from the bottle.

“What’s going on?” Ardyn asked curiously.

“Lunafreya has a new boyfriend and she wore the black silk robe tonight.” Andrew sneered bitterly as his features darkened.

“You saw this?” Ardyn inquired.

“No, Mrs. Nox Fleuret doesn’t want me on her property, I stayed in the limo when Ravus took us all to his house to get his funds because he forgot them this morning, Will and Evan went up to the door with them, Ravus took two steps in, saw the robe and turned right back around and practically pushed Will and Evan back to the car and was very upset. He finished off my flask, he was more perturbed than I am.” Andrew explained before he took another long draw.

“I see, now who is the little harlot dating now?” Ardyn asked.

“Don’t call her that. She may be that right now, but I will get her back and you will never talk about her that way again.” Andrew warned.

“Fair enough.” Ardyn put up a hand -that wasn’t around his wine glass- up in defeat. “So who is she dating now?” Ardyn rephrased.

“Some meat head on Lucis’ football team, Nyx- Ulric I think is his last name, he drives this shitty black truck, so out of place, completely beneath her.” Andrew pointed out snidely as he enjoyed the burn of the alcohol in his chest.

“Well I’m sure he can’t measure up to you,” Ardyn offered comfortingly.

“No, no man can.” Andrew grinned smugly. “She’s rebounding with him, I just know it.” Andrew added.

“Of course she is, she’ll get disappointed and disenfranchised soon enough, I could however offer my assistance if you want to find some dirt on him. Help move her along.” Ardyn offered.

“I was hoping you would.” Andrew grinned wickedly.

“Of course, he’s a stupid teenager who has been bound to make mistakes, they won’t be hard to find or hard to bring back to life.” Ardyn assured his son.

“I also got her two things of Plan B, no point in me raising someone else’s bastard.” Andrew informed his dad.

“Actually, that’s where you could have gained more favor. If she does get pregnant, you could be the hero, her knight in shining armor to come and save the day when he leaves her because he’s undoubtedly afraid of commitment. And of course you could send the little shit to boarding school if you can’t stand the bastard.” Ardyn pointed out.

“True but I don’t want the publicity of standing with a ‘fallen’ woman like that.” Andrew shrugged.

“Oh on the contrary, think of the support you’d get from that demographic, ‘Love conquers all’, the fact that you loved her enough to take her back and make a proper lady out of her, it would set you up forever as the golden boy, you could do no wrong after that and if you did, it would easily excuse it. Not to mention the fortune she has, I looked into your claim and the Fleuret siblings already have over 50 million, their controlling stock included and stand to inherit another 260 million plus when their precious grandparents die.” Ardyn pointed out.

“But won’t Sylva squander a third of that on Precious Prince Noctis?” Andrew pointed out.

“We’ll see,” Ardyn grinned mischievously.

Andrew hummed, mirroring his grin. “So, how was your evening?” Andrew asked.

“Oh it was lovely, _a Charlotte_ should still be passed out on the bed.” Ardyn grinned as he raised his wine glass in a toast to the spare bedroom only a short distance away. “You’re more than welcome to help yourself, she should be out for at least an hour more.” Ardyn offered.

“Is she clean?” Andrew asked.

“Of course,” Ardyn confirmed.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Andrew grinned as he took another drawl of whiskey and went to the spare bedroom where a young hooker laid passed out and sprawled out on the bed.

“Well hello Charlotte.” Andrew greeted darkly as he shut the door behind him and unfastened his belt.

 

Meanwhile Ravus returned home, the boxes of Plan B safe in the pockets of his coat. He came into the house and went to Luna’s room first, noting how the lights in her room were still on which meant she was still up. He knocked softly.

“Who is it?” Luna asked happily.

“It’s me,” Ravus answered.

“Come on in, it’s open.” Luna invited from her desk. “Hey, how was your night?” Luna asked excitedly as she got up from her desk to greet her brother, giving him a tight hug. “Did you have fun? Did you blow a bunch of money?” Luna asked teasingly.

“Yeah, it was great,” Ravus nodded as he held her tightly as he tried not to vomit at the smell of Nyx on her.

“Good,” Luna answered.

“So, uh,” Ravus stammered as he pulled away from her. Luna looked at him curiously, tilting her head slightly.

“So I actually came home right after school because I forgot my funds in my room.” Ravus began, feeling super uncomfortable and Luna’s face began to drop.

“I uh, me and my friends were greeted with the sight of your black silk robe and your ‘fuck me’ heels when we walked in.” Ravus informed her gently with a slight wince.

Luna’s face blanched as her eyes went wide, her mouth fell open and she covered it with both hands as she stared at him in horror.

“Oh shit,” Luna breathed.

“Yeah, so we never got more than two, maybe three steps into the house, I didn’t even bother getting my money, I turned us all around and shoved us out of the house.” Ravus informed her.

“Oh god,” Luna groaned, feeling incredibly queasy.

“So here’s the good news, it was just Will and Evan and they don’t know you, they think it’s mom’s stuff.”

“That doesn’t mean shit, Andrew...” Luna began before Ravus cut him off.

“Andrew never made good on that. He says he still loves you and would never tarnish your reputation like that. None of the guys had ever heard of you, the only reason they know I have a little sister is because I told them. They didn’t know you existed.” Ravus assured her.

Luna looked at him disbelievingly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m serious, you’re good, your reputation is one of a golden, precious Princess who would be admired and respected if you ever wanted to come to Niflheim Academy, but when I came back to the car and was, obviously, very upset, Andrew was in the limo and he put two and two together when he saw Nyx’s shitty truck but he was really cool about it, he did everything in his power to help me not think about it, he was a perfect gentleman when Will and Evan tried to ask him about it, he downplayed it and said that it was Mom, he also did us a solid and got you these.” Ravus said as he pulled the boxes of Plan B from his coat pockets.

Luna scoffed at them but took them from him as she bit her lips, trying to remain calm and collected. “I don’t need them because I use safe sex practices but thank you.” Luna said reluctantly.

“If you wanted the house to yourself to bang your feelings out with Nyx you could have just told me and I would have stayed away, you didn’t need to play me.” Ravus offered sincerely.

“Really? If I had told you this morning that I was going to have sex with Nyx you would have been as cool with it as you are now?” Luna questioned.

“Probably not but Andrew helped me see that you are a young, independent woman who is capable of making her own choices, you have autonomy and should exercise that right and I along with everyone else should respect that.” Ravus offered, even though that wasn’t exactly what Andrew had said but if Andrew was going to do him a solid, he would return the favor.

“Really? Andrew said _that?_ I find that hard to believe but ok.” Luna muttered.

“Andrew isn’t as bad as you think he is, he really does love you I think, he just has been bad at showing it in the past, when and if this doesn’t work out with Nyx, could you at least think about giving him another chance?” Ravus pleaded.

“Is that before or after I give Luche a chance too?” Luna posed.

“After, Luche is a great guy too, he would treat you incredibly well also.” Ravus answered with a small smile.

“Well, that’s going to be hard to do because Lucis has a new student from England, she’s this feisty little red head who’s also a rugby player, she’s really fast, she’s really fun too. Luche has been smitten with her.” Luna informed Ravus smugly.

“Nice, what’s her name?” Ravus asked.

“Ada, her and Crowe have become best buds, they both have that tom boy but still really naturally beautiful thing going on.” Luna smiled.

“Well, I should go say good night to mom, don’t burn too much of the midnight oil, I’ll see you in the morning.” Ravus offered as he gave another hug and kissed her temple. “Good night, love you.” Ravus bid her.

“Love you too, good night Rae.” Luna bid him before he left her.

Once the door was shut Luna’s face fell.

“Son of a bitch!” Luna hissed as she threw the boxes to the floor. “What fucked up mind game are you playing now Andrew?” Luna whispered angrily to herself as she began to pace her room.

She picked up a pillow from her bed and wanted to scream in it but relaxed when she could smell Nyx on it. She inhaled his scent deeply and felt her rage start to leave her.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter, I have you, that’s all that matters.” Luna said as if Nyx were right there in front of her. She hugged her pillow tightly as she reminisced about all that had happened that afternoon. Oh what she would give just to have his strong arms wrapped around her once more. To have him there chasing away all her fears and doubts.


	13. Wednesday

 

 

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 13

 

 

Nyx went home and crashed onto his bed face down, barely able to take his own shoes off. Everything hurt. His back, his neck, his arms, his legs, his abs especially, everything was spent, his lips were swollen, almost raw, hell if it hadn’t been for the condoms, his dick would definitely be raw. He didn’t think he had it in him, hell, he didn’t think she had had it in her but she had run him dry. But Jesus Fucking Christ had it been worth it. She was worth it.

Selena knocked on his door with a plate of dinner their mom had saved.

“Yeah?” Nyx answered with his face partially covered by his pillow as he turned his head to the side to breathe.

“It’s just me,” Selena said softly.

“I’m not hungry, I had dinner at Luna’s.” Nyx said sleepily as he cracked an eye open to consider before closing it again.

“You look exhausted.” Selena noted with a smug grin as she laid his food on his desk and brought his office chair over to so she could sit close to him.

“Did she wear you out?” Selena guessed with a soft giggle as she rubbed soothing circles into his back.

Nyx could only nod sleepily.

“Did you faint?” Selena asked.

“No, almost, tho.” Nyx smiled, still keeping his eyes closed.

“So? Are you going to tell me _anything_?” Selena asked.

“Gentlemen don’t kiss and tell.” Nyx grinned. “But, I will say, I will marry her, if it’s the last thing I do. You two are practically sisters already anyway.” Nyx raised a single tired, slightly prune-y finger.

“Yeah we are. Lunafreya Ulric, has a nice ring to it.” Selena cooed softly.

Nyx rolled over to his back, a proud grin on his lips. “Yeah it does.”

“Those are hickeys on your neck.” Selena accused teasingly as she poked at them on his neck before taking the tip of her finger and dragging down the collar of his shirt to see even more on the juncture of his neck and shoulder and chest.   
“Stop,” Nyx batted her hand away half heartedly. “Let me sleep,” Nyx whined.

“Fine, good night,” Selena said as she helped cover him up.

“Thank you Selena, you’re the best,” Nyx praised as he rolled over to his side, but still subconsciously reached out for Luna only to realize she wasn’t right there.

“You’re welcome, sweet dreams.” Selena cooed softly after she was done before she took the plate back and returned it to the fridge.

The next morning Nyx drove into school and was happy to see Luna already pulling into a spot that had an empty space on either side of her. He took the initiative and parked to the left of her so Luna and Selena could greet each other first. He could already see that Luna had done her hair and makeup and god damn that red lipstick. His dick twitched and jumped and Nyx was ready to loose himself in her all over again.

“Well good morning.” Selena greeted brightly.

“Hey,” Luna greeted with equal brightness. “Good morning Lovely,” Luna greeted Selena with a super tight hug. “Thanks for letting me borrow Nyx yesterday.” Luna whispered in Selena’s ear.

“No problem, you wore him _out._ ” Selena giggled in Luna’s ear.

“He wore me out, I could barely walk.” Luna giggled back in Selena’s ear.

“Where’s my hug?” Nyx complained even though he loved how close they were.

“How could I forget _My King_?” Luna cooed as she left Selena’s embrace to fall into Nyx’s before kissing him softly.

“I could get used to that real quick. Lipstick or lip stain?” Nyx grinned when he pulled away as he licked his lips.

“Lip stain.” Luna answered before she opened her mouth but closed it again. Now wasn’t the time to tell him of what Andrew did.

“Oh no what happened?” Nyx asked when he saw the range of emotion flash in her face.

“I..it..doesn’t...matter.” Luna bit her lips and tried and failed not to wince, she promised she wouldn’t lie to him. She promised she wouldn’t lie to him.

“Selena, go walk into school, give us a minute.” Nyx asked politely before he opened his truck door and picked Luna up to sit sideways on his passenger seat and caged her in with his frame slightly.

“What happened?” Nyx repeated.

Luna hung her head in defeat, he was too good. “So, you know how yesterday, when I got my robe and shoes from the front door so Ravus wouldn’t see them and throw a fit?” Luna asked with a wince and Nyx nodded in agreement.

“Well I didn’t get them soon enough, he came home while we were having sex because he forgot his money in his room and brought his friends in and they all stopped at the front door when they saw my robe and my heels and Ravus freaked out, grabbed his friends, pushed them out of the house and back to the limo and Andrew was in that limo, he put two and two together and so long story short, um, Andrew sent home, with Ravus, two boxes of Plan B.” Luna confessed in a hushed tone.

Nyx’s eyebrows rose in surprise at that.

“Uh, ok, so your ex found out you’ve moved on, I don’t see what the big deal is yet.” Nyx stated calmly.

“Andrew is the best strategist, the best manipulator, the best intrigue- game playing son of a bitch I know. He’s also vindictive as fuck, jealous as hell and right now, I’m _terrified_ he’s going to find a way to get to us. To get to you in particular, his wrath is...unspeakably horrifying. If there is anything in your past that can come back to bite you in the ass, Andrew will find it and multiply it by a thousand and rain hell fire down so bad anyone would wish themselves dead.” Luna explained as her hands started to shake.

“Woah, easy,” Nyx soothed as he took her hands into his own and squeezed them comfortingly. “He can look all he wants, he won’t find anything, he can try to make stuff up but it’s always just going to be lies, easily proven false ok?” Nyx assured her as he reached out and held her face in his hand. Luna leaned into the touch, taking comfort in his words and actions. “Don’t worry about it, we got this, we’ll face whatever tantrum he wants to throw together alright?” Nyx comforted.

Luna nodded in agreement before she leaned towards him and hugged him tightly as Nyx did the same as he silently prayed that Luna could be free of Andrew and no longer fear him like this.

“Is there anything else?” Nyx asked, his words muffled by her coat.

“Yeah...” Luna sighed. “I’m um, I’m getting a procedure done tomorrow.” Luna revealed.

“Are you ok?” Nyx asked as he pulled back to look her over quickly, worry clear on his features.

“No, not, nothing like that, it’s not a bad thing, I’m fine,” Luna tried to assure him as she reached out and took his face in her hands so he could look her in the eye. “After school tomorrow, I’m going to my OBGYN and I’m getting Nexplanon- that birth control stick thing that you put in your arm- so that I won’t have kids for the next three to four years.” Luna explained calmly.

“Oh,” Nyx blinked, not quite sure how to feel about that.

“Ok, what are your thoughts on that?” Luna invited, seeing the mixture of emotions on his face.

“Well, it’s your body and it’s your choice and if that’s what you want that’s fine with me.” Nyx answered carefully. Luna raised a brow at that.

“Ok, why are you wanting that?” Nyx asked, knowing if he knew why he would accept that better because a part of him just wanted to marry her and start a family as soon as possible.

“Well, first off, I’m only 17 Nyx.” Luna reminded him. “Second, I would really like to graduate high school and get into medical school before I start a family. Third, it’s one less thing to worry about because accidents happen. I mean I am literally an accident, I’m the ‘oops’ in my family. Ravus was planned, I wasn’t.” Luna explained as she gestured to herself with a smile.

“I didn’t know that,” Nyx nodded, mirroring her smile because it was infectious. “I still stand by my first statement. It’s your choice and I’ll do my best to support whatever decision you make.” Nyx repeated, feeling much more comfortable with it. This wasn’t about him, this was about her.

“So is there anything else?” Nyx asked as he took her hands in his own and held them reverently.

Luna shook her head no. “No, that’s it, thank you My Love,” Luna answered before she hugged him again.

“No problem My Love,” Nyx smiled as he kissed her cheek before kissing her chastely. “We should get going if we don’t want to be late.” Nyx encouraged as he stepped away and held his hand out to grab to get out of his truck.

“Now, are we still on for the kids at the hospital today?” Nyx asked.

“Yes we are, I saw your guitars in the back. Selena especially has been requested, well her and Gladio.” Luna related as she stole into his side with his arm around her shoulders once more.

“Let me guess, the kids requested Selena, their moms requested Gladio.” Nyx laughed.

“You would be correct.” Luna laughed with him.

Nyx and Luna managed to make it through the morning and even lunch without incident.

But when Nyx got into the boys locker room, things changed.

He took his shirt off which earned several hollers from the guys in the locker room which earned everyone’s attention.

“Come on, let’s see, let’s see!” Tredd egged as he pointed all of them out. “Dude she scratched up your back! Got yourself a new sex kitten huh? Rawr!” Tredd mimicked a cat swipe.

“Shut up,” Nyx dismissed with playful shove as he did his best to hide his smile.

“Ah! You’re smiling! I knew that girl had wild side! You have to have pics.” Tredd instigated as he grabbed Nyx’s phone.

“You can look all you want, you’re not going to find anything.” Nyx grinned smugly as he leaned against the lockers, now he was eternally grateful he didn’t take pictures.

Tredd frowned before he tossed the phone back. “You’re no fun, come on, you gotta give us something.” Tredd pleaded.

“No fucking way,” Nyx shook his head no he put his phone in his locker and put his gym shirt on.

“Hey, we’ve all seen her do the splits when she stretches, did she do the splits on your dick? She did didn’t she, you lucky bastard. That girl has flexibility for days. She must have gave it to you good.” Tredd continued to taunt.

“I’m not going to give any of you anything.” Nyx spelled out warning-ly. “Get dressed before we’re late.”

“You suck. Either that or she was lousy.” Tredd baited, needing to get a rise out of Nyx.

Nyx gave him a dangerous glare. “Stop.” Nyx bit out as he clenched his jaw.

“Ooh, did I find your weak spot there Nyxy.” Tredd grinned victoriously.

For a split second Nyx debated whether or not to just punch Tredd’s lights out but he reminded himself that he needed to be at the hospital with Luna and he couldn’t do that if he was in detention.

Then Drautos came over.

“Ulric! I need a word.”

“Yes sir.” Nyx answered.

Meanwhile in the girl’s locker room Crowe had taken Luna aside and explained the situation with Luche and Ada.

“I’ll do what I can.” Luna offered as she came to the conclusion that Luche must have a thing for the new girls, which was fine with her because if he was with someone else, she would be off the hook to Ravus for ‘giving Luche a chance’.

Luna sat in her assigned spot and talked with Crowe and Ada who had been assigned to sit on the other side of Crowe before Tredd and his friends came jogging up to them while Nyx talked with Drautos.

“Well hey there Gorgeous.” Tredd greeted Luna.

“Go away Tredd.” Crowe dismissed irritably.

“What I’m just here to get Luna’s side of the story.” Tredd instigated.

“What story?” Luna asked warily.

“How the sex was with Nyx.” Tredd grinned, giving Luna once over and a suggestive smile and a wink.

Luna’s eyes went wide as her mouth fell open in shock.

“Tredd, I swear to god I will kick your ass nine ways from Sunday if you don’t get lost _**right now**_.” Crowe growled as she found her feet, got in Tredd’s face and pushed him and his friends. “You guys are disgusting pricks, this is why none of you will ever have girlfriends.” Crowe snarled. “Don’t you guys ever talk to her like that again, or to Ada for that matter you disrespectful sons of bitches.” Crowe snapped angrily. “Go!” Crowe boomed as she pointed to the other side of the gym where they were supposed to be. Tredd rolled his eyes but reluctantly obeyed.

Right at that moment Nyx walked out and his heart sank and his stomach twisted. Oh Tredd was going to pay.

“Don’t pay any attention to him. Nyx would never say anything. Unlike Tredd, Nyx has class and actually respects women.” Crowe assured Luna who was still trying to get over her shock and embarrassment.

“Who’s ass am I kicking?” Nyx asked as he came over to them.

“Tredd’s, not now,” Crowe answered and put a hand over his chest when he turned towards Tredd. “I took care it, she’s fine, Tredd just came over and was being an ass.” Crowe explained.

“What did he say?” Nyx asked Crowe as Luna came over to join in their conversation, Nyx wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

“He said he needed my side of the story of how sex was with you.” Luna repeated.

“I’m going to kill him.” Nyx muttered. “I’m so sorry, I swear I didn’t...”

“I know you wouldn’t, it’s fine, just shocked me is all.” Luna shook her head as she gave him a reassuring smile.

“In your places!” Drautos bellowed to the class to begin as he and the other gym teacher started the class.

After gym Nyx walked Luna to drama.

“So what took you so long in the locker room?” Luna asked.

“Oh, Coach wanted to talk about having practice on Wednesdays.” Nyx explained.

“Well what did you say?” Luna asked.

“I told him that Gladio and I at least had plans today at the hospital.” Nyx answered.

“And what did he say?” Luna asked.

“Well he was surprised that Gladio would do something like that but he decided against it. So if we want to make Wednesdays at the hospital a permanent thing, cool with me.” Nyx smiled. “But I may have to have practice on Tuesdays now.” Nyx grimaced.

“Oh,” Luna tried not to pout as she remembered her mother’s advice. “Well, if anyone can understand that sports take work, sacrifice, commitment and time, I can.” Luna offered.

Nyx tightened his grip on her shoulders, giving her a side hug as he kissed her temple. “Thank you.” Nyx murmured before they walked into drama.

After school Prompto, Noctis and Ignis rode with Luna in her mom’s car as Regis followed in the van with all the instruments.

“So, how was it?” Prompto asked giddily.

“You know Ladies don’t kiss and tell.” Luna answered as she gave Prompto a look as he rode in the front seat as Noctis and Ignis rode in the back.

“Oh come on!” Prompto whined.

“It’s none of your business,” Luna insisted firmly before she reached out and pinched his side in an effort to tickle him, Prompto squealed slightly as he laughed and batted her hand away. “Besides I don’t need you hounding me, I’ve had enough of that from...others.” Luna sighed.

“Wait, what happened?” Noctis asked curiously.

“Tredd Furia and his friends came up to me today in gym and tried to start shit.” Luna answered irritably.

“What did he say?” Noctis inquired.

“Well he started off with ‘what’s up Gorgeous’ which, eww.” Luna shuddered. “Then he said that he wanted to get my side of the story of how the sex was with Nyx.” Luna related.

Noctis and Prompto gasped as Ignis’ mouth fell open slightly in shock.

“Yeah, he said that loud in clear, practically the whole gym heard it and I wanted to die. Thankfully Crowe came to my rescue because Nyx was talking with Coach Drautos and she told him to get lost.” Luna explained.

“Yeah but did Nyx...” Noctis trailed off.

“No! Thank god. No, _because_ Nyx wouldn’t give him anything, he came to me.” Luna assured them. “Tredd was just being an asshole, he’s a one man rumor mill.” Luna shrugged.

Noctis, Prompto and Ignis shared a mischievous look but didn’t say anything more about it.

“But hey, on the plus side, and on a completely unrelated note. I’m getting Nexplanon tomorrow.” Luna announced.

“Ok I don’t know what that is.” Prompto shrugged.

“It’s a birth control implant that is surgically inserted into the inside of the upper arm that is supposed to keep me from getting pregnant for the next three to four years.” Luna explained.

“Ow,” Prompto hissed as he held his arms.   
“Was there something unsatisfactory about your current birth control?” Ignis asked thoughtfully.

“No, it would just be nice not to think about it every month.” Luna shrugged.

“So you won’t be in school tomorrow.” Nocits concluded.

“No I’ll be there, I’ll just get it after school.” Luna clarified.

“But it’s a surgery, you should have the whole day off,” Noctis insisted.

“Fine, I’ll talk to my mom when we get there to see if she thinks I need the whole day off, would that make you happy?” Luna posed.

“Yes, thank you,” Noctis nodded as Luna pulled into the hospital’s parking garage and went to the appropriate floor before Noctis urged Luna to talk to her Mom.

“Fine,” Luna sighed exasperatedly.

“Mom, can I have a word?” Luna asked.

“Absolutely sweetheart,” Sylva agreed as she and Luna left the staging area and went into an empty office to talk.

“So, I told Nyx this morning about the implant and I also told Noctis, Ignis and Prompto about it because they rode with me this afternoon and they are under the impression that I should take the day off of school tomorrow for the procedure.” Luna explained.

“I was actually going to talk to you about that because your OBGYN is booked tomorrow afternoon but has an open appointment in the morning and I was going to bring in some specialists to help make the process as painless and stress free as possible.” Sylva explained. “And if you’re sore you can have the rest of the week off from school to recover because you will be sore.” Sylva added.

“Oh, ok.” Luna blinked. “Sounds good to me.” Luna agreed.

“Excellent, that also makes me unbelievably happy that you told Nyx. What did he have to say? What did he think about it?” Sylva asked.

“He said it was my body and my choice and that he would support whatever decision I made.” Luna grinned victoriously.

“Good. Good. Well I’ll let Regis know you’ll be out of school and either Noctis or Nyx or whoever will be happy to get your school work for you if need be.” Sylva assured Luna.

“Thanks mom.” Luna smiled relieved as she hugged her mom. “Any word on Ravus?” Luna asked.

“Should be here any minute now.” Sylva answered as they pulled away before they left the office and went back to the staging area.

Noctis gave Luna an expectant look.

“Ok fine, I’ll be gone tomorrow and possibly Friday.” Luna admitted annoyingly to Noctis.

“See, I told you.” Noctis grinned smugly.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Nyx asked as he came over to them.

“You know how I told you about that procedure I was going to get tomorrow?” Luna explained vaguely.

“Yeah.” Nyx nodded.

“I’m getting it done tomorrow morning instead of tomorrow afternoon so I won’t be in school tomorrow, or possibly Friday.” Luna informed Nyx.

“I’m sorry Hun,” Nyx offered comfortingly as he enveloped her into a hug.

“I’ll be fine, my arm will just be sore.” Luna chuckled.

“But still, do you want me to bring you flowers?” Nyx offered.

“Oh my god, you’re all blowing this out of proportion, this isn’t open heart surgery, this is a really big needle inserting something the size of a match stick into my arm. I’ll be fine,” Luna assured him. “But I won’t say no to flowers.” Luna added with a grin before Ravus walked in with Aranea, both wearing their Academy uniforms even though their hair looked perhaps a little mused to the trained eye.

Luna silently gasped and stared in shock as she moved Nyx over so she could see past him. Her actions causing everyone else to look in the direction Luna was looking. Because holy shit Ravus brought Aranea.

“Hey Aranea!” Prompto greeted excitedly.

“Prompto!” Aranea greeted excitedly back as she put her violin case down before the two walked briskly towards each other and hugged tightly and immediately fell into conversation about how they had missed each other and what was new in their lives as Ravus’ jaw dropped as he looked suddenly so hurt, jealous and offended that anyone would be touching, let alone hugging his girlfriend.

Noctis, Nyx and Gladio tried and failed not to snort their laughter at the sight of Ravus. Even Ignis had to fight a grin.

Luna looked from Aranea to Ravus, noticing the barely contained jealousy then back to Aranea who acted like no one else was in the room besides Prompto before giving Noctis and his friends a knowing look.

When they all walked in the kids cheered. Ravus quickly took Gabby into his arms since her family was the closest to the door. It was Aranea’s turn to look surprised to see Ravus kissing and loving on this baby that wasn’t even in his family, let alone his while Selena looked on as well, shaking her head at them from a distance with a resigned look.

“Want to hold her sister Izzy?” Their mom, Anna offered to Aranea.

“Uh, no thanks, me and babies...” Aranea tried to say no before Izzy was thrust into her arms. Aranea froze before she did her best to hold Izzy the same way Ravus was holding Gabby. Izzy took one look at Aranea and started crying and the panic in Aranea’s eyes was almost comical.

“Ok you can take her back.” Aranea quickly said as she tried to pass Izzy back to Anna. Even when Anna took Izzy back, Izzy continued to cry. Selena felt her heart strings pull painfully in her chest and went over to them.

“Izzy, it’s ok.” Ravus tried to comfort and Izzy just looked at Ravus like he had wounded her and Ravus felt his heart start to break.

“Aww, did someone who you don’t know tried to hold you Izzy, shh, it’s ok Izzy.” Selena cooed to Izzy before Izzy reached her arms out to Selena.

“You wanna come to me?” Selena asked before she took Izzy from Anna. Selena started to sway and bounce slightly as she held Izzy who immediately calmed down, stopped crying and was content to be in Selena’s arms.   
“See? All better,” Selena cooed to Izzy, smiling brightly at Izzy as she continued to sway, her hips doing a figure 8 as she did so.

“Thanks Short Stop,” Ravus thanked Selena sincerely.

“No problem Bitternut.” Selena teased to Ravus, slipping back into friend mode, no matter what she may have felt towards him, she found herself unable to stay mad at him, damn his charming self, Selena scrunched up her nose as she made a face to Ravus who stuck out his tongue at her. Selena rolled her eyes and continued to coo and talk to Izzy, bringing her face closer to Izzy who reached out to pat Selena’s face in wondered appreciation.

“Rae!” Dani spoke up.

“What kiddo?” Ravus answered.

“I’m going into remission!” Dani announced which earned cheers from everyone.

“Way to go! I knew you would.” Ravus beamed as he came over and balanced Gabby in one arm so he could hug Dani with his other as he sat on Dani’s bed.   
“So that means you get to out of here soon huh.” Ravus smiled brightly to Dani.

“Yup, Friday will be my last day here.” Dani announced.

“I’m going to have to come and see you at home when I get out of school then.” Ravus suggested.

“Yes you will.” Dani giggled.

“Ready when you guys are.” Luna said as she handed Ellie back to Maggie.

“Can I keep her? I won’t need to play for a while.” Selena asked Anna.

“Sure,” Anna agreed happily as Ravus handed her Gabby.

“You wanna see my guitar Izzy?” Selena cooed to Izzy as she brought her over to her chair and turned her guitar over so Izzy could see the back of it. Izzy smiled wide and babbled as her legs kicked as she straddled one of Selena’s legs as Selena wrapped an arm around Izzy’s middle as she placed the guitar face down so Izzy could touch and pat the back of it.

Gladio and Prompto traded instruments and all the mothers watched as Gladio took off t-shirt to reveal a thin black tank underneath so he could drum unimpeded.

Aranea watched Selena carefully, feeling her own jealousy rise within her that Selena was obviously so natural with children and that Izzy obviously adored Selena, and hated her. She tried especially hard not to be jealous when Ravus would look over at Selena appreciatively, fondly, adoringly even. She recalled how Saturday night Ravus had murmured Selena’s name in his sleep and had cum so much in his sleep to his dreams of Selena he had made a huge mess of his own pajamas and her bed. Or so she assumed since he had woken her up a few times. Thinking he had woken up and wanted to go another round but no, he was sleeping and dreaming of Selena. She had asked him about his wet dreams and he had lied to her, lied right to her face and told her that he must have been dreaming of her. She couldn’t chance a fight with him, not about Selena who he obviously cared about. She couldn’t chance making a fuss and getting between them, not until more of his heart was hers. Aranea also tried and failed not to feel even more jealous when- throughout the afternoon and the evening- Selena and Ravus bantered sarcastically and told jokes and made each other laugh and made faces at each other and at Izzy and Gabby as they held and traded babies so they each took turns holding them. There was such a softness that Ravus had with Selena that while insignificant and probably looked over by everyone else, seemed glaringly obvious to her. Even for the ‘Whose Line’ part, which Selena sat out of and sat on the other side of Ravus while Aranea sat out on as well but sat a bit more rigidly in her chair as Ravus and Selena were completely relaxed and played with the twins who sat on their laps while everyone else performed.

Ravus was absolutely delighted when Selena noted the differences she found in the twins as she was able to distinguish one from the other. Anna of course, took pictures of Ravus and Selena holding the twins side by side. Anna even got Selena’s number so Selena could baby sit if Ravus was ever busy or had something going on. Anna even suggested that they could watch the twins together. Ravus looked at Selena hopefully. Wanting nothing more than more time one on one with Selena, in a setting where she could see him, the real him, without anyone else getting in the way. She had said she liked this side of him. He could only imagine how much she would start to like him and really be his friend and maybe more someday, if and when she realized that it wasn’t a ‘side’ but it really was him. And then she could get to know the real him and hopefully she would like what she found.

Selena felt herself immediately cave and agreed. She could put up with Ravus she supposed, as long as he was nice and pleasant.

Even at dinner after, Selena sat on the other side of Ravus again as they talked about all things the twins. He was giving her advice and tips and tricks he used when he watched them, down to what pacifiers he had on hand at his house for when they came over.

Meanwhile Luna and everyone else watched on in amusement as Selena and Ravus really seemed to bond again, over the twins as they ate dinner and talked mostly to each other and seemed to pick up where they left off, before Ravus had been an ass to everyone when his mother got engaged which is what Ravus wanted the most, to get back to that moment when he had first given her those flowers. They also noticed how Aranea seemed to grow green with envy even though Prompto did his best to keep up a conversation with her.

Ravus and Aranea sat in the back of Ravus’ limo as Fred drove them back to Niflheim Academy so Aranea could get her car.

“So, I didn’t know that you and Prompto knew each other.” Ravus noted when Aranea looked out of the window as she sat in Luna’s old spot.

“Yes, he used to go to Niflheim Academy when he was younger then his adopted parents moved him to Lucis high. We’ve kept in touch.” Aranea answered, still looking out the window as she crossed her arms over her chest as her legs crossed at the knee as well.

“So what’s gotten into you?” Ravus asked as he noticed how...distant and well...bitchy she was being.

“Why did you insist on bringing me tonight? You know I’m not good with kids, I don’t even like kids, babies make me nervous, I made those babies cry every time I looked at them. I’m not going back.” Aranea snapped, unable to hold it in anymore.

“Because I wanted you to meet them. Anna and the girls have been a big part of my life, I thought you would like to see that side of me.” Ravus answered defensively, because part of him had hoped that it brought out the softer side of Selena, maybe it would bring out a softer side of her but part of him suspected that she really didn’t have a softer side to begin with and therefore wasn’t surprised. “And so now that you’ve met them, I guess I’ll be happy with that and I won’t ask you to go again, besides Dani gets out on Friday, so if she’s not there, I don’t even know if I’ll want to keep going back.” Ravus added. “Are you seriously upset about this?” Ravus asked, clearly confused by the way Aranea was acting.

“No, you and Lunafreya have been doing this for a while, I won’t ask you to give that up just to hang out with me.” Aranea countered knowing that the moment she would get between him and his sister it would be all over.

“Ok, so what’s your problem?” Ravus asked, growing irritated.

“My problem is you would rather babysit the twins with Selena than be with me.” Aranea accused before her own inner filter and common sense could keep her from saying it.

“And you would rather hang out with Prompto, being a model for his photography than be with me.” Ravus snapped back. “Why are you so jealous of Selena anyway? She didn’t do anything wrong, and she hasn’t done anything to you. So what the twins like her? She’s a great girl and a natural and she’s still a junior which means she has another year and then some of availability to watch the twins, I only have a few more months before summer and then I’ll hopefully going away to college and I’ll be moving out as soon as I find a place and then I’ll be even busier.” Ravus defended. “You’re the one who has been pushing me to do that, to move out and stand on my own two feet and be a man in my own right. So it’s a good thing that the twins will have someone to watch them and be there for them when I can’t. Besides, Selena has a boyfriend, did you not hear her say that like over a dozen times tonight? I’m not her type, so there is no reason to be jealous of her.” Ravus tired to point out and hope that Aranea bought that.

“That doesn’t mean she’s not _your_ _type_ Ravus,” Aranea huffed.

Ravus couldn’t even argue with that but he tried to give her the most unimpressed he look he could muster.

“Weren’t you telling me about how when you were having an affair with Maggie and got into pregger porn how you developed a taste for that kind of woman?” Aranea pointed out snidely.

“Oh my god, Selena doesn’t look anything like Maggie!” Ravus argued.

“Maybe not physically, but Selena knows who and what you are Ravus, she’s just using your god children to get to you and steal you away from me.” Aranea accused hoping that maybe if she gave him an ultimatum that the portion of his heart would sway the rest of his heart to sway her way too.

“Oh my god what do I have to do to prove myself to you? Do you want me to never hang out with her ever? Is your jealousy that petty? Do you not trust me to be around her? What? What would make you happy and make you feel reassured? Because you’re right, she does know who and what I am and she hates it, she’s not trying to steal me away, she doesn’t even like me, let alone want me.” Ravus defended as he turned towards her and Aranea suddenly realized that she was fighting a loosing battle. He was now just as defensive of Selena as he was his own sister. She needed to either find a way to get him completely devoted to her or risk loosing him all together.

“I don’t know.” Aranea huffed before Fred drove into Niflheim Academy’s parking lot. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Aranea said as she got out of the limo with her violin and got in her car and drove off.

Ravus groaned exasperatedly as he ran his hands through his hair. He should have broken up with her. He should have admitted the truth. Because Aranea was right, Selena was his type and he had already started to fall for her and it wasn’t fair. He wished Selena liked him back. He wished things were different, he wished everything was different. He wished he could have gone back in time and maybe if he had turned Aranea down when she first expressed a serious interest in him, that way when he would have gone to Lucis and he would have been single and he really could have gone after Selena and asked her out before Pelna did. Maybe then things would be different. His life might have been better. Instead every time he sees a dark brunette in a braid or even straight-ish hair his heart leaps thinking he’s recognizing her and every time it’s not her, he’s so disappointed. Now that he wasn’t seeing her everyday at lunch, his heart started to ache. This wasn’t fair.

 

When Ravus came home he was even more irritated when he couldn’t find any alcohol in the house.

“Where is all the booze in this god forsaken house?!” Ravus muttered angrily as he went through the cabinets in the kitchen since all the wine bottles had ‘magically’ disappeared all of a sudden.

“Quiet down, your sister just went to bed, she has a big day tomorrow, she has a procedure in the morning.” Sylva shushed.

“Wait, what’s going on with Lunafreya?” Ravus asked, his anger leaving him in an instant.

“She’s getting that birth control that you put in your arm in the morning, she won’t be going to school for the rest of the week.” Sylva informed him quietly.

“She’ll be down that long?” Ravus asked, a worried frown on his face.

“Well, she’ll be sore and sensitive for at least a week, it’s the size of a matchstick surgically injected into the arm.” Sylva clarified. Ravus hissed and grimaced as he held his arms.

“Ow, why on earth would she want to have that done? Or is this your idea?” Ravus asked.

“Oh it’s hers, no prodding from me, I just signed off on it and arranged it, the implant is good for three to four years.” Sylva informed her son proudly.

“Why does she need it?” Ravus asked.

“Because your sister wants to wait until she gets into medical school before giving herself the option to either start a family or get another implant and waiting another three to four years which would ensure she graduates medical school before she has a family. It’s a very smart and wise decision.” Sylva explained.

“Good for her. Should I stay home so I can be with her?” Ravus asked.

“You can ask but all you’d be doing is watching a needle half, well, maybe a third, the size of your pinky in diameter get stabbed into her arm.” Sylva shrugged.

“Yeah, no, I’ll uh, send her flowers.” Ravus offered with a wince. “Is she going to be knocked out for this or what?” Ravus asked.

“I will have an anesthesiologist standing by in case she gets upset or too anxious, she’ll have access to Valium and all the other twilight medicines, including nitrous oxide, she’ll get the area emla creamed and numbed and I’ll have Picc team there with their tools along with an ultrasound machine to make sure they get it perfectly.” Sylva explained.

“Good, when is the appointment?” Ravus asked.

“It’s at 8am, she won’t be able to eat or drink from midnight tonight onward.” Sylva answered. “They should be done within a few hours and she should be stable enough to come home by lunch so she’ll be here when you get home from school.” Sylva answered.

“Ok, thanks for letting me know, good night Mom.” Ravus nodded as he hugged his Mom.

“Good night Dearest.” Sylva smiled as she hugged her son back, grateful for the show of affection.


	14. Thursday

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 14

 

Thursday

 

Thursday morning, before school Noctis, Ignis, Prompto and Gladio went to Tredd and his friends who were talking in their own group outside of school.

“We need to talk.” Nocits insisted.

“What about?” Tredd asked.

“It seems you were rude and disrespectful to Lunafreya yesterday, I’m here to tell you to never do that again.” Noctis specified calmly yet authoritatively.   
Tredd only scoffed at them. “Wow, are you guys serious right now? I say one thing to your precious “ _Princess_ ” and all of you get your panties in a bunch.” Tredd mocked.

“Let me explain something to you, my dad proposed to Lunafreya’s mom. So she’s like a sister to me, you mess with her, you mess with me, if you mess with me, you mess with these guys too. Not to mention my dad is adopting Lunafreya as well, so she _is,_ _by all accounts,_ _**his**_ precious _Princess_ who can do no wrong who must be protected at all costs, do you really want to piss _all of us_ off?” Noctis questioned in a tone that while calm, was threatening as hell.

Tredd blinked as he looked at Noctis and his friends, Gladio especially who looked ready to beat him into the ground and Tredd realized that they were, in fact, quite serious and looked tactically at his situation and knew between the favoritism they obviously had and Gladio’s reputation alone, it would be best to comply. “No,” Tredd swallowed.

“Then don’t mess with Luna, leave her alone.” Noctis specified.

“That means, you don’t talk to her, you don’t look at her and you definitely don’t talk about her. Think of her like you would think of my sister Iris or Nyx’s sister Selena, hands off - _**forbidden**_ , because she’s like a sister to _all of us_.Do we make ourselves clear?” Gladio rumbled with a snarl and an edge to his words that cut like razor as he took a step with every word until he was towering over Tredd as Axis and Sonitus backed away with their hands up in defeat as their eyes got wide. Gladio could take all of them by himself and still win.

“Crystal.” Tredd gulped.

“Good,” Gladio grinned triumphantly before Noctis and his friends walked off.

 

Meanwhile- Luna made a group text with Nyx, Selena, Noctis, Ignis and Ravus since all of them wanted updates on how she would be getting through the morning.

Luna took a selfie of her and her mom as they drove to the hospital and sent that. Luna wasn’t wearing any makeup and had her hair up in a messy bun.

‘You’ll do great Princess’ Nyx texted back immediately.

‘I second that.’ Noctis texted.

‘I third that.’ Ravus texted.

‘Thank you everyone.’ Luna replied.

‘I’m sure you’ll do just fine Lunafreya.’ Ignis added.

‘thank you Iggy.’ Luna replied.

‘My Darling Divine, oh how today will be so lonesome without you, my day, bleak and dreary without your sunshine to light my world. I shall fly to you when I’m freed, I shall bring you many a snickers bar and milk dud.’ Selena typed.

Luna read it and started to laugh before she read it out loud to her mom who got a kick out of that.

‘Who wrote that? I don’t have your number saved.’ Ravus texted.

‘Me- Selena,’ Selena replied.

‘Oh thank god, I thought I would have to tell Nyx to stick a sock in it, we didn’t need to read that mush, but it’s you, it’s ok ;P.’ Ravus typed before he saved her number as Selena Ulric in his phone and by a process of elimination figured out which one was Nyx and chose to save that one as well because what the hell. Nyx and Selena did the same with Ravus’ number.

‘;p Ravus’ Selena texted with a playful eye roll.

Luna walked into the hospital with her mom and went to the room and got dressed in a gown and took another selfie with a nervous smile face as she sat in the hospital bed in her gown and sent that. Sylva brought a chair over and sat next to Luna, holding her daughter’s hand as she messaged Regis separately.

Then her OBGYN and the Anesthesiologist came in.

“Good morning Miss Nox Fleuret, I’m Dr. Akemi Sato, I’ll be your Anesthesiologist this morning.” Dr. Sato greeted, stepping forward and shaking Luna’s hand.

“Good morning Dr. Sato.” Luna greeted back.

“How are you doing this morning Miss Lunafreya,” Dr. Amy Scotts, Lunafreya’s OBGYN asked warmly.

“I’m doing ok, trying and failing to not be nervous Dr. Scotts,” Luna awkwardly laughed.

“Hey, that’s ok, perfectly understandable,” Dr. Scotts soothed.

“Well we have a lot of different options to make sure you’re comfortable, I have fentanyl, valium, midazolam, propofol, ketamine and of course ntrous oxide if any of those others aren’t quite doing it for you. I looked at your chart and understand that you’re on a low dose of valium for your anxiety, can you tell me how that works for you?” Dr. Sato inquired.

“Valium works ok, it calms me down but I haven’t had any since Saturday and I do not take recreational drugs, I don’t even smoke.” Luna informed her.

“Good, so your system is clear then. Well, normally for a procedure like this, I would suggest either fentanyl or midazolam to put you in a relaxed twilight state of sedation. We’ll also be putting emla cream on your arm so you won’t even feel the numbing medicine and it will make the injection a lot more comfortable for you as well, do you have a preference on which arm we use?” Dr. Sato asked.

“Don’t care,” Luna shrugged. “I’m right handed if that makes a difference.”

“So we’ll go left arm.” Dr. Scotts decided before she came over to Luna’s left side as Luna offered her left arm for Dr. Scotts.

“So what we’ll do is it’ll go right here, we’ll get it creamed up and get you that twilight sedation.” Dr. Scotts specified as she pointed to and ran her finger over the area of skin where the implant would go.

“Would you like a pill or IV for your sedation?” Dr. Sato interjected. “The emla cream will take about 20- 30 minutes to set in and numb the skin and if you choose an oral sedation, they both should kick in at the same time whereas the IV will be instantaneous.” Dr. Sato specified.

“I don’t like to deal with needles any more than I have to, could we please go pill?” Luna asked.

“Absolutely, I’ll get that ordered and brought in along with the cream.” Dr. Sato smiled before she left.

“Now, before you get sedated, do you have any questions or concerns?” Dr. Scotts asked.

“I’ve read that it takes up to a week to work and it actually can last up to four years, not three.” Luna noted.

“Yes, all of that is true. Is there any chance you could be pregnant now?” Dr. Scotts asked carefully to which Luna shook her head no adamantly.

“No, there’s no way I’m pregnant, I just got done with my period Monday and I’ve only had protected sex since then.” Luna stated.

“Perfect, keep that up, safe sex is always a good thing not only to protect against pregnancy but also STD’s.” Dr. Scotts encouraged. “Now, one in three women don’t have periods after the first year and your periods, if you are one the women who’ll continue to get them, are much lighter. It will also cut down on your cramps. Now when this expires, it can be removed easily and you can get another one or simply go back to other forms of birth control if you want to continue not to have children, and if you want children at any point from now until then, we remove it and you can get pregnant immediately. Also, if after you have a child and you want it to stay one child, unless it’s twins, you can get this again because you can even nurse safely with this as well.” Dr. Scotts specified.

“Awesome,” Luna smiled in relief before a nurse returned with Luna’s medications.

“Good morning Miss Nox Fleuret, I’m Jackie, I’ll be your nurse today, I have some emla cream and some fentenal for you.” Jackie greeted as she scanned the medicine in before giving Luna the small cup where a pill laid and a glass of water.

Luna dutifully took the medicine and offered her left arm so Jackie could put on the cream. Jackie sterilized and cleaned the area of skin and undid the tube and squeezed the tube’s contents onto the section of her upper inner arm before covering it in a clear dressing, usually used to secure IVs, sealing in the cream over the patch of skin.

“We’ll be back in twenty minutes to check on you ok? Relax and feel free to watch TV.” Jackie encouraged.

“I’ll be back too, just relax Lunafreya, you’ll be ok.” Dr. Scotts encouraged with a gentle stroke to Luna’s outer arm before she left the room as well.

“Thank you Dr. Scotts.” Luna smiled as she got the TV remote from beside her bed and turned the TV on.

“Do you want me to get a picture to send to the boys and Selena?” Sylva asked.

“Sure,” Luna agreed as she moved her gown to showcase the dressing with the cream. Luna held her upper arm up and pointed to it, smiling before Sylva snapped the picture.

“Ok, throw me something fun.” Sylva encouraged.

Luna rolled the sleeves up on both sides and flexed and made silly faces and cracked herself up as her mom got pictures of her.

“Beautiful, so proud of you. I’m surprised you are being so open with everyone. Usually this is such a private matter.” Sylva noted as she handed Luna’s phone back to her. Luna picked her favorite ones and added them to the group text.

“Well, at this point they’re practically family.” Luna smiled bashfully. Sylva mirrored her smile.

“Now, is ‘Say Yes to the Dress’ on because I’m taking you there in a couple weeks.” Sylva specified before she sat back down in the chair. Luna turned the TV on and they found it.

“Yes!” They cheered in unison before giggling. Luna smiled fondly when her phone continued to go off with replies from everyone.

 

Meanwhile at Niflheim Academy. Andrew looked over at Ravus’ phone and saw the pictures of Luna in a hospital gown.

“Whoa, why is Lunafreya in the hospital, is she ok?” Andrew asked, concern and worry clear in his tone.

“Yeah she’s fine, just getting a procedure done.” Ravus waived off as he started to reply to Selena in the group text again a small smile on his lips.

“Like what kind of procedure? Should I be worried?” Andrew prodded.

“No, relieved.” Ravus answered.

“Why would I be relieved about a medical procedure Lunafreya gets? Is it a boob job?” Andrew asked, almost jokingly but secretly, Luna would look killer with bigger tits in his mind.

“Gross, no.” Ravus shook his head.

“Then what is it?” Andrew asked.

“I don’t think Luna would be cool with me telling you.” Ravus reckoned.

“Well it looks like a group chat to me, let me see.” Andrew asked as he reached for Ravus phone but Ravus held it out of Andrew’s grasp.

“Come on, don’t be so secretive. Who else is on the group text?” Andrew asked.

“Nyx, his sister Selena, Noctis, Ignis and me.” Ravus answered.

“Ooh, the hottie in the green dress from Saturday?” Andrew asked a wicked glint in his eye.

“Yes and before you ask, she has a boyfriend.” Ravus answered.

“Is she also the same Selena who Aranea’s all butt hurt over?” Andrew inquired.

“..yes..” Ravus admitted.   
“Lets see...Selena Ulric...let’s see what Google has to say about you sweetheart.” Andrew practically sang as he typed her name into the Google search engine.

“Stop, you’ll leave her alone.” Ravus ordered.

“Oh come on, I need something to occupy myself while Luna comes around to her senses, ooh I’m sure she’s on Facebook, I could always make a friend request.” Andrew.

“No, I mean it, you’ll leave her alone.” Ravus demanded.

“Collateral damage my good man,” Andrew grinned wickedly. “Oh I found her, let me just use my squeaky clean profile to friend request her, that way she’ll accept. Oh what a beautiful Charlotte she would make.” Andrew paused his actions to see if Ravus would finally snap and grinned even wider when Ravus did.

“No, you don’t talk to her, you don’t message her, you leave her alone, if our friendship means anything to you, you’ll back off.” Ravus warned as panic and fear gripped his chest, the last person on Earth Selena should ever meet is Andrew for this very reason.

“Funny cause I thought that if our friendship meant anything you would tell me what procedure my future wife, who I will love and respect and deeply cherish, is having.” Andrew posed calmly.

“If I tell you, will you swear to me that you’ll leave Selena out of this. She’s not collateral damage, she’ll _**never**_ be a Charlotte, she’s my friend.” Ravus proposed.

“Of course.” Andrew agreed.

Ravus sighed in defeat. “Luna is getting the birth control that you get in your arm. She’s scared of needles and is getting put on twilight anesthesia so she doesn’t freak out when she sees the needle that’s half the size of my finger get plunged into her arm.” Ravus revealed.

“Why would she want something like that? Or is this your mother’s idea?” Andrew asked thoughtfully.

“No, for once, it’s Luna’s first good idea she’s had since she’s began to date Jock Strap. She doesn’t want to start a family until medical school and this will gaurente it.” Ravus answered.

Andrew thought this over before he realized his golden opportunity.

“That’s horrible.” Andrew answered.

“What?” Ravus asked.

“That your sister, my future wife, would have to have a _medical procedure_ to protect herself from _him_. Jock Strap must hate condoms and have a super weak pull out game. I’ll bet he can’t wait to turn her into a simple frazzled housewife, all pregnant and barefoot, he’d probably even talk her into bailing all of his family out, squandering all of her wealth. We need to save her, we need to break them up.” Andrew insisted. “And that starts with me sending my future wife some amazing flowers.” Andrew said as he called the same flower shop Ravus was using to send his sister flowers.

 

Meanwhile at the hospital-

Sylva watched the show as she kept an eye on Lunafreya and noted when Luna’s shoulders slacked as her eyelids got heavy and her breathing slowed.

“Getting sleepy?” Sylva asked softly.

“Yeah, I think...I think..it’s...kicking.” Luna answered slowly, having a hard time speaking fluently.

“That’s a good thing, if you need to rest, it’s ok, if you fall asleep, that’ll be fine, you don’t need to stay awake Love,” Sylva soothed softly as she rubbed Luna’s arm.

Luna barely nodded before the nurse popped her head in and noticed Luna dozing off.

“I think it’s kicked in.” Sylva concluded.

“Awesome, I’ll let them know.” Jackie nodded.

Within moments the picc team, the OBGYN and the Anesthesiologist came in and were maneuvering around Lunafreya as a table was brought it to put Luna’s arm on. They laid Luna down flat on her back and pulled her arm out and laid it out on a table they place right next to her bed. Luna was thankfully out. Sylva snapped a picture Luna as she was prepped. The dressing was removed and the cream was wiped away before the skin was sterilized and prepped again. Sylva snapped a picture of the actual implant in it’s extra large needle and syringe along with a regular sized needle and syringe next to it for scale and reference.

The picc team used their ultrasound and pinpointed exactly where to put it before they numbed the area. Dr. Scotts scooted in and worked with the picc team before taking the syringe and within just a few seconds inserted the implant into Luna’s arm. The picc team double checked with the ultrasound that it was right where it was supposed to be and that was that.

“Alright, we’re all done.” Dr. Scotts announced as they cleaned everything back up.

“Just as a heads up, she may be more emotional than usual after she wakes up so make sure she has a nice, easy, gentle day. Some people react differently to this medicine, some are prone to cry, other’s may be prone to physical outbursts, so just heads up.” Dr. Sato cautioned before she left the room. Sylva got on Luna’s phone and texted everyone that the procedure was a success and that Luna was resting comfortably and not to worry along with the pictures she had taken of everything.

Luna slept for another two and a half hours before she woke up.

“Is it over?” Luna asked sleepily.

“Yup, it’s been over, took less than 5 minutes.” Sylva informed her daughter.

“I feel silly...” Luna mumbled.

“Silly?” Sylva posed curiously.

“I should have been able to do it without...without...sleep.” Luna tried to express.

“Well next time, if you’re feeling up to it you can be awake for it.” Sylva brokered.

“Ok, I should..get...dressed.” Luna said slowly.

“Hun we have this room for the rest of the day, you take as long as you need to to wake up.” Sylva reassured her.

Luna took a little bit longer to wake up before attempting to but her bra back on before considering her arm.

“Can I touch it?” Luna wondered aloud.

“Of course you can dear.” Sylva answered.

Luna hesitantly touched it. “It doesn’t hurt as bad as I thought it would.” Luna noted.

“I’m glad, it may still be numb tho so be gentle.” Sylva cautioned before Luna got her shirt back on before she carefully stood up.

Sylva offered her her arm and walked Luna out of the office and back to the car.

Luna was completely silent and simply stared out blankly out of the windshield as Sylva drove her home. Sylva was slightly unnerved but she supposed it could be worse.

When Luna got home she wandered into the kitchen to see two bouquets on the kitchen island, one was nearly twice the size of the other. She looked at the smaller one first and found a note on it from Ravus- saying how proud he was of her and how he hoped the procedure went well.

The second one Luna assumed had been from Regis and her mom, a bit over the top but that was probably her mother’s doing.

“Oh what lovely flowers.” Sylva cooed as she came over to smell them.

“Thanks mom.” Luna grinned as she gave her mom a side hug. “Really, this is a bit over the top though.” Luna commented.

“Honey, these aren’t from me, Regis and the boys were supposed to get you flowers when they were done with school and Regis said he would get flowers for the both of us, I didn’t order these.” Sylva countered.

Luna frowned as she looked at her mother, a sincere perplexity on her features.

“...Well these are from Ravus, so if you didn’t get this then who did?” Luna asked.

“I don’t know, did they come with a card?” Sylva wondered as she looked through the extravagant blooms before they found the card. It was small, in an envelope with simply ‘Lunafreya’ on it.

Luna’s frown deepened as she opened it and read it. Her head tilted to the side before her eyes traveled down to the bottom of the card to where it was signed Andrew.

Luna’s eyes went wide as she gasped before she screamed, shrill and terrified at the top of her lungs “NO!!!”

Sylva jumped. “What?” Sylva asked.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!” Luna continued to scream as her hands went to her hair and tried to pull it out, Luna’s hands mimicking claws.

“Lunafreya, stop, don’t hurt yourself, what’s going on?” Sylva tried to soothe as she reached up to pull Luna’s hands away from her head.

“He knows!” Luna screamed, sheer panic on her features as she backed away from the flowers as if they were Andrew incarnate.

“Who knows?” Sylva asked.

Luna turned on her heel and bolted towards her room.

“Lunafreya! Stop!” Sylva called after her as she stepped out of her heels to chase after her daughter.

Luna ran like her life depended on it as she reached her room before her mom was even half way through the house. Luna ran into her room, locked her door and set her chair under the door handle so no one could get in as she spiraled into a panic attack, sinking down to her knees as she screamed bloody murder.

“Lunafreya!!” Sylva screamed back as she reached her door and tried to open it and couldn’t get it open. “Lunafreya!! You open this door right this second!! Tell me what’s going on!!” Sylva begged.

“I need to get it out!” Luna shrieked.

“Lunafreya if you try to claw that implant out I’m calling 911! Don’t do it, if you want it out we can go back and get it taken out by a doctor! Lunafreya open the door please!” Sylva begged.

“No!!” Luna bawled from the other side.

“Lunafreya if you try to take it out now you’ll hurt yourself, please don’t! Please! Open the door!” Sylva pleaded.

“No!!” Luna screamed, as if she was being stabbed.

“What about Noctis?! Would you let Noctis in?” Sylva grasped, going into a panic herself.

“...Yes...” Luna answered in a broken sob.

“Ok, I’ll get Noctis, for the love of god Lunafreya don’t claw at your arm, don’t try to take the implant out! Please!” Sylva begged.

“Ok,” Lunafreya agreed.

“Ok,” Sylva said through the door as she rested her forehead on it as she pulled her phone out and called Regis.

“Ye...” Regis started to answer.

“Regis get Noctis and get over here right now!” Sylva screamed into the phone.

“What’s going on?” Regis asked as he immediately stood from his desk.

“Lunafreya is having a panic attack and is trying to claw the implant out she’s locked herself in her room and she’s blocked the door and I’m not strong enough to break the door down. But she says she’ll let Noctis in, so get him and get over here ASAP!” Sylva explained in her own broken sob.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Regis said before he hung up.

“Daphne!” Regis called out, his own panic in his voice.

“What?” Daphne answered.

“Where’s my son right now?” Regis demanded.

“He should be at lunch.” Daphne answered as she looked at the clock.

“Regis went to his intercom at his desk.

“Noctis Caelum to the office immediately, it’s an emergency!” Regis said into the speakers.

Noctis was eating lunch when he heard the announcement.

“Shit!” Noctis jumped up from the table.

“You think it’s Luna?” Nyx asked.

“I don’t know I’ll call you.” Noctis answered as he bolted to the door.

Nyx struggled with himself for a moment, feeling something was definitely wrong.

“Go,” Gladio encouraged before Nyx got up from the table and followed after Noctis.

He came into the hall and saw Noctis and Regis run towards the exit, Nyx bolted after them.

“Wait up!” Nyx called after them.

“No, family only!” Regis called over his shoulder before they reached the exit and vanished.

Nyx slowed his steps to a stop as he tried to catch his breath.

His stomach dropped, shit, he needed to go too. Nyx felt like he was going to hurl, this was physically painful. He got his phone and decided to call Noctis.

“What the hell is going on?” Nyx demanded when Noctis answered as he started to pace in the hallway.

“Who is that?” Regis demanded as he drove over to Sylva’s house.

“It’s Nyx, he’s rightfully worried.” Noctis answered his dad.

“Hang up right now,” Regis ordered.

“Dad! He should know.” Noctis argued.

“I said right now!” Regis thundered.

“Nyx, Lunafreya is having a panic attack and is trying to claw the implant out, I’ll call you when we get there and figure this out.” Noctis answered Nyx in defiance of his father before Noctis hung the call up.

“You shouldn’t have said that Noctis.” Regis growled as he weaved through traffic.

“He deserved to know.” Noctis insisted as he tried to mentally figure out why Lunafreya would be doing this.

“He’s not family.” Regis bit out.

“Dad, Luna told Nyx about it, in fact he was the first to know, he knew before I knew, he’s been on a group text between Ravus, Selena, Ignis and I all morning getting updates from Luna, that’s how big her circle of comfort is. If you ask me both Selena and Nyx should be coming. Shit we forgot Ignis!” Noctis argued.

“I’ll go back for him after I drop you off. But the Ulrics don’t need to see Lunafreya like this.” Regis countered with a shake of his head. Noctis didn’t argue further, he simply chewed on his fingernails anxiously.

Meanwhile Nyx didn’t know what to do so he went back to the lunch table.

“What’s going on?” Ignis asked.

Nyx gulped and leaned forward before all of them leaned forward. “Noctis said that,” Nyx muttered lowly. “That Lunafreya is having a panic attack and is trying to claw the implant out.” Nyx related.

Gladio’s and Prompto’s eyebrows rose in surprise as Ignis frowned before Ignis took his phone out and called Sylva directly.

“Mother, we heard from Noctis that something happened with Lunafreya.” Ignis stated with a forced calm.

“Oh Ignis! Luna’s locked herself in her room and she’s crying and screaming and I’ve been begging her not to claw out the implant and she’s either dragged something behind the door or put a chair under the handle or something I can’t get in!” Sylva wailed. “I’ve been calling her therapist and I slid Luna’s phone under the door but Luna won’t answer it. I’m so scared Ignis, I’ve never seen her like this what should I do? I don’t know what to do!” Sylva sobbed hysterically as she sat against the wall on the other side of Luna’s door.

“Ok, mother, calm down, take a deep breath and tell me exactly what happened. Start from this morning.” Ignis directed as he got his notebook out to take notes.

“This morning we went to the hospital and everything was fine and the Anesthesiologist came in and her OBGYN came in and they explained what they were going to do and Luna was fine!” Sylva cried into the phone.

“Ok, then what happened?” Ignis asked.

“Then they gave her her twilight medicine, oh god Ignis, that’s what must be going on! Dr. Sato explained that Luna had the chance of being more emotional and that she could have an unpredictable reaction!” Sylva realized.

“What was the medication?” Ignis demanded.

“Fentonyl.” Sylva answered.

Ignis pulled the speaker away from his mouth to tell the others.

“Look up Fentonyl and it’s side effects now.” Ignis ordered Gladio, Prompto and Nyx who all immediately Googled it.

“Ok, Sylva, I still need you to tell me what happened, did something trigger Lunafreya?” Ignis tried to understand why Lunafreya would suddenly jump to this.

Sylva gasped again. “The flowers!” Sylva answered as she scrambled to her feet and ran to the kitchen to find the note that had fallen to the floor.

“Flowers? What flowers?” Ignis asked.

“When we came home, oh god, Ignis, the flowers, they’re from Andrew!” Sylva realized.   
“How do you know that?” Ignis asked.

“Because the son of a bitch put his name on the bottom of the card with the flowers.” Sylva bit out angrily.

“What does the note say?” Ignis asked.

“Saw you were in the hospital, hope you feel better soon, hope no one punches you the arm lol Andrew.” Sylva spat. “How the fuck did Andrew know she was in the hospital?!” Sylva spat.

Ignis clenched his jaw along with his fist as he closed his eyes and started to breath heavier, his own rage flaring.   
“Ravus was on our group text this morning, Andrew must have seen Ravus’ phone.” Ignis realized.

“Ravus Victor Nox Flueret I swear to god I will end you!” Sylva yelled angrily as she stomped her foot.

“Ok, do you need us to come? Regis and Noctis are already on their way, Nyx is here and he should probably come too.” Ignis said as he gave Nyx a questioning glance.

“Lunafreya won’t see anyone but Noctis, I don’t know what good you’ll do.” Sylva repeated.

“Mom, we’re coming.” Ignis insisted.

“Thank you, I’ll feel better at least if you’re here.” Sylva accepted.   
“I’ll get Pelna to take care of Selena.” Nyx said as he texted Pelna and Selena the change in plans.

“You two, these are all of Lunafreya’s classes, get her homework, bring it to her house after school.” Ignis ordered. “Can I ride with you?” Ignis asked Nyx as he finished writing Luna’s schedule.

“Absolutely.” Nyx nodded before Ignis and Nyx stood and dumped their uneaten food in the trash and left directly for the parking lot.

Meanwhile Regis got to Sylva’s house and Sylva had the door open and ran towards Noctis.

“Noctis! Ignis and Nyx are on their way, Ignis helped me figure out why she’s like this!” Sylva announced as she did her best to speak as clearly as she could through her tears.

“Ok, so what happened?” Noctis asked as he ran towards her before they turned and jogged back into the house.

“She was given fentonyl which Dr. Sato warned could make her more emotional. Then when we got home there’s two bouquets, one is from Ravus and the other is from Andrew, the son of a bitch somehow found out she was in the hospital, here’s the card that was with the flowers.” Sylva explained.

Noctis took it and read it over. “Fuck!” Noctis hissed before he ran all the way to Luna’s door.

“Luna! I’m here! Let me in!” Noctis pleaded as he knocked hard.

He heard her move something away from the door and unlock it before it opened just enough for him to squeeze in.

Noctis came into the room before Luna shut the door again before crashing into his arms.

“How did he know?!” Luna bawled into his chest.

“Right now we’re guessing he saw the group text on Ravus’ phone.” Noctis said as he held her as tight as he could.

“Oh god! No! NO!” Luna wailed before she pushed away from him and started to pace and hyperventilate.

“Luna, slow down, I need you to slow down your breathing, I don’t want you to pass out.” Noctis urged as he tried to reach out to her cautiously.

“No! Selena’s in danger! Nyx is in danger! He’s going to go after them now! Oh god, this is all my fault! Oh god! Nyx is going break up with me and Sabrina and Dorian are going to kill me because this is all my fault, Andrew’s going to hurt them!” Luna spiraled, speaking so fast Noctis was having a hard time understanding her as she clawed at her head, scratching her scalp and pulling on her hair.

“Woah, woah, woah! No, Selena’s fine, Nyx is fine, he’s on his way here right now. Everyone is fine!” Noctis tried to soothe as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands down from her head and tried to steady her. “Right now I need you to just slow down, please, just a little. Breathe with me ok? Deep breath in, deep breath out.” Nocits tried to coach as he put her hands on his chest so she could feel him breathing.

Meanwhile in Nyx’s truck.

“Ok, you have to tell me, what is the deal with Andrew? How does one guy fuck up a girls head like he’s done to Luna’s?” Nyx asked.

“Andrew is the most dangerous person I’ve ever known. He’s a master at manipulation, coercement, mental and emotional abuse and most likely sexual abuse as well. He has a skill set and personality type shared with serial killers. It’s a miracle Lunafreya’s still alive, considering...” Ignis answered.

“Considering what?” Nyx asked.

“Considering Andrew’s track record. Three of the last 5 relationships he’s been in have ended in the girl committing suicide. He claims he was trying to ‘save them’ but if one were to look closely I’m sure it would be clearly seen that he was instrumental in their deaths.”

“Fuck! So he’s a mother fucking murderer is what you’re telling me.” Nyx concluded as he gripped his steering wheel tighter. “Why is he walking around free, how come he’s not locked up?” Nyx demanded angrily.

“Because he has powerful connections and his surviving victims will probably never press charges.” Ignis answered.

“How the fuck are Ravus and him friends?” Nyx groaned.

“He’s a master manipulator and he can make anyone think anything if their minds are weak enough.” Ignis answered bitterly.

“How did he get to her to begin with?” Nyx asked, feeling more and more nauseous.

“The ballet, he has tried to prey on all of the ballerinas. He was there Saturday, did you not notice him?” Ignis pointed out.

“No!” Nyx answered, his shock clear as his eyes widened.

“That’s because before you came, Nocits, Regis, Sylva and I talked him into staying clear on the other side of the theater. He was in the box on the other side of the theater across from us, he did however spend more time looking at you than at Lunafreya that night.” Ignis said.

“Shit, I didn’t even...how did I miss that?” Nyx asked.

“You were captivated by Lunafreya, I’m sure it felt like the rest of the world fell away.” Ignis smiled bitter-sweetly.

“Yeah, that’s...exactly what happened.” Nyx admitted before they pulled into the Nox Fleuret’s driveway.   
Nyx and Ignis ran into the house where Sylva was bawling into Regis’ chest as he did his best to console her. They quickly kicked off their shoes and ran straight to Luna’s room.

“Luna! Let me in! Please! I need to make sure you’re ok!” Nyx asked as he knocked on the door.

“See, he’s here, can we let him in? Please?” Noctis pleaded as he stood with Luna and rocked her slightly as he held her tight to his chest. Luna nodded.

“It’s open, come on in.” Noctis invited.

Nyx immediately came in and Luna pulled away from Noctis and crashed into Nyx.   
“I’m so so sorry Nyx, please forgive me,” Luna sobbed into his chest.

Nyx kissed her head and saw that she had clawed her head to the point that she scratched her scalp and was bleeding a little and it ripped his heart to pieces.

“Lunafreya, listen to me, you have done absolutely nothing wrong, you got that, nothing.” Nyx urged as he took her face into his hands so she could look into his eyes.

Luna tried to see him but he was blurry through all her tears.   
“But Selena’s in danger! You’re in danger!” Luna wailed.

“No, no, Selena’s safe at school, I’m safe, I’m here with you and you’re safe.” Nyx assured her, his grip soft but firm on her face.

“No you don’t understand!” Luna sobbed.   
“Then tell me. Make me understand. Please Baby, please.” Nyx begged earnestly.

Luna just squeezed her eyes tight as she continued to cry. Nyx’s shoulders dropped as he couldn’t take it any more and let go of her face so he could wrap his arms around her tightly as Luna wrapped her arms around him holding fast. Nyx subconsciously rocked her as he held her and fought back his own tears. This was killing him.

“It’s going to be ok, I promise. Selena’s safe, I’m safe, you’re safe, everyone is safe. And I’m not leaving you ok? I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here.” Nyx repeated softly as Luna started to calm down. “And if Andrew does try anything I’ll kill him and bury his ass,” Nyx offered.

“I’ll help, I’ll bring shovels.” Nocits offered and smiled in relief as he saw the faintest of smiles ghost on Luna’s face.

“Actually what the Cali cartels did was they would kill someone, wrap their bodies in barbed wire and bricks and sink the bodies to the bottom of a river and when the body swelled, the barb wire would shred it into bite sized pieces to feed the fish, we could do that as well. No body, no crime.” Ignis offered.

Nyx froze as him and Noctis slowly turned to look at Ignis like he had grown a second and third head before Luna laughed which brought their attention back to Luna.

“I’d be up to slicing centimeter after centimeter off his penis until he didn’t have one.” Luna laughed despite her tears.

Noctis, Nyx and Ignis’ jaws dropped as they crossed their legs, Ignis and Noctis subconsciously covering their private parts with their hands before Luna did a one eighty and started laughing, maniac-ly which, also got Nyx and Noctis and Ignis to laugh as well even though their laughter was awkward and nervous but it was better than hysterical weeping.

“That’s ate up.” Noctis snickered.

“Remind me to never piss you off.” Nyx snorted a laugh.

“What we could also do is tie up each limb and attach the rope to the frame of a vehicle and drive in four separate directions and see which limb rips away from his body first.” Ignis added.

Nyx and Noctis mock glared at Ignis again as Luna laughed again, this time, very sinister-ly, almost like she was possessed. To say it was unnerving and unsettling would be an understatement.

“What the fuck man?” Nyx asked.

“You need to stop watching Narcos.” Nocits shook his head.

“On a less murderous note, we could tie him down and just stomp on his nuts until they burst.” Noctis suggested which still got Luna to laugh, just not as...evilly. Sylva knocked softly before her and Regis poked their heads in, looking at them curiously since they didn’t hear crying, but rather laughter.

“Is everything ok?” Sylva asked softly.

“Yeah, we’re talking about all the ways we’d like to beat up and possibly murder Andrew.” Nyx nodded giving Sylva a relieved smile.

“Oh thank god,” Sylva breathed. “I personally would like to just stab him repeatedly, with a piece of broken glass, preferably a knife, rearrange his face with a wrench.” Sylva offered which got Luna to laugh even harder which got Sylva to laugh, both of them having the same- _insane_ \- laugh that made all the guys look at each other in slight alarm.

Regis slowly turned his head to his fiance and looked at her like she had gone insane.

“What? Don’t tell me you wouldn’t love to punch that prick’s lights out.” Sylva challenged to Regis as she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with an expectant look. Regis opened his mouth in retort but quickly closed it again and nodded in agreement.

“See? The little bastard has it coming.” Sylva grinned. “Ok, so if she’s ok, we can relax. Lunafreya how’s the arm?” Sylva asked.

Luna pulled away from Nyx and pulled the sleeve up to reveal a bruise on her inner arm but the skin was thankfully unscratched.

“Good,” Sylva breathed in relief as she hugged her daughter. “I love you so much, you scared me, I had to call the Calvary.” Sylva muttered.

“Thank you,” Luna whispered back before Regis came and hugged both of them, kissing the top of Luna’s head as he hugged her from behind, Luna very much being the middle of the hug sandwich.

“Alright, time to make it weird.” Noctis teased as he hugged Luna from the side and wrapped his arms around his parents, resting his chin on Luna’s shoulder to plant a kiss on her cheek which elicited a giggle from Luna.   
Ignis and Nyx looked at each other and shrugged too before they joined the group hug too.

“See? Family hug, we got this, all of us are here for you Lunafreya, we always will be.” Sylva urged as they all collectively chuckled.   
“Thank you, all of you, sorry for freaking out like that.” Luna apologized meekly.

“It’s ok, as long as you’re feeling better now, I don’t care how many excuses I have to write, you’re what matters most.” Regis soothed as he kissed her head again.

“Thank you Dad.” Luna said as she let go of her mom and wiggled and shimmied and managed to turn in everyone’s embrace to hug Regis tightly. She rubbed her face into his chest and took comfort and solace in his presence too. Ignis noticed, now that Luna was facing him since he had joined the hug from between Regis and Noctis, he noted Luna’s eye lids start to droop again.

“I think a nap is in order.” Ignis suggested.

“I’ll stay with her.” Nyx volunteered before they all let go of the collective embrace.

“Ok, we’ll be in the living room.” Sylva said as Regis took Sylva’s hand and led the way.

“You want me to stay or go?” Noctis posed to Luna.

“I really want you to stay.” Luna answered, her exhaustion clear on her face.

“Ok, then we’ll just keep the weirdness rolling.” Noctis shrugged as he walked around the other side of her bed and got in and patted the side on the edge with a grin at Ignis.

“This is highly inappropriate.” Ignis huffed but went over anyway and laid down next to Noctis because Lunafreya was like a sister to him as well.

Luna took Nyx’s hand and led him over to the bed.

“This is so weird.” Nyx whined but couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “We will never talk about this, ever right?” Nyx guessed as Luna got into the bed and faced Noctis, the two holding each other’s hands.

“Agreed.” Ignis muttered as he spooned Noctis and got comfortable.

Nyx hung his head and got in and spooned Luna himself, pillowing her neck with one arm and wrapping it around her upper chest as the other wrapped around her waist as he molded himself to her.

“Blanket.” Luna muttered sleepily as a tired smile stretched on her lips. Ignis untangled himself and went to her closet and got out the larges blanket in her closet and opened it up and draped it over all of them.

“We will never talk of this again.” Ignis repeated as he finished and got back in the bed and curled himself around Noctis the same way Nyx was wrapped around Luna.

“Nope,” Nyx shook his head as he closed his eyes tight as he continued to tell himself that he was just sharing Luna’s bed with Luna...and her soon to be step brother...and his boyfriend...the hell he would catch if anyone found out. They were napping, that’s all. Not having an orgy, nope. Besides, this wasn’t about him, this was about Luna and that she wanted and in that moment she wanted this so this is what she would have.

Luna was the first to fall asleep, Noctis falling asleep only a few minutes after with Nyx and Ignis falling asleep a short while after.

Nyx and Ignis woke up when they heard Sylva arguing with Regis at what sounded like the front door. Nyx and Ignis raised their heads to see that the other was awake.

“What time is it?” Nyx whispered to Ignis.

Ignis pulled his arm from Noctis’ waist to reach into his back pocket to retrieve his phone. “Almost time for Ravus to get home from school. I should get up cause I have many a word to exchange with him.”

Nyx huffed a laugh through his nose. “I just want to punch him in the face.” Nyx admitted.

“Then perhaps it’s best you stay in here with her then.” Ignis advised.

“He needs it though.” Nyx huffed.

“Agreed.” Ignis agreed as he successfully got out of the bed and quietly exited.

Ignis walked to the foyer where Sylva and Regis were waiting expectantly on the bench.

“So I take it we’re waiting on Ravus.” Ignis concluded as he took a seat with them.

“Yes.” Sylva confirmed as she double checked Ravus’ whereabouts on her app.

Noctis woke up a few minutes later when he didn’t feel Ignis cuddling his back. He opened his eyes to see Nyx looking at his phone over Luna’s shoulder since he was still curled around her, his arm still pillowing Luna’s neck. His hold secure and unwavering from her upper chest.

“Where did Ignis go?” Noctis asked as he pulled his hands away from Luna’s, careful not to wake her up.

“Ravus should be home soon, I think Sylva and your dad and Ignis are about to confront him when he gets here.”

“Good.” Noctis rolled over to his back and rubbed at his eyes. “Good job calming her down by the way, it’s taken me hours to talk her down before. You come in and it takes just a few minutes.” Noctis whispered, closing his eyes again as a gentle tug at the corner of his mouth.

“I didn’t do anything special. I’ve never..never done anything like this before.” Nyx admitted lowly so as not to disturb Luna. “I didn’t know what to do except to hold her.” Nyx shrugged slightly.

“Sometimes that’s all you need to do.” Noctis replied.

“What was she saying about Selena being in danger?” Nyx asked.

“What I’m guessing is, is if Andrew saw Selena reply to the group text he would get her phone number and try to reach out to her, possibly stalk her on social media.” Noctis guessed.

Nyx froze as he processed that. Fuck. “What are the chances of that happening?” Nyx asked.

“I don’t know but you two should definitely be on guard though.” Noctis cautioned. “Andrew is...” Noctis stopped before he looked over at Luna who was still fast asleep. “He’s one sick mother fucker that if Selena ever sees, she should run.” Noctis warned in all seriousness.

“Yeah Ignis was telling me some of Andrew’s past, how is he not in prison?” Nyx posed.

“Because the bastard has lawyers as slimy and despicable as he is and as long as no one comes forward or presses charges, he’s free, he is the worst kind of evil.” Noctis muttered only loud enough that Nyx could hear him.

“Why doesn’t she come forward?” Nyx asked.

“Because Andrew has some black mail on her, something awful enough that she won’t even tell me and we’ve been best friends since elementary school. We used to tell each other everything.” Noctis shrugged with a deep sigh. “I should go and put my two cents in, good job today, welcome to the family.” Noctis smiled before he got out of bed himself.

“Do me a favor,” Nyx called after Noctis softly. Noctis glanced at Nyx over his shoulder. “Punch Ravus for me.” Nyx requested.

“Unfortunately I’m not allowed to hit him. But if I ever get the opportunity, I’ll help hold him down so you can.” Noctis offered.

“Close enough.” Nyx grinned before Noctis left the room.

Noctis walked out and saw his parents and Ignis by the door way, they were standing and all of them had their arms crossed over their chest as Ravus walked up the sidewalk to the front door. Noctis stood next to Ignis and crossed his own arms over his chest too.

Ravus opened the door and froze when he saw everyone before he hung his head in defeat.

“Shit, this is about the flowers, I can explain.” Ravus dropped his back pack and held up his hands in defeat.

“Explain then.” Sylva demanded.

“So this morning, I explained to Principal Aldercapt that Luna was getting a medical procedure and he gave me special permission to be on my phone all through my classes and Andrew was sitting next to me in study hall and saw all the pictures of Luna in a hospital gown and he was genuinely worried and sent her flowers, it’s completely innocent.” Ravus tried to explain.

“Then why would he write this in the note?” Noctis demanded angrily as he produced the note that was now a bit crumpled from being in his pocket.

Ravus read it and visibly gulped. Shit.

“Why would he say that about her arm unless he knew the _kind_ of procedure she was getting?” Sylva accused.

“Because I told him.” Ravus admitted as he flushed with shame and embarrassment. “He was really worried Mom, besides, shouldn’t we be worried about something else? Like WHY she felt she needed a medical procedure to protect herself from her boyfriend.” Ravus accused.

“Excuse me?!” Sylva gasped angrily. “This has nothing to do with Nyx and their relationship and don’t you dare misdirect us. This is about Andrew knowing an intimate detail about Lunafreya that he had no business knowing about.” Sylva snarled.

“Look, I don’t see what the big deal is,” Ravus shrugged.

“The big deal is when Lunafreya got home she had a panic attack and tried to claw the implant out and pull her hair out of her scalp when she saw the card on the flowers.” Ignis supplied.

Ravus grimaced and winced, that’s what he was afraid of. “But isn’t one of the side effects of twilight medicine that it can leave the patient in a compromised emotional state? Isn’t that just a big overreaction?” Ravus pointed out, just as he had rehearsed with Andrew.

“That doesn’t matter, you still disclosed private and personal information to someone who had no business knowing it.” Regis repeated.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” Ravus groaned exasperatedly. “What’s done is done and there’s nothing we can do about and we will all just get over it and move on.” Ravus huffed.

“Yeah except one of the biggest points of Lunafreya’s panic was that Andrew not only learned of her being in the hospital, knew WHY she was there, but also that in the group chat Andrew now knows of Selena’s existence and may come after her.” Ignis pointed out.

“She has nothing to worry about, Andrew will never ‘go after’ Selena. That’s just plain hysteria.” Ravus dismissed and hoped they believed that lie more than he did. “Now if you’re all done interrogating me, I have homework.” Ravus droned as he picked his back pack and went to his room.

Once he was gone Sylva, Regis, Noctis and Ignis faced each other.

“Do you think he’s telling the truth?” Sylva posed to which everyone else nodded no.

“So what do we do?” Sylva posed.

“I don’t know.” Noctis shrugged.

“The guard at the gate already has the description and license plate number of Andrew’s car, both his old and his new car. He’s caught him five times trying to come into the parking lot since Lunafreya starting attending my school.” Regis informed them.

Sylva’s eyes went wide. “No,” Sylva gasped before she clenched her jaw.

“Do you think Nyx and Selena are in danger?” Sylva posed to which everyone nodded yes.

“Shit,” Sylva hissed.

“Language Dear.” Regis deadpanned.

“Bite me, a psychopath hell bent on revenge is after our daughter and her friends and her boyfriend and you’re going to get on me for language?” Sylva challenged.

“Good point.” Regis allowed.

“So what do we do? Can we get a restraining order?” Sylva posed.

“I’ll ask Clarus about our options, he could actually come to the house tonight if you want.” Regis offered.

“Actually Gladio and Prompto should be bringing Lunafreya’s homework, if Iris were to join them, Clarus’ appearance would have a social aspect, if Lunafreya is up to having company.” Ignis pointed out. Sylva and Regis shared a meaningful look before they both nodded in agreement.

“I’ll text Gladio, tell him to bring Iris.” Noctis began.

“And I’ll talk with Ravus, see if I can get anywhere.” Ignis offered.

“Thank you,” Sylva nodded before the two boys left the circle.

Sylva turned to Regis rested her forehead on his chest as his arms enveloped her in a hug.

“How did it get like this?” Sylva wondered rhetorically.

“I don’t know.” Regis sighed as he rested his cheek on her head before he kissed the crown of her head. “But we’ll get through it.” Regis assured her. “Come on, let’s go sit on the couch and I’ll call Clarus.” Regis suggested as he walked them to the living room.

Ignis walked to Ravus room and knocked.

“What?” Ravus groaned.

“It’s just me.” Ignis answered.

“Oh, then you can come in.” Ravus said from his desk.

“Where’s Obnoxious?” Ravus asked when he saw that Ignis was alone.

“He’s talking to Gladio about bringing Iris over.” Ignis answered as he came and sat down in Ravus’ chair that he used to practice his violin in and brought it to sit down next to Ravus’ desk so the two could kind of face each other.

“You lied.” Ignis pointed out flatly.

Ravus groaned again and rubbed his face. “God fucking damn it, not you too.” Ravus complained as he leaned back in his desk chair and glared irritably at Ignis before crossing his arms over his chest.

“I recall,” Ignis began as he looked around the room to see Ravus starting to pack his things up already. “You promised Lunafreya that you wouldn’t talk to Andrew about her after they broke up. So what happened? What changed so that you broke your promise?” Ignis questioned.

“Andrew isn’t as bad as Lunafreya makes him out to be. He actually cares for her and still has feelings for her, he still loves her and he...has made mistakes in the past but they’re in the past and he’s changing for the better.” Ravus insisted.

“Really?” Ignis deadpanned. “So why did you tell Andrew what kind of procedure she was having, or better yet, why didn’t you lie or pretend you didn’t know?” Ignis questioned.

Ravus opened his mouth but Ignis stopped him. “Nope, don’t tell me that lie again, tell me the truth Ravus, what happened?” Ignis pressed.

Ravus growled in frustration before his shoulders slumped as his head bowed slightly.

“Andrew threatened to _Charlotte_ Selena. But I made Andrew promise me to leave her alone.” Ravus answered.

Ignis’ eyebrows rose in surprise. “So you traded your information on Lunafreya for Selena’s safety.” Ignis concluded. “So Lunafreya was absolutely justified in worrying that Andrew would come after not just Nyx but Selena as well.” Ignis realized. “Jesus fucking Christ Ravus.” Ignis cursed as he leaned forward, took off his glasses and rubbed his face with his free hand.

“For your sake, let’s all pray Andrew keeps his word.” Ignis muttered as he replaced his glasses onto his face. “So here is what you’re going to do, you will take Selena aside, tonight, and you will warn her, face to face about Andrew, you will give her his phone numbers because you and I both know he has more than one and she will block all of them. You will then make sure she blocks him on all social media and you will pray that Andrew has kept his word this long and we will do everything in our power to protect her and Nyx because he’s innocent in all this too.” Ignis instructed sternly.

“I was going to do that anyway, for Selena.” Ravus admitted.

“Good, at least you still have a sense of decency.” Ignis retorted as he stood and put the chair back to where it was before he left Ravus’ room.

 

Luna started to stir and Nyx checked the time on his phone. He would have to leave for work soon. At least she would be awake to say goodbye.

Luna’s eyes fluttered open and she looked down and recognized Nyx’s arm around her chest and a smile grew on her face before her memories started to come back to her and she took a sharp intake of breath and Nyx immediately held her tighter.

“Hey, it’s ok, I’m right here.” Nyx quickly tried to soothe.

“But...” Luna tried to argue as she felt more tears prick her eyes.

“Hey, listen to me, everything is ok, I’m ok, you’re ok, Selena’s ok, everyone’s fine, everything is ok.” Nyx murmured into her ear as he rested his head on hers and held her as tight as he dared before he kissed her cheek. “I promise everything is ok, and everyone is ok and _safe_.” Nyx repeated, God help him keep her calm. Luna finally relaxed again and Nyx inwardly blew out a breath of relief. Luna squirmed and Nyx released her just enough for her to roll over in his embrace before she entangled herself with him.

“Please don’t leave me,” Luna softly pleaded.

“But I have work...” Nyx winced as he held her and let her rest her head on his. Luna pulled her head away and gave him a pout and the biggest puppy dog eyes and Nyx felt his resolve instantly crumble. He really, really, could not say no to her.

“What am I supposed to say when I call off?” Nyx posed before he just had to kiss those pouty lips.

“That...your future wife...had to go to the hospital...and is recovering...and needs you...” Luna whispered between kisses as she wrapped a leg around his hip and started to grind against him which earned her a groaning moan from him as his hand traveled down to her ass and gave it a good squeeze.

“Say that again.” Nyx requested, keeping his lips a hair’s breadth away from hers and kept them far enough away so she couldn’t kiss him until she repeated it.

“That I’m your future wife?” Luna guessed before Nyx finally let her kiss him. “To have and to hold...” Luna murmured between kisses.

“In sickness and in health.” Nyx added with a smile as their kiss escalated.

“For richer or poorer, till death do us part.” Luna finished.

“Do you have any idea how much that turns me on?” Nyx asked as he ground his boner into her.

“I think I might.” Luna grinned as she reached between them to rub his hard length through his pants.

“Call into work before it’s too late.” Luna suggested.   
“Fine.” Nyx gave in and got his phone and called into work.

“Hey, this is Nyx is Stacy in?” Nyx asked as Luna attached her mouth to his neck and gently bit and sucked on a pulse point. Nyx’s eyes closed as he tried to keep his breathing even. Now he was ever so grateful he stayed with her.

“Hey Stacy, this is Nyx, listen um, Luna was in the hospital this morning...she’s fine, she’s at home, resting and recuperating...but she asked me to stay and take care of her...oh, ok, I will tell her that, thanks for understanding Stacy. Yeah, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” Nyx answered before he hung up and turned all of his attention back to Luna and started to kiss and tickle her.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Nyx growled playfully as Luna started giggle and laugh.

“What did your aunt Stacy say?” Luna asked.

“She said that she hopes you’ll feel better soon so that you can come to Beth’s shower on Saturday.” Nyx reiterated.

“Oh, yeah, I’ll be fine, I should even make it to school tomorrow, I just didn’t want to give you up.” Luna admitted coyly before she kissed him again, this time, letting her hands travel under his shirt, their kisses got heated before there was a knock at the door.

“Damn it,” Luna cursed under her breath. “Yeah?” Luna called back.

“Good you’re up, Prompto and Gladio are on their way with your homework, also Selena is coming too.” Noctis said as he peeked inside the door.

“Ok, I’ll be right out.” Luna answered before Noctis closed the door again.

“How’s the arm?” Nyx asked.

“It’s sore,” Luna answered as she untangled from him so she could pull her sleeve up to show him.

“Can I kiss it?” Nyx asked.

“Sure,” Luna agreed with a giggle as Nyx kissed it gently before kissing up her arm to kiss her once more.

“Come on, let’s get out there.” Luna hummed happily as she pulled away and sat up and got out of bed.

Nyx rearranged his boner in his pants and got up and followed her.

“Hey, I have an idea.” Noctis said when Luna opened her door to reveal him waiting on her.

“Yes?” Luna asked.

“I think we should cut up those flowers from Fuck Boy.” Noctis suggested.

“Oooh,” Luna crooned happily.

“We could also set them on fire.” Nyx proposed as the three of them walked towards the kitchen.

“Let’s do it.” Luna grinned evilly.

Sylva and Regis had gathered every pair of scissors in the house and they all stood around the kitchen island and cut up the flowers and put the remains in a box before Nyx took the box out to the patio, sprayed a bunch of lighter fluid on it before lighting a match and handing it to Luna to put on the flowers before the box and it’s contents went up in flames.

Then Gladio, Iris and Prompto showed up.

“Hey boys, hi sweetheart,” Sylva greeted warmly at the door. “Thank you guys so much for helping us today.”

“How bad was it?” Gladio asked Noctis with a wince in a whisper.

“It was really bad. Nyx calmed her down though, took him like ten minutes max, I thought it was going to take hours to talk her down like last time.” Noctis muttered quietly.

“Really?” Gladio blinked.

“Yeah, shocked me too, he even got her to laugh. Granted it was that psychopath laugh but it was a laugh.” Noctis pointed out. “But of course that may have been the subject matter, we were laughing about all the ways we’d love to torture and murder F.B..”

“Hey, you better include me on that, I would love to rip him apart.” Gladio insisted.

“Oh I will.” Noctis grinned. “But um, someone needs to warn Selena because Luna, for probably very good reasons, realized that if F.B. saw Ravus’ phone and the group chat, he no doubt also saw the contacts and he’ll try to reach out to Selena.”

“He better fucking not, I’ll kill him and get away with it.” Gladio threatened.

“I know right? We’ll all help rid the earth of that much concentrated evil.” Noctis agreed.

“Someone should warn Nyx too. I don’t even want to think of all the ways F.B. would destroy that guy’s life.” Gladio suggested.

“Yeah,” Noctis grimaced. “We’ll just have to keep an eye out,” Noctis nodded before Pelna drove into the drive way.

“This is a mansion.” Pelna noted with a nervous gulp as he parked his car.

“Don’t think about it like that, it’s just a really...really big house, but they’re really nice and inviting and they will do everything in their power to make you feel comfortable.” Selena comforted as she squeezed his hand comfortingly before they got out of the car. Selena took his arm and they walked up the driveway before Luna and Sylva opened the door.

“You guys made it!” Luna cheered happily

“We did!” Selena answered as she left Pelna to run and collide with Luna.

“I brought you these.” Selena offered as she held up a shopping bag full off snack size snickers and a big box of milk duds.

“You’re my savior my Darling Divine.” Luna crooned excitedly as she took them. “Hey Pelna, thank you so much for coming,” Luna greeted brightly.

“Hey, Selena said you got a procedure this morning, everything work out ok?” Pelna asked politely.

“Yeah, it went great, I’m fine.” Luna assured him. “Come on in guys, we were thinking about getting take out for dinner, what sounds good to you guys?” Luna asked as they crossed the threshold.

“Hey!” Sylva greeted warmly and excitedly from inside the house.

“Hey!” Selena greeted back before she took off her shoes. “Sylva, this is my boyfriend Pelna.” Selena introduced.

“Hi Pelna, I’m Sylva, Luna’s mom, welcome to our home.” Sylva smiled warmly.

“Hi.” Pelna smiled politely as he got his shoes off and put them next to Selena’s shoes.

“Now, we were discussing what to order for dinner, do you have any preferences?” Sylva posed to both Pelna and Selena.

“Nope,” Pelna shook his head.

“I don’t care, I can eat whatever, glass of water, crust of bread.” Selena teased with a shrug.

Sylva, Luna and Selena all laughed at that.

“Come on, we have menus in the kitchen.” Sylva nodded in that direction.

“Hey man, thanks for taking care of Selena for me.” Nyx greeted Pelna with a bro handshake/hug.

“No problem man.” Pelna nodded as he looked at the stack of different take out menus that covered the surface of the kitchen island.

Ravus crept out of his room and peeked in the kitchen to see everyone around the kitchen island.

“What are we having for dinner?” Ravus asked.

“We’re trying to decide what to order.” Noctis said as he held up a handful of menus.

“Oh,”

“Ravus, can I talk to you for a minute?” Luna asked sweetly but her tone, was perhaps a bit too sweet. Nyx and Noctis looked at her strangely and then at each other. Ignis however had the smuggest smirk on his lips.

“Sure,” Ravus huffed.

“Thank you.” Luna chirped as she walked back to his room.

Once inside she wasted no time in throwing him to the floor and bending his arm behind his back.

“What the fuck?! Get off me Lunafreya!” Ravus grunted.

“How the fuck did Andrew know I was in the hospital getting a procedure RAVUS VICTOR NOX FLEURET.” Luna demanded as she straddled his lower back to pin him to the floor.

“He saw my phone in study hall and saw the pictures.” Ravus admitted.

“Then why did he make that crack about the implant?” Luna started to twisted his wrist.

“Because I told him, he said that it was sad and horrible.” Ravus spat before Luna loosened her grip on his wrist but held his arm firmly in place.

“Why?” Luna demanded.

“He said that it was bad that you needed an implant to protect yourself and that it was proof that Nyx doesn’t use condoms and just wants you to be his baby maker.” Ravus grunted.

“First of all it’s none of his or your business. Second no, Nyx is a big fan of condoms and third it’s my choice who I have kids with and it _**will never**_ be Andrew.” Luna spat.

“Now, since he saw your phone, he saw Selena’s number, is she in danger? I am already assuming Nyx is.” Luna demanded.

“She shouldn’t be.” Ravus answered.

Luna’s frown morphed into an angry snarl before she twisted his wrist again.

“Ok, ok, Andrew threatened to reach out to her if I didn’t tell him what the procedure was. But he promised to leave her alone.” Ravus admitted.

“Reach out to her how?” Luna demanded.

“He said he would make her a Charlotte.” Ravus winced before Luna let go of him and stood up.

“I knew it,” Luna hissed as she started to pace as her mind started to race.

“I was going to pull her aside and give her his numbers so she can block them as well as tell her his aliases so she can block those as well on social media.” Ravus said as he found his feet and stretched his shoulder. “I hate it when you do this.”

“Well if you would tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth I wouldn’t have to go to such measures.” Luna snapped before she began to pace more as she processed what he said. “Oh my god Ravus, do you have any idea how bad this is? How bad it can get?” Luna questioned him.

“It shouldn’t, I made him swear he would leave her alone.” Ravus assured her as he rubbed his wrist.

“Ravus, how on earth are you going to talk to her one on one with Nyx and Pelna here? Do you have any idea how badly both of them would beat you up if they knew that Andrew threatened a Charlotte? Is it your mission to destroy every relationship I have? I know that’s Andrew’s mission but since when is it yours?” Luna posed.

“I’m not trying to destroy all your relationships.” Ravus countered.

“Then what the fuck Ravus?” Luna asked. “Look, I don’t know how else to spell this out but you need to stop. You and Andrew. He needs to get over himself because there is nothing he could possibly do that would ever entice me to go back to him. Not after everything that went down. I’m happy Ravus. I’m happy where I am, I’m happy with the school I go to, I’m happy with Nyx, I’m happy that I have the friends I do, I’m happy that Regis and Noctis and Ignis are going to be in our family. I’m happy I quit dance. I’m _happy_. Why can’t you be happy for me? Why can’t you just be happy that I’m happy?” Luna asked.

Ravus opened his mouth then shut it, he didn’t have an answer for her.

Luna glared at him in response before she turned on her heel and marched to his door.

“Woah woah what are you going to do?” Ravus asked as he stopped her.

“I’m going to tell Nyx exactly what’s going on. And I’m going to tell him exactly what a Charlotte is and then I’m just going to have to deal with the fall out that is inevitable because it doesn’t matter what my feelings are towards Nyx, I love Selena as a sister and she should and will be protected. Then I’m going to pop some popcorn and watch as Nyx lays into you and if you put him in jail I’m totally going to be one of those girls that has a boyfriend in jail if he’ll even still go out with me and I won’t even be mad at him if he dumps me over this and while I’m at it I’ll confess to everything so that no one, not you, not Andrew, no one will hold anything over me. I’ll be free. My reputation will be shit and damaged beyond repair and I’ll probably have to go back to Tenebrae Prep or go to a boarding school overseas to get away from the fall out but I’m _**done**_.” Luna answered.

“Ok, let’s say I don’t want my head caved in and I don’t want you to do any of that. Let’s say, if we can find a way to still warn Selena but keep everything the way it is now because you’re right, you’re happy and I should be happy that you’re happy. Help me find a solution.” Ravus pleaded.

“Ravus, I...” Luna started.

“What if, what if, since you’re the one who went on and on about Selena and Nyx being in danger and that can be reasoned to be a twilight med side effect gone awry. If you go ‘hey Selena, I freaked out earlier and I know this may sound ‘crazy’...” Ravus began which prompted Luna to raise a skeptical eyebrow. “But if you could perhaps block these numbers and avoid this profile and this alias, I would feel better and rest easy and it may be nothing but better safe than sorry.” Ravus continued as Luna crossed her arms over her chest.

“If you’ll do that for me, I promise not to interfere with your relationship with Nyx, not to sabotage and not give Andrew any information other than ‘they’re doing great and they’re very happy and you need to go fuck yourself Andrew’ and I’ll go bridal dress shopping with you and mom and I will be a delight to be around until after Mom and Regis get back from their honeymoon.” Ravus offered.

Luna pursed her lips and thought over his offer carefully.

“Fine, then I shall keep my silence about this matter until then as well. Now, if Mom and Dad want to go on a family cruise for their honeymoon?” Luna posed.

Ravus winced and looked at Luna pleadingly. “Be reasonable.” Ravus pleaded.

“Tell you what, if they ask, I will be in support of you bringing Aranea if you will be in support of me bringing Nyx because let’s face it, if Mom and Dad are getting laid, we both know Noctis and Ignis will be getting it on, we should be able to too and it’ll be a family slash couples cruise.” Luna offered.

“Deal.” Ravus agreed and offered his hand.

“Before I agree you have to promise me something else.” Luna held up a finger.

“What?” Ravus asked.

“I don’t care if you lie to everyone else, you will no longer lie to me.” Luna specified.

“Deal.” Ravus repeated.

“And in return I’ll never lie to you.” Luna offered as she shook his hand. “Now give me your phone because I need to make sure I block the right numbers.” Luna asked as she opened her palm expectantly.

Ravus huffed and took his phone out of his back pocket and put it in her palm.

“Unlock it please.” Luna requested. Ravus twisted his lips as he took his phone and put in the code to unlock it.

“Thank you.” Luna said as she went to his desk and took his notepad and wrote down all the numbers she needed before she ripped off the sheet from the note pad and handed the phone back to him. Luna folded the paper neatly and put it in her pocket before turning to Ravus once more.

“Also, for your information, this implant has nothing to do with Nyx and my relationship with him because all the sex we’ve had so far has been safe and will continue to be as such.” Luna declared.

“Ahh, shut up! Shut up I...I don’t want to hear any of that.” Ravus retorted as he put his hands over his ears before he mock gagged.

“Can you say the same for you and Aranea?” Luna returned.

“Actually I can.” Ravus grinned smugly.

“Yeah she nearly turned me and Noctis bi Saturday, good night nurse, how the fuck did you land her?” Luna asked teasingly and Ravus just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Truth be told he didn’t want to tell her because Selena’s words may have planted a bug in his brain, how himself and Aranea got together because the more he thought about it and their relationship, the more he disliked it.“You motorboat her don’t you? You motorboatin son of bitch.” Luna quoted sarcastically.

“They’re built for comfort and speed.” Ravus laughed which got Luna to laugh too.

“How do we go from trying to kill each other to laughing?” Luna asked rhetorically.

“We’re siblings.” Ravus shrugged before he enveloped her into a hug. “I really do love you and I really do want you to be happy and I really do just want the best for you.” Ravus muttered into her ear.

“Likewise.” Luna admitted as she hugged him tightly.

“Come on, we should go before they start to wonder where we are and come looking for us.” Ravus said as they pulled away.

 

Luna and Ravus returned to the kitchen and Noctis and Ignis looked at them curiously before having a conversation with their eyes with each other with very minute head nods.

“So what did we decide?” Luna asked.

“We decided on Empire Palace and Godfathers.” Sylva informed her.

“Well I’ll take the pork chow mei fun and some crab rangoons from Empire and if I could finagle a piece or two of a meat lovers that would be great.” Luna said before Sylva wrote it down on the list.

Luna came up behind Selena and hugged her from behind and put her chin on Selena’s shoulder.

“My Darling Divine, can I talk to you for a moment?” Luna muttered super softly to Selena sweetly in her ear before kissing her on the cheek which made Selena giggle as Ravus watched on, trying not to get jealous of his own sister’s closeness and comfortable ease with Selena.

“Of course,” Selena agreed.

Nyx looked up and gave a questioning glance to Luna and pointed to himself and Luna nodded yes.

“Excuse me.” Nyx said as he left and followed the girls.

“Is everything ok?” Selena asked Luna as they walked side by side, Luna and Selena each having an arm around each other’s waists.

“Oh yeah,” Luna assured her before they walked into Luna’s room and Luna walked them over to her couch and sat down.

“Ok so I don’t know how much Nyx told you...” Luna began.

“He hasn’t told me anything.” Selena answered as she spared a glance at Nyx.

“Ok, so what happened is my ex, Andrew, saw Ravus’ phone and saw that I was in the hospital and he managed to get out of Ravus the what and the why I was there this morning.” Luna explained.

“Ew.” Selena frowned. She would have to give him hell for that later.

“Yeah, tell me about it, well Andrew, sent me this really extravagant and ridiculous flower arrangement with a card that said “Saw you were in the hospital, hope you feel better soon, hope no one punches you in the arm lol.”,” Luna quoted.

“Wow that’s creepy.” Selena commented.

“I know right?!” Luna agreed. “Anyway so I had a panic attack and Nyx was awesome enough to come and talk me down from and we got a nap and now everything is ok.” Luna assured her.

“But,” Nyx narrowed his eyes slightly.

“But,” Luna nodded. “Andrew still saw the group chat this morning, which means, he could potentially have both of your phone numbers, have either of you had any phone calls from either of these numbers?” Luna asked as she pulled the paper out and showed them the phone numbers.

“No,” Selena shook her head as she got her phone out. “No I haven’t gotten anything from anyone.” Selena answered and Luna literally blew out a breath of relief.

“Now, I’m not saying that Andrew will try to reach out to either of you. But just in case, could both of you please block these numbers.” Luna requested.

“Yup.” Nyx nodded as he went into his phone and blocked the numbers on his phone before taking Selena’s phone and blocked the numbers on her phone as well.

“Thank you, also if Andrew makes a friend request on Facebook or Instagram or anything, block him there as well. The last I knew he has three profiles...” Luna began as she pulled out her phone and pulled up all the profiles she knew of.

“This is insane,” Nyx muttered as he blocked everything.

“Oh I know, I’m sorry, I just worry, I don’t thing he’ll try anything but I wouldn’t put it past him either and I’ll sleep better tonight if I know you two are protected to a degree from him.” Luna nodded.

“How bad is he?” Selena asked. Nyx looked at Luna intently. Did Luna even know how bad he was?

“He’s...” Luna trailed off as she looked to the ceiling as if it had the answer she was looking for. “He has the ability to be very charming and smooth as fuck. He is also vindictive, obsessive and extremely manipulative. He’s also incredibly driven and when he has his sights set on something or heaven forbid, someone, he will go to extremes and do whatever it takes to get what he wants by any and all means necessary.” Luna carefully answered.

“So he’s really bad.” Selena concluded.

“Yes,” Luna confirmed before there was a knock on the door. “Yeah?” Luna called out.

“It’s me.” Noctis poked his head before walking in. “What’s up?” Noctis asked.

“Oh I’m just warning them about Andrew.” Luna explained.

“Ah the 411 on Fuck Boy.” Noctis nodded. “That’s what we refer to him as, F. B. for short.” Noctis clarified. “Did you..” Noctis began.

“Yep,” Luna nodded.

“Did you forget...” Noctis began again.

“Nope, remembered that.” Luna answered.

“And you...” Noctis began a third time.

“Uh huh.” Luna nodded.

“Awesome.” Noctis nodded in sync with her.

“I swear it’s like I’m in an Oceans movie.” Selena teased.

“Hey you remember...” Luna began teasingly as her lips curved mischievously as she looked at Noctis knowingly.

“No, no I do fucking not.” Noctis shook his head no as he fought a laugh. “And I would thank you to join me in the land of forgetfulness and never, ever bring that up again.” Noctis encouraged.

“But...” Luna started giggling.

“No, you go down that road and I’ll tell them about the that time, with the thing, at the place and the why.” Noctis threatened.

Luna gasped sarcastically. “How dare you threaten me with that time, with the thing, at the place.” Luna laughed as Ignis joined them.

“Ah, here’s where you are.” Ignis said.

“411 on F.B.” Noctis informed Ignis.

“Ah, and did...”

“Yes, no I didn’t forget and yes.” Luna offered.   
“Now we’re just making vague threats, she threatened me with that one thing and I threatened her with that time at the place with the thing.” Noctis explained.

“But it’s the why that makes that story.” Ignis grinned.

“Shut up.” Luna laughed.

“Ok, I’m just extremely curious now.” Selena stated before she poked at Luna. “Come on, there’s a good story there...” Selena prodded.

“Hell of a story.” Noctis agreed.

Luna took one of her couch pillows and threw it at Noctis’ head before he caught it.

“Likewise.” Luna mock glared at Noctis.

“Truce,” Noctis offered.

“Truce.” Luna agreed.

“Guys! Food should be here soon!” Sylva called out from down the hall.

Selena, Luna and Nyx stood up from the couch as all of them left her room. All of them did their homework at the kitchen table as they ate as Sylva, Regis and Clarus talked as Pryna, Umbra and the Amicitia’s dog Diantha played in between begging for food.


	15. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is a Fuck Boy

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 15

 

Ravus tried to fall asleep that night, having watched Selena and Pelna practically be love birds with each other all night and felt his own jealousy eat him alive. Part of him wanted that to be him and Selena. But at the same time. He felt so much shame for not being the one to warn her about Andrew. He was already so close to them being on really good terms again, that would only drive her away and then the shit she would give him about being friends with someone who poses a threat to her personally just for being Luna’s friend? Fuck. He had to admit. Andrew was dangerous. He shouldn’t be Andrew’s friend. He needed to distance himself from Andrew as soon as possible, but he also needed to be careful and smart about this. He couldn’t garner Andrew’s wrath about it either. Then all bets would be off.

He fell asleep and immediately started dreaming.

He was driving to Andrew’s house. But when he got there, the door was open and he could hear Selena’s cries of pain.

“Selena!” Ravus yelled as he rushed into the house and followed the sounds of her agonizing pain and he burst into Andrew’s room to see her chained to Andrew’s bed, bloodied and brusied and naked and unrecognizable.

He grabbed a discarded bedsheet and covered her and unchained her by breaking the thick heavy chains apart with his bare hands.

“Oh no, Selena, no, I’m so sorry, I never, I never wanted...” Ravus cried as he tried to gather her up but her body was cold, and stiff. She was dead. Ravus just cried harder as he gathered her lifeless body in his arms the best he could and just rocked back and forth. This didn’t make sense, she was alive a minute ago wasn’t she?

“Appreciating my handiwork huh?” Andrew grinned from the doorway, drinking whiskey from his flask, dressed in his normal school uniform, looking completely normal and unfazed.

“You killed her!” Ravus snarled angrily.

“Collateral damage, she was weaker than I thought she’d be.” Andrew shrugged off.

“I’m going to kill you!” Ravus roared as he took the chains and flew across the room to attack Andrew but it was like Andrew was a ghost and Ravus phazed right through him.

“You wanna check out the rest of my handiwork?” Andrew invited casually as the upstairs hallway then stretched out.

“I took care of all your problems Ravus, you should be thanking me.” Andrew chuckled as he pointed to all the rooms, the first having Nyx, tied to a chair and there was so much blood everywhere, he could barely recognize him. But it was clear from Nyx’s mostly caved in head and disfigured nature that he was dead too. “Had to take care of my competition.” Andrew grinned before he walked on. The next room had Noctis in a similar situation, bloodied, bruised, disfigured. Then Ignis, then Regis, all of them in the same position, sitting in chairs, disfigured, bloodied and bruised, almost unrecognizable.

“She gave me the best fight though.” Andrew outright smiled wickedly as he gestured to the next room where Sylva was dead, laid out naked, bloodied and bruised and disfigured too and Ravus wanted to hurl. “I wonder what the pawn shops will give me for these?” Andrew asked as he pulled out Sylva’s wedding rings and engagement rings and looked them over before sliding them back into his pockets.

“But I must say, she was always my best work.” Andrew continued before he opened the last door to reveal Lunafreya, but she was still alive but covered in welts, gagged and naked but curled in on herself and terrified and when she saw Ravus she tried to scream at him to get out and go away and get to safety.

“I’ve told her, every time she cries for her so called “family” she gets punished.” Andrew said as he took his belt out of his pants and started to whip Luna with it.

“Stop! Just stop!” Ravus pleaded as he moved to shield his sister.

“No! I’m not done until I say I’m done and you’re next!” Andrew roared before Ravus woke up in a cold sweat before going to his bathroom and throwing up the contents of his stomach.

Fuck that nightmare was the worst nightmare of his life! How on earth was he supposed to sleep after that?

But he found himself unable to stay awake and shortly after flushing the toilet crawled back into bed and prayed, for the first time in a long time for his nightmare to never ever come true and for him to never have that nightmare again.

And thankfully his prayer was answered because the next thing he knew he was on a beach and holding two tropical drinks in his hands.

“Babe!” Selena called out from under one of the cabanas, dressed in a new bikini and smiling at him and waiving him over as she lounged on a beach chair.

“Did you get lost?” Selena teased with a giggle as she reached for one of the drinks in his hands.

“Yeah, got...turned around.” Ravus said as he took a seat in the other chair before reclining and getting comfortable. Now this was more like it.

“Are you burning already?” Selena asked as she noticed the redness on his shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m basically Casper remember?” Ravus chuckled.

“I swear, Miracles needs to work on how I can transfer some of my melanin to you.” Selena teased as she set the drink down on the little table between them before she grabbed the bottle of SPF and came over to him. “I forget to reapply this by five minutes and you start to burn to a crisp.” Selena joked as she had him lean forward so she could reapply it to his back and his shoulders and the back of his neck before having him sit back and climbed into his lap to reapply it to his face. Ravus set his drink down on the table and let his hands settle on her waist.

“Don’t get it in my eyes.” Ravus complained as he squeezed his eyes shut as she smoothed some of the SPF around his eyes.

“I’ve never gotten it in your eyes, I’m not gonna start now.” Selena cooed as she continued to rub it into his face.

“There, do you your legs need a reapplication too?” Selena asked when she was done and he blinked open to see her sweet smiling face and Ravus shook his head no.

“Good,” Selena grinned as she closed the scant distance between them and kissed him sweetly, a kiss he immediately and earnestly returned as his arms encircled her before her hands rested on his chest.

“Oh I should probably get your chest again too.” Selena remembered when they pulled away and readily got to work getting more SPF on his chest.

“You take such good care of me,” Ravus cooed to her.

“We take care of each other, that’s the way it’s always been and always will be.” Selena countered before kissing him again when she was done.

“Yeah but...still.” Ravus insisted as he got her left hand and noticed one hell of a wedding ring on it, and kissed the back of her hand which made her blush and smile bashfully which made him smile brightly in turn. “You are pretty amazing.” Ravus praised.

“You’re not too bad yourself. Kind of why I married you, that and you know, the whole I love you and can’t live without you thing.” Selena returned cheekily as she leaned forward laid on his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her once more before petting her hair then framed her face, and took a moment to just hold and caress the apples of her cheeks with his thumb before kissing her deeply. Smiling into the kiss when she sighed in happiness and contentment again and fully relaxed against him. Now this dream he would have given anything for it to come true.

 

Ravus got out of his car at Niflheim Academy, having abandoned the limo on Wednesday.

“Good morning, so how did my Princess like her flowers?” Andrew asked as he got out of his own car and walked into the school with Ravus.

“Huh, you’re on time for school for once, shocker. She hated them, she had a panic attack, tried to claw the implant out and Noctis, Ignis and Nyx left school in the middle of the day to rush to her side. Nyx was able to talk her down. They are now closer than ever. I got diabetes watching them last night. In fact she, and the rest of my family helped her cut up that entire flower arrangement into mulch and Luna and Nyx set the remains on fire.” Ravus answered irritably.

“What?” Andrew asked.

“Yeah, your ‘ _plan_ ’ back fired spectacularly, I got my ass handed to me. Everyone was _furious_ with me that I told you what the procedure was. You would not believe the lengths I had to go to to not get my head caved in in my own home. Just stop. Quit now before I loose all dignity.” Ravus complained.

“But you still think Luna belongs with me right?” Andrew questioned.

“You know what? I promised Luna, in exchange for her not unleashing hell on my ass that I would stay out of her business from now on. And honestly, she’s actually really happy with Nyx so at this point I’m ok with standing back and seeing how it plays out. I’m not going to mess with her or her relationships or her friendships any more, I’m done.” Ravus insisted boldly.

Andrew frowned and blinked before he thought this over. “You know, I get it, it’s ok. If you think that’s what you should do and if that’s the best course of action for you right now, do it. I’m not going to come between you and your sister.” Andrew smiled charmingly.

“Really? You’re taking this a lot better than I thought you would.” Ravus noted.

“Hey, I’m a changed man, all I can do is prove that through my actions right?” Andrew smiled.

“Right.” Ravus nodded in agreement.

“Come on, let’s get to class.” Andrew nodded towards the school before they went their separate ways to get to their respective classes.

Andrew however as soon as he was out of Ravus sight went straight to the captain of the football team.

“Hey Billy.” Andrew greeted.

“Hey,” Billy answered, confused as to why Andrew would be talking to him.

“Your team is facing off against Lucis tonight right?” Andrew posed.

“Yeah.” Billy nodded, since when did Andrew Izunia even follow things like this?

“I need a favor, I need you to gather your team because I have a proposition for everyone.” Andrew said.

“Like what kind of proposition?” Billy asked.

“How would you and your team like to make 5 grand each tonight?” Andrew posed.

“I’d say there’s a hell of a catch.” Billy laughed.

“The catch is I want the quarterback of Lucis, his name is Nyx Ulric, I want him destroyed. I want every limb broken or at least sprained. I want him put into the dirt hard and leave the game in a stretcher.” Andrew specified.

“I think we can manage that.” Billy grinned before he offered his hand to shake before the two shook hands on their gentleman's agreement.

“This wouldn’t by any chance be Lunafreya’s new boyfriend would it? Cause Craig’s been running his mouth.” Billy realized.

“Ok so don’t tell Craig, tell everyone but him. And I’ll add another five thousand to whoever can land Nyx in a stretcher.” Andrew offered.

“It’s your money. It’s going to be tough because we’ll get penalized for excessive force.” Billy pointed out.

“Let me worry about that.” Andrew grinned wickedly.

“Alright, I’ll let the guys know.” Billy agreed before they left and went their separate ways.

 

Meanwhile Luna drove to school and realized that for once she didn’t have rehearsals or really anything going on that day besides school and the game that night. Now she can actually intern for Dr. Roberts more. Then an idea came to her. She could, in theory assist the medic on the football team. The season was still only half way through, then once the football season ended she could then intern and so she could still count the hours for her program and hang out with Nyx more. This was a win win. She would just have to talk to Coach Drautos to see if he would approve.

She parked and was happy to see that Nyx parked next to her again.

“Good morning.” Luna greeted the Ulric siblings brightly.

“Good morning,” Selena greeted before they hugged each other tightly. “Do you think Pelna had fun last night hanging out with all of us?” Luna asked as they pulled away.

“Yeah, I think it was weird for him to see Principal Regis in a family setting though.” Selena shrugged.

“Good morning Baby.” Luna greeted when Nyx came around and kissed and hugged her good morning himself.

“Good morning.” Nyx grinned before he put his arm around her shoulders before they walked into the school.

“Hey I have an idea.” Luna proclaimed before Nyx turned his head and gave her an expectant and curious look.

“So, since I don’t have dance anymore, I now have a couple evenings a week free and I’m actually part of a program at the hospital where if I volunteer and assist other doctors, the hours count towards my hour requirement when I get my doctorate. So I was thinking, while we still have football season, I could ask Coach Drautos about letting me assist Dr. Hays, your guys’ medic for your games and possibly practices and it could count towards my program too. What do you think?” Luna posed curiously.

“I think that would be a great idea.” Nyx beamed which made Luna beam back.

“I could even bribe Coach Drautos with tubes of that miracle cream.” Luna added.

“Oh yeah, he’d be all for that.” Nyx nodded in agreement before they went into school.

 

Luna got dressed for gym faster than usual before she left and went straight to Coach Drautos.

“Excuse me? Coach Drautos, could I talk to you for a moment?” Luna asked politely.

“Sure, what’s up?” Coach Drautos asked.

“I was wondering if you would be alright with me approaching Dr. Hays to be an assistant medic for the team.” Luna answered.

Drautos eyebrows knit together as he looked at her with amused curiosity. “Why would you want to do that?” Drautos asked.

“Because it’s my ambition to be a doctor and I could use the experience. I’m actually in a program at the hospital where if I work under doctors as an unpaid assistant slash intern, the hours I work can count towards my own doctorate. I’ve been working with Dr. Roberts at Miracle Hospital as well as Dr. Thomas at the civic art’s center, most of my hours have been with Dr. Thomas. However, because I’m no longer a ballerina and there for no longer work with Dr. Thomas, that actually frees me up to either work for Dr. Roberts more or I could work with Dr. Hays for the rest of the season.” Luna explained.

Drautos considered her for a moment. “It’s fine with me, we could use you.” Drautos agreed.

“Really? Thank you Coach. Um, I was also wondering if you’d allow me to give you and the team a case of that cream I used on Libertus, as well a few other things we’ve been working on in the research division?” Luna added.

“Oh yeah,” Drautos nodded with a smile.

“Awesome, so um I don’t know when you’ll need me back here or if you want me here for practice but I’ll need at least an hour to an hour and a half to get everything together.” Luna explained.

“As long as you’re here by four, we usually get take out for dinner by five and the game is at 6.” Drautos informed her.

“Oh that’ll be plenty of time. Thank you Coach.” Luna smiled as she shook his hand before she left and sat in her spot.

“What was that all about?” Crowe asked as she saw Luna’s bright smile.

“You’re looking at your teams new assistant medic.” Luna answered.

“Yes!” Crowe cheered before the two high fived before Nyx left the locker room.

“Ulric, come here.” Drautos nodded.

“Yes Coach?” Nyx asked.

“Your girlfriend just volunteered to be our team’s assistant medic.” Drautos informed him.

“She’d be good at it, she’s a natural if I ever saw one.” Nyx replied as he tried to suppress a proud smile.

“You do realize what that means right?” Drautos questioned. “That means that she’ll be working on everyone on the team and you’ll have to be professional about it. You can’t get jealous or distracted.” Drautos specified.

“Understood.” Nyx nodded.

“Alright, we’ll be using her tonight then.” Drautos nodded.

“Awesome,” Nyx nodded before he went over and sat next to Luna.

“Did he tell you?” Luna asked excitedly.

“Yes he did.” Nyx confirmed with a proud smile. Now they could hang out even more which would be great because Nyx was finding the feeling of being without her almost painful. “Proud of you.” Nyx offered to Luna as he sat down next to her.

“Thank you,” Luna thanked him bashfully.

 

After school Luna went home to change into her scrubs, granted they were designer scrubs but scrubs nonetheless because whenever she assisted Dr. Roberts, he made her wear scrubs to appear more professional. She went with her royal blue ones because they brought out her eyes. She put on some makeup and put her hair up in a messy bun. She then packed a hoodie because this weekend was supposed to be much, much warmer. She then got a cloth tote out so she could carry all her medical supplies as well as her book on sports medicine. She texted her mom her plans before getting back into her car and going to the hospital. Sylva met her at the door and went with her to the different departments before Sylva had to go to a meeting, Luna then went to see Dr. Roberts himself.

“Hey Dr. Roberts.” Luna greeted.

“Hey Luna, I don’t remember putting you on the schedule today...” Dr. Robert’s noted when he saw her in her scrubs.

“Oh, no actually I was just coming by to tell you I’ll be assisting Dr. Hays, he’s the medic for Lucis High’s football team so I’ll be doing that for the rest of the season but starting in January I could come and be your assistant more often.” Luna said as she came in and sat down on the other side of his desk.

“Of course, let me know what days you’ll be available and I’ll put you on the schedule.” Dr. Roberts smiled.

“Thank you. Oh so today is my first day actually, for working with Dr. Hays, do you know if I could borrow some more of P83? Because I’ll be working with football players who get tackled, a lot.” Luna posed.

“Oh absolutely, actually I have a few more things you could try. Because I’ll need case studies for R and D and I haven’t had any more new patients since you’ve referred Libertus to me, so don’t let me forget to send you with that paperwork.” Dr. Roberts answered as he got up and took them to his supply room and gave Luna all kinds of goodies and instructions on how to use them as well as paper work she would need to fill out when she used it.

“Thank you so much Dr. Roberts, oh could I get a quick adjustment? Dr. Thomas usually gave me one every Friday at rehearsals when we had them, but because I’m not in dance anymore, I’ll need them from you now.” Luna requested.

“Absolutely.” Dr. Roberts nodded before they went to his chiropractic office.

After getting adjusted Luna left and went to back to the school with all of her things in tow. She texted Coach Drautos to see where she should go. Nyx and the team were already on the field doing practice when Luna came with two huge cloth totes as well as her duffel bag and her purse in tow.

Nyx as well as the rest of the team paused when they caught sight of her.

Tredd whistled lowly from his spot between Axis and Sonitus as they were doing push ups. “Good night nurse.” Tredd crooned and Nyx and Gladio glared at him. Even though Nyx personally couldn’t help but inwardly agree with Tredd, Luna did look like the most beautiful nurse he’d ever seen.

“Come on guys, let’s finish this rep.” Nyx encouraged.

Coach Drautos, the Assistant Coach and Dr. Hays helped Luna with her things and Nyx as well as the guys watched as she talked with them and had them fill out paperwork she needed for her program as well as show them what she had brought with them as well as discuss her experience. All of them were incredibly impressed with how knowledgeable and professional Luna was.

Nyx and his team finished their reps the team went over to Coach Drautos, the Assistant Coach Dr. Hays and Luna.

“Team listen up!” Coach Drautos boomed. “This is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, she’s our team’s assistant medic, you’ll treat her with the same professional courtesy that you do Dr. Hays and myself and the Assistant Coach. Are we clear?” Coach Drautos instructed with a pointed look at Tredd.

“Yes sir!” The team answered before they gathered around the Gatorade and water coolers.

“Luna, could you please get this knot right here?” Gladio spoke up and pointed to his shoulder.

“Sure, take a seat.” Luna gestured to the bench and went through one of the bags she brought and got a tube of a muscle cream she brought.

“Me next!” Tredd crooned.

“I knew that was inevitable.” Luna muttered under her breath as she squeezed some of the cream into her hand as Gladio took his tank top off.

“Yeah, so what made you decide to do this?” Gladio asked casually.

“Because normally I’d be doing this at dance with Dr. Thomas and now that I’m not in dance anymore, I knew I would miss this side of it anyway. Besides I could use the experience in working with different kinds of athletes.” Luna shrugged.

“Does this mean you’ll do this with other teams? Like with hockey or basketball?” Gladio questioned as he winced when her fingers found the knot he had been referring to.

“I don’t know, I’ll see how this goes, I’ll do this until the end of the season that’s for sure.” Luna shrugged again. “Good grief Gladio, you were not kidding, this feels like a rock not a knot.” Luna commented as she switched her touch to her knuckles so she could deeper into the muscle.

“Well I’m happy you’re here, let me know if anyone gives you any flack.” Gladio offered.

“You mean Tredd?” Luna snorted.

“Basically.” Gladio chuckled before he hissed in pain from her ministrations.

“Alright I’m going to have to go elbow, I’m sorry.” Luna said as she jabbed her elbow into his shoulder and made little circles with it.

Gladio’s face scrunched up in pain as his jaw clenched and he subconsciously held his breath.

“Breathe,” Luna instructed as her elbow continued to break the knot down. Gladio tried but wasn’t able to fully breathe until she stopped.

“Do you want me to keep going or do you want to stop?” Luna asked.

“I think I’m good,” Gladio breathed.

“Me next! Me next!” Tredd crooned as he came over and sat next to Gladio and took his shirt off. Gladio gave Luna a questioning glance.

“Professional courtesy.” Luna muttered under her breath to Gladio before stepping over to stand behind Tredd as he sat on the bench.

“Do you even know what you’re asking for?” Luna asked as she quirked a brow.

“A back rub?” Tredd supplied.

“Dude, it’s not that kind of back rub, if she touches you it’s considered a medical massage, two _very_ different things.” Gladio warned.

“Ok,” Tredd said.

“Alright. Have you ever had a medical massage?” Luna posed as she got the tube of cream out and put some into her palm.

“No,” Tredd shook his head.

“Have you ever had a massage period?” Luna asked as she began to apply the cream to his back neck and shoulders.

“Not really.” Tredd answered.

“Well ok, let me see what I’m working with.” Luna muttered warily as she started at his neck. “Ok, you’re neck is way out of alignment.” Luna noted. “When was the last time you went to the chiropractor?” Luna posed.

“Never?” Tredd answered. Luna blinked before a range of emotion flashed on her face.

“Gladio, bring Coach Drautos over here.” Luna requested as she started to work on Tredd, taking it easy on him because the guy was probably touch starved and that explained a lot.

“Yes Luna?” Coach said once he got over to her.

“So Tredd has informed me that he’s never seen a chiropractor.” Luna began as she seemed to find knots in every muscle on Tredd’s back and shoulders.

“Yeah, so?” Drautos answered.

“Tredd, if you could excuse me for just a moment, I need a private word with the Coach. I promise I’ll pick up right where I left off.” Luna requested.

“Fine,” Tredd sighed.   
Luna walked a little ways away to give them a measure of privacy.

“Ok, would you say that Tredd is the exception or the example for the average player on the team?” Luna posed.

“Look a lot of these guys, their parents can’t afford to send them to a chiropractor, let alone a doctor, sometimes just getting their physical is a stretch.” Coach Drautos explained.

“I can understand that. So if I were to refer the team to a team of chiropractors who would work on them with no cost to the players themselves, do you think they would they actually go?” Luna posed.

“I don’t know, you can ask.” Coach Drautos answered.

“Ok, thank you,” Luna nodded before she returned to Tredd.

“Ok, I’m back.” Luna said as she began to work again. “So I have a question for you.” Luna began as she zeroed in on his shoulders.

“Shoot.” Tredd smiled. This was heavenly, if only minimally painful and he could see Nyx was getting eaten alive with jealousy.

“So if I referred you to a chiropractor who would work on you for free, because there are programs out there that would pay for you to see him, would you actually go?” Luna posed.

“Him as in you already have a doc in mind?” Tredd concluded.

“Yes. I intern with a Dr. Roberts, he’s a sports medicine specialist and he does chiropractic work as well.” Luna specified.

“Would you keep working on me?” Tredd grinned smugly over his shoulder and Luna had to fight to stay professional.

“I suppose if you were to book your appointment while I’m there, yes.” Luna begrudgingly answered.

“Would you keep doing this?” Tredd smirked, fuck yeah he was going to take full advantage of getting as close as he could to her and there was nothing Nyx could do to stop it.

“If you were to request it, I could, in theory, work under someone who’s actually licensed but I wouldn’t promise anything.” Luna carefully answered.

“Ok, I’ll go.” Tredd smiled. “This feels great by the way.” Tredd smiled smugly.

“Well that’s because I’m going easy on you.” Luna answered.   
“Ooh, go harder on me Lunafreya!” Tredd crooned loudly which made Nyx- who was trying to drink his weight in Gatorade because it was keeping his mouth full to keep him from causing a scene- spit it out comically.

Luna glared at Tredd and smacked him over the head back of his head. “You asshole.” Luna retorted before she dug her knuckles into the two huge knots in his shoulders.

“Ow, ow, ow, ok, ok,” Tredd whimpered.

“If you’re not going to be professional, I’m not either.” Luna bit out as she twisted her fists to get at the knots from a different angle.

“Yeah, ok, ok, you made you’re point I give, I give. I’m sorry.” Tredd whined before Luna let up.

“Huh, usually I’d have to kick a guy in the nuts for his voice to hit that high.” Luna teased before she went back to being just a tad gentler which made Tredd bark a laugh.

“Is that before or after you put them in your purse?” Tredd cracked which got Luna to laugh, damn that was a good comeback. Tredd chanced a look at Nyx who was turn every shade of green with envy.

“As long as you don’t go putting your dick in a box, I think we’ll be ok.” Luna quipped before both of them burst into laughter.

“I’d need an extra big box though.” Tredd flirted which made Luna snort a laugh.

“It could be a ring box and I’d still have trouble finding it.” Luna teased.

“Refrigerator box Baby,” Tredd winked over his shoulder which made Luna laugh even harder as Tredd gave Nyx another smug smile, Nyx was almost about to loose his temper.

“Gross.” Luna chuckled before she went back to working on his neck and tilted Tredd’s head back as she stretched it. Tredd opened his eyes and he could actually appreciate how pretty she was, even this up close. Goodness she smelled good too. Nyx was one lucky bastard but right now, so was he.

“Hi,” Tredd murmured.

“Hi,” Luna smirked before Tredd realized if he just tilted and moved his head back just a little further he could brush her boobs with the back of his head. So he did.

“Ok, you’re done.” Luna said as she forced his head back up straight and put some distance between them.

“But...” Tredd tried to complain.

“You’re done.” Luna repeated firmly with a pointed look before Nyx was ready to rip Tredd apart.

Luche and Libertus who had been watching it all unfold, held Nyx back from actually going over there to beat Tredd to death.

But Drautos gave a warning look to Nyx that kept him from actually going over to beat Tredd into the ground before he walked over to the pair himself.

“Furia, on your feet.” Drautos barked and Tredd stood up. Coach nodded away from the rest of the team before Drautos said in the most dangerous tone Tredd had ever heard come from his Coach.“I don’t care what Luna is to the team, you’re going to stay away from her from now on. She was gracious enough to give you a professional courtesy and you didn’t respond in kind. The next time you pull a stunt like that, I’ll let Nyx deal with you himself, however he sees fit.” Coach Drautos warned with a glare.

“Understood.” Tredd swallowed before walking off and over to Axis and Sonitus.

“Was it as good as it looked?” Sonitus asked in a hushed whisper.   
“Better, so worth it.” Tredd answered, his cocky grin returning.

“Ulric.” Coach called over.

“Yes sir?” Nyx asked.

“I told Furia the next time he tried to pull anything you get to deal with him yourself. Now, that being said, don’t you dare get mad at Luna, she was doing her job and being a damn fine professional with it too.” Drautos warned.

“Understood.” Nyx nodded in agreement.

“Alright, it’s almost time to break for dinner. You and Luna can go get it together, how’s that?” Drautos offered.

“Thank you.” Nyx breathed in relief.

“Pizza?” Drautos suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Nyx nodded in agreement.

Coach Drautos dug into his wallet and got Nyx fifty bucks for 10 pizzas from Little Cesars.

Nyx took the money and went over to Luna. “Come on Baby Girl, let’s get these guys something to eat.” Nyx invited.

“Ok.” Luna said as she wiped her hands clean before grabbing her purse and left with him, once out in the parking lot Nyx didn’t waste anytime pulling her to him and claiming her mouth for his own.

“Wow,” Luna breathed in surprise. “I thought you would be mad at me or at the very least irritated. Was not expecting that.” Luna hummed before pulling him back down for another heated kiss.

“Nope, I know you were just doing your job, granted I didn’t think that included giving anyone a massage but you were being professional. Tredd was still an asshole.” Nyx assured her.

Luna sighed in relief at that. “Oh thank god. I was getting so worried.” Luna admitted with a relieved smile. “Yeah he was an asshole.” Luna agreed before they turned and got in his truck.

“Where are we going?” Luna asked as she sat in the middle of the bench next to him.

“Little Cesars.” Nyx answered as he gave her the money to hold while he drove.

“Sounds good to me.” Luna answered and grinned when Nyx rested his hand on her thigh before he just couldn’t help but reach up her thigh and squeezed her inner thigh.

“Have I mentioned that you look sexy in those scrubs?” Nyx grinned.

“Do I now?” Luna hummed as her legs spread even wider in invitation as she straddled his gear shift and rested her arm behind him and started to rub his neck.

“You do,” Nyx grinned mischievously as he reached over and gave her core a teasing rub through the fabric of her scrubs. Luna scooted forward and canted her pelvis toward his touch.

“If you wanted to really show me, I think I could handle your gear shift.” Luna murmured into his ear and that was all the invitation Nyx needed before dipping his hand underneath the waistband of her scrubs and underwear to her scorching hot heat that was already getting wetter under his attention.

Luna tried and failed to bite back a moan as she leaned over and planted a love bite onto the crux of his neck and shoulder before her left hand left his neck and wandered into his lap and dipped beneath the waist band of his sweat pants that were being tented since her right hand she was using to shift his actual gear shift.

Nyx groaned as Luna started to jack him off. It had been three days since they had sex last and he was beyond fully recovered.

Nyx teased her clit a bit, pinching it between his index and middle fingers before inserting both digits and smiled when Luna keened and grinded herself against his hand.

“Oh Nyx!” Luna keened before he curled his fingers to find her G-spot and Luna let out the most delicious moan that his ears devoured. Luna sped up her pace on his dick and now it was almost a race of who could get the other off first.

“So who do you belong to?” Nyx almost felt guilty asking that but he needed to hear it. He needed the reassurance.

“I, oh! Umph, I aaah, belong to hhnnggg, you, Nyx aaaaah, Ulric,” Luna tried to answer as she tried to focus on keeping up with everything but the building pleasure between her legs made it difficult.

“That’s right.” Nyx grunted as he worked her pussy with gusto before Luna came around his fingers, not caring if anyone else was watching or listening.

Luna came down from her high before undoing her seat belt, sliding away from him before planting her face in his lap to finish him off with a blow job. Nyx managed to stay on the road as he finally emptied himself into her mouth. Fuck she was extremely good at that.

“Better?” Luna asked as she returned to sitting next to him.

“Oh yeah,” Nyx answered before leaning over to kiss her again before they finally pulled into the pizza place and got their pizza.

Luna ate with the rest of the team and gave all of them referrals to Dr. Roberts and his team and explained the programs they would be using when they went before they had to go get changed into their gear for the game and stayed on the field as the team went back into the locker room to get changed.

Luna waited until the Ulrics came and sat down in their usual spot and Luna left the sidelines to greet them.

“Hey, you’re here early. Did you just get off work?” Sabrina asked.

“No, I’m actually still working, I’m interning with Dr. Hays. I’m his assistant medic for the team now.” Luna proudly informed them before giving them all hugs.

“Oh that’s awesome, how much are they paying you to do that?” Sabrina asked.

“They aren’t. I’m in a program where the hours I work as an assistant go unpaid but the hours get credited towards my required hours for my doctorate, so it’s saving months and possibly over a year of work in the future. Also, I gave Nyx as well as the rest of the team referrals to a sports medicine specialist who also does chiropractic work who I also intern with. So it’ll be free for Nyx as well as the rest of the team to go too.” Luna explained.

“Oh that’s wonderful, very thoughtful, thank you Luna.” Sabrina smiled.

“Well that’s the thing, there are so many programs out there that can help it’s just a matter of knowing about them and making sure the right people hear about them and can use them. Also, how’s your mom?” Luna asked thoughtfully.

“Oh she’s good, she’s been cooking up a storm for the shower and we’re all looking forward to seeing you and your mom tomorrow, you guys are still going to be able to make it right?.” Sabrina grinned.

“Oh yeah, we can’t wait.” Luna smiled. “I should get back down there before the Coach wonders where I went off to. Enjoy the game, see you guys later.” Luna bid them before going back down to the side lines.

“It’ll be nice to have a doctor in the family.” Selena smiled at her parents who smiled and chuckled at that.

Luna watched and waited before Niflheim’s team as well as their fans showed up and got ready on the other side of the field. Luna saw Craig and waived at him from across the field. He smiled and waived back.

When Nyx and his team came out, he noticed several guys from Niflheim point at him and talk to each other but didn’t pay it much more attention, mostly because suddenly a bunch of college scouts showed up and Drautos was busy with talking with them as well as having them talk to the team. They also took quite the interest in Luna, which Luna found quite surprising. Coach Drautos even had her show off the different creams and things she had brought and Luna felt like a bit of a sales rep for the hospital and Nyx couldn’t be more proud of her. The scouts gave Luna their business cards so she could spear head possible contracts with the colleges and the hospital and suddenly Luna realized why they were really there. Her Mom must have called and told them to come tonight. But Luna was gracious and discrete and handled it all with the utmost professionalism.

Then the game started.

Luna had prepared herself for seeing Nyx get sacked, she had prepared herself to see this team get hurt because football was a very brutal sport. However, what she didn’t expect is for Nyx to get so thoroughly demolished. Even after he had thrown the ball he got sacked so brutally hard Luna was afraid he was going to break something. Luna could hear both of Nyx’s parents as well as Selena and the crowd yelling from the stands, even they could see something was askew. Coach Drautos was cursing up a storm and cussing the referees out because clearly there was unnecessary roughness but they ignored him and Luna was fighting with staying calm and not cry herself because Nyx was obviously getting hurt and it hurt her too.

Luna stood and walked to the edge of the field and called Craig over.

“What the fuck is going on out there?” Luna asked, mindful of the people around her.

“Middle section front row.” Craig hinted before he went back and lined up.

Luna looked across the field and looked at the middle section before she scanned the row. Luna’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as a soft gasp left her mouth.

Andrew was there and he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

Luna felt tears prick her eyes as the realization dawned on her. Fuck.

Luna excused herself and went into the girls locker room under the guise that she needed to use the bathroom.

Once inside she let out a frustrated scream and wanted to punch something. Within moments Crowe was in there with her.

“What’s wrong?” Crowe asked.

Luna looked up and let her tears fall. “It’s all my fault,” Luna cried as she covered her mouth with her hands and sank down onto the bench.

“What?” Crowe asked as she came over to her.

“Niflheim is going after Nyx, it’s on purpose, they’ve probably been paid off.” Luna admitted. “Fuck you Andrew!” Luna howled.

“Wait, Andrew as in your ex?” Crowe asked.

“Yes, Andrew Izunia, he’s been trying to get me to go back to him. He’s after Nyx. Fuck!” Luna vented.

“You need to tell Coach.” Crowe urged.

“And get fired before I can even get a chance to make this work?” Luna asked, torn by the decision.

“Look, if we change up the line up, get Gladio in front of Nyx, Gladio can help shield Nyx but we can’t do that on our own. You need to tell Coach so he can rearrange us.” Crowe explained.

“How do I explain that to him though in front of god and everyone?” Luna asked.

“Wait right here, I’ll bring Coach to you.” Crowe said as she left and was gone for a moment before she came back with Coach Drautos.

“I’m so sorry Coach.” Luna couldn’t help but cry before Crowe got Luna some toilet paper from one of the stalls to help dry all of Luna’s tears.

“I’m sure you didn’t do anything wrong, tell me what’s going on.” Drautos entreated as gently as he could.

“My ex boyfriend is Andrew Izunia, he goes to Niflheim Academy and he has a grudge match against me and Nyx and I think he got Niflheim to go after Nyx specifically. I don’t know if he paid them off or what. He’s the senator’s son, he has very powerful connections.” Luna bravely professed even though her hands and her knees were shaking slightly.

“Fuck.” Drautos cursed.

“I’m so sorry sir, I had no idea...” Luna began before he put up a hand to stop her from speaking and Luna bit her lips.

“How do you know this?” Drautos asked.

“It’s just a theory and a gut feeling.” Luna answered. “I don’t know what to do or how to fix this. I’m sorry.” Luna apologized.

“I thought if we changed up the line up, put Gladio in front of Nyx to shield him just so we could run some plays, put Ada out there, she’s fast, she can at least run in between and around those guys, she’s not really great at catching but she’s great for passing.” Crowe encouraged.

“Ok, when we get to half time, I’ll change up the line up.” Drautos said before he turned and left but Luna didn’t feel any better.

“Come on, dry those eyes, you’re still needed out there.” Crowe encouraged and Luna nodded in understanding as she took a moment to recompose herself before she came back out and tried her best to stay calm before Nyx got sacked again and suddenly Luna had had enough.

“Coach, permission to try something, it’s probably going to be stupid but I gotta try.” Luna requested.

“Go for it.” Drautos agreed before he called a time out.

“Where are you going?” Nyx asked as Luna got her purse and started to leave.

“This is Andrew, this is Andrew coming after you, this is him hitting you without ever having to throw a punch himself because he’s a coward.” Luna said to Nyx. “I have an idea.” Luna began.

“Woah, what are you going to do?” Nyx asked.

“I’m going to buy you some time, do me a favor, don’t watch me, just play. I’ll deal with him.” Luna said before she left the sidelines and went to the concession stand to get a hot chocolate. She walked to the other side of the stadium and found Andrew still sitting but he was looking around at Lucis’ sidelines. Probably looking for her. Luna came up and sat next to Andrew.

“Funny meeting you here.” Luna noted as she sipped her hot chocolate demurely and sat casually next to him. Hoping and praying he couldn’t tell that she had been crying.

“Likewise.” Andrew grinned as he tried to wrap an arm around her.

“You touch me and we’ll have problems, don’t even try it.” Luna warned as she turned and looked at his arm threateningly. “I know how to dislocate it, putting it back will cost you dearly.” Luna added.

Andrew frowned and brought his hands into his lap.

“Fair enough, if you’re going to be a doctor I suppose you would know how to do something like that.” Andrew noted.

“You know it’s funny, seeing you here at a football game, considering you don’t really care for the sport or are you here just to show moral support? A show of school pride?” Luna wondered allowed.

“Both, you should be cheering for Niflheim, since they’re winning. Of course it’s a joke that we’re even playing against such an inferior team, really. It’s the saddest excuse of a football team I’ve seen yet. It’s almost as if everything about it sucks.” Andrew droned casually.

“Well you know me, I don’t really follow the game, I have no idea what’s going on. I’m just here for my medical skills, oh and one more thing, what was it...” Luna tapped her chin with her finger as she pretended to be deep in thought. “Oh that’s right, my boyfriend is a player, perhaps you’ve noticed him, he’s the poor guy that keeps getting sacked, brutally hard in fact. I do worry for him. Especially since there’s so many college scouts here.” Luna noted as she looked around and saw a few of them that had come and sit on that side of the stadium.

“It is a shame,” Andrew grinned. “Of course if it would make you feel better, I could always offer to tell my team to back off.” Andrew offered.

“In exchange for what?” Luna asked because there was no way in hell Andrew would offer anything without strings attached.

“You dump him and come back to me.” Andrew answered with a victorious smile. “Because the way I see it, Nyx is one sack away from breaking at least an arm, a leg or a knee or an ankle. Such a brutal sport - football. Not to mention all the concussions and possible brain damage. But one word from me and that doesn’t have to happen, you can save him, save his career even.” Andrew continued.

“Really? Only a word? Your pull and power that strong now?” Luna asked with a quirked brow.

“I wouldn’t offer it if I didn’t have it.” Andrew answered.

Luna hummed as she looked into her cup and swirled her hot chocolate around a little before she took another sip. “I wish I had something to spice this up a bit.” Luna said casually.

Andrew’s grin spread into a smile as he reached into his coat and pulled out his flask. “May I offer you some Jamie?” Andrew offered.

“Drink it first.” Luna specified, remembering the last time he offered her a drink that was laced with who knows what.

“You don’t trust me mon cherie?” Andrew grinned as he undid the cap and took a swig before he offered it to her.

“Not one bit.” Luna smiled as if ‘fuck you’ was written on her teeth. Luna took the flask and dumped a shot into her cup and swished it slightly to mix it. “Thank you.” Luna said as she handed it back. Andrew purposefully let his touch linger on her hand as she handed it back.

“You always had the most beautiful hands.” Andrew complimented.

“Thank you. I just had a manicure done last week.” Luna said as she inspected her own hand before Nyx got sacked again. Luna winced and grimaced.

“Such a shame, you should probably come to a decision soon before he gets carted off in an ambulance.” Andrew specified.

“Hmm, you know it’s almost as if someone paid off the entire Niflheim football team to go after my boyfriend. And not just the team, I would almost suspect the referees are in on it too considering how they’ve been calling the game so far.” Luna noted casually as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. “The Jamie really does make this, thank you, I’ve been a little chilled for this game but this is doing wonders, already warming me up.” Luna smiled.

“I would be more than happy to warm you up, my car isn’t too far away from here, we could get out of the weather. I would hate to see you uncomfortable.” Andrew offered smoothly as he gave her breasts a glance to see if he could see her pert nipples poking through the fabric of her scrub top.

Luna just smiled and shook her head no. “I wonder how much it must have cost someone to bribe an entire football team, that can’t be cheap, I hope who ever did it hopes it’s worth it.” Luna continued nonchalantly.

“Of course it’s worth it. It’s gotten you to talk to me.” Andrew finally admitted.

“You know, my ethics tell me I should report that but yet, my logical reason tells me that all that would look like is me crying wolf, there is no way anyone would ever admit to it, let alone, it would be a nightmare to even try to prove.” Luna reasoned before taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

“And you’re logical reason is right.” Andrew nodded.

“Then there is my spite, my spite says I should ask how much was offered and double it, considering all the millions of dollars I have at my disposal.” Luna shrugged.

“But that would be a waste of your precious resources, money isn’t everything you know. Because while your pockets are deeper than mine, my reach is farther than yours.” Andrew noted.

“Then that does put me in a conundrum.” Luna concluded with a sigh. “Care to finish this?” Luna offered him her cup.

“Sure, it’s been a while since I’ve had the taste of you in my mouth.” Andrew grinned as he took it and drank some himself. “I’ve missed you.” Andrew finally admitted.

“You’ve missed your version of me.” Luna corrected.

“No I’ve missed you.” Andrew claimed. “I’ve missed your laugh and your smile and how no matter what was going on, you would bring sunshine into my life. I didn’t realize how dark my world is without you.” Andrew continued.

“Really?” Luna posed with another quirked eyebrow before she watched him give a subtle signal to one of the players on Nifleheim’s team. Luna watched as a ripple effect started in the team as something was communicated. That’s what she was looking for all along, that they would let up and give Nyx a break.

“That world is of your own making, you’ve made it exactly as you want it.” Luna pointed out as she put her now cooling hands between her legs as she tried to suppress her own legs from bouncing. She needed to ride this edge, just until the game ended. She just needed to buy Nyx some time.

“It’s not what I want anymore,” Andrew shook his head as he suppressed his grin, she was giving him the time of day and interacting with him. She was calm and appeared comfortable. He had expected an angry, possibly hysterical Lunafreya, but this calm, assertive and dare he say playful Lunafreya was one he was loving even more. He just needed to keep her engaged and keep her happy and prove to her that he was a different man, that he had made changes and she was as good as his.

“So what do you want?” Luna asked.

“You.” Andrew answered simply. “I want you and me to be together again. I want you to achieve your dreams and desires, you’re a natural healer. Imagine all the good you’ll do as a doctor. And if you were with me, I’d make sure the hospital would always get the best funding, the best press, grants would pour in and your legacy would be everlasting.” Andrew proposed.   
“And what if I didn’t want to be a doctor? Or a CEO or anything like that?” Luna questioned.

“Then that’s your choice. If you wanted to be an artist like your dad, that’s fine with me, I still have all those paintings you gave me, I got them framed, they’re hanging on the walls of my room and all throughout the house, every single time we have company we get the best compliments on them.” Andrew informed her proudly.

“What if I just wanted to be a stay at home mom?” Luna posed.

“Even better, you’d be the best mom ever.” Andrew praised as he looked her over thoughtfully. Luna knew that look. He was imagining her pregnant and even more, he was imagining getting her pregnant. And there was suddenly such a softness in his eyes and it made her heart rate climb. Maybe she was going to far, this was a bad idea.

“You could have whatever you wanted and whatever dreams you have, I can make them come true.” Andrew promised as he turned to her so they could look each other in the eye.

“Andrew I...” Luna muttered as she fought with herself. She should get up and walk away but she wanted to make sure Nyx got a proper break.

“Hey, it’s ok, I’m not, I’m not the same guy ok? I’ve been changing, for the better for once.” Andrew said as he took her hands in his and held them gently and stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs.

“How can I possibly know that though? I’m boring remember? Isn’t that why you left me to begin with?” Luna pointed out.

“No, not at all, I was the biggest dick and an absolute fool for even thinking that and I’m so so sorry I ever said it out loud because it isn’t true.” Andrew argued softly. He was so close. She was letting him hold her hands, this was a very good and promising sign. His plan was working better than he hoped.

“And what about all the other girls? All the Charlottes?” Luna asked.

“I’m done with that, if we were together again, you would be my one and only for as long as I live and I swear I will be happy and satisfied with that, with you.” Andrew promised.

“And all the recreationals?” Luna alluded to.

“Done and over with too. I’d be as straight and narrow as you would want me to be.” Andrew proclaimed.

“You’d give all that up, just to have me back?” Luna challenged.

“Absolutely because I love you and you’re worth ten, a hundred, a thousand times more than all of that combined. Just imagine it, just imagine how much peace you’d have, you’d never have to worry about anything for the rest of your life. Imagine how happy I can make you. You’d get the happily ever after your dad promised you.” Andrew continued as he squeezed her hands gently. “And all of it can start, right now.” Andrew said earnestly as he looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes.

Luna looked back and blinked before a small frown formed on her face and she pulled her hands back. She needed to get some distance from him. Now. “The problem with that, is that I’m already happy Andrew. I’ve already found someone who gives me love, peace and happiness and he doesn’t have to hurt others or threaten others to give it to me because he’s better than that. He may not be powerful and he may not be rich, but he’s mine and I’m his. If you really love me, you’ll want me to be happy, whether that’s with or without you. So prove it and stop this once and for all. Leave my boyfriend and his family and his friends alone. Move on, without me. Please Andrew.” Luna said before she tried to stand and leave.

“Never,” Andrew growled as he found his feet and crashed his lips to hers as he grabbed her arms to pull her to himself. Luna struggled in his hold and managed to stomp on his foot.

“Ow!” Andrew hissed before Luna kneed him in the balls which took Andrew to his knees before Luna kicked him in the face, the force of which made him fall onto his back as the others around them gasped and gawked.

“You will never touch me again, you will leave me, my boyfriend and his family and his friends alone or I swear to god Andrew Izunia I will rain down a hell fire you can not escape from and I will destroy you so completely your father won’t even have ashes to dispose of. This is your only warning.” Luna spat angrily before she stormed off. Andrew found his feet and was suddenly furious. He gestured to the football team again before he sat down and glowered. If it’s a war she wanted it was a war she was going to get.

Luna couldn’t get to the other side of the stadium fast enough. The son of a bitch kissed her. Kissed her! In front of god and everyone! Oh god what did Sabrina and Dorian think? Were they watching? Oh god what about Selena? Was she watching? Oh god that was so stupid! Why did she think she could match wits and go toe to toe with him?! He had gotten so close, way too close. Luna wiped at her mouth angrily. Oh god. Tears pricked her eyes and she weaved through the crowd. She needed Nyx. She got back on the other side and ignored everyone before Nyx practically ran into her.

“Hey, you’re ok.” Nyx soothed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her the best he could in his gear.

“He kissed me!” Luna said as she fought tears.

“I know, I saw and you kicked his ass! I’m so proud of you!” Nyx smiled.

“Wait you’re not mad at me?” Luna asked as she pulled away to look him in the eye.

“Nope, besides we got it on camera. We got both signals. We can nail him.” Nyx informed her proudly.

“But all he did was make a gesture,” Luna countered.

“Yeah, well you weren’t alone.” Nyx grinned.

“What?” Luna blanched.

“Look over there, see that guy in the black hoodie that’s behind Fuck Boy?” Nyx said.

“Yeah.” Luna nodded.

“He doesn’t look familiar to you?” Nyx asked.

“I guess a little but I can’t place him.” Luna said.

“That would be my big brother.” Libertus supplied.

“Wait what?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, the moment we realized something was up, Nyx recognized your ex and I called him in. And so he should have been recording your conversation so I hope you got a confession out of him.” Libertus grinned.

“I don’t know if it would hold up in court.” Luna grimaced.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m proud of you and I love you.” Nyx offered before kissing her chastely.

“Ulric!” Drautos called. “Quit necking with my medic! She’s needed elsewhere.” Drautos hollered.

“Coming.” Luna called back. “Love you too.” Luna said quickly before giving Nyx one last peck on the lips.

“Really? You both dropped the L bomb?” Libertus asked.

“Not the first time, won’t be the last either.” Nyx smiled victoriously.

At half time Coach Drautos and his assistant coach reworked the line up and they put Ada out on the field and he took Gladio off of offense and put him on defense and put him in front of Nyx and suddenly they managed to turn the game around. Ada may have been on the petite side but she was FAST and she weaved between everyone with ease and suddenly she was scoring touch downs.

Andrew watched the game intently and noticed the dissidence between Nyx and Tredd. His efforts may have been thwarted yet again but it seemed he had a new in.

Andrew left before the game even finished because he knew that Luna had no doubt told Nyx and his team what happened and he knew if he stuck around, he would probably get pummeled too. But that didn’t mean he was done, not by a long shot.


	16. Saturday

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 16

 

After the game, Nyx didn’t feel much like celebrating, his left arm hurt like nobody’s business, his abdomen hurt like he had gotten shot, a couple of times and his knees felt like they were on the verge of giving out. Everything hurt and he could tell Luna was feeling just as wounded but for completely different reasons.

“How about you come home with me.” Luna suggested as she carried his bag as they walked out to the truck, Nyx doing his best not to limp as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and put some of his weight on her.

“Babe, I just want to crash.” Nyx admitted.

“I know, you can crash at my place, please, you spent all day yesterday taking care of me. Please. Let me return the favor and take care of you.” Luna pleaded.

“But I don’t have any clothes to change into.” Nyx argued, even though it was awfully tempting.

“But what if you did?” Luna posed. She had wanted to wait just a little longer to tell him that she had actually been stock piling clothes and things in Nyx’s size at her house because sometimes she had trouble falling asleep and retail therapy via online shopping had been a cure lately.

Nyx gave her a skeptical look. “Ok, so at the risk of sounding like an obsessed stalker, I may have been buying clothes in your sizes and keeping them at my house just for times like this.” Luna admitted. “I have that huge Jacuzzi bathtub that can fit both of us, I can give you a full body massage, slather you with miracle creams and wrap you in heating pads and let you rest and recover.” Luna offered and Nyx couldn’t refuse.

“Ok you could have led with that, ok, I’ll text my mom and let her know, I’ll be staying at your house.” Nyx agreed as Luna left his side to put his bag in his truck.

“You ok to drive? Or do you want me to drive you to my house?” Luna asked.

“Nah, I should be good, I’ll follow you.” Nyx assured her.

“Ok,” Luna nodded in agreement before giving him a quick peck on the lips and getting in her car but stayed and made sure Nyx got in his truck and it started before leading the way.

In the car on the way home Luna called her Mom.

“Hey Sweetie, how was the game?” Sylva asked from her living room couch.

“Well, we won, but um, Mom, things got really bad tonight.” Luna began as she felt her eyes water.

“What happened?” Sylva asked, hearing the tell tail signs of her daughter being in distress from her tone.

“Andrew bribed the entire Niflheim football team to go after Nyx, they sacked him so brutally hard, I thought he was either going to leave the game on a stretcher or a body bag.” Luna began to cry.

“HE DID WHAT?!” Sylva yelled.

“He was there Mom! He gave the team signals and everything, it’s like they were puppets on a string and he was a grand puppeteer.” Luna cried.

“That son of a bitch!” Sylva growled. “So do we call the cops? What do we do? Can we press charges?” Sylva asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. Mom I was so scared and there were so many college scouts there tonight and it was horrible. I even went to Andrew and asked him to stop and he said that the only way he would tell them to back off is if I dumped Nyx and went back to dating him,” Luna confessed.

“Please tell me you said no.” Sylva begged.

“I did. I told him to leave me and Nyx and his family and his friends alone and then he kissed me!” Luna sniffled and winced when Sylva gasped. “And then I stomped on his foot, kneed him in the balls and kicked him in the head.” Luna admitted.

“Good girl! I am so proud of you!” Sylva cheered, immediately relieved.

“So I need to ask a favor.” Luna began.

“Anything.” Sylva invited.

“Nyx is following me home, he’s banged up pretty bad, I want to try and take care of him but I’ll need help. Can you get that Project Recovery stuff we’ve been working on in R and D? Just leave it outside my room. Nyx took care of me yesterday, it’s my turn to take care of him.”

“Absolutely, I’ll leave now and I’ll give you both all the time and space you need. Just don’t forget we have that bridal shower tomorrow afternoon.” Sylva reminded her as she got up off the couch and went to get her shoes back on to go back to the hospital.

“Of course, thank you so much Mom, would it be too much to ask for some good pain killers and muscle relaxers?” Luna posed.

“Nope, not at all, I write proper prescriptions. Is there any chance he has like more serious injuries? Like sprains, fractures? Even hairline ones?” Sylva asked.

“It would not surprise me if Nyx has even just a hairline fracture in his left arm especially, Niflheim was out to break every bone in his body but Dr. Hays and I were very thorough when we examined him and he didn’t have any sprains, surprisingly.” Luna ventured.

“Ok, I’ll do what I can.” Sylva replied as she grabbed her purse and left the house. “It is incredibly sweet and thoughtful and loving that you’re doing this for him by the way.” Sylva praised.

“I feel I owe him, it’s my fault that he’s hurting.” Luna winced as she tried to recover from crying.

“This is not your fault Lunafreya, don’t even start to guilt yourself, this is Andrew’s fault, if I could- I’d kill him myself.” Sylva offered.

“Me too.” Luna admitted. “In a very painful, brutally tortuously way.” Luna added.

“Agreed. Ok, I’ll see you later Sweetheart. I love you.” Sylva bid her.

“I love you too, thank you Mom, bye.” Luna said.

“You’re welcome, bye.” Sylva said before she hung up and drove to the hospital.

Meanwhile in Nyx’s truck, Nyx called his Mom.

“Hey Mom.” Nyx began.

“Hey, you’re on your way home right?” Sabrina asked.

“Actually,” Nyx winced. “Um, Luna invited me to spend the night at her house so she could take care of me.” Nyx confessed. “And I couldn’t say no.” Nyx admitted. Silence answered him for a whole minute. “Mom?” Nyx asked.

“That’s so wonderful.” Sabrina choked. “Of course, I guess I should get used to your future wife starting to take over in caring for you.” Sabrina said as a happy tear escaped her eye.

“Well not completely, I still need you too. I love you too, please don’t think she’s replacing you in any way.” Nyx assured her.

“Oh don’t be silly, of course not dear, I’m not saying that or even hinting at that at all. No, I’m happy about this, really, no guilt in any way shape or form. This is the way it’s supposed to be. You go and soak up all that attention and TLC. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Sabrina reassured him.

“Oh, ok.” Nyx breathed in relief. “Thanks Mom, I’ll talk to you later, good night, I love you.” Nyx bid her.

“Good night Sweetheart I love you too.” Sabrina replied before she hung up her phone. “My baby is growing up so fast.” Sabrina muttered to herself proudly.

Nyx pulled into the drive way and parked on the side just in case Sylva needed to get out of the house or if she was out, she could still get into the garage. He still grabbed his gym bag and walked into the garage and into the house with Luna.

“Are you hungry?” Luna asked as she closed the garage door before they took off their shoes by the door.

“No,” Nyx shook his head.

“Ok, come on baby,” Luna invited as she led the way to her room, Pryna and Umbra following closely.

Once inside her room they dropped their bags by the door as Luna went straight to the bathroom and started a hot bath and went to her bath supplies and got different bath salts and bath oils and things to add to the bath water.

“Go ahead and get undressed Baby.” Luna called out from inside the bathroom.

Nyx started to undress and paused when Pryna and Umbra watched him intently. Nyx pursed his lips and went into the bathroom with Luna.

“Need some help?” Luna asked.

“No, just _they_ were watching and it’s a little, unsettling.” Nyx nodded towards where Pryna and Umbra were in her room.

“Oh,” Luna laughed as she reached forward and started to help him undress anyway.

“Can you show me again, exactly where you hurt?” Luna asked as they continued to undress him.

“Everywhere.” Nyx answered but the meaningful look Luna gave him conveyed that she wanted a more specific answer.

“Um, it hurts from here down.” Nyx gestured to his left arm, just below the shoulder and then gestured down his arm. “And then it hurts all over here.” Nyx gestured to all over his abdomen. “And it really hurts here.” Nyx pointed to his right knee.

“Ok, let’s get you soaking and then I’ll tape it.” Luna suggested as Nyx stepped into the bath tub and gingerly sat down in the hot waters.

“Oh yeah, that’s better.” Nyx groaned before Luna turned the jets on and Nyx’s eyes fought to not roll back into his head. Luna smiled and got undressed herself before getting into the water with him but sitting at the other end of the tub. She grabbed his feet and put them in her lap and started to rub and massage those and the answering moan that Nyx gave had her smiling brightly.

“Let me know if I can rub harder or softer Hun.” Luna invited.

“No, you’re perfect, as always.” Nyx grinned as he tried to find her feet in the water to try to return the favor.

“You can rub my feet if you want but you don’t have to Hun, this is about me taking care of you though. I just want you to relax and rest.” Luna insisted as Nyx found her feet on the sides of his thighs. Nyx relinquished but instead simply rested his hands on them. “And I’m not perfect, far from it.” Luna countered. “You though, you’re perfect.” Luna praised.

“Ha, no. No I’m not,” Nyx chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m going to have to disagree with you because I very firmly believe you are, you’re pretty perfect- for me.” Luna argued gently, playfully.

“Well then I will have to insist that you’re perfect for me too.” Nyx proclaimed proudly, with an air of playfulness but was in all seriousness.

Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head but she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face for anything. “So you know how your dad has a theory about me?” Luna posed.

“Yeah.” Nyx nodded.

“My Mom has a theory about you too.” Luna informed him. Nyx raised a curious brow at that. “She says that you are a lot like my father and that’s why I’m holding onto you so tight.” Luna revealed.

Nyx raised his head that had been laying back on the head rest at that to consider her thoughtfully.

“Really? How?” Nyx asked, absolutely intrigued at that.

“Well, let’s see, both of you are artists, only that’s what my dad did for a living, most of the art in the house is actually my Dad’s, in fact a lot of the art at Miracles is my Dad’s too, he’s the one who got me into art from a very early age.” Luna started as she switched her attention from one foot to the other. “He was a very sensitive, introverted, cautious, soft spoken, shy guy, but he was also very kind and very loving. He was also a stay at home dad which was beyond wonderful.” Luna recalled with a fond smile. “He’s the one who got Ravus and I into playing instruments, he’s the one who got me into ballet and poetry and cooking.” Luna revealed.

“I’m really not like him at all then.” Nyx concluded even though he was absolutely loving how open she was being with him and telling him all this.

“Well you have the artistry, the cooking, as well as the kind and loving part in common and those are the most important parts in my book, you’re also extremely perceptive, like too perceptive sometimes.” Luna allowed. “Because you can read me and everyone else like a book and it comes to you naturally, because you have natural intuition, me, I have to work and work and work at it.” Luna confessed.

“You still won at cards against humanity, so obviously it’s working.” Nyx pointed out.

“True,” Luna nodded as she finished rubbing that foot and started working up his legs. “Hello Mr. Knot.” Luna greeted a knot in Nyx’s calf muscle as she started to use her knuckles to get at the knot.

“Easy, easy,” Nyx hissed with a grimace as his foot curled from the pain.

“Sorry.” Luna apologized as she lightened up on her touch.

Luna managed to massage most of him before switching their positions and sitting behind him so she could rub and massage his neck and shoulders and back before turning off the jets as they continued to talk softly.

“I was so scared for you tonight. I thought you were going to leave the game in a stretcher or a body bag.” Luna admitted once she was done and had him lay back onto her chest as she wrapped her arms around his chest as he rested his hands on her thighs that were on either side of him.

“Me too.” Nyx huffed as he reached up to rest his hand over her arms, stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

“I was so scared that with just one more hit you’d loose your football career.” Luna revealed.

“Well it’s a good thing I don’t want it as a _career_ career.” Nyx’s lip twitched up in a wry grin.

“Really? What do you want to do?” Luna posed curiously.

“Actually...” Nyx took a deep breath before he heaved a sigh, he was afraid to tell her this because he didn’t know what she would think of this and was afraid that she’d think it was silly or stupid but with both of them baring their souls to each other tonight, he might as well tell her. “Me and Libertus have been talking about opening a bar slash restaurant together for the longest time.” Nyx admitted.

“Really?” Luna smiled, pleasantly surprised and vastly relieved at that. “That would be amazing.” Luna praised.

Nyx gave her a curious look over his shoulder. “You like that idea?” Nyx asked.

“I love that idea, you two would be great. Do you want to be a chef, a bartender or do you want the business side of it or all of it?” Luna asked.

“Probably a bit of all of it.” Nyx answered.

“Awesome, do you think you’ll go to CIA?” Luna asked.

“I’ve been seriously thinking about it.” Nyx nodded and Luna smiled brighter before kissing his cheek. “Ready to get out?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, I guess, the water is cooling down.” Nyx nodded and moved to get out of the bathtub. “Aww you got me a black towel,” Nyx realized as he pulled it out of the towel warmer before realizing it wasn’t a towel but rather a bathrobe. “Sweet!” Nyx cheered as he put it on. Oh, it was so, _so soft_ and warm and overall heavenly.

Luna smirked as she got her own bathrobe out of the towel dryer and put it on before going back out into her bedroom.

Luna opened the top drawer of her dresser, which was her underwear drawer to reveal all the way over to one side, three pairs of boxers and three pairs of boxer briefs. Then she opened the third drawer, which was her pajama drawer to reveal pajamas she had gotten for him too. Nyx just shook his head as he took them and put them on while Luna got dressed herself before she went back to her bedroom door and opened to find a cloth shopping bag full of stuff.

“Yes,” Luna hissed happily.

“What’s all that?” Nyx asked as he pointed to the bag.

“Um, I told my mom you got sacked really hard at the game and were a little worse for ware and asked her for a favor. We’ve been working on a project, it’s called Project Recovery and it’s actually being financed by NASCAR but we’re looking to implement it in athletes of all kinds as well as fire fighters and stuff, people who exert crazy amounts of physical strain. So, what I need is the instructions...” Luna said as she dug through before finding the paper print out. She went over to her desk and took everything out and arranged it before sitting down and reading while she reorganized everything before she grouped things into three different groups all while humming to herself.

“Ok, I need...three bottles of water, hope you’re thirsty.” Luna said as she left her room, Nyx following her like a lost puppy.

“If you’re hungry, feel free to grab whatever Babe, I want you to feel as comfortable here as you do at home.” Luna invited as she went into the fridge and got three bottles of water before grabbing three large cups to mix the solutions together as well as three large spoons to stir them with. Nyx grabbed a few snacks and followed her back into the room.

“How much pain are you in?” Luna asked as she began pouring the powders into the cups before mixing in the water.

“Still a lot.” Nyx admitted.

“Here, my mom wrote you prescriptions and had them filled for you.” Luna said as she held up two prescription bottles full of pain killers that had Nyx’s name on them.

“That’s... very thoughtful of her.” Nyx muttered as he took them from her. “And these are muscle relaxers, don’t take those until last, they will make you sleepy.” Luna warned as she handed him a third bottle before she went back to mixing the drinks. She licked the spoons clean and made a hum.

“Well they taste like a mix between Gatorade and Pedialite, so not bad.” Luna said before she handed the first cup to him.

“Bottoms up.” Luna encouraged.

Nyx grimaced as he took the first gulp. “What kind of Gatorade and Pedialite are you talking about? This is...this is horrible.” Nyx made a face.

“Drink it Nyx, please, it’ll help, I promise. Just don’t throw it up.” Luna encouraged.

Nyx pinched his nose and managed to gulp it down as quick as he could. He ate his first snack to get the taste out of his mouth. “That was disgusting,” Nyx said over his full mouth.

“I know, you have two more to go though, thankfully they are different flavors, I think this one is supposed to be grape.” Luna said as she handed him the second.

Nyx took a tentative sip. “Ok, this one isn’t so bad.” Nyx allowed before he guzzled that one, taking some heavy duty pain killers with it. Nyx ate his second snack and got ready to drink the third.

“Ok and this one is supposed to be fruit punch.” Luna said as she handed him the third.

Nyx took another sip of that one, thankfully it tasted the best out of the three. “Ok, this one is actually good.” Nyx informed her as he drank that one too.

He ate his final snack before they got ready for bed. Once in the bed though, Luna rubbed different creams into the parts of his body that hurt the most before Nyx took the muscle relaxers and Luna put kinetic tape on his knee.

“Do you want heating pads or no?” Luna asked when she was done as Nyx put his shirt back on.

“No, I’m good.” Nyx shook his head as he settled into her bed.

“Ok,” Luna nodded before she left to turn her lights off and got into bed with him, gluing herself into his side and tangling herself in him as Nyx wrapped his arm around her.

“Good night Nyx, I love you.” Luna murmured.

“I love you too, good night Princess.” Nyx murmured sleepily.

 

Halfway through the night however, Nyx woke up because he had to go pee. He managed to untangle himself from her and it wasn’t until he was almost done when he realized, he didn’t hurt. At all. In fact he felt... _great_. He finished and turned the light on and looked at himself in her bathroom mirror. The bruising he had sustained had somehow, miraculously, healed until it was so incredibly faint you could barely tell it was there to begin with. He tested his joints, nothing hurt.

“Nyx?” Luna called out sleepily.

“Bathroom,” Nyx called back before he remembered to wash his hands before he left the bathroom. “I’m here Baby Girl.” Nyx cooed as he crossed her bedroom and got back into bed with her.

“Are you ok?” Luna asked groggily.

“I’m fine, just had to pee. I’m ok.” Nyx assured her.

“Really?” Luna asked as she started to wake up some more as she looked at him curiously.

“Yeah, that stuff really worked, miraculously in fact. I feel great actually.” Nyx informed her.

“Oh thank god.” Luna breathed in relief as she hugged him and held him tight and buried her face into his chest before peppering it with kisses. “Oh I was so worried, I’m so happy it helped.” Luna murmured into his chest before she pulled her head up and kissed him soundly and before they knew it the kiss was escalating and Luna could feel Nyx reacting to her.

“You wanna…?” Nyx whispered huskily.

“Oh yeah,” Luna nodded before they undressed each other under the covers.

Luna rolled on top of him and sat up on his thighs before reaching over and getting into the top drawer of her nightstand and grabbing a condom before ripping open the wrapper and putting it on Nyx before finally impaling herself.

“Oohh, that’s much better, I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.” Luna admitted as she bent over to kiss him again as she started to ride him in earnest.

“Likewise.” Nyx murmured back before he flipped them and pinned her completely under him before restarting their rhythm as Luna’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as her legs wrapped loosely around his, letting her heels rest on the bed behind his thighs so he could continue to drive into her.

An hour and two more rounds later, they finally fell back asleep.

When they woke up late Saturday morning, they woke up still wrapped in the other’s embrace. Luna and Nyx both smiled contentedly as their eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning,” Luna whispered happily. Oh she could get used to waking up next to him real quick. What she would give to wake up next to him every morning.

“Good morning,” Nyx mirrored before kissing her softly as he tightened his grip around her instinctively. This was the best way to wake up. This is the way he was meant to wake up for the rest of his life.

“Still feeling ok?” Luna asked curiously.

“Oh yeah, feeling amazing, all thanks to you Babe,” Nyx answered, his deeper gravelly voice turning Luna on once again. She could feel his morning wood and she wanted him again.

“I do what I can, I can’t have _my king_ wounded for long,” Luna purred before she kissed him again and brought her leg up to hook around his hip.

“Oh Princess, I love it when you talk like that,” Nyx groaned as he stroked down her side to her ass and grabbed it and prodded her gently with the tip of his erection, an action made easy with as wet Luna had gotten already.

“You up for another round?” Luna posed.

“If you are.” Nyx grinned as Luna nodded emphatically before he rolled away to get in her drawer which had stayed open all night to grab another condom and put it on before he buried himself into her.

“Usually I’m not this insatiable but you just bring it out in me.” Luna revealed as they kissed passionately.

“Ditto, usually after one or maybe two rounds I’m satisfied but not with you. God, it’s like I can’t get enough of you.” Nyx admitted as he attached his mouth to her neck and left even more hickeys and love bites, marking every inch of her as his. His ears devoured every moan, every soft, contented sigh and keen, committing them to memory. They made love slowly and sensually until both of them were supremely sated.

Nyx rolled off of her and pulled the used condom off and dropped it in the bedside waste basket before turning over and holding her in his arms as they recovered.

“That. Was. Amazing. Thank you.” Luna praised breathlessly unable to wipe the smile off her face.

“You’re welcome, god damn Baby,” Nyx smiled proudly before kissing her forehead sweetly as he tried to catch his breath too. “You’re amazing,” Nyx praised as he put his forehead to hers so they could look into each other’s eyes lovingly.

“You’re amazing too.” Luna smiled wider as she stroked his nose with her own before kissing him once more as she finally caught her breath. “So what would you like for breakfast my love?” Luna cooed.

“I don’t care, I could go for cereal honestly,” Nyx shrugged.

“Well let’s get dressed and we’ll see what we have.” Luna suggested as she dug in the covers to find their pajamas that had been discarded.

Once they got dressed, Nyx wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Luna wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked in sync to her kitchen where Sylva was sitting at the breakfast bar with her tablet and a cup of coffee.

“Good morning you two.” Sylva greeted warmly.

“Good morning,” Nyx and Luna greeted back cheerfully.

“How are you doing this morning Nyx?” Sylva asked.

“Much, much better, that stuff you got me worked a miracle on me, thank you.” Nyx answered.

“Can I show her your abdomen and how the bruising went away?” Luna asked.

“Sure,” Nyx nodded and lifted his shirt.

“See, he had been bruised all through here and here because he didn’t have padding from here down and this morning you can just barely tell where they were by these very faint green and yellow outlines.” Luna specified as she pointed them out to her Mom.

Sylva got up and walked over to them to get a closer look herself.

Nyx felt a little weird but he reminded himself that he was dealing with a doctor and a soon to be doctor, who just happened to be his and soon to be mother in law and soon to be wife if everything went according to plan.

“Can I touch and examine you?” Sylva posed to Nyx.

“Yep,” Nyx nodded his permission.

Sylva washed her hands out of habit before going back over and gently prodding his abdomen and lower chest.

“Well it is quite remarkable that it worked so well, especially if the bruising was as bad as you said it was, I would have liked to get imaging for the before and after to add to the data though.” Sylva remarked. “You can put your shirt down now.” Sylva added as she walked away to wash her hands again out of habit.

Nyx let the shirt drop before Luna went to the fridges and looked to see what they had before pulling out a carton of eggs and a thing of bacon.

“How do you want your eggs done Hun?” Luna asked as she got a bowl down from the cabinet.

“Scrambled is fine, I can make my own breakfast though.” Nyx said as he stood next to her.

“Well then you can help me make breakfast for _us_ by taking this bacon and putting it on a cookie sheet and baking it.” Luna instructed.

“Yes ma’am.” Nyx answered with a grin as he got a cookie sheet out of the drawer under the oven and turned the oven on before laying out the strips of bacon on the cookie sheet.

Sylva went back to her seat on the breakfast bar and watched the pair with amusement. They did work incredibly well together which was always a good sign.

“We do have Eggo waffles in the freezer.” Sylva supplied and watched as Luna and Nyx gave each other a questioning look before nodding at each other. Wordless communication, also a very good sign.

Nyx put the pan of bacon into the oven and washed his hands before going to the freezer and realizing there were a few kinds.

“Regular, blueberry or chocolate chip?” Nyx asked.

“Ooh, blueberry.” Luna answered before Nyx looked at Sylva expectantly.

“I’ve already eaten you two knock yourselves out.” Sylva invited as she casually went back to her tablet. “So I’ve been talking to your aunt, she wants to be in the wedding too.” Sylva began which got Luna to turn around from the stove to give her mother a questioning look as she whisked all the eggs in a large bowl.

“And what did you say?” Luna asked.

“I said yes, Regis will be getting Cor to be a groomsmen, in fact Regis had really wanted Cor and Clarus to be in the wedding so it’s working out. So she and your cousin will be coming dress shopping with us in New York.” Sylva informed Luna.

“The boys will be coming too right? We’re all going?” Luna asked.

“Yes they will, Regis though wants to hold onto that tradition that he wants to be surprised on the big day though,” Sylva noted.

“Well, he is pretty traditional Mom.” Luna nodded as she poured the eggs into a buttered pan.

“He is,” Sylva agreed.

“Nervous about tomorrow?” Luna asked thoughtfully after a moment of silence and Sylva nodded yes.

“What’s happening tomorrow?” Nyx asked curiously after he popped four waffles into the toaster and turned to lean against the counter so he could watch the interaction between Luna and Sylva.

“We are taking Regis, Noctis and Ignis to see my parents. Tell them the news that I’m marrying Regis and adopting Noctis.” Sylva answered.

“Why would you be nervous about that?” Nyx asked.

“Because while my parents like and approve of me marrying Regis, they do not approve of Noctis.” Sylva revealed.

“Why?” Nyx inquired.

“Because Noctis is gay and they hate gay people just like they hate...” Luna answered bitterly before Sylva cut her off.

“Lunafreya...” Sylva said warningly before Luna’s mouth clamped closed as the two gave each other a meaningful look.

“Tell me I’m wrong.” Luna challenged.

“You’re not wrong but it’ll do no good getting all worked up about it. They’re adults entitled to their opinion.” Sylva leveled.   
“Even if those opinions are wrong and stupid.” Luna grumbled to herself as she continued to scramble the eggs with her spatula.

“I heard that.” Sylva tsked. “Now we need to play nice tomorrow because I would like to use the jet for New York.”

Nyx’s eyebrows rose at that.

“Your parents have a jet?” Nyx asked, not quite believing his ears.

“It’s small but cozy, but yes my grandparents have a jet because riding on a normal airplane and adhering to anyone’s schedules other than their own would be beneath them.” Luna sassed and Sylva rolled her eyes.

“They are still your grandparents and you will still be respectful and polite and you will be on your best behavior.” Sylva commanded.

“Yes Mother,” Luna sighed.

“Okay...” Nyx shook his head before he went over to the oven to check on the bacon. He got a pair of tongs and pinched Luna’s butt with them playfully to get her to move out of his way so he could pull the tray out just a little so he wouldn’t burn his hand turning the bacon over.

Sylva giggled softly to herself. Young love, it was still such a beautiful thing.

The three of them sat comfortably at the breakfast bar before Sylva brought up pictures of Luna’s only cousin.

“So this is Stella Nox Fleuret,” Sylva pointed out as she showed Nyx her phone.

“She looks like she could be your twin Babe, at least a sister.” Nyx commented to Luna.

“Ha! That’s actually the running gag. She’s actually nearly my age, just a few months older.” Luna revealed.

“I think you’d like her, she’s a firecracker,” Sylva speculated.

Nyx looked to Luna and raised a curious brow. “Do you think I’d like her?” Nyx asked.

“Yeah because everyone loves Stella, she’s the life of the party. She’s also crazy direct and not shy and tells things like it is. She still goes to Tenebrae prep actually. She’s been on me to host another slumber party.” Luna revealed.

“Oh that would be fun.” Sylva commented.

“Yeah but when?” Luna asked.

“Well next Friday we don’t have a game, I haven’t hung out with the guys in a while.” Nyx pointed out.

“And then the weekend after that we’re going to New York and things will get really crazy.” Sylva added.

“Ok, I’ll text Brianna and the girls and ask Selena to see if she has plans.” Luna shrugged. “Do you think Crowe would want to come? I know she’s not a girly girl but I think she would have fun, her and Ada.” Luna proposed to Nyx.

“You can ask.” Nyx shrugged even though that made him happy that Luna was including Crowe. She could use a break from the guys.

Nyx got his phone out of his pajama pocket and pulled up Crowe’s number and gave it to Luna.

Just then Ravus came in from spending the night at Dani’s.

“Hey sweetie, how’s the girls?” Sylva greeted.

“Good, Dani’ s good and settled back at home, the twins are teething like crazy.” Ravus answered as he noticed Nyx and Luna at the breakfast bar.

“So how was the game?” Ravus asked politely.

Sylva, Nyx and Luna looked at each other and shared a meaningful look.

“Ok, you guys are worrying me, what happened?” Ravus asked as he watched the exchange and came and stood on the other side of the counter facing them.

“Andrew bribed the Niflheim football team to go after Nyx, they almost broke every limb in Nyx’s body.” Luna informed her brother bravely.

“What?!” Ravus asked, not believing his ears.

“Yeah, he admitted it when I confronted him. Because he was there, giving them signals and stuff. He said that he would tell them to back off and leave Nyx alone if we broke up and I went back to him.” Luna leveled.

“And that conversation got recorded too if you want to hear it.” Nyx added just in case Ravus doubted her.

“Oh my god,” Ravus breathed before he realized he had noticed that Andrew had been talking to all the football players yesterday. Fuck. That wasn’t cool. “Nyx, I’m sorry, I knew Andrew still liked her but that’s crossing the line. That’s...that’s despicable.” Ravus frowned before his own face morphed into one of anger.

Luna’s and Sylva’s eye brows rose in surprise. That was, that was something the old Ravus would say or do, maybe there was hope for him yet.

“Well I went to the hospital and got all three stages of Project Recovery for Nyx so he’s doing much better today.” Sylva informed Ravus.

“Good, I mean that sucks that it came to that but I’m happy you’re at least ok.” Ravus nodded at Nyx.

Nyx wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Maybe Ravus wasn’t as big of an asshole as he thought.

“Thanks man,” Nyx nodded.

“Oh um, next weekend I think I’ll have a slumber party, invite Selena and Brianna and the girls and Stella, possibly Crowe and Ada.” Luna informed her brother.

“Could Aranea come?” Ravus asked.

Luna blinked in surprise.

“Uh, sure, if she wanted to.” Luna answered.

“Thanks,” Ravus smiled gratefully at Luna. “So what’s the plan for today?” Ravus asked.

“Oh um, Mom and I are going to Beth’s bridal shower, she’s our usual waitress at Theo and Stacy’s, that is Nyx’s cousin.” Luna answered.

“Ok, cool, have fun. Do we have a plan for tomorrow?” Ravus asked his mom and his sister.

“Regis and the boys will be coming to stay the night tonight so we can all leave together in the morning, we need to leave by seven to get there at a reasonable time.” Sylva informed them.

“Yikes that’s early,” Luna grimaced comically. “But we need to try to play nice tomorrow so Grandmother and Grandfather will let us borrow the jet for New York.” Luna urged.

“Oh I’m sure they’ll let us borrow it, it’s going to be a tight squeeze to get all of us in there though.” Ravus noted casually.

“Especially since your aunt Samantha and Stella are coming to New York with us.” Sylva informed him.

“Are they going to be in the wedding too?” Ravus asked thoughtfully.

“Just Samantha, Regis wanted Cor and Clarus to be groomsmen.” Sylva answered and Ravus nodded.

“Ok, well, just keep me updated.” Ravus nodded again before he grabbed a bottle of water and went to his room.

Luna and Sylva turned to each other as they looked at each other incredulously.

“What the hell just happened?” Luna whispered to her mom in shock. “That was weird right?” Luna whispered to her mom.

“I think Dani just might be getting him back. If he could just stop hanging out with Andrew, we just might get the old Ravus back.” Sylva whispered back.

“Wait, you mean that’s how he used to be?” Nyx asked in a hushed tone.

“Yeah, he used to be really nice and sweet and then Andrew came and corrupted him this past summer.” Sylva nodded. “I think if he can just watch the twins and Dani more, they’ll start bring out the best in him again. If he could go back to being _that_ Ravus, I wouldn’t want to kick him out,” Sylva noted before she looked at the time. “We should probably get ready to go, the shower is in a couple of hours.” Sylva urged as Nyx and Luna finished their brunch.

“So what will you be doing today?” Luna asked Nyx.

“I’ll probably just hang out with Libertus and Pelna, or Matt.” Nyx shrugged.

“Matt, as in Beth’s Matt.” Luna clarified before Nyx nodded.

After brunch, Luna and Nyx went back to her room and got ready for the day before Nyx went home.

Sylva knocked on Luna’s door as she finished her makeup.

“Ready sweetie?” Sylva asked as she opened the door.

“Almost, just need to get my mascara right.” Luna said as she carefully applied her mascara.

“I just want to say that you and Nyx are so cute together. It’s really fun watching you two.” Sylva said as she came into the room.

“Thank you, yeah we do make a really cute couple.” Luna smiled. “By the way you were right.” Luna smiled smugly.

“I was? About what?” Sylva asked.

“Well, a few things, Nyx is like Dad, in the best ways. And he does want to be a chef.” Luna informed her mother proudly which made Sylva beam a proud smile.

“Good, I’m happy to hear it.” Sylva nodded.

“There, done,” Luna said once she was finished and looked at her phone to check the time as she got up and grabbed her sweater before leaving with her mom.

Luna and Sylva made it the shower and were immediately bombarded with all of Beth’s family and relatives. Luna made a point to get to Nyx’s grandmother Edith and gave her three tubes of the cream she had used on her the Sunday before.

At the shower that was held at Stacie’s house, Sylva was all too happy to slip back into her Dr. Nox Fleuret side of herself and told Beth’s family who had been dealing with different health problems, who to see and what to say and offered to arrange doctors and specialists and then informed their family that Luna will be a doctor as well. When they asked Luna about it she confirmed it and told them all about the different programs she was in and the internships she already had. At this Edith took Sabrina and Stacy aside and spoke in Greek.

“ _Little Nyx will be Big Nyx when he marries Luna, he must not get her pregnant, we need a doctor in the family. I will give him the ring to give to her_ _when the time comes_ _._ ” Edith dictated.

Sabrina and Stacy were tickled and unbelievably pleased at that. Selena had eavesdropped and nearly squealed in joy.

“What’s going on?” Luna whispered as she held one of Selena’s nieces who was smitten with Luna.

“My grandmother said that she would give Nyx the family ring to propose to you when the time comes.” Selena whispered in Luna’s ear.

Luna’s jaw dropped as her reality seemed to really set in. This was her family now too, they adopted her. Cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents and a sister in Selena and Luna’s eyes watered.

“You ok?” Selena asked.

“Yeah, I’m great, holy shit, I’m with my family.” Luna breathed as a single stray happy tear escaped her eye.

Selena ‘aww’ed at that and wiped Luna’s tear away with the tip of her finger. “Welcome to the family.” Selena cooed as she hugged Luna while Luna was still holding her niece, Caitlin.

“Shouldn’t this scare the shit out of me? Shouldn’t this freak me out?” Luna asked in an undertone as she kissed and loved on Caitlin some more as the two stood back in the hallway as Beth opened her presents in the living room. “But it’s not, it’s like the biggest relief because now I don’t have to search for the right one for me anymore, cause we found each other and I just get to get on with living my life with him.” Luna revealed as she bit her lip but couldn’t fight her smile.

“Oh that reminds me, next Friday I’m probably going to have a slumber party, would Crowe and probably Ada want to go? Ravus has requested that I invite his girlfriend and I just...I just get the feeling Crowe and Aranea and Ada would get along well.” Luna proposed.

“That sound’s like fun, let me ask my Mom.” Selena said before she walked over to her room.

“Mom? Luna invited me for a slumber party at her house next Friday night, can I go?” Selena asked.

“Oh absolutely.” Sabrina nodded.

“Yes,” Selena cheered before she came back to Luna. “She said yes, oh I’m spending most of tomorrow with the twins and Dani tomorrow, not babysitting babysitting but more like a trial run to see if I can handle all three of them.” Selena informed Luna.

“Oh that’ll be great, make sure to send Ravus pictures too. He’ll be worried, not that you would worry him but he’s very...protective with his ‘girls’.” Luna suggested.

“Well that’s understandable, I swear it’s like he’s a completely different person when he’s around them.” Selena noted.

“Well that person he is when he’s around them, that’s how he used to be, he used to be that way all the time and then this past summer, when Andrew came into our lives, he changed and he’s gotten where he is now. You should have seen him this morning though, because you know how Nyx spent the night right? Well, Ravus, he spent the night with Dani and the twins because he’s basically their nanny whenever he gets the chance, he was actually really nice and civil, to all of us. It was weird. I mean it was so nice and a pleasant surprise but still, kind of weird.” Luna revealed with a chuckle.

“Huh,” Selena hummed.

When all the presents were opened Beth texted Matt.

 

Meanwhile Nyx was hanging out in Matt’s shop, just the two of them as they talked about anything but the wedding because Matt couldn’t take more one word of it without wanting to gag.

“So how are you and Luna doing?” Matt asked after a while.

“Doing great,” Nyx beamed.

“Yeah? Had sex yet?” Matt asked and Nyx nodded yes and couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face.

“Was it good?” Matt asked.

“Best sex of my life,” Nyx admitted, knowing Matt would keep this conversation between the two of them. “She ran me dry,” Nyx added as he drank his Mountain Dew.

“Seriously?” Matt asked and Nyx nodded in confirmation.

“You going to put a ring on it?” Matt asked.

“Oh yeah, I’m not letting her get away, I love her too much.” Nyx assured Matt.

“Isn’t she rich too?” Matt recalled.

“Yeah but that has nothing to do with it.” Nyx insisted.

“Sure...” Matt teased. “How old is she again?” Matt asked.

“Seventeen, she just turned seventeen too.” Nyx answered.

“Jesus, that’s a bit young but ok. Well, you’re 17 too kid.” Matt realized.

“Almost 18, one more month.” Nyx reminded Matt.

“Well I wish you the best, when are you marrying her?” Matt asked, half joking and half serious.

“Her mom wants us to wait until she gets into medical school but I would imagine if I can wait until after she graduates school. I’ll be doing good.” Nyx answered before Matt’s phone went off.

“Hey, wanna go for a ride?” Matt invited with a grin as he looked at his phone.

“Yeah, I’ll just need to borrow your jacket again.” Nyx answered.

“You might as well keep it, it fits you besides Beth and I got new jackets. _They match_.” Matt sarcastically quipped as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh no, you and Beth matching like the couple you are, how horrible. But thanks man.” Nyx teased as he got up and went to the locker that was in Matt’s shop and put on Matt’s old black leather motorcycle jacket and got his riding gloves and helmet out since Matt was the one that got Nyx riding motorcycles in the first place and Nyx kept his motorcycle gear at Matt’s shop since the two liked to ride together anyway.

Matt put his tools away and out of all the ‘compulsory’ groomsmen Matt had for his wedding, Nyx was the one he liked to hang out with the most and the two had become incredibly close friends despite their age difference of 8 years.

“Come on, we have a bridal shower to crash.” Matt smiled once he was done and changed his shirt from the oil soaked mess to a nicer shirt at least before getting his own motorcycle jacket on before the two geared up and left the shop on the unseasonably warm, bordering on hot, day.

Beth gasped when she heard Matt’s motorcycles ride up toward the house and ran to the front door and opened it to reveal Nyx and Matt parking the bikes in the short space on the side of the driveway that was otherwise full of cars.

“Hey Baby,” Beth greeted Matt giddily as people poured out of Stacy’s house, including Luna who was still holding Caitlin on her hip. Luna stared in awed shock. She had no idea Nyx rode a motorcycle and heaven help her, Nyx was wearing a black leather motorcycle jacket and god damn did he look hotter than hell and Luna’s core gushed.

“Hey Gorgeous,” Matt greeted once he got off and pulled his helmet off. “Wanna bail and go on a ride with me?” Matt invited with a charming smile.

“Yes I do,” Beth grinned before she turned and went back into the house to her room to get her motorcycle jacket and helmet from her room. Luna waked over to Nyx and had to bite her lip, holy hell did she want to ride him.

“Hey Handsome,” Luna greeted as she walked up to him.

“Hey Princess, having fun?” Nyx asked as he took his helmet off and put it on the handle bar.

“Yup, I had no idea you had a motorcycle.” Luna cocked her head to the side as she swayed in place, an excited smile never leaving her lips.

“It’s not mine, it’s Matt’s.” Nyx revealed.

“I see,” Luna nodded. “So you and Matt and Beth going for a ride then?” Luna concluded.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t want to come too would you? Beth has an extra jacket and an extra helmet that should fit you.” Nyx asked hopefully.

“I...I don’t know if my mom will let me. Let me ask Beth first if I can borrow her stuff and then I’ll see if my mom will let me go. But I would love nothing more than to go.” Luna answered as she walked back and gave Caitlin back to her mom before she followed Beth up the stairs.

“Hey Beth, can I go too? Nyx said that your gear might fit me.” Luna said.

“Oh yeah, here’s my old jacket and helmet, let’s see if they fit.” Beth smiled brightly as she got her old motorcycle jacket out of her closet.

Luna tried it on and smiled even brighter when it fit, it was a little big perhaps but it would work. Luna put on Beth’s old helmet and was happy when it was just a bit loose but would again, fit just fine.

“Lunafreya,” Sylva called from downstairs.

“Ok, now I gotta ask if I can go.” Luna said as she took it off and handed it back to Beth.

“Mom, can I go with Beth, Matt and Nyx? Pretty pretty pretty please?” Luna pleaded. “Beth has a spare motorcycle jacket and a helmet that fit me, pretty pretty pretty please?” Luna begged.

“You know how I feel about motorcycles.” Sylva crossed her arms over her chest.

“But it’s Nyx, you trust Nyx, I trust Nyx, _with my life_ , he would never put me in any danger. And he’s extremely responsible.” Luna pointed out. “And my purse can go across my chest under the jacket and you can track us on the app.” Luna added.

Sylva fixed her daughter with a look.

“Please Mom?” Luna pleaded again.

“Fine, be home at a decent hour we have an early morning tomorrow.” Sylva finally caved.

“Yes, thank you thank you thank you Mom!” Luna said as she hugged and kissed her mom on her cheeks repetitively.

“Ok, ok, go get all the protective gear possible on.” Sylva encouraged before Luna turned and ran back up the stairs to get the jacket and the helmet and stuff.

Sylva turned and went back outside and went up to Nyx.

“Can Luna come riding with us?” Nyx asked Sylva.

“Yes, but,” Sylva began as she stepped closer and dropped her voice so that only Nyx could hear her.

“You will protect her with your life, you won’t speed, you won’t do anything even remotely reckless, no wheelies, no stunts. You will obey all traffic laws and you will return her home safe and sound and in one piece, not a scratch Nyx, or I swear to god, I will end you.” Sylva threatened in a tone Nyx had never heard from her before and it did put the fear of god into him. Holy shit could Sylva be intimidating when she wanted to be.

“Yes ma’am,” Nyx nodded as he gulped.

“Usually I would forbid Lunafreya from even thinking about getting on a motorcycle. But you better be thankful I like you because she trusts you and I trust you, you will not betray that trust, do you understand?” Sylva bit out menacingly.

“Yes ma’am,” Nyx nodded again as he bravely held her piercing gaze.

“Good,” Sylva smiled victoriously. “I’ll be tracking you too.” Sylva added.

“I would imagine you would.” Nyx nodded in understanding.

Luna emerged from the house with Beth, and Nyx’s breath crashed from his lungs, she made the sexiest biker chick ever. Damn she looked amazing in that motorcycle jacket and her hair was pulled down from her hair clip that she had been wearing. Luna hugged Edith and her family goodbye before Nyx helped her get on the bike.

“Beth told me it’s just like riding a horse, and to lean when you lean.” Luna said in Nyx’s ear before she put her helmet on.

“Yup, that’s exactly it. Now get comfortable now while my feet are on the ground because if you try to move while I’m moving it can throw the balance of the bike and your mom did just threaten to kill me if you get hurt.” Nyx muttered over his shoulder at her.

Luna giggled at that. “I trust you won’t kill us.” Luna murmured as she put her gloves on before leaning up and resting her chin on his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his chest under his arms. “Besides, I can’t ride you raw and dry again if you kill us.” Luna murmured into his ear before he put his own helmet on which caused a shiver to run down Nyx’s spine and straight to his cock. She was thinking the same thing he was. Nyx stroked her arms that were around his upper waist before he started the bike up. Luna stayed glued to his back and rested her chin on his shoulder before she put the visor down on her full faced helmet. Nyx walked the bike backwards out of the driveway and onto the street as Matt did the same before they drove away.

Luna tried to suppress her squeals of delight but a few still escaped her from time to time during the ride. They rode around for a bit over an hour before Matt suggested they go out to eat. They went to a little pub/grill and sat in a booth and Nyx tried ignore the fact that just about every guy in the place, especially their waiter made eyes and stared at Luna but she was too invested in getting to know Matt and Beth better to notice the attention and was seemingly oblivious to it. She still happily nestled herself under Nyx’s arm and when they weren’t eating, happily interlaced her fingers with his while she did that clawing and stroking up Nyx’s thigh that she knew drove him crazy. Nyx just wanted to haul her into the back of the joint and fuck her until the only word she knew was his name.

But they still had a great time and enjoyed getting to know each other better. Once they were done Matt led the way back to the shop.

“Did you guys have fun?” Matt asked once he stopped to let Beth off the back of his bike.

“Oh yeah, that was amazing, you were right Beth, it’s almost exactly like riding a horse.” Luna beamed as she got off as well before she took her helmet off. “Thank you so much for letting me tag along and for letting me borrow your stuff. I greatly appreciate it.” Luna thanked Beth.

“Oh yeah, you’re practically family at this point, we should get together and do this again although probably not much more this year since it’ll be getting cold soon and riding when it’s too cold is miserable.” Beth smiled as she took her helmet off. “That jacket looks good on you, you should keep it,” Beth smiled as she put her helmet under her arm and looked at Luna approvingly.

“No, I can get my own, but thank you.” Luna said as she started to unzip the jacket after she took the helmet off.

“Luna, keep the jacket.” Beth insisted.

“Ok fine, I do love this jacket, how about I keep it wherever Nyx keeps the one he’s wearing since they do match after all.” Luna compromised.

“Sound’s like a plan, Nyx has a spare key to the shop, so just let us know whenever you’re going to borrow the bike ok?” Beth requested.

“Absolutely. Thank you so much.” Luna smiled and hugged Beth too.

“Tell you what, keep that helmet and gloves with it too.” Beth suggested.

“Ok,” Luna grinned as she put the gloves inside the helmet as they walked over to where they kept their motorcycle gear as Nyx and Matt put the bikes back in their places.

“Ready to take me home Handsome?” Luna asked as she interlaced their fingers together and beamed at him.

“Sure thing, I’ll catch you guys later, congratulations again.” Nyx said to Matt and Beth before Matt and Nyx did the handshake/half hug thing as Luna and Beth hugged again before they parted.

Luna got in Nyx’s truck that was parked behind the shop and out of the way and faced corn fields since Matt’s shop was kind of in the country. But before Nyx could even start his truck Luna had pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him with so much desperation she was in near tears before climbing into his lap as their kiss escalated quickly. Luna keened, her hands held his face in place. Luna ground her pelvis into his and was grateful to feel his hardness there. She was so incredibly turned on. Nyx moaned as his hips bucked up into her as his arms wrapped around her.

“I need you, so bad right now.” Luna whined desperately as her hands stroked from his face, down neck and chest to his pants as her hands undid his belt and button and zipper as she sat farther back on his lap so that she had space to work.

Nyx reached around her hands and arms to undo her own pants. “Ok,” Nyx breathed. Luna got off of him and with lightning speed had taken her pants and underwear off and had straddled him again and couldn’t wait for Nyx to even put a condom on before she impaled herself onto him and started to ride him as she continued to kiss him with all she was worth.

“Luna, I’m..I’m not.” Nyx tried to point out but fuck she was so incredibly turned on and wanted him so badly as evidenced by her actions and her desperate whining moans and keens.

“I don’t care, I’m still on my old birth control so we’re covered, _**fill me**_ Nyx,” Luna demanded and Nyx immediately came.

“Fuck, sorry,” Nyx apologized as he felt himself empty into her. Her pussy felt even better without the condom on and now it was going to be hard to go back to using them now he knew what it felt like without it. It felt down right _heavenly_.

“No, don’t be sorry, just don’t be done,” Luna quickly assured him as she continued to ride him earnestly and thankfully Nyx didn’t go limp. Nyx reached around her and unhooked her bra and took her shirt and her bra off and leaned her back so that she was laying against his steering wheel before Nyx managed to pull the seat back and reclined it before he attached his mouth to her breasts again as he held her with equal desperation. Fuck this was some of the hottest sex they’ve had yet.

Nyx felt himself grow harder as Luna didn’t let up in riding and grinding into him.

“You. Need. To. Get. A. Motorcycle.” Luna panted with every rock.

“Yup,” Nyx agreed. “You’re the sexiest biker chick ever,” Nyx praised as he kissed from her breasts to her mouth, feeling her wet breasts slide against his chest.

“Thank you, I thought I was going to cum just by looking at you with that motorcycle jacket on. Fuck that’s a good look on you babe, I knew then that I wanted to ride you harder than we rode the damn bike.” Luna smiled as she picked up the pace to as fast as she could go with Nyx driving up into her as well so that he pounded into her from below. “I need a hand.” Luna hinted heavily and Nyx stuck his fingers then his thumb into her mouth to have her lick and bite and suck on them, trying his best not to cum again as he watched her wantonly. Nyx leaned back so he had room between them and grabbed one breast firmly as the other hand worked her clit zealously.

“Harder Nyx,” Luna whined and Nyx grabbed her breast so hard he thought he was going to bruise her but the cry of bliss Luna made along with her hands grabbing his arm was nearly overwhelming. Nyx stroked her clit harder as well as Luna continued to ride him with reckless abandon and then Nyx could feel the familiar flutter and knew she would be cumming soon. Only this time, it felt so much more intense as her walls contracted around him. Nyx’s eyes rolled back into his head. Fuck this felt so good, it was blowing his mind.

“Oh Nyx, Nyx, Nyx!” Luna cried out as she finally came, Nyx cumming with her with a harsh grunt. because his body couldn’t resist before his body slacked. Holy shit that was intense, she was intense. He found two hot buttons, poetry and motorcycles apparently. But Luna was still riding him a bit as she rode her orgasm out. When she finished she slouched against him as she fought to catch her breath again.

“Ho-ly- shit, that was amazing,” Luna panted.

“Yeah it was, that was intense, I guess your hot buttons are poetry and motorcycles huh?” Nyx panted with a satisfied smile.

“Apparently, the motorcycle thing, that’s...that must be new or I just find you irresistible no matter the circumstances.” Luna smiled as she rested against him.

“Ditto, I wanted to fuck you so hard in that pub,” Nyx admitted. “And with every guy in the place having their eyes on you, I guess I can get a bit territorial which is something you said to be careful of.” Nyx recalled. But Luna shook her head no.

“As long as you don’t take it to an extreme or get in between me and my friendships, we’re good, because even I’ll admit, I can get really jealous and territorial too because you are mine god damn it and I will cut a bitch.” Luna laughed which got Nyx to laugh with her as he squeezed her in his arms.

“Yeah, you’re mine and I’ll be damned if I ever let you go.” Nyx professed as he kissed her temple as he rested his head next to hers.

“By the way, your whole family adopted me today.” Luna smiled into the crook of his neck and his shoulder.

“Knew they would. You’re amazing.” Nyx grinned smugly as he lazily scratched her back.

“Your niece Caitlin, goodness gracious did I fall in love with her.” Luna smiled fondly. “Which makes me think, we’re going to have really cute kids.” Luna speculated.

“The cutest.” Nyx agreed as his smile grew, fuck he wanted to have kids with her so bad.

“Your grandmother kept talking to your mom at the party in Greek, I had to get your sister translate it on the down low for me. Apparently they greatly approve of me. Your grandmother told your mom that she would give you ‘the ring’ when you chose to propose to me. I’m not saying you need to do that now or anytime in the very near future...” Luna clarified before Nyx cut her off.

“Really?” Nyx asked as he reached up and brought her face up to his so he could look intently into her eyes. “She did?” Nyx asked as he finally caught her breath.

“Yeah,” Luna nodded.

“So if I asked you to marry me, right now…?” Nyx began, they had hinted at this a lot but say the words, gave Nyx butterflies.

“I would say yes, in a heartbeat. I just don’t want to plan a wedding while still in high school though.” Luna answered.

“You know the thought occurs to me that I don’t know your middle name.” Nyx pointed out.

“Nathalie, like Natalie but instead of a hard ‘t’ it’s a ‘th’, it’s from my Mom’s side of the family. They’re Swedish, it’s my Great Grandmother’s name. What’s your middle name?” Luna asked once she realized she didn’t know his middle name either which felt a bit silly but at least she was learning it now.

“Dorian, my mom didn’t want a Dorian Jr. though. My Dad still calls me Jr. sometimes.” Nyx answered.

“Same thing with Ravus, his middle name is Victor, after my father, my mom didn’t want a jr. either even though my dad called him jr. from time to time too.” Luna revealed.

“So, will you Lunafreya Nathalie Nox Fleuret marry me?” Nyx asked.

“I will,” Luna smiled as her eyes watered. “Will you Nyx Dorian Ulric marry me?” Luna asked as happy tears escaped her eyes.

“I will,” Nyx smiled wider before pulling her in for the most searing and emotionally charged kiss the two had had yet. Once they broke apart they hugged each other as tight as they could.

“Does this mean you’ll get me a promise ring or…?” Luna trailed off with a chuckle.

“Do you want a promise ring?” Nyx asked thoughtfully, if she wanted the moon, he would get it for her.

“Yeah, nothing big or fancy, just something small and simple, just a small band or something. After I graduate then you can give me your grandmother’s ring.” Luna specified.

“Deal.” Nyx smiled.

“Would you get it at Plata Ora? It’s downtown. That’s where my dad got my mom’s wedding ring, he knew the owner was really, really good friends with him and he has some really cool stuff. And it would mean, _the world to me_ and it would have a lot of sentimental value to me too.” Luna explained.

“Absolutely, you can come with me to pick it out you know. But you’ll have to wait so I can save up for it.” Nyx ventured.

“Ok, deal, I love you so much, you have no idea.” Luna giggled as she kissed him again, holding his face firmly and smiling into the kiss as he did the same. He loved her more than anything in the whole wide world.

“Ok, now I should probably get dressed because I doubt Matt wants to see us having sex behind his shop.” Luna laughed as she got off of him and put her clothes that had been strewn in the cab of Nyx’s truck.

Luna got redressed before Nyx drove her home.

 

Meanwhile across town.

 

Tredd knocked on the door and smiled wide when a very beautiful woman answered the door wearing a black silk robe.

“Hi, I’m Tredd, I got this note...” Tredd began as he held up the note that had been put under his windshield wiper at the game with instructions to come to this particular address at this specific time.

“Oh, we’ve been expecting you,” she purred and gave him a seductive smirk. “Come on in.” She invited and opened the door wide.

Tredd grinned even wider and came into the foyer.

“Can I take your shoes off for you?” She asked as she moved him to sit down on the bench by the front door.

“Sure,” Tredd agreed and nearly drooled on himself when she knelt down on her knees in front of him and seductively pulled the laces from his shoes and took his shoes off.

“Don’t take too long.” A guy’s voice called from the living room.

“Follow me,” she invited once she was done and brought him to his feet and brought him to the living room where a guy was sitting on the couch with a girl under each arm.

She sat Tredd down on the other end of the sectional between two other girls who immediately glued themselves to his sides as they took his arms and put them around their shoulders.

“So you must be Andrew.” Tredd assumed.

“I am, so, from what I hear, you’re the guy to talk to if one wants dirt on someone at Lucis High.” Andrew began.

“What do you want to know?” Tredd smiled.

“Everything there is to know about Nyx Ulric.” Andrew began.

“Why?” Tredd asked.

“Don’t worry about the why, just tell me everything you know and let me take care of the rest.” Andrew dismissed. “Let’s make it a game, for ever piece of dirt you have on Nyx Ulric, a girl will strip something off, I have 7 girls out here, try to get them all naked.” Andrew proposed.

“Starting with me.” the girl who greeted him at the door said as she stood before him.

“Nyx Ulric has had 6 girlfriends before his current one.” Tredd began and smiled excitedly when she looked over her shoulder to see Andrew nod before she opened the robe and let it fall to the floor behind her.

“Tell me about them.” Andrew invited.

“They were the most beautiful girls in school, which makes his current girlfriend only look kind of pretty by comparison.” Tredd answered.

The girl looked over her shoulder to see Andrew frown.

“Please tell him the rules.” Andrew ordered. “And make your points count.” Andrew added.

She grinned wickedly and nodded to the girls on either side of him who immediately turned brought their feet up and then straightened their legs against Tredd’s sides and grasped his wrists, their hold threatening to pull his arms out of their sockets.

“What the fuck man?!” Tredd asked as he struggled against their hold.

“Rule number one.” The first girl said as she climbed into his lap and retrieved an extremely sharp knife from her corset and placed it at his throat.

“That ‘current girl’ is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, a girl who will soon be Andrew’s wife. _**No one**_ disrespects her. No one says anything bad about her, ever, even by comparison.” She explained as she let the knife trail down to his pants, cutting his shirt as she did so.

“Rule number two, whatever is talked about or done in this house, stays in this house.” She continued before her free hand undid his belt and his pants. Her knife pointed threatening at his dick. Tredd’s hard on grew, he shouldn’t have been turned on by this but he was.

“Rule number three, you will never cross or double cross Andrew. The consequences of such a thing are _very_ unpleasant.” She said as she lifted his underwear and cut them open to reveal his manhood.

“Are any of the rules fuzzy or confusing or unclear?” She asked as she let the tip of her knife poke menacingly at his nuts as she held the knife between her thumb and index finger so that at a snap, she could let it go and skewer his testicle.

“No ma’am.” Tredd shook his head no adamantly.

“Good.” She grinned before she got off of him and put her knife back into her corset so that her body was no longer in the way of Andrew’s view of Tredd.

“The entire point of this is to break up Lunafreya’s current relationship so that she’ll come back to her rightful place which is by me until death do us part. So if you have anything that will help with that, that’s what I want to know.” Andrew invited before he gestured for the first girl to stand between them again as the girls at Tredd’s sides let go of his wrists and sat on either side of him again, both of them kissing up his arms to his shoulders then his neck and his face as their ‘apology’ which Tredd liked very much.

“Now, you were saying?….” Andrew invited.


	17. Sunday

 

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 17

 

Sunday morning had come earlier than anyone in the Nox Fleuret’s house had wanted.

At 6:30 am they had all piled into Sylva’s SUV with Noctis and Ignis sitting in the third tow while Ravus and Luna sat behind Regis and Sylva as Regis drove.

Noctis and Ignis fell back asleep as they cuddled in the third row and Luna and Ravus fell asleep on each other as well. Luna resting her head on Ravus’ shoulder as Ravus rested his head on top of hers.

Sylva had looked back and smiled at the scene of all her ‘children’ sleeping and resting peacefully. No fighting, no arguing, just peace.

Sylva turned and snapped a picture of them while they slept before showing Regis before they held each other’s hands again.

“Look at our beautiful family.” Sylva cooed softly so as not to wake anyone as she showed him the picture on her phone.

Regis smiled and squeezed her hand as he continued to drive.

They stopped for breakfast, choosing to go through a drive through so they could stay on the road since Sylva’s parents lived two hours away.

Once they got there Sylva reminded everyone to stay on their best behavior and to avoid certain topics of discussion because she wanted this to go as smoothly as possible.

Three hours later, they were back in the SUV and headed back.

“Well that went much better than I thought it would.” Regis surmised.

“Yes, it did go exceedingly well.” Sylva nodded in agreement.

“Thank you Ravus for being especially good with them today, they seemed to have warmed up to you quite a bit. What did they want to talk to you about for over an hour?” Sylva posed.

“Just...stuff, money advice, career advice, suggestions on who I should marry, that kind of thing.” Ravus shrugged off as he seemed to be absolutely captivated by his phone again.

All day Ravus got texts from Selena and Anna with pictures of Selena with the twins as well with Dani. Selena had made slime with Dani and so there were dozens of pictures of Selena and Dani smiling and laughing and making silly faces with the slime along with a fort that the twins never wanted to leave. Then there were pictures of Selena with Izzy and Gabby, Selena was playing peek-a-bo with them and helping to feed them as well as just playing with them in general and then pictures of Gabby especially falling asleep on Selena’s chest and Selena’s delighted smile and pictures of Selena kissing and loving on them and blowing raspberries into their bellies making them laugh. Then there was videos with Selena taking turns spinning in place with Gabby and then Izzy in her arms, making them laugh hysterically. Selena’s own melodic laugh and giggle intertwined with the twin’s laughter. Selena would lift up their little chubby arms and waive at the camera and say ‘Hi Ravus!’ and then move the baby’s arm to cover over their mouths and pretend that they were blowing kisses at the camera, while making kissy faces herself and the kissy sound effect. Then there was pictures of the twins trying to kiss on Selena that were more on the lines of them planting their gaping wide slobbery mouths on Selena’s face, the apples of her cheeks especially and Selena crunching up her nose and laughing and smiling brightly. The pictures and videos were the sole cause of Ravus having a good day that day. A constant smile on his lips.

“So Luna did you decide what car you’ll get?” Regis asked curiously.

“I’m leaning towards the Lexus LS.” Luna answered. “In pearl.” Luna added.

“Do you know where you want to go to buy it?” Regis answered.

“I do, could we go here?” Luna asked as she pulled up the particular car dealership she had chosen before Regis drove there as Sylva ordered their wedding invitations on her phone since they had all come to an agreement on which one they would order as well as started to make arrangements on which venue they would use as well as the church they would get married in and ordered all the flower arrangements as well as scheduled a cake tasting with their baker.

Nyx met them for lunch before they would drive over to the dealership.

“So how’d it go?” Nyx asked as he sat down next to her at the restaurant.

“It went better than expected, like, much better, granted they pulled Ravus aside for over an hour which was a little unnerving for the rest of us but he said that they just gave him ‘advice’ which to me means ‘orders’ but whatever,” Luna muttered to Nyx as she looked over the menu carefully as the rest of them discussed what they were thinking of ordering.

“Advice about what?” Nyx asked in a low tone.

“Money, who to marry and what college to go to, Harvard, basically.” Luna answered.

“Oh jeez, trying to dictate his life huh? Are they that way towards you?” Nyx asked thoughtfully.

“Well they try but I tell them in the most sweet, polite and respectful way to go screw themselves.” Luna grinned smugly. “The most they get out of me is ‘I will very carefully consider that recommendation, thank you for your input Grandmother’,” Luna repeated in a tone that Nyx recognized as ‘customer service’ tone which made him snort a laugh as he rubbed soothing circles into her back again. “But on the plus side my Grandmother thinks you’re handsome.” Luna informed him proudly.

“Did she?” Nyx asked with a pleased smile.

“Yeah, my Grandfather practically creamed his pants when he saw a picture of Aranea tho.” Luna informed Nyx who nearly choked on his drink as Noctis did the same from the other side of Luna.

“Jesus Luna,” Noctis softly reprimanded.

“Was or was not my Grandfather’s first words ‘are they real’?” Luna muttered through gritted teeth at Noctis before their waitress came and got their lunch order.

After lunch they went to the dealership and Luna sat back and watched proudly as Ignis, Regis and Nyx all negotiated for her while Sylva sat with another sales person and very quickly started to sign some paperwork with Noctis and Ravus.

“Regis, I need just a moment of your time Dearest.” Sylva called out from the other table.

“Yes My Love,” Regis answered before he stood up and walked over to see what his fiance had been up to before he sighed defeated-ly as Sylva and Noctis smiled the cheesiest grins at him.

“You bought him a car.” Regis realized with an un-amused look.

“I did, so they need your signature here and here and here and initial here please.” Sylva instructed as she pointed to all the spaces on the page.

Regis didn’t even argue, he simply took the pen Sylva offered him and signed the paperwork.

“I thought we talked about this.” Regis muttered as he brought a chair over to sign the hefty stack of paperwork.

“We did and we decided didn’t we Dear?” Sylva responded rhetorically as Regis finished signing the papers.

“When you go back tell Ignis to come over here too.” Sylva instructed.

“Really?” Regis asked in mock irritation.

“Yes really,” Sylva smiled victoriously before Ravus waked back over.

“Your other mother bought you a vehicle,” Regis muttered Ignis when he rejoined the negotiations at Luna’s table.

“Mum!” Ignis immediately said as he turned in his seat to give her a look.

“Come here,” Sylva waived him over.

Ignis begrudgingly got up and went over.

“Did Mom just buy the boys cars?” Luna asked as she looked up and watched the scene unfold.

“Yes,” Regis sighed.

“Aww, isn’t that sweet, thank you for indulging her, it makes her happy being able to take care of people.” Luna cooed from the other side of Nyx.

“Speaking of, I should be buying you a new truck.” Luna suggested to Nyx.

“Absolutely not, we are here, or at least I thought we were supposed to be here for you. No, you’re not buying me anything.” Nyx firmly countered as he shook his head no. Regis raised an eyebrow at that.

“But...” Luna tried to protest.

“This isn’t up for debate Lunafreya, no, you’re not buying me a vehicle and neither is your Mom.” Nyx insisted firmly which made Regis blink in surprise.

“Mom!” Nyx called to Sylva from his spot.

“Yes Dearest?” Sylva answered.

“Don’t you dare buy me a vehicle, new or used or whatever. No.” Nyx insisted.

“But...” Sylva tried to argue before Nyx cut her off.

“No, you’re not going to buy me anything, you already bought my lunch and that’s enough, no more, no mas. I know you tend to be allergic to the word ‘no’ but you’re going to have to deal with it in my case. No.” Nyx said as he pointed at her and did the finger wag which Regis found almost comical.

“But,” Sylva tried to protest again.

“If you even try, I’ll stop calling you Mom and go back to calling you Mrs. Nox Fleuret or Mrs. Caelum or whatever your name will be.” Nyx threatened.

Luna’s and Sylva’s jaws dropped as they gasped while everyone froze and watched before Sylva and Nyx had a stare off before Sylva finally caved.

“Fine,” Sylva relinquished.

“But I’m still buying your car Lunafreya.” Sylva insisted.

“No! I’ve been saving for this for years, for literal years!” Luna argued.

“Too late,” Sylva grinned triumphantly.

“How come Nyx can tell you ‘no’ but I can’t?” Luna complained.

“Because he doesn’t live under my roof and you do besides your father already put money aside for this so think of it as your father still buying you your first car.” Sylva explained.

“How come you didn’t tell me?” Luna asked.

“Because he wanted it to be a surprise, those were his instructions.” Sylva answered.

“Fine,” Luna caved. She would never go against her father’s wishes.

When they were done and Luna followed the sales person so she could get in her new car that was getting a car wash before Regis, Noctis, Ignis and Ravus all came up to Nyx and shook his hand.

“Well done,” Regis congratulated.

“Uh, what did I do?” Nyx asked, unsure as to why he was shaking everyone’s hand.

“You stood up and said ‘no’ to a Nox Fleuret girl and lived to tell about it.” Ravus provided with a rare proud smile.

“Two, he told Lunafreya ‘no’ as well.” Regis pointed before they clapped him on the shoulder.

“My man,” Noctis nodded in approval.

“Bravo,” Ignis praised.

“And he did it without making her cry in the process, he was still gentle but firm.” Ravus bragged. “We’re exceedingly proud of you my boy,” Regis praised.

“Thanks, Sir,” Nyx nodded. Ok now he was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

“You know, I think I may have been wrong about you, I think you just might be good for Lunafreya.” Ravus admitted in an appraisal which got Noctis, Ignis and Regis to blink in shock. Ravus hadn’t admitted he was wrong in...they couldn’t remember the last time.

“Thanks,” Nyx nodded, ok now it was officially uncomfortable. Then Sylva called them to come and get their vehicles.

Nyx walked to his truck before Luna honked at him, making him jump slightly which made Luna laugh hysterically.

Nyx frowned and shook his head at her before Regis pulled around her in his new minivan followed by Ignis in his BMW five series, then Noctis drove around them in his new Audi R8 in black before Ravus also passes her in his own Audi R8 in white before finally Sylva came around in her SUV, which just happened to be a brand new Escalade too. Nyx got in his truck and followed them back to the Nox Fleuret’s residence.

Of course once there, then it was hilarious for Nyx, who parked on the street and watched from their front patio to see who would park where in the driveway before Sylva assured them that she would be building a second garage for all of their vehicles so that no one would be out in the snow when it would come and that seemed to settle the squabble. Nyx simply sat and observed them with an amused grin. They were a family after all and families argued.

When they had finally agreed on an order they went inside and went to order take out for dinner again before Nyx’s phone buzzed saying that Selena was ready to be picked up.

“Let me go get her, come with me,” Luna said to Nyx.

“Ok, fine,” Nyx agreed.

“And pick up dinner on the way back.” Sylva requested.

“Can I come too?” Ravus asked.

“Yeah, come on Baby Whisperer, I know you’re jonesing for your baby fix.” Luna teased good-natured-ly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ravus rolled his eyes as he followed them out to Luna’s new car and got in the back seat before Luna drove them to Dani’s parent’s house.

All three of them walked up to the door in the nice suburban neighborhood before Ravus knocked.

“Hey, oh my goodness, everyone came, come in, come in, we’re still cleaning up so it’s a bit of mess in here.” Anna said as she opened the door and let them in.

They all took their shoes off at the front door before walking into the house.

“Where’s my Dani?” Ravus crooned before Dani practically sprinted around the corner and flew into Ravus’ open arms.

“Rae!” Dani squealed as Ravus picked her up hugged her tight as her little arms flung around his neck as her little skinny legs tried to wrap around his waist. “Oh I missed you!” Dani said before he kissed him sweetly.

“Missed me?! I was just here yesterday!” Ravus teased as he moved her to settle on his hip. “Did you and Short Stop have fun? Was she a good babysitter?” Ravus asked.

“She was awesome! She built a fort and we made slime and then we made cookies and then she read stories and you know what?” Dani asked excitedly.

“What?” Ravus asked.

“She does voices!” Dani revealed.

“Does she?” Ravus asked, pleased and impressed with that before Selena came around the corner with Izzy in her arms.

“Hey! Don’t be telling all my secrets!” Selena teased in her best Mini Mouse voice.

“See!” Dani cackled. “Do Ariel again!” Dani requested.

Selena shook her head. “We may have watched the Little Mermaid trilogy today. But we fast forwarded all the scary parts so we wouldn’t have nightmares.” Selena informed Ravus.

“Oh good,” Ravus breathed in relief.

“Rae, come, you have see the fort we built!” Dani urged as she wriggled out of Ravus’ arms before she led him to their dining room where a few sheets had been strewn across the surface of the table and the chairs while all the couch cushions and pillows in the house were piled under neath it while a string of twinkle lights were strung under the table as Luna, Nyx and Selena followed.

“Oh wow, this is awesome!” Ravus praised as he followed Dani under the table and sat with her before Gabby crawled over to him. Johnny, Gabby’s dad had been holding her but the moment she saw Ravus she demanded to be put down.

“Hey Gabby!” Ravus said as he held his arms out as Gabby squealed in delight as she crawled faster towards him. “Oh there’s my Gabby, there’s my Gabby,” Ravus cooed once he picked her up and nuzzled her and kissed her cheeks and hugged her. “Oh I’ve missed you too!” Ravus answered as Gabby babbled at him.

Izzy started to fuss and Selena put her down and Izzy crawled to Ravus too and crawled into his lap and demanded attention as well.

“So Rae, when are you moving in again?” Johnny asked teasingly.

“Tomorrow,” Ravus answered with a chuckle.

“How were the grandparents?” Johnny asked before Ravus groaned exasperatedly which got Anna and Johnny to chuckle in response. “That good huh?” Johnny snickered.

“Oh yeah, it was great,” Ravus droned sarcastically from under the table. “But thank you guys for sending me pictures and videos all day, I never would have survived otherwise.” Ravus admitted honestly.

“Hey, I wanted to ask you what’s your schedule like cause I could use you through the week.” Anna posed of Selena.

“Uh, well I don’t have a driver’s license yet so my schedule is actually pretty open, but whenever Nyx or even Luna could drop me off and pick me up again after school unless you’re ok with me watching them at my house, then you just have to drop them off and pick them up whenever.” Selena ventured to which Luna nodded in agreement.

“Well I’m in football so I have practice on Tuesdays and Fridays and then games usually on Fridays, we usually have that thing at the hospital on Wednesdays. And I work on Mondays and usually Thursdays. I could drop her off no problem but I tend to work a little late on Mondays and Thursdays. But weekends we tend to keep pretty clear and play by ear.” Nyx explained.

“I could pick her up no problem on whatever days you would need her.” Luna offered. “I mean I have my internships but I’ll do what I can.”

“Hey as long as I get dibs on the weekends, I’m good.” Ravus said from under the table.

“We’ll text you or call you and I’m sure we can figure something out.” Anna assured Selena.

“Rae, we should go pick up the food.” Luna reminded him as she looked at the time on her phone.

“Well first let me show you the video of Selena pretending to be Ariel, it was too big to send.” Anna said before Selena and Luna went over to the table to get the twins from Ravus so he could crawl out from under the table so he could see the video as Dani followed him.

Anna played the video and Ravus, Luna and Nyx watched curiously.

“Ow, my ears, they bleed,” Ravus teased Selena when the video started playing Selena’s singing.

“Hey!” Selena laughed as she mock frowned before she slapped him playfully in the chest with the back of her hand.

“That wasn’t very nice Rae, you should say you’re sorry.” Dani frowned too, only her frown was completely genuine.

“I was kidding, my ears aren’t actually bleeding.” Ravus defended as he continued to watch the video.

“You should say you’re sorry,” Dani demanded with a scowl as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ravus’ shoulders sagged in defeat. “I’m sorry Shot Stop, your singing doesn’t make my ears bleed...it makes me go deaf.” Ravus snickered.

“Rae!” Dani cried as she stomped her foot on Ravus’ foot.

“Ow! Ok, ok, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ravus pretended to be hurt by hopping on the foot Dani didn’t stomp on as everyone laughed.

“It’s ok Dani, I know Ravus was just teasing, he didn’t mean it, if Ravus wasn’t sarcastic I would think something was wrong with him.” Selena assured Dani.

“See?” Ravus agreed before the video ended and everyone ‘aww’ed.

“Ok, you guys should get out of here, cause we still have to clean up.” Johnny suggested.

“No, we can help clean up,” Ravus waived off as he turned to help tear down the fort.

“Here, hold Izzy,” Selena said to Nyx before putting Izzy in Nyx’s arms.

“Well hello there Gorgeous.” Nyx greeted as he took Izzy from Selena who helped Ravus as well as Anna and Johnny clean up the fort.

Ravus watched Nyx and Izzy out of the corner of his eye and was pleased to see Izzy be happy and content in Nyx’s arms since Izzy was the pickiest and most temperamental of the twins and was extremely selective on who could hold her. Maybe Ravus really had misjudged him because Izzy was seemingly approving.

Once the four teens left the house Selena wolf whistled at Luna’s car. “Damn girl,” Selena praised.

“Thank you,” Luna giggled.

“Nyx do you mind sitting in the back with Ravus so Selena can ride shot gun?” Luna requested.

“Oh actually, I have some pictures and videos to show Ravus on my phone too, so I’ll sit in the back.” Selena countered as she went and opened the back seat and got in.

Luna and Nyx gave each other a meaningful look before shrugging it off and getting in the car and went and got the food.

Ravus and Selena leaned towards the middle as they looked at her phone and watched the videos and saw all the pictures Selena had taken with Ravus politely requesting Selena send practically all of them to him.

 

That night however he had problems falling asleep and all the pictures of Selena with the twins and Dani were swirling in his head. He had been so relieved that Selena could come and be with them. And they all had obviously had a really fun time. The twins and Dani had loved and adored Selena and she was a perfect fit for them. Then his dick twitched and bobbed.

Ravus frowned slightly and tried to ignore it but then there was that familiar pull within him. Ravus got his phone off his night stand and brought up all the pictures again, this time focusing, not on the twins but on Selena. She really was so pretty. Her body was more on the lean side and her curves were subtle but they were there. Ravus’ dick came half mast and Ravus realized he was done for. Selena did have that soft mother thing going for her and Ravus was finding that that...was turning him on so much, more now than ever before. Suddenly his imagination started inventing images of Selena, that same smile, but she was underneath him. He had gotten her to cum and she still had that same soft giggle from the videos and she was wrapping her arms around his shoulders and staring adoringly into his eyes and pulling him down to kiss her. He could feel her olive toned legs wrap around his waist. He could almost smell her, taste her, touch her.

His hand had found his hardened length and had started pumping as Ravus’ eyes had closed as his imagination ran wild. He watched through his mind’s eye how his pale hands would contrast against her skin as his hands would roam her. He imagined how she would probably plump up beautifully with pregnancy. Now her breasts that had been just big enough to fill his palms would get big and heavy enough with milk to fill his hands fully. Her belly would swell with a child, but not just any child, _his child_. He would let her lay back and carefully please her however she wanted him to. He would kneel between her legs and have her thighs rest on his shoulders as he loved her with his mouth. He would reach a hand up, that wasn’t in her core, and interlace his fingers with hers and they would hold hands tightly as her other hand would reach around her swollen belly and tangle in his hair, she would chant his name and buck her hips against his mouth and would ride his face all the way to her orgasm. She was probably fucking delicious too. When he was done he would keep her at the edge of the bed and stand between her legs and gently thrust into her, keeping his hands on her hips and bury himself into the hilt and the contented sigh that would fall from her lips and the pleased hum that would come from her throat as she would enjoy the feeling of him filling her so completely. But her belly would keep them from being completely flush with each other. But he would want as much of himself touching her as possible. He would ask her to get on all fours and would have sex with her from behind. He could lay over her back and softly kiss all over her back and her shoulders. He’d gently move her silken locks to once side and bury his nose in them as his mouth continued to worship her. He would drive into her slowly but powerfully as she would grind herself against him, wordlessly asking for more before growing impatient with him.

“Ravus, please?” Selena would whine desperately.

“Ok, ok,” Ravus would cave and stand on his knees and his hands would grab those child bearing hips and he would piston into her and his ears would devour her cries of bliss and moans and she would say his name with a thousand different inflections and he would love all of them. His eyes would wander around their bedroom and his brain supplied pictures of them on their wedding day. He looked around her to see her left hand holding her up and it had the most gorgeous wedding ring on her still slender finger. He looked down at his own left hand and saw the wedding band and a sense of pride and overwhelming love seemed to overpower him.

“Selena,” Ravus murmured as he finally came, the load being especially large. Ravus opened his eyes slowly as he came down from his own orgasm. Damn it, he did have a such a strong attractions for Selena. Aranea would KILL HIM if he ever told her. She’d pin his nuts to the floor with a stiletto if he accidentally called out Selena’s name instead of hers during sex. Ravus winced as he cleaned himself up before he cupped his balls protectively.

But then he thought, what if, Selena would like him too? What if she would like him back? Would she leave what’s his face for him? She was still sixteen though, but she was turning seventeen soon right? So not _that_ young. Perhaps if he got to know her even better and let her get to know him even better, perhaps to see if they would really get along together. It was worth finding out.


	18. Slumber Party

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 18

 

Luna could not believe it was Friday already. The week had flown by. She got home from school with Selena who helped her set up.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t take you home yesterday, I hope Ravus behaved himself.” Luna said as she stocked the refrigerator with various kinds of pop.

“He did, it was fine,” Selena waived off.

“Since referring the whole team, Dr. Roberts has been having hard time keeping up with everyone, gosh and dealing with Tredd was just...” Luna grumbled.

“He’s an asshole.” Selena nodded.

“Ugh I know right?! Gosh he keeps on looking at me like he has a secret that he’s begging me to ask about and I am doing my best to ignore it but he is just getting under my skin.” Luna complained.

“That secret is probably how small his dick really is.” Selena quipped.

“Ha! Probably,” Luna laughed.

“Did you have sex with Nyx last night?” Selena asked with a mischievous glint in her eye and a knowing grin.

“I...may have gone straight to Theo and Stacy’s after work and had a quicky in his truck after his shift.” Luna admitted with a deep blush.

“Yeah, thought so, Nyx came home looking a bit more exhausted than usual but somehow... _supremely sated_.” Selena teased. “It’s like he has this one particular smile he can’t wipe off his face afterwards.” Selena hinted.

“So enough about me and your brother, what’s going on with you and Pelna huh?” Luna grinned with a pointed jab in Selena’s side with her elbow.

“It’s still...just...a lot of talking. Occasionally holding hands. Very quick, but chaste kisses on a rare occasion.” Selena answered.

“And you’re getting frustrated.” Luna concluded.

“Yes! I want more, MOAR, but he’s holding back and I can’t figure out any of his ‘go buttons’ yet and he won’t let me get close enough to try anything.” Selena complained.

“You do realize this is like, usually the opposite of how it usually goes right?” Luna muttered giving Selena an apologetic look.

“I mean am I turning him off for being...eager?” Selena asked. “I’m a girl who has _needs_.” Selena groaned sarcastically even though, deep down, that was a genuine statement.

“You’re asking the wrong person.” Luna shook her head. “But, in only an hour or so, this house will have several girls, many of whom would be more than happy to help us figure this out if you want.” Luna assured her as she put her hands on Selena’s shoulders as the two rested their foreheads together.

“At this point, I’m getting desperate, I’ll take all the help I can get.” Selena admitted.

 

Meanwhile at Libertus’ house-

Nyx, Libertus, Pelna and Luche were playing a video game.

“So is this all we’re going to do tonight?” Luche asked as he put some bagel bites in his mouth and continued to play.

The rest of them made a ‘I don’t know’ noise with a shrug as they continued to play before Luche won.

“Ready for another round ladies?” Luche crooned.

“Well since you can’t score in real life, at least you get to score here.” Libertus teased.

“Fuck you,” Luche frowned and gave Libertus the bird.

“Still can’t seal the deal with Ada huh?” Nyx smirked.

“You can shut the fuck up you mother fucking lucky bastard.” Luche spat to which Nyx, Libertus and Pelna snorted a laugh. “Not all of us can score a Swedish Multimillionaires.” Luche grumbled bitterly.

“Dude! For real?” Libertus put to Nyx.

“I don’t know, I don’t ask because I don’t want to know.” Nyx shrugged.

“Dude you need to trap her,” Libertus advised.

“Ew, gross,” Nyx made a disgusted face. “Besides, I don’t need to trap what’s already mine,” Nyx countered with a smug smile.

“Does she have any cousins?” Libertus asked.

“One,” Luche answered.

“Is she hot?” Libertus asked.

“What difference does it make? Crowe is the best thing to ever happen to you and there ain’t no way in hell your fat ass can do better, Crowe is already too good for you.” Nyx frowned. “But her cousin is hot.” Nyx added.

“Have you met her?” Luche asked with a knowing grin.

“No,” Nyx answered with a questioning look at Luche who snorted a laugh. “I’ve seen a picture of her though. She looked like she could be Luna’s twin. Why?” Nyx posed to Luche.

“Giggity,” Libertus grinned.

“I ain’t sayin nothin,” Luche shook his head as his smile grew.

“Have you met her?” Pelna posed to which Luche nodded yes.

“And?” Nyx, Libertus and Pelna asked in unison.

“And you guys will just have to meet her yourselves.” Luche grinned smugly.

“Ah, you’re no fun,” Libertus complained.

“At least I ain’t whipped and don’t have my balls in a purse like you three do.” Luche gloated.

“You would give your nuts for Ada to whip you though you kinky bastard.” Nyx teased to which Luche just gave Nyx the bird too.

“Is Luna into that kinky shit?” Libertus egged as he elbowed Nyx in the side.

“I ain’t telling you,” Nyx shoved Libertus away before something flashed on Luche’s face.

“What?” Nyx asked Luche.

“Nothing,” Luche shook his head and looked back at the TV before selecting another round. Nyx frowned but let it go. It probably had something to do with Luna and Nyx could talk about whatever it was in private.

 

Back at the Nox Fleuret’s residence, Luna’s company began to arrive.

“Hey! You made it!” Luna greeted her ballerina friends as they came into the house from the front door as they came in and took their shoes off before stepping into the foyer and dropping their bags to hug Luna tightly.

“Oh I’ve missed you girl!” Brianna cooed as she hugged Luna tight.

“I’ve missed you too!” Luna cooed back.

“How’s that _Greek god_ treating you?” Brianna asked coyly once they pulled apart.

“ _Great_.” Luna beamed. “This is actually his sister, Selena,” Luna introduced. “Selena, this is Brianna, Natalie, Courtney and Jasmine,” Luna introduced.

“Hi,” Selena waived to which they waived back.

“Do you guys all wanna try pile into my bed or do we want to be reasonable and rational people and use the guest rooms?” Luna posed.

“Eh, we’ll see where the night takes us.” Natalie waived off as she walked around Brianna to hug Luna herself. “It’s good to see you, nice hickeys.” Natalie appraised as she poked at them.

“Oh you mean these?” Luna said as she pulled her shirt down to expose more of her upper chest which was still littered with hickeys, both old and new.

“Damn!” Brianna, Natalie, Courtney, Jasmine and Selena called out when they saw them which caused all of them to dissolve into a fit of giggles before Crowe and Ada pulled into the driveway.

“Oh good Crowe’s here,” Selena said.

“This is Buckingham Palace mate,” Ada said as her eyes grew wide as her and Crowe sat in Crowe’s car and looked up at the house from the driveway, choosing to park behind one of the many cars on the side of the driveway.

“Yeah,” Crowe agreed. “But I’m sure we’ll have fun, Luna’s cool and if they try to do all that girly shit with makeovers and stuff, we can bail.” Crowe winked at Ada before they got their bags and noticed a white Audi R8 pull into the driveway as well.

“Who’s that?” Ada asked as they walked up the driveway before Ravus left the car.

“That...is Luna’s brother, Ravus, he’s an ass.” Crowe answered under her breath.

“Hey! You guys made it! Come in! Come in!” Luna invited from the front door as she waived at Crowe and Ada.

Once Crowe and Ada crossed the threshold Luna made all the introductions before Stella finally showed up.

“Late as usual!” Luna called out from the front door.

“Is your mom home?” Stella called from halfway up the driveway.

“Not yet,” Luna shook her head as she leaned against the door frame.

“Then you can suck my dick!” Stella called back.

“All 2 inches of it?” Luna called back which got Brianna, Natalie, Jasmine and Courtney to burst into laughter as Crowe, Ada and Selena watched in surprise. Aranea and Ravus simply rolled their eyes.

“All twelve inches bitch!” Stella cackled which got Luna to laugh.

“What’s up Loser?” Stella said once she got inside and hugged Luna tightly.

“Not much Turd,” Luna answered before Luna introduced Stella to Selena, Crowe and Ada.

“Hey girl, you keeping this bastard in line?” Stella crooned to Aranea as she threw her bag at Ravus’ head.

Ravus caught it with ease and simply dropped it to the floor.

“Is what’s his face keeping your crazy ass bitch face in line?” Ravus retorted.

“Hells nah I dumped his ass,” Stella answered.

“Oh god everyone hide your boyfriends, a psycho succubus man-eater is on the loose.” Ravus groaned sarcastically.

“Damn right,” Stella grinned as she gave Ravus the bird before Ravus’ phone rang.

“Excuse me, I gotta take this,” Ravus muttered as he left.

“Come on guys, let me show you where you can put your stuff.” Luna invited to her friends.

Aranea left the group to put her bag in Ravus’ room since that was where she was going to be staying.

“Dani?” Aranea guessed as she watched Ravus talk on the phone in his room to which he nodded and continued to help Dani figure out her math homework over the phone.

“Babe, I’ll be fine, go help Dani.” Aranea assured Ravus.

“Are you sure?” Ravus asked.

“I’m sure, go,” Aranea nodded before coming up to him and pressing herself to him as he wrapped his free hand around her waist to hold her there as they kissed silently. “Just don’t be too long,” Aranea purred before she pulled herself away. Ravus squeezed her ass as she turned to leave the room and followed her out before they parted ways at the front door.

Selena gave Ravus a questioning look as he put his shoes back on.

“Dani needs help with her homework, I’ll be back.” Ravus informed Selena who silently ‘oh’ed in understanding with a fond smile.

“Is it the threes?” Selena guessed to which Ravus nodded.

“Three’s were always tricky, good luck, call me if you guys need any more help.” Selena offered sweetly.

“Thanks Short Stop,” Ravus smiled before he left the house.

Aranea simply stood and watched the exchange and tried to swallow down her jealousy again as Selena gave Aranea a polite smile before she turned and went back to the rest of the group.

After Luna saw to it that everyone had put their stuff in various guest rooms she led the way to the kitchen as she, Selena, Stella, Brianna, Natalie, Courtney and Jasmine started making food and carrying on their own conversations as Aranea, Crowe and Ada sat at the breakfast bar.

“Am I the only one who feels out of place?” Crowe muttered to Aranea and Ada from her place between them.

Aranea chuckled at that. “No, you’re not, I’m here as a favor to Ravus, he wants me and his sister to try and get along and be friends. I have nothing against her and she’s actually really nice, this just..isn’t my scene,” Aranea admitted in a low tone so Luna wouldn’t hear.

“Oh my god! Same!” Crowe whispered. “I’m here because Libertus, my boyfriend, is best friends with Nyx, Luna’s boyfriend, and they both want us to be good friends too, which granted, Luna’s great and we are friends but again, this is not my scene either.” Crowe explained in a hushed tone. “I told Ada that if they try that girly makeover shit we’re bailing and going back to hang out with the guys. You could bail with us.” Crowe offered.

“Well my guy _lives here_ so I can’t bail,” Aranea smiled. “But thanks for the offer though.” Aranea added before she glanced over at Selena. “Hey, what can you tell me about Selena?”

“Nyx’s little sister? Oh she’s great, she’s a sweetheart, she’s cool.” Crowe answered. “Why?” Crowe asked.

“I think Ravus might be getting a case of the wandering eye for her.” Aranea admitted.

“Ppffftt!!” Crowe erupted in a laugh. “Oh my god, does Ravus have a death wish?” Crowe asked as she fought to keep her voice low, finding that thought ludicrous. “No, Nyx would kill Ravus if he ever even _thought_ of laying a finger on Selena, besides Selena has a boyfriend who is head over heels for her, has loved her from afar for a year but only recently got the courage to ask her out and she’s had a thing for him for probably just as long. And Selena is loyal and would never, ever even be tempted to look at another man other than Pelna. They utterly adore each other, you have nothing to worry about, at least on Selena’s end.” Crowe immediately assured Aranea. “I’ve known both Nyx and Selena since we were little kids, trust me on this.” Crowe added.

“Well when Ravus gets back, just watch the way they interact and tell me if I’m crazy.” Aranea challenged.

“Will do,” Crowe and Ada nodded.

 

Back at Libertus’ the boys were done playing the video games and were watching TV.

Libertus took a deep breath as he realized he missed Crowe, usually if they didn’t have a game, she would be hanging out with them and he missed having her there. So he got his phone out and texted her.

‘Goin ok baby?’ Libertus texted.

‘Yeah, met Ravus’ gf, she’s cool, Luna is cooking a FEAST tho.’ Crowe answered before she sent a picture of her mouth overflowing with half chewed food which just turned Libertus on.

‘choking on it like you do my dick Baby?’ Libertus grinned as he scratched his nuts.

Nyx was right next to him and casually glanced over at Libertus’ phone and subtly shook his head as his gaze went back to the TV as the corner of his mouth twitched in a grin. Nyx had been trying to enjoy the afternoon and evening just hanging with his friends but heaven help him, he missed Luna. But they both could use some space and he was trying to give her that space.

Crowe sent another picture of Luna and her friends dancing in their kitchen as her and her ballerina friends showed off their flexibility as well as pictures of them head banging and stuff.

“Giggity,” Libertus muttered out loud.

“What?” the rest of the guys quickly answered before Libertus showed them the pictures on his phone.

“Wow,” Pelna said as he looked at the picture in disbelief but Nyx just grinned proudly while Luche sulked.

Crowe then sent a picture of herself with Ada and Aranea and sent that to Libertus.

“You know her?” Libertus put to Nyx who barked a laugh.

“Yeah, that’s Aranea, Ravus’ girlfriend.” Nyx answered.

“What’s she like?” Libertus asked.

“Ooh, that’s...that’s a tough one.” Nyx grimaced.

“Why?” Libertus asked.

“Because she’s built like Jessica Rabbit,” Luche smirked.

“Dresses like it too,” Nyx muttered under his breath.

“Not that I’ve seen,” Luche argued.

“Dude, remember the other Saturday when I went to the ballet with Selena and them? She joined us for dinner in a dress that I swear to god, she was going to fall out of, if she just leaned over just a little too far, everything was coming out,” Nyx explained.

“How was that a problem?” Libertus asked confused.

“It was a problem because I was right next to Luna and that was just a recipe for disaster man,” Nyx answered.

“That dress wasn’t her idea.” Luche revealed. “It was Ravus’.”

Nyx narrowed his eyes. Luna had been right. “Yeah what’s his deal?” Nyx asked.

“How would you feel if your dad died and your mom started to sleeping around and got suckered into blowing all of his life insurance money on other guys instead of taking care of you and Selena?” Luche challenged.

Nyx pursed his lips as he thought that over granted he was sure that Ravus was probably exaggerating because he was a piss baby but he didn’t know the whole story.

“Better yet, how would you feel if your mom then took away a third of your inheritance that had already been set aside for you, to give to the son of the lucky bastard who managed to dope her into marrying him?” Luche posed. “Would you be ok if your mom took a third of Selena’s inheritance to give to someone else?”

Nyx realized he would be pissed if that had happened to him. “Fair enough.” Nyx nodded. He would have to talk to Luna about it later.

“But that being said, Ravus has lightened up a lot on your case,” Luche revealed.

“Because of the car thing?” Nyx guessed to which Luche nodded in confirmation.

“What car thing?” Libertus asked.

“Oh god, so last weekend, after Luna’s family visited Luna’s grandparents, Luna invited me to help her pick out a car.” Nyx began. “So me and Ignis and Regis are negotiating and out of the corner of my eye I see Ravus, Sylva and Noctis at another table and come to find out, Sylva bought _everyone_ a new car.”

“But you,” Luche grinned.

“Yeah but me, because there’s no way in hell I was letting her or Luna buy me anything like that. It just didn’t sit well with me. I’m my own man who can stand on my own two feet and I can take care of myself.” Nyx insisted adamantly.

“So if things work out for you and Luna, you going to sign a prenup?” Libertus asked.

“Hell yes, I wouldn’t marry her without one. I never want _anyone_ to _ever_ think that I’m with her for the money. If I’m going to be with her, I’m going to be with her because I love her, not for any other reason.” Nyx asserted.

Luche and Pelna nodded sagely at that. Libertus just shrugged.

“There you go using the L word again,” Libertus mock complained.

“Look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t love Crowe.” Nyx challenged.

“Yeah but you don’t hear me shouting it from every rooftop.” Libertus argued. “She already screams it for me,” Libertus snickered. Pelna, Luche and Nyx rolled their eyes.

 

Meanwhile back at the Nox Fleuret Residence Sylva had gotten home and hung out with her daughter’s friends for a while before she retired to her room. From there they hung out in the living room and finally all hung out in Luna’s bedroom as they sat in a large circle and simply talked.

“I’m sorry but Ravus is an asshole! How do you guys put up with him?” Selena complained.

Aranea grinned. “He’s never an asshole to me because I don’t put up with it. If he ever crosses the line, just smack him around, that’s what I do.” Aranea said, feeling immense relief at that. Oh good, Selena didn’t like Ravus, at all, thank god, now she could really, finally relax and loosen up a bit.

“That’s what I do to Libertus, all guys have some asshole, for some it’s a pinch, other’s it’s a streak and other’s it’s 99% of who they are.” Crowe laughed.

“And Tread is 100% asshole,” Luna claimed and Crowe, Ada and Selena can’t help but nod in agreement.

“But Pelna, tho, he’s 0% asshole, he’s amazing,” Luna praised which got Selena to giggle and blush as she ducked her head.

“Yeah,” Selena agreed as Crowe gave a meaningful look to Aranea who subtly nodded in agreement.

“Speaking of, so, my girl Selena, wants to bang her boyfriend and so far he has been taking it slow, so I put to you, what can my girl do to get that D.” Luna posed to all of them.

Crowe’s eyes nearly popped out of her head and looked from Luna to Selena for confirmation.

“Are you ready for this?” Crowe asked Selena who nodded in confirmation.

“But I’m worried Pelna isn’t.” Selena answered.

“And in the meantime she’s getting, understandably frustrated.” Luna professed to which Selena nodded emphatically.

“Have you tried telling Pelna this?” Crowe asked.

“I mean I’ve hinted at it but all that does is just us beating around bush and not making any progress.” Selena answered.

“So first off, what does he look like?” Brianna asked and Crowe, Luna and Selena all brought up their photo galleries on their phones to show her.

“Oh girl he fine,” Stella complimented.

“Thank you, he’s mine, stay away from him.” Selena smiled like ‘fuck you’ was written on her teeth.

“Respect,” Stella nodded and high fived Selena.

“Who’s the blond?” Stella asked as she pointed to Luche in the photographs.

“That would be Luche,” Luna answered.

“Is he single?” Stella asked and Luna, Crowe and Ada shared a worried glance and Luna gave Ada a pleading glance.

“No, he’s my boyfriend.” Ada answered to which Luna blew out a subtle breath of relief and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Ada.

“But you see this red head right here? That’s Tredd, Tredd Furia and he’s an asshole and has been making my life a particular hell and I would _greatly_ appreciate it if you could turn your succubus nature on him.” Luna strongly encouraged.

“He is hot,” Stella allowed.

“So back to the topic, do you have a sample of his handwriting?” Brianna asked Selena.

“I do, he wrote me a note and I took a picture of it, it’s right...here.” Selena said as she showed Brianna the picture of the note.

Brianna, Jasmine and Luna studied the picture before Luna remembered that she had a book on the subject. She stood and went to her bookshelf and quickly went through the titles before she found it.

She went back to the circle and flipped through the pages, both her and Brianna looked between the picture and the book.

“What’s his favorite color?” Jasmine asked.

“Green.” Selena answered.

“What shade of green?” Jasmine asked. “Like yellow greens, neutral greens, cool greens, blue greens, emerald greens, which greens?” Jasmine asked.

“Uh, like leaf green forest greens, he has a lot of plants at home, almost like a green house.” Selena answered.

Luna, Brianna and Jasmine shared a meaningful look at that.

“Does he have any pets?” Jasmine asked.

“Birds, small parrots, parakeets, cockatiels.” Selena answered before taking her phone back and swiping at her gallery to bring them up.

“Aww, they’re so pretty!” Jasmine cooed.

“Ha! That’s what I thought.” Brianna said as she pointed hard at the page in the book. “Ok, so his hang up he isn’t confident, so boost his confidence, compliment him, and be more direct.” Brianna advised.

“Uh, I think we’re forgetting a very big, key factor, _Nyx_ , Pelna and Nyx are friends and while they are friends, Nyx is super protective of Selena, it’s because Pelna didn’t think Nyx would be cool with him dating Selena, that’s why it took him forever to even ask, even then Nyx had to tell Pelna that he would be cool with it.” Crowe explained.

“Ok so how do we convince my brother to not kill Pelna for giving me what I want and will ask for?” Selena asked.

“Well that is the question isn’t it?” Crowe grimaced.

“Wait, why do you need your brother’s ‘permission’ to get laid? That’s the problem right there. Pelna needs to grow a pair and step up! Look, you are your own person and you are responsible for your own actions and as long as you’re having sex safely your brother can take a hike. So first things first, do you have access to birth control?” Aranea asked.

“No. To be honest, I don’t think my parents would be cool with me getting on the pill.” Selena winched.

“No they wouldn’t.” Crowe confirmed.

“Ok there’s lots of ways around that. But the easiest is making sure you always use a condom. There’s also a TON of birth control options available that aren’t taking a pill every day that are super discrete. Now, let me show you a few tricks I’ve used...” Aranea began before giving Selena her best tricks because if she could get Selena happy in her relationship, Ravus would just be barking up the wrong tree, get bored and tired of barking and come back to her completely.

After that all the girls took turns sharing their tips and tricks, that they’ve used with Luna pulling out a dildo from her bottom drawer from night stand so they could show and illustrate what they were talking about. Selena actually had to write down notes to remember it all with Ada doing the same since she was far from experienced herself.

“What time is it?” Stella asked after a few hours.

“Almost midnight,” Luna answered as she looked at her phone.

“Hey, you guys wanna do something fun? Let’s go skinny dipping in the pool, everyone’s asleep.” Stella suggested as she waggled her eyebrows.

The other girls looked at each other and suddenly everyone found their feet and started undressing as they all started giggling.

“Towels, towels,” Luna said as she handed out all of her towels to her guests.

But instead of putting them on, it was a stampede of naked chicks that ran through Luna’s house as they ran down to the pool.

“I don’t know where I’m going!” Crowe laughed as she followed Luna’s friends.

“Follow us,” Jasmine said over her shoulder as they went down to the pool.

The girls tossed their towels to the side on the pool deck chairs and did canon balls into the deep end of the pool. They splashed and swam around for a while before movement out of the corner of their eyes caught their attention.

Ravus couldn’t sleep and so he went down to the pool in his speedo since it was easier to swim in it than his swim trunks. He had kinda been hoping Aranea would have gone back to his room by now and he had been nursing a boner for a couple of hours. But she was obviously bonding with Luna and the girls which he wouldn’t complain about so it was just easier to pack it in to the speedo, knowing the comfortable temperature of the water would still cause some shrinkage. That and a night swim sounded good, the girls were probably still in Luna’s end of the house so no one would notice him. He had his headphones in and was completely focused on his phone and didn’t see or notice a bunch of naked girls in his pool who had noticed his presence and had huddled together in the water to shield each other and were trying to yell at him, loud enough to get his attention without being so loud as to wake up Sylva. He was just trying to pair his playlist to the pool’s stereo system so he could listen to his music while he swam and the volume he had been listening to his music at completely drowned them out.

“Shit! What do we do!?” The girls squealed at each other as they couldn’t help but laugh.

Selena saw a small dive toy under the chair that was closest to the pool. Selena quickly swam over and heaved herself up and grabbed it and threw it at Ravus’ head as she jumped back in the water and hit him in the face and Ravus shook his head and frowned as he looked at it before he looked up and realized what’s going on.

“Oh my god!” Ravus yelled as his eyes went comically wide with a shudder as he closed his eyes and turned around and went back to his room. All the girls dissolved into the biggest laughing fit ever.

“Poor Ravus,” Luna said.

“Good thinking Selena,” Brianna praised.

“Hell of an arm.” Jasmine complimented.

“Thanks,” Selena beamed.

“I better go after him, good night you guys, this was really fun.” Aranea laughed as she swam over to the ladder and got out of the pool.

“Shake it baby!” Stella crooned, to which Aranea slapped her own ass before covering herself with a towel.

“As bad as this sounds, we should all probably get out and get a shower and go to bed, tomorrow has some awkwardness awaiting us.” Luna suggested.

“We can all squeeze into your shower right?” Brianna asked.

“Hell yeah,” Luna confirmed before they all got back out of the pool before wrapping their towels around their bodies and going back to Luna’s room.

“Does Luna have a really big shower or what?” Crowe murmured to Courtney.

“Luna has the most magnificent shower imaginable,” Courtney answered.

“Sorry Ravus!” All the girls called out when they passed the hallway that led to his room.

“Sorry!” Ravus called back from inside his room, still reeling from his experience as Aranea assured him that it everything was fine.

Luna led the way into her bathroom and opened the cabinet that had all the shampoos and conditioners and body washes and stuff for her guests before turning on her shower for them so they could cleaned up. She took the rest of her towels and put them in the towel warmer before going to the guest bathrooms and getting all of their towels and loading those into her towel warmer as well before finally getting into the shower herself.

“This shower is the shit!” Crowe complimented.

“Oh I know right?!” Half the girls answered back.

Once the girls were done they got out, the girls broke off and went to the various guest rooms except for Luna and Selena who stayed in Luna’s room.

“Do you mind if I call your brother?” Luna murmured as they crawled into her bed.

“Go for it.” Selena encouraged. “I’m totally texting Pelna.” Selena grinned.

“Did I embarrass you by talking about the lack of your sex life? I figured the more heads we put onto that case the better,” Luna asked.

“No it was fine, I leaned A LOT. I think I wasn’t the only one who was at least taking mental notes.” Selena appraised.

“Hey and if you want a birth control, which I highly, highly recommend, I will be happy to take you to Planned Parenthood or wherever ok? Don’t want you getting knocked, up, at least not yet,” Luna offered as she texted Nyx.

‘Still up?’ Luna texted Nyx, as Selena texted the same to Pelna while Crowe texted the same to Libertus.

 

On Libertus couch, Nyx’s phone, Libertus’ phone and Pelna’s phone all dinged at the same exact time.

Nyx, Libertus and Pelna all looked their phones and then at each other before all three stood up and went to different areas of the house to talk.

“Hey Princess,” Nyx answered when Luna picked up the phone.

“Hey, having fun with the guys?” Luna asked.

“We’ve just been laying around playing video games and watching TV, how about you?” Nyx asked.

“Oh good, so um, something happened.” Luna began to giggle.

“Oh god,” Nyx chuckled.

“So, my cousin Stella suggested that all of go skinny dipping in my pool.” Luna began as her giggling continued.

“Okay,” Nyx laughed.

“So, it’s midnight, everyone should be asleep right? Well, not Ravus, he came down to the pool, wearing a speedo, with the biggest hard on ever stuffed inside and he’s listening to music on his head phones and he was so invested in his phone that he didn’t notice the pool was full of naked women yelling his name and waving their arms, trying to get his attention because the last thing we wanted was for him to get in the water with us.” Luna tried to tell him as tears escaped her eyes as she rocked with laughter. “So Selena got out, she saw a pool toy, I think it was a cloth diving stick and she chucks it at Ravus, while jumping back in, so he didn’t see her naked, but she hit him IN THE FACE with it and so Ravus finally looks up and realizes what’s going on and...” Luna tried to tell him as she laughed so hard she finally started to wheeze and Selena passed Luna her inhaler that was on her night stand.

“Oh god, and then so Ravus, is so shocked, I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. So yeah he turned right back around and went to bed, poor guy. Oh god, he’s so scarred for life, it was so funny!” Luna cackled.

Nyx just shook his head as he chuckled himself cause Luna’s laughter was contagious.

“Tell you what, next time you guys do this, I’m going to offer for Ravus to hang out with us.” Nyx said.

“I think he’ll take you up on that offer.” Luna laughed.

“So anyway, we’ve been having lots of fun, but now we’re going to bed so I just wanted to say good night, good night baby, I love you.” Luna cooed.

“I love you too baby, good night, I think we’re gonna crash here too.” Nyx cooed back from Libertus’ kitchen.

Meanwhile, at the same time.

“Hey Sweetheart, having fun?” Pelna asked softly.

“Yeah, we’ve had a blast, so um, I just wanted to let you know that, um, so Stella, Luna’s cousin, suggested we all go skinny dipping in her pool and so we all did, and um, Ravus walked in on us but he had no idea we were there and I had to throw a pool toy at his head to get his attention, and don’t worry, he didn’t see me naked, but um yeah, so that was awkward.” Selena softly giggled before Luna needed her inhaler and Selena passed it to Luna.

“Well what did Ravus do?” Pelna asked as his eyebrows knitted together but he bit his lips to keep from smiling wide as a deep blush darkened his cheeks.

“Oh he yelled ‘oh my god’ and then closed his eyes tight, turned on his heel and went back to his room.” Selena informed Pelna before worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Oh, ok, so is that all that happened?” Pelna asked.

“Well I mean we’ve been eating and talking and stuff, took a shower,” Selena listed off casually.

“Ok, are you getting ready for bed then?” Pelna inquired.

“Yeah, I’m in bed, I just wanted to say good night.” Selena answered.

“Ok, well good night, sweet dreams Sweetheart.” Pelna cooed.

“You too Sweetie, goodnight.” Selena cooed back before she hung up with a wistful sigh.

 

Meanwhile in Libertus bedroom.

“Hey Baby, what’s going on? Having fun?” Libertus asked.

“Oh yeah, we’re having a lot of fun actually, so you will not believe what’s going on.” Crowe crooned as her and Ada got into the bed in one of the spare bedrooms.

“What happened?” Libertus asked.

“Ok, so Aranea is actually a really cool chick, you’d like her, you’d like looking at her more but that’s besides the point.” Crowe laughed. “So come to find out, Selena wants to bang Pelna,” Crowe announced which got Libertus to snort a laugh.

“I don’t think Nyx would ever give his say so on that, but whatever.” Libertus muttered.

“Well Nyx doesn’t have to give his permission for Selena to do whatever she wants to do.” Crowe argued. “Even though you are absolutely right.” Crowe admitted.

“True, but Nyx is extremely protective cause that’s his baby sister who must be protected at all costs.” Libertus pointed out.

“I know, I tried to tell everyone that.” Crowe agreed.

“Everyone? Wait, who’s everyone?” Libertus asked.

“Ok so Luna invited four of her ballet friends, Brianna, Natalie, Courtney and Jasmine, who are, drop dead gorgeous by the way, but anyway, then there’s Stella, Luna’s cousin who is the raunchiest whore version of Luna, but again you’d love her she’d fit in great with us, and then of course there’s me and Ada and of course Aranea and Aranea is jealous of Selena.”

“Why would she be?” Libertus asked as he crossed one arm over his chest.

“Because apparently Ravus has a wandering eye and according to Aranea his eyes have wandered to Selena.” Crowe sighed. “I watched them like a hawk, I don’t see it, I think Aranea is just being a jealous girlfriend because she totally has that vibe.” Crowe expressed. “So anyway, Luna, I’m hoping with Selena’s permission, put it to all of us girls that Selena is trying to bang her boyfriend and he isn’t either picking up on her cues or he’s not confident or he doesn’t want to or whatever. So Aranea, of all people, gave Selena the most advice, most of which was unbelievably good advice.” Crowe retold.

“Did you take notes?” Libertus grinned smugly.

“There is nothing wrong with the way we fuck,” Crowe argued. “But yes I did, because holy shit. Anyway, so then for hours, HOURS LIB, we talked about sex and what our favorite positions were and tips and tricks and then, Luna pulled out a fucking dildo so we could illustrate and show off all these tips and tricks to each other. Everyone but Selena had that thing in her mouth tonight.”

“I would have been more than happy to volunteer to be your guys’ model. I would make that sacrifice.” Libertus snorted a laugh as he subconsciously flinched. Crowe would have slapped him for that.

“You asshole.” Crowe laughed.

“Oh god, so and then, and this is the best part.” Crowe began.

“It got better? How? Did you guys liz out?” Libertus asked huskily.

“No you bastard.” Crowe continued to laugh. “So then, Stella says ‘hey, it’s almost midnight, so how about we go skinny dipping in the pool’.” Crowe continued and Libertus sat on his bed and pulled out his throbbing dick because fuck this was sexy as hell.

“Yeah?” Libertus asked.

“So all of us, instantly rip all our clothes off and run through the house like a thundering heard of buffalo and go down to the basement where a pretty large swimming pool was and the water was so warm it was like stepping into a hot tub almost, which they totally have one of those too because Luna’s house is a mother fucking mansion. But anyway, so we’re all swimming around and god you think I have perfect tits? Aranea has like basketball sized boobs, each one is the size of a basket ball, she shamed all of us, she is that kind of hot and sexy that makes everyone question their sexuality, and has this wicked awesome Chinese style dragon tattoo that takes up most of her back and I swear for a solid ten minutes at least, after she took her clothes off, all of us flirted with lesbianism, at least bi-sexuality. Hot damn, but anyway, wait, are you jacking off?” Crowe asked when she heard Libertus’ breathing change.

“...Doesn’t matter, keep going.” Libertus answered as he continued to stroke it.

“You pig, anyway, so all these naked giggling girls in the pool and who should walk down to the pool but Ravus,” Crowe continued.

“That lucky bastard.” Libertus narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, it gets better, so Ravus, has his headphones in and is looking at his phone, doesn’t see us, at all, doesn’t notice were there, he’s also, obviously hard because he’s wearing a speedo, a speedo Lib! And he is PACKING oh my god, babe, Aranea is a lucky girl, that thing was like a missile, a big, meaty, thick, missile that can pound me anytime,” Crowe started to moan and pant teasingly as Ada snorted a laugh herself.

“Hey!” Libertus frowned.

“Yeah, doesn’t feel good does it? Having me be turned on by other men’s meat.” Crowe chastised.

“Fine,” Libertus huffed as he let go of his length.

“So anyway, we’re all yelling at him and waiving our arms, trying to get his attention because I think the last thing any of us wanted was for him to actually get in the water and see any more than he was already seeing, so anyway, Selena, she sees a pool toy thing on the side of the pool but it’s under the chair so she swims over, heaves herself up, grabs it, throws it at Ravus while jumping back into the water, hits Ravus in the face with it, because she’s awesome like that. And then Ravus frowns and he looks at it, then he looks up and his eyes, oh my god, his eyes about pop out of his poor little head so he just yells ‘oh my god!’ and jerks and turns on his heel and march right of there and we just laughed our asses off. It was fucking hilarious.” Crowe retold. “Oh god, anyway, so after we’re done swimming we go and all of us pile into Luna’s shower, which is, like you know that show- million dollar rooms? Yeah, her shower could have fit like, twenty people in it easily, it had benches and like a thousand different shower heads and lights and shit, her shower is the shit, god it would be killer to bang in, but anyway, so now me and Ada are in one of Luna’s like, over a dozen guest rooms, this place is a mansion, it’s dope. You gotta see it.” Crowe described.

“Well what if we come over for like, lunch or something tomorrow?” Libertus asked.

“Ooh, well, that might be a problem.” Crowe winced.

“Why?” Libertus asked.

“So, Stella, Luna’s cousin is a man eater, like no joke and we were showing pictures of our boyfriends and Luche caught her eye and so, um, Luna and I may have pressured Ada into saying he was her boyfriend to save Luche’s hide.” Crowe grimaced.

Libertus busted out laughing.

“Well then we should definitely come tomorrow, nothing like a little friendly competition to get you to shit or get off the pot.” Libertus grinned.

“Well this isn’t my house or my party, y'all need to talk to Luna about that.” Crowe suggested.

“Well hang on a sec.” Libertus said as he put his boner away and went out to the rest of the house to see Nyx laying on one of the couches with a couch throw as a blanket.

“Nyx! We should crash the sleepover tomorrow.” Libertus suggested.

“What? No! Give the girls some space.” Nyx frowned.

“Come on! Ask! The worst that can happen is if Luna says no.”

“They’re already asleep,” Nyx sighed irritably.

“Crowe, you gotta ask.” Libertus encouraged. “Pretty please baby?” Libertus begged.

“Ugh, fine,” Crowe said as she got out of bed and went to Luna’s room.

“Yeah?” Luna said as she sat up in bed.

“Hey, Lib and the guys wanna come and hang out with us tomorrow, is that cool with you?” Crowe asked.

“Uh, yeah, sure, ask the other girls, see if their boyfriends want to come too.” Luna said.

“Sweet! Thanks girl, good night,” Crowe cheered.

“Yeah, come on over tomorrow, but not too early we need our beauty sleep.” Crowe suggested before she went to the other rooms and told the other girls who immediately texted their boyfriends to let them know as Selena and Luna texted Pelna and Nyx about the invite. Nyx had been warring with himself about it but he did miss Luna terribly and the way Luche had been acting, he was curious to meet Stella.

 

Meanwhile in the guest bedroom that had Jasmine, Natalie, Courtney and Jasmine-

“Oh my god did Aranea turn every shade of green!” Jasmine crooned in an excited whisper.

“Oh I know! Oh my god I thought she was gonna fuck Selena UP. And poor Selena, she doesn’t have a clue!” Brianna whispered back.

“Well that’s because Selena is sweet and pure and the biggest most innocent girl I’ve ever met, Jesus.” Courtney defended.

“I still can’t get over how Aranea just about took Selena ‘under her wing’ so to speak with all the sex stuff. Aranea is totally going to be Selena’s wing man to make sure that Selena at least is happy and satisfied and _fulfilled_.” Natalie commented.

“Well that’s self preservation, Aranea has too much self respect to put up with unfaithfulness, but let’s be real, if your boyfriend was a multimillionaire, wouldn’t you do everything in your power to make sure he stays yours and puts a ring on it?” Brianna pointed out.

“Well I mean that relationship is doomed to fail tho. She’s in it for the money, he’s in it for her body, I mean other than sex, it’s nothing but sarcasm.” Jasmine speculated.

“How much you wanna bet they are banging right now?” Courtney giggled.

“Oh I would bet everything that they are, Aranea is just going to remind Ravus who he belongs to.” Jasmine grinned.

“Well, let’s be real, Ravus totally has a thing for Selena, did you see how he looked at her and talked to her and stuff when we were hanging out in the living room? Gosh that smile too, especially when they started talking about the twins and Dani, I could tell Ravus was all about knocking Selena up because Selena would actually make a bomb wife and mom, she has the mom chip. She exudes it from every pore and guys like Ravus eat that shit up and ask for more.” Brianna furthered.

“But I don’t think Selena sees it, she’s too innocent and inexperienced and besides, Ravus is just barking up the wrong tree, Selena totally loves her boyfriend, who is adorable as fuck, let’s be honest.” Jasmine pointed out.

“Yeah,” Brianna, Courtney and Natalie nodded in agreement.

“Well it’ll make for a good show. Do you think it’s a passing fling tho? Like will Ravus just wake up one day and go, ‘yeah that was nice, next’?” Jasmine asked.

“For Aranea’s sake I hope so.” Courtney answered.

“Same,” Brianna and Natalie agreed.

“But I think Ravus and Selena would be good for each other, well Selena more so for Ravus because while Aranea doesn’t let Ravus be an ass to _her_ , Selena would I think keep him from being an ass all together. But if Pelna doesn’t man up and get on the ball, he’s going to loose one hell of a girl, I for one, really like and adore Selena, I can totally see why her and Luna are such great friends, she’s obviously just a big sweetheart, I would love to get to know her better,” Natalie ventured.

“Same,” Brianna, Jasmine and Courtney agreed before they all yawned.   
“Well good night girls, tomorrow should be fun.” Jasmine smiled as they all rolled over to their sides to spoon each other.


	19. The Fall Out

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 19

 

Luna woke up earlier than anyone else because she needed to prepare to have a house full of even more people than she had planned on, she had gone to her mother and Marie first thing and told them that her company had wanted their boyfriends to come over for ‘brunch’ so Marie and Sylva left to get all the food they figured they would need to host such a large party. They came back an hour later with enough food to feed an army. The guys showed up before the girls even woke up. Luna showed them where their respective girlfriends were sleeping which resulted in almost all of them squealing in delight and makeout sessions.

Libertus opened the door to the guest bedroom to see Crowe and Ada still fast asleep as he and Luche snuck in. Libertus just pounced and jumped on Crowe in the bed with a roar.

Crowe and Ada instinctively screamed. Ada had been right on the edge of the bed and the force of the jump made the whole bed bounce and she bounced right off the bed and fell of on the floor.

“Good morning,” Libertus crooned.

“You motherfucking asshole!” Crowe yelled as she smacked him and tried to kick him off.

“Are you ok?” Luche asked as he immediately went over to Ada crouched down to make sure she was ok.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Ada answered as she let Luche help her up.

“What in the world is going on?” Luna asked as she came into the room to see Libertus pinning Crowe to the bed.

“Libertus is being an ass!” Crowe bit out as she continued to struggle.

“Oh my god,” Luna rolled her eyes before she peeked back into the hallway before stepping back into the room and shutting the door.

“Did you guys tell Luche about Stella?” Luna whispered urgently.

“No, I’ve sort of met her though.” Luche answered.

“Ok well she didn’t recognize you so um, because you are my friend and I don’t want you to fall victim to her “charms”, for all intensive purposes, you two need to pretend to be going out, otherwise, Stella will have _you_ for lunch. Which, this sounds really horrible, and I know I will regret asking this, but, could someone reach out to Tredd and invite him? Otherwise Stella will hit on every guy here and I don’t want that drama so if she’s distracted with Tredd, the rest of us can live in peace.” Luna said.

“Here, tell him yourself.” Luche huffed a laugh as he pulled out his phone and called Tredd and handed her the phone.

Luna huffed in defeat and took it.

“What?” Tredd answered.

“Hi Tredd, this is Luna, I borrowed Luche’s phone because I have a favor to ask you.” Luna said sweetly.

“Anything for you Baby Doll.” Tredd grinned and Luna silently made a gagging face which made Crowe, Libertus, Luche and Ada to snort a laugh.

“So I have this cousin, her name is Stella and she saw a picture of you and she thought you were _so hot_ , and she is dying to meet you.” Luna explained. “So if you’re not busy, if I gave you the address to my house, would you like to come and hang out with us? I’ve had a slumber party and now the girls are inviting their boyfriends and I don’t want her to be left out.” Luna furthered.

“Hell yeah, is she hot?” Tredd asked.

“Um, hold on,” Luna said before she put it on speaker phone and addressed everyone in the room.

“Tredd is asking if Stella is hot.” Luna said.   
“Oh yeah, she’s like Luna’s twin, except she has longer hair, violet eyes, she’s gorgeous,” Crowe answered with a wink to Luna who gave her a thumbs up.

“I’ll be right there, text me the address,” Tredd smiled.

“Ok, see you when you get here, oh and if you have swim trunks, bring them I have a pool.” Luna said before hanging up. “Please for the love of all that is holy let this work.” Luna said as she punched in the address and gave the phone back. “Thanks guys for coming. Food is ready when you are,” Luna said before she left.

“Come on, let’s go eat.” Libertus jumped off the bed and practically dragged Crowe out before she had to lead the way to the kitchen.

Luche offered his hand to Ada who took it and walked with him, hand in hand to the kitchen as well.

Selena had been sleeping peacefully despite all of this and Luna encouraged Pelna to wake Selena up and had kept Nyx preoccupied and distracted.

Pelna knelt down next to bed and watched for a moment as she slept. She was so beautiful, even when she slept. Pelna’s cheeks darkened as he leaned over and gently, oh so softly, kissed Selena on the lips.

Selena’s eyes fluttered open and immediately a smile bloomed on her face.

“Well good morning Handsome,” Selena greeted softly as her voice was still thick with sleep.

“Good morning Beautiful, I hope that was ok.” Pelna breathed as a smile plastered itself on his own lips.

“That was great, I love it, come here,” Selena invited as she gently pulled on his shirt so she could kiss him again. Selena opened her mouth slightly, hoping her morning breath wouldn’t be too off putting. But Pelna kept his mouth closed but kissed her softly and sweetly again before pulling away.

Selena tried not to get too deterred by that. She just needed to work on it, maybe he had an aversion to morning breath.

“Come on, there’s a bunch of food in the kitchen let’s go eat.” Pelna nodded to the door.

“Ok,” Selena agreed as she pulled the blankets off and went with him, but when she opened the door she saw Brianna and the rest of them, riding piggy back on their boyfriends as they carried them to the kitchen.

“Aw can you carry me like that?” Selena asked Pelna.

“Uh, sure,” Pelna nodded before lowering his stance so Selena could hop up on his back.

“Yay! Thank you,” Selena giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist. Selena craned her head and kissed Pelna on the cheek as he carried her to the kitchen as he tried not to waiver from the physical exertion. He needed to work out more. He had decent stamina, he just needed to work on over all strength.

Ravus and Aranea came out of his room to see Brianna and her friends piggy backing on their boyfriends before he noticed Selena getting a piggy back ride from Pelna and how happy she looked. He also noticed how strained Pelna was. Ravus couldn’t imagine Selena really being that heavy, so that must have meant that Pelna wasn’t as strong as he looked either that or he needed to work on his endurance. Ravus sported a smug grin, with his work out routine, he knew he could have carried Selena across the house several times over before he would start to feel the strain.

Every counter space as well as most of the dining room table was covered in all kinds of food and everyone was more than happy to get a plate and pile it up high and dig in.

Luna made sure there was an empty chair next to Stella as she waited for Tredd to arrive and had told Nyx about her plan. By this point Stella had already introduced herself to him.

Five minutes earlier:

“So you’re Luna’s Greek god, damn baby, I guess you are, well let me just say I would love to get on my knees and _pray_ at your alter anytime.” Stella winked seductively.

Nyx had choked on his spit. Fuck, she came on STRONG. Now he understood why Luche had the reaction he did.

“No thanks, only room for _one_ worshiper at a time,” Nyx had answered before Luna came back to rescue him. He had told her what her cousin said and Luna had just laughed.

“Yeah, that’s Stella,” Luna had answered before she turned to Stella.

“Hey, you see this?” Luna said as she gestured to Nyx. “This is all mine and I _will not_ be sharing, you lay a finger on him and I will kick your ass out, I ain’t even playin. Hands off.” Luna declared with a pointed look.   
“Fine girl, don’t get your thong in a knot.” Stella rolled her eyes playfully and wandered to the dining room.

“Fuck, you said she was a ‘firecracker’ I was not expecting her to offer to give me a blow job in the kitchen damn,” Nyx muttered to Luna as they laughed.

“Yeah, she’s...something else, she’ll flirt with every guy here, I just hope Tredd hurries up. I just want to keep her as far away from Pelna as possible.” Luna muttered back.

“Yeah,” Nyx nodded in agreement.

Luna heard the doorbell and bolted to the front door.

“Hi Tredd, thanks so much for coming.” Luna greeted in her best ‘customer service’ voice. “We’re all in the dining room eating and there’s a ton of food so please help yourself, follow me,” Luna invited as she led the way to the kitchen and helped Tredd get what he wanted to eat and drink before leading him to the dining room.

“Wow, there’s some Honeys in here,” Tredd crooned when he saw all of Luna’s ballet friends especially.

“And the sweetest one is right here,” Luna praised as she stood behind Stella and kissed the crown of her head, “Stella, this is Tredd, the hot red head from the pictures,” Luna introduced. “Tredd, this is my cousin, Stella Nox Fleuret, have a seat,” Luna invited as she gestured to the open seat.

“Hey Gorgeous,” Tredd smiled charmingly at Stella.

“Hey Handsome,” Stella smiled brightly before the two fell into a very easy conversation.

The rest of Luna’s friends mouthed ‘thank you’ to Luna who nodded sagely back.

After they ate they decided to go swimming. Luna let Nyx and Pelna change in her room while she put Selena in her ‘revenge’ bathing suit and chose her own bikini to get changed into inside her bathroom. Nyx had to do a double take when he saw Selena wearing Luna’s bathing suit. Luna gave him a meaningful look and simply took his hand and led the way to the pool.

Once at the pool however, it was just Nyx and Luna, Pelna and Selena and Luche and Ada for a while before the couples slowly started to arrive, all with giddy smiles.

“Do you pump aphrodisiacs into the air or what?” Luche gently teased Luna.

“Ha! You know there are times when I swear we do.” Luna laughed.

Then Sylva joined them and Nyx, Luche, Libertus and Pelna nearly choked on their spit. Because _hot damn_ , she was a MILF. She was wearing a bikini that was out of this world and made her body look just as banging as the teenagers.

“Woo! Looking good Mama!” Brianna and the rest of Luna’s ballet friends cheered as their boyfriends tried to subtly gawk at Sylva.

“Oh stop,” Sylva waived off with a bashful smile as she got in her own pool to hang out with them as Luna and her friends swam closer to her mother to talk to her.

“Dayum!” Libertus murmured under his breath which Nyx, Pelna and Luche hummed in agreement.

“The Swedes man, they age well.” Luche appraised.

“Isn’t there an old wives tale that says girls will grow up to be their mothers?” Pelna noted.

“Lucky me.” Nyx chuckled and Luche punched Nyx in the arm which earned more laughter.

Then Aranea and Ravus joined them, Ravus, thankfully in swim trunks this time. But Aranea was in a string bikini that left very little to the imagination.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Libertus coughed as every guy stared. “Holy shit, wow, ok, yeah, she’s built like a porn star.” Libertus appraised and the rest of them hummed their agreement to that.

“She fucks like one too apparently.” Luche muttered and all the guy’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Her tattoo’s awesome.” Pelna noted.

‘I’ll bet the deepest thing about her is her throat though.’ Nyx scoffed internally.

“Well let’s go find out where she got it.” Libertus said as he swam over to them.

“Hey where’d you get your tattoo?” Libertus asked Aranea as the other guys subtly swam closer to hear her answer.

Nyx stayed where he was and just rolled his eyes before movement from the deep end he noticed Sylva, Luna and Selena along with the rest of her friends get out of the pool to go over to the diving board.

And it was then that Ravus noticed Selena wearing his sister’s bathing suit and he blinked in surprise. She looked _amazing_. She was giving every girl there a run for their money. His sister should give Selena that bathing suit, it was made for her. Selena was so sexy.

Nyx looked over to Ravus to see if he was getting jealous of all the attention Aranea was getting before he noticed Ravus wasn’t even watching, he was looking towards the diving board where Selena was about to dive. Then he looked over to Pelna to make sure he was seeing this but he was watching Aranea talk with Libertus. He watched as Ravus’ eyes were practically glued to Selena as she tried to dive and didn’t quite get it but the soft encouraging smile he gave her when she resurfaced and left Aranea to swim over to her to give her a few pointers and encouragement before she got back out of the pool to try again before he swam back over to Aranea who was still talking to the guys who had swam even closer to talk to her about her tattoo.

The last couple to appear was Tredd and Stella, both already covered in hickeys and love bites as they practically hung all over each other as they stuck to the hot tub.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to dump a gallon of bleach in there and shock it, possibly drain it.” Luna muttered as she swam over to Nyx who snorted a laugh as Luna swam close before Nyx reached out and pulled her closer to sit in his lap with her arms hung around his neck and shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist as Nyx cradled her in his arms as he held them both up in the water.

“You wanna know something really funny?” Luna asked Nyx.

“What?” Nyx asked.

“Stella _almost_ came to Lucis high with us. I’m really happy she didn’t. I don’t know if we would have had the chance to get together otherwise,” Luna revealed.

“Well a girl that comes on _that_ strong turns me off. She may look like you but she has nothing on you.” Nyx assured her.

“Well, she’s not all bad, she’s actually a really good, loyal friend who just happens to be family. We all deal with things differently, Stella has had her own heartache in life and that’s how she deals with it.” Luna admitted.

“True, but back to us, I like to think we were meant for each other, we would have gotten together one way or another.” Nyx appraised which made Luna smile that brighter than sunshine smile again before kissing him again, this time a bit more passionately.

“Get a room!” Libertus teased.

“They were all full!” Luna cackled when she and Nyx broke apart for air before hugging Nyx tight.

“God I’ve missed you, we were apart for not even a whole day and my heart had a mini heart attack.” Luna professed.   
“I missed you too Princess but I’ve been trying to give you some space.” Nyx confessed.

“Aww, yeah, a good healthy relationship has things like space and boundaries which I am trying by best to respect.” Luna nodded in agreement.

“So riddle me this, why is my sister wearing your bathing suit?” Nyx whispered as he walked them to a lonely corner of the pool.

“Because she wants more attention from Pelna and that’s what that swimsuit does, it gets attention. Nyx, she’s old enough and responsible enough that if she wants more out of her relationship she should have it, as long as she’s responsible about it.” Luna answered softly but firmly but Nyx shook his head no.

“No, she’s sixteen,” Nyx argued.

“Two months ago, so was I,” Luna pointed out with a pointed look. “Look I get and understand if you and your parents want her to save sex for marriage, but if she isn’t educated and given proper tools that’s what breeds disaster. And it’s very hypocritical and one hell of double standard if it’s ok for you to have sex but not your sister.” Luna argued gently.

“But she’s still my little sister.” Nyx countered.

“I know, now you know how Ravus feels every time he sees us together.” Luna pointed out.

“...Ok you may have a point.” Nyx finally admitted.

“And Selena is her own person, she should have autonomy just like you and me. Give her that freedom, she’s earned it.” Luna advised gently as she held Nyx’s face in her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. “Just sit back and see how their relationship develops, Pelna is a good man, he’s a great and fantastic guy and he’s worthy of her in my opinion, he would never do her wrong. But you gotta step back and let it grow on it’s own Baby,” Luna furthered before kissing him repeatedly so he couldn’t argue with her.

“This isn’t a fair tactic,” Nyx mock complained against her lips.

“Mmmm, doesn’t matter, all is fair in love and war,” Luna muttered against his lips back with a giggle before she pulled her lips off of his but still looked at him adoringly. “I do love you though.” Luna offered.

“And I love you.” Nyx smiled before he just had to kiss her again.

Tredd and Stella had managed to slip away from everyone else while everyone else was distracted until Luna looked up and didn’t see Stella in the hot tub anymore. Luna hesitantly opened the sauna, very carefully, expecting to see them having sex in there but they weren’t there. When everyone was done swimming, Luna checked the room Stella had stayed in and while she found a very messy bed, no Stella, her stuff wasn’t even in the room anymore. Luna checked the driveway and didn’t see Stella’s mother’s car either.

“Huh, she must have gone home.” Luna concluded.

“Probably went home with Tredd,” Nyx muttered to her.

“Probably, those two deserve each other, maybe if they just bang each other, they can leave the rest of us alone. And maybe we’ll have some god damn peace.” Luna muttered back under her breath.

 

Time Jump to Monday-

 

Luna had just got done talking to Coach Drautos before gym before Tredd left the locker room.

“Hey Tredd,” Luna greeted as she eyed his neck that was absolutely covered in hickeys. “So, did Stella run you raw?” Luna grinned cheekily as she stood close to him and dropped her voice so just Tredd could hear her.   
“Hell fucking yeah, she is wild. She’s my favorite Nox Fleuret. Thanks for the invite and the introduction.” Tredd, for once, graciously, thanked her.

“You’re welcome, happy to do it,” Luna smiled before Nyx left the locker room.

“Hey, I was just asking Tredd about how he liked Stella,” Luna murmured to Nyx.

“Oh Jesus, he wouldn’t shut up about her in the locker room. His back is scratched the fuck up and he had pictures and videos, all of which I did my best not to see or watch or listen to because, just, no.” Nyx shuddered as he gagged. “I’m pretty sure they both just got a fuck buddy.” Nyx ventured.

“Oh yeah, I can guarantee that. As long as neither of them catches feels they can fuck each other’s brains out.” Luna nodded.

“Don’t you have to have a heart to catch feels tho?” Nyx asked sarcastically.

“Well Stella has a heart, it’s jaded but it’s there, Tredd on the other hand I’m pretty sure it’s a black hole that only douchebaggery and assholeness can escape from.” Luna joked which got Nyx to laugh.

“You’re so funny.” Nyx said as he gave her a side hug.

 

Luna dropped Selena off at the twin’s house after school, changing into her scrubs at their house before leaving but passing Ravus on the street that the Twin’s house was on.

“What are you doing here?” Luna asked curiously but pleasantly as she rolled her window down.

“I missed my girls,” Ravus sighed as not just the twins and Dani but Selena popped in his head too and the gentle-est most fond smile plastered itself on his face.

“Figures,” Luna smiled brightly. “I just dropped Selena off so behave yourself.” Luna instructed.

“I will, I might as well take her home too just in case you get stuck at work again.” Ravus shrugged.

“I’m ok with that if she is.” Luna nodded.

“Ok, I’ll have her text you her answer. See ya,” Ravus waived.

“See ya,” Luna waived back as they both rolled up their windows and drove off.

Ravus parked on the street and walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

“Hey Ravus, needed your fix huh?” Selena guessed as she let him in.

“Rae!” Dani greeted.

“Oh good you’re here too,” Anna smiled as she came out of her office to investigate.

“Yup, I’m here, couldn’t keep me away if you tried.” Ravus smiled as he picked Dani up and hugged her and kissed her cheek before settling her on his hip. “Did you have a good day today Gorgeous?” Ravus asked Dani.

“Yup.” Dani beamed.

“Good,” Ravus nodded.

“Well with both of you I can really get some work done, thank you.” Anna smiled. “The twins should be awake in just a little bit,” Anna informed them.

“Ok,” Selena and Ravus answered in unison before they both said ‘Jinks’ and laughed.

A little while later Ravus and Selena were sitting together on the couch, each with a twin in their lap as they talked quietly as Dani watched another Disney movie.

“So I passed Luna on the way here, she was cool with me dropping you off at home again if you were.” Ravus murmured to her softly.

“Yeah, I’m cool with that,” Selena smiled and nodded as she got her phone and texted that to Luna.

“You wanna grab a bite to eat again?” Ravus asked.

“Yeah, that last place was awesome.” Selena nodded emphatically. “Could I at least leave a tip this time? I am getting paid pretty well on this gig.” Selena inquired.

“Nope, keep your money and save it for something important.” Ravus shook his head. “Actually, I have a question for you.” Ravus asked. “What are you doing for Halloween?” Ravus bravely asked.

“Uh, probably stay and home and pass out candy like I did last year.” Selena answered with a shrug.

“So no parties or anything?” Ravus inquired curiously.

“No, Pelna doesn’t like parties.” Selena shook her head.

“Boo, boring,” Ravus booed sarcastically. “Well then I have another question, do you like roller coasters?” Ravus asked.

“Yes I do,” Selena answered as she looked at him curiously. “Why?” Selena posed.

“So my class is going on a class trip to Cedar Point, and Aranea doesn’t want to go and all of my friends have people to ride with and I don’t so, since you are the most tolerable person I know, would you like to go to Cedar Point with me?” Ravus asked.

“Uh, my parents would say no,” Selena informed him. “There’s no way they would let me go, firstly, by myself, two, with you, someone they don’t know, three, they would think it’s a date and insist on a chaperon which would be especially hard since I’m already dating someone else.” Selena explained.

“Ok one, what if you didn’t go by yourself, what if I could get Luna and Nyx to go too so there would be four of us, two, ok I can’t help number two, but three, it is so not a date, I am asking, believe it or not, as a friend and as friends, there is no need for a chaperon.” Ravus countered, hoping he wasn’t as transparent as he felt.

“Well when are leaving, how long are you staying and when would be get back?” Selena asked.

“Not this weekend, next weekend, we could drive up Friday after school, get a hotel room the night before, go to the park on Saturday, stay Saturday night and then come home on Sunday, we could borrow the Escalade to fit everyone’s stuff, and I will pay everyone’s way because I really want to go and would hate to go by myself.” Ravus bargained. Wanting to say ‘I really want to go _with you_ ’.

“Well, here’s my condition, I don’t want to go and ride rides with you if you’re going to be a...” Selena glanced at Dani to see if she was listening to their conversation, “A meanie, you would have to be nice the whole time and not just to me, to Luna and to Nyx too. Could you handle that?” Selena challenged.   
“Do I have to?” Ravus mocked complained in a whine. “Fine, yes, I would be nice to everyone if it meant I didn’t have to ride alone.” Ravus caved. ‘If it meant I could spend more time with you’. Ravus thought to himself.

“Ok, I’ll go then if my parents say yes.” Selena agreed.   


That night Ravus dropped Selena off at home, Selena carrying hers and Ravus’ leftovers in a couple of containers since Ravus and her had shared their meals with each other since the food had been outstanding and they had ordered different things so each could try both.

“Hey sweetie, how was babysitting?” Her mom asked once Selena came in the house.

“It was good, Rae helped me babysit again, it’s really nice to have another set of hands cause the twins are getting to be a handful.” Selena answered.

“Oh that’s nice, Rey was welcome to come in and say hi,” Sabrina said as she watched a white R8 drive away from the house.

“Oh, Rae just wanted to get home, it’s ok.” Selena waived off as she put her left overs in the fridge before going to her room and put her babysitting money in a jar. She was getting paid fifty dollars a night four afternoons/early evenings a week to watch the twins and Dani and she was making more money now than any of her friends were. It was one hell of a gig. Plus the twins were amazing and she was so in love with them. And Dani was an angel and so easy to watch. Selena didn’t want to admit it but she was actually happy and relieved every time Ravus came and helped. He always adamantly refused to split any money with her. Insisting every time that she could keep all of it. And when he was around the twins and Dani, he was such a different person. He was nice and kind and thoughtful and fun and funny, god he had a wicked good sense of humor, occasionally dark but still pretty awesome and downright devilishly charming. Ravus, when he was in ‘Rae mode’ Selena realized, was exactly the guy she had wanted him to be and knew he could be, if he just would drop the ‘asshole’ facade, he’d be perfect.

She kind of felt a little guilty for telling her parents a half truth, calling Ravus just ‘Rae’ which they took as a ‘Rey,’ but they would throw a fit if they knew she was spending time ‘alone’ with a guy. They would probably have a fit if they knew he took her out to dinner and paid, which in their eyes would be a ‘date’ which Ravus and herself had come to a very clear understanding that it was NOT A DATE, just two friends having a meal and god forbid- _**fun**_ \- together. Even though they did kinda _feel_ like dates. And she did thoroughly enjoy herself every single time. Besides, she was NOT Ravus’ type, obviously, she was lacking big boobs and curves and a bountiful booty. She was rather small in all departments, well, compared with Aranea anyway.

Nyx came home not long after that, tired and aching from his shift at the restaurant.

“Hey you,” Selena greeted.

“Hey, how were the twins and Dani?” Nyx asked tiredly.

“Great,” Selena smiled. “Hey I have a question for you.” Selena began as she followed Nyx into his room and sat in his office chair as Nyx took his work clothes off and put them in the hamper.

“Shoot,” Nyx invited.

“So if we got invited to go to Cedar Point for Halloween weekend, drive up Friday night, stay in a hotel, go to the park all day Saturday, stay in the hotel again on Saturday night, all of which would be paid for by our host, meals and tickets and stuff all included, would you and Luna be interested in going?” Selena posed.

“I would say there’s a hell of a catch.” Nyx answered carefully.   
“The catch is, Ravus would be our host.” Selena tried not to wince but she still kind of did.

“No,” Nyx shook his head.

“Why? We didn’t get to go at all this summer because we didn’t have the money or the opportunity but now we do, what if Ravus promised to be nice?” Selena tried to bargain.

“No, he’s still an ass,” Nyx shook his head no adamantly.

“But what if he wasn’t an ass the entire time. Please Nyx? I really want to go, I’d be the one riding with him. He’s going as a class trip, Aranea doesn’t want to go and so since I’m the one he tolerates the most, he invited me and you and Luna.” Selena explained in a pleading tone.

“Are you sure it’s just ‘tolerates’? Are you sure he’s not after anything else?” Nyx challenged with a knowing look.

“Yes I’m sure, he’s not my type and I sure as hell ain’t his. We are only, just barely friends and I said I’d only go if he was nice and if you and Luna came too. I know you love roller coasters and I know Luna loves roller coasters too. It would be two sets of siblings, just half of us are dating the other half. I would stay in yours and Luna’s room if you went. We would all stay together the whole time. Please Nyx.” Selena begged.

“Let me talk to Luna and see what she thinks,” Nyx begrudgingly allowed.

“Thank you,” Selena said before she left his room so he could call Luna.   
“Hey Babe, I was just about to call you, how was work?” Luna asked.

“It was fine, long night, so Selena tells me that Ravus invited us to Cedar Point?” Nyx began and Luna laughed.

“Oh my god, he was just in here asking me about that. So what did Selena tell you?” Luna posed.

“She told me that Ravus offered to pay for our hotel room, possibly rooms, our tickets and possibly our food if you and me and her went with him.” Nyx repeated.

“That is all correct. Ravus has offered to pay for two, even three hotel rooms for two nights so Selena could have her own room which could be right next to ours. He has offered to pay for all our tickets and fast passes so we can cut the lines, he’ll pay for gas, food, everything, if we all go with him. He really does want to go and Aranea doesn’t like roller coasters and is cool, believe it or not if we all were to go as a group. He’s been looking forward to this for a while and he promised he would be on his best, nicest behavior too.” Luna informed him.

“So what do you think?” Nyx posed.

“I think we would all have a lot of fun. I’m up for it if you are,” Luna answered.

“But do you think this is a ploy for Ravus and Selena to hang out? Do you think he likes her?” Nyx posed.

“Um, well, I know Selena does not like him, like _like him_ like him. With Ravus, at this moment in time, I really, sincerely, don’t think so. I think this is a- he really wants to go, he doesn’t want to be by himself and be a third wheel to anyone and he’s desperate so he’s going to a bit of an extreme- kind of thing, kind of situation.” Luna speculated. “What do you think?” Luna mirrored.

“Honestly, I’d actually really love to go and if Ravus is willing to pay our way, I’m ok with him doing that.” Nyx answered.

“Really? You’ll let Ravus pay your way but not me or my mom?” Luna asked teasingly.

“It’s different, this is different, if Ravus wants to blow his money on something stupid, that’s fine, that’s his choice and I’m not going to loose any sleep thinking I owe him or something. With you and especially your mom, I’m extremely uncomfortable with that. Call me old fashioned but I take pride in being able to stand on my own two feet and take care of myself and my loved ones. I’m cool with you taking care of me emotionally and mentally, and to a degree, physically, like that Recovery stuff, but financially, not so much. I was raised with the values that the guys get jobs to take care of the family and all that and you’re just going to have to deal with that. I’m going to hang onto that pretty stubbornly.” Nyx informed her honestly.

“Ok, I get it, you missed sexually though.” Luna grinned.

“Well I that was included in all of them.” Nyx smiled. “Alright, let’s ask my parents and see what they think.” Nyx sighed tiredly.

“Thank you baby, call or text me back ok?” Luna asked.

Nyx came out of his room to see Selena pacing the hallway nervously. “What did she say?” Selena asked curiously.

“Let’s see what Mom and Dad think.” Nyx answered.

“So she said yes,” Selena concluded as her hopes started to get a little higher.

“She said it was up to me and if Mom and Dad are ok with it, then I guess I am too.” Nyx sighed.

“Ok, so let’s ask,” Selena said as she turned and went back downstairs.

“Mom? Dad?” Selena asked.

“Yeah?” Dorian and Sabrina answered.

“Hey, so Luna and her brother Ravus are going to Cedar Point for Halloween and invited Nyx and I to go. Their treat and we really want to go.” Selena posed, hoping Nyx wouldn’t call her out on her phrasing.

“Like just a day or?” Dorian asked.

“Well the plan, should you approve, would be to drive up Friday after school, get two rooms, like one for the guys and one for the girls kind of thing, go to the park all day Saturday and stay in the hotel again Saturday night and then sleep and recover and head back Sunday.” Selena specified. “They’re offering to pay our tickets and stuff but I think we can manage to buy our own food and chip in for gas.” Selena added, knowing her parents hated the idea of ‘freeloading’.

Sabrina and Dorian shared a questioning look before both of them shrugged. “Sounds fine to me,” Sabrina agreed.

“Sure, have fun,” Dorian smiled approvingly.

Selena blew out a breath of relief. “Yes! Thank you,” Selena said, giving her dad a hug as well as he her mom and turned and bounded up the stairs to text Ravus.

‘Mom and Dad and Nyx and Luna all said YES, you have yourself a riding partner, roller coasters only! ;p lol’ Selena texted excitedly.

‘YES, we are going to have so much fun’ Ravus blew out a breath of relief, his prayers had been answered before he kissed his phone screen. He couldn’t wait.

 

Time skip to Thursday evening.

 

Aranea was talking with Brianna, Courtney, Jasmine and Natalie as Aranea waited for Ravus to finish his phone call with Dani near one of the exit doors since it was the best place to get a signal as they hung out after rehearsals that had been moved to Thursday that week.

“So you’re not going to Cedar Point?” Jasmine asked.

“No, not my thing,” Aranea shook her head no.

“So will you two be apartment hunting then?” Courtney concluded.

“No, Ravus is still going, I just won’t be going with him.” Aranea clarified.

“Who is he going with then? We all know how he hates being alone.” Natalie inquired.

Aranea took a deep breath which led to a sigh. “He’s taking Lunafreya, her boyfriend Nyx and his sister, Selena,” Aranea begrudgingly admitted.

“And you’re cool with that?” Brianna asked in astonishment.

“I’m trying to show that we trust each other.” Aranea bit out. “Besides Crowe assured me that there was nothing there that would give me a cause for alarm, especially on Selena’s end.” Aranea added.

“Does Crowe know Ravus?” Jasmine asked as all the girls tried to keep neutral expressions.

“No,” Aranea shook her head before the girls looked at each other meaningfully.

“Oh god, you can see it can’t you, you all can see Ravus likes Selena,” Aranea accused to which all the girls nodded yes in confirmation. “God fucking damn it, I knew I wasn’t crazy, I knew it!” Aranea hissed angrily. “I have not worked this hard to bag him to let him slip through my fingers! I don’t care who or what she is, she is not going to get in between me and millions dollars!” Aranea spat angrily at the floor as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Brianna looked past Aranea to see Ravus standing in the door way, directly behind Aranea, shock clear on his features.

“Shut up, shut up,” Brianna breathed to Aranea who just lifted her head to look at Brianna strangely but by this time, Jasmine, Courtney and Natalie had noticed Ravus and they all froze.

“Wha...fuck,” Aranea cursed when she turned to see Ravus who’s features had turned from shock to anger before a smug grin crossed his lips.

“All that talking you did about how my mom and my sister were dating gold diggers and here I am, dating the biggest one of all.” Ravus said coldly as he stalked over to her. Damn it, Selena had been right. She had called it. A fire Aranea had never seen herself burning in his eyes despite the stoic facial expression he was carrying. “All the pushing you’ve been doing for me to be my own man, move out on my own, stand on my own two feet, all of that was to alienate me from my family wasn’t it? So you would be my world and you could pull the wool even farther over my eyes.” Ravus accused rhetorically. “Should I congratulate you for getting this far before you tripped up?” Ravus asked snidely.

“Ravus, it’s not what it sounded like,” Aranea finally found her voice as Brianna and her friends backed away slowly.

“Even if that were true, it is exactly what it looks like.” Ravus retorted calmly. “We’re through, find your own way home.” Ravus instructed before turning on his heel and walking away.

“Ravus wait,” Aranea tried to call after him as she tried to chase after him but he didn’t acknowledge her, instead walked straight to the director’s office.

“Hey, I quit,” Ravus said simply and firmly to the director before walking towards the exit, Aranea still calling and yelling after him, angry tears starting to fall from her eyes.

“Ravus just stop! I’m sorry!” Aranea finally screamed. Ravus hesitated for just a beat. “Ravus, please, just let me explain,” Aranea tried to plead in the hallway before the exit door.

“Explain what?” Ravus finally asked as he turned to face her, the look he gave her enough to freeze lava. “Explain how you’ve put in too much work to ‘loose me to another girl’?” Ravus recalled bitterly. “Loose me or loose the promise of my fortune?” Ravus rephrased resentfully.

“No, you know that isn’t true,” Aranea tried to argue.

“Before five minutes ago, I would have agreed with you. And you wanna know something really funny? If you hadn’t slipped up, if you hadn’t gotten jealous in the first place I still would have thought that, but you felt threatened, no wonder you’ve been so possessive. But you are right. I do like Selena, because she is a sweet, kind, wonderful girl and she actually brings out the best in me. Even if she will never date me, even if there is nothing more I can be to her than just a friend. That’s still worth more to me than this sham of a relationship. Goodbye Miss Highwind.” Ravus said before he turned back around and left the building.

Ravus got in his car and drove straight to Anna’s house.

“Hey Rae, I didn’t think I would... whoa, are you ok?” Selena asked when she opened the door, Gabby in her arms.

“I need to see Anna,” Ravus said as he passed her and went straight to Anna’s office and slipped in.

“Hey, what’s wrong Sweetheart?” Anna asked when she looked up from her computer to see Ravus coming into her office and closing the door behind him.

“I need a hug,” Ravus finally broke down before Anna quickly found her feet and hugged Ravus tightly.

“What happened?” Anna asked as she hugged him tight and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“You were right, Selena was right, Aranea was the one who was a gold digger, I caught her complaining to her friends about Selena and how she wasn’t going to let her come between her and my millions of dollars.” Ravus confessed as he started to cry, all of his emotions coming up from being stamped down.

“Oh Honey, I’m so sorry, that must hurt like hell, I can’t imagine how betrayed you must feel.” Anna soothed.

“She’s the one who pushed me to move out, pushed me to push my mom to give me my trust fund early, help push me to change schools, she was just alienating me so that she was my world and she could pull the wool over my eyes. You were right, why didn’t I listen to you? Why didn’t I listen to Selena?” Ravus cried into Anna’s shoulder.

“Do you want an honest answer to that?” Anna asked softly.

“Is it because I’m an ass?” Ravus guessed.

“No, you’re not an ass, you’ve been acting like one but you’re not one,” Anna reassured him. “You’ve just been going through your own rebellious teenager phase, that’s all. So you’ve made some mistakes, no one is perfect, no matter how hard we try.” Anna reminded him gently. “I’m just happy you could see this before it was too late.” Anna offered.

“How do I fix this?” Ravus asked.

“Well, change who you hang out with, I still strongly suggest you go back to Tenebrae Prep or even Lucis High, cut Aranea out of your life.” Anna suggested.

“I already quit the orchestra,” Ravus said.

“Good, that’ll free you up for more activities with new, better friends. Second, apologize to your mother for acting like an idiot and beg for forgiveness because she’s suffered the worst of it. Third, try to get along with Regis and Noctis and quit accusing innocent people of things they are clearly not guilty of. Forth, apologize to Selena too and tell her that she was right, even if she tells you that she told you so, which I think she might be too sweet for that. But Selena has wisdom beyond her years, if her wisdom matches up with mine or better yet, your mother’s too? It’s probably good sound advice that you should listen to in the first place. Honey, I’ve known your family for years and I’ve known Regis for years, I still work for him remember? Him and Noctis and Ignis are all good people, try to see that. And fifth, apologize to Lunafreya, she’s suffered too. Sixth and final thing I would suggest is- don’t rebound, take some time, get some perspective and reevaluate you life and your choices and really take time to figure out what _you_ want and what _you_ need.” Anna advised wisely. “You’ll be ok Rae, I promise.” Anna soothed.

Once Ravus found his composure he left Anna’s office and found Selena putting Gabby and Izzy in their high chairs for a snack.

“Hey, you ok? You look like you could use a hug.” Selena noted and just came up and gave him one and Ravus was eternally grateful for it and hugged her back tightly.

“What happened?” Selena asked worriedly, not letting go until he would let go.

“You were right.” Ravus admitted.

“About…?” Selena asked slowly.

“Aranea, I caught her admitting she was only with me for the money.” Ravus muttered lowly. “I should have listened to you.” Ravus added when Selena didn’t say anything in response.

“I’m sorry, that still must really hurt Rae. Will you listen to me from now on?” Selena asked hopefully.

“Yup,” Ravus confirmed before Gabby and Izzy started squealing irritably that they weren’t being fed their snacks.

“Good.” Selena smiled gratefully into his chest before she pulled away to feed the twins their variety of cheerios and other snacks.

“Any advice going forward?” Ravus bravely inquired as he helped her.

“Yeah, quit being an ass to everyone, because who you are when you’re here _with us_ , is who you should be all the time and not something anyone has to beg and plead and bargain with you to get.” Selena advised, but the tone she used was gentle, sweet and soft but the look she gave him said more than her words could and really touched him and especially his heart. Brought it a wealth of warmth and brought _all_ of her words home.

“I know, I’m working on it. I’m trying.” Ravus professed as they shared a meaningful look.

“Well keep trying.” Selena encouraged and offered him an equally encouraging smile. Ravus was particularly grateful Selena handled that the way she did. No ‘I told you so’s, or ‘tough love’. But she was gentle and sweet about it and he really needed that right in that moment. And that hug. That hug seemed to heal most of him.

 

Time skip to Friday after school.

 

Luna sat in the back of the van as Regis drove them all to the private sector of the airport so they could all fly to New York for the weekend. They all had to pack light to fit all the luggage in the back of the van but they all managed to squeeze in.

Once there, their luggage was loaded while they boarded the plane and got comfortable. Stella and her Mom Samantha arrived only a few minutes after they did. Sylva’s parents sat in their preferred spots towards the cock pit while everyone else spread out throughout the spacious and opulent cabin.

“Hey Loser,” Stella greeted Luna.

“Hey Turd,” Luna greeted back as the two hugged once on board the plane.

“I really need to talk to you.” Stella whispered in Luna’s ear.

“Uh, sure,” Luna said as the two a seat on the couch towards the back of the plane towards the bedroom in the back of the cabin. “What’s up?” Luna asked curiously.

“Ok, this is going to sound horrible, but do you let Nyx take pictures of you guys having sex?” Stella asked in a hushed whisper.

“No, why?” Luna answered, trying to keep the alarm she felt out of her voice.

“Ok, so I’ve been banging that guy you introduced me to,” Stella began.

“Tredd, right, it’s all he talks about anymore.” Luna supplied.

“Hopefully it’s all good things. Yeah, Tredd. Well I got him black out drunk the other night and I was snooping in his phone and I found pictures of you on his phone.” Stella admitted.

“How the fuck, no,” Luna blanched as panic started to grip her chest.   
“Remember when Fuck Boy did the things that we agreed to never talk about again? These pictures were from that and they were... _so fucked up_.” Stella continued.

“Why does Tredd have them? Why would…?” Luna asked, her cheeks flushing crimson as her mind whirled.

“So, I did some digging and I used my womanly ways and charm I got the answer to that. So apparently F.B. must have picked up on some dissension between Nyx and Tredd, he left a note on Tredd’s car that Tredd found after the game, inviting Tredd to F.B.’s house. Tredd went and was greeted with _seven Charlottes_ , who strip teased for every piece of dirt Tredd had on Nyx. They ended up having an orgy and they drugged Tredd. They gave him a super high dose of Viagra and either cocaine or ecstasy, possibly both by the way Tredd was able to somewhat recall. They also video taped him, probably for black mail.” Stella recalled.   
“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit, this is bad.” Luna began to feel herself spiral.

“Hey, Luna, stay with me, stay with me, look into my eyes, breathe with me,” Stella quickly coached as she held Luna’s face in her hands and did a four count breath exercise until Luna had sufficiently calmed down and by this point the jet had taken off.

“Ok, so here’s the deal. The reason Tredd had those pictures was because Andrew is hell bent on getting you back and he is desperate and since Ravus isn’t helping Andrew break you guys up and Ravus isn’t spying on you because Ravus has been telling Andrew to fuck off and to leave not just you but him alone too and Andrew is beyond pissed off, Tredd has been the closest eyes and ears Andrew can get. So Tredd’s instructions were to wait until you and Nyx had a fight, then he’s supposed to get to Nyx’s phone, send the pictures to Nyx then use Nyx’s phone and send them to every guy in Nyx’s contact list as well as send any and all pictures of you that Nyx already had in his phone that can be seen under any light as compromising and is supposed to mix the pictures so that it seems genuine and legitimate.” Stella explained.

“I can think of so many ways Tredd could do that, so easily.” Luna realized in horror. “Tredd and Nyx have gym together, they play football together, Tredd could use the ‘bathroom’ during any of that time and get into Nyx’s locker and Nyx’s phone doesn’t have a lock screens or security codes or anything like that on it.” Luna added. “Why, why would Tredd do this? What incentive did he have? Besides an orgy between him and seven Charlottes.” Luna asked.

“Well, Nyx was supposed to have been injured, like maimed and was supposed to have at least one broken limb so Tredd is the back up quarterback right? Well F.B. promised Tredd college scouts at every game, promised him more orgies and possibly, well probably more drugs. Tredd never mentioned money but that wouldn’t surprise me if that was part of the deal.” Stella ventured. “Ok, the good news is, I deleted all the pictures from Tredd’s phone so Tredd will have some explaining to do if Tredd has to ask for them again. And god I hope Tredd mentions my name because if he does, F.B. will know that we foiled this plan.” Stella informed Luna proudly.

“What will happen to Tredd though? Like is he just going to go ‘missing’? Or have the shit beat out of him? Will he get turned in? What?” Luna asked.

“I don’t know and frankly I don’t care and neither should you. That back stabbing bastard has what’s coming to him.” Stella insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Even though he is one hell of a lay,” Stella muttered under her breath. “I’m just so happy I was able to find this and try to nip this in the bud before shit could hit the fan.” Stella softly smiled.

“Yes, thank you, so so so much for telling me,” Luna thanked her as the two hugged each other tightly. “You got a good one Loser, don’t let him go.” Stella encouraged in Luna’s ear.

“You know he has cousins,” Luna noted with a huff of a laugh.

“Ooh girl get me pictures and introduce me,” Stella instructed.

“I’m supposed to go to one if his girl cousin’s wedding next month, he has a large extended family, I’ll do my best, I’ll need more pictures of you and us to show off.” Luna waggled her eyebrows.

 

 

Meanwhile Tredd sat on his couch and watched TV before his phone rang. It was Andrew.

“Fuck,” Tredd cursed. “Hey,” Tredd answered.

“So what’s the status on the mission 007?” Andrew bantered.

“Luna and Nyx haven’t had any fights, not even an argument, not even a disagreement yet.” Tredd informed him.

“Well maybe you’re not be observant enough or you’re not close enough. I thought you had an in with Luna especially,” Andrew countered.

“I do, I’m sleeping with her cousin and I’m seeing her three to four times a week outside of school, I’ve been requesting her every time I go to Dr. Roberts and I take every opportunity to talk with her one and one, especially when she’s at work, I’ve been budding up to her and I’m getting her to laugh and get her guard...” Tredd tried to explain.

“Wait, wait, wait, you’re having sex, with her cousin? Stella?” Andrew asked, cutting Tredd off as a frown settled on his features.

“Yeah, Stella is...” Tredd tried to continue.

“How long have you been sleeping together?” Andrew asked.

“Only for like, a week?” Tredd answered.

“Did she have access to your phone?” Andrew asked as a realization began to hit him.   
“I...shit,” Tredd breathed. “That bitch!” Tredd yelled as he threw his ashtray against the wall. “Fuck, she must have been the one to delete those pics,” Tredd concluded. “Shit what do I do?” Tredd asked.

“ _You_ , do nothing, you’re done, you failed fuck-tard. Don’t ever call me again, the deal is off.” Andrew snarled.

“But I still have an in with Luna at work though.” Tredd tried to point out.

“Not good enough. Fuck you.” Andrew spat before he hung up and threw his own temper tantrum. Oh _everyone_ was going to pay.

 

When the jet touched down, there was a stretch limo waiting for them to take them to their hotel. Luna waited until everyone got settled before she called Nyx and told him what happened from the privacy of the room her and Stella were sharing. Nyx was beyond furious. He had been hanging out with his sister and Pelna and Crowe and Libertus and Luche and Ada.

“Who wants to help me beat Tredd to death?” Nyx bit out once he hung up the phone with Luna and came out from Libertus’ room. Everyone stared at him in shock mingled with fear, they had never seen Nyx this angry before.

“What did he do?” Crowe asked.

“I’ll tell you on the way, you girls should probably stay here,” Nyx bit out.

“Oh hell no, I owe Tredd an ass beating, I’m coming,” Crowe insisted.

“Uh, I’ll stay here with Selena and Ada,” Pelna offered.

“Good, let’s go,” Nyx ordered as Luche, Libertus and Crowe got up and followed him. On the way Nyx told them what happened and how he came to know this and all of them saw red. Once there though, the front door had been kicked in. They found Tredd, bruised and bloodied and almost unrecognizable.

“Shit, someone call 911, the ass beating will have to wait,” Crowe said as she came over to Tredd.

“Hey! Asshole! You still alive?” Crowe asked as she tried to shake him and all she got in response was a groaning moan.

“Where’s your phone you fucking piece of shit?!” Nyx demanded before they all started looking around.

“Found it!” Crowe said as she found it under his bed.

“Give it to me,” Nyx demanded and took it and found the pictures that Andrew had resent to Tredd. Libertus, Luche and Crowe looked over his shoulder, all of them gasping in horror. They were pictures of Luna getting brutally raped. Covered in bruises and cuts and beaten to hell. Libertus was the first to loose his lunch. Barely making it to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Nyx and Crowe tied for second as both of them got sick, Nyx throwing up in Tredd’s sink and Crowe having to leave the house to throw up in the front yard. Luche was the last since Nyx had dropped the phone on the ground to go hurl, the last picture being the worst and the one to do him in, making all of them throw up one more round when they saw it. The last picture being Andrew deep throating Luna as Andrew choked her as she was tied up and her face was bluish purple from not being able to breathe.

“Oh my god, delete those,” Crowe said once she recovered.

“Already did,” Luche informed them.

“Fuck, how is she still alive? How does anyone survive that? How is she not more fucked up than she already is?” Nyx wondered as he held his head in his hands. “Andrew needs to fucking die.” Nyx muttered before the ambulance came.

“We’ll all help.” Libertus offered as everyone nodded in agreement.

Once Tredd was loaded up they called Tredd’s dad who was at work and told him what they found when they got there.

All four of them went back and rejoined with Pelna, Selena and Ada. Nyx took Selena into his arms and held her so tight her back cracked as Luche did the same to Ada since they had started to date seriously since Luna’s party as Crowe and Libertus hugged and held each other too.

“What happened?” Selena asked.

“Tredd was already beat to a pulp when we got there,” Nyx answered.

“How?” Selena asked and Nyx shrugged.

“I need to call Luna back,” Nyx said before he went back to Libertus’ room for some privacy.

“Hey you,” Luna said from her spot on the bed as Noctis, Ignis and Stella all lounged on it. Stella had informed Noctis and Ignis what happened as well and all three of them made sure Luna knew and felt that she wasn’t alone in all this and were all extremely proud of her for telling Nyx rather than try to deal with it herself.

“So, Tredd was already beaten up by the time I got to him.” Nyx informed her.

“I figured as much. Andrew doesn’t take failure lightly, Andrew has ‘friends’ in low places too. How bad was he?” Luna asked.

“Bad, we called 911 and they took him to the hospital, thankfully, we all have an alibi.” Nyx realized. “So um, I found the pictures,” Nyx admitted, feeling bile rise in his throat again.

“Fuck,” Luna cursed. This was her worst fear come to life. “I’m sorry, I never wanted you to ever see them, much less know about them to begin with.” Luna cried.   
“ _ **Don’t**_. Don’t you dare, _ever_ apologize Lunafreya. None of this is your fault. None of this has ever been your fault and you are absolutely blameless in all of this.” Nyx insisted. “I am so proud of you.” Nyx wept.

“What?” Luna asked.

“He almost killed you and you lived, you survived and you’re doing so good, you’re in therapy and you’re thriving and by God, I will protect you. This will never happen to you again. I love you so much and I am so proud of you and I need to hold you right now and I can’t and it’s killing me.” Nyx cried.

“When I get back you can hold me as long as you want as long as I get to do the same.” Luna offered as she smiled through her tears. “You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that. I’ve been so afraid that if anyone found out, no one would love me anymore, that you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore because I wasn’t….” Luna choked on a sob.

“Are you kidding? I love you even more now than I ever have. I’m never letting you go. You are precious and valued and loved and nothing will ever change that.” Nyx insisted. “I will protect you no matter what, I will do everything in my power to make sure you feel safe and loved and cared for and I’ll kill Andrew if I ever see him again.” Nyx vowed.

“Thank you. I love you too.” Luna breathed. “Well, from here on out, it should be easy, you now know my deepest darkest secret,” Luna admitted. “Wait, did you say Tredd is in the hospital now?” Luna recalled.

“Yeah,” Nyx confirmed as Luna gasped. “Luna, you ok?” Nyx asked.

“Oh my god, Tredd, you glorious bastard.” Luna realized. “Noctis, get Dad, right now,” Luna ordered as she stood up and paced as her mind whirled.

“Ok, Nyx, you’re going to have to do me the biggest favor, you’re not going to like it but you’re going to have to do it. I know how we can nail Andrew.” Luna informed him. “Go to the hospital and tell the team that Tredd got jumped, don’t tell anyone about anything with me and the pictures, just make sure there is someone there with Tredd at all times because if Andrew finds out Tredd is in the hospital, he will do whatever it takes to keep Tredd from talking to the authorities and that will include bribing nurses and doctors and housekeeping, if anyone, especially a girl, a woman, if she answers to ‘Charlotte’ or even hesitates when that name is said, she’s there to kill him. So I’m getting dad to call Clarus, tell Clarus _everything_.” Luna instructed. “This is how you can protect me Nyx, because Tredd has nothing left to loose by turning on Andrew and right now, neither do I.” Luna grinned before Regis came in the room.

“What is going on?” Regis asked.

“Ok, get to the hospital, I’ll call you back. I love you bye.” Luna said to Nyx before she hung up.

“Dad, call Clarus, I want to press charges of rape and attempted murder against Andrew Izunia.” Luna informed him proudly.

“Finally,” Regis breathed in relief as he got his phone out and called Clarus before hugging Luna tightly. “I’m so proud of you, you are not alone, we’re all right here.” Regis whispered.

“Clarus, my daughter would like to press charges against Andrew Izunia.” Regis announced.

“Put her on the phone.” Clarus smiled.

“Ok, Clarus, right now I need you to go to the hospital, there’s going to be a patient by the name of Tredd Furia, he just got the shit beat out of him by Andrew’s goons, get a confession and keep him protected because I know Andrew will try to bribe the nurses and doctors and whoever else he can to keep Tredd from talking. Once you have his confession and once you have my statement, that should be more than enough to get a search warrant. DO NOT serve it until we get back because otherwise you won’t find anything because Andrew is a sneaky son of a bitch and he has secret rooms and stuff. So you will need to let me come with because it’s really complicated. Now, while you’re at the hospital, if any girl, any woman comes to ‘visit’ Tredd, if she responds to or even hesitates when the name ‘Charlotte’ is mentioned, she’s probably there to kill him.” Luna stressed.

“Should I get your mother?” Regis asked.

“I don’t want to detract from the reason we’re all here, I don’t want her to be distracted with this.” Luna said as she talked with Clarus and answered his questions.

“She should be here,” Regis insisted with a pointed look.

“You’re right,” Luna admitted before looking at Noctis. “Call Nyx for me, I’ll be on the phone with Clarus.” Luna instructed.

“Yeah?” Nyx answered.

“Ask him if they deleted the pictures on Tredd’s phone.” Luna said to Noctis who repeated it.

“Yes but I sent them to me before I did just in case. I was going to send them to Ravus to prove that Andrew should be in prison.” Luche answered from inside Nyx’s truck as the two of them drove to the hospital. Noctis repeated that to Luna.

Luna looked to Ignis. “Get Ravus.” Luna instructed before Ignis left and got Sylva and Ravus “Tell Luche to send them to him. This ends today.” Luna said to Noctis as she continued to answer questions from Clarus.

Sylva and Ravus came into the room puzzled before they were informed what was happening, then Ravus’ phone went off. Regis, Sylva and Ravus crowded over his phone before all three of them got sick and all threw up in the bathroom. Sylva staking claim to the toilet as Ravus and Regis had to share the bathtub to throw up in. Noctis and Ignis saw the pictures and each of them had to use the trash cans in the room. Stella was the only one who didn’t throw up, having already seen the pictures herself but not just that, she had been the one to be there for Luna when it had happened and helped Luna recover from it, having been raped herself, granted not nearly as brutally, but she was the most equipped to help her cousin when her cousin didn’t want anyone else to know, much less try to help. Stella had gotten her justice, now it was Luna’s turn.

“Ravus! (hurl) how could you let that _**monster**_ in our house?! (hurl)” Sylva accused as she kicked him spitefully.

“I (hurl) didn’t know! I swear on (hurl) my life I didn’t know!” Ravus answered. “Fuck I hate myself, I’m gonna kill that son of a (hurl) bitch!” Ravus said between hurls. “Lunafreya! I’m so sorry!” Ravus called out before Stella came back in.

“You guys did see the last one right?” Stella asked as she made sure Ravus especially saw it which made Sylva, Regis and Ravus go into dry heaves since their stomachs were officially empty.

Sylva finished first and nothing stopped her from hugging Luna who finally finished talking to Clarus.

“I’m so sorry, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Sylva sobbed.

“I was afraid, Andrew made me believe that I asked for it.” Luna cried.

“No, no, never, we are all going to therapy from now on, you should have never tried to carry this burden, especially by yourself.” Sylva. “thank you so much for saying something now, you’re so strong. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you from this! I failed as a mother!” Sylva cried.

“No, no you didn’t.” Luna tried to argue.

“Oh god, this is also why you wanted to quit ballet too? To get away from him and I didn’t listen! I’m a horrible mother! I didn’t protect my baby!” Sylva wailed.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to take the limelight away from you. I know we were supposed to be here for you and for you to get a wedding dress.” Luna apologized.

“I can walk down the isle in a burlap sack, you are always the most important thing to me.” Sylva said.

“Well the important thing is we’re going to get through this together,” Regis said as he left the bathroom and came up and hugged both of them tightly before Ravus left the bathroom. Luna looked up from the middle of Sylva and Regis and detached herself so she could hug Ravus.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you.” Ravus cried into her shoulder. “I’m the worst brother ever,” Ravus sobbed as he held Luna so tight her back cracked.   
“I just wanted you to believe me.” Luna cried into Ravus’ chest.

“I’m so sorry that it took seeing it with my own eyes.” Ravus apologized. “From now on, I’ll always believe you, I swear I’ll be a better brother, I love you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy.” Ravus bawled.

“I am happy, I have you and mom and dad and Noctis and Ignis and Nyx, he’s the reason I felt strong enough to say anything in the first place.” Luna admitted.

“Ok,” Ravus nodded in understanding as he kissed the crown of her head. “I have a lot to make up for.” Ravus said.

“Then stay with us, stay home with us, don’t leave please, I’m not ready to let you go.” Luna admitted.

“Ok, I won’t.” Ravus professed. “I’m not going anywhere,” Ravus added as he kissed her head again. “Hey Dad,” Ravus called out.

“Yeah?” Regis answered.

“I wanna transfer back to your school.” Ravus announced.

“You can start Monday.” Regis answered proudly.


	20. Highs and Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of time jumps because..you'll see why.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 20

 

Sylva, despite having a large party found the wedding dress of her dreams and sooner than everyone had expected, they were back in the jet on the way home, anxious to get home for a lot of reasons.

Nyx sat in his truck next to Ravus’ car in the small parking lot, waiting for Luna in the private section of the airport and got out of his truck and waited as Luna’s jet landed. Luna was the first person off the jet and literally ran into his waiting arms.

“Gosh you look like hell, are you ok?” Luna asked worriedly.

“Haven’t been able to sleep.” Nyx shook his head.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry baby,” Luna cooed.

“I need to go home and get something, wanna drive me?” Luna asked.

“Sure thing,” Nyx agreed and got back into his truck and drove over to her house with Luna glued to his side practically.

“Come on, I need to show you something.” Luna invited as she nodded to the house. Nyx followed her in and followed her to her room where Luna took a picture off the wall to reveal a safe. Luna keyed in her code and opened it and pulled out a phone and turned it on.

“Good, it still has a charge.” Luna said.

“We need to get to the hospital.” Luna said as she put the phone into her pocket and closed her safe back up and re hung the picture.

Nyx drove her to Miracles and then showed her where Tredd was staying, with Clarus sitting on the outside of room in a chair.

“Hey,” Luna greeted Clarus. “Did you get the warrant yet?” Luna asked.

“Yes I did,” Clarus grinned.

“We need to talk to Tredd again.” Luna stated.

“Be my guest.” Clarus invited and walked into the room with them.

“Well if it isn’t Princess Luna,” Tredd sneered bitterly from his bed.

“This Princess is the reason you’re alive and safe, be respectful.” Clarus cautioned.

“Tredd, I need you to focus for just a moment ok? When you went to Andrew’s house and there were seven women there, do you think you’d be able to identify them if you saw pictures of them?” Luna asked.

“Yeah,” Tredd nodded and Luna got her old phone out of her coat pocket and pulled up her photo gallery.

“Was one of them her?” Luna asked as she came over and showed Tredd the picture.

“Yeah, she was the main one.” Tredd confirmed and Luna clenched her jaw.

“Are you certain?” Luna posed.

“Yeah, she cut my clothes off. Threatened to cut my nuts off too.” Tredd recalled.

“You’re lucky she didn’t make good on that threat.” Luna muttered before showing the picture to Clarus. “Meet Charlotte Stevens, the original Charlotte, she’s a pimp, drug dealer, arms dealer, she’s Andrew’s bottom bitch so to speak. She’s responsible for orchestrating all of Andrew’s dirty work. Good luck getting them to turn on each other though.” Luna explained. “She’s the one who resuscitated me, she’s the reason I’m alive.” Luna said with a meaningful look to Nyx who clenched his jaw and fists before Stella came into the room.

“You fucking bitch!” Tredd yelled angrily. “You’re the reason I’m in here!” Tredd accused.

Stella crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip as a smug smile played on her lips.

“No, Andrew is the reason you’re bloodied and bruised and have multiple broken bones. This is what you get for being a back stabbing piece of shit! Luna was good to you! And yet you were going to betray her and your team?! You ungrateful motherfucker!” Stella yelled back as she got closer to him and glared at him.

“I think we should go serve that warrant now.” Luna murmured to Clarus and Nyx quietly as they left the room so Tredd and Stella could continue to yell at each other. Clarus had one of his deputies keep watch at the door.

Luna met back up with her family and they sat in the Escalade with her family and Nyx as they all watched Andrew and his father get arrested and taken away.

Clarus came and got Luna because their search was coming up empty. Luna went in with Clarus and within five minutes she opened the trap door that lead to the secret room where Andrew and Ardyn were keeping the current Charlottes in training, she uncovered all three safes she knew about, and she knew the combination to Andrew’s safe in his room. Behind her artwork, the combination was her measurements. There they found all his old cell phones and videos and pictures galore and all the damning evidence they needed. Luna walked back out of the house and her family went back home where Nyx didn’t let Luna out of his arms for the rest of day.

Monday morning came and Ravus followed Luna to school and parked on the other side of Luna in the parking lot.

“Hey, you’re going here again?” Selena asked when she got out of Nyx’s truck and saw Ravus.

“Yeah,” Ravus nodded as Luna gave Selena a big hug before stealing into Nyx’s side again before the four of them walked towards the school with Selena walking between Luna and Ravus.

“So, since I’m going here again, if you’re watching the twins and Dani again after school I could always drive you since I’m headed that way too.” Ravus suggested quietly as he looked past Selena to see Nyx and Luna already in deep conversation.

“I’d love that.” Selena smiled.

“And after we could...” Ravus hinted giving Selena a shy but hopeful smile.

“Yeah, totally.” Selena nodded in agreement and Ravus felt his heart flutter before Selena went to Pelna and kissed him chastely good morning. Then Ravus felt a jealous pang in his chest. What he would give to have Selena smile at him like that, that ‘I’m so happy to see you, I love you so much’ smile she was giving Pelna. Ravus looked away and found Luche again and tried to pick up where he left off as the two did some catching up.

At lunch Ravus tried not to stare at how utterly adorable Selena was with Pelna, it was like watching two lovebirds. She was so happy. Ravus realized that he probably couldn’t ever make her that happy. Who was he compared to Pelna? Pelna was kind and thoughtful and obviously adored her. Ravus realized his personality was severely lacking. He was 95% bitter sarcasm and had been an ass to everyone. He had nothing to offer a girl like Selena, he was so unworthy of her. But that wouldn’t deter him from perhaps changing himself so that, one day he might be. Ravus had joined the table Luche, Ada, Pelna, Selena and the other half of the football team shared.

Luche however noticed Ravus subtle attraction and felt his own heart twist, he’d been in Ravus’ shoes, not even that long ago. He noticed Ravus attraction only on the second day of school and had even noticed it even more when Luna had her slumber party. He could already see a big change in Ravus, for the better and he knew they would be good together, she would be really good for him. As long as Ravus could keep changing for the better, he’d have no problem with it. Now that wasn’t to say that Luche didn’t like Pelna too, but he knew about Pelna’s hang ups and knew it was just a matter of time before Selena found them. He would just have to wait and see how it played out.

However after school when Selena went with Ravus out to the parking lot and got in Ravus’ car, Luche frowned as he watched them leave.

The next morning he pulled Selena aside and asked her about it.

“So what’s up with you driving off with Ravus yesterday?” Luche asked curiously.

“Uh, we babysit together sometimes, you know the twins and Dani that I watch, those are his god children and he helps sometimes, it’s nothing, we are barely even friends.” Selena dismissed.

“Does Pelna know?” Luche asked.

“Yeah, he’s cool with it.” Selena nodded.

“Ok, I think he might like you though.” Luche informed her and Selena barked a laugh.

“Are you serious? That’s hilarious, no he does not, you’ve seen his ex, I am clearly not his type.” Selena leveled. “There is nothing to worry about.” Selena assured him.

“Ok, if you say so.” Luche shrugged as he kept his own scheming and knowing grin to a minimum.

“But thanks for watching out for me Luche, it’s sweet and I appreciate it.” Selena thanked him graciously as she reached out and rubbed his arm.

“Well you’re like a little sister to me too.” Luche grinned.

“And you’re like a big brother to me too,” Selena added. “Come on, let’s go.” Selena nodded towards the rest of the group.

 

On Friday Ravus drove to the Ulric’s house and picked Nyx and Selena up in the Escalade that had been stocked with snacks and stuff for their trip by Marie. Luna had Nyx sit in the front with Ravus so her and Selena could sit in the back and talk and catch up with Luna sitting behind Nyx and Selena sitting behind Ravus. Luna had taken Selena’s favorite songs, Nyx’s favorite songs as well as Ravus’ favorite songs along with her own and put them on one big play list and put it on shuffle so that everyone would be happy with the music choices.

Luna noticed that Selena actually knew all of Ravus’ music and sang along with it while Ravus didn’t complain too much about Selena’s songs but it didn’t strike her as odd at all. She felt she knew it was Ravus making an effort to be nice and getting along. Ravus kept glancing at the rear view mirror as he drove, happy to keep seeing Selena’s smiling face as the two would look at each other through the mirror, having their own private conversation through their facial expressions through the whole car ride which they each thoroughly enjoyed. Ravus drove them to Hotel Breakers and surprised them with the presidential suite.

“Since you two are a couple, I figured you’d call dibs on the king size bed and between the four of us, I figured this would be easiest and best way for all of us to stay together while still getting our own appropriate privacy and space.” Ravus shrugged when they asked him why he had gotten the suite.

“Thank you Ravus, that’s very sweet and thoughtful of you.” Luna said as she put her bag in the ‘master’ bedroom.

“But where’s Selena’s going to sleep?” Nyx wondered.

“There’s another bedroom in here with two queen sized beds, I can get one and Rae can get the other.” Selena answered as she explored the room and put her bag on one of the beds.   
“I...I don’t know if I like that.” Nyx frowned and Selena groaned.

“Oh for the love of God! Look, you snore Nyx and you and Luna should have some privacy. It’s for two nights, I know Ravus will behave and keep to himself and I know I’ll behave and keep to myself. Will everyone just get over it, we are all practically mature adults here.” Selena complained as she crossed her arms over her chest and sent Nyx a challenging look and Ravus couldn’t help but admire her spunk.

“She does have a point,” Luna nodded in agreement.

“Fine,” Nyx caved.

“Now, food,” Ravus said before the four left the room to get dinner.

 

Ravus laid in bed that night and tried not to think about the beautiful girl in the bed next to his because he didn’t want to have a ‘reaction’ that her brother would definitely find inappropriate, even though it was dark enough in that room that she wouldn’t be able to see anything but still, he was failing, miserably. Because she was all he could think about, especially anymore, since all her warnings came true, they had come back to haunt him. But some how the more he hung out with Selena, the less everything hurt. She was really good at helping his stay present. She was so grounding and brought him so much _peace_ with just her presence.

“Rae?” Selena whispered.

“Yeah?” Ravus answered as he turned towards the sound of her voice in the darkness.

“Thank you for inviting me and doing all this.” Selena thanked him graciously as she turned towards him from her own bed.

“Thank you for coming with me and putting up with my sorry ass,” Ravus thanked her in turn as he rolled to face her even though he couldn’t really see her, he knew she was there and that continued to give him so much _peace_. What he would give just to reach out and touch her, hold her hand, move some of her silken locks out of her face. Something.

“You’re not a sorry ass _all_ the time.” Selena countered softly, her tone light and slightly teasing. “Truth is, it’s when you’re nice that you’re actually really fun to be around.” Selena admitted before there was a moment of silence. Ravus wanted to tell her a thousand things all at once but couldn’t get his mouth to cooperate.

“Good night Rae,” Selena said before rolling over, away from him.

“Good night Short Stop, sweet dreams,” Ravus returned before doing the same. So she thought he was fun. That was a start.

The next day the four had such a fantastic time at the park, using their wristbands and cut every line and riding all of the rides at least four times, changing up who rode with who for the fun of it. Ravus had bought Selena a few souvenirs, mostly pictures of them riding the rides, along with a hoodie because her coat had been lacking in the warmth department and at the end of the night Selena complained that her feet were hurting from walking all over the park and Ravus realized his golden opportunity.

“Come on, hop on,” Ravus invited as he took her hand and led her over to a bench so she could get on his back.   
“Rae you don’t have to carry me,” Selena shook her head but Ravus gave her a meaningful look and Selena caved and stood up on the bench and got on Ravus’ back and let him give her a piggy back ride, which she secretly loved and couldn’t stop smiling. Nyx, not one to be out done gave Luna a piggy back ride too.

“This is so fun,” Luna squealed.

Selena reached into her pocket and got her phone out and got a picture of Nyx and Luna before turning the camera around and getting a selfie of herself and Ravus who smiled brightly for the photograph.

Ravus managed to carry Selena practically back to the hotel before he finally succumbed to the strain. Nyx was only able to carry Luna half as far.

“Holy shit dude, what are you? Part ox?” Nyx teased Ravus as Ravus gently set Selena down on the ground before leaning on his knees to catch his breath before standing to his full height again and stretching.

“I don’t have to be part anything to be stronger than you Jock Strap.” Ravus quipped, having started calling Nyx that since the day before as he caught his breath and Luna and Selena snickered.

“Whatever Band Boy,” Nyx dismissed as Selena and Luna rolled their eyes playfully. Nyx and Ravus had actually gotten along really well, both giving each other a hard time but it wasn’t mean, it was more in jest than anything and the friendly competition between them only sparked camaraderie between the two.

Once back in the room Nyx and Luna crashed and Selena took the opportunity of her and Ravus being alone without any scrutiny and hugged Ravus tightly. Ravus hadn’t expected it and so he awkwardly returned it at first for a split second before just going with it and hugging her back as tight as she was hugging him. Selena reached up and got on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

“Thank you for today, I had a lot of fun.” Selena smiled tiredly before she got ready for bed.

Ravus sat on the end of the bed as he waited for her to finish in the bathroom and tried to keep his heart from beating out of his chest as he fought to keep his head from spinning off his head. Holy shit, she kissed him, granted it was on the cheek and it was sweet and probably not at all romantic to her but still. Fuck that felt so much better than he had imagined. Her lips were so soft and her palm had been warm on his other cheek as she had kissed him. He would have done this a thousand times over if it meant it would have the same outcome. Yup, it was official, he had fallen for her. _Hard_. But she was dating someone else and he was probably reading too much into it. But if Pelna ever slipped up, Ravus would be all too happy to sweep Selena off her feat. Oh heaven help him.

The next morning they all slept in quite late and had a very slow and easy going morning before checking out of the hotel and going out to brunch before Ravus drove them back. Ravus was actually quite quiet on the back, turning more contemplative but he had blamed it on being tired and worn out.

 

Monday morning however Ravus and Luna were called to the Principal’s office where their mother took them to see their grandparents.

“Mom, what’s going on? Did one of them die?” Luna asked as she followed her mother out to her car.

“I don’t know, I got a call from their lawyers this morning demanding all three of us and only the three of us come immediately.” Sylva answered.

Luna and Ravus were quiet all the way as Sylva drove.

But once there, they were met with both of Sylva’s parents along with their team of lawyers.

“What’s going on?” Sylva asked.

“We changed our will, we need your signatures.” Her mother informed her coldly. Luna, Ravus and Sylva sat down at the table and read the will and the POAs over.

Sylva thought she was going to explode with rage, how dare her parents do this to her. She looked up to see her parents smile smugly and she wanted to reach across the table and beat them both to death before they wills could be enacted.

“So let me get this straight, you’ll walk me down the aisle but you’re doing this?” Sylva said as she held up her copies of their will and POAs.   
“We must protect our own.” Her father answered defensively.

“Fine, fuck you both, you’re not coming to the wedding, you’re not welcome,” Sylva bit out as she grabbed a pen and signed the damned papers before storming out of the room and going back into her car and called Regis, bawling her eyes out. Ravus and Luna looked at each other worriedly but obediently and dutifully signed the papers themselves.

Sylva drove them back to the school before her phone rung again, it was news on Andrew and Ardyn. Once back at the school Luna couldn’t stomach going back into the building, she needed time to process everything.

Ravus felt quite numb himself but managed to find Nyx as he went to his last class.

“You need to call off of work tonight, you need to go to Lunafreya, she’s at home. I’ll take care of Selena.” Ravus advised and Nyx knew something was terribly wrong if _Ravus_ was telling him to go see Luna.

After school Nyx drove straight to Luna’s house and went up to the door and knocked. Luna answered the door, her eyes were extremely bloodshot and her face was twisted into a scowl and she was holding a half empty bottle of wine.

“Are you drunk?” Nyx asked as he came into her house.

“I’m getting there. Want some?” Luna asked with a tiny bit of a slur. Damn it how did he always manage to just ‘show up’ it’s like he had a super power but right this second she hated it.

“No thanks.” Nyx answered as he eyed her warily as he followed her to the kitchen.

“Buzz kill.” Luna muttered to herself, perhaps louder than she should have because he still heard it.

“So, what’s going on?” Nyx asked.

“People won’t die when they’re supposed to.” Luna answered before gulping a third of what remained in the bottle down in one go.

“Uh, care to explain that?” Nyx asked.

“It’s a pretty clear statement.” Luna retorted irritably as Luna scouted the kitchen for what she would drink after she finished this bottle of wine.

“So who needs to die?” Nyx carefully asked.

“So many people, Andrew, Ardyn, my biological grandparents, just to name a few.” Luna bit out bitterly as she finished the bottle and threw it away before opening another bottle, this one was a screw top and Luna took the cap off and started chugging.

“Hey, how about we stop drinking,” Nyx gently suggested as he tried to take it away from her.

“No,” Luna said a bit louder and sharper than she had intended as she backed away from him and wandered to the living room. She needed to sit down and Nyx just kept following her, not quite sure what he was supposed to do. He had never seen her like this.

“Luna, please talk to me,” Nyx pleaded.

“Andrew plead guilty by insanity this morning.” Luna murmured as she sat down on the couch and continued to drink.

“Good.” Nyx nodded.

“Not good enough. His lawyers got him a plea bargain so we wouldn’t go to trial. Because if we could have gone to trial, he would have been up for the death penalty, but no, he’ll be going to a retreat of a prison instead.” Luna sneered angrily, starting to seethe.

“For how long?” Nyx asked.

“For life, both him and his father are going to serve life sentences without the possibility of parole.” Luna answered. “I wanted to be there, I should have been there,” Luna lamented. “It’s amazing how with the right amount of money, anything is possible.” Luna muttered before she took another swig.

“You need to explain that.” Nyx insisted.

“How is that statement giving you confusion?” Luna snapped. “Also, can we PLEASE not talk about money? Like ever? Because I will give you a check for a million dollars to never mention money again.” Luna proposed.

“No!” Nyx snapped as he tried to take the wine bottle from her, this was getting out of hand.

“Why?” Luna asked as she moved it out of his reach and got off the couch to face him.

“Because you’re being insulting!” Nyx chastised.

“No because your ego won’t let you!” Luna yelled as she pointed accusingly at him.

“Lunafreya!” Nyx yelled back. “Stop! You’re drunk!”

“So?! Doesn’t mean I’m wrong!” Luna roared.

Nyx had enough, if she wanted to get wasted, that was her choice. But he wasn’t going to stick around and have her like this, taking it out on him especially when he didn’t do anything wrong. He didn’t want to fight with her but knew she was in a fighting mood. So he got off the couch and turned on his heel and went to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Luna demanded as she marched behind him, swerving a little as she did so.

“Home,” Nyx answered as he got his shoes on.

“Why? Because I called you out on your bull shit?” Luna sneered mockingly.

“You’re drunk, I’m just trying to help and you’re being...” God Nyx did not want to say ‘a bitch’ but she was pushing his limits.

“A bitch?” Luna supplied smugly despite her anger.

“Yes,” Nyx confirmed.

“It took you this long to figure that out? How pathetic.” Luna snarled.

“Call me when you’re sober,” Nyx bit out before he left.

Luna stared in shock at the closed door. He left. He actually left. Suddenly she was so furious. She threw the nearly empty wine bottle at the door as hard as she could and it shattered. The scream she let out at the door felt better than anything had all day. It was like she was releasing a decade of repressed screams and tantrums.

Nyx stood on the other side of the door and warred with himself. He knew there was broken glass on the other side of the door, he also knew, even as fucked up Luna was being, she was hurting, that scream got under his skin and twisted his stomach to knot up so bad he thought he would throw up. And Luna picking up broken glass, especially a drunk Luna trying to clean that up would only end in her going to the hospital getting stitches.

He heard her broken sob and he caved. He turned and opened the door carefully. He winced as he heard the door move the broken glass out of the way and noted all the wine dripping from the walls but what he really noticed is Luna on her hands and knees, curled into herself as she held her hand over her mouth as tears flooded from her eyes, still in the same spot she was standing when she must have thrown the wine bottle and the scene broke his heart.

“What are you doing here?” Luna asked when she looked up slightly to see him in the door way again.

“I don’t know.” Nyx answered as his shoulders slumped in defeat. He stepped carefully over the glass shards and managed to get the door closed. He didn’t know what to do first, help her or clean it up.

“So, how about you stay right where you are, because I don’t need you to cut yourself on this broken glass and have to get stitches. So I’ll try to clean this up because I doubt you want anyone to know you just lost your temper.” Nyx suggested and he watched as she begrudgingly nodded in agreement.

“Stay right there, don’t move ok?” Nyx repeated for emphasis as he came closer to her. Luna found her feet and hugged him as tightly as she could, burying her face into his chest and continued to cry.

“I’m sorry Nyx, I’m so so sorry,” Luna apologized.

“I know, I still love you ok?” Nyx assured her as he held her just as tightly, pressing a soft kiss into her temple.

“I love you too!” Luna cried and Nyx couldn’t help but smile to himself. He kissed where her neck met her shoulder as he held her as tight as he could. God he loved this woman, even at her worst.

“Ok, so how about you sit down, and I’ll get a broom and you can tell me what’s really going on.” Nyx invited as she began to pull away.

Luna obeyed and sat down cross legged where she was standing before Nyx left her for just a moment to find a broom with a dust pan as he grabbed the trash can and drug it to the front door with him along with the broom.

“Noctis and my mother are getting cheated out of millions dollars.” Luna admitted as she felt herself sober up.

“Ok, how and why?” Nyx asked as he started to pick up the bigger pieces of glass carefully and threw them away.

“Because he’s gay,” Luna answered simply.

“Ok..the how would help me understand this.” Nyx pointed out.

“This morning, when Ravus and I got called out of class, it was our mother, she took us to see our grandparents who said it was an ‘emergency’. Turns out they rewrote their will and Power of Attorney, POA's, they are cutting my mother out completely, they are leaving everything to Ravus and I. So upon my grandparents’ death, my mom should have stood to inherit millions and millions of dollars, but because Mom is marrying Dad and is going to adopt Noctis, my grandparent’s- who hate gays with the same fervor they hate every other minority, which is unless you’re white, rich and christian, they don’t like you but whatever- they are not going to give my mom her inheritance at all because they don’t want her to give any of it to Noctis because they will by no means support the ‘gay agenda’ which is bull shit as all get out but whatever. So Ravus and I had to sign to split my mother’s inheritance in half between the two of us and that if I didn’t sign Ravus would be getting all of it himself because he already told them he wouldn’t share a dime with Noctis. Thankfully they didn’t ask me to promise the same otherwise I wouldn’t have signed.” Luna explained, her gaze never really leaving her hands as they wrung together as Nyx continued to clean up the mess.

“You know what I’ve noticed?” Nyx noted as he swept carefully.

“What?” Luna asked, not really even looking up to meet his gaze.

“You never tell me _exactly_ how much money any of this is.” Nyx answered.

“Mostly because I don’t want to freak you out, and partially because before today I didn’t even know how much money I was talking about.” Luna answered as she rubbed at her eyes as she fought to find her composure again. “But if you want specific numbers, the trust fund that was just handed to me recently, that I wasn’t even supposed to use until I turned 18 is 16.8 million dollars, not including the controlling stock of Miracles, if I were to include that, it’s 58.3 million. I get a third of it now, a third when I turn twenty one and the last third when I turn 25. The inheritance my Mom was supposed to get is 428 million, that’s all the investments and assets included. It’s obscene.” Luna admitted. “I haven’t told you because I don’t want you to stay with me just because of it, I don’t want it to be one of the reasons we are together because Ravus, with all his ‘gold digger’ talk over the last year, has been obnoxious but unsettling and has a way of creeping and seeping doubt and I never want to suspect that especially of you and I didn’t even want to tell you the specifics until we got engaged.” Luna revealed with her head bowed low as she shifted and brought her knees up to her chest and held her knees and rocked herself slightly.

Nyx blinked as his brain tried to comprehend all that. But he understood where she was coming from.

And he could also understand where Ravus was coming from too. He walked back to the kitchen and got some paper towels and got them wet and came back and wiped everything down, to make sure he got every tiny shard, even opening the door to wipe under it to really make sure he got it all.

“Could you please say something?” Luna requested with a wince.

“Almost done,” Nyx answered as he finished. He wiped off the bottom of the broom to make sure the glass wouldn’t still be in the broom before he threw the wet paper towels in the trash, put the trash can back in the kitchen as well as the broom back before he came back to her. Nyx reached down and picked her up bridal style.

“What the...” Luna jumped before she threw her arms around his neck as he carried her to her room. “Are you sweeping me off my feet?” Luna laughed in realization despite her tears.

“Is it working?” Nyx grunted as he carried her down the hallway.

“Yes,” Luna admitted as she reached for the door handle to open the door for them.

Nyx kicked the door closed and carried her to her bed and gently laid her down. Luna tried pulling him down with her. “No, don’t leave me,” Luna pleaded in a whine.

“Let me get something to drink, hang on Love,” Nyx kissed her quickly before walking over to her mini fridge that she had just gotten last week and got a bottle of water and drank half of it in one go before he climbed into bed with her. Luna happily wrapped her arms around him and entangled her legs with his as Nyx put his arm under her neck and wrapped his other arm around her.

Luna looked into his eyes anxiously, desperately needing his reaction to all of this.

Nyx took a deep breath. “I can see why you didn’t want to tell me, if our position was reversed I’d probably be fighting my own suspicions about people too. And to be honest, my brain is having a hard time wrapping around those numbers but I’m not freaking out, not in the slightest, a little hurt that you didn’t feel comfortable telling me the whole truth in the first place which makes me think that you don’t trust me but we’ll get there.” Nyx assured her, giving the tip of her nose a quick kiss, making her smile. “And yes your grandparents are shitty people and shitty people do shitty things. But I have an idea of how you can fix that.” Nyx propositioned.

“I do too but I really want to hear your ideas on the matter. But I do trust you. I didn’t mean for you to feel that way. I was just...really scared.” Luna urged.

“I know, I get it, it’s ok. Now, my idea about your grandparents, are you sure that no where in all the paperwork, especially in any fine print that you signed, did it say that you wouldn’t give Nocits anything?” Nyx questioned.

“No, I read it very carefully and made sure I understood it before I signed it because Noctis is more of a brother to me that Ravus is and if they had said ‘we won’t give you a dime unless you promise us that you won’t share it with Noctis,’ Ravus could have had all of it.” Luna professed.

“Wow, ok, well, my idea is you wait until after they die and then give Noctis what would be in your mind, his fair share.” Nyx suggested.

“That is my idea, I wasn’t going to wait until after they died though, I was going to do it while they’re still alive to give them a proverbial ‘fuck you’.” Luna declared proudly.

“Then why were you so upset if you already had a solution?” Nyx asked.

“Because Noctis won’t accept it, he is refusing to accept any money what so ever from me or anyone else.” Luna sighed sadly.

“Ok so how you fix _that_ , is you give your mom Noctis’ share and she gives it to him because your mom has a way of giving people stuff whether they want it or not and not taking no for an answer. Except from me.” Nyx suggested. Luna blinked a couple times before planting her lips firmly on his and kissing him as soundly as she could with Nyx starting to laugh into the kiss.

“I take it you like that idea.” Nyx managed to say between kisses.

“I do...you’re...a genius.” Luna smiled into the kiss. “I love you, so so so much.” Luna professed once they broke for air.

“I love you too so so so much.” Nyx mirrored as they rubbed the tips of their noses together.

“So, since we’re talking about money and giving people things whether they want them or not, I really, like really _really_ want to buy you a new truck for your birthday.” Luna revealed.

“The truck I have now is fine, quit trying to buy me things.” Nyx groaned in mock exasperation.

“The clutch is sticking, it needs a tune up, the headlights need to be replaced, the paint is chipping, the body panels are rusting out on the bottom and at least a third of the chrome is missing.” Luna listed off, proud of herself for remembering all of that.

“It’s a good truck!” Nyx defended. “Yes it’s a little worse for wear but so am I and I’m still good.” Nyx pouted.

“Oh my god, we’re talking about a vehicle, not your existential projections.” Luna mock complained as she poked him in the chest with her finger giving him a poke for every syllable of every word she said.

“And it’s a good vehicle still, I have a lot of sentimental attachment.” Nyx mirrored but poked her in her sides where he knew she was ticklish and laughing when she started giggling and trying to bat his hands away.

“This isn’t fair, you’re not as ticklish as me,” Luna complained as she continued to laugh as they batted at each other’s hands before Nyx leaned over her, pinning her to the bed and planted his mouth on her neck and licked her, making her squirm, squeal and laugh even more.

“No fair!” Luna laughed before Nyx blew a raspberry into the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder and chest making her shriek in delight as her legs kicked in protest. Luna craned her head up to bite down on the lobe of his ear teasingly. She managed to suck on her finger and tried to give him a wet willie.

“No! Don’t you dare,” Nyx warned in a laugh as he pinned her wrists to either side of her head as he sat her waist over her.

“But this isn’t fair.” Luna laughed as she struggled to unpin herself but his hold on her was steadfast as always.

“Don’t give me wet willies, those are nasty and gross,” Nyx insisted.

“But how else am I supposed to get back at you?” Luna questioned as she stopped struggling as she blew the her bangs out of her eyes so she could see him clearer.

“Ok I don’t have an answer for you,” Nyx shrugged as he let go of one of her wrists to scratch his nose as Luna used the moment of release to move her pesky hair from her eyes before reaching up and grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to kiss her. She kissed him deeply and earnestly, starting up the now familiar chain of events.

“Nope,” Nyx pulled away when he sensed the shift in her and pulled her hands away from the button and zipper of his jeans.

“Why not?” Luna demanded.

“Because you’ve been drinking and I’m not going there, especially with you.” Nyx explained.

“I’m not drunk! I’ve sobered up!” Luna insisted.

“Really? You want to test that?” Nyx challenged.

“Are you really going to give me a sobriety test? In my own home? In my own bedroom? In my own bed?” Luna asked, shocked that he was doing this.

“Absolutely.” Nyx nodded in confirmation.

“God damn it, ok, fine, you want me to walk in a straight line and follow your finger?” Luna asked, slightly irritated he was being this way even though she was secretly relieved that his moral compass was so clear and strong that he resisted such a great temptation.

“Those are great ideas.” Nyx smiled smugly as he held up his index finger in front of her face. “Now, follow it with your eyes without moving your head.” Nyx instructed and tried to fight his smile as she was able to do just that.

“Now get up and walk from your door back to the bed, one foot in front of the other.” Nyx pointed to her door before getting off of her and laying down on his side. Luna got up and stalked over to the door and turned around and smirked as an evil plan formed in her mind. Oh she was going to do as he instructed but she was going to be at the vary least distracting as she did so.

Nyx saw the glint in her eyes and the wicked curve to her smile and knew she wasn’t going to make this easy. Luna reached behind her and unhooked her bra from underneath her shirt as she managed to put one foot in front of the other, grinning smugly when she watched his eyes track her movements. She reached through the sleeve of her shirt and pulled the bra strap out and around her arm as she slowed down on her pace, not because she was unbalanced but because she was perhaps a bit vindictive. She repeated the process with the other arm and smiled evilly when Nyx’s eyes followed her hand that snaked up and grasped her bra and pulled it out of her shirt, holding it up teasingly before holding it out an arms length away and letting it fall to the floor. Luna tilted her head, fixing him with a challenging look.

“How can you be sure I’m walking in a straight line if you get so distracted baby?” Luna cooed teasingly. Nyx made a face, crinkling his nose at her as he struggled not to smile.

Luna smiled smugly as she hooked her toes into the back of her feet to snag her socks and took them off with the next two steps before she tortuously slow unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them, with every step, pulling them down inch by inch before letting them fall to her ankles and stepping out of them. After her jeans had come off then it was time to pull her shirt off in the same slowly torturous manner and Luna smirked when Nyx grabbed and fisted his hand into her bedding. Luna’s gaze traveled to the tenting in his pants and knew her plan was working.

She was only a few feet away as she hooked her thumbs into the hem of her underwear and brought them down so that she was bare in front of him. She smiled evilly as his pupils dilated and he subconsciously licked his lips.

“You hungry? I’m hungry.” Luna said as if she was no longer horny as hell as she turned on her heel and walked to her door again.

“Ok, ok, I give,” Nyx caved as he leaped out of bed and gathered her into his arms and picked her up off her feet, Luna cackling with laughter as he brought her back to bed, pulling the covers back and pushing her down into bed and crashing his body to hers as Luna made quick work of his pants and underwear as Nyx divested himself of his shirt before Nyx pulled the covers over them both and they made love to each other.

 

Meanwhile at Anna and Johnny’s house.

Ravus was unusually quiet and contemplative and Selena could see that something was very wrong.

“So, what’s going on?” Selena asked softly as she reached out to touch his forearm as they sat next to each other on the couch.

“Nothing, just...family drama.” Ravus dismissed as he tried not to look at her. No use in burdening her.

Selena frowned and shifted on the couch so she was facing him.

“Ravus,” Selena said softly as she reached out held his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “Talk to me, tell me what’s going on. Why did you and Luna leave today?” Selena asked, her concern clear on her face and in her voice and Ravus felt his walls shatter.

“My grandparents demanded to see Lunafreya, my mother and myself this morning, they said it was an emergency. I thought that my grandfather had stroked out or something.” Ravus began, keeping his voice low and quiet to keep Dani at least from overhearing. “Turns out, they cut my mother out as their sole heir, they’re circumventing her completely and giving everything to Lunafreya and I when they die and if that wasn’t bad enough, they named Lunafreya and I their Power of Attorney so if they get sick or need to be hospitalized, we’re in charge of their care, my mother has no say in anything whatsoever. And when they die they don’t even wanting her having anything to do with their funeral arrangements, it’s literally all on Lunafreya and I.” Ravus informed her.

Selena blinked in surprise. “Why?” Selena asked.

“Because my mother is going to marry Regis and is adopting Noctis and they don’t approve because of Noctis’ lifestyle.” Ravus carefully worded.

“Wow,” Selena breathed shock. Not wanting to believe her ears.

“Yeah,” Ravus sighed.

“So what’s going to happen?” Selena asked curiously.

“I don’t know. My mother signed off this morning that she has no legal rights concerning them and Lunafreya and I signed on as their power of attorneys as well as their rightful heirs.” Ravus sighed heavily. If this had happened only a few months ago he would have been leaping for joy and would be giving his mother, Regis and Noctis the bird with both hands but now that it was actually happening, he felt awful and guilty.

“They didn’t have a DNR did they?” Selena asked, somewhat joking which worked because Ravus cracked a smile for the first time that day.

“I wish,” Ravus replied before pulling Izzy closer to his face so he could kiss her chubby cheeks and settle her on his other shoulder so she could take a nap as he nuzzled her neck and shoulder.

“I’m sorry Ravus, I can’t imagine what kind of burden all that responsibility will have on you.” Selena offered as she reached out and squeezed his hand again.

“Thanks,” Ravus smiled halfheartedly as he squeezed back, welcoming the sensation of being grounded that her touch always brought him.

“Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here, chances are I’ll have no idea what you’re talking about but I’ll listen.” Selena offered and Ravus just wanted to lean over and kiss her. Did she have any idea how much he wanted to tell her before Gabby filled her diaper.

“Really?” Selena giggled before she got up off the couch and walked away to change Gabby’s diaper as she cooed and talked to Gabby who cooed and babbled back.

Selena came back to the couch and the moment was gone.

“So will all that change what you want to do with your life?” Selena asked thoughtfully as she sat back down on the couch and had Gabby lay down on her shoulder so that Gabby and Izzy were facing each other.

“No, Lunafreya has wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember and so that leaves the business side of Miracles to me. I’ve always known and accepted that.” Ravus shrugged off.

“Doesn’t that make you want to scream? To have your whole life planned out like that? To not ever have the freedom to choose what you can do with your life?” Selena posed.

“Actually no, it’s kind of nice to not have that existential crisis.” Ravus cracked another smile with a subtle shake of his head. “And I still have some freedom, I can choose who I want to marry at least, even though there is a short list that my grandparents have that they felt the need to provide me.” Ravus murmured with a playful roll of his eyes.

“Oh jeez,” Selena shook her head. “Do you have that list?” Selena asked curiously.

“Actually I do,” Ravus chuckled as he got into his pocket and gave the list to her.

“Ok I don’t know who any of these people are but their last names sure do look familiar.” Selena grimaced as she shook her head and gave it back. “Your grandparents are pieces of work.” Selena muttered to him.

“Yes they are,” Ravus nodded as he took the list and ripped it up. “Dani, can you throw this away for me please?” Ravus asked as he held the pieces of paper out to her.

“Ok,” Dani smiled as she came and got all the pieces of paper and threw them away before she returned to watching her movie from in front of the TV.

“I would set it on fire but I guess that’ll do.” Ravus joked.

“So enough about my boring already pre-planned destiny, what about you? What do you want to do with your life?” Ravus asked.

“Well I guess I don’t have much room to talk I guess,” Selena shrugged with her other shoulder.

“Oh come on, what do you want to do?” Ravus asked, a lighter teasing tone to his voice as he poked her in the leg making Selena hum a giggle.

“Well while my aspirations can never be as grand as yours, I think it’s still noble,” Selena began before she took a deep breath. “I really just want to be a stay at home mom.” Selena admitted.

“There is no greater job or more noble profession than that.” Ravus praised sincerely.

“Coming from the guy who’s going to be a CEO and who’s sister is going to be a doctor, who’s own mother is a doctor.” Selena challenged.

“Absolutely, I firmly believe that at least one parent should be at home. For me it was my Dad, he was a stay at home Dad and he was awesome. I wish you could have met him. He was so fun, he was an artist and writer and he was the most caring, nurturing person ever. He challenged every stereotype and sent my grandparents for a loop, but they got grandchildren out of it so they couldn’t complain too much. That’s where Lunafreya gets her big heart from.” Ravus praised.

“Where you must have gotten yours too.” Selena murmured softly with a smile so warm Ravus’ breath almost hitched again. The moment was back, he really wanted to kiss her again.

“No,” Ravus shook his head no in gentle disagreement before he looked over at Gabby who was finally asleep. “How is Izzy doing?” Ravus asked Selena softly.

“She’s asleep, I take it Gabby is too?” Selena concluded.

“Yeah,” Ravus nodded as he managed to get off the couch and helped Selena get off the couch so they could put Izzy and Gabby in their crib.

Once they managed to get the twins in their crib, Ravus stood over them and stared at them in awed wonder for a moment and Selena took Ravus’ arm and put it around her shoulders so she could hug him from the side.

“You need a hug,” Selena explained when Ravus looked down at her curiously but hugged her back and stroked her arm a little. Ravus grinned lopsided before Selena moved to face him fully and hug him completely. Ravus hugged her back tightly and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly savoring the moment. He had needed a hug and this felt...amazing and comforting and somehow, like everything was going to be ok. Here she was, literally the girl of his dreams and they were friends and they were doing good and things had been going pretty well between them and the more he got to know her, the more he liked her, she was...everything he could ever want, she was smart and funny and kind and sweet and _so genuine_ and honest and she was there, holding him but she still belonged to someone else and that fact broke his heart just as quickly as this hug was healing it. Maybe someday things would change, it was worth being patient. She was worth being patient for.

“Thank you Selena, I did need a hug.” Ravus admitted.

“Come on, give me another dance lesson,” Selena invited as she pulled away and took his hand and led him out of the nursery and back to the kitchen that over looked the living room so they could keep an eye on Dani still.

“What did you want to learn today?” Ravus smiled down at her.

“I don’t care, first thing that pops in your head.” Selena shrugged as she got into position knowing Ravus could use a good distraction from his problems.

“Let’s go for a simple waltz, nothing too complicated.” Ravus decided before moving them around the floor as they danced to no music as Selena tried to mentally keep count and not step on Ravus’ feet. _Again_. And soon Selena’s plan worked, Ravus was smiling, well, grinning at least as their conversation fell to much lighter topics of conversation as his whole being seemed to lighten up and brighten up which is all Selena wanted to accomplish by dancing with him.


	21. Life Goes On

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 21

 

On Thursday, while Nyx was at work, Luna went to his parents house and sat them down.

“So, I wanted to talk to you both about something really important, to me,” Luna began as she sat down across from them at their dinner table.

“Oh no, you’re not pregnant are you?” Sabrina gasped and Luna gasped in horror.

“No! No, no, no, no!” Luna insisted as she held up her hands and did a stopping motion. “No, no nothing like that.” Luna assured them as she waived her hands wildly.

“Oh, good, I worry because with you and your... _problem_ , I worry about you Hun.” Sabrina cooed as she reached out to place her hand comfortingly on Luna’s hand and Luna blinked before she realized what Sabrina was talking about.

“Oh, no, that... _problem_ hasn’t been an issue, it’s...practically...solved.” Luna worded carefully, trying not to give every tail that she was lying before she cleared her throat. “No, I’m here to talk about Nyx, Nyx’s truck to be exact.” Luna clarified before Sabrina and Dorian gave her a funny look.

“So for Nyx’s 18th birthday in a couple of weeks, I wanted to get him a new truck and he is refusing me, so as his parents, I wanted to know if I could make a “donation” to a fund that could be created just for that purpose because he wouldn’t say no to you guys as his parents.” Luna explained.

“Oh Hun, you really don’t have to, Nyx can take care of himself.” Sabrina shook her head no.

“I know that and I’m not disagreeing with that, in fact it’s one of the things I deeply and greatly admire about him, about your whole family in fact. But please, please let me do this for him. Even for Selena, I would love to contribute for her as well.” Luna pleaded.

“I’m afraid it’s going to be a no Sweetie,” Dorian said, giving her an apologetic smile and a soft shake of his head no too.

“But I love Nyx and want to marry him and start a family with him and make all his dreams come true and what’s his is mine and what’s mine is his,” Luna blurted in protest, surprising herself.

Dorian and Sabrina gave her surprised smiles at that. “I’m sorry, what?” Sabrina couldn’t help but giggle as she covered her mouth to try to keep the laughter from escaping her, not that she was laughing at Luna, but because she was suddenly so happy, as Luna winced and grimaced but couldn’t help but laugh too.

“I love Nyx very much and I want to marry him and start a family with him and make all his dreams come true and I know we’re young and I know that sounds crazy and I know it seems really fast because it is really fast but when you’re in love you’re in love,” Luna confessed. “That and I know Edith told you that she’d give the ring to Nyx to propose to me and if he’d ask right now I’d say yes.” Luna added because she might as well go for broke.

Sabrina couldn’t fight the happy tears in her eyes as she stood up and walked around the table to hug Luna tightly.

“Nothing would make me happier, welcome to the family Lunafreya.” Sabrina cried happily through her laughter into Luna’s shoulder as Luna couldn’t help but mirror her.

“Welcome to mine too,” Luna cooed as she kissed Sabrina’s cheek before Sabrina did the same to her.

“Can I call you Mom?” Luna asked as they pulled apart.

“Of course you can!” Sabrina invited before Dorian stood and held his arms open too.

“And can I call you Dad?” Luna asked as she hugged him and sniffled happily.

“Of course kiddo,” Dorian chuckled as he kissed her cheek too as he gave her a big bear hug.

“Thank you,” Luna thanked him as she kissed his cheek in turn before just being so happy she couldn’t help but laugh and cry at the same time.

“I’m just so happy,” Luna laughed once they pulled away before Dorian pressed a kiss into her forehead.

“We are too,” Dorian assured her.

“So can I please make that donation to my soon to be husband and my sister?” Luna asked again.

“Sure, I guess we should have expected this to happen.” Dorian caved.

“Yes!” Luna cheered as she jumped up and down and clapped excitedly.

“So, I take it I’m making the check out to both of you.” Luna said happily as she sat back down and got her checkbook out and quickly wrote a check for a hundred thousand dollars and handed it to them.

“Uh, there’s too many zero’s on that.” Dorian noted when he very begrudgingly took it from her.

“No there isn’t, that’s for Nyx _and_ Selena. And if there’s some left over, then there’s some left over, I’m sure there is a retirement account or a college fund or a credit card or _something_ it can disappear into.” Luna shrugged and waived off. “Look, I’ve been saving my allowance since I was 10 for a new car and it turned out that my dad socked some money away for my first car right before he died and only told my mom. So since it’s impossible to pay that back, I’m paying it forward.” Luna explained.

“How long ago did he die?” Sabrina asked thoughtfully.

“Five years ago, he died of cancer, by the time we found it, it was too far gone and had spread to all of his vital organs and was of course, inoperable.” Luna recalled as she started to tear up again. “His funeral was the last time I was even in church before going with you guys.” Luna revealed.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Sabrina gasped as she leaned over and hugged Luna since she was sitting right next to her.

“Well, when you get told as a child that God took your father to be another angel in heaven, and that everything happens for a reason, you tend to get really angry with God for taking the one person you loved more than anyone else away from you.” Luna admitted as she wiped her tears away.

“No, honey, no, I know your father must be in heaven but no, there is a verse in the Bible that says ‘time and unforeseeable events befall everyone’ and we believe that. Sometimes bad things just happen and people, no matter how hard we try to save them, are lost or die or both. No Honey, I’m so sorry you were told that.” Sabrina cooed as she swept Luna’s bangs to the side out of her eyes before holding Luna and pet her head, giving Dorian a meaningful look before kissing the crown of Luna’s head.

“Really?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, you want to read it yourself?” Sabrina asked.

“No, I believe and trust you. That is really comforting though.” Luna smiled sadly. “My family isn’t real religious to begin with and with my soon to be step brother being gay and all, you can imagine there’s not a lot of churches we would even feel comfortable in. In fact, my grandparents cut my mom out of their will, out of everything, like my mother has no legal rights to her own parents because she’s adopting Noctis.” Luna revealed.

“Oh good heavens! That’s awful!” Sabrina gasped in shock and Luna nodded.

“Yeah, me and Ravus got pulled out of school on Monday for an “emergency” that ended up being my grandparents re-writing everything, so how many seventeen year olds do you know are the POA’s for their own grandparents? Like when they die, Ravus and I get to plan and execute their funerals, my mother has no say, no right, no claim whatsoever in anything and she’s their only child, only one.” Luna held up a finger as bitterness edged into her tone.

“That’s just despicable, I’m sorry, I should be more respectful but...” Sabrina held up a hand.

“No I absolutely agree with you. And you want to know the worst of it? I found out just last night when my mom was rereading everything for the thousandth time to see if there was any loopholes in any of it, that I’m not allowed to share my inheritance with my step brother either, because it was written on the very top edge of the back of one of the last pages where a clip from the clip board kept me from seeing it, I don’t even know yet if I can even give my half of it back to my mother to do with as she sees fit, our lawyers are “looking into it”. What kind of “ _family_ ” if you even want to call it that, does that to each other? That’s probably why I love and adore your parents as much as I do because my biological grandparents are so horrible.” Luna revealed.

“Oh Honey, they love and adore you! Dorian’s parents too will love you, they’re coming from out of state for Beth’s wedding so you’ll meet them then. Their names are Susan and Cliff and they will immediately love you to pieces.” Sabrina assured her before kissing her cheek again as she hugged her even tighter. “You’re an Ulric now, you’re one of us and we take care of our own and we look after each other no matter what because family comes first, and we’ll be more than happy to adopt the rest of your family too, Noctis and Ignis is it? Them too.” Sabrina insisted firmly.

“Ok,” Luna smiled through her tears. “Thank you, so so so much, I love you both so much.” Luna professed.

“We love you too Sweetie, you’re like a daughter to us too and if you ever need anything, even if it’s just to talk and rant or whatever, we’re here for you. We always will be.” Dorian assured her as he reached out and gently grasped Luna’s arm that was still around his wife as Luna turned her head to look and smile back at Dorian.

“Thanks Dad,” Luna smiled before Selena came into the house, carrying another take out container.

“Oh god who died?” Selena gasped when she came into the kitchen and saw her mom hugging and holding Luna.

“No one, she told us about some of her family drama she’s been having.” Sabrina informed her.

“Oh, did they make a list for you too?” Selena asked as she put her leftovers in the fridge.

“Ha! Yes they did.” Luna laughed as she pulled away and got her notebook from her purse and pulled it out. “My grandparents made a list of people I should consider marrying, as if they have any right or say in the matter,” Luna laughed scornfully as she showed them the list.

“Oh for heaven’s sake!” Sabrina frowned when she looked it over, recognizing the last names and concluding that they all were heirs to probably greater fortunes than she could fathom.

“Yeah, your brother showed me his list too, he ripped it up and threw it away though.” Selena informed them before Luna shrugged and did the same to her own list before getting up and tossing the ripped up pieces away.

“Well he’s taken all of this pretty hard actually, he’s been beside himself all week. We’ve hardly gotten two or three words out of him. He just gets _so quiet_ when he’s worried or upset about something. It’s a Nox Fleuret thing, my Dad was the same exact way. Now the Anders side, my mom’s side, that’s the loud, out spoken, a flurry of emotions, _vindictive_ , _**spiteful**_ , obviously, side.” Luna revealed with a dramatic roll of her eyes. “So did Rae behave himself?” Luna asked Selena.

Selena’s eyes got a little wide for a moment before quickly answering that.

“As always,” Selena smiled shyly.

“Wait, you know Rey too? I thought Rey was a girl.” Sabrina looked from Selena to Luna, confused.

“No, not Rey- R-E-Y, Rae- R-A-E, but you say it like Ray- R-A-Y, it’s my brother’s nick name, you know Ravus, you’ve met him before.” Luna answered, completely missing the pleading look Selena was trying to subtly give her.

“Wait, you’ve been babysitting with Ravus all this time? And going out to eat with him?” Sabrina asked Selena as her eyebrows knitted and Selena knew the jig was up.

“Yup, I didn’t realize that there was any confusion about that.” Selena lied before Luna realized what was going on and her own eyes got wide for a fraction of a second as she tried to think of a way to help Selena.

“Ravus has only substituted for me and Nyx in picking Selena up from the Hendersons a couple of times and he eats all the time cause he’s constantly hungry so that’s probably why they’ve gotten something to eat on the rare occasion. It’s fine, nothing to worry about, my brother would _never_ be inappropriate in any way, especially towards Selena. Probably because he knows that I would dislocate every limb he has before Nyx would cut them off and beat him with his own severed limbs.” Luna quickly assured them with a slightly nervous laugh, Selena joining her.

“Yeah,” Selena nodded in agreement.

“Oh, well if you say so,” Sabrina nodded.

“So let me get out of here before Nyx comes home and starts to suspect me, I want it to be a surprise.” Luna said as she excused herself.

“Let me walk you out.” Selena volunteered. “You can tell me how your day was.” Selena added.

“Aw, thank you Love,” Luna cooed before the two girls walked out of the house and made sure the door was shut before talking.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I had no idea they didn’t know.” Luna gasped in alarm.

“Yeah, I didn’t want them to freak out that I was “alone” with a guy, even though we’re just friends, but to them, it’s a big deal. It’s not fair, Nyx can do no wrong meanwhile if I want anything more than a kiss, I have “sinful tendencies”.” Selena complained as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh good grief, you do not, it’s natural and normal, period.” Luna countered. “But I am really sorry if I got you in trouble, let me know if there’s a way I can make it up to you.” Luna offered as she kissed on the cheek and hugged her tight.

“I will,” Selena answered before kissing Luna’s cheek too. “I’ve been worried about Rae though, you’re right he does get quiet, like unsettling quiet and I’ve been trying to cheer him up but I don’t think I’m getting far.” Selena said as she pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest to stave off the cold.

“Aw, you’re such a great friend.” Luna cooed as she reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Selena’s ear.

“I try,” Selena smiled.

“Well let me get out of here before Nyx gets off, I have a surprise for him and I want it to stay that way.” Luna smiled mischievously.

“Ooh, can’t wait, you’re coming to the wedding right? It’s the weekend after Nyx’s birthday.” Selena reminded her.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, my Mom will still be hosting that gala and is taking Ravus under her wing so to speak so he can learn the ropes on how to plan and execute stuff like that.” Luna answered.

“Ooh fun,” Selena sarcastically quipped.

“Oh I know right?” Luna laughed before she got in her car. “See you tomorrow Beautiful!”

“See ya!” Selena waived off before she turned around and steeled herself to face her parents as she prayed that they would just drop the ‘Rae’ vs ‘Rey’ thing. She was almost to the door before Nyx came home.

“Hey you,” Selena greeted as she turned around.

“Hey, I passed Luna, I’m surprised she didn’t stay, did she drop you off from watching the twins and Dani?” Nyx asked as he got out of his truck.

“Yup,” Selena nodded, oh good, a cover.

The siblings walked into the house.

“Why didn’t you guys invite Luna to stay after she dropped Selena off?” Nyx asked his parents once he got inside.

Selena stood behind him, over his shoulder and mouthed ‘surprise!’ and pointed to Nyx emphatically giving her parents a meaningful and pleading look.

“Oh she seemed pretty tired Hun,” Sabrina waived off.

“Oh, I still would have liked to see her,” Nyx pouted.

“You see her every day,” Sabrina smiled knowingly.

“Yeah but that’s at school and we keep our relationship discrete there,” Nyx revealed.

“I know, it’s greatly appreciated, discrete but dignified,” Selena quickly agreed.

“As it should be,” Dorian agreed as he came into the living room to sit down in his recliner.

Nyx shot Selena an appreciative smile over his shoulder which she returned with a subtle wink.

 

At Nyx’s birthday party which was really just his friends coming over to hang out, Luna arrived with a card from Ravus and a card from her Mother, along with larger present from herself.

“Happy birthday Baby,” Luna cooed when she gave him the cards and the gift after he blew out his candles on his birthday cake before Sabrina started to cut it up and pass out pieces of it to everyone.

“Yeah I’ll open that later,” Nyx said as saw the card from Sylva and put it aside, already figuring it was probably money. But he gave the envelope that had a card from Ravus a curious glance.

“You should open that first.” Luna smiled mischievously as a giggle escaped her before it turned into laughter.

“Oh god, should I be shielding everyone’s eyes?” Nyx smiled as he opened which got Luna to laugh even harder as he pulled out funny card that had a picture of Nyx and Ravus on a ride at Cedar Point where Nyx hadn’t known where the camera was and his face was absolutely comical and ridiculous on the inside. “That bastard! I knew it! I knew he got it!” Nyx laughed hard before showing the picture to everyone who was crowding around him. “Oh god he got me a gift card for…five whole dollars! At Theo and Stacy’s! Oh it’s on Band Boy.” Nyx crooned. “When is his birthday? I know what he’s getting for his birthday, this.” Nyx asked as he held up the gift card.

“January 17th,” Luna answered.

“So open my gift. I promise you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” Luna insisted.

“It better not be keys, I’m not opening it if it is.” Nyx warned playfully.

“No,” Luna giggled as she shook her head no. “No it’s not keys.” Luna shook her head.

Nyx sighed in defeat and ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box. “Oh, you got me art supplies. Thank you Baby,” Nyx cooed as he leaned over to kiss her chastely.

“You’re welcome, and...” Luna said said as she pointed to a smaller box within the art supplies.

Nyx gave her a meaningful and pointed look. “It’s not what you think.” Luna insisted.

Nyx opened it to reveal a watch.

“Oooh,” Nyx oohed when he saw it, he loved it. It was perfect for him. “Thank you,” Nyx thanked Luna sincerely, leaning over to kiss her again before he put it on.

“You’re welcome,” Luna cooed before Nyx opened the rest of his presents.

“One more son,” Dorian said once he finished opening all the presents. “But it’s outside, it won’t fit in the house.” Dorian grinned smugly.

“No, no you didn’t.” Nyx gasped as he got up from the table and followed his dad out to see a very large, brand new black truck. “No!” Nyx called out in disbelief before he turned to Luna who had followed him and his friends out of the house. Luna made a show of looking just as surprised as Nyx was and held up her hands in surrender.

“I did not buy you this, you told me not to so I didn’t.” Luna professed as she pointed at it.

“You can buy me a truck, I wouldn’t say no,” Libertus jabbed teasingly before Crowe slapped him playfully on the chest.

“Oh can I? How gracious of you,” Luna laughed. “I’ll think about it,” Luna said as her and Crowe gave each other a meaningful look.

“That means no,” Crowe clarified to Libertus.

“Aww, please?” Libertus pouted playfully at Crowe.

“Stop,” Crowe rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Thanks Dad,” Nyx thanked his dad as the two hugged tightly.

“You’re welcome Son,” Dorian smiled into the hug.

Nyx and his friends crammed into the truck as he drove it around for the first time.

After the party and after everyone went home, Luna suggested they go out for a drive, just the two of them.

“This truck is really nice, not a stick shift though,” Nyx frowned.

“Aww, poor baby,” Luna cooed from her spot in the middle of the bench from under his arm at his side.

“So where should we go?” Nyx asked.

“Probably somewhere private,” Luna purred as she reached over and stroked up his thigh. “We got to break it in somehow,” Luna smiled when Nyx gave her a knowing smile.

“Yup.” Nyx agreed as he moved his arm from around her shoulders to shove his hand down her pants to get at her center.

“Oh!” Luna said as she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants before lifting herself up to pull them down to reveal she hadn’t been wearing any underwear.

“Happy birthday to me,” Nyx chuckled as he delved his middle and ring finger into her core.   
“Yes, very happy birthday to you My King.” Luna keened as she canted her hips into his hand and ground against his touch as her breathing grew heavier. “With this being a bigger truck, we’ll be able to have much more comfortable sex in here, especially in that back seat and with it being leather, easy clean up too,” Luna cooed as she grabbed and squeezed Nyx’s forearm. Nyx drove to the park to a lonely spot in a park and parked before getting his pants off and laying Luna down on the wide bench seat and burying himself to the hilt as they worked on getting each other naked.

“I love you,” Nyx professed as he started up an earnest rhythm.

“I love you too,” Luna professed with lidded eyes as she wrapped her legs around his hips and enjoyed having his weight on her as she kissed him as passionately as she could. Nyx broke for air before attaching his mouth to her neck and drank in the sounds of her moaning keen before he smiled into before kissing her mindless again. Luna took his fingers and thumb into her mouth and sucked and licked them sensually before Nyx took his hand and put it between them to rub at her nub to get her to come since he was getting close himself.

“Oh Lunafreya,” Nyx breathed before taking one of her breasts into his mouth and sucking hard before she came around his length and hand, crying out in tortured bliss as she did so before Nyx finally let himself go, his body tensing before it relaxed before he fought to catch his breath as he nuzzled his face next to hers as they basked in the afterglow.

Once they recovered Luna dragged him to lay on the back seat bench before impaling herself on his renewed erection and rode him enthusiastically as she felt herself get a little manic which Nyx got completely wrapped up in before sitting up so that her body rocked and slid against his before they lost themselves in each other again and again. By the time they finished they collapsed onto each other in a heap of sweaty limbs, tired and a bit sore but supremely sated and happy and content.

“God damn baby, I think you ran me raw,” Luna panted as she felt her body stick to the leather of the seat.

“I think you ran me raw and dry, _again_ ,” Nyx panted in return.

“That’s a Nox Fleuret for you,” Luna grinned proudly before kissing him again and cuddling close which made Nyx chuckle a laugh. “Cause God knows it’s not an Anders thing.” Luna laughed herself which made Nyx roll his eyes but he didn’t argue with her.

“Well you’re going to an Ulric as soon as you get out of school,” Nyx murmured in her ear.

“Yes I am,” Luna hummed in agreement. “Can’t wait,” Luna cooed as she nuzzled him.

 

That weekend Nyx picked Luna up on Saturday afternoon for Beth’s wedding. Luna put her overnight bag along with her garment bag into the back seat before climbing up into the truck.

“Don’t you look handsome,” Luna cooed.

“You’re wearing your retirement dress,” Nyx realized as he recognized the skirt of it peek out from underneath her wool dress coat.

“Yeah, is that ok?” Luna asked as she opened up the top of her coat to show him that she was indeed wearing the dress he thought she was wearing.

“Oh yeah, you look gorgeous, I’m actually really happy to see you wearing that again, it looks beautiful on you.” Nyx reassured her.

“Thank you,” Luna smiled brightly.

“Love how you did your hair and makeup too,” Nyx praised.

“Well aren’t you just a fountain of charm.” Luna giggled as she scooted to the middle seat to sit next to him again before holding his hand.

“I would kiss you but I’m wearing lip gloss and it’s a bit sticky.” Luna explained.

“It’s ok don’t worry about it Babe,” Nyx assured her as he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

“So is Matt nervous?” Luna asked.

“Very,” Nyx nodded in confirmation.

“Poor guy,” Luna.

“He’s a very lucky guy, he gets to marry the love of his life today.” Nyx pointed out.

“One of these days you’ll be able to say that about yourself.” Luna cooed.

“Yes I will, of course chances are I’ll probably be so nervous I’ll throw up in every fake potted plant, anything that even’s vaguely bucket shaped.” Nyx laughed.

“You know they make medicine just for that.” Luna pointed out.

“I’m sure they do,” Nyx nodded in agreement.

“What would you think about eloping with me?” Luna asked.

“My parents would have a fit, my mom has been secretly planning for my wedding, mine and Selena’s since we were born.” Nyx revealed.

“Yeah but it’s your wedding, _our wedding_ , and if we’re paying for it, wouldn’t that mean we get to decide what it’s going to be?” Luna questioned.

“It’s… a tradition, one that I actually want to uphold.” Nyx admitted lowly. “To get married, surrounded by your family and friends,” Nyx added.

“True, I just wouldn’t want to get married and have basically just my family and a few of my friends on the bride’s side of the church and have pew after pew be empty while the grooms side is crammed full.” Luna explained.

“Well that’s not part of the tradition I would want to uphold, a lot of couples are making signs that say ‘pick a seat not a side’ thing, the whole place would be full and everyone would be there for _us_. This wouldn’t be a me vs. you kind of thing.” Nyx clarified.

“Would you want to uphold the tradition of not sleeping together before the wedding too?” Luna asked.

“No let’s not get crazy or carried away,” Nyx quickly answered which got them to laugh.

“Well I have an idea.” Luna began.

“Do tell,” Nyx invited.

“Because of my program counting for credits and hours towards my doctorate, I could, in theory, graduate early, like after the first semester of my senior year. And if, you were to perhaps apply to CIA in New York, I would apply to NYMC. CIA takes two years and I could start my doctorate there because all my hours and credits are all transferable and would be honored at any medical school. The two campuses are only an hour away from each other and if we got married before we went, we could get a place in the middle and just commute to class and we’d get a kick back from both for housing, plus, I am rather loaded so it’s not like we would need to hold down actual jobs while still in school and after you’re done we can move back here and you could open that restaurant with Libertus. And if I graduate half way through my senior year, I can start on their second semester and CIA has a class that starts in the middle of the school year or beginning of the calendar year depending on your point of view.” Luna explained.

“That...that definitely could and would work. But when would be get married?” Nyx asked.

“Well I don’t like the idea of actually getting married while or before I graduate high school and I know my mom wouldn’t like that idea either, so it would have to be between the two semesters, the downside is we wouldn’t really get a honeymoon to speak of because it would be me and you getting married then packing everything up and moving to New York, that is if we both applied and got accepted to begin with.” Luna pointed out.

“Let me think about it,” Nyx ventured carefully. “But I love the idea, that would be amazing if we could pull it off.” Nyx appraised.

“Well definitely, take your time and think it over and think it through and consider it carefully ok?” Luna stressed.

“Will do,” Nyx nodded before they pulled into the church parking lot. Nyx walked around the truck to open Luna’s door and helped her out and walked her into the church where his family had just gathered.

“I gotta go meet back up with the other groomsmen,” Nyx said as he eyed the other groomsmen start to gather at the front of the church for pictures.

“Go, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” Luna assured him before going over and joining up with Nyx’s parents, Pelna as well as another older couple.

“Oh good, you’re here, I see that behemoth got you here in one piece.” Dorian teased gently before enveloping her in a hug. “How you doing Sweetie?” Dorian asked as he kissed her temple before releasing her from his bear hug which Luna returned emphatically.

“Doing great, thanks Dad,” Luna smiled before reaching up and kissing his cheek before she remembered she was wearing lip gloss. “Oh no!” Luna said once she realized her mistake and dug into he purse to get a wet wipe before wiping it off his cheek. “Sorry,” Luna apologized as her and the rest of the group chuckled.

“It’s ok, comes with the territory of being the most handsome guy here, I get all the kisses.” Dorian teased with a playful wink.

“And that’s where Nyx gets his charm.” Luna concluded with a grin before she hugged Sabrina.

“And his ego.” Sabrina laughed as they went through the motions of kissing each other’s cheeks without actually doing so. “Susan, Cliff, this is my soon to be daughter in law Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Luna for short.” Sabrina introduced proudly.

“Nox Fleuret- Caelum, Regis adopted me, the papers went through yesterday.” Luna proudly corrected. “My step dad, he’s marrying my mom at the end of December and he adopted me and my mom adopted his son Noctis, so I have two brothers now.” Luna announced proudly.

“Oh I don’t care what your name is, you’re a hugger, you can bet I’m getting a hug too.” Susan laughed as she hugged Luna too. “Goodness gracious child, you’re gorgeous! How on earth did Nyx manage that?” Susan asked as she pulled away.

“What you should be saying is Nyx is so handsome and how on earth did I manage to land _him_.” Luna rephrased with a deep blush.

“What kind of wool do you have pulled over this girls eyes Sabrina?” Susan teased which got Luna and everyone else to laugh quite hard at before Cliff hugged Luna too.

“So where’s your ring girl?” Cliff asked as he took her hands delicately within his own callused ones.

“Nyx hasn’t given it to me yet!” Luna laughed.

“And be gentle with those hands Cliff, those are some miracle working- healing hands you’re holding, can’t be go mangling my future grand daughter in law’s hands, she’s going to be a doctor don’t you know,” Edith proudly proclaimed as she and her husband Joseph walked up to them.

“Oh well excuse me,” Cliff answered sarcastically as Luna squeezed Cliff’s hands reassuringly.

“Hi Grandma Edie,” Luna greeted warmly once Cliff dropped her hands as she hugged Edith and Joseph tightly.

“Hi Sweetheart, it’s good to see you, you look absolutely beautiful, doesn’t she?” Edith praised which earned her a bashful smile and blush from Luna. “I dare say you’re one of the most prettiest girls here today.” Edith added.

“Oh no, not even close, Selena’s way prettier than me, Beth too, this is her wedding day, she’ll be the most beautiful woman here,” Luna gently countered.

“Hun, you’re giving her a run for her money.” Edith muttered to her under her breath which made everyone laugh.

“Let’s not get carried away,” Luna giggled.

“How’s the view from up there on that pedestal Luna?” Cliff teased.

“Oh it’s pretty good, everyone is so small like looking at tiny ants.” Luna laughed before Selena appeared.

“Oh good, you’re here, we need your help.” Selena said as she came and found Luna.

“Ok, excuse me,” Luna nodded as she grabbed her purse and followed Selena.

“You look beautiful,” Luna praised.

“Thanks, so do you, I see you’re wearing your favorite dress,” Selena smiled before knocking a few times on the door to the back room.

“The doctor is in,” Selena announced as she pulled Luna into the room and shut the door.

“Oh no, what’s going on?” Luna asked as she followed Selena to where Beth was sitting down bent over a trash can, dry heaving.

Luna immediately got on her knees in front of Beth and pulled out a second bag from inside her purse before opening that bag to reveal a first aid kit and a separate bag Luna had packed just for this occasion as Luna slipped into ‘doctor mode’.

“How many times have you thrown up?” Luna asked as she got what she thought she would need out as well as her essential oils and herbal medicine.

“I lost count.” Beth croaked.

“Eleven,” one of the bridesmaid’s answered.

“What color was it?” Luna asked.

“it started out red, probably from what we had at dinner last night then it turned yellow and the last time she threw up, she through up this lime green liquid she said burned her throat real bad, is she going to die?” The bride’s maid asked.

“Did she throw up anything that looked like coffee grounds? Has she been throwing up blood?” Luna asked.

“No,” Beth shook her head.

“Then no, you’re not going to die, you’re going to be ok, that green acid what what your gallbladder produces to feed to the stomach, it’s super concentrated stomach acid, once it reaches the stomach it dilutes itself with the stomach juices and changes from green to yellow, you’ve thrown up so much you’ve been throwing up straight from your gallbladder. Now if you’ve been throwing up blood or what looks like and feels like coffee grounds, that’s what blood turns into in the stomach but you haven’t done either of those so you’re good. I promise.” Luna explained as she got a cold pack and mashed it into the floor to activate it before putting it in Beth’s left hand. “Hold this over your stomach, the cold will numb and by default soothe your stomach from the outside.” Luna instructed before she got her wrist blood pressure cuff and put it on Beth’s right wrist before putting a blood oxygen finger tip device on Beth’s index finger.

“Hold this over your heart.” Luna instructed before she turned the cuff on and got into a pocket of the bag and pulled out two pill bottles.

“Beth, what’s your shot count? When you drink, how much can you drink before you get a buzz?” Luna asked as she brought up an app on her phone and put in different variables for possible prescriptions as Luna guessed Beth’s height and weight and age.

“Three,” Beth answered before the blood pressure cuff beeped with a reading.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Luna muttered as she took it off and checked the oxygen reading as Beth’s wedding party as well as Beth’s mother, soon to be mother in law and grandmothers who had all crowded into the room watched in awed amazement.

“Ok, Beth, for treatment, do you want to go traditional, homeopathic or both?” Luna leveled as she sat back on her heels.

“Both, give me everything you got, I’m desperate.” Beth answered.

“Works for me, I’m going to give you 8 milligrams of Zofran, it’s an anti-nausea medicine, it dissolves on your tongue so you don’t have to worry about trying to swallow it ok?” Luna specified as she took one of the pill bottles out and tore off one of the blister packs and opened it before putting it in Beth’s hand before Beth put it in her mouth.

“It’s fruity,” Beth managed to say around the pill.

“Yep, just let it dissolve.” Luna nodded. “How long until we have to have her walk down the aisle?” Luna asked the group.

“A half hour, she still needs to get her dress on.” Stacy answered.

“Plenty of time.” Luna answered before she got three vials of essential oil blends and put them in a half haphazard row before getting out another three from another compartment of her purse. “I need a half bottle of water and a cup of ice.” Luna ordered before the group rushed to get Luna what she needed.

In the mean time Luna took the three vials and opened the first and tapped the end on the inside of Beth’s wrists and rubbed it in before repeating the process with all three vials before finding her feet so she could put them on the back of Beth’s neck.

“That actually smells good.” Beth croaked.

“Good, they are blends to help soothe your senses.” Luna gave Beth a small encouraging smile before getting back down in her spot in front of Beth as the half bottle of water and the cup of ice were brought to her. Luna took the other three vials and used the dropper to drop three to four drops into the half empty bottle of water before putting the lid back on and shook it up vigorously.

“How are you doing Beth? Talk to me,” Luna invited.

“A bit better actually, that medicine is kicking in already I think.” Beth answered.

“Good,” Luna nodded with a hopeful smile as she poured the mixed water over the ice in the cup.

“Drink this, you may need to hold your nose because it won’t taste good.” Luna directed and Beth took it and grimaced but managed to drink it down.

“Good girl, now give it a few more minutes and you’ll start to feel even better, when you feel the skin on your belly go completely numb, take the pack off and let the skin warm back up cause you don’t want to get frost bitten on your stomach ok? Now, I’ve done all I can for the nausea, I know you’re stressed about the wedding, I have a couple more tricks up my sleeve for that if you feel you need them, otherwise you should be ok.” Luna leveled.

“Give me everything you got,” Beth repeated in a plead.

“Will do,” Luna nodded before she got back into her back and got a tiny spray bottle. “Spray this down your throat, it’ll soothe your throat and you’ll be able to talk easier.” Luna advised and Beth did just that before she made a face.

“Yeah I know it doesn’t taste good, now the last two tricks I have are Valium, a single milligram dose which will calm you down but it’ll take a little while to kick in but what I can do is run through a breathing exercise with you and some meditation and mindfulness exercises.” Luna specified.

“Both,” Beth nodded.

“Ok, just as a warning, if you’ve never had Valium before, it can have different side effects on everyone. Don’t drink any alcoholic beverages for the next four hours because you can have a bad reaction of the Valium mixing with alcohol. Now, the side effects I have when I take it because I have PTSD and anxiety is getting a little sleepy but otherwise it relaxes me, this one also dissolves on your tongue ok?” Luna specified before Beth held out the palm of her hand expectantly as Luna opened the pill bottle and got a tiny pill and put it in Beth’s hand before Beth put it in her mouth and made another face.

“Yeah I know, gross,” Luna cracked a knowing grin before handing Beth two mint Mentos, one to chew and one to suck on to get the taste out of her mouth and the mint to help with the nausea and the sugar to help heal her tongue.

“Now what I need you to do is sit up as straight as you can, put your shoulders back and down so that it’ll feel like you’re trying to touch the tips of your shoulder blades together on your back.” Luna directed.

“Ok, I also need it quiet for this, so everyone be quiet or get out,” Luna ordered the group firmly, fixing them with a warning look that had everyone snap their mouths shut.

Luna turned back to Beth and smiled her warmest smile at her.

“Ok so we’re going to do a four count breath, breathe in slowly and count to four in your head as you breathe in, breathe in a deep as you can, then hold it for four seconds and then release it in four seconds and then hold for another four before you repeat the process and we’re going to do this at least four to five times. Ready, breathe in, one, two, three, four….” Luna began before going through the whole count before she did it with her as she gestured with her hands on what Beth was supposed to do as Beth’s family and friends did it as well.

“There, better?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, like, much better, thank you,” Beth said before getting up and pulling Luna to her feet and the two hugged tightly.

“See, you’re ok, I knew you’d be ok, congratulations, you’re marrying the love of your life today.” Luna repeated Nyx’s sentiment.

“Yes I am,” Beth smiled.

“Ok, go get your dress on, I’ll pack up and I’ll see you out there ok? You’re beautiful, you’ll do great, I have the utmost faith in you.” Luna urged before sinking down to her knees once again and started packing up as she avoided everyone’s gaze and blew out a breath of her own, she hated having everyone staring like that.

“Wow,” Selena murmured as she got down on her knees and helped Luna pack up her things. “You’re so my maid of honor,” Selena informed her.

“Ditto,” Luna smiled brightly. “I’ll be fighting you for the bouquet.” Luna teased.

“Fight to the death,” Selena giggled.

“Ooh,” Luna oohed before she finished up and through the trash away. When Luna found her feet Stacy came over with a corsage for Luna.

“Oh no, I don’t need one, I’m not part of the...” Luna tried to refuse.

“You are part of this family, you’re wearing it. Beth and I insist.” Stacy retorted firmly as she grabbed Luna’s wrist and put it on.

“Thank you,” Luna graciously accepted with a deep blush and a bashful smile.

“Thank you Luna, we would have been at such a loss without you.” Stacy cooed as she held Luna’s face in her hands.

“I’m always happy to help,” Luna replied before Stacy pulled her hands away.

“How long before Nyx gets pressured to propose to me?” Luna murmured to Selena as Stacy walked away before she pulled out her mirror to check her own makeup and touched up her lip gloss.

“Oh he’s getting told, as we speak, he’ll be pushed to propose at the reception, _tonight_.” Selena leveled.

“Oh Jesus,” Luna huffed a laugh.

“There’s no escaping it,” Selena teased.

“Why would I want to escape from paradise?” Luna posed. “I can’t tell you what I would give to have this family. Everyone loves each other and looks out for each other and actually cares and loves each other.” Luna appraised wistfully before glancing at the clock.

“Ok, I should get back out there, see if the groom is having a nervous breakdown himself.” Luna muttered to Selena under her breath before Selena snickered.

Luna managed to sneak out of the back room where Matt and Nyx were anxiously standing outside the door a little ways away.

“Is she ok Doc?” Matt asked.

“I’m not a doctor yet, but yes, she’s ok, she’s fine, I gave her Zofran which is an anti-nausea medicine cause she was throwing up so bad she didn’t have anything left to throw up, I gave her 1 milligram dose of Valium for the nerves, I used my best homeopathic medicine on her too, she’s fine, just don’t let her drink alcohol for the next four hours because that can react badly with the Valium.” Luna cautioned.

“Got it,” Matt nodded in understanding.

“Are you doing ok? Do you need anything?” Luna asked thoughtfully.

“You don’t have anything for a hang over do you?” Matt asked.

“Come on, lead me to the room you’ve been holing up in, you’ll need a bottle of water.” Luna said before she followed them to the other room where all the groomsmen had been gathered into.

“Hey guys!” Luna greeted.

“Is she the doctor?” one of Matt’s groomsmen asked.

“Yes,” Matt confirmed.

“I’m not a doctor yet, but I’ll be going to medical school and I work at Miracles.” Luna clarified before she found a counter and unloaded her bag again.

“Everyone who is hung over get a bottle of water.” Luna called out loudly before nearly all of them got bottles of water and lined up.

“Oh for the love of...” Luna bit out under her breath. “Ok, everyone drink a third of the bottle, cause I’ll need space in the bottle.” Luna directed as she pulled out the vials again before taking the first bottle from Matt himself and dropping three to four drops into it from each vile and returned the cap.

“Shake it up, chug it, hold your nose,” Luna instructed before she repeated the process with all the groomsmen as well with Matt’s father as well as Theo himself.

“Anything else? Anyone need stitches or anything?” Luna asked as she started to pack it up again.

“Are you single?” three of the groomsmen asked in unison. Luna rolled her eyes and walked right up to Nyx, framed his face with her hands and kissed him deeply which earned a few hoots and hollers from Matt and his groomsmen.

“No I’m not,” Luna smiled back at them triumphantly before getting her purse and sauntered out of the room. When the door closed she started to snicker when she heard all the guys practically loose their minds and cheer and ask Nyx all kinds of questions, most of them of the inappropriate variety but Nyx refused to answer them or simply answered a yes or no.

“Good boy,” Luna breathed to herself before finally making it back to her seat that had been saved for her between Susan and Sabrina who both wanted to hold her hand.

“We heard you saved the day,” Sabrina murmured to Luna.

“We’re family, we take care of each other.” Luna grinned proudly.

“Yes we do,” Sabrina smiled proudly.

Luna sat and talked with Susan and Cliff mostly as she got to know them as just about every guy from the age of 7 up seemed to walk by and look her way which she found a little unsettling and unnerving.

“Do I have something on my face? Why is everyone staring?” Luna murmured to Sabrina and Susan.

“Nothing, you look great,” Sabrina tried to assure Luna.

“This place probably doesn’t get fresh meat often, every guy with a pulse has probably noticed you, I hope those are your dancing shoes because I can already tell just about every guy in here, single, married or otherwise is going to want to dance with the bell of the ball, namely you.” Susan answered which made Luna snicker. Well that would explain it. Goodness gracious did she like Susan, she was a firecracker.   
The wedding went off without any further problems and Luna was able to get pictures and send them to Ravus and her parents as well as Noctis and Ignis who were all at the gala across town.

Luna stayed behind with the rest of wedding party and family for pictures and stayed seated in her spot but Pelna had scooted closer to her since he had ridden with Selena and her parents and stayed behind too.

“Hey,” Pelna greeted softly as he scooted down the bench to sit closer to her.   
“Hey, how are you doing?” Luna greeted back.

“I’m starving,” Pelna admitted before Luna dug into her purse and found two granola bars and handed one to him before opening the other and eating it herself because she was about to start gnawing on her own arm out of hunger.

“Oh my god, you’re a life saver.” Pelna murmured as he tried to discretely inhale it before Luna offered him some candy she had socked away into her purse as well.

“This is all I got,” Luna said as Pelna gratefully took half of it before Luna put almost all of it into his hands.

“Thank you Luna,” Pelna graciously thanked her.

“You’re welcome,” Luna smiled. “Selena does look really beautiful, did you tell her that?” Luna instigated.

“Yes I did, a few times already.” Pelna smiled. “Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?” Pelna asked thoughtfully as he leaned towards her and dropped his voice so that only the two of them could hear the conversation.

“Shoot,” Luna invited.

“So um,” Pelna began as he started to loose his nerve. “Do you think there’s something going on between Selena and your brother Ravus?” Pelna asked and Luna nearly choked on her granola bar as she fought a laugh.

“No,” Luna shook her head no adamantly. “No, first of all, uh, Ravus is making progress but he’s still a jerk and too much a...ok I shouldn’t use that word in a church...but he’s an A-hole,” Luna carefully phrased. “And Selena is not attracted to that type, she’s attracted to nice, sweet, wonderful guys and you are all of those things, Ravus ain’t got nothing on you plus, you saw Aranea, that’s obviously Ravus’ type. No, there’s nothing there. Nothing to worry about.” Luna assured him. “Why do you ask though?” Luna asked after a moment.

“Well, it’s just that they spend a lot of time together, like they’re babysitting all the time together and he’s taking her out to dinner and they’re texting and calling each other and I’m trying to hold down a job and school and football and we aren’t hanging out much and we’re both so busy and we’ve been...we’ll we haven’t been _fighting_ fighting...” Pelna trailed off.

“About what?” Luna asked softly, concern clear in her tone and on her face as she shifted to face him a bit more fully before reaching out and touching his arm gently.

“Well, Selena has been wanting more...just more and I’m not comfortable with it and I want to make her happy but I don’t want to give up my principles or anything for it.” Pelna admitted lowly.

“Is this the no sex before marriage thing?” Luna murmured super softly and Pelna nodded yes.

“Have you talked to her about what you’re comfortable with and tried to find a middle ground? A compromise?” Luna asked thoughtfully, keeping her tone soft and quiet.

“Yeah we have and I’m not comfortable compromising either. We are already as far as I want to go right now and if her and I are meant to be, we should wait. But Selena is getting impatient and frustrated and...” Pelna worried as he trailed off again.

“And you feel like you’re between a rock and a hard place,” Luna supplied.

“Yes,” Pelna agreed emphatically.   
“So do you think less of Selena or think her morals are perhaps lower or weaker in some way because she might not feel the same way you do?” Luna carefully asked, making sure there wasn’t any judgment in her tone.

“A little? I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.” Pelna lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

“You guys ready?” Selena asked as she came up to them after her and Nyx finished getting their pictures taken.

“We can talk later,” Luna murmured quietly to Pelna who nodded in agreement. “Does your mouth hurt from smiling yet?” Luna asked as she stood and found her feet.

“Mine does,” Nyx said as he stretched his jaw.

“Come on, let’s get to that reception, I’m quite hungry, hopefully they still have appetizers or something.” Luna said as she walked out arm in arm with Nyx before Nyx helped her get her coat on and got his own on before they walked out of the church and out to his truck which Nyx was all too happy to help her into the truck as the other groomsman honked at him as they passed his truck as they left the church’s parking lot before they left.

“Are any of them going to be groomsmen for you?” Luna deadpanned.

“No,” Nyx shook his head as he shut her door before walking around his truck and climbing in to the other side and starting it up.

“Good,” Luna blew out a breath of relief. “You know after I left I stood on the other side of the door and listened for a minute as they asked you if I was a squirter, or had any sisters or cousins or if I gave you head and if I was any good at it.” Luna listed off and watched as Nyx looked like he got caught with his pants down.

“Oh I’m so sorry,” Nyx breathed as terror gripped his chest.

“Hey, I just wanted to tell you that you did good, I heard your answers, you gave all the right answers, my favorite one, which also happened to be your go to answer being ‘none of their business’.” Luna reassured Nyx with a proud smile, who blew out a breath of relief.

“Oh I got scared for a minute,” Nyx admitted.

“Hey, so I have a question for you.” Luna began as she intertwined her fingers with his. “So Pelna and I were talking and he asked me if there was anything between Selena and Ravus...” Luna began.

“Yup there sure is,” Nyx confirmed.

“What?! No there isn’t.” Luna argued.

“Are you blind? Have you seen the way he looks at her? How he’s considerably, _noticeably_ , nicer to her than he is to anyone else? Or better yet, how’s he’s nicer to everyone else when he’s 1. With her or 2. Just got done hanging out with her?” Nyx challenged.

“Have you been drinking? Are you high? Are you shitting me? No, no way, there’s nothing there,” Luna insisted and Nyx gave her a meaningful look.

“He doesn’t have a life outside of school and watching the twins and Dani, _with Selena_. And every single time they watch the twins together which is at the _very least_ twice a week, he takes her out to eat afterwords and pays. He’s in the friend zone but he is trying to get out of it something awful. He likes her, I would bet you this truck he likes her and has a crush on her.” Nyx insisted. Luna looked at Nyx skeptically as she thought that over.

“Ok, so, for the sake of argument, let’s just pretend he does...” Luna began.

“Oh no pretending needed, he does.” Nyx repeated emphatically.

“How would you know?” Luna challenged back.

“I just do.” Nyx answered.

“Ok so, if he does, there’s no way Selena would like him back, not like romantically because Ravus is still too much of a fuck boy and Selena is, thankfully, not into those. Ravus would have to work really hard, like really _really_ hard to turn into the kind of guy Selena would even think about _even noticing,_ and he would have to put in a whole lot of effort for her, he’s never bothered to do either one for anyone, ever, in his life, why start now?” Luna posed.

“Did she tell you she came to Ravus’ defense?” Nyx challenged.

“What?” Luna asked her eyes got wide.

“Yeah, the other night after you dropped her off, my parents confronted her about why she called Ravus just ‘Rae’ which they thought was a girl and so did Pelna come to find out. She hasn’t been truthful with them.” Nyx informed her.

“I didn’t know that they didn’t know Rae was Ravus’ nick name, you’ve heard me and Selena call him that. And besides maybe she wasn’t completely truthful for this very reason, everyone would get their panties in a bunch and make a huge deal out of it. Studies have shown that children of parents who are overly strict and who overreact to everything tend to be compulsive liars. And Selena didn’t even lie about it, all she did was refer to Ravus as Rae, and that’s not even bad or incorrect or anything.” Luna defended. “But you said she defended him, how did she defend him?” Luna asked.

“So all of us, my parents, Pelna and myself included have taken turns asking her about it and she’s told all of us the same thing, ‘that we don’t and can’t understand the burden he’s under and he just needs a friend to talk to’.” Nyx paraphrased.

“Well that’s true, you witnessed what that burden has already done to me, it’s been tearing me apart from the inside out. And if she keeps repeating that sentiment, no matter who is asking, means that it’s the truth and it should be taken as such.” Luna argued.

“So now I gotta know, what’s Ravus deal?” Nyx asked.

“Ravus has been under the impression that Regis and Noctis are gold diggers out to get my mother’s money, which isn’t true, but he’s had that in his head that anyone interested in my mom is after her money which is a sentiment that my grandparents have always had, they said it about my dad and they were wrong about him and they’ve said it about everyone including Regis and Noctis too and they’ll be wrong about them. They’ll say that about you too and they’ll be wrong.” Luna insisted. “And you know what has happened since my grandparents gutted my mother? Regis is still going to marry my mom, he still adopted me, my mom still adopted Noctis. Regis, Noctis and Ignis are still going to move in at the beginning of December. Our lawyers looked at all the paperwork I signed because I told you about the stunt they pulled with that footnote hidden by the clip and it turns out my worst fear still happened. I can’t share any of that obscene wealth with them. But you know what? They don’t want it, they don’t need it. My mom had a feeling her parents might do this and had a contingency plan, thank god, so she and Regis and Noctis and even Ignis too are all taken care of. They’re set. And Ravus has felt nothing but the deepest remorse over it because he feels like he cheated his own mom out of what was rightfully hers. I’ve never seen him like this before. So Selena is absolutely right, you can’t know that kind of betrayal and that kind of burden because your family actually is a family and functions as such rather than a collection of people who happen to be related but who otherwise hate each other’s guts.” Luna continued to argue adamantly.

“Actually I heard from Luche that your mom spent all of your dad’s life insurance money on other guys,” Nyx admitted lowly.

“Oh God, no, she didn’t! I’m sure to Ravus it looked that way, but no. What happened is my dad told my mom to sell all his art after he died, since, when an artist dies their art is worth more. All those “guys” were my dad’s art friends and fans who came to the old house to look at my dad’s art studio and put in silent bids for it, as per my dad’s instructions. Now did any of them try to hit on my mom? Yes, they did, they flirted like crazy. Did my mom flirt back? No, because she was still grieving and she didn’t want anyone to bang the sadness out of her. Ravus was _furious_ with my mother that she was even _considering_ selling my dad’s art so my mom invited both Ravus and myself to go through every painting, every piece of art, anything my dad ever touched and we got first pick of what to keep for ourselves and Ravus kept a lot of it, like he kept art that even my dad was like ‘meh’ about. Ravus has an entire section, in the attic, just for my dad’s art work that he’s been keeping, if you ever walk into Ravus’ room, all of his walls are covered in my dad’s art and what’s in the attic is simply what won’t fit on the walls in his room.” Luna explained and Nyx nodded in understanding, that sounded much more plausible to him.

“So how come your room isn’t that way?” Nyx asked.

“Because my dad told me not to. He told me to create my own art, to create for myself, because art is about what makes you happy, what you find validation in, what makes you feel feelings, what moves you. It’s meant to be shared and appreciated and not hoarded. Which is exactly what Ravus has done. In fact it was some of my dad’s old art supplies that I built your birthday present out of.” Luna revealed.

“What?” Nyx breathed, completely surprised by that revelation. “No, you shouldn’t have Hun.” Nyx shook his head.

“Are you kidding? My Dad would have wanted it that way. He was the kind of artist, that, because he was lucky enough to be popular and lucky enough to be considered valuable that he would go to every art supply store in town and buy art supplies for other artists who were struggling. He co painted with other artists who he thought were really talented to give them notoriety. He would do workshops and he commissioned other artists. He called it ‘seeding’.” Luna smiled sadly. “So I’ve been trying to do the same thing, carry on that tradition he started.”

“How come I’ve never seen your dad’s studio?” Nyx asked thoughtfully.

“Yes you have, where do you think I sleep at night? Why do you think my room is away from everything else and has windows and skylights all over the place? My room was supposed to be next to Ravus’ but now it’s just a spare bedroom, a guest room. Once we moved in, I couldn’t sleep for a week because it just didn’t feel like home, because my dad died before we could move in and it didn’t feel like home because he wasn’t there, so I would sneak into my dad’s art studio and curl up in the middle of the room, right underneath the skylight so my dad could see me from heaven and I know this sounds crazy, but I still feel him there sometimes. Especially when you’re around. So my mom made some minor adjustments and just made it my bedroom.” Luna revealed as she dabbed at her eyes to keep her tears from ruining her make up as Nyx had wrapped his arm around his shoulders and hugged her close as he listened to her. “This is also why I can’t listen to “Feels Like Home” by any artist, especially Edwina Hays without bawling my eyes out or “If You Could See Me Now” by The Script, Ravus and I can’t listen to those songs without crying.” Luna admitted before Nyx leaned over and kissed her temple.

“I’m sorry,” Nyx offered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, but please, believe Selena and cut her some slack and cut Ravus some slack. He’s been repressing all of his grief for all these years because he’s had the mentality that he’s had to be strong for my mom and I all this time and he’s been feeling like he’s being replaced and he can’t seem to let go, of anything. I mean we’ve been going to therapy, all of us, and it’s helped, so, so much but still, he has a lot to work through. He carries around so much guilt that anyone else would feel absolutely crushed under. So I guess I can see why Ravus would be at least drawn to Selena, the Ulrics have this amazing ability to fix things and make us Nox Fleurets feel better and make us feel like everything is going to be ok. And Selena is just being a good friend, don’t fault her or blame her or punish her for being the best that humanity has to offer.” Luna pleaded.

“Ok, I’ll back off and try to get my parents to back off too.” Nyx agreed. “Can I tell my parents about this?” Nyx asked thoughtfully.

“Well they’re practically my parents too at this point, I’ve already started calling your mom ‘Mom’ and your dad ‘Dad’. So I’m ok with that, thank you for asking though. I deeply and greatly appreciate it.” Luna said as they finally pulled into the parking lot of the reception hall.

“You’re welcome,” Nyx smiled softly before pulling into a parking spot before Luna pulled him down for another searing, scorching kiss.

“I love you,” Nyx professed once they broke for air.

“I love you too,” Luna mirrored before scooting over to get out of the truck. “By the way, I told Selena I was going to fight to catch the bouquet tonight and I just want to say that if I catch the bouquet you better catch that garter belt, I swear to God.” Luna warned in a giggle with a mischievous grin.

“Oh God, well thanks for at least telling me and warning me, usually I wouldn’t be out there trying to catch the damn thing.” Nyx shook his head before he got out and walked around and helped Luna back out of his truck before walking her in, opening the door for her.

They arrived shortly before the rest of the wedding party so Luna sat in her assigned seat between Sabrina and Susan again. The bride and groom arrived and were announced and then dinner was served. Nyx tried to sit at the wedding party table but with so much ‘competition’ he didn’t want to leave Luna’s side so he and Selena came over to their parents and paternal grandparent’s table and ate there. And by competition, that meant every boy from the age of 5 or 6 and up coming over to introduce themselves to Luna and ask for a dance. Luna humored the little ones especially by pulling out her notebook and having them put down their names and make a list of who she would dance with when the music would start. Luna took all the attention from the younger kids with good humor and grace, the older teenagers, especially the guys her age and older, considerably less though considering they were outright flirting with her.

After dinner then it was toasting time and Luna wanted to crawl under the table from the embarrassment when the maid of honor had mentioned a special thanks to Luna for being the ‘doctor in the house’. Thankfully Nyx was right there for Luna to bashfully take solace in as they sat so close she could steal into his side again as she blushed crimson.

But everyone at the table still beamed proudly at her nonetheless.

After dinner it was the couples’ first dance and then after all the other dances between the father of the bride and bride and the mother of the groom and groom and such, then they danced a little and Luna got to scratch the first three names off the list as she danced with with boys only half as tall as herself but everyone could tell that Luna was having so much fun by the bright sunshine smile on her face. Luna was giving mini dance lessons to her partners who eagerly learned all they could from her.

Then it was the bouquet toss and Luna and Selena bumped each other with their hips as they jokingly jockeyed for it.

Beth threw the bouquet and Luna jumped as high as she could and was lucky enough to catch it. Sabrina and Dorian cheered the loudest when she did and Nyx, couldn’t even get upset, he hung his head in mock defeat, he really would have to catch that damn garter belt now.

So when it came time for that, Nyx along with most of the men at the reception tried to take to the floor to compete for the garter belt.

“Oh come on!” Nyx yelled at them in annoyance. He didn’t think it was fair that he would have to fight off three hundred guys for a stupid tradition, even though he was secretly praying that he would catch it.

Their wives didn’t take kindly to that either so everyone laughed when all the husbands were hauled off the dance floor by their wives, threatening divorce. “You already have a wife! What are you doing out there?! What’s wrong with you?!” All the women had said as they started to playfully and some, not so playfully smacked their husbands.

“But I want an upgrade!” Cliff had protested.

“You dirty old man! She’s a quarter your age!” Susan smacked him over the head.

“But Honey,” Cliff laughed off.

“Don’t you Honey me,” Susan wagged her finger.

“Jesus, this is getting out of hand. Pelna, help me out, when he throws it, give me a boost to catch it.” Nyx pleaded to the only guy who hadn’t flirted with his girlfriend.

“I got your back, man.” Pelna nodded.

“If anyone but Nyx catches that, I’m giving this away,” Luna said to the other bridesmaids and to Selena who all laughed at that.

Matt took the garter belt off and tossed it behind him and Nyx was, unfortunately, not the only one with the idea of getting a boost from the other guys. Nyx practically had to get on Pelna’s shoulders to catch it and even then all the other guys tried to snatch it from him.

But the cocky smile Nyx wore when he strutted back up to her, as he twirled that garter belt around his finger had turned Luna on more than she was willing to admit.

After that it was smooth sailing for the rest of the night. Pelna and Selena danced a few times, but it was the waddle and Selena was a little disappointed if she was honest. With Ravus giving her private dance lessons she had wanted to show off her newfound ability but Pelna and her dad had no idea how to dance any of it.

Meanwhile Ravus had stolen away from the gala and sat in his car in the parking lot as he warred with himself whether or not he should crash it. He wanted to see Selena in person, he missed her. But he also knew that if he got out and went in, it might make things difficult for her. Her family would wonder why a guy they didn’t know crashed a wedding just to dance with their daughter. It would definitely cause a rift between himself and Pelna, who would be, understandably, pissed that Ravus would come and crash a wedding just to dance with his girlfriend. This was a bad idea. But he just...he wanted and needed to see Selena, to see her all dolled up and dressed up in a beautiful bridesmaids dress. All the pictures Luna was sending didn’t feel...like _enough_. Not nearly enough. But he also knew from what Selena told him about the issue her parents had had with the mixup with his nick name and didn’t want her to have any more grief on his account. Then he saw her, walking out with Pelna and her parents and knew his window of opportunity had closed. But even from this distance, she did look dazzling. He watched from a safe distance and waited until they drove away before he drove away himself. Well, at least he got to see her. Even if it was slightly creepy and from a distance. It had been worth it. And probably a secret he would keep for the rest of his life.

After the wedding, Luna went home with Nyx, having to pull over and have sex again before they came home because Pelna was staying the night too and was going to be sleeping in Nyx’s room with Nyx and the six of them would be going to church in the morning together.

When Luna and Selena crashed in Selena’s bed, they laughed and giggled as they recounted the nights events.

“Go to sleep!” Nyx yelled through the wall.

“Make us!” Selena and Luna cackled.

“Oh for crying out loud! Everyone go to sleep!” Dorian hollered down the hall which only made Luna and Selena giggle and laugh harder.

“Yes Dad!” Luna and Selena called back.

“I’m really happy Pelna had Nyx’s back out there, I don’t know what I would have done if one of those other guys had caught it, Derek had some rape-y vibes going on,” Luna whispered to Selena.

“Well I’m glad he did too.” Selena whispered back.

“Pelna is a good guy, I like him.” Luna praised. Keeping her tone soft and low.

“He is,” Selena agreed, matching Luna’s tone.

“Is everything going ok between you two?” Luna asked.

Selena heaved a sigh. “Actually no.” Selena murmured.

“What’s going on Love?” Luna asked as the two cuddled close.

“Pelna wants to wait for marriage for sex and I’m having a harder and harder time waiting that long. I’m usually not this impatient but god damn, I want that D.” Selena admitted.

“Hey, it’s perfectly normal and natural to want the D, it’s hard wired into us, but I mean there’s a lot that you can do to satisfy each other that isn’t him sticking his dick in you. There’s mutual masturbation, phone sex, oral sex, anal if you’re so inclined.” Luna began to list off.

“Yeah, I’m going to pass on the anal, but Pelna doesn’t want to do any of it. Every time I even try to press my body up against his, he literally pushes me back and off of him. Like he’s afraid to feel me, afraid to touch me and it’s making me want to pull my hair out. Because I have NEEDS god damn it.” Selena complained.

“I’m sorry Love, I really am, that has to suck.” Luna cooed as she kissed Selena’s forehead. “But otherwise is everything going ok or?” Luna asked.

“Sadly no, so you know I’ve been babysitting with Rae,” Selena began.

“Yeah,” Luna nodded.

“Well, he’s been opening up to me, a lot lately, and the poor guy, he just has no friends does he?” Selena wondered.

“No real or deep ones, they’re all very superficial, part of that is on purpose though, the moment we found out my dad was sick Ravus started building walls so high and thick around himself he hasn’t hardly let anyone in. Besides Anna and Johnny, you’re probably the first he’s comfortable opening up to.” Luna confirmed.

“That’s what I thought. Well I’ve been trying really hard to be a good friend to him and I know he really appreciates it. And I know this is going to sound crazy but, underneath all of his baggage and guilt, is actually a really nice and good and decent guy. He has issues out the wazoo but if you can look past and underneath and around them, you’ll find a scared kid who misses his family and just wants people to be happy but has no way on how to make that happen and I’ve been trying to help him, guide him a little but he only lets me in so far.” Selena worried before she bit her bottom lip.

Luna gathered Selena into her arms and hugged her tight and peppered her face neck and shoulder with petal soft kisses.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for being his friend and trying to understand. You hit the nail right on the head. You’re absolutely right. You are the best humanity has to offer.” Luna praised. “What did this world do to deserve you?” Luna fawned.

“Oh stop, I’m nothing special,” Selena played off.

“Yes you are, you are special and spectacular and fabulous and amazing and wonderful and I’m running out of synonyms because I’m running on fumes.” Luna continued as they two girls rubbed the tips of their noses together and giggled.

“Sleep!” Nyx called out again.

“But we’re talking about cute boys and lizing out!” Selena called back playfully.

“Well then continue.” Nyx called back.

“Ew,” Luna and Selena giggled.

“Ok, we really should try to get some sleep,” Luna begrudgingly agreed.

“Spoon me,” Selena requested and rolled over and pressed her back up against Luna.

“With pleasure,” Luna chuckled as she pillowed Selena’s neck with her arm and wrapped her other arm around Selena’s waist before the girls finally settled down to sleep.

On Sunday Luna sat between Selena and Nyx again and after church, she went out to eat with Nyx and his family and got to know Susan and Cliff even more before they had to hit the road to drive back home. Luna exchanged phone numbers and email addresses with them so she could stay in touch with them.

But when she got home on Sunday evening, she decided to have a private word with her brother. She found him in his room, sitting at his desk going over paperwork.

“Hey you,” Luna greeted.

“Hey, how was the wedding?” Ravus asked as he looked up from his desk to spare her a tired glance before turning his attention back to the paperwork.

“It was really fun, had to play doctor a little, the bride threw up to the point of green and dry heaves. Thank God I had my kit with me,” Luna ventured as she strolled up to him and looked over at his desk to see the papers on his desk, they were spreadsheets and reports from Miracles and Luna was impressed Ravus had been taking that so seriously.

“So I have a question for you if you could spare me a moment.” Luna began slowly.

“Shoot,” Ravus sighed.

“Do you like Selena?” Luna asked him bluntly.

“Yeah, she’s a great girl, she’s really good with the twins and Dani,” Ravus answered as he sat back into his office chair and leaned back to consider his sister.

“No like do you _like her_ like her, like- you want to date her, have romantic feelings for her- _like_ _her_.” Luna clarified.

Ravus opened his mouth but hesitated as nothing came out of his mouth.

“Son of a..! Ravus! What is wrong with you?!” Luna asked as she gestured that her head would explode.

“Nothing!” Ravus answered defensively.

“Oh my God Ravus! Selena is not someone you mess with, someone to play with, someone who you string along and play with their emotions because it’s fun, Selena is...” Luna began.

“Selena is amazing and fun and kind and caring and wonderful and sensitive and sweet and charming and beautiful inside and out and a girl Jesus Christ would be hard pressed to be worthy of.” Ravus cut her off which made Luna stop and stare at him in shock and awe as Ravus moved away from his desk and swiveled in his chair to face her before he leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees and ran a hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at the floor dejectedly. “She’s the kind of girl I would give every share I have at Miracles for if it meant making her happy, the kind of girl I’ll never be worthy of, the kind of girl who will never like me back, the kind of girl that when she smiles she shames the sun and can thaw out the iceberg my heart has been frozen in, that kind of girl.” Ravus leveled as he rested his chin in his hand before finally looking back up at his sister.

“How long have you felt this way?” Luna asked softly as she walked closer to him and pulled his practice chair over so they could sit face to face.

“It doesn’t matter,” Ravus dismissed.

“Yeah it does, she spends a lot of time with you and she’s dating someone else and you can’t break that up, you can’t destroy the competition.” Luna pointed out, even though she was incredibly conflicted because she knew Selena wasn’t happy and could, potentially, like him back. “Is she the reason you’ve been so nice to everyone?” Luna asked thoughtfully as she realized she could pattern Ravus’ behavior and it did directly correlate with Selena. Nyx was right.

“I know Lunafreya, I know. I haven’t said or done anything to break up her current relationship and I _**won’t**_ do anything either. I’ve been as respectful to her and to Pelna as I can be. I haven’t flirted with her, I haven’t even hinted at how I feel because it wouldn’t be fair to her. She deserves to be happy, even and probably _especially_ if it’s not with me.” Ravus admitted a little sullenly. “It’s just that...” Ravus began as he had a hard time finding the right words as he could feel his eyes start to get glassy. “When I’m with her, the nice, it comes easy, it comes naturally and I actually like who I am when I’m with her and she brings out the best in me without even trying or realizing it. It’s like, I’m slowly turning into the kind of man Dad was even though I fall so, _so short_ ,” Ravus admitted as he held his face in his hands and rubbed it before just resting his face in his hands as he stared down at his carpet.

Luna sat and looked at her brother and her heart broke. She reached out and rubbed soothing circles into his back. “Dad would be so proud of you.” Luna praised.

“No he wouldn’t.” Ravus argued and shook his head before sitting up and away from her and crossed his arms over his chest. “No, Dad would and probably is, ashamed of me, I’ve been the worst kind of asshole, I let my sister’s rapist be one of my best friends, I let a gold digger talk me into destroying my relationship with my mother and tried to isolate myself from everyone who cares for me, well the two people that actually do, I started down the path of an alcoholic and inadvertently cheated my own mother out of what is rightfully hers. Have I missed anything? Did I leave anything out? And all of that is just in the last year. Should I go back further?” Ravus asked as he got angry with himself.

“Ravus,” Luna soothed as she moved her hand to his knee. “What have we been learning in therapy? That we need to forgive each other, especially ourselves. Don’t beat yourself up over the past. Because it’s not going to do any of us any good. I’ve already forgiven you for acting like an ass. You need to too.” Luna urged. “I promise to not hold it against you.” Luna added.

“Well that’s because you’re practically a saint and have a heart twice the size of the sun.” Ravus remarked wryly as a ghost of smile appeared on his lips.

“Doesn’t make my sentiment any less valid.” Luna shook her head as a gentle smile graced her own lips.

“Agree to disagree,” Ravus gently teased with a smirk.

Luna just shook her head as she playfully rolled her eyes as she fought with herself.

“What? You have that look like you want to tell me something, come on, spit it out.” Ravus instigated as he poked her leg with his toe.

“You agreed to not interfere with my relationships and I should agree to do the same.” Luna carefully phrased as she clasped her hands on her lap and sat up a little straighter.

“You have the worst poker face, come on, tell me,” Ravus instigated as he sat forward again and leaned on his knees again as he playfully narrowed his eye at her as he fixed his sister with a determined look before reaching forward and grabbing her upper arms and shook her gently. “Tell me,” Ravus playfully demanded.

“Selena’s not completely happy with Pelna.” Luna finally caved after the siblings dissolved into laughter, Ravus hadn’t done that to her in forever it felt like.

“What?! How? Pelna is the most upstanding guy I’ve ever known, I mean he’s a bit of a pushover and could use more confidence but seriously, what on earth could he be lacking?” Ravus asked, clearly flabbergasted.

“I wouldn’t say it’s a fault or flaw or “lacking” or anything like that. It’s more a case of difference of opinion and views. He is very traditional in a religious, moral sense. He refuses any kind of intimacy before marriage. Like kissing is as far as he’s willing to go and even then it’s chaste kisses, on the lips and cheeks. Like make-out sessions are extremely rare and he pushes her away, literally, every time she tries anything more than that.” Luna divulged.

Ravus stared at his sister slack jawed in complete shock. “Are you fucking serious?” Ravus breathed. “Does he not appreciate her? Does he have any idea how _**rare**_ she is? Here I am ready to give away my inheritance if it meant I could have even a chance with her and he’s pushing her away? Are you shitting me?!” Ravus groaned in frustration.

“Now, you will not use this to break them up, you will not use this against them, especially against Selena because she’s confided that in me and I totally just betrayed that confidence by talking about her personal business. But if that wasn’t enough, her parents also want her to wait until marriage to have sex and they love and adore Pelna for having the same views. Also she’s not allowed to even get engaged until after she graduates high school.” Luna revealed.

“But uh, I know for a fact you and Nyx are hooking up, what do they think of that?” Ravus posed.

“Oh it’s totally a double standard. Nyx can do whatever he wants basically, I mean they know we hook up, _they know_ , and they aren’t happy about it but they made an exception for me because Nyx’s grandmother, Edith, the matriarch of the family basically gave me her seal of approval and it’s been smooth sailing ever since.” Luna professed.

“It’s because you’re going to be a doctor and they want a doctor in the family.” Ravus quickly deduced with a smug smirk.

Luna clicked her teeth, winked and finger gunned in response. “Bingo!” Luna confirmed.

“Wow, so what you’re basically telling me is if I were to, say, pursue Selena, I’d have to officially court her - the whole nine yards and I’m going to have to jump through hoops.” Ravus concluded.

“So many hoops, all of them on fire.” Luna nodded in confirmation.

“Great,” Ravus rolled his eyes. “I mean she’s absolutely worth it and I totally would given the chance, but it sounds to me like the odds are really stacked against me.” Ravus realized.

“Yup,” Luna nodded with him.

“She’d still be worth it.” Ravus insisted which brought a bright smile to Luna’s face. “So let me guess, that’s all the help I should expect from you.” Ravus deduced.

“Well I don’t know, sounds to me like you might be falling in love with my best friend and if she perhaps asks me things from time to time which she often does, I’d consider putting in a good word for you because I love you both and want to see you both happy and _fulfilled_.” Luna phrased carefully as she fought and lost to her scheming smile.

Ravus got to his feet, pulled Luna to hers and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in the air, over his head and spun her around as she squealed in surprised delight.

“Put me down, put me down,” Luna cackled before Ravus put her down on her feet and held her face as he peppered it with kisses, mostly on her forehead, her cheeks and tip of her nose.

“Thank you thank you thank you, you’re the best sister ever.” Ravus praised.

“Ok ok ok, enough, it’s getting weird.” Luna giggled as she pulled her face out of her brother’s hands before hugging him, a hug Ravus eagerly returned as he squeezed her so tight her back cracked as he kissed her cheek again.

“I love you,” Ravus professed happily.

“I love you too,” Luna laughed as she kissed his cheek in return. “Just don’t go breaking her up or break her heart, I’ll break your legs before I break your neck.” Luna warned.

“I swear on my life I wont, if I even ever get the chance.” Ravus swore as he crossed his heart as they pulled apart.

“Ok, also, if, and this is a huge if, given the opportunity, given the _slim_ chance she’d go out with you, go to church with her and meet her grandparents and charm the socks off of Edith, Selena’s maternal grandmother, also her paternal grandmother, Susan, who is, actually really fun and I think you two would get along swimmingly because both of you are really sarcastic, but anyway that could be a long, long way off. But just something to keep in mind ok?” Luna advised.

“I think I can manage that.” Ravus nodded before giving her a fist bump.

“Oh I should probably inform you, I’m going to apply for NYMC and Nyx is applying to CIA...” Luna began.

“Like government or food?” Ravus asked.

“Food, Culinary Institute of America.” Luna specified. “So Nyx and I….” Luna tried to continue.

“Love each other and are going to get married.” Ravus guessed with another smug smirk.

“Actually yeah, you’re not upset or anything about that?” Luna asked.

“Nope, let me show you why.” Ravus invited as he walked over to his bedside table where a small collage was framed. “You see this smile that Mom is giving Dad and do you see him mirroring it?” Ravus asked as he picked it up and pointed it out.

“Yeah,” Luna agreed.

“You and Nyx look and smile at each other the same exact way, you have been since the beginning and I’ve been in D-E-N-I-A-L. But you two do make a good team and a cute couple so congratulations. And I actually do like him, he’s actually a pretty cool guy. But a word of advice,” Ravus held up a finger. “Have him go to Plata Ora for your ring.” Ravus specified.

“I actually already told him that.” Luna admitted.

“Make sure he actually does, _go with him_.” Ravus emphasized.

“Why?” Luna asked skeptically.

“Just trust me and do it.” Ravus insisted before he took a deep breath. “Anything else I should know?” Ravus asked.

“I’m graduating high school after the first semester next year if I Nyx and I get accepted to our schools of choice so we can start school at the same time. CIA has revolving classes but it’ll take two years and in those two years I can kick out a lot at NYMC and then transfer back here to finish my doctorate. Nyx wants to open his own restaurant.” Luna revealed proudly.

“Wow, actually he’d be really good and successful at that. So you getting married this summer or what?” Ravus asked as he put the picture frame back down.

“No, because Mom would never sign off on it, but next Christmas, yes, Nyx and I talked about it and agreed and we told his parents our plans and they are unbelievably happy, they love me like a second daughter. Actually, you would really, and I mean _really_ , benefit from befriending Selena’s parents and grandparents, they have really good, healthy, loving family...”

“Unlike our extended family,” Ravus muttered.

“Exactly,” Luna agreed. “I love them all, they’re really fun and caring and just...amazing. Anyway, so the plan is to graduate half way through the year, immediately get married and spend our honeymoon moving to New York for two years but we’re still a year away from that.” Luna specified before Ravus gathered her into his arms once more as the two hugged tightly.

“I’m proud of you, I would miss you though, cause I kinda like ya kid.” Ravus offered.

“I’m proud of you too and I would miss you too, and I really, really like who you are when Selena’s around too, just make sure you’re changing for you, not just her and please, for the love of God and all that is holy, let these changes be permanant. So lets make this next year amazing and fun, what do you say?” Luna prodded.

“I say yes,” Ravus smiled. “At least one of us will get our happily ever after.” Ravus appraised.

“Don’t loose heart or hope, there’s a chance, a bigger one than I thought was there,” Luna encouraged.

“Wait what?” Ravus asked as he blinked a few times.

“Selena and I may have had a heart to heart last night and she revealed some really, _amazing_ , insights on you.” Luna grinned knowingly.

“And those would be?” Ravus demanded, the suspense killing him.

“That you have issues, but if anyone would look around, under or through them, they’d see a really great and decent guy. Lonely, but good.” Luna repeated.

“I’m going to faint.” Ravus murmured as he felt overwhelmed and sat down on his bed and held his head in his hands.

“Not only that but she’s been fighting for you, defending you to anyone and everyone.” Luna revealed as she sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a side hug.

“You’re kidding,” Ravus said disbelievingly.

“Nope, anytime anyone has criticized you, she reminds them that you have unusually heavy burdens that you’re carrying and that they wouldn’t and couldn’t understand unless they’ve walked a mile in your shoes.” Luna retold.

“Oh my god, she’s an angel,” Ravus breathed as he felt his heart warm even more.

“Yes she is, she is the best that humanity has to offer, but I like the way you put it, Jesus Christ would be hard pressed to be worthy of her. That’s...really high praise. And the fact that you’d be willing to give up Miracles for her just to be happy, not happy with you, just plain happy, and that you just want her to be happy with or _without you_ , tells me you have fallen so hard for her. And that sentiment is why Dad _is_ proud of you.” Luna insisted. “You’re not alone Ravus, you’re really not,” Luna comforted.

“Thanks,” Ravus smiled softly but appreciatively before reaching over and kissing her temple.

“You’re welcome,” Luna smiled back.


	22. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving in day has come upon us, when Regis and the boys get to join Sylva and kids to be one big happy family, and then some.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 22

 

Selena’s eyes slowly blinked open, she looked around and realized she wasn’t in her bedroom. The bedroom she found herself in was huge but somehow, familiar, like it was a second home, but one she only had fleeting but soft and happy memories of and one she only knew in her dreams. She sat up in bed but felt like she weighed a thousand more pounds than normal. Gosh it was right in her stomach too. She looked down to see a pregnant belly, her shock was fleeting but then she was filled with such a deep sense of happiness and serenity.

She rubbed at her eyes tiredly as she yawned before she held herself up by her right hand as she ran her left hand through her hair, it was longer that she remembered it ever being. But when something on her left ring finger snagged in her hair, she pulled her hand back to look at her palm. That’s funny, she was wearing a wedding band.

Selena turned her hand over and realized, no, not a wedding band, wedding _ring_ , goodness gracious was that an impressive yet beautifully elegant ring. Selena cracked a smile at that.

“You awake Darling?” A voice called out from in what sounded like the next room, an attached bathroom perhaps.

“Yep,” Selena answered. Wow that voice sounded so familiar and the tone was soft and loving and adoring.

Ravus opened a door, but not how she knew him, like an older version of him perhaps, dressed in an old comfortable T-shirt and pajama bottoms, his hair unusually messy, must have just woken up a few minutes before she did. Dashingly handsome as always though. He saw her and instantly smiled at her.

“Well aren’t you just a vision?” Ravus cooed which made Selena’s smile grow. “How are you feeling today My Love?” Ravus asked as he came over and sat down on the bed next to her and reached out and stroked her belly.

“Good, hungry,” Selena realized and Ravus hummed in acknowledgment.

“Come on, I’ll make breakfast,” Ravus invited before Selena reached out to grab his shirt and pulled him to her and kissed him soundly.

“Oh, _that hungry_ ,” Ravus grinned.

“Mm-hmm,” Selena hummed with a smirk before kissing him again, closing her eyes and breathing out a happy and contented sigh.

Selena’s eyes opened and she realized she was back home, back in her room, her alarm was going off and she sat up with a start. Selena breathed heavy for a moment before she realized she must have been dreaming. She felt her stomach and found that her body was as it always had been.

“I have _got_ to stop dreaming about him.” Selena whispered to herself and shut her alarm off before rubbing her eyes tiredly. ‘But wouldn’t it be nice if those dreams came true?’ A small voice murmured in her head. ‘Un-fucking likely, you’re not his type. What all those fantasies are ever going to be- are fantasies. Get your head out of the clouds and back to reality. He would never like you back, you’re just a friend to him. You’re a fool to think otherwise.’ Her cynicism reminded her. ‘Well gee, maybe if you stopped falling asleep looking at the pictures you’ve taken of the two of you, you wouldn’t have dreams like that to begin with,’ her common sense added. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she focused on what she needed to do to get ready for the day.

Selena had to look away from Ravus when they got to school. A part of her just wanted to run into his arms and tell him everything. About how her weekend went, how the wedding was, how she had wished with all her might that he would have gotten done with that gala and crashed it so he could dance with her again, about how she kept dreaming of him most nights and had been missing him. But she stamped all of that down, _hard_. It wasn’t right. She shouldn’t feel this way. Not towards him at least and definitely not right now. She shouldn’t feel so magnetically drawn to him. She shouldn’t feel so attracted to him. She shouldn’t be as profoundly disappointed as she was. Disappointed that her boyfriend had turned out to be a wet blanket, disappointed that Pelna didn’t want her. Disappointed that Pelna kept her at arms reach, literally and figuratively. Disappointed that all anyone was ever going to do- was look at her and see this pure innocent virgin who never had a bad or dirty thought in her life like she was a fucking pariah. Disappointed in herself for feeling the way she did. Disappointed that she had gotten her hopes up so high but that they were being dashed to pieces by reality. Disappointed that she felt so...unfulfilled. Disappointed that she was disappointed.

At least she had Luna, she had been the first real, close friend to treat her like a normal teenager who had desires and ambition and flaws and something as revolutionary as a dark side and who never, ever, made her feel ashamed for any of it, never let her be embarrassed or ashamed for being curious, or for telling her, educating her on anything she ever wanted to know without any hint of judgment.

Luna stood, holding Selena as the two hugged and stayed hugging Selena in the school parking lot since Selena hadn’t tried to pull away yet.

“You ok?” Luna whispered in Selena’s ear a little worriedly.

“Yeah, just...study hall.” Selena said with a sage nod as she pulled away and gave Luna a meaningful look.

“Study hall,” Luna mirrored with sage nod in return.

 

Selena sat the lunch table next to Pelna and simply ate, not really looking at anyone in particular and really only half listening to the conversation as she stared off into a middle indistinct distance as she went through the motions of eating and not talking, no one was talking to her so she didn’t really need to talk to anyone which was for the best, she’d woken up on the wrong side of the bed so to speak and felt like that at any moment she would snap and just stand up on the table and scream, not like anyone would even bother to notice or care. Pelna wasn’t even sitting all that close to her today. Selena almost felt guilty that she was relieved that Pelna was talking to other people.

She heard Ravus’ voice and suddenly everything came back into focus, her face turned toward the sound of his voice as her eyes focused on him.

Shit he had been talking to her and she hadn’t caught it.

“Sorry, what?” Selena asked as she shook her head to clear her thoughts again.

“She’s probably still off in la-la land, you know girls can’t think straight after weddings,” Greg, one of the players teased.

“Oh yeah,” Pelna agreed and Selena’s face flashed anger as her jaw clenched but only for a fraction of a second before she swallowed down her possible retort.

“Can you please repeat what you said Ravus?” Selena asked calmly, ignoring everyone else at the table.

“I was just asking what you thought about the shift in legislation concerning international banking?” Ravus repeated.

“Dude, you know if it isn’t about makeup or gossip a girl ain’t gonna have a clue what you’re talking about.” Greg dissed and Selena smirked when she saw the fire in Ravus eyes, oh Greg was in for it.

“As I recall Gregory, considering you barely have a passing grade in economics only because Coach Drautos strong armed most of the teaching staff because your brain can’t handle complex concepts such as international economics much less math that would involve you counting to a greater number than your fingers and toes. And considering you probably can’t even spell legislation, I really don’t think you’re even qualified to voice an answer to a question you were never asked. Because if people actually valued your opinion they would have asked for it to begin with.” Ravus leveled with a look that could freeze lava.

“Damn,” Everyone but Selena murmured quietly as they looked at each other.

“I think the shift our current legislation has taken can only negatively impact us, considering it’s too vague and too lax in diction and parlance to be implemented to a degree where it could be not only successful, but effective.” Selena answered Ravus with a proud beaming smile. God she loved how Ravus could rip assholes to shreds like that, without having to lift a finger or throw a punch but devastate them all the same.

“Finally, someone with good sense and actual intellect spoke.” Ravus smiled back, just as proud.

“Fuck you dude,” Greg retorted.

“Oh please, obviously your hind monkey brain can’t come up with a greater retort that would involve words longer than four or five letters, or have you been getting enough tutoring in detention to graduate to the six letter words yet?” Selena retorted with so much sass Ravus could have kissed her. He was so immeasurably proud of her.

“Fuck you too bitch,” Greg yelled before Luche put a hand on Ravus’ arm to keep him from moving and retaliating as he immediately stood up and grabbed Greg by the shirt and hauled him off.

“You know the rules, you never dis a sister of the team, you will apologize and you will sit somewhere else from now on. Everyone gets one warning, this is yours, next time it’s your ass.” Luche warned.

“But she...” Greg argued.

“Say one more thing about her and I will personally tell Nyx everything you’ve been saying and he’ll deal with you himself and we all know how he is about Selena.” Luche threatened. “Now are you going to apologize or not?” Luche instigated.

“Man I don’t need this, fuck all ya’ll.” Greg sneered before turning and walking off.

Luche just shook his head and went back to the table and sat down. “Rule number 4.” Luche announced before the other team mates nodded in agreement and understanding.

“What’s rule number 4?” Ravus asked as he leaned towards Luche.

“I’ll tell you later,” Luche answered.

“Selena that was really mean, you shouldn’t have said that. You shouldn’t have egged him on like that.” Pelna chastised Selena. “That wasn’t cool.” Pelna frowned and shook his head at her.

Selena just blinked in disbelief as her shoulders sagged in defeat. She flushed with embarrassment as she kept her gaze down at her tray before she un-tucked her hair out from behind her ears so that it could fall forward and shield her face before pulling her phone out and seeking refuge in it and rested her head on the inside edge of her index finger and thumb, the rest of her hand effectively shielding her face from everyone. Not noticing how Ravus was subtly clenching his fists under the table and definitely not catching the way Luche reached out and put his hand over Ravus’ fist and gave him a discouraging look before both Ravus and Luche glared at Pelna. Neither approving of the way Pelna handled that.

If Pelna kept up being a, in Luche’s opinion, a self righteous prude, he was going to loose the girl of everyone’s dreams. By Luche’s estimate, they weren’t going to last much longer. Luche was smart enough to know that you never criticized your girl in front of others. That was a sure fire way to loose a girl. You never let anyone bad mouth her or disrespect her either. Especially to her face let alone behind her back or behind yours without doing something about it. Pelna couldn’t even blame inexperience for that. It was common sense. And something Ravus instinctively understood.

 

Luna sat down in study hall and waited for Selena who came in looking even worse than she had that morning.

“Oh my goodness, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Luna asked worriedly as she scooted her chair so close the chairs were touching so she could put her arm around Selena’s shoulders.

“I’m just...extremely frustrated.” Selena answered.

“With what Love?” Luna asked softly.

“Everything and everyone, well not everyone, just...Pelna mostly.” Selena answered, her irritated resentment clear.

“What did he do?” Luna asked as she could feel her own anger start to flare.

“So...at lunch, I was zoning out.” Selena began.

“Which you sit with the other half of the football team, their conversation is usually as deep as soup.” Luna nodded in understanding.

“Right, well since Ravus has come back, he’s been sitting across from me again with the rest of the team because him and Luche have been tight since the beginning. So at lunch Ravus and Luche actually tend to talk about really cool stuff like today, we were talking about the shift in the legislation of international banking.” Selena continued.

“Because Ravus is a nerd like that.” Luna continued to nod with a wry grin.

“It’s not nerdy, it’s actually really cool stuff, much more interesting than what’s usually talked about at the table.” Selena defended.

“You’re right,” Luna quickly agreed.

“So Ravus asked me what I thought about and Greg, _that motherfucker_ ,” Selena bit out under her breath.

“He goes ‘dude, if it’s not makeup or gossip you know a girl ain’t gonna know the answer to something like that’,” Selena impersonating Greg’s idiotic tone and Luna stared in shock at Selena, her eyes going wide and her mouth dropping open.

“No,” Luna breathed in mortification.

“So Ravus, oh man, bless your brother’s heart and soul, he came to bat for me in an instant, it was glorious, Ravus ripped him to shreds, verbally of course. Like I can’t even remember everything he said but it was basically ‘you can’t count higher than the number of fingers and toes you have, you’re an idiot, no one asked you because’, oh he said “If anyone valued your opinion they would have asked you for it to begin with”. It was amazing.” Selena praised.

“Oh thank God, go Ravus,” Luna blew out a breath of relief. “So then what happened?” Luna asked curiously.

“So then I simply answered Ravus’ previous question using all of that amazing vocabulary I’ve been picking up from you guys and made Greg look like an even bigger idiot that he already made himself look, which felt sublime, it was amazing. So then Ravus says something along the lines of ‘finally someone with a brain said something’ and so Greg went ‘fuck you dude’ and since Ravus had my back and went to bat for me, I returned the favor and told Greg that ‘I wasn’t surprised that his hind monkey brain couldn’t come up with a better retort using any words longer than four to five letters but asked if he’s been getting enough tutoring in detention to start using words six letters long yet’.” Selena grinned proudly.

“Ah! I’m so proud of you! Look at you standing up for yourself and others like that! That took guts and courage! So I take it Greg didn’t take to that well.” Luna ventured.

“No, he told me I was a bitch and told me to go fuck myself.” Selena paraphrased.

“No!” Luna gasped. “Please tell me he got his ass beat,” Luna pleaded.

“No, Luche got up and hauled him off and reminded him of the rules which were not observed so now there’s a number 4 out on him.” Selena informed her. “Which means Nyx is going to have to enforce that because we both know Pelna won’t hurt a fly. Which, that’s why I’m just so disappointed and frustrated with him. You wanna know what pissed me off the most about that whole thing? Pelna got on me for ‘being mean’ and ‘egging Greg on’ and that that ‘wasn’t cool’.” Selena pouted sullenly.

“Wait, he told you that...at the table? In front of everyone?” Luna asked, not wanting the answer to that being ‘yes’. To which Selena blushed again and nodded yes as her gaze became downcast.

“Girl, me and yo man about to have problems.” Luna warned. “ _That_ isn’t cool.”

“Yeah, embarrassed the crap out of me. I couldn’t bring myself to look anyone in the eye after that.” Selena admitted as her blush intensified and Luna felt her rage flare.

“I’m so sorry Selena. Have Ravus take you out for ice cream, have him bill me,” Luna huffed a laugh as she gave Selena another side hug and soothingly rubbed Selena’s arm.

After the final bell Luna bolted to Ravus’ locker, hoping she would find him, thankfully she did.

“Rae,” Luna called out before weaving through the throng of students to get to him.

“What?” Ravus asked, worried by Luna’s sudden appearance.

“I need your help. I need you to be my enforcer.” Luna hinted and watched as a wicked grin spread on Ravus’ face as he followed her eagerly.

“Please tell me this has something to do with a number four whatever that is?” Ravus guessed.

“Rule number four- no one disrespects a sister or a girlfriend of a player on the team, if there’s an infraction, a warning will be given and if the offender doesn’t apologize or make it right, it is up to the player’s brother and or boyfriend to teach the offender some respect and reinforce the rules. I’m bending the rules and claiming Selena as my sister, you’re my enforcer, do you think you can pick him up and pin him to the wall? Like not choke him _choke him_ but enough to send a message?” Luna asked as they continued to weave through the crowd and look for Greg.

“Oh yeah, one handed.” Ravus smirked.

“Good,” Luna grinned before they found Greg and Luna jogged ahead and grabbed Greg by the back of the arm.

“You’re coming with me,” Luna ordered before practically dragging Greg into a nearby, thankfully deserted boy’s restroom with Ravus thankfully only a few strides behind her.

“Greg, you know Ravus,” Luna introduced before Ravus came around his sister and shoved Greg into the wall so hard he fell down. Ravus picked him up by his arms and pinned him to wall by the throat and then lifted him so that Greg had to stand on his tip toes to keep from choking completely.

Luna clicked her teeth before sauntering up to Greg. “Gregory, Gregory what am I going to do with you? Breaking rule number 4,” Luna shook her head as she gave Greg a deeply disappointed look.

“You got about a minute before black out.” Ravus bit out in warning.

“Ok, I’ll just get right to the point then. Greg, you crossed the line. Selena is practically a sister to me so since I’m not strong enough to enforce the rules, I enlisted the help of my brother who obviously is. Greg, you will not talk to Selena, you will not look at her, you will not go anywhere near her and if I hear you’ve been disrespecting her, badmouthing or back stabbing her or me or Ravus or Nyx I swear to God I will dislocate all of your limbs, cut off your dick, shove it up your ass and then surgically remove your dislocated limbs and beat you to death with them. Do I make myself clear?” Luna boomed. To which Greg nodded yes before Ravus let him go and took a step back but stayed between Luna and Greg just in case.

Greg leaned over and coughed and held his throat as tears came to his eyes.   
“And if you turn into a bitchy snitch we’ll have even more problems.” Luna warned before Greg nodded yes again and held up a thumbs up.

“Cool, see you at practice,” Luna nodded before her and Ravus left the bathroom.

“I gotta say, I love gangster Lunafreya.” Ravus complimented once they were a few strides away from the bathroom before they watched Greg tried to discretely leave the bathroom, keeping his head down.

“Well I knew you’ve probably been dying to do that since lunch.” Luna grinned knowingly.

“Yeah except I really want to do that to Pelna now,” Ravus admitted under his breath but loud enough so Luna could hear.

Luna sighed tiredly. “You and me both, Selena told me what happened. I’ll take care of Pelna. Go take care of Selena, I got it from here.” Luna suggested before the two split off. Luna managed to also find Pelna walking out of the school and into the parking lot.

“Pelna!” Luna called out as she jogged to catch up to him.

“Hey Luna, how are you? Do your feet still hurt?” Pelna asked with a knowing grin.

“Yes!” Luna confirmed with a chuckle. “So hey, I wanted to talk to you for just a minute, I know you have to get to work but it’s really important.” Luna pleaded before Pelna paused by his car.

“Sure, what’s up?” Pelna asked.

“So, during study hall, I was talking to Selena and she told me about what happened at lunch with Greg,” Luna began with a grimace.

“Oh,” Pelna dropped his head as his cheeks darkened a bit.

“Yeah, so um, I don’t know if you realized this or not but I think you really embarrassed her. Pelna, you really shouldn’t criticize your girlfriend in front of others. It’s unkind.” Luna explained gently. Pelna was a gentle soul and probably responded better to a gentle touch as well.

“Well she was being really mean, she didn’t use to be mean. She started getting mean when she started hanging out with your brother, he’s been a bad influence on her.” Pelna professed and Luna had to blink in surprise.

“Pelna,” Luna began before she tried to reign in her emotions and remind herself to remain gentle. “While I’m sure it may have seemed ‘mean’ to you, to Selena, that was her standing up for herself and standing up for her friends and sometimes that comes off as mean. But sometimes it just happens when you’re establishing boundaries and when you’re usually a passive person, anything that isn’t passive either in behavior or speech can seem out of character. Just please keep that in mind ok?” Luna pointed out.

“Ok,” Pelna nodded in understanding.

“Thank you Pelna, have a good day at work, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Luna offered before leaving to go to work herself.

Meanwhile in Ravus’ car.

“You ok?” Ravus asked curiously as he eyed Selena from the passenger seat as he drove them to the Hendersons. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand, kiss the back of it if possible.

“Yeah, just... tired. I’m fine,” Selena waived off as she looked out the window and bit her thumb nail as she leaned her arm up on the arm rest of the door as her other arm wrapped around her middle, subconsciously stroking it with her thumb as she failed not to reminisce about all the dreams she had had about the two of them and how lately she’d been pregnant in them and he was always the father and that made her so happy and gave her peace while in the dream but because her reality didn’t match up with her dreams, when she would wake up, it gave her...heartache? Confusion? Discontentment? Longing? Everything all at once?

“I have a mother and a sister so I know ‘fine’ never means ‘fine’.” Ravus countered as he really started to worry before Selena sighed softly. God, he wanted to tell her about the number four thing but knew he probably shouldn’t. He wanted to tell her about the wedding thing, and the dream thing and the...everything. But he couldn’t.

“Come on, what’s going on, don’t make me poke you,” Ravus playfully threatened as he slowly inched his pointer finger towards her leg and Selena huffed a laugh at his antics and batted his hand away halfheartedly. Oh how much she just wanted to reach out and hold it.

“You’re in an awfully chipper mood today,” Selena deflected.

“Well... I... had a good weekend. My mom taught Obnoxious, Specs and I how to host a gala. Specs took to it like a fish to water. Obnoxious basically ran around like a chicken with his head cut off, which was quite entertaining for me at least. And we managed to _not_ fuck it up so it was actually a success and my previous estimate of everyone running for their lives and everything being on fire and burning down to the ground was, _admittedly_ , wrong.” Ravus explained with a smug smirk.

“Ravus Victor Nox Fleuret admitting he was wrong, stop the presses and hold the phone, put it on the calendar.” Selena teased with a small laugh as Ravus rolled his eyes but couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

“So how did the wedding go? Luna sent me pictures but all she said was that it was good and she got to play doctor but didn’t go into details.” Ravus instigated before biting his lips to keep him from telling her how he had actually gone and warred with himself whether or not to crash it because he had missed her so much and wanted to see her again.

“Oh you would have been so proud of her, I sure was. She got into ‘doctor mode’ like that,” Selena snapped her fingers. “It was awesome, you would have thought she already had her doctorate. So what happened was Beth buckled under the pressure and threw up, like 11 times or something like that. It was awful, she was freaking out and panicking and Luna came in, sat on her knees in front of Beth and in, like less than five minutes, had her calm and stable and managed to save the day, all it took was an ice pack, Zofran, Valium and some essential oils, Stacy put a corsage on Luna after and the photographer even added a couple of pictures of Luna in the wedding photos. Embarrassed the crap out of her. Which is something I don’t get, Luna hates attention but she attracts it like nobody’s business.” Selena ventured.

“Well she can handle attention on her terms, she has very brief moments where she likes it and it’s when she’s expecting it. Like with the ballet, that was attention on her terms. I mean you saw her, she was great. Otherwise, she’d be happy to be a wallflower and would like to blend in with the wall paper, it’s an oxymoron wrapped in a conundrum with doesn’t make a bit of sense sprinkles. She works best one on one and very small groups of people she’s comfortable with.” Ravus surmised which got Selena to chuckle again.

“Yeah, well at the wedding, every guy with a pulse seemed to notice her, she got hit on and _proposed to_ by my 5 and 6 year old cousins. Luna had to make a list of who she was going to dance with, she helped them write their names of course and then like gave them dance lessons which was super cute and adorable because most of them were half her height. She caught the bouquet too, did she tell you that?” Selena asked.

“She what?! No she didn’t tell me!” Ravus said, completely shocked by that.

“Yeah, she jockeyed for it to, and then once word spread that she caught it, all the guys rushed the dance floor for the garter belt toss, most of them were already married so you had like a couple hundred of them all getting dragged off the dance floor by their wives and I had never heard the word ‘divorce’ spoken so many times at a wedding. My grandpa being one of them.” Selena revealed.

“Oh god, so who caught the garter belt?” Ravus asked.

“Nyx,” Selena grinned proudly.

“God damn it, noooo,” Ravus whined sarcastically even though a part of him figured Nyx would have done anything to catch it. “I’m sorry but your brother is the worst.” Ravus sarcastically teased which got Selena to laugh again.

“You say that yet you two actually get along and some might even say...you ready for this?...are _**friends**_ _.”_ Selena countered with a knowing grin.

“Nnnooooooooooo! Lies, lies and more lies!” Ravus pretended to be scandalized which just got Selena to laugh harder. “Say it isn’t so, say it isn’t so!” Ravus playfully pleaded in a whine, God he could listen to her laugh all day long. “Impossible! He bangs my sister! It’s weird and gross and blah!” Ravus shuddered dramatically and pretended to gag.

“And yet you got him a birthday card, that’s so sweet,” Selena cooed as she made a cheesy smile.

“Look that was purely out of spite because I am a petty petty man,” Ravus insisted.

“But yet as I _recall_ , I mean I could be wrong but I never am, that he actually invited you to hang out with him and his friends for his birthday, like he was, _including you_ or some kind of crazy nonsense.” Selena teased with a shit eating grin.

“It was a pity invite, no one shall feel sorry for me, _ever,_ ” Ravus shook his fist in mock anger.

“I don’t know, if you hadn’t been so busy and had actually shown up, you might have had, wait for it, _**fun**_. I know you’re allergic to it but a little would do you some good.” Selena said ‘fun’ with jazz hands before nudging him with her elbow.

“Fun,” Ravus repeated in mock disdain before he made a hissing noise like a cat and that really got Selena to laugh quite hard.

“God you are in a good mood today, you’re all goofy,” Selena appraised.

“And you’re in a bad mood today, we’ve switched! What gives?” Ravus asked before Selena plowed her head into the head rest and groaned in frustration as she finally caved.

“No guy in my family knows how to dance, well “properly” dance like you do, all they know is the waddle and no one will bother to learn anything, besides Nyx of course because Luna’s been teaching him but if he’s not dancing with her he’s not dancing. So I tried teaching Pelna, I’ve even tried teaching my Dad, and will anyone learn it? No, instead I got to waddle while Luna successfully taught my younger cousins how to properly dance, all of who were half her height and either half or a third her age. Pelna thinks I’m speaking in euphemism and metaphors and my dad just says he’s too old to learn new tricks and aaahhhhh,” Selena ranted as she ran her fingers through her hair again, scratching at her scalp. “It’s just so fucking frustrating!” Selena vented.

Ravus bit his tongue because he knew what kind of _frustration_ Selena was really dealing with and even though he was dying inside to jump at the chance to have her unleash any and all pent up frustration on him. He knew it wasn’t right and there would be no way she would ever go for it because Selena would consider it cheating and didn’t believe in friends with benefits and just...no. Frustration was one thing, he never wanted her to feel guilt and he would do anything to keep her from doing so.

“I don’t know what to tell ya Short Stop.” Ravus just shrugged. Oh this was probably so hopeless, he wanted to bang his head against a wall.

“There is nothing to say, or do, or...I don’t know...” Selena trailed off dejectedly.

Ravus made a split second decision and turned the car around.

“Where are we going? We’re going to be late.” Selena said.

“Look, I’m a guy, I like to fix things, not with my hands because ew work, but, you...” Ravus began as he pointed at her again ‘need a real man in your life who will treat you like the goddess you are’ Ravus said in his head. “Need ice cream. Good ice cream. Cold Stone?” Ravus suggested.

“….damn it, you’re right.” Selena playfully grumbled as she fought her smile again as she tried to pout but couldn’t get herself to really do it.

“Be careful with that pout, that’s a powerful thing, that and those big puppy dog eyes, you use those just right and the world will fall to it’s knees.” Ravus warned playfully.

“Ha, I wish,” Selena huffed a laugh. “You’re going to get me really fat, you know that right?” Selena muttered.

“You could gain another hundred pounds and still be a knock out and still be healthy and be just fine. Hush.” Ravus dismissed.

“So could you,” Selena retorted.

“I’ve tried! I work out every morning, without fail, I have tried to bulk up and can I? No, because my genetics say ‘no Ravus, you are destined to be a skinny bean pole, you can be the strongest mother fucking beanpole but a beanpole you shall remain’ so it has been said, so let it be written. In your DNA.” Ravus said as he gestured and motioned the cross over his steering wheel.

“That’s really sacrilegious,” Selena snickered.

“It’s the truth though! Gladio picks up a pop can and his biceps grow biceps, it ain’t fair.” Ravus mock complained.

“Aww, poor baby Ravus,” Selena mock pouted, as she stuck out her bottom lip as far as she could. “Look, I know I ain’t no prize ok, my only redeeming quality is my ridiculously large amount of wealth and even then, I’m a _really_ hard sell.” Ravus sarcastically self depreciated.

“Your wealth isn’t the only thing that’s large,” Selena muttered to herself under her breath.

“I’m sorry what was that? Did you say something Short Stop? I couldn’t hear you.” Ravus asked, she DID NOT just say what he thought she did as his ego grew twice the size it had been before.

“Hey, all I can say is you filled out that speedo pretty well.” Selena flirted and Ravus nearly rear ended the car in front of him. Holy shit, he had forgotten all about that. Fuck. But hey! She obviously liked what she saw! This was GREAT. Well, kind of bad because he would have loved to prove her right but that was crossing the line, DAMN. He had to play this right.

“Oh come on! I’m never going to live that down,” Ravus grimaced. “Why can’t we all just let that go, forget about it, delete it from the collective memory, it never happened.” Ravus said in a tone like he was pretending to hypnotize her as Selena cackled with laughter. “Honestly what possessed you girls to do that though?” Ravus asked.

“It was Stella’s idea, she started it.” Selena answered.

“Of course it was, I should have known, she’s always full of _**bad ideas**_.” Ravus stressed. “Stella has always been the ring leader. She’s a bad, horrible influence, Luna should have protected you, can’t have you go getting all corrupted now can we?” Ravus teased.

“Oh god not you too.” Selena complained.

“What? What did I say?” Ravus asked, crap he missed something.

Selena groaned in exasperation again. “The whole ‘I’m innocent and must be protected at all costs and can’t be sullied or corrupted or impure in any way’ thing, it needs to stop.” Selena complained seriously.

Ravus face flashed something for a fraction of second before he made it disappear.

“You’re right,” Ravus agreed in all seriousness which got Selena to turn and consider him curiously. “First of all, all of that is a construct to keep women “behaving”, or worse “in line” and second, it’s an unfair standard to hold anyone to and third it’s your life, your body, your decision and no one else’s business or concern.” Ravus declared plainly and seriously as he pulled in to the ice cream joint and parked.

It was Selena’s turn to have something flash on her own eyes and Ravus could, for a brief, glorious moment, see a fire burning in her eyes that he really hadn’t seen before. But not in anger or rage, but almost, dare he hope? Dare he imagine? Lust? The thought made his heart jump and start to race.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Selena began giving him an expression he had no clue how to read before Selena got out of the car and walked into Cold Stone and walked straight to the back to the bathroom.

“What the fuck did you do Ravus? How did you fuck this up?” Ravus asked himself as he turned the car off and walked inside and just sat down at one of the tables and waited for her, trying to distract himself with his phone and mentally planned out what he wanted to order.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you say that?” Selena cursed herself under her breath as she sat on the toilet and held her face in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. “You need to fix this, how are you going to fix this?” Selena whispered to herself as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She willed herself not to cry and regained her composure. Selena took a cleansing breath and made her mind over.

She bravely left the bathroom and found Ravus on his phone, but she could see worry still etched into his face. She walked up and sat down across from him.

“I’m sorry Ravus, that was...inappropriate of me to make a comment about you like that. Let’s just forget it ok? Please?” Selena asked hopefully.

Ravus bit his lips as he warred with himself. ‘One step forward, two steps back’.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Don’t apologize, it’s ok, you’re just...having an off day, everyone has those. I promise I won’t hold it against you Short Stop.” Ravus offered with a small, lop sided hopeful grin himself that grew when Selena’s smile went from hopeful to relieved.

“Come on, lets get some ice cream, the girls are waiting.” Ravus nodded towards the counter before they both stood and got ice cream.

 

At practice the next day Luche pulled Pelna aside.

“We need to talk, it’s about Selena.” Luche urged.

“Oh god what did she say now?” Pelna asked, irritated.

“Ok that tone right there is actually why we need to talk.” Luche snapped angrily. “Dude I am _warning_ you. You need to get your act together and either man up and start treating Selena right or cut her loose so she can be free to be with someone who will.” Luche warned.

“You mean Ravus, since she’s not happy with me, your new best friend thinks he can do better?” Pelna challenged.

“Not just him, there’s literally hundreds of guys who would give their left nut to be you. Selena is one of a kind and if you can’t get off your high horse, she’s going to slip through your fingers and you’ll be spending the rest of your life reliving the good ol days when you were lucky enough to have the girl of your dreams but too stupid to keep her.” Luche continued.

“I’m not stupid, I know what I’m doing.” Pelna argued.

“Really? You sure about that? You let Greg disrespect her _to her face_ and yours and you didn’t lift a finger, in fact you got on Selena’s case for growing a pair bigger than yours and standing up for herself. At least Ravus had her back and said something, _did something_ when you didn’t. Nyx and I caught up with Greg after school because we knew you weren’t gonna, and guess what? Luna and Ravus beat us to him, got to him first and _put the fear of God_ into the guy. If you’re her man, act like it, otherwise don’t be an asshole tying her down and keeping her from living her life because you’re too afraid to live yours.” Luche snarled angrily, getting in Pelna’s face, praying that Pelna would be stupid enough to throw a punch. Luche knew he had Pelna dead to rights. Luche could see Selena was unhappy and it pained him.

And for the rest of the week everyone seemed to notice how Pelna and Selena seemed to drift apart and there was some serious disconnect and even contention between them.

 

That weekend Nyx and Selena helped Regis, Noctis and Ignis move into Sylva’s house. Clarus as well as his family, Cor, Prompto and Luche helped too.

Between waiting for one of the loads to arrive to the house, Luna had talked Ravus into letting the Ulric siblings into his room to see their Dad’s art.

“Wow,” Selena breathed in awed amazement as she stepped into the room for the first time before wandering around to see every picture. It was all just so amazing and beautiful. Like a mini art gallery.

“This is incredible,” Nyx praised as he did the same.

Luna beamed proudly at Ravus who smiled back.

“It’s all so beautiful, your Dad was amazing!” Selena praised as she got down on her knees to get a closer look at one of the paintings that almost lined the floor too.

“Oh my goodness, this is you guys as kids!” Selena realized before Nyx came over and sat down in front of it too as Ravus grabbed a photo album off his shelf and sat down on the other side of Selena as Luna sat down on the other side of Nyx.

“Yeah, it’s based on...this picture,” Ravus said before turning to the page and pointed the picture out before he handed the photo album to them.

“Aww, can I keep looking through this?” Selena asked.

“Knock yourselves out.” Ravus invited.

Luna beamed as she leaned over to look at the photo album too before Ravus and Luna started telling stories about the pictures, of when they taken, what they were doing at the time.

Soon there was a knock on the door before Luche poked his head in and saw the four of them still sitting down on the floor pouring over a photo album.

“We’re back,” Luche said before they looked up. Ravus found his feet first and helped pull Selena’s to her before taking the photo album back and put it away as the other’s left the room.

Luche put a hand on Ravus’ chest to keep him from leaving the room with the others as he gave Ravus a meaningful look.

“What?” Ravus asked.

“You break her heart and I’ll break your spine,” Luche warned in a low dangerous tone.

“I am doing everything in my power not to.” Ravus answered evenly.

“Ok, good enough for me,” Luche nodded before they both turned and helped unload the next load. Now it really was just a matter of time.

 

After dinner Selena found herself in Ravus’ room again, sitting on the floor but at the foot of the bench Ravus had at the end of his bed as her legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles as her hands clasped in her lap and looked quite intently at one particular painting, it wasn’t the biggest one, didn’t have the fanciest frame, wasn’t even the most dynamic painting in the room, but it was one of the most tranquil. The colors, oh they were just gorgeous, all different shades and hues of green, blue and turquoise. It was a picture of the Caribbean Sea, with a white sandy beach. It was better than looking at a photograph. It was almost like she could step right into the picture, smell the ocean, feel the warm sun on her skin in contrast to the silken sand underneath her. All she needed was a tropical drink and she was set.

She could see the brush strokes in the paint, she could tell how there were at least half a dozen different paint brushes that he must have used and in her mind’s eye, she could almost see, a very blond man, sitting either on the beach himself or in a small little studio with a picture, sitting in front a canvas and painting, she had seen enough pictures Victor to imagine him rather clearly. He must have been such a gentle soul, to be so quiet but yet able produce such moving, inspiring and incredible art. To let his work do so much talking for him. In looking at all the art, there was an overall theme or two. Soft. Gentle. But never boring. Such vibrant colors, such moving and emotive imagery. Idealistic, picturesque, paradise.

Selena sighed wistfully again as she tilted her head as the small, fond smile on her lips grew.

Ravus sat next to her, his body language matching hers. Comfortable, relaxed, quiet and content. In his head he was taking Selena to that beach, splashing in the waves with her, sitting under a beach umbrella and letting her put layer after layer of sunscreen on him, he would probably still burn. But her olive skin would tan beautifully. If he tried hard enough he could see their future children, who hopefully had her skin tone building a sand castle as he and Selena collected seashells to decorate it with. When she had sighed again Ravus knew immediately that even if nothing ever happened between them. She was getting that painting for her next birthday. Granted if she ever tried to sell it, he would feel absolutely gutted because it had such a strong sentimental value to him. But made his mind up about it. She obviously loved it and if it would make her happy, he could deal with the empty space on the wall. He could let it go. He could take a leap of faith. Hope she wouldn’t look up how much that painting was actually worth and get dollar signs in her eyes. But something in that sigh, helped his hope grow, almost transform into faith. Faith that she really was just a girl in love with a painting of a beach. He wondered where she would hang it when he gave it to her in a month’s time. Would she hang it in her room? Would she have it in her living room? Would she show it off to everyone who ever came over to her house? What would she say? Would she say ‘Look at this gorgeous painting my friend gave me. Isn’t it beautiful?’ He hoped with all his might that she would.

Maybe it was time to hang up the other pictures in the attic, just take one of the spare bedrooms and turn it into a mini museum so people wouldn’t have to come to his room just to see them. Sure there were some that he’d rather go blind than to have them out of sight, but some of them, most of them actually, he could bear to have them in another room, he could share them, he could. If she liked that one so much, what would she think of the others? The ones even he hadn’t looked at in a few years? Could he even remember them anymore?

 

Meanwhile Luche had pulled Nyx aside.

“You see what’s happening right?” Luche asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Between Selena and Ravus? Yeah, I’m not blind.” Nyx nodded as he looked over at Luna who was laying on the couch with Noctis and Ignis as well as the rest of their friends as they watched TV.

“Does she see it?” Luche asked as he nodded towards Luna.

“Yup,” Nyx nodded.

“What does she think?” Luche asked.

“She thinks Selena’s good for him.” Nyx appraised.

“But do _you think_ he is good for her?” Luche asked.

“What do you think? You know him better than I do.” Nyx returned.

“He’s improved, he was a dick at first but he’s gotten a lot better lately. Especially since he stopped hanging out with Andrew and quit the orchestra with Aranea. He still has his moments but, they’re getting few and far between lately, but he gets it and like I said, he didn’t hesitate to destroy Greg when he crossed the line.” Luche appraised.

“Do you think he really was able to lift him with one arm?” Nyx asked.

“Dude, Ravus is _a beast_ , he may not look it but he benches the same if not more than Gladio, he could probably bench Gladio, and you told me yourself that he was able to carry Selena for over a mile at Cedar Point. He’s strong and he has endurance and stamina like nobody’s business, Greg is lucky Ravus kept himself in check.” Luche appraised.

“Do you think he’d ever...” Nyx began.

“No,” Luche immediately shook his head no adamantly. “He’s not the type, but I mean if things go that way I’m sure we’ll make an impression for deterrence.” Luche grinned knowingly as Nyx mirrored it. “So how long do you give it?” Luche asked.

“Weeks, if that. All they need is the last straw. She’s not happy.” Nyx answered. “I just worry about Ravus equating buying her the world to making her happy.” Nyx admitted.

“I’m worried that he’ll never tell her no.” Luche added. “Is there anything else that worries you though?”

“Not really no, as long as he treats her right, makes her happy and keeps improving we’ll be ok.” Nyx nodded as Luche nodded in agreement. “What about you? Is there anything else that worries you?” Nyx asked and Luche nodded no.

“So how are you and Ada doing?” Nyx asked, changing the subject.

“Good, no complaints, still trying to figure out what she’s talking about half the time.” Luche chuckled. “What about you and Luna? You two are starting to act like an old married couple.” Luche appraised with a knowing grin as Nyx’s smile grew brighter.

“We practically are,” Nyx admitted.

“You gonna put a ring on that?” Luche asked and Nyx nodded yes. “Aren’t you two a little young for that?” Luche posed with a proud grin and Nyx shrugged.

“When you find the one you find the one.” Nyx couldn’t help but grin proudly in return.

“So you gonna be a trophy husband or what?” Luche teased but without any hint of malice.

“That would be a no, did apply to CIA though, just waiting to hear back. Luna applied to NYMC too and we’re just playing the waiting game now.” Nyx shrugged again.

“Well I hope it all works out,” Luche offered.

“Me too, what about you, is Harvard going to come calling?” Nyx asked.

“Nah, they never were,” Luche shook his head no. “Oxford might though.” Luche tried to fight the grin but couldn’t bring himself to win that particular fight.

“Really?” Nyx asked, surprised by that.

“We’ll see what happens,” Luche shrugged.

“I guess we will.” Nyx nodded in agreement.

 

Ravus came through a door to a house he only seemed to know in the dream world. He came in through the door and put his brief case down by the door and put his keys in the key bowl on the table next to the door.

“Rae!” Selena squealed as she rushed to him and launched herself into his arms.

“Oof,” Ravus grunted as he caught her and held her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and shoulders before she crashed her mouth to his and kissed him deeply.

“Well that’s one way to welcome me home,” Ravus smiled when they broke for air.

“Well it’s a very special occasion. I have surprise for you.” Selena smiled brightly.

“Oh you do? You know how I love those, especially when they’re from you. So where is it?” Ravus asked.

“Right...here,” Selena said as she reached into her back pocket and pulled one of the positive pregnancy tests and showed it to him because his grip was under her butt so he hadn’t felt them.

“Are you serious?! Really?!” Ravus asked, his heart soaring to a new height.

“Well if that one and these are anything to go by, yes,” Selena beamed as she reached behind her again and retrieved three more, all different kinds, all of them showing a positive result.

“Yes!!” Ravus cheered, overjoyed at the news before they kissed again. He couldn’t carry her up the stairs fast enough. He couldn’t get undressed fast enough either, he popped at least two more buttons off that shirt trying to rip it off in an effort to get it off. He had laid her gently on the bed, already starting to want to treat her like glass as she made quick work of his pants and underwear as Ravus worked on her own jeans, yanking them down eagerly before Selena kicked them off and away before Ravus pulled her underwear off too as she divested herself of her shirt and bra so she was bared to him before he kissed up her legs before pausing to press a soft kiss on her lower belly.

“Well hello there,” Ravus cooed to her lower belly before kissing it again reverently.

“Come on Rae, I’ve been waiting all day for you to come home,” Selena pleaded as she spread her legs wide in invitation, eager to have him in her once more. “Please Baby,” Selena begged desperately as Ravus couldn’t help but smile before kissing even lower.

“Wrong way,” Selena said as she sat up on her elbows before Ravus attached his mouth to her sex and started to please her that way as he looked up and locked his gaze with hers. “Oh, or...or not,” Selena moaned as she laid back on her back and closed her eyes before her hands went to his hair, threading her fingers through his locks and setting her thighs to rest on his shoulders.

Ravus continued to look up to see Selena’s eyes closed as her brow furrowed in concentration and smirked before closing his mouth on her clit and sucking hard, his ears devouring her keening cries of bliss before she canted her hips forward towards his mouth as her legs spread even wider. Ravus worked her pussy like the maestro he was and sent her careening over the edge in no time at all, normally he would have taken his time but as it was, he was aching for her to an unbearable degree.

He licked his lips, enjoying the taste of her before he crawled up her body, kissing another trail up to her mouth and buried himself to the hilt, quite enjoying the sensation of finally being joined with his wife.

“So you missed me huh?” Ravus cooed in her ear before taking the lobe of her ear into his mouth and nipping it playfully before kissing and licking and sucking and biting a trail down from her ear, down and all over the graceful column of her neck to her shoulder. His ears never missing a single breath, a single sigh or moan or keen or mewl from his dearly beloved.

“I did, I aaahhhh, ooohh, mmmph, missed you so badly,” Selena professed before her own mouth mirrored his actions on him as her hands stroked and gently clawed at his back as she clung to him as he started up an earnest rhythm.

“I’ll bet I missed you more.” Ravus hummed a moan into her skin before he shifted down so his mouth could capture her breasts. Sure they were smaller in size compared to some but they were hers so to him they were perfect because she was perfect to him. She was perfect for him. Nothing about her ever disappointed him, never could either. He loved her, everything about her, inside and out.

“I don’t know, it felt like it took forever for you to come home, I almost caved and came to your office again,” Selena smirked as Ravus remembered that dream where Selena had surprised him with lunch at the office. Granted they worked up an appetite before and after eating the actual food but it was a very pleasant surprise nonetheless and one that she often did and one that Ravus always greatly appreciated and enjoyed.

But right now he was home and doing his favorite thing to do. Her. He could get lost in her for hours. All the different flecks and bursts of brown, honey and amber and tiny flecks of green so that they were almost hazel too in her iris’. They were always captivating to stare at, he had tried to draw them, both in the waking world and dreaming world and never could get them perfect, the real thing always so much better than his feeble talents could reproduce. But damn if he let that stop him from trying.

He loved all the different inflections and subtle variances in her voice too. Especially when she was talking to him. He loved how he knew just by her tone of voice and body language what she was feeling. He was so happy and proud that he knew his wife so well and could read her, anticipate her. Did he always get it right? No, but he loved to try and he loved to improve. She was a marvel to him. One that he could and would never get tired or bored of.

Selena flipped them and started to ride him and bent over so that her hair fell all around his face, like tunnel connecting her face to his. Her hair had such gorgeous natural highlights, it had different shades of dark golden honey and caramel and copper that ribbon-ed into her otherwise dark chocolate locks. He loved her hair no matter what. It was soft and silky and so shiny. He loved it in all it’s forms- braided, up, down, naturally straight or wavy from her braids or if she curled it on occasion, he didn’t care, he loved it period. He loved to thread his fingers into it and pet it. He loved the way it tickled his skin when it would trail and run around him, especially down his chest when her mouth would lavish him with kisses, licks and gentle bites all over him. He loved her dimples on her cheeks when she smiled. He loved her smile. Gosh it could send him to the moon and back and he didn’t care what lengths he had to go to get either. He didn’t care how goofy he had to be to get her to flash it his way. It was always worth it to make her happy.

He loved how soft her skin was, he marveled at how soft and warm her hands were. He loved to to let his fingertips touch feather light all over and how goose flesh would sprout on her forearms. His hands traveled up her thighs to her hips as he started to guide her movements and dig his fingertips into the softness of her hips and ass. She was just so sexy and beautiful and magnificent and he loved to tell her, almost as he loved showing her just how much she meant to him. He drove into her from below and thoroughly enjoyed watching her come apart all over again before he finally loosed himself into her before she collapsed onto his chest again as they both tried to catch their breath before he kissed her forehead and held her close in his arms, immersing himself into the feeling of her on him her gentle weight on him.

Ravus woke up both happy yet disappointed, happy he dreamed of Selena again. Disappointed that it was just a dream. It was probably always just ever going to be dreams. Just fantasies. Just hopes. Never real. A part of him wished that all of this was just a passing fling, a crush that he could and would get over. But every single time he saw her and hung out with her, he had to remind himself that no, it wasn’t. He had fallen for her. And she was probably always going to be just out of reach. Close yet so far away. It was like this never ending cycle. Talk about anything and everything. Be close friends, practically best friends, they were drawn to each other, they were comfortable enough to bare their souls usually except for a few topics they they both knew never to talk about because it would lead to both of them saying something they shouldn’t even though they both desperately wanted to, but they got along so great together, they could joke and kid and be all the different facets of themselves without any acts or pretense, be all of their whole selves, have so many inside jokes and have conversations without ever saying anything at all, but then there would be a look, a lingering touch, a small flirt and then it was back to both of them fighting hard to regain respectable distance so neither would cross any line and then repeat the cycle over and over again.

It was amazing, it was infuriating, it was glorious and at times, almost painful. To feel like when he was with her, that he had everything and yet to be without her to feel like he had nothing. To have so many little things that on the surface could be dismissed as nothing but to _know_ , to _feel_ , that all of it meant _something_. It wasn’t even about self preservation anymore, he was way beyond any hope of that. It was, and always would be, about making her happy. Doing what was best for her, both short term and long term, no matter the consequences for himself. He would endure anything and everything for her and he knew that he could and should never expect anything in return and he made his peace with that.

He didn’t bother with the mess in his boxer-briefs, just wiped it off and threw his soiled pajamas and underwear into the hamper before getting a shower and getting ready for the day. Everyone it seemed like, had spent the night last night in the moving efforts and today they needed to finish up. At least he could hang out with her for the rest of the day. And at least he could use the images of her moving stuff to fuel fantasies of them moving into a house of their own. One that they might build together, design together, to have a home that was just for them. Wouldn’t that be lovely...


	23. RaeLena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo RaeLena becomes 'canon' in the story. finally.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 23

 

Ravus got dressed and left his room and walked into the kitchen to see Selena and Pelna getting breakfast. _Great_. So much for that. Well, he thought he was going to have a nice Sunday, guess not.

“You don’t need that much bacon,” Pelna muttered to Selena and Ravus felt his temper flare. Selena could have however much she wanted of anything she wanted. Ravus clenched his fists but knew he probably shouldn’t say anything. But just because he didn’t say anything, didn’t mean he wasn’t going to do anything about it.

Ravus got himself breakfast but didn’t get the plate how he wanted it himself, he got it how Selena probably would have wanted it. He smirked smugly as he realized that he knew her well enough for that. He got himself some coffee and walked into the dining room and sat down on the other side of Selena and glanced at her plate, it had probably a third to a half of the portions he had on his own plate and that made him sad and angry. She was a growing girl, she needed food for fuel and nutrients. Fuck fat-phobia.

Without even saying anything, he switched their plates when Pelna wasn’t looking, winking at Selena as he did so as she flashed him an appreciative smile as she mouthed ‘thank you’ before they both pretended to act like nothing happened at all. Ravus quickly ate the food on the plate before getting up to get ‘seconds’, this time getting his plate how he wanted it.

When it came time for them to keep moving stuff, Pelna told her which boxes were ‘too heavy’ for her and that he could get them himself. Ravus just shook his head as he picked them up to test them, knowing they were well within Selena’s limits and gave them to her anyway.

“I know you’re stronger than you look,” Ravus offered to Selena softly when he passed them to her. Oh Pelna was just making this almost too easy.

“Selena! Didn’t I just say...” Pelna started to say when he saw her carrying them.

“Hey! She’s stronger than she looks, quit underestimating her.” Ravus snapped at Pelna. “Obviously, she’s strong enough if she’s carrying them.” Ravus gestured to Selena’s retreating frame before picking up more stuff from the moving truck and carrying it inside.

“Ok we need all the guys for this next load, we’re moving the real heavy stuff.” Regis announced and Ravus went with Nyx, Luche and Pelna as Regis drove the moving truck with Cor and Clarus while Ignis drove the minivan with Noctis, Prompto and Gladio.

Nyx drove his truck with Luche in the front as Pelna and Ravus rode in the back. The tension between Pelna and Ravus was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Nyx and Luche shared knowing yet nervous glances.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” Pelna muttered to Ravus as they each looked out their own windows.

“Sorry, were you talking to me?” Ravus asked because he could barely hear Pelna to begin with. But, oh if Pelna was looking for a fight, he was going to give him one.

“Yeah I was talking to you, knock it off,” Pelna warned.

“Knock what off?” Ravus asked calmly, oh this was going to be fun.

“Undermining me in front of Selena, trying to make me look bad, it’s going to backfire.” Pelna clarified.

“Don’t you have to have a mind to get under-mind-ed to begin with?” Ravus posed as Nyx and Luche bit their lips to keep from smirking.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about, you’re an asshole who has no business messing with Selena.” Pelna leveled.

“Can you give me an example of how I’m “messing” with her?” Ravus posed calmly as he air quoted ‘messing’, he felt like a cat playing with a mouse. Even though there was that proverb that even a cornered mouse would bite a cat. Or was it a rat?

“You babysit with her almost every day, you’re taking her out to eat all the time, you’re texting her and calling her, you’re dating her while she’s dating someone else, you’re turning her into a cheater.” Pelna accused. “All because you’re an entitled rich boy who’s never had to work a day in his life and who always gets what he wants and who has never been told no. Selena was sweet and good, but because she’s been hanging out with you she’s turned into an obstinate and rebellious brat. You’ve been such a horrible influence on her. She doesn’t need you turning her into a whore too.” Pelna spat and Nyx slammed on the breaks, ready to rip Pelna apart but Luche reached over and grabbed Nyx’s arm and gave him a warning look and nodded towards Ravus.

Ravus was seething, he could have killed Pelna right then and there, but with Nyx and Luche right there he knew he probably shouldn’t. He had to keep his cool, he needed to use his brain and not let his emotions take over. “First of all, _**don’t you ever**_ accuse Selena of cheating, in any sense because she hasn’t and wouldn’t, and _**if you ever**_ allude to Selena being a whore again I will personally kick your ass into next year.” Ravus snarled angrily and Nyx seemed pacified enough to keep driving. “She’s still sweet and good and you’ve just mistaken her standing up for herself and establishing boundaries as obstinate and rebellious because you’re a passive person and passive people tend to think any behavior that isn’t passive as something negative. And if you weren’t so busy trying to police her, you’d see that she’s actually been trying to stand up for herself for a while and you’ve been working against her in an effort to make her complicit and “behaving” and “in line”.” Ravus challenged.

“I have not!” Pelna argued.

“Really? What about at breakfast when you got on her about her portion size? “Selena, you don’t need that much bacon,” “you don’t need two pancakes, just one is fine,” “Selena, that’s too much butter,” “Selena don’t drown your pancakes in syrup,” those are all things you’ve said to her just this morning, verbatim. She’s a teenager, she’s growing, she needs food as fuel and nutrients and that’s probably why she likes going out to eat with me more than you because she’s free to eat whatever she wants as much as she wants without judgment or comments from me.” Ravus recalled as Nyx gave Luche an expectant look to either confirm or deny Ravus’ claim and Luche nodded yes to Nyx who clenched his jaw and gripped his steering wheel tighter. Why hadn’t Selena said something to him?

“You’re just letting her to be gluttonous and unhealthy. You’re discouraging self control, common sense and reason.” Pelna accused.

“No, it’s not about me “letting” her do anything, I’m giving her room to use her own self control, her own common sense and her own reason and giving her room and space to express her own distinct personality, I have never tried to control her and never will. Good healthy relationships are never about control and you’re in idiot if you think otherwise.” Ravus argued.

“Awfully big talk coming from the guy who forced his last girlfriend to wear the sluttiest dress she had to distract his own mother and step daddy from getting engaged.” Pelna sneered and Nyx’s and Luche’s jaw’s dropped as their eyes went wide but stared out the windshield as they did their best to stay out of it but that was one hell of a point.

“First of all, no that never happened, second, you weren’t there so you really can’t say anything for certain, third, Aranea offered to wear it, it was her idea to be a distraction and I was, at the time, so desperate I was taking any and all help offered.” Ravus explained. Nyx looked at Luche to either confirm or deny Ravus’ statement again and Luche gave a very subtle nod yes.

“And you never stopped, you so desperate for a girl you have to try and steal one from someone else?” Pelna challenged.

“I haven’t stolen anything but you are right about something, I am desperate, I’m so desperate to make sure that Selena is happy that I don’t care if I’m miserable watching her be with you. Someone who doesn’t respect her or appreciate her the way you should. She’s given you chance after chance and you keep blowing it and I have stayed out of it because that’s what she wants me to do and you’re a fool if you think this is about me. Can you even list the greatest things about her?” Ravus challenged.

“Are you serious right now? You really want to get owned like this?” Pelna posed back and Ravus turned in his seat slightly so he was facing Pelna and gestured for Pelna to go ahead.

“Oh jeez, where do I begin, Sweet Selena, well for starters she’s the biggest sweetheart on Earth, she’s usually kind and compassionate and a great listener, patient, loving, supportive, understanding, why are you grinning?” Pelna asked as Ravus couldn’t help but grin smugly as Luche and Nyx subconsciously had been nodding in agreement with everything Pelna had been saying.

“Are you done yet or do you think you got everything?” Ravus posed.

“No I’m pretty sure I got it,” Pelna smiled smugly.

“Wow you are an idiot.” Ravus shook his head. “Because while she can _do_ all those things, those are all _**services**_ she has obviously rendered to you, particularly, emotional labor. Not what she is. Which actually didn’t surprise me one bit because of course you’d really only see what she can do for you. But have you ever thought what ‘services’ you’re serving her?” Ravus pointed to out and Nyx and Luche blinked in surprised realization. “Because you started on the right path, Selena is a sweetheart, she has a lot of heart and she is incredibly sweet. She is kind, she shows that kindness in a lot of ways. Compassion, empathy, patience, understanding, listening and being supportive are all things you do because you’re kind. What you missed however, is that Selena is unbelievably intelligent and she uses that intelligence in so many ways. Selena isn’t just book smart or street smart but she’s people smart, she’s socially smart, she’s instinctively smart. She has common sense and that’s something you either have or you don’t, that’s something that you can’t really teach or be taught either. Selena is sharp and she keeps her edge because she’s curious, she stays curious, she likes to learn about everything and if you can’t nurture that you’re doing her a disservice. She’s creative, she’s passionate, optimistic, vibrant and funny and she’s talented but yet she’s humble and down to earth and easy to talk to and makes herself emotionally available because she’s a good person, with high morals and ethics. And what’s more, none of that has anything to do with what’s going on between her legs, it’s all between her ears. So get your head out of your own ass and get your act together and start treating her right and make her happy or so help me god, I’ll stop holding back. Or do all of us a favor and end the relationship so she can be with someone who can actually succeed in making her happy.” Ravus leveled as Nyx pulled up to Regis’ house. Ravus didn’t even bother waiting for any come backs or retorts or reactions, happy and satisfied with hopefully getting the last word in, he simply got out of the truck and walked towards the rest of the group and went inside with the others and got to work.

“Pelna,” Nyx began.

“What?” Pelna asked, thoroughly embarrassed that Ravus just exposed him like that.

“You’ve been lucky so far, if I had known you’ve been trying to control Selena the way you have been, especially with food, I would have told Selena to dump your ass the first time you tried to pull that. That isn’t cool and I am beyond pissed at you. You don’t deserve her and it’s really fucking sad that it took this long for me to see that.” Nyx leveled to Pelna as he turned in his seat to glare at him.

“And I’m beyond pissed that it took a guy like Ravus to point all that out because I didn’t see it either. Break up with Selena sooner than later and find a new table to sit at for lunch. You had your chances and you blew them and you are not getting any more.” Luche added as he turned around in his seat to glare at Pelna too.

“And the next time I hear you try to call Selena a whore, or a slut or a thot, I’m kicking your ass, do you hear me?” Nyx growled.

“I didn’t say she was, I was saying that...” Pelna blanched.

“Hey! Shut up, don’t even try to justify it, let’s just get Principal Caelum moved and when we get back the Fleuret’s house, you’re going home, we can take it from here.” Luche snapped angrily before Nyx and Luche left the truck.

When the guys got back to the Nox Fleuret’s house, Pelna bolted from the truck and got in his car and drove home.

“Where’s Pelna going?” Selena asked as she and Luna came out to see if there was anything they could move from the bed of Nyx’s truck.

“Home,” Nyx answered.

“But we still have a lot of stuff to move, he shouldn’t have...” Selena frowned in confusion.

“We don’t need him, it’s fine,” Nyx cut her off before giving Luna a meaningful look. “You girls should work together to get this though.” Nyx directed as he climbed up and tried to help get stuff to the tail gate so the girls could help take it inside.

After everything was moved in everyone went home to get ready for the week.

“So what really happened when you guys left? I know something happened.” Selena began.

Nyx took a deep breath in. “Does Pelna make comments on what you eat and how much you eat?” Nyx posed curiously.

“That’s an awfully odd question, why do you ask?” Selena raised a curious eyebrow.

“Can you just please answer the question?” Nyx softly insisted.

“Sometimes, well, most of the time, he’s always been on a health kick, which I guess is probably for the best because I shouldn’t be eating half the junk I do.” Selena shrugged. “I mean he just tries to keep me healthy and in shape, I guess that’s just his way of trying to care for me,” Selena shrugged again.

“So you don’t think that’s...him trying to control you?” Nyx posed curiously.

Selena blinked a few times as she thought that over. “You know, I never thought of it like that. And you know what? It’s not just the food. He gets on me every time he thinks my shirts or my jeans are too tight or low cut or whatever. I just thought he was trying to make sure I don’t look slutty or stupid. But...oh my god, he’s been so low key about it I didn’t even think anything about it.” Selena realized. “Son of a bitch,” Selena muttered with a smirk as she shook her head.

“What?” Nyx asked.

“Ravus, he’s been saying that since the beginning and I just thought he was blowing smoke. He tried to warn me, has been trying to warn me and I didn’t see it. How did I not see that?” Selena asked rhetorically.

“Well you try to see the best in everyone and you’re optimistic,” Nyx reasoned.

“True, pisses me off though.” Selena stewed.

Once she got home she went to her room and called Pelna.

“So why did you go home early today?” Selena posed as she started to pace in her room.

“I...I had something come up.” Pelna muttered sheepishly.

“Really?” Selena posed disbelievingly.

“I think we should break up.” Pelna blurted, a waiver to his voice.

Selena gasped. “What? Why?” Selena asked.

“Look, we aren’t happy together, we haven’t been happy in a while and I know you’ve been frustrated...”

“But we talked about that,” Selena cut him off.

“Let me finish,” Pelna said and Selena had to bite her tongue. “I know you’ve been frustrated because we aren’t intimate and I am not going to change and I don’t want to hold you back anymore.”

“But if we could just find a compromise.” Selena argued as tears pricked her eyes.

“No Selena, you know how I feel about that, that’s a slippery slope and I don’t even want to even go there. Look, I’m not saying that you’re a bad person or an immoral person for wanting intimacy but I just...I can’t. I couldn’t live with myself and all that’s going to do is either you resent me for not giving in or if I do, I’ll resent myself and you and I don’t want that. So this is the end of the line for us.” Pelna firmly asserted.   
Tears fell from Selena’s eyes but she couldn’t argue. He was right. “Ok, fine.” Selena sniffled. “Good bye Pelna,” Selena murmured as her voice broke. She hung up and hung her head in defeat. She sat on the bed pulled her knees up to her chest and cried for a little while. As much as she liked Pelna, he had a point. She was starting to resent him and they both could feel this was coming. This was inevitable she supposed. But then once the sadness washed over her, she realized. She felt free. She was free.

Her first thought surprised her. She could finally ask Ravus out now. But therein lied the risk. What if he really did only like her as friend? But she also knew she shouldn’t rebound. Not with Ravus at least. If she was going to try to make something work with Ravus, she couldn’t do it out of spite or out of desperation or anything like that. If she was even going to try to make it work with Ravus it had to be because she wanted him seriously. The wisest thing she should do is take time for herself and ‘recover’ even though, she didn’t really feel as wounded as she thought she would, or at least should have. But she wasn’t going to make herself feel guilty for not feeling more broken heart-ed. Maybe her feelings for Pelna didn’t run as deep as she thought.

 

Selena woke up Monday morning, feeling much more at ease in her own skin. She had gone to bed early, had some really nice dreams and realized she knew exactly what she wanted, she just needed to make a leap of faith. She got ready for school and started to form a plan in her head. She just needed to keep her courage.

“So Pelna and I broke up last night.” Selena announced to her family rather nonchalantly over breakfast. Sabrina and Dorian blinked in surprise and Nyx tried to hide his smug smirk.

“And...you’re ok with that?” Dorian posed curiously.

“Yup, it wasn’t working out. Turns out Pelna isn’t the guy I thought he was and we just weren’t getting along and had too many differences in opinion. I’m not really torn up about it or broken heart-ed. Just thought you guys should know.” Selena shrugged as she ate her breakfast.

“Oh, well I’m sorry it wasn’t working out sweetheart. I’m sure there are much better guys out there for you anyway, just don’t go rebounding, those never work out.” Sabrina offered.

“I won’t.” Selena shook her head as she finished eating.

Nyx could tell Selena was deep in thought all the way to school.

“So are you really doing ok or were you just putting on a brave face back there?” Nyx asked thoughtfully.

“No I really am doing ok, sure I cried a few tears when Pelna broke up with me but like, not even half an hour later I could feel myself getting over it and accepting it. I’m actually, this is going to sound horrible but I’m relieved actually.” Selena admitted.

“Hey, that’s ok, I felt the same way when Megan and I broke up. Like I could finally breathe without worrying about her even taking that the wrong way.” Nyx revealed.

“Hey do you mind if I ask you something really personal?” Selena posed.

“Shoot,” Nyx invited.

“When you’re with Luna, how do you feel? Do you feel grounded? Do you feel free? Do you feel complete? Do you feel stronger? Weaker? What? I know you love her and I know you’re going to marry her, I just...what does that _feel like_?” Selena asked thoughtfully.

“Yes to all of the above. It’s really hard to describe or even put into words but it felt like the moment I saw her my heart and soul went ‘ _there she is, there’s the future love of your life, go_ _to her_ ’.” Nyx told.

“Aw, so it really was love at first sight huh?” Selena smiled fondly.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t have the depth that others have. And it’s far from perfect, it’s a lot of work but it’s always going to be worth it.” Nyx stated resolutely.

“Let me guess, ‘I just have to be patient and wait for the right one to come along’ for that to happen to me.” Selena sighed defeated-ly.

“Or maybe the right one has been there for a while, you just didn’t see them.” Nyx tried not to grin knowingly but Selena wasn’t looking at him, she was looking out the window.

“Maybe,” Selena allowed and didn’t say much of anything else until they got to school. Selena took one look at Ravus and she could feel her nerves start to fry and she lost her courage. He was right there, he was so close and she felt so afraid that he wouldn’t like her back. Maybe she just needed to test the waters a little.

At lunch, she took a small step and sat next to him and was relieved when Pelna sat at a completely different table.

“Is it ok if I sit next to you?” Selena asked Ravus.

“Of course, you can sit wherever you want.” ‘Preferably in my lap’, Ravus added in his head as Ravus beamed proudly before turning to Luche who was sitting on the other side of him as the two exchanged a meaningful look.

‘Did they break up?’ Ravus mouthed to Luche who nodded yes but pointed to his watch.

‘Give her time.’ Luche mouthed back as Ravus subtly nodded yes.

With Selena sitting so close, Ravus actually got to share his lunch with her which Selena thoroughly enjoyed and Ravus realized he could do this from now on, they could ‘experiment’ with different sandwiches and stuff and it could be a very small way Ravus could ‘provide’ for her and his heart jumped in his chest at the thought.

During study hall Selena told Luna what happened and Luna was surprisingly very happy about it and was relieved too.

After school Selena got in Ravus’ car and realized she couldn’t wait any longer. She just had to go for it.

“So how was...mmph.” Ravus began before Selena reached forward, grabbed his face and pulled it to hers and kissed him. Ravus was shocked only for a split second before he just couldn’t help but kiss her back, turning in his seat towards her and reached out and almost shakily and held her face softly and reverently before Selena opened her mouth to him and then it was as if they had both unleashed months of pent up tension as the kiss morphed from sweet and tentative to almost desperate. Selena’s hands went to his shirt and she fisted her hands in the fabric of his polo as she pulled him towards her even more. Ravus’s hands moved a little further back so that his fingers threaded into that glorious mane of hers. Only when air became a necessity did they break apart.

“So Pelna and I broke up and so I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me.” Selena said very quickly, having rehearsed that in her head all day long.

“Hell yeah,” Ravus nodded adamantly before pulling her in for another kiss. But this one, he poured his soul into and Selena did likewise.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for?” Selena breathed when they broke for air again.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for too?” Ravus mirrored in shock.

“Wait, what?” Selena blinked in surprise.

“Yeah, I’ve liked you for...months, I’ve been dying to kiss you and go out with you since, well since like the moment I met you.” Ravus admitted bashfully.

“No!” Selena gasped in excited surprise. “Me too! God here I’ve been worrying that I’ve been falling for you and liking you more than just friends but I never thought I had a chance! I didn’t think you liked me back!” Selena professed.

“Are you kidding me?! You’re like the greatest girl to walk the earth! And _I’m the one_ who’s been worrying about that _ **I**_ didn’t have a chance because I’ve been an ass and you deserve so much better than what I could ever dream of offering you plus _I really_ didn’t think I was your type!” Ravus professed as they both ran their hands through their hair. “Oh my god, I feel like I’m dreaming, this is too good to be true, this isn’t real, oh god, the girl of my dreams likes me back, oh my god the girl of my dreams likes me back.” Ravus jabbered quickly as he held his stomach as wave after wave of relief washed over him as Selena rocked with laughter.

“That’s literally what’s going through my head! How did we miss this?!” Selena asked, excitedly, relief and elation clear both on her face and in her voice.

“Well I’ve been holding back because you were with Pee-brains and I didn’t want to interfere or overstep any boundaries or cross any lines so I’ve tried _**so god damn hard**_ to stay out of it. And I told myself I was going to wait for you to recover or whatever but yeah, nothing would make me happier than to date you.” Ravus confessed as he reached out and stroked her face and smiled brighter when she leaned into his touch.

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Selena fawned. “Well I’ve been so scared to make a move because I thought that because I wasn’t hourglass shaped, you wouldn’t find me attractive.” Selena winced.

“Stop that nonsense this minute, that’s insane, you’re gorgeous and stunning and you have absolutely no grounds to feel that way.” Ravus assured her before finally remembering that they were supposed to go to the Hendersons and started his car and got his seat belt on before Selena mirrored him.

“Uh, I beg to differ, judging by your last girlfriend,” Selena retorted playfully.

“Ok that’s not fair to anyone. Here,” Ravus began to explain as he got his phone out and got into his phone gallery and pulled up pictures of the last two girlfriends he had before Aranea and showed them to her.

“Tiffany Collins, Elizabeth Howard.” Ravus specified before handing the phone to her so she could see them. The pictures were of two average looking girls who’s body type was actually really similar to her own. Both were brunette but they both looked really nice. A bit preppy though. “Yeah, you’re definitely my type.” Ravus concluded. “I’m the one that’s been worrying about not being your type.” Ravus repeated as he drove them before Selena simply intertwined her fingers with his and held his hand which put a proud beaming smile on Ravus’ face before he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand sweetly and Selena smiled brighter. How many times had she dreamed of him doing just that? Too many to count.

“Well you weren’t when we first met, you were a bit of a jerk but you’ve improved by leaps and bounds, especially lately, I blame your friend circle.” Selena allowed.

“As do I, but thank you for noticing that I’m improving, I’ve been trying my darnedest and I’m not going to stop trying either.” Ravus professed.

“Good,” Selena beamed proudly.

“I’m really happy you kissed me,” Ravus murmured.

“I’m really happy you kissed back.” Selena admitted with a chuckle.

“I’m always going to kiss back, just so you know.” Ravus returned with a mischievous smile. “And by the way I just want to say this now, you’re more than welcome to kiss me whenever for any reason at all, even for no reason and any and all PDA is welcome and you are going to be in charge of pacing ok?” Ravus suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Selena beamed before he came to the Hendersons.

Once they put the twins down for their afternoon nap they sat on the couch and cuddled close and talked softly and kissed softly and sweetly as they stared adoringly at each other and held hands and relished in the opportunity to be so close and really enjoy being together.

“Are you two dating?” Dani asked as she eyed them knowingly.

“Yes,” Selena and Ravus answered with a laugh.

“Yes! Mommy! You owe me a Hatchamal! Selena and Rae are finally dating!” Dani squealed in delight as she ran to her mom to tell her the news as Ravus laughed loudly.

“Hey! Come back here runt.” Ravus called before Dani came back and launched herself into his lap before Ravus started to tickle her.

“Did you make a bet with your mom about my love life?” Ravus growled playfully as he tickled her as Dani squealed and laughed.

“Yes,” Dani admitted.

“Why?” Ravus asked as he paused so she could answer him.

“Because you two belong together.” Dani answered bashfully.

“Oh we do, do we?” Ravus asked as he started to tickle her again.

“Yes,” Dani cackled.

“How do you know?” Selena asked as she got in on it and started to tickle Dani too as she pulled Dani to straddle her own lap.

“It’s a secret,” Dani whispered before she leaned forward to whisper in Selena’s ear.

“Ooh, tell me,” Selena smiled as she inclined her ear. Dani put her hands around Selena’s ear.

“Because you make each other happy,” Dani whispered.

“You’re right! You’re too smart you know that?” Selena cooed as she pinched Dani’s nose.

“What’s going on now?” Anna asked as she emerged from her office.

“Rae and Selena are dating and that means I get a Hatchamal!” Dani cheered.

“Did you guys really make a bet?” Ravus asked as he playfully narrowed his eyes at Anna.

“No, no of course not Rae, _we would never_ do something exactly like that.” Anna sarcastically answered with a snicker.

“Well what was the bet?” Ravus asked.

“That if you two got together before your mom’s wedding that Dani would get a Hatchamal and if you got together after the wedding I would a spa day over winter vacation and Johnny’s bet was that if you got together after the new year he would get that Lego set he’s had his eye on.” Anna explained with a mischievous smile.

“Wow Anna, wow, way to go in teaching Dani how to gamble.” Ravus teased.

“Hey it was Johnny’s idea.” Anna defended before she turned and went back to the office, stopping into the nursery to peek in on the twins who were still fast asleep before going back into the office.

“Are you guys going to do another dance lesson?” Dani asked before Selena and Ravus looked at each other and shrugged and nodded.

“Well what do you want to learn today?” Ravus asked as the got off the couch and pulled Selena to the middle of the living room.

“Teach me how to tango,” Selena suggested with a mischievous smile of her own.

“Gladly,” Ravus mirrored her as he held her snug against him and started the lesson.

When they were done they went out to eat again before Ravus dropped Selena off at home again, only this time walking Selena up to the door and kissing her one last time on the door step before she went inside. Unbeknownst to Selena and Ravus however, Sabrina had watched them through the keyhole.

Once inside Dorian and Sabrina sat Selena down at the kitchen table.

“You have some explaining to do young lady.” Dorian explained.

“Um, well, I asked Ravus out so now we’re dating.” Selena tried to calmly explain.

“Honey, that’s moving on awfully fast, are you sure you’re not just rebounding with him?” Sabrina questioned, her concern clear. Because didn’t Selena just announce that morning that her and Pelna had broken up?

“I’m sure, Ravus and I have been good friends for months. Ravus is really sweet and romantic and nice and fun and we have great chemistry and we get along really well and he’s just a better fit for me.” Selena tried to explain.

“Is he really or is his checkbook a better fit?” Dorian questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and fixed his daughter with a look.

“Dad! I would think you two would know that you’ve raised me to be better than that.” Selena glared back. “Did you sit Nyx down when he said he was dating Luna and ask him that?” Selena challenged defensively.

“We didn’t need to.” Dorian answered.

“But you do with me? What have I done to make you think that I’ve turned into the kind of person who would do that?” Selena questioned, not wanting to say the term ‘gold digger’ because she felt such an abhorrent disdain to it.

“Well for one, you haven’t been telling us the whole truth. All those times you referred to him as just ‘Ray’ and you made us think it was a girl that you’ve been spending all that time babysitting with and you never corrected us.” Dorian repeated.

“You’re right, I should have and I’m sorry that wasn’t right. But that’s because I was afraid of exactly this. Because at the time we were just friends and it wasn’t romantic, it was platonic.” Selena tried to justify.

“Then when did it turn romantic?” Sabrina questioned thoughtfully.

“I don’t know, it was such a slow build I guess, I don’t really have an answer for that. But when Pelna broke up with me, I was a little sad and I cried a few tears but then I just...I felt relieved because then I realized that I...that I had actually fallen for Ravus and that what I had really wanted was to be with him and when I talked to Ravus about it, he said that he would wait, to give me time to heal and gain perspective but I didn’t need any. I knew what I wanted and I went for it the same way Nyx did. Ravus makes me happy. If you could just give him a chance to prove what kind of man he is.” Selena pleaded.

Sabrina and Dorian gave each other meaningful looks.

“Ok, we’ll give him a chance, but if we see anything we don’t like in either of you, like half truths or any behavior that he’s not going to treat you with the utmost respect. We’ll have problems. Because you are still young and you still live under our roof. You two will just have to walk the line so to speak.” Dorian leveled.

Selena wanted to scream, this wasn’t fair. They never made Nyx and Luna jump through hoops like this. This was extremely unfair but Selena also knew that if she threw a fit and got overly emotional that they would just tighten a noose around her neck so to speak. She would just have to be careful and regain their trust before she realized what she could do to help her situation.

“So, Sylva has this app that she can track via GPS where her children are at all times, would that give you some peace of mind?” Selena offered and Sabrina and Dorian blinked in surprise. Impressed by that.

“It would,” Dorian nodded in agreement.

Selena helped get the app onto her parents phone as well as her own before Nyx came home from work.

“Hey, how was work?” Dorian greeted.

“Fine, what’s going on?” Nyx as he came into the kitchen to see Selena sitting across from his parents.

“I asked Ravus out and he said yes so we’re dating now.” Selena supplied with a pleading look to Nyx hoping he wouldn’t say anything negative.

“Yeah, knew that was coming,” Nyx nodded in understanding.

“And what do you think of him?” Dorian posed as he gestured to other seat for Nyx to sit down in.

“Uh, well, he’s actually a really great guy,” Nyx said as he sat down across from his mom and kept his gaze steady with his father. “I’m not worried or concerned about Selena at all when it comes to him.” Nyx offered which stunned Selena who turned to look at him incredulously.

“Really?” Selena asked, in shock. “Wait, what happened yesterday afternoon between Ravus and Pelna? I know something went down but neither of them was willing to talk about it.” Selena posed as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

“That’s...why I’m not worried about you and him. Pelna tried to grow a pair and it back fired spectacularly. Did you guys know Pelna was getting on Selena about what she was eating and how much she was eating and how she dressed?” Nyx posed to his parents.

“He what?” Sabrina asked, starting to get outraged.

“Yeah, he was low key controlling her and Ravus was the only one who saw it, I didn’t see it, Luche didn’t see it, she didn’t even see it. And then Ravus outright asked Pelna what he liked about her and you know what he said?” Nyx instigated as he pointed to his sister. “Pelna listed off things like she’s a good listener, who’s really understanding and sympathetic and empathetic, she’s patient and supportive.” Nyx listed off and watched as his parents nodded along. “And then Ravus pointed out that all those “qualities” are actually _services_ , emotional labor that’s she’s been rendering, those aren’t actually qualities at all,” Nyx retold and watched as the light bulbs went off in his parent’s heads as well as his sister.

“So then Ravus proceeded to actually list off actual qualities, such as, intelligent, noble, kind, talented and humble. It was actually really high praise and it was proof that he likes her for her and he’s been paying attention and actually got to know her as a friend first.” Nyx recalled. “So I stand by my statement, I don’t worry about him, he has good character and good intentions.” Nyx grinned proudly.

“Wow,” Selena blinked in surprise before she just beamed proudly herself.

“I just wish we knew him better,” Sabrina sighed.

“Mom and Dad think I’m only dating him because he has money,” Selena informed her brother.

“What?! Are you serious? How can you think that?” Nyx demanded angrily.

“See?” Selena gestured to Nyx with a meaningful look to her dad.

“No, no, don’t even joke about that, especially with Ravus, he’s extremely sensitive to stuff like that and just no, no,” Nyx shook his head adamantly.

“Well I’m worried about you rebounding,” Sabrina voiced to Selena who groaned in exasperation.

“I am not rebounding,” Selena repeated firmly but Dorian and Sabrina remained skeptical.

 

When Ravus got home, his family was hanging out in the living room and Ravus plopped on the couch next to Luna as they watched TV.

“So how was babysitting?” Luna asked casually as she kept her scheming smile as subtle and low key as possible since she had witnessed their make out session that afternoon first hand and had been barely able to contain her joy all day.

“Babysitting with my girlfriend was great.” Ravus grinned smugly and Luna gasped and squealed before turning and shaking Ravus excitedly.

“What’s going on now?” Sylva asked as she eyed her children curiously.

“Selena and I are dating,” Ravus announced proudly and Sylva gasped in excited surprise.

“Are you really?” Sylva asked and Ravus nodded in confirmation. “Oh good! Oh you guys are so great together! I’m so happy for you Rae!” Sylva offered. “Just don’t mess that up.” Sylva cautioned which earned snickers from everyone.

“I’m doing my best.” Ravus answered with a playful roll of his eyes.

 

When it was time for bed Ravus texted Selena to say good night before he just couldn’t help but call her, wanting and needing to hear her voice again.

“My Darling Dearest Divine Goddess of Mine.” Ravus greeted cheekily when Selena answered the phone.

“Would you like a roll with all that butter?” Selena started to laugh. “Just one of those is fine Rae, I’m actually quite partial to Darling myself.” Selena admitted as she realized Ravus had been calling her Darling in all her dreams. “Calling to say goodnight?” Selena wondered as she started to worry her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Yup, guilty as charged Darling,” Ravus smiled as he laid in his bed and felt like his heart was going to leap from his chest. “You doing ok?” Ravus asked when Selena hummed in agreement, she sounded...worried to him.

“Yeah, just, my parents aren’t exactly thrilled we’re going out. They think I’m rebounding with you.” Selena winced and grimaced, not really wanting to say their main objection.

“Well we both know that’s not the case,” Ravus slowly and carefully replied as he frowned. “Is that their only objection or is there more?” Ravus posed curiously.

Selena sighed in defeat and Ravus’ heart dropped.

“Oh that’s not good, come on, tell me, what are they saying Darling?” Ravus posed, he did like calling her Darling, it flowed effortlessly and it fit her as a pet name perfectly. Yeah, he was already used to this.

“They...think..that I am really only dating you because you’re rich.” Selena reluctantly and shamefully admitted.

Ravus blinked in surprise as his free hand made a fist. “We both know that _really_ isn’t the case, how could they think that?” Ravus asked, feeling his temper start to flare again.

“I don’t know, they’re just...skeptical I guess.” Selena shrugged as her face remained down cast.

“Ok so how can I fix this?” Ravus asked as he sat up in bed and ran his free hand through his hair again as anxiety started to whirl in his chest. Luna had warned him about this, about her parents.

“Well because they just don’t know you, I think that’s why they’re uneasy about it.” Selena ventured as Ravus tried to formulate a plan.

“Ok, well I can fix that by...walking you inside and talking with them after I drop you off after babysitting.” Ravus suggested.

“That would be amazing, thank you, it’s going to be awkward though, my dad can be really intimidating when he wants to be.” Selena cautioned.

“Yeah you’ve never met my grandparents, they’re the scariest mofos on the planet, I think I’ll be ok, besides, I firmly believe you’re worth whatever hell they want to raise.” Ravus reassured her and Selena’s heart melted.

“Aw, likewise,” Selena cooed before she yawned. “Alright, goodnight Rae, I’ll see you in the morning, good night.” Selena bid him tiredly.

“Good night Darling, see you in the morning.” Ravus cooed back.

Ravus tossed and turned as he tried to think of ways he could impress her parents, ways he could make her happy and ways he could reassure everyone of the genuine nature of their relationship. He needed advice, good trustworthy advice. Luna had given him some but he needed more. Then it dawned on Ravus who he could get advice from and he grimaced and groaned. Fuck. Was he that desperate yet?

Ravus fell back onto his back and rolled over to his stomach and whined and complained into his pillow. No, he didn’t wanna.

He looked at his phone, at his wall paper that he had changed just that afternoon to the picture Selena had taken of them when he was giving her a piggy back ride at Cedar Point and he couldn’t fight the soft smile that found it’s way to his face. God damn it. He was desperate, but perhaps not _that_ desperate.

The next morning, on the way to school, Ravus called his uncle Vincent, his late father’s brother and twin and asked him for some advice and Vincent did his best to answer his nephew the way Vincent thought Victor would because he knew Ravus needed a father’s wisdom. Then Vincent asked Ravus the question that brought dread to Ravus like nobody’s business.

“Have you asked Regis for advice yet?” Vincent posed.

“No, not yet, I was trying to exhaust all of my options first, I may or may not be reserving that as a last resort.” Ravus answered.

“Hey, I can understand that, what’s your relationship like with her brother again?” Vincent posed.

“It’s...a work in progress, I haven’t really..asked...or.. talked...to him...about it...” Ravus hesitantly answered with a wincing grimace.

“Well if you think you can trust his advice, ask him.” Vincent advised.

“Ok, well, I’m at school, I take it we’ll be seeing you for rehearsals?” Ravus said as he pulled in on the other side of Luna in the parking lot.

“Yep, see you then kiddo, have a good day at school bye Rae.” Vincent bid him.

“Bye.” Ravus said before hanging up the phone.

Ravus was overjoyed when Selena practically ran into his arms though and hugged him tight, Ravus smiled brightly and hugged her back just as tight before he kissed her chastely. Selena stole into his side and put his arm around her shoulders and walked into the school with him proudly.

After school Selena could hardly wait for Ravus to get into his own car before kissing him again and Ravus would be a fool to say that he hadn’t been ticking down the hours until they could be alone in his car either for the very same reason.

“Oh my god you’re a great kisser,” Selena praised when they broke for air.

“Oh it’s not so much a skill as it is about who I’m kissing.” Ravus returned proudly and Selena blushed but smiled brightly before getting her seat belt on so he could drive them to the Hendersons, this time taking his whole right arm and hugging it as she rested her head on his shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his again once Ravus was driving away and didn’t need to change gears. Ravus kissed the crown of her head rested his head slightly on hers. Yeah he was immediately used to this too.

Once at the Hendersons Ravus surprised Dani with a Hatchamal he had bought her the previous evening after he had dropped Selena off and Dani was absolutely overjoyed and thanked Ravus over and over and over again.

“We were going to get her one Rae, you didn’t need to get her one, they’re _really expensive_.” Anna explained when she saw it and Ravus waived her off and put a gift certificate into her purse. Anna narrowed her eyes playfully and shook her head but knew it was useless in arguing with him about it.

“Thank you Rae,” Anna sighed in defeat as she hugged him.

“You’re welcome,” Ravus grinned proudly. Selena sat on the couch with Ravus as they put the twins to sleep on their shoulders and watched Dani completely immerse herself in ‘hatching’ her Hatchamal.

Once the twins were asleep Selena and Ravus put them in their crib before Ravus just couldn’t help himself and leaned down to kiss Selena again, framing her face with his hands as she clung to him. He had unknowingly walked her to the wall and pinned her to it. Selena got on her tip toes to keep her face as close to his as he let his hands trail down her body to her waist before lifting her. Selena wrapped her legs around his waist tight and tried not to moan. Fuck this felt more divine than she had ever imagined, this was only her second day into ‘dating’ Ravus and they had already passed the line of intimacy Pelna ever granted her. And while she was eternally grateful and appreciative, she wanted, no, _needed_ more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and held onto him tight, her fingers threading into his hair and grabbing it where it was longer on top, loving how his hair felt against her palm.

Ravus tried to reach under her to adjust himself so that if anyone walked in they wouldn’t see his hard on before his hands traveled up her thighs to her glorious ass, giving it a tentative squeeze before Selena’s hips ground into his hold as well as against his waist. She keened before she tried to stomp it down, pulling away to cast a worried glance to the crib where the twins were still sleeping. Ravus used that opportunity to attach his mouth to the graceful column of her neck and Selena’s breathing labored.

“I’m trying not to wake up the girls but oooh,” Selena breathed to Ravus desperately, she didn’t want this to stop but she also didn’t think she could hold back much more.

Ravus smirked into her skin and grabbed under her and carried her like that into the bathroom next to the nursery and sat her down on the counter of the sink before closing the door and continuing his assault on her neck. Selena swiped at the wall to turn the bathroom exhaust fan on before finally letting herself moan and keen as Ravus wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands travel up and down her back and sides, petting her heavily through the fabric of her clothes as Selena mirrored his actions.

“Oh Ravus,” Selena moaned as she tilted her head back to expose more of her neck, she didn’t care one bit if he was leaving marks, she’d wear them proudly at this point.

“Rae! Selena! It’s hatching! I can see it’s beak!” Dani called out before Ravus paused his ministrations.

“Well this was fun,” Selena said breathlessly before kissing Ravus again and getting down from the counter and leaving the bathroom with him before leading him back to the couch and cuddling close with him again before his phone went off.

“What? I’m busy,” Ravus complained as he fished it out of his back pocket to look at it before he realized who was calling.

“This is Ravus,” Ravus begrudgingly answered before his shoulders sagged in defeat as he listened to Grace, the board coordinator. “Ok, I’ll..be right in,” Ravus sighed in defeat. “Damn it,” Ravus cursed under his breath.

“I’m sorry, that was the office, I have to go in real quick, I’m sorry,” Ravus apologized to Selena.

“But it hasn’t hatched all the way yet.” Dani complained.

“I know, but I have to go into work. I’m sorry, Selena can send me pictures ok?” Ravus suggested to Dani.

“It’s ok, go, I can call Luna to pick me up and take me home in case you run late, don’t worry about us.” Selena assured Ravus.

“Thank you Darling,” Ravus murmured before kissing her again. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Ravus swore before he found his feet and popped his head into the office to tell Anna he was leaving. He called Luna so that Luna could pick up Selena and take her home for him, not knowing how long he was going to take and went to Miracles where he had a few spare suites hanging in the closet in his office so he could dress professionally when he was at work. Once he changed and attended the emergency board meeting that was thankfully not that long at all.

When he was done he looked at his phone to check the time and see all the pictures Selena had sent him of what he missed and realized that he could, in theory, just meet her parents on his own, one on one since they should have gotten home from work by now. Perhaps they would be more open and feel freer and more comfortable talking with him one and one. So he took a gamble. He called Luna and Selena and told them his plan and they had mixed feelings about it, Selena had wanted to be there but she could understand where he was coming from and hoped it would work along with giving him some advice. ‘Don’t be a smart-ass but don’t play dumb’, ‘be humble but confident’, ‘be genuine and honest’, ‘be respectful but not too formal,’ were Selena’s words of wisdom. Luna was simply blown away that he would do something like this and she took it as a very good sign of just how far Ravus had come.

Ravus was trying not to sweat bullets as he drove to the Ulric’s house. He needed to make a good impression and he needed to get this right his future happiness could on the line.

He parked on the street and walked up to the front door and knocked. He looked down and realized he was still in his suit. Well, he couldn’t make much more of a better impression as far as looks went.

“Well hello Ravus, Selena isn’t home but wanna come in?” Sabrina greeted in surprise.

“I know, I’m here to talk to you and Dorian if he’s home.” Ravus said as he came into the house and hung his coat up and took his shoes off.

“Why are you all dressed up?” Sabrina asked.

“I was just at the office, had an emergency board meeting, I try to look professional for those.” Ravus answered.

“Excuse me, what?” Sabrina asked.

“I’m a Junior Executive at Miracle Hospital? Part of my job is going to board meetings?” Ravus supplied, not quite sure how Sabrina could get confused at that.

“Oh is that all?” Sabrina laughed. That’s where Selena got her laugh.

“Yeah, usually we meet once or twice a month,” Ravus shrugged.

“So do you have like your own office and a secretary or?” Sabrina wondered.

“Yes on the office, no on the secretary, after I go to college and start working full time then I’ll get one of those.” Ravus clarified.   
“How old are you again?” Sabrina asked.

“I’ll be 18 next month, on the seventeenth, just six days after Selena will turn 17.” Ravus informed her evenly.

“Wow, ok, well come on in and have a seat.” Sabrina invited.

“Dorian! We have a visitor!” Sabrina called to her husband who had been upstairs. Dorian came down and paused when he saw Ravus in his living room.

“Hello Ravus, what do we owe the pleasure?” Dorian asked.

“Well, I talked to Selena and she told me that you two would like to get to know me better, so here I am.” Ravus answered, making sure to keep looking Dorian and Sabrina in the eye as he hoped they couldn’t see or hear his knees knocking together.

“He just got done with a board meeting, he came from the office.” Sabrina informed her husband with a meaningful look.

“Which office is that?” Dorian asked Ravus.

“I’m a Junior Executive Officer at Miracle Hospital.” Ravus repeated.

“Oh really?” Dorian chuckled as he gestured for Ravus to sit down the couch as he took a seat in his recliner as Ravus sat down on the couch and did his best to appear relaxed.

“So how does a whipper snapper like you get to be a big shot at such a young age?” Dorian posed and Ravus could see and understand where Nyx got certain key aspects of his personality.

“The position came with my trust fund which was released to me back in the fall.” Ravus answered. “My mother’s family, the Anders, have owned Miracle hospital for several generations. While Lunafreya it seems has been destined to be a doctor, I’ve been destined to be the next CEO, to handle the business side of the hospital.” Ravus leveled, trying to make sure his tone stayed humble and not let his ego into it. Humility would hopefully go a long way.

“And how big was that trust fund of yours?” Dorian queried.

“Just under 17 million not counting controlling stock of Miracles, I’ve managed to grow it to over 19 million since it was released to me back in October.” Ravus answered casually as he started to fidget slightly with his hands, picking at his fingernails.

“Jesus,” Sabrina whispered lowly from her spot on the other end of the couch.

“So why are you interested in Selena?” Dorian questioned.

“Because of who she is as a person. You have done incredibly well in raising a very brilliant, kind and caring person. She’s...incredible,” Ravus praised with a ghost of a smile on his lips, making sure to keep looking Dorian in the eye. He had to appear as a man talking to another man. Not a boy pretending to play adult which was how he felt. He had to be mature and serious because he had to make a good impression.

“She’s also 16,” Dorian countered.

“She’ll be turning 17 next month, on the 9th and I’ll be turning 18 on the 17th.” Ravus countered.

“So what does she see in you?” Dorian asked.

“Honestly? I have no idea. I’ve been a bit of a jerk the last year with some admittedly bad friends who I’m not friends with anymore who didn’t have a good influence on me because I’ve been repressing a lot of grief over the loss of my father five years ago and it turns out you can only repress so much for so long before it bubbles to the surface anyway. But since going to therapy with my family as well as going to therapy on my own, I’m working through it. I’ve changed my associates and am being more careful with who I’m letting influence me. And speaking of influence, Selena has been the best influence on me in a very long time. Which is why I can say for a certainty that Selena isn’t dating me for my money and frankly I’m quite upset that as her parents, who know her best, would even allude to such an allegation, one that she is absolutely innocent of.” Ravus leveled in a tone that sent a small chill down Sabrina’s spine. But Dorian’s lip quirked in the corner. Ravus did not mess around, he was straight forward and didn’t mince his words. He could respect that. Dorian was secretly quite impressed but he needed to make sure he still put the fear of God into the guy.

“So are you into sports?” Dorian asked.

“No, I can play them but I don’t follow them, I’ve never really cared.” Ravus answered honestly with another shrug.

“So what are your hobbies?” Sabrina asked curiously.

“Well I was in the orchestra where Lunafreya was a ballerina, I play the violin and the piano. But my biggest hobby and passion has to be taking care of my god children.” Ravus informed them.

“You have god children?” Sabrina asked, surprised by that.

“Yeah, who do you think Selena’s been watching all this time? I have three, Daniella, Isabella and Gabriella. You probably know them as the twins and Dani,” Ravus explained and watched as realization hit them.

“Because of Lunafreya’s and my own volunteer community service with the children at Miracle Hospital, that Selena’s been apart of every Wednesday, that’s how she came to know them. Dani’s been fighting leukemia since she was four, we’ve nearly lost her over a dozen times already but she’s been in remission and hopefully stays in remission for the rest of her hopefully long life. Johnny and Anna, Dani’s parents, I’ve known them since I was five. Anna was my kindergarten teacher, and she’s been my favorite teacher since then. She’s like another mother to me and so I’m like a big brother to them, to Dani especially, and Dani is the one who gave me my nick name of Rae when she was learning to talk and couldn’t quite get the hang of saying my full name, and it stuck.” Ravus grinned proudly. “The twins are _especially_ picky when it comes to who they let hold them and take care of them and when they immediately fell in love with Selena, I knew she had to be pretty special.” Ravus worded carefully. Dorian could see the resolve in Ravus’ eyes and knew Selena was going to be ok.

“So what do you want from Selena?” Dorian asked thoughtfully.

“I want Selena to be happy and achieve her dreams.” Ravus quickly answered. That was easy.

“And those dreams would be what?” Dorian questioned.

Shit.

Ravus paused for just a moment before he realized he knew the answer to that, but would Sabrina and Dorian like that answer? Well, here went nothing. “What she’s told me is that she’d actually really just love to be a stay at home mom which is the hardest job in the world.” Ravus answered truthfully before he took a deep breath and held it before slowly releasing it feeling some anxiety rise in his chest. His grandparents were one thing, this was actually much scarier. These were hopefully his future in laws and he knew Selena would only benefit if they liked him. Granted he knew he had a very long way to go to get to the level that they liked Luna but Ravus had a feeling that if he just hung in there and kept trying they’d hopefully grow to like him.

“It is,” Sabrina agreed. “Not all women are in a position to do it though.” Sabrina smiled softly.

“Well if things go that way, she could be if she wanted to.” Ravus professed and prayed that didn’t come off wrong.

‘How’s it going?’ Luna texted.

‘Good so far, haven’t put my foot too far into my mouth, I hope, I think they like me? Maybe?’ Ravus texted back.

Ravus sat and talked for another hour and Sabrina and Dorian continued to be impressed with the young man sitting on the couch with them and Ravus was able to get comfortable and actually joke and laugh with them by the end of it.

Luna dropped Selena off and Selena tried really hard not to imagine the worst and had been praying the whole time for her parents to like Ravus.

Selena and Luna walked into the house and paused when they found Ravus sitting comfortably on her couch showing her mom pictures on his phone as they sat side by side.

“Hey girls,” Ravus greeted happily before he stood up and hugged her and kissed her cheek softly.

“Did you want to stay for dinner Rae?” Sabrina asked.

“Could I go home and change out of my suit first?” Ravus asked.

“Oh sure, of course,” Sabrina waived off.

“Ok, I’ll be right back then.” Ravus smiled before kissing Selena’s cheek again and got his shoes back on and left.

“So, what did you think?” Luna asked Sabrina and Dorian curiously.

“He seems alright,” Dorian smiled.

“He was really nice, so grown up, mature and charming, must be a Nox Fleuret thing.” Sabrina mused and Luna beamed, her own prayers getting answered as she and Selena blew out a breath of relief. Good, they approved of him.

Ravus returned a half hour later, changed into a nice polo shirt and khakis carrying two large bouquet’s of flowers and presented them to Sabrina and Selena.

“That’s a Nox Fleuret thing, the flowers,” Luna murmured to Dorian.

Luna and Ravus stayed for dinner and Luna was unbelievably proud of Ravus for being charming and kind and considerate and it reminded her of their Dad. He would have been so proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. The RaeLena, it's real. The need and thirst is THERE.


	24. The Way Things Were Supposed to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> destiny and reality finally become one and the same.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 24

 

On Thursday afternoon Ravus was standing at the counter at the Henderson’s, chopping up some celery for a snack when Selena came up behind him and simply hugged him and nuzzled his back, letting a happy and contented sigh leave her. Ravus smiled brighter and paused in his chopping and reached up and stroked her arms with his hands and hugging them before going back to cutting. He loved and adored all the physical affection and tried to reciprocate it. When he was done chopping and put the cutting board in the sink, he came up behind Selena who was putting peanut butter and cream cheese on the lengths of celery that Ravus had cut up onto plates. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder and hugged her back before gently placing soft kisses onto her shoulder before pressing a soft kiss into her cheek and mirroring her bright smile. Selena moved her head over and kissed his cheek back before nuzzling her face next to his. She loved this Ravus, this soft, quiet, loving, affectionate and kind Ravus.

Selena’s smile grew slightly mischievous and she subtly ground her butt against his upper thighs as they stood there, Ravus just holding her contentedly. Ravus blinked and gave her a questioning look and Selena did her best to appear as innocent as possible before she did it again and tried not to smirk when she felt a certain hardness on the top of her butt. Ravus narrowed his eyes playfully and decided to grind his growing erection back into her backside. She was doing that on purpose.

Selena finally giggled and did it again before Ravus reached up to move her hair to the other side before playfully sucking and nipping on the back and side of her neck before reaching down onto the front of her legs as far as he could reach and clawed up the front and sides of her thighs to her hips. Once his hands got there he grabbed her hips firmly and pulled her flush against him. Selena had to hold herself up by her wrists on the counter since one hand had a butter knife with peanut butter on it and the other was still holding a length of celery, to keep from falling over as a low moan escaped her mouth that had fallen open as her eyes had fallen closed. Holy shit, she was ready to rip her pants down and have him have his way with her right then and there. She turned on and up to 11 just like that, she needed new underwear because fuck, she was _whet_. And now she understood a bit better what all those girls had been talking about at the slumber party. She stood corrected, she loved sexy, playful and romantic Ravus just as much.

“A little too much for you Darling?” Ravus cooed when he saw and felt her reaction and Selena had to take a moment to find her composure again.

“No, I’m...I’m good,” Selena answered in a small stuttering voice as her brain fought to have a coherent thought.

“You sure about that?” Ravus asked smugly before wrapping his arms around her waist again but pinned her between himself and the counter, not hard, but enough to hold her in place.

“Yes,” Selena giggled as she tried to remember what she was trying to do in the first place which was make a snack.

Ravus hummed in response before reaching around her and grabbed the container of cream cheese and left to put it back in the fridge and Selena pouted when she realized she missed his warmth and closeness. Ravus looked over his shoulder and saw her pout and caved and came right back over to hug her from behind again and grinned when her pout morphed into a smile.

“I told you that pout is a powerful thing.” Ravus commented.

“Only because you make it powerful.” Selena pointed out with a meaningful look over her shoulder before kissing him again and sighing happily before she finished up and put the butter knife in the sink as Ravus closed the jar of peanut butter and put it away before grabbing the plate of snacks and bringing it to the dining room where they rejoined Dani at the table where a puzzle was laid out. Ravus and Selena sat side by side while holding and playing with each other’s hands under the table, giving each other knowing and meaningful grins as they did so as they used their free hands to put the puzzle together and eat the snack.

On Friday Ravus went to the championship game with the Ulrics and sat next to Selena, he had packed thermoses of hot chocolate and hot apple cider and snacks and a very warm heavy blanket to wrap around them and even seat cushions for them to sit on. When the game was over, Lucis winning, Selena went home with Ravus, both her and Nyx deciding to spend the night at the Fleuret’s house. Selena stayed in the guest room by Nyx and Luna.

Saturday morning Luna took Nyx to her bank and added him as a signer onto her checking account and ordered new checks and his own check card before making a stop at Plata Ora before they would rejoin the Caelum/Nox Fleuret blended family along with Selena for Christmas shopping. Before they even had left the house, Ravus had put one of his debit cards into Selena’s hands and absolutely insisted and nearly had to beg and plead that she use it and save her money for something more important but wouldn’t specify what that ‘more important’ was yet and told her the pin as well before going to the mall with his family before the group split off with the Selena and Sylva going one way and the guys going another as Luna and Nyx had gone ‘promise/engagement’ ring shopping.

Nyx and Luna walked into Plata Ora and Jim came out from the back. “Hello, how can I help...” Jim began before he realized who was in his store.

“Lunafreya?” Jim blinked as he froze in his tracks.

“It’s me uncle Jim.” Luna smiled brightly.

“Hey kiddo!” Jim beamed back as he quickly walked around the counters. Luna let go of Nyx’s hand so she and Jim could give each other a tight bear hug. Jim kissed her cheek.

“Oh I haven’t seen you in ages!” Jim cooed before they broke apart. “How have you been Princess?” Jim asked.

“I’ve been doing really good, been getting ready for mom’s wedding and school and internships and blah blah blah,” Luna laughed off.

“Yeah, I know I can’t wait, the invitation is on my refrigerator at home.” Jim smiled.

“Oh good, I brought an extra just in case Mom forgot to invite you.” Luna breathed in relief.

“Oh, no I was the first to be invited, Regis got your mom’s ring here too you know, he had me rush it to propose early.” Jim revealed.

“Did he? That’s awesome, only Plata Ora would have everything a Nox Fleuret girl would want.” Luna praised.

“Well did you like your retirement present?” Jim asked.

“I loved it! Was that from here too?” Luna gasped in realization and Jim nodded in confirmation.

“Yup, that one was a tough one, it’s actually a vintage piece, I had a customer come and consign that piece and it’s been in my vault for ages. Just waiting for you. So what can I do for you today Princess?” Jim asked.

“Well, first off, let me introduce my boyfriend Nyx Ulric and we are here to look at promise rings.” Luna proclaimed proudly.

“Nice to meet you Nick, I’m Jim Burns.” Jim smiled and shook Nyx’s hand firmly.

“No, Nyx- N-Y-X, he’s Greek.” Luna corrected gently.

“Oh like Theo and Stacy’s?” Jim asked.

“Actually that’s my uncle and aunt, Theo is my mom’s brother.” Nyx informed him.

“No kidding! Oh what a small world. Your cousin then, Bethany, her fiance got her engagement ring here too.” Jim informed Nyx proudly.

“Really? That is a small world.” Nyx smiled.

“Well you two look around and let me know if anything catches your eye, I just got to make a real quick phone call ok?” Jim suggested as he turned and went back into the back office once again.

“Ok,” Nyx and Luna nodded before Luna went and looked at the wedding rings as she tried to mentally pick out a wedding band for Nyx. They could hear him talking to someone on the phone but couldn’t quite make out what he was saying.

When Jim returned he looked at Nyx thoughtfully.

“So why just a promise ring? Why not an engagement ring?” Jim asked frankly.

“Because I sincerely doubt my mom would be cool with me getting engaged while I’m still in high school.” Luna answered immediately.

“But I do have every intention of marrying her, just not anytime real soon.” Nyx added as Nyx and Jim shared a meaningful look.

“So you love her?” Jim posed.

“More than anything, more than life itself.” Nyx answered honestly, he didn’t know why he was telling this guy that. But he just felt...compelled to tell him.

“He’s already asked me to marry him and I’ve already said yes, so I guess we’re looking for a promise slash engagement ring.” Luna clarified.

“And that’s what I needed to hear, you two go take a seat over there, I have something special for you.” Jim pointed to two seats over a section of counter that was lower than the rest that had two comfortable chairs on one side and a seat on the other while he disappeared into the back again.

“You’ll have to forgive the dust, I’ve been sitting on these for almost six years.” Jim announced when he came back out with a medium velvet jewelry box that indeed have a film of dust on it along with a metal paperwork box that also had some paperwork locked inside.

Jim opened the metal box first to reveal three sketches and handed them to Luna. “These, belong to you.” Jim said as he handed them to her before he got back up and got a couple boxes of Kleenex, he had been waiting for this day for a long time and thought he would have to wait a little while more.

Luna’s eyes immediately watered as tears threatened to spill over her lashes. Nyx frowned and leaned over and looked at the sketches and looked down and recognized the signature. Victor Nox Fleuret. Her dad had designed her engagement rings.

“Thank you,” Luna cried as she took two tissues and soaked up her tears so that they didn’t fall onto the papers themselves. Her hands shook slightly as she laid them down reverently and poured over them.

“He didn’t say anything, he...he never told me...” Luna choked on a sob as tears started to flow heavily from her eyes and Nyx reached over and held her shoulders before rubbing soothing circles into her back as he and Jim got choked up too each of them taking a tissue.

Jim got up and went to the front door and flipped the sign that they were closed so they wouldn’t be interrupted before he came back.

“These are so beautiful, they’re so intricate and detailed and I thought I wanted something simple but I’m in love with all of these.” Luna sobbed before she buried her face into Nyx’s chest and shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and tears fell from his own eyes.

Luna cried into him for a few minutes before she tried to regain her composure and tried to look them over again. “I love them all, this is impossible to choose.” Luna shook her head as she tried to compare them but not being able to pick a favorite.

“Well it’s a good thing your dad had all of them made then.” Jim grinned as he opened the dusty velvet case to reveal three engagement rings and presented the rings to them.

“Oh my god, Daddy,” Luna cried as another wave of emotion crashed over her and she had to bury her face into Nyx’s shoulder and chest again.

“They really are all beautiful, even I can’t pick one.” Nyx admitted, his voice wavering and thick with emotion as well.

“Well that’s the beauty of it, you don’t have to, all of them are for you.” Jim chuckled as he dabbed at his eyes with his own tissue.

“How much are they?” Luna asked as she touched them reverently.

“They’ve been bought and paid for years Princess, you guys don’t owe anything.” Jim answered.

“Can I keep the drawings?” Luna asked.

“Absolutely, just don’t be showing them around too much, any other jewelry store would try to give you a mint for those. Your dad had them trademarked and even I’m not allowed to remake them and sell them, so all three are one offs, made just for you.” Jim informed her.

Luna got up and walked around and hugged Jim tightly again as she balled into his chest. “Thank you Uncle Jim, thank you so much!” Luna thanked him, although her words were muffled by his sweater. Jim kissed her temple as he rocked her slightly.

“Your dad loved you so much and I wasn’t allowed to even talk about them until now. Your dad made me swear that I wouldn’t show them until you came in here with your future husband, and even then I had to make sure that he loved you and would treat you like the Princess you are, sorry I disappeared, I had to call your mom and double check to make sure that was the case and your mom confirmed that Nyx did treat you like the Princess you are. I just wanted to be invited to the wedding. But I have something else too.” Jim said as he pulled away and went back into the metal box and produced two letters and gave the one that was addressed to simply ‘Princess’ to Luna who cried even harder as she held it to her chest as she recognized her father’s handwriting. The second letter was addressed to a ‘Prince Charming’ and Jim handed it to Nyx.

Nyx opened the letter and his jaw dropped. It was hand written by Luna’s father and it was several pages long. He looked at the date the letter was written and it was only a couple of weeks before he died. Nyx read in awed wonderment as Luna took her seat next to him and opened and read her letter too, each of them using several tissues as they did so as Nyx and Luna put their arms around each other and each of them rubbed soothing circles onto the other’s back which made Jim unbelievably happy to see.

Nyx kept kissing Luna’s temple and cheek periodically as he read the letter. Nyx knew right then and there, that this letter was going to be his marriage vows. He just needed to be able to read this without crying in a church but he had a little over a year. He could do it.

When Luna finished reading her letter she started to try on all of the rings and cried again when they all fit her perfectly.

“I personally love the crown one.” Jim noted as he pointed to it and Luna tried it on last before leaving that one on.

“Yeah, every Princess deserves her crown.” Luna murmured as she admired it and got the drawing out and compared the ring to the drawing.

“Can I keep the case too?” Luna asked as she pointed to it.

“Oh I have nicer ring boxes Princess. This one is old and...” Jim began to argue before Luna cut him off.

“It’s perfect just the way it is.” Luna insisted. “Dust and all.” Luna smiled.

 

When Luna and Nyx rejoined with the rest of Luna’s family at the mall, everyone was overjoyed at the news.

“So, which one did you choose?” Ravus asked when he could see her left hand sparkle from a distance.

“You knew didn’t you!” Luna accused playfully before thrusting her hand practically into his face.

“I may have, you did get the crown one.” Ravus beamed proudly as he took her hand within his own gently to look it over.

“You jerk! How long have you known?” Luna scrunched up her face at him as the rest of her family crowded around her.

“Years, the crown one was actually my idea because Dad’s been calling you Princess since birth and when he was drawing them up I suggested that every Princess deserves her crown.” Ravus smiled proudly.

“That’s exactly what she said when she put it on.” Nyx chuckled.

“Come on let me see, haven’t seen these in almost six years!” Sylva said as she took her daughter’s hand from her son’s. “Aww, it is absolutely stunning, and they fit ok? They aren’t too big?” Sylva posed.

“Nope, perfect fit,” Luna beamed.

“Can I see the others please Princess?” Sylva posed before Luna handed the old ring box to her mom.

“Aww, they’re so beautiful!” Selena fawned when Sylva opened the ring box.

“See that one does fit her, if a piece of jewelry ever screamed someone’s name, that screams Lunafreya, but this one was my personal favorite, but then again I’m partial to asschers, radiants and cushions. Soft squares.” Sylva specified as she pointed to one of the ones in the box.

“These are the most beautiful rings I’ve ever seen in my life!” Selena gushed. “And I have to agree with you on the soft square thing, that one is...I don’t have words to describe that one.” Selena said before hugging Luna tightly. “We’re going to be sisters,” Selena said as her and Luna hugged as they both started to cry happy tears as they both jumped up and down in unison, their hair bouncing as they did so as they both did that super high pitch squealing noise that had all the guys wince and shudder and stick their fingers in their ears.

“We’re going to be sisters! We’re going to be sisters!” Luna and Selena chanted as they pulled away but still jumped up and down and held each other’s hands tightly.

“You would think they’re the ones getting married.” Noctis snickered.

“I know right?!” Ravus and Nyx answered at the same time which earned even more laughter from everyone.

Luna and Selena ducked into Victoria’s secret and Selena showed Luna the debit card Ravus had given her. Luna gasped softly as she looked around to see if anyone was close by and could hear their conversation.

“Holy shit,” Luna breathed in astonishment. “That’s a huge step for Ravus, do you have any idea how special you must be to him if he’s given you that? He must trust you _a lot_. He’s never done that before, like ever.” Luna revealed.

“Well he had to practically beg and plead for me to take it and honestly I’m afraid to use it.” Selena whispered.

“Did he say why?” Luna posed even though she thought it was obvious.

“He keeps telling me to save my money for something important but he can’t actually give me anything specific.” Selena said. “Even though he did make it beyond perfectly clear that I don’t owe him anything, but I haven’t used it yet, mostly because your mom keeps buying me stuff, I try to tell her no but...”

“Yeah, no, that isn’t working is it?” Luna laughed.

“No it’s not.” Selena laughed too.

“Yeah, no, she’s fully adopted you, even if you weren’t dating Rae, she would still be like that, like you could break up tomorrow and she would again, still be like that.” Luna assured her. “But, I would say, buy like a pack of gum or something, something that’s a dollar and use the card for that and then wrap the receipt around the card so that Ravus actually thinks you’re using it and that’ll make him happy and that way you won’t feel any guilt, not that you should because you shouldn’t but still. It’s a Nox Fleuret thing, we like taking care of people we love even though we know they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.” Luna waived off.

“Wait,” Selena frowned as she caught onto Luna’s choice of words. “You don’t think….?” Selena began as she furrowed her brows to give Luna a meaningful look as the girls felt a deep sense of dejavu, having already been in this situation but it was reversed now.

“I...I...I...uh, well, um. I don’t know what to say.” Luna stuttered as her eyes grew a little wider. “I mean it is, um, awfully early in the relationship to perhaps use...that...word...and if...that makes you uncomfortable and weird I totally get it and understand and I’m so sorry if I just made it weird.” Luna backpedaled.

“Ok, I’m going to be rash for just a moment, let me see those rings again,” Selena whispered to Luna as she looked around to see where Sylva was in the store.

Luna got into purse and pulled the ring box back out and gave it to Selena.

“Just for giggles,” Selena tried to shrug as she opened it and looked at the two remaining rings, picking Sylva’s favorite which just happened to be her favorite too.

“Which one do you like better?” Luna asked.

“This one,” Selena said as she pulled it out and handed the ring box to Luna so she could put the ring on her left ring finger.

“Oh no fucking way,” Selena breathed when she slid it on and it fit as a deeper sense of dejavu washed over her again. This was the ring of her dreams. “Ok, not to sound crazy but I’ve been dreaming that I’ve been married to Rae for months and this is my ring in my dreams, almost exactly. That has to be crazy and insane right?” Selena asked in a hushed whisper.

“Or destiny that manifested itself in a premonition.” Luna bit her lips to keep her face from splitting in half from her beaming smile.

“Shit, mom’s coming over, I gotta get this off,” Selena whispered harshly as she pulled the ring off and put it back in the ring box. “I haven’t even slept with him yet, I can’t be going putting the cart before the horse.” Selena chastised herself.

“Oh Honey, in this family, that cart is a full blown carriage,” Luna teased as they started giggling. “And I knew I was going to marry Nyx before I ever slept with him either, but it did sweeten the deal if you know what I mean,” Luna whispered as they continued to giggle.

“Ok girls, what’s so funny?” Sylva asked as she came over and Selena gave Luna a pleading look.

“Selena was asking me what I was going to do with the other two rings and I said that I could use one of them for Nyx as a cock ring.” Luna whispered to her mother as Selena and Sylva erupted in a snickering laugh before it morphed into a full blown deep belly laugh.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry I asked, it wouldn’t actually fit would it? He has to be... _bigger_ than that right?” Sylva tried to ask as she started crying from her laughter as all three of them blushed heavily to which Luna nodded yes as she and Selena both started to cry from laughing so hard.

“Oh good,” Sylva nodded as she tried to wipe her tears from her eyes. “It’s really kind of sad that I even knew what you were talking about.” Sylva noted as she tried to calm down.

“Yeah my mom would have no idea, she would just, probably correctly, assume it was dirty and be so _profoundly disappointed_.” Selena ventured.

“Well she could lighten up a bit, honestly,” Sylva allowed.

“Thank you!” Selena exclaimed, feeling validated.

“Oh and that reminds me, let me know when you’ll need refills on that birth control and I’ll have it taken care of Dearest.” Sylva offered, dropping her voice very low and softly as she turned a bit serious.

“I will Mom, thanks,” Selena smiled appreciatively.

 

When they got home Luna opened her safe to put her other ring in a ring case she kept in her safe and slipped the ring that Selena had chosen into her pocket to give to Ravus. When Nyx wasn’t looking she dug into her pocket and pressed the ring into Ravus’ palm with a meaningful look to Ravus and didn’t say anything but looked from Ravus to Selena back to Ravus a couple of times for emphasis. Ravus returned the meaningful look and Luna nodded subtly yes with a scheming smile. Ravus closed his fist around the ring and hugged his sister again.

“It fits her perfectly and it’s her favorite,” Luna whispered in Ravus’ ear.

“Duly noted, thank you so much. Maybe if things keep going well you’ll be sisters twice over.” Ravus whispered.

“So I’m correct in assuming that Selena should be saving her money for something important, like say, a wedding dress?” Luna whispered back as Ravus’ eyes widened in surprise, fuck if Luna had come to that conclusion on her own, how transparent had he become? Was he being that obvious? Screw it, he didn’t care, he felt what and how he felt.

“Don’t tell Nyx, he’d skin me alive.” Ravus pleaded.

“Oh you’re secret is safe with me, ok, let go before they start staring.” Luna suggested as they pulled away from each other. “Go put it away, somewhere safe.” Luna whispered as she nodded towards his room and Ravus nodded sagely in response.

Ravus left and went into his room and pulled out an empty ring box that he had been saving just for this reason and carefully put the ring inside and put the box in his nightstand drawer. He just needed to bide his time and wait. He could do both and was more than willing to do both before he realized something. With Luna and Nyx likely moving to New York next winter and with him having the prospect of going off to college in the fall, that would leave Selena behind and realized he never wanted her to feel that way. He never wanted to do the long distance thing. It wasn’t too late. He sat down on his bed and got a notebook that was on his bedside table and wrote a few things down before a new resolve formed within him. He nodded to himself as the corner of his mouth quirked in a grin.

“Rae?” Selena asked as she softly knocked on his door before Ravus snapped the book shut and put it back on his nightstand.

“Come in,” Ravus answered before he heard the door open then it shut and Selena appeared in his room.

“Did they decide on a movie Darling?” Ravus asked as he stood and met her half way.

“Yeah, Inception,” Selena nodded before she held out his bank card again to give it back.

“I never got a chance to use it, your mom...” Selena shrugged.

“You can keep it, you never know when you’ll need it,” Ravus shrugged as he refused to take it from her and put his hands into his pockets.

“I don’t need it though.” Selena softly argued as she tried to hand it back again.

“Then you never know when you’ll want it, I’m sure there are things that you would love to get yourself but never do because of one reason or another.” Ravus shrugged as he stepped just out of reach of her.

“Really?” Selena challenged his behavior teasingly as she walked closer to him but he continued to act like the card was going to burn him.

“Yes really,” Ravus chuckled as he side stepped her and avoided her with relative ease as the two began to laugh.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Selena narrowed her eyes playfully.

“No you’re being ridiculous,” Ravus laughed as he easily avoided her again.

“Fine,” Selena huffed before she simply put it on his nightstand and then tried to march out of his room before he caught her and hugged her tightly.

“Does it really bother you to have it?” Ravus murmured in her ear seriously as they swayed slightly.

“A little,” Selena admitted.

“Ok,” Ravus nodded in understanding before kissing her deeply in the middle of his room, immediately dropping the issue.

“Movie is about to start,” Luna said through the door as she knocked softly on his door.

“We’ll be right out,” Selena answered as she pulled away from Ravus before pulling him down for one last quick kiss.

Only moments later Selena found herself on the couch with Ravus cuddled close, a warm cup of hot chocolate keeping her palms warm as Ravus draped his arm over her shoulders as Selena leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder, an oversize-ed and ultra plush throw covering them both as they watched the movie, a large bowl of popcorn next to her. Duchess had come out of hiding and was curled up in Ravus’ lap, fast asleep with Ravus occasionally petting her with his free hand with Luna and Nyx who had taken over the corner of the couch as Nyx spread out and had Luna nestled between his legs and laying up against his front with one hand wrapped around her upper chest as the other hand delved into the bowl of popcorn that was next to him, occasionally, getting a drink from the bottle of pop next to him, both happy and content as a matching oversize-ed throw was covering them as Pryna laid on top of Luna and soaked up the soft absent minded petting Luna was giving her as Luna watched the movie and continued to stare at her engagement ring every other minute. Noctis and Ignis were cuddled the same way Selena and Ravus were while Umbra laid out over both of their laps, Noctis scratching Umbra’s belly as Ignis pet Umbra’s head. Sylva and Regis were also cuddled on the couch between the corner where Nyx and Luna were and between Ravus and Selena on the end.

It was snowing outside and chances were they were going to all be snowed in by morning and even though it was well below freezing, with the fireplace in the living room blazing, it felt so warm and cozy. All four couples just casually and peacefully hanging out in the living room was a welcome change of pace. To just sit and relax was amazing and Selena for one, couldn’t help but feel like this was the way it was supposed to be all along.

That night Selena laid in bed in the guest bedroom and tried to sleep as her mind whirled. Why did she have such an aversion to keeping his card...especially when…he had already given her his heart? He had given her so much, all of it intangible, but something physical, scared her? Worried her? Made her feel a little uncomfortable? She knew why. She never wanted to be accused of being a gold digger but she knew why he had done it. He just wanted to take care of her and she realized, coming from that angle, she was actually ok in letting him take care of her. He already had been, what was one more way? Besides, she knew she had already fallen for him and especially since they officially had started dating, she was finding more and more to fall in love with. There was so much more to him than she had originally thought. She felt the pull of her heart strings and the now familiar ache between her legs and made up her mind. She got out of bed, made the bed real quick, grabbed her phone and used it’s light to light the way to his room. She turned down the hallway and knocked feather light on his door.

“Rae,” Selena whispered before she knocked again, this time just a hair harder as she prayed it wasn’t loud enough to draw anyone else’s attention. “Rae, you still up?” Selena whispered as she realized she should have texted him before she came before she heard the soft padding of Ravus’ footsteps to the door.

“Oh my gosh I thought I was dreaming,” Ravus breathed when he saw her on the other side of his door. He nearly pinched himself because she was there. Standing and smiling and looking utterly beautiful.

“Can I come in?” Selena asked and smiled wider when Ravus practically jumped out of her way to let her in.

“What’s up?” Ravus asked once she came in and he silently shut the door. When he turned to face her at the same moment when she turned around to face him, Ravus’ breath hitched. Right where she was standing, she stood under his sky light where the light of the full moon came in and bathed her in it’s ethereal glow since they had gotten a small break in the snow just for that small moment in time before it would snow again.

“So, it occurs to me that you never asked me why I didn’t want your card and you never told me the real reason why you wanted me to have it to begin with.” Selena began and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She needed to get this out sooner than later, like it was eating her from the inside out. “So I just...I have a very strong abhorrence to the term “gold digger” and I never want anyone, especially my parents, ok especially my dad, to think that of me and if, for some reason, my dad would see that I had your card, in my possession, that would possibly feed into that idea. But then it occurred to me why you would want me to have it in the first place but just in case I’m...I’m mistaken, could you please tell me the real reason you wanted me to have it to begin with?” Selena asked, her concern and worry clear.

“Um,” Ravus began as he cleared his throat and walked up to her as his cheeks blushed heavily. “I just...I just would feel better knowing you had another means of being taken care of. Even if you never used it, even if it was just for emergencies or in case you went to the other end of the spectrum and used it for everything, that even if I wasn’t physically with you to take care of you, that I could anyway.” Ravus admitted before finally working up the courage to look her in the eye.

“And that’s what I thought was the reason why. You’ve been trying to take care of me for a while now, you’ve been making my lunch all week and at the game yesterday, you made sure I was warm and comfortable. It’s one of the many ways you’ve been showing that you care for me. So what’s one more way?” Selena smiled softly with a small shrug before Ravus enveloped her in another hug before kissing her fiercely, pouring his heart and soul into it as Selena did the same before their kissing morphed into heated desperation again.

“Would it be too early to have sex yet?” Selena asked once they broke for air.

Ravus thought he was going to faint. He had to be dreaming. There was no way the girl of his dreams just asked that. How long had he been waiting for her to ask that? Well, not exactly that, but still.

“Not too early at all,” Ravus managed to answer as his mouth watered. Today could not be more perfect.

‘Ravus, have sex with me’ seemed perhaps the wrong words to say even though that sentiment was the most simple and clear way of saying what she wanted. This was her first time and she had imagined it completely different than this. In a fantasy perhaps there would be candles and romantic music and stuff, but here she was, just alone in Ravus’ room with Ravus and somehow she wasn’t disappointed, not in the least.

“Would you let me make love to you?” Ravus asked, hoping with all his might she was going to say yes, even if she said no and she just wanted to talk, he would find a way to be content with that. But he was completely and utterly bewitched and he just had to _show her_ how much she meant to him.

“Please,” Selena breathed, hoping she didn’t sound as desperate in his ears as she thought she did in her own.

That was all she needed to say before Ravus grabbed her face with his hands again, softly but firmly and leaned down to stake claim to her mouth once more. Heaven above did she taste divine. Their kiss deepened again in an instant and he began to walk them toward his bed. He needed to do this right. He needed to do this justice. He needed to do her justice. He needed to show her why sex was known as making love because by God he was going to make her feel it in every inch of her being. He was going to worship her the way she deserved to be worshiped.

She fisted her hands into his shirt on his sides as she surrendered her mouth to him. God did he know how to kiss incredibly well, he hadn’t even touched her yet and she was already feeling feverish. Little moans and keens escaped her, she had been trying to keep quiet but this just felt too good to keep quiet.

Her legs came into contact with the mattress and Ravus pulled his mouth from hers to look for any sign that she had changed her mind or was doubtful but he found nothing of the kind. Only delighted eagerness in her eyes.

He moved her to lay down and settled next to her and pulled the blankets over them. “Ok, I don’t mean to ruin the mood but we have to have a conversation because there are some things I need to know.” Ravus said, as much as he just wanted to bury himself to the hilt in her as they turned towards each other.

Selena sighed in resignation. She should have seen this coming. “Yes I’m a virgin, I know this is going to hurt and be uncomfortable for me. Yes I‘m sure I want this.” Selena answered preemptively but Ravus just laughed.

“Not the answers to the questions I was going to ask but ok.” Ravus chuckled.

“Oh,” Selena laughed and buried her face into his chest out of embarrassment.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Ravus soothed as he held her and kissed the crown of her head. “Ok so my questions were, have you ever had an orgasm before?” Ravus asked thoughtfully, keeping any hint of judgment free from his voice or facial expression. Gentle, he had to be _gentle_.

“Yes,” Selena answered.

“Good, so you won’t freak out when I give you one, possibly several. Ok, how were those achieved? Did you use a vibrator or your hand or both or...?” Ravus asked, again extra careful with his tone.

“My hand,” Selena answered.

“And about how long did that take?” Ravus inquired as he mentally prepared himself for having to last a long time.

“God like over an hour, I don’t think I was doing it right for most of it.” Selena admitted bashfully.

“Hey, that’s ok, you’re still learning, hell I’m still learning, so with this being your first time, we’ll go slow and make sure you’re comfortable and happy and keep talking to me ok? Also, you’ve been taking your birth control right? Cause I’m going to use a condom but just in case, it’s good to have two layers of protection. Do you have any questions for me?” Ravus asked.

“Yes, the ring is in so we’re covered, just shut up and kiss me already,” Selena laughed.

“Gladly,” Ravus murmured before kissing her mindless until he could feel her relax completely before it got heated. Ravus roamed her body tentatively as they both laid on their sides and kissed passionately. Selena’s leg lifted to hook around his hip because her lower half was begging for more contact with him. Ravus took that cue and petted her firmly as his hand stroked from her back to her side, and from her side down to her hip then to her ass before squeezing it and pulling it against him as his hardness strained against the fabric of his pajama bottoms.

Selena’s arms had wrapped around his neck and shoulders and they were now stroking down his chest and abdomen, lighting a scorching trail of pleasure in their wake. Her hands found the waist band of his shirt and she dipped her hands under to feel his warm skin. But not just warm skin, toned abs met her fingertips and palms and fuck that felt sexy.

Ravus took his shirt off and Selena had to take a moment to take him all in. Because he was so fair it was a little hard to see how much definition he actually had but in this lighting, he looked like he was a god carved from marble and he was all hers. Her hands went everywhere all at once, just needing to touch as much of him as she could. His skin was just _so soft_.

But when Ravus reached for her shirt to start to pull it up she started to feel herself grow shy and self conscious, how in the world was she going to stack up to Aranea? Aranea was built like Jessica Rabbit practically and she was...definitely not. Ravus noticed the change immediately and paused.

“What’s wrong?” Ravus asked in a concerned whisper.

“Ravus, I’m...I’m nothing special, your last girlfriend was...gorgeous and built like...” Selena stuttered, feeling so self conscious and feeling like Ravus was going to take one look and be so underwhelmed and disappointed even though she had seen pictures of his girlfriends before Aranea, she still felt unbelievably self conscious and inadequate.

“Hey, I want you to forget all about her, this has nothing to do with her and she has no place in either of our lives,” Ravus said as he reached up to move her hair with his fingertips to tuck it behind her ear and touch her face, which was quite warm from her blushing as he gently held her face in his hand. “Because honestly, she has nothing on you.” Ravus insisted. “You wanna know a secret?” Ravus said as he made sure she was looking into his eyes. “Even when I was with her, I was thinking of you. I know that sounds bad but it’s the truth. She may have had a sexy body but who she was as a person meant that that was her only redeeming quality and you wanna know something pathetic? I haven’t missed her once since we broke up and breaking up with her was one of the best things I could have done. And getting together with you is an even better thing I have ever done, I’ve wanted this, I’ve wanted us, for a long time, longer than anything else in my life and it’s been worth the wait. Because who you are in here,” Ravus said as he gently tapped her temple before moving his hand down. “And who you are in here,” Ravus specified as he pointed to her heart and touched the space with the tip of his finger softly. “Will always be the biggest reason we’re together, and it’s because of both of those, that this,” Ravus specified as he gestured to the rest of her. “Will always be the most beautiful sight to my eyes.” Ravus professed and Selena’s eyes watered. Holy shit that was the most romantic thing she had ever heard! She reached up and took his face in both of her hands and pulled him to kiss him for all she was worth as she pulled him over her. Ok, now she needed him now more than ever. Selena fought with her own clothes because she could not get naked fast enough.

Ravus helped her get undressed and once she was he still had to pause again. “Now all that being said, god damn are you beautiful, so so so beautiful and sexy and you’re mine, you’re all mine just as I’m yours.” Ravus breathed in awe before rolling over on top of her and put his elbow on the outside of her arm and held his upper body up slightly and stroked down her body as he kissed her deeply, making sure she stayed relaxed, if not quite heated.

Selena’s legs had parted of their own accord and she could feel his slick head near her entrance.

“Ready?” Ravus asked and Selena nodded yes. Ravus shifted slightly and reached down and grabbed his aching shaft and used his own precum to help coat her folds before aligning himself with her entrance before moving his hips forward just a little to get the head in.

“Still doing ok?” Ravus asked as he searched her face for any sign of discomfort and Selena nodded yes again.

“Keep going,” Selena encouraged.

Ravus nodded and started kissing her then trailed kisses up her jaw to her ear, taking in a lobe in his mouth and gently nipped and sucked before kissing and sucking a trail down her neck, his ears tuning into her and when he heard her sigh happily and relax completely and wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders did he gradually sink into her.

Gentle, he had to stay _gentle_. He paused again when she took in a sharp inhale when he felt her stretch as far as she could before she would tear. He backed out just a bit until she blew out her breath that she had started to hold.

“Ok maybe this is like a band-aid, just rip it off, or in this case, just get it in,” Selena suggested.

“A bit impatient aren’t we Darling,” Ravus cooed in the gentlest teasing tone he had.

“Maybe,” Selena allowed a little begrudgingly.

“Are you sure?” Ravus questioned.

“Yep, do it,” Selena nodded as she tried steel her nerve.

“Ok,” Ravus said as he did as she wanted and buried himself into her, wincing when he felt her maiden hood tear. Selena squeaked, gasped in a hiss and held her breath for a moment and Ravus froze.

“I’m sorry,” Ravus apologized guiltily but Selena shook her head no.

“Don’t apologize for giving me exactly what I asked for.” Selena said as she took very deep cleansing breaths as she started to get acclimated to the feeling of being... _so full_ _and practically stuffed._

“But I never want to hurt you, ever, for any reason,” Ravus admitted as he nuzzled her face with his own and kissed her cheek.

“Me either,” Selena admitted as she held him just a little tighter.

Ravus started peppering her neck and chest and shoulder with kisses as he slowly eased himself out of her before sliding back into her just as slowly. Then he repeated that a few more times as he felt her relax further and get acclimated before he picked up the speed just a bit.

“Is it getting better?” Ravus asked hopefully.

“Actually yeah,” Selena nodded before Ravus picked up the speed some more. Now Selena was breathing in relief as the sensation morphed quicker than she expected from pain to pleasure. Selena moved her legs so that her heels settled loosely and comfortably behind his thighs and knees as her hands began to explore his back. God damn did he have one hell of defined back. She could feel all the lean and strong muscle there as it tensed and relaxed with his movements.

Ravus was doing his absolute best to not cum immediately, she was tight, fuck he had never had sex with a virgin before and he was praying he was doing this right. He had tried to recall ‘the talk’ he had with his Dad before he died and remember all the advice he had given him. His Dad would have loved Selena. His dad would have given him all kinds of advice on how to woo her too.

‘Make sure she feels loved, make sure she feels like the most beautiful goddess divine in the universe. Love is what you feel and what you can make her feel, hearing it is good, saying it good, but it’s how you treat her, how you cherish and hold her in the highest esteem and respect that will make all the difference. Love is something that you do. Treasure her because she will be the most precious thing in your life and as long as you know and accept and prove that through your words and actions, you can’t go wrong.’ Ravus recalled his father telling him-in perfect clarity. Ravus nearly cried. Fuck he missed his Dad. But by God, he was going to be the man his Father always wanted him to be, be the man his Dad would have been proud of and that started with the girl in his arms.

Ravus realized he was getting close and he would need to put a stop to this before it got too far. He had needed to feel this for so many reasons but now he needed to protect her.

He halted a moment and caught his breath again.

“Are you done?” Selena asked, worry clear in her tone, she hadn’t come, she was perhaps halfway there. If he finished already she didn’t know what else she could do.

“Nope, not by a long shot, I just need to put a condom on before I do,” Ravus said as he moved her leg down so he could roll off of her without rolling onto her leg and possibly hurt her.

“Aw, now I feel...less whole, does that make any sense?” Selena asked as her body still rolled towards him.

“It makes perfect sense,” Ravus smiled as he got into his night stand drawer and giving that ring box a good look and got a condom out and got it on.

“Hey can I try riding you now?” Selena asked.

“By all means, be my guest.” Ravus smiled as Selena climbed on top of him and straddled his legs.

“Wow that’s really big, I...I didn’t...realize he was that _big_ , holy shit how did he fit in me?” Selena wondered aloud as she stared at Ravus’ penis as her head cocked to the side.

Ravus barked a laugh and slapped his hand over his mouth as his erection bobbed on it’s own under her scrutiny.

“Jesus, your balls are huge too! How do you fit all that in your pants? And, wow, ok, is there a guy’s version of the carpet matching the drapes because you are blond _everywhere_ , like, I didn’t...like are you borderline albino or?” Selena asked and Ravus laughed harder which got Selena to laugh herself as she covered her face with her hands. “Sorry! I’m awkward.” Selena apologized before Ravus reached up and pulled her hands away from her face.

“Hey, it’s ok, this is your first time, it’s supposed to be at least a little awkward.” Ravus reassured her before pulling her to bend down to kiss him again as one hand went to the nape of her neck and the other settled on her shoulder blade as Selena moved up so her knees were on either side of his lower waist so that her core was directly above him.

Ravus’ hands traveled down her body before they settled on her hips but he didn’t push down at all, he simply let them rest there.

“You go at whatever pace you want. Just follow your intuition,” Ravus advised softly.

“Ok,” Selena nodded as she reached down and aligned him before sinking and wriggling down before he was sheathed completely into her.

“Wow, you do fit,” Selena appraised as she wiggled slightly to test to see if she had any discomfort as Ravus interlaced his fingers with hers and held hands and just stared up in awed adoration at her like she really was this goddess divine and he realized... he really, truly loved her. He had fallen in love with her. He wasn’t sure exactly when he had but he had fallen in love with her so completely. He would marry her. He would have a family with her and he would never love any other woman for as long as he lived and he just got this sense that his Dad was smiling down from heaven at him and it filled him with an emotion he couldn’t quite define or put a name, or names to. But he was willing to try. He could feel tears prick at his eyes but he forced himself not to cry. He couldn’t risk her thinking something was wrong when everything finally felt _right_.

“You ok?” Selena asked as she watched him carefully.

“Yeah, everything’s great, you’re...you’re so beautiful and amazing and I don’t deserve you, not in the least but,” Ravus said as he let go of her hands to push himself to sit up and cradle her in his lap as his arms encircled her gently. “But I am going to try, try my hardest, every day to be worthy of your affection.” Ravus worded carefully. He couldn’t say ‘love’ yet. He couldn’t scare her. “You mean the world to me and I’m going to try to _show you_ that. I need to _prove_ that.” Ravus insisted as he prayed that she could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

Selena’s features softened and Ravus could see that affection, dare he say ‘love’ in her eyes too as she framed his face with her hands before her eyes fluttered close and she kissed him again, but this kiss was different, _felt_ different and neither could really explain what it was that made it different. Ravus tightened his hold around her until they were practically flush against each other. Selena’s pelvis started to rock into his as she sat back on her legs and lifted up with her thighs as their kiss turned passionate and heated again.

“Oh my god I think I love you,” Selena said before she could stop herself as she broke for air and hugged him tight as she felt her own tears finally prick her eyes. She felt so...terrified and vulnerable and exposed. What if he didn’t …?

But Ravus hugged her so tight her back cracked as his own emotions overtook him. “I love you too Selena, God, I didn’t want to say it yet cause I didn’t want to scare you, but I love you, I love you so much and I’ve loved you for so long and I don’t know when or how but I love you, I love you with every fiber of my being.” Ravus confessed as he started to cry as Selena started to cry too as they just hugged and held each other before they kissed again, this time kissing each other with everything they had.

“I love you, I love you Ravus,” Selena said between kisses. “I love you so much,” Selena professed as she choked a happy sob before her hips started to rock against him in earnest as she completely surrendered all of herself to him as he did the same as they kissed each other’s tears away. Now it was like Selena’s instincts completely took over and her body knew what it was doing, what it was meant to do and suddenly everything just started to feel so incredibly good. She could feel her orgasm approaching but it came from what she assumed was her G-spot rather than solely from her clit. It was building, like a spring coiling deep in her core ready to snap.

“Rae, I think, I think I’m...” Selena murmured in his ear as she nuzzled her face next to his as she hung onto him like her life depended on it.

“Good, I’m close too,” Ravus acknowledged as he continued to kiss every inch of skin his mouth could reach as he held onto her as if his own life depended on it too.

Ravus realized he could start to feel her inner walls start to flutter and constrict as Selena panted, a desperate whining keen before she couldn’t help but cry out in bliss as she impaled herself onto him as hard as she could before Ravus finally let himself go. The first of what he hoped and prayed for would be countless times after this.

Selena went lax against him as she paused and rested in his arms as she tried to catch her breath. Ok, now she understood why it was called ‘making love’ because that’s exactly what it was. Calling it just plain sex didn’t do it, do _this_ , justice.

“Wow,” Selena breathed as she felt herself come down from that almost incomprehensible high.

“Uh huh,” Ravus nodded and hummed in agreement.

“Is it always going to be this great?” Selena asked.

“Oh I’m going to make sure it is,” Ravus assured her before kissing her and pulling her back to lay on top of him as he wrapped them in his soft blankets again.

“Ok, now I’m really tired,” Selena admitted sleepily as she rolled off of him. “But I don’t know if I have the strength to walk all the way back to my room.” Selena started to fret.

“Well I can always carry you back to your room or you could just..stay here and actually sleep with me,” Ravus murmured.

“Option two,” Selena smiled sleepily.

“That’s my girl,” Ravus grinned as he took the condom off and put it in the waste basket that was next to his bed.

“But real quick,” Ravus said before he got out of bed and went to his bathroom. Selena bit her bottom lip, fuck he had sweet ass too. So she softly wolf whistled.

“Thanks,” Ravus chuckled before he disappeared into the bathroom. Selena dug through the bedding and found her pajamas and put her shirt back on before Ravus reappeared with a wet, hot wash cloth.

“Here, it’ll help ease things down there,” Ravus said as he gestured to her lower half.

“Ok,” Selena said as she took it and wiped at her vagina and moaned in relief, yeah, that felt really nice.

“Thank you,” Selena said once she was done and handed it back before she put her underwear and pajama bottoms back on and found Ravus’ boxer briefs and pajamas too and handed them to him after he tossed the used washcloth at his hamper and managed to make it in before getting redressed and climbing back into bed with her and spooned her, pillowing her neck with his arm as the other arm wrapped around her waist and held her flush against him as his body molded and curled around hers.

“Good night Selena, I love you,” Ravus said as he nuzzled the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder, kissing her shoulder softly again.

“I love you too Rae, good night,” Selena smiled as she felt her eyes grow heavy. Now _this_ really felt like this was the way it was supposed to be all along.


	25. Snow Storm

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 25

 

Ravus woke up and sleepily opened his eyes to see Selena’s hair and the back of her head and the softest, most adoring smile graced his features. He hadn’t dreamed last night. She was real, this was real, for the first time in forever he was so happy to be in reality. Because she was there with him. He could see the sunlight streaming into the room and dancing in her hair, he could see the small, super soft downy hairs on the side and back of her neck. He could hear her breathing, slow and steady, deep and even, she was still sleeping. He could smell her shampoo and just _her_ in general and he took an extra deep breath in to make sure it got all the way into every bit of his lungs that had craved her scent the way his body craved her touch, the way his heart craved for her closeness. He could feel her weight in his arms and he instinctively tightened his hold on her. He took another deep breath and realized it smelled like their sex and the air freshener in his room. His personal musky scent mingled and mixed with hers and it was just as intoxicating then as it had been last night. But it was so comforting too. A twist on the familiar. Goodness was it divine, _she was divine_.

Ravus moved his face to nuzzle the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder, laying on her soft silky hair. His lips pursed to impress the softest, most tender of kisses there. Then one kiss became two, two became four, four became too many to count.

“It’s too early,” Selena complained as she stirred awake before she wriggled away then rolled back into his chest and snaked an arm around his waist and brought her leg up to wrap around his legs before trying to drift back off to sleep. “Go back to sleep Rae,” Selena muttered tiredly as she yawned but still wouldn’t open her eyes as she tucked her head under his chin and cuddled close before completely relaxing into him.

Ravus grinned as he pillowed her neck with one arm and wrapped the other possessively over her to hold her close before stroking her hair and kissing the crown of her head as he tried to follow her instructions and fall back asleep himself. But now that he was mentally awake, his brain decided to treat him with a play by play recap of the night before, complete with audio track and commentary of how he thought he did and how he could have done better and points for future reference.

“Do you mean that or is that just a normal morning guy thing?” Selena murmured, still with her eyes closed, waking up reluctantly.

“What?” Ravus asked, not understanding her question.

“That,” Selena said as she moved her arm that had been wrapped around him to reach between them to heavily pet and stroke his morning wood through his boxer-briefs and pajama pants. Ravus’ eyes closed as he subconsciously leaned into her touch again. That felt amazing.

“Is that just morning wood or are you still horny this morning?” Selena specified, still refusing to open her eyes, her eyebrow raised in question even though her head was still tucked under his chin so he couldn’t see her expression but he could still tell from her tone of voice.

“Uh, both,” Ravus admitted lowly as his blush dusted his cheeks, staining them cherry.

Selena hummed in acknowledgment before Ravus started to stroke up and down her arm and her back, the answering moan he got in response indicated that she loved what he was doing.

She moved him to lay down on his back before moving to lay on top of him as she still kept the blankets up and around them, still refusing to open her eyes.

“There we go, now you can reach everywhere,” Selena grinned triumphantly, still refusing to open her eyes as she laid her head over his chest and listened to his heart drum in his chest, her legs falling limp on either side of him as Ravus snickered a laugh. She wasn’t greedy, _at all_.

“Wait, wait,” Selena said as she sat up, pulled her shirt off and laid back down, still not opening her eyes.

“Honk,” Ravus snorted as he reached between them to grab her breasts before going back to massaging her back.

“Yeah, yeah, just keep on rubbing Babe, up and down, especially along the spine, don’t forget I have a neck and some shoulders and the lower back and my butt and my hips and my arms could use some attention too.” Selena directed which made Ravus laugh.

“Oh may I your highness? May I bestow the most amazing of massages to my Dearest Darling Divine?” Ravus sarcastically quipped.

“I don’t know if I would go that far,” Selena said before she sighed contentedly and Ravus was ready to reassure her that she was the most dear of darlings and that she was divine. “I’m still waiting to see if it’s _the most amazing_ of massages.” Selena retorted playfully.

“Ooh really?” Ravus laughed as he could feel her smile into his chest. She was playing with him. He loved that.

“Hey, Pelna gave great back rubs, I’m not comparing him to you, I’m just saying, I may or may not have been the recipient of some amazing massages already and you may or may not have a high bar to reach.” Selena informed him with mock aloofness even though she couldn’t fight her bright smile.

“Oh I see, and why are you telling me this?” Ravus posed curiously.

“Because you’re competitive and you’re always out to one up other people, other guys especially and prove you’re better than them in every conceivable way because you usually are.” Selena appraised.

Ravus opened his mouth to argue but smiled at the compliment at the end and knew he couldn’t argue.

“So what if I just stop?” Ravus posed as he stilled his ministrations.

“Then there is a guest bed that has my name on it where I can catch some more sleep.” Selena answered teasingly as she finally opened her eyes and turned her head to find where her shirt went and made a motion to grab it and sit up.

“Ok, ok, so what if I just want to keep you here with me all day?” Ravus caved as he reached up and took her shirt from her hand and tossed it on the floor and away from them before wrapping his arms around her and pulled her back to lay on him and held her firmly to him as she crossed her arms over his chest and set her chin on top of her arms to look at him with a fond loving smile as Ravus’ hands went back to rubbing then scratching.

“Then keep doing what you’re doing,” Selena answered victoriously.

“You’re a brat you know that?” Ravus teased.

“Oh yeah, been playing the bratty little sister my whole life, I’m a professional.” Selena boasted which got Ravus to chuckle again which got Selena to giggle. “Good morning by the way,” Selena greeted as she scooted up his body and put her elbows on either side of his head and leaned down and kissed him good morning, happy when he kissed her back as her hair fell around their faces like a curtain.

Ravus’ hands slowed as his outstretched hands splayed out on her back and sides as he pulled her just a little tighter against him.

“Good morning,” Ravus answered, enjoying the feeling of dejavu, how many times had he dreamed of exactly this? And now those dreams were coming true. One of his hands then traveled up to her face as he gently held it and kissed her deeper because screw morning breath, she still tasted delicious to him.

Selena was feeling her own feelings of dejavu, how many times had she dreamed of exactly this too?

The kiss grew heated in no time and Selena helped divest Ravus of his clothes again as he did the same for her.

“Could I go down on you?” Ravus asked headily, knowing he was the first to ever ask that.

“Uh, well, I haven’t shaved or trimmed...anything...down...there… and I don’t know how...fresh...it would be.” Selena winced.

“None of that bothers me in the slightest.” Ravus leveled before kissing her again. “Please?” Ravus pleaded and Selena knew she would have given anything he asked to him, that ‘please’ was such a powerful thing, especially the way he said it.

“Ok,” Selena nodded emphatically as Ravus smiled, time to really show her what he could do.

“Well if you’ll excuse me Darling,” Ravus cooed as he rolled them over to her back and kissed a trail from her mouth, down her jaw, pausing to suck and nip at her ear lobe before kissing and sucking on her neck as his hands kneaded her breasts which were actually bigger than he had previously estimated them to be since Selena never wore any push up bras, in fact she tended to wear slightly minimizing ones so they actually filled his hands quite nicely. He then kissed down her shoulders, down her chest, pausing again to suck and nip at her breasts, sucking on the nipples making Selena moan and keen. Fuck that felt amazing, now she was understanding even more of what those girls had been talking about, this felt better than anything ever had before in her life and she just wanted _more_. More of him, more of this, more of everything. Just _**MORE**_.

Ravus kissed down her body before kissing just above her pubic hair line as he settled between her legs before leaving large, wet, open mouthed kisses down the inside of her thighs towards her core.

“Quit teasing me Rae,” Selena pleaded, growing impatient as she leaned up on her elbows to give him an exasperated and pleading look.

“Oh like this?” Ravus smirked and licked along her slit and Selena’s breathing instantly labored but she kept her gaze determinedly on him as she narrowed her eyes as Ravus held her gaze challenging-ly before he pushed his tongue in past her outer folds into her inner ones and watched with much satisfaction as Selena fell back into the bed as her eyes closed shut before setting her legs to rest on his shoulders and reaching around to spread her outer lips with his fingers to expose her and attached his mouth and sucked, his ears devouring her keening cry of bliss as her hands went to his hair and threaded her fingers into its softness. Her legs spread wider in invitation as her pelvis canted towards his face of it’s own accord.

Ravus reached and pulled the blankets around him so she could cover herself so she wouldn’t get cold before going back to enjoying the most delicious pussy he’d ever had the pleasure of tasting in his opinion. He practically drank from her as he used her reactions to his actions to guide him on how to please her. His own length ached to be sheathed within her but he simply tried to stave himself off by grinding his erection into the bed, right now, this was all about her, what she wanted, what she needed, pleasing her the best way possible. He speared her core with his tongue and Selena’s hips rocked against his face, needing more. His hands had reached up around her thighs to her breasts then stroked down her body to her ass, her sweet, glorious, amazing ass and had held it in place to eat her out. But now she was getting close but she just needed one more push to the edge, so he took his right hand and inserted his index finger and Selena grinded against his touch, Ravus pulled his finger back before gingerly adding another, stretching her to accommodate both digits before finding her G-Spot, it was already swollen, but it needed more palpation so that’s exactly what he did and Selena didn’t even bother to hold back her keening cry of bliss that also just happened to be a desperate chant of his name. That stroked Ravus’ ego like nothing ever had before. He felt her inner walls start to flutter as her G-spot and her folds started to engorge even more and he knew her orgasm was imminent and didn’t relent. He had to get her there. He just had to.

Selena came hard, much faster and deeper than she had ever before, it was so intense she was almost overwhelmed. It was...she had no words to describe it. Her clit and G-spot pulsed and Ravus drank from her and rode out her orgasm with her. He nearly came himself, between the sounds she was making, the taste of her nectar and the way she was saying his name, he was surprised he didn’t. What he would have given or paid to have exactly this only months earlier would have been obscene but it had been worth the wait, just like she had been. He would give anything to have nothing but her, this, for the rest of his life. He would be happy and content and he would work harder than he ever had to be worthy of her. Because she was worth it.

“I need, I need,” Selena panted as she wiped the sweat from her brow. “I need you up here, I need you in me, now,” Selena demanded before sitting up, taking hold of his face and pulling him up as he eagerly crawled up her body before sheathing himself to the hilt in her and kissed her mindless as he started up an earnest rhythm.

They were completely lost in each other, in the best love drunk haze possible. Here in the morning sun, where they could really see each other, every little detail, every freckle and burst of color in each other’s iris. Every strand of hair, either light blonde or dazzling brunette. The colors seemed unusually vivid. Their ears trained on the other, every breath, every sigh, every moan, every keening cry, every grunt, every hiss of pleasure, murmured words that were barely audible but communicated so much more than their face value. Eager hands reaching, caressing, groping, touching, grabbing, stroking, pulling, clinging. Everywhere all at once.

“I love you Rae,” Selena whispered desperately as she felt herself teeter on the cusp of another release as she held his face in her hands, his cheeks flushed and hot, his brow drawn in deep concentration as he drove into her trying his best not to let himself loose yet, he had to please her again, just one more time, he would give anything, everything for that, to make her happy.

“I love you too, more than anything, more than anyone.” Ravus breathed in response before kissing her with everything he had and in that glorious moment, it wasn’t just a kiss, it was his soul touching hers, not just touching, grabbing a firm hold onto and not letting go. He would be with her until his dying breath and she with him. No more looking, no more searching, they found what they were supposed to find, each other.

With a shuddering cry Selena came a second time and Ravus finally let himself loose, it felt absolutely divi...FUCK, IT WASN’T SUPPOSED TO FEEL THIS GOOD, HE FORGOT TO PUT ON THE FUCKING CONDOM.

“Oh fuck,” Ravus cursed as he collapsed on top of her and rested his head next to hers as he fought to catch his breath.

“What?” Selena asked, still coming down from her high.

“I forgot to put on a condom.” Ravus groaned before Selena giggled and started to scratch his sweaty back as she nuzzled her face next to his.

“That’s why I’m on birth control silly, besides it feels _so much better_ without one.” Selena comforted.

“Yeah, but I can think of at least a half dozen people and probably a football team that would bury my ass in a hill if I were to knock you up.” Ravus grimaced. “I kinda like the idea of living, especially if it’s with you.” Ravus offered as he kissed her cheek but stayed nuzzling her face with his.

“Aw, ditto,” Selena hummed, her smile never leaving her. “Really it’s ok, It’s been a couple of months since I started my birth control and I have been offered many a morning after pill by your sister and your cousin and Luna’s been helping me track my cycle, it’ll be another five days before I’d be in danger of conceiving even if I wasn’t on birth control and your sperm should die in three, we’re good.” Selena explained as Ravus lifted his head to consider her thoughtfully, impressed that she had had that all figured out before kissing her softly and gently but with still so much purpose.

“Sometimes I forget just how brilliant you are and then you remind me,” Ravus praised before he rolled off of her but Selena rolled with him, staying within his embrace as they stared at each other lovingly and adoringly. “I love you.” Ravus repeated as he pillowed her neck with his arm and stroked her face, his touch feather light, moving her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

“I love you too,” Selena cooed as she cuddled close. “Is sex always that intense?” Selena wondered.

“Not always but by god I’m going to try, that was epic,” Ravus answered and Selena just smiled brighter at him.

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ignis made coffee, being the first one up and having witnessed the noise coming from Ravus’ room which was closest to the kitchen area.   
“For the love of God and all that is holy, get her out of your room before her brother wakes up.” Ignis muttered to himself sleepily as if he was talking to Ravus.

“Good morning Sweetheart, how are you this morning?” Sylva asked as she came into the kitchen wearing a robe and her pajamas, her own hair mused and obviously slept in among other things...

“Good morning Mum,” Ignis greeted before pouring his adopted mom a cup of coffee.

“Oh bless your heart and soul thank you,” Sylva cooed as she took it from him and took a sip.

“No one can make coffee like you Dearest,” Sylva praised before getting a better look at her ‘son’. “Everything ok?” Sylva asked curiously.

“Yes, just...a lot going on this morning,” Ignis hinted as he tried to hide his knowing smile as he drank more of his own coffee.

“Do tell,” Sylva invited.

“Oh I’m pretty sure Selena spent the night last night with Ravus,” Ignis informed her as his smile grew.

Sylva blinked in surprise.

“Really?” Sylva asked, as a smile bloomed on her own face.

“Judging by all the noise coming from his end of the house, I’d say they enjoyed each other’s company very much, both last night and this morning.” Ignis blushed. Normally he would have kept information like that to himself but it was her house after all, she should know what was going on in it.

“Oh,” Sylva hummed before she started chuckling. “Well I hope they used protection and were at least safe about it. Although I must say he’s improved so much since she came into his life. She really does bring out the best in him. It’s like seeing bits and pieces of Victor again when he’s with her. Vic would have loved both Nyx and Selena.” Sylva praised.

“I just hope they leave his room before Nyx gets up.” Ignis muttered.

“Oh yes,” Sylva agreed as she looked at the clock. “Give them another twenty minutes, Nyx strikes me as a night owl, he shouldn’t be up for a while at least, we have time to get breakfast started. Care to help me?” Sylva invited.

“Of course,” Ignis smiled as he helped his mom get breakfast ready. Sylva kept an eye on the clock before finally deciding to go and intervene because the last thing she wanted was for there to be any altercation or awkwardness between her ‘sons’, be it blood, adopted or otherwise. She walked up to Ravus’ room and gently knocked on the door but decided to talk through the door. She needed to treat this with care.

“Ravus? What do you want for breakfast?” Sylva asked through the door.

“Uh, can we, I mean I, get some pancakes?” Ravus asked as he lifted his head off the bed to talk to his door as Selena and himself had been having a rather deep conversation.

“Of course, you may want to get a move on before a certain person comes to get breakfast too.” Sylva hinted through the door.

“Yep,” Ravus agreed.

“See you both soon dears,” Sylva smiled brightly. She couldn’t resist before walking away before snorting a laugh before she came down the hall to see Regis leaving the bedroom with his cane before bringing him with her into the kitchen to sit down at the breakfast bar to drink his coffee.

“How did she know?” Selena whispered as she tried to find her pajamas in the bedding and get redressed.

“Well we weren’t exactly quiet Darling,” Ravus winced as he did the same.

“Why didn’t you tell me to be quiet then? Does this mean everyone in the whole house knows?” Selena asked worriedly.

“No, I doubt it, we are way too far away from Luna and Nyx at least. Noctis and Ignis though...maybe, and...oh Ignis probably heard, he’s usually the first one up, he’s probably on his third cup of coffee. Then my mom probably got up and he probably told her, he’s discrete though, he’ll only tell her, hopefully.” Ravus realized as he finally got redressed.

“Why would he tell her though?” Selena asked.

“Because it’s her house and Ignis is the type of person that he thinks that she should know what happens in her house. She’s cool with it though, you heard her, it’s fine Darling,” Ravus reassured her. “She loves you, more than she loves me,” Ravus added as Selena finished getting redressed.

“You think so? Are you sure?” Selena asked, still unsure as Ravus came up and framed her face in his hands.

“I know so, come on, before anyone else wakes up.” Ravus urged as he kissed her quickly before hugging her then taking her by the hand and leading her to the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Sylva greeted cheerfully before coming up to hug Selena.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything, it’s no one’s business but your own, just let me know if you need anything ok?” Sylva whispered in Selena’s ear as Selena blew out a breath of relief and returned the hug.

“Thank you, yeah my parents would freak out if they found out.” Selena whispered back.

“Find out what?” Sylva posed meaningfully as she pulled away and winked at her. “What would you like for breakfast Dearest?” Sylva asked changing the subject discretely.   
“Oh, pancakes and bacon and some scrambled eggs with cheese, I can help.” Selena answered.

“I would love some help, thank you,” Sylva beamed before she turned and went back to making breakfast with Ravus and Selena pitching in to help.

“For the record, I don’t want to know because it’s technically none of my business, but for the love of all that is holy, don’t knock her up. Dorian and Sabrina will never forgive you or me,” Sylva whispered to Ravus when they two of them had gotten into a corner of the kitchen to get measuring cups. “Otherwise I’m very happy for you, she’s divine,” Sylva praised.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Ravus beamed proudly.

“Good,” Sylva chirped before she went back to measure out some water for the pancake batter before Noctis, Luna and Nyx came into the kitchen, all looking quite sleepy still.

“Good morning sleepy heads,” Sylva greeted them all.

“Good morning,” they answered back.

“You’re up early,” Nyx remarked to Selena.

“I was hungry,” Selena answered with a shrug as Ravus snorted a laugh as he drank his coffee from the other side of Selena. Nyx frowned but Luna caught on and her eyes went wide before going back to normal as she fought a giddy smile.

“Coffee?” Luna offered to Nyx as she offered him a coffee cup and he took it and drank some.

“Ooh that’s good,” Nyx rumbled before drinking some more.

“Iggy makes the best coffee, I’m pretty sure he sold at least a portion of his soul to Satan for the super human ability to make the best coffee on the planet.” Luna praised.

“What now?” Ignis asked from beside the coffee pot as he brewed another pot of coffee. “I know I heard my name,” Ignis said.

“I said that you make the best coffee on the planet, and that you may or may not have sold at least a portion of your soul to Satan for it.” Luna repeated louder.

“Lunafreya,” Regis complained fixing his daughter with an unimpressed look.

“It’s a joke Dad,” Luna defended.

“Not a funny one,” Regis countered.

“Fine,” Luna relented before going to the fridge. “Are you kidding? Where’s all the...berries?” Luna asked as she started to search one refrigerator before looking in the other and not finding them. “Are we out?” Luna asked as she pretended to get upset and pretended to start to hyperventilate and start to cry.

“Don’t get verklept,” Sylva soothed as she picked up her mixing bowl that had them.

“Almost had a crises on our hands,” Nyx teased.   
“We did,” Luna agreed as she reached in and grabbed a handful and stuffed them in her mouth.

“Honestly Dear,” Sylva fixed her daughter with a look.

“What?” Luna asked around her full mouth of berries before smiling victoriously before quickly grabbing another handful and running away when Sylva made a noise of protest.

“Hey! They are the family’s berries, they’re not _all_ for you.” Sylva laughed as she softly kicked Luna in the butt with her slippered foot as Luna squealed in delight before she got just out of reach.

The family sat down to a lovely breakfast as Luna sat on the other side of Selena and gave her a subtle but excited smile.

‘Good?’ Luna mouthed to Selena who nodded subtly as she bit her lips before taking another bite of her pancake before the two had a silent conversation with their eyes and subtle but telling facial expression. Noctis sat across from them and watched in curiosity before he realized what was going on. His own eyes went almost comically wide before he choked on his food.

“You ok Sweetie?” Sylva asked from her spot next to him as she patted his back and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Noctis tried say in between his sputtering coughing.

“You just now caught on?” Ignis whispered into Noctis’ ear as he leaned over to rub soothing circles into his beloved’s back too before Noct gave him an incredulous look. Ignis secretly pointed to Nyx and then to Regis and shook his head no with a meaningful look to Noctis who nodded subtly ‘yes’ in understanding.

“So do you think we’ll have school tomorrow?” Luna asked Regis who looked out the dining room windows to see all the snow that had come down and that was still coming down.

“Probably not, it’s pretty deep and I don’t think the plows can keep up, not at this rate.” Regis answered.

“Yes, three day weekend,” Luna softly cheered before they all checked their phones for the weather.

“Yeah, it might be a four day weekend, sorry kiddos I think we’re stuck here, that means we might run out of berries.” Sylva noted as she pulled up the weather to see a nasty string of winter storms coming their way before their phones went off, announcing it was a level one.

Luna gasped. “Blasphemy,” Luna sarcastically quipped. “Baby, your truck can handle that right? Could you take me to the store so I can get some necessities so we don’t run out?” Luna pleaded to Nyx.

“We can try,” Nyx grimaced.

“Honestly your truck is probably the only thing that can get out of our driveway at this point, could you take me as well?” Sylva posed.

“Sure,” Nyx nodded.

“We should get going before it gets much worse.” Sylva suggested as they finished eating breakfast before they dispersed, all of them helping to put the left overs away before getting dressed and ready to go. Regis ended up going with them although he had some difficulty getting in and out of the truck because it was so high but Sylva and Luna both had helped him as he sat in the front with Nyx as Sylva and Luna sat in the back.

“This is a really nice truck Nyx,” Sylva appraised.

“Thanks, it was a birthday present from my parents,” Nyx grinned proudly.

Sylva and Regis looked at Luna curiously. Luna smiled and blushed guiltily before biting her lips and Regis just shook his head and turned to stare out the windshield. Even in this behemoth, the roads were beyond slick and Nyx had yet to go faster than 35mph or get out of 4 wheel drive.

Nyx however caught the small interchange and looked in his review mirror at his fiance who quickly tried to recover and look as innocent as possible.   
“Right?” Nyx posed to Luna.

“Yes of course,” Luna smiled innocently and Nyx narrowed his eyes. “What? You looked at the title and the paperwork, it only had your parent’s names on it along with your own.” Luna pointed out.

“Lunafreya,” Nyx warned before Luna huffed in defeat.

“I may or may not have made a small, tiny, minuscule multi purpose donation towards the effort since they were already going to do it anyway and the donation was for you and for Selena,” Luna confessed as Regis and Sylva both chuckled quietly as Nyx’s jaw dropped as his face showed exaggerated betrayal even though he had started to suspect as much.

“Don’t take it too hard Nyx, she didn’t technically buy it, she didn’t lie to you my boy.” Regis soothed.

“But,” Nyx tried to protest before he narrowed his gaze at Luna in the rear view mirror. “We’re going to talk about this later.” Nyx told Luna sternly.

“Fair enough,” Luna nodded as they finally arrived at Sam’s Club.

Meanwhile Selena had left to take a shower in the guest bedroom’s bathroom and Ignis and Noctis took that moment to talk to Ravus in his room.

“Are you fucking insane?!” Noctis asked Ravus.

“Noct,” Ignis frowned.

“He should know!” Noctis countered Ignis before turning to Ravus. “Do you know?! Do you have _any_ _idea_ how _**dead**_ you’ll be if you knock his sister up?!” Noctis asked. “The last time _anyone ever dared_ to hurt Selena was when she was in third grade when a bully pushed her off the swings on the playground, that kid ended up going to the hospital for a broken nose and a concussion and Nyx was suspended for a week and Nyx did that all by himself, he has basically an army now, they have a code, it’s numbered. You’re _ **so fucked**_ if you screw this up, break her heart and knock her up.” Noctis spelled out.

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Ravus yelled back in frustration before reigning in his emotions, he didn’t need or want Selena to hear him yelling, especially about her. “I know about the code, I already enforced it,” Ravus explained.

“Wait, what?” Noctis asked, shocked at that as Ignis looked at Ravus incredulously.

“Greg crossed the line, there was a number 4 out on him and Luna may have let me enforce it.” Ravus admitted as Ignis blinked in surprise as Noctis’ eyes went wide.

“How did you enforce it?” Ignis asked curiously.

“I may have pinned him to the wall by his throat...with one hand...after I shoved him into a wall so hard he fell to the ground. Luna did all the talking.” Ravus recalled.

“Oh,” Noctis replied. “Ok, just, again, don’t screw it up, break her heart or knock her up.” Noctis repeated calmly.

“Oh for crying out loud, I am doing all that I can to not do any of that. Besides there are two layers of protection at work here,” Ravus assured them.

“Honestly it’s none of our business, we just wanted to make sure you knew how serious this is.” Ignis replied.

“But that’s good though, keep-keep that up.” Noctis added in visible relief before Ignis and himself left Ravus in peace.

Ravus blew out a breath of relief when they left and sat down at his desk to check on things at work before there was another knock at the door.

“It’s open,” Ravus answered with a smile, he recognized Selena’s knock.

“It’s just me,” Selena answered as she came into his room, her hair still wet as she had a hair tie around her wrist so she could braid her hair.

“Working?” Selena guessed as she saw him at his desk on his laptop.

“Yeah,” Ravus answered as he brought his practice chair over so she could sit with him.

“What are you working on this time?” Selena asked as she took his practice chair and pulled it over to him and sat next to him and tried make sense of what she was looking on the computer screen.

“End of quarter numbers and projections,” Ravus droned as Selena braided her hair.

“So, how are they looking?” Selena posed curiously.

“Eh, not great but ok,” Ravus shrugged before he picked one of the notebooks on his desk and opened it and started writing a few things down as Selena watched him work with a melancholy expression.

“Something wrong Darling?” Ravus asked.

“You’re a teenager Rae, you should be out doing doughnuts in a parking lot or playing video games or something like that, instead you’re dealing with corporate business on a Sunday afternoon like you’re already 40. It’s like you’re getting cheated out of the most fun years of your life.” Selena explained.

“It is what it is,” Ravus shrugged. “Besides I have a PS4 and an X Box right over there,” Ravus pointed to his mini living room in his bedroom. “And I have you, I’m all set.” Ravus smiled before offering his left hand for her to hold and Selena couldn’t help but smile and as she took his hand in hers so he could hold her hand and still write and work at the same time before Selena leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder before Ravus kissed the top of her head sweetly before resting his head on top of hers for a moment before he went back to working.

“You know I noticed something, you and Luna have a lot of notebooks.” Selena noted as she looked at the stack of them on his desk before noting he had a few next to his bed and he always seemed to have a notebook in school too.

“Yeah, we do, that’s...that’s something our dad encouraged.” Ravus smiled fondly. “This one is business to discuss with my grandparents,” Ravus specified before pointing to different ones and telling her the purpose of them.

“So do you keep a diary?” Selena asked curiously.

“No, girls keep diaries, guys keep journals,” Ravus grinned as Selena rolled her eyes and shook her head but couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.

“Can I read the one you keep for the twins and Dani?” Selena asked.

“Actually, you can read...” Ravus said as he went over to his bedside table and picked one up and brought it over to her. “This one is short stories I’ve written for Dani and the twins, well when they get a little older, I think it might scare them right now.” Ravus said as he handed it to her. “Should be a lot more interesting than that one,” Ravus gestured to the other one on his desk. “That one is just how I’ve set up their college funds and trust funds, just numbers really.” Ravus waived off.

Selena took it from him and opened it before gasping softly. “Wow,” Selena breathed, it wasn’t just stories, it was pictures too. “Rae, this is, you should be a writer, you should publish this, this is amazing.” Selena praised.

“You think so?” Ravus asked.

“Oh I know so, I’ve read my fair share of kids books, this is amazing.” Selena praised as she poured over it carefully as Ravus continued to work but looked over at her often to get her reactions.

“I didn’t know you could draw, these illustrations are gorgeous.” Selena gushed as she held the book closer to her face to really see all the detail.

Ravus bit his lips and gathered his courage and got his sketchbook out and offered it to her too. Selena gasped again when she opened it. “Rae, these, these need to be framed, these are just...wow.” Selena breathed when she saw all the pictures in the sketchbook and the almost hyper realism they had and Ravus tried not to hold his breath when she flipped through to see a portrait of herself and different character studies of her on the opposite page.

“Wait, is this...is this me?” Selena asked in realization before Ravus slowly nodded as he swallowed hard as he prayed she liked it.   
“Awww,” Selena gushed as she looked even closer at them. “They’re so beautiful, you made me so pretty,” Selena cooed as Ravus blew out a silent breath of relief. Good, she liked them.

“No I didn’t, honestly you are even prettier than I can do you justice for,” Ravus countered before Selena turned the page to see how he had drawn her in a very particular cartoon style. “Oh this is too awesome!” Selena laughed. “You drew me like a Disney Princess! Oh look it’s Luna and that has to be Nyx and you!” Selena realized with a bright smile and more melodic delighted laughter. “This is epic, oh gosh, ok so this looks like your mom, this is obviously Noctis, and Ignis and BWAHHAHAHA I love how you drew Regis,” Selena laughed as she excitedly continued to look over the sketchbook as Ravus continued to work for another few minutes before he decided to be a typical teenager.

“Come on, let’s play all those video games I’m supposed to be playing on a Sunday afternoon.” Ravus invited before they got up and went over to the wall where he had his games and movies and Ravus got two controllers and gave one to her before inviting her to pick out a game.

“Gran Turismo?” Selena suggested as she pulled it out.

“Perfect.” Ravus smiled approvingly.

 

Meanwhile Nyx and Sylva loaded the groceries into the covered bed of the truck as Luna helped Regis get into the truck.

“Thank you Dear,” Regis graciously said once he had gotten into the front seat again before Luna put his cane next to him.

“You’re welcome Dad, how are those dance lessons going? Do you think you’ll be able to do it without this?” Luna asked as she touched the cane for emphasis.

“I’ll need a gallon of that miracle cream but that’s the plan.” Regis grinned.

“I can’t wait, you guys will just blow everyone away.” Luna smiled excitedly. “Show us kids how it’s done.” Luna winked playfully before shutting the door for him before helping put the rest of the groceries away before putting the carts away as Nyx put the tailgate up before they all got back in the truck.

“Would you mind horribly going back to the school for a moment, I need to see how well the plows have cleared the parking lot.” Regis requested of Nyx.

“Sure thing,” Nyx agreed before driving down to the school.

“Yeah, there’s not going to be school tomorrow, not unless this lot gets cleared a few more times.” Regis noted.

“Doughnuts, doughnuts,” Luna and Sylva chanted in a whisper.

“We’ll crush the groceries,” Nyx argued.

“Doughnuts, doughnuts,” Luna and Sylva chanted louder.

“You’re not going to get in trouble Son, but don’t let them be a corrupting influence if you truly don’t want to do it.” Regis advised.

Luna and Sylva gasped sarcastically, pretending to be scandalized.

“Us? A corrupting influence? Say it isn’t so!” Luna playfully quipped.

“Doughnuts, doughnuts,” Luna and Sylva chanted again after a beat.

“Fine,” Nyx caved as Luna and Sylva cheered.

“Which one of you is the adult back there?” Regis teased.

“Are you going to pretend that you don’t want to be doing doughnuts too?” Sylva challenged.

“Look, this isn’t about me,” Regis laughed.

“Uh huh,” Sylva grinned smugly before Nyx did some doughnuts in the slippery than snot parking lot as Luna and Sylva squealed in delight.

“Ok, now we should get home before we crush _all_ the eggs.” Nyx said after several doughnuts and turning his four wheel drive back on, even then it was still slippery.

Nyx drove to his parents house to drop off groceries they had requested Nyx get for them since they couldn’t have gotten out to get them themselves.

“Aren’t you guys just heaven sent,” Sabrina smiled appreciatively.

“Oh stop,” Sylva waived off as she handed the groceries to Sabrina from the bed of the truck. “Notice anything different about Lunafreya?” Sylva hinted as they all came inside for a moment.

Sabrina and Dorian looked at Luna up and down as Luna blushed deeply.

“Did you cut your hair?” Dorian guessed.

“No, but I may have said yes to your son,” Luna giggled before holding up her left hand before Sabrina squealed in delighted joy as Dorian cheered before hugging Luna tightly and then looking at the ring.

“How did you afford that?” Dorian asked Nyx.

“He didn’t have to, my dad had it custom made before he died, the jeweler has been sitting on it for about six years, as a surprise too, no one said a word about it.” Luna explained.

“I was just about to ask if it was custom cause I’ve never seen anything like it, it’s so beautiful, it’s a crown!” Sabrina fawned.

“Yeah, the idea was actually Rae’s, he said that every princess deserved her crown,” Luna beamed.

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Sabrina started to cry.

“Oh it’s Ouzo time!” Dorian announced as he wrapped an arm around Regis’ shoulders and headed towards the kitchen with him as everyone followed before they pulled out their extra folding chairs from their pantry and set them up so Luna and Nyx could sit down at the table too as Dorian got the bottle of Ouzo and a stack of shot glasses.

“Its a good thing you’re driving Nyx,” Sylva laughed as she sat down next to Regis between him and Luna as Dorian and Sabrina sat on the other side as Luna and Nyx sat together at the end of the table.

“I feel like this is a marriage negotiation,” Luna joked which got all the adults to laugh.

“To Nyx and his Princess!” Dorian toasted once the shots had been poured and handed out as Nyx and Luna blushed and smiled bashfully at each other as Nyx wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Ooopa!” Sabrina and Sylva answered before Regis added his belated and awkward ‘oopa’ before they did the shot. Regis coughed and gasped as his eyes watered which earned more laughter.

“You get used to it Dearest,” Sylva soothed as she rubbed circles into his back.

“Are you sure about that?” Regis croaked before wiping his eyes before Dorian poured another shot of it for them before they each did a toast.

“May you not have children until at least a year into medical school,” Sylva toasted next.

“Two, two years into medical school.” Regis added before they did their second shot. Regis made a face and still coughed but considerably less.

“That’s the plan Dad,” Luna and Nyx nodded in confirmation.

“And may your first child, be a masculine child,” Dorian teased in his best Godfather impression which got everyone to laugh as Dorian refilled the shot glasses. “So is he going to walk you down the aisle?” Dorian asked curiously, catching Luna calling Regis ‘Dad’.

“You both could if you wanted to, you’re both ‘Dad’ to me.” Luna shrugged before nodding before Dorian and Regis looked at each other and questioning before they both nodded at each other.

“It would be an honor Sweetheart.” Dorian and Regis said at the same time in the same exact way.

“That’s a toast in itself,” Sabrina grinned before they took another shot.

“Well that’s nicely settled.” Luna laughed.

“Speaking of walking down the aisle, is your father walking you down the aisle?” Sabrina posed to Sylva.

“No, they’re not invited to the wedding and they won’t be welcome either.” Sylva answered firmly before she explained what happened in much greater detail than what Luna had even realized or had said before. Sabrina and Dorian stared in horrified shock at what they heard as Regis got quiet.

“So who is walking you down the aisle, are you walking by yourself?” Sabrina asked when Sylva finished.

“Ravus is walking me down the aisle actually,” Sylva informed them proudly.

“Well, I was going to offer my parents, or even his parents, they could always stand in, you’re family now,” Sabrina offered.

“Thank you, the feeling is more than mutual. Well you guys are more than welcome to sit in the front anyway.” Sylva returned amiably as they drank to that too.

“So are you sure you’re ok with her getting engaged so young?” Sabrina posed to Sylva.

“Normally I would not be alright with her getting engaged before she graduated high school but they’re obviously in love and I’m not going to stand between them and happiness, besides with her graduating early and hopefully going to college equally early, it doesn’t seem too soon I suppose. She is after all getting married technically after she graduates high school. A lot of people get married between high school and college.” Sylva reasoned and Sabrina and Dorian found themselves nodding along with that.

“That and Lunafreya has always been very mature for her age, she carries an innate wisdom beyond her years,” Regis praised which earned ‘aww’s’ from everyone.

“I’m like, right here,” Luna reminded them with a small snort of laughter. “Which reminds me, since we’re all here, I have a question for you, is it true you told your family when Nyx and I first started dating that Nyx found his future wife?” Luna asked Sabrina with a knowing grin before Sabrina blushed deeply but couldn’t stop from laughing, albeit a little nervously when Sylva and Regis looked at her incredulously.

“Yes,” Nyx and Dorian answered for her.

“I may have,” Sabrina allowed.

“Oh no, she didn’t just say ‘hey Nyx found his future wife’ you dropped me off at Theo and Stacy’s, _announced it in Greek_ so I couldn’t refute it and you left me there to learn all the family secrets and they got me drunk!” Nyx crooned, half accusation, half teasing.

“Ok, that’s a Greek thing, whenever any young man finds his future wife, we do this,” Dorian defended as he gestured to them drinking.

“Wait, I thought you ate something that didn’t agree with you that day! You were actually hung over?” Luna asked in realization and Nyx had to nod in admittance.

“Yeah and that’s why I’m trying not to barf right now just from the smell of it from here because they got me drunk off of that,” Nyx said as he pointed to the bottle of Ouzo.

“Oh you really wanna go there baby boy?” Sabrina challenged as she pulled out her phone. “I just happen to have a recording of you that night after I picked you up.” Sabrina explained as she brought the recording up on her phone as Nyx’s eyes went wide.

“No, no, that’s ok, we don’t need to hear that.” Nyx said as she made a grab for her phone.

“Oh I’m pretty sure I want to hear this,” Luna grinned evilly as she tried to restrain him from getting the phone from his mom.

“God damn it,” Nyx hung his head in defeat before covering his blushing face in his folded arms on the table as his ears burned bright red as Sabrina played the recording.

“Aw, that’s so cute and sweet!” Luna gushed when she heard it as she hugged Nyx and kissed his cheek. “I love you,” Luna cooed softly.

“That is actually really adorable.” Sylva praised before their phones went off.

“And we’re officially under a level two.” Dorian announced.

“We should get going before it gets to be a level three.” Regis suggested.

“Yeah, well congratulations you guys, proud and happy for you,” Dorian offered as he stood and put the bottle away before hugging Nyx and Luna tightly again.

Nyx barely made it back to the house and when he came into the house he was surprised when he didn’t immediately see Selena there to greet them.

“Where’s Selena?” Nyx asked Ignis and Noctis as he passed them to help unload the groceries.

“Uh,” Noctis began as he looked to Ignis to answer that.

“I believe she’s in Ravus’ room, sounded like they were playing a video game by the sound of it.” Ignis answered which Noctis laughed a little nervously at. Nyx frowned and went to Ravus room and listened and blew out a breath of relief when he heard them obviously playing a game.

“Hey, we’re home, we could use some help with the groceries.” Nyx said as he knocked on the door before opening it to see Selena and Ravus sitting side by side on his sofa in his room and racing each other.

“Ok,” Selena answered before she paused the game and got up and came to him.

“Who was winning?” Nyx asked curiously.

“Oh he was, but I was giving him a run for his money,” Selena answered with a proud smile as she passed her brother.

“Uh huh,” Nyx replied before putting a hand on Ravus’ chest to keep him from leaving.

“And is playing video games all you’ve been doing?” Nyx asked Ravus pointedly.

Ravus returned an unimpressed look as he turned around and went back to the controller and pressed a button to show how long they had been playing and gestured to the screen to show that they had been playing for almost as long as Nyx and everyone had been gone for.

“Satisfied?” Ravus asked as he tried to pass Nyx to help unload groceries. “Besides do you really think I don’t already know you would kill me if something ever happened to your sister?” Ravus posed rhetorically which made Nyx grin.

“Damn straight.” Nyx confirmed.

“Yeah, likewise,” Ravus retorted with an equally meaningful look to Nyx. “You knock my sister up before marriage I kill you, if I, heaven forbid, get Selena pregnant before marriage, I’ll hand you the gun myself.” Ravus proposed.

“Wait, you said _before_ _marriage_ and you can’t get her pregnant if...” Nyx began before Sylva cleared her throat loudly from Ravus’ doorway which made both boys turn to her as she strode over to both of them, fixing them both with her own stern meaningful look.

“ _Now boys_ , I hope you know that I love you both very dearly, but I believe _I’ll be the one_ doing the killing if either of my girls get pregnant before marriage and believe me, I will kill you where you stand because I know a thousand different ways to do it and I will get away with it.” Sylva began. “And yes I’m claiming Selena as one of my girls,” Sylva quickly added. “Now, you’re both mature and basically adults and I’m sure you both mean well and you’re just being protective because you love your sisters but you both are old enough to understand that what your respective sisters do is their choice and none of your business and neither of you really has a say in the matter. Because you respect and love your sisters- you’ll support them and the decisions they both have freely made and will continue to make. I will not have fighting or threatening in this house between my children, whether I gave birth to them or not. _This is my house_ and I make the rules and I will have those rules respected and obeyed. So be nice, be respectful, be kind, be supportive because we are all we have. I will not have anyone shamed, embarrassed or feel bad for liking and loving who they like and love and we should all feel free to express those feelings without judgment or back lash from anyone. Do I make myself clear?” Sylva asked in the most authoritative tone she had as she kept her gaze on both of them.

“Yes ma’am.” Nyx and Ravus answered at the same time, in same way.

“Good, now go help with the groceries.” Sylva nodded towards the door before both boys left with Sylva following them.


	26. Fun in the Snow

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 26

 

Nyx and Ravus walked out of the hallway towards the kitchen when Luna and Selena caught sight of them as they continued to carry in the groceries before they noticed Sylva walking behind them before they looked at each other worriedly and Luna could see the very real fear in Selena’s eyes.

“I’ll talk to him, don’t worry,” Luna whispered assuring-ly to Selena who still looked skeptical.

After they put the groceries away Luna pulled Nyx back to her room.

“Come on, we should talk.” Luna began as she led him to her room before opening and shutting the door softly before leading him to her love seat and had him sit down before sitting on and straddling his lap with Nyx resting his hands on her hips.

“So I take it you figured it out.” Luna began.

“How long have you known?” Nyx asked, hurt that she didn’t tell him sooner.

“Since breakfast and it wasn’t the time or the place to tell you and you would have reacted badly and it would have embarrassed the shit out of Selena and no one deserves that.” Luna explained. “So what did you do about it?” Luna asked calmly, knowing her fiance was a man of action.

“I made sure your brother knew that if he hurt her, he’s dead.” Nyx answered.

“Did you tell your parents yet?” Luna asked.

“Not yet.” Nyx admitted.

“Don’t.” Luna urged as she shook her head no.

“Why? They should...” Nyx started to argue.

“Hush, you need to hear me out first.” Luna began as she put her finger on his lips to keep him from speaking and Nyx pouted but didn’t say anything further but instead kissed the pad of her finger which earned him a soft adoring look from her before her features turned much more serious.

“When you lost your virginity, what happened? How did your parents react?” Luna asked thoughtfully.

“My mom was a little disappointed, my dad actually congratulated me,” Nyx admitted with a blush as he recalled the memory.

“Ok, so did you receive any disciplinary action from your parents for taking whatever relationship you were in at the time to that level of intimacy?” Luna posed.

“...No,” Nyx recalled as he tried to remember.

“Was it treated like it was no big deal or if it was treated like it was a big deal, did it negatively affect you in any way?” Luna questioned and Nyx could start to see where she was going with this and his blush started to creep up his neck. Luna paused so Nyx could answer her but he wouldn’t so she continued. “And what do you think your parents will do or how they’ll react when they find out your sister lost her virginity?” Luna asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a look and Nyx couldn’t bring himself to answer her because he realized the double standard but didn’t want to admit it as his hands started to fidget with the seams of her jeans.

“Knowing your parents, they’ll probably put her on the shortest leash possible, they’ll ground her, they’ll yell at her, they’ll throw the biggest fit. She’ll have no social life, they’ll probably take away her phone and invade her privacy even more than they already do, she’ll have little to no autonomy, and she’ll be banned from seeing Ravus anywhere but school, she’ll probably not be able to watch the twins or Dani and that will mean she won’t have an income for a while either. She will be disciplined to the greatest degree for something you got congratulated for.” Luna pointed out and Nyx opened his mouth to defend himself, his parents anyway, but knew she had a point and didn’t have a leg to stand on and couldn’t bring himself to argue, instead just closed his mouth and nodded in acknowledgment.

“Seems a little unfair doesn’t it? Why should she be punished for simply letting her relationship progress?” Luna queried. “I get that she’s your sister, she’s your _little sister_ and you’ve always been there for her, protected her because you are a protector by nature, it’s what you do, it’s who you are, you have saved and protected me since day one and I can’t begin to tell you how happy and proud and grateful I am to you. But Selena is growing up. She doesn’t need to be protected or saved because she’s not in danger Nyx, not from Ravus. Selena has done nothing but favors for us, we’re going to return them and this is how. You’ve said before how you and Ravus are cool and you’re starting to be friends, don’t let this get in the way of that, you guys are going to be family after all.” Luna leveled before Nyx cocked a half grin.

“He said that ‘if he got her pregnant before marrying her he’d hand me the gun to kill him with’,” Nyx paraphrased.

“Wait, he said he would marry her? He said that to you?” Luna said as her eyes went wide before she squealed in a super high pitched tone that hurt Nyx’s ears as she clapped excitedly and bounced up and down which only proved to turn on Nyx who lifted his hips so his growing erection rubbed against her center. “See! He has the best of intentions, so chillax.” Luna beamed proudly as she put her arms around his neck and shoulders and pressed her body against his before kissing him soundly as Nyx wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

“So do you got your sister’s back or what?” Luna asked when she pulled back but stayed content in the circle of his embrace.

“Yeah I do, just, they better be careful,” Nyx reluctantly grumbled.

“They will and even if they have an accident and a condom breaks, she’s one- on birth control, two- I have plan B in an abundance, she’s covered,” Luna assured him before grinding back down into his lap.

“So since we’re talking, what’s up with you not telling me the whole truth about my truck?” Nyx asked as he tightened his arms around her so she couldn’t get away or escape him.

“Because I knew your pride wouldn’t let you accept it outright from me, so I made a donation to your parents for you and Selena, and I had to beg and plead and tell them I was going to marry you before we went ring shopping- for them to agree to it.” Luna explained.

“How big was this donation? I want to know exactly how much it was.” Nyx demanded as he narrowed his eyes slightly but still couldn’t wipe the grin off his lips.

Luna took a deep breath and held it for moment. “...A hundred…. thousand dollars.” Luna answered with a wincing grimace.

“A HUNDRED THOU..” Nyx began to boom.

“Shhh!” Luna shushed him.

“A hundred thousand dollars?!” Nyx gritted out. “When were you going to tell me that?!” Nyx implored.

“I’m telling you now, you can go on your phone right now and sign in and look at the balance and transaction history and see for yourself.” Luna answered calmly.

“Ok, new rule, I need you to tell me the whole truth about everything from now on, please, this half truth shit needs to stop. Full disclosure, please.” Nyx pleaded.

“Ok deal.” Luna nodded.

“Ok, so is there anything else I should know?” Nyx prodded.

“Ravus has been in love with Selena for months, like while he was still dating Aranea he was falling for her. And Selena fell in love with the Cushion cut diamond ring my dad designed for me, she tried it on and it fit her perfectly so I gave it to Ravus to give to her when the time comes.” Luna admitted and Nyx blinked in surprise.

“You and Selena have the same ring size?” Nyx posed curiously as he tilted his head to the side and Luna nodded in confirmation.

“Also, while Selena was still dating Pelna and was getting really, really frustrated because Pelna wouldn’t progress the relationship, um, remember that sleepover I had a while back? Yeah, me and my friends and my cousin and even Aranea gave her a very in depth, very detailed, how to have sex talk. Complete with demonstrations with sex toys and dildos.” Luna revealed and Nyx winced and grimaced.

“Ok, you know what I take it back, ok _that kind of thing_ , you can keep to yourself, whenever my sister and sex, particularly her having sex, no, please don’t tell me _that stuff_.” Nyx clarified which made Luna start to giggle and laugh.

“But money and what we do with it, discuss,” Luna concluded.

“Yes,” Nyx confirmed before there was a knock on the door.

“It’s open.” Luna answered.

“Hey, so Selena is crying in her room and Ravus is in there with her but I think she kinda needs you guys,” Noctis pointed with his thumb behind him over his shoulder.

“Shit, ok,” Luna said as she jumped off of Nyx’s lap and walked towards the bedroom and knocked softly before opening it to see Selena sitting on the bed and crying her eyes out as Ravus sat next to her and had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and was trying to console her.

“Ok, we’re going to switch out, Ravus you come with me, Nyx, fix this,” Luna ordered.

“I’ll be right outside the door.” Ravus murmured to Selena before kissing her temple.

Luna practically shoved Nyx in and shut the door before her and Ravus turned and sat down on the floor on the other side.

“Did he tell his parents yet?” Ravus asked in a whisper.

“Nope, he won’t either,” Luna answered with a wink and a smirk before Ravus blew out a breath of relief.

Nyx’s heart broke when he saw how Selena was hugging herself and wouldn’t look up at him.

“Hey, it’s ok, I’m not mad and I haven’t said anything to Mom and Dad and I’m not going to either.” Nyx assured her as he sat next to her and gingerly put his arm around her shoulders.

“What? Why?” Selena asked through her tears as she finally looked into his eyes, she was so scared.

“Because Luna helped me realize that it wouldn’t be fair to you. Especially after everything that you’ve done for us. You shouldn’t be punished for this because you didn’t do anything wrong. If you and Rae were, or are, ready for that, then that is and should be your business and I’ll do my best to stay out of it. Just, _please, please_ don’t get pregnant, not before marriage, I really don’t want to kill anyone and try, just, _please try_ to keep it discrete ok?” Nyx pleaded.

“ _Really_?” Selena asked, her hopes soaring before she hugged her brother tight.

“Really, really,” Nyx confirmed as he hugged her tight back. When he took a deep breath in, he could smell Ravus on her and he warred with himself with how he felt about that.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Selena cried happily into his chest. “Luna’s been really good for you, I’m really happy you’re marrying her.” Selena offered.

“Me too, and Rae’s actually a really good guy, I still stand by what I said, I don’t worry about you when you’re with him.” Nyx repeated.

“Could you tell him that? He’s still under the impression you don’t like him much.” Selena requested.

“Do I have to?” Nyx complained sarcastically.

“Oh my god, get over yourselves, it would be nice if you two tried to get along, please? I know it would mean so much to Luna and to me especially,” Selena continued.

“I...I will do my best and make every effort to get along with him,” Nyx mock begrudgingly agreed.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door.

“Really? He said that? He doesn’t worry about her when she’s with me?” Ravus whispered to Luna who nodded in confirmation.

“When Selena told her parents you two were dating, they were really skeptical, but when Nyx got home from work and they asked him about it, that’s what he told them, I asked him why he said that and it’s because of what happened when we were moving Dad and the boys in, when you rode with them and Pelna, you made a really, really good impression. But Nyx is still going to have those ‘must protect my little sister’ tendencies so head’s up.” Luna whispered back.

“Thank you for talking to him, this is a really big deal for her. It pisses me off and breaks my heart.” Ravus nodded towards the door as he kept his voice low and soft so he could still kinda hear what was being said inside. Luna’s heart swelled with pride. Ravus was letting himself be vulnerable, that was huge. Selena was the best thing to happen to him.

“No problem, the Ulric’s are traditional and old fashioned which is kinda nice on some things but it sucks on others, like this, his dad congratulated him when he lost his V card, I know for a fact they wouldn’t do the same for her, it shouldn’t be treated like a deadly sin and she shouldn’t be shamed for loving you.” Luna explained in a whisper and Ravus huffed a soft laugh through his nose.

“That’s uh...that’s what Mom said, about the shouldn’t be shamed thing.” Ravus explained, still keeping his voice whisper quiet.

“So did you really tell Nyx you were going to marry her?” Luna breathed.

“Well I may have let it slip by accident.” Ravus admitted lowly with a blush but a fond smile. “He was about to rip me to shreds before Mom came in and shut him down. Thank god.” Ravus recalled.

“So what _did_ you two do while we were gone?” Luna asked curiously.

“I worked a little, I showed her my sketchbook and the story book I’ve been working on for the twins and Dani and she loved them both, then we played video games, because apparently, that’s what teenagers are _supposed to do_ on a Sunday.” Ravus answered in a soft whisper and a shrug.

“Did you show her the poetry?” Luna posed curiously.

“No,” Ravus shook his head.

“ _Oh you should_ , that’s like, her biggest dream and fantasy is to have poetry written for her and about her,” Luna revealed with a mischievous smile.

“Really?” Ravus posed before he hummed and grinned.

“Everything ok?” Noctis asked as he came up to them again.

“Yeah, take a seat, we’re just waiting for Nyx to assure Selena that she didn’t do anything wrong.” Luna whispered in invitation as she patted the space on the other side of her.

Noctis blinked in surprise. “How the fuck did you convince Nyx not to kill him?” Noctis asked in a whisper back.

“Dorian congratulated Nyx on boning his girlfriend, it’s not fair that he would discipline one child and congratulate the other for the same thing just because they’re different genders. So Nyx is going to do Selena a solid and not tell anyone and _neither are we_.” Luna answered.

“Damn straight.” Noctis nodded. “Good to see you’re still alive and unharmed.” Noctis offered to Ravus as he leaned forward and gave Ravus a solemn nod.

“Thanks,” Ravus nodded back before playfully rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“Mom and Dad want to have a game night, I think we’re supposed to play Pictionary or something.” Noctis hinted.

“Oh that should be fun,” Luna smiled fondly before the door suddenly swung open and Luna and Ravus fell back onto the floor and found themselves staring up at the Ulric siblings which earned a snicker of laughter from everyone.

“Hi, we were totally eavesdropping,” Luna admitted.

“Ha! So were we,” Selena laughed as she bent over and helped Ravus up as Nyx did the same for Luna.

“Lunch is ready,” Ignis called as he made his way over to them.

“Sweet, what are we having?” Luna asked.

“Garlic Chicken and Rice.” Ignis answered.

“Yes,” Luna cheered as she lead the way to the kitchen.

“Hey, could I spend the night with you tonight?” Selena asked Ravus as they hung back from following the others, Ravus found himself nodding emphatically as he helped gather her stuff from the spare bedroom and bathroom and helped discretely move her into his room before they reappeared in the kitchen to get lunch before Pryna and Umbra came in to eat since they had spent all morning playing in the snow.

“And you’re cold and wet, cold and wet, down, down, down boy,” Noctis yelped when Umbra tried to jump up on Noctis and put snow all over him as he had tried to back away but failed as Pryna tried to do the same to Luna.

“Down girl, down,” Luna commanded and caught the towel Sylva tossed to her, Sylva had tried to keep a stack of towels near the doggy door for the sole purpose of drying and wiping the dogs off when they came inside. “Did my girl have fun outside? Huh? Did my baby girl have fun in the snow? Did you and Umbra dig a fort huh?” Luna cooed as she wiped Pryna off and pulled the clumps of snow that had accumulated on her fur off as Pryna ‘answered’ Luna which earned laughter from everyone as Noctis tried to do the same for Umbra as both of them sat on the floor at the entrance to the kitchen from door to the back yard off the kitchen.

“Was this really necessary?” Noctis asked Umbra as he tried to brush the snow off of him before it melted into his clothes before Umbra ‘talked back’ himself.

Nyx knelt down and gathered the snow clumps in his hands before quickly forming a snowball and chucking it at Ravus hitting him square in the back and it exploded as he stood in front of the stove getting lunch which caused a collective gasp before Nyx crouched back down behind the island out of sight as he snickered a laugh.

Ravus stood up extra straight as he felt the impact before he slowly turned around to see everyone wide eyed with their mouths wide open in shock before they all pointed to Nyx who was still crouching down but had gathered the rest of the snow from Pryna as Luna started cackling which got everyone else to laugh.

“Oh Baby, you’re dead meat,” Luna laughed as Ravus didn’t say anything, instead crouched down himself and gathered the snow from Umbra as Sylva and Regis put their food down to get the phones so they could record this.

“Was that you Jock Strap?” Ravus asked from his crouching position on the other side of the kitchen island.

“Maybe,” Nyx laughed.

Ravus made two snowballs from the snow off of Umbra and quickly stood up at the same time Nyx did as they both threw one at each other’s faces, both hitting their mark, the snow balls exploding from the impacts before Ravus wiped the snow off his face before he leaped over expanse of the kitchen island tackled Nyx to the ground and stuffed the other snowball down the back of Nyx’s shirt which got Nyx to yelp in a hilarious undignified fashion before the two wrestled each other in the kitchen as everyone laughed and the dogs barked and whined and jumped in excitement. Ravus and Nyx fought hard to try to get the other pinned down but their strength and nimbleness surprised each other. Luna and Selena watched with amusement as Noctis and Ignis just shook their heads and leaned against the counter next to Sylva who recorded it as Regis sat down at the breakfast bar and ate as he watched in amusement too. One of the few times he agreed with the phrase ‘boys will be boys’.

“Quit squirming ass,” Nyx grunted out with a bright smile as he grappled Ravus, trying to get the upper hand but not quite getting it.

“You started it dip shit,” Ravus bit out with an equally bright smile, he hadn’t wrestled anyone in forever as he tried to wriggle out of Nyx’s attempt of a cross hold and tried to get Nyx in a choke hold of his own before Nyx managed to flip them both so that Ravus had his back to the floor.

“Ha!” Nyx crooned in almost victoriously before Ravus flipped them back.

“Oh shit!” Nyx sputtered in surprise, he almost had him! Ravus used the traction that the cupboards of the island afforded and managed to flip just Nyx until Nyx was on his stomach and his arm behind his back.

“Ok, I give, I give,” Nyx pleaded and pounded the floor with his free fist.

“Oh you tapping out buddy boy?” Ravus prodded.

“Yes, let me go!” Nyx whined.

“Ravus, let him go,” Selena urged as she crossed her arms and fixed Ravus with a look even though she still couldn’t help but smile brightly herself.

“Yes Darling,” Ravus relented and released Nyx immediately as the two found their feet.   
“Alright that was actually pretty good,” Nyx conceded as the two fist bumped.

“Hey at least they didn’t actually fight and try to kill each other,” Noctis offered to his parents in a low muttering tone to his mom who stopped recording.

“True, I suppose that’s as close as I’ll probably get in my lifetime of them getting along.” Sylva muttered back with a meaningful look but a bright smile herself.

“Eh, give em time,” Noctis shrugged off as everyone finished getting lunch and sat down at the dining room table to eat where everyone watched in thinly veiled awed amazement as Nyx and Ravus sat side by side and talked. First talking about wrestling, then working out and seemed to strike a chord with each other.

After lunch they went to the game room where they did indeed play Pictionary, where Sylva and Regis, along with Noctis and Ignis played against Nyx and Luna and Ravus and Selena and somehow, someway, it worked beautifully. Everything and everyone just clicked and got along and Sylva was thanking every lucky star she had that her whole family could get along, especially as well as they were and prayed it would last. Then after the game when they wondered what they would play next Sylva decided to go for broke and pulled out the big box of Cards Against Humanity and had to laugh when all the teenagers looked at her in absolute shock mixed with horror as they then looked from the box to Regis before they looked at each other, not quite sure how to react.

“Oh god, you should see your faces!” Sylva cackled as she brought it over to her poker table and opened it.

“Oh I love this game,” Regis grinned mischievously himself as all the teenagers looked at each other in even more surprise as he came over and took a seat next to where Sylva was standing.

“Wait, wait, wait, you, know about Cards Against Humanity? You made us listen to Weird Al in the van but you know _and play_ Cards Against Humanity?” Nyx asked Regis incredulously.

“How do you think we’re able to keep up with you guys? Also Urban Dictionary is an invaluable resource.” Regis replied with a shit eating grin.

“Yeah I’m game,” Nyx grinned as the rest of them slowly and hesitantly agreed and came over and took a seat around the large poker table that was just big enough to fit all of them.

“Now, just to be clear, we’re not going to get in trouble for playing this, this isn’t a set up or entrapment or…?” Ravus began, still skeptical.

“No Ravus, there will be no negative consequences, it’s fine,” Regis assured him.

“I don’t think there’s enough alcohol in this house for this to be _fine_.” Ravus replied half joking, half serious.

“Oh stop,” Selena playfully shoved Ravus’ shoulder before getting her phone out under the table and shot Ravus a text. “You’re being a bit dramatic Ravus, besides you’re too young to be drinking anyway,” Selena fixed him with a look as Sylva, Regis, Noctis, Ignis, Luna and Nyx looked at each other in pleasant surprise, Sylva being the most so.

Ravus narrowed his eyes playfully before he finally relented. “Fine,” Ravus caved which both thrilled and excited Sylva especially to see, Selena was the single best influence she had ever seen on her son. Sylva instantly resolved that she would do everything in her power to both support and encourage them no matter what. She just prayed that it would continue and that Ravus would do whatever it took to keep such a treasure like Selena in his life because she was the best thing to ever happen to him.

‘You can’t rock my world again tonight if you’ve been drinking Dear.’ Selena texted Ravus discretely, her face perfectly innocent.

Ravus’ eyebrows drew together as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it under the table and discretely replied. ‘I don’t need to wait until tonight, all I need is 10 minutes alone with you and I can rock it just fine.’ Ravus texted back under the table they were sitting at but next to each other with a meaningful, if not heated look.

‘I’d dare you to put your money where your mouth is but you’ve already done that. Pretty well I might add.’ Selena texted back before Sylva dealt the cards. ‘Of course, I may need help being quiet, practice as well as having my mouth full should help with that. I wonder what it would take for me to make you scream? The advice I got was to avoid using my teeth when handling certain sensitive parts of your anatomy.’ Selena texted with the straightest face she could muster.

Ravus’ breathing immediately labored and he nearly broke his phone from squeezing it so tight as he fought to keep his face neutral himself. Oh he was oh so happy they would be snowed in together for at least the next two days, they were going to have so much fun.

“Now since I dealt, I’m going first,” Sylva announced as she pulled up the first black card. “Ooh, work related, ‘Patient presents with BLANK. Likely a result of BLANK. It’s a two answer one, come on guys, do your worst, ok so top card is the first answer bottom card is the second answer, now I’ll close my eyes so I won’t know who put what in so I can’t play favorites because you’re all my favorite.” Sylva invited giddily before she closed her eyes as the rest of them picked out their answers and put them down in front of her, Regis, who sat to Sylva’s left arranged them in a neat row for her.

“Done,” they prompted before Sylva opened her eyes.

“Ok, so option 1, Patient presents with ‘The basic suffering that pervades all of existence’ likely a result of ‘Vegetarian options’. Noct is this you sweetie?” Sylva laughed.

“No, but it’s true!” Noctis answered.

“Yeah it’s definitely you then Dearest.” Sylva noted to Regis before picking up the second set of cards. “Yeah, my cards were crap.” Regis admitted.

“Patient presents with ‘Anal fissures like you wouldn’t believe.’ BWAHAHA . Likely a result of ‘Ejaculating live bees and the bees are angry. OH MY GOD!” Sylva roared with laughter as Nyx and Selena noticed that Luna and Sylva had the same laugh as everyone laughed at that. “Oh that would do it.” Selena noted before picking up the third set. “Patient presents with ‘Being nine years old’. Likely a result of ‘A team of lawyers’. So in other words my parents.” Sylva noted with an air of disdain.

“I was thinking Ravus.” Ignis nodded to his left where Ravus was.

“Hey!” Ravus frowned.

“True, you have been acting childish the lest few months but lately you’ve improved so we won’t hold it against you, forever.” Sylva teased Ravus before picking up the next set. “The Patient presents with ‘Being worshiped as the one true God’ _WOW_. Likely a result of ‘Wearing glasses and sounding smart.” Selena chuckled and shook her head.

“Like you,” Ravus smiled cheekily at Ignis who gave him an unimpressed look himself.

“Ok, next, Patient presents with ‘Backwards knees’. Likely a result of ‘Russian super- tuberculosis’. Oh heavens!” Sylva cackled as the rest of them laughed too as Sylva put that stack next to anal fissures cards. “Patent presents with ‘a crazy little thing called love.’ Awww. Likely a result of ‘Mom’s new boyfriend.’ Oooh, that’s a _contend_ _a.”_ Sylva said in her best ‘Godfather’ accent as she put the cards next to the ‘backwards knees’ one. “Last one is ‘Patent presents with ‘Having been dead for a while’. Oh lord.” Sylva started laughing so hard she started crying as she tried to say the last card but couldn’t bring herself to. “Oh god, oh no!” Sylva laughed so hard she just shook with laughter. “A face full of horse cum!” Sylva managed to get out in a super high pitched squeal. “This wins!” Sylva managed to say before Nyx proudly took the black card.

“Aw! Darn,” Luna snapped her fingers as she laughed with everyone else.

“Which one were you?” Noctis asked from across the table.

“I was Love!” Luna admitted.

“I was anal fissures!” Noctis laughed.

“I was backwards knees!” Selena cackled.

Regis just shook his head as he helped Sylva put all the white cards in the discard pile before he grabbed a black card. “Ok, Life’s pretty tough in the fast lane. That’s why I never leave the house without BLANK.” Regis announced as he laid the black card out on the table before he closed his eyes and everyone threw in their card.

“Done,” they announced when they had thrown in their cards, Regis haphazardly ‘shuffled’ the answers before reading them out loud. “Why I never leave the house without… ‘Unrelenting genital punishment’.” Regis read aloud before Ravus snickered which caused everyone else to snicker in turn. Especially Noctis and Nyx. “Haha, very funny Ravus.” Regis droned.

“Believe it or not, that wasn’t me.” Ravus smirked.

“That one was me,” Nyx volunteered with a shit eating grin.

“Yes!” Ravus cheered as the two fist bumped. “Jock Strap for the win,” Ravus praised.

Regis just rolled his eyes and shook his head before he read the next one. “Doing the right stuff to her nipples.” Which got Luna and Selena to burst out laughing as Sylva blushed deeply but laughed quite hard herself.

“Wow,” Regis sighed in resignation as he chuckled.

“Already got that one down pat Baby,” Sylva winked with a suggestive smile which incited another waive of laughter as everyone but Sylva and Regis covered their blushing faces in their hands.

“Mom!” Ravus complained as he couldn’t stop laughing himself as Selena shoved him playfully again with a meaningful look.

‘The same could be said about you Baby (kissing and winking emoji)’ Selena texted Ravus under the table.

Ravus texted back the same emoji with an appreciative smile back.

“Wow, ok, I never leave the house without- ‘Seeing things from Hitler’s perspective’ Oh Jesus!” Regis laughed a deep belly laugh. “That’s horrible, truly awful...I love it.” Regis laughed. “I never leave the house without- giant sperm from outer space.” Regis read off which earned another round of laughter. “I never leave the house without- AIDS monkeys, I don’t even know how to respond to that. Next is I never leave home without- Deez nuts. Honestly what 9 year old put this card in here?” Regis demanded as he still laughed and Noctis proudly raised his hand.

“Should’ve known.” Sylva winked at Noctis.

“Don’t encourage him,” Regis sarcastically reprimanded.

“I will encourage whoever I want however I want so there,” Sylva sassed back stuck her tongue out at her fiance.

“And last but not least I never leave home without – a giant powdery man-baby,” Regis snickered. “Oh that’s tough, I’m going with Hitler’s perspective.” Regis decided.

“Thank you,” Luna laughed as she took the black card.

“I call bullshit, nipples should have won that.” Sylva argued as Regis paled.

“You put that card out there?!” Regis asked.

“Hell yeah,” Sylva confirmed proudly.

“Ok, my turn.” Noctis said as he reached out and got a black card since he was sitting on the other side of his dad. “Why am I broke?” Noctis asked from the card before putting the card on the table before everyone threw in their cards. Noctis shuffled them before reading them. “Why am I broke? ‘The eight gay warlocks who dictate the rules of fashion’, hey it costs a lot to look this good what can I say? ‘Butt stuff’, hey that stuff is expensive,” Noctis allowed as Regis made a face. “Oh calm down Dad, it’s a game, lighten up. So, why am I broke? ‘my boyfriend’s stupid penis’ BWAHAHHAHA. TRUE DAT.” Noctis laughed hard as Ignis blushed crimson. “I’m broke because- a powered exoskeleton- hey I would go broke for one of those. Ok- why am I broke? Western standards of beauty- ha, that’s no joke. Then it’s ‘getting caught by the police and going to jail.’ Hey that shit _is_ expensive. And last why am I broke? Figuring out how to have sex with a dolphin!” Noctis yelled before roaring with laughter again as everyone did the same. “Dolphin wins!” Noctis decided.

“Thank you,” Nyx beamed.

“You got all the good cards.” Sylva complained.

“Hey you dealt them.” Nyx responded.

“Ok, and the card is ‘What’s making things awkward in the sauna? Oh Jesus Christ.” Ignis groaned as he grimaced but still couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “This is going to be so pleasant.” Ignis sarcastically quipped as he shook his head before he closed his eyes so he didn’t see who put in what card. “Seeing my village burned and my family slaughtered before my eyes. YEAH that would make things awkward in a sauna.” Ignis shook his head. “My dead son’s baseball glove’, I don’t even... this is just sick.” Ignis continued. “Ancient Athenian boy-fucking’, what the fuck is wrong with you guys?” Ignis asked the group as they erupted in laughter again. “Ok, next is ‘Being paralyzed from the neck down’, that’s just mean, ‘Slowly easing down onto a cucumber.’” Ignis read aloud as Luna, Selena and Sylva laughed the hardest at that. “What’s making things awkward in the sauna?” Ignis continued undeterred. “The swim team, all at once, it would get crowded and last but not least, oh fuck you whoever gave me this.” Ignis started to laugh despite himself. “Cutting off a flamingos’ legs with garden shears.” Ignis read with a grimace as Nyx bellowed with laughter.

“That’s just gross. But you win.” Ignis begrudgingly said as he handed the card to Nyx.

“Alright, let’s see what we got here. Ok so ‘In the seventh circle of Hell, sinners must endure BLANK for all eternity.” Ravus said as he read the card before closing his eyes and rubbing them as people put in their cards, Sylva however couldn’t stop giggling.

“Sinners must endure- ‘filling every orifice with butterscotch pudding’,” Ravus read off before gagging as the others started to laugh. “Sounds like hell alright.” Ravus muttered.

“You don’t like butterscotch pudding?” Selena asked curiously.

“No, I don’t.” Ravus shook his head no. “Ok, ‘an unstoppable wave of fire ants’ yeah that would be hell, ‘not having sex’.” Ravus read before everyone nodded in agreement. “‘A botched circumcision’ _oh that hurt to read_ ,” Ravus shuddered as all the guys did the same. “A lamprey swimming up the toilet and latching onto your taint.’ Oh my god,” Ravus laughed as everyone did the same. “Getting your dick stuck in a Chinese finger trap with another dick.’ Yeah, hell no to that.” Ravus noted before he got to the last card and Sylva finally couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore and cackled evilly.

“Say it Baby Boy, say it!” Sylva demanded.

“No! No I don’t wanna!” Ravus whined pleadingly.

“Read it! Read it!” They all started to chant.

“God damn it,” Ravus groaned before he begrudgingly read it. “The primal, ball-slapping sex your parents are having right now.” Ravus read as he started to pretend to vomit on the floor as everyone roared with laughter. Sylva took the black card victoriously.

“Ok, my turn.” Selena announced as she picked up the next black card before laughing. “Oh this is going to be so fun, ‘BLANK. Awesome in theory, kind of a mess in practice’, give me your worst.” Selena invited before she closed her eyes to give everyone a chance to throw in their cards.

“Done,” they said before Selena opened her eyes and shuffled the cards.

“OK, what is awesome in theory, kind of a mess in practice?” Selena began before snickering at the first card. “A cat video so cute that your eyes roll back and your spine slides out of your anus.” Selena cackled as everyone laughed. “‘Sneezing, farting and cumming at the same time’.” Selena laughed as she put the card on the table next to the first. “‘Warm, velvety muppet sex’, BWAAHAHA.” Selena cackled and put that one next to the second. “The thin veneer of situational causality that underlies porn’. Ok I don’t know what this means, I have no experience with...” Selena admitted.

“Good!” Nyx, Ravus, Regis and Sylva answered.

“Ok,” Selena replied slowly as she put the card face down on the table. “‘Having sex on top of a pizza’. Yeah I can see how that would get messy. ‘Vomiting mid-blowjob’.” Selena read off as everyone laughed and made a face at that. “And last but not least, Running naked through a mall, pissing and shitting everywhere.” Selena read off and laughed with everyone and put it down with the others as she stared at them and tried to pick one. “Ok I pick cat video.” Selena chose before Luna took the black card.

“Ha! Finally!” Luna crooned.

“I was runner up, tho, you narrowly won.” Nyx pointed out.

“Narrowly,” Luna repeated. “OK, so my turn, the card is ‘What left this stain on my couch?’ Nice!” Luna smiled excitedly before she closed her eyes and everyone threw in their cards. Luna opened them and shuffled before reading them off. “Ok, ‘What left this stain on my couch?’ was it… ‘Demonic possession’ oh lord, ‘Self- flagellation’ eewww,” Luna scrunched up her face in disgust. “‘A pile of squirming bodies’, yeah, again just...” Luna shuddered as she tried to suppress horrible memories. “No thank you, ‘All my friends dying’, ok who’s been reading my dream journal?” Luna posed rhetorically before everyone looked at each other with a hint of sadness as Luna went on to read the next card. “‘Blood farts’ hahahhaha, yeah that would leave a stain,” Luna finally laughed which finally broke the tension of the last card. “‘That ass’ and ‘an ass disaster’ hey, at least two people were thinking the same thing. Ok so I’m going with...blood farts.” Luna decided.

“Thank you,” Nyx beamed as he took the black card.

“God damn Son you did get all the good cards.” Regis laughed.

“Mom dealt it!” Nyx insisted before rubbing his hands together. “OK, please don’t let me down, I’m counting on all of you.” Nyx reminded them teasingly as he picked up a black card. “Ok ‘A successful job interview begins with a firm handshake and ends with BLANK.’” Nyx read off before closing his eyes so everyone could throw their cards in.

“Done,” they all said when they finished.

“Alright guys, so, a job interview ends with...” Nyx began as he picked them up and shuffled them before laughing at the first one. “‘Fisting!’” Nyx laughed as the rest of them laughed along too. “‘A whole new kind of porn!’” Nyx laughed again. “No comment,” Nyx blushed before he cleared his throat and flipped to the next card. “‘Racial profiling,’ well, that happens through the whole thing, let’s be honest,” Nyx nodded in agreement. “‘The moist, demanding chasm of his mouth,’” Nyx shuddered. “That’s all kinds of wrong,” Nyx had to admit. “‘Bill Clinton, naked on a bearskin rug with a saxophone! BWAHAHAHA, Gosh I should be too young to even know who that is, but still, hell of a visual,” Nyx admitted with a meaningful look to Regis and Sylva, Sylva laughed.

“Am I that transparent?” Sylva asked.

“A little bit, not gonna lie,” Nyx admitted with a small nod before he flipped the next card. “ ‘Cock’, wow,” Nyx shook his head. “‘A surprising amount of hair.’ I’m going to hurl, just,” Nyx shuddered again and mock gagged before he went through the cards again. “Ok, I’m going with...moist chasm only because that was the most uncomfortable to say,” Nyx decided.

“Thanks,” Ravus grinned victoriously as he took the card.

They played a few more rounds, falling into a comfortable and very enjoyable conversation for everyone.

“Oh honey, I’ve been a snow bunny for longer than you’ve been alive,” Sylva smiled proudly with a wink as Nyx, Ignis and Noctis blinked in surprise. But Regis’ grin just grew into a full blown proud, beaming smile as Selena and Luna nodded in agreement.

“Mom!” Ravus blanched.

“Oh please! For the love of chocolate and all that is holy! Take whatever it is that is shoved up your ass out and chillax Baby! Please? For me?” Selena pleaded to Ravus as she bat her eyes at him with her most charming smile.

“Ha! Finally someone said it!” Noctis beamed which made Ravus frown.

“Come on Ravus, lighten up,” Luna grinned as she took another card and rearranged her cards in her hand.

“More like Bae-vus,” Selena giggled which made everyone erupt into the loudest laughter, Sylva, Nyx and Noctis laughing the loudest as they nearly fell out of their chairs and pissed themselves. Regis had to clamp his mouth shut with his hand even though it was beyond funny.

“Oh my god! Beavus and Butthead! Beavus! You’re Beavus now!” Nyx teased as he was laughing so hard he was starting to cry as he pointed at Ravus who smacked his hand away and tried to pout but the laughter was infectious as his cheeks and ears burned bright red.

“Brilliant Selena!” Ignis laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach.

“I...I really don’t like that name Darling,” Ravus made a face at Selena who had been laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

“I’m sorry, I was trying, I was trying to be cute and funny and it _back fired_ _ **spectacularly**_ **,** ” Selena apologized in between peels of laughter as she cried from laughing so hard.

“That’s so fucking perfect though.” Luna wheezed before Nyx and Sylva got up and got Luna her inhaler.

“That’s it, that’s your nickname from now on, every time you call me Jock Strap or Noctis- Obnoxious, or Ignis- Specs we are so calling you Beavus, we’ll even call you that even if you don’t call us those nick names. I’m gonna carve that on your tombstone!” Nyx announced.

“You will do no such thing,” Ravus tried to yell but even he couldn’t stop laughing. “Fuck,” Ravus cursed under his breath and bowed his head in defeat as he wiped at the tiny tears that had formed in his eyes as his whole body shook with laughter along with everyone else.

“I will get cryogenically frozen just so I could live to see that.” Sylva cackled.

“Same,” Regis laughed.

“Oh god, it’s the nightmare that never ends!” Ravus complained as everyone started to calm their laughter down.

“ _This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend!_ ” Selena and Luna sang in perfect synchronization.

“NO!” Regis, Sylva, Nyx and Ravus boomed.

“Pink fluffy unicorns!” Selena whispered to Luna as their eyes widened in excitement.

“ _Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!_ ” Selena and Luna sang obnoxiously as they danced in an overly silly fashion.

“No!” Ravus yelled in mock anguish as the others stared and Selena and Luna who cackled as Sylva, Regis, Noctis, Ignis and Nyx stared in confusion.

“You promised me you would never sing that outside of babysitting Dani,” Ravus accused as he mock glared at Selena.

“I did, _I lied_ ,” Selena continued to laugh.

“Ok, what are we missing here?” Sylva bravely asked.

“Ok so there’s this little video on YouTube and it’s just a few minutes long and all it is is this pink fluffy unicorn prancing on a rainbow.” Selena explained as she pulled it up.

“No! Don’t show it, damn it,” Ravus tried to stop her but it was too late, she pulled it up and played it as Ravus groaned in agony and buried his face into his folded arms on the table.

“This video is bane of my existence!” Ravus complained.

“I thought I was the bane of your existence?” Nyx teased.

“You are!” Ravus lifted his head to glare jokingly as Ravus teasingly shook his fist at Nyx.

“No I thought I was,” Regis snickered.

“ **You are** , all of you, except you Darling, because you’re amazing, but the rest of you, all of you, every last one of you are the bane of my existence!” Ravus accused teasingly as he pointed to everyone and mock glared. He never would have thought in a million years he would have had fun like this with his family. Then the thought seemed to strike him. He was with his family, this is what it looked like now. It was bigger than he had always thought it would be but it was his and he was actually grateful for it, even though he would never admit it out loud.

“Well Dani is in the middle of a My Little Pony phase and so she thinks this song is the greatest song ever along with all the songs from Equestria Girls and she may demand that we play it...” Selena began to explain.

“Several hundred thousand times every single time we babysit her.” Ravus interrupted in a drone.

“A lot.” Selena surmised with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah I can see how that would get on your nerves,” Ignis allowed.

“Thank you!” Ravus responded.

Sylva checked the time and noticed that they had played the afternoon away and that they needed to not only get ready for dinner but that she should practice her dance with Regis, but needed to get the kids out of the house. The sun would set soon and a thought occurred to her.

“Ok, Dad and I have to practice our dance, how about you guys play outside in the snow? I don’t think we need to count black cards because I’m pretty sure Nyx won this.” Sylva suggested before they all got up, Nyx and Selena following Luna, Ravus, Noctis and Ignis as they went to one specific closet by the back door before they let Pryna and Umbra back outside and turned on the lights to the back yard to see everything still blanketed in a few feet of snow.

“Here, it’s kinda ugly but it’s the warmest,” Ravus said as he handed Selena a very specific almost military looking OD green snow suit before getting her also the warmest snow boots that were the closest to her actual size before handing her two pairs of thick wool socks and the warmest gloves they had too.

“Oh, ok, thank you,” Selena smiled appreciatively and put the gear on.

Luna smiled brightly to herself as she got on her white snow suit and parka. She was going to be invisible out there. Noctis would get the sneak attack of his life.

Nyx and Noctis thankfully didn’t have to arm wrestle for the black snow suites, considering there were four of them. Ravus put on his own white snow suit, he had some sneaking to do himself.

Ignis looked from Luna to Ravus, noting how they both wore matching mischievous grins and he changed from a matching black snow suit that matched Noctis to the last white one. The Nox Fleuret siblings were planning something.

Noctis looked at Ignis curiously and Ignis nodded to what Luna and Ravus were putting on before Sylva came back in her wedding shoes and a long flowing skirt.   
“Now, chances are, you guys will probably have another snow ball fight, I need to remind you that I only have enough medical supplies to fix one broken nose, so no rocks or chunks of ice or anything in your snow balls, got it?” Sylva stressed.

“Yes mom,” they all answered in unison before Luna, Noctis and Ignis caught onto Ravus’ trying to hide his scheming grin.

“I just want to make sure Pryna and Umbra have a proper snow fort.” Luna explained.

“Good,” Sylva nodded before she left again and they made their way outside.

“So what’s your plan?” Ignis queried Ravus.

“Retribution.” Ravus smiled proudly.

“Against…?” Ignis asked cautiously.

“Jock Strap.” Ravus whispered.

“Well what did you have in mind?” Ignis posed curiously.

“Oh, just the southwest corner of the yard.” Ravus hinted as he started to walk in that direction with Ignis staring in confusion after him before it dawned on him and his jaw dropped in horrified shock. Ignis shuddered and mock gagged before he helped with the effort to build Pryna and Umbra a proper snow fort/igloo in the snow, keeping an eye on Ravus who was currently building a snow wall himself in front of the southwest corner of the back yard.

“What’s Beavus up to?” Nyx wondered aloud as he and Noctis took a break from digging in the snow.

“Preparing for battle,” Ignis and Luna appraised as they looked over at him before they went back to making snow blocks for the igloo/fort as Selena played fetch with Pryna and Umbra to keep them from ‘helping’ which would have been counter intuitive since they wanted to dig at the larger snow balls/boulders that they were using as the base for the fort.

“Although why he would build a fort there is beyond me,” Luna muttered.

“Really? Want to think about it for a moment?” Ignis prompted as he helped her lift a particularly large and heavy snow bolder and helped her carry it over.

Luna looked at Ignis confused for a moment, still not getting it.

“What have you trained Pryna and Umbra to do in that part of the yard?” Ignis whispered as they got on their knees to roll up more snow boulders.

“Oh!” Luna realized before she burst into a snickering laugh. “Yeah remind me to bow out when the snowball fight erupts.” Luna murmured to Ignis.

“Likewise.” Ignis chuckled as they continued to build.

“There, just about done!” Luna proclaimed when they had finished as she tossed just a bit more snow on the top.

“Good, because the stick broke.” Selena giggled as she held up the sad, pitiful remains before she checked out the snow fort that was actually big enough for all of them to take shelter in if they wanted or needed to before she rejoined Ravus who was adding more fortification to his his own ice fort.

“Wow, nice balls,” Selena giggled when she saw the neat mound of them behind the wall.

“Haha,” Ravus gave her an unimpressed look but couldn’t stop his pleased smile.

“So why did you build this all the way over here? Why not closer to the group?” Selena asked.

“...Because I’m anti-social.” Ravus lied but Selena didn’t catch it, she was too busy helping him add another wall to his fort.

“No, you’re not. Socially awkward on occasion but not anti-social.” Selena shook her head dismissively before she unzipped the jacket to her snow suit, revealing her neck and chest a bit as she took the hood off too.

“Too hot?” Ravus guessed as his eyes had caught her action.

“Yeah, this snow suit is killer, usually I’m frozen after 20 minutes outside but this thing has kept me beyond warm.” Selena explained.

“Good,” Ravus beamed proudly before he eyed that neck of hers. Part of him just wanted to pin her down behind the wall and kiss her neck. Because it was getting dark, he could, in theory do that.

“You ok there?” Selena asked which snapped Ravus out of his reverie.

“Yeah, just...thinking,” Ravus answered as he shook his head a little and refocused.

Selena hummed in acknowledgment before standing on her knees and looking up over the wall to see Noctis and Ignis building one wall and Nyx and Luna building another and not paying them any attention at all before tackling Ravus herself and pinning him to the ground and kissed him deeply.

“Thinking about that?” Selena guessed smugly.

Ravus narrowed his eyes playfully before he rolled them over and pinned her to the snow behind the wall and kissed her back, this time, much deeper until a contented sigh left her before finally attaching his mouth to her throat and leaving the most salacious open mouthed kisses on her neck as his ears trained on her instantly labored breathing.

“Thinking about this,” Ravus murmured into her skin before doing the same to other side of her exposed neck.

“Yeah, you, you...keep thinking that...all you want.” Selena stuttered as her brain began to short circuit and she could feel the rumble of Ravus’ smug chuckle.

“Don’t be a smug bastard about it though.” Selena playfully smacked his side.

“Wouldn’t dream of it Darling,” Ravus cooed softly before kissing her again before there was a snow ball that exploded off their wall.

“Quit necking with my sister Beavus!” Nyx crooned. “I know that’s what you’re doin!” Nyx laughed.

“Oh my god,” Ravus groaned.

“Let’s destroy him together shall we My Love?” Selena suggested as she wriggled out from underneath him and grabbed two snow balls and handed one to Ravus before she reared her arm back and threw it as hard as she could and nailed Nyx in the face with it and cheered when it exploded as Luna began laughing hysterically with Ignis laughing himself as Ravus began to laugh deeply and gave her a high five.

“That’s my girl.” Ravus praised Selena.

“Hey! Mom said no rocks!” Nyx complained as he noticed the little dark ‘rock’ that come from the center of the snowball.

“It ain’t a rock!” Ravus defended as he threw his snowball himself, his exploding on Nyx’s upper chest as Luna started to laugh even harder before she started wheezing, before she got her inhaler out of her pocket.

“What’s in them?” Noctis whispered to Ignis curiously.

“What do the dogs do in that corner of the yard?” Ignis hinted before Noctis roared with laughter.

“Wait, is this? Is this dog shit?!” Nyx asked as he picked them up and looked closer at them before he tentatively smelled them. “Fuck you Beavus!!” Nyx roared before Selena gasped in surprise.

“For real? You put dog shit in our snow balls?!” Selena asked as she took cover behind the wall and watched as Ravus rocked with laughter.

“I’m going to get you!” Nyx yelled as he grabbed the turds and made new snow balls out of them before charging the snow fort.

“That’s it, I’m out, I’m not playing with dog shit, that’s a new low, I love you but no,” Selena surrendered as she stood up and walked away with her hands up. “I swear I didn’t know!” Selena said to Nyx before he passed her and leaped behind the wall just as Ravus had rolled in front of the side wall.   
“Where are you- you little shit?!” Nyx yelled before Ravus popped up from the other side of the wall and beamed Nyx again before Nyx tackled Ravus to the ground and tried to shove the dirty snowballs down Ravus’ snow suit and rub the turds themselves all over his face as Ravus did the same.

“Hi,” Selena greeted with a giggle to Luna as she took refuge behind the wall Luna and Nyx had built.

“Hi,” Luna giggled back.

“I can’t believe Ravus put dog shit, _**dog shit**_ in the snow balls.” Selena groaned but chuckled at the same time as she buried her face in her hands before they both peeked over the wall to see Ravus and Nyx roughhousing in the snow.

“Boys will boys I guess,” Luna shrugged. “Ravus does play very dirty from time to time.” Luna admitted.

“Ew, don’t tell me that,” Selena grimaced.

“Oh he won’t play dirty with you, no, don’t worry about that.” Luna quickly assured her.

“Are you sure?” Selena posed.

“Absolutely, he adores you, he would never do anything untoward towards you.” Luna reassured Selena as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm as the two rested their head’s on the other as Selena blew out a breath of relief.

“What is Ignis doing?” Selena wondered aloud as they watched Ignis sneak his way past Nyx and Ravus who were too focused on each other to notice Ignis.

“Ha! Probably stealing Ravus’ stock pile of ‘dirty’ snow balls.” Luna ventured in amusement.

“Oh lord. Should we go inside? I don’t want to get caught in this kind of crossfire.” Selena posed.

“Nah, but we could take shelter in the dog’s fort.” Luna suggested before the two of them escaped there.

“So, since we’re alone now, how was it?” Luna asked giddily. “I don’t mean to pry, I’m just extremely curious. You can tell me anything or nothing, it’s completely up to you.” Luna clarified.

“ _ **Oh gurl**_ , prepare yourself for too many details.” Selena giggled as the two cuddled close on a makeshift reclining seat in the fort.

“Yes!” Luna cheered as they got really close so they didn’t have to talk loud, so they could whisper excitedly.

Selena then began to relate in glorious detail all about her night and her morning with Luna paying rapt attention.

“So now I’m thinking I should at least try to return the favor, so could you please give me a refresher course on how to give a BJ?” Selena asked.

“Of course!” Luna replied cheerfully before going into depth about the subject then Noctis took shelter in the snow fort as well from the all out mayhem that had broken out outside of the fort.

“Hey, what’s going on in here?” Noctis asked curiously.

“We’re talking about blow jobs, in particular how to give a good one.” Luna answered.

“Ok so do you want me to stay or go?” Noctis asked as he looked from Luna to Selena.

“You can stay if you’re comfortable with that.” Selena invited as she waived him over and patted the other side of her.

“Awesome,” Noctis grinned as he took the seat on the other side of Selena.

“So do you have any advice?” Selena asked.

“Yeah, you bite down as hard as you can, really grind your teeth,” Noctis teasingly answered as the three of them laughed. “Just kidding,” Noctis added.

“I know, any real advice?” Selena posed before Noctis gave his best advice on it.

“There you are,” Ignis said after a while once he came into the dark snow fort with a flashlight.

“We’re talking about giving BJ’s.” Luna informed him.

“And I’m leaving,” Ignis turned right back around.

“Come on Iggy, we’re helping out Selena here,” Noctis invited. “She’s gonna be family, Ohana means family Iggy, she’s our Ohana too now.” Noctis added with a wink to Selena who smiled extra brightly at that.

“Awww! Thank you! Likewise!” Selena gushed gratefully.

“Ok fine,” Ignis said as he came over and sat down on the other side of Noctis. “Ok, so what you’re going to do is...”

“I already told her that, she didn’t buy it.” Noctis interrupted.

“Well how you give a hand job is you grab the willy really firmly with both hands and then you wring it out like dirty washcloth.” Ignis said as he gestured it as Luna and Noctis snorted a laugh.

“Isn’t that how you break it? Like break it off?” Selena asked.

“Yes,” Luna and Noctis answered.

“If it’s Beavus, it’s fine, he’s already a wanker himself, he’s too much a dick, prick if you will, he doesn’t need it.” Ignis waived off.

“Don’t tell him he said that though, or he’ll be putting dog shit in everything we own.” Noctis chuckled. “He does love to play in it, I swear the boy is obsessed he’s done this for forever, he always gets that corner of the yard and we all forget and think it’s just him being weird and then we remember all too soon why.” Noctis revealed.

“Which reminds me, don’t let Nyx or Ravus kiss you two without washing up first, they’ve been shoving each other’s faces in it, _literally_.” Ignis pointed out. “But not actually in the mouth this time.” Ignis grinned at Noctis who pretended to gag as Selena gasped in shock again.

“No! He didn’t!” Selena blanched.

“Ok, to be fair, we were like, 12 and you were egging him on and being a brat and he let you have it.” Luna defended with a pointed look to Noctis.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Noctis agreed.

“Guys! Dinner is ready!” Sylva called out from the back door. “Where is everyone?” Sylva called out as she could really only see Nyx and Ravus still roughhousing in the middle of the back yard. “Please tell me you boys aren’t actually fighting.” Sylva called out to Nyx and Ravus.

“We’re not!” Ravus and Nyx answered.

“Oh there you guys are.” Sylva said as the rest of her ‘children’ emerged from the dog’s fort.

“Goodness you made that huge this year.” Sylva noted.

“Well, I had the best help this year.” Luna beamed as her and Selena came into the house arm in arm.

“Ok, the rest of us are eating, you boys either come in or go hungry,” Sylva announced.

“Coming!” Nyx and Ravus answered before they found their feet.

“Asshole,” Nyx playfully shoved Ravus with a laugh.

“Fucker,” Ravus shoved back with a laugh of his own despite both of them breathing hard from all the exertion. But the bright beaming smiles they wore were unmistakable.

Everyone continued to watch with thinly veiled curiosity as Nyx and Ravus sat next to each other again and actually talked and got along better than they ever had before.

“Some guys just need to wail on each other to bond I guess.” Noctis whispered to Sylva who smiled appreciatively back.

After dinner Selena found herself in Ravus’ room again.

“You need to wash your face before you kiss me,” Selena insisted in a giggle as she leaned back in his hold to keep him from kissing her.

“But Darling,” Ravus teased as he tried to kiss her again by leaning over her as she bent back and softly pushed back on his chest.

“No, come on, let’s get a shower, get cleaned up and warmed up.” Selena urged as she started undressing him as he started to undress her as well before they went into the bathroom.

“Wow,” Selena exclaimed. “I thought Luna had an amazing bathroom, this is...wow,” Selena breathed as Ravus beamed proudly.

“Well I couldn’t have her bathroom be better than mine,” Ravus admitted bashfully as he turned his shower on and Selena gave him an unimpressed look. “Although her shower is kinda built for a party, mine, is much cozier, built for two,” Ravus murmured as he pulled her into the warm spray with him.

“Wash that face,” Selena giggled again as he tried to pull her to him to kiss her again.

“Fine,” Ravus relented and grabbed his facial cleanser from the recess in the shower wall where he kept his cleansers and shampoos and conditioners and washed his face, closing his eyes to not get the soap in his eyes, completely missing Selena’s wicked grin as she used the opportunity to grab his rock hard cock and tentatively stroked it, earning her a groaning moan as he lathered the cleanser on his face and neck before she dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth.

“Ah!” Ravus squeaked as he quickly rinsed his face and wiped at his eyes so he could look at her incredulously as he pulled his hips back and his length out of her mouth that had just barely had a chance to close around the last third of the length.

“Did I do it wrong already? Or... do you not want me to….? ” Selena asked with worried expression as she started to feel embarrassed, that wasn’t the reaction she was hoping for, it was the opposite actually.

“No! No, uh, um,” Ravus stuttered as his brain short circuited, holy shit! He was not expecting that, this. He was so flustered! “I do! I do want you to! It’s just….it’s um...” Ravus tried to express but the sight of her down on her knees in front of him was making him feel light headed and fuzzy and incredibly turned on, even more than he had been.

“Oh, well you really didn’t think I was all talk did you?” Selena posed as her expression grew from worried to mischievous. Ravus didn’t get flustered easily, so maybe she was onto something.

“No, no, um, I just...I was not..um, expecting...this, that, you, ha,” Ravus continued to stutter. His brain tapped out, it outright quit on him, he was just left being a bumbling mess.

“Ok so how about you sit down before you fall down and I give this a go.” Selena suggested as she moved him to sit down on the bench behind him.

“You don’t have to, you really don’t.” Ravus tried to assure her but he still sat down.

“But I want to, because if I can make you feel as amazing as you’ve made me feel, it’s worth trying at least once right?” Selena reasoned as she settled between his legs and looked up at him eagerly.

“Are you sure?” Ravus asked, even though all of his fantasies of her falling to her knees in front of him were becoming reality and the real thing was so, so much better than his imagination.

“Well I mean I probably won’t be great at it because this is obviously going to be my first time trying but I have a feeling you’ll be happy to help me figure it out.” Selena smiled mischievously and Ravus’ heart skipped a beat, several in fact as it fluttered in his chest as his stomach did flips.

“Ok,” Ravus finally caved and Selena steeled her nerve and Ravus’ rock hard cock, the head already leaking precum and Selena licked her lips and it bobbed. Ravus watched her with baited breath as his heart not only pounded in his chest but in his ears as his cheeks flushed and his own eyes darkened to a stormy gray.

“Ok, so I have a pretty strong gag reflex so I really hope you’re not looking for me to...I think the term is deep throat you?” Selena clarified as she realized there was no fucking way all of him was going to fit in her mouth, she’d be lucky if she got half of him in her mouth.

“I completely understand and I would never expect or want that because my pleasure should never come between you and breathing, much less you being uncomfortable in anyway.” Ravus answered.

“Oh, good,” Selena blew out a breath of relief. “Ok, ready or not here you cum!” Selena laughed before he leaned forward and tried again.

Ravus’ breathing instantly labored, never in his wildest dreams would he have pushed for this, well, maybe, eventually, but he was going to welcome this as much as possible, she just jumped into stuff with both feet didn’t she? Well he wasn’t going to discourage this any more than he already had. He forced himself to open his eyes that had shut themselves tight at the onslaught of the pleasure. Fuck was she sexy, that pretty mouth of hers trying to take his length but he was just big enough that she couldn’t quite get it so she put her fist around the base and had actually a good grip around him. It was almost like she knew exactly what she was doing and he couldn’t help but feel like he was getting a blow job for the first time all over again, like it was new and really exciting just because it was it was her first time.

“Good?” Selena asked as she pulled away to look at him questioningly and Ravus nodded emphatically, he didn’t trust his own voice.

“Well could you tell me exactly what I’m doing right if there’s anything I can be doing better? Could you give me some feedback please? Cause I’m just kinda winging it here,” Selena requested.

“Sorry, you’re...you’re doing great, keep, keep doing exactly what you’re doing.” Ravus breathed, his mouth unbelievably dry considering how hot and wet it was in the shower, both literally and figuratively. Selena beamed a proud smile back and continued her actions.

Ravus tentatively and almost shakily reached out and rested his hands on her shoulders, his fingertips digging into the top of her shoulder blades before his hands traveled up the column of her neck to her face and his fingers threaded into her hair, it was sopping wet from the shower spray but it was still soft and silky and he just stared in awed adoration at her.

Not that the blow job was even that spectacular because Ravus knew he had received his fair share of them but he had never wanted one this badly from someone before, he had never day dreamed and fantasized about it to the degree he had with her. And it wasn’t even about her being innocent and him ‘taking’ that away, because that whole concept was just...no. No, what made this so amazing was why Selena wanted to try this. She cared enough that it wasn’t a chore or something she felt she ‘had to do’ but she just wanted to make him feel good. She just wanted him to be happy and she was trying. That made all the difference in the world. She cared because...she loved him and that single, revolutionary and revelation-ary thought blew him away. He didn’t deserve her, he didn’t deserve this, but if she thought he was worthy of this kind of attention and affection, he wasn’t going to push her away or deny her the chance to give and show it. He got so lost in her that his orgasm approached so much faster than he anticipated.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum, you may not want to...” Ravus panted as he realized he had subconsciously fisted his hands into her hair.

“Let loose baby,” Selena cooed quickly before going back to sucking him off.

“Oh, ooh, ok,” Ravus nodded dumbly before his face scrunched up in tortured bliss as he held her in place as he finally emptied himself into her mouth in a grunting moan.

Selena made a face and pulled away to spit it out down the drain.

“Sorry that’s, just really salty, and….” Selena grimaced as she rinsed her mouth out in the spray as Ravus recovered.

“No, don’t, don’t worry about it,” Ravus waived off assuring-ly in a pant. “Wh-What do mean this is or that was your first..how...did you...fuck...that was...epic, my mind, officially blown.” Ravus panted as he laid against the wall of his shower as he blinked in surprise and tried to continue to recover.

“Well I may have gotten some words of wisdom from certain individuals.” Selena revealed with a proud smile as she laid her head and rested it on his thigh and continued to look up adoringly at him. She had succeeded! She was unbelievably pleased with herself.

“Please for the love of god please don’t let one of those people be...” Ravus began with a wince.

“No not your mom,” Selena laughed.

“Whew! Good!” Ravus blew out a breath of relief as he reached out and stroked that gorgeous face of hers.

“Your ex gave the best advice though,” Selena giggled and Ravus’ eyes widened as he stared at her in shock.

“Wha…?” Ravus asked in disbelief.

“Ok so remember that slumber party your sister had? Yeah, that was actually a ‘Give Selena all the advice on how to have sex and give blow jobs summit meeting’.” Selena revealed as she found her feet and started to wash up herself. “And your ex had quite the insights, granted she said that she personally hated giving blowjobs but “if that was a way to a guy’s heart, then it was a necessary chore” her exact words I might add.” Selena shrugged and watched as Ravus’ face flashed a mixture of emotion before he just kind of stared down, off and to the side with a scowl.

“Hey,” Selena said as she came over and straddled his lap and held his face in her hands. “Just because she felt that way doesn’t mean I do, it was still nice and fun for me and you obviously enjoyed it so it’s something I get to work on getting better at.” Selena reassured him before finally kissing him, soft and gentle but firm enough to convey the weight of her words and smiled into the kiss when he tightened his embrace around her and held her close.

“No, it’s not that, it’s um, I should have known she felt that way, it showed and I was blind not to see it before I did. I don’t ever want you to feel you have to do anything just for the sole purpose and reason being because it’s something I like. That’s not how I want this to work. I want us to enjoy each other, all of our whole selves, not just bits and pieces and barely able to tolerate the rest of the other.” Ravus explained.

“I know, I feel the exact same way,” Selena smiled brightly before kissing him again, this time, much deeper before Selena felt his manhood re-stiffen and she reached down guided towards her core before she started to ride him again, this time with much more ease as her instincts kicked in again, stronger than before. Ravus picked her up and held her up with one hand as he used the other to direct the shower spray to the wall before pinning her up against the now warm shower wall and drove into her as hard as he dared. Selena clung to him desperately as the most delicious moan escaped her gaping mouth.

“Sorry, I should try...try to...stay quiet,” Selena murmured in Ravus’ ear.

“I have the best sound proofing in this bathroom, you can scream your lungs out Darling if you want to.” Ravus grinned as he tried to keep a firm hold on her but that conditioner she used that he had made her slippery but so silky smooth, that and with how wet she was, he was gliding in and out of her with ease.

“Of course you do,” Selena smirked as she huffed a laugh before Ravus pounded himself particularly hard into her which caused a gasp then a moan. “Do that again,” Selena demanded breathlessly and Ravus did it again, only this time just a bit harder and Selena had the same reaction.

“Too hard?” Ravus asked and Selena shook her head no adamantly as she adjusted her hold onto him so her fingers could dig into the meat of his back and shoulders better.

“Please, more, more Rae, please!” Selena pleaded desperately. The girls had also been right about this too. Something so carnal and outright gratifying about the occasional rough sex. It hurt just a tad but it only spurned her on and made her crave more.

That’s all she needed to say before Ravus drove into her as hard as he dared, he really didn’t want to hurt her but fuck if he hadn’t also dreamed and fantasied about exactly this as well. His imagination really was lacking because this was a million times better than his imagination could do it or her justice.

“Oh Rae!” Selena keened as she completely immersed herself into the moment of him and them in that moment in time. She opened her eyes and glanced out and saw a steamy reflection of them in the shower from the bathroom mirrors above the sinks and it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. His whole body flexed. She watched the reflection as his legs pushed up as his hips snapped into hers, he had an amazing ass, but what really turned her on was his back, fuck, he had so much more strength than what his appearance had initially gave away but man was she grateful and appreciative of it. His shoulders were growing broader and he was loosing so much of his boyishness and quickly becoming so much more manly, like he was a late bloomer. His face was even starting to change, his jaw was growing more square and he was already so handsome, she was still eager to see the final transformation so to speak, to really see the man he was going to be.

Selena took a chance and bit down on his shoulder, not hard enough to really hurt him or break the skin, but hard enough that it sent a message she couldn’t put into words. It somewhat stifled the keening cry that still escaped her mouth but the _**growl**_ she got in response...fuck that was the sexiest thing in the world in that moment in time. She did it again, she needed to hear that again, only this time on the side of his neck and Ravus’ hips stuttered as he nearly lost his hold on her.

“Fuck Selena,” Ravus growled as he mirrored her and smirked when she cried out in bliss when he bit her in return, in the crux of her neck and shoulder. His hands dug into her ass almost painfully as he crossed his previous threshold and really pounded her. His whole body was slamming into hers.

“Rae!” Selena cried out before her orgasm finally crashed over her and her shuddering cry of bliss was enough to send Ravus over the edge and pinned her harshly against the shower wall as he emptied himself into her. He really should be using a condom, he really should, but fuck, his heart was saying he shouldn’t have to use one with his future wife but his head was saying he was being incredibly stupid. He should protect her. He needed to protect her, even and especially from himself.

“Fuck I forgot to use a condom again,” Ravus winced.

“I still stand by my earlier statement, I like it better without and this is exactly why I’m on birth control, so you don’t have to wear a condom.” Selena shrugged as she nuzzled her face next to his and pressed petal soft kisses into his shoulder, neck and cheek.

“Yeah but it’s for your own good, I could never forgive myself if I...” Ravus began as he pulled them away from the wall and sat back down on the bench.

“Shh, that’s not going to happen,” Selena assured him, her voice a polar opposite of what it was only a moment ago, it was soft and comforting and soothing. Ravus held her close and nuzzled his face next her to hers before burying his face into the crux of her shoulder and neck, kissing his previous bite mark as he hoped he hadn’t bit her too hard and hurt her.

“But I really, really don’t want to push our luck any more than we already have, I love you and I really do want the best for you and that involves protecting you, even if it’s from me, I know your birth control is supposed to be 99% effective but I don’t want to take that chance of us being that 1% where it still wasn’t enough. I have to be more careful with you. I just have to.” Ravus explained with a pained and worried expression.

Selena tried not pout, she tried and failed and Ravus kissed her pouty lips but remained firmly resolved about the issue.

“You do realize this is opposite of every other guy’s thinking right? Every guy would be jumping for joy and throwing away every condom he owned to be with a girl who was on birth control and could have all condom free sex possible right? Don’t you think you’re being just a little paranoid?” Selena leveled.

“I just...really don’t want to get you pregnant, _yet_.” Ravus clarified and that ‘yet’ made Selena’s pout turn to a grin.

“So you’ve thought about starting a family with me?” Selena asked in conclusion. She was incredibly curious about what his thoughts were on the matter because the Lord knew she thought about that almost constantly anymore. It was one of her favorite fantasies.

“Well, yes, I have, why does that weird you out?” Ravus returned.

“Nope, I’ve thought about it a lot myself actually,” Selena’s grin grew into a fully blown scheming smile before she moved out of his hold to rinse herself before leaving the shower.

“Wait, hold on, what do you mean you’ve thought about it, you gotta tell me, you can’t just say something like that and walk away!” Ravus insisted as he followed her out and put on his bath robe from the towel warmer as Selena did the same.

“Well just color me surprised I’m not already on my way to being knocked up considering your pregger kink,” Selena winked over her shoulder as she strut out of the bathroom and went to go get dressed.

Ravus gasped in shock which earned a giggle from Selena. “Who told you?!” Ravus demanded as he followed her before quickly gathering her into his arms and tickling her as Selena cackled and squealed and laughed.

Once Ravus and Selena emerged from his room and rejoined everyone in the living room for a movie Sylva noticed the love bite on Selena’s neck. Sylva left to her room and scoured her bathroom before finding what she was after.

She returned to the living room and took a seat next to Selena before she discretely put the tube into Selena’s hand.

“What’s this?” Selena wondered.

“A vanishing cream, for this, it should make it vanish in 12 hours or less.” Sylva winked at Selena as she discretely gestured to her own neck where Selena’s love bite was on hers.

“Oh,” Selena blushed but smiled giddily and slipped it into her pocket of her robe that was wrapped around her along with her pajamas before going back to eating her ice cream.

After the movie Selena got ready for bed with Ravus and pulled the vanishing cream from her robe and put it on every hickey she had.

“Where did you get that from?” Ravus wondered as he watched her curiously.

“Your mom, she’s just looking out for me.” Selena answered before she noticed Ravus using three different moisturizers.

“What?” Ravus asked as he put on his eye cream.

“Metro-sexual,” Selena teased.

“Hey, there’s a reason why this face is as handsome as it is,” Ravus defended before he took a closer look at her moisturizer and made a face.

“Oh is my moisturizer not good enough for you?” Selena asked pointedly.

“Look, it’s ok, it’s just..that mine is so much better.” Ravus leveled with a smug grin.

“Whatever,” Selena rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Look, how about, you give mine a shot?” Ravus suggested. Selena raised an eyebrow at that.

“Please? Look I can see from here, you’re getting a deep knot in your chin and this...” Ravus began as he got into his bathroom medicine cabinet behind the mirror to grab the particular cream. “ _ **This**_ will make it disappear before it can get any bigger or get any worse.” Ravus said as he gave her the jar.

Selena looked at him skeptically before hesitantly taking the jar from him and opened it and applied it to the knot on her chin as well as the one that she felt had started to form on the corner of her jaw bone.

“Happy?” Selena asked as Ravus smiled triumphantly.

“Yes,” Ravus nodded.

Ravus turned off the lights and got into bed with Selena and spooned her and cuddled close. Finally, he could fall asleep with her in his arms. This was perfect, this was heaven, this is how he wanted, no, needed to spend the rest of his life. With her.

Selena woke up in the middle of the night to the jerky motions Ravus was doing in his sleep. She couldn’t reach the lamp light to turn it on. Instead she tried to roll over in his hold and reached out to feel his face. It was scrunched up, like he was in pain and his brow was slick with cold sweat. He kept holding his breath.

“Rae?” Selena asked worriedly but he didn’t answer. She moved up in the bed and cradled his head into her bosom before he tightened his hold around her waist painfully.

“Ravus, you’re having a nightmare, wake up,” Selena tried to coo to him as she pet his head, combing his hair with her fingertips as she pushed soft kisses into the top of his head as he buried his face into her. “Ravus, please wake up.” Selena pleaded a little louder before Ravus breathed in deep and held his breath again.

“Ravus, breathe Baby breathe,” Selena guided, hoping he could hear her. “Please, breathe, please wake up, please,” Selena squeaked as Ravus tightened his hold on her even tighter to where it was actually quite painful but still wouldn’t breathe, still holding his breath.

“Ravus wake up!” Selena ordered as she shook him as hard as she could before Ravus released her, pushed her away and shot straight up in bed, gasping like he had been drowning, drenched in a cold sweat.

“Ow!” Selena coughed as she hugged her middle as her body curled in on itself.

“Oh God! Selena!” Ravus cried as he came to his senses. “Oh no I hurt you! I’m so sorry, please forgive me I’m so sorry!” Ravus apologized profusely as he felt around in the dark for her.

“It’s ok, I’ll be ok, are you ok?” Selena croaked as she found his hands and pulled him back down to lay with her as her body straightened out again so she could cuddle with him.

“No, I hurt you! How did I hurt you? I didn’t hit you did I?” Ravus asked, his voice flooding with remorse and anguish.   
“No, you just squeezed me really tight, you were having a bad nightmare, you kept holding you breath, you just scared me is all, I’ll be fine, but I’m worried about you, what happened in that nightmare?” Selena asked as she found his face with her hands and stroked his face with her fingers, wiping away his sweat and his stray tears before moving to rest her forehead on his and brushed the tip of his nose with her own. “Please? Please tell me?” Selena whispered worriedly when Ravus didn’t answer her. It was so dark she couldn’t see his face but she needed him to know that he wasn’t alone.

“It was horrible, it was _the worst_ …” Ravus choked a sob as image after image flooded his memory. “I dreamed that Andrew escaped prison and found you, got to you, kidnapped you and _hurt you_ , chained you up and dropped you into a lake and I was trying to dive to you, trying to get you, trying to save you but I couldn’t see anything, the water was black and murky and the lake was just too deep, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t...I couldn’t... _ **save you**_ , and Andrew, he just just kept laughing, laughing and laughing. So I tackled him and I choked him and I was trying to drown us both. Just as he stopped struggling, we finally had sank down to the bottom. I finally found you. I got you unchained, chained him up and tried to get back to the surface with you.” Ravus answered, leaving out the gruesome details, such as she had been raped and beaten by Andrew too and really had been made into a Charlotte _again_.

“Well that would explain why you kept holding your breath, but really, I’m ok Ravus, I’m fine, I’m safe, I’m here with you, I’m not going anywhere and none of that is ever going to happen. Andrew is never going to get out of prison and we will never see him again.” Selena assured him as she pet and stroked his face with her hands, especially her thumbs on the apple of his cheeks.

“But I hurt you,” Ravus argued as more hot tears escaped his eyes.

“Shh, no, no you didn’t, you just squeezed me a little too tight, you didn’t hit me, you didn’t try to choke me, you didn’t kick me or anything like that. It’s ok, really it is,” Selena cooed to him before reaching down and grabbing his hands and putting them to her face.

“See? Well not literally see, because it’s dark and don’t turn on the light because it’s the middle of the night and I have hopes of going back to sleep soon. But figuratively see or feel?” Selena posed as she stroked the back of his hands with her own and moved his fingers and hands to highlight different parts of her face.

“See, these are the eyes that see such a bright future with you and will light up every time I see you. These are the ears that are always going to listen for you. These are the lips that will kiss you.” Selena began as she guided his touch before moving his hands down to her neck. “See where my voice is, to always tell you I love you, no matter what.” Selena cooed before she moved his hands down further to rest on her shoulders. “The shoulders that will carry your burdens and your family,” Selena specified before moving his hands down to her chest. “The heart that will always beat for you and love you forever.” Selena smiled in the darkness when she heard his breathing calm down before she continued. “And these are the arms that will always hold you and pick you up when you’re down. And these are breasts that will feed your children and this is the womb that will carry them too, these are the hips that will be joined with yours and these are the legs that will carry us through when yours give out but more importantly they will walk with you in life, wherever you go, I go. See? I’m all here, I’m right here My Love, I’m not going anywhere.” Selena reassured him as she guided his hands down her body before Ravus brought his hands up to her face, this time it was his turn to stroke her cheeks with his thumbs before he kissed her fiercely. Selena kissed back earnestly, her hopes of returning to sleep soon being readily pushed to the background as Ravus’ kiss ignited a fire within her.

“I really, really love that, the My Love term of endearment.” Ravus breathed when they broke for air then it was suddenly a flurry of hands to get each other naked as soon as possible while keeping the burning fire of desire as stoked as possible.

Selena climbed into his lap and impaled herself quite forcefully and smiled in delight as the most delicious moan escaped Ravus. Selena lifted herself and moaned herself as the feeling of him sliding out of her until just the tip remained before she slammed back down again as Ravus lifted his own hips, meeting her down thrust with his own upwards one. She bent forward and caged him in with her arms as her hair fell around them again as she kissed him earnestly.

Ravus’ hands stroked up and down her whole body, like his hands were discovering her for the first time all over again. He reached up and moved her hair to one side so they could get more air as they kissed passionately. He didn’t realize how badly he had needed this. A part of him felt almost silly for needing all this reassurance. But for the first time in forever, he didn’t feel weak for needing it, for accepting it, or less masculine in any way for it either, she just had this ability to make him feel safe, chase away his fears and problems and she just knew exactly what to say and how to say it. And she was right, about everything. He couldn’t wait until all her words proved true. Somehow, when she assured him and reassured him, he just knew she was right, that he could trust her implicitly. And she was just being so gentle with him, like she treasured him just as much as he treasured her. Did she have any idea how long he had been waiting for someone like her to come along? For _**her**_ to come along? Maybe it was destiny. But now that he had her, he was never going to let her go. He was going to do anything and everything to make her as happy as possible because God only knew how happy she made him.

Selena pulled her mouth from his to pepper his face with kisses, whispering ‘My Love’ over and over with every kiss into his skin, making sure she got the last of his tears before attaching her mouth to his neck, giving him the best love bites she could give. Ravus growled in pleasure again which excited Selena to no end as she continued to ride him emphatically. Ravus smiled and flipped them, now it was his turn to reciprocate and make love to her the best that he could. He just had to make her feel as special, as beloved and downright sacred she was to him. He needed to worship her how she deserved and his thoughts were only amplified by his actions. He kissed her all over, all over her face and neck and chest and shoulders and gave special attention to her breasts of course. His caresses while gentle, still conveyed how much he needed her, loved her, cherished her. Selena was almost brought to the point of tears because she could just feel how much he loved her. She was still coming to terms with knowing it, but she really _felt it_ , in every fiber in her being and she hoped that Ravus could feel the same way, that she was returning all of this back to him, mirroring him and his actions.

An hour and a half later, they finally collapsed together in bed, both spent but supremely sated as they held each other tight before finally drifting back off to sleep.


	27. Libertus' Big Fat Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party!

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 27

 

Selena and Nyx returned home on Tuesday night and thankfully Sabrina and Dorian only seemed to notice the super faint, almost non existent hickey from Ravus’ love bite on her neck.

“I caught em necking in the snow when we were building a snow fort and before we had a snow ball fight.” Nyx waived off when they said something about it and Sabrina and Dorian thankfully dropped it.

On Thursday, Nyx invited Ravus to come hang out with him and his friends the following night at Libertus’ house since it was a last minute thing because Libertus’ parents were going to visit Libertus’ big brother, Eljin, out of town for the weekend and Ravus agreed to come.

“Nyx, promise me you’ll look after him, I know how you and the boys can get, please, promise me you won’t let anything bad happen to him and try to make sure he has at least a little bit of fun ok?” Selena pleaded to Nyx as she got herself and their mom ready to go to Sylva’s for dry run for the hair and makeup for the wedding on Friday afternoon which would be the next weekend, they were picking up Edith, Sabrina’s mother up on the way.

“Alright, alright, I promise,” Nyx agreed before he left.

Ravus snuck a large bottle of Bombay Sapphire and a bottle of Grey Goose out of the house. He had agonized over the decision for an hour. He wanted to be impressive but not a show off, he had to play this right, his mom would notice if perhaps some of the much more expensive booze went missing again, but like hell he’d be drinking rot gut shit. Ravus didn’t listen to music on the way over, instead, he mentally over-analyzed everything as he followed the directions to Libertus’ house. Selena had given him advice on how to dress, no collared shirts, nothing preppy, just a casual pair of jeans and a t shirt and sneakers. She had actually gone through his closet herself on Thursday night and picked out his exact outfit to wear the next day. She had been so nervous about this. Most of the football team doubled as Nyx’s personal friends, they were like a band of brothers and she was like a little sister to nearly all of them and she just wanted everything to go well. She had tried to coach him about what to talk about, what subjects to steer clear of and who to be especially wary of and to take his cues from Luche and Nyx. Selena had even pleaded for Luche to take care of Ravus and to guide him and Luche had promised her that he would do everything in his power to make sure Ravus had fun and enjoyed himself but wouldn’t do anything stupid or get into any fights.

Ravus drove and found both sides of the street and drive way of Libertus’ house packed full of cars. Ravus parked on the street and grabbed both bottles of booze and walked up the house.

“Hey man, glad to see you made it.” Luche greeted from the door, already holding a red solo cup half full of booze and pop.

“Hey,” Ravus greeted back, relieved that it was Luche who greeted him.

“Finally, some good booze.” Luche smiled approvingly when he saw what Ravus was carrying and guzzled down what was left in his cup as Ravus crossed the threshold. Ravus looked around and just saw a bunch of guys hanging out, drinking and watching the game on TV before Luche lead Ravus to the kitchen where the table was absolutely covered in bottles of pop and alcohol, all of it, bottom shelf, rot gut stuff. Normally Ravus would have made a snide remark, or made a disgusted face but he couldn’t chance or socially afford to offend anyone tonight. So instead he forced his expression to stay neutral. Luche handed him a cup as the two opened up the bottles and each poured in their cups some Coke and the alcohol. Ravus however, sticking to the vodka before he took his coat off and put it in the pile by the door with every one else’s.

“Heads up, Pelna and Greg are here but they should keep their distance and their cool as long as you keep yours.” Luche muttered in warning to Ravus who nodded in understanding and went ahead and guzzled half his cup before refilling it again.

“Relax, it’s just a bunch of guys hanging out, this isn’t an audition, well, it kinda is but you already got the girl and you got Nyx and me at least on your side, the two most important people here besides the host.” Luche offered when he could see just how Ravus was trying to conceal just how nervous he was.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to the guys you don’t know.” Luche offered as he went through the house and went ahead and introduced Ravus as ‘Selena’s boyfriend’ before Nyx joined them and introduced Ravus as not only Selena’s boyfriend but also as ‘his future brother in law’ and that seemed to cement things.

“So let me get this straight, you’re both dating each other’s little sisters? Isn’t that all kinds of fucked up weird?” Axis asked Nyx and Ravus who both laughed at that.

“Yeah,” Nyx and Ravus answered in unison as they nodded in agreement.

“So how do you feel about him being your brother in law?” Axis asked Ravus curiously as he nodded towards Nyx.

“Luna could have done _so much better_ ,” Ravus quipped with a shit eating grin, half joking, half serious.

“I know right?! Instead you have to deal with this loser.” Axis crooned.

“Fuck you, this looser still got you to the championship.” Nyx laughed.

“Oh like that’s going to count for jack shit 20 years from now?” Ravus teased, his shit eating grin never leaving him.

“OOOOOHHHHH!!!!! DAMN SON!!” Axis hollered as he put his fist to his mouth as Luche snickered a laugh himself.

“He has a point.” Luche admitted.

“You know what, you’re alright, finally someone with big enough balls to bust his,” Axis appraised to Ravus as he nodded towards Nyx.

 

Meanwhile at the Nox Fleuret house where Sylva had gathered all the girls and women in her wedding party including Selena, Sabrina and Edith as they hung out in Sylva’s enormous bathroom, dressing room and bedroom which had it’s own mini living room in it as well. Selena helped keep Dani entertained and sitting still as they did her makeup and put her wig on that had been styled for the wedding on her little bald head as well as helped Anna put Dani into her flower girl dress before everyone oohed and awed at the transformation.

“The dress is still just a tad big on her, hopefully we can get her to gain a little bit more weight in the next week.” Anna appraised as she double checked the fit of the dress that had already been altered to fit Dani’s small frame.

“I wish I had that problem,” Sylva smiled as she winked at Dani and crouched down in front of her like Anna had done so Sylva and Dani could talk at eye level with each other. “Are you comfortable Sweetheart? The dress doesn’t itch you or anything?” Sylva asked Dani.

“Nope,” Dani shook her head as she twirled in place so that the dress swished.

“Well the seamstress did say she made sure that nothing but the silk lining touches her.” Anna answered.

“Does the wig itch Sweetheart?” Sylva asked and Dani shook her head yes. “Well you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to because remember that we had that special head scarf made for you too if you want, you really don’t have to wear either one if you don’t want to.” Sylva gently pointed out.

“But I want to wear it Meemaw, at least down the aisle,” Dani softly protested.

“OK, that’s perfect, I just want to make sure you stay comfortable ok? And remember, when you come down the aisle to the front, when you’re done, you can sit with Rae and Selena for the ceremony, or your parents, either one.” Sylva reminded Dani sweetly as she took her little hands in her own and kissed and pretended to eat her palms then the back of her hands and her knuckles as Dani blushed and giggled.

“Mom,” Luna called from her spot under the attention of one of the team of hairdressers.

“Yes Dearest?” Sylva answered as she stood up to her full height and came over.

“So is it ok if we do pearls and crystals instead of just crystals?” Luna asked as she held up some of the accessories the hair dressers had brought in addition to the dozens of special hair pins and hair accessories including different tiaras for Luna and Samantha to wear along with extras for Stella, Selena, Sabrina and Edith to wear if they wanted to wear them since Sylva was claiming them as her family for the event.

“Sure,” Sylva nodded in agreement.

“Yes,” Luna cheered as she handed them to the hair dresser to put in her hair.

Sabrina and Edith sat in the portable reclining chairs as estheticians gave them medical facials with the equipment that they had moved into Sylva’s bathroom.

“ _This is so nice, too bad Beth couldn’t have something like this for her wedding._ ” Sabrina said to Edith in Greek.

“ _And we’re supposed to come back on her wedding day and get our makeup and hair done again right_?” Edith replied in Greek back.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sabrina confirmed.

“ _Nyx has done very well finding his Princess_ ,” Edith noted, continuing to talk in Greek as she spared a glance at Luna still sitting in front of the mirror before her eyes went to Selena.

“Selena,” Edith called when she noticed she had finished getting Dani undressed from her dress as well as take her wig off and put it away in it’s special box.

“Yes Grandma,” Selena answered as she came over to stand between her grandmother and her mother.

“ _How are you and Prince Charming doing_?” Edith asked in Greek thoughtfully.

“Great,” Selena smiled brightly.

“ _She came home with hickeys_ ,” Sabrina muttered.

“ _Good_ ,” Edith smiled proudly.

“ _Good_?! _When Dorian was dating me, you didn’t think hickeys were good._ ” Sabrina challenged.

“ _This is different, Dorian was an idiot, Selena’s Prince Charming is not an idiot_.” Edith defended as Selena’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped but she couldn’t fight her bright excited smile.

“ _Does Prince Charming treat you well_?” Edith asked Selena.

“ _He practically worships me, he calls me his Darling and he looks at me as if I hung the stars in the sky and he wants to take care of every need and want I have.”_ Selena answered honestly.

“ _Good, as long as he keeps doing that, do whatever it takes to keep him_.” Edith advised.

“ _Whatever it takes?! Are you senile?_ _!_ ” Sabrina argued once the estheticians were done as Edith and Sabrina sat up again as Selena blushed crimson. Edith however watched her granddaughter carefully and smiled knowingly at her before reaching out to grab Selena’s hand.

“Walk me to get my makeup done,” Edith requested as she took Selena’s arm and pulled her close and gave her an expectant look which Selena knew she needed to come clean.

“ _I may already have, but please believe me that it was done in love and for who he is_ _a person_ _, not because of what he is_ _and we have been very careful, I will not conceive before marriage_ _._ ” Selena whispered to her Grandmother as she helped Edith out of the chair and walked her over to the make up chairs before getting Edith’s dress, the same dress Edith had worn to Beth’s wedding to show the makeup artist so she could match the colors of her makeup.

“ _ **Good girl**_ _, you’re so smart and beautiful, don’t worry about your mother, or your father, I’ll take care of them, see if you can still spend the night tonight with Princess._ ” Edith assured her granddaughter and Selena nodded in understanding as she blew out a deep breath of relief.

 

Meanwhile back at Libertus’-

Libertus had noticed the good stuff on his table and helped himself and was now on his second cup. He had thanked Ravus personally for bringing it before the two fell into rather easy conversation, of course with Nyx being the subject of their conversation. Luche had grinned evilly and prodded Libertus to tell stories of the shenanigans they had pulled as kids which had embarrassed the shit out of Nyx who decided to text Crowe for help.

‘Crowe, where is Lib’s off button?’ Nyx texted Crowe.

‘His dick, suck it and he’ll be out in five minutes or less,’ Crowe snickered when she had been hanging out with Ada and her family for the evening to really let Libertus have a boys’ night. ‘Why? He telling stories again?’ Crowe texted back as she moved the phone to let Ada see the screen.

“We need to text Luche,” Ada smiled evilly as she got her phone out and texted Luche to press for information, which Luche was all to happy to supply, including a picture of Libertus with his arm around Ravus’ shoulders as the two talked, Libertus was clearly getting drunk and Ravus looked rather unaffected but clearly paying keen attention to what Libertus was saying and Nyx had his head in his hands as the others were in different stages of hysterical laughter.

‘FUCK… you gotta come and blow him then, he won’t shut up.’ Nyx texted Crowe who laughed hysterically.

‘No thanks, I’m good,’ Crowe texted back with a giddy smile. “Oh what I would give to be there to witness this,” Crowe giggled. ‘Although, lately, if you get him REALLY drunk, he’ll get quiet and pass out.’ Crowe texted Nyx.

“Is that true?” Ada asked as the two looked at the other’s screen.

“Nope, the more Libertus drinks, the more he talks, of course the more he drinks, the less he’ll remember the next day but the better his memory gets too and the filter to his mouth becomes non-existent.” Crowe cackled evilly.

“Oh I need to tell Luche to record this then.” Ada giggled as she texted Luche that.

‘Already am’ Luche texted back as Nyx went ahead and got Libertus his third drink of Ravus’ booze, practically finishing off the two bottles in doing so, the cup being 90% alcohol and of that, 75% of it was gin.

To Nyx’s abject horror, it didn’t work, Libertus instead, just slurred his words more and got even more _**emotional**_.

“Come on guys, I think we should all go home now,” Nyx tried to encourage everyone.

“No, this is too good!” Everyone argued as they laughed so hard they started to cry as they all listened and watched Libertus practically hang on Ravus and tell embarrassing story after embarrassing story in stunning detail. Ravus realized that he would have paid thousands of dollars for all this when Nyx and Luna first started dating but now, he had no desire to maliciously use it against Nyx. But it was good to know that Mr. Hero Complex was really human after all.

“...and you know I could tell, I could just TELL that Nyx found _**the one**_ that day, your sister got out of the car and all it took was _a look_ _just_ _ **one look**_ and BOOM Nyxy fell in love, it was beuooootiful,” Libertus gushed as Ravus nodded along and made sure to keep Libertus’ focus on himself because it seemed to put Libertus into a bubble of comfort to open up like he normally wouldn’t be able to. “But then, it’s like, he was so caught up in her that he didn’t have time for us, _time for me_ ,” Libertus frowned as he became sad.

“Oh did that break your heart that you weren’t his number one anymore?” Ravus asked thoughtfully as he had since wrapped his own arm around Libertus and patted Lib’s back patronizingly but it was working, he didn’t care how ridiculous this was or looked, he was getting pure gold out of Libertus, all the dirt he could ever want on Nyx for a few lifetimes. Nyx had witnessed Ravus’ asshole phase first hand but with all of this first hand account it was evening the playing field.

“It did!” Libertus answered before he turned to Nyx. “It’s like you forgot about me, about us, I thought we were bros man!” Libertus complained to Nyx who was wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. This turned out to be THE WORST IDEA EVER.

“We still are!” Nyx tried to reassure Libertus from the other side of Libertus.

“But you don’t listen to me like Ravy does, he cares about me, you stopped caring! And you always tell me to shut up! That’s all you’ve told me all night ‘shut up Lib’ ‘shut up Lib’!” Libertus literally cried as he impersonated Nyx that had the rest of guys dying of laughter, some of them falling to the ground and literally rolling on the floor.

“Rae, just Rae,” Ravus corrected.

“Beavus! Your name is Beavus!” Nyx looked past Libertus to scowl at Ravus who snorted a laugh as Luche couldn’t hold it together anymore, he had to hold his stomach from laughing so hard.

‘This isn’t working! He’s gotten worse!’ Nyx texted Crowe who had seen the small videos Luche had been able to send and was currently on the floor of Ada’s room as the two had been laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe!

‘Sorry about your luck, you could always go with option 1, SUCK HIM OFF and he’ll pass out.’ Crowe texted back.

‘NO, YOU DO IT, COME OVER HERE PLEASE, NOW.’ Nyx texted back before Luna texted him.

‘How are things going? Is Ravus still alive or did your friends kill him yet?’ Luna texted.

‘He’s alive and well,’ Nyx texted back begrudgingly.

“Who do you keep texting over there?” Luche asked, even though he knew full well that Nyx had been texting Crowe because Crowe had been telling him.

“Luna, she’s asking about Beavus,” Nyx answered in a very dodgy manner, his ability to bull shit and poker face went down the drain when he had been drinking.

“Riiiiight,” Luche replied disbelievingly.

 

Meanwhile back at Sylva’s house as they finished up with their practice runs with their hair and makeup with the makeup artists and hair stylists making notes and things for when they would be back in a week’s time and do everything for real.

Sabrina and Edith left along with Stella and Samantha Nox Fleuret, as well as Iris Amicitia and her mother Rose along with Anna and Dani left leaving Sylva and Luna and Selena in Sylva’s bathroom as they cleaned up everything.

“So what were you and your mother and your grandmother talking about?” Sylva asked Selena curiously, having overheard them talking in Greek earlier. “If you don’t mind me asking.” Sylva added.

“Oh, um,” Selena began. “My grandmother was asking how my relationship with Ravus was going,” Selena answered.

“Oh, and what was your answer? Again, if you don’t mind me asking,” Sylva clarified.

“It’s going great actually,” Selena admitted.

“Oh good,” Sylva blew out a breath of relief. “I just want to say, you’ve been a godsend for him, for all of us really. When you’re around he’s more and more like his father, and I mean that in the best way because Victor was the greatest, well, one of the greatest men to walk this earth,” Sylva started to get a little choked up and Selena and Luna both hugged Sylva, Selena hugged Sylva from the front and Luna hugged her from behind.

“I love you girls both so much.” Sylva gushed.

“We love you too.” Luna and Selena answered.

“And if Ravus ever steps out of line, you tell me and I’ll disown him.” Sylva offered, half teasing, half truthfully.

“Ok,” Selena giggled as they pulled apart.

“Gosh, you’re just so beautiful and you’re so sweet Selena, what did we do to deserve you?” Sylva gushed as she pushed a stray hair out of Selena’s face.

“I don’t know,” Selena shrugged but smiled brightly all the same.

 

Meanwhile back at Libertus’…

“I means it! I loooove you man! And I looooove you too man! You’re my man! My mens!” Libertus said to Ravus and Nyx as he had each of them under each arm.

“I really like hanging out with your friends Jock Strap, so kind and _loving_ , _**so much homo**_.” Ravus teased Nyx with a shit eating grin.

“I fucking hate you,” Nyx grumbled in mock anger.

“But I’m...I’M going to be your BESTEST MAN RIGHT?!” Libertus asked Nyx.

“Yes Libertus, you’re going to be my best man,” Nyx assured Libertus.

“But what about yours brother? Is he going to be a groomsmans?” Libertus asked Nyx earnestly.

“Do I have to?” Ravus mock complained.

“Yes! You’re families!” Libertus insisted to Ravus.

“We’ll see,” Nyx allowed.

“But what about yous? Are you going to have Nyxy be in your wedding? Is he going to be a groomsmans when you marry Selena?” Libertus asked and everyone gasped in shock, stopped laughing and looked to Ravus who felt all the alcohol leave him in that instant as he was now the center of attention as everyone collectively waited for his answer.

“Uh...if and when that ever happens, yes,” Ravus answered carefully which seemed to please and placate everyone for the moment.

“That was an awfully strong _**when**_ ,” Luche muttered to Ravus with a knowing grin and Ravus just shrugged. It was what it was, he wasn’t going to lie and he wasn’t going to deny the fact that he wanted to marry Selena someday. Now, was he going to pour his heart out in front of everyone? No. No fucking way. But with a point blank question like that, he had the courage and the guts to answer it truthfully because if this ever got back around to Selena, he didn’t want her to doubt him. But he also knew Pelna was paying close attention to him and he didn’t want to give that asshole any ammunition against him, he could feel the animosity Pelna was projecting.

Pelna just sulked in the corner as he glared at Ravus from across the room. This wasn’t fair, Ravus was an ass and yet he could just walk into a room and instantly be on good terms and liked by everyone in it. It wasn’t fair! Hopefully Selena would realize the truth and see through all the gold and glitter and see the asshole that Ravus was before it was too late.

“Sickening isn’t it?” Tredd muttered under his breath to Pelna who was sitting next to him.

“It sure is,” Pelna confirmed. “So how are you and Stella doing?You actually dating her or just fuck buddies still?” Pelna asked.

Tredd turned and grinned smugly at that. “She’s crazy, but _**god damn**_ is she a good lay.” Tredd shrugged. “You know it wouldn’t hurt if you got a fuck buddy, it’ll help you get over Selena,” Tredd suggested. “Because god damn do you wreak of pity,” Tredd teased Pelna and smirked when Ravus chanced a glance over to them when he heard Selena’s name.

“Shut the fuck up,” Pelna spat bitterly.

“Oh my god, is that you growing a back bone?” Tredd snickered.

“Maybe you’re right, I should get a fuck buddy, you said Stella was good lay, maybe I should call her up, since you two aren’t dating, I could have her break me in.” Pelna realized with a smirk as Tredd’s smile outright vanished as his gut and heart twisted in his chest and his jealousy started to lick up his spine, the very thought of Pelna even texting Stella, much less talking to her or even touching her made him sick. For the first time, in a long time, he cared.

“Thought so,” Pelna grinned victoriously. Pelna just rolled his eyes at Tredd’s darkened features and focused back onto Luche, Ravus, Libertus and Nyx on the other couch.

“We’re the four musketeers!” Libertus announced. “Nyxy, Ravy, Luchy and me, Libby!” Libertus proclaimed.

“Whatever you say Libby,” Ravus nodded in agreement.

“Oh you remember that one time we went skinny dipping in the river Nyxy?!” Libertus seemed to suddenly remember.

“NO! You promised me you’d never tell this story!” Nyx paled.

“When the leechs tried to bites your dick off because the water was freezing cold and it was like smallers than a minishot dogs and so it was like it was suckings yous off remember?” Libertus whispered LOUDLY as Ravus laughed so hard he started crying as the other guys lost their shit, most of them barely breathing from laughing so hard.

“How old were you?!” Ravus wheezed to Nyx.

“Oh we were like 10!” Libertus answered.

“How did you get it off or is it still there?” Ravus asked.

“I got it offs! I had to yanks it off! Nearly took his dick with it!” Libertus answered proudly and everyone just roared with laughter.

“Libertus just stop! Just shut up! I am begging you! Please!” Nyx pleaded desperately and Ravus knew what he needed to do, Nyx had suffered enough.

“Help me stand him up.” Ravus requested as he got off the couch.

“What?” Nyx asked.

“ _Help me stand him up_.” Ravus repeated emphatically and Nyx got up and they both pulled Libertus up to his feet and Libertus instantly passed out.

“Fuck, he’s heavy,” Ravus complained as Nyx and Ravus braced Libertus from falling on his face.

“Better get him in bed.” Luche suggested and moved around them and led the way as Ravus and Nyx took Libertus’ arms and put them over their shoulders as they each put an arm around Luche’s middle to keep him upright and walked Libertus to his room to his bed.

“How the fuck did you know he’d pass out when he stood up?” Nyx marveled to Ravus in a grunt.

“That’s gin for you, truth serum sitting down, pass out juice when you stand up.” Ravus revealed as they heaved Libertus into bed.

“You mean that I could have stood him up at any time and he’d pass out? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Nyx demanded.

“Honestly, if our situations were reversed, you’d do the same thing, at least I told you at all.” Ravus leveled with a meaningful look to Nyx as Luche tossed a blanket over Libertus.

“Admit it Nyx, if it was reversed, you’d pump all of Ravus’ friends for all the dirt they had on him.” Luche added.

“I am above such things,” Nyx answered with mock aloofness.

“No you aren’t fucker,” Ravus laughed with a playful shove before putting his arm around Nyx’s shoulders.

“If it’ll make you feel better, so we’re even, Craig is my Libertus and tequila is his truth serum.” Ravus admitted lowly before he, Luche and Nyx left Libertus to sleep in his room.

“You’ve grown on him, normally I would have thought I would have to tell you that. He must trust you if he told you that much.” Luche appraised to Nyx as they walked back out to the living room.

Ravus stretched as he pulled out his phone and checked his GPS tracker app and saw that Selena was still at his house and he double checked the time, it was now almost midnight, she must be spending the night again, he should have checked his phone sooner. He could have come home to her sooner too.

“Alright, I’m outta here, this was fun guys, we should do this again soon,” Ravus waived off as he walked towards the door to leave and found his coat in the pile by the door.

“You good to drive?” Nyx asked as all the guys murmured in agreement and all stood up to leave too. Pelna helped Tredd get to his feet before getting his crutches so he could take Tredd home.

“Yeah, are you?” Ravus returned calmly, his tiny buzz had worn off hours ago and it took way more alcohol than what he drank to get him drunk.

“Yeah,” Nyx nodded.

“Ok then, you staying here or are you staying with your fiance tonight?” Ravus posed.

“I’ll stay with Lib, you go to Luna. Crowe is with Ada and her family tonight anyway.” Luche offered before the three of them nodded in agreement at that.

“Yeah, I should probably get going too,” Nyx realized.

“Do you even spend any time at home anymore?” Luche asked teasingly as he walked Nyx out to his truck.

“Through the week yeah, but usually on the weekends we’re at Luna’s.” Nyx admitted.

“Because at her house you’re both allowed to fuck your brains out because Sylva is the coolest when it comes to that?” Luche asked knowingly.

“Maybe,” Nyx smiled bashfully.

“You’re one lucky bastard you know that right?” Luche reminded Nyx as they stopped at his truck.

“The luckiest.” Nyx nodded in agreement as he climbed into his truck and headed to Luna’s house as Luche went back inside and locked up Libertus’ house before crashing in Eljin’s old room.

Pelna dropped Tredd off at home and Tredd was pleasantly surprised to find Stella already at his house, asleep in his bed but him turning the light on stirred her awake before he shut it back off and shut the door.

“Hey Beautiful, what’cha doing here?” Tredd asked softly as he stripped down and got into bed with her.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Stella murmured sleepily as she pulled the blankets up and over them as she cuddled with Tredd, being mindful of his broken leg and his broken arm and wrist. “How did Ravus do?” Stella asked as she nuzzled his chest with her cheek and took a deep breath in, inhaling his scent into her lungs and getting comfortable and ready to fall back asleep as her arm wrapped around his waist.

“Well you were right for once, he tried and succeeded into fitting right in.” Tredd appraised as he stroked her back with his uninjured hand. She did fit against him perfectly and it did make him happy that he came home to her.

“He probably analyzed the fuck out of the whole thing, the poor hamster in that brain of his,” Stella teased which garnered a snicker from Tredd.

“Actually he brought Gin and Vodka and got Libertus talking about Nyx and got all the dirt he could.” Tredd revealed.

“Oh, that’s a good move, calculated.” Stella praised. “Gin and tequila, the truth serums of the booze world.” Stella revealed.

“Is that why you never drink either? Because you’d be forced to tell the truth?” Tredd teased gently.

“It’s why you never drink them too, whiskey and rum for the win,” Stella held up her fist for a fist bump and Tredd grinned and fist bumped her. God did he like her. It’s like he built the perfect woman for him and made her in a computer.

“So why are you here again?” Tredd asked.

“Tredd, you’ve been drinking, I ain’t telling you shit, I’ve already had to pretend to be the perfect daughter all night at aunt Sylva’s and….look, I’m exhausted. I’m not in the mood to get roasted by you too tonight.” Stella muttered irritably.

“You missed me didn’t you?” Tredd grinned knowingly.

“Yup,” Stella confirmed and moved away and rolled away from him.

“Hey, come back here,” Tredd insisted and grabbed her the best he could to move her back into him.

“I missed you too,” Tredd finally admitted.

“Is that for real or are you drunk?” Stella asked as she lifted her head to consider him skeptically.

Tredd didn’t answer her, instead, he just took her face and pulled her up to kiss her.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Stella pointed out before Tredd kissed her again, this time, moving his hand down her body suggestively and took her hand and moved it to his half hard dick and moved her hand to stroke it through his boxers before moving his own hand to her hot core and stroked her center through her panties as their kisses deepened.

Stella grinned and yanked his boxers down to grab a firm hold on his dick and started to stroke it until it was rock hard.

“Aw fuck it,” Stella murmured as Tredd smiled and tried to pull her panties down before she pulled them off and straddled him and impaled herself onto him and rode him as hard as she wanted to. Tredd played with her breasts before grabbing them to pull her down so he could kiss her again.

“I did miss you,” Tredd repeated earnestly.

“Tredd, don’t be an asshole, don’t use the heat of the moment and being drunk to pretend to have feelings for me, because all you’re gonna do is deny it in the morning and I can’t...I can’t take that. Not when all this shit is going down.” Stella argued as she felt her heart swell with affection for him at his admission but stomped that down because it was Tredd after all.

But Tredd stopped her movements and moved her to sit still.

“I’m not being an asshole, I’m being serious for once,” Tredd insisted as he moved to sit up but kept her in his lap by encircling her in his hold. “I’m not going to deny it,” Tredd insisted.

“So what are you really saying?” Stella asked. “That you just missed me? Or…?” Stella posed, afraid to specify further, these moments were unbelievably rare and she didn’t want to loose this moment.

“I think... I think we should like go out, officially, I don’t want any other guy touching you but me,” Tredd admitted as he swallowed the lump in his throat as Stella stared in shock, wanting so badly to believe him but was so afraid to.

“Please don’t be teasing me, please Tredd, I can’t...I can’t...” Stella shook her head to no as she felt tears prick her eyes.

“I’m not teasing, I’m dead serious.” Tredd insisted. “Here, I’ll prove it, I’ll even say the words, will you be my girlfriend?” Tredd asked.

“Yes,” Stella nodded before kissing him earnestly. “And I don’t want any girl touching you but me,” Stella insisted.

“No one has,” Tredd admitted.

“And no guy has touched me but you either, not since, well, since we met,” Stella admitted.

“So lets just ride this until we can’t stand each other.” Tredd shrugged.

“Works for me,” Stella smiled brightly before getting back into the rhythm of riding him.

“Now let me get you off so we can pass out.” Stella grinned.

 

Ravus giddily drove home and when he got home he made a B-line toward his room, only to find it empty. He looked in his bathroom and even in his closet and didn’t see Selena.

“Darling?” Ravus called out but there was no answer. Ravus frowned before he went looking through the house, he stopped at Luna’s room first and it was empty. He went to the living room, empty. To the den, empty. Ravus went to the basement to the pool and even checked the sauna, empty. Ravus returned back to the door and double checked his phone and Selena’s phone at least was at his house.

“Where the hell are you?” Ravus queried rhetorically before Nyx came into the house himself.

“What’s wrong?” Nyx asked.

“I can’t find Selena, her phone’s here, Luna’s phone is here, but they aren’t in her room or mine, they aren’t in the living room or the den or the kitchen, or even in the pool, where could they be?” Ravus wondered aloud.

“Did you check Mom’s room?” Nyx guessed and Ravus pursed his lips, the thought didn’t occur to him.

“...no,” Ravus answered before he turned on his heel with Nyx following after him. In the hallway almost to Sylva’s room, they paused when they heard the girls’ laughter.

Ravus knocked before he heard his mother invite them in.

When he did he was greeted with the sight of Luna, Sylva and Selena all sitting in Sylva’s bed, propped up by pillows, drinking wine and watching Ravus’ home videos, the really embarrassing ones, all of them still in their wedding hair and makeup, albeit, their lipstick long since worn off.

“Yes! Finally!” Nyx cheered when he saw what was on the screen and went straight to Luna’s side and climbed into the bed with her, having already kicked his shoes off at the door as Luna handed him her glass of wine to taste.

Ravus whined in protest but followed suit and went to the other side of the bed where Selena was since Sylva was sitting between them right in the exact middle of her king size bed.

“So, how were the guys?” Selena asked Ravus curiously.

“Fine,” Ravus answered as he brought Selena under his arm so she could cuddle close with him as Nyx and Luna had already done the same as Nyx breathed in relief. Oh good, Ravus was going to at least spare him further embarrassment from the girls at least.

“How was it really?” Luna asked Nyx as she tried to fight her giddy smile.

“It was fine,” Nyx nodded before Luna started giggling which got all the girls to giggle.

Nyx frowned before his shoulders slumped in defeat and his face fell. “Oh god, who told?” Nyx asked before all the girls broke out into deep belly laughter.

“Crowe and Ada, they sent the most interesting video’s from Luche apparently.” Sylva answered deviously.

“God damn it,” Nyx hung his head in defeat.

“It’s ok baby,” Luna cooed as she reached up and stroked his face and gave him a reassuring smile before kissing him chastely.

“If it helps Ravus wet the bed until he was 5,” Sylva offered.

“Mom!” Ravus blanched in horror as Nyx laughed at that.

“That does help, got any more “help”?” Nyx asked.

“I have pictures he drew from kindergarten up until second grade of him killing Johnny so he could marry Anna.” Sylva remembered.

“Mom! Stop!” Ravus pleaded as Nyx snickered at that.

“What else you got?” Nyx asked cheekily.

“Sorry, that’s all the embarrassing stuff I have, or at least that I can remember right now,” Sylva shrugged before she finished her glass of wine.

“Refill please Darling,” Sylva requested as she passed her wine glass to Selena before Ravus turned and got the bottle of wine from the bedside table and refilled the glass as Selena held it before Selena passed it back to Sylva.

Regis, Noctis and Ignis came home, hoping that since it was past midnight that everyone would hopefully be asleep. Regis had spent the evening with his groomsmen, Clarus and Cor at Clarus’ house as Noctis and Ignis had hung out with Gladio and Prompto in Gladio’s room and had been playing video games all night and Noctis, Ignis and Prompto. Noctis and Ignis went straight to their room to crash as Regis walked up the stairs and paused when he heard everyone’s laughter from his and Sylva’s bedroom. He opened the door to the sight of everyone in his bed and snapped a picture.

“As cute as this is, it’s late guys, time for bed.” Regis reminded them.

“Ok,” they all agreed as they got out of bed, Nyx and Luna taking the wine glasses as Ravus and Selena took the now empty bottles of wine with them before they left Regis and Sylva’s room.

“Well aren’t you just a vision?” Regis complimented Sylva.

“Thank you, it’s several layers of makeup. Care to help me take it off or are you exhausted and just want to crash?” Sylva posed.

“Honestly dear, I do just want to crash.” Regis admitted.

“Ok, I’ll be to bed in a moment, don’t wait up for me, the inch thick layer of makeup will take a while to get off,” Sylva said before she went back into her bathroom, with Regis following close behind as he got ready for bed with her.

“So, how was your evening My Dear?” Regis asked before he started brushing his teeth and chanced a look at his fiance.

“Good, Dani looked absolutely charming in her wig and dress, the seamstress did an amazing job on her dress, she looks more her age,” Sylva revealed as she wetted several cotton rounds with makeup remover and began taking off her makeup.

“Good,” Regis nodded.

“Samantha is still having a difficult time with Stella though, Stella’s latest flavor of the month seems to be holding on and Samantha and Vincent both don’t approve, but Stella did do a good job of behaving herself tonight.” Sylva continued.

“Stella’s always been a wild child though.” Regis shrugged as he spit out the toothpaste foam into the sink and rinsed his mouth before undressing and put his clothes in the hamper.

“True, I’m just glad we don’t have that problem, well, _**anymore**_.” Sylva muttered as she got the last of it before washing her face with her special cleanser.

Regis huffed a chuckle and knocked on the wood of the bathroom cabinets.

“Oh stop,” Sylva smiled before she rinsed her face in her sink. “Honestly Love, Lunafreya and Ravus have both chosen _**exceeding well**_ at the moment and Noctis too, Ignis has been great for him, all three of them have found very grounding and dare I say _mellowing_ counterparts.” Sylva appraised.

“I’m not disagreeing with you My Dear, but perhaps you shouldn’t say such things out loud and tempt fate,” Regis gently teased as he helped take the hundred or so bobby pins from her hair.

“True,” Sylva nodded in agreement. “But really, Selena especially has been a god send, Ravus is more and more like Victor when she’s around.” Sylva mused.

“Oh I know, I see it too,” Regis nodded in agreement before he left and smacked her butt before he went into the bedroom to get his pajamas out and got dressed in those before re-taping his knee with kinetic tape, a nightly ritual for him.

Sylva smiled giddily to herself as she put on several different moisturizers and serums before brushing her own teeth as well brushing her hair and got ready for bed, getting the lights as she did so before she too got changed into pajamas and climbed into bed.

“So how did your evening go?” Sylva asked curiously as she rested her head on Regis’ chest after they had turned off their bedside lamps.

“Good, talked about work and kids and the like, just catching up.” Regis answered as he put his arm around her shoulders and held her close before kissing the top of her head and got comfortable.

“Oh that’s nice.” Sylva said sleepily as she felt her eyes grow heavy.

“It is, good night My Dear,” Regis bid her as he felt his own eyes grow heavy.

“Good night My Love,” Sylva cooed back before she finally nodded off and relaxed completely into him as he did the same.

Meanwhile Nyx laughed as he helped take off Luna’s makeup in her bathroom.

“Raccoon, no raccoon, raccoon, no raccoon,” Nyx teased as he wiped the mascara and eyeliner from her eyes with the help of her makeup remover cloths as Luna giggled as she continued to take her own bobby pins and hair accessories out of her hair and put them in a special bag to give back to the hair stylist to reuse if need be.

“God how many of those things do you have in your hair?” Nyx asked.

“At least 50, possibly closer to a hundred, but I’m not going to count them.” Luna shrugged as Nyx just shook his head and continued to try to take all the makeup that had been caked on his fiance’s face off.

“So how did Ravus really do?” Luna asked thoughtfully as she ran her fingers through her hair to try and get them all out.

“He did great, him and Libertus are practically best friends, Lib kept calling Beavus ‘Ravy’.” Nyx revealed.

“Ravy?” Luna repeated with a snicker.

“Look, when Lib get’s drinking he or even when he doesn’t, he adds a Y to everyone’s name, I become Nyxy, Luche becomes Luchy and then he calls himself Libby.” Nyx explained as he finished wiping the last of her makeup off.

“He calls himself ‘Libby’ in the third person?” Luna asked with another snicker.

“Yup,” Nyx nodded and Luna hummed in acknowledgment.

“Wanna take a bath or a shower with me?” Luna asked. “I really should wash all this hairspray out of my hair.” Luna asked with a mischievous curve to her lips.

“Hell yeah,” Nyx nodded in agreement before he started to fill up the tub because after a long night, a good hot soak in her tub sounded perfect right about now. Luna grabbed her caddy that had her shampoos and conditioners in them that she used when she took a bath along with her bath oils and stuff before they undressed each other giddily and got in the bathtub before Luna eagerly impaled herself onto his hardened erection before she rode him in earnest.

Nyx kneaded her breasts and kissed her as he lifted his hips to meet hers thrust for thrust before his hands settled on her hips to guide her movements.

“I missed you so much tonight,” Nyx admitted.

“I missed you too, glad to have you here with me now though,” Luna murmured as her eyes got lidded and her breathing labored before kissing him deeply again as she steadied herself on his shoulders and chest.

“Same, it’s like this is my home too,” Nyx revealed.

“I hope you always feel that way, but honestly, wherever you are, that’s home for me,” Luna pointed out before Nyx held her face in his hands.

“Likewise,” Nyx breathed before kissing her passionately.

 

Meanwhile in Ravus’ bathroom.

“So did Pelna and Greg behave themselves?” Selena asked as Ravus tried to get all the bobby pins and hair accessories out of her hair along with her tiara after he had taken a picture of her because she had been so beautiful it had taken his breath away.

“Yup, although I could feel the hatred roll of Pelna,” Ravus muttered.

“Well, he’s just jealous, he’ll get over it as soon as he finds someone new.” Selena waived off as she finished washing off her makeup.

“He seems to have gotten close to Tredd, which, I’m surprised Nyx was cool with him being there hanging out with us.” Ravus noted.

“Oh make no mistake, Nyx will hold a grudge against him for a long time still. Nyx isn’t the type to forget something _like that_. Ever.” Selena revealed. “Oh which should be interesting, because Luna and I were talking to Stella and they’re still fucking, not together yet but fucking regularly. Stella asked your mom if she could bring Tredd to the wedding though.” Selena revealed.

“Really? What did my mom say?” Ravus asked curiously.

“Your mom looked to Luna and asked her if she would be ok with it before Samantha recounted in front of god and everyone _all_ that Tredd did in regards to Andrew and trying to break Nyx and Luna up and the _gasps of horror_ that came from my mom, my grandma, Rose and Iris were basically Stella’s answer. She dropped it after that, which I mean yeah Tredd did something absolutely awful but I don’t think it’s unforgivable, especially since he’s apologized and actually asked for forgiveness from Nyx and Luna which is, if you knew Tredd, was a big deal because the boy normally would never even consider saying sorry but I think that was Stella’s influence on him which is a good thing.” Selena shrugged. “But if Tredd were to actually, ask Stella out and they were to officially become an item I think that would change things maybe,” Selena ventured. “But of course if Tredd comes, he’ll still probably get Pelna to drive him since Pelna’s has become his means of transportation since Tredd is still too injured to drive and Axis and Sonitus both have their own things going on. All they would do is sit at a table, it’s not like Tredd can even dance much with his crutches and Pelna doesn’t like to dance period.” Selena shrugged again with a sigh as Ravus finished taking everything out of her hair, ran his fingers through her hair to make sure he got everything and started to rub her shoulders as he listened attentively.

“Oh that feels amazing, thank you,” Selena groaned in pleasure as she braced herself against the bathroom counter.

“So I would assume you would be uncomfortable if Pelna was there...” Ravus began before hugging her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“No, I wouldn’t be uncomfortable if he was there. But, honestly? It’s not my decision, it’s your mom’s wedding, how I feel about who comes or not doesn’t really matter,” Selena answered as she hugged his arms and leaned her head against his as they looked at each other in the mirror.

“It does though, it absolutely matters, neither Pelna or Tredd are invited and all it would take for one word from you and they would be turned away at the door. My Mother adores you and I don’t think she realizes that Pelna and Tredd are friends, if she did and if she were to find out, I can tell you right now that she would make sure they wouldn’t even come through the door if it meant that there was the slightest chance that it would upset you.” Ravus leveled. “You have that power Darling,” Ravus reminded her before kissing her cheek sweetly.

“Well I mean it would be nice if Pelna actually met someone new, and Stella could use the support, I can’t imagine what it would be like to date someone my parents not only hated but actively tried to sabotage, and it’s a wedding, I remember being at Beth’s wedding, hell, being IN Beth’s wedding and trying not be be bummed out that you weren’t there so I can sympathize.” Selena reasoned.

“Yeah, about that...” Ravus cracked a lop sided grin.

“What about that?” Selena asked.

“This is going to sound creepy as hell and no one should probably know this but I actually came to crash Beth’s wedding and for 20 minutes I sat in the parking lot at the reception hall debating whether or not I should go in or not because I really wanted to see you but I didn’t want to give you any more grief on my account and you were still with Pelna and I just...it would have looked bad for a guy your parents didn’t know at the time to crash a wedding just to dance with their daughter who was dating someone else you know?” Ravus confessed as they still stared at each other in the mirror. “That and you came out with your parents before I could have made a decision so I did get to see you, it was just at a distance.” Ravus shrugged.

“Well looking back you probably made the right choice because if you had shown up I would have completely stopped dancing with Pelna because I was getting fed up with him well before that and that Monday after, I was in that bad mood because I was so...profoundly disappointed, with him, with everything that was going on at the time. In fact I had wanted to just run into your arms first thing that Monday morning and tell you how much I had missed you but...oh well. Things still worked out. We still got together. And I get to dance at every wedding with you for the foreseeable future, so it’s all good.” Selena professed with a bright smile herself.

“Absolutely,” Ravus smiled fondly as he started pressing kisses into her shoulder and squeezed her a little tighter. “Now, do you want to go to bed or do you want to wash all this hair spray out of your hair? We could get a shower, or a bath?” Ravus offered.

“Bath,” Selena smiled giddily before Ravus started undressing her from his place behind her before she turned in his hold and kissed him earnestly as she got him undressed too before they managed to get the tub going before Ravus picked up Selena up and got into the tub with her in his arms.

“Have I mentioned how much it turns me on that you are strong enough to not only pick me up but hold me up and carry me? Like, I really, really love it.” Selena revealed with a beaming smile.

“Duly noted.” Ravus grinned before he leaned forward and started kissing up her neck, his ears devouring the happy sigh leaving her. “You missed a spot,” Ravus realized when he went to kiss her jaw and tasted the foundation and grimaced before getting the soap and washed it tenderly from her neck.

“Woops, sorry,” Selena apologized.

“No, it’s fine, it’s fine, the makeup artist did a fantastic job color matching your skin tone, I couldn’t even tell it was there just by sight.” Ravus dismissed as he washed her whole neck gently.

“Oh that reminds me, I’m out of that vanishing cream your mom gave me, it’s worked wonders though.” Selena recalled.

“I have more, I’ll give you what I have,” Ravus answered as he rinsed her neck before leaving a gentle but hot open mouthed kisses on her neck, careful not to leave another hickey even though he wanted to mark her as his _so badly_. “I noticed your knots went away, did that cream I gave you work? Or did you just heal on your own?” Ravus asked thoughtfully.

“No it worked miracles, you really didn’t need to give me a set of your preferred face stuff,” Selena answered.

“But you’re using it and it’s working so sorry to disagree with you but I kinda did,” Ravus gently argued with a fond smile. “Also your eye lashes are filling in beautifully, it’s like you’re already wearing mascara,” Ravus complimented.

“I know, the makeup artist couldn’t get over them, everyone was quite jealous, thanks for that serum stuff too by the way,” Selena smiled bashfully.

“You’re welcome,” Ravus smiled back before leaning forward enough to softly capture her lips with his as his arms enveloped her to hold her close before Selena moved to ride him, soft and gentle at first as the water continued to fill the tub.

“I missed you so much,” Selena whispered once they broke for air as she rested her forehead on his as her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders to steady herself.

“I missed you too Darling,” Ravus whispered back as he fully immersed himself in this private moment between them as he raised his hands to gently grasp that gorgeous face of hers, his thumbs stroking the soft apples of her cheeks as he continued to stare in awed adoration before softly kissing her again before Selena deepened the kiss and kissed back with more passion and fire which only escalated things as she started to ride him more purposefully and determinedly. Ravus reached beyond her and turned the water to the tub off so it didn’t overflow before he lifted his hips to meet her thrusts with his own before he snaked a hand between them to rub her clit with practiced ease and smiled in satisfaction as her keening cries of bliss started to increase, not only in frequency, but in volume and desperation and then the chanting of his nick name started and Ravus’ ears devoured every utterance from Selena’s mouth as they both felt love drunk.

Ravus felt his orgasm approaching fast and did everything in his power to get her to cum first.

“Come on Darling, cum for me,” Ravus murmured desperately into Selena’s ear as Selena’s eyes screwed shut and she finally came before feeling Ravus empty himself up into her just made her so happy, while she didn’t want that seed to take root at the moment, hopefully in the near future, their circumstances would change so that she would welcome that with open arms.

 

Meanwhile back in Luna’s bathroom Nyx and Luna were in the same position as they both came down from their respective orgasms.

“Good?” Nyx asked and Luna nodded emphatically yes in answer as she fought to get her breathing under control.

“Great, as always,” Luna breathed with a deeply sated smile before kissing him soundly again as she framed his face with her hands. “I love you,” Luna professed when they broke for air.

“I love you too Princess,” Nyx murmured back as his gaze locked with hers again.

“Now, I should probably actually wash my hair,” Luna grinned as she moved and turned around to dunk her head into the water as Nyx reached out and grabbed her shampoo for her before pouring some into his own palms and began to wash her hair for her as she settled between his legs.

“Aww, thank you baby,” Luna cooed when she realized that that’s what he was doing before having his legs wrap around her waist and started to massage his knees and thighs and calves as he washed her hair.

“You’re welcome,” Nyx smiled as he did his best washing her hair. “Dunk” Nyx prompted when he was done and Luna slid back down into the waters and Nyx rinsed her hair in the waters in his lap, her long hair tickling his now softened member as well as the skin of his lower abdomen and upper thighs.

“Hi,” Luna giggled when she looked up from her place in his lap.

“Hi,” Nyx chuckled back before leaning over her and kissing her upside down before pulling her back up from the water so he could put conditioner in her hair.

“You take such great care of me,” Luna cooed appreciatively.

“I try.” Nyx grinned proudly.

Once he was done putting the conditioner in her hair he pulled her back to sit in his lap and lay against him to let the conditioner soak in for a few minutes, kissing her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her securely.

“So anything interesting happen here?” Nyx asked casually.

“Yeah, Stella wants to bring Tredd to my mom’s wedding, Samantha wants Stella to move on already and find a nice, _serious_ boyfriend like I have,” Luna answered.

Nyx snorted a laugh at that. “Wow, that’s...that’s a loaded topic right there,” Nyx muttered.

“Which topic? Tredd? Stella finding a serious boyfriend? Or the ‘like me’ part?” Luna posed.

“All of it, I mean I can see where your aunt is coming from, Tredd’s an asshole, I would never, in a million years, want our daughter dating, let alone, fuck buddy-ing anyone like him. But then again, Stella is that special brand of crazy that kinda draws assholes like Tredd _to her_.” Nyx explained.

“Hey,” Luna complained.

“No offense to you but you gotta admit, your cousin is a THOT.” Nyx plainly pointed out.

“...yeah ok,” Luna begrudgingly agreed.

“I mean she did offer to drop to her knees and worship at my alter, which is one hell of a pick up line but still, no thank you,” Nyx shuddered and shook his head no.

“Ok so let me ask you this, if, per-Se, Tredd and Stella would actually date each other, would that change things?” Luna asked Nyx as she moved to set her head on his shoulder so they could look at each other.

“Never gonna happen,” Nyx shook his head no. “Stella can still do better than Tredd, and Tredd doesn’t have things like _feelings_ , or morals to really speak of and there’s no way he would ever be cool with ‘being tied down’ to any one girl. Not his _style_.” Nyx firmly avowed.

“You were hanging out with him less than two hours ago, how can you ‘hang out’ with someone and yet feel that way about them?” Luna questioned.

“Look, it wasn’t my house that we were hanging out in. It was Libertus’. Libertus can have whoever he wants over. Now if all of us had been hanging out at my house, you can bet that sweet ass of yours that neither Tredd, or Pelna or even Greg would be welcome,” Nyx said plainly.

“But I thought you forgave Tredd at least,” Luna countered.

“I have, but I’m not stupid, I don’t do that ‘friends close, enemies closer’ bull shit nonsense.” Nyx stated.

“You don’t sound like it,” Luna argued.

“Once bitten, twice shy ok?” Nyx tried to explain.

“No I get that, but I also believe that you shouldn’t forever punish someone for having a lapse in judgment, or for making stupid mistakes, you gotta let it go and really forgive people Hun,” Luna softly implored. “Surely having your limbs literally broken and being beaten to a pulp is punishment enough, even for Tredd,” Luna asserted.

Nyx heaved a sigh. “Let me think about it ok?”

“Ok,” Luna nodded before sliding down him and rinsing the conditioner from her hair before getting up and out of the bathtub to get a bathrobe on as Nyx drained the tub and got out himself before the two got ready for bed.

 

Meanwhile back in Ravus’ bathroom, Ravus had washed and conditioned Selena’s hair and was trying to braid it with Selena’s help and instruction as they sat in their pajamas on his bed.

“That looks awful,” Ravus realized with a grimace as he undid the braid to start again.

“Rae, at this rate, I don’t care, it doesn’t matter, I just want to sleep,” Selena complained.

“Last try, patience Darling,” Ravus appeased as he took the hair brush to brush it out again before trying again, this time finally getting the hang of it.

“Ha! Got it,” Ravus beamed proudly as he tied it off.

“Thank god! Now, sleep, please,” Selena pleaded in a whine as she fell to her side on the bed and got under the covers as Ravus turned off the lights and got into bed with her and snuggled her close.

 

The next morning in the kitchen Selena stood in the pantry looking for the pancake batter before she saw Luna walk past, both of them still in their pajamas and robes and slippers.

“Psst! Luna!” Selena whispered to Luna.

“What?” Luna said, suddenly much more alert than she had been only a moment ago before Selena pulled Luna into the pantry with her and shutting them inside.

“Hey, so I’ve been thinking about Stella’s request last night about inviting Tredd and having him be her plus 1.” Selena began in a low whisper.

“Oh me too! But I want to hear your thoughts first.” Luna whispered as her eyes widened in anticipation.

“Well, I think her request should be granted and here’s why. I remember being in Beth’s wedding and wanting Ravus to be there so bad. Like I would have given anything for him to just show up so I can sympathize with her wanting him there even if they aren’t “officially” dating. Plus, all he’s going to do is basically sit and watch, he’s too young to drink and he’s too injured to really dance. Plus Pelna has been driving him around everywhere and Pelna really could stand to meet someone new. You said a lot of your friends were coming right?” Selena reasoned as Luna smiled excitedly.

“I feel the exact same way! Towards Tredd at least, I mean the guy had his knee blown out, his leg literally broken and his wrist and his arm broken, the boy has suffered enough, plus he said he was sorry, and even if Pelna doesn’t find someone new, I think it would be awesome to flaunt your happiness in his face but I’m petty.” Luna offered before the two snickered a giggle.

“Yeah that would be really nice actually.” Selena admitted with blush.

“What’s going on in here?” Noctis whispered through the door as he had been holding his ear to the door to eaves drop before they opened the door and pulled him in and brought him up to speed.

Meanwhile outside the pantry. Nyx, Ravus and Ignis all got coffee at the coffee pot and eyed the pantry door before they all seemed to lean back against the counter. Ignis looked at Nyx’s expression as well as Ravus’ and noticed both were somewhat curious if not resigned.

“So, either of you care to share what you think is going on in there?” Ignis asked them curiously.

“Strategizing,” Ravus answered before he took a sip of his coffee as Nyx snorted a laugh into his own cup.

“Luna thinks Stella should bring her fuck buddy Tredd to the wedding,” Nyx answered Ignis lowly.

“Shit, so does Selena,” Ravus murmured in realization.

“Fuck,” Nyx cursed under his breath. “I think him coming is a _bad idea_.” Nyx stressed.

“Seconded.” Ravus agreed.

“Why exactly?” Ignis posed.

“Tredd is an asshole, if he comes, he’ll find a way to drink, get drunk and cause a scene, plus he doesn’t know Sylva and Regis is just a principal to him.” Nyx answered.

“Plus, Pelna seems to be his ride, I’m not particularly keen on inviting Selena’s ex to my _mother’s wedding_ , he has no place there, but that’s my personal opinion,” Ravus offered.

“Even though it’s right, _for once_ ,” Nyx nodded in agreement with a wry grin. “I didn’t even think of Pelna, that’s a good point,” Nyx added.

“Selena seems to think that Pelna will ‘meet someone’ if he comes.” Ravus revealed.

“I ain’t introducing him,” Nyx grumbled.

“Neither am I,” Ravus muttered before Regis and Sylva came into the kitchen, both of them also wearing their pajamas, robes and slippers.

Ignis just shook his head and turned and refilled his cup.

“Where’s the girls? And Noctis?” Sylva asked when she saw the three boys leaning against the counter, still staring at the pantry before they all gestured to the pantry.

Back in the pantry...

“Ok I third this, I think we should ask Mom and Dad.” Noctis whispered as he nodded in agreement.

“Ok, we’ll discuss it over breakfast.” Luna suggested before the three of them left the pantry to be met by the rest of them staring at them curiously from around the kitchen.

“So what’s going on?” Sylva asked curiously.

“Um, we should probably wait until we’re at the table,” Luna answered carefully.

“Okay….” Sylva slowly replied as she eyed the girls and Noctis curiously.

Once they were all seated at the table, the girls and Noctis sitting on one side as the guys sat on the other as Regis sat at the head of the table and looked from both sides in curious amusement along with his fiance.

“Ok, as afraid as I am to ask, why do I get the feeling World War Three is about to break out?” Sylva asked as she noticed both Nyx and Ravus had their arms folded over their chests giving expectant looks to their respective girlfriends/fiances.

“Oh no,” Regis closed his eyes and grimaced as his stomach dropped.

“We think Stella should be allowed to at least invite Tredd to the wedding,” Selena began as she threaded her fingers together and placed her hands on the table and sat up straight and looked at Regis and Sylva determinedly.

Sylva blinked in surprise at that.

“Why?” Regis posed curiously.

“Because Stella deserves the support, she took a risk in even asking if she could invite him, which shows respect to both of you in asking but also that she wants him there bad enough to even ask, she could have just brought him and scoffed it off as her bringing a plus one.” Luna answered as Regis leaned forward on his elbows as he paid close attention.

“Your Aunt had some very strong opinions on the matter,” Sylva began.

“I know she did. But that’s only because she wants to see Stella in a nice, committed, monogamous relationship.” Luna defended.

“Which still could happen, considering how long they’ve been seeing each other.” Selena added.

Nyx and Ravus both snorted a derisive laugh at that.

“Yeah,” Nyx scoffed.

“Seeing,” Ravus scoffed in turn.

Luna and Selena shot Nyx and Ravus unimpressed looks at that.

“Uh huh, so is there anything else we should consider or is that it?” Regis asked.

“I think we should hear the counter point.” Sylva decided.

Nyx and Ravus looked at each other before Ravus gestured for Nyx to give his point first.

“Here’s the problem with that. Tredd is an asshole, it’s an open bar, asshole plus alcohol equals disaster, he would cause a scene and drama that nobody wants. And besides his “connection” to Stella, he’s not close to either one of you. Mom, you’ve seen him, what? Once? And I know you’ve met him more than that,” Nyx furthered looking at Regis. “And wouldn’t you agree that every encounter has only been because of... _ **bad behavior**_ , putting it delicately.” Nyx explained as Regis nodded yes in confirmation.

“But he’s underage, no one will be serving him alcohol. He has a broken leg and a broken knee and a broken arm and a broken wrist, the poor guy, if he comes will just be able to sit and eat cake. I think he’s too injured to even dance.” Selena argued.

“So what’s the point in him coming?” Nyx countered.

“He gets to come and enjoy the wedding as Stella’s significant...person, if he gets to come at all.” Selena insisted.

“But also, it would mean a lot to Stella to even get the chance to invite him, he could still say no.” Luna reasoned.

“We can only hope,” Ravus muttered. “Plus, I think you two should know that if the invitation is extended to Tredd, I know Uncle Vincent and Aunt Samantha wouldn’t want to pick him and drop him off, which means he’ll need a ride and that ride has been Pelna as of late.” Ravus pointed out to Regis and his mother.

“Which I’m ok with him coming,” Selena insisted.

“So am I,” Luna added. “Look Nyx and I have every reason to hate Tredd’s guts because of the... _betrayal_ , but Tredd has apologized and asked for forgiveness and unless my eyes and ears deceived me, was something that was given from both of us.” Luna leveled to Nyx as she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a look.

“It was given begrudgingly.” Nyx grumbled.

“Which the fact that Tredd even did that much- is to me, proof of the good influence Stella has had on him.” Selena argued.

“Stella and good influence should never be in correlation.” Ravus countered which earned a pleased grin from Nyx as the two fist bumped under the table.

“What do you think Noctis?” Regis asked.

“Oh no, we are not getting involved.” Ignis shook his head no adamantly as he gave Noctis a pleading look.

Noctis cleared his throat and turned to face his father and mother.

“How is the situation with Stella and Tredd all that different from us? Mom, your parents outright gutted you, chewed you up and spit you out for adopting me and for marrying Dad. Both of you know the pain of having your parents oppose your decisions, not only oppose but actively try to sabotage.” Noctis explained.

“Which is exactly what Aunt Samantha did last night.” Luna added.

“I think it would mean a lot to Stella to have someone, anyone, support her. We don’t have to support her relationship with Tredd but we can still support _her_. She deserves that much, because as much as we want to make this about Tredd, it’s really about Stella. Because a year from now, five years from now, ten, fifteen, twenty, what will she remember? That her family opposed her or supported her?” Noctis posed. “I think we should take the kind route and at least give her the chance and opportunity to extend the invitation. And if he says no, then at least we offered, at least we were kind and gracious and generous.” Noctis stated resolutely.

Sylva and Regis gave each other a meaningful look before they both nodded yes to each other.

“Ok, I’ll call her and let her know.” Sylva decided before she got up and put her dishes in the sink and got her phone out and called Stella herself.

“Yeah?” Stella answered from her spot still under Tredd’s arm and still cuddled into his side.

“Hi Sweetie, do you have a minute so we can talk?” Sylva asked sweetly.

“Sure, yeah, what’s up?” Stella asked as she sat up in his bed and rubbed at her eyes before pulling the blanket up to cover her exposed chest.

“So last night you asked me if Tredd Furia could come as your date and I never gave you an answer,” Sylva began.

“Oh,” Stella’s shoulders slumped as she prepared herself for the answer of ‘no’.

“My answer is yes, he’s more than welcome to come and be your plus one, and my children inform me that he usually has Pelna am I saying his name right? Pelna is usually his ride?” Sylva asked.

“Yeah, usually,” Stella confirmed.

“Well he’s welcome too, so you’ll have a plus two then if they both decide to come.” Sylva offered.

“Really? Thank you,” Stella started to get choked up. “Why? Why did you say yes?” Stella asked.

“Because Luna, Selena and Noctis all championed for you and helped me realize that it took a lot of guts to even ask and I know your mom sabotaged you even asking and I know what it’s like to be in your shoes, choosing someone despite how everyone else feels, especially your parents. So all of us are here for you, you’re not alone. We all want to support you, no matter the outcome.” Sylva reassured her. “Are you alright?” Sylva asked when she heard Stella start to cry.

“Yeah, I’m great, thank you so much!” Stella nodded as she smiled brightly through her tears. “I’ll see you Friday at rehearsals, thank you so so so much Aunt Sylva!” Stella cried happily.

“Ok, well I’m going to call your mom then and tell her to suck it up but I’ll need you to keep you and your guests behaving for the evening, no drunkenness and no causing scenes, I’m counting on you.” Sylva specified.

“Of course, thanks again, I’ll see you Friday.” Stella nodded in agreement before they hung up.

“Guess what?!” Stella squealed.

“Babe, not so loud, not so early,” Tredd complained.

“Remind me to kiss Luna and Selena and Noctis the next time I see them.” Stella beamed.

“As long as I’m holding a camera.” Tredd smirked.

“So, I asked my aunt if I could bring your handsome ass to her wedding and of course my mom was a total bitch and shut that down but Aunt Sylva just called and said that if you wanted to come that you and Pelna would be welcome to come, you’re invited, well, again, if you want to come.” Stella smiled brightly as she moved to lay on his chest.

“Really?” Tredd asked disbelievingly.

“Really, you’re invited,” Stella insisted.

“Let me check my schedule, I don’t know if I can make it.” Tredd teased.

“You ass!” Stella smacked his chest. “I’m sticking my neck out for you! You better come damn it.” Stella demanded.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go,” Tredd relented.

“You need to wear a suit tho.” Stella insisted before Tredd groaned.

“I promise it won’t kill you.” Stella assured him.

“We’ll see.” Tredd grinned smugly.

 

Meanwhile at Libertus’ house.

Crowe opened up the door to Libertus’ house and cursed under her breath at the mess the house was in. Empty liquor bottles and pop bottles covered the table, cups and trash everywhere, pizza boxes with only a slice or two left in them on the counters, beer cans all over the floor.

“I am not cleaning this shit up.” Crowe decided as she looked around and put her hands on her hips.

“Me neither.” Ada said as she looked around in disgust.

“I can hear him snoring from here though.” Ada added with a giggle when they could hear Libertus snore from his room.

“Ok, I’ll at least wake him up, give you and Luche a moment for a quickie.” Crowe winked at Ada with a jab into her side as Ada’s smile grew giddy.

“Where do you think he is?” Ada wondered.

“Probably in Eljin’s room.” Crowe answered.

“Makes sense,” Ada nodded in agreement before heading that way and knocking softly before cracking the door open and finding Luche still with his clothes on in but under the covers at least. Ada closed and locked the door behind her since she didn’t know if Libertus at least wouldn’t barge in.

“Hey,” Ada greeted softly as she came up and sat on the bed which the movement caused Luche to stir awake.

“Good morning,” Ada greeted softly as she held herself up by her hand on the other side of him as she leaned over him.

“Good morning Babe,” Luche greeted groggily in pleased surprise before reaching up to stroke and hold her face before Ada leaned into his touch.

“What are you doing here?” Luche asked curiously.

“Came to make sure you’re ok,” Ada answered with a soft adoring smile before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

Luche hummed into the kiss as his smile grew. Ada parted her lips in invitation over his to see if he would take the subtle hint.

“You mean that?” Luche asked as he sat up in bed and leaned back on his hand as the other stayed on her cheek and jaw.

“Uh huh, but I didn’t know if you were too hung over or not, but we are, all alone for the foreseeable near future.” Ada hinted with a twinkle in her eyes and a wicked curve to her grin.

“Mmm, good point.” Luche nodded before grabbing her and pulling her to the bed and really kissing her deeply as a peal of giggle left Ada’s throat before it was a flurry of hands and limbs to get fully undressed before Luche grabbed a condom from his wallet in his jeans and got it on before Ada climbed into his lap.

“You had a long, rough night, drinking and laughing your ass off, I suppose I could ride you.” Ada grinned as she impaled herself and smiled in pleased satisfaction as the most delicious moan came from Luche before he reached up to fondle and knead her breasts which earned him his own pleased moan from her before he pinched her nipples between this index finger and thumb, making them even more erect than they had been before he used his hold on them to pull her down so he could take them into his mouth as her red hair fell around them like a curtain.

“Oh Luche,” Ada whined desperately as she tried to keep her voice quiet as she put her elbows on either side of his head as he thrusted up into her with one hand behind her mid back to keep her chest in his face and the other on her hip to keep her moving in her rhythmic motions.

“Oh yeah, wear my name out Babe,” Luche smiled smugly before taking her other breast and nipple into his mouth to suck on it.

Ada’s face contorted into tortured bliss as she found the perfect angle to ride him so that his cock his all the right spots in her as she started to ride him harder as he thrust up harder in turn, making her whole body bounce, specifically those amazing breasts of hers.

“Luche, oh Luche, Luche, Luche,” Ada began to keen reaching a super high pitched whine as her orgasm got closer. Luche reached between them and rubbed at her clit vigorously which pushed her over the edge just in the nick of time as her fluttering milked him as he came in a harsh grunt before Ada collapsed and laid on top of him as they recovered.

“And here I thought we wouldn’t get the chance today,” Ada mused with a sated smile. “Between your hangover and everything else going on, I didn’t think you’d be up to it,” Ada reasoned.

“I’m always up for you Babe,” Luche smiled cheekily.

“Yes you are.” Ada nodded in agreement before she felt his hardened cock start to soften and rolled off of him but cuddled close to him as he pulled the covers over them before wrapping his arm around her as she wrapped herself around him.

“So how was last night? I imagine the tension between Ravus and Pelna was pretty intense.” Ada mused.

“Oh my god, you have no idea. I half expected Pelna to grow a pair and make a move but with Ravus bringing actual really good booze, everyone instantly liked him.” Luche answered as he held her close, enjoying the moment of them being alone.

“Oh so he’s the one who brought the sapphire, posh,” Ada appraised.

“And the Goose,” Luche informed her.

“Oh I’ll bet he was Mr. Popular.” Ada concluded.

“Yeah he was. Lib kept calling him Ravy,” Luche chuckled.

“Ravy?” Ada repeated with a giggle.

“Yeah, also Nyx insisted that Ravus’ nick name was Beavus, the story behind it was so fucking funny though.” Luche began before he told both Nyx and Ravus’ versions of the story.

“I could not imagine Principal Caelum playing Cards Against Humanity, I just...can’t.” Ada shook her head with another giggle.

“Well I kinda could see it, you’ve noticed how lax he’s gotten lately, getting boned will do that for a guy and what I’ve heard from his secretary, happens _quite often_. I mean at the beginning of the year, it was automatic detention for anyone caught having sex, any kind of sex at school, but since he started going out with Sylva, he loosened up to now it’s just a disappointed look and a warning, no matter how many times you get caught, she’s made him soft.” Luche appraised before they heard the unmistakable sound of Libertus hurling his guts out in the bathroom across the haul, both of them grimacing and wincing at the sound.

“Way to ruin the mood Lib!” Luche called out.

“Fuck yo-rrrrrrrrllllllll,” Libertus started to respond before he hurled again.

“Come on, we should get dressed, I want to see his face when you show him the videos from last night.” Ada suggested as she found her clothes that had been strewn around the room as Luche put the used condom in the trash and got dressed again.

“Oh, the best ones were too big to send.” Luche smiled evilly with a deep chuckle which garnered another giggle from Ada.

“Oooh, I can’t wait,” Ada smiled brightly before they exited Eljin’s room as Libertus finished throwing up as Crowe handed him a cold wet washcloth.

“Thanks Baby,” Libertus groaned as he took it and laid back against the cold bathroom floor.

“So what do you remember Lib?” Luche asked as he leaned against the door frame to the bathroom.

“Oh god, what did I do?” Libertus groaned in agony.

“Oh, you and Ravus or “Ravy” as you insisted on calling him became the best of buds and you not only told him your life story, you told him Nyx’s too.” Luche answered as he leaned his head on the door frame too.

“Oh no, Nyxy must be furious,” Libertus realized as he rubbed his face with the rag.

“Furious wouldn’t be the word I would use...” Luche grinned with a snicker.

“What would be the word smartass?” Libertus chided.

“Embarrassed.” Luche supplied. “You told the skinny dipping and leech sucking his dick story,” Luche informed him.

“What?!” Crowe and Ada asked flabbergasted. “What the fuck did you drink?!” Crowe asked Libertus accusingly.

“Ravus brought some really, really good booze.” Libertus tried to excuse as he held up a finger.

“Libertus! Nyx swore you to secrecy! You were supposed to take that to your grave! Please tell me you told Ravus that privately at least.” Crowe reprimanded.

“Oh no, it was in front of _everyone_.” Luche laughed as he recalled it.

“Oh, please tell me you have that on video.” Ada began.

“Ooooh me and at least three other people do, in fact I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s on Youtube,” Luche ventured before he pulled out his phone and actually looked before erupting into laughter.

“OH MY GOD! It’s on YouTube!” Luche announced before Ada and Crowe crowded him to see his phone screen as Luche played the video as Libertus jumped and winced at the loud tone.

Ada and Crowe squealed as they watched it as they covered their mouths and watched it.

“How much did Ravus drink?” Crowe asked.

“Only two cups of his own booze, he holds his liquor better than anyone.” Luche answered.

“Wow,” Crowe and Ada muttered as they continued to watch it as Libertus just groaned and moaned just listening to it.

“He’s never going to talk to me again, he hates me.” Libertus fretted as he held his face in his hands, still on the floor.

“He still carried your fat ass to bed, I’m pretty sure you guys are still friends.” Luche assured Libertus.

“Seriously tho, what the fuck did you drink Baby?” Crowe repeated.

“Gin and vodka, I don’t think you’ve had gin before though.” Luche answered for Libertus. “According to Ravus, gin is truth serum sitting down, pass out juice when you stand up, see, all the way at the end, the moment we got him to his feet he passed out.” Luche pointed out.

“Yeah, you’re never having gin again,” Crowe told Libertus firmly.

Libertus got his phone out of his pocket and called Nyx himself to apologize.

Nyx sat at the table before his phone buzzed.

“Good morning Lib” Nyx greeted casually.

“Nyxy I’m so sorry,” Libertus apologized as tears welled in his eyes.

“It’s ok Lib, really, it’s ok,” Nyx tried to reassure Libertus as Luche sent a link to the video to Ravus.

Ravus pulled his phone out of his own pocket and clicked the link before gasping.

“What?” Nyx asked as he leaned over to see Ravus’ phone as Ravus pressed pause so it wouldn’t play.

“What?” Luna and Selena asked in curious alarm before they got up and went around the table.

“Oh fuck me,” Nyx groaned as his cheeks and ears flushed with burning embarrassment.

“Who put that up?!” Nyx demanded to Ravus.

“Sonitus.” Ravus answered.

“Play it! Play it!” Luna demanded.

“No, it’s not...it’s bad.” Ravus waived off before trying to put his phone away.

“Found it!” Noctis beamed proudly before everyone gathered around him before he played the video.

“Sorry man, I tried,” Ravus offered to Nyx who gave Ravus an appreciative glance as he continued to listen to Libertus profusely apologize in sobs.

“Libertus, what’s done is done, it’s fine, let’s just...just move on ok? I’m not mad at you, I swear ok? Yes, we’re still friends, yes we’re still cool. You can stop apologizing now. And crying, you can stop crying, please.” Nyx reassured Libertus over the phone as his phone continued to go off with texts from the team.

“Ok, I’ll see you Monday, bye Lib, hope you feel better.” Nyx offered before he hung up the phone with Libertus as everyone else laughed their asses off at the video.

“It could be worse,” Ravus comforted as he put his hand on Nyx’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

“How?” Nyx asked.

“Ok I don’t know,” Ravus admitted. “Come on, let’s work out, you can be my spotter,” Ravus invited before they left the table, put their dishes in the sink and got dressed in work out clothes and met up again in the gym.

Nyx and Ravus stretched out and Nyx frowned when he realized Ravus was doing the splits too.

“Ok, that’s just unsettling.” Nyx commented.

“Oh get over yourself,” Ravus brushed off as they finished stretching.

“Weights first or treadmills first?” Ravus put to Nyx.

“Weights.” Nyx decided and Ravus agreed before Nyx looked at the weights that were on the bar.

“Jesus, was Gladio the last one on here?” Nyx noted when he looked at all the weights on the bar.

“No, I was,” Ravus answered.

“That’s twice your weight, you saying you can lift all that?” Nyx put to Ravus.

“Watch me,” Ravus grinned smugly and laid down and did twelve reps with Nyx watching in astonishment.

“How the fuck are you doing that?” Nyx asked in surprise.

“The real question is how can I lift this and not have the muscle mass Gladio does.” Ravus grunted out.

“Yeah, holy shit tho man, you’re a beast.” Nyx praised.

“So is that leech story your deepest darkest secret or what?” Ravus asked casually.

“Yes,” Nyx sighed in resignation.

“Well at least yours is funny, mine is just humiliating.” Ravus admitted.

“Oh yeah?” Nyx asked curiously.

“Oh trust me, getting caught mid orgasm balls deep in another’ mans wife by her husband is way worse than getting a leech on your dick.” Ravus admitted which earned an eruption of a snickering laugh from Nyx.

“Now don’t you dare repeat that, I’ll bury your ass in a hill.” Ravus threatened.

“I won’t, I swear, but oh my god, how are you still alive?” Nyx asked.

“Oh that’s not the fucked up part.” Ravus recalled.

“Oh Jesus, what’s the fucked up part? He didn’t join you did he?” Nyx asked.

“No, the fucked up part is he asked his wife, keep in mind I’m still in her, if she came yet and she said ‘no’ then he looked at me and told me to go another round to make sure she did and then shut the door.” Ravus revealed as Nyx gasped in astonishment.

“Wha ha how?” Nyx stuttered, his mind clearly boggling before he remembered the story Luna had told him months ago when she retired from the ballet.

“Wait, is this that chick from the hospital? Rory and Ellie’s mom? Maggie?” Nyx asked and Ravus groaned.

“Luna told both of you,” Ravus realized as he put the bar in the holder before getting up and pulled the weights off the bar, not knowing how much weight Nyx wanted to lift.

“Yeah that was a really weird fucked up situation,” Nyx concluded.

“Well now you know my deepest darkest secret so I guess we’re even.” Ravus muttered as Nyx set the weights he wanted on the bar, only a little over a third of Ravus’ weights that he had on previously.

“When did she tell you this?” Ravus asked as Nyx laid down on the bench and started lifting as Ravus spotted him.

“The night your mom got engaged, Luna couldn’t wrap her head around you dating booberella and then she explained why.” Nyx explained as Ravus nodded in understanding.

“Yeah, that was fucking train wreck.” Ravus grumbled. “Not the engagement thing, the me and Aranea thing.” Ravus clarified.

“Yeah what was up with that anyway?” Nyx asked.

“Ha,” Ravus laughed bitterly. “Well, Aranea and I both played violin for the orchestra and she’s super competitive and when she realized the violin I play on cost as much as a house, she looked into me and realized what and who I was and then it didn’t take long for her to reel me in I suppose.” Ravus revealed.

“And you didn’t think it was odd that a girl _that fine_ was into you? You didn’t stop to think she might have an ulterior motive?” Nyx questioned.

“Hind sight is 20/20 man.” Ravus shrugged.

“I really hope you don’t think that of me though.” Nyx admitted.

“I did at first but so far you’ve proven me wrong.” Ravus noted.

“Good, and I again, hope you never think Selena’s like that.” Nyx furthered.

“Oh I know for a fact she isn’t. No worries there.” Ravus reassured him.

“So how often do you work out?” Nyx asked.

“Every day, every morning usually, well, when Selena isn’t here, she likes to keep me in bed.” Ravus grinned cheekily.

“So you’re a morning person and she’s a night owl,” Nyx realized.

“Yup. You got lucky, both you and Luna are night owls.” Ravus ventured which got Nyx to laugh.

“That’s what Luche keeps telling me, that I’m the luckiest bastard ever.” Nyx smirked.

“How long has he been saying that for?” Ravus asked.

“Since I started dating your sister.” Nyx smiled.

“And he’s right.” Ravus confirmed.

“Thanks for having my back at breakfast by the way.” Nyx thanked Ravus.

“No problem, I could tell last night by the way you reacted that you probably never wanted that story to be told _**ever**_. And I could see why.” Ravus mused.

“Libertus was supposed to take that to his grave.” Nyx alleged.

“And now it’s all over YouTube.” Ravus snickered.

“Don’t remind me.” Nyx grumbled.

“Does Libertus always get like that when he drinks?” Ravus asked thoughtfully as Nyx finished his rep and got up and used his t shirt to wipe off the sweat from his brow.

“He gets talkative but that was the first time in a long time I’ve seen him quite _like that_.” Nyx recalled.

“Well, give it a while and it’ll blow over, just don’t let him drink like that at your wedding otherwise I have a feeling everyone will get acquainted with that story.” Ravus advised.

“Oh yeah, speaking of, did you want to be a groomsman?” Nyx asked.

“Yeah sure,” Ravus readily agreed. “When and if your sister and I ever get hitched you wanna be one of mine too?” Ravus asked.

“Absolutely,” Nyx beamed before they went over to one of the other machines.


	28. The Emerald Set and Rehearsals

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 28

 

Ravus drove to his grandparent’s estate on Thursday morning, skipping out on school for the day. Both Luna and Ravus were no shows at school. Selena and Luna went with Sylva, Samantha and Stella to the spa, all of them getting the royal treatment before the wedding, knowing that it would take at least a day and a half to recoup from the deep tissue massages they would get. The reason for Ravus’ trip however was he was getting the literal family jewels for Sylva and Luna and he was hoping his grandparents would be gracious enough to also let him at least borrow a specific jewelry set to go on Selena. He wanted it to be a surprise Saturday morning when Selena would get ready for the wedding. He really wanted to see Selena’s eyes light up as her mouth would most assuredly hang open in shocked surprise. But she would dazzle and shine just as bright if not brighter than any star. His imagination worked into overdrive supplying him of the image of her on his mother’s wedding day before it morphed into what she would look like on her wedding day, on _their wedding day_. The thought made his heart flutter and his stomach do flips of excitement and a smile he couldn’t wipe off if he tried- plastered itself on his face.

Ravus came into the house and greeted his grandparents cheerfully.

“You’re awfully chipper for having your mother marrying beneath her.” Agnes noted as she turned and led the way to her bedroom and Ravus simply gave her an unimpressed look and shook his head. God she was bitter. But he was not going to let that deter him.

“I’m cheerful because not only have I come for the family jewels that you have promised for my mother and Lunafreya, but I came to ask you to borrow the emerald set for woman I’m going to marry, if she says yes, but I’m not going to propose for probably a little while yet, but, she’s wearing the most stunning green dress to the wedding and the emerald set would really help her to stand out.” Ravus explained.

“Oh, I see, and what’s her name?” Agnes asked curiously.

“Selena, Selena Ulric, she’s Greek, like _Onassis_ kind of Greek, you would absolutely approve of her. She is _divine_.” Ravus raved.

“Ulric, that name doesn’t sound familiar, she wouldn’t be beneath you would she?” Agnes asked accusingly.

“Oh far from it Grandmother, she’s above me in every way.” Ravus smiled charmingly.

“Well, if she’s above you, then surely she can get her own jewels, she doesn’t need ours.” Agnes reasoned.

“That’s true, she doesn’t need them, she may not even want them, but I’m hoping it might be the icing on the cake, so to speak, if, when the jewels are presented to my mother and Lunafreya, she would have something presented to her in turn.” Ravus answered calmly, having anticipated that objection already.

“How come I’ve never heard of her then? Unless she’s on the European side,” Agnes posed.

“Oh she’s been hidden away by her parents from _our society_ , her parents would like for her to remain unbeguiled until marriage and possibly the rest of her life. Her parents are really careful with her. She doesn’t party, doesn’t drink, doesn’t smoke, doesn’t gamble, has no bad habits as far as I can tell. She will make the best wife and mother. Staying at home, raising your future great grandchildren with the greatest of care. She’s quite serious and unusually accomplished.” Ravus revealed and smiled a little wider as Agnes immediately warmed up to that idea.

“Then how has she come to know you?” Agnes asked.

“She...is the little sister of great friend and Lunafreya’s best friend. I have a picture of her if you’d like to see it and I can bring her up to meet you after the wedding.” Ravus offered as he took his phone out and pulled up the picture of Selena when she had had her hair and makeup done as a dry run for the wedding on his phone.

“Oh she is beautiful Ravus, she’s dark, but the _good dark_.” Agnes smiled approvingly. “Was this taken in your room?” Agnes asked as she recognized the background of the picture.

“...yes it was.” Ravus had to admit.

“There’s no one else in the picture, were you two alone?” Agnes asked curiously.

“...yes.” Ravus admitted as his cheeks flushed.

“You said she’s unbeguiled.” Agnes asked as her lips curved in a grin but her eyes narrowed playfully.

“...OK I may have taken her virginity and I’m hoping that if I can prove to her parents and her grandparents that their daughter and granddaughter is in the best of hands, namely mine, and that I have every intention of marrying her and remaining absolutely faithful to her until my dying breath that they won’t ground her for life and forbid her from ever seeing me again, that I’m hoping this will _secure her_. Please Grandmother. Her parents don’t know, we are keeping it a secret but I am taking great pains to not have her conceive at least until after we get married.” Ravus admitted before Agnes smile grew.

“Honestly Ravus, a virgin, I didn’t think they made those anymore, how old is she?” Agnes asked.

“ _Almost_ 17.” Ravus answered.

“It’s a miracle she’s lasted even that long. Strong Christian household then?” Agnes assumed as she continued to saunter through her estate to get to her bedroom which was towards the back, Ravus keeping up with her as they walked together through the halls.

“Very strong, the whole family goes to church every Sunday, three, possibly four generations. _Very tradition_ _al_.” Ravus answered, knowing that those were Agnes’ particular buzz words.

“Very well, if she is as great as you say, then we should do everything in our power to secure such a prize for you Ravus.” Agnes grinned as she reached up and pet his cheek, albeit a bit patronizingly.“It’s a pity your mother is still of the mind to not invite us to her wedding, I would have loved to make your Selena’s introduction.” Agnes sighed but in no way was she hurt as she came to her bedroom and opened the french double doors before walking further into it and shutting the doors behind them before walking to where her safe was and opened it and retrieved the jewelry sets in their special cases she had promised to Sylva and Lunafreya before also getting a third, double checking all of them to make sure they were the correct ones.

“You should have the tiara as well, for your Selena.” Agnes added as she sorted through the boxes before finding it.

“It comes with a tiara?” Ravus asked.

“Well, it’s more like a diadem, it was modeled after and inspired by the Diadem of the Duchesse of Versailles.” Agnes smiled proudly as she found it and opened the special box and pulled it out and watched with much satisfaction as Ravus’ eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in shock and awe.

“Is this...real?” Ravus asked as he very carefully took it from her and held it up to the light coming in from the windows and watching in amazement as rainbows burst from the diamonds and covered all the walls. It was practically magically ethereal and Ravus oh so desperately needed to see Selena wear it now.

“Yes it is, you’re holding a fortune Ravus, now, _are you sure_ your Selena is really worth it?” Agnes asked again.

“Absolutely, there is no doubt in my mind and heart that she is.” Ravus insisted before gingerly putting it back in it’s box.

“And that’s the world famous Anders confidence, never loose it,” Agnes praised.

“I won’t.” Ravus smiled bashfully before Agnes closed and locked the safe and got a large bag from her closet to put all the jewelry cases in it before Ravus took it and kissed his Grandmother on each cheek in gratuity.

“Thank you so much Grandmother, you will not be disappointed, I promise.” Ravus swore.

“Only the best will do for you.” Agnes repeated.

“And Selena is the best,” Ravus insisted.

“Very well, care to stay for lunch?” Agnes invited.

“You know I believe I will.” Ravus agreed before leaving to put the bag into his front seat of his car and buckled the bag in before returning to the house.

 

Ravus drove very carefully home and walked very carefully into the house that night, having stayed for lunch and dinner at his grandparent’s estate.

“You got the jewels?” Sylva asked as she eyed the bag excitedly.

“As promised, is Selena here?” Ravus asked.

“No, she went home, she has school in the morning as do you.” Sylva reminded him. “Why?” Sylva posed curiously.

“I...may have sweet talked Grandmother into letting me borrow the emerald set for Selena as a surprise Saturday.” Ravus revealed and Sylva gasped in shocked surprise.

“No way,” Sylva breathed.

“See for yourself,” Ravus grinned smugly before carefully setting the bag on the bench by the door and opening it and revealing it to his mother.

“Oh my god, Ravus, you really love her don’t you?” Sylva realized, knowing that it must have taken quite a bit of ‘sweet talk’ and bargaining for her mother to let anyone see the family jewels, much less let anyone borrow them, she hoarded and guarded them with voracity, like a dragon with it’s treasure so for Ravus to even try reflected more on Ravus than anything, the fact that he braved all that just for the chance to bestow something ‘sacred’ onto anyone proved that he thought they were worthy and special and that he must have really wanted Selena to feel close to his family, that he wanted her _**to be**_ his family, it was like proposing without actually saying the words, it meant just as much though. Sylva’s eyes started to water at the realization. And Ravus nodded in confirmation.

“I’ll marry her if she says yes.” Ravus admitted.

“You can’t propose yet, she’s still too young, I mean Sabrina and Dorian _like you_ but I have a feeling the moment they find out the truth about the intimacy you have in your relationship with their daughter- I have a feeling that will change in a hot minute.” Sylva warned gently.

“I’m not going to propose now Mother, of course I’m going to wait, hopefully I can hold off until she graduates. But I’m perfectly aware I don’t deserve her, but I’ll be damned if I ever let her go. I need to make her happy, I want to make her happy. I need her. I need her like I need air. God, it feels like I’m drowning when I’m not with her. Like my heart is going to beat out of my chest and sprout legs to run to her if she’s too far away and the thought of you and Lunafreya wearing some of the family jewels and her not just...didn’t sit well with me.” Ravus admitted lowly.

Sylva took the set out of his hands and put it back in the bag and enveloped her son into the tightest hug.

“Do you have any idea how happy I am to hear that?” Sylva cried happily into his chest and shoulder as he hugged her back just as tightly. “That’s exactly what your father said about me right before he proposed to me.” Sylva revealed.

“Yeah I know.” Ravus whispered as tears pricked his eyes. “I love you Mom. I hope you know how happy I am for you. I really am.” Ravus murmured into her shoulder. “I’m so sorry I’ve been an asshole.” Ravus apologized softly.

“You’re forgiven Dearest, you really are, I’m so happy you’ve come around. I wish you and Selena, as long as she willingly and happily accepts your proposal, the best and all the happiness in the world.” Sylva cried happily.

“Likewise.” Ravus returned.

“Thank you,” Sylva smiled.

“Now, we should probably go to bed early tonight, tomorrow is the big day after all, plus rehearsals should be _fun_.” Sylva directed with a playful twist.

“Yup, good night Mom,” Ravus said as he leaned up and kissed her mom on the forehead before kissing both of her cheeks before going through the bag and getting the diamond necklace set from the bag and gave it to her. Sylva double checked it and smiled when she saw it.

“I trust you’ll have to take this back after the wedding.” Sylva admitted.

“Probably,” Ravus nodded.

“Well don’t let me leave the reception with it on, your grandmother will throw the biggest fit if I left the state with it.” Sylva muttered.

“Probably,” Ravus sighed as he got the other jewelry set out to give to Luna. “Good night Mom, sweet dreams, I’m gonna drop this off.” Ravus said as he carefully carried the bag and the jewelry case and walked to Luna’s room.

“Come in,” Luna invited from her vanity when she heard the knock on her door.

“I have a special delivery,” Ravus answered before he came into the room. “So I present to you, one family heirloom.” Ravus said as he handed her the jewelry case.

“Thank you, gosh this is GORGEOUS.” Luna gushed as she looked it over before she noticed Ravus still holding a bag.

“What else you got in there?” Luna asked curiously.

“Oh, only the Emerald Set for Selena,” Ravus answered proudly before reaching in and getting it before handing it carefully to her as she got up and came up to him.

“OH MY GOD!” Luna exclaimed when she saw it. “You don’t have a soul anymore do you? You sold it to get this. Is it like _yours_ yours or do we have to give it back with everything else?” Luna asked when she looked at the complete jewelry set.

“Have to give it back. But you should see the tiara.” Ravus urged before he put the bag down and oh so carefully took the box out and opened it and reveled it as Luna gasped even louder as she carefully took it from him.

“Holy shit! That isn’t real, it can’t be real.” Luna shook her head.

“According to Grandmother, yes it is.” Ravus countered.

“Oh my god, how many hundreds of thousands of dollars am I holding? Has to be close to a million.” Luna speculated before Ravus held up three fingers.

“Three million dollars?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Luna blanched.

“Look, I just wanted Selena to feel just as special as you and Mom on Saturday. I wanted...I wanted her to feel like she’s really part of this family too. But that’s how much the whole set and the tiara are worth.” Ravus explained which melted Luna’s heart.

“Then tell her that when you present these to her. But I do want to wear this, for just a minute.” Luna answered as she took the tiara over to her vanity, sat down and put it on her head.   
“Holy shit I’m a QUEEN in this thing.” Luna marveled as she stared at herself in the mirror.

“Hopefully Selena will feel the same way when she wears it.” Ravus hoped.

“Oh she will, I just hope she won’t freak out, think herself unworthy and refuse to wear it.” Luna winced as she hesitantly took it off and put it back into the box.

“I will do everything in my power to assure and reassure her that she is indeed, absolutely worthy.” Ravus vowed.

“Good,” Luna nodded in encouragement.

“Well, I better go put this away, goodnight Lunafreya.” Ravus offered before Luna came up and hugged him as he hugged her back fiercely.

“I’m so proud of you.” Luna offered, her words muffled by his chest and shoulder.

“For what?” Ravus snorted.

“For lots of things, for being so great with Dad, sorry, Regis.” Luna corrected herself.

“It doesn’t bother me anymore that you call him Dad.” Ravus offered as Luna’s face softened considerably.

“Well for being so great with Dad and the boys moving in and getting along and really making an effort and I don’t know what you had to do to get Grandmother to let you have that set but I know Selena will love it and she should see the significance of it. You’ve become so much like Dad since you started liking her and even more so the more you fall in love with her and I know Mom and I especially see it and we couldn’t be happier for you, for you both.” Lunafreya offered sincerely as tears pricked her eyes as Ravus’ own eyes started to water.

“I should have been like him all along, I’m sorry I wasn’t before, I have a lot to make up for.” Ravus apologized.

“No you don’t.” Luna gently argued. “What matters is that you stay true to the man Mom and Dad have tried to raise you to be, no one is asking or demanding that you actually be the living embodiment of Dad, all you can be is you.” Luna reassured him as they continued to stand and hold each other.

“What matters is that Mom is happy, that you’re happy and that Selena is happy. And I’m trying my best to do right by all of you.” Ravus countered softly.

“And you are, trust me, you are.” Luna reassured him before pulling away.

“You are,” Luna repeated as she reached up and wiped the stray tears from his eyes. He reached up and squeezed her hands and offered her an appreciative and thankful smile before reaching up and doing the same for her.

“We should get to bed.” Ravus suggested and Luna nodded in agreement.

“Good night, I love you.” Luna offered softly.

“Love you too, goodnight Princess,” Ravus offered before getting the bag containing the jewelry set and the box that the tiara was in- up and taking it with him.

 

Ravus carefully put the jewelry and the tiara into his own safe and got ready for bed, the whole time mentally talking himself into waiting to show them to Selena on Saturday morning and not finding a way to show her sooner than later. He wanted her reaction. He also kinda wanted her mother’s and grandmother’s reactions as well. It would be worth the wait, or so he finally decided.

He collapsed into bed and his thoughts turned provocative, what would Selena look like, not just all dolled up for his mother’s wedding, but what she would look like after the wedding, in his room, wearing nothing but those jewels, they would still catch even the smallest bit of light and dazzle even in low light. She could ride him again, her movements even more mesmerizing when they literally glittered and glowed. Or even underneath him, her dark skin contrasting the jewels. It would kinda be hard to kiss around but the pure radiance of her, let alone her radiance as she orgasm-ed wearing those jewels. God damn, she would be the most beautiful thing in the universe.

Ravus didn’t even realize he had grabbed his aching shaft until he felt himself cum and he felt the hot slickness hit his upper abdomen.

“Couldn’t even wait a day to see her.” Ravus chided himself in a whisper as he cleaned himself up. Ravus foolishly thought that that perhaps would be the end of it and rolled over to fall asleep before the thought of what Selena would look like in a wedding dress popped in his head. God, what he would give to see that, well, ok, there was a clause to this, what he would give to see her in a wedding dress walking down the aisle to him to marry him. Otherwise, if she was in a wedding dress and getting married to anyone else, no thanks, that just...god that made him physically sick. He loved her. He wanted her to be happy. His preference was of course she could be forever happy with him. But if the only way she could be happy was to marry someone else, then he guessed he could find a way to be happy that she would be happy, preferably on the other side of the world...and drowning in alcohol and nothing really hurts when you’re shit faced. But that was no way to live. But he guessed that was the fucking point. He couldn’t live without her, not really.

‘Fuck you sound a lot like Andrew.’ His common sense reprimanded him.

“Do not.” Ravus said aloud, to himself.

‘Yeah, constantly in a drunken stupor doing really fucking horrible horrendous things because the girl of your dreams doesn’t love you and instead found her happily ever after with someone else and not with you.’ His common sense pointed out.

‘Andrew was a monster though. The literal worst kind of monster.’ Ravus defended.

‘And you were _almost just like him_. Admit it, if it wasn’t for Selena, hell if it wasn’t for Lunafreya, wishing for her birthday to go to a new school and live a normal life instead of such a “charmed” one and making new friends and meeting Nyx, none of this would have happened and you would still be friends with your own sister’s rapist you fucking prick.’ His criticism jabbed.

‘ _Ok, that’s enough of that._ ’ A voice, sounding just like Selena’s in his head said as he recalled her words of wisdom and comfort.

“ _You can’t keep blaming yourself for the past, you have to forgive yourself Ravus, Lunafreya already has, you should too. Everyone has suffered enough, even you_.” Had been her comfort after the fall out. She had held his face and stared into his eyes before hugging him tight. God he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. He missed her so much. He got the pillow she usually slept on and hugged it. It would have to do for now, still, the sorriest excuse for her but better than nothing.

“ _Now, weren’t you imagining me as your bride?_ ” Ravus imagined her light gentle melodic voice teasing him as she would flash that bright mischievous grin as her eyes danced with delight and the image in his mind’s eye made a soft smile grace his lips as his brain went into overdrive as he imagined her in a plethora of different wedding dresses. She really did have classic traditional tastes, she would probably go for lace, a little bit of poof, something comfortable but with a tasteful splash of sexy, or would she go modern? Clean lines, super simplistic styling? She was a simple girl with simple tastes after all, one of the many things he loved and adored about her or perhaps a mix of both. God he kinda wanted to go wedding dress shopping with her. But he doubted _anyone_ would let him do that, either from his side or hers. She would make the most beautiful bride though. The sweetest and kindest one too.

 

Ravus stood at the alter, wearing a light beige suit and waited as the wedding march started. Sabrina walked down the aisle with an usher before Sylva and Regis did and took their places in the front rows, all of them smiling proudly at him. He saw Craig and what he assumed was one of Selena’s cousins walk down towards him, Craig in a light beige suit that matched his, after them it was even more of his friends with what Ravus kept assuming were her cousins before he saw Johnny and Anna walk down the aisle, each of them holding a twin’s hand as they toddled down the aisle before seeing him and then insisted on trying to run towards him and babbling ‘Rae!’ as they did so. They reached him and Ravus couldn’t resist picking them up and hugging them and kissing them.

“Ok, I gotta get married now, so stay with Mommy and Daddy ok?” Ravus told the twins before passing them back to their parents before Sylva and Sabrina got up and got their ‘adopted’ grandchildren from Anna and Johnny so they could stand uninhibited at the alter and bounced them in their laps. Izzy going to Sylva and Gabby preferring to go to Sabrina as the audience chuckled.

Then Ravus saw Libertus walking down the aisle with Crowe. Then it was Luche and Ada walking down towards him before finally Nyx and Luna walked down the aisle towards him and Nyx took his spot next to Ravus as his best man.

Then, finally, Dani, appeared, only she had hair! It was short and curly, like it had been before she got cancer. She looked so healthy and happy, wearing her tiara and a mini version of what Ravus could only guess was Selena’s dress, it was magnificent. Next to her was the ring bearer, but he was dressed like a secret service agent, wearing a fake ear piece and a badge carrying a small locked case as he escorted Dani down the aisle. It was adorable.

Ravus felt his nerves start to fray as his stomach twisted and his heart fluttered, it was finally time, finally he could see his bride. He took calming breaths as he felt his knees start to buckle a little.

“Don’t pass out Beavus.” Nyx whispered to Ravus.

“You got this Rae,” Luche whispered too before Selena and Dorian appeared at the end of the aisle as everyone stood up. He couldn’t see her face clearly through her veil, but his vision still blurred with tears. He tried to fight them but it was no use. She was just this white blur in his vision but he was just so overwhelmed with happiness.

Nyx and Luche both handed Ravus Kleenex to soak up his tears as they clasped his shoulders reassuringly. Before he knew it, she was there. Dorian lifted her veil and kissed her cheek before taking Ravus’ hand and joining it with hers. Selena’s smile could have lit up New York City after dark. God she was radiant!

“It’s ok,” Selena soothed as she reached out and wiped a stray tear from Ravus’ eyes.

“It’s better than ok, it’s perfect, you’re perfect.” Ravus answered then everything blurred and suddenly Ravus was at the reception, dancing with Selena for the first time as man and wife and they had choreographed this dance for months, it was amazing, everyone ooohing and awing as they took up the whole dance floor, then it blurred again and they were cutting their wedding cake, Nyx and his friends cheering to smash the cake in Selena’s face. Ravus gave them unimpressed looks and outright refused to. Selena however took some icing that had been on her finger and booped the tip of his nose with it which she found hilarious so he did the same, just a boop of frosting on the tip of her nose before he tenderly wiped it off and kissed her. Then it blurred again, only this time they were in a hotel suite and laughing their asses off as they giddily tried to undress each other, Ravus, feeling overly clumsy as he tried to undo the ribbon laced up back of her dress. When he finally managed to get her undressed, his jaw dropped when he saw her in her wedding lingerie.

“It was supposed to be a thong but I didn’t want to constantly try to pick my wedgies all night.” Selena giggled when she did a turn around so he could see all of it.

“Wow,” Ravus breathed before enveloping her into his arms once more and picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as his hardened length bulged his white ‘groom’ boxer briefs and tripping and falling into the bed which earned more laughter from both of them.

“Smooth Mr. Nox Fleuret.” Selena teased gently.

“Thanks, Mrs. Nox Fleuret.” Ravus beamed back before pinning her to the bed and kissing her just about mindless.

“That’s right, I’m the only Mrs. Nox Fleuret now, well, besides your aunt.” Selena giggled before kissing him back as she stroked from his shoulders, down his sides before trying to push the hem of his underwear down.

“Still one of a kind to me,” Ravus reassured her before reaching down and pulling off her stick on bra before hooking the hem of her underwear and pulling it down before removing his own briefs as he pulled the blankets up over them and got lost in his wife.

 

Ravus woke up feeling refreshed and happy as memories of his dreams flooded back to him. Selena calling herself Mrs. Nox Fleuret had turned him on more than anything. He had his usual routine of a quick breakfast and working out then getting a shower. Ravus found he had to masturbate in the shower, chanting “Mrs. Nox Fleuret” and imagining Selena underneath him on their wedding night over and over again for his morning wood that had lasted since he woke up to finally go away. He got dressed and went to school, following Luna on the way there and then when he arrived he sat in his car for a few minutes to wait for Nyx to drive himself and his sister to school, the whole time, looking at pictures of wedding dresses on Pintrist and imagining Selena in all of them and trying, ever, ever so hard not get a raging boner in doing so.

When Nyx had finally come into the school parking lot and parked between the Nox Fleuret siblings, Ravus got out and opened Selena’s door for her and helped Selena get out of Nyx’s truck as Luna greeted Nyx.

“Good morning Darling,” Ravus greeted happily.

“Good morning,” Selena greeted sleepily but happily all the same before Ravus kissed her good morning, but perhaps a little too eagerly which made Selena giggle into the kiss.

“How good of a morning is it?” Selena asked when she pulled away to look at him curiously, her grin turning mischievous.

“Really good, I may have a surprise for you, but you’re going to have to wait until tomorrow morning to get it.” Ravus hinted proudly.

“Really?” Selena posed curiously. “Care to give me a hint?” Selena asked.

“Nope, because you’re smart enough that even the smallest of hints, you’ll figure it out and ruin the surprise.” Ravus shook his head no.

“But we promised never to keep secrets from each other!” Selena whined.

“This is different and you know it,” Ravus laughed.

“Oh come on! Will you at least let me guess?” Selena asked.

“No, because then you’ll use my answers against me and use 20 questions and still figure it out and _ruin the surprise_.” Ravus laughed when Selena growled and groaned in frustration.

“Please! Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pleeeeeeeeaaaaassseee?!” Selena pleaded as she clasped her hands together in a begging/praying motion. “This is going to kill me and drive me crazy, you have to give me something,” Selena whined in protest.

“I will, tomorrow morning.” Ravus nodded as he put his arm over her shoulders and walked her into the school.

“So it’s a thing.” Selena grinned triumphantly.

“See! That’s what I’m talking about.” Ravus pointed out with a playful, ticklish pinch to her side which earned him a giggle from her. “Now, no more prodding and trying to glean hints and clues or you’ll ruin it.” Ravus warned her.

“Does Luna know?” Selena asked and Ravus gave her a pointed unimpressed look but Selena was undeterred. “So she does know.” Selena concluded and Ravus made a face before putting his hands over her ears.

“Luna, don’t tell Selena about _the thing_ , it’s supposed to be a _surprise_ tomorrow.” Ravus commanded.

Luna gave him a confused look before it dawned on her. “Oh! _The thing_ , gotcha,” Luna nodded in understanding with a wink to her brother.

“What’s the thing?” Nyx whispered curiously to Luna.

“Ravus borrowed a jewelry set from my grandparents for Selena to wear to the wedding if she wants to.” Luna whispered to Nyx in his ear, covering her mouth, knowing Selena could kinda almost read lips.

“Hey!” Ravus complained as he kept his hands over Selena’s ears to keep her from hearing it. “I said, it’s supposed to be a _surprise_!” Ravus complained to Luna.

“Lips are sealed man,” Nyx reassured Ravus who finally let his hands drop.

“Fine,” Ravus sighed.

“It wouldn’t be a dress would it?” Selena posed as she showed him his own phone that she had taken from his pocket and pulled up his Pintrist feed.

“You little thief, no, no it isn’t.” Ravus said as he snatched his phone from her grasp.

“So it’s a thing, but not a dress, but perhaps something to go with a dress?” Selena deduced.

“That’s not even funny, stop. I regret even telling you now.” Ravus pouted but Selena just got up on her tip toes and kissed it away quickly.

“Is it shoes?” Selena asked.

“Stop Selena,” Ravus warned in a groan and Selena realized she perhaps went a step too far.

“Ok sorry, didn’t mean to take the fun out of it.” Selena apologized and Ravus felt himself melt, he couldn’t stay mad at her even if he wanted to.

 

After school Ravus packed his things and his tux and made sure to set out all the things the twins and Dani would need, namely their play pens in the living room as well as a playpen for them in his mother’s room, their high chairs in the kitchen and the crib in the guest bedroom next to his for Anna and Dani and the twins along with a baby bathing tub in the regular tub in the guest bedroom’s bathroom along with a bunch of Johnson and Johnson baby wash and lotions and their special washcloths and towels along with fresh bedding in the crib that had an add on changing station, spare clothes and diapers and such. Just like he always did whenever he watched them at his house.

He put his things in his car and drove to the church and got a chance to pull the wedding planner aside and ask her a few questions, hinting that he might be in need of her services himself in a year or two. Chelsea smiled brightly and tried to contain her squeal as she gave him her business card and in turn asked him a few questions of what kind of wedding he was thinking of having himself and what season he thought it might occur in and reminded him that only certain flowers, if they went with real flowers, were only available during certain times of the year as well as if he was thinking of a church wedding or an out door wedding or an event center wedding and gave Ravus not only things to think about but also ball park figures for him to think about as well and also informed him that Luna had also approached her about planning her wedding as well and that she was very honored on both counts.

Then Sylva and Regis along with Noctis and Ignis showed up along with Luna and Nyx, Selena, Sabrina, Dorian, Edith and Joseph. Sabrina and Dorian had picked up her parents on the way there.

Not long after, Clarus, Rose, Iris and Gladio and Prompto arrived along with Cor and Sylva took a moment to pull Cor and Clarus aside privately. Her face portrayed a pleasant smile and her voice stayed soft and sweet.

“Now, while I won’t press for any details for tonight’s _activities_ , I would like to remind you that Regis did invite the Ulrics along with Joseph Bakas, Dorian’s father in law and all of them will be coming along tonight. This is a very important introduction since Lunafreya and Nyx will be getting married next year, and while I get that you guys will just want to have fun, you will not bring shame or embarrassment on this family or _I swear to God_ \- Rose will be a widow.” Sylva said pointedly to Clarus before turning to Cor. “And the United States Marshal Service will be looking for someone to ride your desk you since both of you will be in a morgue.” Sylva threatened both Clarus and Cor as her gaze bored uncomfortably into them but her face never changing from a smile and her voice sickening sweet with a psychotic overtone. “You will not ruin this for Nyx and Luna, therefore, you will show the Ulrics a good time yes, but if there is a stripper or a hooker involved, heaven forbid hookers or strippers as in plural, I have four boys and a soon to be husband who tell me _everything,_ and I mean, _**everything**_. You will not get my boys or Regis drunk, he will not come to the wedding with a hangover or I swear Miracle hospital will get two new sets of donated organs, _do I make myself clear_? I’m holding both of you absolutely responsible for whatever happens. “Accident” or no.” Sylva continued to threaten, her face never changing from a pleasant smile, her voice, still soft and sweet but with a venomous twist and her gaze never leaving theirs.

“Yes Ma’am,” Cor and Clarus gulped and nodded.

“Great, you guys have fun,” Sylva smiled victoriously before turning to go over things with the wedding planner again.

“Whew. Wow, she’s uh, she’s terrifying. I’ve met mobsters and gangsters less threatening than her.” Cor coughed and laughed nervously. “Like should I fill out a threat to marshal form or…?” Cor posed to Clarus who laughed a deep belly laugh.

“No point, you’d be dead before you’d turn it in and it would get ‘lost’ before it could get filed.” Clarus leveled.

“So I should...” Cor began.

“Yeah, cancel, cancel right now, don’t bother with getting our money back.” Clarus confirmed with a nod and Cor excused himself to make a discrete phone call before he noticed Sylva watching him like a hawk, her eyes narrowed as her gaze bored through him. He cleared his throat and turned and locked himself into the bathroom to finish his call. When he was done, he opened the bathroom door to find Sylva was on the other side, causing Cor to scare and jump out of his skin and give a strangled scream which he immediately tried to squelch as it echoed through the church.

“So, is there anything _else_ you need to cancel?” Sylva posed.

“No, ma’am, everything is taken care of.” Cor answered and took a step back when she took a step forward.

“ _Are you sure_?” Sylva questioned as her eyes narrowed again.

“Yes ma’am.” Cor nodded in confirmation before Regis appeared behind Sylva.

“Now Dearest. You have quite enough on your plate, don’t be troubling the Marshal for...whatever it is that’s going on.” Regis tried to soothe.

“I wasn’t troubling the Marshal at all, was I?” Sylva looked expectantly at Cor.

“No, she just um, was letting me know that uh...that Nyx and his dad, Dorian, and his father in law were joining us too tonight.” Cor answered and watched as Sylva’s smile turned wolfish.

“That’s right, and I trust that _all of you_ will behave yourselves.” Sylva added with a victorious smile to Regis.

“It is a bachelor party My Dear,” Regis reminded her.

“It is, and I’m sure you guys will have fun, but I should remind you too, that we are getting married tomorrow and a lot of time, effort and expense has been invested and I know neither you or I would want that wasted if either of us is drunk, hungover and crawling with _unsavory elements_.” Sylva affirmed before taking another step towards Regis.

“It would be a shame if I had to give you a shot of penicillin in a place no man wants a shot.” Sylva smiled deviously and reached out and stroked her fiance’s crotch through his trousers before winking and sauntering away again.

Regis blushed profusely before looking up at Cor who had averted his gaze at Sylva’s bold actions.

“Please tell there won’t be stripper or a hooker, I can’t risk her wrath.” Regis pleaded.

“Yeah, I just canceled.” Cor shook his head yes.

“Oh good, _good_ , good.” Regis nodded in agreement as they both blew out a breath of relief before rejoining the others.

Ravus was especially keen on meeting Joseph and Edith and did his best to be as charming as he could be, especially to Edith who instantly loved Ravus before Vincent, Samantha and Stella came in along with Johnny, Anna, Dani and the twins. The Ulrics as well as the Bakas were particularly impressed with how doting Ravus was with the twins and Dani.

“So are these _your_ children?” Edith asked curiously as she watched as Ravus held Izzy and blew raspberries into her neck making her laugh and squeal in delight.

“No,” Ravus, Anna and Sylva answered in unison with a laugh.

“God children,” Anna assured Edith.

“But if anything ever happens to you guys, I’m adopting them.” Ravus firmly resolved. “Yes I am,” Ravus cooed to Izzy before pretending to eat her ear which got her to squeal in delight again.

“Yeah, that’s true, that’s the way it’s written in our will, he gets full custody.” Johnny informed Edith.

“Aww,” Edith fawned, even Sabrina found the sight moving. She could see why Selena liked him. He was incredibly sweet, kind and doting and actually very charming, and handsome and obviously great father material.

Chelsea whistled loudly to get everyone’s attention before orchestrating the rehearsals as she arranged everyone. Noctis and Ignis sat in the front row of the groom’s side and Rose, Iris and Gladio as Selena and her parents and grandparents along with Anna, Johnny and the twins sat on the front row of the other side with Vincent and Stella as the photographer and Prompto took pictures of everything.

“Ok, now, you’ll take a step with your right foot as your first count. Then feet together as a second count. Then forward with your left, third count, then together again, fourth count. One, two, three, four and you should stop here, two thirds down the aisle to get another picture then separate at the end.” Chelsea directed and they did a practice run.

“And cue the flower girl, Dani, you’re doing great sweetie, just pretend you’re putting flower petals down.” Chelsea directed. “Perfect, good job!” Chelsea cheered and high fived Dani when she got down to the alter.

“And Cor you will stand here, like this,” Chelsea directed as she grabbed Cor by the shoulders and moved him in place by the alter before doing the same with Clarus before gently moving Luna and Samantha to stand at an angle to frame in Sylva and Regis.

“Perfect, one more time, reset.” Chelsea directed and they walked back down to the other end and did it again.

“Alright, that’s a wrap!” Chelsea cheered as they all applauded and gathered to talk some more.

“Alright, everyone ready to roll out?” Regis called out to everyone once it seemed they were ready to leave.

“Woo! Stripper time!” Dorian hooted and all the girls gasped as Sabrina, Joseph and Edith smacked him and chewed him out in Greek as Nyx winced.

“We are in a church!” Sabrina chastised her husband before she reached out gave him a nurple.

“What’s a stripper?” Dani asked as everyone started to snicker.

“It’s a chemical you put wood that takes off paint.” Ravus supplied.

“Nice save,” Johnny nodded sagely at Ravus.

“Yes, very good save, thank you Ravus,” Sabrina thanked Ravus gratefully before all the guys departed for the hotel that they would be staying in for the night as the girls left to go to Sylva’s home where a feast had been catered, for when they got home.

Sylva put Edith and Sabrina into the guest rooms by her bedroom as Samantha, Rose and Iris chose the rooms across the hall as Stella put her stuff in Luna’s room as Anna settled into the room next to Ravus’ room.

“You know if you want or need an excuse to sleep on this end of the house, I could always request an extra set of hands for the night.” Anna offered Selena discretely.

“That would be awesome actually.” Selena blew out a breath of relief before she went and got her stuff and snuck it into Ravus’ room.

 

Back at the hotel lobby.

“So seriously, which strip joint we hitting tonight? Or are they coming to us?” Dorian asked as all the guys reconvened.

“There won’t be any strippers or hookers or the like,” Regis answered as he, Cor and Clarus shook their heads no adamantly as Vincent and Johnny snickered.   
“What?! A bachelor party without a stripper?” Dorian asked.

“Because we like being alive, Sylva will have our hides and help our wives fill out life insurance policies and help them collect it too.” Johnny supplied.

“Did she say something to you too?” Cor asked as he motioned to Johnny and Vincent.

“Nope, didn’t need to, I heard the death threats the first time. Which one did she go with, ‘I’m a doctor and can kill you a hundred different ways and make it look like an accident’ or?” Vincent asked them.

“New sets of donated organs for the hospital and a one way trip to the morgue.” Clarus answered.

“Nice, she’s uh, _possessive_ ,” Vincent grinned which earned a snort of laughter from Regis.

“That’s one way of putting it.” Regis smiled fondly. “Wouldn’t have it any other way though.” Regis added fondly.

“Ok so what are going to do about dinner, if we can’t have strippers, could we at least go to Hooters?” Dorian suggested and everyone quickly agreed before getting back into their cars and going to the restaurant.

“I want to sit next to him,” Joseph said as he took the seat next to Ravus at the restaurant with Dorian choosing to sit opposite Ravus while Nyx sat on the other side of Ravus.

“Ok,” Ravus readily agreed.

“Were you disappointed that there would be no ladies of the evening invited?” Joseph asked Ravus thoughtfully.

“Nope,” Ravus grinned.

“Why?” Joseph asked curiously.

“Because it’s a stupid tradition, why, if you’ve found the one woman you love and want to marry and live in holy matrimony with and be faithful to her until your last dying breath which is something you should be vowing to her while you’re still dating her, much less engaged to her, you have no business being in, as you put it, a lady of the night’s company.” Ravus plainly explained.

Joseph nodded sagely before turning to Dorian.

“ _He’s smarter than you_.” Joseph told Dorian and Greek.

Dorian’s jaw dropped as he looked aghast at his father in law.

“ _He’s a punk kid, still wet behind the ears_.” Dorian defended.

“Ravus, you have a business card on you?” Nyx asked with a shit eating grin to his father.

“Yeah, why?” Ravus asked as he pulled out his wallet and pulled one out.

“Give it to Grandpa Jo,” Nyx directed.

“Ok, this is my business card.” Ravus said as he handed the card to Joseph.

Joseph pulled out his reading glasses and read it.

“How?” Joseph asked.

“My mother’s family owns the hospital, our family business.” Ravus answered.

Joseph blinked in surprise.

“So let me understand this, you have three god children, a job, a really good one and you’re going to own a hospital?” Joseph concluded.

“Technically I already do, I own a fifth of it, it’ll be over half of it when my grandparent’s die, they’re giving me their shares.” Ravus softly corrected.

“And you’re still in school? In high school?” Joseph asked.

“Yup, graduating this spring.” Ravus nodded in confirmation.

“And you’re dating our Selena,” Joseph furthered.

“Yup.” Ravus nodded again.

“Are you serious about her?” Joseph asked.

“Very,” Ravus continued to nod before dropping his voice low so that only Joseph could really hear him even though Dorian was straining his ears to hear Ravus too. “If uh, if things keep going well, when Selena graduates, maybe you’ll be coming to my bachelor party, no ladies of the evening welcome.” Ravus hinted with a hopeful smile.

“She will say yes,” Joseph vowed as he reached out and wrapped an arm around Ravus’ shoulders and Ravus smiled brighter as Dorian stared in surprised shock, not quite believing his eyes and ears. It had taken Dorian _years_ of being a good husband to Sabrina for them to give him respect and here Ravus was, just immediately liked, respected and welcomed into the family, no real work needed. Here he thought he would have to defend Ravus as being good enough for Selena since Edith and Josheph had always been particularly fond and protective of one of their favorite grandchildren, but instead he was being compared to the whipper snapper and he didn’t particularly like it.

“Selena has a mind of her own and is perfectly capable of thinking and choosing for herself. I don’t think you should answer for her. Besides it’s her life to do with as she likes and chooses, not mine or yours to command.” Ravus gently argued.

“Cheers to that.” Nyx beamed and clinked his glass with Ravus’.

“I like you, welcome to the family.” Joseph toasted Ravus, hugging Ravus tight and clasping his shoulder affectionately.

“Thanks,” Ravus smiled before their wings were delivered.

“Hey! Who want’s to do the 911 wing challenge with me?” Gladio crooned.

“No thanks,” all the adults shook their head no.

“Oh come on, are we men or babies?” Gladio jeered.

“A wing challenge the day before a wedding is unwise.” Clarus warned.

“I’d be up all night howling at the moon and then still probably crap myself at the alter.” Regis laughed.

“That’s why you need ‘Oops I’ve crapped my pants’.” Dorian snickered as the rest of the men laughed.

“Oh come on, live dangerously one last time,” Gladio coerced.

“Fine, excuse me a moment.” Regis sighed before leaving for the bathroom but when he returned out only a second or two later, everyone at the table being distracted with their food he pulled their waitress aside.

“Ok, so I’m here with my bachelor party and you see that young man with all the tattoos, he is pushing all of us to do the 911 challenge, so here is what I would like to do, give him the 911 wings and make them even hotter than the recipe calls for but give the rest of us just regular buffalo wings but make them look the same. Can we do that?” Regis posed.

“Oh yeah, this happens quite a bit actually,” she smiled mischievously before she punched in the order.

“Oh wait, also you see this man sitting across from the really blonde lad, give him the actual 911 wings too.” Regis added.

“Gotcha,” she nodded in confirmation as she continued to punch in the order.

“Alright Mr. Amicitia, you’ve got yourself a challenge.” Regis grinned triumphantly as he came back to the table and sat at the head of it.

“Dad I don’t wanna do it.” Noctis shook his head no.

“That’s ok son, I wouldn’t make you.” Regis reassured Noctis.

“You game Dorian?” Regis asked.

“Hell yeah, if you are.” Dorian nodded.

“Anyone else want to bow out?” Regis asked and the rest of them reluctantly agreed to do it before Regis motioned to the waitress to come over and ordered for everyone but Noctis and Ignis and Prompto who was basically the group’s photographer for the evening. The waitress brought out enough waivers for everyone to sign while the cook prepared them. Then the whole restaurant turned to watch the spectacle.

They waited until the ‘911’ wings came out, the waitress doing her best to make sure she handed Gladio and Dorian the real 911 wings as she arranged the plates on the tray so that they got them in the same methodical way the rest of them did.

“Are you sure about this?” Clarus and Cor asked Regis before Regis leaned toward each of them and told them the truth of the matter.

“I hope you don’t mind me teaching your boy a lesson.” Regis noted quietly to Clarus.

“Not at all.” Clarus smiled proudly before turning towards Gladio. “Now Son, don’t be shaming the Amicitia name, I expect a clean plate and clean bones.” Clarus commanded his son.

“Won’t let you down Dad.” Gladio beamed back, completely missing Cor and Clarus whispering to the other men. Who then whispered to boys, all except for Gladio and Dorian, all of them managing to keep a straight, if not serious face.

“Ok! Five minutes on the clock in three, two, one! Go!” The waitress cheered and everyone dug in.

Dorian coughed as his eyes immediately watered. He looked at Joseph, Ravus and Nyx who were quickly wolfing down their wings, not even breaking a sweat and smiling knowingly at him and Gladio.

By their fifth wing both Dorian and Gladio were sweating profusely, Dorian literally starting to shake as Gladio fought not to cry because the wings were actually really fucking hot. By the tenth wing, snot started coming out of Dorian and Gladio’s noses and Dorian and Gladio both finally let a few tears stream down their face as sweat poured off of them. The rest of the guys finished their wings early and watched with great amusement as they joined in the rest of the restaurant in cheering them on.

Gladio just couldn’t do it, and ran out of time with three wings left while Dorian quit with still five wings left from the original 20.

“I guess there’s no winners today.” The waitress, Mandy shrugged.

“Wait,” Gladio frowned as it suddenly dawned on him.

“God f..!” Gladio started to swear as everyone laughed.

“Language!” Clarus snapped.

“ _ **You... cheaters**_!” Gladio accused as he stood and pointed angrily at all of them as the rest of the group and the whole restaurant erupted into laughter.

“I’m old, not stupid boy, I wouldn’t make my party suffer because of your ego.” Regis chuckled.

“But I think I got the real ones,” Dorian piped up as he wiped his hands as his fingers and mouth burned painfully.

“You did.” Regis confirmed.

“Why?” Dorian asked.

“You wanted to be up all night with a hot chick, you’re getting your wish,” Regis grinned triumphantly.

 

Meanwhile the girls hung out in Sylva’s bathroom, bedroom and dressing room admiring all the dresses and things for the next day after they gorged themselves on dinner, all wearing mud masks and drinking a variety of champagne cocktails and gossiping and laughing their asses off as they listened to their favorite music. Sabrina and Rose let Selena and Iris drink since it was a special occasion as Stella and Luna gave each other knowing grins, their mothers much more lax about alcohol. Even Dani got a few sips of her mother’s drink in between her own glasses of sparkling grape juice as she hung out with ‘the big girls’.

“So, how are you and Tredd doing?” Selena asked Stella curiously.

“Great actually, god the sex is out of this world and we’ve only been ‘official’ for like a week.” Stella beamed. “Thanks for fighting for us by the way.” Stella thanked Luna and Selena gratefully.

“You’re welcome, we gotta stick together and stick up for each other. We’re family.” Luna cooed as she wrapped her arm over Stella’s shoulders and rested her head against hers.

“What about you and Beavus?” Stella asked Selena curiously.

“Fantastic, he got me a surprise present for tomorrow, I’m dying to know what it is.” Selena admitted.

Stella gave a questioning look to Luna who gave her a meaningful look back.

“You know what it is.” Stella realized.

“Yes I do, but I have been sworn to secrecy.” Luna nodded. “But you will love it,” Luna reassured Selena.

“Can we guess what it is?” Stella asked and Luna shook her head no adamantly.

“Aww, I think it’s sweet that he got you a surprise.” Iris fawned.

“Can you give us a clue?” Stella asked Luna.

“I already did,” Luna answered.

“Her loving it is not a clue, is it alive? Like is it a puppy? Chocolate?” Stella guessed, reading Selena’s eager face.

“….no.” Luna finally answered.

“Knowing Ravus it’s probably jewelry.” Stella reasoned and Luna had to fight to keep a straight face.

“But I already have jewelry for tomorrow, see?” Selena said as she showed Stella and Iris the earrings and the delicate but stunning necklace Sylva had bought her when Sylva bought her dress along with the shoes she was going to wear and when Selena wasn’t looking Luna nodded in confirmation to Stella and Iris and put her finger over her lips for them to keep quiet. Stella winked and Iris nodded in confirmation.

“Well, depending on how fantastic things are going, he could propose tomorrow.” Stella teased as she sipped her cocktail which made Selena laugh.

“No, if he did, my parents would forbid me from saying yes, not until I graduate at least.” Selena answered as Luna and Stella shared another meaningful glance. Stella’s eyes widened a fraction and Luna nodded subtly without Selena noticing.

“But if he asked, you’d say yes?” Stella asked Selena curiously before Selena turned to make sure her mother was out of ear shot.

“OK don’t say anything but I would say yes in a heartbeat. It’s all I think about, all I daydream about and well, actually dream about anymore.” Selena revealed in a whisper as Luna, Stella and Iris gasped softly and started to squeal in delight and giggle.

“You can do better though.” Stella teased and they all laughed.

“Well so could he,” Selena countered before Luna, Stella and Iris nodded no emphatically.

“No he couldn’t.” They all insisted.

“But I mean, you guys are heirs and have these, grand destinies, and I’m just a simple girl with no discern-able remarkable qualities.” Selena shrugged.

“Stop that this instant, you are absolutely remarkable, you care for his god children, who he treats as his literal children, you’re kind, loving and sweet and wonderful and amazing and you’re musically gifted. You’re the smartest girl I know.” Luna praised as Selena blushed and smiled bashfully as Stella and Iris nodded along.

“And plus, you’ve gotten him to grow out of his fuck boy phase which I know Aunt Sylva must be _really_ happy with, so you’ll have a mother in law who loves and adores you.” Stella pointed out.

“Which reminds me, you should probably be aware of how bad of a fuck boy he was just in case it comes back to bite him in the ass which I’m 100% certain will happen at some point.” Stella warned.

“Well I know about the Maggie situation,” Selena recalled.

“Good, that’s only a part of it tho.” Stella continued.

“Oh shit, this can’t be good.” Selena winced.

“It isn’t but you need to know about all his skeletons in his closet ok? Because before you say ‘I do’ your parents are going to do some digging and you should too and I don’t want you to be blind sided because I love you and you’re family. Because your parents strike me as the over protective type that might look for a reason to say no.” Stella reasoned.

“That’s an understatement.” Selena admitted as Luna nodded in agreement.

“We should take this to my room.” Luna suggested as the four of them got up and discretely left for Luna’s room.

“Ok, so we’re going to go back about five years and go though this shit chronologically...” Stella began as she got her phone out and sat with Selena and swiped back through her history.

 

Meanwhile back in Sylva’s room.

“So what can you tell me about Rae?” Sabrina posed curiously to Anna.

“Well what would you like to know about him?” Anna asked.

“I just...I don’t know him that well and it feels like Selena and him are falling for each other so hard and so fast and he did sit down and talk with us a little while back but I just...I get the feeling he’s hiding something, something big and Selena doesn’t see it and it’ll be too late before she sees him for what he really is.” Sabrina worried lowly.

“Is Ravus Selena’s first serious boyfriend?” Anna asked thoughtfully.

“She’s only had one boyfriend before Ravus but she jumped from one boyfriend to him with no break in between.” Sabrina revealed.

“What did you think of her ex?” Anna posed.

“I loved him, he was so sweet and kind and gentle and he had the same morals we do, like no sex or intimacy before marriage, nice clean and slow courtship.” Sabrina answered and Anna had to fight her knowing grin.

“Do you think that Ravus has none of those things?” Anna asked curiously.

“No I see Ravus being sweet and kind and gentle with Selena and the twins and Dani,” Sabrina began. “But with as ‘loose’ Sylva is with her children, I know for a fact neither are waiting for marriage if you know what I mean.” Sabrina ventured.

“Is that what you and Dorian did? Did both of you have a ‘clean’ courtship and wait until marriage to have intimacy?” Anna queried.

“Well actually no, there was some, um, heated moments where things kind of got out of hand and there ended up being some rather grievous consequences, my parents wouldn’t respect Dorian for years even after we got married and started a family. It wasn’t until I gave birth to Selena that they came around.” Sabrina revealed.

“Ok, so what I’m hearing is that you won’t respect Ravus if he’s intimate with Selena before marriage.” Anna gathered. “Even though he cares for her and I suspect, really loves her and even if she cares for him and even if she really does love him back and he’s proven himself completely capable of taking care of her, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well.” Anna pointed out.

“But what about spiritually? He never goes to church, and Luna only attends church when she stays with us.” Sabrina countered.

“Have you asked them why that’s the case?” Anna asked pointedly.

“Luna did admit that they lost their father about five years ago and that she was angry with God for taking her father, which I can understand, but we don’t believe the same way.” Sabrina recalled.

“Ok, well, that’s true, but you should know, Sylva’s parents aren’t religious, at all, like when Sylva got married to Victor, they got married at his church, because he was Catholic and her parents threw a fit because it wasn’t the biggest, grandest church in town and after Victor’s death, both Ravus and Luna took that quite hard since he was their primary caretaker, he was the quintessential stay at home dad. But after they lost their father, Ravus reached out to Sylva’s parents for comfort and since they are basically non-denominational possibly agnostic, never go to any church, ever, from the way Ravus talks about them but they expect everyone else to be good strong Christians because they’re hypocrites.” Anna explained calmly.

“Oh,” Sabrina replied as she slowly started to nod in understanding. “Why didn’t Ravus reach out to Victor’s parents then?” Sabrina asked.

“Because they both have Alzheimers, really really bad, and they think that Ravus _is Victor_ every time they see him and it’s really hard on Ravus every time he sees them, they live in Greenbriar nursing home in the Alzheimer unit, they won’t be coming to the wedding tomorrow, they’re really infirm as well.” Anna explained.

“Oh how tragic.” Sabrina sighed sadly.

“And like I said, Victor was a stay at home Dad, he was the best dad ever too. That sweet, doting, kind, unusually soft side, Ravus learned that from Victor. Victor was a very sensitive, very soft spoken, never, ever, screamed at his kids or his wife, never, ever raised his hand in anger at anyone, occasionally he did yell and spank Luna and Rae when they were really bad, but it was rare and actually, Luna- I don’t think ever got spanked, her mouth got popped a few times if she got too sassy and mouthy, but that simple act was just devastating to her, a time out was like the worst punishment for her. But Victor was a very conscientious parent, he was always present and supportive and encouraged his kids and praised them for their efforts in everything. And Victor treated Sylva like the Queen she is, and was really kind and supportive and respectful and of course _super loving_ and extremely affectionate. I think Sylva took so long in mourning him because Victor really was one of a kind and she had a super hard time finding anyone who could measure up to him. If Victor hadn’t gotten cancer or had beaten it, they would still be happily married now. It was an unbelievably hard loss to everyone.” Anna explained before she continued.

“But you are right, Ravus has done some, I would call them ‘wild’ things in his life, but it was done while he was mourning his father and not in the best emotional state and he was just...well….he acted senselessly, Sylva has done her best but she had to deal with her own loss as well. So your intuition is right but please don’t judge Ravus harshly for it or think Ravus is that way now and he will probably never return to his former ways of acting and thinking, he’s stable, he’s past his mourning stage, he’s gone through all the stages of grief and he’s doing so, so much better now. Also, what you should know is Sylva’s parents are... _a trip_ , to put it delicately, they’re not a “normal” family, her mother, Agnes, is the most bitter, spiteful, revengeful and emotionally abusive and manipulative woman I’ve ever met and this contributed greatly to Ravus ‘wild’ stage because she made sure he never dealt with consequences and excused his behavior and tried to groom him and it was outright awful, during that time, Ravus got resentful, spiteful and very disrespectful towards Sylva and fought tooth and nail every time Sylva tried to move on with her life and date someone new and every single guy, I say that meaning all three guys she tried to date and dated them each only once, Ravus sabotaged them, under his grandmother’s guidance mind you and they all got scared of Ravus and scared of her parents and would run away and further alienate his mom so there was some issues there for a while but the whole family is in therapy now, everyone is doing much better, Ravus has since, thankfully, distanced himself from his grandparents, his grandmother especially and he’s starting to see his grandmother for what she really is so if anything, expect both Ravus and Luna to adopt your parents because they don’t have real, loving, healthy relationships with their own grandparents.” Anna noted.

“So I shouldn’t be worried.” Sabrina gathered.

“No, not at all. Ravus really has only had really good intentions and I have no doubt that he has the best, most honorable intentions towards Selena, he utterly _adores her_ and it’s Selena’s kind soft nature that drew him to her and that’s what he’s been looking for all this time. That’s exactly what he needs and who he needs. He needs someone who can see past his past and see him for who he is now and encourage him and really love him. And Selena needs someone to go on adventures with, she needs to live life to the fullest and Ravus is in a position to give her exactly that. Then once she’s had her fill, she can settle down and pump out some grand-babies for you, but you gotta let her live her life first and don’t hold her back to the point where she becomes resentful herself. There’s a line between being protective and outright controlling. With children you have to give them freedom gradually as they age, like a spring, if you hold a spring in your hand and you clench your fist around the spring and never let up, you’ll break the spring, but if you immediately let go they’ll spring every which way and spring wildly, but if you let go gradually, just letting them have, not just age appropriate but maturity level appropriate too- freedoms, when you finally let go completely, and give up your last bit of “control” they won’t bounce wildly, instead they’ll stay right in your hand, they’ll stay right there with you.” Anna illustrated with her hand and Sabrina blinked in surprise as that struck a chord with her and really made sense to her.

“You have to let your children prove what they are and you have to let them exercise their conscience for themselves. Now, I will say this, because I’m curious, obviously Nyx and Luna are not having a ‘ _clean_ ’ courtship in your opinion, do you look down on them or Luna particularly for that?” Anna posed.

“I guess in the beginning it did bother me but with them getting engaged, it doesn’t anymore and no I don’t.” Sabrina answered.

“OK, and from what I’ve heard from Luna, Nyx was... _experienced_ , did you discipline him when you found out that he had gotten intimate with someone?” Anna asked.

“...no.” Sabrina reluctantly answered.

“OK, so if, and this is a purely hypothetical if, if Selena ends up being intimate with Ravus before marriage, will she be disciplined for it?” Anna asked and Sabrina opened her mouth then closed it as she thought that over.

“It seems a little unfair that you would discipline Selena and not Nyx for the exact same deed.” Anna bravely noted. “Plus, things are different now, they’re different from when you and Dorian were dating, definitely different than when your parents were dating. If Selena really cares for Ravus and if he really cares for her, if they love each other and are ready in their relationship to take that step and be intimate, as long as she doesn’t conceive before marriage and they’re safe about it, it wouldn’t be tragic or it wouldn’t be the end of the world. And if you and Dorian could not pass down and transfer your own stigma and issues that you experienced with it, that would be best for everyone, now please don’t think I’m being preachy and presumptuous, that’s just my opinion.” Anna clarified.

“Well you actually raise some very valid points, I’ll have to think them over, thank you.” Sabrina smiled appreciatively as she continued to play with Gabby in her lap since Izzy was currently in Sylva’s lap and playing quietly with her toy.

“But I should warn you, Ravus does give, rather outlandish and lavish gifts, like he wanted to get the twins diamond necklaces for the wedding, isn’t that just ridiculous?” Anna laughed as Sabrina did the same.

“That is very ridiculous.” Sabrina nodded in agreement.

“So if he ever tries to give you something that you’re uncomfortable with or is just...over the top, a gentle but firm no is really all you need. Now that being said, he has completely funded the twins and Dani’s college fund and bought like, half of the twins and Dani’s wardrobe and nursery and he can be very generous without reserve or thought of ever being paid back and he will outright refuse to even entertain the thought of being paid back either.” Anna informed her. “And don’t ever take it as ‘I’m doing this because you can’t do it yourself’ because that’s not it at all, he’s more from the stand point of ‘I love you and I want to take care of you and make sure you’re taken care of’ kind of thing.” Anna added.

 

Meanwhile back in Luna’s room.

“You mean you already knew all about all of this?” Stella asked, astounded that Ravus had already disclosed everything to Selena.

“Yeah, we really don’t keep secrets, well, except for this surprise thing, this is the first time ever he’s not told me about something, probably why it feels so weird.” Selena shrugged.

“Holy shit, color me surprised.” Stella replied.

“That’s really awesome that he trusts you that much though.” Iris noted.

“Yeah, that’s huge for him, especially considering how he used to be, everything was layers and layers of secrecy so for him to let you in like that is….well a _damn miracle_.” Luna appraised as she finished her glass and refilled it with rum and orange juice that she had smuggled into her room for her and Stella to enjoy.

Before the girls knew it was well past bed time and Anna came and reminded Selena that she would need ‘help’ with the kids and Rose and reappeared to get Iris since they were rooming together.

Stella and Luna got ready for bed before settling down in Luna’s bed.

“So what did Beavus really get her?” Stella asked Luna in a whisper as they faced each other.

“A three million dollar emerald and diamond jewelry set complete with tiara, like a necklace, bracelet, broach, ring, earrings set that he borrowed from my grandparents, I don’t know how he did it or what he had to promise to get it but he must have stuck his neck out something bad.” Luna revealed as she worried her bottom lip.

“Jesus, I wouldn’t go telling anyone that, especially around Tredd, he would find a way to try to steal it and try to pawn in, dirt bag.” Stella laughed.

“Oh god, I swear if that happens...” Luna began.

“It won’t happen, I’ll make sure to say it’s a gaudy fake and not worth the pewter it’s put in.” Stella reassured Luna.

“But still.” Luna frowned, not convinced.

“Don’t worry, Tredd won’t care enough to ask.” Stella reassured Luna.

“If you say so, so who do you think you’ll set Pelna up with?” Luna asked curiously.

“Yasmine Patel is the first to come to mind. She’s a work out fanatic and very health conscious, she’s hella conservative, she’s used to guys being aggressive and in her face and Pelna’s naturally shy, soft and sappy nature will get her attention, plus he is fine as hell and he’s a cutie. It’ll be great.” Stella answered.

“Ooh, I like that, yeah that would totally work.” Luna realized. “Plus I’ve heard the moment guys push for sex she dumps them like hot rocks so since we know Pelna would never ask, they should work out great.” Luna realized. “Brilliant.” Luna praised.

“Thanks.” Stella beamed.

“And if that doesn’t work, there’s always Craig’s little sister Adrian.” Stella shrugged.

“Oh that would work too, she’s a little young, just turned 15.” Luna noted.

“Yeah but she’s a virgin and not looking to loose it, that was my criteria.” Stella responded.

“True,” Luna yawned as she felt her eye lids grow heavy.

“Goodnight Luna, happy for you and your family, thanks again for fighting for me.” Stella yawned back.

“You’re welcome, love you,” Luna murmured sleepily as she reached out and held Stella’s hand.

“Love you too loser.” Stella smiled in the darkness as the two giggled a little.

“Turd.” Luna whispered before they drifted off to sleep.

 

Selena was just getting into Ravus’ bed when there was a little knock on the door.

“Dani?” Selena called out.

“Selena, can I sleep with you in Rae’s bed?” Dani asked as she came into the room.

“Of course, come on Wweetie,” Selena smiled as she held out her arms to Dani who shut the door and came and got in bed with Selena, having Selena spoon her and wrap her arms around her and used Selena’s upper arm as her pillow, the same way she always cuddled with Selena when they took the occasional nap together on the couch at Dani’s house.

 

Selena found herself in a bed she always seemed to find herself in in her dreams, a little baby nursing at her breast. Selena’s soft smile grew on her face as she craned her head and kissed the crown of her baby’s head.

“Well good morning Darling,” Ravus cooed as he came into the room and got into bed with them.

“Good morning My Love,” Selena cooed back happily.

“How’s Princess Olivia this morning?” Ravus asked the baby as he kissed the back of the baby’s head.

“Hungry,” Selena chuckled.

“Of course she is.” Ravus chuckled along with her as he scooted closer, careful not to disturb their daughter before kissing his wife softly, reaching out to rest a hand on her waist as the other went under his head as he held his head up before their daughter detached her mouth from her mother’s breast and started to fuss.

“Alright, alright,” Selena cooed to her daughter as she pulled her daughter to her chest and rolled over with her so that Selena could stay laying down on her side and continue to breastfeed her daughter.

Ravus practically glued himself to her back and rested his head on hers.

“You’re such a good mommy.” Ravus cooed to Selena before kissing her cheek tenderly and pillowing her neck with one arm and wrapping the other around his wife and his daughter before nuzzling into the juncture of her shoulder and neck, pressing soft kisses into the top of her shoulder and on the side of her neck, making Selena smile wider.

“I try,” Selena smiled and craned her head to kiss his cheek. “She looks like you.” Selena noted as she looked back down at their daughter fondly.

“Poor thing.” Ravus teased.

“Oh stop, you’re handsome and she’s beautiful.” Selena argued.

“I don’t know.” Ravus teased gently with a meaningful look to his wife. “She is absolutely precious though, just like you.” Ravus praised as he reached past her and gently stroked his daughter’s head before they heard their toddler wake up and start jabbering from his crib in their bedroom.

“I got him.” Ravus offered before pulling away from his wife and going over to get his son from the crib.

“Well good morning Vic, how’s my handsome boy this morning?” Ravus greeted little Victor happily as he pulled him out of his crib and checked his diaper before moving him to the changing station and changed his son’s diaper before bringing him back to bed with them.

“Mama?” Victor asked as he got out of Ravus hold to look to see what his mother was doing with the new baby.

“Mama’s feeding Sissy,” Ravus explained as Victor gave Selena a kiss on the cheek good morning.

“Good morning Baby,” Selena greeted Victor back, kissing him before they heard their oldest daughter leave her bedroom.

“Good morning Sophie,” Selena greeted her oldest daughter.

“Good morning Mama,” Sophie greeted back sleepily before she got into bed with the rest of her family. “Good morning Daddy,” Sophie greeted before curling up in Ravus’ lap as she considered going back to sleep before Victor tried to crawl into Ravus’ lap too.

“Good morning Princess Sophie,” Ravus cooed to Sophie as he kissed the crown of her head. “Hungry?” Ravus asked.

“Yeah,” Sophie nodded.

“Ok, let’s get breakfast, join us whenever you two are ready Darling,” Ravus cooed to Selena before taking Victor into his arms as Sophie got up and led the way to the stairs as Ravus asked his children what they wanted for breakfast.

“Alone at last,” Selena cooed to her youngest daughter still nursing at her breast as the baby smiled but continued to nurse happily, holding Selena’s breast like a bottle.

“I just want _one_ daughter to look like me, I have a son who looks like me, but _one_ daughter, just one that takes after me, is that too much to ask?” Selena posed rhetorically as she reached up and traced her daughter’s features lovingly, noting the super blonde almost white hair that graced her daughter’s head and her daughter’s gray eyes that perfectly matched her father’s along with her pale skin, not as fair as Sophie’s but still fairer than Selena by far.

“Next time,” Selena smirked. “Not that you’re not enough, because you totally are, you’re gorgeous and perfect.” Selena corrected as the baby continued to nurse happily and considered her mother curiously. When Olivia had her fill she pulled away, the popping sound almost echoing in the large bedroom.

“Done already?” Selena giggled as she put her exposed breast back into her nursing night bra before readjusting her night gown to cover her chest before playing with her daughter a little, reveling in the alone time where her attention wasn’t pulled in a hundred different directions.

“Ba dum, badum, badum, badum badum badum Ba Dum!” Selena cooed to the melody of Pink Panther as she tried tickling her baby who cracked a smile, not quite getting the notion of being ticklish yet before Selena made an array of silly faces and sounds, still not quite getting a laugh but still getting a smile of amusement from her.

“I know, I’m not that funny huh?” Selena teased as he watched her daughter’s features carefully, still trying to learn her daughter’s personality.

“Mom!” Sophie called up the stairs.

“Ah, the call of the First Princess, come on Princess Olivia, let us join the others.” Selena said in her grandest voice she had before finally getting a laugh from Olivia.

“Oh _that_ you find funny?” Selena laughed. “You stinker,” Selena teased. “Coming!” Selena called back to Sophie.

 

Ravus came into the house Saturday morning with Nyx, Dorian and Joseph with none of the girls up yet and went to his own room and found Selena and Dani asleep in his bed and his heart skipped a beat. His favorite girls, together before memories of his dream the night before of Selena mothering a few kids came back to mind and his smile grew unbelievably fond. God he loved her.

Dani stirred when he opened the door and smiled brightly and gingerly got out of Selena’s hold and got out of bed.

“Rae!” Dani whispers excitedly and ran into his awaiting arms.

“Hey Beautiful,” Ravus whispered as he picked her up and hugged her tight and kissed her cheek affectionately.

“Sleep ok with Mommy?” Ravus asked, having a Freudian slip.

“No, mommy was asleep and Selena just let me sleep with her.” Dani whispered in correction and didn’t understand why Ravus blushed but smiled brightly all the same.

“Hey you wanna help me put together Selena’s surprise?” Ravus asked excitedly, still whispering quietly so as to not wake Selena.

“Yeah!” Dani nodded enthusiastically as Ravus softly shushed her to keep her quiet.

“Ok,” Ravus nodded and carried Dani over to Selena’s favorite picture on the wall and flipped the switch on the wall behind the frame so that the picture swung out sideways.

“Ok, you know the code, remember? Put in your birthday and then your sister’s birthday.” Ravus hinted in a whisper and Dani pushed in the numbers before the safe unlocked and Dani opened it.

“Good girl, you’re so smart.” Ravus praised, still keeping his voice whisper quiet as he put her down and then handed her the box that held the tiara before getting the jewelry case himself. Dani carefully carried it over to Selena’s sleeping form.

“What are they?” Dani asked.

“Well how about we wake her up and that way I can show you both at the same time.” Ravus answered.

“But I have to go potty,” Dani started squirming.

“OK, I’ll wait, you go potty,” Ravus suggested as he put the jewelry case down behind him and got the box from Dani who then quickly ran into his bathroom and shut the door.

Ravus used that moment of privacy to lean over Selena and move some stray hair from her face before kissing her cheek.

It was enough to have Selena finally stir and roll over to her back where Ravus took full advantage and kissed her awake.

Selena smiled when she sleepily opened her eyes to see Ravus hovering over her. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down before deepening the kiss before they heard the flush and Ravus pulled away slightly as he braced himself up on an elbow next to her head.

“Good morning Darling,” Ravus greeted as he gently stroked her nose with his.

“Good morning,” Selena greeted back happily before pulling him down to kiss her one more time.

“Sleep ok?” Ravus asked as he sat up but stayed leaning towards her.

“Yeah, what time is it?” Selena asked as she yawned and stretched.

“Early,” Ravus chuckled.

“Wash your hands and use soap!” Ravus and Selena both admonished Dani when they didn’t start to hear the water running in the sink after Dani flushed the toilet.

“OK!” Dani groaned as she begrudgingly washed her hands.

“So, I take it that’s my surprise.” Selena smiled excitedly when she eyed the box next to her.

“Part of it, I told Dani I would have her help me give it to you.” Ravus answered as he took the box and put it back in his lap, hoping Selena wouldn’t see the case behind him.

Selena hummed as she sat up and moved the pillows against the headboard and laid back against them and patiently folded her hands in her lap but her giddy smile was unmistakable.

Dani came out of the bathroom and took the box from Ravus and stood next to the bed.

“OK you go first.” Ravus suggested to Dani.

“May I present to you, whatever is in this box,” Dani announced proudly as she gave the box to Selena.

“Thank you,” Selena answered as she took it and opened it and gasped loudly.

“What is it?!” Dani squealed excitedly and got into Selena’s lap to look in herself. “It’s a crown!” Dani squealed in delight as she started clapping.

“It is!” Selena confirmed as she carefully pulled it out and looked at it in awed wonder.   
“Ok I hate to preface this but it’s borrowed, from my grandparents so it’s not _yours_ yours, _yet_.” Ravus winced.

“Oh thank god,” Selena blew out a breath of relief. “I was afraid for a second that you actually bought me this and I was starting to freak out because I have nowhere to keep this, wow it’s heavy.” Selena realized as she held it and continued to look at it.

“This isn’t...” Selena began before giving a questioning look to Ravus.

“Yeah it’s real.” Ravus confirmed. “But, don’t freak out, you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to.” Ravus reassured her.

“Aww, thanks, I do actually.” Selena smiled as she continued to adore the tiara.

“Good, because it just so happens to match these,” Ravus smiled proudly as he reached behind him and pulled out the jewelry case and opened it and presented the set to her.

Selena gasped again. “Oh my god that is the most beautiful jewelry I’ve ever seen in my life!” Selena gushed before she very carefully put the tiara back in it’s box and put it to her side with Dani and took the case from him and held it up to her face to view it closer and fawned and gushed over everything.

“This is so beautiful,” Selena fawned.

“Not as beautiful as you though.” Ravus gently argued.

“Aww, isn’t he the sweetest guy ever?” Selena put to Dani.   
“Yeah,” Dani nodded in agreement.

“My grandma is going to flip when she sees this,” Selena giggled.

“Like flip good, flip bad?” Ravus asked, worry creeping into his tone.

“Oh flip good, like she’s going to tell me, in Greek that I should marry you. That’ll set my mom off a little but because it’s borrowed and not actually mine, it’ll be ok.” Selena waived off. “My grandma will get a little jealous though.” Selena realized.

“Oh,” Ravus frowned before he got up and went back to his safe, opened it as he pushed in the flurry of numbers and got out a diamond necklace he had gotten Aranea for their anniversary but now he just hadn’t known what to do with it because he felt a little weird giving it to Selena but to give it to Selena’s grandmother seemed more than fitting.

“Will she like this?” Ravus asked as he closed the safe and sat back down on the bed and showed it to Selena.

“Ravus you really don’t have to give my grandma anything.” Selena tried to argue.

“Yeah but the reason I borrowed all this was so that you wouldn’t feel left out when Lunafreya and Mother got stuff for the wedding and you didn’t and I don’t want your grandma to feel left out either, plus, I like your grandma, and this is something she can keep and pass down if she wants.” Ravus shrugged.

“If you gave my grandma this, she will get buried in it.” Selena grinned, the sweetness of the gesture warming her heart. “Well tell you what, when we get dressed and get this out to put it on, I’ll pass it on to her. Expect lots of kisses and hugs and probably the stray tear of happiness.” Selena proposed.

“Deal.” Ravus grinned when he handed it to her.

“Should I get something for your mom too though?” Ravus asked thoughtfully as he tried to recall what else he had in his safe that he could possibly give to Sabrina.

“No, my Dad already got her something special for today so she’s all set.” Selena assured Ravus who didn’t look convinced and got up and went back to the safe and got something and slipped it into his pocket just in case.   
“I like to be prepared.” Ravus shrugged as Selena just shook her head and continued to stare adoringly at him.

“This is going to be great day.” Selena beamed as she got out of bed and put the jewelry for her grandma into her pajama pocket and carefully picked up the jewelry case and box containing the tiara.

“Selena!” Sabrina called out and from the sound of it, she was close to the room too.

“Ok this is gonna happen sooner than later.” Selena realized as she got the boxes as Ravus got the door for her as she and Dani left Ravus room where Sabrina, Dorian, Joseph and Edith stood at the end of the hallway looking at the pair a little skeptically.

“ _We had a chaperon, relax_.” Selena reassured them in Greek with a meaningful glance towards Dani. “ _But Ravus did borrow something special from his grandparents for me to wear to the wedding_.” Selena announced in Greek proudly.

“Do you have any idea what she’s saying?” Ravus whispered to Dani as Selena was talking.

“He got her a crown!” Dani announced as she got the box from Selena and handed it to Sabrina.

“Oh, that’s….that’s very generous.” Sabrina admitted before Anna came out of her room, a twin in each arm before passing Gabby to Ravus even though Izzy protested not being handed to Ravus and Gabby reached for her mom.

“Switch.” Ravus laughed and traded Gabby for Izzy.

“Good morning everyone,” Anna greeted sleepily. “Oh what did you get her Rae?” Anna asked excitedly as she came around to see.

“He got her a green crown! To go with her dress!” Dani announced as she took the lid off and pulled the tiara out and showed it to the adults proudly.

“Wow, that’s lovely Dani!” Edith praised as she took it from the little girl to look at it herself.

“ _It’s a bit gaudy_ ,” Edith noted in Greek.

“ _Oh but it’s real_.” Selena countered in Greek back as she grinned triumphantly. “ _And it goes with these._ ” Selena announced, continuing to speak in Greek as she opened the case for her grandparents and parents as they all gasped in awe.

“ _This will look great with my dress_.” Edith teased in Greek as they all laughed.

“Rae, get the gift from my pocket and give it to Grandma Edie.” Selena asked Ravus sweetly in English before offering him her hip that had the box in it.

“Ok, this is for you.” Ravus said a little awkwardly as he got the box from her pocket and gave it to Edith.

“ _Not borrowed, yours to keep,_ _real too_.” Selena specified in Greek as Edith graciously took it and opened it.

Edith gasped excitedly as she opened before she enveloped Ravus into a tight hug.

“ _OH my dear sweet boy! Prince Charming, what a fine husband you’ll make for our Selena! Thank you a million times!_ ” Edith thanked him in Greek before taking his face in her hands and pulling him down to kiss both cheeks as she still held the box awkwardly.

“You’re welcome?” Ravus guessed as she let go of his face and wrapped an arm around his waist to hug him from the side and talk to Dorian and Sabrina.

“ _You have done very well, keeping Selena pure until she met her husband. They are engaged now. Selena you will marry this dear sweet generous Prince Charming_.” Edith announced and Dorian and Sabrina and Selena snickered a laugh.

“ _Why are you laughing? Your grandmother is not joking and she is absolutely right, Selena has found her husband, I could entrust her to no one less worthy than him_.” Joseph frowned as he took Ravus’ other side and framed him in as Ravus blushed profusely, because he knew they were talking about him, he just hoped it was at least something positive as he looked at Izzy, making an exaggerated overwhelmed face at her as she giggled and patted his face. Selena bit her lips to keep from laughing but smiled nonetheless. It made her unbelievably happy that her grandparents loved Ravus.

“ _Yes I agree, you’re right, he is worthy, he needs to be patient though. Let her grow more_.” Sabrina agreed with nod and a smile to her parents and to Ravus which made Selena’s jaw drop as she stared at her mother in surprise.

“Really?” Selena asked in English.

“Yes really, now go put these with your dress, we need to make breakfast.” Sabrina nodded, answering back in English as well.

“ _Well he got something for you too by the way._ _I didn’t know if you would accept it though._ ” Selena pointed out in Greek to her mom who blinked in surprise but smiled excitedly before Selena reached her hand into Ravus’ pocket and gave it to her mom since Ravus’ hands were full holding Izzy.

Sabrina opened the little box to see these diamond and pearl earrings that were just absolutely exquisite.

“Thank you so much Rae.” Sabrina cooed as she come and hugged Ravus too and kissed his cheek in gratitude.

“Well where’s my present?” Dorian teased and everyone laughed.

“I have tie bars and cuff links,” Ravus laughed in turn.

“Nah, I’m just kidding, thanks Rae, that’s very generous of you.” Dorian graciously thanked him.

“You’re welcome.” Ravus nodded as Edie and Joseph hugged Ravus tighter.

“We should go put this stuff with our dresses.” Sabrina repeated to Selena.

“Yup.” Selena agreed as she closed the case and Dani put the tiara back in the box and followed Selena to Sylva’s room where Selena’s dress was hanging in Sylva’s closet.

“ _And plus it wouldn’t hurt if he you know, actually loved her and she loved him back_.” Dorian added in Greek once Selena walked away.

“ _How can you say that, of course he loves her, are you blind? Do you not see the way they look at each other? Reminds me of you and Sabrina when you first started dating, it was love from the start, even as young as you both were, this is no different_.” Edith reminded Dorian, continuing to talk in Greek before Dorian playfully rolled his eyes and turned around and rejoined his wife as Edith and Joseph walked Ravus to the kitchen with Ravus, still holding onto Izzy, he wasn’t use to the familial affection but he could get use to it he supposed, he just wish he knew what the hell they were saying as they chattered to each other excitedly as Anna snickered from a distance.

“Ok, I gotta help, um, feed her.” Ravus gently said as he pulled out of their embrace and walked Izzy over to the highchairs that had been set up by the breakfast bar.

“Do you have any idea what they’re saying?” Ravus whispered to Anna as they secured the twins into the high chairs.

“I don’t have to speak Greek to know that _they like you_ , I’m pretty sure they’re trying to plan your wedding to Selena, by the way they’re talking, next week at the latest.” Anna teased.

“While I wouldn’t say no to that, I’m pretty sure her parents would.” Ravus figured as he went to the fridge to get some grapes and strawberries to cut them up for the twins.

“Oooh, don’t let them hear that otherwise I think you’ll get exactly that.” Anna poked his side as she passed him with a box of Honey Nut Cheerios and put a handful of them on the trays in front of her daughters.

Nyx walked in with Lunafreya and Stella in tow and stopped in his tracks and stared at his grandparents in disbelief and repeated what he heard back to them before they gestured wildly to Ravus and showed him the necklace he had gifted Edith.

“Did you seriously propose to Selena this morning?” Nyx called out across the kitchen before everyone but Edith and Joseph gasped and looked to Ravus who looked like a deer caught in the headlights and cut himself trying to cut a grape in half.

“OW...uh….no?” Ravus answered as he grabbed a towel to wrap around his finger to soak up the blood. Nyx looked from Ravus back to his grandparent’s completely confused before it dawned on him and he said something else to his grandparents and they nodded in confirmation as Luna got Ravus a band-aid.

“Seriously, what are they saying?” Ravus asked in whisper.

“I don’t know, I’m only catching the very occasional word but the way they’re talking, you must have done something right.” Luna gently teased.

“I just gave her the set and she showed her parents and grandparents and Selena said that her grandma would be jealous so I gave her a necklace that I had...laying around.” Ravus paraphrased delicately and Luna froze and looked up into Ravus eyes as a myriad emotions flashed on her face.

“Just...laying around?” Luna repeated with a disbelieving look.

“Ok, so I may have bought a diamond necklace and earring set for Aranea like months ago and I never gave it to her and I felt weird hanging onto it and I felt weird giving it to Selena so it’s like hitting two birds with one stone right? Also I gave Sabrina those diamond and pearl earrings Grandmother gave me forever ago.” Ravus very quickly explained in a low tone so that only the two of them could hear and shrugged as Luna snorted a laugh.

“Yeah, two birds one stone.” Luna nodded as she finished. “Well, well done because they’re now referring to you as Selena’s future husband which is funny because they call me Nyx’s future wife, so you know, live up to that.” Luna advised softly so that only Ravus could hear her and Ravus blinked in surprise before the brightest smile beamed on his face before winked back in response then turned to cut some more grapes up.

Then Sylva entered the kitchen with Samantha, Rose and Iris in tow along with Selena and her parents.

“Did Rae give you your surprise?” Sylva asked curiously with a giddy and excited smile.

“Yes! I loved them! They’re safely in your room with my dress.” Selena answered with a beaming smile.

“Oh good!” Sylva cheered. “You know, I’ve worn that set only once, but if I remember correctly, watch the ring because it can catch on stuff and the earrings will get a little heavy after several hours but otherwise enjoy wearing them and get ready for very well earned and deserved compliments all day and all night because that set suites you perfectly, I’m really happy Ravus was able to convince my parents to borrow it for you.” Sylva advised.

“Aww, I hope he didn’t go through too much trouble.” Selena winced.

“No trouble at all,” Ravus reassured her from across the kitchen, giving her a wink and a grin before he turned back around to cut up some strawberries.

“And where was that super human hearing last week when I had to get after you to do your chores?” Sylva teased.

“What? Huh?” Ravus teased back like he was suddenly deaf and couldn’t hear her.

“That is some selective hearing.” Sabrina laughed. “Don’t worry, my kids are _the exact same way_ , speaking of, did you put your laundry away like I asked Nyx?” Sabrina put to Nyx.

“What? Huh?” Nyx said guiltily as he backed away and went to the fridge.

“Uh huh, and Selena did you do the dishes like I asked?” Sabrina asked Selena.

“What? Huh?” Selena giggled as she guiltily walked and hid behind Ravus as everyone laughed.

“Iris, did you clean your room?” Rose asked Iris.

“What? Huh?” Iris copied the others with a laugh.

“Stella did you…?” Samantha began.

“Nope!” Stella crooned which earned even more laughter.

“Lunafreya, did you remember to take out the trash?” Sylva asked Luna.

“Yes I did.” Luna beamed. “Because unlike other _disobedient children_ , I do as I’m told when I’m told.” Luna sarcastically quipped with a mock air of superiority.

“You got some brown on your nose there Princess.” Nyx teased as he reached out and pinched her nose before she batted his hand away.

“Only it’s more like all over your face,” Ravus teased too. “You’re whole body,” Ravus laughed as he gestured to all of her as she made a face at him.

“What happened to your finger?” Selena asked Ravus worriedly as she got the pieces of cut up fruit and gave them to the twins.

“Uh, your brother asked me if I proposed to you this morning.” Ravus muttered to her and Selena started to giggle again, such a beautiful melodic sound in Ravus’ ears.

“They keep saying the phrase, “O mellontikós sýzygos tis Selénas”, what does that mean? I’m guessing Selenas is your name in Greek obviously.” Ravus posed to Selena curiously as he fought his knowing grin, wondering if Selena would actually admit to it. Selena gulped before her eyes went to the others in the room as her cheeks flushed deep rose.

“Um, it means...Selena’s dearly beloved one,” Selena answered as Sylva came closer and was within ear shot.

“Oh that’s what they called Luna when she first started dating Nyx! They still call her that. Your dearly beloved one.” Sylva smiled brightly.

“Yup.” Selena nodded and turned back to the twins.

“What?” Sylva asked when she caught the look on Ravus’ face.

“Nothing, that’s a very... _appropriate_ term. Like ‘dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.’” Ravus grinned victoriously when Selena gave him a curious look over her shoulder. “A term I wholeheartedly agree with.” Ravus added as Selena ducked her head to hide her bashful smile and turned back to the twins before the caterer reappeared with another feast for everyone for breakfast.

The group got to eat breakfast before the teams of hair and makeup specialists came along with the esthetician as well as the wedding planner with all the flowers showed up to get the girls ready.

“Alright, we’ll see you guys in a bit.” Sylva announced with a bright giddy smile as her and all the girls took their leave to Sylva’s bedroom, bathroom and dressing room to get ready.


	29. The Wedding Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vows

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 29

 

Once the girls disbursed the guys went to the living room to hang out and watch TV since they could get ready in a fraction of the time it would take the girls to get ready. Ravus and Nyx each had a twin, Izzy still preferring Ravus while Gabby was more than happy to be entertained by Nyx who played with her in his lap before crawling over a couch cushion to get to Dorian who was more than happy to have her and play with her and coo at her before Johnny and Vincent came and got breakfast and joined the guys in the living room.

“So when are you and Luna going to give me one of these?” Dorian teased Nyx.

“Not for a couple of years.” Nyx answered with a snicker as he leaned over and played with Gabby in his Dad’s lap too, tickling her chubby little feet, making her laugh and squeal in delight.

Izzy frowned and crawled out of Ravus’ lap and over Nyx’s lap and then over Dorian’s lap before finally getting to Joseph and sitting and looking at him curiously.

“Well hello there Precious.” Joseph greeted before gesturing for her to come closer to him and Izzy did. She got in his lap and stared up at him curiously before reaching forward and standing up on her knees and carefully inspected his face.

“I know, I’m old and wrinkly,” Joseph chuckled, having had all his grandchildren and now his great grandchildren do the same thing to him so he was used to the attention.

Izzy cooed a laugh and just continued to be awed by Josephs face and clothes before kissing Joseph on the cheek, her large gaping mouth slobbering all over him which got everyone to snicker.

Ravus heard a whine from the back door and got up and let Pryna and Umbra in who happily came in and sniffed everyone curiously before Izzy and Gabby turned around and babbled excitedly at the dogs.

“Pryna, Umbra, go get toys for the twins.” Ravus commanded before the two dogs went to their toy basket and grabbed toys and brought them to the twins.

“Throw the toys.” Ravus encouraged the twins before Dorian reached out and grabbed it and tossed the toy at Umbra who leaped into the air to catch it as the twins started laughing hysterically.

Joseph did the same and tossed the toy in the air for Pryna to catch as Pryna practically did a flip to catch it which made the twins laugh even harder before they heard all the girls and women in the house all scream excitedly from Sylva’s room.

“What the hell was that?” Dorian asked as everyone but Vincent, Johnny and Ravus who were snickering, looked in that direction bewildered.

“Only one thing makes women scream like that, diamonds.” Ravus laughed as Johnny and Vincent nodded in confirmation.

 

Meanwhile the girls all got dressed in their undergarments and bathrobes to lounge as they got ready at a comfortable pace while they all held onto their new jewelry excitedly as well as hold onto their gift bags Sylva had put together for them, each customized for the girl or woman holding it. Sylva took the opportunity while Sabrina and Edith were getting their hair and makeup done to pull Selena aside.

“You are going to look so stunning today, I wanted to ask if you could do me a favor and man the guestbook with Stella today, just make sure people put down their full names and addresses for thank you cards. Stella has the list of people who aren’t welcome and will be taking care of any unwanted guests. There may be some people who won’t be coming to the reception but may bring gifts so if you’ll accept those on my behalf that would be great.” Sylva requested.

“Of course! Anything I can do to help Mom.” Selena smiled brightly before they hugged tightly.   
“Oh you sweet, sweet wonderful angel, thank you.” Sylva thanked her.

“Now, not to freak you out or anything, but I hope you realize the significance of this is.” Sylva hinted as she touched the jewelry set in Selena’s hand.

“Well he said that he wanted me to feel special.” Selena began as her eyebrows knit together in concentration.

“And do you?” Sylva posed curiously.

“I do, very much so.” Selena nodded with a bright smile.

“Good, well, with Ravus bestowing these upon you is...well it’s a great honor, and it follows a tradition that is practiced on my side of the family where if the family jewels are given only to those who are either in the family or _invited_ to be in the family.” Sylva tried to explain delicately as Selena’s smile grew more knowing.

“So Ravus is inviting me to be his family, like he’s _proposing_ perhaps, claiming me.” Selena concluded and watched with amusement as Sylva blushed and smiled bashfully but nodded enthusiastically. Selena hummed a giggle and opened the set and pulled out the emerald ring and put in on her left ring finger, it fitting perfectly.

“Like that?” Selena posed rhetorically as Sylva smiled and tried to suppress her giddy squeal of excitement.

“And you don’t have to keep up the charade, I know your family have been calling Luna- Nyx’s future wife and they called Ravus your future husband. Google translate has this amazing app.” Sylva hinted softly with a wink as she showed Selena her phone that had it pulled up.

“Welcome to the family Darling.” Sylva hugged Selena again, extra tight this time.

“I wish you both the best and all the happiness in the universe.” Sylva added as they kissed each other’s cheeks.

“Thanks, you too.” Selena giggled.

 

Selena and Luna got ready first and reappeared in the living room. Selena decked out in her dress and Ravus’ family jewels and tiara, feeling like an absolute QUEEN.

“Wow! Don’t you girls look gorgeous!” Dorian praised when he saw them first coming down the hallway before he handed Gabby to Johnny and stood and hugged the girls, careful not to squeeze them too tight to mess up their hair or makeup or jewelry as the girls giggled with glee.

Nyx and Ravus found their feet and stared at their beloveds for a moment in awe, both of their jaws dropping to the floor.

“Oh come on, get your tongues back from the cat.” Dorian teased in a laugh as he patted Ravus’ and Nyx’s back to shake them out of their stupor as Johnny and Vincent snapped pictures discretely as Joseph grinned knowingly.

“ _That’s how young men are supposed to act when they see their future wives dressed spectacularly and looking more beautiful than they ever have been before_.” Joseph said in Greek as Izzy stared at him in astonishment, never having heard anyone but Selena speak in Greek before as they both smiled at each other.

“Thank you Grandpa Jo.” Selena smiled appreciatively at him as Ravus and Nyx came up to Luna and Selena.

“So? What do you think?” Luna giggled as she and Selena did a turn around for Nyx and Ravus.

“Better or worse than what you imagined?” Selena posed curiously as she started to get worried considering neither Nyx or Ravus had yet to say anything.

“Impossibly better, beautiful doesn’t come close to...I can’t think of a word.” Ravus stuttered before Selena reached out and grabbed his hands with her own and looked down meaningfully at her hands and then back up into Ravus’.

Ravus smile grew impossibly excited before enveloping her into his arms and dipped her to kiss her which sparked a hollering whoop from everyone else.

Nyx shrugged before doing the same to Luna as Johnny and Vincent continued to snap pictures before Sabrina and Edith came down the hallway and gasped in excitement before Ravus and Nyx returned their beloveds to an upright position.

“How come you never kiss me like that?” Sabrina teased Dorian who just shrugged and tried to mimic the boys before almost dropping her as she yelped and flailed as everyone erupted into laughter.

“That’s why.” Edith rolled her eyes and shook her head. “ _Look what our adopted daughter got me_!” Edith said to Joseph as she sat next to him on the couch and pointed out the jewelry set she was given as Sabrina did the same before Anna came in herself with Dani and then everyone oohed and awed as Dani giggled and did another twirl in her dress, a mini version of Sylva’s wedding dress.

“Ok guys, I think it’s time for everyone to get ready.” Chelsea reminded them when she reappeared. Anna and Johnny took the twins to the spare bedroom by Ravus room as Dorian and Joseph followed Sabrina and Edith back upstairs to where their suites were hanging in their guest rooms as Luna took Nyx back to her room to get dressed and Selena followed Ravus back to his room.

“Come here, I want you to sit on my face before I get dressed.” Nyx smiled cheekily before leading her over to her bed as Luna smiled excitedly.

“Why?” Luna asked as Nyx laid down on the bed and got comfortable as Luna gathered her skirt up and moved into position before Nyx pulled her underwear to the side before he noticed that she had gotten everything down below waxed and delved into her folds with his mouth as his fingers pierced her core and began to move in and out as his fingertips palpated her G-spot making her moan breathlessly as her breathing immediately labored.

“Because I plan on dancing with you all night and I don’t want to chance being too exhausted later,” Nyx answered before going back and lapping up her juices.

“Oh you’re so, aah, brilliant.” Luna gasped in a moan as she ground against his mouth and his hand, her extra sensitive flesh giving her heightened sensations. “I love you so much Baby,” Luna breathed as she lolled her head back, her eyes screwing shut and her face twisting into tortured bliss.

“Love you too.” Nyx smiled into her, his words slightly muffled from the dress.

Luna came as quietly as she could considering the house full of people before Nyx unzipped his pants and Luna moved down his body to impale herself onto him, her hands going to his chest for balance before she rode him with practiced ease, careful not to ride him so rough that it messed with her hair or anything but before they both knew it they were reaching their peak then falling together.

 

Meanwhile in Ravus room, Ravus was in the exact same position with Selena riding his face on his bed with her mouth stuffed with two of Ravus’ clean handkerchiefs to keep her quiet. Her hands reaching past her bunched up dress to grab his hair, her nails almost scratching his scalp. Selena had also had a bikini wax on the previous Thursday at the spa and her healed but still overly sensitive feminine folds only amplifying his actions so that she was on the brink of being completely overwhelmed.

“Come on, cum for me Darling,” Ravus cooed to her before really throwing himself into the act of orally pleasing her as well as fingering her zealously before she did. Selena managed to silently scream as she came as her pelvis ground down on his face, prolonging her orgasm as much as she could before pulling the handkerchiefs out of her mouth so she could pant.

“Wow Rae,” Selena panted breathlessly but with the most sated smile ever.

“Thank you.” Ravus beamed proudly as he he shimmied up so he could look up at her. She did look ethereal. “Love you.” Ravus cooed.

“Love you too My Love,” Selena cooed back before bending over and kissing him soundly, tasting herself on his lips.

 

Back in Luna’s room-

“So what happened here?” Nyx asked curiously as he got dressed in his tux.

“Not much, just girls being girls,” Luna shrugged as she sat on her bed and watched him fondly. “All we did was listen to music and drink and talk, well, gossip, gossip like nobody’s business and gorged ourselves, we had a catered dinner and obviously, a catered breakfast and we’ll have a really light lunch at some point so we’re not ravenous by dinner.” Luna revealed.

“Nice, what did you have?” Nyx queried curiously.

“For dinner last night we had grilled rib-eye steaks, grilled shrimp and scallops, grilled lobster tails, creamy and cheesy garlic stuffed chicken Marsala, honey glazed salmon and crab legs. Mashed red potatoes, sauteed vegetables, rice pilaf, three different kinds of salad, a bunch of different kinds of dessert and all the Godiva chocolates we could eat. And sweet moscato di asti and champagne cocktails.” Luna listed off.

Nyx practically drooled on himself and pretended to which earned some laughter from Luna.

“Not fair. Well, there were no hookers or strippers last night...” Nyx began.

“Aw, were you disappointed?” Luna asked, teasingly even though she had tried to prepare herself for that eventuality.

“No! Relieved actually.” Nyx answered and Luna felt a waive of relief wash over her. “Beavus made a really great point to both my Dad and Grandpa Jo that if you’re dating, especially if you’re engaged, you have no business being in a hooker’s or stripper’s company because you’ve already promised your fidelity. It’s a stupid tradition and one that I have no problems giving up.” Nyx beamed proudly and Luna’s heart melted. “So we went to hooters where my Dad and Gladio did the 911 wing challenge but your dad made it look like all of us did it because Gladio was being Gladio- pushing us to do it. Noctis and Ignis bowed out of course.” Nyx retold.

“Because they’re smart. So what happened?” Luna asked with an amused laugh.

“Neither my dad or Gladio could do it. One of the few times in my life I’ve seen my dad cry, it was hilarious. My Grandpa Jo took a liking to Beavus though, that was fun to watch.” Nyx smiled fondly as he tried to tie the bow tie but was failing miserably.

Luna smirked and walked up and began tying his bow tie for him.

“So how did Ravus react to that?” Luna posed.

“He warmed right up to him.” Nyx answered proudly.

“Good, our own grandparents are either senile or hateful so we could use a nice set of grandparents for once, hope you don’t mind sharing.” Luna hinted.

“Yeah, you’ve told me,” Nyx nodded a little as she finished before leaning in to kiss her again.

“I really like that lip stain,” Nyx smirked when he didn’t get any of what looked like lipstick on his lips. “And you are breathtaking beautiful, I’m one lucky son of a gun.” Nyx beamed proudly.

“So what’s up with this, I thought you’d wear your retirement jewelry today, it matches your dress.” Nyx asked as he poked at her necklace.

“Family jewels, it’s an Anders tradition, oh and speaking of, I got these for you. Surprise!” Luna said as she got the small jewelry box from the top of her desk that had a little bow on it.

“Aww, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Nyx cooed when he took it form her and opened it. “You got me cuff links, wolf cuff links.” Nyx smiled brightly when he saw them before Luna helped him put them on.

“Yeah, well, Ulric- wolf king, I thought it was fitting, plus it looks like a wolf howling at the moon and my name is Luna so I thought this fit us.” Luna smiled as she put them on him before putting special pocket handkerchief into his pocket that matched her dress. “So we still match.” Luna beamed.

“So my Dad held and played with Gabby while you girls got ready and asked me when we were going to give him grandchildren.” Nyx recalled.

“And what did you say?” Luna asked curiously.

“A couple of years.” Nyx answered and Luna nodded in agreement.

“I take it your dad didn’t ask Ravus that question.” Luna guessed.

“No, but hopefully his answer would have been the same.” Nyx hoped.

“Oh definitely.” Luna reassured him. “Hey so I need to let you in on something. You know how I said it was an Anders tradition?” Luna began.

“Yeah,” Nyx nodded.

“So, what the exact tradition is, ok actually I have to give you a background story to explain the tradition, so- if my mother’s family had not been in the hospital business, they would have been in the jewelry business, like you know how the British Royal Family has the Crown Jewels? The Anders do too, like, that’s my grandmother’s _thing_ , it was her mother’s thing, my mom not so much and me, again, not so much, but my grandmother got Ravus really into it so it’s kinda his thing too. But, anyway, the tradition is that we only share the jewels with those who are either in the family or _being invited into the family_.” Luna explained. “So for Ravus to get a jewelry set, from my grandmother, for Selena, it has _ **that**_ meaning and I’m telling you this because we agreed on full disclosure.” Luna revealed.

“Oh,” Nyx blinked in surprise.

“Ok so to put this also into perspective, like Stella and Samantha will never wear the family jewels because they are not part of the Anders family unless my grandparents die and either my mother inherits the jewels and she can do whatever she wants with them or they will go to me and I can do with them as I want but chances are it’s all going to go to Ravus and he’ll do with them as he wants or sees fit or whatever. But to my mom’s side of the family, these jewels are _**sacred**_ ok? So tonight, you and Ravus get to kinda play body guard for me and Selena.” Luna leveled.

“So you’re staying as far away from Tredd as possible,” Nyx quipped as he nodded in understanding as Luna laughed.

“Yeah that’s what I told Stella too. Although Tredd wouldn’t get far because every pawn shop in a three state radius knows my grandparents personally because whenever they come across really good jewelry, like family heirloom type jewelry, they call my grandmother and she buys it almost immediately. She has mountains of it. Like a true dragon.” Luna joked as Nyx snorted a laugh.

 

Meanwhile in Ravus room-

“Thank you for getting those gifts for my mom and Grandma,” Selena said softly as she sat on his bed and watched him get dressed.

“No problem, I’m happy they liked them.” Ravus smiled bashfully.

“Are you hurt that they aren’t wearing them today and wearing your mom’s gifts instead?” Selena asked.

“Nope, not at all.” Ravus reassured Selena. “You really do look absolutely stunning, gorgeous, just. Wow.” Ravus fawned as he came over to the seat at the end of the bed to get his shoes on. Selena smiled and moved so that she could rub Ravus’ shoulders.

“Oh don’t start that, or we’ll never leave.” Ravus groaned in a moan which earned a giggle from Selena before there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Ravus asked.

“Chelsea, the wedding planner, here to put on your boutonniere.” Chelsea answered before Selena got off the bed and opened the door for her as Ravus slipped his jacket on so that she could pin the boutonniere on.

“Thank you Ravus, Selena you’ll need to leave when Stella does to get there early so you’ll need to leave in about an hour or so, make sure you eat a little bit of something before you go.” Chelsea reminded Selena.

“Why?” Ravus asked as he looked at Selena expectantly.

“Your mom asked me to help man the guest book and accept gifts at the wedding from people who won’t be making the reception. Your cousin is the bouncer.” Selena revealed before Ravus snickered.

“Sorry, Stella as a bouncer? She’s the reason just about everyone who’s not invited will get in.” Ravus sarcastically argued with a laugh.

“Nope, she’s on very strict instructions and has a list, a very _comprehensive_ list.” Chelsea grinned as she finished before leaving again.

“That’s so sweet that you’re doing that for my mom.” Ravus fawned as he pulled Selena into his arms and kissed her sweetly.

“You know me, I like to help where I can.” Selena grinned. “Come on, let’s go eat some lunch.” Selena invited before taking his hand and leading him out of the room and back to the kitchen where the chefs were making an easy to eat and non messy food for the whole household.

“Ready sugar plumb?” Stella asked Selena once they finished eating.

“Yeah,” Selena nodded before she got up and kissed Ravus goodbye. “See you later My Love,” Selena cooed to Ravus as she kissed him soundly before she left with Nyx, her parents and grandparents as Stella left with her dad along with Chelsea.

Chelsea made sure a gift table was set up and made sure the stand with the guest book was set up along with extra pens as well as a discrete stack of business cards just in case anyone wanted one. “Ok, guests should start trickling in here in a little bit, make sure everyone signs, including your parents and your grandparents.” Chelsea directed before she went back to make sure the florist got every single detail right in the flowers of the church as well as her team for decorating the church the way it should be.

“I think you should sign first.” Sabrina suggested to Edith who dutifully signed the book before Sabrina did then Vincent signed before Regis and the boys showed up.

“Come on Clarus, Cor, sign the book.” Selena insisted before they did.

“Don’t you girls look gorgeous!” Regis praised when he gave a soft hug to both girls.

“Thanks, Sylva,” Stella grinned proudly as she gestured to her jewelry and dress.

“Ravus.” Selena beamed as she did the same.

Regis blinked in surprise. “You know what that means right?” Regis hinted knowingly before Selena held up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger that had one of the emerald rings on it with a giddy smile and giggle.

“Smart girl.” Regis praised before going and checking in with the wedding planner and the photographer.

“Oh yeah, I’m going to be high for a week off of all the compliments I’m gonna get today.” Stella sighed wistfully as Selena giggled again.

“I’m still coming down from my orgasm so I’m feeling you there.” Selena murmured under her breath as she leaned over towards Stella who’s eyes got wider.

“When and how?” Stella demanded excitedly.

“I sat on Rae’s face in his room, on his bed, before he got dressed while my parents were getting dressed at the other end of the house, he had to gag me with his handkerchiefs to keep me quiet, I’m still new enough I haven’t mastered the silent sex or orgasm yet.” Selena confessed boldly after making sure no one, especially her parents were within sight or ear shot.

“Damn girl, get it.” Stella fist bumped her in congratulations. “God that even sounds hot. I’mma have to ride Tredd at the reception in a bathroom I think, I’m jonesing something awful.” Stella murmured back before they both giggled again.

Selena and Stella straightened up and greeted all the guests sweetly as they arrived, Stella occasionally checking her list as Selena took the cards and gifts from the guests who wouldn’t be coming to the reception and arranged them on the table beautifully, making sure all the cards got into a special box Chelsea had made just for that purpose.

Sylva and her wedding party finally arrived and quickly hid away in the back room before Luna and Ravus emerged to see how things were going, acting as Sylva’s personal ‘spies’. Both Selena and Nyx stole quick kisses before Ravus and Luna returned back to their mother.

Then Pelna arrived with Tredd who was still using crutches but they were both dressed in nice suites and looking dashing. Selena even had admit that Pelna looked quite handsome.

“Please sign your name and write down your address please guys.” Selena insisted as she gestured to the book.

“Ok,” Pelna nodded, discretely looking her up and down. “You look beautiful Selena,” Pelna complimented.

“Thanks, you look quite handsome yourself.” Selena returned with a soft smile.

“Damn are those real?” Tredd asked as he poked at Stella’s jewelry.

“Yes they are and they were a gift from Aunt Sylva. They have great sentimental value and you’re not getting them or pawning them asshole.” Stella batted his hands away with a laugh which made Tredd snicker.

“I’m offended that you would think I would do something like that Baby,” Tredd pretended to be scandalized.

“You already have three pawn shops in mind _right now_ don’t you.” Stella accused teasingly as she playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

“I have five but that’s not important.” Tredd dismissed.

“Yeah, yeah, go sit down in the second row all the way in the corner, leave some space at the end for me.” Stella instructed as she turned and pointed to the place in the church she wanted them to sit in.

“But what if I want you to sit in my lap?” Tredd asked as he moved closer and moved both crutches under one arm so he could wrap his good arm around her waist and pull her flush against his chest.

Selena and Pelna gave each other meaningful looks as they both playfully rolled their eyes and shook their heads as they watched the other pair with amusement.

“I could.” Stella purred before standing up on her tip toes and whispering in his ear.

Pelna and Selena both made faces as they overheard what Stella and Tredd were whispering to each other. Selena shuddering as she tried to put the mental image out of her mind.

“We are in a church.” Pelna reminded them before both Stella and Tredd flipped him off.

“Now go sit down Sexy.” Stella said as she reached down and grabbed Tredd’s ass as Tredd tried to do the same as they kissed passionately.

“I can’t find your ass in that ball gown, even as huge as it is.” Tredd teased as Stella slapped his chest.

“You asshole,” Stella laughed.

“We better go sit down, you really do look beautiful Selena, Ravus is a lucky guy, can I kiss your cheek?” Pelna asked and Selena nodded her permission before offering her cheek for him to kiss as Pelna reached a hand out and rested it on her waist to pull her closer as he sweetly and tenderly kissed her cheek, Selena’s eyes closed as her heart pounded in her chest as her hand went to his arm and squeezed it for a reason she couldn’t know.

Pelna pulled away giving her one last look of resigned longing before walking away with Tredd before Selena blew out a breath as she felt herself flush.

“You ok over there?” Stella asked.

Selena nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be ok, I didn’t think..he’d...still have that effect on me.” Selena admitted in a whisper so that only Stella could hear her as she looked down at the floor and worried her bottom lip.

“Look, it’s ok, he’s your ex, you wouldn’t have dated him to begin with if he didn’t make you weak in the knees right?” Stella soothed as she walked around the stand, using the break in new guests to reach out and hold Selena’s face in her hands.

“It’s ok, don’t feel guilty about it ok? It was just a kiss on the cheek, that’s all. It’s over with. You’re practically engaged now and because of this...” Stella said as she slid her hands down Selena’s arm to her left hand. “That _that_ felt the way it did.” Stella reassured Selena. “You didn’t cheat, you didn’t do anything wrong ok?” Stella tried to soothe as Selena nodded in understanding.

“Could you cover for me for just a second?” Selena posed as she got her phone out of her dress pocket and started to text Ravus.

‘I need you for just a sec.’ Selena texted Ravus.

“Yeah sure thing.” Stella nodded before Selena left her post and quickly walked towards the back room where Ravus was with his Mom and Samantha and Luna.

“What’s wrong Darling?” Ravus asked as he came out of the room to find her briskly walking up to him before Selena pulled them out of sight and kissed him urgently.

“What happened?” Ravus asked when they pulled away for air and he held her face in his hands softly and stroked her cheeks tenderly as his eyes searched hers.

“Uh, please don’t get mad but uh, Pelna told me I was beautiful and asked to kiss my cheek and so I nodded and he did and it just...I’m sorry, it was...weird and I just...needed you again.” Selena stuttered as she fought her eyes watering.

“Oh Darling, it’s ok, don’t cry, it’s ok, I’m not mad, he couldn’t resist you, I know I can’t, don’t worry about it. Your heart still belongs to me right?” Ravus cocked a half knowing smirk as Selena nodded yes.

“Then that’s all that matters.” Ravus smiled before kissing her again, Selena’s own hands squeezing the tops of his as she felt all the tension and uneasy-ness leave her.

“Better?” Ravus asked with a smug grin as Selena nodded in confirmation.

“Thank you My Love,” Selena cooed happily before leaving to go back to the guest book and retaking her station.

“Better?” Stella asked with a knowing grin.

“Much,” Selena nodded with a bright smile.

“What happened?” Sylva asked worriedly when Ravus came back into the room.

“Exactly what I thought would happen, Pelna showed up, kissed her cheek like the gentleman he is and she felt guilty about it and needed reassurance.” Ravus waived off.

“Wow, that is some loyalty right there. You better be returning that loyalty and rewarding it too because you’ll never find that again.” Samantha appraised.

“Aww,” Luna and Sylva fawned.

“Bless her sweet pure soul.” Sylva cooed. “I take it you were understanding and gracious about it.” Sylva put to Ravus.

“Of course, it wasn’t meant as anything, she’s just sensitive.” Ravus reassured his mother.

“Sensitive, sweet, modest, humble, amazing, wonderful, kind, gracious, loving, affectionate, supportive, understanding...” Luna started to list off.

“Brilliant.” Ravus insisted.

“You don’t deserve her.” Samantha teased Ravus with a playful punch to his shoulder.

“No I don’t. But I’m trying.” Ravus laughed before Cor and Clarus joined them.

“Hey! So, how was last night?” Sylva asked them with pointed looks.

“It was fine, we went to Hooters, pranked Gladio into doing the 911 wing challenge, that’s all.” Ravus answered for them as he waived it off but Sylva looked at her son warily before raising a challenging eyebrow to Clarus and Cor.

“And Dorian, Regis pranked Dorian into doing the 911 challenge because he’s the one who made a fuss about the hookers and strippers thing.” Cor volunteered as he tried to keep his calm demeanor which usually wasn’t a problem, but Sylva just had _a way_ of getting underneath all of that and scare the shit out of him.

“When asked why, Regis responded that Dorian wanted to be up all night with hot chicks and he got what he asked for, just not how he thought he was going to get it.” Clarus grinned proudly before Sylva smiled proudly in turn.

“I’m marrying a great man today.” Sylva smiled happily before Cor and Clarus blew out subtle breaths of relief before there was another knock on the door.

“20 minutes until show time.” Chelsea said through the door before a makeup artist popped in to see if anyone needed touch ups and a hair stylist came in to make sure everyone’s hair was still in place.

Chelsea orchestrated everything and made sure everything was perfect and that the guests started to take their seats.

“Now in five minutes, the wedding is going to start, if any guests arrive during or after the five minute mark, keep them back here and keep them quiet until after everyone has walked down the aisle and then after Sylva has walked down the aisle to the alter then the guests can be let in and take their seats and then you can take your seats as well.” Chelsea instructed Selena and Stella.

“Actually, I can handle all that. Selena, go ahead and sit down cause you’re sitting with Ravus in the front row next to the main aisle and I’m sitting all the way on the end of the second and can sneak in without being distracting because I’m a ninja like that.” Stella suggested.

“Are you sure?” Selena asked Stella. “Would that be ok?” Selena asked Chelsea.

“Absolutely, go sit down.” Chelsea smiled before Selena walked out into the church and sat down where she had put her clutch the second space in from the front row right next to the main aisle. She could still feel everyone’s eyes on her as they all started whispering.

“You look beautiful Selena.” Nyx complimented from his spot right next to her, in the third space as he held Gabby in his lap since she insisted that she only wanted Nyx to hold her and fussed otherwise.

“Thanks,” Selena smiled gratefully before she noticed his cuff links.

“Luna got them for me, wolf howling at the moon.” Nyx winked at her.

“They suit you perfectly.” Selena smiled proudly as she started to fidget with her jewelry a little, making sure it was perfectly in place before smoothing out her breath and blowing out an anxious breath.

“It’s not your wedding, you shouldn’t be nervous.” Nyx gently teased.

“I can feel everyone staring at me.” Selena whispered.

“Well you look like royalty in that get up.” Nyx snorted as Selena gave him an unimpressed look. “You do though,” Nyx insisted.

“Or do I look like a little girl playing dress up?” Selena huffed a laugh through her nose.

“Nope, you look like Princess.” Nyx grinned. “All that does suit you though. I’m pretty sure once you and Ravus tie the knot it’s as good as yours.” Nyx hinted as Selena just rolled her eyes but didn’t argue before looking over across the aisle to see Noctis and his friends waiving at her before Ignis and Noctis got up and took the five steps over to her.

“You look positively radiant.” Noctis praised.

“Really magnificent Selena,” Ignis praised as well.

“Thanks, Ravus borrowed all this from his grandparents for me.” Selena revealed and smiled brighter when they blinked in surprise before Selena held up her left hand again and wiggled her ring finger before Noctis gave her two thumbs up and an excited smile as Ignis winked at her before they sat back down as Regis stood at the alter with the priest to signal the start of the wedding before the music started and everyone settled down in their seats and a hush fell onto the crowd.

Cor and Samantha appeared at the end of the aisle and walked down in beat with the music, paused to get their pictures taken and separated at the end and took their places before Luna and Clarus appeared at the end and walked down too.

“Hi Dad,” Luna greeted Regis, as her eyes started to shine from happy un-shed tears.

“Hi Princess.” Regis greeted back proudly before Clarus and Luna parted and took their positions.

“Mom is so beautiful.” Luna whispered to Regis excitedly.

“So are you.” Regis complimented before he bolstered himself as the wedding march was played over the church organ and Dani appeared at the end of the aisle, everyone oohing and awing her and taking pictures of how absolutely precious and beautiful she looked but she got overwhelmed and started backing up away from the aisle until she almost backed up into Ravus.

“Well go on Sweetie, it’s ok.” Chelsea tried to coach as she got behind her and gently pushed her towards the aisle but Dani was too scared and ducked and hid behind Ravus.

“Dani, it’s ok, you can do it.” Ravus encouraged as he let go of his mom and crouched down.

“I want you to go with me.” Dani pleaded.

“I can’t, I gotta go with my mom.” Ravus gently argued as he squeezed her hands reassuringly.

“Dani, is there a little boy that could walk you down the aisle instead of Ravus?” Chelsea asked hopefully as they waited for Dani to answer.

“What about Rory? He should be here.” Sylva suggested before Dani shook her head yes.

“I’ll be right back.” Chelsea said as she quickly walked out into the church. “Shy flower girl.” Chelsea explained as her eyes scanned the bride’s side before she found the little boy with his family.

“Rory?” Chelsea asked hopefully.

“Yeah?” Rory replied.

“I need you to come with me and be a hero and save the day.” Chelsea invited as she held out her hand to him.

“Go on, do it.” Maggie prodded excitedly.

Rory gulped and got up and took Chelsea’s hand as she walked him back to the back of the church before her assistant handed her a spare boutonniere and Chelsea bent down and attached it to Rory’s lapel.

“Perfect, ok so I need you to walk Miss Dani down the aisle and hold her basket for her so she can hold onto your arm and still toss flower petals ok?” Chelsea quickly and sweetly instructed as she arranged the two of them.

“Ready Dani?” Rory asked as she nodded before they proceeded to walk down the aisle.

Dani and Rory dutifully walked down the aisle as Dani tossed white rose petals on the white cloth that had been put down on the aisle.

When she got down to the end she dumped the remaining rose petals on the floor by turning her basket upside down which earned some snickers before Dani ran to Ravus spot, dragging Rory with her.

“Hi bud, you guys did great, I’m so proud of you.” Selena praised them as she scooted so both of them could sit down in Ravus’ spot comfortably. Then the bride’s song began and everyone stood up and turned towards the aisle.

Ravus walked Sylva down the aisle, her glittering dress and jewelry catching all the light and dazzling, even from under her glittering and shimmering veil, causing hushed gasps of awe. Regis had to bite his lip to try to keep himself from crying but the closer she got, the more his feelings overwhelmed him and he finally started to let a stray tear roll down his cheek.

Ravus smiled as he turned and lifted up Sylva’s veil and kissed her cheeks before taking her hand and shook Regis’ hand before joining it with his mother’s before smiling brightly when he saw Selena sitting there waiting for him, taking Rory into her lap as Dani got up so Ravus could sit down before getting in his lap and leaning back against his chest. Nyx offered his fist to Rory to fist bump, offering a proud smile.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony….” The priest began before Ravus intertwined his fingers with Selena’s, each of them giving the other a happy, meaningful look while Luna chanced a look at Nyx and nearly swooned at the sight of Nyx holding Gabby as she got distracted thinking about what their own children would look like and what an amazing father Nyx would be. Samantha glanced towards Vincent who blew a kiss and a wink at her that made her smile bashfully and blush before she caught sight of Stella walking down the outside aisle and sit down with Tredd.

As much as she personally didn’t care for Stella’s current boyfriend, she supposed it was better than what it had been before, Stella had been so much better and easier to deal with in the last week since starting to date Tredd, almost like she was starting to settle down so maybe there was hope after all.

Cor looked out over the crowd, his eyes landing on every red head before noticing one particular one. She appeared to be with a blonde guy though. Pity, she was stunning. She looked over at him, perhaps feeling his gaze on her and offered a friendly small smile before he smiled back shyly before he looked away and focused on Regis and Sylva and tried and succeeded to suppress a snort. Sylva’s dress couldn’t be more encrusted with bling, between her dress, her glittering veil, her diamond necklace, her earrings, her bracelets and rings and crown, it was hard to focus on her face because everything she wore demanded attention. He was almost getting a headache just looking at her. But she was dressed like the Queen she was and she was happy with everything so he supposed that was what counted. The church was decorated beautifully, deep violet and purple flowers and white roses and orchids were everywhere. Chelsea had done an excellent job with executing Sylva’s and Regis’ vision, especially with as short notice she was given. He didn’t want to think about what the cost was for this. More money than he would make in a lifetime probably.

Then it was time for the vows and the priest put a microphone stand between Sylva and Regis so they could read their vows so that the whole audience could hear.

Stella got her tissues out of her pocket and handed one to Pelna, knowing he was sensitive and would probably be moved by the vows and got ready to cry herself. Luna had shared her portion of the vows with her and Stella had cried her eyes out the night before.

Then Ravus got back up, putting Dani back into his seat as he walked back up and stood on the other side of his mother while Noctis got up and stood on the other side of his Dad while Luna gave her bouquet to Samantha and stood between Ravus and Noctis, making the five of them a perfect half circle. Regis took out his index cards from his pocket and started first, addressing Sylva first.

“My Dear Sylva, I know first hand the devastation you’ve endured, just like you’ve known mine. To be shattered on the crags into thousands of pieces, to pick yourself up and try to find all the pieces again and feeling like it’s an impossible task to put everything back together. To find strength in weakness and try to move on with your life even when everything feels wrong, to heal your own wounds and feel impossibly broken still.” Regis began as tears escaped his eyes and Luna pulled a tissue from Noctis’ pocket and dabbed her father’s eyes for him as Ravus did the same for his mother as Noctis tried to soak up his own tears as Luna began to sniffle too. “But no more. Today, all the pieces have come back together again and here we stand, stronger together than we ever were apart. I know I’m not your fist love, but I hope to be your last. Because two heads being better than one, five heads better than two and eight better than five and probably sooner than later, more than that.” Regis added with a smile, that last line being add libbed. Regis had planed on just keeping it to the five better than two part but he felt inclined to add that last bit of math and grinned knowingly when Ravus and Luna and Noctis all smiled brighter at that, knowing that Regis was including their beloveds in that too and deeply appreciating the thoughtful sentiment.

“I promise to love our family, our whole family.” Regis said before turning towards Noctis, Luna and Ravus. “And a loving, supportive, caring, devoted, kind, patient and understanding father to all of you.” Regis said to his children who smiled back brightly. Luna crying the most. “And especially all those things and best friend and husband to you My Dear Sylva, until death do us part.” Regis vowed as he blew out a breath when he finished.

“I knew I should have gone first. Following that up is going to be _tough_.” Sylva joked which got the audience to laugh as Luna got Sylva her vows from her pocket and handed them to her mom who took a cleansing breath.

“My Dearest Regis, life has been kind and cruel to us. But we’ve only ever been kind, loving and supportive to each other. We started out as friends despite tragic circumstances. We’ve surprised each other, distracted each other, captivated each other, loved each other, whole-ly and without reserve. Challenged each other. Driven each other _crazy_.” Sylva stressed which earned more laughter. “And through it all, we’re together. So I promise to be true to you and our family, to uplift and support us, to frustrate and challenge us, the former being easier.” Sylva joked as everyone continued to snicker a laugh. “And to share with you and our family, all of beautiful moments of life, all the love in my heart as we go through life together, shouldering responsibilities and burdens while working together to find solutions and make each other happy, loved and fulfilled. And someday, if the stars align, I’ll let you win an argument or choose what we watch on TV without complaint but not both, at least not on the same day or week possibly.” Sylva waived off as the audience burst into laughter.

“Nice Dear.” Regis chuckled.

“And I also promise to be the best mother to you I can be. Now I’m not going to be perfect, and if you’re expecting perfect, get used to disappointment.” Sylva said to her children who snickered a laugh. “But I do promise to try my best, to try everyday, to love you, unconditionally, individually and as a whole, to support you, to guide you and try to make you happy. To fiercely protect you and cherish you. To make our house a home, welcoming and warm, freely loving and forgiving, a safe haven for all of us. Because we’re stronger together than we are apart. And you were right Dearest, today, all the missing pieces have come together and look how happy and complete we are, but there is always room for more.” Sylva said before Luna pulled out her cards from an envelope she kept in her pocket that had ‘vows’ written on the envelope as Noctis and Ravus did the same before Noctis and Luna looked to Ravus to start.

“I’m still the oldest so I get to go first.” Ravus explained with a wry grin. “First I’d like set the record straight. Regis, I don’t hate you.” Ravus began which got everyone to snicker again. “And no, I’m not lying, I wouldn’t lie...to your face...in a church...on your wedding day.” Ravus teased.

“See where he gets his sense of humor from?” Sylva interrupted.

“You said your peace. My turn Mother.” Ravus quipped before clearing his throat.

“My mother mentioned forgiveness and I would like to ask for both of yours. I haven’t been easy, in fact I’ve done everything in my power to keep this day from happening because I didn’t think you were worthy...” Ravus continued before Selena cleared her throat and fixed him with a look as he looked back over his shoulder before he decided to skip the next line as she had suggested. “I knew that my mother married the love of her life the first time, and she did and then...and then...” Ravus started to get choked up. “And then the worst possible thing happened and we were devastated and I thought I knew that I, or at least, we, would never be happy again. And then you proved me wrong. And for the first time in my life, I’m so happy _you_ of all people proved me wrong. Because both you and my mom got lucky, you both got a second chance and you both found, not one, but two loves for your lives. So here I am, saying words I never thought I would ever say, out loud. I’m sorry and I wish you and our family the best and all the love and happiness in the world and I promise to try, to be the best son I can be to both of you.” Ravus vowed as the audience ‘aw-ed’.

“And I’m going second because now I’m the middle child.” Luna explained to the audience before she took a deep calming breath as she got ready to say her vows. “Hi Daddy,” Luna began as she looked towards Regis. “Today, a wish that I have been wishing for- _for_ _years_ \- has finally come true. I get to have you as a father, a father I will always love, honor, cherish and deeply respect. A father who will love me, respect me, cherish me, protect me and honor me just as deeply, just as fiercely and just as loyally in return.” Luna vowed as she couldn’t help but cry as Regis in return dabbed her eyes with his handkerchief gently. “Not only am I gaining a father, I’m gaining a brother too. Noctis, we’ve been through _hell_ together and forged our friendship in the hearts of dying stars, we know how dark life can get but thankfully, we know how light and happy life can get too. We’ve known laughter and joy just as intimately as we’ve known sadness and heartbreak. And hopefully from this day forth, we’ll only know the former. We’ve stuck together through thick and thin and you’ve been my partner in crime, our biggest heist being getting our parents hitched to each other so after _**five**_ _long years_ , we finally did it! Success!” Luna cheered as everyone laughed again.

“Longest con and endgame ever.” Ravus teased which earned even more laughter.

“What?! _Five_ years?” Sylva asked Luna in disbelief.

“Yeah I asked Regis if he could go from being Uncle Regis to just being my surrogate Dad at Dad’s funeral and I told Noctis when his mom died that I could share my mom and that you could be his mom too and _here we are_.” Luna answered as Regis nodded in confirmation as the audience aw-ed again.

“And I’m going last because I’m the baby of the family now, apparently,” Noctis began which earned more laughter.

“Only by age, if we were going by maturity level, you’d be first and Ravus would be last.” Luna teased as Ravus rolled his eyes.

“No you’d be first.” Regis and Noctis argued with Luna.

“In case anyone doubts we’re a real family.” Sylva joked. “Can we just continue with the vows now? Focus.” Sylva laughed along with the audience.

“Hi Mom,” Noctis began. “As Luna said before, when I lost my mother, Luna immediately offered to share you as a Mom. Ravus reluctantly agreed.” Noctis began as the audience snickered again. “And as you remember, I came to you not long after that and asked and you _immediately_ said ‘ _ **Yes!**_ ’ and from that moment on, you took me under your wing and took me into your heart...” Noctis began as he started to get choked up as Sylva did the same. “And you held onto me and never let go. You loved me, still love me and will continue to love me no matter what, unconditionally and undying. You immediately grouped me in with your own children, referring to all of us as simply ‘the kids’. You welcomed me into your home and family and made me feel like I belonged. You always made time for me, you made me feel just as important and loved as Luna and Ravus. You’ve fought for me, you’ve gone to war for me on occasion. You’ve protected me and guarded me. You’ve always been here for me and I know you always will. I love you Mom.” Noctis cried as Sylva reached out a hand and held his hand tightly since she couldn’t quite get to him and hug him like she wanted to. “So today I vow to be the best son to both of you that I can be, and love Luna as a sister and put up with Ravus as a brother. If I have to.” Noctis teased.

“Feeling is mutual.” Ravus grinned.

“Boys huh.” Luna snickered making the audience laugh again as Sylva and Regis nodded in agreement.

“And Luna, I would like to propose a new element of our super friend handshake.” Noctis said as and Luna put their cards away before they started their special handshake that they had been developing for years before ending it with the biggest chest bump, having to catch each other to keep the other from falling as everyone erupted into laughter.

“So much for this being a dignified occasion.” Regis teased into the microphone which earned even more laughter.

“But we have to admit it, we wouldn’t have it any other way.” Sylva cooed into the microphone.

“Amen!” The preacher said into his own microphone that earned more laughter.

“Ok, so, may we please exchange the rings.” The Priest instigated as Luna reached into he pocket to give Regis’ wedding band to their Mom as Noctis did the same for his Dad before Regis and Sylva put their wedding bands on each other’s fingers.

“And the bracelets.” The priest furthured as Luna, Ravus and Noctis frowned in confusion.

“What?” Ravus, Luna and Noctis said at the same time before Sylva flipped her bouquet upside down, revealing three bracelets on the handle and took the one on the end off and offered her bouquet to Regis to get the other two off as Sylva put the bracelet on Noctis’ left wrist before taking her bouquet back from Regis who then put the clearly feminine and delicate bracelet on Luna’s left wrist, who practically bounced in place and smiled the brightest most beaming smile ever and tried and failed to stifle a squeal of delight.

“This is the greatest surprise ever!” Luna said as she marveled at it before Regis put the last one on Ravus’ left wrist. Even Ravus couldn’t resist smiling fondly before he looked it over curiously.   
“I was not expecting this.” Ravus admitted as Noctis did the same.

“And now what God has yoked together, let no man put apart, Regis you may now kiss the bride and boys you can kiss your sister on the cheeks.” The Priest announced before he reached in and got the microphone pole out of the way so Regis could kiss Sylva, while at the same time Noctis and Ravus both kissed Luna’s cheeks before she kissed each of theirs back, kissing Ravus’ first before kissing Noctis’ before taking both of their arms and holding her bouquet at her waist before Sylva and Regis stood in front of the audience, Sylva taking his arm.

“May I now introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Caelum, Mr. Caelum- Nox Fleuret, Miss. Nox Fleuret- Caelum and Mr. Nox Fleuret.” The Priest announced as the audience applauded before the whole family walked back down the aisle, Cor and Clarus each taking a side of Samantha as they walked back down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying.


	30. The Wedding Reception Part 1

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 30

 

Once the group was back in the office and signing the wedding certificate there was a knock on the door.

“Yes?” They answered.

“Hi, just me, I need a word guys.” Stella said once she came back into the room. “Hey, so remember when we were putting together the ‘not welcome’ list? I think we forgot a name.” Stella began as everyone exhaled and dropped their shoulders and groaned.

“Who’s here?” Sylva asked.

“Principal Aldercapt, he’s demands...” Stella began.

“Demands?!” Regis snapped angrily before Sylva reached out to put her hand on his arm to calm him.

“He is demanding an invitation to the reception and if he can’t have one, he is demanding to be the first in the receiving line.” Stella boldly proclaimed. “I knew he wasn’t on the ‘not welcome list’ and I tried to write him in but he insisted on coming in anyway, AND he came in just after you started walking down the aisle and I literally had to hold him back from trying to take his seat, as close to the front as he could to keep him from actually stepping on your train.” Stella explained.

“Oh I would have decked him.” Sylva growled. “God damn it, ok, he can be the first in the receiving line because he’s not welcome at the reception,” Sylva decided before looking to Regis who nodded in agreement with that decision.

“Thank you so much for everything Stella, sorry for snapping at you.” Regis graciously thanked her before she waived it off and left again.

“Well, lets get this over with. Kids, if he’s going to be his passive aggressive, overly dramatic bitch ass self, we’re going to give it right back.” Sylva advised and grinned proudly when they smiled mischievously back.

Regis led the way as Ravus, Luna and Noctis followed and took their place at the receiving line.

“Permit me to be the first to congratulate you on such an auspicious and momentous occasion as you attempt to join two unique families and try to coerce them into becoming one.” Principal Iedolas Aldercapt pretentiously congratulated as Sylva inhaled through her flaring nose and clenched her jaw, ready to light him on fire. “Such a pleasure-able spectacle to behold, really everything is exquisite, and I trust it was no mean feat to pull off, surely, much time and expense was put into this.” Iedolas said as he eyed Sylva appreciatively. “I’ve never seen a more beautiful or spectacular bride in my life.” Iedolas complimented as he looked Sylva up and down, Sylva wanting to hurl and shiver in repulsion.

“Probably because you’ve never had the pleasure of having one yourself.” Regis smiled charmingly as he put his arm possessively around Sylva’s waist.

“Perhaps,” Iedolas allowed before turning to Ravus who was standing next to his mother. “Ravus, I’m am so sure you make your father proud by putting your feelings aside for the sake of peace in your now blended household, surely you must be counting down the days to adulthood so that you are free to strike out on your own and reclaim your glorious independence, you are always welcome back to Niflheim Academy, we are always on the look out for the brightest minds of individuals with unmistakable talent and I would be more than willing to set time aside to reconsider your options and if you need a letter of recommendation for any college, I would be the first to offer you mine. I know the last time we spoke Harvard was the school for you, I have incredible clout with the directors still, having shared so many of the same alumni. I know your grandparents are especially keen on seeing your bright future come to fruition. Where are they by the way? Surely they wouldn’t miss their only daughter’s second wedding, or did they not approve of the union?” Iedolas said as he shook Ravus’ hand with both of his own before looking back questioningly to Sylva to answer his question.

“I’m afraid that is a personal, family matter, thank you for the invitation but as you can see, I’m quite happy and content with my current situation. And I wouldn’t dream of taking up anymore of your precious time, considering how _little_ of it you must have left, with your advanced age, really, you should take what life you have left and enjoy it, retire, get a hobby, might I suggest knitting? Maybe pottery? Or does hunting still hold a special place in that cold empty place most people have a heart?” Ravus suggested charmingly as Luna and Noctis snorted a laugh and tried to cover it up as fighting a sneeze. Iedolas simply looked at him un-amused.

“I’m afraid I’m keeping you from the rest of your guests, so I shall take my leave, congratulations again.” Iedolas finally said before turning and walking away.

“Way to go Beavus, calling him old and heartless to his face!” Noctis snickered.

“Hey, I’m a professional at talking bullshit.” Ravus grinned.

“Very well handled Dearest.” Sylva praised before they greeted the rest of their guests.

Once they had finished greeting the last of the guests who wouldn’t be coming to the reception Sylva and Regis got down to the business of taking their wedding photographs. Taking silly ones along with serious ones if not more so in number. Chelsea was thoughtful and remembered to bring small protein packed snacks for everyone so that they wouldn’t be gnawing on each other out of hunger as the afternoon turned into evening.

Once finally done, the wedding party finally departed towards the reception site as Chelsea’s team took down all the decorations and move the flowers to Sylva’s home for her family to enjoy later while storing away everything else to reuse for future weddings, as per Luna’s and Ravus’ private and separate requests.

At the reception hall, which was at the grandest and nicest reception hall practically in the state. All of the guests got to enjoy hors d’oeuvres, all kinds of antipasti, canapes, tapas, and finger food along with champagne and an open bar except for the top two rows of the bar that the exceptionally good top shelf and nose bleed expensive liquor was. Clarus’ other deputies hung out at the bar as a deterrent to make sure no one tried anything as six bartenders got everyone what they wanted.

“This is really, really nice,” Crowe murmured to Ada as Libertus snagged every single different kind of snack he could get his hands on.

“Isn’t it?” Ada returned as she looked around at the super high ceilings and lavish decorations, it was straight out of a magazine, it was amazing. They listened the soft orchestrated music coming over the speakers throughout the room.

“Baby, did you try this one? You gotta try this one.” Libertus asked Crowe through bulging cheeks as he handed her one of the appetizers he got from one of the dozens of waiters.

“Quit talking with your mouth full you uncultured swine, you’re blowing crumbs all over me.” Crowe frowned as she took it from him and took a bite. “Ok, this one is actually really good.” Crowe had to admit before Ada got one from the other waiter and nodded in agreement as she ate it too.

“Ok, if you and Nyx do open a restaurant, you gotta serve this.” Ada proposed.

“Definitely.” Libertus nodded. “Speaking of, are you going to be a partner or what?” Libertus put to Luche.

“I don’t know, haven’t decided yet.” Luche shrugged off as he looked around at the other guests, trying to figure out who was who, Ravus had promised to introduce him to people so he could network tonight and he felt like he was loosing valuable time.

Meanwhile Gladio was trying to be happy to be the center of attention for about a dozen single girls all practically gawking at him and some subtly, other’s not so subtly flirting with him but someone had already caught his eye. She was clearly an Indian girl, dressed in traditional Indian style dress and jewelry and she was drop dead gorgeous. He had spotted her during the wedding and had tried charming her but she looked at him as if he was nothing, some other fuck boy wasting her time and outright _**murdered**_ him in front of god and everyone. It had hurt his pride and even though there were still other girls talking to him, he kept looking over to her even though she was ignoring him and talking with Lunafreya’s other friends who had come to the wedding.

Stella with her family, Anna and her family along with Nyx, Selena, their parents and grandparents finally arrived, Stella immediately going for Yasmine.

“Hey girl, you’re so beautiful, almost like a real lady.” Yasmine teased as the two hugged.

“Oh I know right, hey I need to ask the biggest favor.” Stella began.

“Oh god, what’s his name?” Yasmine deadpanned.

“OK, first I need to explain why this is a big favor. So you saw the short dark and handsome girl sitting next to Ravus right?” Stella began.

“Yeah, the debutante.” Yasmine nodded in understanding.

“Right, well, she’s actually this really cool and awesome girl, you’d love her. Well her ex is my boyfriend’s ride and since Ravus is, well, Ravus, I told him I’d do him a solid to keep an eye on him and he’s this really sweet, super shy, dorky guy and I think you two would be a great match.” Stella explained.

“Sounds like it’s not my problem.” Yasmine argued.

“I know it’s not your problem, just, say hi to him or can I at least point him out to you?” Stella pleaded.

“Fine, it’s not that guy over there staring at me with pathetic thirst all over his face is it?” Yasmine asked as she gestured over to Gladio.   
“No, that’s Gladio, ok, so you see this guy sitting at table 32? The Indian guy in a suit next to the guy in crutches?”

Yasmine looked over at him and tilted her head as she considered him at a distance. He looked nice, and admittedly handsome.

“Ok fine, bring him to me, let him at least say hi, but if I don’t like him, you’re out of luck.” Yasmine warned.

“Thank you,” Stella breathed in relief before briskly walking over to Pelna.

“Dude, you’re coming with me, I’m about to change your life.” Stella beamed proudly as she practically dragged Pelna out of his chair.

“I’m not having sex with you.” Pelna stated firmly.

“Ew, gross, no, no. I’m going to introduce you to the prettiest girl here because I know you’re not going to introduce yourself and you’ll be missing out. She’s Indian, a doctor’s daughter and will become a doctor herself. Her name is Yasmine Patel and she is used to guys like Gladio being in her face demanding attention and turning her off with their over-sized egos. So what you’re going to do is be yourself and get just _a tiny bit_ of courage and just say hi because she has been looking for a guy just like you.” Stella coached as she brought Pelna over to her.

“Oh no, she practically dissected Gladio and ripped him limb from limb, she’d destroy me.” Pelna shook his head as he caught sight of Yasmine and recalled only an hour before as he was getting a pop from the bar and overheard Gladio try a couple of lines on her and she was absolutely brutal to him.

“Exactly because Gladio isn’t humble, you’re humble and she’s going to love that. She’ll think your nervousness is cute.” Stella insisted as they weaved through the crowd.

“Yasmine, may I introduce to you Pelna, Pelna Khara.” Stella introduced him as she brought him closer to Yasmine. Yasmine turned and grinned when she saw the terror on Pelna’s face. Ok, terrified she could deal with.

“Hello,” Pelna offered, his voice shaking a little, god she was gorgeous, terrifying but gorgeous, the kind of gorgeous that made him extremely nervous.

“Hello,” Yasmine replied with a friendly smile before Pelna tilted his head, catching her accent as his face changed from terrified to awed curiosity.   
“ _Do you speak Hindi_?” Pelna asked in Hindi before Yasmine’s features lit up recognizing one of her family’s native dialects.

“ _And Ma_ _rathi_.” Yasmine returned in Marathi and it was Pelna’s turn to light up before he stepped forward on his own and started talking to her in Hindi before complimenting her on her henna and sari, Yasmine readily offered her hands for him to very gently hold and look over her palms in appreciation and awe while Yasmine quite enjoyed the overall respectful, humble and overwhelming gentle nature he seemed to possess.

“ _You know I have an empty seat next to me at our table, how about you sit next to me and my parents_?” Yasmine suggested in Hindi and Pelna couldn’t help but agree and followed her over to her table before Yasmine introduced him to her parents and her parent’s friends who were other Indian doctors at Miracle Hospital as they were delighted to find another Hindi and Marathi speaker at the wedding. All while Gladio stared on in subtle outraged disbelief. How the fuck did Pelna pull that off? How did Pelna, shy, quiet Pelna land the hottest girl there? HOW?! He was literally twice the man Pelna was. Stella strutted back over to Tredd’s table with the proudest smuggest smile on her face.

“Why’d you take away the only person I have to talk to?” Tredd asked in annoyance.

“Because it’s for his own good. My matchmaking skills are second to none.” Stella crooned before Tredd rolled his eyes.

“So can we steal a piece of cake and leave yet?” Tredd complained.

“You know if you’d be less of a dick, I’m sure Libertus and Luche would be over here talking to you.” Stella suggested.

“That’s a pipe dream.” Tredd grumbled before Libertus, Crowe, Ada and Luche came over and sat down at their table, Stella smiling appreciatively at them before smiling smugly at Tredd.

“So who did you introduce Pelna to?” Luche asked curiously.

“Yasmine Patel, she’s in the same doctorate program Luna’s in,” Stella began as she noticed Luche wanting to say something but inwardly debating with himself.

“Come on, out with it.” Stella prodded Luche.

“Well, Ravus said he would introduce me to certain people and he’s taking forever...” Luche began before Ada rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Aw, do you want me to introduce you to people too?” Stella asked patronizingly.

“Yes,” Crowe and Ada practically groaned.

“All you gotta do is say the magic word,” Stella put to Luche with a pleased grin.

“Please,” Luche smiled his best charming smile.

“Ok, come on,” Stella invited before getting up, smoothing out her dress and taking Luche’s arm before walking towards the rest of the crowd.

“Ok, who did Ravus say he would introduce you to?” Stella murmured to Luche before Luche listed off all the names he remembered.

“Ok, I don’t know half of those people but I’ll introduce you to the ones I do, do you have a business card because I take it you’re trying to network and climb the social ladder.” Stella ventured before Luche reached into his pocket and gave her one that Ravus had helped him with.

“Nice, good graphics, nice color, great picture, good thickness, very nice font, Beavus has taught you well so far.” Stella smiled approvingly.

“Ok, now, shake my hand, I gotta make sure it’s right.” Stella offered, stopping them to face him so he could formally shake her hand.

“Good, don’t grip too hard, when you shake women’s hands, progress the squeeze slow but firm but tilt your hand this way, when you shake the guy’s hands, tilt your hand like that, the other way, and keep the same grip throughout the whole shake and always keep good eye contact.” Stella coached as she used her free hand to move Luche’s hand into the two different positions. “Now square your shoulders so you stand at your full height but put your shoulders down and relaxed. You want to be charming, immediately likable and memorable, now, we’re going to cheat, just a tiny bit.” Stella explained before leading him behind one of the flower arrangements and plucking a deep violet orchid, the same color as the other orchids in the men’s boutonnieres before putting it in his lapel and taking a pin from her hair and pinning it in place.

“There, since you sat on the bride’s side towards the front, people are just going to assume you’re part of the wedding’s circle, drop Ravus’ name and title at the hospital the most and make sure at some point that these people see you and witness you talking and hanging out with Ravus, you’re going to prove that you’re his best, most trusted friend and colleague. Flash that charming smile of yours, compliment the women on everything, from their hair, jewelry, dress, their shoes if you can see them. Compliment guys on their watches, ties, tie bars and tie pins and cuff links, speaking of, let me make sure you’re wearing some.” Stella realized as she grabbed his sleeves from still behind the flower arrangement.

Stella made a face before reaching into her pocket and retrieved a masculine box.

“OK, these are from Sylva, they were a gift for Tredd but since he’s being a dick and won’t appreciate them, you’re going to wear them and you get to tell anyone who compliments them that they were a gift from the bride which will back that up.” Stella explained with a pointed look to the orchid in his lapel as she replaced his cuff links and his tie bar with the tie pin from the set.

“There, good to go, also, we’re going to snag...” Stella began as she looked around the flower arrangement and spotted Craig.

“Ok, believe it or not, Craig is the best person to help us because his family, his father especially is like, a guru when it comes to this kind of thing, so I’m going to introduce you to Craig’s father, Craig Sr., if you can get in Craig Sr.’s good graces, especially if you can make a really dry, witty joke and get him to laugh. He’ll do the rest of the work and really introduce you to the best circles, now, because you’ll be busy, might I suggest you ask Craig to dance with Ada, unless he’s made a new girlfriend since the last time I talked to him. Or do you trust Ada to dance with whoever?” Stella asked.

“I trust her.” Luche nodded.

“Ok, let’s go change your life.” Stella grinned as she took his arm and led him over to Craig and his family.

Ada watched from the table and frowned as Luche met one particular older man and did exactly as he said he’d do, network. “Oh bloody hell, there goes my evening.” Ada grumbled.

“Did Luche say _why_ he wanted to network?” Crowe asked.

“Yeah, he said that it would uncover ‘fruitful business opportunities’ like he’s already a middle aged boring business man, he’s a teenager, it’s a wedding, we should be sneaking alcohol and dancing our asses off.” Ada complained.

“Well just because he’s not doing that, you still can. You look gorgeous, I’ll bet you could still flirt and get any guy in here to buy you a drink.” Crowe grinned as Libertus frowned.

“That’s not cool Baby,” Libertus softly countered.

“No but it’s fair, if Luche is going to ignore his gorgeous girlfriend, she has every right to try to have fun without him, Luche needs to learn how to prioritize right.” Crowe sassed back and Libertus didn’t argue further but just shook his head. Ada thought that over and recalled Principal Regis’ second groomsman smiling at her. Maybe she had a shot at a good evening after all.

Finally Regis and his whole family arrived and they all sat down for a formal dinner. The menu almost identical to what Sylva had catered at her house the night before, save for racks and racks of prime rib. Pelna continued to hang out with Yasmine and her family, choosing the same vegetarian options they went for which pleased them greatly.

Regis and Sylva went non traditional again, choosing to have just their family sit at the head table, leaving Cor to sit with Clarus and his family for dinner. While Samantha and her family sat down with Anna and her family.

“What’s got you down son?” Clarus asked Gladio when he noticed Gladio’s slightly depressed demeanor.

“Nothing,” Gladio shook his head no.

“For the first time in his life he got rejected by a girl, not just any girl, the prettiest girl here who turned his flattery against him and told him to get lost.” Iris answered as Gladio glared at his little sister.

“Which girl?” Cor asked.

“That Indian one, the one that Pelna of all people snagged with Stella’s help.” Gladio answered as he pointed her out to his father and Cor before he grumbled to himself under his breath.

“Well can’t you snag her back?” Clarus posed.

“Oh **no** , she uh, _very strongly_ rejected him, I’m pretty sure he’d get his balls crushed by her heels if he tried talking to her again.” Iris argued with a giggle.

“Well, time to cut your losses and move on Son,” Clarus ordered before he got up and went to the bar and got his groomsman gift, a flask engraved with his name on it, out of his inside jacket pocket.

“How much to fill this with whiskey?” Clarus asked the bartender.

“Free for you because you’re the best man, let me get you the best whiskey we have, I hadn’t even heard of it before but it was a special request from the groom.” Patrick smiled as he reached up and got a special bottle from the very top shelf and poured some in a glass for Clarus to try first.

“Oh my god, that is the smoothest, most delicious whiskey I’ve ever tasted, how much would this be for everyone else?” Clarus asked.

“If you bought this bottle at the liquor store, well, if you can find it, it’ll cost you a few grand.” Patrick revealed. “Just a shot we get charge $500.” Patrick revealed.

“Woo lord have mercy.” Clarus exclaimed before finishing the glass that had two shots worth in it. “Fill that flask up and get me three glasses of it.” Clarus smiled.

Patrick, the lead bar tender did as he was asked and filled three glasses on ice very generously before emptying the rest of the bottle into the flask and handed Clarus the glasses and his flask back before getting a second bottle and replacing it to the now empty spot on the shelf.

Clarus walked back to his table and gave one of the glasses to Cor and the other to Gladio. “Now, enjoy this slowly because this will probably be the only time in your life you get to drink this, cause it’s nose bleed expensive but it’s a special occasion.” Clarus said before toasting his son and his other best friend.

Cor and Gladio took tentative sips before their eyes went wide.

“OOOOhhhhhhhh.” Cor and Gladio ‘oohed’ as they tasted it.

“How nose bleed expensive?” Cor asked curiously.

“$500 a shot but because I’m the best man, free and that’s two shots worth.” Clarus beamed proudly.

“Yikes, but it’s almost worth it, I’ve never tasted anything like it.” Cor praised as he slowly sipped it and savored it.

Meanwhile Selena helped feed the twins at Anna and Johnny’s table where Vincent, Samantha and Stella were.

“ _Selena looks truly radiant, only a woman in love looks that beautiful_.” Edith praised in Greek as Sabrina and Dorian gave each other a meaningful look from the table right next to them.

“ _She’s 16, she’s not old enough to know what love is_.” Dorian argued back, also keeping to Greek.

Nyx grinned knowingly into his plate as he cut up his extra large portion of medium rare prime rib and ate it. It was heavenly.

“ _Nyx, you have the look of a man who knows a great many secrets, how about you share them with us_.” Joseph invited smugly, reading Nyx exceptionally well.

“I know nothing,” Nyx argued, keeping his head down and not looking at his Grandpa Jo because he knew his Grandpa could call anyone’s bluff.

“Why do you bring shame to the family by not being honest?” Joseph asked Nyx, clearly hurt and Nyx slumped in defeat and winced as he hung his head as he could feel his family stare at him.

“Come on, the truth will only set you free,” Sabrina prodded as she nudged his side.

“Or get me killed, my fiance and my future brother in law would both have my head on a wall I think.” Nyx murmured.

“Oh god I knew it, it’s something horrible isn’t it?” Sabrina accused worriedly.

Nyx stuttered and stammered as he looked to the ceiling and inwardly warred with himself on whether or not he should say anything.

“Horrible isn’t the word I would use.” Nyx countered, trying to stay vague.

“Then what is the word you would use?” Edith asked curiously.

“Um, well, uh,” Nyx stuttered and stammered again.

“Nyx, look at me,” Joseph demanded and Nyx couldn’t disobey.

“Tell us,” Joseph ordered.

“Ok, Sylva’s family is the Anders, they’re Swedish and if they weren’t in the hospital business, they’d be in the jewelry business and those jewels that Sylva, Luna and Selena are wearing are literally ‘the family jewels’ only members of the Anders’ family are allowed to wear them since they hold a very special and sacred status,” Nyx began to explain.

“But Selena...” Sabrina began to argue.

“Ravus giving Selena, or even letting her borrow that set is the Anders’ tradition of him _inviting_ Selena to be his family.” Nyx blurted before his parents and his grandparents gasped in surprise before they looked at each other and Nyx in surprise.

“So he just proposed to her without actually proposing to her is what you’re saying.” Sabrina concluded.

“ _Oh what a good son in law you’ll have! Recognizing and abiding by traditions, both in his own family as well as our own!_ ” Edith exclaimed proudly.

“And Sylva doing the same for you two is following the same tradition,” Nyx pointed out as he gestured to his mother’s and grandmother’s jewelry as Sabrina and Edith touched their jewelry thoughtfully as the realization hit them both Sylva and Ravus had done this to each of them. “Look, I don’t know why you still don’t like Ravus, he’s a really, really good guy, he’s proved himself over and over again, I don’t know what else you could possibly want from him, just watch him, watch the way he is with Selena, watch the way she is with him, they act like they’re happily married already, they’re a pair, they’re a match and they’re both happy, they make each other happy and put each other first in everything, I’ve witnessed Ravus show a side I never thought any guy anywhere near his age would have, let alone the maturity he exhibits is something _**I’m trying**_ to strive for, don’t tell him I said that though.” Nyx laid out. “I just didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want you guys to freak out.” Nyx admitted with a pleading look to his parents.

“ _You know it to be true_ ,” Joseph stated firmly. “ _You need to forgive us for giving you a hard time when you chose your husband Sabrina, and Dorian we are sorry for the trouble we’ve caused, we had thought that you weren’t good enough and we should have realized that if Sabrina thought and thinks and believes that you are, that we should have had enough faith in her to believe it to be true as well. Don’t reflect our mistakes, see Ravus for what and who he is_ _and have faith in your own daughter and trust her._ ” Joseph apologized in Greek as he took his wife’s hand in his own.

Sabrina began to tear up and left and found the bathroom.

“Mom?” Selena asked as she followed her mother into the bathroom, having seen her mother’s upset features as Sabrina locked herself in a stall and took a bunch of toilet paper to soak up her tears.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Selena asked worriedly from the other side of the stall door.

“Do you love him?” Sabrina asked Selena.

“Ravus?” Selena guessed as her heart dropped and her stomach immediately knotted.

“Yes, Ravus, do you love him?” Sabrina asked again, trying to calm her voice and trying not to sound upset.

“Yes I do,” Selena admitted as she hung her head, there was no use in denying it. “Mom, am I in trouble?” Selena asked with a wince.

“No, not at all, Nyx told us the meaning of your jewelry,” Sabrina began as Selena grimaced as she prepared herself for the worst. “Did you know the meaning of it before or after you put it on?” Sabrina asked.

“Before, I found out first thing this morning, Sylva told me, Luna confirmed and Ravus obviously explained it too.” Selena answered as she fidgeted with her jewelry, especially the ring on her left ring finger.

“Have you had sex with him yet?” Sabrina asked and Selena’s shoulders dropped even further, no going back now.

“Yes,” Selena answered. “It was willingly done in love and trust and it was beautiful, I do not regret it.” Selena boldly proclaimed as tears came to her own eyes as she quickly got into the next stall and got some toilet paper to soak up her own tears.

“Do you doubt him, at all? Over anything?” Sabrina questioned.

“No, I know everything he’s ever done, he has never lied to me, never tried to hide the truth or downplay it, he has owned up to everything and taken responsibility. He is already the man I have been hoping and dreaming to find, to fall in love with and find my happily ever after with and he returns and shares my feelings, he loves me more than anything and anyone, he would give up his birthrights if he had to- if it meant making me happy and does everything in his power to make sure I’m happy and taken care of.” Selena professed, feeling the weight of that secret being lifted from her chest mentally damning whatever what may come to pass because of it, it was her turn to fight for them. This isn’t how she had imagined this conversation going and had hoped it wouldn’t have been for a little while yet before this took place but she felt slightly more ready than she thought she would have at that moment.

Selena sensed her mom getting up and opening the door before Sabrina hugged her daughter extremely tight. “I’m so happy for you Selena, I _really_ really am, if Ravus is who you choose and who you’ve obviously chosen, then…” Sabrina began feeling another wave of emotion wash over her. “Then your father and I will support you and your decision, but from this moment on, you will _always_ be faithful to him, submissive and obedient to him and love him with your whole heart and soul. There is no changing your mind now. I hope you are ready to spend the rest of your life with him and he better be ready and willing to do the same.” Sabrina warned.

“I am, now granted I’d like to graduate high school before I marry him and will not conceive before marriage either because I’m on birth control, Sylva helped me get a prescription for it, I’m on Nuva Ring.” Selena revealed.

“ _ **Oh thank God**_ , ok, I can live with that.” Sabrina blew out a breath of relief before giggling.

“I’m so proud of you, you’ve chosen well, tonight isn’t exactly a ‘sleepover’ at Luna’s house is it?” Sabrina asked knowingly, giving her daughter a knowing smile as Selena shook her head no.

“Well have fun and be safe,” Sabrina advised. “I really am happy for you,” Sabrina insisted as she held her daughter’s face in her hands and smiled before they rested their foreheads together.

“I love you Mom, thank you so much for not getting mad.” Selena cooed.

“Love you too Sweetie, that makeup artist isn’t still around is she?” Sabrina laughed before she let go of Selena to see how much of her makeup she had cried off.

“I’ll go see,” Selena offered as she wiped a stray tear from her eyes to make sure her makeup didn’t run either before leaving her mother in the bathroom.

Selena spotted the makeup artists eating at a table, having been guests too.

“Hey, my mom and I need a touch up, she’s in the bathroom.” Selena whispered before the lead makeup artist got up and got her bag and followed Selena back to the bathroom as Ravus watched worriedly before he got up and tried to catch her but she slipped back into the bathroom before he could so he anxiously stood outside the ladies’ bathroom door. Luna got up from the table and went to Nyx.

“Hey, come with me,” Luna said before practically yanking him out of his seat.

“See!” Nyx said to his father and grandparents.

“What the hell is going on? What is wrong with your sister and your mom? They’re in the bathroom and the makeup artist was just ushered in which means they’ve been crying. What the fuck?” Luna demanded in a whisper as she drug him behind one of the flower arrangements by the bathroom door.

Nyx winced and grimaced. “Please don’t kill me,” Nyx pleaded.

“What did you do?” Luna demanded.

“So my Grandpa Jo got me to confess the meaning behind Selena’s jewelry.” Nyx answered reluctantly.

“And? Is Ravus a dead man?” Luna concluded as terror gripped her chest.

“No, I don’t think so, see my grandparents didn’t like my Dad and didn’t approve of him and gave my parents all kinds of grief for years and I think my parents projected a lot of that onto Ravus which isn’t fair and I pointed that out and my grandparents confessed to that and apologized for it, like, it was the most heart touching moment our family has had in...well my whole life.” Nyx explained.

“Ok, so that explains it, so is Ravus in any kind of danger?” Luna rephrased.

“I don’t think so, after my grandparents apologized my mom was really touched and overwhelmed. Now I have no idea why Selena would be crying too...unless...fuck...” Nyx realized as Luna’s face hardened.

“God fucking damn it, I was hoping to avoid this exact scenario until _after_ the wedding, ok, let me see how far along Armageddon is. _**You**_ get to tell Ravus what happened.” Luna groaned as she went to the bathroom.

“Hey! There’s a bunch of worried Nox Fleuret’s out here, worried about our Ulrics.” Luna gently teased as she came into the bathroom to see Sabrina get her makeup retouched up.

“Nothing to worry about, we’re fine,” Sabrina waived off.

“Are we sure about that?” Luna laughed nervously as she looked to Selena worriedly.

“Yup, everything is better than fine, we’re all good.” Selena reassured her best friend.

Meanwhile outside the bathroom, Ravus ran his hands down his face. “I didn’t get a chance to rewrite my will, I didn’t write Selena into my will.” Ravus realized as he imagined all the ways he was going to be murdered that night and how he was never going to be able to see Selena again until she was like 30.

“I am so sorry,” Nyx apologized profusely again.

“I know you are, but how the fuck am I going to fix this Nyx? Can it even **be** fixed?” Ravus asked.

Nyx gulped, Ravus never called him Nyx anymore, it had been Jock Strap or Man or Bruh or Dude or Fam or Fucker on occasion.

Meanwhile back inside.

“There! All better, Selena Sweetheart, your turn, real quick.” The makeup artist said before turning her attention to Selena as Luna stayed with Selena and Sabrina left the bathroom.

“Oh, Ravus, there you are, just the person I wanted to see,” Sabrina smiled brightly before Ravus and Nyx exchanged a terrified look.

“Honey, you’re not in trouble or anything, I promise, you’re ok.” Sabrina reassured Ravus. “But I would like a private word.” Sabrina ventured before Ravus pulled out a card from his vows and a pen from his pocket and very quickly wrote a note on the back of the index card.

‘Selena, my Darling Love, I leave all my earthly possessions to you. Remember me well please Beloved.’ Ravus quickly wrote and dated and signed it before handing it to Nyx before taking Sabrina’s outstretched hand and following her as he accepted his fate and mentally rehearsed his apology for having sex with her daughter before marriage as well as his plead for his life.

“Ok, so Nyx let the cat out of the bag and before you start assuming the worst, I want to reassure you that it’s ok. Dorian and I are perfectly ok with your relationship, as serious as it is, with Selena and we’re sorry for giving you a hard time.” Sabrina apologized as Ravus blinked and stared in astonished disbelief at her before she burst into laughter. “Oh you should see your face! You’re too precious.” Sabrina laughed before reaching up and framing his face with her hands.

“Now, what I want you to realize is that marriage is a very serious matter, there is no divorce, it’s till death do you part, so to my grandparents and Dorian and myself, you are now engaged to Selena. So you will act accordingly and you will wait until she graduates high school before marrying her and you will _definitely_ wait until after marriage to start a family. You will love her with your whole heart and soul, you will be faithful to her in everything, you will be kind to her, you will never, ever, strike her, you will never lift a hand in anger at her or I swear to God that I will kill you myself. You will never, ever abuse her in any way, shape or form, you will never disrespect or dishonor her. You will be patient with her, you will be understanding with her, you will be gentle with her. She is not perfect but by God you better treat her as if she is. You will share everything you have with her and you will take care of every need she has. Before you marry her, you will move out of your parent’s house because Selena deserves a home of her own. Understood?” Sabrina declared with all seriousness.

“Actually there is a new development in the works just on the outskirts of town, when Selena and I officially get engaged I was going to have her pick out which plot of land she wanted and have a house custom built for us.” Ravus revealed. “But yes I vow to do everything you just said and more, my heart, soul and life is absolutely dedicated to her.” Ravus reassured her, making sure to not look away as he fished into his pocket and pulled out the ring box that had Selena’s engagement ring in it and holding it up to her. He had started carrying it around with him lately, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Sabrina smiled excitedly as she let go of his face and opened it, her eyes lighting up in excitement as she suppressed her squeal of delight before giving it back and hugging him extra tightly.

“Good boy, welcome to the family, now, I hope you know that Grandma Edie and Grandpa Jo are now expecting to be taken care of, very well I might add.” Sabrina teased.

“Which nursing home do they want to be in?” Ravus teased back which got them both to laugh as he felt relief wash over him. That went a million times better than he was expecting.

“You’ll have to ask them,” Sabrina laughed. “Also, Selena, if she’s having sex with you tonight, which I’m assuming she is and she’s more than freely choose to do so, you better make sure she is very well pleased.” Sabrina hinted with a knowing smile before Ravus choked on his spit which got Sabrina to laugh even harder.

“God I love that face! It’s the funniest thing ever!” Sabrina laughed hysterically.

“Uh, yes ma’am?” Ravus laughed himself as his face flushed bright red.

“Ok, better go back out and rejoin them.” Sabrina suggested before leading him back around the corner where Selena, Nyx and Luna were doing their best to stifle their laughter since they had been eavesdropping.

“God damn it.” Ravus hung his head in defeat before Selena, Luna and Nyx burst into hysterical laughter themselves.

“I’m so sorry man,” Nyx apologized in a laugh as he hugged Ravus tightly. “Glad to see you survived, unless there’s a knife wound I’m not seeing.” Nyx teased as he pretended to look Ravus over for stab marks.

“Haha,” Ravus rolled his eyes and shook his head but still smiled.

“Hey, I hate to break it up, but it’s time for toasts,” Chelsea reminded them as she came and got them.

“Right, come on, I want you with me,” Ravus said giddily as he took Selena’s hand and led her back to the table, Luna taking Nyx with her as well.

“ _I gave Ravus the talk._ _He’s our second son now_.” Sabrina proudly announced in Greek to Dorian and her parents.

“He better not knock her up before marriage, that’s my only condition.” Dorian murmured in response.

“He won’t.” Sabrina beamed proudly.

Back at the main table, Clarus was handed a microphone to give a toast as the best man.

“I’d like to propose a toast to the bride and groom, considering this is the second time I’m your best man Regis, I didn’t realize this was a lifetime gig.” Clarus joked which got everyone to laugh. “No but seriously, how do you do it? Each time you land the most beautiful woman in the land, your luck has got to start running out some time man.” Clarus teased. “Except you Rose, you’re still the most beautiful woman in the land to me.” Clarus clarified which earned more laughter as Rose rolled her eyes playfully from her table next to the Ulric’s.

“Regis, Sylva, I wish you and your family all the love and happiness in the world.” Clarus toasted before trying to hand Cor the microphone but Cor refused. He hated public speaking and instead handed it to Samantha who was next to speak.

“Sylva, this is the second time I’ve been your bridesmaid, I’m getting too old and fat for this, this girdle is killing me.” Samantha complained as she wiggled uncomfortably in her dress as the audience erupted into laughter. “No but seriously for those who don’t know, Sylva and I have been best friends since elementary school who happened to fall in love with and marry- twins. Now, we’re still best friends and have kids who have daughters who look like twins. I mean come on, look at that super blonde hair.” Samantha gestured to Stella and then to Luna. “I’m so happy that both of you found true love, not once but twice. And I also wish you all the love and happiness in the world.” Samantha toasted before handing the microphone to Noctis.

“Ha! First kid to give a toast! Woo!” Noctis cheered which earned more laughter as he pulled out the envelope in his pocket marked with a drawing of a piece of toast. Sylva stood next to him and snorted a laugh before taking the envelope from him. “Oh my god, you drew a piece of toast on your envelope that held your toast.” Sylva laughed as she held it up before handing it to her husband. Who admired it before showing it to Luna.

“Actually my sister drew that for me, she’s so talented, no one draws toast like you do Sis.” Noctis said into the microphone which earned even more laughter. “Ah, what to say to my parents on their wedding day...it’s about time! For crying out loud, five years of planning and plotting and scheming, I’m tired! That’s why I’m tired all the time, good grief, getting you two together was so _exhausting_!” Noctis teased. “But so worth it, but there is a downside to having a doctor for a mom, no more faking sick to get out of stuff, especially school and now I _really_ don’t have an excuse to not get my flu shot, let’s see, what else, oh, I’m no longer immune to ‘yo mamma’ jokes, I mean, it’s bad enough that I’m the Principal’s son, come on,” Noctis teased. “But, I still wouldn’t trade what we have, for anything, our family is perfectly imperfect and I can’t wait to find out what surprises life has in store for us. Love you.” Noctis toasted before taking the few steps to Luna who had practically glued herself to Regis’ side.

“And I still get to go second,” Luna laughed as she got into her pocket to get her own envelope that had a picture of a piece of toast drawn on it.

“To Mom and Dad, I too, am very tired of trying to get you two together. It was quite exhausting, do you know what I had to do, what I’ve gone through - to get to today? I had to team up with Ravus to help him sabotage every other relationship you tried to have besides Dad and then I had to team up with Noctis to help him sabotage every other relationship he tried to have with any other woman besides Mom. I’m sorry guys but, clearly, it was for your own good and Noctis and I were in it for the long con and ultimate end game. Noctis, you and I need a vacation, might I suggest...a family cruise?! Hawaii is really nice this time of year.” Luna smiled cheekily. “An argument could be made for the Bahamas, possibly the Caribbean, Fiji or even _Australia_ , I’d love to go for some shrimp on the barbie.” Luna said in her best Australian accent. “And you know, see the great barrier reef.” Luna added with a hopeful smile.

“How about for Spring Break,” Regis suggested before Noctis and Luna whooped and hollered in excitement, running over and doing their super friend handshake again, complete with chest bump that had everyone laugh again.

“Alright my turn, saving the best for last.” Ravus smiled excitedly as he pulled out an envelope from his pocket that had his name and the words ‘wedding toast if your mother marries Regis’ written on it, in his father’s handwriting before handing the envelope to his mom who immediately started to cry before the family crowded around her, Luna starting to cry as they looked at Ravus incredulously.

“Ok, I may have been sitting on this for years also.” Ravus admitted before he cleared his throat.

“My father, being as foresighted as he was, when he got cancer tried to plan for this eventuality so this is really his toast to all of us.” Ravus explained before he started to read the letter.

“To Sunshine,” Ravus began as Sylva’s tears really started streaming from her eyes as she soaked through Regis’ handkerchief. “I’m so proud of you for living on without me, I can’t imagine the struggles you’ve gone through and how much hurt and sorrow you’ve endured without me but I am so happy to know that you’ve found love and happiness again, I hope you shine brighter than ever before Sunshine.” Ravus offered as he did his best to keep a steady voice, doing his best to sound as much like his father as he could.

“To Princess,” Ravus said with a pleased grin to Luna. “I hope you’ve taken my advice, and kept up with your art and I’ve hoped you made so many masterpieces by now.” Ravus began as Luna held onto her mom and Dad tightly. “I know Regis has been like a second uncle to you and hope you can give him the same love and respect as you’ve given me Princess, I know Regis will do his best to be the best Dad to you that he can be.” Ravus continued.

“To Noctis and Luna, go easy on Ravus, he’ll take the longest to reconcile to change and accept everything. He’s also stubborn, so you’ll have to be patient too. But it’s for his own good.” Ravus read off with resigned smile. “Come on Dad, give me a break.” Ravus laughed. “To Noctis, I know you and Princess have been acting like you’re related since the moment you met and I know you’ll be a great brother to both Princess and Ravus, take care of your mother and don’t give her too much grief and don’t let her spoil you rotten.” Ravus continued.

“Too late,” Regis snorted a laugh.

“To Regis, I know you’ve been a great friend of the family and thank you so much for fulfilling your promise of looking after my family. And please know that it’s perfectly ok to tell Sunshine and Princess ‘No’ on occasion. Thank you for loving them, protecting them, cherishing them and honoring them and most of all, being patient with them. I know Ravus will be the most difficult, just hang in there and don’t give up, he’ll hopefully come around, but if he’s reading this on your wedding day as he’s been asked, then he’s already half way there so there’s hope.” Ravus read off with an amused grin.   
“To Ravus, hopefully you’re reading this letter with grace and a smile. I know you think that you’ll never be happy again without me as a father but I know Regis is trying his best and you have to promise to try your best too. Regis is a great guy and he’s an ally, not an enemy. Trust me on this Son. Be good to your mother, your sister, your step brother and your step father. It’s ok to let go of the past if it means you get to hold onto and embrace the future. I’m so proud of all of you and so happy for all of you too, always look out for each other, have each other’s backs and support each other. You’re a family now, love each other as such.” Ravus read off as a happy tear rolled down his cheek. “Will do Dad.” Ravus nodded in agreement before walking up and hugging Regis tightly. “Hi Dad.” Ravus whispered in Regis’ ear as everyone applauded and dabbed at the tears in their eyes.

“Hi Son.” Regis answered as he hugged Ravus just as tightly before the whole family hugged as a group hug.

When they let go Ravus looked over at Selena and knew what he needed to do. “Speaking of embracing the future,” Ravus hinted as he turned towards Selena who’s eyes got impossibly wide who inhaled sharply and held her breath. “Selena my Darling will you marry me?” Ravus asked he got the ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of her as she gasped and covered her mouth as Sylva and Luna gasped and practically screamed in excitement as they started jumping up and down as they stared in elated astonishment. Selena looked over to her parents and grandparents who were in an equal state of shock but nodded their consent.

“Yes,” Selena nodded as she practically ripped the emerald ring off of her left hand and put it on her right as Ravus got up and slid on the engagement ring on her left hand before Ravus kissed her then dipped her, eliciting thunderous applause and cheering before Noctis snatched the microphone from Ravus.

“Ok if Ravus is going to do this then so am I, Ignis, will you marry me?” Noctis asked as he went over to Ignis and took a knee and held up a ring box too as Luna and Sylva turned and had the same exact reaction as before.

“Yes,” Ignis nodded before reaching into his pocket and produced a ring himself before the two exchanged rings.

“Wait, he’s gay?” Edith whispered in confusion to Sabrina and Dorian who nodded in confirmation. “Oh, ok, well, I’m sure they’ll be a nice addition to the family too.” Edith grinned.

Sylva took the microphone from Noctis and turned towards the bar. “Please tell me we have Ouzo, because we need a bottle _right now_ , Sabrina, Dorian, Edith and Joseph, come on up here, we get to toast again! Woo!” Sylva cheered as Sabrina and her family came up and Patrick, the lead bartender brought over a brand new bottle of it to the head table.

“Somebody got knocked up.” Tredd practically sang in that ‘somebody is in trouble’ tone from his table with a laugh as Crowe and Ada looked at each other worriedly.

“I don’t think they’d be congratulating him like that if she was, he’d be in a shallow grave somewhere,” Libertus argued. “Nyx would have asked me to help dig it and I would have done it.” Libertus added.

“I’ll bet you fifty bucks she’s knocked up.” Tredd proposed.

“You’re on,” Libertus shook his hand.   
“I’ll take that bet too, fifty bucks she isn’t.” Crowe insisted as she shook Tredd’s hand too.

“Easiest hundred dollars I’ll ever make.” Tredd grinned smugly.

“More like the hardest hundred dollars you’ll ever loose.” Crowe argued.

“And you are going to do Selena a solid and you’re not going to say anything to anyone because this would ruin her reputation so you’re going to keep this to yourself or I swear I’ll hand you your ass and break everything that isn’t already broken.” Libertus vowed angrily with a hard look to Tredd before he, Crowe and Ada got up and took their food and their drinks to a different table.

Stella watched on and frowned and came back up to Tredd.

“What did you say now?” Stella demanded as she sat down next to him and crossed her arms over her chest.   
“I suggested that the reason Ravus popped the question tonight is because he knocked Selena up.” Tredd answered.

“Selena’s not pregnant, she’s on birth control, the same birth control I’m on and Ravus is careful with her, way more careful than you are with me, there’s more at work here than you realize so don’t you dare repeat that lie to anyone else, I’ve been around enough girls who got knocked up to know and recognize the signs and Selena shows _**none**_ of them.” Stella argued calmly.

“But what if it’s still too early to tell?” Tredd argued back.

“It’s not. You need to trust me on this, Selena is not pregnant, now, since we are rather alone, wanna sneak off into the bathroom?” Stella wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SO FUN to write. I cried and laughed writing this so hopefully you did too. one big happy family. Aaaahhhhhh!


	31. Guys My Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama at a wedding. So so much drama.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 31

 

Then it was time for Regis and Sylva’s first dance, choosing to dance to “You are my Sunshine” by Jasmine Thompson that had Luna and Ravus tearing up quite a bit considering the sentimental meaning to it but then the song changed into “Death of a Bachelor” by Panic! At The Disco and EVERYONE stared in amazement as Regis and Sylva danced in this amazing choreographed dance to the song. Everyone but Luna had their jaws on the floor. Luna simply watched in absolute delight, having helped them with the choreography. Then it was the ‘family’ song which was “Never Gonna Let You Down” by Colbie Cailat.

Since there was only two girls to three guys, Ravus chose to simply ‘stand’ by as Sylva danced with Noctis and Luna danced with Regis, doing a very fast fox trot around the perimeter around the dance floor before ‘switching out’, Regis choosing to ‘step out’ first and let Ravus step in around the dance floor with Luna until they came around the second time, Noctis switching out with his dad so Regis could go around with Sylva before Ravus switched out and danced with his mother as Noctis danced with Luna for the last lap. Then it was time for the ‘sibling’ song that Luna and Noctis chose which was “Oath” by Cher Lloyd and Becky G which was another choreographed number that Luna and Noctis had managed, by a miracle, to keep a secret from everyone. Even Sylva and Regis stared in astonishment and everyone cheered when Noctis lifted Luna but everyone cheered, whooped, hollered and laughed when Luna did an amazing lift for Noctis.

Not to be outdone, however, Luna and Ravus also had a secret song that they had also rehearsed to dance to which was “Stand by You” by Rachel Platten. Ravus however showed off a little by picking her up well above his head and twirled her like a Disney Princess, the whole time Luna pleading ‘Don’t drop me, don’t drop me, don’t drop me!’ in a giggle.

Once they were done, the family stood and took a bow before the music began to start before they went to the bar, Ravus taking Selena while Luna took Nyx along as Noctis took Ignis where a surprise greeted them.

“Ok, so the rule is, unless you’re Stella, as long as you’re wearing your corsage or your boutonniere, you won’t get carded and you can have unlimited drinks but the rule is, you can’t get drunk, a little buzzed and a tiny bit tipsy is ok but nothing beyond that. Got it?” Sylva laid out to her children and to their beloveds who were all wearing their corsages and boutonnieres.

“Even my parents and Grandparents?” Nyx asked since they had also gotten corsages and boutonnieres.

“Yup,” Sylva nodded.

“Why not Stella?” Luna asked.

“She’s on a four drink limit, hopefully Tredd can’t get drunk off of two drinks.” Sylva explained as everyone nodded sagely in agreement at that. “She’s already been informed and is more than happy with this arrangement.” Sylva added.

“Top shelf long island please,” Luna immediately ordered.

“Make that three,” Noctis ordered for himself and Ignis.

“Make that five,” Ravus ordered for Selena. “You’ll love it trust me,” Ravus quickly assured Selena who had made a face when he ordered that.

“Oh hell make that six please.” Nyx added.

“My whiskey please,” Regis sighed in resignation.

“Give me my signature drink please.” Sylva beamed.

“Wait what?” Luna said.

“Read the sign Sweetie,” Sylva pointed to the sign just behind the bartenders that said ‘Try the Sylva!”

“What is it?” Luna asked.

“It’s what you get when you mix a Mai Tai, a Zombie and a Bahama Mama together.” Regis muttered under his breath.

“Jesus,” Nyx snickered.   
“Oh yes, that drink will..., it should come in a limit of ONE.” Regis responded.

“I’ll have one of those too.” Luna beamed at the bartender. “And I just want to say thank you guys so much, you’re all working so hard and you’re doing great.” Luna praised and put a fifty into the tip jar which earned a big appreciative smile from Patrick as well as the other bartender who was making their drinks.

“Yeah, make that six of those.” Nyx suggested before they all got their two drinks and took over one of the couches before Nyx went and told his parents about the deal with the corsages and boutonnieres and then they got up and went to the bar themselves as Sylva and Regis went back to the head table so they could converse with their guests away from the roar of the music on the dance floor.

“Hey man, congratulations!” Luche congratulated as he came and sat down the couch with them with Ada as they two hugged.

“Thanks, I never thought they’d go for it.” Ravus laughed despite himself.

“Yeah, Selena what’s up with that? I thought you’d be 30 before your parents would be cool with that, unless there’s something I should know.” Luche asked as he leaned past Ravus to see Selena who shook her head no adamantly at his implication.

“No, Nyx spilled the beans about this,” Selena answered as she gestured to her jewelry. “Once that happened I think my parents just accepted it, which is...well it feels really weird, like they’re already treating me like an adult so I’m expecting that when I get back I’ll have a stack of bills to pay and expected to chip in with utilities and pay rent and stuff.” Selena half teased.

“That’s what he’s for.” Luche teased as he nudged Ravus with a grin and a wink.

“Hey, I’ll happily pay whatever it takes.” Ravus reassured Selena.

“Well you just up and bought the cow huh? No more getting the milk for free now.” Luche teased which made both Ravus and Selena give him a frown and unimpressed look.

“Please don’t compare my fiance to a cow.” Ravus half pleaded which earned a beaming proud smile from Selena.

“Somebody’s whipped.” Luche snickered so that only Ravus could hear him

“And spanked.” Ravus snickered back under his breath so that only Luche could hear him as Luche laughed quite hard at that.

“Damn do her folks know you like that kinky shit?” Luche asked rhetorically.

“Oh fuck no,” Ravus shook his head before he noticed Luche’s little ‘boutonniere. “So where’d you get that?” Ravus asked in amusement as he pointed it out.

“Oh, well, funny story, so I got impatient waiting on you to introduce me so Stella cheated and put it on me and introduced me to Craig Sr.” Luche answered.

“Wow, Stella came through for you, did you thank her?” Ravus asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Luche nodded.

“Well that was actually my game plan was to introduce you to Craig Sr, but since you got that, I should let you in on a secret.” Ravus grinned as he leaned forward and towards Luche who did the same.

“So my mom is being cool, you go to the bar with that ‘boutonniere’ and you’ll get free drinks, alcohol included and won’t get carded, get a really good whiskey or brandy or something like that and then go back to networking, they’ll think you’ll older and put more weight to what you’re saying, drink it slow and don’t let the burn show on your face.” Ravus advised. “Excuse me Darling, I gotta take care of something.” Ravus said to Selena who nodded and smiled before turning back to her conversation with Luna as the two drank their ‘Sylva’s’ giddily before inviting Ada to sit with them and shared their drinks with her.

Ravus went back up to the bar and got Patrick’s attention. “Hey, by any chance, there wouldn’t be a clause that says I’m allowed to have a special guest at the bar is there?” Ravus asked as he pulled a hundred out of his wallet and slid it discretely across the bar’s surface.

“You sure can.” Patrick smiled as he took it and slid it into his pocket.

“Awesome, Patrick, this is my best friend Luche, please take care of him like you would me.” Ravus said as he clasped Luche’s shoulders.

“Do you like whiskey?” Ravus asked Luche who nodded in confirmation.

“Get him and me the groom’s whiskey please,” Ravus requested to Patrick who nodded sagely and got the bottle down.

“Get ready to taste the best whiskey ever.” Ravus grinned excitedly before Luche took the glass from Patrick.

“Ooh, oh that’s really good.” Luche praised as he took a tentative sip. “Hey, I was gonna ask you, could I be your best man?” Luche ventured.

“Absolutely, I was just about to ask you that.” Ravus nodded his consent as he sipped the whiskey happily, “Alright, let me introduce you to a few people and then I wanna get back to Selena cause she’s talking wedding stuff and I wanna be there for that and make sure she doesn’t pick like..Barbie Pink.” Ravus said as he led Luche back through the crowd.

Meanwhile back at the couch.

“Ok you girls gotta help me out, Luche’s networking and it’s a wedding and I want to dance but I don’t wanna go up to just random guys, could you two help me out here?” Ada pleaded as she took over Selena’s long island since Selena much preferred Sylva’s signature drink.

“Um,” Luna and Selena thought that over.

“How old is too old?” Luna asked.

“Well how old was Regis’ other groomsman?” Ada asked before Luna’s eyes widened in anticipation having heard her mother try to encourage Cor to ‘find a girl to dance with, maybe settle down with’ at rehearsals, which Ada would be perfect for the former.

“He’s like only 8 or 9 years older than you so not like...well, just on the edge of creepy old. I could introduce you if you wanted. He’s very nice, kind of shy and quiet but super respectful, just be gentle with him ok?” Luna stressed as the two got up and Luna started looking around before she spotted him by the bar.

“Gentle how?” Ada asked as they weaved through the crowd.

“Well he’s single, so make sure you specify that you _**just**_ want to dance and don’t like, _**seriously**_ flirt with him otherwise he will try to sweep you off your feet because he may or may not have a thing for redheads or so I’ve overheard but he should behave himself.” Luna specified before they went up to the bar and put Ada between herself and Cor.

“Hey Patrick, I wouldn’t by any chance...” Luna began.

“Be able to have a special guest?” Patrick guessed with a grin.

“Yes! Meet Ada, she’s my special guest, could you please see to it that she’s taken care of the way I am?” Luna asked sweetly as she slid two fifties across the bar towards Patrick who nodded in agreement and pocketed those too. “Which means you’ll get free drinks on me, so order whatever your heart desires Ada.” Luna invited in a murmur to Ada who smiled giddily at that prospect.

“What can I get you Miss Ada?” Patrick asked charmingly.

“Do you have any really good scotch whiskeys?” Ada asked which got Cor’s attention who raised his head and turned to consider her curiously.

“Well the special tonight is actually the groom’s whiskey, it’s not a proper scotch though, but if you’re looking for a proper scotch I have….” Patrick began before he looked back over the wall and listed off what they had.

“Let me try the groom’s whiskey and if I don’t like it, I’ll go for that last one you listed off.” Ada ordered as she got up on the bar stool.

“Trust me, you’ll like it.” Cor grinned knowingly.

“Oh, Ada, this is Cor, Cor, this is Ada,” Luna introduced happily.

“Hi,” They both greeted each other with a handshake before she got her glass from Patrick.

“Oooh, you’re right, that is heavenly Love,” Ada grinned to Cor who blushed despite himself.

“You wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on her would you? Ravus stole her boyfriend to go do...” Luna began.

“Boring adult things,” Ada grumbled into her glass as she took another sip.

“Yeah, so she may need a partner on the dance floor though.” Luna hinted with a scheming grin.

“Of course,” Cor grinned, oh his night just got a million times better.

Drautos sat at the other end of the bar and had to do a double take. That could not be his running back at the bar.

“Ada?” Coach Drautos asked before Ada whipped her head around and her eyes went wide.

“Coach,” Ada gulped. “How are you?” Ada asked politely as she discretely scooched her drink towards Cor just in case as Drautos got down from his bar stool and walked down the bar and sat down on the other side of Ada.

“Good, you?” Titus asked curiously as he looked from Ada to Cor.

“Groom’s whiskey?” Titus asked before Ada noticed he was also wearing a boutonniere.

“Yeah, I’m um, Luna’s special guest.” Ada answered before she took the drink back and bravely took a sip in front of the coach and worried whether or not he was going to turn her in or not.

“Don’t worry kid, you’re not going to get in trouble from me, kinda impressed you didn’t go for Sylva’s drink.” Titus grinned.

“Yeah no, scotch whiskey or whiskey for me.” Ada grinned feeling relieved and much more relaxed and at ease.

“Smart girl.” Titus smiled and clinked her drink. “And you can call me Titus outside of school.” Titus invited. “So do you know the Marshal here?” Titus asked as he gestured over to Cor.

“Nope, Luna just introduced us.” Ada answered.

“Where’s Luche?” Titus asked curiously.

“Oh off with Ravus, “networking” fucking gag me.” Ada grumbled with an exaggerated eye roll and both of them burst into a snickering laugh.

“That deserves a toast.” Cor laughed as the three clinked glasses again.

“So are you here with anyone?” Ada asked Titus curiously.

“Nope,” Titus shook his head.

“You know who would be great at introducing you? Stella.” Ada said, noticing Stella coming up to the bar.

“What about me?” Stella asked as she came closer at the sound of her name.

“I don’t suppose you’d do me a favor and introduce Coach to any eligible bachelorettes could you? The whole team has been on him all season.” Ada asked Stella sweetly as she smiled cheekily at her Coach who gave her an unimpressed look. Stella and Ada had a very quick silent conversation with just their eyes as Stella gave a questioning glace to Cor and then to Ada who grinned.

“Absolutely, come on.” Stella beamed as she practically dragged Titus off the bar stool. “Now, what are you looking for…?” Stella asked Titus as they left the bar.

“Really? All season?” Cor asked once Titus was out of earshot.

“Yeah, don’t go repeating this but according to _everyone_ at Lucis high, once Principal Regis started dating Sylva, he got a lot tougher on violence and aggression especially if you’re a guy being a dick to a girl, like that’s automatic detention and suspension, he also got a lot more lax on dress codes for girls and practically no disciplinary actions if you’re caught hooking up, like, at all. Sylva was the best thing to happen to the school and by extension, Principal Regis, I’ve never seen a man that happy and you can tell Princess is totally his Princess and she’s over the moon to have him as a dad.” Ada explained as Cor blinked in surprise, his suspicions getting confirmed having witnessed a lot of these changes himself over the last year but he didn’t realize how much his friend had changed.

“Now coach on the other hand, I know Sylva has tried repeatedly to set him up and we could always tell when it went bad, an extra 20 to 50 of...everything.” Ada rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her whiskey. “So, now we can drink in peace, sorry, Coach gives off the Dad vibes.” Ada explained in a murmur to Cor who nodded in understanding as Ada swiveled on the bar stool towards him.

“So what’s a Marshal?” Ada asked curiously. “Obviously, I’m from the UK so we just have coppers,” Ada explained before Cor went into what he did for a living, which, the way Ada listened as if everything that came out of his mouth was very interesting to her, made his ego grow twice as big. Then, Ada’s favorite song came on.

“Care to dance with me?” Cor asked when he noticed how excited she got.

“Yes!” Ada smiled brightly before finishing her whiskey and got off the bar stool and took his hand as he led her to the bar stool.

Meanwhile Stella finished introducing Titus to three different women who were all far too happy to talk to him and who flirted shamelessly with him before she found Luna and Selena back on the couches.

“So guess what I saw?” Stella grinned as she sat down, Sylva’s namesake drink in her hand.

“What?” Luna and Selena asked curiously.

“I saw Ada drinking at the bar with none other than Cor Leonis,” Stella crooned.

“Yeah I introduced them and got her a drink, Ada was feeling neglected because Luche’s networking and I figured she’d be safe with him.” Luna answered before Stella’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You’re playing with fire.” Stella flatly told her.

“What?! How?” Luna asked in confusion and disbelief.

“Well I guess it was inevitable, but yeah, I totally saw them staring at each other all through the wedding and he’s been keeping his eyes on her all through dinner. He totally has a thing for her.” Stella leveled.

“Well I know he has a thing for redheads but she’s taken...” Luna tried to argue.

“ _Not happily_ and with how Luche’s been ignoring her all night, all Cor has to do is give her the right kind of attention and flirting and she’s going home with him or even to some broom closet somewhere with him, she was already half way there back at the bar,” Stella predicted.

“Fuck,” Luna grimaced.

“Yeah, does she dance like that with Luche?” Stella asked knowingly as she nodded to where Ada and Cor were dancing very closely to each other as Luna and Selena gasped in shock.

“I gotta go get Ravus and Luche,” Selena got up from the couch before Luna grabbed Nyx’s hand and drug him to the dance floor where he had just sat down from getting Libertus and Crowe being his special guests at the bar.

“Ok, shit I made a mistake, we gotta keep an eye on them.” Luna apologized to Nyx and told him what had happened and what she did and what Stella had just predicted before they began to dance next to Cor and Ada to eavesdrop.

Selena quickly walked through the crowds, trying to find Ravus and Luche before finally finding them, practically on the other end of the banquet hall.

“Rae!” Selena called out from a distance, the panic in her voice making both Luche and Ravus snap their heads towards her in concern.

“Darling what’s wrong?” Ravus asked worriedly.

“Hey, I’m so sorry to interrupt but I need these two.” Selena said pleasantly to who Ravus and Luche were talking to before grabbing their arms and practically dragging them away.

“Ok so we have a problem.” Selena laid out as she brought them closer to the dance floor. “Ok so you know how Stella is like the master of introducing people and a matchmaker and all that jazz?” Selena began.

“Who’s Ada dancing with?” Luche asked seriously as he eyed his girlfriend dancing extremely closely with someone else as his jealousy started to lick up his spine.

“Right, well, ok, so Ada feels neglected because she wants to dance and you’ve been too busy networking to do that, so that’s Cor Leonis, the other groomsman who’s had his eye on her all day and night Luche, but Luna didn’t know that before she brought Ada to the bar and had her be her special guest and got her Regis’ whiskey and introduced her to Cor and then told Cor to ‘take care of her’ and so yeah, that’s what’s going on and Luna is really sorry, she didn’t know and it wasn’t until Stella came and told us what the real deal was that Luna realized she made a mistake so please don’t get mad at her. Luna and Nyx are I think eves dropping but you need to be DONE networking tonight Luche, or Cor just might sweep Ada off her feet right under your nose.” Selena warned as she glanced worriedly over her shoulder.

“But don’t go in aggressive or angry because he’s a US Marshal and he’ll slip into Marshal mode and you’ll be fucked, you gotta play it cool and smart and you can’t take it out on Ada because Selena has a point, you have been ignoring her.” Ravus admitted with an apologetic look to Luche.

“Don’t worry about it,” Luche reassured them before he went out on the dance floor himself, trying to find Ada but she vanished. He found Nyx and Luna who were trying to subtly find her too, Luna apologized profusely but sadly, because of the volume of the music they couldn’t hear much of anything and then with the dance floor getting so crowded, they lost them.

“I found them!” Selena practically yelled as she made her way over to them before taking Luche’s hand and leading them to a lonely part of the reception hall.

Meanwhile a little while before-

“How did you get the scar? If you don’t mind me asking Love,” Ada inquired curiously as the two danced as she noticed the scar on his wrist.

“Oh, uh, knife fight with an illegal arms dealer.” Cor recalled and smiled giddily when her eyes widened with excitement at that.

“One hell of a story Love, care to tell?” Ada asked with her best doe eyed look.

Cor’s heart fluttered in his chest, with those emerald green eyes of hers, nearly melted him on the spot.

Cor used the rest of his dance to tell her the **epic** tale, that may or may not have been a bit embellished for her benefit and she ate it up before the song changed and Ada paused as she thought it over whether or not she should call it quits and find Luche and give him a proper chance to redeem himself or if she should keep dancing with the devilishly handsome Marshal.

“We can keep dancing.” Cor suggested which earned him another bright excited smile before she moved a bit closer to him, her hand going further up his shoulder, practically resting behind his neck, where his neck met his shoulders so that his arm could wrap all the way around her waist and back, their fronts now pressed against each other whereas before they were merely inches away from the otheras they continued to ‘waddle’. Now from this distance he could really smell her perfume which smelled sweet and floral to him which he found he really liked.

“I really like your cologne Love,” Ada purred as her eyes got lidded. God he smelled divine and she leaned in just a bit to breathe in the heavenly aroma, wondering if she leaned in just a little further if he’d let her kiss him or not. She was almost willing to bet he would and by the way the look in his eyes practically almost pleaded for her to do it only encouraged and emboldened her. Plus with how he was holding her, even with his rather gruff exterior, he was being especially gentle and soft with her, she usually hated feeling ‘delicate’ because that always made her feel weak but, somehow, she didn’t feel that way. That ‘weakness’ wasn’t implied but rather, like she was feeling treasured and she found she actually, really, really liked that.

“Thanks, the bride got it for me as a groom’s gift, I completely forget what it’s called.” Cor admitted which got Ada to laugh and his heart rate to climb. Goodness gracious she had a gorgeous laugh.

“You strike me as a, oh whats the American term, a man’s man, very unbothered with trappings like cologne, moisturizers and hair gel and mouse and the like,” Ada appraised.

“And you’d be correct.” Cor grinned proudly.

“Hmm,” Ada hummed, almost a wistful sigh, with a self satisfied smirk as she reached up and straightened his bow tie that had gone askew just a tiny bit. Cor swallowed hard as he watched her movements. “I like it that you go for straight whiskey,” Ada praised as she mentally added up all the things she liked about him.

“Likewise,” Cor grinned. “So what’s your favorite?” Cor asked.

“Well Regis’ is quite delicious and superb if I do say so myself, Macallan makes some of the best too. Very posh though, but unless my eyes deceived me they also have Booker’s Rye here too, that’s a very good whiskey, not a proper scotch though.” Ada revealed and Cor’s own eyes danced with delight. Oh she was the perfect girl, she knew whiskey and scotch whiskey. Plus she was obviously an adult by her knowledge and familiarity with the subject, even if a bit young for him, but he was inexplicably drawn to her and he was willing to throw out all kinds of rules if it meant he didn’t have to spend the night alone, plus breaking so many ‘rules’ was quite thrilling, this was perfect.

“I haven’t tried either one,” Cor admitted.

“How about I grab that table over there after you grab us another pair of drinks Love?” Ada grinned as she stood on her tip toes to talk into his ear before kissing his cheek sweetly that got Cor wanting to just grab her hand and drag her away to..he didn’t care where, that kiss was damn electric.

“Sounds like a plan.” Cor smiled giddily before Ada sauntered off, sashaying her hips seductively as she felt his eyes glue themselves to her before he remembered that he was on a mission and walked towards the bar.

“Let me get two glasses of those, on the rocks and can I get two glasses of that one too.” Cor pointed to the other that Ada had told him.

“You got it Marshal.” Patrick nodded and quickly got two tumblers and then two different shaped glasses so that the cups could stack easier so the Marshal could hold four glasses in just the two hands with ease.

“Good luck Marshal, you’ll get her for sure.” Patrick grinned knowingly.

“Well, that’s the problem, she’s kinda here with knuckle head, won’t dance with her and too busy talking to everyone else but her.” Cor revealed.

“Pppsshhh, so what?Sweep her right out from under his stupid nose.” Patrick encouraged. “She looks a bit young though.” Patrick added as an afterthought.

“She’s from the UK and is perfectly legal there, this is now a diplomatic mission.” Cor reassured him.

Patrick nodded sagely at that before Cor grabbed the glasses and made his way over to her and sat down.

“I forget which one is which.” Cor said as he handed her a pair of the glasses as she kicked out Luche’s chair since she was now sitting down at their now abandoned table. “You wouldn’t happen to have a pen would you Love?” Cor asked and smiled brighter when her own cheeks dusted pink as she reached into her purse and produced a pen and handed it to him.

Cor got his business card out of his wallet and wrote down his personal cell phone number on the back before giving her her pen and the card.

“Just in case you ever find yourself in a pinch, feel free to call me anytime, day or night.” Cor invited as he handed it to her but she used her grip on the card to pull him to her and kissed him, which surprised Cor for just a second before he closed his eyes and kissed her back, both of them opening their mouths to the other before kissing each other very deeply before the need for air arose.

“Sorry, I couldn’t wait any longer Love,” Ada admitted breathlessly as she took the card from his hand and looked it over. “Thank you so much _Marshal_.” Ada cooed as she discretely put it into the outside pocket of her wallet with the other business cards she kept in her wallet.

“Why’d you put it there?” Cor asked curiously.

“Nosy boyfriend, if I’d put it inside, he’d find it easily and get all jealous and probably rip it to shreds but if I put it here, with the other business cards, like for LuLaRoe and some from the boutiques I like to shop at, it blends in, where as if I have actual doctor’s appointments and things, they go on the inside and as you can see, are very few.” Ada explained as she very quickly showed him her wallet from a distance before putting it away. “So do you have any other bad ass scars Love?” Ada asked as she took the top glass and took a sip as she scooted closer to him. “Oh that’s heavenly,” Ada praised. “Cheers Love.” Ada smiled as she clinked her glass with his before he took a sip himself and tried to reign in his emotions while his instincts were telling him that she was too young while his desires were telling him to just pick her up and leave with her and worry about the rest later.

“I can see why you would like this, this is very very smooth.” Cor praised as he took a chance and put his hand on her knee, smiling wider when she didn’t flinch or pull away, if anything her legs spread in invitation.

“So about those scars, do you have any more?” Ada asked as her gaze raked over him as she undressed him with her eyes, making him feel quite warm and feverish that had very little to do with the alcohol.

“Actually, I do.” Cor smiled as he took his jacket off and put it on the other chair and undid his cuff links and pulled up his sleeves to show her his forearms.

Ada’s eyes went wide in excitement as she scooted even closer to him before reaching out and tracing the scars with her finger tips as he told her about them. Her touch, feather light but still sent chills up his spinewhile it turned him on like nothing else had. His imagination supplied him with teases of what it would feel like having her touch all of him, especially the scars on his chest and abs.

“Is that a scar on your neck too? Did some unlucky bastard try to cut off your head Love?” Ada asked as she pointed it out.

“Ha, yeah,” Cor answered as he reached up but Ada was quicker.

“May I?” Ada asked, her eyes darkening with lust and Cor swallowed thickly and nodded yes.

Ada’s grin turned wicked as she, with one pull, undid his bow tie and unbuttoned his top two buttons before pulling the collar open and reaching up to trace that particular scar down with the tip of her index finger until it dipped an inch past the neck of his undershirt before looking back up into his ice blue eyes that had started to dilate.

Cor was just about to suggest to grab the drinks and go to his hotel room that was only five minutes away, they could walk there if they wanted to. He could have her, _tonight_ if she wanted him and she _was_ giving every non verbal cue that she wanted him. She was as good as his, all he had to do was speak up and say something, or better yet, just lean in and kiss her again and he was pretty sure the rest would work itself out.

But then, Luche reappeared and took the seat on the other side of Ada with a smug grin, grabbed her second glass and started chugging it.

“You uncultured swine! Give that back!” Ada demanded as she took it back from him. “This isn’t something you ‘chug’ this is something you sip and enjoy _slowly_ you wanker!” Ada snapped before drinking some herself but Luche’s smug grin stayed on his lips.

“Well I thought since the Marshal was plying one minor with alcohol, what’s one more?” Luche grinned smugly, knowing he had Cor dead to rights.

Cor simply shook his head.

“I have done no such thing. As long as Miss. Ardens here still has her ID from the UK, she’s considered an international and can still obey the laws of her homeland which say she’s perfectly legal. You stole her drink, I’m not liable for that. But if you’re going to be belligerent and I feel that your presence is threatening, much less think that you could, in any sense, bring harm to Miss Ardens. I could always take her into my protective custody and alert the Sheriff that I and Miss Ardens witnessed you stealing drinks and consuming alcohol. Because what are you? 16, 17?” Cor threatened with a smug grin himself.

Ada however closed her eyes tight and winced as she started chugging the whiskey until the glass was empty before grabbing the other glass and chugging that too. Oh this was going to end badly because her luck just ran out and the numb-er she could feel the better.

“Ada, Baby, did you actually forget to inform the good, law abiding and law enforcing Marshal here, that you aren’t in fact “legal” and are in fact, a minor yourself? Because you are, only 17, not legal to drink in this country or your homeland and have a United States Driver’s license instead of a UK ID? Not to mention, you’re still in high school, only half way through the year too and are a good _decade_ younger than the Marshal too.” Luche posed curiously as he leaned over and got her wallet out of her purse, opened her wallet and took her driver’s license and handed it to the Marshal- who’s eyes widened a smidge as he felt his buzz leave him immediately. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK this was BAD, he could get fired, he could go to prison, he could get in so so so much trouble for this.

He took the ID and looked it over, it was real, but at least she would be turning 18 in...less than a month. Ok, at least this could still work. He put it down and slid it back over the table’s surface towards Luche’s stupid smirking face.

He looked at Ada’s eyes that were pleading with him and giving him the most apologetic look she could muster.

“I’m sorry,” Ada finally said.

“Fair enough kid, tell you what Miss Ardens,” Cor said as he got an idea and got his own wallet back out and handed her another card, hoping that would distract knucklehead and keep him from actually going through her wallet. “If you feel unsafe in _any way_ around _anyone_ , **call me** , if you need me and my services for whatever reason, _**call me**_ , and in three and a half weeks, if you want me, _call me then_ _too Love_ ,” Cor winked before standing up, putting his jacket back on, grabbed his cuff links, slipping them into his pocket and grabbed his two glasses and walked back over to the bar, finishing both drinks before he got there.

“I saw knuckle head came back to get his girl back.” Patrick offered lowly, going ahead and refilling his glass for him.

“Yeah, except the fact that she turned out to be 17 and didn’t bother to mention that before I supplied her with not one, but two drinks and she kissed me.” Cor revealed as he covered his face with his hands and rubbed at his eyes before rubbing down his face as Patrick blinked in surprise.

“Was it good?” Patrick asked curiously and the face Cor made conveyed just how _**good**_ it was.

“So, good news is she’s going to be 18 in less than a month and if that idiot doesn’t get his act together, he’s gonna loose one hell of a girl and while I probably won’t take her home tonight, I’ll be taking her home at some point. She’s worth the wait that’s for sure.” Cor smiled despite the situation as he drank the refilled glass.

Meanwhile back at the table-

“Having fun without me Baby?” Luche posed to Ada.

“You’re an asshole you know that? First you ignore me then when I happen to catch another man’s eye you play the smug bastard.” Ada glared back at him.

Luche simply huffed a laugh, leaned over and gave her a very heated open mouthed kiss on the side of her neck that practically melted in her seat.

“That’s not fair.” Ada complained.

“Nope, it sure isn’t.” Luche grinned as he took her hand and pulled her out of her seat before leading her away.

“I don’t want to go home yet,” Ada whined as she stood and cast a look over her shoulder towards the bar. Patrick caught the movement and watched them and alerted Cor who turned and watched intently as Luche led Ada away. Time to slip into Marshal mode.

“We’re not going home, but I am, going to remind you of who you belong to, just in case you forgot.” Luche said over his shoulder as he lead her into the women’s bathroom and took her to the last stall that had a baby changing table and pulled her into the stall roughly before locking the door and pinning her up to the wall and kissed her passionately before hiking her skirt up and pulling her thong and pantyhose down pulled the knife from his pant pocket and grabbed them in the crotch and cut them in half as she unzipped his pants and pulled his boner out of his briefs. Ada would be lying if she didn’t actually love that little stunt, she had three pairs of absolutely ruined pantyhose and twice as many as pairs of ruined underwear because of it and it thrilled her each time because Luche would never use the knife actually on her but by God, when he wanted and needed her that badly, he did whatever it took and always replaced what he ruined, usually with much nicer underwear and pantyhose or stockings. Luche pulled her up to pin her to the wall and impaled her roughly, causing her to moan loudly.

Meanwhile in the next stall over Stella had been riding Tredd, her big poofy skirt completely covering not just her legs, but his and their joining completely. Tredd had pulled her breasts out of the top of her dress and was sucking on them as he groped her ass from underneath her skirt before they paused and looked at each other.

“Is that...Luche and Ada?” Stella mouthed to Tredd as they paused and listened closely for a moment at the sound of Ada’s moan before Tredd nodded in confirmation. Stella covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Ada keened as Luche bit her breasts through her dress. “Easy,” Ada soothed as she reached down and pulled them from her bra and her dress so that they hung out over the top of her dress before Luche craned his head down and sucked them hard, making Ada moan again. Usually he would have had her keep quiet but right now, he wanted everyone to know what they were up to.

“Oh Luche,” Ada mewled as he started to thrust quite hard into her, slamming her into the wall.

Stella clamped her hand over Tredd’s mouth to keep him from snickering before he playfully bit and sucked on her fingers before thrusting up into her, prompting her to continue, which she did, feeling competitive, wanting to orgasm before Ada did which should have been easy since she was halfway to orgasm herself.

Luche grunted from the effort of keeping her up with his hands on her waist and pounding into her from below before he got an idea and pulled the baby changing table down and pulled away before practically throwing Ada face down onto it so he could lean over her. One hand went to her throat and didn’t squeeze so hard so as to _choke her_ choke her but it was enough to make her head swim.

“Now, who do you belong to again?” Luche growled into Ada’s ear before smacking her ass, force causing a ripple to travel along the surface of her ass cheek and her hip.

“You,” Ada answered as she squeezed her own breasts with her hands to save them from the cold of the changing table.

“I want to hear my name Baby Girl.” Luche bit out before biting her ear and neck, making her gasp and moan again.

“L-Luche,” Ada stuttered as her eyes closed in bliss as Luche continued to pound himself into her from behind. Fuck they hadn’t had rough sex like this in forever.

“All of it!” Luche demanded in a growl as Stella and Tredd’s eyebrows rose in surprise as they both mouthed the word ‘Damn!’

“Luche, ooohh, Luthor, aaahhh, mmmm, Lazarus,” Ada answered as she ground back into him.

“That’s right, you belong to me, and as such, I don’t ever want to see you feeling up any other man got it?!” Luche grunted as he pounded into her so hard the changing table was in danger of coming off the wall.

“I wasn’t...” Ada shook her head before Luche pulled out and stayed out making Ada whine in protest. “But I wasn’t feeling him up!” Ada argued as she wiggled her ass a little, hoping to entice him back in.

“I watched you unbutton his shirt and feel all over his arms.” Luche countered as he took the head of his dick and just teased her slit with it, driving her crazy.

“OK FINE!” Ada relented and Luche slammed back into her as deep as he could go and felt the head reach the top of her cervix as Ada keened and moaned again before Luche laid over her and bit the crux of her neck and shoulder causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

“Not so hard!” Ada growled back before Luche soothed the bite with his tongue before sucking on her neck again leaving hickeys in his mouth’s wake. “Fuck Luche, I’m so close.” Ada warned which prompted Stella to really ride Tredd with reckless abandon.

Stella came first in a silent scream as Tredd’s eyes rolled back into his head as he held onto Stella as he felt her inner walls flutter and milk him dry before they heard Ada’s keening cry of bliss and Luche’s grunting moan himself.

“Fuck Luche, did you forget to put on a condom again?” Ada realized when she came down from her high as Tredd and Stella looked at each other in shocked surprise.

“Fuck,” Luche groaned as he wrapped his tired arms around her that had been holding onto Ada’s hips. “I’m sorry Baby,” Luche apologized. “I didn’t hurt you too bad did I?” Luche asked as he helped her down and helped her straighten up again.

“Nah, it’s all good,” Ada reassured him. “Really? You just _had_ to cut another pair didn’t you.” Ada teased as she took off what was left of her thong and let it drop to the floor before sitting on the toilet to undo her shoes so she could take off what was left of her leggings.

Tredd held Stella’s arm so she could bend backward to see the floor of the next stall without either Luche or Ada seeing her.

Stella sat back up and made an impressed and enthralled face. ‘He cut off her underwear and pantyhose.’ Stella mouthed to Tredd who blinked in surprise himself.

“But if you could please stop using tonight as a chance to climb the social ladder that would be nice. It’s a wedding, it’ll be a year before we can come to another one of these so just...dance with me, please?” Ada pleaded as she pulled off the pantyhose and put her shoes back on before gathering her ruined undergarments and standing up to face Luche again.

“Ok, fair enough.” Luche nodded in agreement before pulling her to him again and kissing her soundly as Stella silently ‘awwed’ as Tredd rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Luche got straightened up himself before taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom but not before she threw her ruined undergarments into the trash.

Cor leaned on the wall next to the women’s bathroom door with his arms folded over his chest as he warred with himself on how to react to all of this. Luche and Ada left the bathroom and didn’t even notice him. But he sure noticed her now missing stockings and bite marks on her neck and shoulders but she didn’t have any bruising that he could see and that made him worry that the bruises were where he couldn’t see.

Once Luche and Ada left the bathroom Stella and Tredd burst into laughter.

“Oh my god!” Stella squealed as she gathered her skirt and got off of Tredd. “We need to go and find out what happened, right now. Because I know something happened and chances are it was with the Marshal.” Stella said as she helped him up and got his crutches and practically pulled Tredd out of the bathroom.

“Oh, hello there...Marshal.” Stella greeted knowingly when she and Tredd left the bathroom too.

“Do you know the couple who were just in there Stella?” Cor asked curiously as he moved off the wall.

“Yeah, a little, uh, Luche played football with him, this is my boyfriend by the way and you already know that I know Ada..” Stella said as she started to introduce Cor to Tredd.

“We’ve met before, how’s the broken...everything?” Cor asked Tredd politely with a half grin and huff of a laugh through his nose, the kid had been FUCKED UP the last time he saw him.

“Healing.” Tredd nodded as he remembered both Clarus and Cor being in his room for all the Andrew bullshit.

“So were you guys in there while Luche and Ada were?” Cor asked as he refocused their conversation.

“Yup,” Stella nodded, still confused. “Why?”

“Did it sound like he was forcing himself on her?” Cor asked pointedly.

“It was some rough sex but I never heard her telling him to stop or ‘no’.” Tredd answered honestly as Stella nodded along in agreement with that statement but her face still portrayed that she had some reservations with that answer.

“Why are you so concerned about Ada? Unless something happened between you and her. Did something happen, did she by chance, unbutton those buttons and touch those arms?” Stella guessed as she noticed Cor’s sleeves rolled up and recalled Luche’s accusation.

“That’s confidential.” Cor’s face turned stony and walked away and Stella and Tredd stared in shocked awe at each other.

“Oh we need to know how that went down.” Stella murmured to Tredd as she looked over at Luna, Nyx, Ravus and Selena sitting down, taking a break at a nearby table.

But Cor waited until they had walked away before walking back to the bathroom and looked for “evidence.” He almost immediately found her stockings and oh god her underwear, a thong, but it was all cut, by a knife. He took them out of the trash and stuffed them into his pocket, he could properly ‘process’ them later. He looked at the row of stalls and used his detective brain to try to figure out which stall they would use. Not the first ones, but the last ones in the row perhaps. He checked the very last stall first and saw how the baby changing table was almost to the point of coming off the wall. But no blood, no other signs but it was put into the down position before he saw just a few drops of semen on the floor. He took several pictures of all of it before taking a piece of toilet paper and wiping it up and wrapping that in even more toilet paper and put it into his other pocket. That was just about all the hard evidence he would need, all he needed was a statement or a confession. That would be the easy part.

Meanwhile back at the other table.

“Ok, so how did Ada go from just having a drink at the bar to putting the moves on Cor?” Stella asked as she and Tredd sat down and looked at the four of them expectantly.

“How the fuck would know that? You weren’t even out here.” Ravus frowned.

“Because Tredd and I were banging in the bathroom and Luche and Ada just had some _nasty_ make up sex in the bathroom and Cor was hanging out just outside the bathroom door and asked me if Luche raped Ada.” Stella answered as all four of them stared at her in shocked horror.

“Did he?!” They all asked in outrage.

“I don’t think so, I mean he was, by the sounds of it, pretty rough but she never made any noises of distress and I mean look at her, she’s clearly fine and genuinely happy to be dancing with him and if I felt he crossed the line I would have beaten his ass and fucked him up.” Stella resolved which earned her sage nods from everyone at the table. “I warned Luche this would happen, I told him that he needed to get someone he knew and trusted to dance with Ada otherwise this exact scenario would happen. Luche has no one to blame but himself.” Stella resolved as she folded her arms over her chest as the others nodded along.

“But he did cut her underwear and stockings off. Like _**off**_ off, he shredded those things, must be that knife he keeps in his pocket all the time. Didn’t cut her though. But he did bite the fuck out of her neck and shoulder, Fuck I can see that from here.” Tredd shrugged which got everyone to stare at Ada and then at him in astonishment before they were just clearly overwhelmed by that piece of information as Luna’s face got deadly serious. She was really hoping that at least on the day of her mother’s wedding she would have a perfectly good day that wouldn’t be tainted by anything.

“I wish there was something we could do.” Selena sighed worriedly.

“Well obviously, Luche and Ada could use some help, how about you guys invite them to your house tonight, possibly a couple of days, nothing a few days of sex can’t fix and they could always you know, try talking it out.” Stella suggested with a shrug as Luna looked at Nyx who looked at Ravus who looked at Selena before they all nodded yes in agreement before Stella looked past them and grinned smugly.

“What?” Luna asked as she followed Stella’s line of sight.

“Oh just Coach Drautos about to score.” Stella smiled before all of them turned to look and followed her line of sight.

“He was cramping Ada’s style at the bar so she asked me to ‘introduce’ him and so I did and just one more laugh and arm touch and he’s got her.” Stella smirked knowingly.

“She looks half his age.” Nyx frowned.

“Eh, she’s into older guys and every guy is into younger chicks.” Stella shrugged.

“He’s also _a fox_ so he’s got that going for him too.” Stella appraised as Tredd frowned and gave her an unimpressed look. “And there it is, the laugh and the arm touch and the lean in and doe eyed look. Come on Titus, lean in and ask her to your place.” Stella guided from her seat as if she was speaking into a microphone into Titus’ ear.

“How, how do you do it?” Luna asked.

“I have a talent for reading people, it’s how I knew you wouldn’t flirt back because you’re loyal to a fault.” Stella said as she pointed to Nyx. “And how you’re also loyal to a fault but just a general sweetheart who this jerk doesn’t deserve.” Stella teased as she pointed from Selena to Ravus as the rest of them snickered.

“Hey,” Ravus frowned.

“And what did you read me as?” Tredd asked curiously.

“An asshole,” Stella smiled as Nyx barked a laugh and banged the table with the side of his fist.

“An asshole with a giant dick.” Tredd smiled cheekily as he held up his hands up, three feet apart.

“Eh, a charming and lovable asshole, you’re my asshole Baby,” Stella winked at Tredd.

“Length ain’t shit without girth, your pixie stick ain’t nothing to brag about.” Nyx teased which earned a whooping hollering laugh from everyone at the table as Tredd laughed along too, but still gave Nyx the bird before Chelsea got on the microphone and announced it was time to cut the cake before all of them got up and went over to the massive cake but not before Stella noticed the Marshal leave the women’s restroom with a smug grin and bulging pockets as her eyes widened and she connected the dots. Oh Luche was going to be so fucked.

Noctis, Luna and Ravus went around the cake and helped their parents cut the cake as a family before Noctis and Luna smashed their half eaten pieces of cake into each other’s faces.

“Really? I spent all that money getting your guys’ hair make up done by a professional...” Sylva complained teasingly as she helped wipe the frosting off of Luna’s and Noctis’ faces as well as wiped it out of Noctis’ hair that had been combed back and to the side and out of his face for the occasion.

“Don’t you dare smash cake in my face at our wedding,” Ignis warned Noctis with a smile as he finished getting the rest of it off.

“I’m so smashing cake in your face if you smash it in mine.” Nyx snickered as he helped get the rest of the icing off of Luna as well as the pastry chef began to slice up the remainder of the cake.

“Please tell me...” Selena began as she snagged the first piece of chocolate cake.

“No, I would never dream of it Darling,” Ravus quickly assured her as he snagged the first slice of strawberry cake as they walked away from the cake and back towards their table as Nyx also snagged a piece of chocolate cake while Luna got the white chocolate raspberry cake and joined them along with Noctis and Ignis who also got the chocolate cake.

“So we still on for tonight?” Noctis asked the group who nodded along in agreement.

“Although it was suggested we invite Luche and Ada too.” Ravus noted.

“Why?” Noctis asked curiously.

“You don’t wanna know.” Luna quickly assured Noctis.

“Well if Luche and Ada are coming too I’m going to invite Prom and Cindy.” Noctis shrugged.

“I think Libertus and Crowe would like to come too.” Luna suggested to Nyx who nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile back at the bar-

Cor and Gladio sat side by side, both staring into their whiskeys as if they would hold the answer to their problems.

“Girl?” Gladio finally guessed.

“Yup.” Cor nodded before they both took a sip. “Girl?” Cor guessed.

“Yup.” Gladio nodded.

“Which one?” Cor asked curiously.

“The one dancing with Pelna.” Gladio grumbled as they turned to see Pelna dancing with Yasmine, both of them having a ball.

“She’s pretty, what happened?” Cor asked.

“Worst rejection of my life.” Gladio murmured as he took another sip.

“What happened with yours?” Gladio asked.

“Knuckle head boyfriend was ignoring her, I asked her dance, flirted and then he got jealous enough to take her back.” Cor answered vaguely.

“Which one?” Gladio asked curiously.

“You don’t wanna know.” Cor shook his head.

“Come on man, which one, maybe I know her and can put in a good word for you.” Gladio grinned, his love life may have taken a hit, didn’t mean he couldn’t at least help out a friend.

“That’s the problem, I’m pretty sure you do know her, considering you play ball with the knuckle head boyfriend.” Cor huffed a laugh through his nose as he took a sip of his whiskey.

“Oh man, you gotta tell me.” Gladio pleaded and Cor heaved a sigh.

“Ada.” Cor finally said as Gladio’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“That’s your type?” Gladio asked.

“Yup, god she’s a firecracker and practically perfect.” Cor said as he ran his hand over his buzz cut hair before rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Luche is the knuckle head?” Gladio asked, needing confirmation.

“Any idiot dumb enough to ignore their gorgeous girlfriend at a wedding in favor of ‘networking’ is a knucklehead.” Cor told him plainly.   
“No I agree with you on that. Man usually Luche’s one of the smartest guys I know, well, besides Iggy. But you’re right, that’s a bonehead move.” Gladio agreed before they just nodded and took another sip of their whiskey.

“So what’s your plan for tonight?” Gladio asked.

“Finish this whiskey, see if I can score a whole bottle, if not get my flask filled with it and go home and try to figure stuff out.” Cor answered vaguely.

“You wouldn’t mind if I crash at your place again would you? Noctis invited me over to his house but with him and Ignis and Nyx and Luna and Ravus and Selena and basically everyone having someone and hooking up, I just...” Gladio trailed off.

“Don’t worry about it, be happy to have you, would need to stop at the store, get those cup of noodles you like so much.” Cor grinned.

“Perfect.” Gladio smiled gratefully.

Meanwhile back at the table where Libertus, Crowe, Ada and Luche had gathered around eating cake. Libertus having a slice of all the different flavors of cake and practically moaned as he ate all of them, Crowe only taking a bite of each one too so as not to miss out.

“So you and Ada wanna crash at my house?” Ravus invited Luche.

“Yeah that’d be great.” Luche immediately agreed before Ravus brows furrowed just a little, Luche didn’t even ask Ada or look to her for an answer, just answered for them, he looked at Selena who’s face conveyed that she had caught on to that too.

“Ada, would your parents be ok with that?” Ravus asked Ada politely.

“Yeah, sure, let me text em.” Ada readily agreed as she got up and got her purse and got her phone and texted her parents.

“So you having a wedding just like this guys?” Libertus asked Nyx and Luna.

“If my mother has anything to do with it, yes.” Luna laughed.

“If my mother has anything to do with it, yes,” Nyx mirrored with a laugh of his own.

“Which reminds me, did you want to be a bridesmaid Crowe? Ada? With as much family as he has, I’ll be needing all the bridesmaids I can get.” Luna asked sweetly with an amused grin.

“Oh hell yeah,” Crowe immediately agreed.

“If I’m still state side, yeah,” Ada agreed.

“Oh are your parents moving back to England?” Luna asked her facial expression and tone conveyed her concern.

“Possibly, my dad’s been talking about it with my mum.” Ada answered with a sigh.

“Hey can I borrow your lip gloss?” Stella said in code as she came up behind Luna and kissed the back of her head and put her hands on her shoulders and discretely squeezed three times in quick succession.

Luna’s eyes went wide before she politely excused herself from the table.

“Yeah sure,” Luna agreed as she got up and followed Stella to the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” Luna asked worriedly as Stella went to the last stall and started hunting for clues before seeing a swipe mark on the floor where Luche had stood and emptied himself into Ada and some had probably leaked out and landed on the floor and obviously got wiped up.

“Oh fuck.” Stella cursed before she started looking through the trash that she had eyed Ada’s shredded undergarments in. “Oh God, Luche is so fucked.” Stella breathed as she searched the trash and couldn’t find Ada’s stockings or underwear.

“How?” Luna asked worriedly.

“Ok so Ada threw her shredded underwear and pantyhose away in this trashcan before she left the bathroom and I saw Cor leave this bathroom not ten minutes later with bulging pockets which means he was in here- in _Marshal Mode_ and gathered evidence, Luche’s cum is wiped up in the stall and see where the changing station is about to fall down? It hasn’t been touched since Ada was on here getting her brains fucked out. Luche is about to get arrested for raping Ada and I know your mom said no drama but I don’t know how to stop it. I really don’t think he did but fuck it sure does look that way doesn’t it? Because we didn’t tell Cor that little detail about the cutting off undergarments part and either he’s going to assume 1. We didn’t know, 2. That we did know and just didn’t tell him the whole truth and that we’re covering for Luche and trying to protect him, which, number two is true.” Stella said aloud as she pointed out everything as Luna’s face paled and her stomach dropped and knotted as she groaned.

“And she has bite marks and hickeys everywhere too. They’ve both been drinking, I don’t _know_ him that well, not well enough to really….” Luna worried as she paced. “Just one god forsaken day I didn’t want drama, just one day, too much to ask for.” Luna cursed as she worriedly rubbed the back of her neck anxiously. “Do you think if both of us go to Cor and beg and plead not to at least arrest Luche on the spot tonight, and if we agree to...I don’t know, do an intervention, get Ada alone and really ask her what really happened, _tomorrow_ when she’s not drunk or hungover and thinking clearly and really able to analyze things with a clear head and get Ravus and Nyx to have a heart to heart or interrogation at this point- with Luche, and if we realize he did, I’ll call Cor myself on him. I just don’t want my parents to know that anything is wrong, I want this day to be perfect for them.” Luna thought out loud.

“It’s worth a shot.” Stella shrugged.

“Come on, let’s try.” Luna nodded towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter was completely inspired by Guys My Age by Hey Violet and I was inspired by TheImortalMarshal's(on Tumblr) series surrounding her OC Ada. Where she both hooks up with Cor Leonis AND Luche Lazaras so if you've read her work some of the themes may feel familiar and I have her complete permission to use her OC obviously. And she both read and approved of all of this so it's all good. Poor Luna, poor poor Luna.


	32. End of the Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo, only three chapters to write a wedding.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 32

 

Luna and Stella found Cor, thankfully sitting at the bar with Gladio still as they both ate cake.

“Hi Cor, could we talk with you for just a moment?” Luna asked Cor sweetly before Gladio left the bar himself.

“Sure,” Cor agreed and followed both Luna and Stella to a rather deserted section of the banquet hall.

“So on a scale of 1-10 one being improbable to 10 being immediately when were you planning on arresting Luche?” Stella asked pointedly which got Cor to blink in surprise and almost bark a laugh.

“Do you think there’s a reason he should be arrested immediately?” Cor returned as he fought a smug grin.

“Well we aren’t 100% sure either way so, that’s what we’d like to talk to you about so that whatever number you were at if we could downgrade it to as low a number as possible.” Luna carefully replied which prompted Cor to raise a challenging brow at that.

“The plan is to have Luche and Ada spend the night at my house tonight and then when they’ve both sobered up, separate them, make them feel safe and free to talk and ask them about any potential incidents and if we feel that there was misconduct we’d happily and _immediately_ report it to you. Also if we could get any and all contact information that would be ideal. Because while justice should be served, if it is deserving, we really don’t want any incidents tonight, during the wedding.” Luna suggested as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up Cor’s contact info before giving it to Cor to put in any and all numbers and email addresses that she didn’t already have.

“I agree with you, if you find out anything either way I’d like to be notified as soon as possible.” Cor nodded in agreement as he put in all of his contact numbers and email addresses before he handed the phone back. “Is there anything else?” Cor asked curiously.

“Nope, we’re good, I’m just sorry we’re even having this conversation.” Luna admitted with a tired sigh.

“Me too. By the way Stella, he’s at a solid eight and that’s not going to change, if I see any questionable behavior from him or if Ada shows any signs of distress, I will not hesitate, he’s on thin fucking ice.” Cor warned before he walked back over to the bar.

“Should we warn him?” Luna asked Stella in a low murmur under her breath.

“That he just got the attention of one of the fiercest and most bad ass motha fuckers of a Marshal who’s trigger happy as all get out and also took a shine to his girlfriend? Yeah, yeah I think we should.” Stella answered.

“But how? Should we tell the guys and the guys warn him? Should we warn him directly and just leave as many people out of this as possible?” Luna posed worriedly as she started to wring her hands together and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“I don’t know if he’d believe us, he might believe you but he wouldn’t believe me and I don’t know if the guys will even entertain the thought of Luche doing something like this, he’s their bro.” Stella worried.

“So what’s wrong?” Nyx asked as he and Ravus managed to almost sneak up on them, having watched the scene unfold from a safe distance and having overheard some of it.

“Luche is _this close_ to being arrested for rape, all Luche has to do is be a belligerent asshole or for Ada to be distressed for any reason and Cor will pop a cap in that glorious ass of his.” Stella answered plainly.

“But I thought you said he didn’t...” Ravus pointed out slowly.

“Yeah but it looks that way, he has “evidence”.” Luna argued gently.

“Namely Ada’s shredded underwear and pantyhose that Luche cut off of her that she threw away in the trash in the bathroom that Cor got out of the trash and is now holding as evidence of rape and Luche’s cum was wiped up in the bathroom stall and three eye witnesses. Cor himself because he was eavesdropping outside the bathroom and Tredd and I were literally in the next stall over. Tredd and I ran into him right outside the bathroom and that’s where he questioned us and when I saw him leave the women’s bathroom I knew something was up and I connected the dots, so that’s when I got her and involved her because I didn’t know if Luche himself would listen to me or not and we didn’t know if you guys would believe us or not so it was her idea to go to Cor and beg and plead him not to arrest Luche which, thankfully, worked. All Ada has to do is be in even a little bit of distress or to get vindictive and point the finger and it’s all over. Now I don’t know how Luche gets when he drinks but you may want to either put him on a limit or cut him off.” Stella suggested to Ravus before Nyx and Ravus gave each other a meaningful look and a nod.

“So Stella and I struck a deal with him, as long as Luche behaves himself the rest of the night, he’s fine, he won’t get arrested, but tomorrow, when everyone is sober and not hungover or whatever, Selena and I will pull Ada aside and really ask and you guys need to talk to Luche and if things ended up...being _that way_ , I’ll call Cor myself, I told him as much and I know he’s your friend but I hope both of you can understand and forgive me but I will not tolerate this, ever.” Luna plainly and firmly resolved.

“We’ll take care of it, I’m so sorry you’re dealing with this Baby, you’ve done more than enough, thank you, don’t worry about this ok? Go and enjoy the wedding, we’ll take it from here and please don’t ever think I wouldn’t believe you, I always will ok?” Nyx reassured Luna as he hugged her and rubbed her back and kissed the crux of her neck and shoulder.

“Thank you,” Luna breathed gratefully in relief as she clung to him just as tightly.

“Come on, let’s dance,” Stella invited as she nodded to the dance floor.

“Oh he’s so dead.” Nyx growled once they were out of earshot before he went back over to Luche and put his hands on Luche’s shoulders and squeezed hard.

“We need to take a walk.” Nyx said to Luche in a tone Luche knew meant business.

Libertus, Crowe, Ada and Selena looked at Nyx and Ravus curiously, Selena however read Ravus’ face exceptionally well and gave Ravus a meaningful look herself before the three of them left for the men’s room.

“Get your fucking act together!” Nyx ordered angrily as he pointed his finger into Luche’s face.

“What are you talking about?!” Luche asked in confusion.

“Cor Leonis, the Marshal, he’s about to arrest you for raping Ada.” Ravus informed his friend.

“But I didn’t!” Luche blanched in outrage.

“I believe you but you gotta look at this from his point of view, he saw you haul Ada off to the bathroom and he was right fucking there just on the other side of the bathroom door the whole time you were in there and he heard every tiny little thing and he’s now in possession of Ada’s underwear and stockings that you _**cut off of her**_. HOW DO YOU THINK THAT LOOKS TO HIM?! This is what he does for a living, he’s used to crime scenes and that’s exactly what he thinks this is, he’s used to looking for clues, solving crimes and bringing criminals to justice.” Ravus pointed out in frustration before Luche was jolted to his senses and he realized Ravus’ point.

“Oh fuck.” Luche groaned. “I’m sorry guys,” Luche apologized.

“Yeah and Luna, who I worked so fucking hard to make sure this day was perfect for her, just stuck her neck out for you and got Cor to back off and not arrest you. So what you’re going to do is stop drinking immediately, you’re going to treat Ada like a princess for the rest of the night and for the rest of however long you two are going to go out for and tomorrow you’re going to apologize to Luna for ruining her parent’s wedding day for her and by God you’re going to try and make this up to Luna. I don’t know how but you’re going to try ok?” Nyx ordered.

“Yeah I got it and consider it done. But you believe me right? You know I would never rape anyone, let alone Ada, especially since we saw those pics of...yeah, no. Never. And yeah ok I was a little rough with her but honest to God, I swear on my life she likes it that way and the cutting off part turns her on like nobody’s business. I know it looks bad but please believe me that it was really innocent.” Luche professed to Nyx. Nyx narrowed his eyes a little bit more before he nodded in agreement.

“Yeah I believe you, but you gotta straighten up and fly right.” Nyx repeated for emphasis.

“Understood, will do.” Luche nodded in understanding and agreement before the three left the bathroom.

Pelna and Gladio emerged from the stalls with a shocked expression on their faces, not quite believing their ears and gave each other meaningful looks.

“Do you believe him?” Pelna asked Gladio as they washed their hands.

“Honestly I don’t know.” Gladio shrugged.

“Poor Luna, she’s a sweetheart and a saint, I hope for her sake he was telling the truth but we both know Luche can talk himself out of anything.” Pelna muttered to Gladio.

“Yeah that’s true,” Gladio had to agree before they dried their hands off and left the bathroom, Pelna rejoining Yasmine back on the dance floor as Gladio returned to the bar.

“You won’t believe what I heard in the men’s room.” Gladio crooned as he ordered another whiskey.

“What?” Cor asked curiously.

“Oh just Nyx and Ravus confronting Luche, they’re _pissed_.” Gladio practically sang with a scheming smile. “Nyx sounded like he was ready to hand Luche’s ass to him and Ravus was backing him up, well backing Nyx up.” Gladio added.

“And?” Cor asked curiously.

“Oh Luche denied it, swore on his life he didn’t do it.” Gladio answered. “And Nyx and Luche believed him.”

“Of course they did, he’s their friend and friends never want to believe that their friend is capable of something like that.” Cor shook his head as he took another sip of his own whiskey.

“Well Luche made a good point, when all that business with Fuck Boy went down, it was Luche who was with Nyx for all of that, he’s the one who sent the pictures to himself to send them to Ravus to prove it and I have yet to meet anyone who saw them who didn’t hurl so Luche knows god damn well where that line is and everyone knows not to cross it, let alone go anywhere near it, I would think Luna would be the first to blow the whistle and she wouldn’t put up with anything even remotely close to that and she’d be all kinds of fiercely protective of every girl she comes in contact with. She must seriously, like be like 99% sure he didn’t rape her because if that was any other ratio, she’d be the first to turn him in.” Gladio theorized and Cor found himself nodding along with that reasoning.

“Well I guess we’ll find out tomorrow won’t we?” Cor posed rhetorically.

 

After a little bit more dancing it was time for the bouquet toss.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tredd asked as he watched Stella jockey for a position to catch the bouquet.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Stella retorted.

“I swear to god if you catch it...” Tredd rolled his eyes and shook his head but couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face even though he was trying incredibly hard to do just that and was failing spectacularly.

“I’m sure your friends might consider giving you a boost.” Stella grinned triumphantly before Sylva tossed the bouquet, Crowe and Ada jumped the highest and almost fought for it before Crowe overcame and got it.

Cor and Gladio chuckled from the bar. “Honestly if Ada had caught it I’d be asking for a boost from you to catch the garter belt.” Cor chuckled.

“I’d give it to you too, and if Yasmine had caught I would have asked for the same.” Gladio admitted.

“Alright, I need you guys to give me a boost, I gotta catch this.” Libertus pleaded to his friends. Ravus looked to Nyx before he looked to Luche who had looked questioningly to Pelna before they begrudgingly agreed.

“What are you doing?” Luna and Selena asked Nyx and Ravus in unison curiously as they watched their beloveds walk out to the dance floor before Nyx and Ravus pointed to Libertus with meaningful looks back.

“Oh,” Luna and Selena answered in understanding.

Nyx and Ravus crouched down behind Libertus’ legs as Regis took the garter belt off of Sylva’s leg.

“Ok ready? On three, one, two, three!” Nyx counted down before Ravus and Nyx grabbed Libertus’ legs as he sat back on their shoulders and they lifted him as Luche and Pelna steadied them.

“Holy shit Lib you’re heavy. Did you eat half the cake?” Nyx grunted.

“Quit complaining pansy. Do you even lift bro?” Ravus snickered as he felt the strain under Libertus’ weight as well but was able to hide it well, much better than Nyx was.

“Bite me Beavus,” Nyx bit back.

“Not enough toothpaste in the world to get the taste of you out of my mouth if I did.” Ravus snickered.

“Oh get a room you two, you’re bickering like you’re either married or related, like real brothers.” Libertus jabbed with a victorious smile before Regis threw it behind him and Libertus leaned back to catch it.   
“Don’t lean back! Don’t lean back!” Nyx, Ravus, Luche and Pelna yelled as they unsteadily took steps backwards to try to keep Libertus upright before Libertus caught it but fell backwards and off of Nyx’s and Ravus’ shoulders and landed on Luche and Pelna but his legs flailed and kicked Nyx and Ravus forward and crashed them into the others on the dance floor so that they started a domino effect of guys falling on each other before Libertus held up the garter belt in victory which earned thunderous applause, cheering and laughter from everyone else.

“Get off me Lib!” Luche and Pelna croaked from under Libertus.

“So when’s the wedding,” Luna asked Crowe with a playful jab in the side from the side as the guys all tried to find their feet again.

“Don’t repeat this but this fall, just a few months after we graduate, well, we say a few, chances are it’s going to be end of September, possibly beginning of October depends on the weather and finances, we’re looking to have a very small outdoor wedding. I found this camo wedding dress that I’m really digging actually.” Crowe admitted as she pulled up her phone and started to show them wedding dresses she found.

“Oh, so why the fall?” Luna asked curiously.

“Hunting season,” Ada, Crowe and Selena answered in unison.

“Ah,” Luna nodded in understanding.

“So that’s what you’re doing for a honeymoon, a hunting trip?” Luna guessed.

“Well that’s what we’re hoping for. We need to really save this summer for it. I got a job waitress-ing at Theo and Stacy’s where Lib’s been working. Actually we both did, we start training Monday.” Crowe informed Luna proudly.

“Aw, you guys will be great at it, plus you’re both gorgeous, you’ll get great tips on that basis alone.” Luna reassured them. “Best tip I can give you, get the biggest and best push up bra you can find and show off the girls, it’s sexist but it works.” Luna added with a scheming grin which earned giggles from all of them.

“Yeah so I guess I have the same question for you, she’s my maid of honor and Selena of course is a bridesmaid too but you could totally be bridesmaid if you wanted to.” Crowe invited Luna.

“Oh I’d love to!” Luna immediately and excitedly agreed as she cheered and bounced up and down excitedly. “Tomorrow, we are totally planning this. Because it’s official now.” Luna suggested and they all nodded and giggled again.

“What’s so funny?” Libertus asked he strutted up to Crowe with the most self satisfied smirk while the rest of them looked in varying degree’s of pain, Luche the most so as Pelna went back over to Yasmine.

“You ok there Lu?” Ada asked with a wince but still couldn’t fight her giggles.   
“I think he broke my ribs.” Luche coughed and croaked.

“Poor baby,” Ada, Crowe, Selena and Luna all cooed in a patronizing tone that he gave an unimpressed look in answer to before the music started back up and they all started to dance and really enjoy the rest of the wedding. Sylva and Regis joining everyone on the dance floor and enjoying themselves before the token ‘chicken dance’ started, Sylva, Regis, Noctis, Ignis, Luna, Nyx, Ravus and Selena all got into the inner circle as Dani got into the epicenter of the inner circle while the other guests circled around them. Dani had long since taken her wig and shoes off. Everyone laughing their asses off as they practically ran in circles, the girls almost tripping in their dresses. Once the song ended Selena and Ravus danced one more dance with the twins before their family left the wedding, all the kids beyond tired and getting cranky. Then it was the conga line, Sylva leading the way and getting people to get in the line too. Pelna shyly putting his hands on Yasmine’s shoulders as he got in line too as Yasmine did the same to Stella.

“Thanks for the introduction by the way, he’s amazing,” Yasmine thanked Stella in her ear.

“You’re welcome, he’s a sweetheart isn’t he?” Stella said over her shoulder to which Yasmine nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Before they knew it, it was time for Sylva and Regis to depart for the night. Regis and Sylva both hugging their children and all their beloveds tightly goodbye. Ravus followed them out and discretely got his mother’s jewelry so he wouldn’t have to get it from her in the morning which would have been awkward for everyone involved. They waived them off before Ravus went to the back of the second limo he and the rest of his family would be taking home where the case for his mother’s jewelry was and put it all back, making sure he got everything before breathing a sigh of relief before locking it up into a special case and locking that case up before returning back inside to warm up because he had frozen outside.

“Did you get it all?” Selena asked curiously before Ravus nodded yes then he put his freezing cold hands on her neck, making her shriek, squeal and laugh as she shrunk back from him and playfully batted his chest. “You jerk!” Selena laughed as Ravus recoiled from her strikes.

“But Darling, I’m sooo coooold, warm me up.” Ravus laughed playfully as he tried to pull her to him.

“No! That’s what heating pads are for, I told you you should have worn your coat.” Selena retorted.

“Oh that’s cold.” Ravus mock complained.

“Not as cold as your hands! Jesus!” Selena laughed as she half heartedly tried to get out of his hold before finally giving in and hugging him back.

“So can you relax and really enjoy the wedding now?” Selena posed teasingly as they started to sway in place.

“Yeah,” Ravus nodded in agreement.

“Just don’t get wasted, I can’t celebrate being the future Mrs. Nox Fleuret with you tonight if you’re hammered.” Selena cooed as she leaned up and pulled him down to kiss her by her hold onto his jacket. Ravus spread his hands out possessively around her back as he tightened his hold on her and kissed her with everything he had because that sentiment was a literal dream come true.

“Why would I ever want to get drunk off of anything but you for the rest of my life?” Ravus cooed back rhetorically as he looked at her with overwhelming adoration that took Selena’s breath away before she reached up and held his face and kissed him back fiercely.

“Come on let’s dance,” Selena invited once they broke for air but halfway there they were stopped by her parents and grandparents who were leaving who had pulled Luna and Nyx off the dance floor to say their goodbyes.

“So what’s the plan?” Sabrina asked them.

“Actually on Monday, Lunafreya and I were planning a trip to see my grandparents, my mother’s parents to bring their jewels back.” Ravus answered as Luna, Nyx and Selena nodded along in agreement.

“Oh, how wonderful,” Edith cooed.

“Well behave yourselves.” Sabrina urged.

“Of course.” Selena reassured them as they all hugged again.

“Now take care of our girl now Son, she’s more precious than those jewels she’s wearing.” Dorian said to Ravus as they hugged tightly.

“Way more precious than anything in the universe.” Ravus nodded in agreement which got Dorian to beam proudly back.

“That’s my boy,” Dorian clapped Ravus’ back firmly before they left.

“Aww, he called you son,” Luna gushed and Ravus just shrugged bout couldn’t stop smiling back in response.

“Come on, let’s go dance,” Ravus suggested as he lead Selena back to the dance floor with Luna and Nyx following closely behind where they danced until their feet hurt. Even then Luna and Selena as well as the other girls just took of their shoes and danced barefoot, having to pick up their skirts so as not to trip and fall on them.

“You ready to bounce?” Gladio asked Cor still at the bar having had more than their fair share of watching everyone dance.

“Yeah, can I take a bottle of this home?” Cor asked Patrick as he held up his now half empty glass.

“Yup, it even has your name on it.” Patrick smiled as he produced a gift bag that did indeed have Cor’s name on it.

“Sweet,” Cor grinned happily before chugging the last of his whiskey as he and Gladio started to walk out, Gladio staggering just a tiny bit but they both smiled when they saw Titus walking out with his own gift bag in one hand and the ass of the girl he’d been talking and dancing with all night in the other.

Gladio made eye contact with his dad and motioned that he was going home with Cor and Clarus nodded in agreement and waived him off.

“How did both of us, the two guys who are the most deserving of getting laid tonight, not get the girls?” Gladio asked rhetorically as they got into Cor’s car before Cor just shrugged and started it and began to drive home.

Once there, Cor and Gladio sat on either side of his sofa watching Law and Order the bottle of whiskey on the middle cushion between them, each of them taking turns drinking it.

“I don’t get it, what did she see in him that she didn’t see in me?” Gladio asked rhetorically once he took a swig and put the bottle back on the middle cushion.

“I almost had her, how could he just be an asshole to her, ignore her and then just...ugh it doesn’t make sense!” Cor complained as he took the bottle and took another swig himself before putting it back on the middle cushion.

“It had to be skin tone thing, maybe I need a tan, maybe I’m not dark enough, maybe I should hit the tanning bed.” Gladio muttered to himself after a little bit.

“I mean she was totally into me, she was throwing every signal out there at me, _I know_ , _**I know**_ she wanted me, yeah she’s young but she’s just three weeks shy, she’s more than close enough and if Titus got a girl who looked, let’s be honest, half his age, surely my age difference shouldn’t be a big deal. She was just so mature, she’s perfect, she just needs to loose the boyfriend then she’d be really perfect. She just needs to wake up and smell the coffee and realize that that knucklehead doesn’t deserve her, he was jealous and controlling and that can’t last, god I hope it lasts less than the next three weeks.” Cor ventured allowed before he took the bottle and took another swig before putting it back.

“I’m at least twice as handsome as Pelna, she could not have rejected for my looks.” Gladio thought out loud.

“And plus if she’s with me, I could only be good for her. I’m stable, I’m not moody, I wouldn’t get all jealous the moment another guy looked at her because she’s beautiful, she wouldn’t have to worry about that any more and she’d always be safe with me. She’d never get ignored and we would do whatever she wanted to do. I know I’m usually married to my work but if me and her had a chance being a thing, god, not anymore, I’d go strictly 9-5, Monday through Friday only, weekends would be completely dedicated to her. I’m on salary anyway so it wouldn’t make much of a difference. When we were dancing she had mentioned that her Dad was in the military, I’ll bet she’d love to shoot, we could target practice and practice hitting the target.” Cor grinned at the double meaning, thinking that was particularly witty.

“I wonder what school she goes to… I wonder if I could transfer, that wouldn’t be too creepy, but god damn she looks just like Alex Parrish from Quantico, like EXACTLY LIKE HER. What kind of man wouldn’t look at her and not fall head over heels in love with her? She’s just...she’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen in my life! I’ve never seen anyone like her before, god and she was smart too, I didn’t know half the words she used against me but still. I’d give anything to be Pelna right now, and he’s such a softie and he’s just... _so shy_ , he probably didn’t even make a move, he probably didn’t even try to kiss her and that would be a crime to not even try.” Gladio mused as he grabbed the bottle and took another swig before putting it back.

“That should have been me, I should have been the one to make her keen like that.” Cor grumbled as he narrowed his eyes at the TV and took the bottle and took two swigs before putting it back.

“And did you see her smile? God her smile was so bright, she lit up the whole event center, and those onyx eyes, like pools of dark chocolate. I would bet anything she’d be that spicy sweet too.” Gladio ventured with a half cocked grin.

“Is it wrong that I’m hoping that I get a call from her tomorrow? I just want to make sure she’s ok. I hope we get to talk for a while, her accent is just gorgeous to listen to. She could be talking about the weather and I’d listen for hours. I know it’s crazy but god I miss her. It’s like I’ve been waiting for her to come along. Man I really hope he didn’t hurt her, I’ll beat his ass to a pulp if he did. I just really want her to be ok. I could make her happy.” Cor revealed with a worried expression.

“I just don’t get it, how could she just take one look at me and not like me?” Gladio mourned. “Everyone likes me.” Gladio added in a small voice.

“It would be creepy if I just showed up at her school, Regis would figure it out and he’d give me the talk and reprimand me for liking a student of his. I wonder if she has a job? Maybe I could visit her at work?” Cor wondered aloud before looking over at Gladio, his eyelids growing heavy.

“You ready for bed?” Cor asked Gladio.

“Yeah,” Gladio nodded.

“Ok, well you know where to go, let me know if you need anything.” Cor invited as he took the bottle and put it in his liquor cabinet as Gladio turned the TV off before they both headed to bed. Cor going to his room while Gladio to the guest room and crashing on the bed, almost instantly falling asleep, a soft snore leaving him.

Cor emptied his pockets, tossing Ada’s shredded underwear and stockings onto his pillow before carefully taking the bundle of toilet paper out his other pocket and slipping it into a spare ‘evidence’ bag he kept lying around, he should be putting Ada’s things in a bag too but, he just...he just needed them, he needed to keep a piece of her close to him tonight. He put his cuff links and his dress watch a gift from Regis, into his box that he kept his tie bars and cuff links and dress watches in before getting undressed, hanging his suit up and putting his dress shoes away before getting his regular watch back on and undressed until he was just in his boxers and turned the lights off and got into bed.

He took Ada’s underwear in his hands and fingered the material, lace, he fucking loved lace. He knew this was wrong but he had been drinking enough that he no longer cared. He felt his hard on tent not only his boxers but his comforter as well. He put the underwear and the stockings on his face and imagined what it would be like to eat her out. To have her right there, sitting on his face as he would do everything in his power to please her.

He pulled his cock free from the constraints of his boxers and started stroking it roughly, milking himself of precum and slathering it all over the shaft, fuck he hadn’t rubbed one out in a while and he felt an over abundance of precum practically poor from his cock. His mouth opened and part of her stockings and underwear partially fell into his mouth, well fuck the chain of evidence, he could practically taste her, fuck she had been soaking wet, probably thanks to him and that thought brought him comfort. What he would give to hold her in his arms, to cradle her delicate frame, he’d have sex with her face to face, she was just too pretty to have sexy any other way. That gorgeous red hair of hers mused, soft in his hands. Those heavenly lips on his, his name on her tongue, his aching shaft filling her completely as he would drive up into her from below and their size difference only adding to the sensations. His hands would roam all of her, feeling, teasing, grabbing, groping, touching and caressing her while her hands would do the same to him. Much faster than he thought possible, he came in a harsh grunt and felt his seed splash up on his upper abdomen. He took his undershirt from the floor and wiped it up. He put the stocking and underwear next to his head and rolled over so he could still smell them as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile back at the wedding, After a bit more dancing Chelsea along with Ravus, Selena, Luna, Nyx, Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, Cindy, Luche, Ada, Crowe and Libertus loaded up all of Sylva and Regis’ gifts into a third limo before they went back in and Ravus and Luna and Noctis thanked their guests for coming to their parents wedding before they took their leave and all crammed into the second limo, laughing all the way home as Chelsea stayed behind to make sure everything else was taken care of, taken down and cleaned up.

Once they arrived Ravus showed Ada and Luche the other guest room by his room for them to stay in as Noctis and Ignis put Prompto and Cindy in the guest room by their room while Luna and Nyx put Libertus and Crowe in the guest room by Luna’s room before they unloaded the third limo and put all the gifts into Sylva and Regis’ room to open when they got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up the next chapter will be 99% sex. FOR ALL COUPLES. ALLLL OF THEM. except Pelna and Yasmine. BUT EVERYONE ELSE. sings "let's get it oooonnnnn*


	33. Wedding Night Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylva and Regis consumate their marriage in a very grand way. Also Lunafreya helps them make their night memorable to say the least.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 33

 

Part 1

 

Just as Sylva and Regis rode away, Regis finally let how much pain he was in from his knee finally show on his face in a grimace as his body relaxed into the seat and he hissed in pain as he rubbed his knee with his free hand, the other holding onto Sylva’s hand.

“Oh Honey, why didn’t you say something?” Sylva asked worriedly as she let go of his hand and dug in her purse to get some painkillers before finding the bottle of really good ones she had prescribed him and opened it and got him two and handed them to him.

“Thank you My Dear,” Regis thanked her graciously as he popped them in his mouth and went ahead and drank them down with the whiskey in his flask in his inside jacket pocket.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Sylva repeated her concern clear.

“I didn’t want to ruin the fun.” Regis waived off.

“Except _you_ can’t have fun if you’re in pain, we were supposed to be having fun _together_.” Sylva lightly reprimanded.

“It wasn’t bad enough to detract from the fun Dearest, I still had all the fun I could possibly have tonight.” Regis assured her as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it sweetly which made Sylva’s smile bloom again.

“Well good, because it’s not every day _all_ our boys get engaged in one night.” Sylva smiled triumphantly.

“I can not believe they did that.” Regis shook his head as a soft chuckle left him.

“Oh you must have seen this coming Darling, Noctis and Ignis are a pair, and have been for some time, even if they are quite young still.” Sylva allowed.

“I completely agree, it’s clear how much they love and adore each other. However, I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t let them get engaged until they both graduated.” Regis pointed out.

“We did agree on that yes, but with everything with Lunafreya, it wouldn’t be fair to let her become engaged and not let the others be too since they are clearly at that point in their relationships, it wouldn’t be fair.” Sylva reasoned.

“I still can not believe the Ulric’s allowed Selena to accept Ravus’ proposal.” Regis muttered under his breath as he took another sip of his whiskey, feeling his pain killers start to kick in already.

“I can’t either!” Sylva gasped in shocked excitement and disbelief. “I have no idea what he must have said or done to get them to agree to it. The only fear I have is that she’s secretly expecting.” Sylva admitted.

“She was drinking your drink tonight, she wouldn’t drink if she was. Not knowingly at least.” Regis pointed out.

“True. But still, it was a miracle. Today was a miracle, everything went so smoothly and besides Aldercapt crashing the wedding, which barely caused a hiccup, there was no problems, everything was perfect, all the kids behaved themselves, no fighting, no drama, the food was spectacular, that cake was sublime, and Noctis, for once in his life, ate his vegetables! Oh I was thrilled! And Ravus, with all his changes he’s been making, that’s been the biggest miracle of all, I can’t believe he called you Dad! I never thought in a million years he would ever do that. Please tell me you’re honored.” Sylva pleaded.

“I am, very much so. Selena has been a god send for him. And I pray he’s able to make her happy because heaven forbid she were to ever leave him, he’d probably revert back to the nightmarish hellion he was this past summer.” Regis muttered with a roll of his eyes and Sylva couldn’t help but laugh.

“He was awful but they both seem quite happy and content so I also, will be praying it lasts. And really, to see how far he’s come makes me take heart. I thought he was just about beyond reach but it’s like she came and swooped in and pulled him back from the point of no return and for that I’ll be forever grateful and indebted to her. Plus she’s the biggest sweetheart ever and I couldn’t be happier to have her as a daughter whether it be adopted or in law.” Sylva insisted. “Although a close second is the miracle of Lunafreya’s development and change thanks to Nyx as well. He’s been nothing but good to her and for her. Have you watched them? How gentle he is with her? Oh it’s beautiful. I told you what he did right?” Sylva began.

“What?” Regis asked curiously.

“He came to me _weeks_ ago and asked if there was anything he could do make sure Luna had the perfect day today and he repeated that sentiment a few days ago and again this morning. He helped Luna with everything he possibly could and made sure Luna didn’t stress or worry about a single thing. Oh I was so proud of him. I can tell, they love each other _so much_ , and it’s so healthy too. I’m so happy and relieved that everyone found their someone and has settled down or will hopefully settle down relatively soon. Now, hopefully it’ll be smooth sailing and hopefully we won’t have any grandchildren on our hands for a few years.” Sylva stressed as she got Regis’ arm and stole into his side before they arrived at their hotel where door men were waiting for them to help them out of their limo.

“Welcome to Via, Mr. and Mrs. Caelum, how was the wedding?” the lead doorman asked pleasantly before another opened the door for them to the very upscale hotel and resort as their bags were taken out of the trunk of the limo and loaded onto a luggage cart as Regis walked Sylva into the foyer.

“Oh it was lovely thank you,” Sylva answered the doorman before they walked in side, Sylva opening her fluffy white fur coat since the lobby was quite warm from the roaring fireplaces.

“Welcome to the Via Hotel and Resort Mr. and Mrs. Caelum, and just let me say I have never in my life seen a more magnificent bride than you Mrs. Caelum, that dress is just gorgeous! Congratulations to you both! I trust your night has been wonderful, my name is Emily, if there is anything you need please don’t hesitate to ask, the Loft Honeymoon Suite is ready and waiting for you, enjoy your stay.” Emily greeted happily as she recognized them, slid the door card keys to them from across the counter because she had been expecting them. The moment Sylva and Regis left the reception, Chelsea had called and told the hotel they were coming along with a picture of the bride and groom so that the receptionist and the door men could recognize them the moment they arrived and could personalize their greeting.

“Thank you very much Emily, come My Dear.” Regis invited as he led the way to the elevator where they and their stuff got into the large elevator before they rode it up to the loft, the door men quickly unloaded their luggage and left the two, but not before receiving a generous tip from Regis.

“Now then,” Regis grinned as he pulled Sylva to him and kissed her the way he had wanted to kiss her all day and night as he helped her shrug her fur coat and laid it on a nearby sofa before gathering her in his arms and picked her up bridal style.

“Regis!” Sylva gasped in surprise before a peal of laughter left her as he climbed the stairs with her in his arms even though there was a private elevator that the stairs wrapped around the clear glassed elevator shaft. “Your knee must be feeling better,” Sylva appraised as she tried to keep her fears that he would drop her or that they would perhaps crash and fall down the stairs to a minimum.

“That and I suspect Clarus and Cor may have tried to slip me Viagra in addition to my Cialis which I already took, in my food and drink so we have quite the night ahead of us.” Regis explained and Sylva shivered as she felt her own juices start to flow and her own smile grew excited.

“Lucky me,” Sylva giggled before they reached the top of the stairs. “OK please put me down, I need to get out of this behemoth of a dress.” Sylva requested as she just barely started to feel him really strain and Regis put her down on her feet gently. “You know, you never did say if you liked my dress.” Sylva noted as she paused and simply put her hands on her hips and cast him a curious look.

“Oh it’s absolutely gorgeous My Dear, like you clothed yourself in the most beautiful heavenly bodies and yet your own brilliance could never be out-shined no matter what you wore.” Regis praised, having practiced that in his head all night and the smile from Sylva could have lit up the city.

“I love you,” Sylva breathed as she closed the distance and kissed him with everything she had as Regis reached around her and unzipped her dress for her before Sylva pushed it off but still tried to keep her mouth on his but failed because the dress was just that big and heavy.

But once it was off Regis’ breath hitched when he saw all the gold lace from her wedding night lingerie she was wearing underneath her dress. He had been expecting white, but the light gold...it just...wow. It blew his mind and took his breath away. It shimmered and sparkled and it was a corset and it was just gorgeous.

“Hope you didn’t I broke with tradition with this Dearest.” Sylva said as she watched him take her in with amusement, not quite knowing if he was going to be surprised it wasn’t white and had feared he would be disappointed she broke with that particular tradition.

“What?” Regis asked as he shook his head out of his stupor.

“It’s gold and not white, sadly it didn’t come in white but it’s so comfortable and it’s light enough gold and I thought it worked beautifully.” Sylva explained and smiled wider when Regis nodded dumbly along with that reasoning.

“You’re breathtaking dear, actually I much prefer this, it’s simple but profound.” Regis praised as he looked closer at it, appreciating the finer details before pulling her into his embrace once more.

“I thought you would quite enjoy the simplicity, a nice change of pace from everything today.” Sylva smiled before getting out of her shoes and moaning in relief as she curled and flexed her toes. The shoes were gorgeous, not ungodly painful but not the most comfortable pair of shoes she owned by far.

“And once again My Dear, you were right.” Regis grinned which made Sylva smile so incredibly bright.

“Ok, your turn.” Sylva insisted with a devilish grin before helping him get undressed, quite enjoying undressing him and letting the articles fall to the wayside or tossing them away as they walked each other to the bed that had been turned down while the fireplace blazed and drenched them in it’s warm light.

“Now, if at any point, you feel light headed or perhaps like you’re going to pass out tell me, because if Clarus and Cor did indeed try to give you something, that could lead to more complications.” Sylva gently warned as she paused to make sure Regis was looking her in the eye and realized the seriousness this situation garnered.

“Of course, but right now, I just want to make sure My Queen is knows how well she rules my life and heart.” Regis cooed as he gently laid her down on the bed and Sylva’s smile turned absolutely wolfish, god damn did she LOVE IT when he called her My Queen because to her that meant that he was the _Ultimate King_ _and she loved to show_ _how much she loved and adored her King._

“Oh My King, do you have any idea what your Queen has planned for you tonight?” Sylva purred before gently getting him to sit in the middle of the bed, propped up by pillows and comfortable so he could relax, he did just after all carry her up a flight of stairs.

She simply sat on his upper thighs, his aching shaft already leaking precum but she just has to get this blasted crown off her head because she was going to be in motion tonight and didn’t want her hair yanked out. But once one bobby pin came out, the rest had to too until her hair fell down like a golden waterfall of curls and she placed the crown on the night stand.

“Absolutely beautiful.” Regis breathed before taking her face in his hands and pulling her down to kiss him before his hands wandered to her lingerie and smiled as he felt just how silky soft yet sheer it was.

“Now, without further adeu.” Sylva purred as she sat up on her knees and got off to slowly slide the thong off of her before getting back and impaling herself onto him, letting out a long moaning breath of relief as she did so before slowly starting up a sensuous rhythm.

“Turn around My Queen, you’ve been restrained for far too long.” Regis rumbled and Sylva happily turned around, keeping Regis inside her the entire time before her back was to him. He reached up and started to slowly undo the lacing of the corset-ed top as Sylva continued to ride him, keeping her rib-cafe still while her hips swiveled and swirled while she kept a close eye on his knee that had started to swell slightly, but barely, nothing out of the ordinary.

With each little bit of that the corset was loosed, she began to feel herself breathe easier and her spirit soared higher as she felt all her inhibitions loose. She wasn’t going to hold back tonight, part of her had prepared herself for the possibility that Regis wouldn’t be up to _an entire night_ of love making but if he had Cialis _and Viagra_ running through his system, he needed _relief_. And _relief_ is what she was best at. Oh she was going to have so much fun serving her King tonight and for the rest of her life.

She swiveled her hips particularly good and Regis’ movements halted and stuttered for a brief moment as his breathing started to labor. She quickly reversed the direction of her movements with a smug grin and it happened again, oh he was getting close already. She braced her hands on his thighs and spread her legs wider so that the view for Regis would be particularly sexy. Regis forwent the slow and sensual unlacing of her corset of the last little bit and opted to simply pull the ribbons out in a yanking motion because he just needed her naked sooner than later. Sylva gasped as his hold on her became harder, his fingertips digging into her hips and before she knew it the corset fell away and Regis took a firm hold on her hips and moved her to turn around again and Sylva was all too happy to comply.

Regis’ hands grabbed her knees and stroked up her thighs firmly, his hands spreading possessively wide before both thumbs found her sensitive nub and they started rubbing it in earnest, both pads of his thumbs hitting not only the nub but the bundle of nerves just behind it, leaving Sylva panting and moaning as her own hips started to buck and grind into his touch, trying to get more as her hands braced against his chest, her fingers threading through the hair on his chest, the softness tickling her palms.

“My King you are so close to pleasing your Queen.” Sylva warned breathlessly as she felt the familiar build within herself.

“And your King is quite close himself.” Regis smiled smugly before concentrating quite hard on his task before Sylva sat up a bit more and moved her hands to her own breasts, teasing her own nipples since his hands were quite occupied and she didn’t want to pull them away. While Regis watched in appreciative awe, watching His Queen become a bit debauched, he wouldn’t have her any other way.

“Regis...” Sylva panted desperately as her eyes squeezed shut and she hyper-focused on her own release while she felt Regis’ shaft become especially hard which only heightened her sensations.

“Cum for me My Queen,” Regis commanded, knowing his own release was imminent and only a moment later he felt the flutter, swell and constricting of her inner walls and it was enough to pull him down with her as their movements became a bit erratic as they both rode out their orgasm to the farthest extent possible.

Sylva opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his before laying down against him to kiss him deeply and smirked when he felt him go soft for only a moment before the hardness returned.

“Want to change this up?” Sylva purred and Regis nodded yes. Sylva got off of him carefully and helped him find his feet, paying special attention to see whether or not he would get light headed or not. But he showed no signs of that so Sylva continued as planned as she let Regis rest his arm over her shoulder and used her to help him walk easier, only limping slightly. Sylva helped him get into the Jacuzzi tub before starting the water before remembering she had something in her bag just for this instance.

“I’ll be right back My King,” Sylva assured him as she quickly went downstairs and went ahead and got her own over night bag as well as his and brought it upstairs, putting his on the chair by the bed while taking her own into the bathroom. Regis smacked her ass playfully as she passed him to put her bag on the bathroom counter which caused her to jump and giggle before she shook it slightly for his benefit as she looked through her bag and found what she was after. A homemade bath-bomb that Luna had made with Nyx’s help that was wrapped in Seran wrap and gift wrap.

“A snow ball?” Regis laughed seeing it and thinking it looked exactly like a large snow ball, about the size of a small cantelope but bigger than perhaps a softball.

“No, a bath-bomb our daughter and our future son in law made for us, using Project Recovery ingredients along with her essential oil blends and other stuff that should, in theory, take away all aches and pains and it smells amazing so even if doesn’t work we’ll still smell good.” Sylva shrugged as she carefully set it down on the small table next to the Jacuzzi tub that already had a bottle of their favorite champagne chilling on ice and some champagne glasses. Regis held out his hand to help her into the tub and Sylva sat next to him in the almost obnoxiously over sized Jacuzzi tub and they poured the champagne and waited patiently for the tub to fill, Regis once again wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the two relaxed for a moment.

Once the water filled it Sylva turned the water off and took hold of the bath-bomb.

“Ok ready?” Sylva asked Regis giddily. “Three, two, one, drop.” Sylva counted down before letting the bath-bomb go and drop in the water and watched as a bubbles erupted and the water became a milky white before it changed color.

“Ooohhh,” Sylva and Regis oohed together as they watched the white give way to a deep purple.

“Aw, she made it in our wedding colors.” Regis fawned before the purple gave way to violet and then turned outright blue before the last color, being gold showed up and then an overpowering amount of gold glitter saturated the water, with each color, the scent changed slightly, with the white, a soft coconut, perhaps cocoa butter with a fresh clean, a bit citrus scent could be smelled, with the purple, definitely sweet and floral, lilac and hyacinth with just hint of jasmine and honey, with the violet and blue, that’s when Sylva recognized ‘Deep Blue’ which was a proprietary blend of essential oils that was renowned for it’s pain relieving properties and the effect was almost immediate, every ache and pain in her body seemed to melt away. Finally with the gold and glitter, that’s when Sylva and Regis inwardly swore Lunafreya must have dumped some kind of aphrodisiac into it because their desire was more than renewed.

Sylva giggled as she moved her free hand that wasn’t around the champagne glass through the water and noted, it wasn’t just gold glitter, but a gold pearl shimmer floated through the light purple violet waters and then she felt her skin and it was unusually soft, like Luna had put bath oils or the bath-bomb was perhaps half bath-bomb and half bath melt! Oh it was outright heavenly.

“Remind me to thank Lunafreya and Nyx for this labor of love, this is extraordinary.” Regis noted as he felt all his own aches and pain practically vanish into thin air.

“Likewise, it was so thoughtful of them! If Lunafreya wanted to make a business out of this, she would make a killing!” Sylva pointed out as she continued to move her hands through the water before deviously reaching over and seeing if Regis was still hard.

“It hasn’t let up at all My Queen.” Regis grinned as he finished all the champagne in his glass and reached over to put it on the table next to them.

“Well then, that sounds like a challenge to me My King.” Sylva grinned mischievously as she turned on the jets which only amplified the smell since it then got to be aerated along with amplifying the effects and suddenly Sylva and Regis both felt like they had the renewed stamina to really last all night.

Sylva quickly guzzled the last of her champagne, suddenly feeling just a bit fuzzy and giggly and put the champagne back onto the table before quickly rolling over onto Regis’ chest and sliding down until she was impaled again. Both of them moaning and sighing in relief before Sylva put her knees on either side of his waist and started riding him earnestly but kept her chest against his, reveling in the feel of is chest hair, which was usually quite soft, but now was even softer, almost as soft as perhaps baby’s hair, and chest and abdomen slide against hers as the jets massaged the healing waters into Regis’ upper, mid and lower back as his knee suddenly felt better than before he ever injured it. Regis reached up and grabbed her face to pull her down to kiss him before sitting up more and kept Sylva in the circle of his embrace, making Sylva gasp in surprise, she herself felt amazing but for Regis to do this was clearly a sign that the bath-bomb worked the way Lunafreya had hoped.

And then to Sylva’s further surprise, Regis flipped them so that Sylva was laying down at the other end of the Jacuzzi tub as Regis stood on his knees, something he was usually loathed to do but in these healing and miraculous waters, he didn’t feel any pain at all and so he held onto Sylva’s hips to keep her floating in the water and pounded into her, the water helping to keep her floating. Sylva had never thought she would enjoy this particular sex position because of Regis’ bad knee but she was beyond delighted to enjoy it once more.

“Oh my King!” Sylva moaned and keened before Regis yanked her down onto him particularly hard and it pulled her under the water.

Sylva flailed and sputtered before Regis stopped to let her come to the surface again as his hands left her hips in favor for her back and pulled her up.

“I’m so sorry My Dear.” Regis quickly apologized as he quickly got a folded wash cloth from the table and used it to wipe gently at her face before he noticed her makeup start to melt off.

“It’s ok,” Sylva laughed as Regis sat down on his ankles but still kept her up in the water and sitting up in his lap. Sylva used one hand to wrap around his neck and shoulders and used the other to wipe at her face.

“Oh my makeup is coming off.” Sylva noticed when she saw all the makeup on the washcloth.

“That’s ok, been missing seeing the real you anyway,” Regis comforted.

“Oh Regis,” Sylva fawned as she let go of him to lay back and purposefully dunk herself back into the water and rubbed at her face before sitting back up and wiping the last remnants of her makeup off with the wash cloth.

“There you are. Now you’re glowing,” Regis cooed as he noticed all the gold shimmer and glitter all over her before reaching out to hold her face in his hand and stroked the apple of her cheek with the pad of his thumb and smiled when she practically melted in his arms.

“Awwww. Thank you,” Sylva cooed as she noticed even the skin on her face felt amazing and even her hair felt soft and beyond silky before kissing him again, this time with renewed purpose.

Regis let his hand that had been holding her face move to the back of her head and fist into her hair as he kissed her for all he was worth as he also noted how soft her hair had become in the water along with just her skin in general felt softer than it ever had been before in his memory before sitting up and letting Sylva fall back but reached out and kept herself up by her hold on either side of the Jacuzzi tub as Regis once again began to pound himself into her with more vigor than she could have hoped for, even if he was perhaps a bit overdosed on Cialis and Viagra. But she wasn’t going to complain, oh no, she was going to enjoy this to the greatest extent as she realized the Jacuzzi tub wasn’t too big after all, in fact it was rather the perfect size. Her back arched which brought her breasts out of the water as her hair and head fell back into the water and Regis bent forward to take in each nipple and breast into his mouth and suckle, starting off gentle but finishing quite hard, making Sylva gasp, moan and keen at the sensation.

“Oh my King!” Sylva moaned again as she chanced and let go of one side of the tub and grab at his hair at the back of head and thread her fingers through the luxuriant locks and hold his head there in encouragement because it just felt that amazing as her eyes screwed shut and she felt the water rush into her when Regis would pump in and out of her and even felt a wonderful tingle in her womanhood from it which only pushed her towards her release faster and harder than she thought possible. She now wondered exactly _what_ her daughter put into this but she would beg, plead and bribe Lunafreya to make more of them, even if just for her and Regis to enjoy. And suddenly Sylva found herself panting heavily as she felt the buzz from the alcohol and the feelings of absolute euphoria and bliss combine in herself and suddenly she was at the precipice of release once more and Regis was not letting up. In fact he was thrusting into her so hard, the water was splashing and sloshing all over the place but that was of little importance, because he was chasing his own release, the water having the same physical effect on him and Sylva cried out as her orgasm finally flooded her senses, overwhelming her and making her feel so alive, like every nerve ending was fizzing in pleasure and delight.

Regis himself finally grabbed at her hips almost painfully hard as he slammed them down onto him and felt himself empty one more time into her and stopping his motions to really savor the experience. His own harsh grunting moan signaling his completion as his body finally went lax before he panted himself, trying to catch his breath.

“Remind me to really thank Lunafreya for this miracle.” Regis smiled. “I never thought I would ever get to do that again.” Regis smiled excitedly.

“Honestly I never thought I would have gotten to enjoy this particular position either, but by god I’ll take it, that was _amazing_.” Sylva praised as she sat back up as Regis sat back down onto his bottom and tried to lay back down against the jets but he overestimated how close he was and ended up taking Sylva with him as he accidentally dunked them both back into the water, both of them flailing slightly as Sylva quickly put her knees on the bottom and pulled them both back up, both of them laughing hard at themselves before Sylva grabbed the other folded washcloth and used it to wipe at Regis eyes before combing his now wet hair out of his face with her fingertips and grinning widely when it had the same effect on the hair on his head, turning it softer and silkier than before, even his beard and mustache was softer and didn’t really tickle when she kissed him softly as he scooted back before making absolutely sure his back would hit the jets and not the bottom of the tub if he leaned back again.

Regis hugged her tightly as she hugged him back just as tightly and rested on his chest for a moment before sliding off and enjoyed the jets on her own back again.   
“I don’t know how she did it but I will pay her and Nyx an obscene amount of money for materials and labor for them to make this again.” Sylva admitted and Regis nodded in agreement at that before Sylva refilled their champagne glasses with more champagne and handed Regis his glass so they could sip and enjoy it and the bath, both of them closing their eyes serenely, gentle and sated smiles on their lips and laying back to get the jets to massage their necks and backs.

After an hour, when the water had turned lukewarm and the champagne was drunk Sylva and Regis finally pulled themselves from the water.

“Lunafreya said not to rinse it off otherwise it’ll reverse any effects by rinsing it off.” Sylva recalled when Regis made a move towards the shower.

“Oh, well then never mind.” Regis quickly retreated and put on the bathrobe Sylva offered him, having put her own on already and put towels down on the marble floors to soak up the water that had splashed out before grabbing her special wedding night white silk and lace nightie and matching underwear out of her bag and didn’t even bother washing her face or putting on any moisturizers and serums on because of the waters of the bath felt like she already had. Regis walked normally to his own bag, grinning widely at how he didn’t feel any pain in his knee, even out of the water and was able to walk normally, if not just a bit taller than normally and practically strutted across the room. His hard on however, persisted.

“You may not want to get dressed quite yet My King,” Sylva purred as she came up behind him and started to stroke his hardened length through the soft bathrobe as she hugged him from behind before taking his pajamas and his boxers out of his hand and leading him back to the bed and having him lay down once more in the middle of the bed, opening his bathrobe to expose him in all his glory to her as she settled in between his legs and opened her own bathrobe to reveal her glittering and glowing body before laying down and resting her arms over his legs because she was going to suck him off and try to give him the best blow job she had ever given. Which she had actually researched by getting very good tips and tricks on from a few very high end strippers and escorts she knew from her yoga and spin classes, most of which were more than happy to demonstrate their skills on a dildo in Sylva’s office and teach Sylva one on one for what Sylva thought was a very reasonable price, honestly they had been so happy to teach Sylva because she not only was a ‘serious student’ but was fun and funny and treated them with the greatest respect for their skill set and themselves as people and never once talked down to them or gave them the impression she looked down on their profession.

“My Queen, your King is quite satis...fy…. Alrea...oohhhh, oh my _god_...” Regis moaned when Sylva lowered her smirking face and began to sucking him off, remembering to utilize everything she had learned.

“Ha- how?” Regis began breathing heavily as Sylva swirled the head of his penis in her mouth and flicked the slit with the tip of her tongue while sucking quite hard, the sensation almost leading to his undoing as his hands, needing to hold onto something, reached out and stroked up her arms before resting on her shoulders and then reaching up further to stroke and caress her neck as he just stared in awed amazement at her skill. Sylva simply smirked, her eyes smiling up at him as her mouth continued to completely unravel him. His hands reached down and grasped her breasts and began squeezing them in appreciation in time with her bobbing up and down as her own hands massaged his butt and hips, which he took great pleasure in. She sucked down until her lips were firmly around the base and her tongue stretched down to lick at his balls which tightened at the sensation. Her tongue practically wrapped around his length and Regis fought to keep his eyes open, because they wanted to roll back into his head. But at the same time he didn’t want to miss a single second of this.

His length hardened into an impossibly hard state and Sylva knew he was getting close and sped up her assault.   
“My..Que..Sylva!” Regis tried to warn her and Sylva opened her mouth and let his dick simply rest on her tongue so he could see himself explode into her mouth, the sight of which was the single most saucy thing she had ever done, he never thought he’d be into seeing himself cum like that, let alone in her mouth, but FUCK. That was BEYOND HOT. Regis did always enjoy the sight of her creampied but that, that was a whole new level of sexy.

When he was done cuming she closed her mouth around him and swallowed it down while milking him for every drop and Regis shuddered at the overwhelming over-sensitivity.

“Please, please, let me...recover, please.” Regis begged so Sylva pulled away and simply rested her head on his thigh while rubbing at his knee out of habit as Regis recovered.

“Now My King can be satisfied.” Sylva smiled proudly, quite proud of herself.

“But the question is, is My Queen completely satisfied?” Regis returned as his eyes danced with promise which got Sylva to shiver in anticipation again as Regis pulled her up his body to kiss her before shifting down in the bed so that she could sit on his face in turn.

“Oh My King does know how to make his Queen happy.” Sylva giggled as she got into position and grinned when he opened his mouth, his mustache and beard only slightly ticklish as Sylva practically did the splits on his face to open herself completely to him and enjoying how his hands dimpled her ass because his hold on her ass cheeks was so hard.

Regis speared his tongue into her center, tasting her essence as well as just a hint of the remaining bath bomb which, to his surprise tasted not half bad. Definitely cocoa butter. But the sounds Sylva was making, the mewling, the keening, the moaning, the panting and blissful sighing and the like were only spurring him on. He tried to mix it up but he still felt he came short to what Sylva was able to produce but it definitely got the job done and it had Sylva crying out in bliss in no time and reached down to grab the hair on his head to try to keep her grounded and not feeling like she was going to fly away, or float away on perhaps cloud nine.

“My Queen, perhaps we should call it a night, it is getting quite late.” Regis said once Sylva had backed off of his face and instead simply laid down next to him and caught her breath as she recovered herself.

“Uh huh, agreed.” Sylva nodded before sitting up to put on her underwear and her white silk and lace nightie before helping Regis put on his own boxers and pajamas before they pulled the covers up and settled down to sleep and both of them fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so you know that Hotel in Kingsglaive the Caleum Via Resort and Spa where they hosted Nifleheim? Yeah, they spend their wedding night THERE. Only I thought explaining how Regis' name is on a hotel would be complicated and imply that in my modern here on earth universe that would imply his family is in the hotel business so I simply shortened it to Via. So this was part one because the chapter is 22.4k + words so yeah, in order for the chapter to have a hope of a reblog on Tumblr, I'm dividing it up into three parts.


	34. Wedding Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Nyx have their own fun on the wedding night, by the way, when you see 'meanwhile' all of these scenes are happening at the same exact time. So just keep that in mind. Plus Crowe and Libertus have their own fun.

Part 2

 

Meanwhile back at the Nox Fleuret- Caelum house...

“Hey, I have a question for you,” Luna said as she took off her jewelry and Nyx got undressed from his suit, undoing his bow tie and carefully taking out his cuff links and putt them on top of her dresser.

“Shoot.” Nyx invited as he then took off his tuxedo jacket and went over to the closet door and hung up.

“So you know how I’ve been very...abhorrent to the idea of us taking pictures while having sex?” Luna worded carefully as she searched Nyx’s expression and body language to see how he would react to that.

“Yeah...” Nyx answered slowly as he gave her a wary glance as he paused in his undress and turned to her.

“Well, what do you say to doing just that and then some?” Luna asked as she sauntered up to him and gave him her best come hither look before putting her hands on his chest and raking them up to his shoulders as Nyx instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. “Granted no one would see the finished product but us.” Luna added as she saw Nyx’s torn expression.

“Well what _exactly_ did you have in mind?” Nyx asked, his curiosity beyond piqued.

“Tying you to a chair and giving you a strip tease and a lap dance, if you were ok with that.” Luna informed him and tried to fight her scheming grin when she felt his immediate physical response to that.

“How tied up?” Nyx asked.

“Hands and feet, possibly gag you, but not to the point that you couldn’t use a safe word.” Luna grinned mischievously when Nyx’s eyes started to burn with lust at the sound of that and his hold on her tightened.

“Which chair?” Nyx asked, beyond tempted before Luna got out of his hold, went to her linen closet and pulled out a very sturdy, very heavy, and very highly decorated chair that had black glitter and black rhinestones glued all over it.

“This one.” Luna said as she put it in the spot she wanted him to be, Nyx stalked around the chair and assumed that Luna must have put a ton of time and effort just into the chair.

“And I’d do the strip tease from this one.” Luna revealed excitedly as she pulled out a white chair, encrusted in white rhinestones and set it exactly four and a half feet in front of the black one. Oh yeah, she really, really wanted to do this. She _planned_ this.

“OK,” Nyx agreed and took a seat and noticed that none of the black glittery stuff would touch him, at least she had comfort in mind.

“Oh no, I want you completely naked Baby,” Luna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Fine,” Nyx caved and stood up and got completely out of his clothes, his hard on spearing the air proudly before Luna gathered his clothes and ditched them into a lonely corner before reaching under his chair and produced five black, silk sashes.

“So what’s the safe word?” Nyx asked as he sat down and watched her with curious amusement as Luna spread his legs and tied his ankles to the feet of the chair, making his legs spread a little wider than he was used to.

“Well that you have full control over, if at any time you’re uncomfortable and want me to stop, just say the safe word and I’ll immediately get you out of the binds and we can stop, no hurt feelings, promise.” Luna vowed once she was done with his legs and stood again and looked at him for his answer as Nyx looked away as he thought over what a good ‘safe word’ would be.

“ _Beavus_ , it would gross your brother out if we made him our safe word.” Nyx laughed and Luna just had to giggle herself even though she rolled her eyes playfully.

“Ok, well it’s going to take me a little while to get ready, but I have some mood music for you.” Luna said as she went over to her dresser and found a remote control and pressed a button that turned on the spot light directly over Nyx’s chair and another right over hers and pressed another that put on ‘mood’ music. Before she put the remote into her dress pocket and took his wrists and tied them to the back of the chair so that his arms were almost tied behind his back in such a way that it only flirted with being uncomfortable.

“Too tight?” Luna asked as she tied him as securely as she could, triple knotting them, knowing she wasn’t going to untie them.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Nyx reassured her as he tentatively tested the restraints. She had tied him up pretty good, he wondered what kind of knots she used.

“Last chance to escape,” Luna playfully warned him as she stood behind him and leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek sweetly but playfully rubbed her breasts onto the back of his head before threading her fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp a little.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Nyx repeated with emphasis as he turned his neck to kiss her on the lips which Luna smiled into.

“Yeah, hang on, just a second.” Luna said as she tested his neck to see if it was out before carefully adjusting it. “You’ll want to look around, trust me,” Luna answered before tying the gag around Nyx’s mouth, so that it held his mouth open.

“Now say Beavus,” Luna instructed and Nyx tried saying ‘Beavus’ around the gag.

“Eeffass” Nyx tried to say.

“Yeah I think I can pick up on that.” Luna decided before going back into her linen closet and getting two overflowing garbage bags and promptly carried them to her bathroom.

“Wha eh hell?” Nyx tried to say as he eyed the bags warily.

“Oh don’t worry about a thing, trust me, you should have fun.” Luna waived off before hiding away into her bathroom, taking off her dress and makeup before redoing her makeup and putting on very heavy lip balm before reapplying her makeup, giving herself black smokey eyes, the last step, a fire engine red sticky lip gloss that wreaked of cinnamon after she got dressed in her lingerie, her white special silk and lace blouse that the buttons had been intentionally weakened so that she could pull it open easily and big black fur coat before taking her hair down so that it hung in sexy curls around her face.

Meanwhile outside Nyx mentally tried to figure out what Luna had going through her head, he never thought, in a million years she would be cool with this but she was surprising him again. Because of the low lighting he couldn’t see much outside of his chair or hers then he suddenly remembered something, the first time they hung out outside of school, when she had come to his house, she admitted that she had learned something like this for Andrew before he dumped her, what he hoped was before he hurt her the way he did. She was trying to reclaim this, in his memory, in Nyx’s memory now and the thought warmed his heart. She was trying to take this back and he couldn’t be more proud of her if that was the case.

“Hey, so heads up, it’s ok if you come early ok? Just don’t be done for the night _when and if_ you do.” Luna warned him as she appraised herself in the mirror before putting the blouse on and then the fur coat and imagined him cumming just to the sight of her which only emboldened her as Nyx whimpered in anticipation. “Ready?” Luna called out from the bathroom.

“Yeamph,” Nyx called back before the song changed to ‘Yoncé’ by Beyonce, which was the first part to “Partition” by Beyonce and Nyx got unbelievably excited. The head of his rock hard cock practically pouring with precum as he felt it drip down the underside of his dick and start to drip down his nuts and pool underneath them as Luna turned the lights out to the bathroom before she hit the remote in her pocket.

“ _Let me hear you say ‘Hey Miss Carter!’ Say ‘Heeeyyyy Miss Carter’_.” The song started as Luna placed a lone, fishnet clad leg with her fuck me heel on her foot as she provocatively raised and lowered her leg, even in the dark, the black fishnets and black heels contrasting with the white of the door and door frame.

“ _Gimme some!_ ” the song came on and the door opened quickly to reveal Luna wearing a big black fur coat as she struck a pose in the door frame before slinking out and walking around Nyx’s chair, Nyx’s eyes got impossibly big as he started to drool as she started to dance provocatively, his head swiveling to keep his eyes on her. Now he was grateful she cracked his neck.

Luna reached out and dragged her nails up and down his arms as she circled him wolfishly as Nyx tried to test just how firm the restraints were because he really, really needed to touch her before she stood in front of him, her smile revealing just how much she was really enjoying this.

“ _See me up in the club with 50 them girls. Posted in the back diamond fangs in my grill.”_ Luna smiled just as wolfishly.

“ _Brooklyn brim with my eyes sittin' low, Every boy in here with me got that smoke.”_ Luna sat down on her chair, pulling the coat over her and crossing her legs. _  
“_ _And every girl in here gotta look me up and down.”_ Luna made a show of looking him up and down, eyeing and appreciating her handiwork as she noticed Nyx start to strain, his arms and legs flexing slightly.   
“ _All on Instagram, cake by the pound, Circulate the image every time I come around. G's up, tell me how I'm looking babe.”_ Luna mouthed the words as she pulled a specially folded stacks of 100’s from her pockets and pinched them just right so that all the money went exploding and flying all over him.

“ _Boy this all for you just walk my way.”_ Luna mouthed as she stood and took a few steps over to him but well beyond reach. “ _Just tell me how it's looking babe, just tell me how it’s looking babe.”_ Luna mouthed as she opened the fur coat to reveal a white lace blouse to flash him quickly before covering herself with the coat again.

“ _I do this all for you, baby, just take ai_ m.” Luna mouthed as she pointed right at him. _  
“And tell me how it's looking, babe (how it's looking). And tell me how I'm looking, babe (looking, babe).”_ Luna turned and bent over, pulled the coat up to reveal her ass, that was covered in the fishnets, underneath that however, a crotch-less thong that she made sure Nyx got a really good eyeful as she shook her ass to the beat before sitting down backwards against the white chair and started to lean backwards, the coat falling away to reveal her blouse again that was clearly hiding even more black lingerie underneath that. Nyx whimpered again, trying even harder to get out of his ties but Luna had tied him up good and all he managed to do was wiggle the chair slightly.

Luna turned to look at him and raised a challenging eyebrow and Nyx quickly shook his head no while he gave her a meaningful look. He by all means wanted this to continue. He was extremely curious to see how it ended because he had never seen her so sexy.

“ _Drop the bass, mind the bass, get lowe_ _r.”_ Luna mouthed as she sank down to settle on her ankles as she knelt between Nyx’s legs, looking up at him. _“_ _Radio say, "Speed it up,",”_ Luna mouthed as she started leaving open mouthed kisses up the inside of his leg before stopping just shy of his aching shaft. “ _I just go slower.”_ Luna mouthed as she kissed a trail down the inside of his other leg, it was this moment in time that Nyx started to feel the slight burn from her cinnamon lip gloss, he hissed in tortured bliss as he started to feel the burn and was grateful she didn’t kiss anywhere near his junk. _  
“_ _High like treble, pumping on them mids. The man ain't ever seen a booty like this.”_ Luna mouthed as she stood back up to her full height and turned around and gyrated her ass slightly, pulling the fur coat that went to her hips up. _  
“_ _And why you think you keep my name rolling off the tongue.”_ Luna mouthed as she stuck out her tongue and curled it sexily. “ _Cause when you wanna smash, I just write another one.”_ Luna wrote Nyx’s name in the air before sitting down in his lap, sitting down just right to pin his hard on against his stomach as her legs straddled over his. _  
“_ _I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker. Yoncé all on his mouth like liq_ _u_ _a. Yoncé_ _all on his mouth like liqua. Yoncé all on his mouth like liqua. Yoncé all on his mouth like liqua, Yoncé all on his mouth like liqua. Yoncé all on his mouth like liqua._ _Like like liqua, like like liqua. Yoncé_ _all on his mouth like liqua. Yoncé all on his mouth like liqua.”_ Luna kissed all over Nyx’s face and even kissed him over his gag, the lip gloss fading and only softly sizzling his lips and face as he did his best to try to kiss her back as she straddled him and grinded and rhythmically moved against him as Nyx enjoyed just how soft the black fur coat was against his bare skin before the song changed and she moved away from him, turning around to quickly wipe her lip gloss off to apply a second one, this one laden with peppermint oil which would offer an amazing contrast to the cinnamon one.

When the song changed and the sound of paparazzi flashing their cameras was heard and suddenly her room lit up with flashing lights from cameras hidden all around her room and Nyx was overwhelmed for a moment. He hadn’t seen them before. It was too dark to have seen them and he hadn’t even noticed them before. The lengths Luna must have gone through to set this up must have been astronomical.

“ _Are you happy to get married? Are you happy to get married?_ ” This part Luna actually asked and Nyx adamantly shook his head yes. Happy couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling he felt in that moment.

“ _Drum!_ ” The male vocal started and the spot lights over himself and the white chair turned off thanks to Luna hitting the remote in her pocket again, instead three different color disco balls turned on, turning Luna’s white walls into the most beautiful moving colors. When the sound of the window being rolled up began Luna shrugged the fur coat off and laid in out on the floor between the two chairs.

“ _Driver roll up the partition please.”_ Luna couldn’t help but purr the lyric as she got down on her hands and knees and crawled up to Nyx. She could see him breathing heavy as his eyes were dilated as he completely focused on her. _  
“Driver roll up the partition please. I don't need you seeing Yoncé on her knees.”_ Luna sang as she reached up and pulled herself to sit up on her knees in front of Nyx and in between his own spread open legs which he opened even wider in invitation as he scooted as far as he could towards her before Luna left large open mouthed kisses on the inside his legs, just inside and outside of the previous lip gloss kisses so now the cooling sensation of the peppermint contrasted with the sizzle of the cinnamon. A combination Nyx found unbelievably hot. If not slightly overwhelming because she was coming at him using all the senses and effectively blowing his mind. But then she took a firm hold on his pelvis and pushed him back so that his back was up against the backrest completely again because she needed that space on the seat. _  
“Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up. We ain't even gonna make it to this club.”_ Luna began kissing up his abdomen, rubbing his erection with her breasts. The sensation almost making him cum. _  
“Now my mascara running', red lipstick smudged. Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck.”_ Luna licked the tip of his cock with the tip of her tongue, making him whine and whimper again as he wriggled in the chair, trying to get out of it but the chair was extremely well built and heavy enough as well as he was restrained too well to do much of anything except wiggle slightly and her firm grip on his pelvis kept him from moving forward again. _  
“He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse.”_ Luna pulled away from him, reached up and grabbed the edges of her blouse and ripped it open, the buttons flying everywhere to reveal black lace lingerie underneath before slinking back down to sit on her ankles, seductively taking the silk and lace blouse off, revealing black lace, hand-less gloves that covered her forearms, before sitting back up on her knees, reaching up and tossing the blouse in such a way so that it wrapped around the back of his neck so that she could hang on to both ends and pull herself up, Nyx pulling up and back to assist her getting up closer to him, her chest dragging against his erection again as her mouth came dangerously close to his before his face flashed slight panic and tortured bliss as he felt himself cum all over her front and his. __  
“He Monica Lewinski'd all on my gown. Oh, there daddy, daddy didn’t bring the towel. Oh, baby, baby better slow it down. Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up. And we ain't even gonna make it to this club.” Luna almost laughed, that was practically perfect timing. She slid back down and started to lick his cum off of his front, her peppermint lip gloss leaving a delicious cooling effect all over his chest and abs before she licked and sucked the remainder of it off of his cock which had started to go soft for just a moment before her ministrations made him rock hard again. Thankfully the peppermint lip gloss had come mostly off on his chest and abs enough that he only felt a slight cooling effect on his cock but it only turned him on more before she pulled away from him, stood and sat back in her white chair.

“ _Take all of me.”_ Luna couldn’t help but sing along as she opened her legs wide and sensually stroked down her own body as her head lolled back and to once side. _  
“I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like.”_ When Luna’s hands met her thighs she sat up before leaning forward so her hands could stroke down her legs to her feet. _  
“The kinda girl you like, girl you like.”_ Luna’s hands clawed up her legs again, never breaking her focus off of Nyx who looked about ready to pop again. _  
“Take all of me.”_ Luna sang as she seductively took off one glove. _  
“I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like.”_ Luna continued to sing as she took off the other and then threw the soft lace at him, hitting him in the chest before they fell and were tented by his erection which bobbed at the sensation of the lace touching his most sensitive anatomy. _  
“The kinda girl you like. Is right here with me. Right here with me.”_ Luna continued to sing in the sexiest purr of a voice as she started to take off the suspender part which looked like a mini black lace corset that just covered her waist, off, reaching behind her to unhook the eyelets before unhooking the garter ties from her fishnets, revealing her alabaster waist before tossing the article to the side. __  
“Right here with me. Right here with me.” Luna smirked as Nyx practically drooled all over himself.

“ _Driver roll up the partition fast.”_ Luna sang as she stood and straddled the chair so her back was to Nyx. “ _Driver roll up the partition fast.”_ Luna put her hands through her hair moving it to expose her shoulders and neck as she continued to sensually dance to the rhythm. _  
“Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash.”_ Right on cue the cameras flashed again as Luna let go of her hair and stroked down her own sides. _  
“Hand prints and footprints on my glass. Hand prints and good grips all on my ass.”_ Luna reached behind her and grabbed her own ass as hard as she could so that her flesh dimpled around her hands and Nyx would have given anything for those to be his hands. __  
“Private show with the music blastin'.” Luna let go of her ass and leaned so far back her hands touched the floor and fur coat before she flipped onto her stomach while her legs did the splits on the floor so as not to hit Nyx but by god that was the smoothest move he had ever seen.

“ _He like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty.”_ Luna lifted her head and gave him a sultry look over her shoulder and winked. _  
“Red wine drip filth talk that trash.”_ Luna brought her legs up so that she continued to lay on her chest but it raised her ass up into the air. __  
“Chauffeur eavesdropping trying not to crash.” Luna then flipped herself up, staying on her knees and fell backwards so that her head landed on the bit of chair that was bare as her hair fell all around Nyx’s lap as she looked up at Nyx who whimpered again and tested his restraints because the teasing she was doing was almost too much. Luna simply smiled wickedly because this was the reaction she was hoping for.

“ _Oh, there daddy, daddy now you ripped my fur.”_ Luna stretched out her legs so that she sat on the edge of the fur coat and let her fuck me heels slide off her feet. _  
“Oh, baby, baby be sweatin' on my hair.”_ Luna reached up and stroked his sides down his legs, her feather light touch igniting a burning fire in her wake. __  
“Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up. And we ain't even gonna make it to this club.” Luna pulled away yet again, making Nyx whimper at the loss of contact, giving her a pleading look because he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. Luna reached up and moved her hair out of the way and untied the satin ribbon from behind her neck before standing up on her knees and reaching behind her and untied the bow to her thong.

“ _Take all of me,”_ Luna stood and bent over at her waist, her legs spread wide to give Nyx the best possibly view, sliding the fishnet stocking down one leg sensually. _  
“I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like.”_ Luna sang as she repeated the process with the other leg. _  
“The kinda girl you like, girl you like.”_ Luna sang as she then reached for her crotch-less thong and shimmied it down and off. _  
“Take all of me. I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like.”_ Luna sang as she reached behind her and unhooked the bra before turning around, holding the bra up with her arms pressed firmly to her sides as she discretely toed the feet of her stockings off and kicked them away. _  
“The kinda girl you like. Is right here with me.”_ Luna sang as she loosened the pressure from her arms and instead moved her hands to gently nudge the straps of the bra off her shoulders. __  
“Right here with me. Right here with me. Right here with me.” Luna sang as she let the bra simply fall off of her, revealing her bare self to him.

“ _Hello!_ ” Luna took a step and took the black lace hand-less gloves off of his member and tossed them to the side and straddled Nyx in his chair, her crotch almost at mouth level. Nyx tried to reach forward to at least nuzzle her core but she grabbed his hair and yanked his head back so that he was looking back up at her as she cantered her pelvis and dragged her sopping wet pussy down his chest and abs as her hands went to his shoulders to steady herself before finally impaling herself onto him.

“ _Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe? Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique. Le coït. Tu aimes ça?”_ Luna murmured into his ear as she pressed herself up to him and continued to ride him with the rhythm. _  
“Tu ne t'intéresses pas au sexe? Les hommes pensent que les féministes détestent le sexe, Mais c'est une activité très stimulante et naturelle que les femmes adorent.”_ Luna murmured into his other ear as she practically writhed on top of him, his whimper of surrender only spurring her on.

“ _Take all of me. I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like. The kinda girl you like, girl you like.”_ Luna ran her hands all over him, clawing him slightly before reaching back and grabbing his ass firmly before stroking the outside of his legs before reaching back up and grabbing the white blouse that was still around his neck and using that as her anchor to lean back again, using one hand to hold onto both ends to free her right hand until she could reach under the chair and grab the knife that was velcroed to the bottom and oh so carefully cut the silk ties off of his ankles that were tied to the feet of the chair, very careful to not cut Nyx. She then put the knife in her mouth to grab at the blouse to pull herself back up, hoping it wasn’t too strenuous on Nyx. _  
“Take all of me. I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like.”_ Nyx’s eyes widened even more when he saw the knife sideways in her mouth, blade facing out of course. It was the most beautiful folding knife he had ever seen and he was even more turned on. __  
“The kinda girl you like, Is right here with me,” Luna sang over the knife as she sat back up, slid the blouse off his shoulders and took the knife from her mouth and reached behind him to cut the gag off before Nyx used that moment in time to kiss her as passionately as possible.

“ _Right here with me. Right here with me. Right here with me”_ Luna smiled into the kiss as she carefully felt down his arms and cut of the restraint off of his left hand before passing the knife to her other hand and cutting the tie off of his other hand, making absolutely sure she didn’t cut him. __  
“Hello!” The song finished and Nyx was finally free and wrapped his arms tightly around her as Luna did her best to fold the knife up before dropping to the floor behind him.

Nyx wasted no time in pushing off the chair and trying to carefully get them to the floor before he pinned her to the fur coat and very roughly started to pound into her. The loud smacking sound of his flesh hitting hers echoed in the room.

“Holy shit, Luna, holy shit, that blew my mind.” Nyx confessed into her skin as he pulled his mouth from hers and started marking her skin with love bites and hickeys.

The song changed to “Naughty Girl” also by Beyonce which Nyx thought was perfect.

“Good, mmm, that was mmmm my goal.” Luna smiled breathlessly as she basked in his affections and love.

“How long have you been planning this?” Nyx asked curiously as he put his elbows on either side of her head but continued his assault on her pussy by continuing to rock into her so hard, her whole body rocked too.

“For a long time.” Luna confessed as she reached up and kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms under his and dug her fingers into the flesh of his back as she clung to him, her legs wrapping around his, her ankles settling behind his knees as she practically writhed in pleasure underneath him.

Nyx’s features softened slightly as he kissed her deeply, leaning on one elbow so his other hand could be free. He felt bold enough to softly reach up and just squeeze around her neck, not to really even choke her but the gasp then moan of pleasure he got in response surprised them both. So Nyx tightened his grip just a tiny bit more and Luna let out the most amazing whimpering moan as her eyes closed in bliss before she reached up and settled her hand over his and Nyx immediately let go, expecting her to pull his hand away but she squeezed even harder over his hand.   
“Just a little harder, please Nyx. Please Baby, please!” Luna pleaded desperately and Nyx squeezed as hard as he dared, making her gasp again before she moaned even louder, the moan turning into a keening cry of bliss before dissolving into a whimper again.

“Too hard?” Nyx asked, his worry creeping into his voice but Luna shook her head no.

“No, it’s perfect.” Luna assured him as her eyes opened but stayed lidded.

Nyx squeezed just once more before his hand moved to the back of her neck and head so he could hold her in place to kiss her like his life depended on it before it stroked down her body, kneading her breast before stroking down the rest of her body before finally getting a good handful of that ass, squeezing it harder than she had, making her keen deliciously and was pretty sure he would bruise just from his fingertips.

The song changed to “Baby Boy” by Beyonce but that was so in the background for both of them that they barely noticed the change because they were both wrapped completely up in each other.

And before Luna knew it she was coming hard and fast around him, crying out his name in bliss as her nails scratched up his back. Then the music changed yet again, only this time it was “Motivation” by Kelly Rowland and it was Nyx’s turn to smile wolfishly down at her because he wasn’t going to let up anytime soon, there was an overwhelming amount of teasing that needed to be made up for.

Luna’s eyes widened, however, it was only a pinch of fear the rest was of excitement to see what he was going to do.

“Let’s take this to the bed.” Nyx suggested and Luna nodded adamantly in agreement before reaching into the coat pocket and found the remote clicked it, the lights turning off and the music off before the found their feet and Nyx led her to bed and pulled the covers back before practically picking Luna up off her feet and tossed her into bed which earned him a fit of giggles before they pulled the covers back up and rejoined again.

 

Meanwhile in the next room over Crowe gasped when she heard “Partition” playing as loudly as it was.

“Oooh, I know what they’re up to.” Crowe practically sang.

“What?” Libertus asked as they laid in bed and tried to fall asleep.

“Really? You don’t remember the first time Luna and Nyx hung out and we were playing truth or dare and she told us that she learned a strip tease to this song?” Crowe prompted.

“Oh yeah,” Libertus recalled with a fond smile before rolling over to his side to face her. “Well feel free to give me your own strip tease.” Libertus invited giddily in the darkness before she pushed his chest playfully.

“All three seconds of it? I’m only wearing a t shirt and underwear Lib.” Crowe teased.

“Best three seconds of my life.” Lib confessed which only made Crowe smile brighter. She did love him. So very much.

“Well it’d be a full minute if I had to strip you too.” Crowe countered before she reached out and stroked down his chest.

“Well what if I helped out? Keep it to a solid ten seconds?” Libertus teased as he reached out and started to knead her breasts, grinning smugly when he heard her soft sigh.

“Deal.” Crowe grinned before they both got undressed as quickly as they could.

“But I’m sorry, you’re going to have to ride me, I ate too much at the wedding.” Libertus winced.

“I knew you were gonna, but that food was the best food I’ve ever had in my life, that cake was out of this world.” Crowe admitted as she rolled him over onto his back and impaled herself on him, moving his gut up a bit to make sure she had enough room as he reached up and continued to fondle, caress and knead her breasts appreciatively before using his hold on her to pull her down to kiss her before pushing her back and out of the way so he could belch.

“Sexy,” Crowe deadpanned as she rolled her eyes but rolled her hips to the rhythm of the music coming into their room through the walls.

“Sorry,” Lib apologized before Crowe retaliated by farting on his balls.

“Eeww,” Libertus laughed as Crowe laughed hysterically.

“Sorry,” Crowe mirrored sarcastically.

“Are we even now?” Libertus asked as he drove up into her from below.

“Yup, for now.” Crowe grinned.

“God that wreaks!” Libertus complained before pretending to gag once he smelled it which only got Crowe to giggle before it turned into more full blown laughter which got her to fart more.

“Stop!” Libertus pleaded as he took her shirt and tried to make a mask out of it to filter out the stink.

“I can’t help it! It’s a normal human bodily function!” Crowe defended.

“Not the way you do it! This falls under biological warfare!” Libertus teased which got Crowe to laugh even harder. “My balls are going to shrivel and fall off!” Libertus sarcastically and playfully teased.

“Uh oh, can’t be having any of that.” Crowe managed to say as she calmed down and refocused on riding him. “Those nuts have a purpose.” Crowe hinted headily.

“That’s right, gotta knock you up after we tie the knot.” Libertus grinned proudly before pulling her down to kiss him again, wrapping his strong arms around her to keep her close before moving one hand down to her hip to guide her movements.

“Twice.” Crowe confirmed. Being an orphan always had made her weary of having a family herself but she had been adopted by her foster parents and since she met Libertus, she knew he would make a wonderful dad, very loving and fun and in turn he helped her realize that she could be a good mom if she wanted to be and ever since then the idea of getting married and starting a family with him was the most appealing idea to her ever.

“Maybe three,” Libertus hinted happily himself as he drove up into her as hard as he dared and smiled when she keened and moaned.

“We’ll see,” Crowe answered before attaching her mouth to his neck and gave him really good hickeys and love bites, smiling smugly when his hips stuttered and he moaned in bliss and tightened his hold on her before returning them making Crowe moan and mewl in turn as she felt herself get close.

“Lib, I’m...” Crowe tried to warn him before she picked up the pace and got that perfect angle.

Libertus knew he’d be coming any minute and quickly licked his fingertips before reaching down and rub at her nub before he felt her inner flutter before her keening cry filled his ears before he finally let loose himself. His eyes almost rolling into the back of his head as he emptied himself into her.

“Damn Baby, thank you, that was amazing.” Libertus praised.

“You’re welcome Daddy,” Crowe smiled happily before kissing him again before getting off of him to turn on the light in the bathroom get a washcloth and got it warm to wipe up the mess from herself before she went back to the bed to clean up Libertus who smiled at her gratefully.

“Thank you,” Libertus repeated as he softly took her wrist and pulled her down to kiss him again.

“You’re welcome,” Crowe smiled before going back to the bathroom to rinse out the wash cloth and put it on the bathroom counter before they both found their clothes and got redressed before she turned the light off and got back into bed and they settled down and cuddled and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course all credit for those lyrics to Partition and Yonce go to their writers and of course to Beyonce, the real Queen Bea.


	35. Wedding Night Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Ignoct, Prompto and Cindy, RaeLena, Luche and Ada, Titus Drautos and an OC Hazel, and last but not least Tredd and Stella! In that order.

Part 3

 

Meanwhile in Ignis and Noctis’ room.

“I can’t believe you proposed tonight Noct.” Ignis repeated they both stood side by side and took off their cuff links and put them in their shared valet box along with their dress watches, gifts from Regis.

“I can’t believe my dad was cool with it as he was, I thought he would have gone ‘no not until after graduation’ again.” Noctis grinned as he looked at his engagement ring fondly.

“Well Luna blazed that trail and Ravus absolutely trampled it, I still can not believe Selena’s parents agreed to it, either there’s something we don’t know or they’re more in love than any of us realize.” Ignis muttered.

“I think it’s the later, he’d be dead if it was the former.” Noctis mused. “Wonder when we’ll get our chair back...?” Noctis wondered allowed as he looked over to the empty space where their preferred sex chair usually sat, disguised as a normal desk chair.

“End of the week at the latest, tomorrow morning at the earliest.” Ignis answered as he walked towards their closet and took of his tux jacket off and hung it up properly.

“You really think Nyx is gonna go for it?” Noctis asked Ignis curiously.

“Lunafreya can be very persuasive when she wants to be. I don’t think there’s much on this earth he _won’t_ do for her.” Ignis noted and Noctis nodded along as he undid his bow tie and threw it into the drawer with his others before he also went to the closet and took his tux jacket off but hung it up the opposite way it was supposed to be hung up just to see Ignis narrow his eyes before he took the jacket off the hanger and hung it back up correctly.

“It’s like you do this on purpose.” Ignis accused.

“Maybe,” Noctis shrugged before getting up on his tip toes and kissed Ignis quickly as he undid his dress shirt to put it in the laundry. “But, that’s true, they are the classic example of ‘love at first sight’ and I’m really happy for them. He’s not exactly what I imagined would be the perfect guy for her but he’s pretty close and he’s been nothing but good for her.” Noctis admitted.

“He’ll never tell her ‘no’.” Ignis grinned as he teased dryly.

“Oh sure he will...eventually...I can’t imagine what over but something….” Noctis snickered. “And if we’re being honest and fair, I sincerely doubt there’s much of anything Ravus would tell Selena ‘no’ on either.” Noctis pointed out as he sat down on the bench at the end of their bed to get his shoes and socks off before Ignis sat next to him and did the same.

“But she doesn’t ask for anything, not that I’ve noticed anyway,” Ignis noted.

“Well it’s not like you tell me ‘no’ either,” Noctis grinned mischievously.

“I tell you ‘no’ all the time. I told you ‘no’ at least four times just today.” Ignis countered.

“Ok asking if I could get dinner without the vegetable side dishes doesn’t count, especially since Mom and Dad both said ‘no’ too.” Noctis gently argued.

“But it made them really happy when you took more than your usual one tiny bite.” Ignis pointed out with a ghost of a smile.

“Well that’s because those brussels sprouts were completely covered in maple bacon, drenched in bacon fat and maple syrup, cranberries and candied pecans and goat cheese, they were the first edible vegetable I’ve ever encountered.” Noctis defended.

“You had one and then ate everything else around the others.” Ignis deadpanned.

“I had two, which was more than enough.” Noctis insisted.

“Which added up to one whole brussel sprout because they were halved.” Ignis countered with a smug grin.

“Ok fine,” Noctis caved as he rolled his eyes before leaning over and kissing Ignis again, this time Ignis opening his mouth as the kiss deepened, both of them falling backwards onto the bed. Noctis reached up to hold Ignis’ face as Ignis reached out to grab a gentle hold onto Noctis’ waist and pulled him closer.

“I wish you would keep wearing your hair like that, you’re so handsome, you should show your face more.” Ignis murmured when they broke for air and Noctis playfully rolled his eyes before they both crawled up the bed before getting out of their pants, Ignis taking his as well as Noctis’ to hang them up so they wouldn’t get wrinkled. Ignis went ahead and took off his underwear and Noctis wolf whistled loudly from across the room making Ignis blush and smile bashfully before he hit the lights and Noctis turned the lamp on his bedside table on to get into the drawer to lube himself up because he wanted to lube Ignis up himself.

“Come here Iggy,” Noctis murmured huskily before he turned the light off, found Ignis in the darkness and moved Ignis to get on all fours before stroking all over Ignis’ body, kissing a trail down from Ignis’ neck, down his back, biting a few choice spots making Ignis hiss in pleasure before his hands grasped Ignis already hard cock and pumped it a few times, feeling Ignis’ arms start to shake.

“Noct.” Ignis whispered desperately, feeling Noctis’ mouth travel further down his back to his hip before Noctis playfully bit Ignis’ ass and Ignis jumped a little and let out a soft laugh.

Noctis’ hands traveled around Ignis’ pelvis to his ass cheeks and spread them before he started lick and tease Ignis’ tight ring.

“Nooooooct.” Ignis moaned and whimpered as his arms got weaker and he fell to his chest but not before he grabbed his pillow to fall onto when Noctis inserted the tip of his tongue into Ignis who relaxed and canted his hips to Noctis as spread his legs slightly.

Noctis smiled and pulled away to lean down and licked from his balls to his taint back to his ring which had opened up a bit so that Noctis could get more of his tongue in there before he lubed his fingers and started to tease and insert them into Ignis who moaned again as Noctis kissed up his back again before he reached around to stroke Ignis with his other hand, playing with the rhythm of inserting his fingers just as his hand was sliding up Ignis’ shaft and then sliding them out as his other hand was stroking down then switching it up without warning where he would slide down and insert his fingers at the same time which just made Ignis moan and whimper even more.

“I love you Iggy, so much, I can’t wait to make you my husband.” Noctis whispered into Ignis’ back as he continued to kiss and worship it.

“I love you too Noct, I can’t..can’t hardly wait either, we’re going to be so happy.” Ignis promised before Noctis twisted his fingers inside of Ignis, making his gasp and keen.

“Noct, please,” Ignis pleaded before Noctis caved and sat up on his knees and aligned himself with Ignis’ hole before slowly entering him, letting Ignis adjust slowly before he was buried to the hilt and he slowly eased out of him, quickly adding more lube so that the second reentry was much smoother before he kept one hand on Ignis’ hip for balance and act like an anchor while the other hand reached around and grabbed Ignis cock and began to stroke him just the way Ignis liked it.

“N-not yet.” Ignis shook his head no as he felt his orgasm approaching before he pulled away from Noctis, turned around, sat down and gathered Noctis into his lap, kissing his beloved deeply as Noctis readily climbed into Ignis’ lap as Ignis pushed Noctis down onto his erection, pinning Noctis’ hard on between them as Noctis lowered himself onto Ignis erection, his own moan escaping him.

“Iggy,” Noctis whimpered when he felt Ignis drive up into him as he wrapped his arms around Ignis’ neck and shoulders as they clung to each other desperately. Ignis scratching down Noctis’ back hard enough to leave scratch marks. “I love the way you fill me Iggy,” Noctis whispered into Ignis’ ear with a pleased smile.

“Likewise, but I must say, you take me like you were made for me.” Ignis returned with a pleased smile of his own before his mouth worships Noctis’ own neck and chest before returning to that delicious mouth of his. That hot wet wonderful place where all his cares and worries fade away. Where with a smile or a laugh or kiss can make his problems disappear and everything just gets infinitely better.

Noctis is all too happy to kiss Ignis just as deeply, finding so much safety, strength and comfort in Ignis’ embrace and kiss, also feeling how with just a smile, a laugh and or a kiss, everything is right with the world. Noctis remembered how when they first met, as little boys, when Ignis was an exchange student and they would stay up all night on the weekends just talking, about each other’s lives, Ignis had come into his life shortly after he lost his mother and Ignis had wondered if coming to be in Caelum’s household was such a good idea. But then Ignis had realized how much Nocits was in desperate need of a friend and companion. The Caelum’s had already agreed to the program well before Aula had tragically died and Regis thought it important to honor the agreement and Noctis was so happy his father decided to go through with it.

Noctis remembered when he first started to get a crush on Ignis as a young teen and how Ignis was supposed to go home to his parents and the thought of them being apart was all out torture, how he cried himself to sleep for almost a solid week and how he hadn’t noticed Ignis was doing the same but Ignis was himself, unsure if Noctis would return his feelings and how one day Regis was on his weekly dinner ‘date’ with Sylva and left the boys at home and how Noctis just couldn’t take it anymore and had confessed to everything. Ignis had just stared in awed amazement at Noctis, barely breathing and completely still, thinking he had fallen and hit his head and was having a hallucination, or perhaps he was dreaming. Noctis had taken his lack of reaction as Ignis not feeling the same way and told him to just forget about all of it and ran upstairs to hide in his room.

But dear sweet Ignis once he completely registered what was happening, ran after him and pounded on Noctis’ door and begged and pleaded for Noctis to let him in. Once Noctis had opened the door Ignis had simply kissed Noctis so fiercely, both of them cried. They were both so nervous, fumbling and awkward but they had managed to make love and it was all new and overwhelming and _beautiful_. And from then on, they were inseparable. With a lot of patience, experimentation and of course, lube, they figured it out. By this time Luna had become Noctis’ best friend who was a girl and she had been so happy for them, because she had been high key shipping them and she had told her mother first to ask her to help her and Noctis and Ignis tell Regis and help persuade him to not react negatively, their worst fear of Regis sending Ignis back to the UK to separate them because he wouldn’t approve. Sylva had sat both boys down privately and had been so warm and loving and accepting and assured them and reassured them that none of their fears would come true. Sylva had then taken Regis out again, as a surprise to a very private restaurant and gently broke the news to Regis and while Regis had his suspicions, he felt hurt that the boys didn’t trust him with their true feelings and had surprised both of them by being as open and accepting as he was and everything from there had been smooth sailing save for Ignis’ parents who weren’t happy with the development at all and were out right brutal to the point they disowned him, but when Sylva had been eves dropping on that particular Skype call and she overheard Ignis’ parents go off on Ignis and Noctis, she immediately went to bat for them. She got the boys out of the room before sitting down in front of the computer herself and fiercely defended them to the point she ripped his parents apart for disowning their son and being so mean and unkind not to just their son but to _hers_ since she had long since practically adopted him herself so for her it really did feel like an attack on her own child. Ignis had been so grateful to have Sylva as a Mom that day and hadn’t stopped calling her ‘Mom’ or ‘Mum’ ever since.

And now, all of that felt like it was a lifetime ago. Now Ignis and Noctis were happily together, they had their own adopted family which was stronger in bond than any blood relation, they were safe, they were happy and more in love now than ever before and hopefully it would only get better from here.

“Iiiggyyyy,” Noctis whined desperately as he felt his orgasm approaching as he clawed at Ignis strong back and buried his face into Ignis neck and shoulder.

“I’ve got you Noct, go, I’ll fall with you.” Ignis whispered in Noctis’ ear as he held fast to Noctis, Noctis still riding Ignis as Ignis drove up into Noctis. Noctis came in a whimpering keening cry as he felt his cum splatter on both of their abdomens before he felt Ignis’ cock start to pulse within him before Ignis held is breath and came in a shuddering moan himself before he ducked his head to kiss Noctis blushed cheek. Noctis moved his head to kiss Ignis deeply as the two paused their motions to just sit and hold each other, content and happy as they basked in the afterglow.

“I love you,” Ignis offered breathlessly.

“I love you too Iggy, so so much.” Noctis grinned happily as they relaxed completely against the other before getting the pack of Cottonelle wipes to clean up the cum before getting dressed in pajamas and got in bed to cuddle and fall asleep.

 

Meanwhile in the spare bedroom across the hall from Ignis and Noctis’ room Cindy rode Prompto, like he was a bucking bronco, giving a good whooping holler every now and then- when Prompto would drive up into her particularly hard.

“Woo ride it Cowgirl!” Prompto smiled as he kept his hands on her hips to help ride him. He could watch her ride him all day, the different kind of smiles she could wear, go from happy to relieved to bliss and pleasure, the way her mouth hung open as she moaned, the way her short curly hair would tousle and get in her face. Her eyes could be bright and lively or hooded and full of promise. He just adored everything about her. He loved how she was a country girl through and through and how she could ride horses and teach others how to ride and get off and fix motors all in one go. And while he occasionally tried to help her, he was practically useless when it came to cars and it aggravated both Cindy and her Daddy when he ended up making things worse rather than better by helping, but her Mama loved him, she loved it when he would come over because that gave her an extra set of hands with the horses and the farm in general, now the horses, that was a shared passion. He loved each and every single one of them, but Zephyr the most. Plus the farm gave the most beautiful backdrop to his photographs, he even took up a little corner of her barn to make a dark room so they could still hang out but he wouldn’t be in the way.

Cindy’s moans got a bit more desperate as she changed her angle on him to best please her before she was keening in bliss, taking Prompto with her before she fell forward and rested her head on his chest as they both came down from their peaks.

“Damn Sugar, gave it to your lady good tonight.” Cindy cooed with a sated smile before they high fived.

“That’s what I live for Baby,” Prompto grinned, feeling his abs and his legs burn from the workout of driving up into her as hard as he did.

“Do you think Nyx went for it?” Cindy asked as she rolled off of him and got comfortable in the bed next to him as Prompto slid the used condom off and disposed of it in the bedside trash can.

“Hell yeah, he’s not stupid or a coward.” Prompto reckoned as they cuddled close and comfortable, Cindy spooning him since she tended to get hot and night and it was easier to roll away from him rather than get untangled from him and got ready to fall asleep.

“Well I guess we’ll find out tomorrow, goodnight Sugar, sweet dreams.” Cindy bid him, giving him one last sweet kiss over his shoulder as she pressed her bare body up to his.

“Goodnight Baby,” Prompto bid her in turn, kissing her sweetly before settling into his side, holding Cindy’s arm and hand once she wrapped it around his waist.

 

Meanwhile in Ravus’ room...

“Alright, I gotta take this off, it’s been hurting my head.” Selena complained as she tried to unpin the tiara from her head before Ravus had her turn around and started taking out all the pins from her hair as Selena took out the earrings and sighing in relief when she took them off. “Yeah your mom was right, those do hurt your ears, they’re so heavy. But they are just _so pretty_.” Selena admitted before taking the ring and the bracelet and broach off too.  
“Leave the necklace on,” Ravus suggested, his voice, thick with heady desire before leaning over and kissing a trail from her neck down her shoulder before finally getting the last of the pins and pulling the tiara off her head.

“Oh my god, that’s better,” Selena moaned as she reached up and scratched her scalp because it had been itchy as Ravus put the tiara back in it’s box while Selena put the jewels back in their case that had been set on his other bedside table.

“I still can’t believe your parents are cool with us getting engaged,” Ravus muttered to her which got Selena to huff a laugh.

“Me either.” Selena answered as she ran her fingers over the jewels adoringly.

“Honestly my plan had been, if your parents hadn’t been cool with it, to talk your friends into giving you a boost to catch the bouquet and getting Nyx, Luche and Libertus to give me a boost to get the garter belt then I was going to try talk your parents into letting me give you a promise ring.” Ravus admitted.

“Really? You got me a promise ring?” Selena asked as she turned to consider him curiously.

“I did.” Ravus nodded before he reached into his other pocket and produced a small dark green ring box that had the most stunning and delicate emerald ring in it.

Selena gasped as she looked at it but warred with herself, wanting to wear it on her left ring finger too.

“How about the right hand?” Ravus proposed which Selena immediately offered her right hand before he slipped it on as Selena couldn’t help but let a small squeak of a squeal escape her which made Ravus laugh.

“Happy? You like it?” Ravus guessed.

“Yes, of course, you always make me happy and this is beyond perfect Rae.” Selena cooed back as she stared at it in awe before practically jumping up into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and shoulders before happily and firmly planting her lips on his as Ravus started to unzip her dress before putting her back down on her feet and so he could push it off of her.

“So, mmph, when, mmm, did you, mmph, want to get married?” Selena asked between kisses as she started to undress him.

“Next summer?” Ravus suggested hopefully.

“Perfect, June perhaps?” Selena suggested back as she undid the buttons on his dress shirt after she pulled his jacket off and let it fall to the floor.

“Early June.” Ravus decided once he pushed the dress off of her and had her step out of it before working her underwear down after he undid her bra while she finished unbuttoning his shirt and took that off too before she worked on his pants. “Want to give you a proper honeymoon,” Ravus revealed.

“Oh?” Selena asked curiously as she paused but stroked him through the fabric of his boxer briefs once his pants fell down to his ankles and he carefully stepped out of them, having taken his shoes off the moment they got into his room, toeing his socks off as well.

“Yeah, I don’t know what you had in mind or imagined...” Ravus began as Selena raked her hands up and down his chest and abdomen before grabbing the hem of his underwear and pulling it down before taking them off completely and taking his hardened length in her hand and gave him a few good strokes, watching his countenance falter slightly as he leaned into her touch. “Well what did you have in mind?” Ravus chose to ask as he reached and pulled the blankets down on the bed before carefully laying her down into his bed and pulling the blankets back up over them.  
“I really don’t care, we could go anywhere or nowhere,” Selena shrugged before pinning him down and straddling his waist and impaling herself before she started up an earnest rhythm putting Ravus’ hands to her breasts and squeezed his hands over them to prompt him to squeeze on his own.

“So what did you imagine?” Selena posed curiously as she grinned smugly as he just stared up at her in awed wonderment and made her feel like she was the only woman in the world.

“A European tour, France, Spain, Italy, Greece, Germany, all of the UK, possibly Norway, Finland and Sweden.” Ravus answered, an upward thrust with every location he spoke. “I would like to take at least two to three months to do it all, go slow, really take in all the sights.” Ravus grinned as he pulled her down to kiss her deeply.

“Mmm, sounds perfect,” Selena hummed as she smiled into the kiss as she felt the necklace fall away and start to drag against his chest from their movements and Selena knew it was probably scratching his chest.

“Have you gotten a good enough look at me in this thing? Can I take it off yet? Because as much as I love this, it’s kinda in the way right now,” Selena proposed as she sat back up and reached to undo the necklace.

“Here, allow me,” Ravus sat back up with her and reached up and kissed a trail from her ear lobe down her neck before he managed to undo the necklace and lavish kisses where the necklace had rested around her neck and chest as he set it aside and out of the way. “Better?” Ravus breathed into her neck and Selena nodded as her eyes had closed in bliss while her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders as she clung desperately to him.

“Uh huh,” Selena managed to say breathlessly with a subtle nod yes.

“You just don’t like anything to come between us,” Ravus gently teased with a knowing grin as he continued to lavish attention to her neck and chest.

“Nuh uh,” Selena breathed as she shook her head no. Something about his mouth on her like that just tended to take all rational thought out of her mind and filled her with such a fuzzy haze of love and lust, the best kind of love drunk before Ravus laid back down, pulling her with him before flipping them over.

“So I was thinking,” Ravus began as he loomed over her and powered a particularly good stroke into her that made her keen in the most delicious way. “That I would build you a house.” Ravus finished as he put his elbows on either side of her head as she lazily started to scratch his back.

“Really? Where?” Selena asked as she looked up at him curiously.

“Just outside of town, there’s a new land development, when we get back from my grandparents we can take a look and if you like it, you can pick out the lot, it’ll take about another year or so for it to get fully developed, bring in utilities and stuff then it’ll take another couple of years to actually build the house, but we could move into that condo we liked so much in the mean time.” Ravus suggested.

“Well don’t you just have everything figured out?” Selena gently teased back.

“Are you kidding, _us_ is all I can think about anymore, but I want to make sure that I’m not pushing any of this on you, that you’re free to choose what you want too.” Ravus insisted as he reached up with his hands to brush her hair out of her face softly.

“Thank you, actually I’m relieved that you got this all figured out. I just don’t want to have kids right away. Not until after the house is built.” Selena specified. “And three years would give us time to really strengthen as a couple and as a team because raising kids should be a team effort. And three years would put me at 20 and you at 21 and I think I’d be really ready to settle down by then, give us time for an adventure or two before then.” Selena smiled happily at that prospect which Ravus smiled so brightly at that prospect. So happy and pleased she was on board with him, on the same page of the same book it seemed.

“I couldn’t agree more and we will make a great team.” Ravus nodded in agreement as he continued to drive up into her with gusto, making her gasp and moan some more.

“So how many kids were you thinking of having with me?” Selena asked with a bright and giddy smile.

“I’d like to have at least one, maybe two.” Ravus admitted as he felt himself blush because truth be told he could totally see them with a dozen kids but knew that was perhaps a bit much.

“I’m thinking at least three, possibly four.” Selena proposed and watched in delight as Ravus absolutely lit up at that.

“Really?” Ravus asked giddily.

“Yeah, I really like the names Sophie and Olivia for girls and then if we end up having a boy, I’d be honored if we could name after your dad. Victor. I know those are really big shoes to fill but it would mean a lot to me if we did and I know it would mean a lot to you too.” Selena suggested and smiled even brighter when Ravus looked at her as if she had just told him the greatest news of his life.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, so so so so so much.” Ravus insisted as he peppered Selena’s face with kisses which made her giggle and laugh.

“I love you too,” Selena returned before Ravus really sped up the pace and practically worshiped her as she tried to mirror his actions because she had to try to make him feel just as amazing as she was feeling.

“Call yourself Mrs. Nox Fleuret again.” Ravus murmured huskily as he felt her get dangerously close to release.

“I’m the future Mrs. Nox Fleuret,” Selena murmured in Ravus’ ear and smiled when his hips stuttered. “I’ll be Selena Elena Nox Fleuret, has a beautiful ring to it.” Selena purred as she felt her orgasm approaching as her fingernails dug into the meat of his back and shoulders. “Mrs. Nox. Fleuret.” Selena keened in a pant as her eyes screwed shut as Ravus powered very powerful and almost erratic strokes into her as he was just on the cusp of orgasm himself then he felt her folds flutter around him and that finally spurned him on as Selena cried out in bliss as Ravus emptied himself into her before relaxing on top of her and basked in the afterglow with her.

“But I should probably warn you, twins run on my side of the family too so heads up.” Selena revealed.

“So we’ll build our house with at least seven bedrooms, just to be on the safe side, just in case those three pregnancies are all twins.” Ravus shrugged.

“Yeah somehow I doubt that, and seven bedrooms? You do realize that’ll take me forever to clean right? I don’t want that big of a house.” Selena shook her head no.

“Uh you do know we could totally have a maid right? Because being a mom to kids is a full time job in of itself so I wouldn’t ask you to do both.” Ravus reassured her.

“Oh,” Selena blinked. “I just don’t want to raise spoiled brats is all.” Selena furrowed her brows.

“Yeah rich doesn’t equal spoiled, I’m sure we can work together as a team and manage to not raise spoiled brats.” Ravus reassured her.

“Like you.” Selena teased as she stuck her tongue out at him. Ravus made a face and moved to bite at her tongue before she quickly retracted it with a giggle but her bright smile couldn’t be fought.

“So I’ve also been thinking about something else.” Ravus said as he rolled off of her and got up and got Selena a hot wash cloth and some underwear and pajamas as well as himself some too.

“And…?” Selena prompted as she cleaned herself up and got dressed under the covers before Ravus got back into bed with her after he turned the lights off.

“I’m thinking of getting a procedure,” Ravus began and Selena frowned in concern as she rolled into him and cuddled close.

“I’m looking into being in a clinical trial for VasalGel. It’s a gel they inject into the vas deferense, it makes sense, instead of wearing a bullet proof vest to just take the bullets out of the gun you know?” Ravus informed her and reasoned. “Plus it’s reversible so it can last for as long as I need it to last, it’s been working like a charm in India and in parts of Europe for the last decade and a half.” Ravus explained.

Selena was really quiet as she thought that over and Ravus began to panic.

“Please don’t take this as a ‘I don’t trust you to take birth control’ thing.” Ravus winced as Selena continued to think that over quietly, too quietly for Ravus liking. “This is a ‘I _really_ don’t want any accidents to happen in the meantime and I just want to protect you and us kind of thing.” Ravus offered, hoping his voice didn’t completely betray how panicked he was starting to feel.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Selena finally asked, her voice calm but concerned as she held onto him just a little tighter which prompted Ravus to hold her a little tighter in turn.

“For a while, memos came into my email about the specs for the clinical trials that will be done at Miracles and it piqued my interest. So I looked into it further and looked at the studies done in the other countries and especially the ones done in India and the data was very compelling and the success rate of the reversibility was, actually, really remarkable. I wouldn’t be looking into it if it wasn’t completely reversible.” Ravus reassured her.

“When? When were you going to have this done?” Selena asked.

“Clinical trials start in February, but you have to register to be part of the trials, which I haven’t done yet because I wanted to discuss it with you and see what you thought and how you felt about it.” Ravus answered.

“But it’s your body and ultimately your choice, you could get a tattoo on your face on your birthday and I wouldn’t have any say in it.” Selena argued gently.

“Ok that’s just a ridiculous example and even though you have a good point, it’s _our future_ and _our happiness_ that this would be effecting, not just mine.” Ravus countered softly as he massaged her back as he spoke and cocked a half grin when he felt her relax even more into him.

“Just in case, could you freeze, like, _**a bunch**_ of your sperm first, just in case?” Selena asked which made Ravus almost snort a laugh.

“Yes, I would be more than happy to do that, I was going to anyway, as a back up.” Ravus reassured her before Selena blew out a breath of relief.

“Ok, good, as long as you have a back up plan, then you have my blessing.” Selena grinned as she realized it really was such a loving gesture on his part to even think about doing such a thing. “You must really love me and want to protect me to even consider this Rae, every other guy would think it would be an attack on his masculinity, make him less of a man somehow.” Selena reasoned. “That’s so not the case, in fact it’s the opposite. But still, I...I can’t begin to tell you how...well... treasured and protected and loved and adored I feel.” Selena began to say as happy tears began to prick at her eyes.

“Oh Darling,” Ravus cooed and reached out and gently wiped the tears from her eyes before kissing her eyes. “Of course you’re loved and adored and you should absolutely feel treasured because you’re so precious to me, more precious and priceless than anything, and I always want you to feel safe, I hope I never, ever make you feel otherwise,” Ravus assured her before they hugged as tight as they could.

“I love you Rae,” Selena murmured to him, her voice muffled by his pajamas.

“I love you too, more than anything,” Ravus returned, his own voice muffled by her hair and pajamas.

“Make Love to me again My Love,” Selena requested.

“Of course,” Ravus smiled before gently undressing her and making love to her slowly for not only a second but a third time before they finally collapsed from exhaustion but were beyond supremely sated.

 

Meanwhile back in the guest room Luche and Ada were in.

Ada put the clothes Luna had lent her along with a pair of underwear Luna simply gifted her which Ada found thoughtful and was really appreciative of but still found it interesting but let it go, on the dresser as she started to take off her jewelry and shoes.

Luche came up behind her and put the clothes Ravus had lent him next to hers before he unzipped her dress as he kissed a trail down from her ear to her shoulder as he slid the dress off to have it crumple on the floor and took her bra off, reaching around her to knead her breasts as he grinded his erection into the top of her ass and lower back and smirked when he felt her practically melt against him so he went to lay her down on the bed as she turned around and undressed him too before she paused and got into the bedside table and was happy to find a nice assortment of condoms in there before grabbing her favorite to put on him.

“What?” Ada asked as she noticed the look on Luche’s face.

“Just...if you had caught that bouquet, I...I would have done anything to catch the garter belt because well,” Luche started to stutter and got frustrated with himself, he never stuttered, he was always more composed. Ada tilted her head as an amused and curious smile played on her lips.

“Do you really believe in that superstition?” Ada posed curiously.

“It’s a tradition,” Luche argued before enveloping her into his arms. “Besides, I think you’ll make a gorgeous bride.” Luche grinned which turned into a full blown smile when Ada smiled bashfully and ducked her head.

“Someday, just not anytime soon,” Ada allowed before she pushed him onto the bed. “Now, because you got to have sex your way at the wedding, it’s my turn to have sex with you the way _I want_.” Ada insisted as she pinned him to the bed and pinned his wrists next to his head with a wolfish smile on her lips as she straddled his hips and pinned his erection between them and teased the head and underside by sliding her folds over it but not letting it actually enter her and watched with great satisfaction as Luche started to get frustrated as his hips started to rock up, trying to get in her, _needing_ to sheathe himself into her. He could always overpower her, he wanted to, _god did he want to_ , but he knew that if he did, she’d just get angry with him and wouldn’t be open to any sexual activity and he couldn’t chance that, he needed to make her feel like she was in control, at least for now.

“Nuh uh uh,” Ada tisked as she positioned the top of her slit at the base of his rock hard cock and dragged it tortuously slow against him.

“Come on Baby, don’t do this to me,” Luche pleaded in a whine as he stretched and then clenched his hands and lifted his head towards her before letting it fall back down into the pillow but otherwise didn’t make any sign of struggling against her.

“If you’re going to whine and complain I could always tie you to the bed frame, gag you and blind fold you and then really have some fun.” Ada threatened as she leaned over him to murmur in his ear.

“You’re a minx,” Luche playfully accused and Ada just smiled brighter.

“Yes I am,” Ada proudly admitted as she did it again before finally cantering her hips and lifting them so that Luche’s cock could spring up before impaling herself roughly and grinned when Luche hissed in pleasure as his jaw clenched, closing his eyes briefly before opening them to stare at her determinedly, his hips driving up into her. He grinned in triumph as her eyes closed serenely, her mouth fell open to let a soft moan escape her throat and her grip on his wrist faltered and he flipped them, taking the condom from her hand and discretely pushed it away under a pillow before pinning her own wrists down but leaning down and kissing her deeply and passionately, his hands moving from her wrists to entwine his fingers with hers and keeping them above her, he just needed to keep her in a haze of lust and distracted in that state and the way she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist to keep his weight on her and the way she was kissing him back told him was doing a pretty good job of doing just that. He started up an earnest rhythm and made sure to drive into her in such a way that she should be seeing stars sooner than later.

Ada mewled and gasped in pleasure as Luche tore his mouth away from hers and attached it to her neck and chest, marking her even further and before Ada realized it, she came hard and fast around him and felt him empty himself into her and her eyes snapped open before she winced and grimaced.

“Luche!” Ada growled.

“What? You didn’t cum?” Luche asked in a slight panic.

“No I did, but so did you and you forgot to put on a condom again.” Ada pointed out, her anger and frustration rising in her tone. “Are you trying to knock me up?” Ada asked rhetorically before pushing him off and getting up and gingerly getting the pajamas and underwear from the stack of clothes and going into the bathroom and shut the door and hopped in the shower to try and rinse out his cum from her vagina before just going ahead and washing her hair and herself before getting dressed in the underwear and pajamas Luna had lent her. Luche mentally rehearsed all the possible answers he could give when she would invariably ask the questions she was going to ask.

When she emerged she had a scowl on her face as she glared at him but dutifully turned the light out and got in bed, finding the condom under the pillow. She spitefully threw it over her shoulder at him and hit him in the face with it before rolling back over and pulled the covers up to her chin.

“Come on Baby, don’t stay mad at me, I’m sorry, it was a mistake and I just got caught up and forgot, I’m sure Luna has some Plan B if you’re really worried about it.” Luche tried to soothe as he tried to cuddle up to her but she just turned even more in on herself.

“It’s more than that Luche, you know my parents are more than likely to leave in a few months, I’m still in school, you’re still in school, plus you know how I and my parents feel about abortion, a baby would only make things 10 times, 100 times worse! You’re always out to ‘protect me’ protect me from that.” Ada snapped as she rolled over to face him, glaring at him in the darkness.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking about that.” Luche soothed and was grateful she couldn’t really see him to see if he was lying because that was exactly what he was thinking, he was hoping that if they had an ‘accident’ she’d stay with him, have a _very big reason_ to stay with him. “I’m sorry,” Luche repeated and tried kissing her forehead and tried not to smirk when she blew out a breath of defeat. “But, just for argument’s sake, if something does happen, I would take care of you, I would take care of both of you. I would find a way, I got offered to apply to three different _paid_ internships tonight, I could move out and we could get a place of our own, _I could_ and _I would_ and _I want_ to take care of you, I love you more than anything and I want us to be together, forever if possible.” Luche confessed before he just couldn’t resist but kiss her but she pulled away from him and pushed back gently on his chest.

“Luche, we’re still both so young...” Ada tried to argue.

“So is Ravus and Selena, she’s a full year younger than you and she’s engaged, very happily I might add, so is Nyx and Luna and so is Libertus and Crowe and hell even Noctis and Ignis and all of them are making it work, they’re all probably planning everything out already. And if anyone can make anything work, it’s us.” Luche professed.

Ada closed her eyes as a pained expression crossed her features. She loved him and she wanted to believe him and if he had said all this to her even this morning she would have believed him whole heartedly, she may have even asked when he was planning on proposing. But now, now that she met Cor and had off the charts chemistry with him, it made her doubt her true feelings for the man right beside her. She shook her head, maybe tonight was just a passing fling and he’d forget all about her. She was probably better off forgetting all about him too. Maybe tomorrow, she would wake up with a clear head and a lighter heart and realize she really did love Luche.

“Luche, this isn’t a competition, we are not in a race with Crowe and Lib, Nyx and Luna or Beavus and Selena or Noctis and Ignis or anyone else. This is _us_ , _our_ lives, _our_ futures we have in our hands. Not anyone else’s. It shouldn’t matter to us what any of them do and it shouldn’t matter to them what we do. The only decision that you can make that does effect them is whether you’re going to open a restaurant or not with them, which is a grand idea in my opinion but if you’re not keen, _tell them_ Lu, don’t lead them on like this thinking you’re indecisive when you’ve clearly made up your mind not to. It’s not fair to anyone if you keep doing that.” Ada urged before she blew out another breath of defeat before cuddling back up to him and finding his face with her hands and pulling him down for a firm if not scorching kiss as she felt him gather her into his arms and hold her securely. “I’m tired, we should get some sleep Lu.” Ada murmured sleepily when they broke for air.

“Of course,” Luche nodded in agreement and rolled over onto his back and pulled her to him so she could sleep on his chest. “Good night Baby, I love you, I really am sorry about forgetting again.” Luche bid her sweetly.

“Love you too Lu. I’m sure it’ll be ok.” Ada murmured as she felt herself start to drift off.

 

Meanwhile while Titus had driven home…

“I’m sorry baby, I just can’t wait any longer, could I suck you off?” Hazel pleaded as she felt up his chest and had been stroking his hard on through his tux pants.

“Be my guest.” Titus invited, god he hadn’t gotten a blow job in...ok way too long.

Hazel made very quick work of his belt and fly and practically yanked his cock out of his boxer briefs.

“Oh my god, this has to be the biggest cock ever!” Hazel gasped before she sat back up to unbuckle her seat belt to give her more freedom of movement before laying on the bench of his truck and took him into her mouth and she moaned around him and Titus thought he was going to wreck.

“Oh my god you’re so good too baby, god you’re so delicious,” Hazel moaned before taking even more of him into her mouth while one hand went to his ass while her other hand fondled his balls and Titus started breathing heavy because fuck it had been way, way too long since anyone had done that to him, he couldn’t even remember the last time….ooohhhhh.

He felt the head of his cock hit the back of her mouth and he braced himself for her gag but she didn’t gag, instead got back up, swirled the head of his cock in her mouth the best she could before going back down, this time using her hold onto his ass as her anchor as she took him into her throat and that sensation made him moan which only made her smirk around him before she timed her breathing with sucking him off and Titus nearly crashed his truck because that felt beyond good. When she got to the base and he felt her lips around the base of his cock he nearly lost all control of...everything. He had never had that before and it felt amazing.

“Finger my pussy baby, please,” She pleaded desperately as she reached behind her and hiked up her skirt as she got onto her knees and pulled her own pantyhose and thong down to give him access.

“Ooooh, oh ok,” Titus stuttered as he kept one hand on the wheel and reached out and got a good handful of that bare glorious fat ass of hers before reaching down to feel her dripping wet folds. Fuck she was turned on and up to 11. Titus practically prayed he could remember _how_ one fingered a pussy and hoped it was like riding a bike.

When his middle finger finally entered her, she moaned and keened and before taking him to the base again as she gently fondled his balls again. He fingered her and explored her before finding her nub and gave it a firm rub with the pad of his middle finger which only seemed to make her wetter a before she came back up.

“Yes, please baby, more, I just gotta have more!” Hazel practically demanded before taking him down her throat and speeding up her pace.

He fingered her entrance before adding his index and middle fingers, stretching her with both digits and she grinded into his touch so that his started to finger her entrance.

“Harder baby, harder, I can take it, I’m not gonna brake.” Hazel pleaded desperately and Titus was all too happy to comply.

Only three streets away Titus had to pull over to empty himself down her throat, pulling his hands off of her core and the steering while to hold her head down and keep her lips at his base, getting quickly addicted to that feeling and sensation as she swallowed around his length.

When he let go she let herself up slowly sucking hard and making sure his dick was good and clean when she was done.

“Please tell me that was just the pre- show,” Hazel purred. “Otherwise, I have a little blue pill you need to try.” Hazel grinned as she continued to feel him up before stroking his now softening length to get him hard again.

“Oh I’m not done with you tonight, not by a long shot.” Titus rumbled as he pulled her face to his roughly and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her.

Once they got a chance to get in the house, Hazel and Titus both practically ripped each other’s clothes off and couldn’t even make it up to the bedroom and settled for fucking each other’s brains out on his couch.

“God baby, you’re _so big_ , you barely fit!” Hazel moaned as she tried hard and was able to get every last bit of him in her, she felt like her tummy was gonna bulge because he was just that big as she straddled his waist and fisted her hands into his chest hair and rode him in earnest.

“God you’re so tight.” Titus noted even though to him, every girl felt tight, but at least he could move within her, his first girlfriend felt like he was having sex with a vice. But Hazel, man she was plump, full figured and just outright fun and so so sexy and with her ability to take him, he had felt like he struck gold.

“Every girl must feel tight to you big boy,” Hazel purred.

“That’s true,” Titus rumbled.

“How are you still single? How are there not a line of women at your door every night?” Hazel asked as she continued to ride him and thoroughly enjoyed herself before bending over and holding his face in her hands, noting how even now she could start to feel the subtle prick of his facial hair on her palms and smiled as she thought of how his face would feel in between her legs. Titus grabbed her voluptuous breasts and brought them to his mouth to suck on them rougher and harder than he had intended on but her gasping moan in response only encouraged him to do it more before he started leaving bite marks and hickeys everywhere his mouth could reach as his hands grabbed at her soft flesh. God he could just bury himself in her and die a happy man.

“Oh god, oh god, I’m cumming, I’m aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!” Hazel keened and Titus could feel her flutter and he smiled wolfishly, he had been close but he could out endure her.

“Come on Baby Doll,” Titus invited once she had finished riding it out before he pushed her off so he could get up before picking her up over his shoulder and practically ran up the stairs with her.

Hazel gasped at his strength before laughing her ass off. No guy had ever been able to do that to her before. Oh Stella had found practically the perfect guy for her.

“Yes Sir!” Hazel laughed before he practically threw her onto his bed. “Come on, do you your worst and I’ll do mine,” Hazel invited as she spread out for him.

“Yes Ma’am,” Titus grinned before stalking up her body before kissing her roughly and deeply again. Oh tonight was going to _**fun**_.

 

Meanwhile back at Tredd’s place Stella put her jewelry back in the jewelry box it came in before she got out of her dress.

“God that thing takes up half of my room.” Tredd teased.

“It does doesn’t it?” Stella laughed before she helped him get undressed before he fell back into the bed.

“Wanna ride me again?” Tredd asked with a charming grin.

“Fuck yeah,” Stella smiled before turning the light off and climbed into his lap and rode him with practiced ease, already knowing and accepting Tredd’s limitations when it came to how rough she could be with him.

“You wanna hear a secret?” Stella prompted.

“You know I do,” Tredd grinned, god he loved her secrets, they were the best kind, especially when they were about other people. He would never admit to it but he did love to gossip and Stella always had the best gossip.

“I think my parents are getting me a car for Christmas.” Stella revealed.

“Lucky,” Tredd returned with a twinge of jealousy.

“Well it got me thinking,” Stella began.

“Uh oh, that’s dangerous,” Tredd teased and Stella slapped his chest playfully.

“Don’t be an ass,” Stella reprimanded. “Anyway, so for Christmas, I was going to ask my parents if I start going to Lucis High with Luna and Ravus, and if I had my own car, I could drive you to and from school so you wouldn’t have to ride the bus.” Stella proposed.

“How nice a car are we talking? I don’t want to be seen in a piece of shit.” Tredd teased again and this time Stella grabbed his chest hair and yanked on it. “Ow!” Tredd growled before pinching her ass in retaliation.

“You’re being an asshole, here I am trying to tell you that I could take more or _better_ care of you and you’re being a dick.” Stella stopped her movements, pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest as she scowled at him in the darkness. “Have you ever thought that maybe I like taking care of you? Because I could, you know, actually care for you?” Stella pointed out, feeling exceptionally vulnerable again.

“Well maybe I just like giving you shit because I know you’re capable of taking it and like giving it right back to me and can take a joke and maybe I really love it that you take care of me as good as you already do and it’s the highlight of my week when I get to see you, especially when I get to bang you too. I like the way you take care of me. I’ve learned to like your cooking and your toast is out of this world and you use hazardous amounts of butter, and I know I’m an asshole, and I know you can always leave me at the drop of a hat and leave me for someone better and I know I don’t deserve you, you’re always going to be better than I deserve and maybe I’m just dreading the moment in time when you do meet the prince charming that’s supposed to come along and sweep you off your feet and steal you away because you have absolutely no reason to stay with me.” Tredd appraised being honest and vulnerable for once in his life as well.

“I swear to god if you say ‘Psyche!’ I’m going to punch you in the face.” Stella warned as she felt like she was about to cry because if what he said was true, god that would mean...

“Ugh why do you think every time I’m being honest with my feelings it’s a joke?!” Tredd groaned in frustration. “I’m an asshole, not heartless!” Tredd added before Stella leaned over and kissed him fiercely.

“I’m not leaving you, I don’t want prince charming, I just want you,” Stella insisted as she fought her tears and lost and held his face tight in her hands. “I’m staying with you because I love you, I’m not leaving you unless you leave me first.” Stella revealed, both feeling free by getting that truth off her chest and feeling stupid because they had talked about this, they had talked about not catching feelings and here she was admitting she had them.

“God Stella,” Tredd breathed, fighting his own tears before pulling her down and holding her face in his good hand and his hand that had a cast on it as he kissed her for all he was worth. “I love you too, god I was so scared that if I said it, you’d laugh at me and dump me for catching feels but god I’m so relieved.” Tredd confessed.

“You beautiful idiot, wasn’t it obvious?” Stella lightly teased, the brightest most relieved smile playing on her lips with a light airy laugh.

“Yeah cause you’re transparent.” Tredd teased again, good, her spirits obviously got lifted which lifted his own in turn.

“Oh god, there’s the asshole,” Stella giggled before starting up her rhythm again before they both found completion.

“Much better,” Stella breathed in relief before carefully getting off of him and helped clean him up and herself up before getting into one of the many pairs of pajamas among all the spare clothes she kept at his house because she spent most of her weekends at his house anymore before she got back into bed with him and cuddled up on his chest.

Tredd cuddled back with her before he realized he could so see them married someday with a family of their own and how usually that thought would send him running and screaming in horror but with her, it just, it made sense, the one and only and first thing in his life that did make sense. He was actually so happy in that moment. He wanted to see what their future had to offer, which was another first, he usually hated to think about the future because it was always so dark and grim but with her, god she just made everything bright and bearable, if not enjoyable. Even his dad liked her, his mom would have liked her too, if she ever came back into their lives. They would make really cute kids and a cute couple. He knew he was not what her parents wanted and that was ok. He didn’t need their approval. But he did want hers and he had it, and her love and she had his and for once, he didn’t want anyone else but her, he had found his dream girl and he wasn’t going to let her go. He may be an asshole but he was a self aware asshole and he knew she was good for him and there was no way in hell he could do better than her. His life was just better with her. The sex was always great but she was improving his life all around and he realized he was better off with her than without her and he just couldn’t see himself with anyone but her and he was perfectly ok with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo hoo, took three parts but I got everyone! And did you notice the differences and contrasts between all of them and how everyone is at a different point in their relationship and maturity and level of comfort of said relationship? Yeah...take note. that's gonna come back later.


	36. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after in the Nox Fleuret-Caleum House

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 34

 

 

The next morning Luna woke up before Nyx and smiled. Last night had gone practically perfectly. She carefully pulled herself out of Nyx’s embrace so as not to wake him. Once she had succeeded she threw on her robe and began gathering all the cameras and video cameras she had stashed around her room and began to put them into a gift bag to give to Prompto along with a thick envelope full of cash as payment, along with pages of suggestions and requests for how she wanted it to be put together. She smiled fondly as she remembered discussing it with him, he had blushed so hard and after a bit of pleading, he had agreed to do this for her. Of course she had asked Cindy if she was ok with her boyfriend putting together a sex tape for her and Cindy had laughed and said that as long as he was getting paid for his time and effort and this was a professional job for him, she didn’t mind, in fact she’d be happy to help with it and Luna had agreed and assured both of them that Prompto would indeed be getting paid handsomely for it but that they would be sworn to secrecy and the three of them agreed to those terms.

Luna checked the footage on all of the cameras and video cameras and blushed crimson when they had worked perfectly. She had to admit, she had put on quite the show and it was _ssooooo sexy_. Nyx would be so thrilled when she would hopefully give him their sex tape for Christmas. She wiped off both chairs with Clorox wipes and moved the white chair, which she and Stella had worked tirelessly on back to her linen closet and picked up her mother’s fur coat and made sure it was ok and not damaged in any way before hanging it up in her other closet before also picking up all the money that had been strewn all over the floor and realizing several bills were missing when she counted it and remembered that several bills had been stuck to her body and Nyx’s and were probably still in the bed and opted to just put the stack of money in her other drawer in her vanity before she got the knife which had been another present for Nyx, took the velcro off and used goo gone to take off any residue before making sure it was perfectly clean and put it on the night stand next to him. She hoped he would like it.

She picked up all her lingerie and put it away before finally going into the bathroom and cleaning over the left over makeup from the night before putting her hair up in a messy bun. She tied her robe around her extra tight since she was still naked beneath it and got her phone to check the time, Ignis should at least be up by now. She took the black chair and tried to carry it but it was just too heavy. She managed to get it out of her room before grabbing the gift bag for Prompto as well and put the gift bag on the seat of the chair before grabbing the top of it and dragged it through the house to Noctis and Ignis’ room.

Once Luna got there she knocked softly and quickly.

“Iggy? Noct? You guys up yet?” Luna whispered through the door.

Ignis answered the door sleepily, himself covered in a robe. “Good morning,” Iggy greeted softly and happily.

“Good morning Iggy.” Luna whispered as she smiled before she took the gift bag off and set it aside before heaving the chair closer to Ignis.

“Did he go for it or was it never used?” Ignis asked quietly and curiously as he took the chair back.

“Oh he went for it, it’s been cleaned and disinfected with Clorox wipes, worked like a charm.” Luna whispered as she smiled brightly and tried and failed to stifle a giggle.

“Luna?” Noctis called from the bed before getting up, still wearing his pajamas.

“Good morning Noct,” Luna greeted quietly but brightly. “Sorry to wake you up.” Luna cooed.

“Did it work or did he not go for it?” Noctis asked with a scheming grin when he saw their chair.

“Oh he went for it, never said the safe word once,” Luna smiled cheekily, still keeping her voice to a low murmur.

“What safe word did he choose?” Noctis asked curiously, keeping his voice low and quiet too.

“Don’t repeat this, but he chose ‘Beavus’.” Luna breathed with a bashful smile and heavy blush.

Noctis barked the loudest laugh at that before clamping his mouth with his hands. “Oh my god that’s awesome, oh Beavus would be _pissed_ and _so_ _grossed out_ if he found out.” Noctis snickered quietly so as not to wake anyone else up.

“Well he’s never going to find out is he?” Ignis prompted lowly and Luna and Noctis shook their heads no adamantly.

“Which room did you guys put Prompto and Cindy into?” Luna asked as she picked up the bag which earned Ignis and Noctis’ attention before they pointed to the room across the hall.

Luna knocked on the door and heard Cindy grunt.

“Hey, I’m just putting this here for Prom.” Luna smiled as she just ducked her head in to see Prompto still fast asleep and Cindy lifting her head from her pillow, opening one bleary eye, keeping the sheets up to cover herself. Luna put the gift bag on the dresser that was right inside the door, only keeping the door open a crack just wide enough to get her head and the gift bag through. “Go back to sleep guys, thanks,” Luna whispered before closing the door softly.

“They’re still sleeping, I better go back to Nyx before he wakes and up and worries where I am.” Luna said to the boys who had moved the chair back to it’s usual spot before hugging them both.

“I’m so happy you guys are engaged too!” Luna softly squealed excited as she hugged them and kissed their cheeks sweetly. “Congratulations! I’m going to be a bridesmaid right?” Luna giggled.

“Of course, maid of honor.” Noctis assured her.

“Good, cause both of you are groomsmen, I don’t care if you’re on my side or Nyx’s, you’re both standing up with me at my wedding in fact you both could be my men of honor.” Luna insisted.

“Oh hell yeah,” Noctis readily agreed.

“Yes, it’s a plan!” Luna cheered happily. “Ok I gotta get back to Nyx,” Luna excused herself and went back to her own room and found Nyx still fast asleep and she took her robe back off before getting back into bed with him and cuddled close which did make him stir.

“Good morning Princess,” Nyx cooed sleepily, kissing her softly and holding her close before relaxing again.

“Good morning,” Luna cooed back before ducking her head under his chin and burying her face in his chest and taking in a deep breath and smiling happily. That was such a heavenly smell to her and she could practically feel him smile.

“So last night was fun,” Nyx murmured sleepily as his morning wood started to stiffen again and Luna giggled.

“I’m so happy and relieved you had fun.” Luna cooed as she pulled her head back so she could look at him with a giddy smile.

Nyx smiled and moved closer to kiss her before kissing her deeper. “Wouldn’t say no to doing that again, just so you know.” Nyx murmured between deep kisses as his hands started to roam her as Luna made a very pleased sound.

“Would you trust me to do that to you?” Nyx asked thoughtfully as he paused when he rolled them over and gently pinned her beneath him.

“I would and do.” Luna confirmed.

“Really?” Nyx asked, delighted by that.

“Because you would never hurt me, ever,” Luna professed confidently.

“Never ever,” Nyx softly shook his head and stroked the tip of his nose with hers. “So where’s all the camera’s?” Nyx asked as he pulled away and looked around the room to see it had been changed back to normal. “Where is everything?” Nyx asked curiously.

“Oh I woke up early and took care of it all, just in case anyone wanted to barge into the room, we could keep the events of last night to ourselves. The black chair actually belonged to Noctis so I had to wipe it down and disinfect it before I gave it back, the white chair is back in the linen closet and my mom’s fur coat is in the closet and the money is in the drawer and the cameras and things are in the possession of the photographer and video editor to put it together in a very artistic and tasteful way.” Luna reassured him.

“Who?” Nyx demanded as he frowned.

“Prompto, I’m paying him so this is a professional job for him, it’s just not one he’s ever allowed to tell anyone about or show anyone ever.” Luna answered truthfully and Nyx snorted a laugh.

“You trust Prompto with this?” Nyx questioned with an amused smile.

“Only him, I wouldn’t feel comfortable trusting any other photographer with something like this, plus, have you seen his pictures? He’s very talented.” Luna insisted.

“Ok, I trust your judgment.” Nyx nodded in agreement which made Luna smile brighter.

“Now did you want to tie me up right now? Or later?” Luna asked as she felt herself get wetter at the thought.

“I wouldn’t say no,” Nyx grinned mischievously.

Luna rolled them over and got into the bottom drawer of her night stand and got the stack of white silk ties and handed them to him along with a blindfold before she sat up on on his waist and offered her wrists for him to tie. But Nyx just grabbed her and pulled her back down, kissing her again before rolling them over and sitting up on top of her before finally taking those delicate wrists and tied them together, the look of pure want and desire burning in both of their eyes.

Once he was done with her wrists, he put the white blindfold on and put her arms above her head.

“Don’t move your arms,” Nyx murmured huskily in her ear as he watched with great satisfaction as her nipples stood erect and goose bumps broke out on her flesh as her breathing started to labor but her smile, that trepidation yet excited smile.

Nyx pulled the covers down and laughed through his nose when the saw the bills and gathered them before putting them off to the side. He gently coaxed her body to spread out and softly guided her with his words before she was bare and spread out like a feast before him.

He settled between her legs and simply let his hands rest on her legs before slowly moving up his hands up her body, watching her reaction to his touch, mesmerizing every part of her. Every swell and dip of her body, all softness and all beautiful. He rested one hand next to her to support himself before he let the other graze her upper body, cupping her breasts and feeling her ribs as he watched her breathe, the softer and slower his touch the more relaxed and comfortable her breathing became and he was happy when she relaxed completely, her smile turning completely serene. He leaned up further to gently touch her upper chest and trace her neck before oh so gently putting his hand around the column of her throat but didn’t squeeze but the action still sent Luna’s breathing back into a labored state as her whole frame became tense and her smile disappeared as she bit her lips as he could tell she closed her eyes tight.

“You’re ok Lunafreya, you’re ok, I promise.” Nyx cooed softly, hoping his voice could soothe her before he moved his hand away from her throat and instead stroked the soft undersides of her arms before stroking back down her chest back to her breasts, squeezing and kneading them as she calmed down again. He pulled his hand away and switched out, putting the other next to her so his other hand could roam her, a gentle smile on his lips. He lifted his hand so that just his fingertips grazed her and Luna couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle when his touch tickled her sides and her ribs and her belly, a few times she jerked before trying to force herself back into position. Nyx just softly chuckled before his hands lowered completely to her skin again before reaching back up to settle his hand over her throat again, Luna still reacted the same way but perhaps a bit less so, like she was getting more comfortable with it.

When he pulled his hand away he caught her subtle breath of relief and smiled sadly. It was going to take a lot of work, but for her, being this comfortable so far was already leaps and bounds more than he was expecting, he supposed she would never want anything like this between them and he had already made his peace with it. But this was such a pleasant surprise and it meant the world to him that she was trying, trying _so so so_ _hard_.

“You’re trying so hard Princess, and I’m so proud of you, you’re doing so good.” Nyx offered in praise softly and smiled wider when she smiled wider in turn.

“Thank you for noticing,” Luna returned as she tried to keep calm. This was going exactly as she hoped, she had hoped he would go easy on her, go gentle and he was doing that beautifully and she was so eternally grateful and it was proving to herself that her trust was well placed.

Nyx eased away before settling between her legs and made her pussy his breakfast and the moan that escaped her was just as delicious and within just a matter of minutes she was cuming and drenching his face with her fluids as his ears devoured her keening cries of bliss and her chanting of his name like a sacred prayer again and Nyx knew he would never, ever, get tired of that. Once he was done he kissed a trail up to her mouth before reaching up and untying her hands and pulled off her blindfold which just unleashed Luna into a sex crazed haze that completely wrapped up Nyx into it too and an hour and a half later they finally collapsed again, tired but supremely sated again.

Nyx and Luna managed to pull themselves out of bed to get a shower when they heard the shower in the spare bedroom Crowe and Libertus were sharing turn on which meant they were up too. Nyx and Luna and Crowe and Libertus all emerged from their rooms at the same time.

“Good morning, sleep well?” Luna asked pleasantly.

“Among other things,” Libertus clicked his teeth with a shit eating grin and a playful jab to Nyx in his side. “Trust you two did too.” Libertus teased which caused Crowe, Nyx and Luna to all roll their eyes and laugh.

“Come on, kitchen is this way.” Luna invited as she lead the way.

“Worked up an appetite last night _and_ this morning huh Nyxy?” Libertus continued to tease Nyx as he put his arms around Nyx’s shoulders as the two walked through the house.

“Shut up,” Nyx tried to shove him off but his smile was unmistakable along with his blush.

“Ooh,” Crowe and Libertus oohed teasingly with a laugh as Luna simply just walked faster, hoping her cheeks would stop staining red.

“You know, as I recall, the first time your Princess hung out with us, we played truth or dare and I remember her saying how she learned a thing or two from a stripper to ‘Partition’ by Beyonce, that wouldn’t have come into play because we could have sworn we heard that song last night blaring from your room.”Crowe hinted.

“Shut up, don’t repeat that, it’s none of your business,” Nyx tried to dismiss.   
“So how good was it though?” Libertus whispered.

“Oh man,” Nyx breathed with a meaningful look to Libertus because Luna was well out of ear shot.

“Yes! I knew it!” Crowe quietly cheered.

“Shh! You didn’t hear anything, I didn’t say anything.” Nyx insisted adamantly to them both.

“Mum’s the word, we’re just happy for you is all,” Libertus assured him before they came into the kitchen to see Noctis, Selena, Ada and Luche sitting at the breakfast bar as Nana, Ignis, Ravus and Luna emptied their refrigerators of all the breakfast food and opened up all kinds of boxes that had day old breakfast pastries while Nana prepared fresh and hot eggs and bacon and sausage.

Libertus practically made the most sexual sounding noises as he grabbed a plate and started piling on everything in sight. “I’ll take one of you, and one of you, and gotta have one of you...” Libertus said excitedly to the breakfast pastries, particularly the danishes as he put them on his plate which made everyone snicker a laugh.

“Don’t forget the cheese crowns,” Luna said as she took a cherry pie filling topped cheese crown on his plate.

“A what now?” Libertus asked as he eyed it appreciatively.

“It’s a cheesecake, wrapped in puff pastry, topped with cherry pie filling and icing.” Luna beamed proudly and Libertus immediately grabbed it and ate half of it in one bite.

“Oh my god.” Libertus moaned around his full mouth, it was heavenly. “This is amazing,” Libertus praised with a grateful and appreciative smile around his overstuffed cheeks to Luna who returned it. Over breakfast Luna, Selena, Crowe, Ada and Cindy all sat together at one end of the table while they ate breakfast, the left overs from the morning as well as the freshly prepared food before as they looked over different ‘country’ and ‘hunting’ themed wedding things on their phones while the guys sat on the other and simply watched in curious amusement and had their own conversations.

“So you know I know a guy who could give a good deal on a ring.” Ravus offered to Libertus.

“Really?” Libertus asked curiously as he turned to Ravus in surprise.

“Yeah, hang on.” Ravus nodded before he got up and went to his room to get his wallet and came back and gave Libertus Jim’s business card for Plata Ora.

“Thanks,” Libertus smiled brightly before putting the card in his pocket.

“You know if you made me a bridesmaid, we could use my farm, we could fix up the hay barn really nice and for pretty cheap too,” Cindy offered.

“Deal,” Crowe grinned as the two shook hands.

“What color do you want the underside of your dress?” Crowe asked.

“Well I’m quite partial to blue and yellow myself.” Cindy admitted.

“Yellow it is,” Crowe nodded.

“And you could walk down the aisle on a horse if you wanted to, because it is a horse farm after all.” Cindy suggested.

“OOOhhhh,” all the girls oohed excitedly.

“Actually, I have a friend who has a black Frisian, if you wore your hair down and curled or wavy even, it would set you off beautifully,” Cindy added.

“Oh hell yeah, Lib, I’m coming down the aisle on a horse.” Crowe announced proudly.

“Whatever you want Baby,” Libertus quickly agreed.

“Actually we all could, the boys could lead em down or come down the aisle on their own.” Cindy proposed.

“Dibs on Goldie Locks,” Luna quickly called out.

“Well duh,” Cindy laughed as she pulled up her pictures of all the horses she had.

“Oooh, that one’s a beauty,” Ada said as she pointed out a red roan.

“Oh he’s a sweetie too, his name is Rhet, gelding and he’s a walker, smoothest gait ever.” Cindy appraised.

“I love that one,” Selena said as she pointed to a horse that looked like it was black, gray and dark brown all at the same time.

“That’s Boomer, he’s handsome isn’t he? He’s a sweetie too, he’s tall though and that coat color is called Gruella.” Cindy informed her. “And then this is Duncan, he’s a dapple gray Percheron,” Cindy listed off.

“He’s giant, like his head stretches from the top of my head to my hips, and his hooves are as big as this plate. But he’s named after the doughnuts, the kind that you dunk in coffee because he’s super gentle and sweeter than his namesake.” Luna described fondly.

“And here’s my baby, Zephyr, he’s a Paint and a quarter horse, he’s a stinker though but he’s fun. Then we have Fawn…”

“Who’s meaner than snot and only Cindy or her Mom should ride her.” Luna pointed out.

“That’s true, I told you she ran Mama into a tree right?” Cindy asked which made Luna gasp as her eyes went wide.

“No!” Luna gasped in shock.

“Yeah, she’s fine cause she was wearing her chaps, bruised her leg up real bad though but she rode Fawn for a solid hour and a half after that in the ring just to get her to mind again.” Cindy revealed.

“Oh Jesus,” Luna breathed as she shook her head.

“So why is Zephyr your baby?” Selena asked curiously.

“Zephyr is Fawn’s boy, Mama and I helped birth him and we’ve hand raised him so he really is my baby and I love that boy more than…” Cindy began.

“More than me,” Prompto teased which made them all laugh.

“You love him more than you love me too! Don’t lie now.” Cindy accused teasingly with a laugh.

“That’s not important.” Prompto waived off as the girls all smiled and rolled their eyes.   
“And we have Trooper, he’s a white flea bitten quarter horse too, but he’s tender footed and you need to wear chaps if you’re riding him because he will walk on the side of the trail where all the grass is. Rocky, who’s a light chestnut, the reason his name is Rocky is because he will bounce your spine right out ya body and your boobs will bounce right off too.” Cindy laughed.

“And don’t be a virgin while riding him bareback because his withers are high and huge and you hit those just right and it’s all over.” Luna laughed so hard she nearly fell out of her chair.

“Unless _a good time_ is what you’re looking for then he’s the horse you want.” Cindy laughed just as hard as the girls all started to laugh too as the guys rolled their eyes.

“Then we have Boe, he’s a dark chestnut but he’s blind in one eye because when he was a foal he had an accident with some farm equipment, so we got him for a song.” Cindy recalled fondly.

“But he’s one of the fastest horses you have and he’s a sweetheart too every gelding you have is a sweetheart.” Luna praised.   
“Yeah, then we have Razz, she’s a bay, Duke, he’s one of our other paints, mostly white though, Bucky, who’s obviously a buckskin, Tear, he’s what they call a ‘flea bitten’ gray. He’s a Thoroughbred though.”

“Oh Tear’s still alive?” Ravus asked curiously, remembering that he had ridden Tear the last time he had been over to Cindy’s house and had a lot of fun riding the retired race horse. He had been a bit of a handful but Ravus actually really loved it and the two had gotten along beautifully.

“Yeah, he misses you shug.” Cindy smiled at Ravus. “Then we have Old Man Morgan, who’s pushing 30, he’s also the breed Morgan, but he keeps everyone in line, he’s Mama’s first and favorite horse and then we have four studs, Blue who’s a blue roan, he’s a walker and is Rhet’s daddy, Eagle who’s an Appaloosa and the best cow horse in the state, if I do so say so myself, Oreo, who’s Zephyr's and Duke’s daddy and King and they pay the horse bills. Did I tell you we studded out all the guys this fall? Eagle twice for 5 grand each time. And King, Boomer’s daddy, he got studded out for ten grand and we studded him out five times this year and Blue and Oreo both got studded once, no more blue balls for them.” Cindy informed them excitedly as they guys erupted into snickering laugh at the mention of ‘blue balls’.

“Well that’s because King is a dressage horse and throws _the best_ color because he’s Gruella too, you should be increasing your stud fee.” Luna explained.

“I told Mama that but she insists that they’re fine the way they are.” Cindy revealed.

“Whatever,” Luna shook her head.

“Well, that’s all of em. Goldie Locks, Fawn and Razz are our only mares and besides the studs, everyone else is gelding.” Cindy sighed.

“Why do you have so many of your stud’s kids?” Selena asked.

“Well that’s part of the deal, either they pay the money or we can take the foals as payment once they’re weaned. A lot of the time if the foal is a filly, they’ll pay the money because the mares can make just as much money as the stud’s or sires as they’re also known and the mares can also get just as much notoriety as studs. Or if the foal or filly isn’t the color or temperament they like, they’ll trade em back for another stud service. That’s what happened with Duke, he was too white and got sunburned real bad, he also had white hooves and the customers wanted black, so we got him. He’s a real good horse though, he’s got great temperament, he just needs extra TLC that’s all.” Cindy explained before Luna’s phone went off.

“Hey Pash,” Luna greeted happily.

“Pashmina?” Ravus asked curiously and Luna nodded in confirmation before Ravus nodded in understanding.

“Tell her I said she sucks for missing mom’s wedding,” Ravus teased. Selena frowned at Ravus though.

“Oh it’s fine, Darling, she’s an old friend, she’ll know I’m teasing.” Ravus reassured Selena.

“Ravus says you suck for missing Mom’s wedding.” Luna repeated with a snicker before she got up and handed the phone to Ravus.

“This is Subway, how can I ruin your order today?” Ravus said into the phone with a barely contained laugh before he pulled the phone away from his ear.

“You fucking prick Ravus!” Pashmina yelled as she laughed hysterically. “I’m going to beat you with a 12 inch sub the next time I see you you smug bastard!” Pashmina threatened.

“Look we’ve all measured those subs, those are only 11 inches, you’re cheating your customers, inch by inch.” Ravus teased.

“Oh not as cheated as your girlfriend probably feels cheated thinking she’ll get six inches and you can only deliver four.” Pashmina sassed back.

“Pashmina’s family owns three subway franchises in town.” Luna whispered to Crowe, Ada, Cindy and Selena who were completely confused. “She’s also in the same doctorate program I’m in.” Luna added.

“I had a family thing you know that, I’m sorry I missed it, was it awesome?” Pashmina asked.

“Yeah it was great, but you missed some really big things.” Ravus hinted and smiled wider and Pashmina gasped.

“What did I miss?” Pashmina demanded.

“Noctis and Ignis got engaged.” Ravus revealed.

“Oh did they? Awwww, tell them congratulations.” Pashmina gushed.

“The Persian Princess says congratulations.” Ravus repeated to Ignis and Noctis who snorted a laugh and nodded.  
“Thanks Pash!” Noctis yelled so that she could hear him.

“And someone else got engaged too.” Ravus hinted giddily.

“Oh god, who?” Pashmina gasped even louder as she asked curiously.

“Me,” Ravus informed her proudly and pulled the phone away from his ear with a wince and a laugh as Pashmina screamed into the phone. All the guys wincing at the sound of her screaming excitedly into the phone.

“No way! No fucking way! Please tell me it’s your current girlfriend, that babysitter for your god kids, oh god what was her name?! My memory is drawing a blank, dark hair, real pretty, you said she was really sweet.” Pashmina tried to remember.

“Selena,” Ravus supplied.

“Yes! Selena! And she said yes?! But isn’t she like a year younger than you? Oh god you didn’t knock her up did you?” Pashmina asked accusingly.

“No!” Ravus said into the phone.

“Can I come over and see her? Cause I assume she’s there with you. Can I bring the posse? I know they’ll love to meet her too.” Pashmina pleaded.

“Do you have too? I still have bruising from the last time I saw you.” Ravus mock complained.

“She beats him up?” Selena asked Luna slightly worriedly and Luna nodded emphatically but smiled brightly.   
“Oh yeah, it’s awesome.” Luna reassured them.

“Ok fine,” Ravus sighed in resignation. “See you when you get here,” Ravus pretended to be resigned in defeat. “Here’s Luna back.” Ravus said as he slid Luna’s phone over to the table’s surface to Luna.

“So when should we expect you?” Luna asked excitedly before glancing at the clock.

“Yeah that’s cool, see you then, later Pash.” Luna smiled brightly as she hung up before she remembered that she was supposed to have talked to Ada about last night by now because Cor was probably waiting by the phone.

“Hey so they’ll probably want to hit the pool when they come, let’s go pick out swimsuits.” Luna segued before the girls finished breakfast and followed Luna to her room.

Luna quickly picked out two older, smaller swim suites she had that she thought Ada would fit and pulled Ada into the bathroom with her.

“I’m not that shy Luna,” Ada noted, thinking Luna was trying to preserve her modesty by doing this.

“Well, actually, this um, did something happen last night between you and Luche?” Luna whispered worriedly.

“No...” Ada answered slowly as she shook her head no.

“So last night, nothing...violent or... _unwanted_ happened?” Luna asked as she worriedly wrung her hands together.

“No...” Ada continued to shake her head. “What are you really trying to say Love?” Ada asked curiously.

“Ok, so um, it was _observed_ that after you danced with Cor last night, Luche took you to the bathroom and it was also observed that certain things may have happened and so um if something did happen that was _unwanted_ , someone else should be arrested.” Luna tried to explain delicately.

“Ok, you lost me Love, just say it, please.” Ada pleaded.

“Did Luche rape you last night? Either at the wedding or here?” Luna asked plainly.

“No! Oh god no! No! No! What the fuck?!” Ada blanched.

“Oh thank god,” Luna breathed in relief as she steadied herself on her bathroom counter.

“OK so what happened is Cor watched Luche take you to the bathroom, he was really worried about you, he’s a US Marshal, he’s a cop basically, he’s a protector by nature and so anyway, he was really worried that Luche raped you and wanted to arrest Luche last night.” Luna revealed talking really quickly. “Because Stella and Tredd were in the stall next to you and when they left the bathroom Cor questioned them about what they heard.” Luna added and Ada gasped in horror and covered her mouth with her hands.

“Oh god Tredd’s going to be nightmare.” Ada realized in dread.

“Tredd is the least of your issues. So what I did, since you didn’t show any signs, to me at least that Luche had raped you, because you know...I...yeah, anyway, I told him that since you two were staying the night I would pull you aside and ask you and if you said he did I’d be calling Cor to come and arrest Luche right this second because that is inexcusable behavior. But I didn’t want Luche to be arrested last night and possibly ruin my parent’s wedding and I know that’s a really selfish reason to hold back the winds of justice, but...” Luna tried to explain.

“Oh Love no! Luche would never, ever, in a million years hurt me or rape me. I am so sorry to make you worry Love! Granted last night he did get sloppy and forget a condom but we were in that ‘gotta have sex right now’ and we got caught up in the heat of the moment but no, nothing like that happened, he was just a little rough with me but I swear to god and on my life that I like it and actually really love it that way and I’ve asked him to make it that rough.” Ada admitted.

“Ok, that I can understand because yeah, Nyx and I have had that happen lots of times, thank god for birth control.” Luna smiled in relief.

“Actually speaking of, could you please help me get some because Luche has gotten sloppy a lot lately and I don’t want to get preggers, especially if my family ends up moving back this summer, a kid would only make things that much more difficult also if you have some Plan B, I’m going to need it.” Ada explained.

Luna tilted her head as she considered that information. That was REALLY unlike Luche to ever get sloppy about... _anything_. Especially something like _that_. Luche was one of the most calculating guys she knew.

“Well, if you’re comfortable with it, would you consider calling Cor and reassuring him that you’re ok? Or I can, but I think it would mean more to him if it were you.” Luna requested as she pulled out her phone and got Cor’s personal cell phone number pulled up so all she had to do was call it.

“Yeah, no problem.” Ada smiled as she took the phone.

“I’m going to go out here and give you privacy and then get the girls out of here so you’ll really have some privacy, take all the time you need to ok? I’m so happy you’re ok.” Luna smiled as she left the bathroom and got a box of Plan B from her vanity and popped back into the bathroom to hand it to Ada and then got the girls out of her bedroom once Crowe and Cindy had gotten bathing suites because Selena already had hers in Ravus’ room.

“What’s going on with Ada?” Crowe asked as they then went into the room Crowe and Libertus had occupied the night before.

“Oh she’s just clearing something up, she’s fine.” Luna waived off.

“Why’d you get her the Plan B?” Crowe asked skeptically.

“She said that Luche ‘got sloppy’ last night.” Luna air quoted before Crowe’s face screwed into a scowl and she walked past the girls and marched back into Luna’s room and into the bathroom.

“How many times Ada? How many times did Luche get sloppy last night?” Crowe demanded as Ada waited for Cor to pick up his phone. Ada held up two fingers.

“Two?!” Crowe practically yelled in outrage.

“Heat of the moment Crowe, they were accidents and he said he was sorry. Don’t beat him up.” Ada tried to reassure her. Crowe gave her best friend an unimpressed and pointed look.

“Who you calling?” Crowe asked curiously.

“Cor, he’s a US Marshal, he watched me get hauled off to the bathroom, he thinks Luche raped me, I’m calling to reassure him that that did NOT happen.” Ada explained.

“Wait is he the guy you were dancing with last night?” Crowe asked and Ada blushed and nodded and couldn’t fight her giddy smile.

“I also may have, with the help of Principal’s whiskey, kissed him and he was fuckin delicious, god he’s so hot, makes me want to dump Luche just to give him a try.” Ada confessed in a whisper which made Crowe light up.

“Oooh, girl, you bad, well Luche’s been a dick lately and if he can’t get his act together and stop being sloppy, I’d say leave his ass and hell yeah go for that sweet ass Marshal.” Crowe encouraged and Ada made a face as she blushed even deeper before the phone picked up.

“Yes Lunafreya?” Cor answered groggily from bed and Ada shoe-ed Crowe out of the bathroom.

“It’s not Lunafreya Love,” Ada answered as she blushed cherry and had the brightest most giddy smile as she sat on Luna’s toilet and brought her knees up to her chest. Reveling in how her heart raced at the sound of his voice as her knees suddenly got weak and butterflies bloomed in her stomach.

“Ada?!” Cor started as he sat straight up in bed as his morning wood started to get harder but he ignored it.

“Bingo Love, but it is Luna’s phone, she lent it to me so I could call you and tell you myself that Luche did not rape me, ever, and he never will either. He may be the jealous type but he’s not the rapey type or the violent type and while I’m touched by your concern Love, it’s un-warrented, I’m fine, I promise Love.” Ada cooed and she felt only a tinsy bit guilty for being such a damn flirt, no alcohol involved.

“But I got your...underwear and your stockings, they’re cut.” Cor argued as he reached over and grabbed the articles of clothing and started feeling the material again.

“Oh god,” Ada groaned. “Ok so I know that must look bad but it’s just our thing, I swear to god, I love it when he cuts them off, he’s never cut me and it’s so fucking sexy to me.” Ada confessed as she winced and hoped Cor didn’t think less of her.

“Oh,” Cor said as his brain kicked into overdrive and supplied him with a fantasy of him doing that to her and that just made him impossibly hard. “So you’re ok? You’re safe? You’re unharmed?” Cor asked doing his best to ignore his aching shaft.

“Yes Love, I’m ok, I’m perfectly safe and unharmed, well,” Ada retracted.

“That wasn’t a good ‘well’.” Cor immediately picked up on.

“Ok so Luche did get sloppy and forget to put on a condom and I’m not on birth control but Luna gave me some Plan B so it’s all good.” Ada explained.

“Does that happen a lot?” Cor asked curiously.

“Only lately, but it’s more heat of the moment kind of thing, too distracted and getting caught up in actually having sex to remember to make it safe sex.” Ada shrugged. “But it was really sweet of you to worry Love.” Ada changed the subject before she worried her bottom lip, she was calling him ‘Love’ but he wasn’t returning it. Maybe his feelings changed now that he wasn’t drinking and was sober. Maybe he was holding back. Maybe because of the age thing, that was keeping him at a distance.

“Of course I was worried about you Love, I really like you and just want to make sure you’re safe and sound and happy.” Cor reassured her and Ada’s heart tried to leap out of her chest as her whole being lit up. He called her Love! And he admitted he liked her! And suddenly Ada felt like she was soaring and all the feelings she felt last night came flooding back to her before she felt her heart tear in two. She obviously liked Cor, but she still had feelings for Luche too.

“So what’s going on otherwise?” Cor asked curiously, deciding it would be wise to change the subject slightly.

“Well, I got a job, I’ll be a waitress at Theo and Stacy’s, I start training tomorrow, so that’ s a good thing, bad thing is….” Ada sighed heavily and got off the toilet and opened the bathroom door to see a deserted bedroom before laying on Luna’s bed and frowning when she heard a crinkle of paper under her. But she thought the better of seeing what it was.

“The bad thing is my parents are probably going to be moving back to the UK this summer and since I can’t support myself and I don’t know if I can get the right visa to stay, let alone citizenship, I’ll have to go with them.” Ada revealed sadly.

“What kind of visa would you need? A work visa? A student visa? Or would be better off just getting citizenship or dual citizenship?” Cor asked as he mentally worked out all the different ways he could help her get the right visa to stay while in the back of his head he realized that even though he didn’t know her well, he was about ready to offer if she’d dump knucklehead and she could just move in with him and he’d take care of her but he mentally chastised himself for going that far ahead of himself.

“I don’t know. School in America is so expensive, I don’t know what I’d even study, let alone if I could afford it.” Ada sighed dejectedly and that sound killed Cor and made his heart hurt. She was sad and dejected and all he wanted to do was gather her into his arms and just hold her until she felt better.

“Well I am a US Marshal, I could help you get whatever kind of visa or citizenship you wanted, it’s part of my job.” Cor revealed and Ada couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ok like a witness protection set up? Get me a place to live and a better job too?” Ada teased.

“If you really wanted it, yes I could.” Cor answered in all seriousness as he realized he would be willing to do much more than that if she needed it or wanted it.

“Careful Love, if push comes to shove I just might take you up on that offer.” Ada teased as she shifted and the bed crinkled again only it got on her nerves and she got up and ripped the sheets and blankets back to reveal a few hundred dollar bills and her eyes went wide as she gathered them and put them on the bedside table before making the bed up again and laid back down as she ignored the money on the nightstand.

“Well the offer is good for as long as you want it to be.” Cor reassured her and Ada felt herself practically melt, fuck he sounded so good, so warm and comforting and she just wanted to curl up with him.

“So what about you Love, anything going on with you?” Ada asked.

“Nope, just met this amazing girl last night, she’s just dating a knuckle head and still 17 for another few weeks and she might be leaving the country and that’s making me worry because I’d hate to meet her and suddenly have a half a world between us.” Cor related as he blushed and shook his own head at himself. What was he doing? Flirting this shamelessly with her? She was 1. Underage. 2. Kind of in a relationship. But he just couldn’t fight his attraction to her, he couldn’t fight the forces that just pulled him to her.

“That would be a shame, but maybe you could come see me at work?” Ada offered.

“If it wouldn’t creep you out, you could count on it.” Cor smiled.

“I’d love that. Well let me get off Luna’s phone, hopefully I can call you again on my own phone. Again, I’m ok, I’m fine, I’m safe, I’m good, you can stop worrying about me Love. And I am happy, now that I’m talking to you. I can also take care of myself. So there’s that too. Bye Love, take care ok?” Ada bid him wistfully.

“Ok, bye Love, you take care of yourself too, call me if you need me, for any reason ok?” Cor repeated.

“Will do, bye.” Ada nodded before hanging up and took the pillow under her head and squealed into it and kicked her feet as she inwardly warred with herself, fuck she really really liked Cor but she still really, really liked Luche too! What was a girl to do?

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Crowe and Luna sat and whispered to each other while Selena and Cindy were off talking about horses.

“Ok, am I the only one that thinks Luche has never done anything ‘sloppy’ in his life?” Luna whispered because they were trying to eavesdrop on Ada who at this point was still in the bathroom.

“Oh no, you’re not the only one who thinks that, he was “sloppy” twice, which makes me think he’s doing it on purpose and trying to knock her up.” Crowe confirmed.

“But why? She’s...young, does she want kids right now?” Luna asked in confusion.

“No she doesn’t! She’s told him that over and over again, I’m thinking he’s actually trying to knock her up, I think that he thinks that if he knocks her up, she’ll stay with him, that she’ll never leave him that way.” Crowe theorized.

“Oh my god how awful! Andrew pulled that bull shit with me! Nearly worked too, oh god I’m so furious with him!” Luna growled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“According to Ada, it’s all heat of the moment and he forgets, which, come on, happens to all of us but not at this frequency and look at the circumstances, she’s most likely moving in a few months, just after graduation. If she were to have a kid here, that would grant her citizenship because she’d have an anchor baby and if Luche got her pregnant you can bet your ass her parents would force her to get married to him so she’d stay that way too.” Crowe reasoned.

“But that’s just...asinine! Just propose to her and get married just after graduation, no need to get her pregnant, _if_ they love each other that much.” Luna countered.

“Well since last night after she met Cor, I don’t think she’d say yes just yet.” Crowe delicately revealed. “Plus how on earth is he going to keep her? He’s still at home, he doesn’t have a job, he doesn’t have a place of his own and I don’t know if Ada would take kindly to moving in with his parents and I don’t know if they would take kindly to her moving in either.” Crowe winced.

“Do they not like her?” Luna asked thoughtfully.

“No they do, I just don’t know if they like her _that much_.” Crowe ventured.

“But still, that sounds like entrapment, probably is entrapment, have you talked to Luche about it?” Luna asked.

“Nope, Lib wants me to stay out of it, but she’s my best friend, I can’t completely stay out of it. So all I can do is watch and try to guide her and help her the best way I can and keep a close eye on Luche, I want to go and kick his ass right now but she told me not to and I doubt she’d be cool if you did that either.” Crowe murmured.

“Well her and Cor looked quite adorable last night, maybe he can help her. Plush he’s a grown man who would know better than try to entrap her.” Luna mused with a scheming grin and noticed Crowe’s grin was just as mischievous.

“Yeah, I noticed that too, I tell you what if Luche can’t get his act together, I know he’s my bro and my friend but he can’t keep doing this to her, because she’s my best friend and she’s like a sister to me. It’s dangerous and literally hazardous to her health, I’ll be nudging her towards Cor all I can. Because it was clear to me last night that there was something there.” Crowe admitted.

“I may second those thoughts and feelings and may myself not only keep a good close eye out on both Ada and Luche but I’m actually friends with Cor and may feed him the occasional tid bit of information because I _know_ he’s interested. Because I doubt Nyx would be cool with me doing much more than that either.” Luna mused.

“And I may help you feed a certain Marshal key information regarding a certain mutual friend because she may be better off with him than who she’s currently with, provided it would be a better, healthier, more supportive and mutually beneficial, healthy, loving relationship.” Crowe schemed.

“Deal,” Luna ventured before they heard Ada leave the bathroom but was still talking to Cor and the two of them moved to put their ears to the door to listen.

“Why is she pulling back the covers? Oh wait.” Luna realized as she blushed and Crowe gave her a questioning glance.

“I may have done a strip tease for Nyx last night, keep that to yourself.” Luna whispered.

“Partition?” Crowe whispered and grinned knowingly and Luna nodded in confirmation.

“Get it girl.” Crowe breathed and held up her fist for a fist bump that Luna readily bumped back. “And you’d make a killing as a stripper, with your flexibility.” Crowe teased and Luna rolled her eyes but blushed and smiled bashfully.

“Thanks,” Luna snickered before they heard the muffled squeal and they both found their feet and knocked.

“Ada? Everything ok?” Luna asked.

“I’m fine, you can come in.” Ada said as she quickly put the pillow back and got up before both Luna and Crowe came, both looking concerned.

“Everything ok?” Crowe asked.

“Yup, everything is fine, thanks Love for letting me borrow your phone, he was actually really worried about me, good call on having me call him.” Ada said as she handed Luna her phone back.

“Hope you don’t mind but I laid on your bed and these crinkled.” Ada explained as she took the money and handed it back to Luna.

“Sorry, Nyx and I had some...fun last night.” Luna apologized as she took the money back.

“Don’t tell but she stripped for him,” Crowe supplied.

“Wow, ok, that’s um...good for you guys.” Ada laughed nervously.

“Here, actually, how about...” Luna began as she went back over to her vanity to the stack of money she had taken out earlier and exchanged them and added to the small stack before gathering the rest and offered the smaller one to Ada and the larger stack to Crowe.

“Here, you’ll need it getting good push up bras and for...whatever else,” Luna offered as she held the money out to Ada.

“And you, consider this an early wedding present, weddings are expensive and I know that even the little things add up, so here you go.” Luna offered the rest to Crowe.

“No, Luna, no, that’s too much,” Crowe tried to refuse.

“Crowe, just take the fucking money and be happy I know you’ll use it well.” Luna smiled as she pushed it towards them.

“Fine,” Crowe caved and took it as Ada did the same before they did a group hug.

“Thank you so much Luna, you really didn’t have to.” Crowe muttered in Luna’s ear.

“I know, but I really really really wanted to. Thanks for indulging me.” Luna smiled as she hugged them back tightly.

“I gotta put this where Lib won’t find it, just one of these, he’d go to Walmart and load up on junk food.” Crowe teased which got all of them to giggle.

“Ok,” Luna agreed.

Meanwhile back in Cor’s bedroom, Cor had laid back down, Ada’s underwear and stockings back on his face while he fantasized about using his own pocket knife to cut off her underwear so he could get at her that much faster and within minutes, he came again, his cum hitting his upper abdomen. He hadn’t come that quickly since he was a teenager and he hadn’t needed to satisfy himself this much since then either but god damn, something about her, just made him feel almost like a love drunk teenager again, which he had never really gotten the chance to be when he was a teenager.

After the afterglow subsided his common sense tried to hit him like a sack of bricks. He was being foolish and stupid. She was a teenager. She would probably change her mind about him at least a dozen times, but somehow, he doubted that. She sounded sincere, she sounded so genuine to him.

Three weeks, all he had to do was wait three weeks, that seemed so easy. Hopefully they would fly by. Plus he liked Theo and Stacy’s food, he could, in theory, go there when they opened because _why not_ and he could take up a booth if they weren’t that busy and they usually weren’t on a Monday and he could, in theory, just ‘work’ in the booth all day and by ‘work’ find every form for every visa and citizenship and fill it out for her. She had assured him that he wouldn’t be creepy. And that way he could still be working and keeping an eye on her and eating good food all in one go. It was a pretty good plan.

He got cleaned up and got dressed and knocked on Gladio’s door. “You up kid?” Cor called and he got a groan in response. “You alive?” Cor snickered.

“Yeah,” Gladio groaned, his voice muffled by his face being buried in a pillow.

“Well get up kid, what do you want for breakfast?” Cor asked through the door.

“I don’t care,” Gladio answered, sounding more like a petulant child than anything.

“Well get up, get cleaned up and head on downstairs when you’re ready to eat.” Cor invited.

Cor went downstairs and made his breakfast the way he wanted and made extra just in case Gladio wanted some before a thought occurred to him. What would Ada like for breakfast? So he googled a UK typical breakfast and quickly came to the conclusion that he could at least try some of this stuff before looking up how to make it while he ate. Because if Ada were to perhaps move in with him, with her parents moving away, she’d be homesick and what better way to make her feel like she was home with him than through food? He also looked around his house and realized he could stand to fix up the place a little, or maybe she would want to do that? Give the place her own feminine touch. The thought made him grin like an idiot.

“Hey,” Gladio greeted, his voice gravelly and still thick with sleep.

“Hey, I made extra fried potatoes and bacon and sausage for you, how do you want your eggs?” Cor asked.

“No offense but I really had hoped someone else would be making me breakfast this morning.” Gladio muttered dejectedly.

“Well too bad, you could always make them yourself too, but a word of the wise, perhaps you should think about how that someone else likes her own breakfast and maybe learn how to make that instead of expecting her to make it for you.” Cor advised and Gladio blinked in surprise before he realized Cor had a very good point and he got his own phone out and googled what Indian’s usually had for breakfast while he scrambled his own half dozen eggs and threw some shredded cheddar on them.

“So did you hear from Luna yet?” Gladio asked as he sat down at Cor’s table with his own heaping plate.

“Nope, but Ada called me herself, granted it was on Luna’s phone and told me he didn’t rape her.” Cor answered.

“Well that’s a relief.” Gladio smirked.

“It was.” Cor nodded as he continued to eat his own breakfast.

“She probably called you on Luna’s phone because Luche would have gotten jealous again.” Gladio mused out loud.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m thinking, she needs to loose him, guys like that usually only get worse and more controlling and while she thinks he’s fine now, it’ll escalate.” Cor predicted.

Gladio just shrugged in response.

“So hey, I have a job for you,” Cor began which prompted Gladio to look up and consider Cor curiously.

“I know Luche is your team mate and your bro, but keep on eye on him would you?” Cor requested and Gladio’s smile grew.

“Like an informant?” Gladio guessed. “Happily man,” Gladio grinned. “Luche is my team mate, but not really my bro, but is Ada is, and frankly, she’d be much better off with you, so I would gladly keep an eye on both of them for you and give you any and all pertinent information.” Gladio grinned mischievously.

“You could get paid for it too if you wanted.” Cor added.

“Yes! More tattoos.” Gladio cheered which made Cor chuckle and shake his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll check in with everyone else next chapter.


	37. Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in a day. Again.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 35

 

Meanwhile at the Via, Sylva and Regis decided breakfast in bed was in order and ordered room service, buzzing the room service in via a button on the phone on the bedside table, both of them propped up by pillows as they casually watched the snow fall on the city from their floor to ceiling windows before their breakfast was brought to them.

“Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Caelum, I’m Angela your butler this morning, I have your breakfast for you.” Angela greeted happily as she rolled the cart from the elevator towards their bed. She put the breakfast trays in their lap and got them coffee first, just how they wanted before she pulled the lids off of everything.

“Ladies first, for you Mrs. Caelum I have your medium rare New York strip steak, egg whites, over hard, bacon, strawberry waffle with extra strawberries and berry blend and whip cream, extra crispy hash-browns with ham and cheese, cinnamon raisin toast and croissant and strawberry cheese danish. Is everything as you ordered it ma’am?” Angela asked as she pointed everything out and Sylva cut the steak to make sure it was cooked how she ordered it.

“Yes, it looks fabulous,” Sylva smiled approvingly.

“Excellent, and for you Mr. Caelum we have the western omelet, your medium New York strip steak with fried potatoes and onions, a chocolate crepe, English muffin with a lovely assortment of jams and jellies, bacon, Canadian bacon, sausage and all three kinds of ham steak we have and white toast. Is there anything else I can get either of you?” Angela asked sweetly.

“Leave the carafe of coffee please,” Regis requested and Angela immediately set the carafe on the corner of the cart and scooted it closer to Regis while also moving the creamer and the cup of sugar cubes next to it.

“Is there anything else I can do for you this morning?” Angela asked sweetly.

“Yes, we’ll need more towels.” Sylva answered before Angela looked towards the bathroom to see the towels on the floor.

“Absolutely, I’ll be right back.” Angela smiled as she then quickly walked towards the stairs and left the room and went down to the housekeeping closet and got an over flowing armful of towels and wash cloths along with two extra his and hers bathrobes. She was back within a few moments and went straight to their bathroom to restock the towels and hang up fresh new robes before cleaning up the soiled towels and washcloths and putting them in the hamper in the bathroom.

“Sorry for the mess in there, our daughter made us a home made bath bomb that had quite a bit of glitter in it.” Sylva apologized as Angela cleaned up the wet towels.

“Oh no problem at all Mrs. Caelum, it smells unbelievably good in here, how old is your daughter?” Angela reassured them.

“Seventeen,” Regis and Sylva answered in unison before smiling at each other.

“Oh I see, well how thoughtful of her to do something like that.” Angela smiled fondly as she left the now tidied up bathroom.

“May I take care of your wedding dress? Your wedding planner Chelsea has called twice so far this morning, wanting to come and fetch it to take it to the cleaners to get it preserved.” Angela noted as she gestured to the dress on the floor.

“Yes please,” Sylva smiled.

“My pleasure Mrs. Caelum,” Angela smiled before carefully picking the dress up and carrying it to the closet where a specially designed hanger was hanging and hung the wedding dress up before then taking the dress on the hanger back down stairs to the closet by the door before returning to get Sylva’s wedding shoes and put them into a box via Chelsea’s instructions and put them with the dress.

“May I also pick up this tux and hang it up please?” Angela requested as she gestured to Regis’ tux still on the floor as well.

“Yes, thank you so much Angela,” Regis smiled as he dug into his omelet.

Angela quickly picked everything up and hung it up on the hanger in the closet.

“Is there anything else I can do for you this morning or would you prefer it if I take my leave so you can enjoy your breakfast?” Angela asked thoughtfully.

“That’ll be all for now Angela, thank you,” Sylva smiled sweetly before Angela took her leave and Sylva and Regis slowly enjoyed their breakfast while also sampling what the other had for breakfast as well.

 

Meanwhile back at Titus’ house, Hazel had gotten redressed and started some coffee before she looked through his kitchen to see what she could make them for breakfast and was delighted that she actually found food and not just a fridge full of condiments and decided to surprise him with breakfast, feeling he earned it after the night he gave her.

Titus woke up to the smell of coffee and smiled before throwing on some boxer briefs and going downstairs to see Hazel in his kitchen.

“Good morning Handsome,” Hazel greeted happily over her shoulder as she pushed the toast down into the toaster, not messing with the settings at all.

“Good morning Beautiful, making us breakfast?” Titus guessed with a grin as he came and smacked her ass as he passed her to get to the coffee maker and get a mug of coffee.

“Hope you don’t mind, being a personal chef and all, cooking is kind of my thing,” Hazel reminded him as the coffee maker finished and Titus poured himself some coffee and drank it, grateful she had made him coffee.

“How do you like your eggs?” Hazel asked as she pulled the dozen and a half eggs out of his fridge.

“However you want to make them, chef’s choice.” Titus grinned.

“Healthy, delicious or both?” Hazel grinned mischievously.

“Delicious, the more unhealthy for me the better.” Titus decided and smiled wider when she smiled brighter at that.

“Yes!” Hazel cheered before getting in this cabinet and getting a thing of spam and pulling out his remaining bacon and chopping it up and frying it until crispy before throwing in some frozen hash-browns in there along with extra bacon grease from his freezer so that everything crisped up nicely before finally cracking eggs into it and throwing shredded cheese all over it before giving herself her desired portion and gave Titus the rest on a heaping plate as he sat at his own breakfast counter.

“Breakfast hash,” Hazel specified as she handed him his breakfast with a fork and a knife before getting her own plate and sitting next to him and enjoying her own breakfast.

“I almost cried tears of joy when you had actual food in your kitchen.” Hazel admitted which made Titus chuckle at that. “For real though, you have no idea how many times I’ve tried cooking and only had ketchup, mustard and hot sauce and a sprouted potato to work with.” Hazel murmured to him.

“Happy to not disappoint.” Titus rumbled as he dug into his breakfast and thoroughly enjoyed what he ate. He could get used to this real quick.

“Oh Handsome, I don’t think ‘disappointed’ could ever be used to describe you in any sense.” Hazel grinned before drinking some more coffee herself.

“Likewise.” Titus smiled.

“Aww, thank you,” Hazel cooed happily. “Well after we’re done eating, if you could take me back to get my car because I have cooking class I’m teaching tomorrow that I need to prepare for.” Hazel requested sweetly.

“Wouldn’t have time to go another round before we left would we?” Titus wondered aloud and grinned when Hazel absolutely lit up at that.

“Oh I’m sure we could squeeze that in.” Hazel smiled mischievously and was frankly elated he wanted more sex because god damn did she want more herself but didn’t want to come off as desperate.

After two more rounds of sex they finally pulled themselves away from his bedroom and Hazel was absolutely thrilled when Titus offered her a T-shirt and a pair of sweats to wear instead of her dress and smiled when he realized she looked even hotter in his clothes, she was plump but they still hung off of her but didn’t drown her and she looked so comfortable in them.

“Well what did you have planned for today?” Hazel asked curiously.

“I didn’t have any plans,” Titus shook his head with a shrug.

“Well if you wanted to hang out with me and don’t hate grocery shopping you could go do that with me, I wouldn’t mind the company, just drop me off at my car and you can follow me to my place and we can go get lunch and I could make you dinner.” Hazel suggested with a hopeful smile.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Titus smiled as he got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a polo shirt, one of the few dressier shirts he owned before they went back to the reception hall to get her car.

 

Meanwhile back at the Nox Fleuret-Caelum house...

Pashmina, her brother Amir, who was also one of Ravus’ close friends and Pashmina’s best friend Masar showed up.

“Hey guys,” Ravus greeted brightly at the door as he and Amir did the bro handshake, hug thing.

“So what’s this about you getting engaged bro?” Amir asked curiously.

“I did,” Ravus smiled bashfully.

“Darling, they’re here.” Ravus called out.

“Her name is Darling?” Amir teased with a playful jab to Ravus’ side as Pashmina and Masar gave each other a meaningful look.

“Hi guys, I’m Selena,” Selena introduced herself as she reappeared and reached out to shake their hands politely before she recognized Amir as he recognized her.

“Hey, don’t I know you? You look really familiar.” Selena asked as she felt like she knew him already.

“Yeah, Subway, six inch Italian B.M.T with oil and all the veggies and extra cucumber,” Amir smiled as he remembered her favorite order.

“Yeah!” Selena smiled brightly.

“What are you doing with a loser like him? Seriously dude how did you land one of my sweetest most favorite customers?” Amir teased and laughed as Selena giggled and laughed too.

“He is not a loser,” Selena defended Ravus sweetly with playfulness and a smile as she stole into his side.

“What kind of wool do you have pulled over her eyes?” Pashmina teased as she came forward.

“Oh stop,” Selena waived off.

“Ok, let me see the ring, I gotta see the ring.” Pashmina said before Selena lifted both hands so Pashmina could see them.

“Promise ring, engagement ring,” Selena specified as she wiggled both ring fingers to differentiate between the two.

“Aww, they’re beautiful, you must like emeralds,” Pashmina noted as she softly took Selena’s hands in her own to look at the two rings while Masar and Amir crowded around to see them too.

“I’ve never seen anything like this though.” Pashmina noted as she looked at Selena’s engagement ring closer.

“That’s because my dad designed it before he died,” Ravus supplied as he rested his arm around Selena’s shoulders proudly.

“Aww,” Pashmina and Masar gushed.

“Come on, we need to get to know each other.” Pashmina grinned as she and Masar each took a side of Selena and walked towards the living room as the three of them got to know each other better.

“We need to go shopping,” Masar insisted.

  
“No! You’ll melt my credit cards!” Ravus teased in mock outrage which only made the girls laugh harder. “Darling, don’t listen to their lies, they’re fine, they don’t need you to buy them anything, they’re perfectly loaded on their own.” Ravus insisted as they walked away and ‘pretended’ to be out of earshot.

“Well done bro, you upgraded.” Amir noted proudly.

“The ultimate upgrade,” Ravus boasted with a wistful sigh.

“Does she have a sister?” Amir asked, half joking, half serious.

“No, she has a brother though, you met him right?” Ravus asked as he led the way back to the dining room table where the guys were still hanging out and talking.

“This is Lunafreya’s fiance and Selena’s brother Nyx,” Ravus introduced before introducing everyone else in turn. “This is Amir.” Ravus introduced before Amir took a seat next to Nyx.

“How’s it going, congratulations,” Amir offered to Nyx as the two shook hands.

“Thanks,” Nyx nodded as the two realized they knew each other too.

“So where do you work?” Amir asked.

“Theo and Stacy’s, where do you work?” Nyx asked.

“Subway, I knew your sister by her order,” Amir supplied.

“Italian BMT with all the veggies and extra cucumber and oil.” Nyx and Amir recited together before laughing.

“Yup, that’d be her, although besides Subway I think the last time I saw you, Ravus was hosting a sleep over, you came to stay with Luna because Fuck Boy was over and you were running interference.” Amir recalled and Ravus blushed crimson as he recalled that moment in time too. Fuck that felt like a lifetime ago but in reality it was only a few months. He couldn’t be more ashamed of himself, one for being friends with Andrew aka Fuck Boy and two for being a fuck boy himself.

“Yup,” Nyx nodded.

“Hey I also heard a rumor that Fuck Boy actually took out a hit on you,” Amir recalled too which everyone stopped and stared at Amir in shock.

“He what?!” They all said in unison.

“Yeah, wasn’t it at like a football game? Because you play football right? He bribed the players to take you out.” Amir explained before realization dawned on everyone what he was referring to.

“Yeah, that wasn’t cool, glad he’s behind bars.” Luche nodded and everyone nodded along in agreement before the girls rejoined them.

“There’s my White Princess,” Amir sighed wistfully when Luna entered the room and Nyx frowned.

“Haha, very funny Amir, you haven’t seen my engagement ring yet have you?” Luna said as she practically thrust it into his face as she came around and stood behind Nyx and Amir, Amir of course turning in his chair towards her.

“Aw, it’s a crown, very fitting.” Amir grinned when he took her hand and then kissed the back of her hand before she made a face and wiped it off on his shirt which caused some laughter, Amir laughing the hardest, loving to get a reaction out of her like that, he himself however had been too scared shitless to try that once Andrew and Luna had been an item. He had always had a crush on her since he was a little kid but he didn’t have a death wish. Nyx just beamed proudly at the way Luna handled that.

“You know if you guys hadn’t had a family thing last night and had been able to make the wedding, there’s a lot more White Princesses I could have introduced you to.” Luna pointed out as she sat down sideways in Nyx’s lap so she was still facing Amir and grinned when Nyx happily and possessively wrapped his arms around her as she casually put her arm around his neck and shoulders.

“Maybe some other time.” Amir waived off.

“So what’s this I hear from Yasmine that you got to count a whole 60 hours in the program for being an assistant medic at a few football games and practices? Like not even the whole season?” Pashmina asked.

“I was, Coach Drautos and Dr. Hays both rounded those hours up into whole hours and they both signed off so I got 60 hours of credit for only 27 hours actual hours of work.” Luna boasted.

“Oh that’s so not fair!” Pashmina complained as she sat down on the other side of her brother. “Does Coach Drautos teach any other sports?” Pashmina asked.

“Baseball,” Nyx, Luche and Libertus answered.

“Hey, maybe, if you transfer to Lucis High, we could beg and plead Coach Drautos to let you be an assistant medic for that, because I don’t do so well in that much heat and sun and _you do_. You get to ogle guys in uniforms for hours on end and only step in when there’s an injury.” Lunafreya schemed as Pashmina lit up at that.

“Oooh, we should talk to Mom and Dad but yeah sign me the fuck up.” Pashmina smiled brightly. “Can we go swimming now?” Pashmina asked before they left to get changed into their swimsuits and swim trunks.

 

Meanwhile back at Via-

Chelsea had come and gotten Sylva’s wedding dress and wedding shoes to get them preserved while Regis and Sylva had practically gorged themselves and their delicious breakfast before packing up and getting ready to go to the airport. Once there, they boarded Sylva’s parent’s jet and flew to Hawaii for their honeymoon at a private resort.

 

Meanwhile back at Hazel’s place…

Titus had followed Hazel to her high rise apartment and stood awkwardly in her living room while her cat, Sheba, a long haired Persian Siamese rubbed against his legs, who was, coincidentally, from the same litter Ravus’ cat Duchess was from. He was afraid to sit down out of fear that he would unintentionally get something dirty or break something because her furniture looked ‘delicate’ while she got changed and ready to go shopping before he finally caved and sat at her breakfast counter and hoped the stools were strong enough to hold him. He looked around seeing beautiful art on her walls and her kitchen was straight out of a magazine and took up nearly half of the living space. Sheba was undeterred however and leaped up onto the counter and simply laid down in front of him, and tried to keep his hand on her to keep petting her and meowed _loudly_ when he tried to stop petting her.

“Sorry, once you start petting her she won’t want you to stop.” Hazel called out from her bedroom’s bathroom as she reapplied her makeup as she snickered to herself.

“All done and ready when you are,” Hazel announced as she reappeared before getting her cloth shopping bags and cold bags ready to go as Titus stood up from the stool and took her in, she was still gorgeous, if not quite classy. “Do you mind if I drive?” Hazel asked and Titus shook his head no before he followed her out of her apartment and down the elevator to the parking garage. He got in her Land Rover and noted the leather seats and the premium decor. Even her Yankee Candle car air freshener.

“Everything ok? You’ve been a bit quiet.” Hazel noted.

“I’m usually kind of a quiet guy.” Titus admitted.

“Oh, ok,” Hazel nodded in understanding before she drove to Whole Foods and parked before letting out the most irritated sigh.

“What?” Titus asked.

“You see this guy walking into work?” Hazel pointed out as she pointed one particular young man out.

“Yeah,” Titus nodded.

“He’s the assistant produce manager, his name is Cameron and he has this stupid crush on me and it borders on creepy, so, at the risk of coming across as desperate, of which I’m guilty of in this moment in time, could you pretend to be my boyfriend while we’re in there? Cause I’ve told him over and over again that it’s not gonna work and that while I appreciate his help in getting the best produce, I have no interest in him and he’s just...how can I put this delicately...he has a hard time taking ‘no’ for an answer.” Hazel explained with a pained expression.

“Absolutely,” Titus immediately agreed before he noticed a few of the other football and soccer moms and barely withheld his own groan. “As long as you can pretend to be my girlfriend in front of them.” Titus pointed them out before Hazel barked a laugh.

“Oh my god, the lonely hearts club, they take my ‘trap a man through food’ class. It’s not really called that but that’s the nick name. Oh this will be fun.” Hazel laughed before she got her cloth grocery bags and cold bags and snagged a shopping cart from the parking lot.

“So real quick, what PDA are you cool with?” Hazel asked thoughtfully as they walked into the store.

“Anything and everything.” Titus answered.

“Ditto,” Hazel nodded in understanding before pulling out her shopping list and coupons from her planner.

“Hi Hazel, welcome back to Whole Foods,” Larry, the greeter greeted, an elderly gentleman and Hazel happily greeted Larry back with a friendly hug.

“And who’s this handsome fella?” Larry asked.

“My boyfriend Titus,” Hazel introduced cheerfully.

“Pleasure to meet you Titus, I’m Larry, well you two have fun.” Larry waived them off.

“So is there any groceries you needed while we were here? Do you want your own cart?” Hazel asked curiously.

“I’ll just commandeer a corner of your cart how’s that.” Titus allowed.

“Perfect,” Hazel grinned before going off to the produce section and started getting what she needed not only for herself but her class as well.

“So do you have any food allergies?” Hazel asked as she picked out some apples.

“Nope,” Titus shook his head no.

“Are there any foods you don’t like?” Hazel asked as she eyed the produce.

“Honestly, not big on salads.” Titus admitted.

“Oh thank god,” Hazel breathed and sighed in relief before offering him a bright and appreciative smile.

“All my classes ask for healthy versions of dishes while still demanding that they taste good and they don’t understand that when you take out the fat, sugars and carbs, you’re not left with anything delicious and unless you really just love the taste of vegetables, it’s just not going to be the _same_.” Hazel laughed.

“Hi Hazel,” Cameron came out of nowhere and made Hazel jump in her skin and yelp before she immediately stole into Titus’ side and smiled in relief when Titus put his strong arm around her shoulders and held her tight.

“Hi Cameron, how are you today?” Hazel asked civilly with a forced, polite smile.

“I’m, I’m good, is this your dad?” Cameron asked as he eyed the two of them curiously, if not a bit warily seeing as how Titus practically towered over him.

“Nope, boyfriend, Titus Drautos,” Titus grinned smugly and offered his other hand for Cameron to shake and smirked as he shook Cameron’s hand so hard it nearly broke Cameron’s hand and smirked even wider when Cameron grimaced slightly.

“I, um, we just got some mushrooms in,” Cameron tried to regain his composure before inviting them to follow him to the cold room.

“Oooh,” Hazel oohed when she grabbed a roll of bags off the stand and took it with her before looking over the produce that had yet to even make it out to the sales floor and smiled brightly when Titus stood next to her and made a show of looking it over if only to put himself literally between Hazel and Cameron.

“You like mushrooms right?” Hazel breathed to Titus.

“Oh yeah,” Titus nodded and Hazel opened a plastic bag and had him hold it for her while she put in the best mushrooms.

“And um, we also got in some mangoes and papaya.” Cameron said as he walked away before loading up a crate of them onto his movable dolly thing that was built specifically for palates and brought those over to her as well.

“You’re doing so good thank you so so so much.” Hazel breathed to Titus when Cameron had walked away and stole a quick but scorching hot kiss before winking at him as she pulled away and went back through picking out all the mushrooms she wanted and needed for her classes. Titus had winked back and grabbed a good handful of her ass just as Cameron was coming back and Titus made a point to keep his hand there and look over at Cameron as he caught Cameron staring in subtle outrage and saw the spark of anger in Cameron’s eyes and something stirred within Titus, there was no way in hell he was ever going to let Cameron anywhere near Hazel, he needed to protect her from this asshole.

“These are the mangoes and papayas I was talking about.” Cameron said as he pushed it closer to her.

“Thank you Cameron.” Hazel thanked him graciously as she looked them over but only chose a few for herself since she wouldn’t need them for her classes for the next few days.

“And let me get you that milk you like,” Cameron remembered before going and getting the freshest milk and cream for her before coming back and putting them in her cold bag for her.

“That’s very thoughtful, thank you Cameron.” Hazel offered with another forced pleasant smile before she got her cart and left with Titus, his hand splayed possessively over the small of her back.

“Have a beautiful day Hazel.” Cameron called after them.

“Thanks, you too,” Hazel called back over her shoulder as they left the back room.

“Don’t ever do that again. That had dangerous written all over it.” Titus rumbled to Hazel once they were at a good distance and well out of ear shot.

“Oh usually I never do, I have him bring it out to the sales floor, so there’s plenty of witnesses but I felt much safer having you with me, thank you so much.” Hazel revealed and thanked him again, stealing one more kiss from him.

“Maybe you should shop somewhere else.” Titus suggested.

“I’ve tried, but he can float from store to store and my clients prefer I get their produce from here and Sam’s Club and this has better variety.” Hazel tried to explain.

“Ok, well, excuse me for just a moment Beautiful.” Titus said as he kissed her forehead sweetly before practically strutting back over to Cameron.   
“Is there something I can help you find?” Cameron asked in his best customer service voice.

“Yeah, I forgot to grab a papaya.” Titus gestured to the back room.

“Well there’s plenty right over there.” Cameron gestured to where the papaya were on display.

“Yeah, about that...” Titus scratched at his scruff before grabbing Cameron by the arm and hauling him back into the back room as Cameron yelped and tried to struggle but in vain before Titus grabbed his shirt in his fists and pinned him against the wall roughly, out of sight of the window in the door.

“Ok listen up punk, Hazel, that’s _my girl_ , she’s _**mine**_ , so keep your hands, your eyes and especially your _thoughts_ off of her. She’s already told you ‘no’ and you’re going to take it whether you like it or not, you’re not going to ‘wear her down’ with your persistence, you make her uncomfortable and I know you think you’re just offering extra customer service but that ends **now**. You will keep your distance from now on and while I know you’re thinking you can just call security and get me kicked out. The Chief of Police is my personal friend and so is a United States Marshal and it’ll take one phone call or better yet a text, before they start looking into you - you squirrely little shit. So keep your distance and leave Hazel alone or I swear to god you’ll see a side of me you won’t like and I’ll do _everything_ to you that you’ve been thinking about doing to Hazel.” Titus threatened and watched in utter delight when Cameron’s eyes got wide and he visibly gulped. “Do we understand each other?” Titus asked and Cameron shook his head yes adamantly. “Good,” Titus grinned triumphantly before grabbing a stupid green thing and walked back out to a curious Hazel.

“Wanted a...whatever this is.” Titus tried to explain as he held it up before looking at the sticker. “Papaya.” Titus said as he put it in the cart.

“In a week? It’ll take a week for that to even ripen.” Hazel pointed out as she raised a challenging brow at that but her smile was bright, giddy and grateful.

“Ok never mind.” Titus quickly grabbed it and put it with the others.

“Coach Drautos?” Melanie, one of the other football player’s mothers asked as she recognized him and came up to him.

“Hello Melanie.” Titus greeted, his own forced pleasant smile on his lips as he tried to keep his panic down because Melanie was particularly voracious and shamelessly flirted with him every chance she got and Titus just couldn’t be more repulsed by her outright desperate attempts to ‘seduce’ him.

“Melanie, how are you? I didn’t know you knew my boyfriend Titus.” Hazel smiled brightly as she stepped out from behind Titus as she had turned to consider the guava and kiwi and picked some out for herself.

“You- your...what?” Melanie shook her head as she watched in disbelief as Hazel reclaimed Titus side and she wrapped her arm around his waist and titled her head so that it rested on his chest slightly as Titus wrapped his own arm around her shoulders. Happy and grateful Hazel was there to save him from Melanie.

“This is my boyfriend Titus, Titus Drautos, you obviously know him as Coach Drautos though because Greg plays football doesn’t he?” Hazel smiled innocently as she recalled that little detail. “You caught us grocery shopping for the week me shopping for my classes, speaking of, will you be able to join me in class on Thursday?” Hazel asked politely.

“Uh, um, yeah, I should be there.” Melanie nodded as she just looked from Hazel to Titus and saw how happy they seemed to be together as she felt her heart break in a million pieces because she had been trying for the last couple of years to snag Titus herself and suddenly they were together? How would they even have met?

“I’ll um, I’ll see you Thursday Hazel.” Melanie finally said as she walked away before Titus turned back to Hazel with a grateful smile on his own lips, stealing another kiss of his own before Hazel boldly grabbed Titus’ ass in front of Melanie who had looked back over her shoulder at them.

“Titus? Hazel?” Rose Amicitia called out when she and Iris recognized them and Iris snapped a lightning fast picture of them kissing as proof. Hazel’s and Titus’s eyes snapped open and they pulled away from each other and Hazel quickly pulled her hand from his glorious ass as the two of them blushed and stepped away from each other.

“Rose,” Hazel and Titus greeted awkwardly as they both regained their composure despite their blushing cheeks.

“Titus, I didn’t think you shopped here.” Rose pointed out as she kept her knowing grin hidden as best she could. Iris though, was furiously typing on her phone a mass message to not only her brother, but to Nyx and the rest of the team.

“Oh I’m just tagging along.” Titus assured her as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“He’s helping me shop for my classes.” Hazel supplied.

“I didn’t think you really liked to grocery shop.” Rose gently countered giving Titus a meaningful look as she found it harder and harder to fight her scheming and knowing grin.

“Oh just trying new things.” Titus nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“I see, well, I’ll let you two get on with it, don’t forget, there’s a sale on cream cheese,” Rose reminded them before her and her daughter walked away, waiting until they got to the next aisle over and out of earshot and sight to giggle and gossip before Iris also sent the pic to her dad and Cor.

“Honestly if that’s the worst that can happen today, I’ll take it.” Hazel shrugged off before going over to the vegetables and herbs picking out what she needed for her classes as well as a few she wanted for herself before they moved on to the different parts of the store.

“Hi Kiel, can I get two prime tomahawk steaks please and all the beef femurs you have as well as my usual order.” Hazel requested from the meat counter before Kiel got Hazel two beef strip loins, still in the plastic and walked around the counter to hand them to her.

“Thank you.” Hazel smiled appreciatively before putting them in her second cold bag before Kiel reappeared with practically a box of beef femurs split in half. “Awesome.” Hazel smiled excitedly before she also received a package of chicken wing tips. Titus however simply watched in amusement and wondered what she was going to do with it all. He assumed however that the one tomahawk steaks had his name on it and he felt his stomach start to growl at the thought of it. The rest of the shopping trip was actually the most enjoyable shopping trip he ever remembered having, Hazel was really fun to shop with. She was funny and lively and had a wicked good sense of humor and he found himself genuinely laughing at her jokes and puns and soon he found being physically close and even bordering on affectionate came so easily to him. Like this was normal and natural for him, normal for them. He took out his few groceries that he ended up putting in the basket part of the cart and checked out first and stood by as Hazel very systematically loaded her groceries onto the conveyor belt, since she had two transactions, one for the class and one for herself and the way she had coupons for everything including taking advantage of the sales they had going on in the store but when the total came up he felt like he would cough up a cat. The last time he dealt with a figure like that, he was dealing with jerseys and equipment for the teams. But Hazel never batted an eye. Simply put it on her business credit card and took the receipt and put in into a special envelope and said goodbye to Tracy, the cashier that she would be back on Thursday. They went out to lunch and did some more shopping before finally returning back to her apartment.

Titus drank a beer as he watched in amazement at how Hazel practically turned into a machine, taking off her blouse to work in her camisole, put on her apron then she put her hair up in a clip and got down to business, especially when she was cutting up her ingredients, using her very expensive and high end knives that were sharp enough to cut off limbs or so Titus assumed and managed to juggle several things all at once as well as dividing up all the food for her classes and put them all in special boxes in her industrial refrigerator before putting her own groceries into her own personal refrigerator.

“So how are you single?” Titus finally asked and Hazel laughed in response.

“That’s a loaded question.” Hazel replied as she paused to drink her own beer before getting back down to cooking. “I think the easier question is why are you single?” Hazel returned with a challenging smile.

“Always too busy with my job, I teach baseball in the spring in summer and football in the late summer, fall and early winter on top of teaching gym and weights during the school year.” Titus shrugged.

“Well, likewise, I teach cooking classes four to five nights a week and preparing for those classes is a full time job, as you can see. That and while guys usually don’t have a problem with what I do for a living, they usually feel emasculated by how much I make, considering it’s usually two to three times what they do. And plus working nights, most guys expect that when they get home from work which is usually a 9-5 gig, they’ll have a Michlan star meal waiting for them every night which is just plain ridiculous of an expectation. My business is my life, I got myself through college and CIA, I created this business and it’s a demanding but fulfilling career and most guys just expect me to drop it or tailor it to fit _their_ lives and that’s never going to happen.” Hazel explained with a heavy sigh. “And if it’s not that then they think can leech off of me or use my success to boost their own or if they’re just as successful as I am, they think that their income should be enough for both of us and we go right back to them just thinking this is a hobby and something that can be tailored to them. Where I only “work” one day a week while they’re working so that my evenings can be devoted to them, but those guys are particularly awful and try to put me on diets to get me super model skinny and try to make me a trophy wife and to that I say ‘go fuck yourself’.” Hazel smiled like ‘fuck you’ was written on her teeth before going back to stirring her risotto.

Titus just huffed a laugh and shook his head. She was already the greatest ‘Trophy’ he had ever seen and he could see why guys would be that way to her. He remembered being half his age and thinking the same way they did, wanting a wife who’d practically cater to him but as he got older he realized that that was really such a shorted sighted pipe dream. And while that was a nice fantasy, it was unrealistic, he was so busy that if he was going to have a relationship, she needed to have her own life and own things going on because otherwise she would die of boredom waiting for him to come home and feel ignored which always happened with every relationship he had tried to have before.

“Well you should be proud of yourself, you’ve worked hard and continue to work hard and you don’t need guys like that, if they can’t handle being with someone as successful as you then lose them.” Titus insisted.

“Thank you,” Hazel beamed back before checking on her potatoes in the oven and Titus went back to ogling her curvaceous and absolutely banging body, she didn’t need to loose weight, she was a healthy weight and proportional. He wouldn’t change a single thing about her. She was _perfect_.

“Another 20 minutes or so.” Hazel estimated before she put the steaks, that had been marinating on the grill portion of her stove and grilled them while still finishing up everything and Titus just watched her in appreciative awe as she was able to juggle all of that. He’d burn everything if he tried that. She plated his dinner and sat next to him at the breakfast bar with him and ate herself.

“So you’re supposed to do more grocery shopping on Thursday?” Titus remembered as he tried to calm down his internal screaming that he needed to her in his life and he needed to look for a way to spend more time with her because he had been smiling more in the last 24 hours than he did in the last 12 months.

“Yup,” Hazel nodded as she dug into her steak.

“You wouldn’t want more company then too would you?” Titus asked casually, trying to play this cool as he tried to dig into the other sides of his meal and wanting to moan because fuck this was the best food he had ever had in his life. He almost wanted to cry tears of joy because it was just _that good_. Between the butter garlic fingerling potatoes, the cheesy mushroom risotto, the steak that was the most tender, delicious and flavorful steak he had ever had the pleasure of eating along with these sauteed mushrooms that half of them had been put into the risotto and the other half had been heaped on the steak. She had rendered the bone marrow, added butter and foie gras and then sauteed the mushrooms _in that_ and they were the best mushrooms he had ever eaten. And then, the macaroni and cheese that was more cheese than macaroni and had seven different kinds of cheese and not a green vegetable in sight.

“Are you offering?” Hazel posed with a mischievous grin as she subtly watched in delight as he thoroughly enjoyed what he was eating.

“I am,” Titus confirmed.

“I’d love that,” Hazel beamed back.

“And if it was ok with you, I could go as your real boyfriend instead of just pretending to be.” Titus furthered.

“Oh hell yeah,” Hazel immediately agreed before pulling him over to kiss him again because it had been literal hours since they last kissed and she had missed it and Titus gave her such a heated scorching kiss that dinner was completely forgotten and Titus picked Hazel up so that her legs could wrap around his waist which made her gasp and giggle in surprise, never having had that done to her before before he carried them to her bedroom. However this sex was decidedly different, it was softer and they both took their time to enjoy the other while also actually trying to please the other instead of just chasing their own gratification and it was some of the best sex of their lives.

 

Meanwhile earlier in the day back at the Nox Fleuret-Caelum house-

Nyx’s Luche’s and Libertus’ phones went off while they were in the pool.   
“Could you check my phone please Princess?” Nyx requested when he heard it chime and Luna went back over to the chair to see his phone before checking the message.

“OH MY GOD!” Luna exclaimed with a loud gasp.

“What?!” Everyone asked as they stopped what they were doing to turn to her.

Luna squealed before she forwarded the picture to herself so she could send it to Stella.

“Guys, come here, come here!” Luna gasped as she then carefully took Nyx’s phone and got to the edge of the pool and sat down.

“Look what Iris found at Whole Foods!” Luna said as she showed the picture of Titus kissing Hazel and everyone crooned.

“Who is that again?” Luche asked.

“Her name is Hazel Stevens, she’s a private and personal chef, she teaches her own cooking classes and she’s also the one who taught my family to cook and got us in touch with our roots, well, in a culinary sense. Stella introduced them last night and look at them! They’re both smiling into that kiss!” Luna squealed happily.

“Aww, I hope they go out together, they’re so cute!” Selena fawned.

“Please let that last until the end of the year.” Luche, Nyx and Libertus all pleaded aloud as they mock prayed before they laughed.

After playing in the pool for a few more hours and a late lunch, everyone went home save for Nyx and Luna, Noctis and Ignis as well as Ravus and Selena, happy and relieved to have their house to themselves again. Nyx and Selena both feeling a measure of comfort and that the Nox Fleuret-Caelum house was like a second home to them too.

“So what’s the plan this week?” Noctis asked as they all rested and relaxed on the couch in the living room.

“Going to our grandparents house on Tuesday to bring their jewels back.” Ravus answered with a tired sigh that Luna mirrored.

“We should probably bring Christmas presents since we won’t see them until...well...we absolutely have to.” Luna groaned.

“Yeah,” Ravus agreed with his own sigh.

“We don’t have to go right?” Noctis asked and Luna and Ravus shook their heads no.

“Thank god!” Noctis breathed in relief which earned a snickering laugh from everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Titus deserves love too.


	38. Meet the Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Selena meet Lunafreya's and Ravus' grandparents. Warning, angst to follow.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 36

 

Ravus drove to his grandparent’s estate with Selena riding in the passenger seat, her Christmas present for his grandparents sitting in her lap and her grip on it tighter than she realized. Selena glanced worriedly at Ravus from the corner of her eye. He was being quiet, too quiet again. She could see the crease in his brow when he was worried and stressed or deep in thought, she could see the wheels turn in his head, he was thinking, over thinking by her estimate. She glanced in the back seat where Luna was staring out the window, deep in thought and clearly worried too. Nyx held her hand in his own and would occasionally stroke the side of her hand with his thumb. Even he was nervous. Selena reached out and offered her hand, palm up so Ravus could hold her hand if he wanted to. Ravus graciously took it and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before Selena brought their joined hands into her lap where she could stroke the back of his hand with her other hand as she moved her small gift to the other side of her lap. It was clear Ravus didn’t want to talk, but she wanted to make sure he knew that she was there for him.

Ravus gave her an appreciative smile and squeezed her hand again. Did she have any idea how much such a simple but profound gesture had on him? How she could ground him and comfort him, even without saying anything? He loved her, so so much and it was just times like this where he reminded himself how grateful and appreciative he was to have her in his life. He was never going to let go of her, for anything.

Luna had talked to Nyx extensively as they had gotten dressed before they left about her grandparents and had tried to prepare him for meeting them and prepare him for the possibility that they wouldn’t like him. She had dressed him in a nice polo shirt and khakis even though she assured him that she wasn’t trying to change him, she just wanted this first meeting to go as well as it could, so that her overly judgmental grandparent’s wouldn’t think he was a ‘hoodlum’ and throw an even bigger fit than they already had. Ravus had tried to do the same for Selena as they had gotten ready but Ravus had only made it seem that if, by some small chance they didn’t like her, that it would have no bearing on how he felt about her and it made Selena worry that they wouldn’t like her. She had agonized over what to get them. Ravus had tried to help Selena pick out the best possible gifts for his grandparents but Luna however knew the chances of them not liking Nyx were high and so she advised Nyx to get the kind of Christmas gifts for them that he would get Tredd. Something cheap that looked expensive with no sentimental value.

They got there and Ravus chivalrously opened her door for her before having her take his arm as he escorted her to the door and knocked for them. His grandparent’s butler greeted them at the door and showed them to the sitting room where his grandparents were before they were greeted formerly and invited to sit down but not before they gave their gifts to the butler to give to their grandparents but their grandparents only gestured towards their over sized and almost obnoxiously over-decorated Christmas three that took up most of the corner in the already extremely large sitting room. All four of them brought something for them, however Lunafreya and Ravus received thin but large manila envelopes for gifts while Selena and Nyx received small little boxes but the four of them agreed not to open them until Christmas day. But that was as pleasant as it could get. No hugs, no handshakes, a simple greeting from across the room before Ravus and Luna introduced Selena and Nyx to their grandparents who were civil towards them but Nyx and Selena immediately felt judged as the older couple looked them over and inspected them from a distance. Selena understood better why Luna and Ravus loved her warm extended family so much. They were the polar opposite of this. Ravus sat on one end of the couch with Selena sitting on the other side of him while Luna sat on the other side of Selena with Nyx taking up the other end of the couch as the butler served them tea as Agnes opened all the jewelry cases and inspected everything with her jeweler tools to make sure none of the gems were even loose and that nothing was damaged and even inspected the emerald set to make sure everything about it was original and not switched out for fakes before finally being satisfied with it before setting them next to her on her table.

“So, how was the wedding? I trust everything went according to plan.” Agnes began as she stiffly drank her tea.

“It did, everything went smoothly and a good time was had by all,” Ravus answered cordially.

“So no major screw ups besides your step brother?” Agnes sneered aloofly and Selena’s eyes went wide for a moment as she fought to keep her countenance as Nyx did the same. Luna had warned them, they just didn’t think they’d come right out of the gate with that. Luna clenched her jaw and tried to take a cleansing breath, tried.

“None, perhaps if you hadn’t gutted and disowned your only daughter, your presence would have been welcome and you could have seen for yourselves what a beautiful and truly heartwarming celebration it was, seeing two people who love each other join hands and lives at the alter and bring together such a wonderfully diverse blended family in peace and harmony, it was and is a sight to behold. Perhaps if you had hearts of something other than stone it would have reminded you that there is such a thing as true love in the world, even though neither of you have obviously never experienced it yourselves.” Luna smiled like ‘fuck you’ was written on her teeth.

Nyx had to grin proudly at that but Selena simply stared in shocked horror at her best friend. Selena would never even _dream_ of talking to a grandparent like that.

Ravus shot Luna a warning, pleading look, the last thing he wanted was for his grandparents to get vindictive and spiteful again.

Agnes simply chuckled through her nose as she gave her granddaughter a wicked, patronizing smile and Ravus’ stomach dropped. He had to do something, _now_. Ravus opened his mouth and prayed he could say his thoughts in good enough Swedish that his grandparents wouldn’t do what he feared most.

“ _You’ll have to forgive Lunafreya, she is still young and forgets herself sometimes, hopefully, her words spoken in anger and resentment don’t upset you. When the pictures come back from the photographer I’ll be more than happy to come up unaccompanied to share them with you.”_ Ravus soothed and was ever so grateful to see his grandparents features soften before they turned smug. Smug he could handle, evil and vindictive, not so much.

“ _I see Lunafreya is wearing an engagement ring, when did that happen? Is she really engaged to the_ _bastard_ _next to her?”_ Agnes asked in Swedish back.

Ravus blinked in surprise, not expecting his grandparents to call Nyx a bastard right out of the gate like that, not unless they had found a reason to and he felt his heart start to race, they had already measured him and found him lacking. Ravus prayed that that wouldn’t bode over to Selena and that she would be judged individually. _“_ _She got engaged only a few weeks ago, she’s wearing one of the rings our father designed for her. It’s a good match. Nyx is a good and honest man. He’s...”_ Ravus paused as he tried to think of the words in Swedish. _“Allergic to...hand outs, to charity, he stands on his own two feet and takes care of himself and has outright refused any help from anyone. He’s driven and ambitious and measures success the same way we do. He has settled Lunafreya down, slowly_ _though_ _, and has helped her grow up and take responsibility. I do not fear for Lunafreya at all and nothing about him worries me.”_ Ravus praised as he worried about how his grandmother came to the conclusion that Nyx was a bastard.

“ _A_ _nd_ _what of his sister beside you? Surely you can do better than her._ _I had hoped that while they shared the last name because it’s fairly common, that they wouldn’t be related._ _Is she really engaged to you too?_ _O_ _r pray, are those_ _ **just**_ _promise rings on her fingers?_ _Or is what I fear most now, has come to pass and you knocked her up and will soon have bastards of your own with her? Is that why you’re engaged to her so young? I’m so disappointed in you Ravus. She has gold digger written all over her, she is beneath you and if she’s carrying your bastard, she’ll suck your wealth from you like a vampire in child support. If she’s pregnant, I will personally schedule an abortion for her, you deserve better Ravus and you deserve to not kiss goodbye a quarter of OUR WEALTH because you couldn’t keep your seed out of her devilish belly._ _There were six other girls on that list that were chosen because they are your type,_ _who come from good families and who are very good fit for you_ _or is she just a ‘right now’ girl?_ _You are still young, perhaps you’re still having fun and sowing wild oats before you settle down with a serious girl._ _Because it is impossible for you to be serious about her. She still has spots for heavens sake._ _”_ His grandfather, Edgar rebuked.

It was Ravus’ turn to swallow down his anger and rage. This was a game to them, he needed to play the game. But he also needed to defend the love of his life. _“_ _No, I can assure, swear and promise you she is not pregnant. And w_ _hile I’m sure you mean well and only wish for the best for me. Selena_ _ **lacks nothing**_ _and you are wrong on every count about her_ _. She has been instrumental in_ _my growth as an individual and my well being as a person. She inspires me to be a better in every way while helping me shoulder my responsibilities that_ _ **you**_ _have put on me. She grounds me and is my rock. There is no one better than her for me._ _Jesus Christ himself would be hard pressed to be worthy of her._ _She is my everything and I will not hear of any disrespect towards her and I will not entertain the idea of perusing anyone else other than her. She is my choice_ _and I will keep choosing her for the rest of my life_ _._ _She is a serious girl who will grow into a serious woman_ _. I have decided and it is final.”_ Ravus firmly resolved, proud of himself for managing to say all of that in Swedish still to his Grandfather.

“ _But she looks so young. Surely it can’t last.”_ Agnes argued.

“ _She is only a few months younger than Lunafreya, but she has wisdom well beyond her years.”_ Ravus revealed. _“So make peace_ _with the fact_ _that you’re looking at the future Mrs. Nox Fleuret and Mrs. Ulric,_ _the mothers of your future great grandchildren_ _.”_ Ravus leveled evenly before smirking triumphantly.

Edgar and Agnes blinked in surprise at that.

“ _We’ll see about that_.” Agnes narrowed her eyes slightly as she eyed Nyx and especially Selena with suspicion and wariness.

“ _Your mind seems very made up about the matter._ ” Edgar noted with overwhelming disappointment heavy in his tone.

“ _It is_ ,” Ravus nodded.

“ _So what is_ _their_ _religion?_ ” Edgar posed curiously as he eyed Nyx and Selena, suspiciously.

“ _G_ _reek_ _Orthodox._ _They are Greek after all._ ” Ravus answered before taking a sip of his tea.

“ _Well at least they aren’t black,_ _Mexican,_ _Jewish or Muslim.”_ Agnes allowed which made Ravus nearly spit his tea out and start to choke. Selena reached up and patted his back before rubbing soothing circles onto his back. Ravus shot her another appreciative, grateful look.

“ _No more, that was crossing the line, both of you are being rude to Nyx and Selena, enough, after this I will speak only in English._ ” Ravus warned once he recovered but Edgar and Agnes only laughed scornfully at him.

“So how are you related to the Onassis family?” Agnes asked Selena, with an evil smirk to Ravus.

“We’re...not.” Selena answered slowly and with a lot of confusion as Ravus subtly held his breath and tried his best not to look as terrified as he felt, his bluff just got called. FUCK HE FORGOT ABOUT THAT.

“ _You said they were Onassis Greek_.” Agnes snarled at Ravus angrily, bitterly and resentfully and Selena, Luna and Nyx all felt their stomachs drop they didn’t know what she was saying but they knew pissed off when they heard it. “ _You led us to believe that they were from that lineage, you didn’t tell us the whole truth. You lied to us. Because when we looked into that_ _bastard_ _that’s next to your sister, he has no connections, nothing positively notable and now you’re telling us you’re ENGAGED to his sister? Who also has no connections, no fortune, nothing to recommend herself. How could you?!_ _Our sacred jewels were worn by these dirt people?!_ ” Agnes spat in Swedish again and for once Ravus was so grateful she chose to say that in a language Nyx and Selena couldn’t understand. Selena would be crushed and Nyx would be furious and probably do something violent which would only make things worse.

“ _They are not dirt people! They don’t need connections and they’re personalities are all they need to recommend themselves,_ _she’s more sacred than those jewels ever were and so is he. They have more nobility in their character than we have in our blood stream.”_ Ravus immediately defended calmly. Loosing his temper wouldn’t be wise. He needed to keep his cool. Try to at least. But right this second that was so fucking hard.

“ _Says the half-breed._ ” Agnes sneered and Ravus’ fists clenched and Selena knew she needed to intervene for Ravus’ sake, she simply reached out and put her hand on top of his fist.

“You know, we haven’t really done a genealogy of our family so who knows.” Selena offered in the most pleasant tone she could muster.

“No need, I already have.” Agnes said with a smug patronizing smile before pulling up the stack of papers next to her.

“So from what Sylva has told us, your parents are Sabrina and Dorian Ulric and Nyx you were born only seven months after your parents married but yet you were at 8lbs and 4 oz and perfectly mature,” Agnes began to read out as she looked to Nyx to either deny this or confirm it and Nyx gave a subtle nod of confirmation but with a heavy blush which made Agnes grin victoriously, she had the right family line then and Ravus realized that that was how his grandmother came to the conclusion that Nyx was a bastard. Well at least that made sense. “And Selena, you were born a year and a few months later but it seems your mother found _some_ birth control because it’s just the two of you.” Agnes continued and Ravus hoped the ground would open up and swallow him. This was just humiliating, he never should have brought them.

“Next your father’s parents are Susan and Cliff Ulric...” Agnes continued before she practically recited all the family history she was able to dig up on them that Ancestry. Com before putting the papers back on her table with an unimpressed look to all four of them, especially to Ravus.

“So, this is the family ours will be entangled with.” Agnes finally commented. “So, Lunafreya, I see you’re wearing an engagement ring, come here so I can see it.” Agnes demanded coldly. Luna was ready to get up and outright punch her grandmother in the face.

“Yes, it’s one of the rings Father designed and commissioned before he passed.” Luna answered as she set her tea cup on it’s saucer and put it on the table before getting up to walk over and show them, barely able to restrain herself from physically assaulting them.

“Knowing your father it’s probably trademarked and this will be the only one made.” Agnes appraised as she looked at it with disdain.

“Yes,” Luna confirmed as she got a closer look at her grandparents and realized a few things judging by their appearance.

“If you had the designs, you could tweak it in only three ways to avoid plagiarism and upsetting your father’s memory and sell the design, you’d make a fortune and the jewelry industry is on the upswing again.” Edgar suggested. Ravus closed his eyes and braced himself for Luna’s inevitable and completely justifiable angry response.

“I’ll think about it.” Luna managed to answer before she pulled her hand away from them and went to sit back down on the couch as Ravus blew out a breath of relief before giving her a subtle curious look. Luna should have unleashed all kinds of hell on them for such a statement. She was holding back. Why?

“Miss Ulric, would you humor me by letting me see your rings as well?” Agnes asked and Selena put her tea cup and saucer down and went over to them.

“This is the promise ring Ravus has gotten for me and this is my engagement ring, when their father designed Lunafreya’s ring, he designed three, this is the second, I’m quite honored to be wearing both.” Selena calmly and respectfully said before sitting on her ankles and taking off each ring so that she could point out all the little details she loved and appreciated about each and Ravus beamed proudly, because dear sweet Selena, was still being kind and respectful despite the situation, showing and proving beyond the shadow of doubt how much better of a person she was than them.

“Very well,” Agnes nodded before Selena took the few steps over to his grandfather to let him see them too. His grandfather however still looked at her as if she was a stain on the rug. When Selena was done she sat back down on the couch and did her best not to shake because she was in truth, terrified. She had never in her life met people like this.

“Well I think we’ve taken up enough of your time, thank you for the tea, and for whatever is in these, good day.” Ravus said just as coldly as he took Selena’s hand in one hand and his envelope in the other and stood and led her briskly out of the room and Selena, gratefully followed his lead as Luna did the same to Nyx as if they couldn’t get out of that accursed house fast enough.

Ravus got back into his car as the rest of them had before they all blew out a collective breath of relief which cracked each other up.

“Well that was...intense and horrible.” Selena appraised.

“Yup, so Ravus, what were you saying in Swedish?” Luna posed curiously.

“You don’t speak Swedish?” Nyx asked, having expected Luna to have translated it for them.

“No, tiny bit’s and pieces, Ravus though is obviously fluent. So, come on, share with the class,” Luna prodded Ravus as she slouched in her seat to knee the back of his seat.

“Well you saw Grandmother, she was ready to do something heinous, I needed to intervene so I tried. They were being absolutely awful and I didn’t want them to retaliate against you because contrary to popular opinion and belief, I really don’t want _all_ of the inheritance. Oh my god I wanted to die in there. Guys I am so so so sorry, we never should have done this.” Ravus muttered as he rubbed his face in disbelief.

“You weren’t the only one.” Luna insisted.

“Why didn’t you lay into them for making that comment about your ring?” Ravus posed curiously back as he drove away from his grandparent’s estate.

“Because they’re dying Ravus, both of them were wearing foundation and it was starting to come off on their clothes. Didn’t you count their breathing? It’s uneven as hell and horribly shallow. Grandfather clenched his jaw the entire time we were there and Grandmother sat unusually rigid and hardly moved, they are in so much pain. They’ve lost weight because their eyes were sunk in and their clothes are starting to hang off of them. No wonder they kept us at such a distance today, they didn’t want us to see.” Luna explained and Ravus leaned his head back against the headrest and he realized everything Luna was saying was true.

“How long do you think...?” Ravus asked.

“A few years at the most, months at the least. Next time you go and see them, make sure to ask them and make sure you get them to tell you the truth of how they’re really doing. I know they won’t want to go into a nursing home but a home health aid will help and if they need hospice, they need hospice.” Luna advised.

“Will do.” Ravus nodded in agreement.

“I don’t think they liked us, at all.” Selena ventured.

“Frankly dear, I don’t give a damn.” Ravus grinned as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it before bringing the back of her hand up to his lips and kissed it again but it still bothered her but Luna and Nyx snickered a laugh at that reference.

“So what did they say that made you choke?” Nyx asked curiously which made Ravus chuckle.

“They asked what your ethnicity and religion was and when I told them, my grandmother’s reply was that ‘at least you weren’t black, Mexican, Jewish or Muslim.’ Ravus repeated which made Selena gasp in shock but it made Luna burst out laughing.

“I told you! I told you that’s what they would say.” Luna crooned to Nyx who stared at Ravus shocked horror.

“Yeah, I’m sorry to cut that visit so short but even I have my limits of bullshit.” Ravus admitted.

“Wow, your grandparents are really shitty people,” Nyx reaffirmed.

“Aren’t they?!” Luna and Ravus agreed in unison.

“So obviously, since they are, so so shitty, don’t even bother to worry about whether or not they like you because it really, truly does not matter.” Ravus repeated to Nyx and especially Selena as he squeezed her hand a little tighter for emphasis. “So, I say, since we’re already kind of dressed up, let’s go out to dinner, you guys pick a place,” Ravus suggested before Nyx, Luna and Selena got their phones out and looked at the restaurants that were nearby.

Once in the booth at the restaurant Ravus put his arm around Selena’s shoulders the same way Nyx had done to Luna. Selena had been extremely quiet since leaving their grandparents house and Ravus worried that Selena was taking her rejection hard.

“What’s wrong Darling?” Ravus asked softly as he could see Selena subtly become distressed.

“I’m worried about your grandparents, they looked at me like they had measured me and found me...I don’t know... Like they know I’m not good enough for you, things are already so tense between you guys and if they are close to death, that can make people desperate and desperate people do some really horrible things, they already hurt your mother, I don’t want to think about what they’ll do to you.” Selena voiced worriedly, her voice sounding so small even in her own ears.

“You lack nothing, never doubt that you’re good enough. Because if anything, you’re too good, even for me and way too good for them. Please stop worrying about it. It’s not worth your time, your energy or your magnificent brain power.” Ravus soothed as he gently reached out and lifted her chin to look at him since she had been so downcast. “And I’ll be happy to prove it however I can.” Ravus promised in a whisper before capturing her lips softly with his own before kissing her temple as they pulled away slightly to look into each other’s eyes.

“Ok,” Selena agreed before the appetizer was brought to them and they started to enjoy their meal.

When they got home Ravus took Selena to his room where they changed into more comfortable clothes to relax for the evening.

“So what did they really say?” Selena asked curiously before Ravus took a deep breath and sighed tiredly.

“I really don’t want to tell you, it’s bad.” Ravus admitted shamefully.

“Please Ravus, tell me, I want to know.” Selena pleaded and Ravus pulled her to lay down in bed with him before he recounted everything and felt his heart break when Selena started to cry. She was mortified and wished his grandparents would have said that in English so she could have helped Ravus defend them and Ravus apologized profusely and regretted telling her but she had asked and pleaded for this but he should have protected her from this and let her be blissful in her ignorance. He should have...done a thousand things differently.

“But what if they take away your inheritance too? What if they do to you what they did to your mother?” Selena asked worriedly.

“So what if they do? It wouldn’t matter, it would be a relief honestly, not having to deal with all of it and we’ll be fine, no matter what, we’ll be ok.” Ravus insisted as he held her tight. “They can scream and throw whatever fit they want to throw, I’m not giving you up, not for anything or anyone.” Ravus insisted. “I’m sorry I failed you Darling, I shouldn’t have told you.” Ravus apologized.

Selena just shook her head no. “Please don’t apologize for giving me exactly what I’ve asked for.” Selena repeated. “I should probably listen to you from now on though. And trust your judgment that when you think I shouldn’t know something it’s because you’re trying to protect me from something so...hurtful. I should simply accept your gesture in trying to protect me. But thank you for defending me, defending us, defending Nyx especially the way you did.” Selena thanked him as she wiped her tears away on his shirt as she found comfort in his embrace.

“Well of course, he’s family and he’s gone to bat for me, it was the least I could do. And everything I said to them today was true, please Darling, don’t ever, ever think you’re not good enough or not worthy because you are, you absolutely are. You’re better than them, by leaps and bounds, they were being despicable people. Please Darling, please, don’t take anything they said to heart, don’t worry about them ok? What they say or do has absolutely no bearing on me or us ok?” Ravus comforted as he fought his own tears as he held onto Selena so tight her back cracked.

“Sorry,” Ravus apologized and let up his hold by a smidgen before there was a knock on the door.

“Mom and Dad are gonna be on Skype in a minute.” Noctis said through the door.

“We’ll be right there, thanks Noct.” Ravus answered before pulling himself and Selena out of bed before they left the room.

“You ok?” Noctis asked worriedly when he saw Selena’s flushed cheeks and red eyes.

“The introduction didn’t go well.” Ravus answered for Selena as he pulled her to his side firmly.

“Aww, I’m sorry Selena, don’t worry about them ok? They’re assholes.” Noctis comforted which made Selena smile.

“Thanks Noct.” Selena said.

“What’s wrong?” Nyx asked once he saw his sister.

“Rae told me what they really said in Swedish.” Selena answered before Luna smacked the back of Ravus’ head.

“Ow!” Ravus frowned.

“Why would you do that? She didn’t need to know that.” Luna scolded lightly.

“No, Luna it’s ok, I asked and pleaded for him to tell me, he resisted me the best he could and I still prevailed because I’m stubborn and wouldn’t let it go.” Selena countered as she reached up to pet the back of Ravus’ head where Luna had mused his hair before putting herself between Luna and Ravus.

“Yeah but they were inexcusably rude and horrific.” Luna countered. “And that’s just from what I was able to catch.” Luna added.

“Guys!” Ignis called out from the living room putting Regis and Sylva up on the big screen TV which also had a camera to see them before the rest of them joined him in the living room.

“Hi Mom, Hi Dad! How’s Hawaii?” Luna and Noctis asked in unison excitedly which made everyone snicker.

“It’s like their twins,” Nyx noted to Ignis who nodded adamantly.

“Oh it’s amazing, we need to come back as a family, you guys would love it here!” Sylva smiled.

“Wow that’s a sunburn Dad.” Noctis grimaced but snickered a laugh when he saw how red his father’s face, neck and chest was.

“Yes I may have fallen asleep on the beach yesterday.” Regis answered as his cheeks blushed even more so that they were dark cherry.

“Aww, poor Dad,” Luna and Noctis cooed.

“Selena are you ok?” Sylva asked when she saw Selena wipe a stray tear and Luna and Ravus both grimaced.

“Oh no, what happened?” Sylva asked worriedly.

“Nothing...really…important.” Luna lied.

“Lunafreya,” Regis warned.

“I did something really stupid.” Ravus volunteered.

“Oh god what?” Sylva asked as she blindly pawed towards Regis to hold his hand as her breathing shallow-ed but labored before Regis held her hand.

“So today when I returned Grandmother’s jewels, I _thought_ it would be a _good_ idea to bring Luna, Nyx and Selena along so they could meet our fiances.” Ravus began and grimaced when his mother’s and Regis’ eyes got impossibly wide and they breathed in sharply before they both closed their eyes and winced and grimaced.

“Oh god, that didn’t go well at all did it?” Sylva guessed and all four of them shook their heads no but Selena just burst into tears.

“Oh no, no, Selena, no, don’t cry sweetheart, please, whatever they said, it wasn’t true and they are just...the worst kind of people and if Ravus had told me he was going to do this I would have advised against it and just had all of us go together so it’s a crowd against them, with pitchforks and Molotov cocktails.” Sylva tried to reassure Selena who had since buried her face into Ravus’ chest.

“They read their genealogy in the most unflattering way possible.” Luna supplied.

“And that was the nice part.” Ravus grumbled.

“Ravus, tell me everything they said.” Sylva demanded as she pulled a notepad out thin air it seemed like and a pen to take notes.

“I really don’t want to repeat it.” Ravus shook his head no as he gave them a pleading look. “They said it in Swedish,” Ravus tried to excuse himself.

“Because they’re cowards.” Everyone else said in unison and Ravus nodded in agreement.

“Ravus, tell me,” Sylva repeated firmly.

“God damn it, ok, fine.” Ravus hung his head in defeat and pinched the bridge of his nose before he dutifully repeated everything his grandparents had said in English along with what and how he responded which earned sage nods from everyone and Nyx saw red, his own hands fisting before Luna put her own hands over his and gave him an apologetic look.

Sylva clenched her jaw but dutifully wrote everything down as Regis, Noctis and Ignis just stared in horror.

“How come you just didn’t translate this as they were saying this shit?” Nyx demanded angrily.

“Because you would have settled it with your fists and they would have thrown you into prison.” Ravus answered and Nyx reluctantly admitted Ravus had a point.

“Mom, I hate your parents.” Nyx insisted and Sylva laughed mirthlessly.

“Oh Honey, get in line, I hate them too, if not more than you do because they hurt my precious babies and they _**will**_ pay _**dearly**_ for it.” Sylva bit out with a snarl as she wrote a few more things down before taking a cleansing breath and readjusting her focus on her children on the computer screen and her features softened.

“Well I am still, very, very sorry you had to endure them and I will do everything in my power to set this right and make it up to you ok?” Sylva reassured Selena and Nyx who nodded in understanding.

“But I should probably add that when I got close to them to show them my ring, both of them were wearing foundation and blush to give them color, their clothes, which looked brand new were hanging off of them, Grandfather had his jaw clenched the entire time and Grandmother practically did too and neither of them moved from their seats, not even to greet us, Mom, I think they’re dying, their breathing..” Luna began before she gave some medical terminology and numbers like their breath count that really only Sylva understood, writing these down as well.

“That’s no excuse,” Sylva and Regis said in unison when Luna had finished.

“I know, but I thought you should know.” Luna added.

“Thank you, that was thoughtful to tell me Dear.” Sylva thanked her daughter.

“But it changes nothing.” Regis insisted and everyone nodded in agreement with that.

“But good news is Stella introduced Coach Drautos to someone at the wedding and they were seen making out in Whole Foods the next day.” Luna added with a scheming grin.   
“Who?!” Regis and Sylva demanded as they sat forward even more.

“Hazel Stevens.” Luna answered proudly before Regis and Sylva gasped in delight before sitting back onto the couch as Luna forwarded the picture to her parents who then took their phones out and looked and ogled the picture.

“Oh why didn’t I think of her?!” Sylva asked herself rhetorically with a bright smile. “Look at how cute and happy they look.” Sylva fawned. “Well good, anything else happen while we were gone?” Sylva asked and they shook their heads no before Luna remembered something.

“Oh um Pashmina, Amir and Masar might be transferring to Lucis High in hopes of doing what I did and be assistant medics to the teams, Pashmina hopes to assist the baseball team and Masar wants to assist the soccer team, possibly the swim team.” Luna supplied.

“Well, we can sort that out when we get back.” Regis replied.

“Anything else?” Sylva asked and this time everyone shook their heads no.   
“We’re still going to be spending Christmas day with the Ulrics, all of us.” Luna repeated and Regis and Sylva nodded their approval to that.

“Good, please don’t forget our gifts for them when you go. Well all of you be good, we’ll see you in a week and a half and we’ll Skype again in a few days and text us or call us if you need anything else ok?” Sylva proposed and they all nodded their agreement to that.

“Excellent, well good night, we’re about to go to lunch. We love you all Precious Darlings, bye!” Sylva waived and blew kisses to them which made her kids giggle as Regis had also said goodbye.

“Bye! Have fun!” They wished them back before they ended the call.

“Welcome to the Edgar and Agnes need to fucking die yesterday club!” Noctis sarcastically cheered which made the rest of them snicker but Nyx offered him a high five.

“How come you didn’t tell me all what they said?” Nyx asked Luna.

“Baby, I told you all I was able to catch, believe me, if I had caught that they were saying _that_ , I would have called them out on that bull shit and strangled my own grandmother with her stupid diamond necklaces.” Luna answered as she rubbed soothing circles into Selena’s back before Selena got out of Ravus’ embrace to hug Luna tightly before she hugged Nyx and then Noctis and even Ignis as they all murmured their words of comfort.

“How were you able to keep a cool head through all of that though Beavus?” Nyx asked and Ravus shrugged, even he didn’t know how he was able to not go off worse than he had.

“Who needs a drink? I need a drink.” Luna asked before all of them went to the bar in the game room and Nyx played bartender along with Ignis while the rest of them sat on the bar stools and drank and talked and just generally relaxed before they played cards against humanity themselves, this time not holding back a bit and got tipsy and laughed their asses off, all of them falling out of their chairs at different points in the game. A few of them, doing that more than once before running to the bathroom so as not to pee themselves from laughing so much.

When they were done, they all went to their rooms and Ravus and Selena laid in his bed, holding each other as Ravus pet Selena’s head and hair to soothe her to sleep.

The next morning Selena woke up in the same position she had fallen asleep in with a headache, she had drank too much the night before and got out of Ravus’ hold to get to the Ibuprofen in his drawer.

“Darling?” Ravus asked sleepily as he was roused from sleep himself because she had pulled away from him.

“Headache, ibuprofen.” Selena groaned and Ravus pulled himself out of bed to go to his mini fridge in his room and got her a bottle of water as well as getting one himself as Selena sat up in bed and opened the bottle and got two pills out before getting Ravus two as well and traded Ravus’ two for the bottle of water.

“Thank you,” They mirrored each other as Ravus sat back down and downed the pills and drank half the bottle of water before laying back but groaning again when he had to go to the bathroom and begrudgingly pulled himself from his bed a second time to take care of business before collapsing back into the bed before Selena did the same.

“Don’t let me drink that much again.” Selena murmured as she tried to be patient in letting the ibuprofen kick in.

“Yup,” Ravus murmured before gathering her into his arms once more.

“How can I make this better?” Ravus asked, his words muffled by her shoulder as she hugged him back.

“My hangover?” Selena guessed.

“Well that and the situation with those pieces of shit that call themselves my grandparents.” Ravus clarified. “Please, please tell me how I can fix it and make sure they never hurt you again.” Ravus pleaded desperately.

“I don’t think there’s anything you can do My Love,” Selena sighed sadly.

“Well I can tell you this, if they’re still alive when we get married, they’re not invited to our wedding either.” Ravus insisted and Selena huffed a laugh.

“Deal,” Selena smiled bittersweet-ly.

“I really am so sorry, I thought they would have behaved better, is there _anything_ , anything at all I can say or do to prove to you that...” Ravus got flustered as he floundered in his own shame.

“You already have,” Selena softly interrupted him before pulling her face from his chest to hold his face in her hands and kissed him firmly.

“It’s ok, it really is, I’ll do my best to take everyone’s advice to completely ignore them and what they said and try to forget I ever even met them.” Selena assured him.

“Thank you, yes, please do just that.” Ravus encouraged her. “Now, lets change the subject, what would be the perfect Christmas presents I can get all the different members of your family?” Ravus asked.

“You really don’t have to Rae,” Selena shook her head no but smiled gently at him.

“Yes, yes I do, come on, if you don’t tell me, Jock Strap will, or I could call your mother and or your grandmother and ask them, I’m pretty sure your grandmother will tell me exactly what to get everyone.” Ravus playfully pseudo threatened with a mischievous grin that bloomed into an all out smile when Selena rolled her eyes but couldn’t fight her own smile.

“Ok fine,” Selena relented and Ravus got a notebook from his headboard and a pen. “Ok, so what you should probably do is….” Selena began as she listed off everyone who was supposed to come to her house and possibly everyone who would be going to her grandparent’s house in case they went there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly Edgar and Agnes are based off of my paternal grandparents and my maternal great grandmother. All of who were peices of WORK.


	39. Oak Creek Estates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples take a step in the right direction, real estate and starting the process of building their homes with their beloveds. And then Christmas Eve with the Family. Fun.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 37

 

After they all had gotten over their hangovers, the six of them decided to go to the housing development to drive around and get a good look. Ravus drove the Escalade so they all could ride together.

“I really like this lot.” Selena finally decided after she looked at all of them and had him drive back to the 300’s lots. “Well this one and or this one. Because it’s just two streets over from one of the parks that they’re supposed to build. It’d be walking distance which means nice exercise in the spring, summer and fall but not so close you’d hear the noise. And it’s back into the edge of the development so the end of back yards would still be “wilderness”.” Selena clarified as she pointed to two lots right next to each other.

“Don’t hate me but I like the ones to the left of it, for the same exact reasons. And the club house and pool would only be a few minutes drive away.” Luna admitted and Nyx hummed his agreement and nodded as he began to picture his dream house with Luna, the softest and most excited smile on his face. “Would you guys be cool with us as neighbors?” Luna asked rhetorically.

“Of course,” Selena grinned before Ravus parked and called the Realtor on the spot and put his phone on speaker phone.

“Hello?” Sydney asked when she answered the phone.

“Hi Sydney, this is Ravus Nox Fleuret, how are you?” Ravus greeted charmingly.

“Ravus! I didn’t think I’d hear from you so soon! Did you look at the lots?” Sydney asked.

“That’s where I am right now, I have Selena with me and Lunafreya and Nyx and Noctis and Ignis and Selena chose two lots right next to each other so could we buy both and make them one lot?” Ravus asked as Selena made a face.

“We don’t need two.” Selena whispered as she shook her head no.

“Yes we do.” Ravus whispered back as he gave her a charming, knowing grin and nodded yes. Selena however quickly dropped arguing with him because she did love both lots. And if they were going to have a house with seven bedrooms, they needed the space.

“Ok fine,” Selena quickly relinquished.

“Of course, which lots did you want?” Sydney asked as she pulled up the available lots.

“351 and 352,” Ravus answered.

“Oh no, Ravus, I’m sorry but 352 was bought just last week.” Sydney revealed.

“By who?” Ravus asked, trying not to be offended by that knowledge.

“Ravus, I don’t know, Cal did that sale himself but even if I did know, I wouldn’t be allowed to tell you.” Sydney gently but firmly resolved.

“Ok fine, how about 350 and 351?” Ravus negotiated.

“Now those are still open and available, I can draw up paperwork and we finalize it after you turn 18, so how about the day after your birthday, how’s that?” Sydney suggested.

“Perfect,” Ravus grinned victoriously.

“Hey Sydney?” Lunafreya asked and Ravus just handed the phone back to Noctis who was sitting behind Ravus in the middle row to pass to their sister in the back seat.

“Hi Lunafreya, how are you? Interested in lots too?” Sydney asked.

“I am, Nyx and I really liked lots 353 and 354.” Luna informed her.

“Again, I’m sorry Lunafreya, but 353 was sold last week too, but 355 is open so if you wanted double lots you could do 354 and 355, you wouldn’t be right next to your brother and your sister in law but you’d only be two houses down.” Sydney informed Luna.

“Yeah that would work out fine,” Luna grinned.

“Perfect now the only thing is Nyx would have to be the sole signer because he’s over 18 but once you turn 18 we can re-work it so that you’re a cosigner too and Nyx could come with Ravus and both of them could sign at the same time.” Sydney smiled as Noctis and Ignis whispered to each other while Selena and Ravus did too.

“Gimme,” Noctis said as he gestured in a grabbing motion to Luna who gave the phone to Noctis.

“Hi Sydney, this is Noctis, Ignis and I are in the same boat and we’d like 356 and 357.” Noctis proudly informed her.

“Awesome, both of those lots are clear and available, now since Ignis is over 18 and has dual citizenship, the same applies to him and you both, so once you’re 18, we can rework it so that both of you will own it.” Sydney informed him. “So Ignis, you can come with Nyx and Ravus and all three of you will sign for the lots at the same time.” Sydney suggested.

“Perfect, thank you.” Noctis smiled victoriously himself.

“OK, have Ravus text me all of your numbers so we can keep in touch.” Sydney said as she immediately started to draw up the paperwork and make notes that the lots were as good as sold.

“Ok, thank you Sydney, Merry Christmas!” All six of them said as Sydney laughed.

“Merry Christmas to you too! Congratulations again guys! Bye!” Sydney wished them happily.

“Bye!” They all said back before Noctis hung up the phone and gave it back to Ravus.

“Woo, one street down!” Sydney cheered once she hung up the phone. “Cal!” Sydney called out to the living room.

“Yeah Babe?” Cal answered back.

“Guess who I just got off the phone with?” Sydney beamed.

“Who?” Cal asked curiously.

“Oh the Nox Fleuret’s. Ravus, Lunafreya and Noctis are all buying double lots in Oak Creek Estates.” Sydney beamed.

“Boom!” Cal grinned as he fist bumped his wife. “Which lots they go for?” Cal asked curiously.

“Ravus reserved 350 and 351, Lunafreya got 354 and 355 because you sold 352 and 353 and Noctis and Ignis got 356 and 357 so the 350 block is just about sold out.” Sydney beamed as she showed him her lap top where she had made the changes in the program before Cal burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Sydney asked as Cal got up and got another margarita. “Cal! What’s so funny?!” Sydney demanded as Cal just continued to laugh.

 

Meanwhile back in the Escalade...

“Woo! We’re gonna be neighbors!” The six of them cheered before they went out to lunch, to none other than Theo and Stacy’s.

“Hey guys!” Crowe greeted happily when they got seated in her section. Nyx, Ravus, Ignis and Noctis all tried not to stare at her bountiful cleavage which because of her low cut shirt and push up bra, there was an abundance of.

“I see you took my advice.” Luna grinned mischievously.

“I did and it’s paid off.” Crowe laughed. “So what do you guys want?” Crowe asked rather bluntly.

“Well when my mother and I were here last and you were cooking and Theo and Stacy ordered for us, what did they order? Because that was really _really_ good. And could we get enough for all of us?” Luna asked Nyx.

“Yeah, Crowe gimme your pad.” Nyx said as he gestured for her pad and took her pen and wrote it down in Greek. “Are the schedules up yet?” Nyx asked Crowe as he wrote it down while she got everyone else’s drink orders.

“They just got put up.” Crowe answered.

“Perfect, I’ll go with you.” Nyx said as he ripped the order off the pad and went with her into the back to get his schedule but not after greeting everyone in the back and turning in his own order with special instructions.

“So why are all of you here?” Crowe asked curiously as she put everyone’s drink’s together in the back.

“We may have just agreed to buy real estate to build a house.” Nyx beamed proudly.

“Oh yeah? Where?” Libertus asked from the other side of the counter as he continued to put food together, now with much more practiced ease.

“Oak Creek Estates, you should check it out, it’s actually not that expensive, I think Beavus has a business card that I’ll have him give ya.” Nyx answered.

“Sweet,” Libertus grinned.

“It’s just that Noctis and Ignis got the lot right next to ours and then Beavus got the ones on the other side but I think the one across the street is free.” Nyx clarified.

“Aw, that would be great, we could go to work together and raise our kids together, that would be perfect.” Libertus beamed.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Nyx readily agreed.

Meanwhile back at the table Luna and Selena looked and saw that Ada had the section right next to Crowe’s and waived at her.

“Hey guys!” Ada greeted brightly when she caught a small break in between her own customers as she tried to be nonchalant about the fact that just on the other side of the wall of the booth sat Cor who was ‘working’ out of the office again that day and practically took up a permanent spot in that booth which she had been utterly thrilled he did again. Mostly because it meant she didn’t have so many tables turn over as fast and her pace didn’t have to be as hectic as the other waitresses which helped her learn her job better as well as helped get a bit of a learning curve which also helped her look more competent.

“Hey! So how are you liking it?” Selena asked sweetly.

“When it gets busy it feels like I’m a chicken with my head cut off but otherwise it’s good,” Ada answered truthfully.

“Yeah it can get overwhelming but hopefully you’ve had good customers.” Luna hoped.

“Actually yeah, I’ve only had like three who were pretty tough but I’m getting the hang of it.” Ada waived off before she looked around at her tables to see if anyone needed refills on things, including Cor who looked low on coffee.

“Well I gotta get back, enjoy your lunch.” Ada waived off before she got a pot of freshly brewed coffee and came back to Cor to refill his cup and slid a note to him.

‘Nyx, Luna, Ravus, Selena, Noctis and Ignis are behind you FYI, so go easy on the flirting Love.’ Ada slid discretely and hoped that Cor would hopefully listen because the last thing she wanted was for it to get back to Luche that she had been shamelessly flirting with someone else.

Cor read the note and nodded but winked all the same time which got Ada to smile bashfully and blush profusely as she quickly turned to try to keep her back to her friends so they wouldn’t see her reaction before walking away again to get a reign on her emotions again.

Cor realized he really had to go the bathroom though because the coffee was running right through him so he got up and went to the bathroom before Nyx came back and sat down at the table.

“Give em like 25, 30 minutes to put it together.” Nyx informed everyone who nodded and got their phones out and started talking about what they wanted for their houses.

When Cor came back however Luna had looked up from her phone and noticed him and was about to greet him when he put his hands up subtly and shook his head no and mouthed ‘working’.

Luna silently mouthed ‘oh’ and nodded sagely before ducking her head again to let Cor go back about his business. But he hadn’t seen Ravus also look up and recognize him just as he turned to sit back down into the booth.

“Was that the Marshal?” Ravus asked Luna really quietly.

“Yeah, he’s working though.” Luna answered just as quietly.

“Like undercover?” Ravus asked in confusion.

Luna just shrugged her shoulders and made the ‘I don’t know’ noise in response.

“Huh, small world.” Ravus hummed and didn’t think any more about it until Ada came to see if Cor was going to get lunch too and suddenly that got his attention before he started texting Selena. While Luna realized what kind of ‘work’ Cor was doing and then she tried to subtly keep her bright scheming smile to herself as she inwardly cheered for Cor.

‘Is it just me or is it ‘funny’ that Cor would be here taking up one of Ada’s tables and making her smile and blush like that?’ Ravus texted Selena who immediately snapped her head up to see for herself before their food was brought.

Selena and Ravus watched Ada subtly but intently while giving each other meaningful looks and it wasn’t until Cor slipped and called Ada ‘Love’ that they felt compelled and texted Luche.

‘Hey so the Marshal is here at Theo and Stacy’s and is sitting at one of Ada’s tables so she has to wait on him.’ Selena texted Luche.

‘Is he hitting on her?’ Luche texted back.

‘Subtly, yes, she calls everyone ‘Love’ because she’s British and that’s her thing but he called her ‘Love’ back. She’s not really flirting back, she’s taking it like a trooper.’ Selena answered.

‘Thank god.’ Luche texted back.

‘You should probably join us for lunch, we did just go to O.C.E. and Selena picked out lots for us to build our house on and there’s lots across the street that are available, we could be neighbors.’ Ravus texted Luche.

‘How much are they? I don’t have that much in savings.’ Luche admitted as Selena looked over to Ravus’ phone to see what he had texted Luche.

“Miracles isn’t hiring are they?” Selena asked Ravus softly.

‘Miracles is hiring, I’ll see if I can pull some strings and get you something good.’ Ravus offered.

‘That would be awesome, thanks’ Luche texted back as he got ready to go meet them for lunch.

“Hey would it be cool if Luche joined us for lunch? Wanted to tell him in person.” Selena asked the group.

Luna’s eyes went wide for a fraction of a second as Nyx readily agreed to that as did Noctis and Ignis. She got her phone out under the table and shot Cor a text.

‘Heads up. Luche is joining us for lunch apparently, I know you like Ada and I know she likes you back, this will get really awkward, especially for her when he comes, you may want to finish ‘work’ early.’ Luna discretely texted Cor.

‘Understood. Thanks.’ Cor quickly texted back before he signaled Ada again.

“I think I’ll need a box and the check please Miss.” Cor asked politely as he wrote on a napkin. ‘Luche is coming to join your friends, it’s better if I go.’

Ada looked practically wounded before she put on a brave smile. “Absolutely, I’ll be right back.” Ada said as pleasantly as she could she went to the register and got Cor his check and a box and quickly wrote on another napkin herself as she fought and won against her eyes watering.

‘Thanks for coming in again today Love, hope to see you again soon...’ Ada wrote before she practically wrote down her work schedule on the napkin too before slipping it inside the box before coming back with the box and the check.

Cor smiled brightly when he saw the napkin and folded it and put it in his pocket before putting his food in the take away box before paying the bill which was only like a dozen dollars with a fifty dollar bill and told her to keep the change before packing up and heading out and managed to get out of the parking lot before Luche arrived and by this point Ada had bused the table, taking comfort in the fact that she was able to have some time with Cor again that day.

“Hey Baby,” Ada greeted Luche sweetly when he came into the restaurant.

“Hey, working hard?” Luche asked and he came up and set his hand on the small of her back before kissing her quickly.

“Yup, getting the hang of it, did you come to hang out with them?” Ada asked as she nodded over to where their friends were sitting.

“Yeah, they just bought some real estate and wanted to talk about it with us, we could build a house too you know.” Luche hinted with a charming smile.

“Oh that would be nice, don’t think we could afford it just yet though.” Ada carefully responded.

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Luche grinned before he noticed a table looking towards Ada because their drinks were low. “I think they need you though.” Luche nodded over to them before going over to the booth where Noctis and Ignis scooted out of the booth so Luche could climb in and sit next to Ravus.

“You missed him by like three minutes.” Ravus muttered to Luche once he sat down.

“Doesn’t matter, he can flirt with her all he wants as long as she ain’t flirting back.” Luche grinned as he dug into what they were eating too since it was this mound of food that practically took up most of the table even after they had made a dent in it.

“I hear ya,” Ravus agreed before he got in his wallet and took out two business cards, both for Sydney Peters and handed one to Luche and the other to Nyx to give to Crowe and Libertus.

“Got a pen Darling?” Ravus asked Selena sweetly before she got into her purse and got him one.

“Thank you,” Ravus thanked her before he wrote down which lots everyone got and remembered the number lots across the street before drawing a small map on the back of the card too of the general lay out as he described O.C.E. to Luche.

“Thanks Bro,” Luche smiled when he looked it over.

“You’re welcome. Now I was looking online and this is what I found just online...” Ravus began as he showed Luche his phone and went through the different positions at Miracles.

“Yeah, except I need a bachelor’s degree for 99% of that.” Luche realized.

“Well I’m sure we can work something out.” Ravus reassured him.

“It’s about 9 am now in Hawaii.” Noctis realized after they got done eating lunch.

“Ooh, we should probably go home and Skype them.” Luna suggested. “Gotta go potty though, excuse me Babe,” Luna said to Nyx as she grabbed her purse and left to go to the bathroom before she ran into Crowe in the bathroom too.

“Hey, let me just go ahead and give you this for our check and we’ll need a bunch of boxes.” Luna said after they both dried their hands and Luna got into her wallet to give Crowe her check card.

“Sweet, thanks,” Crowe grinned.

“So I saw Cor in here at one of Ada’s table, right next to ours, did he just happen to sit there or did he ask to be seated there?” Luna asked Crowe in a hushed tone.

“Oh my god, yeah, he asked and she was happy to have him, he tipped her 20 bucks just on breakfast and just hung out until then, nearly downing two pots of coffee. They flirted like crazy, I tell you what there is defiantly something there.” Crowe admitted before Ada came into the bathroom too.

“Sorry to get Cor to leave, when Selena said that Luche wanted to come to lunch, I texted Cor to get a move on, didn’t want there to be a scene or unpleasantness if Cor and Luche were only a table apart.” Luna confessed.

“Oh thank you so much Love!” Ada immediately hugged Luna tightly. “I just thought he must have eavesdropped again.” Ada laughed as relief washed over her. And here she thought Luna would be against her being attracted to Cor considering the circumstances.

“Yeah, I’m with Crowe on this, Luche’s being an ass and Cor is _fine as hell_. And girl, if you can upgrade from boy to man, do it.” Luna giggled which got them all to giggle before Selena came into the bathroom too.

“Gangs all here,” Selena laughed. “Do you guys get a lot of guys who flirt with you?” Selena asked Crowe and Ada thoughtfully.

“All damned day, but you know _the girls_ ,” Crowe gestured to her shirt before tugging it down just a tad more to show off more cleavage. “I got used to it pretty quick, makes for good tips.” Crowe shrugged.

“Yeah, it does happen a lot, could be worse though, I would take flirting over mean any day.” Ada admitted.

“Well at least you guys have Libertus and Luche, I know Libertus must be thrilled to have you work with him.” Selena smiled knowingly at who was essentially her big sister Crowe.

“He was so over the moon, keeps trying to bang me at work.” Crowe snickered a laugh which got the others to laugh.

“And you’ve done it in this stall and that one and that one,” Ada teased as she pointed to the different bathroom stalls and the girls laughed even harder.

“Nah, the handicap stall is the best, has a bar to hold onto so I don’t ride him so hard I fall off.” Crowe cackled which earned even more laughter.

“Good to know,” Selena giggled.

“Ok I gotta go before I piss myself.” Ada admitted as she quickly got into a stall herself.

“Yeah, I better go myself,” Selena admitted as she too got into a stall.

“I’ll run this and get you a receipt.” Crowe said before her and Luna left the restroom.

When Selena and Ada finished.

“Was it weird waiting on Cor?” Selena asked Ada privately.

“Yeah it kinda was,” Ada answered truthfully remembering the first time she waited on him, she had wanted to sit down into the booth _with him_.

“I heard him call you ‘Love’ that was weird.” Selena murmured.

“It was! There’s not much I can do but just...do my job I guess.” Ada answered remembering that Selena viewed Luche like another brother so she must obviously be pro Luche and noticed Selena’s smile grew more relieved.

“Well hopefully he won’t stalk you, that would be creepy and if he does start, tell me and I’ll help any way I can.” Selena offered as she reached out and stroked Ada’s arm.

“Thank you Love, you’re so sweet.” Ada thanked her before the two hugged too.

“Just be careful with Luche, I know he can be jealous sometimes but he really means well and he’s just trying to protect you from creeps like Cor.” Selena murmured in Ada’s ear and Ada felt her heart break inside. Oh if only Selena knew...

“Will do Love,” Ada winked at her before they both left the bathroom.

Crowe came back to the table with several boxes and a couple of bags to carry all the boxes in so they could box up all the food, there being more than enough for them to eat for dinner as well before sliding Luna the receipt wrapped around the card and a pen. Lightning fast Luna tipped Crowe an exceedingly generous tip before signing and giving the receipt and the pen back to Crowe.

“Thanks guys, come again soon!” Crowe wished them sarcastically as she hugged Nyx, Luna and Selena goodbye and waived the rest of them off before she bused the table.

“So do you think she got the same push up bra Aranea wears?” Noctis muttered to Luna who laughed quite hard in response.

“What was that?” Ravus asked from the front seat as he drove them home.

“I asked Luna if she thought Crowe got the same push up bra your ex wears.” Noctis repeated and Selena laughed at how Ravus blushed crimson.

“You can laugh and agree Rae, it’s ok, those girls were out and proud today.” Selena allowed before all the guys blew a breath of relief.

“Oh my god, she’s like a sister to me and good god, it was hard _for me_ not to stare.” Nyx admitted with a laugh.

“I’m gay and even I was going ‘damn’.” Noctis admitted which got them all to laugh again.

“Turnin just _a little_ bi Noct?” Ignis teased.

“Hey, I’m straight- _ish_ and even I was appreciating the view,” Luna admitted and Nyx turned to look at her as if she had grown a second head.

“Hey, Noct and I both went a little bi for Aranea, no one can really knock big knockers.” Luna shrugged which got Nyx to begrudgingly agree.

“All I can say is...Go Lib.” Ravus shrugged, not knowing what else to say as everyone continued to laugh.

Once they were home they put the food away and Skype called their parents.

“Good morning Darlings,” Sylva greeted sleepily, still in her pajamas considering it was still morning in Hawaii before she was joined by Regis who was on his second cup of coffee but still not fully awake, his own hair only combed through by his fingers to get it to pretend to behave.

“Hey, guess what we did?” All her children, adopted or otherwise said in unison.

“What?” Sylva asked with a laugh.

“We made arrangements to buy lots at Oak Creek Estates!” They all announced happily.

“Oh congratulations!” Sylva and Regis congratulated.

“Which lots did you choose?” Regis asked curiously as Sylva grabbed a pen to write them down.

“350 and 351, they’re smaller lots so we all got two.” Ravus supplied even though the lots were not small, they were actually quite large but with having a big family he needed a bigger house so it made sense to get two while he mentally debated whether or not to really get three.

“And we would have gotten lots right next to each other but 352 and 353 were already sold so Nyx and I reserved 354 and 355.” Luna added.

“But Ignis and I are getting lots 356 and 357, so we’ll still definitely be neighbors.” Noctis beamed.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so proud of you guys! So grown up and buying real estate and building houses together!” Sylva cooed happily. “Now please tell me you will be using Fosters.” Sylva specified.

“Of course,” Ravus, Luna, Noctis and Ignis agreed as Nyx and Selena furrowed their brows not recognizing the name.

“It’s the company that built this house.” Luna supplied as Selena and Nyx ‘oh’ed’ in realization. Before Sylva gave them updates on their vacation in Hawaii before they ended the call and enjoyed the rest of the day just relaxing.

“That was weird at the restaurant right? With Cor and Ada?” Ravus noted as they laid out on his couch and played more video games together.

“Yup, I asked her about it privately and she confirmed that he creep-ed on her today. Hopefully he won’t learn her schedule and be there like all the time. That would be tough. I don’t know if I could hold down a job where that happened regularly especially if I had no control over who I would serve or not.” Selena admitted.

“Yeah he wasn’t creeping on her though at least to her, in her opinion, either she doesn’t think he’s a creep and likes him being there or puts on a better show than I thought she could. Girls who are creep-ed out don’t act the way towards the creeps themselves. They usually shut down and withdraw completely.” Ravus noted.

“Ok mister Psychologist.” Selena murmured teasingly.

“You don’t think so?” Ravus challenged.

“Well...” Selena began before she stopped herself to really think it over before she realized that Ravus had a good point. Ada didn’t treat Cor like a creep. Her smiles and looks and bashful smiles were probably sincere. She just wished she could have seen Cor to see what he was doing or his own body language and facial expression to really say for sure.

“Ok you may be right.” Selena had to admit.

“Darling, could you do me a favor?” Ravus asked.

“Anything,” Selena grinned before Ravus paused the game to turn to her because he really wanted this conversation face to face.

“If I ever “ignore you” or “bore you” could you please, for the love of chocolate and all that is holy, just tell me, like not announce it over a megaphone in a crowded room but just tell me and let me know and please, please don’t try to find “entertainment” or whatever in someone else because all that does is invite problems and gets more people involved in something they have no right being involved with in the first place. If there is something you want or need that I’m, for whatever reason, am not providing or giving or able to, please tell me so I can at least try to make it right and find a solution, ok? Please?” Ravus pleaded.

“Absolutely and may I request- likewise, I would be absolutely gutted if I couldn’t make you happy and instead of telling me, you started looking somewhere else. Now I realize, I’m pretty basic and ‘vanilla’ and I have no mystery but come on, and I know once we start our family, things are gonna get hectic and crazy, especially in the beginning, but we can work through it, together. Please don’t betray me or embarrass me and shame me by taking a mistress.” Selena pleaded in turn.

“Oh Hell to the Naw, never, you’re all I’ll ever want or need.” Ravus reassured her before leaning over and taking her within the embrace of his arms before laying back onto the throw pillow and having her lay on his chest so he could really hold and cradle her. “Besides, mystery is overrated, don’t ever think you have to be that way ok? I like and love you just the way you are and that’s not going to change. Ever.” Ravus assured her.

“And I like and love you just the way you are too, but I know we’re young and we’re gonna change and as long as we can change with each other and adapt, we’ll be ok.” Selena added with a grin as she rested her chin over her folded arms on his chest and looked at him adoringly realizing she was and would happily spend the rest of her life with him, just like this and relished and really enjoyed the moment of it just being the two of them as Ravus did the same as he reached up to gently stroke her hair before pulling her up himself to kiss her again. Yup, he was never going to get bored of her. Never ever.

 

The next day, Christmas eve, the six of them found themselves at the Bakas house for dinner. Selena and Luna had been pulled into the kitchen to help make the feast while Nyx grinned proudly, watching Luna fall into the fray with ease as she picked up on how to make his family’s specialties. Cliff and Susan had even come from out of state to be there and Ravus was getting to know Cliff and while Ravus had immediately hit it off with Grandpa Jo, Cliff was all together different but _SO FUN_. Cliff was just hilarious and Luna had been absolutely right, he did love Dorian’s parents. Cliff especially and sat between Cliff and Jo on the couch drinking raki, which was Cliff’s favorite Greek drink, much preferring it to ouzo and talked with them, both of them putting their arms around his shoulders as they gave him ‘advice’ on his upcoming nuptuals with Selena and that they needed to set a date sooner than later.

And to Noctis and Ignis’ utter delight, they found that Nyx and Selena had gay cousins and they instantly felt much more comfortable and at ease, falling into a very comfortable conversation with them and quickly becoming friends with them, even though they were older and in college.

And sooner than Ravus realized, dinner was ready and he crammed in with everyone in the dining room where the table had been extended and then added to by another couple of tables to fit everyone.

“So how was the visit with their family?” Sabrina asked as she motioned to Luna and Ravus who were sitting across from each other. Luna and Ravus’ eyes went wide as they looked at each other and then t to Nyx and Selena respectively in subtle horror and silently pleaded with them and shook their heads no subtly to keep them from talking about it and ruining the first Christmas dinner they’ve been able to have in peace in YEARS.

“It went as expected.” Nyx carefully and vaguely answered as Luna and Ravus blew out a silent breath of relief.

“ _How was it really?_ ” Edith asked Selena in Greek.

“ _I’ll tell you all later after dinner, Rae and Luna and Noctis and Ignis haven’t had a peaceful Christmas dinner in a long time and to tell you any more would ruin it for them, we need to show them a good time and accept them into the family with open and loving arms._ ” Selena specified calmly but firmly in Greek back and that satisfied everyone before Susan changed the topic of conversation. After dinner the boys were kicked back into the living room while all the women crowded around Selena in the kitchen to hear how it went.

“ _Ok so they hated us_.” Selena admitted before her mother and grandmothers and aunts and girl cousins all gasped in shocked outrage and made the motion of the cross over themselves before they all fired off questions all at once.

“Oh god, you’re telling them about my grandparents aren’t you.” Luna complained with a pained but accepting expression.

“Yup. They won’t let it go.” Selena quickly answered.

“Ok, before she tells you any more, let me tell you our side ok? Some of my family history.” Luna began as she then became the center of attention.

“Ok so my mother’s parents, are Edgar and Agnes Anders, their family is from Sweden and they are from Swedish nobility and they were in an arranged marriage and have hated each other since day one and have learned to simply put up with one another all these years instead of divorcing each other like sane people. My grandfather maritally raped my grandmother to make my mother because their parents were screaming for grandchildren and they slept in separate rooms before and after my mother came along on separate ends of the house. They used my mother to hurt each other _constantly_ as she was growing up and are both are very passive aggressive, emotionally abusive and manipulative people who wouldn’t know what love was if it slapped them in the face. When Ravus and I were little, _they hated_ _ **us**_ and would only tolerate us once we learned how to sit perfectly still and never make a sound. They hate everyone who isn’t exactly like them. And by exactly like them, I mean horrible, despicable and morally corrupt people who hate everyone who isn’t white, filthy rich, racist, mean and Christian even though I’m pretty sure Christ himself would disown them because they are just _that horrible_. And that is not, in any way an exaggeration, that’s a fact. Nothing is ever or will ever be good enough for them, including their own family, they disowned my mother and cut her out of her inheritance and cut her out of their lives, out of _everything_ , like my mother has no rights, either, legal, lawful or natural towards her own parents because she adopted my brother Noctis, well for a couple more reasons but that was the biggest one. When they die, my mother is not allowed to make any funeral arrangements, not even allowed to speak at their funerals, which should hopefully happen soon because they’re both dying, you didn’t hear that from me but they are and the only reason they have lived even this long is purely out of spite for each other.” Luna explained as all the women just stared at her in horrified, disgusted shock, all of them occasionally making the cross over themselves. “So yeah, they didn’t like Nyx and Selena, the only way they would have liked them is if Nyx and Selena’s last name was Onassis and they were the grandchildren of Ari Onassis himself.” Luna added.

“ _But Ravus defended Nyx and I and he went toe to toe with them_ _even though he and Luna are their sole heirs_ _. And he fought them tooth and nail and told them...”_ Selena began as she retold the account in Greek, but flourished a few, ok several, details to really make Ravus out to be the knight in shining armor and their savior from his barbaric grandparents and all of them started crying and hugging Luna extra tightly.

“You’re part of our family now, you’re _our_ Princess, not just Nyx’s.” Susan specified as she hugged Luna a few times.

“Thank you.” Luna said as she fought happy tears in her own eyes. She hadn’t gotten this many warm tight hugs from family since before her paternal grandparents had gone into the nursing home. Oh this was just heavenly.

Then Ravus came into the kitchen to put his glass into the sink before he was practically swarmed.

“Uh, Darling?” Ravus said with a bit trepidation as he hugged them back awkwardly, having no idea what they were saying but they were crying, but they were smiling at him and squeezing his cheeks and smooshing his cheeks and kissing him and he almost kicked into his flight response, seeing as how he had never gotten this from...anyone...ever.

“ _That’s the man I’m marrying. The man who’s willing to kiss his fortune goodbye if he has to choose between me or it and who has always_ _and will continue to_ _put me first above all else._ _He just bought land_ _yesterday_ _and is even building me my dream house with at least seven bedrooms, one for us and one for each child we will have. It will take time but it’ll be amazing._ ” Selena beamed proudly in Greek and they did another waive of hugs and kisses and Ravus was completely bewildered and overwhelmed but tried not to let that show.

“Please, someone tell me what’s going on.” Ravus pleaded.

“What a handsome husband you’ll make for Selena,” Edith said in English. “When will you be getting married again?” Edith asked as she tilted her head.

“Uh, well,” Ravus started as he looked questioningly to Selena.

“Where’s a calendar?” Selena began as she turned to the calendar behind the current year’s calendar on the fridge and flipped it to the back to the next year after the next immediate one and looked at June.

“How about...Saturday, June the sixth? I would have graduated by May, would that be too soon?” Selena asked Ravus who nodded in agreement and made a note in his phone’s calendar before shooting his mother and his step father a quick text to let them know to mark their own calendars because he and Selena had set a date as Selena’s family discussed it and readily agreed to it as well.

“Good as done.” Ravus beamed when he got a series of happy and excited emoji’s as well as congratulations, in all caps of course, from his mother and a few words of congratulations and encouragement from Regis.

“Hey Jock Strap!” Ravus called out.

“What Beavus?” Nyx called back with a laugh.

“I’m marrying your sister June 6th of not this coming year but the next year after that.” Ravus announced with a proud smile as he leaned into the living room before all the men got back up to hug and congratulate Ravus before getting his glass back out of the sink to toast, sitting him down at the table in the dining room, bringing Nyx too to act like a translator more or less as they sat Nyx and Ravus down together side by side and really gave them ‘the talk’ which embarrassed the crap out of both of them as Noctis and Ignis who had been dragged into this as well snickered, Noctis much more so than Ignis, especially since they both had a translation app that was listening to the conversation and was giving them live translation and thankfully, the more they drank, the less embarrassed they all felt as they both hit the raki _hard_ since all of them seemed to have an aversion to ouzo, not liking the black licorice flavor at all.

Luna drove them all to Dorian and Sabrina’s house after the dinner, following Sabrina as she drove Dorian home, Noctis tried help Nyx get into the house and into bed while Ignis tried to help Ravus get into the house and into Selena’s bed while Sabrina got Dorian into the house and into bed with much more ease since all the guys had drank so much that they were drunk and couldn’t walk straight while Selena and Luna unpacked the back of the Escalade with the remaining presents and put them in a pile since they wouldn’t fit under the tree.

Once Sabrina had gotten Dorian undressed and in bed she went back downstairs and got all of her big bowls out before getting the hideaway bed in the couch for Noctis and Ignis to sleep on set up and ready for them. Once that was done she got her bottle of Ibuprofen out and took out ten pills and gave Luna and Selena two pills each and had them pick out which flavors of Gatorade they thought Nyx and Ravus would like respectively before Luna picked out what she knew Noctis and Ignis would prefer as well.

Noctis and Ignis had used their privacy as the girls were in the kitchen and got dressed in their pajamas and got into bed, Noctis with much more groaning than Ignis did. Luna peeked into the living room to make sure her brothers were in bed before coming and putting a large bowl, a washcloth, a bottle of Gatorade and two Ibuprofen on top of the lid of the Gatorade next to each of them before kissing each of them on the forehead sweetly and making sure they were tucked into bed. Luna and Selena both hugged Sabrina tightly before they too went dutifully up stairs, each of them carrying their large bowl, a wash cloth, two Ibuprofen and a bottle of Gatorade.

“There’s my bea-youuu-utiful wife,” Nyx grinned as he fought to keep his eyes open when he saw Luna come into the room and Luna couldn’t help but snicker, at least he was a happy drunk, if not talkative, him and Ravus both practically spilled their hearts out to each other on the way there and Selena had recorded it all from the front seat while Luna drove. “Come here, I -I gotta...tell youuu a (hiccup) secret...” Nyx said as he gestured for her to come closer to him.

“Hang on Baby, let me get dressed.” Luna playacted as she got into her overnight bag and got dressed in her flannel pajamas and got ready for bed.

“But it’sss important!” Nyx argued.

“What is it?” Luna asked as she came over and knelt by the bed so that she was kind of eye level with him.

“I love you,” Nyx professed earnestly in the loudest whisper possible.

“That’s not really a secret.” Luna giggled.

“No, the whole, whollllee wworld neeeeds to knoww.” Nyx shook his head yes. “But that’s..that’s not the secret...” Nyx continued as he tried to go from shaking his head no to shaking his head yes and instead did a circle motion which Luna found hilarious.

“Then what’s the secret?” Luna asked before Nyx farted, really loud before sighing in relief as Luna cracked up and nearly fell over as she started laughing really hard.

“Oh my god,” Luna snickered as she shook her head before she grabbed her toothbrush to go brush her teeth before bed.

“Wait!” Nyx called after her.

“I gotta brush my teeth,” Luna said.

“But! But I didn’t tell you..the secre-secret.” Nyx complained.

“Then tell me! What’s the secret?” Luna asked.

“You gotta come, come to me,” Nyx repeated earnestly.

Luna huffed and came over and bet over so that her face was close to his.

“What’s the secret Nyx?” Luna asked patiently before Nyx grabbed her and pulled her down into the bed with him before peppering her face with kisses as she cackled in laughter as he rolled over onto her and pinned her to the bed.

“I looove youuu and I’mm gonnaaa maarrry you and have lots and lots and lots of kids and we’re gonna build a houuuse and have a hoooomme and I’m gonna be the happyyyy -iest and luckiest son of a a biatch, and you’re gonna be all mine and you’re gonna be a mom, the best, the best mom ever and I want to build a brick pizza oven in the back, back yard and we’re so close babe! So so close! I want all of it right now! I don’t, I don’t want to wait, you, you can drive, to to the plane place...” Nyx began as he formulated a plan in his drunken head.

“The airport?” Luna guessed.

“Yeah, let’s lets run away together tonight, you can move in with me or I can move in with you, cause yoourr room is big. Vegas baby! We can get married by Elvis!” Nyx suggested and Luna’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as she dissolved into giggles. Oh he was too precious.

“I would have to put my bra back on,” Luna laughed.

“No, your you – have great, like _great tits_ , no, no bra.” Nyx shook his head no before he tried to move down her body and kiss and suck on her breasts through her pajama top which just made Luna laugh harder as she tried to push him off of her.

“Nyx, stop, you’re hammered, you’re not thinking straight and if I can’t have sex with you when I’m even a tiny bit tipsy, there’s no way I’m taking advantage of you when you’re practically shitfaced.” Luna countered as she tried to push him off of her and get out from under him.

“But Baby,” Nyx complained in a whine as Luna managed to get out from under him and out of bed as he tried to grab any part of her he could reach but with his inhibited reflexes he missed spectacularly.

“Don’t ‘but Baby’ me, I will go downstairs and get in bed with Noctis and Ignis if you try anything.” Luna threatened and snickered again when Nyx looked utterly wounded and betrayed as he gasped softly. “Or I’ll have Selena help me move you to her bed and you and Ravus can get it on if you really want to see some action.” Luna vowed.

“Eh, he’s hot, not like the thought hasn’t crossed mee, my-iii mind.” Nyx shrugged and Luna gasped before she got her phone and set it to record. “I didn’t hear that, what was that? I said that if you tried anything with me tonight that I would get Selena to help me get you into bed with Ravus and you could sleep with him and you said…?” Luna baited.

“He’s hot, I wouldn’t say no, I, I have thought about it, don’t...shhhh...don’t tell him. You, you can’t tell himm I, I said, that...” Nyx shushed her.

“Ok, I won’t tell him.” Luna lied as she blushed crimson and turned the recording off before she left her room, meeting Selena in the hallway.

 

Meanwhile at the same time in Selena’s room…

“I hate ouzo.” Ravus groaned as he got into the fetal position and held his stomach.

“You haven’t been drinking ouzo, you had one shot of it and instantly hated it, you have been drinking raki though.” Selena informed him softly as she put the things down next to the bed for him.

“That’s because of Grandfather...” Ravus revealed as he looked off into the distance.

“Oh? What about him?” Selena asked.

“He loves black licorice, they both do, I couldn’t drink it and not think of them, I couldn’t...I couldn’t have them take any more joy away from me, not today.” Ravus explained as he closed his eyes tightly, a pained expression on his face.

“Oh,” Selena realized as she nodded in understanding before sitting on her knees and ankles next to the bed so they were more or less eye level as she reached out and pushed his hair out of his face with her fingertips and smiled fondly when Ravus seemed to relax, his face morphing into one of contentment at her touch. She then pet his head and smiled wider when he outright smiled at her, opening his eyes to look at her happily.

“Are you going to be ok? I’ve never seen you drunk, I don’t know what to expect from you.” Selena whispered, her worry creeping into her tone before Ravus hugged himself tightly, fisting his hands into his shirt at his sides.

“Don’t, don’t worry about me, I’ll, I’ll be good.” Ravus promised and Selena’s heart melted.

“You always are,” Selena cooed before leaning up and kissing him sweetly before kissing his forehead.

“No, no I’m not.” Ravus shook his head no.

“Please don’t talk about the past, you need to let it go, you need to forgive yourself My Love,” Selena softly urged as she leaned over the bed and nuzzled her face with his. “Really it’s ok, you did so good today, you didn’t freak out when my family kept hugging you and kissing you and smooshing your cheeks, you went from being touch starved by your family to being overwhelmed with physical affection from mine.” Selena grinned.

“Ours, our family.” Ravus smiled fondly before kissing her back just as sweetly.

“I’ll remind you that you said that when we’re really planning our wedding and they’re strong opinions clash with ours.” Selena gently teased.

“It’s our wedding, not theirs, you, you need to make sure you’re happy, it’s your day, you, I, I need to make sure it’s perfect, for you, that’s, that’s all that matters.” Ravus insisted. “Don’t let them bully you, don’t let me bully you, don’t don’t give in, don’t, don’t compromise, don’t do stuff just to please them, or me, you try to make them happy but you need to make you happy, I, I need to make you happy. That’s the, important job.” Ravus furthered earnestly.

“Well you’re doing great, good job Rae, you need a promotion and a raise.” Selena giggled and Ravus smiled proudly at that. “I gotta go brush my teeth and get ready for bed, I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere ok?” Selena requested and Ravus shook his head yes and settled further into her bed.

“Ok,” Ravus agreed before she got up and got dressed in her own flannel pajamas before leaving the room and meeting Luna in the hallway.

“Hey, how is he?” Luna asked Selena.

“He’s introspective as hell and keeps trying to bring up the past and torture himself with it.” Selena complained. “But otherwise he’s sweeter than honey. Why, how’s Nyx?” Selena asked when she saw Luna barely able to contain her own laughter.

“Gay for Ravus,” Luna snickered which got Selena to gasp before bursting into a snickering laugh herself.

“No!” Selena gasped before Luna pulled up the recording and played it. “Oh my god, Nyx is gonna die when he sees that. Send it to me before he gets a hold of your phone and deletes it. I thought my brother was as straight as an arrow, but apparently, there’s a kink.” Selena snickered. “Play it again, play it again.” Selena urged before the two of them went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Once back into her room Selena got in bed between Ravus and the wall, after of course, helping him into his own matching pajamas, to keep him close to the edge in case he got sick, he wouldn’t throw up on her trying to roll over out of bed before she spooned him and cuddled with him happily while Luna tried to do the same to Nyx in his room.

But Nyx had not wanted to put his pajamas on, instead tried to showcase his half hard boner and tried to make it harder for her to ride before trying to get a hold of her to pull her to him. Luna had just sighed in exasperation and threatened that if Nyx didn’t straighten up, she was going to sleep with Noctis. Nyx frowned but begrudgingly agreed and tried to help Luna dress him in his matching pajamas but still tried to pull her on top of him suggestively before his hands tried to wander to try to see if he could ‘change her mind’ which only backfired because of Luna’s past with Andrew when he did the same exact thing and Luna had to fight not to hit him and scream or go into a panic attack.

“I’m spooning you, ok, I can’t trust your hands not to wander, besides it’s late, you should get some sleep.” Luna urged as she spooned his back and held him firmly in place.

“But, the best part of Christmas is the present of looove,” Nyx argued.

“Not when you’re shitfaced, good night Nyx.” Luna firmly insisted as she held him even tighter.

“Are you mad at me?” Nyx asked.

“I’m starting to get mad yes, now go to sleep.” Luna answered.

“I’m sorry,” Nyx apologized.

“I know you are, and you’ll be even more sorry in the morning, just go to sleep Nyx.” Luna repeated as she fought her own tears pricking her eyes before they started to fall, hoping he couldn’t hear how upset she was getting as she fought to stay in the moment as her brain had started to flash back to when Andrew would drink and then do the unthinkable horrors to her when she told him ‘no’before she heard him sniffle and start to cry and Luna finally caved and let go of him so he could roll over and hug her and hold her, but if he tried to do anymore than that, she needed to get out of there, for her own sake. She knew him well enough to know that he would be absolutely horrified when he came to his senses in the morning. She knew he was drunk and wasn’t thinking about her past at all, he was too focused on the present and their future.

“I’m so sorry for whatever I did to make you mad and upset, I’m sorry, I’ll go to sleep, I just..I just love you sooo much and I want, I want to show it to you, all the time.” Nyx confessed as he hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

“I know Nyx, it’s ok, go to sleep, please,” Luna pleaded as she finally felt him relax into her, now that he was holding onto her tightly before she heard him start to snore slightly before she breathed a sigh of relief. Ok, it didn’t get nearly as bad as she knew it could get. Hopefully this was the worst he could get when he drank, this she could handle. Barely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I don't celebrate Christmas and never have or will so I'm just going by what I've seen in movies. So hopefully I get it right.


	40. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning with the Ulrics

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 38

 

Christmas morning

 

The next morning Ravus woke up with a headache but not nearly as hungover as he thought he would be and looked at the clock to see it was still really early in the morning. He saw the bowl and the wash cloth on the floor along with the bottle of Gatorade and ibuprofen before he grinned, Selena was so thoughtful to be mindful enough to provide all this. He leaned out of Selena’s hold and tookthe ibuprofen gratefully before he rolled over and smiled fondly when he saw her resting peacefully. Then he worried about what his behavior must have been like last night as he tried his best to remember but his memories were fuzzy and all blurred together. But that didn’t stop him from pillowing her neck with his arm and enveloped her into his arms and kissed the crown of her head. Selena stirred only wrap her arm around him before falling back asleep, taking Ravus with her for once.

 

Meanwhile back in Nyx’s room an hour later, he woke up and immediately groaned and woke Luna up.

“Gatorade and ibuprofen are on the floor.” Luna informed him before rolling over and away from him before trying to catch some more sleep.

Nyx rolled over, looked at the clock and saw that it was earlier than he expected it to be and tried not to hurl as he sat up and took them and tried not to drain the whole bottle of Gatorade but he was just so thirsty. Nyx forced himself to not drink it all, only drinking half of it before he laid back down and closed his eyes tight before he threw his forearm over his eyes as he fought to keep the contents of his stomach, in his stomach.

“Merry Christmas Lunafreya.” Nyx tried to wish her as happily as he could.

“Merry Christmas Nyx,” Luna mirrored, half asleep but still half irritated.

Nyx pulled his arm from his face as his eyes snapped open and he blinked before looking at the back of her head in trepidation. He had expected her to practically be bouncing off the walls Christmas morning and dragging him out of bed to go downstairs to open presents and do their big reveal and she...was not doing any of that. Oh god, he had been drunk. Oh god, he must have been an asshole if she was behaving like this on Christmas morning of all mornings. Fuck. Ffuuuuuuuuck.

“Luna, Baby, Princess, you gotta tell me what I did, you gotta, I was an asshole wasn’t I?” Nyx winced and grimaced as he rolled over to face her before warring with himself if he should touch her or not.

“I wouldn’t say you were an asshole.” Luna began as she rolled over to face him but kept to herself even though they were sharing a twin bed and it was like it was several stabs in the chest for Nyx.

“I am so so so sorry.” Nyx apologized profusely. “Please tell me what I did.” Nyx pleaded desperately.

“What do you remember?” Luna asked carefully.

“Uh, not much, the last thing I think I remember clearly is being at my grandparent’s house and sitting with Ravus and we were getting ‘ _the talk_ ’ ...” Nyx recalled with some difficulty.

“So you don’t remember hanging all over Ravus in the middle row of the Escalade on the way here and telling him you loved him like a brother and then later confessing that you’d have sex with him given the chance because you’ve thought about it and he’s ‘ _so hot’_?” Luna baited.

Nyx gagged and immediately got up out of bed and bolted to the bathroom to hurl and Luna couldn’t help but snicker a laugh to herself. That was mean but that was payback. She laid in bed for another few seconds and winced as he continued to throw up before she dutifully rolled out of bed and grabbed the wash cloth and then some Zofran from her bag for him before going into the bathroom and wetting the wash cloth with cold water for him and passed it to him when he finished and shut the door to give them some privacy.

“How did Ravus take that?” Nyx asked with a wincing grimace once he wiped his mouth and sat on the floor next to the toilet and held his head hands and tried to keep his skull from splitting apart.

“The brother part? Oh he confessed that you were the closest thing to a brother he’s ever had and then both of you confessed that you loved each other, which was so sweet, Noct aww’ed the loudest. You confessed that you wanted to sleep with him only to me, thankfully.” Luna clarified.

“Oh thank god,” Nyx breathed before laying down on the floor and curling around the toilet.

“So that’s why you’re mad at me?” Nyx guessed.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s Christmas morning and last night was a very special occasion for everyone cause Ravus and Selena set a date and it’s our first Christmas together and we should enjoy it.” Luna shrugged off.

“No, no, Lunafreya, don’t, don’t do that, this, don’t bury this, don’t pretend everything is ok just because it’s a holiday, please, please we gotta, we gotta talk and figure this out.” Nyx pleaded as he tried to uncurl from the toilet. “Did I hurt you?” Nyx asked, his greatest fears becoming realized.

“Not physically,” Luna answered truthfully and Nyx visibly recoiled like he just got hit as his heart twisted painfully in his chest. “And it’s not like you got mean or violent like... _someone else_ used to get when they didn’t get what they wanted from me when they were drunk.” Luna confessed lowly and Nyx sat back up to hurl some more. Fuck, it was worse than he thought. He completely emptied the contents of his stomach and wanted to throw all of it up all over again.

“Oh god, how far did I get? Were you able to stop me?” Nyx asked, as he wallowed in his self loathing and remorse. He had to make this up to her, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe he...he...god he couldn’t even say the words in his own head.

“You didn’t get far, thankfully, tried to eat my boobs through my pajama top and didn’t want to put your own pajamas on and I had to threaten to go sleep with Noct and Iggy for the night if you couldn’t get clothes on and keep your hands to yourself, ok I think I did threaten that twice but you listened. I tried spooning you and holding you in place to keep you from trying anything else but I caved when you started crying, but after you cried and apologized, you finally listened to my advice and fell asleep.” Luna recalled with a pained expression of her own.

“Oh god, all that trust, all that work we’ve done to trust each other, and I ruined it in one night. I destroyed it.” Nyx lamented and Luna got down and sat on the floor next to him as they sat down against the wall facing the toilet.

“You didn’t destroy it, you strained it, but it’s not destroyed. Believe me, I can deal with a happy, lovey dovey love drunk Nyx who pours his big beautiful heart out to everyone and even an overly emotional and sensitive Nyx, which is actually really nice. I was just worried you’d get mad at me and take it out on me in anger, because while you’ve seen me at my worst and seen me at my lowest low, I have never seen you drunk and I didn’t know what to expect but believe me, if you had done _that_ , I wouldn’t even be in this house, I would have gone home. That’s where I draw the line.” Luna explained. “But you didn’t go anywhere near that line, so we’re good, we’re ok, you’re a little worse for wear right now, but this is just a bump in the road and hopefully a funny memory, that I’ll use as black mail.” Luna teased gently as she leaned her forehead on his and reached up to stroke his cheek. “This doesn’t change the fact that I still love you, with my whole heart and soul and am going to marry you in less than a year. And now I know, put you in a straight jacket when you get drunk and we’ll be good to go.” Luna continued to reassure and gently tease and grinned when Nyx cracked a lop sided grin.

“Also, apparently, when you’re drunk, you’re perfectly ok and cool with me driving us to ‘the plane place’ which is what you called the airport and fly to Vegas and get married by Elvis, also you want, and I quote ‘lots and lots and lots of kids’ lots three times, which is apparently more than ‘a lot’ and a brick pizza oven in the back yard of the house we’ll build here.” Luna recalled with a giddy grin and smiled wider and brighter when Nyx’s own smile grew.

“You would make one hell of a mom.” Nyx praised.

“Yeah, you said as much last night too.” Luna giggled as she leaned into his touch since he had finally reached up to cup her face too.

“Brush your teeth and wash your mouth before you kiss me please.” Luna requested. “Feel better now?” Luna asked.

“Much, are we ok? Like really? you’re not gonna put on a brave face and smile just because it’s Christmas right? You’re gonna actually enjoy today and not pretend to?” Nyx questioned, his concern clear.

“I promise to be 100% genuine today.” Luna vowed.

“Good, I really am, so so so sorry for last night. Please if I ever get like that again, which I will do everything in my power to never do again, but still, don’t even threaten to leave, just go ahead and leave, my feelings will repair themselves, I can’t risk you ever feeling unsafe, especially around me. Your safety and happiness and comfort comes first, _always_ ok?” Nyx repeated.

“Ok,” Luna nodded before Nyx got up and pulled her up to hug her as tight as he dared.

“I swear I’m going to make this up to you, I’m so sorry,” Nyx repeated again.

“It’s ok Baby, I forgive you, _this_ _ **is**_ making up for it, we’re ok, we’re cool and good, I promise.” Luna reassured him. “Now, let’s brush our teeth, and get cleaned up.” Luna urged as she pulled away so they could brush their teeth and get cleaned up, Nyx got into the medicine cabinet after taking Luna’s Zofran, having it dissolve on his tongue before taking some Aleve since he had thrown up the ibuprofen before it could even dissolve.

Once done then Nyx kissed her with everything he had, holding her face firmly in his hands while Luna wrapped her arms around his waist and fisted her hands into his own pajama top before there was a knock on the bathroom door.

 

Meanwhile a while before back in Selena’s room.

Selena stirred awake and noticed Ravus had turned and was now holding her and she smiled happily at that. He looked so much more at peace when he was sleeping, so handsome too. And he had been so good last night, just really, she could not have fallen in love with a better man. A wicked grin formed on her lips as she craned her had up and started leaving soft and then hot open mouthed kisses on his neck, hoping his hangover wasn’t too bad. But the gravelly moan she got in response when he began to wake up thrilled her and then his hold on her got much tighter before his hands started petting and stroking her back before going down to her ass and he squeezed it as he pulled her flush against him and his hardened length became quite apparent as it was pinned between them.

“Did you want your personal Christmas present first thing this morning Darling?” Ravus asked, his voice deeper and much gravely-er than normal and Selena felt herself grow wetter as she felt his voice radiate into her since her mouth was currently on his throat and partially on his voice box.

“I wouldn’t say no, I just didn’t know if you were still hungover or not and didn’t want to push you, well, anymore than I already am.” Selena answered as she gave him a long teasing lick up the graceful column of his neck before kissing just under his jaw.

“Anything for you Darling,” Ravus breathed as he ducked his head to kiss her deeply until she practically melted into her own bed. Oh she had only been fantasizing about this, having sex with him _in her bed_ for...months. Her hands could not undo the buttons on her top nearly fast enough as Ravus practically ripped his own clothes off and slid her own pajama pants and underwear down before rolling them over and diving under the covers to have her pussy as his breakfast.

Selena could only gasp as quietly as she possibly could before finally getting her top unbuttoned before she pulled the covers up to her neck and reached down to grab his hands, both of which had settled on her waist and hips as her thighs rested on his broad shoulders to pull them up to her now exposed breasts to squeeze those as she did everything in her power to be as silent as she could be. But then he pulled one hand away to finger her pussy and Selena could only reach under the covers to grab fistfuls of his hair as she spread her legs as wide as they could go and canted her hips toward his mouth and grind against his touch. Oh Merry Christmas to her! Already it was way better than last year or even practically ever other year before that. And way faster than she was expecting she came in a silent scream as her whole body tensed before it went slack and suddenly she was panting to catch her breath as Ravus kissed a trail up her body, then he kissed her deeply as Selena practically clung to him and pulled him into herself because she just couldn’t have it end there. She needed him, all of him.

“Merry Christmas Rae,” Selena breathed when they broke for air and he started up an earnest if not quiet rhythm in her.

“Merry Christmas Darling,” Ravus returned before kissing her mindless and swallowing down every little noise that escaped her before he really started to power strokes into her when he felt her body start to tense again, signaling that it was getting ready to peak again. He tried and failed not to grin smugly as he realized he was getting better at reading her and her physical reactions as well as make love to her in such a way as to give them both the most pleasure as possible while also progressing them. When Selena’s second orgasm bloomed within her, she couldn’t help herself and bit down on Ravus’ shoulder to stifle her muted and muffled keening cry of bliss as Ravus did the same as his hips stuttered before slamming into hers, hitting the top of her fluttering cervix before he emptied himself into her, his eyes nearly rolling back and out of his head at the sensation of finding completion in her. Both of them fought to catch their breath as they basked in the afterglow together, Selena absolutely loving his weight on her in her bed and started to scratch his back which had only just started to get sweaty from the exertion.

“Now that’s the best Christmas present ever,” Selena grinned as she pressed soft kisses into his cheek before kissing down his neck and shoulder and kissed her bite mark, thankful she didn’t bite hard enough to break the skin, not even close, but hard enough he would probably bruise, again. It did really spurn him on and it turned them both on quite a lot if they were honest as Ravus nodded and hummed in agreement.

“So how was I last night?” Ravus asked as he tried and failed not to wince.

“You were spectacular.” Selena praised and Ravus lifted his head to look at her strangely.

“I was?” Ravus asked surprised by that.

“Yeah, on the way home you and Nyx had a beautiful heart to heart where both of you admitted that you considered each other brothers and I’m pretty sure it’s a full on bromance between you two because you love each other very much and respect each other for being so good to your little sisters and are practically best friends and then once Ignis got you into my room, you got introspective and tried to beat yourself up about the past again but you said that the reason you hate ouzo is because it tastes like black licorice and it reminds you of your shitty grandparents. But the best part was that when I told you that I didn’t know what to expect from you when you’re drunk cause I’ve never been around you when you’ve been drinking, you said that you would be good and then you hugged yourself and fisted your hands into your shirt to make sure you kept your hands to yourself which _I thought_ was the cutest and sweetest most amazing yet responsible thing ever and I’m just so proud of you for doing that and I nearly pinched myself because there is no other man on earth who is better than you for me. You blow everyone out of the water.” Selena praised and watched as Ravus practically lit up brighter than the Christmas tree downstairs.

“Oh thank god,” Ravus breathed in relief as he hugged her and kissed her again. “I don’t think I could ever forgive myself if I ever...” Ravus began.

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Selena cut him off. “Although I will say, now I’m curious to see just how bad you can get.” Selena purred as she smiled her sultry smile and lidded her eyes and saw something flash in his eyes that sparked something in herself.

“Maybe later,” Ravus answered as he kissed her sweetly as his slightly darker fantasies were given just a little glimmer of hope of becoming realized.

“Ok. Now, let’s just have the best Christmas so far ok? Our first Christmas together and it’s already perfect.” Selena beamed before kissing him again. “Now let’s get dressed and go downstairs,” Selena urged excitedly before they got redressed in their pajamas before leaving her room before going towards the bathroom and hearing Nyx hurl.

“Yeah ok, we can go to the bathroom downstairs.” Selena said as she immediately turned and went downstairs, Ravus right behind her, both of them wincing with every hurl they heard.

“Poor guy, needs to learn his limits or learn how to hold his liquor better.” Ravus grimaced before they came downstairs to find Ignis already up, making coffee while the hideaway bed had been put up and most of the blankets perfectly folded and pillows stacked up while Noctis had taken a pillow and blanket back and was still sleeping on the couch, snoring softly.

“Good morning Iggy, sleep ok on the hideaway?” Ravus asked brightly as he came up behind Ignis and put his hands on his shoulders and squeezed quickly as he pushed him slightly to get to the cabinet that had the coffee cups and got himself a mug and poured some coffee before making it the way he liked it before taking a sip.

“As good as expected.” Ignis answered delicately.

“Folders?” Ravus asked with a face after he took a sip.

“It’s what was available.” Ignis answered as he gave Ravus a sublte curious look. Ravus was a morning person but even for him, he was particularly chipper and even Selena seemed happy and cheerful, must have just had sex or the Christmas cheer must be particularly strong in the Ulric house. But Ignis was willing to bet it was the former.

“Yeah sorry that hideaway bed is awful.” Selena apologized to Ignis before she got herself a cup of orange juice then started getting some potatoes out and cleaned them up before she started to cut them up into small cubes to start to make breakfast.

“Is there something I can help with Darling?” Ravus asked thoughtfully, wanting to help her make breakfast since he felt bad for not helping last night at dinner, he had wanted to help and he had wanted to learn her family’s cooking so he could replicate it for her when they cooked in their own home but seeing as how there was only women in the kitchen and all the men seemed relegated to the living room, he forewent possibly upsetting tradition and instead took advantage of getting to know her family better which had turned out quite fruitful and seeing as how he had come prepared with gifts for her extended family, even more so than Nyx and Luna had been, he felt it had gone over well. Both Grandpa Jo and Grandpa Cliff had absolutely loved and adored their pocket watches and Grandma Edie and Granny Susan had thought his pearl jewelry sets of a necklace, earrings and a bracelet had been gorgeous and had immediately put them on and proudly wore them that evening. And then all the pairs of pearl earrings for her aunts and girl cousins, who had not been expecting gifts at all from him had gone over spectacularly well and they had all instantly loved and adored him which he would have settled for simply ‘like’.

“Yeah. Which of you is better with a waffle iron?” Selena asked before Ravus pointed at Ignis who at the same time raised his hand.

“Bisquick is in the pantry and...oh crap.” Selena realized as she got into the other cupboard to get a big bowl for the batter and realized they didn’t have any.

“Rae could you go back upstairs and get the bowl from my room for Ignis to put batter in?” Selena requested sweetly before Ravus went back upstairs to get the bowl before checking on Nyx’s room since it sounded like Luna and Nyx were still in the bathroom and found the other bowl untouched and got that one before returning back downstairs. Ravus handed Ignis the bowls before grabbing another knife to help Selena by cutting up the onions. Selena watched out of the corner of her eye as Ravus masterfully cut up the first onion as if he was a chef himself.

“How did you learn that?” Selena asked as she gestured to him.

“Oh, Hazel Stevens, she’s a personal chef and when my maternal grandparents got Alzheimer'sreally bad and had to go into a nursing home and had done so before they could really pass down a lot of the ‘family recipes’ she did some digging and research and found boat loads and taught us them and then taught us, and by us I mean my parents and Lunafreya and I how to really cook period. She still teaches, she taught Iggy too, she has a work shop where it’s like master chef in there, all these cooking stations and teaches people how to cook. And while she’s gifted, like, crazy amounts of gifted in cooking, she has a knack for making recipe’s really healthy while still being delicious, she doesn’t particularly like to do it but she does it. But her best work is when you throw your diet out the window and fully embrace ‘lard, butter, bacon grease, froie gras and bone marrow’.” Ravus chuckled.

“Froie gras and bone marrow?” Selena made a disgusted face.

“Bone marrow is, in the culinary world, referred to as ‘God’s Butter’ and it lives up to that name and froie gras is equally heavenly.” Ignis joined in.

“Isn’t it tho?!” Ravus readily agreed.

“I’ve never tried either one. I mean I agree with bacon grease, that stuff makes anything taste good.” Selena shrugged.

“Seriously, tomorrow, we need to go to the store and get some bone marrow and saute mushrooms in it.” Ravus suggested before licking his lips playfully as he elbowed Ignis arm with his own. He was in an exceedingly good mood and playful, yup, he defiantly just got laid.

“That would be quite delicious.” Ignis agreed with a nod before Sabrina appeared in the kitchen.

“Oh my lord it’s a Christmas miracle! I don’t have to make breakfast by myself!” Sabrina beamed happily as she then peered between them to see what they were making.

“What are you making Iggy? Is it ok if I call you that? Or would you prefer me call you Ignis?” Sabrina asked as Ignis added different baking ingredients to the batter to improve the batter for better waffles.

“Iggy is fine.” Ignis smiled. “I was elected to make waffles.” Ignis answered.

“Oh bless your soul. And someone made coffee too!” Sabrina cooed happily as she got a mug and poured herself some.

“Oh, I know what I forgot last night, I forgot to pull this out.” Sabrina remembered as she went to freezer to get a special bag of coffee from the freezer as Ravus and Ignis paused and watched her before they both dumped their coffee into the sink and rinsed out their cups.

“Ha! Don’t like Folders huh?” Sabrina laughed as she started a fresh pot of coffee with the new coffee.

“I will admit, it’s not my favorite.” Ignis began a bit sheepishly.

“Yeah no offense but I don’t like it.” Ravus professed plainly, feeling comfortable enough with her to do so which Selena found it endearing and heart warming seeing him be that comfortable and free with her mom.

“It’s ok guys, no hard feelings, your mom told me you two were really into coffee, that’s why I bought this kind, I’ve never had it before though so I just hope it’s good.” Sabrina reassured them.

“Coffee snobs,” Sabrina snorted teasingly before she paused to drink her orange juice. “Did Nyx stop throwing up yet?” Selena asked her mom.

“Was he throwing up this morning?” Sabrina asked before all three of them nodded emphatically.

“He needs to learn to hold his liquor better.” Sabrina murmured into her cup before Ravus snorted a laugh.

“Yeah, that’s what I said this morning too.” Ravus laughed as he finished cutting up second onion.

“Wow Ravus you’re good at that.” Sabrina praised as she noted the quality of his mincing.

“He’s been trained by a personal chef. His whole family has, plus they’re both _really_ into cooking.” Selena supplied.

“Oh really?” Selena asked rhetorically. “Does that mean I should be teaching you the family recipes too?” Sabrina asked with a light teasing tone toRavus and Ignis who nodded emphatically at that in all seriousness which took her aback a little.

“Actually I would be honored to learn them. It was kinda killing me last night to be in the kitchen with you guys too.” Ravus bravely professed.

“And while you’re teaching him, I wouldn’t say no to learning either, I’m always up to learning new recipes.” Ignis added as Sabrina practically beamed at them.

“Well ok then. Gather around and listen up.” Sabrina began as she took charge of her kitchen and began teaching them and telling them all about the Bakas and the Ulric cooking traditions and was happy when they both took out their phones to take notes as they cooked with her.

 

Meanwhile back upstairs…

“You alive Nyx?” Dorian asked as he knocked on the door.

“Yup, barely.” Nyx answered before pulling away from Luna and opened the door.

“Just couldn’t hold it could you?” Dorian teased and Nyx shook his head no. “You’ll get there, come on,” Dorian invited as he nodded towards the stairs.

“Yeah, Princess, you go downstairs, I need to talk to my Dad for a minute.” Nyx began as Luna gave him a strange look.

“Ok...” Luna slowly said as she squeezed past Nyx and Dorian and went downstairs, casting a curious look over her shoulder before going downstairs, once she was down and out of ear shot Nyx dropped his pleasant smile.

“Dad you can not let me get drunk, at least not around her _ever again_.” Nyx stressed in all seriousness.

“What?” Dorian asked, his confusion written all over his face.

“Dad, her ex, the one who’s in prison, used to drink and beat her and then rape her when he drank, she was scared of me last night that I was going to do that to her, she had to literally hold my arms to me to keep my hands and body off of her. Dad, I can’t, I can not have her scared of me.” Nyx confessed and watched as all the color drained from his fathers face as his eyes got wide before he put his hand over his mouth.

“But you didn’t...” Dorian began.

“No, I mean she said I got handsy and a hard time taking ‘no’ for an answer which to me it way too fucking close oh and she threatened to go sleep with her brothers if I didn’t knock it off.” Nyx implored.

“Does she think all men get that way?” Dorian asked as he started to worry about what she must be thinking of him.

“I..I don’t know. I know her dad drank but never got drunk, and I know Regis drinks but I don’t think Regis _ever_ gets drunk, especially around her. He’s really careful around her and I need to be too, I need to protect her Dad, even and especially from me.” Nyx answered.

“You and I both.” Dorian agreed. “Poor girl, we try to show her that’s she’s part of the family and end up scaring her half to death. We both need to make this right.” Dorian insisted.

“Dad that’s all I’ve been trying to do all morning, I feel horrible because I feel like I just, in one night demolished all the trust I’ve managed to build up and I’m _behind_ square one now.” Nyx confessed.

“We’ll figure it out. Come on, I smell breakfast.” Dorian urged as he clasped Nyx’s shoulder before nodding towards the stairs again.

Once downstairs Dorian pulled Luna aside and hugged her tight. “Sweetie, I am so sorry if we scared you last night by drinking, please forgive us and please say something next time ok? You’re not going to offend anyone or hurt our feelings. And if Nyx, ever, _ever_ , gets out of line you come get me or Sabrina or someone ok? You need to feel safe no matter what and you should never be afraid of us, no matter what.” Dorian murmured in her ear as he instinctively rocked her as Luna relaxed in his embrace as she squeezed back just as tightly.

“Thank you Dad, what did Nyx say?” Luna asked worriedly.

“No details, just that your ex was...the worst kind of scum and deserves to be in prison.” Dorian answered delicately and smiled bittersweet-ly when Luna huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, you can say that again.” Luna muttered sarcastically.

“And please believe me when I say none of us are mean drunks, you can ask Sabrina, your other mom, I’ve never mistreated her, Ulrics usually just get jolly and laugh our asses off when we drink. The Bakas, they get emotional and start crying about how much they love each other.” Dorian explained as he pulled away and Luna had to snicker a laugh.

“Nyx did both last night. He told me that we should fly to Vegas so we could get married by Elvis and that we were going to have, and I quote ‘lots and lots and lots of kids’ and that he wants a pizza oven in the house we’ll build.” Luna related and Dorian barked a laugh.

“Well I agree with the last two. So are you ok? You’re not scared or uncomfortable now are you? I know you put on a brave face but you can drop the facade here Hun, you’re home, you should feel free to be yourself here.” Dorian stressed.

“Nope, not scared or uncomfortable in the least and I already promised Nyx I would be nothing but 100% genuine today, no matter what.” Luna confirmed.

“Good girl, proud of you.” Dorian nodded sagely with a proud beaming smile of his own. “Come on, breakfast should be almost done.” Dorian urged before they stepped back into the kitchen as Nyx was setting the table. Dorian walked past his son to get to the coffee pot before smacking Nyx upside the back of the head.

“Ow!” Nyx complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

“No Vegas.” Dorian ordered.

“Really?” Nyx asked Luna who snickered a laugh.

“What about Vegas?” Ravus asked as he turned to watch the exchange.

“Oh Nyx, in his drunken haze last night suggested I drive him to the “plane place” aka the airport and fly to Vegas to get married by Elvis last night and then move into his bedroom with him.” Luna supplied before Sabrina smacked Nyx’s butt with a clean but old wooden spoon, her particularly favored spanking stick, making him yelp and jump.

“ _Nyx Dorian Ulric, you will do no such thing_ _s_ _, you’ll have a good and proper wedding here at home and I’ll kick you out of the house_ _to sleep in the streets_ _and keep Luna in your room by herself if you were to ever think such a thing again_.” Sabrina chastised angrily in Greek as she pointed her spoon in his face.

“I’m sorry, it’ll never happen again.” Nyx answered in English as Ignis, Ravus and Selena snickered a laugh.

“Plane place? Really?” Ravus teased Nyx. “That’s pretty good, I’ll have to remember that.” Ravus smiled to himself as he finished helping Sabrina and Selena with breakfast before Noctis finally roused himself from the couch at the smell of breakfast, bacon in particular as he came into the kitchen, still bleary eyed and half asleep, rubbing his eyes and shuffling.

Ignis passed a cup of coffee to Luna to pass to Noctis.

“Good morning Noct, Merry Christmas!” Luna greeted cheerfully as she handed him his cup of coffee and kissed his cheek as Noctis mumbled a very sleepy ‘Merry Christmas’ himself before Luna tried to calm his bed head down since his hair was a particular mess that morning.

“Stop.” Noctis complained as he pulled his head out of her hold with a frown as he tried to drink his coffee in peace and batted her hands away half heartedly.

“Your hair is a wreck,” Luna giggled as she was undeterred and kept trying to pat it down.

“So is your face but you don’t see me trying to rearrange it.” Noctis teased before Ravus and Ignis snickered a laugh as Nyx, Sabrina and Dorian frowned at that remark. Selena just shook her head and rolled her eyes as she stirred the potatoes and onions.

“See? And people think they’re not siblings,” Selena noted.

“Coffee is good,” Noctis complimented as the rest of them hummed their agreement as they drank their own coffee while the coffee maker started another fresh pot.

They enjoyed a wonderful Christmas breakfast before they went to the living room where Ignis had hooked up their TV to support Skype so that Sylva and Regis could sit in on it too since they had packed a whole suitcase that had nothing but Christmas presents in it from their kids as well as Nyx and Selena as well as Sabrina and Dorian. Luna and Selena made sure everyone was surrounded by their own presents while Luna kept one particular box aside for last while they all went around and opened their gifts.

Dorian was first and his gift from Ravus was a very nice watch, which he instantly loved, his gift from Nyx and Luna was a bunch of gift cards to restaurants like Olive Garden and Red Lobster and Longhorn. His gift from Selena was a really nice tie bar and cuff links and another #1 dad coffee mug. And then he received even more gift cards from Noctis and Ignis as well as Regis and Sylva.

Then it was Sabrina’s turn to open her gifts, she got a large locket from Ravus that had three sections, the first was blank for her to put pictures of herself and Dorian in while Ravus had Selena help him put pictures of them and pictures of Nyx and Luna in as well. Sabrina cried and got off the couch to hug Ravus tightly as Dorian nodded sagely in approval at that since one of his first gifts to Sabrina when they started dating was a locket too so it was a very sentimental and thoughtful gift on Ravus’ part and Ravus was grateful he had gotten the inside scoop from Selena about her mother and what she liked and their family history when they had gone Christmas shopping together. Her gift from Nyx and Luna was a diamond and pearl jewelry set that was very beautiful and Sabrina was very moved by that as well, Noctis and Ignis as well as Sylva and Regis also got her more jewelry, which she thought was just as beautiful. Selena’s gifts to her mom was another coffee mug, this one was particularly beautiful and extra large as well as an antique broach to put on her winter dress coat that Sabrina absolutely adored.

Then it was Noctis’ turn to open his gifts. His gift from Ravus was a gift card to his favorite music shop. His gift from Nyx was really awesome guitar picks and his gift from Luna was really awesome, leather bound and embossed journals for writing songs in. His gift from Selena was actual music paper to write the melodies of his music on and his gift from Sabrina and Dorian was also a gift card to his favorite music store and his gift from Ignis was a beautiful framed picture of them to put on Noctis’ bedside table. Then Sylva and Regis leaned forward as Noctis opened his last present which was from them. A coupon for a recording session at the best recording studio in the state which Noctis was overjoyed to get and hugged the camera to the TV in lieu of actually hugging his parents.

Then it was Ignis’ turn and his gifts from everyone but Sylva and Selena was coffee, all different kinds, all really high end and they smelled fantastic. His gift from Selena had been actual espresso which he equally loved and his gift from Sylva had been a Keurig to keep in his room, on his bedside table if he wanted it there so he wouldn’t even have to get out of bed before getting his first cup of coffee and Regis’ gift had been a very large assortment of Keurig cups and Ignis had laughed but appreciated the gifts all the same because he did love his coffee. Ravus however had gotten Ignis three gifts. The first obviously coffee, the second however was a certificate for Noctis and Ignis to be in Hazel’s next and most popular and sought after cooking class that was a month long course and coincidentally, her most expensive course and his third was a very nice, very high end and professional set of cooking knives that Ignis’ jaw dropped at.

Then it was Nyx’s turn since Luna wanted to go last. Nyx’s first gift from Ravus was gift cards to go out to eat but at all the high end little restaurants around town that Ravus had taken Selena before and after they ‘officially’ had been dating so Nyx could get experience eating different cuisine to provide ‘research’ for his restaurant and then his second gift was a coupon Ravus had made up to be an IOU of sorts that was for Ravus promising to be an investor and partner in Nyx’ future restaurant with Libertus and then the third gift was also a certificate that Nyx and Luna would be in the same cooking class with Noctis and Ignis and then his last gift was an identical set of knives for Nyx that Ignis had received. Sylva, Sabrina and Luna watched on with tears in their eyes when Nyx and Ravus hugged tightly as Nyx gave his heart felt thanks and appreciation.

Then it was Selena’s turn, her first gift from Ravus was also an older, vintage but absolutely exquisite locket with green enamel on it that Selena got teary eyed since she simply fell in love with it. Ravus however had her wait to open his other gifts until she was done opening the other gifts first. So Selena’s gift from Sylva and Regis was a stunning yet simple emerald jewelry set that she could wear anytime she wanted and it wasn’t so extravagant that she couldn’t wear it out and feel self conscious about it. But she could wear it comfortably and with pride. Her gift from Luna was a really wonderful stationary set along with even more jewelry and a wedding planner. And her gift from Nyx was a candle set from Yankee candle since Selena also loved candles. Then her gifts from Noctis and Ignis was still more jewelry. And then her gifts from her parents were more candles and clothes.Then it was time for Selena’s second present from Ravus, a small box which when she opened it, was a car key. A BMW car key. Which had actually been a last minute gift that Ravus had pleaded with Sabrina and Dorian to get her since they had allowed them to get engaged, Ravus had requested to also ‘start taking care of her’ and that this was the start.

“Rae! You got me a car?!” Selena said as her eyes nearly popped out of her head but the excited giddy smile she beamed practically lit up the house.

“Where’s mine?” Dorian teased.

“You said ‘no’ you said you didn’t want or need it.” Ravus quickly argued in a teasing manner back, remembering very well how he had offered but they had staunchly turned him down.

“Thank you My Love, I’m sure it’s wonderful.” Selena thanked Ravus, graciously, kissing him, semi chastely before practically tackling her last present. The biggest one there, it was also quite heavy, it felt like it was a crate.

“What did you get me Rae?” Selena asked as she undid the wrapping paper.

“It looks like art.” Sylva murmured to Regis under her breath before her eyes got wider when Selena undid the wrapping paper to reveal a large cardboard box and inside it, stuffed with packing peanuts and wrapped in bubble wrap, a wooden frame which she and Luna immediately recognized as how one transported paintings, very expensive and precious paintings. Luna and Sylva inhaled sharply through their noses and gave each other meaningful looks through the TV before their eyes began to water again as they began to suspect what _kind_ of painting Ravus had given Selena.

When Selena finally unwrapped it and opened the frame it revealed one of Victor’s most prized pieces, it had been stored in the attic all this time and when Selena opened the frame to reveal the picture, Luna and Sylva instantly burst into tears as they looked from the painting to Ravus. Selena gasped loudly when she recognized Victor’s signature on the bottom and realized what Ravus had given her before she too burst into happy tears.

“It’s really pretty,” Sabrina complimented not getting why the girls were crying or why even Ravus was getting teared up.

“It’s our dad’s!” Luna said as happy tears poured down her face as she scooted closer to the painting and ghosted her finger over her Dad’s signature. Even Regis, Noctis and Ignis were moved.

“Oh, OH!!” Sabrina said as she remembered Sylva mentioning how Ravus had been with his father’s art and realized what this gesture really meant.

“Oh my God, Rae!” Selena cried happily as she cried and really appreciated the picture, it was really similar to her favorite one in his room, it was just as pretty, if not prettier before setting to sit against the box before moving to hug Ravus tightly. “You really didn’t have to! I love it, I absolutely love it but Rae! Are you sure you’re ok parting with this one?” Selena asked when she pulled away.

“It’s not like I’ll never see it again, it’s coming with you when we move in together after we get married though, that’s my stipulation.” Ravus tried to say lightheartedly with a bright smile as he wiped at his eyes while he could hear his mother all out bawling her eyes out on the TV while Luna did the same as she continued to look at the painting, not having seen it in a few years and had almost forgotten about it.

“Oh my God Rae! I didn’t know you’d be giving her something like that! I need to be there to hug you and tell you how proud I am of you! How proud your father would be of you!” Sylva bawled happily as she nearly took a whole box of tissues and cried into them. Even Nyx started to cry, realizing how much Ravus really did love and trust his sister to give her this.

Then it was Ravus’ turn and he got himself and Selena also a spot in Hazel’s cooking class so they could all learn together. His gift from Selena had been a small collage of them, a picture of Selena when she had been little with a picture of him when he had been about the same age along with the picture that they had taken of themselves when Ravus had given Selena a piggy back ride at Cedar Point along with pictures that they had taken of themselves watching the twins and when they had gone out on dates before and after they were technically ‘dating’ and a picture of herself, Ravus, Nyx and Luna all out to eat together and Ravus got so choked up, they already had such a beautiful history together, he couldn’t wait to see what their future pictures would look like. Selena also got him several journals as well and really, really nice pen set. Luna had gotten him journals as well and Nyx had gotten him, as a gag gift, a gift card for $5 dollars to Theo and Stacy’s which was also the same gift card Ravus had gotten Nyx for Nyx’s birthday which cracked Ravus up the most. Then Nyx’s ‘serious’ gift was a handwritten invitation to be a groomsman before Nyx also gave Noctis and Ignis the same invitations, all of them happily accepting. And then his gifts from Sabrina and Dorian was a #1 son in law coffee mug which Ravus instantly loved.

Then Luna invited her parents to open their gifts, requesting Regis open his own gifts because she wanted the gift that very clearly said ‘OPEN LAST’ on it that she wanted them to open together.

Regis received pocket watches from Ravus, Nyx, Noctis and Ignis, all different and unique but all simply gorgeous. He got an engraved picture frame that had a picture of just himself and Luna right after Victor’s death when the two of them went fishing and she caught her first mountain stream trout with much of Regis’ help that Sylva, Regis and Luna all cried when he opened it and loved it.

“It is going on my desk at work Dearest, it’s perfect, thank you so much.” Regis fawned as he wiped his own tears away. His gift from Sylva was a set of house keys.

“We may make a stop on our way back home.” Sylva giggled as she wiped her remaining tears from Luna’s present away.

“Thank you My Dear.” Regis cooed and kissed her sweetly.

“Ok, my turn,” Sylva beamed as she opened her own gifts. Her first gift she chose to unwrap was from Noctis and Ignis, a locket that had a picture of herself with both of them which she instantly loved and cried when she opened and saw it. Her gift from Nyx and Luna was a yellow diamond jewelry set since Luna knew her mother _adored_ yellow diamonds. Her gift from Ravus being another locket, this time it was an identical one to the one Sabrina had gotten but had an extra page and already had pictures of herself and Regis in the first ‘page’ on the second was Noctis and Ignis, on the third was Lunafreya and Nyx and on the last was himself and Selena. Her gift from Sabrina and Dorian being gift cards to go out to eat.

“You gotta one up everyone.” Noctis teased Ravus as he chuckled.

“Yes I do.” Ravus nodded in confirmation with a chuckle of his own.

“Ok now wait until I open all but one of my gifts to open the last.” Luna instructed her mom who then took the last present and put it in her lap before folding her hands together over it as herself and Regis patiently waited for Luna to open her gifts.

Luna’s first present that she opened from Selena was more notebooks and a stationary set along with a wedding planner of her own which Luna fell in love with. Luna’s gifts from Noctis and Ignis was her own music paper and journals as well. She got art supplies from Nyx, water color pens and watercolor paper and inks. She got another locket from Ravus with just pictures of herself and Nyx inside. Luna’s gift from Sabrina and Dorian was a #1 daughter in law mug which she loved even though she didn’t really drink coffee but she would put her tea in it all the same.

Then finally her last gift which had been to technically herself and everyone else before she brought the box to Sabrina and Dorian on the couch since all the ‘kids’ had been sitting on the floor for them to open at the same time her own parents opened their last gift.

Sabrina and Dorian opened the gift curiously as Sylva and Regis did the same before they opened it at the same time before Sabrina and Sylva let out the most shrill but excited screams that scared poor Charlie who had been chewing on his Christmas bones from everyone. Practically a whole beef femur from Ravus which he was quite fond of already.

“What is it?” Ravus asked.

“Wedding invitations!!” Sylva and Sabrina announced at the same time as they pulled out over two dozen wedding invitation samples so they could pick out their favorite so Luna and Nyx and could order them before everyone crowded around to look at them and pass them around.

“And if you guys see invitations that you want, it’s totally ok to get the exact same ones for yourself, but I doubt royal navy blue is going to be your wedding color, well Nyx and I agreed on royal navy blue and rose gold.” Luna invited to Noctis and Ignis as well as Ravus and Selena as they all ‘ooh’ed’ at them before Ravus and Selena picked one that they really liked but for themselves before looking it up from the company to see if it came in different colors that they liked.

“Ha! That’s funny, Rae and I want light pastel green and rose gold too!” Selena announced before Sylva made a note of that as did Sabrina.

“Oh that’s going to be so pretty!” Luna, Sabrina and Sylva fawned.

“I vote this one.” Noctis announced as he held his favorite up before going over to the camera and showing them his favorite as Sylva went through hers and found the copy of that one in her box and looked it over again as Luna beamed proudly.

“Lunafreya which is your favorite?” Regis asked thoughtfully.

“The one Noctis is holding.” Luna answered. “Well I love all of them but my top three is what Noctis is holding as number 1. What you were just holding as my number 2 pick. And then what Ravus is holding is my number three pick.” Luna specified.

“And Nyx which ones do you like best?” Sylva asked Nyx thoughtfully.

“I honestly don’t care, whatever will make her the happiest.” Nyx answered truthfully with a shrug as everyone ‘aw’ed’ at his answer.

“Well Darling and I really love this one, but for us, in the rose gold so how about you _not_ pick this one for yours.” Ravus answered carefully.

“Let me see,” Sabrina requested as she held out her hand to see his phone since he had brought up what it would look like in rose gold.

“Oooh, it does look stunning in rose gold, we’ll have to make sure the church is available June 6th, .” Sabrina smiled approvingly.

“And Ravus and I already decided to have our reception at the same place Sylva and Regis had theirs.” Selena informed them and smiled brighter when Sylva beamed at that.

“And as you can see so did Nyx and I, in fact we may have booked it at your wedding Mom.” Luna disclosed.

“And I already booked the church.” Nyx added.

“So everything on these invitations is correct, all we gotta do is go- ‘print however many hundreds of these we’ll need’.” Luna concluded as everyone stared in shocked awe at them.

“Is that ok with everyone?” Luna asked Sabrina and Dorian more than her own parents who she knew would instantly approve.

“Well is there anything we can help out with?” Sabrina asked as she realized Luna and Nyx already had the bigger portions of planning a wedding already hammered out and taken care of on their own.

“Um well we haven’t decided on party favors or really some of the more nitty gritty details, like we have a good idea what we want for the wedding cake, we wanted to check everyone’s schedules to schedule a cake tasting as well as get with the caterer to see what’s available before making those decisions because we wanted your input.” Luna answered and smiled when Sabrina lit up at that. Oh good they hadn’t decided on _eve_ _rything_ without her, or without her and Dorian at least.

“I really love this one though.” Sabrina admitted as she held her favorite up which had been the one Sylva had been leaning towards before Noctis had spoken up and was Luna’s second favorite pick, and only her second favorite by a very tiny margin and that margin being that Luna thought it was on the edge of being too ostentatious that it came off as tacky. “They are all beautiful and really, I love them all but something about this one really speaks to me, it’s probably the sparkle.” Sabrina admitted.

“And I will also admit that I love it for the same reasons, I love and adore the sparkle.” Sylva agreed.

“You don’t think it’s too ostentatious?” Luna asked and both Sylva and Sabrina shook their heads ‘no’ adamantly.

“Oh no dear, it’s not like it dripping in diamonds or anything outrageous. It’s fun while still being sophisticated and it’s tastefully decadent and I think is perfectly appropriate.” Sylva reassured Luna who smiled brightly at that.

“And I completely agree on all points.” Sabrina professed.

“Oh my god, that’s a Christmas miracle in itself,” Dorian teased.

“Well then the question is, how many should we order?” Luna asked.

“Well I know if we invite our whole extended family along with our friends, I’m afraid I’ll need about...400 to 500?” Sabrina answered with a wince, not knowing if that number was too high.

“Oh Nyx estimated at least 600 on your side.” Luna blinked in surprise and Sabrina blew out a breath of relief and nodded in agreement with that number.

“Yeah, that’s probably much better.” Sabrina quickly agreed.

“And I’m afraid I would want to invite probably half that number? We don’t have the family they do but we do have a lot of friends, obviously.” Sylva admitted.

“Twelve hundred, got it.” Luna nodded and Nyx let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, he didn’t think they KNEW that many people. God this was going to be a big ordeal. And if he was being honest, that particular invitation was his least favorite because in his opinion it was too over the top, but if this is what made everyone happy, especially Luna, he would happily forgo his personal feelings on it. He owed her after all. And this was a small way of starting to make it up to her. And really it didn’t matter that much to him what their invitations looked like, the important part was that he was going to marry her.

Luna had already started to fill out the wedding planner with the details she and Nyx had already agreed on and set up while she pulled up her phone to the company that the invitation was from and had the order page pulled up and had put in the number 1250 into the order form.

“So are we all agreed?” Luna asked everyone who nodded yes before she pressed ‘confirm’. “Boom, ordered and done, they’ll be sent to the house in six weeks.” Luna announced.

“Could we at least get the stamps for all the invitations?” Sabrina asked Luna and Sylva.

“For the RSVP’s. You sure can.” Luna grinned before she turned back to Nocits.

“Oh and Noctis we could use your favorite as the invitations to the bridal shower.” Luna offered to Noctis who beamed at that. “And we can set that when you guys come back and we can have a nice dinner at our house and sit down and really plan the rest of this.” Luna invited to her parents as they all nodded their agreement to that.

Oh this was going to be one hell of a year, in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't celebrate Christmas but I realize everyone else practically does so I wanted to make this relateable so hopefully I did it justice.


	41. Christmas late mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later on Christmas mourning for the rest of the gang.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 39

 

Meanwhile at Libertus’ house where his parents and his big brother had gathered, he opened his gifts from Ravus which he hadn’t thought he would be getting in the first place but he had happily accepted them from him when they all had eaten at the restaurant the other day.The first was gift cards to all the restaurants Ravus had gotten for Nyx and Luna, for ‘research’ and then the second was the promissory note that Ravus would invest and be a partner in Nyx and Libertus’ restaurant that Libertus literally had to stand up and cheer for and practically bounced off the walls. Then his third was the certificate for Libertus and Crowe being in Hazel’s class. And lastly was another knife set, identical to the oneRavus had gotten for Nyx and Ignis. Libertus was completely over the moon and so he called Crowe.

“Merry Christmas Baby,” Crowe answered giddily as she opened her own Christmas presents with her moms on the couch.

“GUESS WHAT?!!” Libertus crooned excitedly and Crowe had to take the phone away from her ear so she wouldn’t go deaf.

“What?” Crowe laughed.

“Beavus! He got us a spot in Hazel’s cooking course! Like her famous around the world one!” Libertus informed her excitedly.

“Us?” Crowe repeated not quite believing her ears.

“Yeah us! You and me!” Libertus insisted as he looked over the gift certificate again and double checked to make sure his and Crowe’s names were on it.

“Aww, that was really sweet of him.” Crowe smiled fondly before she repeated that to her moms who smiled approvingly.

“And guess what else?!” Libertus continued as he looked at the promise note.

“What?” Crowe giggled.

“He made a thing where when Nyxy and I open our restaurant, he’s gonna help us out and be an investor and a partner!” Libertus announced as happy tears welled up in his eyes.

“He what?!” Crowe asked in shock.

“Yeah! It’s signed and everything.” Libertus confirmed.

“Wow,” Crowe said, not knowing what else to say.

“And he got me knives! Like chef knives! Like they’re professional and ow! Sharp, shit I need a band-aid.” Libertus said as he cut his finger testing how sharp they were and Crowe snickered a laugh. Of course he cut himself on the knives. Sometimes she wondered if Libertus working with sharp things was really a good idea.

“But they’re beautiful. Babe, I gotta, I gotta make him a groomsman, he’s one of us.” Libertus said.

“Ok, well that evens everyone out then, Nyx, Ravus, Pelna and Luche.” Crowe realized. “Cause I have Ada, Luna, Selena and Cindy.” Crowe remembered. “Cause Nyx is your best man and so he’s gonna walk down with Ada, then Selena is and should obviously walk down with Ravus, and Luna can walk down with Luche and Cindy can walk down with Pelna in that order.” Crowe specified.

“Awesome, I can’t wait, and your moms are cool with all that right?” Libertus asked as Crowe looked at them and saw them both nodding along and smiling at her.

“Yeah they’re cool.” Crowe smiled.

“Ah this is so great!” Libertus cheered.

“How about you call Beavus and tell him yourself.” Crowe suggested as she held her phone away from her ear a bit so she didn’t go deaf.

“Yeah, oh did you open my present yet?” Libertus asked.

“Yes, I love the t-shirt, it’s hilarious.” Crowe laughed as she looked it over again. “What did you think of mine?” Crowe asked.

“Perfect Baby, I love it.” Libertus grinned as he got his own shirt that she had gotten him out.

“Now go call Beavus and tell him I said thanks for everything, especially the cooking lessons, when are they?” Crowe asked.

“Ooh, they start next Monday, the first Monday in January, also New Years day! Oh remind me not to get too hammered, I wanna make sure I learn all I can and it’s every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night in January, wow that’s really intense, but hey imagine what we’re gonna learn!” Libertus answered excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be really fun Baby,” Crowe couldn’t stop smiling and she even teared up a little. It felt amazing to have someone besides her and Nyx and Libertus actually believe in them. To the point that they were willing to put their money where their mouths were. She needed to hug Beavus the next time she saw him. And the cooking class was just awesome, it would give Libertus more real world experience and really help round him out as a chef in his own right before he would go into the cooking course at the local college and help him transition better.

“Ok oh wait, I got a card from Nyx and Luna, aww, it’s adorable and a check...” Crowe said before her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

“OH MY GOD LIB!” Crowe screeched excitedly.

“What?!” Libertus asked.

“You know how the other day when Nyx came and he said that we should be neighbors?” Crowe began as happy tears started to roll down her cheeks.

“Yeah,” Libertus recalled.

“And after he went home and we were talking about it and how it would take years to save up the money to even buy a lot there?” Crowe continued. “Well not anymore, Nyx gave us a check, we can defiantly afford it now!” Crowe cried happily as her tears blurred the check in her vision as her mom’s crowded around her and gasped.

“How much is the check for?” Libertus asked.

“A lot Lib,” Crowe answered. “Like I’m afraid to deposit it cause I don’t want you to blow it.” Crowe teased with a laugh.

“How much Babe?” Libertus whined as he bounced in place.

“Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, he wrote ‘to start a life together’ on the memo line.” Crowe cried happily.

“Yeah, we’re gonna open a joint checking account with this, this is going towards the wedding and the house and the restaurant and our family.” Crowe specified. “And nothing else!” Crowe amended. “No splurging this on the guys or pizza or stuff like that, use your paycheck for that.” Crowe added. “Ok you call Beavus, I’ll call Nyx.” Crowe urged.

Meanwhile Ravus was putting up his dad’s painting in Selena’s room, his phone rang.

“Could you get that for me please Darling?” Ravus requested sweetly as he continued to screw the drywall screws into the wall before Selena fished his cell phone out of his pocket as he stood on the step ladder.

“Hey Lib, Ravus is hanging up a painting for me right now.” Selena answered Ravus’ phone.

“Well tell him to hurry up I need to say thank you for his gifts!” Libertus replied cheerfully before Selena giggled and repeated that sentiment to Ravus who grinned before he finished the screw and traded Dorian’s power drill for his phone back.

“Well Merry Christmas Lib!” Ravus greeted cheerfully as Selena got up on the step stool and finished screwing the drywall screws into her wall where Ravus had marked it as Ravus sat down on her bed and watched her carefully, making sure she was steady and wouldn’t be in danger of falling.

“Oh my god Beavus! You did not have to get me all this!” Libertus crooned loudly as Ravus pulled the phone from his ear an inch or two to keep from going deaf.

“No I didn’t but I wanted to, so I did.” Ravus smiled brightly.

“You really mean this though? That you’ll invest in the restaurant?” Libertus asked.

“Yup. I sure do. You’ll just have to give me an equal share in the profits is all.” Ravus clarified.

“Well duh, of course,” Libertus agreed.

“Did you like the knives?” Ravus asked curiously.

“Yeah I cut myself on them already.” Libertus laughed which got Ravus to bark a laugh too.

“You didn’t loose a finger or anything did you? You’re not calling me from the ER are you?” Ravus teased.

“Nah, I was just being an idiot.” Libertus waived off. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you’d like to be my groomsman, you could walk Selena down the aisle, well before you do at your own wedding.” Libertus offered.

“Only if you’ll agree to be mine too,Selena has A LOT of family and lots of cousins that all practically demanded to be bridesmaids last night, I think she’s up to like 30 bridesmaids.” Ravus said.

“Don’t jinx it Rae,” Selena muttered warning-ly as she finished sinking the screw.

“Hell yeah! Can’t wait!” Libertus readily agreed.

“Awesome, well then it’s settled, now will you be able to get time off to make it to the class?” Ravus remembered.

“Yeah, that shouldn’t be a problem.” Libertus grinned. “I’m pretty sure everyone will be happy to have me go learn what the hell I’m doin in the kitchen instead of winging it like I did the first week I was there.” Libertus laughed.

“Awesome, well I’ll see you in class before I see you at school, I gotta go and hang this painting unless you wanted to talk to Selena,” Ravus said as he stood.

“Yeah sure,” Libertus agreed before Selena got off the stool, Ravus placing a steadying hand on her as she did so before handing the phone back and getting the painting and hanging it carefully on the wall as Selena got back on the phone with Libertus.

“You got engaged to one hell of a guy girl.” Libertus praised which got Selena to laugh.

“I did didn’t I. I should probably tell you he gave me one of his dad’s paintings for Christmas, that’s what he’s doing is hanging it up in my room.” Selena informed Libertus proudly.

“Wow really? Wasn’t his dad like really famous for that or something?” Libertus recalled.

“He was, and this is my favorite work that I’ve seen so far, I haven’t seen them all yet but I’ve seen a couple dozen or so. I’ll have to get you guys to come into my room to see it the next time you’re over.” Selena invited.

“Aw, that’s really sweet Selena,” Libertus gushed.

“Yeah it is, everything ok otherwise?” Selena asked.

“Yeah, great, Beavus got me some chef knives, and I, like a jackass tested them with my finger, sliced myself. Not bad, I won’t need stitches, just a few band-aids.” Libertus admitted and chuckled when Selena snorted a laugh.

“Well I’m happy you liked them, Ravus had me help him pick them out. And he got himself a set too. So make sure to bring them to class, Hazel will be impressed and really teach you how to use them and you know, _not_ cut yourself with them.” Selena gently teased.

“I’ll make sure to remember that.” Libertus nodded.

“Thanks for reminding him, that completely slipped my mind.” Ravus admitted once he was done and took a step back and admired his handy work. It did look great in her room and if it brought a smile to her face every time she saw it, then it would serve it’s purpose.

“Hey Jock Strap!” Ravus called out.

“What?” Nyx called back.

“Make sure you bring those knives to class.” Ravus reminded Nyx since Nyx and Luna were in Nyx’s room talking to Crowe.

“Ok,” Nyx answered before he went back to talking with Crowe on the phone as all three of them got choked up.

“It’s up!” Selena announced before everyone came into her room to see it. Dorian grinned and got his power drill and step ladder back as they all sat on Selena’s bed to look at the picture on the opposite wall, a wistful sigh leaving all the girls as they sat and appreciated just how pretty the picture really was before Ravus’ phone went off, a text from Luche.

‘Merry Christmas Ravus’ Luche texted first.

‘Merry Christmas Luche’ Ravus texted a grin.

‘how did Selena like the painting?’ Luche asked considering he had helped Ravus pick it out for Selena as he and Ravus had gone through all of Ravus’ father’s paintings in the attic a month earlier.

‘SHE LOVES IT’ Ravus texted back with a giddy smile. ‘Libertus cut himself on his knives already, hopefully you didn’t, I know you’re probably not going to go into the restaurant with them but everyone should have good kitchen knives and everyone should learn how to cook so hopefully you and Ada can join us in class’ Ravus added.

‘Hopefully, I think it will help if I learn how to cook all the food she likes especially if I like it too.’ Luche texted.

“Who are you texting?” Luna asked curiously Ravus curiously.

“Lu, making sure him and Smol can make the class.” Ravus answered.

“So who all did you get spots in the class for?” Luna asked.

“Um, Darling and I obviously, you and Jock Strap, Obnoxious and Specs, Lu and Smol and Lib and Grouchy Pants.” Ravus listed off.

“Wow, you went all out this year.” Luna appraised before an idea struck her and she got her own phone out to text Crowe.

‘Hey so I have AN IDEA.’ Luna baited.

‘TELL ME’ Crowe texted back.

‘Well since Beavus got the gang, like you and Lib, Luche and Ada, myself and Nyx and obviously Beavus and Selena as well as Noctis and Ignis, I was wondering if it would be a bad idea to tell a certain Lion about the class too, maybe him and Gladio because I know they’re tight and Lion could learn how to cook for a certain someone who might be feeling homesick if her citizenship comes through and her parents go back to the UK without her and she maybe moves in with the Lion.” Luna phrased.

‘OMG YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS TEXT HIM, TEXT LION.’ Crowe encouraged.

‘But the problem is, is this class is EXPENSIVE and I don’t know if Lion has that kind of cash laying around. And this class I’m pretty sure has a waiting list and is always full.’ Luna texted back.

‘WHAT ABOUT COUCH THO? He’s still banging her on the regular and he’s friends with Lion and if we can get him to say something to the PERSON TEACHING THE CLASS. I’m sure she, as a favor to Coach, can squeeze them in too. If anything this will either encourage Lu to either straighten up and quit being a douche or might be the breaking point because their relationship is already getting rocky.’ Crowe supplied.

‘let me text Lion and see what he thinks and where he’s at and then if it’s a go, he can ask Coach and or we can.’ Luna suggested before she started to text Cor.

‘Hi Cor, this is Luna, Merry Christmas, I have something for you on Ada that you might be interested in hearing.’ Luna texted Cor.

‘I’m listening’ Cor immediately texted back as he sat on the couch at Clarus house with Gladio as they drank spiked eggnog.

‘So Ravus got himself and Selena, myself and Nyx, Libertus and Crowe, Luche and ADA, as well as Ignis and Noctis into Hazel Steven’s month long cooking class next month, starting in January, since you are friends with Coach Drautos and he’s currently dating her, perhaps you could talk with him and see if there’s a spot available because Ada won’t be able to work the three nights a week for a month that this class is going on for and I know you’d be missing her otherwise. But you might want to get a partner or risk being paired with other single people who take this class too. Perhaps Gladio? The only thing is that the class is expensive, like a few thousand dollars expensive but it would give you the opportunity to learn how to cook proper British food for when Ada is feeling homesick.’ Luna texted Cor and hoped she made it enticing enough for him to take the bait.

‘Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I will definitely look into it.’ Cor grinned.

“Gladio, how well can you cook?” Cor asked casually before showing Gladio the message on his phone.

“Not well but I could definitely use some help learning,” Gladio grinned mischievously as Clarus and Rose turned to look at them from watching the TV on the other side of Gladio as they looked at Cor and Gladio suspiciously and warily.

“Since when are you interested in cooking son?” Clarus asked.

“Anything but Cup of Noodles?” Rose quickly added in clarification.

“What’s going on now?” Iris asked from her beanbag chair.

“Some foolishness I’m sure,” Rose appraised.

“What would you guys say if I asked Gladio to be my partner in some cooking classes, I need to work on...being a well rounded...person and it wouldn’t hurt to learn. And I don’t want to get teamed up with a stranger.” Cor proposed to Rose and Clarus who raised challenging brows at that as Iris was all out blown away Cor would even ask that. “My treat.” Cor added in clarification which really surprised them.

“What cooking class?” Rose asked skeptically.

“Hazel Steven’s month long one.” Cor answered as he fought his growing blush.

“The one that goes over international cuisine? The five thousand dollar one?” Rose questioned.

“Yup.” Cor confirmed with a gulp. SHIT that’s like used car and two to three months of bills.

“The one that’s usually sold out months in advance and there’s a waiting list longer than my arm? How are you going to accomplish that? Especially on such short notice?” Rose questioned further.

“Coach is going out with Hazel, I’m sure if we said something to him he might be able to persuade her.” Gladio supplied.

“Why?” Clarus and Rose asked at the same time in the same tone before it dawned on Rose why they would be interested.

“This is about that British girl at the wedding, the one you won’t tell us the name of because ‘we wouldn’t know her’.” Rose narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as Cor blushed deeper.

“And you,” Clarus pointed at Gladio from the hand that was around his wife’s shoulders.

“You just want to learn this because this will have Indian cooking and you’re just trying to learn this to impress the girl who turned you down at the wedding too, who you’ll probably never see again.” Clarus accused Gladio as he cut his eyes too.

“Everyone needs and should learn how to cook and it’ll impress _every girl_.” Gladio defended.

Rose looked back up at her husband while they had a silent conversation with their eyes before they just sighed in resignation.

“You guys can try. If it works it works if it doesn’t, it doesn’t.At least you’ll learn skills, and I expect a decent meal prepared for us for this.” Clarus warned and Gladio and Cor fist bumped their victory before Cor texted Luna back.

‘I’ll get a hold of Titus and see what I can do.’ Cor texted Luna back.

‘LION IS TALKING TO COACH’ Luna texted Crowe.

‘YOU AND I SHOULD TEXT HIM TOO’ Crowe suggested.

Titus was making out with Hazel on her couch and about ready to score for the third time that day when his phone chimed for a solid minute.

“What the hell?” Titus said as he pulled away from Hazel to check his phone.

‘Merry Christmas Coach! Listen I need a favor, Cor’s gonna request something and I need you to do all you can to fulfill that request. Please. Thanks!’ Crowe texted Titus first before he got a second text from Luna.

‘Sorry to bother you Coach Drautos, so our mutual friend Cor Leonis is going to ask a really big favor of you and I was hoping that there was anything I could do to help persuade you to fulfill that request/favor. Let me know thanks and Merry Christmas!’ Luna texted second before he finally got a text from Cor.

‘I need a favor’ Cor texted Titus.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I’m sorry Baby, I need to take care of something real quick.” Titus apologized before he hit the button to go ahead and call Cor.

“Shit,” Cor cursed under his breath and got up off the couch and grabbed his coat and walked into Clarus’ back yard with Gladio right behind him, also grabbing his coat and putting it on.

“Cor, would you mind explaining to me why Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and Crowe Altius just texted me asking for favors that I fulfill whatever favor you’re going to ask of me? What the fuck is going on that you got them involved?” Titus asked gruffly.

“OK I didn’t ask them to get involved or to text you and I’m sorry if I’m, or they, are bothering you.” Cor began.

“What is this favor? Let’s start there.” Titus asked irritably.

“Ok so Gladio and I need help getting a spot in Hazel’s class next month.” Cor spelled out.

“And you think that I have anything to do with that?” Titus questioned.

“Well if you could put in a good word for me that would be great.” Cor said and Titus exhaled loudly.

“I’m sorry Baby but a friend of mine, Cor Leonis, he’s a United States Marshal and he has a favor to ask of you.” Titus said to Hazel with an apologetic look. “Ask her yourself, you’re a big boy.” Titus said to Cor before he offered Hazel his phone.

Hazel gave him an intrigued look and took the phone from him.

“Hello?” Hazel said.

“Hi, Hazel right?” Cor asked.

“Yes, Cor Leonis right?” Hazel returned.

“Right, listen, um, I’m kind of in a delicate situation and in a bind and I was hoping there was a spot in your next cooking class that I and a colleague could get in the month long cooking class that starts in January.” Cor requested and Hazel frowned in confusion.

“Do you mind if I take this in my office?” Hazel asked Titus who gestured to the room as he tried to not get disappointed and even more irritated that they had been interrupted.

“Am I allowed to ask why Marshal?” Hazel asked as she went to her office and got her binder for her class in January and opened it and looked at her class list and saw how she had it set up.

“Um, well...” Cor stuttered.

“Ok first lets start out this way, are you asking me as a US Marshal and this is government business or are you asking me as a guy who for some reason really wants to get into a class that’s usually booked out for 2 years because I only teach this class three times a year and the waiting list is just _that long_?” Hazel asked.

“Look, are you alone? Is Titus listening?” Cor asked.

“I’m alone in my office, and no Titus isn’t listening unless his hearing is better than I think it is and he’s part bat along with being part fox.” Hazel praised and Cor made a face. Yeah they were definitely banging.

“Ok so here’s the thing, you have a girl taking your class next month, Ada Ardens, I believe Ravus Nox Fleuret got her a spot as a Christmas present?” Cor began.

“She’s taking the class with her, what I believe is her boyfriend Luche Lazarus.” Hazel informed him.

“Right, well, I’m...really interested in her and she’s from the UK and I’d love to see her more and I was hoping that by taking this class I could learn to make the food she likes and get to see her more.” Cor explained and Hazel burst into laughter.

“Oh I see, that’s the bind. Ok, so my question is, if I rework this class which if I do this, I will have to reschedule some other pair for the next class which will mean a loss of income from me because they’ve already been waiting a year and they may get fed up with waiting, you will have to make it worth my while and I don’t know if you’re ready or willing to pay that kind of price.” Hazel grinned mischievously.

“Name your price.” Cor immediately answered.

“The class costs 5 thousand dollars, for you to skip the two year waiting list and for me to move another couple down who might take their five thousand dollars back, I’m going to need 15 thousand dollars from you, five thousand for the class, five thousand for cutting the line and five thousand dollars to recoup the loss of business from the other couple, and its non refundable. I’ll need it in a cashiers check, first day of class which is January 1stat 5pm, the class is from 5-8, Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the entire month of January. You will not be tardy, you will be on time and prepared and mentally invested in the class just like everyone else. So that’s my first condition. Next, my second is this, as a chef it’s hard to get certain exotic ingredients into the country, I want not just a get out of jail free card, but a ‘get away scot free’ card. Where if I’m caught bringing something into the country, not drugs mind you, just food and plants, that not only will I not face fines, I won’t get my produce confiscated and destroyed either and it’ll pass through immigration and won’t get quarantined either. Can you deliver on that personally?” Hazel questioned with an evil grin.

Cor tried not to hurl, fuck, 15 grand. That was a lot and this ‘get away scot free’ card could cost him even more.

“Ada’s worth it isn’t she?” Gladio offered in a whisper when he saw Cor’s reaction and could overhear some of what was being said.

“Deal,” Cor agreed before blowing out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Very well, I’ll need all contact information as well as the name of your ‘colleague’ who will also be taking the class, which, I expect for you to take seriously and absolutely no fighting between yourself and any other class participants, especially Luche. You’ll both be working with knives, I don’t want you to send each other to the hospital or the morgue and I will not hesitate kick you out of class for disrupting class.” Hazel warned.

“Understood.” Cor nodded before he gave Hazel his contact information along with Gladio’s.

“Thank you for your business, see you on Monday.” Hazel said before she hung up the phone before she looked at how she had the class set up and grinned evilly when she crossed out a set of names and wrote down Cor and Gladio’s name, at least she would get some entertainment this next month.

“So?” Titus questioned when Hazel returned with his phone and a smile so self satisfied it only seemed to turn him on more. God he loved all her smiles.

“Favor given, Cor was and is, quite desperate,” Hazel hinted as she handed Titus his phone back.

“What was the favor? If you don’t mind me asking?” Titus asked curiously.

“Oh Cor’s pretty love sick for a girl who’s going to be taking my class and is taking said class just to hang out with her.” Hazel grinned.

“Who?” Titus asked before it dawned on him.

“Oh no, it’s not Ada is it?” Titus asked with a pained expression.

“Uh huh, bingo, he’s paying three times the class price for the opportunity too.” Hazel held up her pinky, ring finger and middle finger.

“What?!” Titus blanched.

“What?” Hazel shrugged. “It’s my class I can set the price however I want it.” Hazel defended.

“No, no, not that, of course, yeah make him pay whatever you want, that’s fine.” Titus quickly reassured her. “But he was willing to pay that?” Titus questioned.

“Like I said, love sick and desperate.” Hazel shrugged again.

“Well first off, thank you for being so flexible with your classes and squeezing him in, I’m sure he appreciates it.” Titus began before Hazel grinned mischievously and leaned forward and captured his lips with her own again.

“Why don’t we see just how flexible I can be? Especially for you Baby.” Hazel purred and laughed when Titus immediately got up, pulled her to her feet and picked her up bridal style to carry her back to her bedroom, kicking her bedroom door closed before laying her down and going for round three.

 

Meanwhile at the Amicitia household...

Cor groaned and sat down on the stack of patio chairs on the deck as he tried not to throw up. Fuck that was a lot of money, it would wipe out his savings in one fell swoop.

“Second guessing it?” Gladio worried.

“Just...getting used to it, she asked for a lot.” Cor winced.

“How much?” Gladio asked.

“Fifteen thousand.” Cor answered and tried and failed not to choke on the number.

“Fuck dude.” Gladio groaned himself as he sat down on the other stack of patio chairs next to him. “Why fifteen?” Gladio asked.

“Five for the class, five for cutting the two year waiting list and five to recoup the loss of the couple we’re replacing.” Cor repeated and Gladio whistled lowly.

“Yeah ok, I can understand that math. I’d love to help but all I got is like a hundred bucks to my name right now and it’s all in my tat jar.” Gladio murmured.

“Is there a way you could write this off as a business expense? Like make Hazel a quote unquote “informant” or something so you don’t have to pay it all personally?” Gladio questioned.

“Yeah that’s ethically very wrong and no. I couldn’t.” Cor quickly retorted.

“Well what if you could write it off as necessary investment for a future cover? Or if you actually open a case with Ada’s name on it and she may know a few gangsters in the UK and that way granting her citizenship in the US could help secure her safety, grant her asylum and the class could count as you keeping in contact with such a valuable asset?” Gladio proposed.

“And my boss wouldn’t take one look at that, see right through it and fire my ass?” Cor questioned.

“It might be worth a shot, we’re talking about Ada, who’s probably the love of your life and you’re going to let her slip through your fingers over a few technicalities? You’re already in pretty deep Bro, might as well go all the way, go big or go home right? And this is going big. Bigger than you’ve ever gone before.” Gladio encouraged. “Oh, if she ever saw or been offered drugs, especially heroin or cocaine or whatever, that might be tied to the Gilgamesh case, you could write it off as that. Anything with his name on it gets immediately approved right?” Gladio questioned.

“No, I don’t want her anywhere near that shit, especially if anyone were to ever review the case, I don’t want anyone to think she was ever involved in anything to do with that asshole.” Cor quickly argued.

“But she’s worth it right?” Gladio questioned.

“Oh she is, I just...it’s a lot to take in and process.” Cor said as he rubbed his face but when he recalled what how much they had flirted the other day and how much chemistry there was between them and how she had tasted when he kissed her at the wedding, it was enough to galvanize him. He was already head over heels for her, time to put his money where his mouth was. He wanted her, he needed her and in a few weeks, when she was 18 he could freely talk about her. And after she graduated, there would be nothing holding him back from progressing their relationship as far as he could, as far as she wanted it to go. And once she moved in with him, hell once they went out, once she was his, he’d never let her go. He would do everything in his power to make her happy because she already made him happier than he had ever been.

“Good and processed now?” Gladio asked with a knowing grin when he saw Cor’s face change into a fond grin.

“Good and processed. I’m gonna need more eggnog.” Cor nodded as they got up and went back in the house.

“And?” Rose questioned from the kitchen as she started to make lunch.

“Got in, I’ll be picking up Gladio at four on every Monday, Wednesday and Friday in January.” Cor informed her proudly.

“Hazel is getting soft.” Rose chuckled to herself. “Well congrats, and you better be passing what you’re learning on to me because I’ve always wanted to take that particular class but we’ve never had the money to.” Rose admitted.

“Hear that? Make sure you’re paying attention for your mom.” Cor relegated to Gladio who nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile back in Selena’s room Sabrina had brought the two thick envelopes that were ‘gifts’ from Ravus and Luna’s grandparents that had gotten looked over and forgotten under the tree and brought them with her when Selena said the painting was up and handed them to Luna and Ravus when she came in the room.

“You forgot these,” Sabrina said when she passed them to Ravus and Luna who heaved a tired sigh and took them from her.

“Thanks,” Ravus and Luna muttered as they begrudgingly opened them before they gasped softly and their eyes went wide when they took out the paperwork inside the envelopes and looked it over.

“What?” Sabrina asked before Ravus looked at Luna and they both erupted into laughter. “What’s so funny?” Sabrina asked as she chuckled because their laughter was contagious.

“Look at the numbers! That’s fate and destiny if I ever saw it.” Luna said as she pointed to the number on her page and looked at Ravus’ and pointed it out.

“Oh my god, ok, so you know how we picked out the lots to build our houses on? And we chose two lots side by side so we could be neighbors but they were already bought? Yeah, our grandparents bought them for us. Like the EXACT lots we wanted.” Luna said as she showed Sabrina her paperwork and pointed to it which did make Sabrina giggle.

“So Merry Christmas Darling, you’re getting to build your dream house on the lots you wanted after all.” Ravus beamed before kissing Selena sweetly as he held her close from the side as they all sat side by side on her bed.

“That’s really uncanny, honestly the odds of this happening are astronomical.” Selena giggled as she pulled away before she looked at the paperwork and shook her head. Part of her wanted to build the majority of her house right on this lot. Mostly out of spite for his grandparents.

“You know Luna, if you guys built your house mostly on 353 and we did the same on 352, I’ll bet we could build a nice little walkway straight from your house to mine like a side door connecting my kitchen to yours or something.” Selena suggested as Luna’s eyes lit up at that and looked to Nyx who nodded his agreement with that idea.

Oh they couldn’t wait until the day when all these dreams became reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, finally, we found out why Cal was laughing so hard. Tada! Ravus and Selena get to be next door neighbors to Nyx and Luna after all. IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT.


	42. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting the new year with some JUSTICE

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 40

 

On the day after Christmas, Cor took a deep breath as he finished filling out the form. He felt absolutely sick. But he was desperate, so desperate he was doing this. Falsifying paperwork and about to lie to his boss’ face. Something he had never done before and worried his boss could see right through him.

He got the bottle of whiskey he kept in the drawer and poured a shot into his morning coffee before gulping it down to keep his nerves from frying any more than they already were, he wiped the beginnings of sweat off his brow and tried to prepare himself for whatever outcome would happen.

Plan A- if his boss blinked and signed off, then it that would be amazing and this would just be a forgotten asterisk in the case.

Plan B- If his boss saw through it, he could get reprimanded, possibly fired and he’d have to drain his savings.

Now or never.

Cor closed the folder and got up and bravely walked to his boss’ office.

“Whatcha got for me Cor?” Clint asked as he chanced a glance up at Cor in the doorway.

“A lead on the Gilgamesh case.” Cor answered as he came forward and presented the folder to his boss and took a seat on the other side of his boss’ desk and forced his knees from bouncing while forcing his frame to relax. He had to play this cool. Clint’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the form as well as the other paperwork and the picture of Ada- Cor had taken discretely of her at work. And then his lip tugged up in the corner into a lopsided grin before looking back up at Cor as he playfully narrowed his eyes before he got his pen and signed off on all of it.

“Usually, I would go against this sort of thing but for you, I’ll make an exception only because you’re one of the best marshals I have and if this pretty little thing can help you in more ways than one, I’ll be all for it.” Clint grinned as he handed the folder back to Cor.

“But, what if she ends up not knowing anything?” Cor blurted before he could stop himself, he wanted to clamp his hand over his mouth.

“Not every lead pans out.” Clint shrugged and went back to his previous paperwork.

“Thank you Sir.” Cor thanked him gratefully before he got up and went to Monica so she could cut the check for him and handed the form to her. Monica’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she blinked but saw that their boss did sign it and just went ahead and printed the check out for him and signed it.

“Good luck.” Monica wished him as she handed it over to him.

“Thanks.” Cor nodded with a polite smile before he got the second form and turned it into immigration.

Cor blew out the biggest breath of relief when he sat down and rubbed is hand down his face. He couldn’t believe that worked. That shouldn’t have worked.

 

That night however Marshal Withers came to meet Gilgamesh at one of the back rooms at Gilgamesh’s main location of operation. He calmly submitted to the full pat down by Gilgamesh’s henchmen and bodyguards, a small smirk on his own lips as the men looked through the folder carefully before they left with the folder to give it to Gilgamesh. Several moments later that particular henchmen came back and nodded subtly for Withers to follow.

“What is this?” Gilgamesh asked as he pointed to the open file on the table between them.

“Due diligence.” Withers calmly answered. “Is she a threat that needs to be handled?” Withers plainly asked.

“No, she was never in our network, so what is this really?” Gilgamesh asked in return.

“Well, what I found when looking into it- is she’s just the daughter of helicopter pilot and instructor, moved from the UK, she’s a student at Lucis High, she’s a waitress at Theo and Stacy’s and Leonis goes there every day she works. This is the first time he’s ever mixed business with pleasure, Mr. Golden boy finally gets some dirt. When I dug in further, her father was nearing completion of getting the pilots at the base fully trained and is likely to move back to England with his family pretty soon. I think Leonis just fell for her and is desperate to keep her here. She’s his soft spot. The first one we’ve been able to find that we can get at and squeeze. I talked to Walker and he’s on standby and waiting for your order.” Withers reported.

Gilgamesh mulled over that knowledge for a moment. “Tell Walker to approve her citizenship, make sure the check clears because Hazel is family and has always been good and respectful to us. Let’s let Leonis think he got away with this. If he gets any closer, we can use this and her as leverage and he’ll stop disrupting business. Keep her on your radar.” Gilgamesh decided before he nodded for Withers to leave.

“Also, I have something else to report.” Withers added as he paused. “Andrew Izunia has asked for a plea bargin to get parole, he said he’s willing to flip on his dealer.” Withers informed him.

“ _My_ _Empress_ _,_ ” Giglamesh called out in Mandarin.

“ _Yes_ _my Emperor_ _?_ ” Charlotte, the original Charlotte, answered as she came through the other door.

“ _That ungrateful brat I loaned you out to is about to turn on you._ ” Gilgamesh informed her, sticking to Mandarin.

Charlotte huffed a laugh through her nose as a mischevious grin graced her pretty pouty lips. “ _May I please take care of him myself?_ ” Charlotte respectfully requested.

“ _Yes, do so quickly and_ _discretely_ _and be back here_ _sooner than later._ ” Gilgamesh commanded.

“ _Thank you_ _my Emperor_ _._ ” Charlotte cooed bowed respectfully and turned on her heel and left.

“Anything else?” Gilgamesh asked Withers in English.

“No Sir. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice.” Withers thanked him graciously and bowed respectfully and left again with his folder so he could put it back and the papers in it away the way he had found it.

 

On Monday January 2nd , Cor walked into the class early, himself and Gladio being the first to arrive as Hazel finished making sure everything was set up how she wanted and needed it to be and had finally taken her seat on her stool.

“Hi, I’m Cor Leonis,” Cor introduced himself to her and shook her hand as he and Gladio walked up to her station where she had stood up when they entered. “And this is for you.” Cor said as he handed her the envelope that had the check in it.

“Thank you,” Hazel grinned and took the envelope and peeked inside.

“So this _is_ official business, because I thought we agreed on a cashiers check.” Hazel pointed out with a scheming grin. “But I suppose this is just as good.” Hazel shrugged as she put it into the pocket on the inside of her own binder.

“Gun and taser,” Hazel demanded with an outstretched hand. “No weapons in class, you’ll get them back when class is over. If you don’t want to give them to me, put them in your vehicle.” Hazel explained when Cor gave her surprised look.

“Fine,” Cor grumbled as he handed them to her before she put them into the top empty drawer of her own station.

“And you must be Gladio.” Hazel deduced as she shook his hand too.

“Hi,” Gladio shook her hand.

“Well put your packets here in this basket and then find your station, the rest of the class will arrive shortly.” Hazel instructed as she gestured to the rest of the class area and Cor and Gladio put their packets in the basket on her station and then looked for their names on the binders. As they noted the nine stations in a grid, three stations across to three deep. Perfect 9, with Hazel’s lead station facing the rest of the class. And then they discovered that in the second row but in the middle station had their names on the binders. Cor looked over and saw that they got put right next to Luche and Ada and smiled excitedly. While Gladio noticed Noctis and Ignis would be on the other side of him and was incredibly happy and pleased with that and took a seat on one of the bar stools behind their stations as Cor did the same before they both looked through their binders at the class’ overview before the others began to come into the class. The three other couples giving Hazel a check or envelope and handing in their packets before looking through the stations and taking their seats but not before greeting not only each other but Cor and Gladio as well.

Ravus, Selena, Nyx, Luna, Noctis, Ignis, Libertus, Crowe, Luche and Ada then all arrived all together, laughing and chatting and put their packets on the head station before they all turned around and stopped and stared when they saw Cor and Gladio.

Ravus and Selena looked at each other worriedly and meaningfully before looking from Cor to Luche who was staring at Cor and clearly glaring as his hold on Ada’s hand got instinctively got tighter.

“Hey what are you doing here?” Noctis greeted Gladio happily, completely missing the uneasiness between everyone else.

“Learnin to cook,” Gladio beamed.

“Noct.” Ignis said, getting his fiance’s attention as he pointed to the station next to Gladio and Cor’s.

“Sweet! We get to be neighbors!” Noctis smiled brightly as he took a seat on his stool as Ignis did the same.

Ravus and Selena whispered to each other as they took their station in the front of the class on the left facing Hazel’s station while Luna and Nyx got the middle station in the front row and Libertus and Crowe got the right station in the front row with Noctis and Ignis directly behind them on the right with Gladio and Cor still taking up the middle station in the second row before Luche moved Ada to sit on the outside and put himself between Cor and Ada while three other couples took the last row of the class.

Hazel cleared her throat loudly to get everyone’s attention. “Hi, as I’m sure a lot of you know, I’m Hazel Stevens, your instructor and this is World Cuisine where we’ll go around the world in a culinary sense. Now, before we begin, we should go over the rules for the class which is the very first page in your binders. Number 1. This should be and will be a _fun_ and _safe_ learning environment. So absolutely no racial slurs, bullying, fighting, insulting, cursing, roughhousing, threatening, stabbing, stealing, cheating, aggressive behavior and speech will not be tolerated, I will not hesitate to throw any and all individuals exhibiting such behavior out of class, no refunds will be given and you will not be welcome back to class for a minimum of one to five years _if at all_. You will be given _only one warning_. We can not learn about different cultures and food if you can’t respect said cultures to begin with. Also we work with very sharp knives, if you cut yourself there are first aid kits in your stations and if you need stitches- you need stitches and an ambulance will be called. These knives are tools, not weapons, anyone using tools as weapons will be thrown out. And this especially goes towards your own partner, if you can’t work together nicely and respectfully, I will change partners for you or I’ll have the partner join another team. No yelling, screaming or abusive speech or even any of that passive aggressive bullshit. Will. Not. Be. Tolerated. Number 2. Class begins promptly at 5 pm. I realize that a lot of you have jobs and lives outside of this class however, do your best to be on time and if you’re running late, call me and let me know. But here’s the catch, if more than one person is late, and their partners are on time, the late parties will be paired together and the on time parties will be paired together as well. So if you want to work with your partner, be on time or better yet, early. And if everyone is early, we can start early and therefore leave early which is always nice. Number 3. Dress code. No tank tops where I can see your sides.” Hazel gestured to her side where a lot of men’s tank tops, the armpit holes tended to go all the way to their hips. “No flip flops, no open toed shoes period. No shorts or skirts shorter than your fingertips if your arms are resting at your sides.” Hazel demonstrated. “If you have long hair, put it up. No one wants hair in their food. Number 4. No pets except for service animals, and if someone here has a service animal, it is important for all of you to understand that you can not pet or interact with that service animal while it is servicing, because it’s working and it can’t work properly if you’re distracting it. Number 5. I will have special guests coming in to teach different portions of the class and you will treat these individuals with the same respect you do me. You will listen attentively and respectfully participate _no matter what_.” Hazel listed off firmly. “Any questions?” Hazel asked and no one raised their hands.

“Good, now, we’re going to take a moment and get acquainted with our stations, I see some of you brought your own knives which is awesome and don’t worry, if you forget them at home one day, I have enough sets here that it’ll be fine. Now the second page is a check list of all the items you should have in your stations, so I’ll give you ten minutes to find them all, also on those check lists are ingredients lists, as you can see, there are mini pantries on the front of the stations behind you, also we have a walk in pantry that houses all the appliances that aren’t on your stations, dishes, pots and pans and baking dishes etcetera and other ingredients that we’ll use, also we have a walk in cooler and walk in freezer, no locking anyone into any of those. Also I know we have some birthdays this month so on those days, we will learn how to make the perfect cake. And believe me it’s much harder than it sounds. And if anyone here doesn’t celebrate those, that’s fine, you’ll have your own substitute assignments. So get to it, find everything on the list.” Hazel instructed as they all then went through their stations, Ignis, Noctis, Ravus and Luna having already gone through Hazel’s other classes knew where everything was in their own stations and showed Selena and Nyx who checked stuff off before they also lead them to the pantries and walk in coolers and freezers and were the first ones to be done.

Hazel came over and inspected the knife sets Ravus and Nyx had brought and was chit chatting with them as they waited on the rest to finish.

“So I understand that you’re looking to get into CIA and starting a restaurant?” Hazel posed curiously to Nyx with a friendly inviting smile.

“Yes Ma’am, I’ve already applied to CIA, waiting to hear back still.” Nyx answered her respectfully.

“Well that’s why you’re front and center and if you do well in this course I’ll write a letter of recommendation, having already been there myself. I better get a good table opening night of that restaurant of yours.” Hazel gently teased with a bright smile.

“Yes Ma’am,” Nyx beamed.

“Awesome.” Hazel nodded.

“Um Miss Stevens could I have a word please?” Ravus asked.

“Of course, what’s up?” Hazel asked as they walked a little ways away.

“Why is Cor Leonis in this class? I don’t recall him being on the list.” Ravus asked.

“Why do you ask?” Hazel returned as she fought her scheming grin.

“Well you see, um, there’s a situation between Luche, Ada and Cor.” Ravus began.

“What’s the situation?” Hazel asked, feigning ignorance.

“Well Cor has been after Luche’s girlfriend Ada since my mother’s wedding, he’s stalking her, he goes to her job where’s she’s a waitress and requests to be put in her section and spends hours there and it’s _odd_ that he would just show up and be in the same exact class she’s in, much less be in the station right next to her.” Ravus informed her quietly.

“I see, well let me talk to Ada and if she’s uncomfortable and if that’s the case, I’ll change the station arrangement. But otherwise, there’s not much I can do Ravus, he’s a paid client just like she is. Is there anyone who can collaborate with you on this?” Hazel posed.

“Yes, Crowe waitresses with Ada and she’s witnessed all of this too.” Ravus confirmed.

“Ok, I’ll pull them aside.” Hazel placated before she walked away and noticed Crowe and Libertus coming back to their station having checked things off.

“Crowe?” Hazel asked.

“Yes?” Crowe answered.

“Could you come with me for just a moment?” Hazel asked.

“Sure,” Crowe nodded.

“Ada is it?” Hazel paused when Luche and Ada came back to their stations too.

“Yes Ma’am.” Ada confirmed.

“Could you come with me for a moment?” Hazel requested.

“Of course,” Ada confirmed as she and Crowe gave each other worried if not bewildered looks.

“Into the walk in cooler.” Hazel said as she opened the door and gestured for the girls to go in.

“Are we in trouble?” Ada asked worriedly once Hazel shut the door.

“No, not at all, farthest thing from it, it has been brought to my attention that there may be a student here stalking you?” Hazel asked Ada.

“No! What?” Ada paled.

“Well I did notice Luche and Cor glaring at each other and Luche moved himself to be in between you and Cor, and your safety means more to me than their fees.” Hazel recounted.

“No, no, he’s not stalking me, he’s...he’s my friend.” Ada quickly tried to argue.

“More than friends,” Crowe murmured under her breath with a scheming grin which got Ada to look over at Crowe with wide surprised eyes as did Hazel.

“So what is the situation then?” Hazel asked.

“We met at Ravus and Luna’s mother’s wedding,” Ada began.

“I was there,” Hazel confirmed.

“Right well, so you know Cor was the other groomsman and we met at the bar and had a few drinks and danced and... _stuff_.” Ada confessed as her cheeks blushed hard.

“Because Luche was networking and ignoring her.” Crowe supplied.

“And so um, now I work as a waitress at Theo and Stacy’s and he’s a regular customer of mine.” Ada continued.

“A very well paying and tipping customer.” Crowe added with a grin.

“Ok so do you feel threatened or unsafe around Luche or Cor? Because you seemed pretty nervous in the beginning of class.” Hazel noted.

“Well, obviously there would be tension between them,” Ada carefully answered.

“Because they’re both after the same girl.” Crowe interjected.

“But Cor isn’t stalking me, in fact I feel safer knowing he’s here.” Ada professed which got Hazel to blink in surprise as Crowe beamed.

“So in other words, don’t worry about Cor loosing his cool, worry about Luche loosing his.” Crowe advised Hazel with a shit eating grin.

“Very well, ok, pow wow over, and if anything changes, let me know ok? I want this to be a _safe_ and _fun_ learning environment. And you can’t have fun if you’re worried about them fighting.” Hazel repeated emphatically.

“Oh I don’t think...anything...should..happen.” Ada worded carefully.

“We will do our best to contribute to the fun and the safe environment.” Crowe nodded in agreement before they all left the cooler and collectively shivered.

“Sorry, that’s the one place we could talk and not get too eavesdropped on. Thank god for padded bras, I think I could cut glass.” Hazel snickered lowly when they left and she rubbed her forearms over her bountiful bosom as Crowe and Ada did the same which got them all to giggle.

“The cold air indicators are indicating,” Crowe snickered herself which got them all to giggle more.

“I tell you what us big chested girls have it hard.” Hazel snorted which earned even more giggles.

“I know right? Our bras are in only three colors and twice as expensive.” Crowe murmured.

“And they still last half as long.” Hazel admitted.

“Well that’s why you get your boyfriend to hold them for you.” Ada winked at Hazel.

“We know you’re dating our football coach, Titus Drautos, how is that by the way?” Crowe informed Hazel.

“Oh, well, let me just say _Dayum!_ ” Hazel said lowly which got them all to burst out laughing as they all bent over. “Ok you can not repeat this, but God I swear, you can not have a gag reflex dating him and have fun trying to walk after banging him because he is hung like a horse! I swear he should have gone into porn because _god damn_ , is he a great lay.” Hazel confessed which got Ada and Crowe to gasp and softly squeal as they held each other and did a little dance in place and continue to laugh and giggle.

“Yeah we both ship you guys together.” Ada admitted.

“Aww, thank you, yeah when school starts back up it’ll be hard not coming into the school _to have him for lunch._ ” Hazel snickered which got them all to burst out laughing again.

“I dare you! I double dog dare you to do that.” Crowe dared teasingly.

“Oh it’s on now.” Hazel laughed. “Ok, we better get back to class, everyone’s probably worried.” Hazel instructed as they straightened up and walked out of the pantry. Hazel keeping her head high and strutting up to the front of the class.

“Now, today we’re going to learn some basics, chopping, terminology and the like and we’re going to make a few things for dinner...” Hazel began to teach the class.

“What was that all about?” Luche whispered to Ada when she had returned to class.

“Shh, I’ll tell you later.” Ada dismissed with a subtle meaningful look to Cor beyond Luche before looking back down into her binder and did her best to pay attention, stuffing her hands into her hoodie to get at her phone and made sure Luche was paying attention before Ada texted. ‘Leo’.

‘Someone told Hazel you’re stalking me. I had to tell her you weren’t.’ Ada discretely texted Cor. Cor blinked when his phone subtly buzzed in his pocket and he casually got it out and noticed the message.

‘Ravus did, I saw him talking to her during the get to know your stations thing.’ Cor quickly texted back but could see from the corner of his eye Ada stuffing her hands back into her hoodie only a moment after he sent the message.

‘ok’ Ada texted back and went back to paying attention to the class before Cor noticed something. Ravus, Nyx, Libertus and Luche all had their stools very close to their girlfriend’s and fiances with the guys all putting their arms possessively around their girls. Nyx and Ravus especially absentmindedly rubbing soft soothing circles into their fiance’s backs as their fiance’s seemed to steal away into their sides. Cor wanted to laugh. Of if they only knew the truth of the matter. He did not pose any kind of ‘threat’ to any of them. But he understood why they would be like that. Then his phone went off again and Cor excused himself because he needed to take this call. He came back to class much more somber than before.

Then the class started to go through making a nice, easy dinner to ease into the class. Grilled steak, with sauteed mushrooms and onions and mashed potatoes and green beans complete with cupcakes for dessert. After class Cor got his gun and taser back and tried to ignore all the stares coming from Ravus, Selena, Nyx, Libertus and Luche.

“Luna could I talk to you please?” Cor requested once they had all left the building, Cor wanting to stay behind to deliver the news himself.

“Sure what’s up?” Luna quickly came over to him.

“During class I got a call, they found Andrew dead in his cell this afternoon. He was stabbed to death, they don’t know who did it.” Cor informed them.

Luna just stared in shock.   
“What’s going on now?” Nyx asked as he and Ravus came over to investigate.

“Both Ardyn and Andrew Izunia were found dead in their cells today, stabbed to death.” Cor repeated.

“Do you have proof of this? Pictures? Can we go see his dead body?” Nyx quickly asked.

“Uh, yeah...you sure you want to see them?” Cor returned.

“Yes,” Ravus confirmed and Cor just sighed and showed the pictures to them.

Nyx and Ravus both put their arms around Luna, each taking a side as she just numbly stared at them.

“Do we know for certain that it’s him, that he’s really dead and this isn’t faked or a body double?” Ravus asked as his mind raced and his heart drummed hard in his chest.

“I want to see him, I want to see Andrew, I want to see and make sure he’s really dead.” Luna finally spoke. “I don’t care if I have to drive hours or take a plane or whatever I have to do, I need to make sure he’s really dead, with my own two eyes.” Luna firmly resolved.

“Your Dad is gonna kill me but I get it and understand. I’ll let them know we’re coming, we can leave in the morning, meet me at the office at 8, that way we’ll get there by 10 and the coroner will have a chance to do the autopsy.” Cor suggested.

“See you in the morning, thank you Cor, for telling us.” Luna thanked him and hugged him.

“You’re welcome.” Cor murmured back to her. “You guys be safe getting home.” Cor urged them.

“Yeah,” they all nodded in understanding before Cor started to walk away.

“Cor, do we know why he was killed? Was there something going on?” Luna asked and Cor turned back and got even closer to them and dropped his voice low.

“The last I heard, he was going to flip and offer up his drug dealer in exchange for parole.” Cor murmured quietly. “You wouldn’t know by any chance who that would be would you?” Cor asked curiously.

“No,” Luna answered and shook her head. “Sorry,” Luna apologized.

“Ok, see you guys in the morning.” Cor offered before he and Gladio got in his car and drove away. Nyx pulled Luna away so they could get back into the Escalade.

“What’s going on?” Luche asked Ravus.

“Andrew and Ardyn are dead. We’re going to see the bodies tomorrow morning.” Ravus softly informed him before the two hugged.

“That’s great news though right? You should sleep better tonight and every night from now on.” Luche offered.

“God I hope so.” Ravus muttered as they pulled away and Selena came over to them and Ravus quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her extra tight.

“What happened?” Selena asked.

“Andrew and Ardyn are dead.” Ravus informed her. “Nyx, Luna and I are gonna go see the bodies in the morning. Did you want to go home or…?” Ravus asked.

“No, I’m staying with you, I personally don’t want to see the bodies but I’m going to be there for you.” Selena affirmed.

“Thank you Darling.” Ravus smiled bitter-sweetly before pressing a soft kiss into her forehead.

Once they got home Luna snuck away and got back into her safe and got her old phone and found the phone number she needed and copied it and put it into her new phone.

“Hello?” Charlotte answered her phone curiously.

“Lottie? This is Lunafreya, I just...I wanted to call and say thank you...thank you for saving my life, you did it in so many ways and I never got to keep count of the number of times you did, but I just...I just wanted to call and say thank you again. I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again, but um, I just...I wanted you to know how grateful and thankful I am to you. _For everything_.” Luna said as tears welled and fell from her eyes as her voice wavered, thick with emotion.

“You’re welcome, can you do me a favor now?” Charlotte requested softly.

“Yes, anything,” Luna immediately answered.

“Don’t ever call me again and loose my number. If you ever see me again out in public, I want you to ignore me and act like we’ve never met before. Can you do that for me Princess?” Charlotte asked hopefully, keeping her tone soft and gentle as her own eyes watered as her own bittersweet smile stretched on her lips, at least her conscience would be clear as far as Luna was concerned, and at least, she did right by her.

“Absolutely, it was a pleasure never knowing you, I hope you find peace and happiness and they stay with you for the rest of your life, because I know I found mine thanks to you. Thank you again. Goodbye.” Luna offered.

“Wait, Princess you still there?” Charlotte asked.

“I’m here Lottie.” Luna answered.

“Sleep easy from now on ok? He’s never going to hurt you ever again _I promise_.” Charlotte carefully worded.

“Thank you so much Lottie. I’ll never say anything to anyone for as long as I live, thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. Bless you.” Luna happily cried softly as she smiled through her tears.

“Goodbye Princess.” Charlotte smiled sadly and hung up the phone.

“Goodbye,” Luna whispered gratefully as she felt the sweetest relief wash over her as she suddenly felt lighter than she had ever felt in her life.

“ _Wh_ _o_ _was that_ _my Empress_ _?_ ” Gilgamesh asked Charlotte in Mandarin from his spot next to her in bed.

“ _ **The Princess**_ , _bless her heart and soul. No need to ever worry about her, she just called to say thank you because she has class_ _and honor_ _and respect,_ _despite everything_ _that waste of flesh did to her_ _. I just officially disappeared from her world and it’s going to stay that way. She poses no threat to you or me_ _my Emperor_.” Charlotte soothed in Mandarin, one of her native tongues, being half Chinese and half black herself. “ _I’ll miss that little ray of sunshine though._ ” Charlotte admitted freely with a fond smile.

“ _I trust you,_ ” Gilgamesh grinned, taking Charlotte’s word for it as he kissed the back of her hand sweetly.

“ _Thank you for letting me kill_ _that fuck boy_ _._ ” Charlotte repeated happily as she cuddled close to him and looked up at him adoringly as he stared back at her just as adoringly.

“ _Anything for you_ _my Empress_ _._ ” Gilgamesh grinned and leaned over to kiss her deeply before Charlotte shut the light off and rolled back over into his embrace before the kiss reignited a welcome and familiar chain of events. Charlotte was so happy to be back home with him, the real love of her life and Gilgamesh was happy for having the love of his life back and all to himself again just as much if not more.

 

Meanwhile back at the Nox Fleuret-Caelum house Luna found her composure as happiness seemed to radiate off of her. True justice was served today. Now she could really get on and move on with her life and not worry about Andrew ever again. She was free, truly and completely free. She deleted the number in her old phone and deleted the call from her current phone. Finally, complete absolution. She put the old phone back into the safe, this time all the way in the back to get forgotten and destroyed someday.

She left her room to see Nyx and Ravus walking down the hallway to her.

“Everything ok?” Nyx asked worriedly.

“Better than ok, I’m great.” Luna smiled brightly. “We need to drink to the end of that unholy terror though.” Luna suggested with a scheming smile.

“How can you be so sure?” Nyx asked as he and Ravus shared a confused and albeit wary look.

“Because I needed to make one last phone call and what I got was an answer to a question I never needed to ask and complete absolution.” Luna answered cryptically.

“Really?” Ravus asked as he mentally connected the dots.

“Yes, and we are going to take this to our graves and never speak of this to anyone, ever, no matter what and we will take our justice and comfort in knowing that we’re free and move on with our lives and live in peace.” Luna firmly resolved and Ravus mirrored her smile. Nyx however was still confused.

“I don’t get it.” Nyx admitted.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll see that dead sack of shit tomorrow and it’ll be ok.” Ravus offered as he reached out and clasped Nyx’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about the who or the how, just be content with the knowledge he’s dead. We can rest easy Nyx. I know I will.” Ravus grinned before he turned and returned to the living room before Luna pulled Nyx into her room.

“Promise me that you will never, ever repeat what I’m about to tell you to anyone for as long as you’ll live.” Luna urged.

“Promise.” Nyx nodded.

“Ok so I called the original Charlotte myself, I thanked her for saving my life and _EVERYTHING_ she’s ever done for me. And she _promised me_ that Andrew would never hurt me again and that I could rest easy from now on. Which means she took care of him herself. He was going to turn on her and I don’t know who else or what else she is involved in and I don’t want to know and I trust her enough to know she told me the truth. So you need to drop it. We are never going to have this conversation again and you’re going to forget we ever talked about this. And you’re going to take that knowledge that I just gave you and forget about it forever and or take it to your grave.” Luna explained, keeping her voice low and soft but serious enough that only Nyx could hear her as she framed his face with her hands so he would keep looking her in the eye.

“Ok.” Nyx nodded and took her hands from his face and kissed her palms before enveloping her into a hug so tight her back cracked. “I love you, and I’m so happy you got justice Baby, you deserve it.” Nyx offered.   
“I love you too, I feel like I can finally breathe and really free and can rest easy without fearing he’ll escape and exact revenge and we’re safe. Our kids will be safe and our grand kids will be safe and we’ll all be so happy.” Luna cried happily into his embrace.

“Yes we will. I’ll always protect you and love you, no matter what.” Nyx vowed.

“Likewise, no matter what.” Luna mirrored with a bright relieved smile.

 

The next morning, Noctis, Ignis, Ravus, Selena, Nyx and Luna all got back in the Escalade and followed Cor, Clarus and Gladio in Cor’s car, to the prison that was two hours away, Cor already getting clearance for all of them to go into the prison. Cor and Clarus escorted them to morgue section of the prison and got the coroner to pull out the drawer Andrew was on as well as the other that Ardyn was on. Clarus and Cor grinned when they saw them both. Selena stayed in the hallway, not thinking she could stomach seeing a dead body, no matter who’s it was.

“Damn he got fucked up.” Nyx muttered to himself as the rest of the guys murmured their agreement to that, seeing dark slashes to Andrew’s throat where his arteries were slashed.

“Yeah, just to be sure, though.” Luna said. “Can I examine him please?” As Luna paused as she reached for some exam gloves.

“Go for it.” The Coroner, Steve- shrugged. Not caring in the least.

“Thanks,” Luna grinned as she put her purse down on the floor and got some exam gloves and put them on.

“Luna, what are you looking for?” Noctis asked curiously.

“Andrew had very peculiar sets of moles on him that most people wouldn’t think to copy if this body was a double.” Luna explained as she took the zipper and unceremoniously ripped the zipper down to Andrew’s toes.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Nyx, Ravus, Gladio, Noctis and Ignis all exclaimed as they jumped back a little as their jaws dropped to the floor and they covered their gaping mouths with their hands before they all collectively shivered when Luna did that and it exposed all of Andrew who was actually completely naked. All of them, except for Luna, gaping not only at the stab wounds but the size of Andrew’s enormously large dick, the largest dick any of them had ever seen in their lives as they all suddenly felt a bit inadequate, Nyx being the most so because how the fuck could he please Luna if that’s what she had been used to before? How did that not break her windpipe? How did that not break her neck period?

“Fuck, kid was hung like a literal horse, Jesus.” Cor exclaimed as he put his fist to his mouth.

“Wait, I see stitches at the base, does that mean it was severed?” Luna asked Steve as the rest of them collectively gasped again and all the guys instinctively crossed their legs and grimaced, all of them making low groaning sounds as very pained expressions crossed their features.

“It was shoved up his ass. Had to pull it out with forceps.” Steve informed them before they all burst out laughing, Luna laughing the hardest.

“Oh that’s perfect.” Luna laughed so hard she started crying, _God bless Charlotte_.

“Now Ardyn, his testicles and penis were cut off, his dick shoved up his ass as his testicles where shoved in his mouth, and...well like father like son they say.” Steve informed them before all of them gasped again, all of the guys just couldn’t help but physically shield their own manhood at that. The groans getting louder and sounding more painful.

Luna just shook her head before she took Andrew’s knee and rolled it slightly to see behind his knee cap. Where a perfect square of moles were before turning the other to see a perfect triangle and grinned when she saw them before she picked up Andrew’s dick.

“Hey! Hey!” They all exclaimed as they all made a motion to stop her.

“What?” Luna said as she twisted her wrist so it faced the ceiling, bending the penis in half, to expose the bottom of his dick where two slices were- like pieces of it were cut off.

“Where’s the moles that were on it?” Luna asked Steve.

“Oh those were actually cut off and shoved in his mouth.” Steve said before he pointed to the large moles next to Andrew’s head as the guys jumped back again to keep them from accidentally touching them.

“Yeah those did fuck with the seal and suction, those things drove me bonkers, well, when my whole mouth and throat wasn’t completely numb from all the numbing throat spray he dumped into me so I wouldn’t gag.” Luna muttered as she let it go and just let it fall down and bounce off the rest of his body as all the guys refocused on her. All of them showing a mixture of outrage, sympathy and sadness on their faces.

“I’m... gonna.. be sick.” Noctis started gagging before finding a sink and started to hurl into it, Ignis going over to tend to him and give himself some distance.

“Yeah I’m thinking this was a bad idea to come here and see.. _.this_.” Ravus admitted as he fought not hurl too as he backed away from the body.

“Well at least we know for a certainty they’re dead.” Luna shrugged as she re-zipped the bag all the way up before she took off the gloves and washed her hands.

“Come here Princess,” Clarus murmured when she was done and enveloped her into a tight hug. “I am so proud of you Sweetie. You did so good and you’re so brave and I know if your dad was here he’d be hugging you and so I’m stepping in for him.” Clarus explained in a low rumbling murmur into her shoulder.

“Thank you Uncle Clarus,” Luna whispered to him as she hugged him back just as tightly, taking comfort and solace in the embrace.

“You are so much stronger than anyone will ever know. I’m so happy you’re safe and happy now and I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay that way ok?” Clarus offered.

“I know you will, I can always count on you,” Luna agreed before Clarus sweetly kissed her cheek and let her go before Luna then returned the sweet gesture herself giving him a happy smile.

“Bring it in girl,” Cor invited as he hugged her too. “You’re a bad ass you know that?” Cor praised.

“Thanks,” Luna answered. “And don’t be deterred by the rest of them, once they see that you can make Ada happier than Knucklehead can they’ll lighten up. You just gotta give them time ok? Don’t take it too personal.” Luna whispered to Cor in encouragement.

“Well actually I’ve been trying to work on her citizenship, I just hope it gets back in time.” Cor admitted in a whisper back.

“Good, that’ll help explain things.” Luna nodded before she pulled away. “Thank you for bringing us all here. It gave us all the closure we needed.” Luna offered.

“No problem.” Cor nodded in agreement.

“Wanna stick around and watch the bodies burn in the incinerator?” Steve offered.

“Hell yeah,” Luna answered and they watched as Steve then pulled the drawers all the way out and moved the corpses to a gurney and loaded them into the incinerator one by one. Andrew first and Ardyn second and the group stuck around and watched as the bodies burned, Selena being able to stomach that sight from a safe distance at least.

“Well, I’m satisfied, how about you guys?” Luna chirped happily.

“Yep.” They all confirmed before they all left and went home.

 

On Wednesday evening Cor just left his gun and taser in the car and was a little happier that Luna and her family at least were much nicer to him and didn’t give him the cold shoulder and were actually really nice to him. And that day they learned basic baking, cookies, brownies and dinner rolls while they roasted legs of lamb in their mini rotisseries.

 

On Friday Cor strutted into class early and laid something down on Ada’s half of the station. Even Gladio was smiling giddily.

“You better not be starting trouble.” Hazel commented from her station as she watched him curiously.

“Nope, not at all.” Cor assured her with a smug grin.

“Okay,” Hazel said a bit disbelievingly and shrugged it off then just like before Ravus and the rest of them walked in together and took their stations.

Ada furrowed her brows when she saw the papers and picked them up before her eyes went wide and she gasped before squealing and doing a little excited dance.

“What? What?” They all asked as they came over to see what was going on.

“I’m a citizen! A good and proper one!” Ada exclaimed as she obligingly hugged Luche who’s arm had been wrapped around her shoulders before she pulled out of his embrace, put the paper down and walked around Luche to hug Cor. Shedding a happy tear or two.

“Thank you so much! Thank you so much for helping me get my citizenship!” Ada cried happily into his chest as she hugged him tight as he awkwardly hugged her back feeling everyone stare at him.

“Guys, he’s been helping me with this for...a long time!” Ada explained to her friends when they stared at her hugging Cor before the realization dawned on them, Ravus, Selena and Nyx all sharing a small weary look though. “I didn’t think you’d get it back so quick!” Ada said as she pulled away to get some distance from him, despite wanting nothing more to stay in his embrace forever.

“I didn’t either, but it did.” Cor shrugged and bit his lips from blurting that he’d actually put it under very urgent at work and by a miracle it got approved and back to him, faster than anything ever had before which normally would have been odd but Cor was so thrilled to have it- he didn’t ask or care about the how or the why. All that mattered was that he had it.

“Aww, thank you so much Cor!” Crowe thanked him and hugged him too before Luna did the same. But Selena rooted her feet to stand right next to Ravus as the two continued to have a silent conversation with their subtle facial expressions and eyes as Ravus squeezed her closer to himself.

“See! I knew Cor would pull through for you.” Luna praised with a bright beaming smile at Ada as she stood next to Cor.

“Thank you for helping her.” Luche politely thanked Cor as the two shook hands, albeit very hard so that they thought it was a contest to see who could break the other’s hand first.

“You’re welcome, happy to help.” Cor nodded when they both gave up and let go. Ravus, Selena, Nyx and Libertus all gave Luche a solemn nod before they turned around and sat down and patiently waited for class to start. They worked with seafood, all the different kinds, from lobster and crab, to clams, mussels, oysters, crayfish to scallops and fish and even calamari and octopus. Except for one pair who’s wife was deathly allergic to shellfish and then Hazel worked with them on how to properly fry chicken which worked out well too. And for ‘homework’ over the weekend, they were given the task of making broths from scratch. When class was done and Ravus took himself, Selena, Nyx, Luna, Noctis and Ignis back home.

“Surprise!” Sylva and Regis greeted when they got home.

“Mom! Dad!” All of them greeted happily as Luna was the first kid to come running into Regis’ arms as Noctis was the first to do the same with Sylva before they all got their chance to hug everyone.

“Can I talk to you privately please?” Selena whispered to Sylva when they hugged last, Selena hugging Sylva extra tightly and did her best not to burst into tears.

“Of course Dearest.” Sylva said when they pulled away and Selena’s eyes started to get glassy.

“Excuse us,” Sylva excused them and kept her arm around Selena’s shoulders as she walked them to her office which was closest private room and shut the door before Selena hugged Sylva extra tightly again and just started bawling her eyes out.

“Dearest, you have to tell me what’s wrong.” Sylva tried to soothe as she hugged Selena back just as tightly as her mind whirled and anxiety started gripping her chest.

Selena then told Sylva about everything she witnessed from the wedding up until that point when it came to Cor and Ada and Luche. And Sylva was understandably taken aback and aghast to hear it.

“Please Mom, you have to help him, I hate to ask but I’m desperate, he’s gonna loose her because he can’t provide for her or take care of her and her parents could move at any minute and I can see how Ada would think she owes Cor now for helping her and I’m so scared of what he could do to her.” Selena sobbed into Sylva’s shoulder as Sylva rocked her comfortingly and pet Selena’s head and hair.

“Ok, help me help him then.” Sylva suggested as she gingerly walked them over to her desk. “Grab that chair and you’re gonna sit right next to me and we’ll see what we can do together ok?” Sylva suggested before Selena pulled back and wiped at her face before picking up the chair and doing as she was told. Putting her chair next to Sylva’s before Sylva reached out to hold Selena’s hand as she turned on her computer before she had to let go and log in to different systems.

“Everything going ok otherwise?” Sylva bravely asked as she quickly brought up the different programs she would need and logged into those as well, her own fingers flying across the keyboard.

“Yeah, never better, Rae’s been amazing, and so sweet and generous and thoughtful and God I love him so much.” Selena professed.

“Oh thank God.” Sylva breathed in relief as she paused and patted Selena’s arm before going back to work.

“Ravus isn’t going to Harvard though.” Selena admitted in a small voice, not knowing if Ravus had told his mother that or not. “He applied for the local college so he could stay here with me since Luna and Nyx will be moving away, he didn’t want to leave me too and do the long distance thing.” Selena professed and Sylva gasped excitedly at that.

“Did he?! Oh that’s awesome, Harvard is overrated and way too far overpriced anyway.” Sylva waived off before reaching out to hold her hand again reassuringly.

“Now, tell me about Luche, what are his strengths, what are his skills?” Sylva asked before Selena told her everything she could.

“Text Ravus and tell him to come here.” Sylva suggested when Selena was done and Selena obediently obeyed and not even a minute later Ravus came into the room.

“Darling what’s wrong?” Ravus asked when he saw Selena wiping the stray tears from her eyes as he immediately crouched down next to Selena and reached out to stroke her face as Selena leaned into his touch.

“I told Mom about the Luche, Ada and Cor thing and we’re trying to help Luche by finding him a job.” Selena answered with a soft proud smile.

“You beat me to it.” Ravus beamed proudly before standing up and kissing her softly before getting the other chair and squeezing in next to them.

“So what can you tell me about the situation?” Sylva pressed before Ravus told her everything he knew including the incident at the wedding that Selena wasn’t completely aware of.

“Ok, that makes a bit more sense now.” Sylva nodded as that realization also dawned and began to sink in and now she could see why Cor being so drawn and staying drawn to Ada made sense, he wasn’t stalking her, he just...really liked her and wanted to protect her too, that was much easier for her to forgive. “But still, I’m going to kick his ass the next time I see him. He should know better.” Sylva confessed with got Selena and Ravus to snicker a laugh. “Ok Ravus what can you tell me about Luche’s strengths and talents?” Sylva asked before Ravus went through what he knew and what he thought Luche would do best with.

“And I understand that you changed your mind about Harvard.” Sylva hinted with a knowing smile.

“I told her.” Selena explained.

“Yeah, it didn’t seem... _worth it_ , anymore.” Ravus admitted as he kept his arm around his fiance.

“Well you made the right choice and I’m sure you’ll be accepted and that will actually work out perfectly because, you didn’t know this, but, there’s an initiative that a lot of the tech companies are doing where they’re paying for their employees to go take classes online as part of helping their employees appreciate in value and so as long as you’re ok with going to the office semi full time starting in the fall, or hell even in the spring and summer if you want, you can do online classes or actually go to the local campus and sit in on lectures half the day and normal work the rest or every other day or however you want that to work and you can get a raise because especially if you’re doing online courses and going to the office, you can get paid for being a full time employee and full time student at the same time aaand…. _boom!_ ” Sylva smiled once she pressed enter into the computer. “Now Luche can too.” Sylva beamed. “Now one of you reach out to him, I’d like to talk to him, privately if at all possible and set up an interview because if I interview him and have him run through the tests before 11am tomorrow, we could get to payroll and then the banks before they both close at noon.” Sylva specified.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Selena cheered as she reached over and hugged Sylva tightly.

“You’re welcome Dearest, happy to help.” Sylva cooed back and kissed Selena on the crown of her head as Ravus quickly texted Luche that he was going to call and that Luche needed to pick up because it was really important.

“Yeah?” Luche answered curiously.

“My mom would like to talk to you about a job opportunity. Here you go.” Ravus beamed before he handed his phone to his mom then got Selena’s hand and led her out of his mother’s office after he put the chairs back in their usual places.

The moment Sylva’s office door was shut, Ravus pinned Selena to the wall in the hallway and kissed her soundly.

“You are magnificent.” Ravus praised when they broke for air. “I am so proud of you for caring enough to say something to my mother, I was going to say something to her anyway but because you did, I know Luche will be taken care of for sure. I love you so much and I am so so proud of you.” Ravus praised as he held her face in his hands and smiled so brightly and adoringly at her.

“You don’t think I overstepped my bounds at all?” Selena questioned as she worried her bottom lip.

“Nope, not at all, you’re amazing and I know Luche will appreciate it. You did good Darling, you did great, perfect.” Ravus continued to praise her.

“Everything ok?” Nyx asked curiously as he came by, having heard their voices.

“Great, thanks to Selena, Luche will be playing on an even playing field now.” Ravus beamed as he held Selena tight to his chest.

“Right on,” Nyx beamed proudly and Selena and Nyx did a fist bump. “Come on, let’s watch the movie.” Nyx invited them before Ravus and Selena went to the living room to hang out with everyone else.

Meanwhile back in the office.

“Hi Luche, this is Sylva, how are you this evening?” Sylva asked politely.

“I’m ok,” Luche answered as he locked himself into his room where it was the quietest.

“So I understand you’ve been having some competition lately and it’s on one hell of an uneven playing field.” Sylva began with a knowing grin.

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it.” Luche huffed a laugh.

“Right, well as it so happens there is a position at Miracle Hospital that just opened up that will not be made available online. However you’d have to come in tomorrow morning, by like, 8 am to go through the interview process and testing that we have but if you can manage to go through it all before 11 and your results are good, that means we’ll be able to come down to payroll and you can get to the bank before they close at noon, do you think you can handle that?” Sylva proposed.

“Yes ma’am!” Luche confirmed as his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

“Awesome, please come properly dressed and bring all the business cards you were able to get from networking at my wedding, which, A+ move, I must commend you for that. That was very astute of you, also bring your own business card so that I can get a look at that as well and of course your resume ok?” Sylva requested.

“Absolutely.” Luche agreed.

“Awesome, eat some brain food, get a good night’s rest and come with your A game tomorrow morning.” Sylva advised.

“Will do, thank you thank you thank you so so so much for this opportunity.” Luche thanked her earnestly.

“You’re welcome, see you in the morning Mr. Lazarus.” Sylva smiled victoriously.

“See you in the morning Mrs. Caelum.” Luche mirrored before Sylva hung up and blew out a breath. God, please let this be a good idea. She sent an email to her secretary telling her what she would need and that she would be needing her to come in early as well and apologized for the short notice before another thought occurred to her, she went back through the system and instead of adding just Ravus and Luche’s name, added Noctis’ and Ignis’ names as well. There, perfect. All she needed was to talk to the boys about it too before a thought occurred to her.

She closed out of everything and returned Ravus’ phone to him and sat down on the other side of Selena.

“Tomorrow morning at 8 is his interview.” Sylva informed Ravus and Selena.

“Thank you again, so so much for doing this Mom, I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds.” Selena apologized a bit sheepishly.

“You’re welcome Dearest, he’s like a brother to you and your sense of family is praiseworthy, that’s for sure. You didn’t overstep your bounds at all but that warms my heart that you would be mindful of that. You’re perfectly fine, no worries Dearest.” Sylva reassured her. “However, you wouldn’t have a picture of Ada would you? I sincerely doubt Ravus would on his phone.” Sylva very quietly requested.

“Sure.” Selena confirmed as she got her phone out and brought up the pictures she had taken of them all at the wedding and sent them to Sylva.

“Perfect thank you.” Sylva grinned as she got her own phone out and texted her photographer.

‘Hi David, this is Sylva, I’m back from my honeymoon and I have a very outlandish request. But could you please send me any and all pictures you and your assistants would have taken at the wedding with this girl in them? Time is of the essence and I will be more than happy to reimburse you for any time you spend getting this done as quickly and as THOROUGHLY as possible. I don’t care if my own wedding photos get pushed back but please, please get this done and taken care of as soon as you can and bill me later ok?’ Sylva texted.

‘Absolutely’ David immediately replied as he then smirked and forwarded the picture to his email so that he could access it on his computer and then put the picture into his very brand new and very expensive software to run facial recognition, set the perimeters of not only Ada’s face but also what she was wearing and how she had her hair and what her dress looked like so that the program would catch any and all pictures of her. Even the back of her head if need be. And then set the clock and set the computer to run through the thousands of pictures he and his assistants had taken of everything. He then got up, stretched and went to bed and let his computers do all the work.

 

Meanwhile across town Gilgamesh and Charlotte were eating dinner at their favorite Schezuan restaurant, enjoying the classic and traditional hot pot with sides of absolutely perfect and authentic dim sum and soup dumplings being Charlotte’s personal favorites, in it’s private dining room with their body guards.

“ _Boss_ ,” one of henchman said in Mandarin as he came through the doorway partially.

Gilgamesh and Charlotte paused in eating and gave the henchman an expectant look.

“Withers and Sommers are here.” He said in English.

Gilgamesh nodded his permission and put his hand on Charlotte’s knee and gently squeezed it, his cue for her to stay where she was and Marshal Withers and Deputy Sommers- who was their inside man and mole in the local police agency under Sheriff Amicitia came in and sat down in their regular clothes and patiently waited for Gilgamesh to finish eating his particular skewer before he wiped his mouth and looked at them expectantly.

“It’s done, he gave it to her tonight.” Withers reported.

“And we have confirmation that _both_ of the Izunias burned to ash.” Sommers added.

“Good.” Gilgamesh grinned victoriously. “Anything else to report?” Gilgamesh asked.

“No,” they both shook their heads.

“Dismissed.” Gilgamesh nodded towards the door and Withers and Sommers immediately stood and bowed respectfully before they left too.

“ _A toast My_ _Emperor and Love_ ,” Charlotte offered in Mandarin as she held up her cup of cherry sake to toast to him. “ _Let there be no more interference with business. And may_ _the rest of_ _your enemies be burned to ash._ ” She toasted before they toasted and drank to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo and just like that, everything comes together and full circle. Did I go too far with Andrew and Ardnyn? well, that's what every rapist deserves.


	43. A Prince and His Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Luche is interviewing with Sylva, Ravus shows off his 'kingdom' to his own princess.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 41

 

The next morning Selena and Ravus got up early and went with Sylva into work at 7 a.m. to offer their moral support to Luche, both of them dressing up in business wear too. Sylva was so proud of them and took heart that they were willing to do that.

They managed to grab breakfast on the way and Selena happily sucked down her Starbucks - the largest possible caramel mocha with extra espresso, extra chocolate, extra caramel and extra whip cream and ate her breakfast sandwich and did her best not to get it on herself.

Once at the hospital Selena and Ravus followed Sylva to her office where Abbey, Sylva’s long time secretary and Kathryn, Sylva’s long time assistant were at their desks waiting for her with what Sylva had asked for.

“I’m so sorry to bring you in so early ladies especially on a Saturday.” Sylva apologized. “Oh introductions, this is my soon to be daughter in law Selena Ulric, Ravus’ fiance,” Sylva introduced proudly to them before Selena came forward and shook both of their hands.

“We’ve met.” Kathryn and Abbey said at the same time with a soft chuckle.

“Oh that’s right you were there when they got engaged.” Sylva recalled. “Sorry, still in my honeymoon daze,” Sylva laughed off.

“Good morning, pleasure to meet you again.” Abbey smiled warmly at Selena.

“Good morning, congratulations again.” Kathryn nodded and shook her hand too, her own friendly and warm smile on her face.

“Thank you, pleasure is all mine.” Selena smiled charmingly.

“They’re here to offer their moral support for the interviewee this morning.” Sylva explained when Kathryn and Abbey gave Sylva curious looks.

“Right, about that, I have everything you asked for _and more_.” Kathryn grinned proudly.

“You are amazing, ok, I’m gonna leave you guys out here while I get ready ok?” Sylva suggested as she, Abbey and Kathryn then got up and went into Sylva’s office with her, each of them carrying stacks of stuff.

“Come on Darling, let’s take a seat.” Ravus invited as he took Selena’s hand and led her over to couch next to the door where they talked for a little while before Ravus’ phone went off at 7:30.

‘How do I get to your mom’s office from the main lobby?’ Luche texted Ravus.

“Come on, we gotta go get him.” Ravus said as he showed Selena his phone.

‘Go to the elevators and wait, we’re coming to you, Selena and I are both here for you. Nyx sends his best but couldn’t get out of bed lol.’ Ravus texted before they walked and Ravus weaved through the hospital to get to the elevators and found Luche looking exceedingly good in a suit and tie with a briefcase.

“Good morning Lu,” Selena smiled brightly and hugged him tight. “You look amazing!” Selena praised as they snagged another elevator.

“You do, you look great...” Ravus praised before giving Luche every piece of advice and a heads up as much as he could as he led the way back to his mother’s office.

“You’re gonna do great.” Selena encouraged as they got nearer to the office. “I’ll be praying for you.” Selena offered.

“Thanks,” Luche smiled appreciatively.

“Mr. Lazarus?” Kathryn asked once she and Abbey and herself walked out of Sylva’s office.

“Yes, that’s me, Luche Lazarus, nice to meet you.” Luche quickly answered as he came forward to shake their hands.

“You’re early, that’s a good sign, I’m Kathryn, this is Abbey, come on, she’s ready for you.” Kathryn invited and turned right back around.

“Good luck!” Selena and Ravus offered to Luche who blew out a nervous breath.

“Well good morning Mr. Lazarus,” Sylva smiled brightly as she came up and formally shook his hand before the door shut and Ravus and Selena were left blowing out a nervous breath themselves.

“So what do we do now?” Selena asked as she started moving her weight from foot to foot as her own nerves frayed.

“We go for a walk, might as well show you around and give you proper tour right? We can start with my office.” Ravus suggested.

“Yes please.” Selena grinned.

“Um, could either of you call me when he’s done?” Ravus politely requested of Abbey and Kathryn.

“Yes of course, you guys will have at least two to two and a half hours.” Abbey estimated.

“Great, thanks.” Ravus nodded as he took Selena’s hand and led her to his office which was just down the hall.

“Wow, it’s huge!” Selena realized when she came into it and Ravus smiled bashfully as he took his coat off and hung it up on the coat hook before getting Selena’s coat off and doing the same to it before Selena began to walk around and explore it giddily.

“Thanks,” Ravus thanked her.

“Sweet you have your own bathroom! Oh it’s huge and really nice too!” Selena practically squealed and Ravus blinked in surprise before he noticed she was walking faster as she continued to look around his office before she just started touching EVERYTHING. He just watched as she seemed to get more wound up and she “tested” out the couch by sitting and then moving to every cushion and bouncing a little before getting off and looking around more, getting into every cabinet.

“How often do you drink coffee?” Ravus asked thoughtfully as he took a seat behind his desk and watched her curiously.

“Hardly ever. I don’t like it, it’s too bitter, not unless it’s like, half cream and sugar but Starbucks is awesome because they have all those flavors they can put into it and whipped cream of course and I love whip cream and cool whip like I could eat a whole can or tub of the stuff and just a spoon.” Selena rattled off quickly as she continued on her quest to suddenly get as acquainted with every little detail of his office as she could.

“Uh huh. And when was the last time you had espresso?” Ravus asked as he bit his lips to keep from smiling too wide and laughing as he realized she was acting like a little kid on too much caffeine and sugar and almost bouncing off the walls. She was utterly adorable, if not _hilarious_.

“Black Friday shopping with my mom and cousins and aunts and stuff, we hit Starbucks at 3 am and each of us get two drinks and usually my cousin Bethany can’t finish all of her two drinks and so I end up finishing them for her but she is all about pumpkin spice everything, did you know she makes really good pumpkin pie? She’s a baker, she’s really good and makes all the cakes and pies for the restaurant on top of serving and she set’s the bar and it’s really hard to meet that bar because she’s practically perfect and does everything perfectly and it isn’t fair and her and Matt god she didn’t used to be into motorcycles but motorcycles are hot and Matt’s not even that handsome, but you put that man on a motorcycle, hell any man on a motorcycle and lord have mercy, I can totally see why she bangs him as hard as she does and he has a camaro it’s a super sport and it’s built like crazy like that thing goes over a hundred miles and hour just in second gear and it has nitrous and leather seats and they totally banged in the back seat but I’ve been in that back seat and it’s kinda cramped but whatever and Matt’s friends and family never thought he would get married and he didn’t really have a life outside of work but once he met her and worked on her car because he’s a mechanic and that’s what he does and it was like it was fate or something because usually Beth didn’t go for grease monkeys but her seeing him on his motorcycle was all she needed to see because after that it was wham bam thank you ma’am and now they’re married and it’s great and their house is really nice, like it took forever to find because Beth is usually picky as hell and now we’re all just waiting for her to get pregnant because Aunt Stacy really really really needs grand-kids because she fawns over every kid that comes into the restaurant and it’s getting weird.” Selena continued to rattle on very quickly, jumping from one tangent to the next as she continued to go through his office before she found his mini fridge in his office in the mini kitchenette he had in his office. “Aw, empty,” Selena pouted before she closed it and popped open the microwave too and quickly shut it before looking in the cupboards before Ravus finally succumbed to his laughter and burst out into a snickering laugh that turned into a deep belly laugh.

“What? What’s so funny?” Selena asked as she stopped to look at him.

“You are _wound_ _ **up**_ ,” Ravus stated as he tried not to laugh too hard.

“Yes I am, but it’s not all the espresso’s fault, it’s nerves, I get like this when I’m really nervous and or worried and I’m really worried and nervous for Luche that he’s not gonna do well but you should see me on three Starbucks drinks, or better yet you should see me on Cuban coffee, that stuff makes Starbucks espresso look like super watered down dish water so that’s why my mom sometimes on the weekends when she needs help with the house work we’ll go out to eat to get the Cuban coffee and sandwiches and they always speak Spanish to me and my mom because apparently we look Cuban or Spanish or something like that and we break their bubbles when we try to answer and butcher their languages but anyway, that’s how my mom really gets me to help around the house because we’ll each order two and then she’ll drink one and a little bit of her second and I drink the rest and then she arms me with Clorox wipes and boom, house gets cleaned by that night but then I crash and sleep really good that night but then I don’t want to get up for school so we don’t do it very often really just for spring cleaning or if we’re having company like my Dad’s parents over for a visit but then all of us get the Cuban coffee and we all work together to get the house ready which is really nice.” Selena continued to rattle off and Ravus continued to chuckle because this was beyond precious.

“Wow, ok,” Ravus chucked and nodded as he continued to watch her with fond amusement.

“So what else can we check out?” Selena asked once she had finished practically dissecting his office.

“Well we kinda have the Hospital to ourselves, this early in the morning on a Saturday.” Ravus offered.

“Lead the way,” Selena invited before Ravus showed off the hospital to her and all it’s cool little intricacies and Selena couldn’t help but feel like he was a prince showing off his kingdom. But in a very sweet, almost Disney-esk sense. He had so much pride about the hospital because it had gotten revamped a few years ago so everything was relatively new and he talked about how every couple of years things got ‘face lifts’ so that everything stayed looking new and how fast technology advanced and how he was going to keep up with it and make sure the hospital always stayed on the cutting edge because that’s how you can save more lives and how he thought it was worth not taking home as much money if it meant saving lives and most of that money went into R and D. And how his mother was usually very picky about who got hired to work there, and how the hospital’s ethics were some of the highest standards of ethics in business in the country much less the world and while it was a business, his mother had always championed the human element because any hospital was really only as good as the people in it and how his own mother set standards so high he didn’t know if he could reach them and worried that when his mother retired, how on earth he was going to fill her shoes. And Selena’s heart practically beamed with pride and adoration.

“Feet getting tired?” Ravus asked once they neared the end of the tour and Selena began showing signs of fatigue by walking slower.

“Yeah, heels are killing me,” Selena admitted.

“Come on let’s go back to my office.” Ravus suggested as they turned and went back to the elevators. Once inside, Selena turned and pulled Ravus down by his tie to kiss him soundly, gently pinning him to the corner of the elevator with her own body.

“I am so proud of you.” Selena murmured as Ravus’ hands instinctively went to her hips before sliding around to wrap around her and hold her in place.

“For what?” Ravus asked curiously.

“You have all of this responsibility and your life planned out for you and you take it with such grace and dignity and pride and a surprising amount of humility because you could have shown me around today like you haughtily owned the place which technically you do but you didn’t. Instead you recognize that it’s through a lot of hard work and forethought and planning that this place is as great as it is. And how you’ll sacrifice not just time but money that you could be pocketing and you’re putting it into R and D and the literal and figurative hospital and how you’re so committed and worried that you won’t measure up when you obviously do. I don’t think there has to be more than a handful of other people in the world, your age that shoulder this much and handle it half as well as you do. I’m just..amazed by you and how you handle it all.” Selena praised as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders as Ravus just stared at her in amazement before the elevator dinged that it reached the floor where the executive offices were. Ravus just reached down and picked her up bridal style.

“Ah, Ravus! What are you doing?” Selena squealed when she clung to him.

“Carrying you because I don’t want you to get blisters.” Ravus grinned as he happily carried her down the hallway to his office as she giggled in his embrace before helping open the door for him. Once inside the office he set her down before pinning her to his door and kissed her passionately because holy shit, for once someone sympathetic enough to understand what he was going through and what he’s been dealing with his whole life and to finally have someone besides those under just as much pressure as he is, to get it, to get him. Was such a wonderful feeling. God he loved her.

“How...mmm..much...time...do..mmmph...we...have?” Selena asked through heated kisses as her hands went underneath his suit jacket to rake up and down his chest and abs before going up and around his chest to his back clawing at it desperately.

“We..got..like..20 minutes.” Ravus answered as he quickly looked at the clock before going back to kissing her.

“Could you please bend me over your desk? I can’t imagine it’s very comfortable but it’s kinda been a fantasy of mine ever since I found out you had an office.” Selena requested breathlessly as Ravus dipped his head to kiss her neck.

“Oh my god you’re perfect.” Ravus rumbled in a low growl and a wolfish smile before hiking her skirt up to her waist and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist a he carried her over to his desk before putting her down and practically ripped her underwear and pantyhose down as Selena quicky undid his belt and pants and yanked down his own boxer briefs before Ravus turned her around and bent her over and aligned himself with her entrance before thrusting into her roughly. But the answering keening cry of bliss that fell from Selena’s throat was the most amazing sound Ravus had ever heard at work, much less in his own office. Ravus bent over Selena and moved her hair over to kiss her neck again before his fingers sunk into the softness of her hips before he started up a very enthusiastic rhythm.

Selena pushed back to keep from her thighs from being too pinned to the desks edge but the angle her pelvis took because she was in heels more than made up for any discomfort because it meant that Ravus’ length hit places in her that she wasn’t used to it hitting the way it was considering her favorite position so far had been missionary. But this was new and exciting and so damn good. Her gasping breaths and keens and moans coupled with Ravus grunting growls and the way he was pinning her to the top of his desk, she could feel the delicious friction between her chest and the desks surface and that just only heightened everything. But when Ravus reached around her hips and yanked her back a bit so that he could reach around her to finger her clit, it was all over. After only a few minutes she was cumming so hard she saw stars and milking Ravus who after the initial tenseness of cumming, collapsed partially onto her before moving his elbows to brace his upper body up while also caging her frame in with his own possessively as he fought to catch his breath.

“Wow, that was awesome, a little uncomfortable but oh so hot.” Selena surmised.

“Uh huh,” Ravus nodded in agreement breathlessly as he smiled brightly and kissed her cheek sweetly. “I love you so, so damn much.” Ravus professed.

“I love you too, although might I make a suggestion?” Selena proposed.

“Sure, I’m all ears.” Ravus invited as he moved off of her and tenderly helped get her redressed as she did the same before she hopped up to sit on his desk.

“When was the last time this office was renovated?” Selena asked thoughtfully as Ravus got back in his chair and scooted closer to her, taking her high heels off and thoughtfully rubbing her legs and her feet which only brightened both of their smiles.

“Uh, a while ago.” Ravus answered, not quite sure what she was getting at.

“And will this be your only office or will you ever be moving into your mother’s office? Or any other office?” Selena furthered.

“No, Lunafreya will be moving into my mother’s office when my mother retires. So this office is what I get, well, forever.” Ravus answered with a soft chuckle.

“I think the next time you renovate, you should add a bedroom to your office.” Selena proposed with a scheming grin.

“Really?” Ravus answered with a surprised look but his bright smile stayed.

“Yeah, because, I can tell you right now,” Selena began as she scooted off his desk and hiked her skirt up again to crawl into and straddle his lap which Ravus was all to happy to have her do so and scooted back so that the back of his chair rested on the low filing cabinet behind his desk so that the chair wouldn’t be in danger of tipping over backwards. “I can see me coming to see you at work and having _you_ for lunch, _**a lot**_.” Selena purred as wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and pressed her body up against his again and Ravus felt himself re-stiffening as his hands splayed out possessively again on her thighs before his touch moved up to her amazing ass before finally settling up on her waist.

“Yeah, I can see that too.” Ravus readily agreed.

“Good, because what happens between us should stay between us and that would be a good solution to staying discrete yet comfortable.” Selena explained.

“And I totally understand, respect and agree with that.” Ravus grinned before Selena came forward and kissed him again the kiss turning passionate before his phone buzzed in his pocket and he dug into his pocket and got his phone.

“Yes Mrs. Thomas?” Ravus answered.

“I just got a message from your mother on my computer asking me to send someone from HR to her office. So he’s getting close to being done and if she’s called HR, that means Mr. Lazarus just got hired.” Kathryn informed them proudly.

“Thank you very much Mrs. Thomas, we’ll be right down.” Ravus beamed before he hung up and Selena finally let go of her squeal as she bounced up and down in Ravus’ lap which only seemed to turn Ravus on more before Selena practically bounced out of his lap and tugged her skirt back down and got her heels back on before going over to get her coat as Ravus covertly rearranged his boner in his pants so that it wouldn’t be noticeable before getting up and getting his coat too and went with Selena down to his mother’s office down the hall and took their seats on the couch in Sylva’s mini waiting room.

Angie, the head of HR appeared just a moment later and knocked on the office door before going in and returned only a few minutes later with a sheet of paper with hand written instructions on it and briskly walked back to the elevators. Selena tapped her foot as Ravus’ knee bounced as they talked very softly about what they hoped would be going on behind that door. Ravus had his arm around Selena’s shoulders and Kathryn and Abbey messaged back and forth as they subtly kept an eye on the love birds.

‘They’re actually really cute together.’ Abbey admitted.

‘They are, she’s a bit YOUNG tho.’ Kathryn typed back. ‘But she does strike me as an old soul.’ Kathryn added.

‘Agreed. Holy cow does Ravus look like Vic though!’ Abbey noted.

‘Spitting image. And he sure is acting like his father too. Glad to see it.’ Kathryn agreed.

‘Same.’ Abbey typed. ‘I need some more coffee. I can’t hardly keep my eyes open.’ Abbey said.

“Ok, I need some more coffee, do either of you need anything?” Abbey asked Ravus and Selena politely and Ravus looked to Selena to see what her answer was.

“I don’t want to trouble you,” Selena answered.

“Oh it’s no trouble at all, what can I get you?” Abbey insisted.

“Do you guys have any tea or juice?” Selena asked hopefully.

“Yeah, both.” Abbey nodded.

“Oh, um, could I go with you to get it? Is that allowed?” Selena asked carefully which made Kathryn and Abbey snort a laugh.

“Of course come on.” Abbey invited.

“Do you want anything?” Selena asked Ravus who shook his head no before Selena got up and followed Abbey to the executive break room.

“You know what I could go for some more coffee myself, Ravus hold down the fort.” Kathryn grinned as she got up and went with Abbey and Selena.

“Wow this is really nice.” Selena marveled.

“Yeah, it’s not bad.”

“Ooh, how much are the muffins?” Selena asked as she noticed the basket of baked goods.

“They’re free Miss Ulric, everything in here is.” Abbey answered with an amused smile.

“Oh please don’t call me Miss Ulric, just Selena is fine.” Selena insisted as she got a banana nut muffin before changing her mind and got a chocolate one instead.

“Juice is in here and tea is up here,” Kathryn informed her as she pointed to the fridge and then the cabinet.

“Thank you,” Selena thanked her as she peeked into the fridge and got one of the little bottles of orange juice.

“So how did you and Ravus meet?” Abbey asked curiously.

“When they changed schools back in September, he started going to the same school I did. Luna and I were instant BFF’s. Still are.” Selena answered as she leaned against the counter and opened her OJ and took a sip.

“So..was it love at first sight or?” Abbey inquired.

“Oh no, not at all, I was actually interested in someone else at the time and he was dating someone else and he was...ok I probably shouldn’t call him that...” Selena muttered to herself as she fought to find the right words as Abbey and Kathryn shared a meaningful if not curious look.

“Well he was, frankly, an ass when I first met him and I couldn’t stand him.” Selena admitted which made Kathryn and Abbey burst out laughing which got Selena to laugh too.

“Really? So how did he go from being an ass to the love of your life?” Kathryn asked before she gestured for all of them to sit down at one of the tables to chat.

“It was a long road, let me tell ya. I think it probably started...” Selena began before telling them all about it and Abbey and Kathryn were only too happy to hear it and soon began to realize what a marvelous and sweet and wonderful young lady Selena was and both of them instantly liked her and could see why Sylva was as fond of her as she was and that fondness was well founded.

Then Ravus knocked on the door to the break room.

“Angie from HR just got back.” Ravus informed them before they all got up. Selena put her now empty bottle and muffin wrapper in the trash and got a napkin to wipe up her spot on the table to get rid of the crumbs which impressed Abbey and Kathryn to see before they left.

“You did good kiddo.” Kathryn appraised with a solemn nod as she passed Ravus and gave him a reassuring pat on his arm.

“Thanks,” Ravus blushed and ducked his head but couldn’t hide his bright bashful smile.

“She’s a sweetheart.” Abbey praised when she passed him too.

“What?” Selena asked when she came back from throwing the crumbs away as she noticed Ravus beaming proud smile.

“You’re amazing,” Ravus murmured before kissing her softly again before wrapping his arm around the small of her back and escorting her back to his mother’s mini waiting room.

Only a moment later, Angie, Luche and Sylva all finally emerged from Sylva’s office, all of them wearing excited smiles.

Angie discretely passed a folded check to Kathryn and another to Abbey who took them with a grin and discretely put the checks into their purses, not even bothering to look at them.

“So?” Selena asked Luche excitedly wanting and needing to hear the words from his mouth.

“So you are the greatest little sister ever.” Luche beamed at her before going over and hugging her before picking her up and spinning her making her laugh and giggle before putting her down.

“Well let me show you to your office. It’s little but as soon as you can come to work full time we’ll get you into something bigger ok?” Sylva offered as she led the way to a small office all the way at the end of the hall. “And of course you can decorate this however you want to ok?” Sylva offered.

“Perfect, thank you so much.” Luche thanked her graciously.

“Now Angie will take you from here and set up your ID card and clearances and then I suggest you book it to the banks ok? And then how about we meet for brunch at the Via and then we can go suit shopping, sound good?” Sylva suggested.

“Yes Ma’am.” Luche confirmed.

“Awesome,” Sylva beamed.

“Well Mr. Lazarus, come with me,” Angie invited before Luche followed her but not before doing the handshake hug thing with Ravus, Ravus offering his own proud congrats.

“So how did he do?” Selena asked Sylva curiously once Luche had disappeared with Angie into the elevators.

“He got nearly perfect scores on everything, _everything_! I was so blown away and impressed you choose your friends exceptionally well and you have done me a service bringing him to me, so you, my dear sweet Selena, actually get a check for your head hunting fee.” Sylva beamed as she handed Selena a check.

“What?” Selena’s jaw dropped as her eyes got wide. “No, I, no this, no, you have done me the favor and I like, _owe you_ so big for this.” Selena tried to argue as she backed away and shook her head no.

“Aw, so humble, Ravus, make sure your fiance takes this and either cashes it or deposits it.” Sylva gave the check to Ravus.

“Actually she’s on all of my accounts so even if she doesn’t, I will, thank you,” Ravus graciously took it from her.

“Thank you so much ladies for coming in so early and giving up part of your weekend, hopefully I’ve made it worth your while, so go ahead and pack up and go home, I just have a couple of things to take care of and I’ll be out of here too.” Sylva urged Abbey and Kathryn.

“Just a couple of minutes guys.” Sylva placated to Ravus and Selena before disappearing back into her office.

Kathryn and Abbey went ahead and wrapped everything up and logged out of their computers before Sylva gasped loudly which prompted Kathryn and Abbey to worriedly bolt into her office.

“Woah, what’s wrong?” Kathryn asked when she and Abbey came into the office to see Sylva standing in front of her desk, one fist, knuckle down on the surface as the other swiped through her phone.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Sylva growled as she went through all the pictures the photographer sent her.

“Who?” Abbey asked worriedly as she and Kathryn slowly approached her.

“Cornelius Leonis.” Sylva spat angrily before she flew through and logged out of everything before packing up her things. “Ladies, this is...nothing for either of you to be concerned over, have a great weekend. I’ll see you Monday.” Sylva tried to reassure them as she quickly regained her composure.

“Everything ok mother?” Ravus asked worriedly as he knocked softly and ducked his head in.

“Yes Ravus, um, slight detour in plans, I have to go take care of something, you and Selena should ride with Luche over to Via and I’ll join you as soon as I can.” Sylva proposed calmly.

“Uh, ok.” Ravus frowned but knew from his mother’s tone that it wasn’t up for discussion or even for questioning at the moment. He shot a quick text to Luche and quickly took Selena with him down to HR where Luche was still getting his name badge.

“Have a great weekend ladies, thanks again for everything.” Sylva thanked Abbey and Kathryn again before she quickly marched out of the office and got back in her Escalade and took a chance and called Ada herself to get her side of everything but didn’t tell her that she had just hired Luche, leaving Luche to tell her that himself. But it was immediately clear to Sylva how mismatched they were. Luche seemed to have so much focus and foresight and she seemed...so…immature and short sighted at this stage in her life. But while that did make her sad, it didn’t calm her anger. Sylva practically marched into Cor’s office ready for battle. She was so furious she could barely see straight. What had gone wrong in that boy’s mind?

“Cornelius Leonis!” Sylva bellowed in an angry snarl into the office that got everyone to snap their heads in her direction, freeze and inhale sharply while Cor had been trying to relax and had his feet up on his desk as he looked through paperwork but at the sound of his name being spoken like- _that-_ he spazed and panicked and jumped out of his skin and tipped his chair back too far and crashed onto the floor while everyone looked from Sylva to Cor before they tried and failed not to snicker as Sylva marched over to his desk while a few of them, out of habit reached for their guns seeing as how outright enraged Sylva was.

Cor’s boss Clint even got up out of his chair and stepped out of his office to see what was happening before he recognized Sylva but also recognized how angry she looked and came forward.

“Uh, hi?” Cor said in complete confusion as to why Sylva of all people would be angry with him. Especially this ‘ready to kick his ass’ angry. Shouldn’t she still be on her honeymoon? He stood up straight and rigid, almost like he was standing at attention not knowing physically what to do.

“You and me in a private room, _now_.” Sylva demanded of Cor in a low growl. “And you, don’t even think about drawing that glock on me.” Sylva threatened as she pointed to the closest person who hand only put his hand on the handle without looking at them and still keeping her gaze locked with Cor’s which unsettled everyone around her.

“Guys, stand down. What seems to be the problem Mrs. Caelum?” Clint asked curiously as he looked from Cor to Sylva and came up to them and Cor had yet to even move, having kicked into his flight or fight or freeze response and instinctively froze.

“Cornelius Leonis did you or did you not make sexual advances on a seventeen year old _girl_ and put your hands on her in a sexual manner both before and after you plied her with alcohol at my wedding?” Sylva accused loudly and angrily as everyone gasped and then got deathly quiet before it dawned on Cor why she was pissed and made the connection, Ada’s boyfriend Luche was friends with Ravus, Ravus is Sylva’s son. Fuck. When Sylva made the accusation and everyone gasped that suddenly jolted him out of his terrified haze.

“Room is right over here.” Cor quicky said as his cheeks turned beet red and quickly escorted her to the room they usually got confessions out of criminals in as he ducked his head to avoid everyone’s gaze.

“Should I be joining you?” Clint asked Cor with a challenging quirk of his eyebrow.

“No! No, it’s um...personal.” Cor stuttered before he shut the door.

“Sylva! You can’t just walk in here and say stuff like that! You don’t know the whole story!” Cor tried to defend himself as Sylva put her purse down on the table but remained standing and folded her arms over her chest and fixed him with a determined glare.

“Really? Then tell me the whole story, I have all day.” Sylva invited as she sat down on one side of the table and gestured for him to sit down on the other side and Cor realized he was sitting on the ‘criminal’ side. God this was embarrassing and humiliating.

“Well, um, I was sitting at the bar and Lunafreya came up to the bar with Ada and had Ada be her special guest so that’s um, where she got her drinks from and we got to talking because her knucklehead of a boyfriend...” Cor began.

“His name is Luche.” Sylva corrected sternly.

“Right, Luche was ignoring her and left her on her own and by herself while he was off “networking” and so we got to talking and then she started flirting with me and I may have been flirting back because we hit it off and I asked her dance and so we did and then after we got a couple of more drinks and talked some more and then Luche came back and got her back.” Cor carefully and vaguely explained as he watched Sylva pull something up on her phone as his stomach dropped and twisted because he didn’t know what she was doing. Was she recording this? What did she have on this? On him?

“I see, so because she was alone and vulnerable, it was ok.” Sylva concluded as she cut her eyes at him.

“No, just...look- she’ll be 18 in two weeks, she was flirting with me first and it was a wedding and we had crazy chemistry and she likes me, like honest to god likes me and I...like her back, a lot.” Cor tried to explain.

“And so because she is “so close” to adulthood you felt it was ok to let go of your own responsibility as a full fledged adult to accept and then return all that that flirting and those advances.” Sylva continued unbelieving-ly.

“Look I know it looks really bad and if I could change the circumstances and the facts I would. But please believe me there are...genuine feelings here on both sides.” Cor pleaded.

“Are you done pleading your case or is there anything else you would like to bring to my attention?” Sylva asked thoughtfully.

“Yeah I’m done.” Cor relinquished and sagged in defeat. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

Sylva finally put her phone down to face him and had a picture that one of the photographer’s assistant’s had snapped at the reception, the picture being of Cor and Ada making out at the table and Cor blew out a breath of defeat and grimaced.

“Want to change or amend your story?” Sylva asked with a smug grin.

“She kissed me,” Cor defended.

“Yes she did.” Sylva confirmed and swiped the pictures back to when Ada first kissed Cor and even to the ones the photographer had sent to her of them dancing extremely close to one another and then the ones before that where Cor and Ada were at the bar together, Cor had no idea anyone had been taking that many pictures of him, of them. “But obviously, you kissed back.” Sylva stated plainly and Cor could only nod in agreement because the pictures proved it and Sylva huffed as she tried to keep calm.

“Cor, usually, I would love to write this off as wedding fever and then keep my nose firmly out of your business but sadly, this became my business because I have a very scared and freaked out soon to be daughter in law who thinks you’re a predator. Preying on her friend’s girlfriend, Luche is like a big brother to her. Selena informed me of some of the events at the wedding, then she informed me that you went to Ada’s place of work and took up one of her tables _long enough_ that you ordered breakfast and lunch and now you’re in a 5 thousand dollar, month long, cooking class with her? How does that _not_ look like stalking?” Sylva asked seriously.

“Look, Ada isn’t happy with Luche, he’s controlling, manipulative, and _dangerous_.” Cor emphasized.

“Dangerous how?” Sylva asked as she raised a brow challenging-ly.

“I think he’s trying to knock her up to get her to stay in the country.” Cor explained.

“Uh huh,” Sylva said disbelievingly.

“And he’s rough with her.” Cor added and Sylva raised her eyebrows in surprise and Cor felt like he finally won some ground back.

“And you have proof of this? Pictures? Testimony? Evidence?” Sylva asked and Cor faltered and couldn’t answer her because he had none of it, where as she seemed to have all of it. “Tell me, where exactly are Ada’s underwear and pantyhose that you took into your possession at the wedding?” Sylva asked and Cor blushed so hard he feared his cheeks would permanently be the shade of a tomato for the rest of his life. “They’re not here at work in an evidence bag are they?” Sylva asked rhetorically and simply hummed in response as Cor failed to speak in his own defense because how the fuck did she know that?

“Ok so here is where I stand. I know you’re usually not a predator, I know you don’t mean Ada any harm. And obviously there is something here between you two because when I called and asked Ada about all this less than an hour ago, she assured me that she felt that you pose no threat to her and never would and it sounded like she likes you.” Sylva laid out and Cor blew out a breath of relief, good, so Sylva knew it was mutual.

“However, she is eight _years_ _**younger**_ than you. When you were a senior in high school she was in the fourth grade, still in elementary school. Let that sink in _cradle robber_. Which if she had been eight years older than you it would have been no big deal because once you pass 25, age is really nothing but a number but below that year, those numbers are everything, especially in the early, formative and _crucial_ years of being a teen. _You_ should have used better judgment, you should have kept your distance once you found out she was underage and you should be keeping your distance _now_ , not finding every excuse to hang out with her and see her as much as possible. You are putting undue stress on her and her current relationship which by the sounds of it, is already under some stress. So I want you to think about some things. She’s _young_ Cor, she’s young and she’s innocent and if and when you ever get together with her which I imagine might be sooner than later by the sounds of it, you’re going to take that away from her. She hasn’t seen how horrible and sickening the world can get yet and if she’s with you, she’ll see _the worst_ of it first hand. Also, something else you might want to consider. If Ada felt “neglected” because for _2 hours_ her boyfriend was networking like a sensible young man, how is she going to feel when she realizes how married you already are to your work? Or are you going to change your spots to stripes when and if you get to date her so she won’t “get bored” and “feel neglected” and do the _same thing_ to you?” Sylva questioned with air quotes.

“She’s already my number one priority.” Cor admitted and Sylva blinked in surprise before giving him a very disappointed look. Oh he was already in over his head and had jumped in head first like he always did with everything. He was letting his emotions rule everything. All heart and no head.

“And what will happen when her parents move back to the UK?” Sylva questioned.

“Actually I’ve already gotten her citizenship so she can stay.” Cor confessed.

“Oh? And how did you accomplish that kind of feat?” Sylva asked.

“I have resources and connections too.” Cor vaguely dismissed.

“And where will she live? She’s a waitress Cor, she can’t make that much to support herself to live on her own.” Sylva countered.

“She could move in with me,” Cor blurted.

“Before she graduates high school?” Sylva questioned.

“If need be.” Cor answered.

“Cor- do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? You’re going to invite a high school-er into your home to live with you? And what happens after you give it a try and you can’t make it work? Would her citizenship get revoked if it doesn’t work out between the two of you?” Sylva asked worriedly.

“No! If we can’t make it work I’ll move her...wherever she wanted to be. No strings attached.” Cor reassured Sylva.

“And what happens when you plunge yourself head first into danger like you do- all the time- and have done, since day one and that danger comes home with you? She’s young, she puts everything about herself on FaceBook and Instagram, all it takes is just one or let alone a few pictures of the two of you to pop up on the internet and boom, your enemies who know your face and your name can connect the dots and it’ll take them less than five minutes to find her. She’ll be your new soft spot and weakness. Are you sure you want to do that to her? Now? When she’s a teenager, just on the cusp of adulthood? Most grown _women_ can’t hack that. Hell I can’t even handle that. I worry every single day that some entitled white boy with anger issues will get a hold of a gun and shoot up the school. That I could loose my entire family even though they have “safe” jobs at “safe” places. And with your track record, how freaked out will she get when she sees you bloodied and bruised? Especially at the frequency that that tends to happen? How scared will she be for you when she realizes that one of these days you may go to work and not come home to her? How _devastated_ will she be? Will she even know what to do if that happens? How to pay your bills, how to handle your life insurance money to pay those bills correctly, how to bury you for Christ’s sake?!” Sylva questioned and saw how Cor was taken aback a little because he hadn’t thought of any of that and Sylva wanted to scream and pull her hair otu because of course Cor hadn’t thought about it because he’s rarely a step ahead of himself. Sylva swallowed down her outrage and tried to remain calm even though her hands were ready to strangle him or beat him, possibly stab him with her stiletto.

“Cor, you’re the adult, you need to act like it. Think this through and don’t just react to her. Be smart about it. Be mature and think about more than the present or the past, think about the future, and not just the near future, think about what’s gonna happen months from now, a year or two or many years from now- that kind of future. Think about hers. And if you’re serious about her, you should be serious with her too and you’ll prepare her and teach her, _responsibly_ _and mindfully_ , about everything she needs to know if she’s going to be with you.” Sylva strongly advised. “And for the love of God and all that is holy, know what the fuck you’re doing because someone should.” Sylva added before standing up and straightened herself up. “Angry mom talk over, I’ve said my peace and I’ll leave it at that. The next time we see each other, I’ll do my best to be polite and cordial and friendly because we are still friends after all and I’ll remind myself that ultimately, that this is none of my business and my responsibility to try and talk some sense into you has already been done and leave at that and move on. And I hope I’m wrong about her and I hope I’m wrong about you and I really hope that I’ve worried myself sick for nothing and I hope my fears are never realized. But really, when was the last time that ever happened?” Sylva asked rhetorically before grabbing her purse and marching back out of the office, ignoring the curious looks she got and also noticed that there was only half the people out in the office that there were when she came in but figuring they were probably on the other side of the glass watching. She felt a little bad about embarrassing him in front of others like that and in hindsight she could have handled all that better. Oh well, what was done was done and she needed to distance herself now and focus on her own immediate family and her new employee who she immediately wanted to adopt as another son because he was just that awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!


	44. Saturday Afternoon and evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luche/ Ada to Cor/Ada in a day.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 42

 

Sylva beat Ravus, Selena and Luche to Via and had gotten a table in the middle of restaurant because she wanted to show off who she was eating lunch with, having already spotted many of her colleagues and friends and had already talked to the staff and would be getting a tasting menu from the chef to start as soon as they would arrive which according to her app would be within a few moments. Once Ravus, Selena and Luche arrived they were showed to the table and Sylva grinned proudly and victoriously when her plan worked. Once they sat down suddenly everyone took notice. Most of her friends and colleagues took an extended lunch so that they could talk with Sylva and especially Luche and Ravus. Selena however soon garnered her own attention but for completely different reasons. She was grateful Ravus was right there with her, often not letting go of her hand as almost everyone, guys especially, complimented her on her beauty and of course congratulated Ravus on finding such a beautiful, sublime and enchanting fiance. Of course she didn’t quite know if it was genuine or simply for Ravus’ benefit to get on good terms with him. But it did make Ravus proud that they noticed Selena there and didn’t ignore her.

After lunch Sylva took Luche proper suit shopping and while Luche stood on the podium to get measured Selena and Sylva went off to match shirts to ties.

“So um, if Ravus wanted to change things about his office the next time his office gets remodeled, who would have to approve and sign off on that?” Selena asked carefully, keeping her voice soft and low so that Sylva would be the only one to hear her.

“Well it’s scheduled for a ‘face lift’ in about a year or so, why? Do you have any suggestions?” Sylva asked curiously.

“Well, actually yeah, would it be out of line or inappropriate for him to add a small bedroom to his office? Like rearrange things and move that back wall where his kitchenette is and bring it forward by like 15 feet?” Selena suggested.

Sylva blinked in surprise as a knowing grin bloomed on her face.

“Ok so at the risk of way too much TMI, I really had fun having sex with Ravus in his office this morning and while it was hot, being bent over a desk is kinda uncomfortable but with how discrete Ravus and I usually like to be with our private lives, it would be nice to visit him at work when he starts going full time and bring him lunch and _have him for lunch_.” Selena breathed as she leaned closer to Sylva who leaned closer to her in turn.

“I see, well thank you very much for being so open and honest with me especially over something so sensitive, that would be no trouble at all to make that happen, it’s just that there’s not much in the budget’s line item at the immediate moment for that and usually it would take another year or so for that objective to materialize and for those funds to mature to the state of being used, but I’ll see if I can shave at least a few months off by prioritizing it a bit more ok?” Sylva offered.

“Thank you Mom, I feel like I keep asking the world of you. But I just...I didn’t want you to see Ravus put in a request and not know the reasons behind it and I know he’s not exactly _great_ at being so forthcoming with you, especially about something like this that’s so personal to him.” Selena explained.

“And I totally understand that and thank you again for explaining it and you are not asking the world of me. Really, you have done me a great service bringing Luche to me and when Ravus’ office gets redone and he’s working more, I have a very good feeling I’ll be getting new and better and greater results from him than I’ve ever gotten before and it’s all thanks to you. You have yet to make a request that _won’t_ benefit me.” Sylva gently teased as the two giggled.

“I’m really happy it’s worked out that way then.” Selena beamed. “I’m going to show these to Luche,” Selena said as she grabbed the shirt she picked out for Luche and ties to go back over to Luche to show him to see what he thought.

“Oh and while you’re over there, send Ravus over here, I want to make sure these will look good on him.” Sylva requested casually as she gestured to her own shirt and tie ensembles.

“Of course,” Selena nodded and walked back over to where Ravus was sitting down and watching as the tailors made measurements and helped Luche with details and styles Luche should have on his future suits.

“What do you think of these Lu?” Selena asked as she held them up to him.

“I love the first, eh, on the second and...Yeah I think I like the third too.” Luche answered.

“Awesome, oh and Rae, your mom has a few choices for you too but she wanted you to go to her.” Selena relayed sweetly.

“Ok,” Ravus nodded and got up and walked over to his mother as she still stood by one of the tables of ties and matched ties to the shirts she wanted to buy him as Selena took Rae’s seat and beamed proudly at Luche and gave her thoughts and opinions on colors and details about his future suits too.

“What do you think of these Dearest?” Sylva asked Ravus thoughtfully once he came to stand next to her.

“They look great.” Ravus nodded before he turned to go back to Luche and Selena.

“Wait, just a moment.” Sylva urged quietly as she reached out to grasp his arm and kept him there.

“Selena just informed me that you wish to make a few changes and adjustments to your office.” Sylva began and peeked at him out of the corner of her eye to see his immediate blush stained cheeks as he shifted his weight a little uncomfortably.

“Well I just wanted you to know that I will be approving the change under two conditions.” Sylva held up two fingers and grinned when Ravus raised a curious brow.

“The first, Selena will be the only woman to ever enjoy the “addition” because you will never, _ever_ dishonor her or me by getting a mistress, or a fling or anything like that, nothing extramarital got it? Two, I want you to take either Kathryn or Abbey to be your secretary, they can spot danger a mile away and they will make sure Selena stays the only woman to enjoy that addition until you have daughters of your own and then yes they can enjoy the addition too.” Sylva specified as Ravus grinned before it bloomed into a full blown excited smile.

“Well first, I would never dream of such a thing as to find any happiness in any other woman other than Selena for as long as I live but I understand your concern and I completely agree to those terms and I would actually prefer Kathryn, if she’s willing to put up with me.” Ravus agreed.

“Good,” Sylva nodded and smiled victoriously. “Give me 7 to 9 months or so to get the line item enough prioritizing to become matured.” Sylva dictated.

“Oh wow, ok,” Ravus blinked in surprise.

 

Meanwhile, across town, Crowe and Ada were waiting at Crowe’s house, waiting on Cor to pick them up to go target practicing at the local gun range. Luche had only told Ada that he had something big this morning, but wouldn’t go into details and had said he was hanging out with Ravus, Selena and Sylva and had gone out to lunch with them. Which Ada thought was _odd_ that Ravus’ mother was with them but didn’t press for details and figured Luche would be spending all day with them and was actually relieved because that meant she was open to hang out with Cor so when he had texted her that morning asking what she had planned for the day, she could say that she had none and thus, their plans were made. Libertus was working on three different kinds of broths for class and therefore was immersing himself in that at his house. He was making a seafood broth, a beef bone broth and chicken bone broth all from scratch. And while Crowe wasn’t really a cook, it had always been agreed that she would be the bartender in the restaurant venture but she couldn’t really learn that and Hazel couldn’t legally teach her that because she was underage and therefore couldn’t “practice” that but Hazel had agreed to have Crowe over privately one weekend and invite other bartenders Hazel knew for a mixer so that Crowe could learn from professionals in a safe environment. But that wouldn’t be for a while.

Today however, was all about Ada and Crowe was going to try her hardest to get Ada and Cor together, all Ada needed was just the right kind of push in the right direction and all she needed was to have Ada get fed up enough with Luche and she was a good as gone.

Cor picked Crowe and Ada up in his personal truck and Crowe got Ada to sit in the front right next to Cor while Crowe sat in the backseat and her scheming grin nearly split her face in half because she could tell that Cor was just driving with his left hand which left his right hand free and she could only hope that Ada worked up the courage to hold it.

And that grin would have bloomed into a full blown smile if she knew her hopes were right. Ada held onto Cor’s hand and had scooted to sit half on the passenger seat and half on the middle seat of the bench so that anyone looking in would think she was in the passenger seat but the slightly closer distance meant she could hold Cor’s hand in her own lap and she was tracing all the scars on his hand with her free hand. She felt a bit guilty for it, but at the same time. If this was as close as she could get, she would take it as she found she just craved closeness of any kind with Cor and was going to take whatever she could get. Her own feelings of “right” or “wrong” be damned because the only “right” that mattered was how ‘right’ she felt when she was with him.

When they got there, Crowe immediately jumped out of the truck, saying that she really had to go to the bathroom first to give Ada and Cor a chance to be completely alone for a moment before they walked into the establishment. Cor had spent the entire time driving trying to mentally rehearse what he was going to say to Ada to explain why he wanted her learn how to really shoot a gun, a hand gun at that and he just wanted her to know to defend herself, just in case.

But the moment Crowe was out of sight, Ada took her seat belt off and slid to practically glue herself into his side and knew that what she was about to do was completely wrong but she had internally gone ‘fuck it’ the moment she had gotten into the car with him.

She did it so fast that Cor had barely had a chance to put the truck into park and let her have complete control of him and didn’t fight her at all when she grabbed his face and kissed him desperately, in fact he was only all too welcoming and kissed her back just as desperately. He felt guilty for only a fraction of a millisecond for it, but she just tasted too good and he loved her too much to care enough to stop or to tell her ‘no’ either verbally or non-verbally. He was putty in her hands. And when Ada just went ahead and straddled his lap and unzipped is coat and unzipped hers so that she could lay against his chest without the layers of coats between them that Cor thought he was going to bust a nut. His hands went instinctively to her hips then slid up, his fingers going underneath her shirt, just wanting more of her than he should.

Ada made a desperate keen at the feel of his hands on her skin at her waist and she wanted his hands all over her. His touch was electric and he was fueling her like crazy. Her hips ground down into his lap and she grinned into the kiss when she could feel his hardened length trying it’s best to break free of the confines of his pants and it only emboldened her to reach under his shirt to really feel his hard chest and abs and the pads on her fingertips only slightly snagged on the scars there but it was Cor’s turn to let out a strangled moan when her fingernails raked down his chest and the kiss morphed into something a bit rougher as he bit her bottom lip in retaliation. Fuck. She needed to loose her pants because he just needed to get in her and take her and make her his immediately. This felt way too good. He needed more. More of her. ASAP. His mouth finally left hers and started kissing her neck.

“Don’t..Don’t leave a mmm..mark.” Ada stuttered breathlessly as her eyes closed and she lulled her back to expose more of her neck to him. Wanting to feel his stubble and his face on as much of her body as possible as his hands continued their assent upwards and had moved to her back to hold her close and his fingertips grazed the underband of her bra, his fingertips conveying that she was wearing something lace and that drove him wild. God what he would give to see it.

“Please Love,” Cor pleaded desperately, hoping she would stop him because it was impossible for him to try to stop himself.

“Please what?” Ada asked as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra for him and moved his hands to cup her breasts that were falling out of her bra as it fell away from her chest slightly, thinking he was asking for that. But the whimpering cry Cor made only made her smirk broader, thinking she had read his mind and Cor, couldn’t help himself, he grabbed and kneaded and palmed her breasts and reveled in the feeling of her pert nipples in his palms before he pinched them with his thumbs and forefingers which made her keen into his mouth and his eyes damn near rolled into the back of his head permanently. He was so in over his head. And her moan was the sweetest sound he had ever heard and he was so close to creaming his pants. Fuck fuck fuck. It wasn’t until she went to unzip her pants that his senses came back to him.

“Please, please stop Love,” Cor finally found his voice and moved his hands to her hers to stop them. Because he knew the moment those pants would come undone, it would be too late and they would go too far and there was no way in hell he had any more self control to stop himself than the measly bit he had right now.

“What?” Ada asked as she pulled away and looked at him in hurt confusion.

“Love, you’re, you’re with someone else, I can’t, I can’t do that to you. The guilt, it would eat us both alive, I, we, shouldn’t even be doing this much. I, I should have more control, I’m so sorry, I should stop but I can’t, you’re, you’re irresistible and I...it’s, it’s killing me to say no to you. Please, I want you, I want you more than anything, more than anything I’ve ever wanted before in my life, and I love you but I can’t have you and it’s killing me, please, Love, please, I know you want this and I know you want me and I know you think you just have to bide your time until you’re eighteen or whatever and we’re caught up in a moment but please, don’t put yourself in a compromising position, not for me, not for anyone. The reason I brought you here today is because I have a dangerous job and I want, no, I need you to know how to defend yourself and how to be safe, even if I’m not physically around to protect you, I want you to always be safe and ok. Please, have mercy on me and dump Luche before you turn 18 so on your birthday I can really give you something special ok?” Cor pleaded as his brain tried to settle down and get out of his lust fueled haze but his body was screaming at him otherwise.

“You love me?” Ada repeated as her heart soared. Cor nodded and was rewarded with another scorching kiss. “I love you too, but with us taking the cooking class together, I don’t want to make things any more awkward than how it already is. I’m trying to be patient but you’re irresistible too Love, as soon as the class is done, I promise, I’ll leave him.” Ada vowed.

Cor felt his heart break and soar at the same time. Fuck, a whole month?! It’s ok, he could wait, for her, it would be worth the wait, she was worth the wait. Cor re-hooked her bra’s hooks for her as she readjusted her bosom into her bra and he straightened up before Ada just came forward and hugged him tight, cuddling up with his chest and rested for a moment as his own arms went around her and hugged her tight. Nuzzling with her hair and reveling in the moment of having her all to himself for a moment. Soon, they could freely do this whenever they wanted. Cor looked up to see Crowe quickly duck her head out of the door to peek at them before she disappeared again and Cor knew they should probably go in.

 

That evening however, Luche was still so excited he wanted to take Ada out for dinner and finally after not talking to her hardly all day, he texted her after he got home, carrying in loads of stuff and bragged to his parents about what had happened all day with the Nox Fleuret’s and how Selena was the best friend ever and how he was probably going to move out soon.

‘Hey, Baby, whatcha doin?’ Luche texted her.

‘Crowe and I are at the gun range.’ Ada texted back as her heart hammered in her chest, maybe she should tell him now, just get this fight over with.

‘Uh, ok, well what would it take for you to go back home and get dressed up? I wanted to take you out tonight.’ Luche texted giddily.

‘idk, give me maybe an hour and a half? Get a chance to go home and get a shower and get ready, unless you like the smell of gunpowder.’ Ada texted back as her heart twisted uncomfortably in her chest. She didn’t like being dishonest but if she didn’t want a fight yet, she needed to walk this razor edge she found herself walking.

So an hour and a half later Ada found herself picked up by Luche, only this time, in a brand new BMW and Luche wearing his best suit and a new dress coat and he did look exceptionally good and he even smelled great. He must have gotten a new cologne too and he was carrying the largest bouquet of roses she had ever seen before.

“What’s all this then?” Ada giggled as she took them from him, his happiness being contagious. It wasn’t an anniversary, was it?

“A surprise.” Luche smiled brightly as he kissed her sweetly before he took her hand and led her to his car and opened the door and helped her into the car before he giddily went around and got in the car himself before he started the car, her favorite music on the stereo.

“Seriously, Lu, what is all this? _I_ didn’t miss an anniversary did I?” Ada asked as her giggle morphed into an awkward and nervous laugh.

“It’s going to be a new anniversary.” Luche announced proudly as he took her hand and held it tight.

“Of?” Ada felt compelled to ask.

“You know you never asked me what exactly I was doing all day.” Luche began.

“You said you were busy, I figured you’d have your own reasons for not telling me.” Ada began carefully as Crowe’s earlier complaining about Luche being secretive came to mind.

Luche frowned at that. “Well, actually, Sylva called me last night and asked me in for an interview first thing this morning.” Luche announced.

“Oh, that’s...odd.” Ada frowned in confusion, unless it was fast food, most interviews were done though the week right?

“Well, ok so Ravus and Selena have noticed about Mr. Creep being interested in you and they seem to think that the only reason you would “entertain” him is because he’s older and set up, with the job and a house and all that along with the citizenship thing.” Luche began as he watched her carefully to see if their thoughts were right and Ada looked guiltily down at her flowers as her heart hammered hard in her chest, thankfully her hair was down and her makeup was thick so he couldn’t see her cheeks blush or her ears turn the brightest shade of red.

“Well not anymore. Sylva interviewed me this morning and hired me on the spot and gave me a sign on bonus that I used to buy this and it’s also enough that we could go apartment or even house shopping, starting tomorrow or Monday, wait, no Monday’s are taken, well Tuesday, we could go apartment shopping and ring shopping on Tuesday.” Luche suggested hopefully.

Ada couldn’t help herself, she started crying. FUCK. If this had happened a month ago, she would be over the moon but since she met Cor and had so much chemistry and liked him, no, _loved him_ so much, all she felt was dread. She didn’t want _this_ , not with Luche, but with Cor.

“Is everything ok Baby?” Luche asked worriedly.

“Luche, no, just...turn the car around.” Ada pleaded as she started bawling her eyes out.

“What?” Luche asked, completely confounded at her reaction and pulled over and parked on the side of the street, not even having a chance to turn off the street yet.

“Luche, I need to tell you something...” Ada started to bravely confess.

 

Meanwhile back at the Nox Fleuret- Caelum residence Sylva and Selena and Ravus came home, happy and feeling great, having already stopped at Fosters so that Selena and Ravus could make arrangements for the “face lift” to his office since Sylva had always used Fosters for everything construction because they were the best and did the best work that always exceeded expectations and codes.

“What were you guys up to all day?” Luna asked curiously when she saw them.

“Oh, just having an interview this morning. I hired Luche on,” Sylva announced.

“Why?” Luna asked in confusion as her face morphed into a frown.

“Because he’s a brilliant young man and he was networking at my wedding and shows extreme promise, he’ll be invaluable.” Sylva explained.

“No, really, _why?_ ” Luna asked as her frown deepened.

“Because that pedo Cor is after Ada and it isn’t a fair playing field. He’s older and set up and has a steady but very dangerous job and I can see why Ada would be attracted to that, that isn’t good for her, it evens the playing field.” Selena argued, surprised and outraged that Luna of all people would be upset about something like this.

“Well that’s a huge mistake.” Luna muttered as she shook her head and turned to walk away.

“Hey! Don’t walk away, why is that a mistake? You got something against Luche?” Selena demanded as she kicked off her heels and marched over to Luna to turn her around.

“Yeah I do,” Luna returned evenly as Sylva and Ravus both looked at each other in worried surprise, Selena and Luna never fought. Ever. Over anything. This was a first. Nyx, having overheard them talking from the kitchen, emerged to see what was going on.

Selena gasped in outrage as she glared at Luna. “What?! What could you possibly have against him?!” Selena demanded.

“He’s been trying to knock Ada up ever since her parents announced they were going to move back to England, he’s trying to get her pregnant so she could stay in the country and stay with him, that’s called entrapment Selena, Crowe and I have been tracking it. He’s had unprotected sex with her at least a dozen and a half times ever since she found out that she could be moving, he’s trying to trap her. Look, I’ve even put it on my calendar. He’s controlling, dangerous and hazardous to her health. She’s only fucking seventeen! She doesn’t want or need a baby. Look!” Luna argued as she brought up her calendar on her phone and showed it to Selena who dropped her jaw in surprise and looked at the phone as her own frown deepened into a scowl. “Crowe and I have taken her to planned parenthood and I’ve given her no less than five morning after pills. It’s a toxic relationship. Cor may have a dangerous job but he as a person isn’t dangerous and that’s nothing compared to the shit Luche’s been pulling and I know for a fact Cor wouldn’t be doing this to her if they were together, he’s the farthest thing from a pedophile and just because she’ll be seventeen for another week or so doesn’t mean Cor’s a pedophile because if that’s your reasoning and standard, then Ravus, Nyx, Noctis, Ignis, you and me are too.” Luna confessed as Nyx and Ravus shared a surprised and worried look. Luche of all people should have known better if what Luna was saying was true. But Ravus and Nyx though had feelings that Luna was probably right. Luche was desperate to keep Ada and his desperation had only grown since the wedding. Desperate people do desperate things sometimes. And those desperate things can look horrible and awful in different lights.

“That’s different and you know it! Don’t you _dare_ make that comparison!” Selena yelled angrily.

“Ok, girls that’s enough.” Sylva put a stop the fighting and put her things down and got her phone out as she gently pushed Luna and Selena apart a bit. “First of all, it’s technically none of our business, second, even if Ada does decide to leave Luche, that won’t change my mind about hiring him. I still stand by my statements and nothing will change that. Who he’s dating doesn’t change his employment because frankly, that’s unfair and illegal to let that happen. Second, I don’t know why you girls would fight over a hoe that hasn’t been loyal, for a good long while now.” Sylva stated calmly as she pulled up the pictures and handed the phone to Selena and Luna as Ravus and Nyx crowded around to see it too as they all gasped in horror.

“All because she felt “ignored” for two hours at a high society wedding by Luche, that’s speaks volumes about her. Luche did the right thing and the smart thing by networking. Ada needs to grow up and realize that she’s not the center of the universe. It’s best for everyone if Luche just lets her go, he deserves someone better and obviously more loyal and none of you better act this way or we’ll have problems.” Sylva warned as she pointed to the four of them. “So here is probably what is gonna happen, Luche and Ada will break up, Ada and Cor will get together and Ada will grow up. Because Cor does, have a very dangerous job. Ada may think those scars are cute and sexy now but she’s going to be terrified when he makes new ones, which if his past has been of any indication, will be a matter of days or weeks because he’s young, hot headed and reckless with his own life, I can’t count the number of times he’s come into my emergency room and I’ve dismissed charges for him because he comes into my ER on the average of once to twice a month, for bruised and broken ribs, stitches, cuts, bullet wounds, knife wounds, so _so_ _ **so many**_ _knife wounds_ because I swear to God Cor has a thing for stabbing criminals and they _**love**_ _to stab him back_ , I don’t even think half the blood running through his veins is his, it’s all been pumped into him at the hospital and sadly I know his blood type by heart because of how often I’ve taken care of him. So, if she felt “ignored” for two hours at a wedding, imagine how “ignored” she’s gonna feel when she comes into the real world and realizes that Cor has been married to his work for years and probably will continue to be. In the beginning, I’m sure Cor will try to change his spots to stripes and try not to be so married to his work but that kind of hard wired and deep seated routines, habits and patterns of behavior of just working 24/7 will be very hard to change. Also, he’s never liked parties or had much of a social life, she still won’t dance much at weddings because they may never get invited to them in the first place and because of the delicate nature of his work, she won’t have much of a social life either, you’re hopefully gonna stop seeing her post so much on social media because in order to keep herself and Cor safe from all his enemies, which he has _**a ton**_ of, all it would take is one picture and too much information and boom, his enemies can find her because they know Cor’s face, so while Luche may _allegedly_ be trying to get her pregnant, that’s better than putting her literal life and well being in danger just by association. And Ada will have to deal with the very real and very heavy burden of having someone she cares about leaving for work one morning and never coming home again, which is a burden and stress that I never want any of you to bear. I bear it every day you guys go to school because the threat of having some entitled white boy with daddy’s gun feel slighted and rejected by his “love interest” or whatever and he could shoot up the school. It happens all the time and it’s terrifying and, oh by the way, guys, make sure Luche doesn’t have access to any weapons while he’s dealing with this, I’m not bailing his ass out of jail for murder so you guys need to make sure he doesn’t do something that stupid and throw his life away, but anyway, it’s why your school and every other school has so many security measures. So stop fighting over this, please my loves, she’s not worth it. She’s not worth your friendship or your closeness or the peace in this house.” Sylva admonished before Ravus’ phone rang.

“Shit,” Ravus breathed and answered the phone and saw that it was Luche calling him. “Hey,” Ravus tried to answer cheerfully but winced and grimaced when he heard Luche crying and walked away from the group a little to try to listen to Luche’s angry crying and venting.

“Ok, let me ask.” Ravus offered a little bit.

“Mother? Hey so Ada and Luche apparently, _just_ broke up and Ada was off doing stuff with Cor _while_ we were out to lunch and shopping today, so yeah, he’s, um, he’s really upset and needs a friend or two.” Ravus began and gave a questioning look to Nyx who nodded his agreement to that. “Is it ok if he comes over?” Ravus asked his mom. “You should probably show him those pictures, I think that’ll help him with this.” Ravus ventured.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I just told Cor... argh!” Sylva growled at the news, she JUST told Cor to back off and did he listen? Hell fucking no he didn’t! “Yes, Luche is more than welcome to come over and he can stay as long as he needs too.” Sylva answered Ravus in a much calmer and sweeter tone, poor baby. “And I’ll just send you those pictures and stay as out of it as I can.” Sylva grumbled as she took her phone back and sent them to Ravus before Luna asked if she could have them too.

“What do you mean you’ve told Cor?” Selena asked curiously.

“The reason I needed to meet you for lunch is I got these pictures just after I hired Luche because I asked my wedding photographer about it and that’s what they found. I left the hospital and confronted Cor about it at his office and basically verbally spanked him and handed him his ass and told him everything I just told you, granted much harsher and with more language to try to make him see reason and I told him to back off and leave her alone and what did he do? Went against my advice and did god knows what while we were gone.” Sylva spat. Lunafreya gave her mom an unimpressed look, she thought her mother would be more sympathetic at least to Ada’s side of things. But she felt like everyone was against her and trying to argue the point wasn’t going to do anyone any good. But Luna also felt partially responsible for all this. If she hadn’t introduced them, none of this would have happened and so she started crying and that got Selena to start crying.

“I’m sorry,” Luna apologized to Selena who hugged her tightly, both of them crying and hugging. “It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have...” Luna began before Selena shushed her.

“Oh stop, obviously their relationship isn’t what we thought it was, it was probably bound to happen.” Selena reassured Luna.

“Yeah, we should probably get changed into more comfortable clothes Darling.” Ravus offered after he hung up with Luche and rubbed a soothing circle into her back.

“Ok,” Selena agreed and pulled away from Luna and stole into Ravus side and walked in with him.

“Well this day has been a roller coaster.” Selena muttered as she got changed into her pajamas, something comfy to hang out in, knowing chances were that she and Luna would hang out while the guys basically consoled Luche.

“Yeah, could you do me a favor Darling?” Ravus asked as he got dressed in his own comfortable clothes and got some out for Luche to wear.

“Of course.” Selena nodded.

“I don’t ever want this to happen to us. If you ever feel “neglected” please let me know and give me a chance to fix it and work it out and don’t go find... _whatever_ with anyone else in the mean time...don’t do this to me, please.” Ravus pleaded.

“Oh absolutely not and I trust you’re never gonna do this to me either, because this shit ain’t right and I never want this to happen to us either.” Selena immediately reassured him before she just went ahead and hugged him tightly. Both of them happy to have each other and grateful at least their own relationship was as happy, healthy and stable as it was.

Nyx and Selena waited by the door while Ravus and Sylva went ahead and got a few bottles of alcohol from the bar and put them in his room as Luna took over making the broths for them before Luche came into the house, his eyes red and his cheeks flushed and still dressed in his suit. Selena was the first to offer her apologies and a hug which Luche really appreciated before Nyx did the same before Luna came forward and offered a very tearful apology and admitted that she felt responsible for it and Luche reassured her he didn’t hold it against her in the slightest and thanked her for her support before Sylva came forward and hugged him.

“I’m so sorry Sweetie, just so you know, right now, I’m not your boss, I’m just the mom ok? I’ve helped put some alcohol into Ravus’ room so you guys can...go ahead and get it all out and don’t worry about a thing and call if you need food or anything brought in ok? We’re all here for you Dearest.” Sylva offered and hugged his extra tight and rubbed soothing circles into his back when he broke down into a sob into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

“Thanks Mom,” Luche cried gratefully.

“You’re welcome Sweetheart, I’m just so sorry. But honestly, you’ll be ok, I know it feels like the world is ending but I promise, things will get better ok? Just don’t do anything stupid like attack Cor or Ada in retaliation ok? You’re better than that and I know once you get all this initial shock and anger out, you’ll see that you’re better off without her. You’ll be ok Sweetie, just give it time.” Sylva offered.

“Ok,” Luche agreed which brought a proud, relieved smile to Sylva’s lips before she kissed his cheek the same way she did all her boys.

“Come on man, let’s go, sadly, I have something I need you to see.” Ravus offered as he was the last to come forward and offer Luche a tight hug before he, Nyx and Luche went to his room and shut the door.

“Yeah, I need drink, how about you girls?” Sylva asked as she blew out a breath and walked to the kitchen with Selena and Luna in tow and opened a bottle of sweet red wine and sat at the breakfast bar between them.

“So I have an idea about how we can all move forward from here.” Sylva began as she sat down with her phone and notebook.

“I’m all ears.” Selena invited as Luna hummed her agreement with that.

“That cooking class will need some rearrangements to function, could you girls draw out how the class is set up?” Sylva invited as she pulled out her own notebook to a new page and had Luna draw out how the class was set up.

“Ok, so would you girls be cool working together for the rest of the class?” Sylva asked and they both immediately nodded in agreement.

“Good, so here’s my thoughts, if we put Libertus and Nyx together in Ravus’ station, you girls have the middle station and have Ravus and Luche over here on the end, that way Luche will have some distance from Cor and Ada and that way everyone can still get through the class with hopefully as little carnage as possible and we aren’t separating the remaining couples too much.” Sylva suggested.

“Perfect.” Selena nodded as she drew up the new possible seating arrangement and tore the page out and slid it under Ravus door before returning to the kitchen with Sylva and Luna, it was going to be a long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, sorry it took a while, I needed a little break AND THEN I GOT TWO REVIEWS AND WENT "BREAK OVER I NEED A NEW CHAPTER ASAP". AND BOOM. NEW CHAPTER.


	45. Fresh New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as Luche's world crumbles, others are about to open up and do.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 43

 

It was midnight and Selena found herself laying in bed staring up at the ceiling as her mind raced. How could she have gotten everything so wrong? How had she not really _seen_ the signs?

“I feel like I owe your mom, Ada and Cor an apology.” Selena whispered as she rolled over to face Luna.

“Nah, I wouldn’t, but I think on Monday, Luche might be trying to talk everyone into shunning Ada and I think it would mean the world to her if we didn’t. I mean I’ve been in Ada’s exact position before. Andrew tried to knock me up so many times and when we were together I ate plan B like Skittles because there was no other way to hide my birth control from him, I mean I guess I could have gotten injections but still, I wonder if I’ll ever get pregnant, I mean not right now but in a few years when Nyx and I move back, I’ll want to start a family and I don’t know if that’ll be enough time for my body to heal. I’m actually really scared about it because my mom had more miscarriages than she had children and even Ravus and I had to be taken so early and we lived the first several months of our lives in an incubator and I’m terrified history will repeat itself.” Luna whispered back.

“Well what about your dad’s side?” Selena asked curiously.

“Well my Dad is a twin and never had any other siblings. But I’m pretty sure my grandma was able to carry them full term.” Luna ventured.

“Well maybe the two extremes will balance each other out.” Selena hoped.

“Maybe.” Luna murmured. “But yeah, back to Cor and Ada, like I said, Cor has never been a pedophile, I think this is just one very special case and really, he is one hell of a guy and he’s always been great and I know for a fact he will treat her well. And he’s always had a thing for red heads. And yeah, they have, from what I’ve seen, off the charts chemistry. Now, do I agree with how they will have gotten together? No, even though I still kind of feel responsible for it and I just hope Luche won’t hate me forever. And frankly if _that_ was all it took for her to be taken up with someone else was, their relationship must have been pretty bad off and they must have been really mismatched. But, five years from now, will, not even, one month of her being 17 while wanting to be together with Cor who was and is someone older, matter? Hell even a year from now?” Luna sighed tiredly.

“No I guess not. I just can’t understand how Ravus can be thinking about getting vasagel to keep me from getting pregnant and the whole, taking the bullets out of the gun thing instead of me putting on a bullet proof vest, metaphor, which makes perfect sense and I can’t believe Ravus was mature enough and had so much forethought about it and cares and loves me so much that he’s willing to risk so much just for me, to have him be on that end of the spectrum and have Luche be on the other is just...it’s blowing my mind.” Selena professed.

“Well I think that speaks volumes about Ravus as a person, to have him love you that much that he’s willing to risk his own virility to protect you, to make sure you don’t get pregnant until both of you are in a place in life where you’re both able to comfortably be parents, I think shows a maturity that very, very few guys his age would have. And I think Luche just...” Luna trailed off.

“He was so caught up _thinking_ he was the one for her he stopped _being_ the one for her.” Selena surmised.

“Exactly. He was just...I think he just got so desperate to keep her he drove her away. Because that’s no way to keep anyone and if his plan would have worked, can you imagine the consequences? She would have started to show by prom, her reputation would have been trashed, his parents, hell, her parents too may have kicked them out. They would have had nowhere to go. And I know you wouldn’t have had said anything to my mom if you knew that that was the case and so he wouldn’t have had much of a job and they might have grown to hate and resent each other. And that’s no environment to raise a child in.” Luna theorized.

“Agreed.” Selena nodded. “And I’m sure your mom is right, maybe this will force both of them to grow up. And your mom, she’s awesome and I know once she really takes Lu under her wing, he’ll grow and get a lot better.” Selena hoped.

“Actually nine times out of ten, she’s usually crazy amounts of right, down to the details. It’s freaky sometimes, well, actually a lot of the time it’s freaky.” Luna snorted a laugh. “But yeah, it’s usually always a good idea to listen to my mom.” Luna affirmed as she yawned.

“This isn’t how I thought today would go.” Selena admitted after she yawned too.

“Scary how fast things can change.” Luna nodded. “Hopefully they’ve found that seating chart and will use it. I hate to have Luche drop out of the class.” Luna murmured.

“Well, if I was Luche, I probably would because I know I wouldn’t be able to stomach seeing Rae with someone new not even every day I go to school but three evenings a week? Torture.” Selena muttered.

“Yeah actually I probably would too. But I would think Luche might not want Ravus to think that he doesn’t appreciate the gesture or the gift.” Luna realized.

“Well these are extenuating circumstances. I think what just might happen, is if Luche drops out of class, Ada will buddy up with Cor, Gladio will be a third wheel for Noctis and Ignis or be on a team by himself for the rest of the class.” Selena estimated. “And if Luche does drop out of the class, I could guarantee you that he’d be working for your mom more. Just be working afternoons and nights and weekends for her, just to keep busy and thinking about something, anything else in an effort to get over Ada.” Selena foretold.

“Yeah I agree, in the morning we should say something to my mom.” Luna agreed as her eyes got heavy.

“Good night Luna, I love you.” Selena bid as her own eyes grew heavy.

“Love you too Selena, good night.” Luna bid before they both fell asleep facing each other, holding each other’s hands.

 

Sunday morning Luna and Selena sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

“Where’s Rae and Nyx?” Regis asked with a frown, not seeing them.

“Probably hungover.” Luna answered and Regis frown turned into a scowl.

“Don’t worry about it Dearest.” Sylva tried to waive off. Regis just looked at his wife skeptically and raised a challenging eyebrow before Luna just heaved a sigh.

“Ok so Luche, Nyx and Ravus are in Ravus’ room because Ada just left Luche for Cor.” Luna began.

“Our Cor?” Regis asked in confusion and Luna and Selena and Sylva all nodded in confirmation. “What? That doesn’t make a bit of sense.” Regis shook his head no.

“Ok so here’s what happened...” Luna began before she retold the whole story from start to finish. Sylva narrowed her eyes as she realized that if Cor, Crowe and Luna all agreed that Luche was trying to get Ada pregnant to stay in the country that perhaps there was truth to that. Something she would have to make a point to Luche how that wasn’t acceptable behavior, well not now but later on, when he’s healed a little and was thinking clearly and at a point where he could look back on his own actions and see the flaws and faults in them.

“So then by Friday, I hadn’t know Luche was trying to do that to Ada, I was just worried that Cor was a pedophile zoning in on Ada and so I said something to Mom..” Selena added as she explained her point of view.

“And so that’s when I texted our wedding photographer and asked him if he or anyone from his team found anything and that’s when he sent me these.” Sylva explained when she showed Regis the pictures and Regis held his chin in his hand while he narrowed his eyes at the pictures and just shook his head. “And after I got them, I went to Cor’s office and….” Sylva began and repeated exactly word for word what she said to Cor as Selena and Luna’s eyebrows rose before they leaned on their elbows and covered their mouths and gave each other a meaningful look as they both started to worry about Sylva’s accuracy.   
“And then, apparently, while Luche, Selena, Ravus and Mom were out suit shopping, Cor took Ada to the gun range and apparently something must have happened because only less than two hours later, Ada broke up with Luche.” Luna informed her father.

“I see,” Regis nodded in understanding.

“So last night after he came over, I suggested they change the seating arrangement.” Sylva continued.

“Actually we have another idea...” Selena began before she got Sylva and Regis’ attention. “So I personally know that if I was in Luche’s shoes, I probably wouldn’t want to stay in the class. So Mom, if you could find a project, something, anything Luche could do at the hospital in the evenings instead? If he was busy or distracted with something else, I think that would be more helpful.” Selena ventured.

Sylva blinked a couple of times as she thought that over. “Actually that would really work too because I have a few projects in the works which will need some executive organizing.” Sylva realized. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see how he is when we see him.” Sylva shrugged.

After everyone ate and there was still no sight of the boys, Selena and Luna went ahead and made plates of breakfast for them and brought them to Ravus room on the trays Sylva had for when anyone was served breakfast in bed. Selena carrying Luche’s breakfast and Ravus breakfast, the two trays stacked on top of each other while Luna managed to balance her tray for Nyx on her hip so she could knock on the door. When they heard groaning in an answer they figured it was safe to go ahead and go in.

What they found is the note still on the other side of the door as it had gone completely unnoticed, all three guys asleep in Ravus’ bed, all three of them sprawled out, Ravus on his usual side of the bed, Luche in the middle and Nyx on the other side and all of them looked pretty hungover as they begrudgingly began to squirm as they began to wake up. Luna crouched down and picked up the note and carried it over with her tray for Nyx.

“Good morning,” Luna and Selena softly greeted which made all three of them open their eyes to see them, all of them offering the girls a soft appreciative smile before they moved to sit up and move their pillows to the head board so they could sit up comfortably before they rubbed their eyes.

“Good morning,” all three guys sleepily murmured.

“Top one is yours Lu.” Selena offered as she bent over and offered the stacked trays to Ravus before Ravus took the top one and handed it to Luche before taking the bottom one and put it in his lap before he reached out to gently take Selena’s hand and kissed her palm sweetly, offering her a soft appreciative smile as he did so.

“Thank you,” Ravus thanked Selena earnestly as Luche and Nyx mirrored him before Luna and Selena sat cross legged at the foot of the bed.

“You’re welcome,” the girls said in unison in the same soft sweet tone.

“So do you want to talk about it or talk about anything but?” Selena asked Luche softly, offering him an apologetic look as she found what hopefully was his foot and put her hand on it comfortingly. Luche could only shrug in an answer as he dug into his food and drank his coffee. His eyes were still bloodshot and puffy.

“Well how about a way we can all move forward?” Luna hopefully interjected as she fidgeted with the edges of the paper. All the guys looked at Luna curiously and waited patiently for her to continue.

“Well, last night, after you guys went in here, my mom suggested that if you and Ada kept going to class, we should rearrange the seating and teams.” Luna offered as she reached out and gave the paper to Luche as Nyx and Ravus leaned over to look at it.

“Or I had another idea.” Selena professed once they got a good look at it before all three guys looked up at her. “Lu, if I was in your shoes and this had happened to me, I would personally not want to see Rae anymore than I absolutely had to. And starting tomorrow, we’re going back to school and it’ll be a new semester and we might get new lunches and so I don’t know how much you’ll actually see her at school. But I know I personally would feel like..well at least stabbing the bitch who would steal Rae away from me which, we already know Hazel’s rules and since he’s a federal agent, that could land you in prison. And you can’t go to prison. So I asked Mom if there was anything at the hospital you could do in the afternoons and evenings and she actually already has projects and things for you to work on, and that would help keep you busy and distracted and give you distance from everything and plus you would probably make even more money since you’d be working more. And since there’s no real reason for you to strike out on your own just yet, you could save all that money and really do something great with it, like...buying the lot across from Rae and I and build your own house so we could be neighbors.” Selena suggested with a hopeful smile as Luche, Ravus, Nyx and Luna listened attentively to her.

“And before you argue that you should stay in the class, you don’t owe it to me or anyone else to be there and you don’t need to prove anything to anyone by being there either. This isn’t about your strength or endurance or anything like that, this is about you and healing and what will most help you to heal and move on and move forward and grow. Personally I’m quite partial to Selena’s idea. And my mom practically adopted you and she would make sure you’re taken care of and that you’d be ok.” Ravus offered.

“I agree, Selena’s idea’s idea is probably the best and I can’t think of any better solution than that.” Nyx praised.

“And I second that, I can’t think of any better solution to this than that. I’ll square things off with Hazel, just don’t worry about it ok?” Ravus offered as he put his arm around Luche’s shoulders to squeeze his shoulders comfortingly.

“Ok, thank you, all of you, for...all this. Yeah, I’ll talk to Mom to see what I can start working on tomorrow after school.” Luche meekly thanked them.

“You’re welcome,” Selena and Luna smiled softly at Luche.

“Ok I got take a piss,” Luche admitted as he grabbed the tray and handed it to Selena before he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

“Ok so from here on out, we all need to stay out of this.” Nyx murmured lowly with a pointed look to Luna.

“Agreed.” They all answered.

 

Meanwhile back at Ada’s house she woke up and her eyes stung from crying the night before. She had cried and confessed to what had happened to her parents when she came home only after a few short moments after she left, having walked home from down the street, not looking behind her as Luche had screamed at her retreating form.

“Cuppa tea?” her mother asked when she knocked on the door, a mug of Irish breakfast tea in hand.

“Thanks Mum,” Ada croaked when she sat up in bed and gratefully took it and took a tentative sip of the hot and comforting beverage before her mom sat down on her bed.

“You’re welcome Love,” her mom smiled softly. “Well your father and I talked after you went to bed and I think we’ll be pushing up our moving date, get you and your brother out of this blasted country.” Her mother offered.

“I’m not moving.” Ada simply countered.

“What? Of course you are.” her mother quickly argued.

“Mum, you and dad and Ryan should go, I know he’s hated it here and he’ll be happier back there all of you will be. But I’m a citizen and I’ll be 18 by the end of the week, I want to stay and I will.” Ada firmly resolved.

“But we have no family here, where will you stay? You can’t stay here, we can’t afford to keep you here on your own.” Her mother explained.

“I know that, and I wouldn’t ask you to. Crowe’s offered for me to move in with her, be her bunk mate and her mums already agreed to it too.” Ada informed her mom, knowing that if she had said “Cor” her mother would probably throw a fit.

“Are you sure you make enough to pay your way and not be a burden to them? Not that you’re a burden Love, that’s not it, sorry.” Her mother shook her head as she tried to find the right words and couldn’t.

“I know what you mean Mum, and I do. All I would need is help moving what little I have over there and that would only take a day or two.” Ada explained as she gestured to her room. “If you wanted to, we could invite them over for supper and we could talk about it with them all together.” Ada suggested.

“Ok, I will, let me talk to your father about it to make sure he’s ok with that.” Her mother nodded in agreement with that before she got up and left before Ada’s phone rang, it was Luna.

“Hello?” Ada answered tentatively.

“Hey Ada, how are you holding up?” Luna asked as she and Nyx had gone back to her room, Nyx getting a shower while Luche used Ravus’ shower too.

“I’m, I’m actually better than I thought I’d be?” Ada answered honestly.

“Oh good, well, after um, you and Luche broke up, Luche came here. So anyway, I need to warn you, my mother talked with her photographer and the photographer sent her pictures that either he or some of his assistants had taken of you making out with Cor at the wedding. And those pictures got shown to, well, uh, my dad, Ravus, Selena, Nyx and I and Luche.” Luna informed her, keeping her voice soft so Nyx wouldn’t overhear her.

“Oh fuck.” Ada breathed as a pit formed in her stomach.

“Yeah, so um, I just..wanted to give you a heads up. Actually the pictures are really cute and adorable but anyway, Selena talked Luche into dropping out of the cooking class so there’s no need to worry about him there, just, when we go to school tomorrow, you may just want to keep your distance but please know that Selena and I at least won’t be shunning you ok? Selena is actually really sorry she didn’t see Luche’s... _problem behaviors_ and she understands why you would be drawn to Cor and why you would choose Cor over Luche and neither of us blame you for that. So tomorrow, you just might be able to work with Cor. Because I know Gladio would gladly work by himself if it meant you and Cor could work together because he ships you guys together more than Crowe and I do, combined” Luna offered hopefully, that last line making her chuckle softly.

“Really?” Ada asked, her own hopes starting to soar.

“Really, really,” Luna confirmed.

“Well good news and bad news is, my mum just came in here and told me that they’re moving back to England sooner than later, but I told her I would be staying and to keep her from freaking out, I said something to Crowe about it and to her mums about me moving in with them if my parents have to move away and I can’t support myself and thankfully my mum agreed.” Ada revealed.

“Oh that’s awesome! And if you know, it doesn’t work out, you could always move in with The Lion too, I’m sure he would _love_ to make his house a home with you too.” Luna gently teased.

“Actually about that, he uh, he confessed to me yesterday that he loves me, fell in love with me, that’s why I just...had to break things off with Lu sooner than later because...” Ada murmured as tears welled in her eyes again.

“Because you love him back?” Luna supplied hopefully.

“I do, so much it hurts so much and it felt so wrong to be with Lu and when I’m with Cor, everything just feels right again, you know?” Ada tried to explain.

“I know exactly how you feel, I’m so happy you found someone who makes you really happy though, without any..well, _problem behaviors_ to boot.” Luna smiled happily.

“Thanks, now I just gotta get up and get ready, I told my mum we should have Crowe and her mums over for dinner and I should help out with that I think. Thanks for warning me and actually could you send those pictures to me? When I stop feeling guilty about all this I think Cor would really love to see them.” Ada realized.

“Sure. I’ll send them, see you tomorrow Ada, take care ok?” Luna bid her.

“You too Love, laytas,” Ada grinned before Luna forwarded the pictures to Ada before she called Cor.

“Yeah?” Cor answered, still in bed and refusing to get out of it.

“Hey, so um, I have good news and bad news.” Luna began.

“Ok,” Cor frowned.

“So good news is, Ada and Luche broke up last night.” Luna began.

“I know, Ada called me after she finally dumped him.” Cor grinned victoriously as he rolled over to his back from being on his stomach.

“Oh good, good, well the second piece of good news is Selena, of all people, talked Luche into dropping out of the cooking class so that leaves Ada without a cooking partner and I’m sure Gladio would gladly either work with Hazel or work by himself if it meant you could work with her.” Luna grinned mischievously.

“Really?” Cor smiled as he finally opened his eyes and sat up in bed, running his hand over his buzzed cut hair.

“Really really,” Luna giggled.

“Ok so what’s the bad news?” Cor felt compelled to ask he winced and waited for the response.

“So bad news is, my dad knows, _everything_ because my mom and I were kind of forced to tell him everything this morning to explain why Ravus, Nyx and Luche were holed up in Ravus’ room as they comforted and coddled him and he’s seen the pictures that my mom showed you, Luche and my dad both.” Luna revealed.

“Oh fuck.” Cor cursed as he dropped his head in defeat.

“Yeah so if you haven’t heard from my dad by now, you just might unless my dad is doing his best to keep cool and keep his nose out of your business and actually from here on out I and everyone else will do our best to stay out of your business. Because by the end of this week, she’ll be 18 and a legal adult and everyone can just go fuck themselves for all I care. Oh and I think you should also know that Ada’s parents moved up their moving date, I think they’ll be moving much sooner than we anticipated but Ada’s trying to talk her parents into letting her move in with Crowe and her parents for just a little while- while her parents move back to the UK, because I think they’d agree to that before she outright moves in with you but I think once her parents do move away, you’ll have a new room mate.” Luna hinted.

Cor felt such a mixture of emotion, mostly happiness that at long last Ada would be his and with him and he could take care of her. “Wow, thank you Luna, for telling me all this, for, everything.” Cor thanked her graciously.

“You’re welcome, just don’t get so caught up _thinking_ you’re the one for her that you stop _being_ the one for her.” Luna advised, repeating Selena’s earlier sentiment. “Because believe it or not that’s what Selena said about Luche.” Luna revealed as Cor blinked in surprise because holy shit that was some wisdom he’d expect from someone five times Selena’s age. “Ok I’ll let you go, I’ll see you tomorrow night right?” Luna initiated.

“Yup, see you tomorrow, thanks again for calling and telling me.” Cor thanked her again before they both hung up.

“Ok, now I’ll stay out of it.” Luna whispered to herself before she texted Crowe the news too before Crowe asked to be sent the pics of Ada and Cor too before doing a general squealing and key smashing before Crowe called Luna and talked with her before Luna relayed what Ada had conveyed to her about Ada moving in with Crowe and Crowe confirmed that and would be doing everything in her power to make sure Ada would transition well before Luna overheard Nyx finish his shower and told Crowe she needed to make a scene of Luna officially telling Crowe that she would sticking out of everyone’s business and Crowe snickered a laugh and readily agreed to it.

“I’m sorry Crowe, but I’ve already been too involved, I gotta, I gotta get some space from all this and keep my nose out of their business. We’ll just have to wait and see what happens but otherwise I’m staying out of it, all of it.” Luna said loudly from the phone as she paced the floor between her bathroom and her bed, pretending she didn’t notice Nyx standing in the doorway with nothing but a towel around his waist as he regarded her appreciatively, proud of what he was hearing her say.

“Ok I’ll see you tomorrow, take care, bye.” Luna grinned into the phone before her and Crowe hung up.

“Sorry, had to call Crowe and tell her that I’d be staying out of...well everything.” Luna explained when she turned and pretended to be surprised at seeing him standing there, leaning against the door jam and looking like a god damn masterpiece.

“Thank you,” Nyx thanked her before taking her into his still damp arms and kissing her softly before Luna kissed back firmly, her hands quickly putting her phone into her back pocket so she could wrap her own arms around him and pull him close before she opened her mouth in invitation. An invitation Nyx immediately took and kissed her even deeper. One of his hands going to the nape of her neck to hold her face firmly in place while the other wrapped around the small of her back to pull her flush against him as her hands started rake down his back, their own fire quickly igniting between them. Luna quickly took his towel off as her hand began to stroke his already half hardened length more while the other reached around and grabbed that glorious ass of his before his own hands made quick work of her pajamas and they began walking each other to the bed, having missed out on their usual routine of sex before falling asleep as well as sex right after they woke up.

“So your sister made one hell of a point last night,” Luna instigated as she and Nyx got under the covers and finally rejoined, stopping the ache they both had started to feel.

“Oh yeah?” Nyx quirked a brow before delivering a good powerful stroke into her and grinning victoriously when Luna’s eyes fell closed and her mouth hung open, letting a delicious moan out.

“Uh, yeah, she said Luche was so caught up in _thinking_ he was the one for Ada, he stopped _being_ the one for her.” Luna repeated as she opened her eyes to consider him lovingly and Nyx found himself nodding in agreement with that sentiment. “So, if I ever show signs of stopping being the one for you, could you please tell me? I don’t want what’s happened to Luche and Ada to ever happen to us.” Luna implored.

“Absolutely and I want you to do the same for me, because I never want that to happen to us either.” Nyx mirrored.

“Because I know when we move back here, and I start working at the hospital, part of my job will be leaving for conferences and summit meetings and I don’t want you to feel like I’m leaving you behind or ignoring you or whatever. But I know that no matter how long I’m gone, I know you’ll wait for me and I want you to know that I would and will be doing the same.” Luna vowed as Nyx brought his hand up to brush her hair out of her face before stroking and holding her face in his palm, happy that she still leaned into his touch and kissed her earnestly, pouring everything he had into that kiss.

“I love you, so much,” Nyx began between kisses as he let his weight rest on her, pinning her to the bed, just the way she loved and craved. “I’m never, ever going to let you go, I’m always going to protect you and love you and cherish you and father as many children with you as you’ll let me and I swear I will do everything in my power to make you as happy as possible.” Nyx vowed as he paused to really let his words sink in to her.

Luna stared up in awed adoration at him and almost began to cry, because that’s all she wanted and needed to hear. “And I’m never, ever going to let you go either. I’m always going to love you, cherish you and protect you to the best of my ability and respect and admire you. And I will mother as many children as my body will allow. Because you will make one hell of a dad and I know that we can and will work together and be the best team ever and I swear I’ll do everything I can to make you as happy as possible too and I will love you forever.” Luna swore, her own happy tears starting to escape her eyes but her smile still shamed the sun before she kissed him as deeply as she could, pouring her whole heart and soul into that kiss. Even if everything around them was falling apart, they would stay strong and stay together.

Meanwhile Ravus had taken Selena to his closet while Luche was taking a long contemplative shower and had Selena pinned to the wall as he drove up into her while she wrapped herself around him and did her best to stay as quiet as she could. But the way Ravus was making love to her was slightly different, like he was claiming her as his all over again because of the cautionary tale that Luche had turned his own failed relationship into. Ravus was desperate to make sure Selena was good and satisfied and sated in their own relationship, seeking his own reassurance that he was never going to loose the love of his life to anyone else while also pleasing her the best he could, thankful that the clothes that surrounded them muffled their activities.

Selena too had needed and wanted the same reassurance and her only inner complaint was that she couldn’t properly vocalize it. But her soft but still desperate pants and gasps and muffled keens into his skin at the crux of his neck and shoulder were hopefully sending the right message that she couldn’t put into words. She hadn’t realize how badly she needed and wanted this until Ravus had kissed her once Luche had disappeared again into the bathroom after they ate and she had gladly and giddily gone into Ravus’ closet with him where they had quickly stripped each other and Ravus had picked her up and impaled her and pinned her to the wall and was taking her a bit roughly but she loved every bit of it. She felt like she was literally digging the meat out of his shoulders with her fingertips that were sunk in to his back and shoulders to the same degree his own fingertips were digging into the softness of her butt and hips as he held her up and held onto her like a lifeline as his mouth marked every inch of skin his mouth could reach.

Everyone was going to know that she was taken and that she belonged to him, forever and Ravus would be damned if he would ever let her go or let her be disappointed in him or feel neglected by him in any way shape or form. He wanted and needed to make her happy and make her _feel_ as well as _know for a certainty_ _and without any doubt at all_ that she was loved and cherished and adored and appreciated by him and even though they had only been physically apart for a night, it felt like an eternity and it felt like his whole body and soul ached for her to the point of being physically painful. But being with her again like this was like a soothing balm and he could finally feel completely at peace again. He started to feel the familiar flutter within her and clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle her keening cry of bliss and finally thrust into one last time, as hard and deep as he could, his whole body pinning hers to the wall as her orgasm spurned his own, her fluttering and constricting walls milking him for all he was worth, him having a particularly large load for her since they would have usually made love a few times by now. His face morphed into tortured bliss as he held his breath and clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight and really savored his their shared orgasm together. Ravus removed his hand once Selena stopped making noise and instead was breathing heavy through her nose to catch her breath and once he let go she could really breathe out of her mouth to really catch her breath as she continued to bask in the afterglow because that orgasm hit her particularly hard and deep to the point she could have sworn she saw stars as her fingers stopped digging into his flesh, instead adjusted her hold on him so that her arms wrapped around him tightly, holding him as close as she could, not wanting to loose any of their closeness.

“Please promise me that you won’t get so caught up thinking you’re the one for me that you stop being the one for me.” Selena repeated to Ravus earnestly and desperately as she buried her face into the crux of his neck and shoulder, relishing the silky soft texture of his skin against hers, especially her face. “Cause I promise to do the same, I just, I really, never ever ever want what’s happened to Lu and Ada to happen to us.” Selena pleaded before Ravus adjusted his hold and pinned his pelvis to hers and the wall to free up his hands to hold her face.

“I will never stop being the one for you, ever. And if I start to even hint at going in that direction, I want you to remind me of this moment and bring me back to my senses because I would have had to leave all sense behind to do that. I love you more than life itself, more than anything and I will be damned if I ever let anything or anyone come between us or would ever be tempted to let you go. Till death do us part Darling and even then I’ll be trying to find my way back to you.” Ravus reassured her before kissing her deeply and both of them pouring their hearts and souls into that kiss.

“I love you, so much,” Selena professed once they broke for air.

“Love you too,” Ravus mirrored and set his forehead to hers.

“So did you ask Luche if he tried to get Ada pregnant?” Selena asked once Ravus set her down before they both got redressed.

“Yup and he confirmed that he did out of desperation to keep her in the country and that it wasn’t wrong and that he knew it was going to be ok and that everything would have worked out and that he had a plan in place and Nyx and I tried our best to make him see that that was NOT OK and that he couldn’t do that but he refuses to think he did anything wrong or that that was wrong and after about oh, an hour or so, Nyx and I gave up trying to reason with him because he was being unreasonable to begin with. I mean you saw how he was with her at the wedding how he wouldn’t even ask to see what she thought or what she wanted when we invited them over that night. And it pisses me off because I could guarantee you that if he saw me being like that with you, he’d be furious and try to beat my ass but it’s like he can’t even really look in the mirror you know? And at this point I’m trying to stay patient with him and be his friend the same way Craig was with me but I don’t know how much more of his ‘I’m the victim, I didn’t do anything wrong’ I can take, I’m so relieved he’s dropping out of the class so we don’t have pussy foot around him and we can actually all enjoy the class now without having to worry about a fight breaking out.” Ravus whispered as he got dressed.

“Well Luna and I agreed to not shun Ada because while we don’t agree with how she left Luche for Cor, we do understand and empathize with why she did it and at this point I agree with her decision but I wanted to know your feelings about it.” Selena ventured in a whisper as she got redressed too.

“I agree, don’t shun her. Now if Crowe wants to switch stations with us so she can be closer to her I’m ok with that because I know that was her biggest complaint about the seating arrangement.” Ravus offered.

“Perfect,” Selena beamed at him.

 

Monday morning came and Nyx and Luna along with Selena and Ravus all frowned when the parking lot was packed and they couldn’t park next to each other and even had to park much farther out than usual.

“What the ever loving fuck is going on?” Nyx asked once they managed to regroup in the parking lot and walk in together.

“Stella?!” All four of them stopped and stared when they saw her helping Tredd out of her car.

“Hey Losers!” Stella greeted as she turned and went and hugged Luna and Selena while playfully punching Nyx and Ravus in the arms.

“What are you doing here?” Luna asked.

“Oh didn’t I tell you? I got transferred here. Did you see my new car? I got it for Christmas!” Stella announced happily as she gestured proudly to it.

“Nice! I love it!” Luna beamed. “So why are you coming here then?” Luna asked again, not remembering if Stella had outright answered that question or not.

“Because she can’t get enough of me.” Tredd grinned victoriously and Stella giggled as Selena and Ravus and Nyx shared a meaningful glance.

“Well that’s awesome, I wonder how long it will take this school to start to have trouble telling us apart.” Luna laughed before Stella saw how Luna was wearing her hair and changed her own hair to match as best she could.

“Yup, it’ll be fun.” Stella beamed. “Although I got a ton of texts over break, because I’m not the only one who transferred here, Pashmina and them should be here too, see there’s Yasmine already over there with Pelna.” Stella pointed out as Nyx, Luna, Ravus, Selena and Tredd all snapped their heads in that direction to see for themselves and their jaws dropped.

“Aww, good for them,” Selena smiled excitedly. Oh good, Pelna found someone new.

“So what’s new with you guys?” Stella asked as she and Tredd joined them as they all walked into school.

“Oh my god, ok, so buckle up.” Luna quickly took the other side of Stella and told her what had happened over break.

“Hahaha!” Tredd laughed when he found out Luche and Ada broke up and Ada left him for Cor. “Oh my God I’m gonna give him so much shit.”

“You better not!” Luna, Nyx, Ravus and Selena all snapped angrily.

“Oh come on, Mr. Golden boy finally makes a mistake and I’m not allowed to have fun with it?” Tredd asked, undeterred.

“Dude, he’s still really butt hurt and if he beats your face in, you have no one to blame but yourself and your big fat mouth.” Luna warned him.

“Give it a day.” Stella murmured to Tredd with an evil grin, one that he quickly matched and everyone else just rolled their eyes.

Once in the school they saw the office was absolutely packed full of new students, all of which Ravus and Luna knew, most of them being from Tenebrae Prep with a few of them being Ravus’ friends from Niflheim who were looking for a girl because of the way Ravus raved about Selena, they figured she couldn’t have been the only diamond in the rough here but having already started to chat up the new girls in the office. Luna and Ravus were overjoyed to see so many of their friends start to go here now, even Craig was going here now which made both Luna and Ravus really happy to see. Most of the girls however were in the same program that Luna was in and they all wanted to talk to the coaches to get internships, already having all the coaches back at their old schools already taken up by the guys who were in the program and every coach here now had more interns than they knew what to do with for every sport.

Upon seeing Pashmina again, Stella got an idea and ducked her head out of the office to see a crowd of guys already staring in curiously at all the new and very beautiful girls in the office talking to Regis and the coaches excitedly.

“Gladio!” Stella called out when she saw him coming into school, his thermos of coffee in hand.

“Hey Stella what are you wha...” Gladio greeted before Stella grabbed him drug him to Pashmina just as she got her schedule and had stepped out of the office and was looking at her schedule thoughtfully as she waited for Stella to bring her someone to show her to her classes.

“Gladio, meet Lunafreya’s and I’s dear friend Pashmina, Pashmina, meet Gladio, he would be more than happy to show you around to your classes today.” Stella introduced.

Gladio stood still and looked at this absolutely gorgeous and stunning Indian girl with the big deep brown eyes and she just was...breathtaking, literally, he was barely breathing. It was like everything else in his world fell away except for her. This was different than any other time he had ever met a girl, Yasmine included. This felt...pivotal, like his world was opening up and the rest of his life could be hanging on this moment. Like his heart had been feeling so bruised and cold finally started to warm up and come to life in his chest. It was like his soul went ‘Oh! There you are! There’s the future love of my life! It’s you!’ when he looked at her. He was already falling in love with her without even knowing anything about her first.

Meanwhile Pashmina looked at this mountain of a man before her and something about his own warm, wonderful brown eyes were just so captivating, and he was so handsome, like ‘cute’ didn’t even come close to describing how devastatingly handsome he was, he had a scar on his face that she was curious how he got but it only gave him character. Her own heart was doing flips in her chest as every instinct in her was telling her that the man before her was something she had been looking for without even having to look. She could swear she saw their future children in his eyes and somehow felt like she had known him all her life. That he was going to be everything she wanted and more importantly, needed. She just wanted to come into his arms and into his embrace and feel his clearly strong arms around her and kiss him and feel all the electricity that was building up between them course through them. Like the world was falling away and there was nothing left but the two of them.

“Hi,” Pashmina finally said which made Gladio gulp at the sound of her wonderfully sultry and sweet yet soft voice.

“Hi,” Gladio breathed and Pashmina’s own eyes widened a hair at the sound of his deep but smoother than velvet or silk voice and she felt her knees grow weak.

“So um, what, what classes do you have?” Gladio asked as he cleared his throat and stumbled over himself a little because she was just that preciously beautiful and it was throwing him off just enough to make him stutter and stammer and his cheeks blushed hard as he refocused on her and did his best to try to listen to what her answer would be.

“Oh, uh, these,” Pashmina blinked as she found his blush utterly adorable, fuck he was just too perfect as she handed him her schedule and was happy that she got to at least touch his fingers when he took it from her carefully and delicately letting his own touch linger on hers as they both felt a wonderful little jolt of pleasurable electricity at their touch as she just stared up at him and watched as he pulled his gaze from her to look at her paper as she quickly took in every detail about him that she could before looking back up into those heavenly big brown Bambi eyes. God he even had the workings of a beard and mustache and Pashmina’s brain immediately conjured up images of him going down on her and how that face would feel between her legs which made her own cheeks heat up and make her knees pinch together.

“Pash!” Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, Cindy and Iris greeted happily when they saw her and came over to her.

“Hey guys!” Pashmina greeted happily as she hugged them all as Gladio just stared in shock, how the fuck did they all know her?! Before he put two and two together, this must have been _Princess Pash_ , the one who worked at Subway who his sister had been hinting at him to go with her and meet her. The same Princess Pash that hung out with Noctis and everyone after the wedding that he was too butt hurt to go. Oh he should have gone! He should have sucked it up and hung out with them and he should have listened to his sister because if this was who he was supposed to meet, he should have done it ages ago, he could have already been going out with her by now if he had chosen differently. But now that he put two and two together, he figured destiny was getting ticked off and forced her into his life one way or another and he wasn’t going to deny destiny any more. He was about to rearrange his life if it meant keeping her in his life now.

“What are you doing here girl?” Cindy asked excitedly.

“Oh I’m in the same doctorate program that Lunafreya is in and when she got to bank a butt load of hours here with coach Drautos and when I learned that he had more openings for the winter and spring sports I snagged an internship.” Pashmina explained as they all nodded in understanding.

“Are you guys in any sports?” Pashmina asked curiously and they all shook their heads no but they all pointed to Gladio who was processing everything. “You’re in sports?” Pashmina asked Gladio excitedly as she hoped that she was now interning for the same sports Gladio was in.

“Uh yeah, football and wrestling.” Gladio confirmed and smiled brighter when she lit up at that.

“I just got signed onto intern for wrestling! Oh what a coincidence!” Pashmina beamed as Noctis and his friends all gave each other a knowing and scheming look as they could see the sparks flying between them. Iris internally screaming and cheering the most as Iris was on the other side of Noctis and grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard and shook it subtly in overjoyed excitement.

“Well the bell is about to ring, you should have Gladio show you to your classes.” Iris suggested before Stella reappeared with an excuse and thrust it into Gladio’s hands before she and Luna snagged Iris.

“Iris, we need you.” Stella and Luna whispered to her as they both got her and brought her back into the office.

“To do what? I finally got my OTP together.” Iris said meaningfully as she gestured to Pashmina and Gladio.

“Girl you have really good taste and we completely ship it too.” Stella smiled brightly. Finally someone who tried matchmaking and was good at too.

“I totally ship it too, look at them! I can see the sparks from here,. So, ok, so you see this really big guy behind me? His name is Craig and he’s really shy but he’s like the gentlest giant you’ll ever meet and he’s a very dear friend of mine and he’ll need help learning the layout of the school so would you show him around to his classes?” Luna asked as she offered an excuse to Iris.

“Yeah sure,” Iris nodded in agreement as she took it.

“Craig, this is our friend Iris who’ll be showing you around today.” Stella introduced.

“Hi,” Craig offered meekly, trying to work up the courage not to go silent at the sight of this little ray of sunshine before him. God she just looked so cheerful and bubbly and adorable and downright gorgeous. With her pixie hair cut and big brown eyes. He could stare at her all day. He wiped his palm which had already started to sweat on his jeans and offered a slightly shaky hand shake and watched as she firmly shook it back even though it felt like her own little petite hand got swallowed up in his own hand.

“That’s a weak handshake Craig,” Iris giggled, a light teasing tone to her voice as he barely gripped her out of pure terror that if he did anything harder he would break her.

“Sorry, I’m afraid of my own strength most of the time. Try again?” Craig offered because holy fucking shit a really cute girl teasing him in a non bullying and non malicious way? Had never really happened to him before.

“Ok,” Iris laughed and shook his hand again, this time Craig shook her hand more firmly and lit up when she beamed a proud smile back at him. “There we go, a proper handshake!” Iris cheered and Craig swooned. “So what are you classes?” Iris asked curiously.

“Oh uh, these,” Craig answered as he readily handed her his schedule and she looked it over. “Ok, cool, follow me,” Iris invited and Craig followed her like a lovesick puppy as she led the way to his locker so he could put his giant lunch tote in his locker.

Once they were out of ear shot Luna and Stella squealed softly and did a little dance because matchmaking was just so much fun!

Meanwhile Gladio and Pash had broken off from the main group and Gladio was showing Pashmina to her locker then first class that they both happened to be taking together.

“So you’re Princess Pash,” Gladio surmised.

“Oh no,” Pash grimaced, she really hoped that her reputation hadn’t already chased him away.

“No, no, it’s a good thing!” Gladio quickly reassured her. “I’ve only ever heard really great things about you. Actually my sister Iris, um, she’s been trying to get me to meet you...” Gladio explained as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. Talking to a beautiful girl shouldn’t be this hard. He never had trouble talking to girls before. But this was different, _she_ was different, she was special, he just instantly knew it deep down in his bones and in his gut.

“Yeah, she kept talking about her big brother with the big eagle tattoo but you would never seem to come in with her or when you did I wasn’t working that day.” Pash shrugged as she realized this was Iris’ big brother who Iris had been trying to set her up with for months and Pash was kicking herself that this is what it took for them to finally meet. “So, what kind of music do you like?” Pashmina asked curiously before Gladio started listing off his favorite bands and Pashmina smiled giddily. Oh good they liked the same kind of music. That was a really promising start.

“Yeah I really enjoyed their concerts this past summer,” Pash grinned victoriously.

“You got to go?” Gladio’s jaw dropped in astonishment as he felt a pang of jealousy while also wanting to go to their concerts with her, have her ride his shoulders in the crowds before his own thoughts turned to the sensual side as he imagined what it’d be like having her ride _him_. But he couldn’t breathe a word of that yet, he couldn’t come onto her too strongly and chance scaring her away, he had to play this cool, like Nyx had with Luna, he had to walk the line, at least for a little while and feel her out a bit more because he felt like his life and his future happiness was riding on him getting this right.

“So are you sure your girlfriend won’t mind you walking me to class?” Pash asked, since it had been a while since she had talked with Iris about her brother and didn’t know if he was dating anyone else at the moment or not.

“No, I don’t, I don’t (clears throat again) um, have a girlfriend.” Gladio answered as his voice threatened to break. “Are you sure your boyfriend won’t mind either?” Gladio asked as he prayed that she didn’t have one of those.

“No, don’t have a boyfriend, so don’t worry about that.” Pashmina shook her head no as she pleaded with him with her eyes to ask her out. Or would that be too much too soon? Would he think she’s a thot if she was too eager? But part of her was hoping that he would hurry up and ask her before anyone else could because she was already getting looks from other guys in the hallway and she knew she wouldn’t have much time before one or most of them would ask. And she already found who she wanted, she didn’t want anyone else but the man beside her.

“Oh, so if I uh, if I were to ask you out on a date on Saturday would you want to go out with me?” Gladio took her hint and was hoping he was reading her right as his heart drummed in his chest to the point he could hear it in his ears as he pleaded silently in his mind for her to please say yes.

“Absolutely, where would you want to go?” Pashmina asked eagerly as she stepped a little closer to him and he stepped forward just a little closer to her. God she even smelled amazing and he resisted the very strong urge to go ahead and kiss her but again, he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t come on too strongly and he could not chance her thinking that all he wanted was to hit it and quit it.

“Anywhere you wanted to.” Gladio invited, he didn’t care what or where, just that he would be there with her.

“Well I know you love your meat, how does Zooroona sound? They have the best Chicken Biryani.” Pashmina suggested.

“Oh you eat meat?” Gladio realized in surprise, having assumed she would be vegetarian because he thought that most Indians were but felt a little embarrassed for just assuming that, like he was racist or something.

“Oh yeah, my mother’s family is from Goa which is the region in India that’s on the coast, so it’s lots of fish along with being mostly vegetarian, but my father is Palestinian and Persian, so lots of rice and meat.” Pashmina explained and smiled brighter when Gladio blew out a breath of relief. Oh thank God. This was perfect, _she_ was perfect.

“Perfect,” Gladio beamed before the bell rang and Gladio got a seat right next to her in class and even was delighted she had the same lunch period as him and to his surprise, their table was soon joined with a bunch of others at lunch as their friend circle got even bigger however Gladio noticed that Iris now had the same lunch period he did and that a new guy who looked vaguely familiar was staying close to her and his big brother instincts began to kick in. And then the guy leaned slightly in Iris’ direction and said something that made her bark the loudest and most genuine laugh as she nearly dropped her tray she was laughing so hard and he looked particularly pleased with himself.

“Hi Craig!” Pashmina greeted excitedly when she saw him and waived him over.

“Hey! It’s Princess Pash! I didn’t know you went here.” Craig greeted happily as he sat down across from her and now Gladio really found himself on the defensive side because how did this guy know his new girlfriend Pashmina as Princess Pash? Did they used to go out? He was also _big_ but the kind of big that spoke of a lot of strength. The guys biceps were just as big if not a little bigger than Gladio’s.

“I just started today,” Pashmina smiled brightly.

“Me too!” Craig announced.

“Craig, this is my big brother Gladio. Gladio, this is Craig he just transferred here, Luna asked me to show him around to his classes today.” Iris introduced.

“Oh I know you,” Craig realized and Gladio blinked in surprise. “Yeah you were on defense but you switched to offense when Niflheim was playing Lucis and Andrew was out to put Nyx in a body bag, good job protecting him, sorry if I put you into the ground too hard.” Craig apologized and reached out and gave Gladio a good and proper handshake as Gladio put two and two together. That’s where he knew Craig from. Craig had actually tackled and put Gladio down a couple of times because Craig was on offense when Gladio had been on defense and they had put Craig in front of Gladio and Craig and put Gladio into the dirt hard to keep him from getting to his own quarter back but at least Craig had shown enough good sportsmanship to help Gladio up off his back when the play ended which Gladio had been impressed with at the time. But still, Gladio didn’t like the way Craig was looking at his little sister, like Craig _liked her,_ _ **a lot**_ _._

“Oh Andrew Izunia? He’s dead right?” Pashmina asked as she put that together too.

“Oh yeah,” Craig and Gladio said at the same time in the exact same way, it was almost comical as Craig went ahead and took his lunch out, a giant sub that had pulled pork, beef brisket. smoked sausage, smoked provalone and smoked cheddar and pickled peppers and a BBQ sauce along with a giant bag of chips and two bottles of pop.

“Oh my God that smells really good,” Iris admitted as she stared longingly at his lunch. It looked home made as Pashmina did the same, both girls practically drooling.

“Is that the famous Foster trio?” Pashmina asked, knowing Craig and his family loved to smoke meats and cheeses as a hobby and Craig grinned and nodded in confirmation as Iris’ eyes got impossibly wide in excitement. Oh god he cooked too?!

“You want some?” Craig offered to Pashmina, Iris and Gladio, Iris and Pashmina nodded emphatically as Gladio nodded too. That sandwich did look bomb.

Craig pulled a knife out of his lunch bag and cut up three little sandwiches off the end of the giant massive sub and gave some to Iris, Pash and Gladio. Pash and Iris immediately moaned upon tasting it and Gladio had to fight not to moan because it was downright heavenly.

“You made this?” Iris asked over stuffed cheeks as she looked at him adoringly and realizing he was absolutely perfect in her eyes.

“Yeah, I brine-ed the brisket and the pork shoulder for 48 hours, marinated them for 24 and then smoked them for 16 hours while the sausage and the cheese only smoked for 6 hours and the peppers I pickled those only a couple of weeks ago.” Craig explained before he dug into his own lunch, happy that Iris especially loved his cooking.

“What kind of peppers?” Iris asked thoughtfully.

“Oh, anchos, cubanos medium jalepenos and banana peppers.” Craig answered.

“Did you make the BBQ sauce too?” Pashmina asked as she couldn’t place what kind it was even though it was really really good with heavy apple notes.

“Yup, candied apples and some cherries were the base.” Craig confirmed.

“You made the BBQ sauce too? It’s amazing.” Iris realized as she stuck her finger in some of the sauce and tasted it on it’s own and it was the best BBQ sauce she had ever had in her life.

“Thanks,” Craig smiled proudly, so pleased he could impress Iris as it helped build his confidence.

“Yeah you need to quit that construction nonsense and just do this from now on.” Pashmina teased him.

“Yeah, except that ‘construction nonsense’ paid for all this so you know, not nonsense.” Craig countered smugly.

“Actually Gladio, let me see your schedule,” Iris asked and Gladio handed it to her.

“Oh good, you and Craig have weights together and you’ll both be in wrestling together too.” Iris smiled happily as she handed her brother back his schedule.

“Yes! I’m interning with Coach Drautos on wrestling! This will be great.” Pashmina smiled excitedly as she and Craig highfived.

“So what’s your schedule like?” Craig asked Pash before she handed him her schedule too.

“Hey! We’re in music together.” Craig grinned happily and it was Gladio’s turn to see the spark of jealousy in his sister. Fuck she was jealous of Pashmina being friends with Craig? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She might like him back.

“Yes!” Pashmina cheered. “Do you know if the Nox Twins are in music too?” Pashmina asked.

“Nox twins?” Craig, Iris and Gladio repeated in confusion.

“Yeah, that’s what we back at Tenebrae Prep called Lunafreya and Stella Nox Fleuret, everyone who knows them knows they’re cousins but to the untrained eye, they look like twins, so whenever they’re together we always called them the Nox Twins. Now that they both go here, watch, everyone will start getting confused as to who is who if their hair is done up the same, thank god they’re not dating twins themselves, all of us would be in a world of trouble trying to tell them apart.” Pashmina explained.

“I’ve known all the Nox Fleuret’s for years,” Craig answered and Gladio saw even more jealousy flash on Iris’ face and Gladio’s eyeballs threatened to pop out of his head. He never thought he’d see the day and he found himself surprised by her tastes.

“Me too, Lunafreya is a sweetheart, love her to death. Now Stella, watch out for her, she’s a man eater.” Pashmina warned Craig who snorted a laugh.

“Yeah, I know, I unfortunately got the pleasure of meeting her latest flavor of the month this morning in one of my classes, I think I’m safe.” Craig muttered as he ate his food with a knowing grin.

“Not a raging asshole?” Gladio huffed a laugh as he did the same.

“No,” Craig grinned and shook his head no as Pashmina and Iris had a private conversation with just their eyes before Iris’ eyes got big and a bright excited smile plastered itself on her face.

“So where are you taking Pashmina out on your date?” Iris asked Gladio with a smug shit eating grin as she inwardly squealed with delight.

“Oh you guys are going out? That’s cool. You should go to Zooroona.” Craig suggested.

“That’s where I told him to take me,” Pashmina beamed proudly.

“Maybe the four of us should go together?” Iris suggested hopefully and Craig and Gladio froze and looked at each other questioningly.

“Uh, sure if your brother and Princess Pash are ok with that.” Craig slowly agreed but offered a soft shy, if not bashful smile to Iris who beamed back brightly at that.

“Please?” Iris pleaded to Gladio who felt his resolve completely crumble at that.

“If you’re ok with that.” Gladio put to Pashmina.

“Yeah, I think that sounds great!” Pashmina beamed, already seeing something between Craig and Iris and knew she should at least try to help them out. She could already sense that Gladio was a very protective big brother and she knew Craig well enough to know that despite his looks and his usually rougher sports choices, was actually a really kind heart-ed guy and had an overwhelmingly gentle soul and any girl would be lucky to have him. She also knew that Lunafreya didn’t take to introducing people to others lightly so that meant that Lunafreya trusted that they both would be safe with each other if she suggested that Iris show Craig around. She also knew that Craig needed someone who was kind of outgoing to balance out his usually shy nature, although if he was trying to tell Iris jokes and sharing his food with her that meant he was trying.

‘So how is it going down there?’ Luna texted Pashmina from way down the long extended table.

‘Great, me and Gladio have a date on Saturday, at Zooroona and I think Iris is pushing Craig pretty hard for it to be a double date with her and Craig, you did good trying to match them together. They make a cute couple, if Gladio will back off being an overprotective big brother they might have a chance.’ Pashmina texted Luna back as she leaned over to see Luna leaning over down the long joined table looking down at her as the two shared a scheming smile.

‘So I take it Craig hasn’t asked her out?’ Luna texted back.

‘Doubt it, he’s working up to it tho. Craig and Gladio have weights together, I think there might be some flexing. Don’t worry I know Craig is a REALLY GOOD GUY so I’ll be trying to put in a good word for him.’ Pashmina texted.

‘THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU’RE THE BEST’ Luna texted again.

‘You’re welcome. Tell Stella thanks again for the formal introduction, turns out Iris has been trying to get me and Gladio together FOR MONTHS. SHE SHIPS US SO HARD.’ Pashmina grinned.

‘AWWW THAT’S ADORABLE, LIKE SELENA DID FOR NYX AND ME AAAAHHHHHHH THAT’S AWESOME I SHIP IT, YOU AND GLADIO AND HER AND CRAIG SO MUCH AFGRNHKAFOUDAFDAJNF!!!’ Luna texted excitedly.

After the final lunch bell rang Iris and Gladio walked Pashmina and Craig to the music room where all the Nox Fleuret’s and the Ulrics were going too, Ravus carrying Selena’s guitar case and his own violin case while Nyx carried his own guitar case too. Once everyone was safely within the classroom Gladio and Iris turned to go back to their own classes.

“What is going on between you and Craig?” Gladio demanded, keeping his voice low but meaningful.

“What are you talking about? What’s going on between you and Princess Pash huh?” Iris tried to redirect him. “I told you- you’d like her.” Iris smiled victoriously.

“Ok yeah, you were right, she’s amazing, but again, what’s up with you and Craig?” Gladio repeated, not falling for that misdirection.

“What about him?” Iris tried to shrug off casually but her cheeks blushed beet red.

“Well, do you like him?” Gladio asked pointedly.

“And what if I did?” Iris challenged and Gladio was taken aback a little.

“Well if you did, I, we, need to make sure he’s an ok guy.” Gladio emphasized.

“ _We_ who?” Iris asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Me and the guys.” Gladio answered.

“Well he’s been good friends with both Ravus and Lunafreya so how about you start there and take it up with the person who introduced us. Frankly I think it bodes well that _Lunafreya_ of all people introduced us. I’m like a little sister to her too and I know everyone just tries to protect me but I doubt she would put anyone who could possibly do me any harm in any way right in my path. She would make sure to steer me clear of guys like that. Besides, I saw him help you up the first half of that game when y'all played the Nifs, he had really good sportsmanlike conduct, the only one on that godforsaken team who did and I saw him at Uncle Regis’ wedding dancing with his little sister because no one else would dance with her for slow dances while you were heartbroken because for the first time in your life you got shot down by the prettiest girl in the room. And now, you finally get to meet Pashmina and you ask her out within what? Was it even an hour of meeting her? So why do you get to meet someone new and be happy and instantly fall for her and not just fall for her, get her too but I can’t?” Iris demanded feeling like this was so unfair.

“I just... it’s different.” Gladio tried to explain but couldn’t find the words.

“You only think it’s different because it’s me. Look, you’re a really great big brother and you’ve always looked out for me and protected me but you need to be my friend too right now. So once you look into him to a _reasonable degree_ and you find out what I already know, that’s he’s a great guy and a sweetheart and kind and honest and honorable and _funny_ , I need you to back off and let me have a boyfriend, for once, if he wants me that is.” Iris clarified as she ducked her head for the last bit as she felt herself grow insecure and Gladio could tell she was already falling for him before he reached out and put his hands on his little sister’s shoulders.

“Hey, look at me,” Gladio requested softly before Iris reluctantly obeyed, her eyes already glassy as she fought not to cry. “Ok, if you really like him and he’s...what you’re looking for and what you like and he turns out to be..a really _really_ good guy, I’ll back off and give you all the space you want, to a reasonable degree.” Gladio reluctantly agreed.

“Thank you,” Iris thanked him before giving her brother a big tight hug which he readily reciprocated. “Now I just hope he can work up the courage to ask me out.” Iris huffed a laugh.

“I’m sure he will soon enough.” Gladio answered back before the bell rang.

“Good thing we have excuses.” Iris laughed as she got her excuse out of her pocket and her and her brother went their separate ways.

Meanwhile right after Iris and Gladio had left Craig and Pashmina in the class Pashmina made a B-line for the ‘Nox Twins’.

“Oooh, the Nox Twins strike again.” Pashmina laughed when she saw Stella and Luna in the class as they figured out where they would all sit down at in the class as the others from Tenebrae laughed and the other students from Lucis and Niflheim started whispering to Ravus who immediately assured them all that Stella was _**not**_ his sister, she was his cousin, they just looked like twins.

“Don’t be starting that.” Lunafreya laughed.

“Oh I should have brought my violin, or at least one of my guitars.” Craig realized when he saw Ravus and the others from Niflheim bring their instruments and sat down near them, behind them so he wouldn’t block their view.

“So did you find a Honey yet?” Ravus’ other friends from Niflheim asked Craig curiously.

“Maybe, I know you guys already did.” Craig answered having already been able to tell that almost everyone who was single this morning was already in a relationship by noon as he started to get disheartened. Why had he fallen for the little sister of the most fearsome and overprotective guy in that school? Who would probably try to beat his ass for looking at his little sister, let alone already have the biggest crush on her?

“Oh! Who is she?” They pressed.

“Well when I know for sure, I’ll let you know.” Craig placated.

“She’s worth it.” Ravus encouraged Craig when he had overheard his sister’s and his cousin’s scheming and had agreed with the match himself. Craig couldn’t help but smile as he ducked his head as his cheeks blushed harder.

“Ok so who is she?” His friends pressed Ravus.

“You heard him, when he knows for sure, we’ll know.” Ravus repeated for emphasis as he turned around again and put his arm to rest on Selena’s chair as she sat next to him in that row and before he began to curl her hair around his fingers absentmindedly as their folding chairs were so close to each other as possible so that Selena still leaned into his side

“Ok, settle down, we have a bunch of new students today, holy crap are you twins?” Mrs. Bessler asked as she noticed Luna and Stella sitting next to each other since Nyx was sitting on the other side of Ravus and had Luna sit on the other side of him and Stella be on the other side of Luna with Pashmina sitting on the other side of Stella and Yasmine sitting on the other side of Pashmina with Ada on the other side of Yasmine.

“No, cousins,” Stella and Luna said in unison as they both shook their head no in unison too, but both of their voices still harmonized.

“Are you sure?” Mrs. Bessler asked teasingly with a laugh and the whole class laughed. “Ok, so today we’ll start off with finding everyone’s skill level, so we’re going to start from this side of the room and you can tell me what your name is, what you play and if you sing and what category your voice falls into if you know.” Mrs. Bessler started and they went around the class until it was Ada’s turn to speak, sitting on the other side of Pashmina.

“Hi, I’m Ada Ardens, I play the piano and I’m an alto.” Ada answered before looking to Yasmine to go next.

“Hi, I’m Yasmine Patel, I play the Spanish guitar, acoustic guitar, electric guitar and the sitar even though I didn’t bring any of my instruments with me because I didn’t know I was in this class until this morning and I’m a mezzo-soprano.” Yasmine announced.

“Hi, I’m Pashmina Shammas and actually Yasmine’s cousin, and I’m a mezzo-soprano, and I play the radio like a boss.” Pashmina announced which earned a lot of laughter.

“Hi, I’m Stella Nox Fleuret, I fall into the soprano, mezzo-soprano category. And I play the piano.” Stella announced and looked to Luna to do the same.

“Hi, I’m Lunafreya Nox Fleuret-Caelum, I’m also soprano, mezzo-soprano and I play the piano too.” Lunafreya answered.

“Hi, I’m Nyx Ulric, I play guitar and I have no idea what...” Nyx started before Luna leaned over and whispered to him. “I’m a what?” Nyx repeated and Luna said it again. “Apparently I’m a countertenor?” Nyx shrugged as his own arm was draped along the back of Luna’s chair that was right next to his so that Luna could lean into his side the same way Selena and Ravus were.

“Hi, I’m Ravus Nox Fleuret, I play the violin and I’m a countertenor too.” Ravus announced.

“I’m Selena Ulric and I’m a mezzo soprano too apparently.” Selena said as Ravus whispered what her voice category was to her too. And it went on until it was Craig’s turn.

“Hi, I’m Craig Foster, I’m a Baritone/Bass and I play...everything.” Craig huffed a laugh.

“What?” Mrs. Bessler asked.

“My mom is Charla Foster, she’s the music professor at Niflheim Academy so she’s kinda taught me to play everything, I mean I prefer strings but I can be put anywhere I guess.” Craig explained.

“Oh, awesome! I didn’t realize that was your mom! Cause she’s been to Julliard right and hasn’t she had a bunch of her students go there too? Care to demonstrate?” Mrs. Bessler invited excitedly.

“Oh I didn’t bring an instrument with me today, sorry, I didn’t know I would be in this class until I got my schedule this morning.” Craig admitted.

“Here,” Ravus and all his friends said in unison as they all handed Craig their violins.

“Yeah sure,” Craig took Ravus’ violin because it was the best violin ever.

Craig took the violin carefully out of the case and sat properly in his chair as his mind raced on what to play.

“Play Hallelujah,” Ravus encouraged.

“Ok, well I really like Lindsey Stirling’s version of Hallelujah, so I’ll play that I guess.” Craig said as Ravus, Luna and Stella got their phones out to record this because Craig was a better musician that all of them, his mother being their instructors when they were learning to play their instruments at his house, all of them getting their own private lessons from her.

As Craig began to play the song, all his friends from Niflheim, Ravus, Luna and Stella all beamed proud smiles at him while the rest of the class picked up their jaws from the floor because _holy fucking shit could that boy play_. And not just play, play exceedingly well and it was the most beautiful version of that song any of them had ever heard and soon everyone was taking their phones out and started to record it too and Ada, Yasmine, Pashmina, Stella and Luna started hum along because they just couldn’t help themselves and when Craig finished everyone erupted into applause and cheers.

“Wow Craig! That’s amazing!” Mrs. Bessler praised before Craig put the violin back in the case and handed it back to Ravus and Mrs. Bessler went on with teaching the class.

After music class finished Iris and Gladio came back to get Craig and Pashmina respectively before Luche, Ravus, Nyx, Libertus, Pelna and the other guys from Niflheim followed behind Craig and Iris as she took him to the boys locker room where they would get changed and get to work out in weights together, the other guys from Niflheim finally putting two and two together as they all tried to follow from a safe distance so as not to encroach on the pair and to Ravus’ delight, all his friends from Niflheim started asking Libertus, Luche, Nyx and Pelna questions about Iris, all of them being very protective of Craig, knowing what a sensitive guy Craig could be and worried that the cheerleader would just lead him on and end up dashing his hopes and heart to pieces and Nyx, Luche, Libertus and Pelna were impressed at the solidarity and the protectiveness that was there and thought it was actually pretty fitting for how protective Gladio was with his little sister.

After the guys got changed and met back up again in the weight room, Craig was the most surprised to see Iris there in her work out clothes, a pair of shorter shorts and a tank top, all black and looking particularly hot.

“If she won’t be your spotter I will.” Ravus offered to Craig encouragingly in a whisper as they all stood around waiting on Coach Drautos to appear.

“Oh like her brother is going to let that happen.” Craig muttered back under his breath as Gladio appeared and used his little sister as an arm rest.

“You never know.” Ravus shrugged.

“Alright guys, sorry I’m late, I got some new equipment for us to try out.” Drautos explained as he and a tech appeared with a laptop and a hit meter, something Niflheim already had and it was something Craig and his friends instantly recognized.

“Don’t break the wall this time.” Craig’s friends gently teased Craig.

“Shut up.” Craig shrugged off but Iris heard it and gave Craig a curious and intrigued look.

“Alright, line up, ladies first, Iris, if you’ll do the honors of breaking this in,” Drautos offered to Iris who was the only girl in the class as Craig and his friends eagerly watched on. Craig and his friends were actually really impressed she got into the right stance and took a moment before she threw a good and proper punch as hard as she could.

“Three hundred and fifty one pounds, Jesus Christ,” Richard, the tech read off as Craig and everyone else’s jaw’s dropped, Craig’s dropping the hardest as he fell even harder in love with her. She could not get any more perfect, holy crap the girl obviously had some training. Then she flexed and Craig nearly drooled all over his damn self.

“Don’t get a chubby,” Craig’s friends whispered to him before Craig glared at them.

“Me next,” Gladio insisted as he got into position and punched.

“Four hundred and twenty five pounds.” Richard announced.   
“Benchmark!” Gladio grinned smugly and flexed his arms before all the guys took their turn, Nyx, Luche. Libertus and Pelna and Craig’s friends saving Ravus and Craig to go last to knock Gladio off his pedestal, most of them only getting a fraction of Iris’ punch force because most of them didn’t really have the best technique but they knew Ravus and Craig practiced MMA together regularly, especially once Ravus’ father died, Ravus had a lot of anger about that and him and Craig had taken that up together and thus had forged their friendship to it’s current strong status that way despite their size difference, Ravus always being way stronger than he looked and Craig being exactly as strong as he looked while both of them had speed and endurance to boot. Craig having way more speed and endurance than most people would think.

“Come on Ravus!” The group cheered when it was Ravus’ turn as he got into position and punched.

“Oh no fucking way.” Richard breathed.

“What is it?!” The class demanded.

“Do that one more time.” Richard requested and so Ravus took a deep breath and punched again as hard as he could.

“Holy cow, ok your first punch was six hundred and twenty six pounds and your second was six hundred and thirty two pounds.” Richard read off and Iris cheered the loudest, jumping up and down and squealing in delight and clapping.

“Yes! Finally! You aren’t the strongest guy in the room! Wooo!! New benchmark!!” Iris crooned loudly to Gladio who had to pick his jaw up off the floor and try not to let his eyes bulge out of his skull.

“Is it broken?” Gladio asked in disbelieving astonishment.

“No it’s not broken! You’re met with someone being stronger than you and your first excuse is that ‘the machine is broken’ like a weak ass nicked ball sack?!” Iris called Gladio out before switching to Spanish and just verbally laid waste to her brother and all the guys erupted into ‘oooh’s’ and snickering but deep belly laughs as Craig and all his friends instantly loved her for busting her brother’s balls like that as Gladio glared at his sister as he tried to defend himself in Spanish but his Spanish wasn’t nearly as good as Iris’ was. Oh God she was Latina?! This girl could not get any better in his book.

“Yeah Gladio,” Nyx and Luche instigated as they snickered along with the rest of the football and wrestling and hockey and all the other men’s sports teams.

“Come on Craig, put a crack in this wall like you did back at Niflheim.” Ravus encouraged.

“He what?!” The rest of them, except for Ravus and his other friends from Niflheim exclaimed.

“Yeah, sorry ahead of time.” Craig muttered to Coach Drautos.

“Hey, don’t apologize, if you’re strong enough to punch through this and put a crack in the wall, I will personally make sure you don’t get in trouble for it and give you an A+ for this class, so come on, give it your best shot.” Coach Drautos encouraged, having already gotten an earful from his own half brother, Coach Titan Glauca who coached Niflheim’s teams who was furious that Craig had transferred to Lucis high. Craig being their star player in every sport he played and while Drautos didn’t know exactly why Craig had transferred, he was all too happy to make room on any team Craig wanted to be on and it was because Craig had transferred that the increase in taxes the school would receive that would pay for this little exercise and Titus was especially curious to see what Craig was capable of.

Craig got himself into position and hit it with lightning fast speed and he hit it so hard the wall literally cracked and everyone gasped when they heard the wall crack too.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Richard exclaimed as he got up and moved it to the space next to it as they all gathered around to see the crack in the wall.

“Give me one more son,” Richard invited and Craig took a step over and centered himself and got in the perfect stance and punched again, delivering another crack into the wall, this one even bigger as Craig punched as hard as he could in an effort to impress Iris.

“Ok, I’ve never personally ever seen uh, this high of a result, your first punch measured one thousand and eighty seven pounds of force and your second, one thousand, one hundred pounds on the money. Are you the fucking Hulk?” Richard announced and Iris outright screamed like she was on a roller coaster as she jumped so high it was like she was levitating and cheered the loudest she ever had before which made Craig nearly jump out of his skin, he had not been expecting that kind of reaction from her at all, he had been expecting the same reaction Ravus had gotten, maybe even a bit more subdued but she was practically bouncing off the walls as his friends both from Niflheim and the rest of the guys in the class cheered and congratulated him.

“So you’re gonna be my partner and spotter right?” Iris requested as she came over to him and held his hands in her own and squeezed them excitedly as should couldn’t help but bounce a little on the balls of her feet and toes, making her bosom jiggle just enough to really get Craig’s attention as he fought really really hard not to stare.

“Uh,” Craig stuttered as he just stared in shock at her.

“Hey! I’m always your partner and spotter!” Gladio argued.

“Sorry, I only work out with the strongest guy in the class.” Iris sassed as turned to look at her brother over her shoulder with a super bright victorious smile and kept a very firm grip on Craig’s hands so he couldn’t let go or walk away. She was staking a claim to him right then and there.

“But uh, if you, if you already agreed to work out with your brother, I don’t want to break..break that up.” Craig tried to counter as he realized Gladio was giving him a murderous glare.

“But I want to work out with you! Well, unless, do you not want to work out with me?” Iris asked as she looked up at him with her big Bambi brown eyes and her smile was replaced with a look that looked practically wounded and Craig’s resolve vanished quicker than anything ever had before as his heart physically hurt from that look and he knew right then and there that he never wanted her to look wounded on his account ever again.

“No I do! I do! I just um,” Craig said as he used her hold on him to his advantage and pulled her closer for a moment. “I really don’t want to get punched on my first day by your brother, especially when I don’t feel comfortable defending myself, cause I could really hurt him and I don’t want to do that, I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Craig said lowly and softly as the rest of the class teamed up as he kept his gaze locked with hers as Iris wounded look vanished and was replaced by the warmest most adoring smile that completely melted Craig’s heart as she debated whether or not she should just pull him down and kiss him already, his lips looked so soft and he was really handsome in her opinion and she just wanted to ask him out officially and stay as close as she could to him.

Craig saw the longing look in her eyes like she didn’t _just_ like him, like she _wanted him too_ and his own heart threatened to keel over as his brain completely short circuited and he didn’t notice his friends from Niflheim come between them and Gladio as she squeezed his hands again and led him over to her favorite machine that was on the other side of the weight room.

“You got a problem with our man?” They asked defensively.

“Hey, hey, calm down and back off, he’s just being a good brother, they don’t know each other yet,” Ravus defended as he put himself between Gladio and his other friends and literally pushed them gently back. “So before we start shit, let’s give everyone a chance and the benefit of the doubt ok?” Ravus suggested which “You wanna lift with me Gladio?” Ravus put to Gladio once he had successfully gotten his other friends to back up and away and noticed how Iris and Craig had already gone to Iris’ favorite machine and already ignoring everyone and everything around them.

“Ok fine,” Gladio consented. “So what can you tell me about him?” Gladio asked as he nodded over to them.

“What do you want to know?” Ravus asked with a grin.

“Tell me everything,” Gladio asked as he went over to the other end of the weights room while also keeping an eye on his sister and Craig.

After class ended Gladio started to feel better about Craig, having learned all he could from Ravus and grateful that Ravus had such a cool head to deescalate the situation earlier and even graciously thanked Ravus for doing so. Craig was, understandably a little tense when Gladio went up to him in the boys locker room and his friends were equally tense, if not more so as they got changed back into their regular school clothes.

“We should hang out tomorrow,” Gladio suggested to Craig and Craig nearly choked on his spit, expecting a death threat, but the way Gladio was standing and the tone of his voice said that there wasn’t any threat at all.

“Yeah, sure, just, name the time and place.” Craig agreed.

“Pashmina’s Subway after school?” Gladio suggested.

“Yeah,” Craig nodded again.

Once school let out Iris didn’t want to leave Craig’s side and even walked him out to his truck.

“Wow!” Iris exclaimed when she saw it, it was a huge truck with duly’s and she thought very befitting for him.

“Eh, it’s a work truck.” Craig shrugged when he unlocked it and tossed his back pack in it.

“Oh construction right?” Iris asked curiously, remembering their conversation at lunch.

“Yeah, construction, my dad is co owner of Foster’s, my uncle Wilson and his wife are the design part and my dad and I are the building part, we build custom houses and stuff and we’ve even done a lot of commercial work like when Miracle Hospital had it’s latest face lift we did that and even occasionally we’ll do Homes for Humanity. I don’t really work through the week, I mostly just work on the weekends when I’m not in school or sports and then I work a lot in the summer.” Craig explained.

“Really? That’s amazing! My dad is the sheriff so it’s all been law enforcement in my family, my grandpa was the sheriff before him and Gladio will probably be the sheriff once my dad retires, I really like working with the K-9 unit myself, that’s what my mom does, she trains all the “new recruits” and we just got some blood lines from Czechoslovakia and Eastern Europe so they’re mostly black, especially in the face and they kinda look like bears and their backs don’t slant down, their backs are straight and they are really really good dogs, we should be having puppies in the spring.” Iris revealed and Craig loved the way she lit up when she talked about the K-9 dogs, he could listen to her talk about anything really, all day long before Gladio honked his horn to get Iris’ attention. “Sorry he’s being an ass, I gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow ok? Bye, drive safe.” Iris said before she left and went to her brother’s truck.

“Bye,” ‘Beautiful’ Craig added in his head as watched her go before he got in his own truck and drove home a soft giddy smile on his face. He figured tomorrow Gladio would hopefully just be ‘interviewing’ him which would be fine, he understood Gladio’s point of view and where he was coming from because he was the same way with his own little sister and there was nothing in his past that he was embarrassed or ashamed of and he knew that as long as he was honest and open that hopefully Gladio would let go of his hurt ego and pride and accept him, it would be ok.

He got home and made himself another giant sandwich and was eating it at the table when his mom came home from work with his little sister Lily.

“Hey Mama!” Craig greeted cheerfully when he heard them come in.

“Hey Sweetie! How was your first day at the new school?” Charla asked curiously as she and her daughter came into dining room, Lily putting her back pack down on one of the chairs before she went to the kitchen herself and got herself a snack and Charla put her own things down on the table and sat next to her son.

“Great,” Craig beamed.

“Yeah? Make any new friends?” Charla asked hopefully.

“And then some.” Craig beamed.

“Really?! So, tell me all about it,” Charla invited excitedly.

“Well, first thing this morning when I got my schedule from the office, Lunafreya got her friend Iris Amicitia to show me around to my classes and we immediately hit it off.” Craig smiled giddily as he put his sandwich down to talk to his mom.

“And?” Charla instigated, her son’s giddiness being really contagious.

“Mama, she is so beautiful.” Craig professed.

“And single?” Charla hoped and squealed when Craig nodded yes.

“And so did you ask her out?!” Charla asked and hoped her son would say ‘yes’.

“No,” Craig shook his head no.

“Why not?!” Charla demanded.

“Because her big brother would have tried pounding me into the dirt.” Craig tried to explain. “Doesn’t the name Amicitia sound familiar?” Craig initiated.

“Yeah it does but I suck with names.” Charla frowned.

“Yeah, that’s because _the_ Sheriff Amicitia is her dad and the K-9 unit trainer, for the state, Rose Amicitia is her mom.” Craig explained as he showed his mom what he had pulled up on his phone from Facebook and showed her the pictures of Clarus and Rose Amicitia as well as pictures of Iris and Gladio.

“Oh this was Regis’ best man for Sylva and Regis’ wedding!” Charla realized.

“Yeah and her brother was the one Yasmine outright murdered when he tried talking to her then too.” Craig reminded his mom.

“Oh yeah! Gosh that was brutal.” Charla remembered.

“Yeah, so Gladio apparently has a delicate ego, because I remember he sulked the whole night because of that and then I may have bruised it some more today.” Craig grimaced.

“How?” Charla asked.

“Oh we all take weights together and they had a force meter there and I broke the walls again,” Craig sighed.

“And your numbers were?” Charla asked curiously, not surprised her son damaged the school and even made a mental note to not be alarmed when the school would call and ask for help repairing the damage.

“One thousand eighty something and then the second was one thousand one hundred.” Craig recalled.

“Good for you! That’s great improvement, you were in the one thousand fifties last time you got tested. And his were?” Charla inquired.

“425. Iris though got a 351 and she’s tiny, like petite and a cheerleader. But she had perfect form she’s small but very mighty.” Craig boasted.

“Ah so you blew him out of the water and so he’s butt hurt and is trying to put a stop to it.” Charla realized.

“Yeah and apparently he’s used to being the biggest fish in the pond and he’s not any more, so there’s that. But Iris practically screamed like she was a roller coaster and was bouncing off the walls and really happy I did dethrone her brother and she insisted on being my lift partner and I could not say no to save my life. When her brother tried to break us up, she told that she would only work out with the strongest guy in the class and I swear for the first time I was so proud to be that. She can leg press four hundred and fifty pounds. She’s so stinkin strong and adorable and sweet and bubbly and gah, I feel like I’m falling head over heels for her.” Craig admitted as Charla’s heart melted at the sound of her son finally having a crush on someone other than Lunafreya.

“So anyway, her brother and I are supposed to meet up tomorrow after school at Princess Pash’s Subway, who by the way goes to this school too now and is Gladio’s new girlfriend and Iris is hoping we could double date on Saturday so I’m thinking if everything goes well tomorrow with Gladio, he’d be ok with me asking her out officially like Wednesday?” Craig ventured.

“Oh good, I’m happy you have a plan, and I really hope it goes well tomorrow and I really hope she says yes, she should by the sounds of it. Well keep me posted ok?” Charla requested once Lily reappeared with a plate piled high of snacks to eat while she did her homework.

“Yes Ma’am, also, she loves my cooking and had a bite of sandwich today.” Craig boasted.

“Hey! That’s great, that’ll impress any girl Sweetie.” Charla cooed.

Meanwhile back at the Amicitia household, Iris waited until Gladio left for his cooking class and for her parents to come home from work with the dogs to talk to them one on one.

“Hey so how was work?” Iris asked as she finished making dinner for them.

“Oh you made dinner, thank you so much Honey,” Rose thanked her daughter as she came and hugged her daughter before she left with her husband so they could both get dressed out of their uniforms as the dogs started to whine, smelling the raw chicken trimmings that Iris had set aside for them.

“Hey guys, how did you do today? Did you guys have a good day huh?” Iris greeted them happily as they happily wagged their tails and licked her face and leaned into her pets and scratches, loving Iris to pieces as Iris giggled. “Ok, sit,” Iris commanded and both of them sat obediently. “Shake,” Iris held out her hand and shook their paws. “And sit up pretty!” Iris commanded and they both sat up on their haunches before Iris gave them their reward as they very carefully took the raw meat from her fingers, careful not to hurt her or even accidentally bite her fingers.

“Good job! You’re so good yes you are!” Iris cheered as they stood on all fours and began to eat the chicken before Iris washed her hands again before petting them again, kissing them on the forehead before her parents came back to the kitchen for dinner.

“So how was school? Did you you get your homework done?” Clarus asked.

“Yup, got it all done, and I’m really happy you’re both home, so, I met someone today, the perfect guy now goes to Lucis High.” Iris beamed as she got herself dinner and sat at the table with her parents. Clarus and Rose paused and looked at each other cautiously as the picked up on the tone of their daughter’s voice.

“Oh?” Clarus raised a curious brow.

“Yeah, we had a bunch of transfer students today, like at least two dozen of them, and one of them was Craig Foster Jr. from Niflheim academy.” Iris announced.

“Foster,” Rose repeated.

“Yup, Foster, his uncle is Wilson Foster and his father is Craig Sr. Foster and they own Foster’s construction, his uncle and his wife are the design side and Craig Sr and Craig Jr. are on the actual construction side, see,” Iris explained as she pulled out her phone and showed her parents all the research she had done on Craig and his family. “And his mother is Charla Foster who is the music professor for Niflheim academy and she went to Julliard and a lot of her students keep going there too. And Craig Jr. was in Niflheim’s football and actually remember when Lucis played Niflheim and the whole team cheated except that one really big guy who was the only one who showed good sportsmanship? The one that kept knocking Gladio down into the field but would always come help him up after the plays? That was Craig Jr. He’s also on the wrestling team and now he’s on Lucis’ wrestling team and we take weights together and he’s my lift partner because he’s literally more than twice as strong as Gladio, we got a punch force meter in today, I got a 351, Gladio got 425 but Craig Jr.? He got _one thousand one hundred even_.” Iris bragged and Rose and Clarus’ eyebrows rose in surprise. “He’s the new strongest guy in class and Gladio’s ego got bruised but anyway, despite that, he’s obviously built like a tree and he’s actually just as strong as he looks but he is the sweetest most gentle and hilarious guy, he tried shaking my hand this morning and he barely squeezed it because he was afraid he’d hurt me the first time but I got him to give me a proper handshake and it was awesome, he’s like an inch or two taller than Gladio and he has to have at least fifty pounds on him but he’s so solid, his arms are thicker than my thighs, like he literally looks like a strong man competitor but he’s in construction so it makes sense, his work truck is bigger than Gladio’s and Nyx’s. Like it’s a duly. And according to Lunafreya, he’s also musically gifted too because of his mom, he can literally play every instrument and his mom has a few of every kind of instrument at their house and has taught both of her kids how to play and sing. AND HE COOKS, like he brines, marinades and smokes meats, today he had his own giant sandwich it was like this...” Iris explained as she gestured to how big it was with her hands. “It was the best BBQ I’ve ever had, and it was cold, like it had melt in your mouth tender pulled pork and beef brisket and smoked sausage and smoked cheeses, like I think he told me it had smoked provolone and smoked cheddar and pickled peppers that he pickled himself and he made his own BBQ sauce out of candied apples and cherries and it was the greatest thing I’ve ever put in my mouth. It was just so so good. So yeah, he can definitely cook and actually how’s dinner?” Iris asked thoughtfully as she watched her parents dig into it.

“It’s really good,” Rose praised.

“Yeah, that’s because I asked for and received the recipes from him for it, he knew all this from the top of his head. Like he could not get any more perfect I swear.” Iris praised.

“Uh huh,” Clarus nodded in understanding and could see how much Iris obviously really liked this guy but he would be doing his own digging of course.

“So anyway, I really, _really_ , _**really**_ like him so could you guys do your thing and he comes back clean could I please get your blessing to at least go out on a date with him? Because this Saturday, Gladio is supposed to take his new girlfriend who he just got this morning because she was one of the new transfer students from Tenebrae Prep and she’s the girl at Subway I’ve been trying to get with Gladio for forever and so finally they met today and obviously they clicked and had some chemistry and I may have invited my way into their fist date and I’m hoping that if Craig Jr. checks out that it could be a double date Saturday. Also Gladio said he was going to “hang out” with him tomorrow after school, at Pashmina’s Subway, I think it’s really Gladio just “interviewing” him. And it would be really nice to like a guy who isn’t gay and who actually likes me back for once.” Iris added as she recalled that she had been having the hardest crush on Noctis but it was obviously never going to be reciprocated.

“Of course, give us a day or two ok?” Rose suggested as Clarus was already on his phone and texting his deputies, dispatch and investigators as well as Regis and Sylva about Craig and his family.

“Ok, but if he asks me out, I’m telling you right now I’m gonna want to say yes.” Iris admitted.

“Well you can be patient,” Rose insisted gently.

“I’ll try,” Iris sighed in resignation while her parents were eternally grateful that their daughter felt comfortable and free enough to talk about this with them.

Meanwhile at the cooking class Cor happily took Luche’s spot with Ada while Ravus and Selena switched stations with Libertus and Crowe so that Crowe could still be close with Ada and Hazel just watched that unfold with curious amusement and was grateful that at least Ravus, Nyx and Libertus weren’t visibly aggressive with Cor, if anything they looked amiable towards him. And Cor couldn’t stop smiling, in fact he put his arm around Ada’s shoulders and happily held her close as they perched on his bar stool until Pashmina and her mom showed up as Hazel’s cooking guests that day. Gladio’s whole being lit up when he saw Pashmina in her traditional sari, jewelry and makeup, she looked absolutely gorgeous and the most wonderful wistful sigh left him as he stared adoringly at her as she stared in stunned but excited surprise that he was in the class.

“Ok, class meet Pashmina and Gheta Shammas, Gheta’s family is from the Goa region in India and this week on Indian cooking we’ll be starting with this region. So Gheta take it away.” Hazel invited as Gheta took control of the class and explained what all the different spices and ingredients were that were already laid out and portioned out on the stations as well as going over the recipes she would be teaching that day.

“ _Mama, can I work with the guy who’s by himself? That’s actually my new boyfriend from school, his name is Gladio Amicitia_.” Pashmina requested in Hindi to her mother who looked from her ingredients up to Gladio.

“Sure,” Gheta nodded and Pashmina went to Gladio’s station.

“So do you need any help with anything?” Pashmina asked as she came and stood next to him.

“I will take any and all help you wanna give me Gorgeous.” Gladio grinned victoriously.

“So where’s your partner?” Pashmina asked.

“Oh he’s working with his new girlfriend.” Gladio nodded over to Cor and Ada.

“Oh, awesome, so you’re by yourself in this class then?” Pashmina inquired as she put the spices in the pan to let them heat up and get them fragrant.

“Looks that way huh?” Gladio grinned. “Hey actually, since Ada’s ex dropped out, I wonder if you could take this class with me? Unless you already have plans?” Gladio asked hopefully.

“Hang on one second, let me find out.” Pashmina requested as she left and pulled Hazel aside and asked her if that was ok before she returned.

“You got yourself a cooking partner.” Pashmina announced when she came back and continued to help him cook.

“Yes!” Gladio beamed as he just casually but possessively wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the crown of her head as Gheta narrowed her eyes a little at him. Hoping that her daughter was just having a silly crush on him and that it would pass so she could actually be courted seriously by a good and proper Indian man, or at the very least Middle Eastern.

Noctis and Ignis and even Luna kept low key watching them and Luna and Noctis kept giving each other giddy and excited smiles and noticed how Gladio was actually paying rapt attention for once, although they were certain it was because he was receiving one on one attention.

After class Gladio pulled Luna aside and talked to her more about Craig and why she introduced his sister to him and was happy when Lunafreya repeated what Ravus had told him earlier and even the more precise little details that Gladio really appreciated hearing.

“So yeah, if he can work up the courage to ask her out because he’s actually really naturally shy and for him to be otherwise is him putting a ton of effort into being social so if you don’t scare him off, Iris would actually be in really amazing hands, I wouldn’t have introduced them otherwise and Ravus told me about what happened in weights so if you can let your bruised ego go, you’ll actually gain a great friend and ally, Craig would never, in a million years ever turn any of his strength against Iris, or really anyone, he hates fighting and confrontation actually, he’s only in wrestling and football because his dad was into both when he was in school and so Craig Sr. is trying to get his son into the same sports too and he’s only ever trained in boxing, kick boxing and MMA with Ravus when my dad died just because that’s what Ravus needed at the time, Ravus really needed that outlet and Craig has always been a great friend to Ravus, better than Ravus deserved for a little while at least and he’s that strong because he has to be, he works out because he likes it just like you do and his goal has always been about strength not looks, and when he works with his dad, he can be put on every single crew, from carpentry to plumbing to masonry to concrete, to excavation, he can do it all, he’s literally a jack of all trades and he’s getting to be a master of all of them and he knows code. So if things actually get serious between them, I wouldn’t doubt it if he went out and outright built a house for her with his own two hands and even built furniture for her too because he does that too on top of being musically and vocally gifted, he played Ravus’ violin better than Ravus every could today in music. And the guy even has his own guitars and drums and violins and a cello. Like he loves strings and drums and actually it would be really fun for you two to have a friendly competition on who would be the better drummer or guitarist. But anyway, Craig is, literally the most gentle giant ever and is very gentle with everyone and his friends are very fiercely protective of him, me and Ravus included, just like you are of Iris, because Craig is sensitive and has been the victim of some really awful bullying at an early age because of his size and he’s even had some girls just toy with him because they could which is even more brutal. So Iris might have to jump through some hoops too and really prove her genuine affection for him. And he comes from such a great family, you’d love his mom and his sister and his dad is the funniest, most awesome guy and treats their mom like the treasure she is, actually Iris and Lily would really get along great. And they have rottweilers who are the biggest sweetest marshmallows so he’s used to big dogs too. And he cooks and bakes, I saw him give you a taste of his sandwich, if his family was not in the construction business, they would be in the competition BBQ business but it’s just a really great hobby for him, and his cakes and pies are to die for. Plus he actually makes quite a bit of money, like he’s bought into his father’s company and is considered a co-owner and so he actually gets a share of the company’s profits too on top of his very competitive hourly wage when he does work, that truck you saw him drive today? He bought that in cash as his first car and he just bought a new BMW this past fall, again, he paid cash for it and owns it outright and he’s crazy smart with his money and usually really careful with it and he has more in savings than Ravus did before Ravus got his trust fund so if it’s a double date Saturday he’s gonna _**playfully**_ fight you to pay the whole bill because he can be generous too. He’s actually really really smart and he has college scouts after him something awful who want him to play college and professional football and his GPA is higher than mine, his mom taught him to read before he was 2 and had him playing the piano at two too and he’s a very voracious reader and he reads the same romance novels you and I do, he even has his signed by the author. And he’s multi-lingual, he speaks English, Spanish, French and Italian because his mother trained him to be an opera singer and he’s on par with Pavarotti and Andrea Bocelli, I’m dead serious and even his sister sings opera, like crazy good and she’s only 13, she’s a better singer than I am. Really his only downfall is he’s not confident when it comes to girls, when it comes to sports or his work or his studies, or his music or his cooking, he’s amazing but when it comes to his person and especially his looks, he’s shy and he doesn’t think he’s handsome and so he probably doesn’t think he has too much to offer Iris, especially when Iris could, _in theory_ get any guy she wanted but if she chose him first, that’s probably the best thing she could have done because he may never have asked her himself, even if he really really wanted to. But he is loyal to a fault and sincere and really is a gentle soul so you can’t be too tough on him ok? Your sister found the catch of the century in him, really, she’s chosen really really well and I will stand by my action of introducing them to each other.” Luna praised.

“Ok, thanks for telling me.” Gladio thanked her before he left to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally after months of planning, Gladio meets Pashmina! Who in my mind is played by Rhea Chakraborty. And Craig getting with Iris was A SURPRISE but OH MY GOD DO I LOVE THIS NEW SHIP. That again can't exist in canon but at this point I'm giving canon the bird and hanging onto my pool floaties for dear life. Now Craig, I'm basing him off of Austin Miles Geter as far as looks and personality and sense of humor goes and Hafthor Bjornsson along with most other strong men competitors. And Craig's sister Lily is absolutely based off of Austin's little sister too. Man do I love the love and first sight trope.


	46. New Beginnings- again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Iris get together. ADORABLENESS ENSUES.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 44

 

Iris laid in bed and tried to ignore the ache between her legs. Finally after an hour of trying and failing miserably, she took both of her pillows as she sat up and then rolled over to stand on her knees and stacked them to straddle them, pretending they were Craig as she shoved her hand down between her legs and started to please herself while her other hand went to her own neck and stroked from her neck down to her breasts sensually as she closed her eyes and imagined she was riding him and that he was touching her like this instead of herself as she started to ride the pillows.

“Ay Papi,” Iris breathed as she imagined herself riding him because she doubted he would feel comfortable riding her, if he was afraid of hurting her hand by just a handshake she doubted he’d be comfortable and relaxed enough to be on top of her without being terrified that he’d squish her or crush her or hurt her even though that’s exactly what her body craved. She pinched her own nipples to illicit even more enjoyment as her own fingers from her other hand worked her clit with practiced ease.

One thing about having an overprotective family and especially a brother was that she had no love life to speak of, a silly crush on Noctis being the only thing she ever felt romantically before this and when he came out as gay and got with Ignis, she knew her chances of that ever coming to fruition was moot and quickly gave up on it.

But she still had needs and this was the only outlet to satisfy those. She sincerely doubted her parents would be cool with her owning a dildo or a vibrator so her hand was all she had left to work with. Plus her parents had tried so hard to raise her to be a ‘good girl’ much like Selena’s parents had done for her and she and Selena had always bonded over their frustrations about that. So if Selena could break free from that prison, and find love and have love and _make love_ , a lot of it and be happy and have nothing bad happen to her and her reputation not be tarnished because of it, so could she, she just needed to be brave and really prove her genuine feelings of attraction to Craig. Plus everything she heard about him much less learned from observing him had her gut telling her she found one hell of a good man. _Her man_. Iris came in a silent scream so as not to wake anyone up and savored the feeling of euphoria that flooded every inch of her. When the afterglow subsided she put her pillows back at the top of the bed and laid down and promptly fell asleep but her brain wasn’t done with her yet.

Iris found herself standing in a kitchen that she had never been in before but somehow felt like home. She was blending a bunch of ingredients together, making fruit smoothies or milkshakes she supposed by the purple-ish hue of the contents of the blender also the empty container that used to hold blueberries. When she was done she got two large cups out of the cabinet that she supposed she knew had the cups she was looking for and split the contents of the blender into both of them evenly before rinsing out the blender then setting it in the sink to wash later and throwing away the empty container from the blueberries. She then took the now full cups with her out of the kitchen and walked purposefully through the rest of the house, again it was a house she had never really seen before in person but somehow, it still felt like home. Just not a home she knew in the waking world. But it was beautiful. Could have come right out of a magazine. She walked by a mirror and noticed her hair was longer, it still looked hella cute though and then she noticed something else in the mirror her left hand had a wedding ring on it. Iris froze and looked from the mirror to her hand and confirmed that she indeed did have a wedding ring on and that rock was _huge_ and she was suddenly _**so happy**_. She continued on her way and went to the house’s work out room that put any other gym to shame because it was so state of the art, to find Craig working out.

“There’s my hard working man,” Iris greeted happily as she came up next to him and he put his weights down to sit on the bench before she sat on his leg and handed him one of the large cups.

“Muchos gracias Ma Gordita,” Craig grinned and took it from her and wrapped his still large and strong arm around her waist and held her there as he started chugging the milkshake, or was it a smoothie?

“De nada Papi,” Iris smiled brightly before she started chugging her own and realized, it was most definitely a smoothie as her arm wrapped around his massive shoulders and even found herself enjoying the dampness she felt in his tank top from his perspiration. When she was about half way done she wiped the perspiration that had accumulated on his temple and cheek off and kissed him cheek sweetly before he stopped chugging and turned to kiss her back, tightening his hold on her waist and held her close. He tasted like the smoothie but she still found herself absolutely loving kissing him deeply. Especially when she felt so safe and treasured and _cherished_ in his embrace and his company.

“You know what this house needs now?” Iris asked once they broke for air.

“What?” Craig asked curiously, already knowing he had built this house for her just the way she wanted it. It was perfect. Or so she had told him over and over again as she had helped him build it.

“A baby,” Iris answered and smiled brighter when she saw the wonderful adoring and loving look in his eyes before they turned lustful that had her loins burning with desire in response.

“You got it.” Craig nodded and went ahead and put his milkshake down on the floor before taking hers and doing the same before he took her waist in his hands and pulled her up to lay on his shoulder and stood and walked purposefully out of the work out room with her over his shoulder, Iris laughing her ass off and whooping as she caught a glimpse of them in the mirrors that lined the walls.

Iris woke up to her alarm and growled in frustration. How come she couldn’t get to the good part of that dream? She still got up and got a shower, utilizing the shower head to quell her overwhelming need since she knew that Gladio and her dad were most likely already working out so there would be no one waiting on her to finish the shower sooner. Once she was done she styled her hair in her usual style before getting dressed and ready for the day before Gladio reappeared, covered in sweat and needing a shower from his early morning work out with their father. Part of their father son bonding time and routine.

“So how was the cooking class without Luche?” Iris asked Gladio thoughtfully on the way to school, having heard from Luna about what had happened and being happy that Cor finally got the girl he had been after since the wedding even if she was a little surprised that she went to school with her, expecting Cor to go after someone older but love was love and as long as they were both happy, she supposed that was all that mattered.

“Better without him. It actually worked out because Cor finally got to work with Ada and while that left me alone for a whole five minutes, guess who was our guest instructor last night?” Gladio beamed happily as he drove them to school.

“Who?” Iris asked curiously.

“Pashmina and her mom. Her mom’s family...”

“Is from Goa,” Iris recalled. “And it’s India week.” Iris realized.

“Yeah so, now I’m going to be taking the rest of the class with her from now on.” Gladio informed her proudly.

“Oh that’s awesome!” Iris smiled excitedly, so happy that her brother was happy with Pashmina and would be able to hang out with her more. “So what did her mom think of that?” Iris asked curiously.

“I don’t think she likes me.” Gladio admitted.

“Well that’s a good thing, Pashmina is the kind of girl to instantly _not like_ whoever her parents like. But I’m sure the longer you date- the more you’ll grow on them.” Iris encouraged and Gladio shot her a grateful smile.

“So you still like Craig as much today as you did yesterday?” Gladio asked.

“Yup,” Iris nodded. “So when you hang out with him today it’s really important to me that you play nice because if you go in all hotheaded, bruised ego and overprotective it’s going to do you more harm than good, because you know what he said yesterday when I asked him to be my lift partner? He said that he didn’t want to get punched on his first day because you were ready to duke it out with him, but that he wasn’t afraid of that, he was afraid that he wasn’t comfortable defending himself because _he_ could hurt _you_. For the first time that isn’t the other way around. And he didn’t _want_ to hurt you. So you’ve met your match. So be nice ok? My gut says he’s a really good guy and you and everyone else always talk about trusting your gut instincts and I’m choosing to trust mine.” Iris tried to explain.

“Ok, fine,” Gladio relented. “We’ll see how it goes this afternoon.” Gladio placated.

Once at school Iris was overjoyed to see Craig park his truck close by and carry his instrument cases along with his large lunch tote again.

“Good morning,” Iris greeted cheerfully as she walked next to him.

“Good morning,” Craig mirrored happy to see her again as his own cheeks dusted cherry slightly, having had very explicit dreams about her last night but the premonitionnous tone they had kept him from feeling guilt or shame about it, instead it just gave him hope, resolve and something to strive for as he felt himself feeling bolder by the second just being in her presence again. He just needed to be patient and give the situation and her brother more time.

“So I made that chicken recipe you gave me for my parents last night, they loved it.” Iris informed him proudly.

“You brother didn’t?” Craig noticed.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you, so my brother and our friend Cor Leonis who’s been a friend of the family for, well forever, he’s practically an uncle slash big brother to Gladio and I, anyway, he was the other groomsman at the wedding, he and Gladio are taking a month long cooking course every Monday, Wednesday and...”  
“Friday? In the evenings with Hazel Stevens in her cooking class downtown right?” Craig realized.

“Yeah! You know of it?” Iris asked and wondered if he had gotten the same instruction too.

“Yeah, my dad and I built her kitchen stadium/class thing for her a few years ago, well actually a little longer than that but yeah.” Craig nodded in confirmation.

“Oh cool,” Iris grinned. “So he wasn’t home to try it.” Iris answered his question. “So what did you bring for lunch today?” Iris inquired giddily as she looked to his lunch tote and licked her lips subconsciously and action Craig caught and blushed even harder at the sight of her adorable little pink tongue dart out and lick those perfect petal pink soft lips of hers that he was dying to kiss.

“Oh, it’s uh, it’s a cross between a po’boy and a Cuban sandwich.” Craig answered. “And yes I did bring you some too because you had told me that you weren’t allergic to any foods.” Craig supplied when she saw light dance in her eyes and her whole being fill with excitement.

“Yes!” Iris cheered.

Gladio walked a safe distance behind them to let them talk and had to admit he did see the sparks between them. Perhaps he should just let all that develop and progress the way it should before he was practically pulled in between two SUV’s and was immediately met with Pashmina pressing herself to him as she framed his face and pulled his face down to kiss him firmly. A kiss that took no time at all to return once he got over his initial surprise. He put his thermos on the top of one of the SUV’s and quickly wrapped her up in his embrace, his heart doing flips in his chest. He hadn’t been expecting this at all but now that he had it, he wasn’t going to let it go. Pashmina opened her mouth in invitation and it was all the invitation Gladio needed before his tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting the faint remains of her spicy breakfast and just her in general and he instantly fell in love with the way she tasted. The kiss itself morphed from desperate to sweet as he finally felt all the electricity that had been charging between them finally pleasurably jolt between them. When her hands left his face to wrap around him, it was his turn to move his hands to her warm flushed face, his touch however, remaining reverent and tender, feeling like all his anxiousness at parting with her the night before left him and was replaced with peace and calm, it had practically killed him to not be able to kiss her goodbye last night, having braved her mother’s scowl every time he chanced even the most innocent of kisses to the crown of her head and touches to her waist, hip, arms, shoulders and hands. He wasn’t used to anyone’s disapproval. Much less a mother’s, and it was throwing him off big time.

But this more than made up for it. This was like a drug, this was better than anything ever had been. He couldn’t even really compare it to anything and it was _so addictive_ , like he could never get enough, he didn’t want anything but to do this for the rest of his life. He wanted her for the rest of his life. This was just... _magical_. And he was hopeless in finding any other word to describe how amazing this was. This felt...this felt like it was his last first kiss and he was perfectly happy and content with that, she would always be enough for him, he could feel that, know that, for a certainty.

When they finally broke for air they gave each other a dreamy if not curious look as they caught their breath.

“Sorry, I just, I saw you and I couldn’t wait any longer,” Pashmina apologized and prayed he didn’t think any less of her desperation.

“Don’t you dare ever apologize for kissing me, or for showing any kind of affection, God I’ve wanted to do that since the moment I saw you but I didn’t want you to think...” Gladio tried to immediately reassure her.

“ _I_ didn’t want _you_ to think I was a hoe or easy or a slut or...” Pashmina worried as she looked up into those deep amber eyes and just felt so warm despite the freezing cold temperatures that surrounded them, his eyes and the warm loving, adoring look in them made her soul feel more at home here with him than her own house ever could. She couldn’t really explain why she felt that way and to try to put it into words made her think that she would just sound crazy.

“ _No_ , no, never,” Gladio assured her as his thumbs stroked the apples of her cheeks before kissing her softly again, feeling his heart and soul intertwine with hers.

Pash felt such a wonderful relief wash over her at his assurances and reassurances and was reaping the rewards for her risk. God he tasted like sweet chocolate and caramel coffee and obviously like himself but he was even more delicious than she could have imagined. He even smelled amazing. She almost wanted to laugh because this just felt like destiny to her. And she found herself hopelessly praying that this would last while also internally criticizing herself for appearing too easy. But the way he was kissing her, made all the difference. It was soft and tender and reverent like he had been thinking and planning and just waiting for this, waiting for her, for a lifetime. She felt almost silly for thinking such things, like a hopeless romantic but something deep down told her she was right for thinking such sentiments because those sentiments were true. ‘Please don’t prove me wrong Gladio.’ Pashmina silently prayed.

Finally when they broke for air again, Gladio pressed his forehead to hers, as if willing his thoughts of hope, promise, love and adoration to go via osmosis or telepathically into her head. And Pashmina could have sworn she felt and could read all of it as they stayed locked in their embrace as the rest of the world fell away again for a few moments that seemed to stretch on forever.

“We should probably go into school now,” Pashmina realized as she worried that they were going to be late.

“In a sec.” Gladio breathed just needing one more kiss from her. This one deeper and he coaxed the sweetest little moan and sigh of happiness and contentment as he kissed her about mindless, until the only thing she knew for sure, was him. Because the only thing he knew for sure was her.

When he pulled away and saw the slightly dazed and love drunk look in her eye- he grinned proudly, **now** _his girl_ was well kissed and his day would be set. He kissed her forehead again before grabbing his thermos and put Pashmina under his arm and damn near strutted into school because finally, he found his other half and he was just immensely proud to call her his and he wanted the whole damned world to know.

At lunch he still kept his arm around Pashmina while she stole into his side and the four of them were delighted that Craig packed two sandwiches, one for himself and the other to split three ways between Pashmina, Gladio and Iris and Craig continued to deal out the jokes and one liners that had the four of them practically rolling on the floor, Iris and Pashmina both laughing so hard they snorted and started crying while Gladio just plain couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard as he tried to memorize and remember them all so he could repeat them to his dad and his ‘uncles’ later.

In weights they practiced their max weight and Iris’s mouth turned into a tight ‘o’ when she saw how many hundreds of pounds Craig was able to bench press, her and Ravus both spotting him because Iris wasn’t strong enough to catch it by herself if Craig lost control of it.

“Ay Papi,” Iris purred when Craig was just about to put the bar into the holder after doing a complete set of reps. Ravus, Luche, Nyx and Pelna as well as every other guy in weights nearly dropped their weights on themselves as their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped open and an instant blush on their cheeks and Craig nearly had more than a few hundred pounds drop onto his chest because holy fucking shit that was _so fucking hot_ _it screwed up his focus_ and he had to put the weights back in the rest ASAP.

“Hey!!” Gladio roared from across the weights room. “No! No! No!” Gladio hollered and the other guys burst into a snickering laugh. Gladio, never wanting to hear those words out of his sister’s mouth, because that’s what their _mother_ always said while having _sex_ _and foreplay_ with their father.

“ _Mind your own business_ _Bitch_ _!_ ” Iris snapped angrily in Spanish.

“Need a water break,” Craig quickly excused himself and walked as fast as he could out of the weight room to the drinking fountain, with his head down, face beet red and flushed that had nothing to do with the herculean effort he put into the lifting and wondered how many seconds it would take Gladio to come after him. Why did she have to go ahead and do that in front of God and everybody like that?! Was she trying to kill him?! Or get him killed?! Like God in heaven above was that wonderful to hear and he was pleased she was impressed but still, fuck, he nearly creamed his shorts upon hearing her say that, especially the way she said it like she was about to cum, and she even hadn’t said it that loud, but God fucking damn it her brother still heard it!

“ _See?! You embarrassed him you retarded donkey fucker! Now he probably thinks you’re gonna kick his ass and I swear to the Holy Mother Mary, you lay a finger on him or dare to threaten him I’ll do far worse to you and you know I can!_ ” Iris shot back defensively as the rest of the guys who spoke and could understand Spanish lost their shit laughing before they tried to low key and subtly translate what she had said to everyone else who wanted to know but didn’t want to outright ask her for fear of garnering her wrath.

“Ok ok, stop, I don’t know what you’re saying but don’t make me call your Abuela Juanita and tell her you’ve been disruptive, cause she’ll chancla your asses.” Titus threatened evenly and Gladio and Iris both gasped in horror as even more snickering laughs burst forth from the rest of the class beforethe siblings shut their mouths but still gave each other murderous glares before Titus left the weight room to find where Craig went.

“Come on,” Titus invited with a nod of his head towards his office when he found him.

“Trying to prolong my life?” Craig quipped as he obediently followed, having hung out by the water fountain in the hall outside the weight room for a minute anticipating an enraged Gladio appearing to try to beat him up. And here he had been trying so hard to get Gladio to like him and accept him and thought he was making progress only to be completely undone by a two little but powerful words.

“Something like that.” Titus grinned as he opened the door and turned the lights on and had Craig sit on the other side of his desk. The very desk Titus had bent Hazel over during lunch when she surprised him by just showing up with lunch before they had sex then ate lunch before promptly having even more sex after eating said lunch, and it was something Titus was all too happy to encourage her to do more so he could see her more. Cause while her food was outstanding and always delicious, sex with her was always the best sex of his life and her company the most enjoyable out of everyone because when she was around, everything just always seemed to be better and he found himself smiling more, even just thinking about her always put him in a better mood. Probably why he got so annoyed with Iris and Gladio for ruining his very good mood by arguing.

“Ok, I gotta ask, are you at all related to Titan Glauca? Because you look a lot alike.” Craig questioned curiously as he looked at his new coach and could have sworn the two were long lost twins. Practically the same person.

“Half-brother,” Titus supplied. Usually he simply said ‘yes’ but he felt bad for him and so he told Craig exactly how.

“Half?” Craig repeated in astonishment.

“Our dad had two lives and two different families that had no idea the other existed until Titan’s mother and my mother were in the hospital giving birth at the same time, Titan’s mother in labor with him, my mother in labor with me, we were born only a couple of minutes apart.” Titus explained.

“Oh I am so sorry,” Craig apologized, feeling for his coach.

“It’s ok, after that fiasco and after the divorces, my mother and my family actually grew close with his mother and the rest of his family too and everyone thought we were twins because we were both the spitting images of our father who had since gone dead beat and we’ve never heard from him again. Both Titan’s mother and mine moved on and got remarried to actually really good and decent guys who raised us really well, they both were really good men and great fathers and loved us and loved our mothers and took care of us, adopted us, that’s why our names are different.Goes to show family isn’t what you’re born with, it’s who you choose. So, enough about me, it’s your turn, why did you and your friends transfer here?” Titus asked thoughtfully.

“Honestly?” Craig asked after he took a deep breath and let it go and Titus nodded yes to that question.

“Because of Selena,” Craig admitted and Titus’ eyebrows shot up into his hair line.

“What?” Titus asked, completely shocked to hear that.

“OK so, this is gonna sound horrible but, when the Nox Fleuret siblings got together with students from here and hearing them, Ravus mostly, just rave about their fiances and be so happy and in love and all that, we figured with as large as the student population here is, that Selena and Nyx couldn’t be the only diamonds in the rough here, you know?” Craig confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Uh huh,” Titus nodded in understanding and couldn’t help but grin. Oh Clarus was going to have a field day with this when they would meet up at Subway after school.

Titus and Craig ended up chit chatting the rest of class and Titus quite enjoyed Craig’s company and knew his friend would like him, a lot actually, because he sure did and Iris was practically a niece, let alone his god daughter and he could tell that Craig was a good guy and thought that his niece would be quite happy with him, if and when Craig ever worked up the courage to ask her out.

Iris, immediately after the dismissal bell rang, went around the gym and stood outside of Coach’s office but his blinds were still down so she couldn’t really see inside, but the light was on and she could hear their muffled conversation so shewaited outside his office as her mind raced and she started pace once the hall emptied, weights being the last class for Drautos during the day. She wanted to apologize to Craig for Gladio and also for herself, maybe she was at fault and maybe her comment had embarrassed him? What if she was coming on too strongly and scaring him away? What if she just destroyed their chances by that thoughtless comment? She should be in her next class by now but she didn’t care if she was tardy or not, she needed to make things right with Craig first. But the more time they spent in that office the more upset she found herself as her thoughts tortured her as she sunk down to sit against the wall and bit her fingernails anxiously as tears blurred her vision. She had gone too far, she was sure of it now. The second bell rang and she finally registered a door opening but it wasn’t the office door, it was the other door from Drautos office into the boys locker room. She tried wiping the tears from her eyes as she prepared herself to seeing both of them as she stood and wiped off her butt from sitting on the dirty floor and did her best to regain her composure.

Craig reappeared out of the boys locker room a few moments later with an excuse from Coach Drautos in his hand and stood frozen when he saw her in the hallway.

“Craig I am so sorry,” Iris apologized as she saw even more tears flood her vision and Craig’s heart completely shattered in his chest at the sight of her so upset. Screw propriety, Craig would do anything and everything in his power to never, ever see her cry again and he dropped his things and immediately hugged her and was relieved when she hugged him back tightly and buried her face into his broad chest and let another sob wrack her.

“It’s ok, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Craig quickly reassured her softly as he held her as tight as she was holding him which was much harder than he had thought she would but it did feel amazing to hold her, even if it was tearing him apart inwardly because she was upset.

“But I embarrassed you, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t think Gladio would hear me and I didn’t think he would have made a scene like that and I lost my temper chewing him out and I’m usually not like this. Gladio and I rarely fight or argue.” Iris tried to explain, her words kind of muffled in his chest. A flurry of emotions flashed on his face and he didn’t know how best to respond to that. “I feel like I just messed everything up.” Iris confessed as she realized Craig was holding her, not just holding her but almost rocking her too which she found immensely comforting as she realized she did love being in his arms like this. Maybe she didn’t _completely_ fuck things up.

“No you didn’t.” Craig shook his head no.

“But you ran away and stayed away and stayed in Coach’s office for the rest of class, he probably thought you were in danger and was trying to protect you from Gladio and you wouldn’t have felt threatened by him if it hadn’t been for me being an idiot.” Iris sniffled. “It’s all my fault, I was just trying to encourage you and push you to ask me out but I was being selfish and didn’t bother to take into account how usually shy you are and probably a private person and...” Iris continued to try to explain but at her confession Craig just couldn’t take it any more and moved his hands to her face and outright kissed her, partially because it would shut her up and keep her from spiraling further and two, it would finally show her that he felt the same way about her as she obviously felt about him and he had been too insecure to confirm it outright. Plus they were alone in the hall so it was private still. He could feel the tears streaking down her face with his thumbs and could taste the salt from them on her lips, her perfectly soft and supple lips. Part of him expected her to pull her head out of his hold or to hit him or to struggle or something. But he was completely relieved and thrilled when she fisted her hands into his shirt at his sides and pressed herself to him and pulled him as close as her purchase on his shirt would allow and pushed her face against his and kissed him back, making the most beautiful little moaning keen.

“Bend over more,” Iris tried to say while still kissing him and smiled into the kiss when he immediately obeyed and bent over so that her feet could rest completely on the floor so she wouldn’t have to stay on her tip toes as her hands raked up his chest before her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders and opened her mouth slightly, hoping that was the right thing to do, having never really kissed anyone like this before, but it felt natural she supposed?

Craig’s hands suddenly traveled to her waist and his arms wrapped around it before he pulled her completely flush against him and then stood to his full height, bringing her up with him. God she was lighter than he thought she’d be. But the giggle and little squeal of delight that bubbled forth from her had him grinning into that kiss too before he very tentatively tried to kiss her deeper since her lips were parted slightly. And he was rewarded with Iris eagerly deepening the kiss in turn as Iris completely surrendered to her instincts and let those take over and just fell that much further in love with the way he tasted. Iris however had to break for air soon and just beamed the happiest, most victorious smile at him. Finally, she at least got him to at least kiss her!

“So this means we’re going out now right?” Iris asked giddily.

“Yeah, your brother be damned,” Craig nodded emphatically, he didn’t care if he had to fight an army of Gladios if it meant that he could keep this wonderful girl in his arms happy and in a relationship with him and would be damned if he ever let her go.

“Yes!” Iris softly and quietly squealed before kissing him again. “Ok but seriously did I embarrass you in there?” Iris asked once she pulled for air again and kept a tight grip around his neck and shoulders, not because she needed to because he was holding her up but because she wanted to as she found him even more handsome being this up close with her.

“Well, it was embarrassing when your brother heard it and decided to throw a fit. But otherwise... it...didn’t... bother me at all...” Craig confessed as he was grateful his gut was big enough and his pants baggy enough to hide the boner that seemed to spring to life whenever she was around.

“Oh good, well I’ll try to be more discrete about stuff from here on out, how’s that?” Iris offered.

“Perfect,” Craig beamed before kissing her again which he was quickly becoming addicted to. She tasted better than he could ever had imagined and while he was extremely inexperienced in the kissing department, so much so that this really counted as his first real kiss, he was grateful his instincts were strong enough that he just relied on them to kiss her. But holy fucking shit could this girl kiss!

Craig heard the door from Titus’ office start to open up and put Iris down before quickly picking his things up so they wouldn’t be caught in an uncompromising situation.

“What are you two still doing here?” Titus asked curiously as he noticed Iris wipe away the last of her tears off on the sleeves of her hoodie and her face was flushed and splotched from crying.

“I was worried about him and didn’t know if he knew the way to his next class or not.” Iris explained and Titus had to stifle not to go ‘aww’. Gosh she was turning into her mother, fiercely protective but still so sweet.

“Ok, hang on,” Titus suggested before he ducked back into his office and quickly wrote another excuse for Iris.

“Thank you,” Iris thanked him as she took it before her and Craig walked off to their next classes.

Titus watched them go with a gentle fond smile on his lips before he locked his office and left to meet with Regis so they could duck out of work early to meet at Subway with Rose, Clarus and Cor, staking it out before Gladio and Craig would arrive, hoping they could at least overhear some of the conversation once they would arrive.

“Thanks for my first kiss by the way,” Iris said as she took his arm and put it around her shoulders so she could steal into his side as they walked to their next classes, having the same route since the classes were close to each other, in the same wing even.

“Wait, what?” Craig asked as he stopped to look at her.

“Yeah that back there was my first kiss?” Iris explained with a slightly grimacing and apologetic smile.

“No way, really? You could have fooled me. And well, actually I should be thanking you for my first kiss too.” Craig revealed and Iris’ eyes went wide with excitement as her smile grew even brighter, almost blindingly so.

“Oh my God, ok, I don’t know if you believe in fate or signs or whatever but I do, and if that isn’t one hell of a good sign I don’t know what is, just do me a favor and don’t let my brother scare you away ok? Be brave and courageous today when you meet him after school ok?” Iris requested.

“For you, anything,” Craig agreed before bending down to kiss her again, happy when she kissed back.

“Come on Ma Gordita, before we get caught.” Craig urged once they broke for air again and he happily put her under his arm possessively, quite loving that as they both beamed proudly at each other. Iris absolutely loving being called that and thought that was quite fitting and fair that if she was gonna call him Papi, he should and could call her Ma Gordita.

“Yeah, I totally love that.” Iris confirmed happily as she playfully reached down to grab his strong ass which made him jump a little before giving her another surprised look before he playfully mirrored her actions, and to his surprise she pushed her ass into his hand and ground into his touch giving him the most seductive look she could muster while praying she didn’t come off as creepy, easy or slutty but by God that felt amazing and Craig immediately realized, he was going to have the hardest time keeping his hands off of her from now on and also worried how he could possibly resist not escalating their closeness or intimacy because _God damn_ , did all of this come easily and naturally for him. Like he had been waiting his whole life for this. _For her_. Oh he was in so much trouble.

 

Meanwhile at Subway once Regis, Titus, Cor, Rose and Clarus all met up, taking up a table with Regis pulling over a chair to sit at the head of the table, Titus and Cor taking up one side while Rose and Clarus took up the other, Regis sitting between Cor and Clarus.

“So, what can you tell us about Craig?” Rose put to Titus as they all dug into their subs.

“Who’s Craig?” Cor asked in confusion.

“The guy who’s interested in Iris,” Clarus supplied over his full mouth.

“And he’s still alive?” Cor teased which earned grins and chuckles from everyone.

“Barely,” Titus chuckled. “Because there was an incident today where he was _almost_ a goner.” Titus hinted as everyone leaned forward to hear more. “So, Iris, immediately upon meeting Craig has turned into a mini you,” Titus began with a look to Rose who blinked in surprise.

“She goes from sweetheart to bull terror like that.” Titus snapped. “Any time anyone, especially Gladio even looks at Craig wrong she’s cussing them out in Spanish and trying to rip their heads off. It’s like going back in time to when you two met.” Titus continued as he gestured between Rose and Clarus.

“So today, was max day and Craig’s benching _five hundred pounds_. Like the kid is the closest thing to an ox I’ve ever seen, he’s like literally a strong man competitor and he’s blowing everyone out of the water and so Iris, is, understandably, very impressed and so her and Ravus, who actually benched four hundred pounds because he’s the strongest flyweight I’ve ever seen, are spotting him because Iris could hurt herself if she spotted that much weight by herself. And then right when he was almost done, Iris says, not very loudly mind you, but because her voice is light and can carry, ‘Ay Papi’ _the same way you do_ when you’re talking to _him_.” Titus retold and Clarus outright started choking on his sub and banged on the table with his fist subconsciously had to have Regis pat him on the back as he sputtered before he managed to regain a normal breathing pattern and not die choking on his food. Fuck. He was not expecting _that_.

“Yeah, Craig nearly beheads himself with the bar, all the boys’ jaws drop and Gladio throws a fit from across the gym and the two get into a verbal fight in Spanish and I didn’t know what Iris was saying but I know enough to know that it wasn’t good and the way she was saying it meant she was .2 seconds away from handing Gladio his ass and so I had to pull the abuela card to get them to stop.” Titus revealed as Rose gasped in shock. Oh her kids were in for it when she got home, behaving like a couple of ill mannered heathens, especially in class and especially in front of their god father and ‘uncle’ like that.

“So Craig practically hauls ass out of there probably thinking Gladio was gonna come after him but I felt inclined to protect him because he didn’t do anything wrong, he’s actually really innocent in all this. So I take him to my office and we had a very nice, very pleasant conversation despite the circumstances and I gotta say, I am having a really hard time finding something I _don’t_ like about him.” Titus admitted.

“What about you?” Clarus asked Regis.

“I looked at his records, a few times he was bullied and picked on in elementary school, but otherwise practically perfect grades and no detentions or suspensions or anything like that, not even tardiness. He’s practically a model student. Good, respectful, cooperative, shy and quiet being the most repeated words in all his teacher’s comments, so he’s looking good there.” Regis affirmed. “What did you find?” Regis put to Rose and Clarus.

“Nothing, kid’s squeaky clean. Not even a speeding ticket or a parking ticket and because he works construction and has to submit to random drug screens, every single one came back clean.” Clarus shrugged.

“Well good, looks like Iris chose pretty well then.” Regis surmised.

“She did, all things considered.” Titus agreed.

“What do you mean all things considered?” Clarus asked warily.

“Well in talking with Craig today, I found out _why_ all the guys from Niflheim transferred, it’s because of your future daughter in law.” Titus grinned mischievously at Regis.

“Selena?” Regis asked in surprise.

“Yup, all those boys watched Ravus propose to her at the wedding and see how happy and in love that boy is and they all came looking for the same thing.” Titus revealed.

“Oh,” they all nodded in understanding.

“Plus Iris stayed behind from class to make sure Craig was ok and wouldn’t get lost which I thought was very sweet so I wrote her an excuse too.” Titus added which got Rose to ‘aww’.

“That’s sweet, so how are things going with you and Hazel?” Rose asked curiously changing the subject.

“Great,” Titus smiled happily as Regis smiled mischievously and knowingly and Rose, Cor and Clarus all caught and soon were mirroring.

“How are things with you and Ada?” Titus put to Cor curiously, not wanting to be the center of conversation.

“Wait her name is Ada?” Rose asked, finally getting a name as Cor blushed scarlet and gave a sheepish nod as Regis gave him an unimpressed look that bordered on perturbed.

“Wait, you don’t like her?” Rose asked Regis as she caught his look.

“Cor, why don’t you tell everyone why I would have this reaction.” Regis invited.

“Fuck,” Cor cursed under his breath. “Well come Friday, it won’t matter.” Cor defended.

“What happens on Friday?” Clarus asked them.

“She turns 18.” Regis supplied and Rose and Clarus gasped and stared in outraged shock at Cor.

“What the fuck is wrong with you boy?!” Clarus snapped as he stood slightly from his chair and reached across the table smacked Cor upside the head quickly.

“Ow!” Cor complained.

“Cornelius! Shame on you!” Rose glared and gave her husband a fist bump of solidarity as did Regis when he sat back down, both Regis and Rose proud of Clarus for doing what they wanted to do.

“Hey, hey, hey, in all fairness, she was flirting with him first, she went after him. Plus her soul is older than mine, she’s a red head and drinks whiskey like a pro. So you can’t blame him.” Titus defended Cor. “Plus she’d be good for you, make you settle down and not try to get yourself killed every other day.” Titus encouraged Cor.

“Thank you, exactly, plus she’s a Brit, I mean that accent man.” Cor added sheepishly.

“But still she’s almost a decade younger than you! How would you feel, hell how would _all of us_ feel if a guy who’s almost a decade older than Iris was interested her or in Lunafreya? He’d be in lock up by the end of the night with pedophile stamped all over his file.” Rose chastised.   
“Rose, this is a very special case, we all know Cor isn’t like that, besides Hazel is younger than me by _**over**_ a decade too and I don’t see or hear you making a big deal about that.” Titus defended again.

“That’s different, she’s an adult and has been an adult for half her life and she’s over 30 and after 25 it doesn’t make that much of a difference anymore, not unless she’s like, _half_ your age or more.” Rose argued with both Cor and Titus.

“But we haven’t _done_ anything, we just got together yesterday for crying out loud.” Cor explained.

“I’m just curious how you managed to get Sylva and I out of our cooking class with _all_ our children just so you could chase her while she was still dating her previous boyfriend.” Regis put to Cor.

“Oh shit, sorry, I didn’t know I took your place, I’m sorry.” Cor apologized. “Hazel made me pay three times the class price.” Cor admitted and Titus nodded in agreement to that.

“Yeah, actually how did you get the Marshal Service to pay for it too? Hazel showed me the check, it wasn’t from you, it was from the government.” Titus asked curiously.

“...The... same way I... got her citizenship, I made a case file for her.” Cor admitted lowly.

“You what?!” They all said in unison as everyone but Cor’s eyes went wide and their jaws dropped.

“That’s illegal, using the system for personal reasons like that.” Clarus stated plainly.

“I know but her parents are moving at the beginning of next month and I couldn’t see her go so I did what I had to- to keep her here where she wants to be.” Cor tried to explain.

“Cor that was a really _stupid_ thing to do.” Rose repeated.

“I had no choice, it was either do that or loose her and I can’t loose her, I love her too much.” Cor blurted and Titus burst out laughing as Clarus, Rose and Regis all stared in shock at him.

“Atta boy!” Titus congratulated and patted Cor’s back as he sat next to him.

“So what’s going to happen when her parents move away?” Rose asked as she and Clarus both crossed their arms over their chest and fixed Cor with a wary but pointed look.

“She’s going to move out and move in with a friend for now and then move in with me after her parents leave,” Cor confessed.

Clarus shook his head as Rose reached up and made the sign of the cross over her chest before kissing the cross that hung on a chain around her neck.

“Just wait to pass judgment until you meet her ok?” Cor pleaded.

“...Fine,” Rose huffed before Titus noticed Craig walk into the restaurant.

“That’s him, that’s Craig.” Titus said softly as he nodded in Craig’s direction as the rest of them turned to see him.

“Wow he _is_ a big guy.” Rose realized, keeping her voice low and soft so Craig wouldn’t hear her.

“But gentle,” Regis and Titus said at the same time.

“How much did Iris say he punched?” Clarus asked his wife quietly.

“One thousand one hundred pounds. Highest reading we’ve ever had.” Titus beamed proudly, keeping his voice down too.

“Jesus,” Cor muttered under his breath, the guy did look massive but somehow familiar but he couldn't place where he’d seen him, but the way he was politely and pleasantly giving his order to the person making his sandwich was nice.

Craig put a five into the tip jar and Rose blinked in surprise and couldn’t help but grin proudly before she turned as Craig turned to fill his cup with a mix of lemonade and sweet tea.

“An Arnold Palmer?” Cor asked rhetorically as he low key watched this guy’s movements too.

Craig, completely oblivious that he was being watched because he was used to the feeling of people staring at him when he was in public ignored everything and took a seat nearby and ate as he waited for Gladio as all the adults took out their phones to text each other so they could listen in and opened a group text between all of them.

Not long after Gladio showed up and noticed his parents and what was to him his other uncles there and gave them a curious look before his father shot him a quick text.

‘Craig doesn’t know we’re here so pretend we aren’t here.’ Clarus advised. Gladio looked at his phone and nodded and went to the counter and ordered his own sub before he took it and filled his own cup before sitting down across from Craig and did his best to ignore the other adults even though it was hard not to grin before Craig’s other friends from Niflheim along with Ravus, Selena, Nyx and Luna showed up as a sign of solidarity for Craig before Luna noticed her dad.

“Hi Daddy,” Luna greeted happily as she made a B-line for him and hugged him.

“Hey sweetie, I thought you had to work today after school?” Regis greeted as he hugged her back before she took a chair and scooted up to the table nestling herself between Cor and her dad.

“Nope, Dr. Robert’s is still on vacation this week.” Luna shook her head. “So you guys here for that?” Luna concluded as she subtly nodded over to where Gladio and Craig were talking and eating to which she received nods.

“Yeah, us too, if you guys have any questions Ravus and I will be more than happy to fill you in ok? I’ll leave you be and get back to “business”.” Luna offered to Clarus and Rose before she got back up and kissed Regis’ cheek sweetly. “Love you Daddy,” Luna offered with a beaming smile.

“Love you too Princess,” Regis returned when he kissed her own cheek in turn before she stood to her full height again and put her chair back before going to stand and get a sub with everyone else before they took a seat at a nearby table and talked quietly as they also low key watched and tried their best to listen in on the conversation between Craig and Gladio too.

Craig noticed they were there and had been happy to have them there to show their support even if they were at a decent distance and felt even more comfortable, feeling like there were more with him than against him and so when Gladio began to open up him, he let himself open up a bit too and Gladio just had the hardest time finding something not to like about Craig. Because if Craig hadn’t immediately shown interest in Iris and they had just met and hung out somewhere, he would have been instant friends with him because they had just so much in common, they both loved food, noodles especially and Craig knew where to get some of the best noodles in town that had Gladio wishing they would have met up there instead. Plus they had sports in common, plus working out, plus music, plus little sisters who could be annoying, plus a thousand and one other things in common.

“So how’s your Spanish?” Gladio asked.

“Um, it’s not great but it’s not terrible either I suppose, I’m not really as fluent with it as I probably should be now, the woman who taught me was from Spain so I speak high Spanish? I think that’s what that’s referred to?” Craig shrugged.

“Yeah, us too, our mom’s family is from Spain, from Madrid, so we’re Hispanic but not Latina.” Gladio explained.

“Oh! I thought you were both.” Craig realized.

“Nope, just half Hispanic.” Gladio shook his head. “Ok, I’m trying really hard to find something not to like about you and you’re too perfect. What’s up with that?” Gladio asked plainly and Craig chuckled at that.

“Well I’m not perfect,” Craig reassured Gladio as he finished his sub and dug into his cookies.

“Well you’re gonna have to spell out how you’re not. Between your charity work, your job, your vehicles, your interests, your sports and grades, your lack of a love life which to you might be a fault but to me is perfect because you’re not a player, what am I not seeing here?” Gladio asked.

“I have one regret.” Craig held up a finger.

“And that is?” Gladio asked as he tried not to grin when his parents and everyone at that table practically leaned Craig’s way to listen to that answer.

“It’s about that girl right there,” Craig nodded towards Lunafreya who was lost in conversation with his other friends to pay any attention to him. “When her and Andrew were together and well, after they broke up she confided in me what had happened and put me under oath to never tell a soul and it’s been the hardest secret I’ve ever had to keep and I begged and pleaded for her to tell the authorities, to tell her parents, to tell her brothers, but Andrew had both the Nox Fleuret siblings _**beyond**_ mind fucked and he had the rest of us scared shit-less to the point that none of us had the courage or the guts to step up and do something. And once he got arrested, all of us got death threats that threatened not only us but our families too, that if it came time for him to go to court, if any of us testified against him or his dad, we’d be signing our death certificates, now granted, I didn’t pay any mind to mine because I can handle myself and my family got lawyer-ed up and Lunafreya _finally,_ _ **finally**_ let me break my oath to tell what I knew to your dad and a US Marshal, I can’t remember his name, but anyway, they never did go to court and thankfully they’re both dead. But still, looking back I should have braved whatever Andrew wanted to throw at me if it meant she could have been free of him sooner than she was.” Craig confessed, keeping his voice low enough that only Gladio could hear him.

Gladio listened very carefully and thoughtfully and was impressed that Craig was courageous enough to tell him this much and could tell Craig was trying to lay all his cards on the table and Gladio could respect that.

“Ok, we’re cool,” Gladio decided before he gave a thumbs up to his parents.

“Who did you…?” Craig asked before he followed Gladio’s line of sight to behind him and finally recognized half the people at the nearby table. Shit. Had they been there the whole time?!

“Come on meet my dad’s side of the family.” Gladio invited as he stood up and led the way over as Craig had a mini heart attack as he realized the odds may not be in his favor anymore and wiped his hands off on his pants as his palms immediately started to sweat.

“Craig, you know Uncle Titus as Coach Drautos, Cor Leonis, the US Marshal you probably talked to, Principal Caelum aka Uncle Regis, this is my mom Rose and you know my dad Clarus, everybody, Iris’ boyfriend Craig.” Gladio introduced.

Craig gave a curious look to Titus. “We’re not actually brothers, we’re just the family we’ve chosen.” Titus explained as Craig nodded in understanding and shook everyone’s hands and he noticed that Iris looked _**exactly**_ like her mother and she was gorgeous, much longer hair but put up in a bun. Same big brown eyes, same beautiful and surprisingly friendly smile.

“Groom, best man, other groomsman,” Craig realized as he pointed to Regis, then Clarus then to Cor as he realized where else he had seen them and they all nodded in confirmation. “That was the most beautiful wedding I’ve ever been to and I thought the dancing was pretty clever.” Craig offered.

“Thank you, I’m just glad that ordeal is over.” Regis chuckled.

“Yeah, Mom never does anything small or simple,” Craig chuckled too as all the guys snorted a laugh and Rose nodded yes emphatically.

“No she doesn’t.” Regis agreed.

“Ok, so here’s the rules for dating our daughter. If you take her out on a date, home by no later than 10pm. You will tell us where you’re taking her, what your plans are, who you’re hanging out with and if any of that changes, we want to be notified immediately. Treat her right- with respect and reverence- we’re cool, be an asshole, _**you’re dead**_. _No means no_. You will respect any and all boundaries set forth by her and if you push any of those, _**you’re dead**_. No sexting, no nudes and if and when this relationship ends you will never get revenge on her, got it? You will do everything in your power to not only earn her respect and trust but ours too and heaven help you if you break either of them. If you knock her up before marriage I will personally bury your ass wherever I damn well feel like it. And if your relationship progresses to that point, you will take care of her and what I mean by that is she better have a home to call her own and it better not be either your parent’s house or mine. Also, we equate dating with courting, so it’s serious business and if all you’re looking for is a good time and some fun with a girl without a committed monogamous relationship, you better transfer back to your old school so you never see her again and just know, if you do her wrong, in any way shape or form, hurt her in any way, shape or form or cheat on her either physically or emotionally- there isn’t a crevice, cave, bunker, bomb shelter or rock you can hide under that will keep you hidden from us. This is our baby girl and we have an army and resources beyond your imagination at our disposal. All three of these men are her literal and figurative god fathers and none of them will hesitate to make you life hell if you step out of line and neither will we.Any questions?” Clarus specified as he gestured to Regis, Cor and Titus and then to himself and his wife in his ‘big scary dad/cop’ tone of voice that had Ravus and their friends doing their best to stamp down their snickering, snorting laughter because Craig looked like he was about to shit a brick he was so scared.

“No questions sir, understood.” Craig nodded and gulped as he did his best to remain in full eye contact with Clarus the entire time which was not easy, in fact, it was quite hard but he needed to do it, he needed to make the best first impression he could on such short notice. He had planned on formally introducing himself to them when he would pick her up on Saturday but he supposed this was just as well. Plus Iris wasn’t here to be embarrassed by any of this so he was grateful for that before he realized that they said nothing about no sex before marriage, only no pregnancy before it. That he could definitely handle. This would be ok. He could work with this. And really, their rules and demands weren’t outrageous or unreasonable at all. Honestly he thought they’d be much worse and they’d be much harsher to him and while Clarus’ delivery was menacing, it wasn’t outright aggressive and outright ‘we automatically hate you’ vibe. Just a fair warning so that there would be an understanding between them. He could both understand and appreciate their viewpoint, especially since they didn’t really know him from Adam. And Craig knew that he was in this for the long haul. So once they would get to know him, and once he proved himself to them, he figured they’d lighten up.

“But do any of you have questions for me?” Craig asked as he pulled up a chair at the other end of the table. Hell he was already this far, might as well go for broke at this point.

“Actually I do...” Rose began and Craig tried to discretely take a deep breath as Gladio pulled up a chair too, sitting on it backwards though. “How did you come across that recipe you have Iris yesterday for the chicken? Because that was really good.” Rose asked curiously and Craig subtly blew out a breath of relief and couldn’t help but smile in relief too which made Rose smile brighter at him.

“Actually, it’s a really funny story….” Craig began. Ok, food, he could handle that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! So many POVS. AND SAD BUT SWEET TITUS BACKSTORY?! God that was fun to discover.


	47. Something In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is in the air as Ada turns 18 and everyone gets laid. Everyone. A LOT OF SEX THIS CHAPTER, Sprinkled throughout. From, almost all couples.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 45

 

It was Thursday evening and Cor felt like he was on a shopping spree, he was unbelievably happy and excited and couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he tried, he had spent the whole week just filling out stupid unending paperwork which normally would have driven him insane with boredom but he didn’t care, it kept him out of the field, which usually would have made him feel unbelievably restless, but not this time, this time it served to keep him out of danger and out of the hospital so it wouldn’t worry Ada, that’s all that mattered to him. He couldn’t risk worrying her or injuring himself right before her birthday not when they could be so close to finally sealing the deal, he felt like a new man, all settled down and perfectly content with that. She was the best thing to ever happen to him. Granted he felt like the biggest creep because of the age difference but he just kept telling himself that this was just a special circumstance and she was a very, _very special case_ and that this was a one time deal. A once in a lifetime thing, meeting the love of his life at a wedding from halfway around the world who just happened to be _a few years_ younger than him that in _a few years more_ , wouldn’t be a big deal at all.

The moment he had come into the store, he had snagged a shopping cart and went straight to the aisle that had condoms and bought every single box the store had of his favorite kind and then bought several other boxes of other varieties that he knew would fit him because he hadn’t tried the others and hoped they would be ok. He then also bought every box the store had of his favorite lube and then several boxes of others that he hadn’t tried before that he thought Ada might like.

When he had promptly cleaned the section out so to speak he then went to the pharmacy and got his prescription for Viagra. He didn’t think he would need it but he would rather be safe than sorry and Titus had encouraged Cor to get it and had admitted that he had used and needed it with Hazel and if _Titus_ of all people used and needed it, he was going to take his advice and get it too. He couldn’t chance _**not**_ getting a boner this weekend, even if it was just a fluke. Going to the doctor and getting the prescription in the first place had been an... _experience_. But once he had come clean and explained the situation to his doctor, who was an older guy himself, it was a piece of cake, a congratulatory handshake, knowing smile, few words of wisdom which Cor took to heart and of course some warnings of side effects and of course a full prescription and a pat on the back and an ‘at a boy!’.

Cor then went to the food side and stocked up on literal cases of Gatorade then single bottles because of the greater variety of flavors including at least two of every flavor they had. He didn’t knew exactly what Ada preferred flavor wise but he would be damned if he didn’t have it, he even stocked up on energy drinks. Fuck. He needed like a mini fridge in his bedroom so they wouldn’t have to go all the way downstairs. He would have to stop at Lowe’s or Menards or Home Depo or something to get a mini-fridge later tonight, before or after, he got the whiskey and scotch whiskey and scotches. He was going to wrack up this whole credit card _**tonight**_. But it would be worth it. He continued to get what he considered good ‘snack’ foods to replenish their energy reserves in between rounds because he doubted either would be up to cooking, not this weekend anyway. Granted that being said, he probably do some grocery shopping, just in case. He snagged the biggest case of water they had and when he figured he was done, he went to the checkout lane and THANK GOD it was a guy. Good, less conversation. He would have checked himself out but he had way more than 20 items.

The cashier had a little smirk as he rung up the condoms and didn’t even look Cor in the eye, just kept ringing everything up and his own little smirk grew when he began to ring up all the Gatorade too.

Cor tried not to have a heart attack when his total came up. Fuck, the price of condoms must have gone up the last time he bought them but he did buy A LOT of them. He just swiped his card and reloaded the now bagged items back into the cart as he took the receipt from the cashier who wished him a ‘good night’. But the way he said it, Cor knew that this dude _knew,_ but at this point, he didn’t care.

Cor packed everything into the bed of his truck, leaving room for the mini fridge.

He drove to Lowe’s, cause that was the closest and picked out one that he could get up his stairs by himself and that would fit in his bedroom too.

Then it was off to the liquor store. He spent almost the rest of the card’s credit limit getting the best scotches, whiskeys and scotch whiskeys they had. He prayed they wouldn’t go through _all of it_ this weekend, but if it made her happy, that’s all that mattered. He could always make more money later. She was _perfect_ after all, not really into makeup or shoes or anything like that. She appreciated and enjoyed a good scotch just as much as she appreciated and enjoyed him. This was the shit all the great romances were made of right? Tomorrow would be their first day of their forever together. It had to be as perfect as possible. Granted he couldn’t give this to her _all the time_ but this was special. He almost wanted to take her to Canada to celebrate there but that could wait, they could do that later, maybe in the summer when the weather was nicer.

He managed to get the fridge up to his room without throwing his back out, _which was a miracle_ but _thank God_ because he _could not_ _**under any circumstances**_ injure himself now, not right before he would rock her world and he got it stocked and put the best of the best scotches, whiskeys, and scotch whiskeys and two tumblers on the nightstand, stocked his nightstand drawers with all the condoms and lubes because there was no way in hell he was going to have sex with her without one, not when that was the biggest issue there was with Luche. He was going to protect her. _In all things._ _ **Period**_ _._

 

Meanwhile across town Crowe was taking Ada lingerie shopping in every store that sold lingerie in town.

“Don’t look at the price tags, if you feel sexy in it, we’re getting it.” Crowe insisted from outside the dressing room door as Ada put herself into the lingerie set.

“But I can’t pay you back, even though this is hella cute.” Ada realized as she looked at her adorable ass in the thong in the dressing room mirror, hoping Cor would think it was sexy too.

“You can pay me back when you tell me how many rounds you get him to last and how many condoms he used. And if it was as good as you think it will be.” Crowe grinned mischievously and giggled when Ada snorted a laugh.

“Ok fine.” Ada relented before she opened the door a crack to let Crowe in.

“Oh my God! You’re so sexy in that, we are getting that. Cor is going to have the _hardest time_.” Crowe teased before she wolf whistled and Ada blushed hard and felt like her cheeks matched her hair.

“Are you sure?” Ada asked as she looked from her best friend to the mirror again.

“Positive.” Crowe nodded and slapped Ada’s butt playfully which made Ada jump and squeal a little and for both of them to bust out laughing. When Ada got home that night she packed the largest luggage bag she had, half of it was lingerie the other half was clothes she wanted to keep at Cor’s house before she would be moving everything there.

 

Friday morning, Ada woke up extra early so she could curl her hair and put on makeup, Crowe had even gotten her some really nice makeup from Ulta and some new perfume she had loved and prayed the curls would stay in her hair all day and all night. When she went into the kitchen, her family was already up and her mother made Ada her favorite breakfast foods including fairy cake cupcakes and sang her ‘Happy Birthday’ since she had already told them she would be going home with Crowe and would be staying the night all weekend with ‘ _friends_ ’ and wouldn’t be home until Sunday evening. Ada opened her gifts happily from her family before putting them into her room and got her bag just as Crowe showed up to pick her up for school. Ada put her luggage in Crowe’s trunk and gave Crowe one of her mother’s fairy cakes to eat on the way to school.

“You look gorgeous!” Crowe praised as she ate the cupcake on the way to school.

“Thanks,” Ada answered, blushing again.

“Nervous?” Crowe asked.

“Yes. But excited too, right now it’s like, fifty- fifty though.” Ada admitted.

“Oh don’t worry, hopefully once you see Cor, that ratio will change, good lord is this good.” Crowe moaned as she finished it off, her cheeks bulging as she chewed.

Once at school Luna grabbed a very large gift bag from her backseat and she and Selena walked it over to Crowe’s car to give their birthday presents to Ada, hugging and kissing each other’s cheeks before they got back into Crowe’s car so Ada could open it. It was even more makeup, some good ‘fuck me’ heels in Ada’s size, a bottle of Regis’ favorite whiskey that Luna had snuck out of the house and into the gift bag and lingerie, but this lingerie was by far the sexiest lingerie Ada and Crowe had ever seen.

“Don’t worry, give me your bra size and I’ll get you your own for your private shower.” Selena offered to Crowe.

“Same.” Luna added.

“Well ok then, right now I’m a...” Crowe explained as she gave Selena, Ada and Luna her underwear and bra size before Ada, Selena and Luna made notes in their phones for future reference before they all continued giggling as Ada went through it all.

“Ok, I had planned on wearing something else but I’m wearing _**this**_ _tonight_.” Ada said as she held up her favorite lingerie set out of the several she received. “And of course, I’m drinking this tonight too, thank you so much guys!” Crowe said as she leaned over and hugged Luna who was in the backseat with her.

“Yay! You’re welcome. My advice, take it slow and enjoy it, both tonight and the whiskey.” Luna giggled which got them all to giggle again.

Ravus, Nyx and Libertus all stood outside the car at a respectful distance, patiently waiting on the girls.

“So should we say anything to Luche about any of this?” Libertus asked.

“Nope.” Nyx and Ravus both shook their heads ‘no’ adamantly.

“Should we have another guy’s night tonight for Luche though? I feel bad for him. I feel like he shouldn’t be alone.” Libertus noted.

“Yeah,” Ravus sighed.

“Probably,” Nyx sighed too. “But if he can’t see that he was partially responsible for all that shit, what’s the point?” Nyx asked rhetorically.

“He’s still a friend. He’ll get there...eventually.” Ravus hoped but grimaced slightly. “But in the mean time, if he wants us around, he’s grown enough to ask.” Ravus added and Lib and Nyx both nodded and murmured their agreement to that.

“I’m just glad and thankful that Luna would never do to me what Ada did to Lu though.” Nyx professed.

“Oh absolutely, Selena and I both promised each other that if anything like that ever happened to us, we’d tell each other immediately and talk that shit out and work it out. You gotta do your due diligence otherwise this kind of thing is bound to happen.” Ravus confessed.

“Same, it’s crazy, Crowe and I have had more heart to hearts since this shit went down than we did before. It’s like we’re stronger and closer because we don’t want this to happen to us.” Libertus added.

“Same,” Ravus and Nyx nodded in agreement before Ravus looked down at his phone and noted the time and waived to get Selena’s attention, gesturing to his watch once he got Selena’s attention before Selena relayed the message and the four girls left the car, still laughing and giggling before Selena, Luna and Crowe got underneath Ravus’, Nyx’s and Libertus’ arms as they walked into school, all the guys offering a polite ‘Happy Birthday’ to Ada.

“So I’m thinking we should spend seven minutes in heaven at some point today.” Crowe purred into Libertus’ ear as he walked her to her locker. Libertus’ eyes went wide with excitement before he pinned her to her own locker and kissed her deeply, his hands going to her waist then her ass to pull her flush against him.

“Name the time and place Baby.” Libertus grinned when they pulled away from air and Libertus smirked when Crowe seemed to be particularly affected by that before she pushed off the locker to actually get into it.

“Second hour, bathroom in B hall?” Crowe wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

“Yes Ma’am.” Libertus grinned and stole another kiss while quickly reaching under her shirt to grab at her breast, his large frame hiding the action.

“Can’t wait.” Crowe giggled and reached down to stroke Libertus’ dick through his jeans, grinning wider when Libertus bit his lip and pushed himself into her touch and practically pushed her into her own locker.

“God you turn me on Woman.” Libertus growled into Crowe’s ear before biting her neck seductively before the bell rang and they both had to scramble to get to class on time.

Meanwhile both Selena and Ravus both managed to have their first classes in the library since they were both supposed to be picking out books for a book report on and Ravus surprised Selena by coming up behind her and hugged her and kissed her neck and felt her melt into him before he quickly turned her around to pin her to the wall of books and kissed her when they were going through all the aisles in the library when they got to be alone for even a minute. Selena had not realized how hot and bothered just this little display of affection made her feel when their kiss morphed from sweet to desperate.

Ravus pulled away for air and stared in awed amazement when Selena had that lustful fire burn in her eyes as she clung to him before she took a few quick heaving breaths before kissing him again, pulling him down with her arm wrapped around his neck and the other wrapped around his back, her nails raking down his back and side. She wanted him _**bad**_. And he be lying if he said he didn’t want her back. “Careful Darling.” Ravus breathed in between heated kisses.

“Of what?” Selena returned in a whisper as she pulled away, checked to make sure they were still alone before she attached her mouth to his neck and began to leave a love bite there as she grinned evilly when his hold around her got even tighter.

“I think you know _what_ , you need to either slow down or tell me where to take you.” Ravus whispered in her ear as he gave her a love bite in return as he rubbed his growing erection into her lower belly.

“Follow me,” Selena breathed as she took his hand and led him to the religious book room, which used to be an office that even had a door and a desk with a chair and a window that was mostly covered with a book shelf but had been transformed the last time the school’s library got changed and expanded.

Selena shut the door and locked it behind them and moved the bookshelf on wheels in front of it before she pulled Ravus to her and worked on getting his jeans off as he did the same to her. Thank God she was on birth control because he didn’t remember to pack a condom but he needed her like he needed air. The moment her jeans were even down to her mid thigh, he turned her around and bent her over the desk, realized she was wearing white lace underwear and almost ripped it off trying to move it over so he could sheathe himself into her again, both of them trying to subdue their moans as they rejoined before Ravus clamped his hand over Selena’s mouth before using the other to move her hair out of the way so he could kiss and bite her neck and shoulder before he reached around her and started kneading her breasts as he started up a very fast and hard rhythm, he didn’t know how much time they would have for this little tryst, but _by God_ , he would get her to cum, some way, some how. He pulled her shirt up and realized she was wearing a matching white lace bra and nearly fainted, _fuck_ he loved lace, white lace especially. And quickly undid her bra before reaching around her and pulled her breasts from the bra and continued to grope them, tweaking her pert nipples between his fingertips and thumb and smiled in satisfaction as his hand muffled her moaning keen as she continued to pant through her nose.

“Lick my fingers Darling,” Ravus demanded in a whisper into her ear as he bent over her as he pulled his one hand away to insert the fingers of his other hand into her mouth and had to bite down on her shoulder when she sucked on them to keep himself from moaning, once his fingers were good and wet, he replaced his other hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and teased her nipples some more with their now wet texture before he shoved them into her mouth again before reaching around to stroke and rub her clit because he was getting dangerously close and he needed her to be just as close as he was, if not much closer to cumming than he was.

“Come on Darling, cum for me,” Ravus breathed into her ear before biting her earlobe then her neck as his hand rubbed as hard and as fast as he dared before Selena’s breathing really labored as her whole body became tense, as she clawed at the edges of the desk and then just as Ravus knew he was only a few pumps away from cumming himself, he felt her inwardly flutter and her walls squeeze around his length and Selena held her breath as she silently screamed her own release and Ravus finally fell with her, feeling her clit throb and twitch around his first and middle fingers especially as he slammed into her as hard as he dared before holding himself to her before he let go of her mouth so she could catch her breath. Selena fell forward and collapsed on the desk as she breathed heavily and recovered as Ravus did the same, resting his head on her back, in between her shoulder blades as he listened to her heart drum in her chest as the hand that had been covering her mouth was now wrapped around her upper chest. He had never gotten her to cum that fast before, that was a record because usually he liked to take his time and really worship her and make love to her but this was a nice change of pace.

“Yeah, ok, I totally get why people have sex at school, because fuck, when that hits, it hits _hard_. And it’s _so fucking_ _**hot**_. _Damn_.” Selena whispered and smiled when she could feel Ravus smile and nod in agreement.

“I. Love. The. Lace.” Ravus professed in between his own panting.

“Thank you, I knew you’d like the more ‘ _bridal_ ’ look.” Selena smirked.

“Yeah, I do.” Ravus admitted before he tried to stand back up and pulled out and tried to help her get straightened up again but not before Selena flashed him what her bra and underwear looked like from the front and Ravus fought not to strip her clothes off and have sex with her again, they had just potentially gotten away with this, he couldn’t risk them getting caught any more than they might already be. But he did kiss her in such a way that promised a lot more later. He knew exactly what they would be doing after school before and after their cooking class that night. Each other. God he loved her, more than anything.

They managed to get out of the room without anyone else noticing and still managed to get books to do book reports on, Selena having put one of her favorite books in Ravus’ hands that he hadn’t read before while Ravus did the same for her, making sure she got a book with a happy ending that was both fun and an adventure that she would enjoy reading.

By second hour, Libertus’ boner was starting to ache and his leg was hurting from bouncing and by the time he got out of class he saw Stella and Tread ‘sneak’ into the bathroom Crowe and him were gonna use and frowned when he had to think of what else was available in the mornings.

“Ready Daddy?” Crowe asked as she came up behind him and reached around to grab his rock hard dick through his jeans again.

“Can’t go in there,” Libertus whispered as he stopped but enjoyed her touch.

“Why?” Crowe asked.

“Tredd and Stella.” Libertus whispered.

“ _Oh,_ uh, Davis’ class? She only does afternoon classes right? Not too far away.” Crowe whispered back.

“Yup.” Libertus nodded his agreement and they both turned and went to the, thankfully, empty classroom. Libertus’ key still managing to work on the door before they slipped inside and re-locked the door and stole away into a spot that couldn’t be seen from the window in the door. Crowe revealed the lingerie she had gotten herself the night before, this leather and lace combo that had Libertus nearly loosing his load just at the sight of Crowe.

“You like it?” Crowe asked giddily, loving the way Libertus was looking at her hungrily.

“Love it,” Libertus grinned wolfishly and felt it all before reaching down and yanking the bottoms off so he could pick her up and set her on the short filing cabinet before his hands went to her upper thighs and spread her legs wide for him before he stepped closer and wrapped her legs around him before aligning himself and thrusting into her. Making her moan and keen as he did so. “Couldn’t let yourself be outdone by Ada on her birthday huh?” Libertus surmised as he started powering stroke after stroke into her almost to the point that the cabinet could hit the wall before his hands pulled her tits out of her bra so he could suck on them and squeeze them. He both loved and adored her tits, well he loved and adored everything about her, but especially her tits.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Crowe dismissed.

“Oh did I strike a nerve Baby?” Lib grinned and powered a good stroke into her making sure the angle was _just right_ as he squeezed her tits and gave her outstanding cleavage before tweaking her nipples and watched with great satisfaction as she writhed a little and became even more aroused.

“You’re not striking the right one quite hard enough.” Crowe taunted before Libertus pulled out until just the tip remained and stayed out and raised a challenging brow at her.

“Ok fine, you did and yes I can not be out done because in case you haven’t noticed, I’m competitive.” Crowe growled and narrowed her eyes at him before using her legs around him to try to pull him back in before he relented and slammed back into her, making both of them moan before they both tried to stifle each other by shushing each other before kissing each other passionately and got completely lost in the moment and each other.

“Come on Baby, cum for Daddy,” Libertus encouraged as he broke out into a sweat before reaching between them and rubbing at her clit as his mouth gave her love bite after love bite and much sooner than Libertus was expecting, Crowe came.

“Wow, really?” Libertus asked as she came down from her orgasm. “Like you didn’t fake that so we’d hurry up right?” Libertus asked, just to make sure.

“Baby, that was as real as it can get. Can you not feel how it’s a slip and slide now?” Crowe reassured him.

“Yeah, I can, I just thought I got you really into it.” Libertus admitted before he went faster and harder to get himself to his own finish. Coming only a couple of minutes later as Crowe blew out a breath of relief as she felt him release into her, loving that sensation as she wrapped herself around him. She did love him, _so much_ and couldn’t wait to get out of school so they could go ahead and just get on with the rest of their lives together before she put her breasts back into her bra.

“Good?” Crowe asked.

“Great, as always Baby,” Libertus reassured her and kissed her sweetly and held her close before they pulled away and Crowe got redressed.

“Is that at all comfortable?” Libertus asked curiously as she made a face putting the bottoms back on.

“Nope,” Crowe snorted a laugh.

“Here, commando’s always an option.” Libertus held his hand out to take them from her before she shrugged and shimmied out of them before she slipped back into her jeans and he stuffed the bottoms into his jean’s pocket.

“Oh that’s better,” Crowe admitted as she zipped up her jeans and felt much more comfortable out of those than she did wearing them.

“Plus if we wanted to go again, easier access.” Libertus smirked as he reached out and got a good handful of her ass, grinning wider when she pushed into his touch.

“Oh count on at least one more time after cooking class tonight.” Crowe informed him.

“At least two.” Libertus smiled victoriously before kissing her again before leading her out of the classroom. Both Libertus and Crowe couldn’t help but snicker a laugh after they turned the corner after they passed the teacher in the hallway as she went to her class, both of them double checking to make sure they had left the class the same way they found it, including making sure the door was locked so that Mrs. Davis would be none the wiser.

“See you in a little bit Baby, love you.” Libertus bid Crowe, kissing her sweetly as they paused to go their separate ways but would be seeing each other in their third class.

“Love you too, see you then,” Crowe said as she pulled away with a happy sated smile and wistful sigh on her way to class, she saw Stella and Tredd leave the bathroom she and Libertus were supposed to have used, both of them looking happy and quite sated themselves and snorted a laugh herself and shook her head and just kept on walking. She never thought she would see a day _Tredd_ of all people, would _have_ and _keep_ and _ **be happy**_ with a _steady_ girlfriend but not Luche, that just blew her mind. But maybe that was a testament to how much of a badass Stella was. Tredd had seemed to improve by leaps and bounds since school began again now that Stella was coming to school with them. She guessed time was the only way to tell.

By lunch time Luna had her own ache that was getting impossible to ignore, having worn her own lingerie under her clothes as a surprise for Nyx. She had sat close to him during art and she had started stroking up his thigh then and had drove Nyx crazy. So in retaliation, he had shoved his hand between her legs and stroked her center through her super soft leggings until it was damp from her juices as his brain tried to work out how they could get together and do something about it. The bathrooms were taken during lunch and his last class wasn’t in the B wing anymore, he didn’t know this school like Libertus had but he could ask so he texted Libertus under the table as they sat across from each other at the lunch table. Now that classes changed, everyone had the same lunch thus, why everyone seemed to take up one huge section of tables and one super long table.

Sophomore year when Libertus and Crowe first got together romantically and could really only fuck each other at school, Libertus had broken into Regis’ office during a detention in the beginning of the year and gotten a hold of the master key ring for the school and had gone to Ace Hardware and paid the technician an extra $50 bucks to copy every single key on that ring and had to break into the school again on Sunday morning because it had taken all afternoon and evening on Saturday to cut them all. Since then, he had learned every single teacher’s habits and schedules to learn everything and even made a binder just for it until he knew it all by heart. And since that time, Crowe and Libertus had fucked _**everywhere**_. And since then, if a couple wanted to fuck but stay discrete, they talked to Libertus, he was _the man_ and it was the biggest reason he was even half as popular as he was. But he had rules. No dude could ever rape a girl or vice versa. He would have nothing to do with that. Crowe would always check in with the girls when Libertus would ‘loan’ keys out to make sure that they were in on it and were agreeable to it too and the system worked like clockwork. Usually because after a while it was the girls asking Crowe if she could get a copy of certain classrooms if their boyfriends were too shy to ask.

Libertus gave Nyx a key and classroom and a time to go before Nyx showed Luna his phone screen. Both of them grinning mischievously at each other before they looked up when Stella gasped loudly from the opposite end of the table.

“What?” Everyone asked her.

“Hazel’s here!” Stella announced in a squeal before everyone turned to see Hazel strut passed the hall that was outside the lunchroom, carrying lunch again as Stella, Crowe, Ada, Selena, Pashmina, Iris Yasmine, and Luna all got up and made a run for her.

“Oh my God! Hi girls!” Hazel laughed when she was bombarded with the girls leaving the lunch room to greet her and hug her.

“Hi, you bringing lunch to a special someone?” Crowe giggled and wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

“And then having him for lunch? Because those are the hottest ‘fuck me’ heels I’ve ever seen in my life, where did you get those?” Stella asked pointedly as Hazel blushed.

“Why thank you. Jimmy Choo makes the best.” Hazel bragged as she turned and popped her heel so the girls could see the shoe.

“OOooohhh!” All the girls exclaimed as they leaned over to see the shoe up close for a moment before Hazel had to stand back up on both feet as they all giggled.

“Well we won’t keep you, we just wanted to say hi.” Iris offered as she could see Hazel wanting to go see Titus sooner than later.

“Aww, you girls are so sweet, by the way, thank you Stella for introducing us, I owe you _big_.” Hazel graciously thanked Stella with a suggestive wink which made all the girls squeal and giggle again.

“Happy to help, now go have fun and make that man _beg_ for mercy,” Stella urged with a wink back as all the girls giggled again.

“Oh I _always do_.” Hazel purred and strutted away with the most victorious smile on her face that made all the girls squeal and giggle before they returned to the lunch room.

Hazel strut all the way to Titus’ office and was greeted to the sight of him waiting outside his office door for her.

“Hey,” Titus greeted happily before he kissed her sweetly then he opened his office door for her and pinched her ass as she passed him to go into his office where he already had his desk cleared off and set for them.

“Hey Handsome.” Hazel giggled as she set her bags down on his desk.

“So what did you make today?” Titus asked curiously.

“Elk steaks, cooked medium rare, a six mushroom risotto, death by cheese mac and cheese, loaded baked potatoes, some green bean casserole and candied sweet potatoes.” Hazel answered and Titus made the ‘Home Improvement’ grunting growl that always cracked Hazel up.

“Where did you get elk steaks?” Titus asked curiously.

“Former client who’s a big hunter, he has a house in Montana that he uses in the fall and winter and in exchange for teaching him and his chef how to cook their game meat, they send me some of every kill every year. I have other clients who have since moved to Washington and Alaska and they send me all kinds of game meat and seafood and it all came in yesterday so now all of my freezers are now at capacity. I swear I need _another_ freezer, cause now I have snow crab, king crab, venison, moose, elk and about two hundred pounds of salmon, fifty of it is already smoked.” Hazel explained as she put the food onto the plates and even pulled out her little thing of smoked salmon and put that out too, knowing Titus liked his salmon too.

“Well you could always use mine too if you need to or want to.” Titus offered with a shrug as he rubbed circles into her back before he outright started to massage her shoulders, grinning when she moaned and melted at his touch and had to keep herself up by placing her hands on his desk, even in heels, he towered over her.

“Oh that feels amazing Hun, I could go for a whole afternoon of that.” Hazel moaned and giggled again when Titus’ hands stroked down her body suggestively.

“What else could you go for?” Titus rumbled in her ear and grinned when she visibly shivered but giggled excitedly.

“Food first, sex second.” Hazel insisted and Titus relented.

“Deal,” Titus agreed and kissed her cheek sweetly as he hugged her from behind then sat down in one of his other chairs, leaving his office chair which was the most comfortable chair for Hazel.

“You don’t have to keep giving up your chair for me Baby,” Hazel cooed but gratefully sat down in it.

“In those heels, you need a comfy chair.” Titus explained. “Even as sexy as they look.” Titus added with a grin before he dug into his mountain food, happy to see that she gave herself equal portions, he loved her healthy appetite.

“Aw, thank you.” Hazel smiled appreciatively, happy that he noticed. God she was falling in love with this man. He was just so damn thoughtful and he noticed damn near everything when it came to her effort and details and conversations that they had. She loved that.

“But seriously, if I got deep freeze in my garage, would you use it?” Titus asked curiously.

“If we were to break up do I get to come and clean it out again?” Hazel asked cautiously. “Or how tempted would you be to get into it?” Hazel asked carefully.

“Yes you could come and clean it out again and no I wouldn’t get into it without your permission.” Titus reassured her, not offended by her questions in the slightest, in fact he would think something was off if she had just outright agreed to it without questioning him, they had been going steady since the wedding but they were still ‘new-ish’ in the relationship as a whole and this would be a good stepping stone to get her to realize she could trust him more with things and lean on him if she ever wanted to. She didn’t have to but he wouldn’t say no to some at least, because he was falling in love with her but wanted to go slow and steady because he realized he wanted to settle down with her and not hit it and quit it. He was smart enough to know when he had a good thing, _a great thing_ really, ok, _the best thing_ _ever_ , if he was being perfectly honest, and he would do everything in his power to not fuck it up by loosing her, especially over something stupid.

“Could you get me a really big one? That could fit a side of beef?” Hazel asked as after she chewed her bite.

“I’ll take you shopping for one after I get done here before your class or even tomorrow.” Titus offered.

“Tomorrow sounds perfect, I’ll come over after the class tonight and spend the weekend.” Hazel decided.

“Perfect, gives me a chance to clean up the spot I want to put it in.” Titus nodded in agreement with a chuckle.

After they both ate their fill Hazel surprised Titus by just hiking her skirt up and straddling Titus in his other chair since it didn’t have arm rests and was thus much more comfortable to straddle him in.

“Oh wow, no wonder I couldn’t see any underwear lines, you weren’t wearing any.” Titus realized as his hands stroked up her thigh high clad legs before grasping her bare ass and shoved her down to impale her with his rock hard length, his own hips driving up into her before he kissed her almost senseless as his hands unbuttoned her blouse before he pulled her large breasts out of her bra to suckle on them, his ears devouring her keening cry of bliss as she took her hair out of it’s clip and let it fall in it’s chocolate curls, which Titus immediately buried his hands in her silky tresses, savoring just how soft her hair was as he fisted his hands in it and used his hold to move her head so he could kiss her deeper at a different angle as her own hips moved rhythmically over his before she reached down to offer her own breasts to him to suckle on again. When he did, she moved the hand that had been holding it up to him to wrap around his neck and shoulders and scratched at his scalp as she threw her head back, exposing her breasts, chest and neck to him to do with as he pleased and moaned and keened again when his mouth licked and sucked and playfully nipped at all her exposed flesh.

In no time at all she came around him, her inner walls doing their best to constrict around his massive girth and clung to him when he stood up and took her with him to carefully move their plates over so he could continue to make love to her on his desk’s surface without getting either of them into any of the left over food. When he stood he picked up her pelvis with him and held onto it as tight as he dared and was relentless in his efforts to drive into her, watching with much adoration and satisfaction as her breasts and soft belly jiggled and bounced with his movements. God he loved her soft supple curves. He could get lost in them for forever and would happily willingly do so.   
“ _Oh Titus_ ,” Hazel moaned as her eyes squeezed tight and she reached for his forearms, for something grounding to hold onto as he was fucking her so good she swore she could start to see the stars themselves behind her eyelids as her second orgasm built up in her. What she _should_ have told the girls was that in truth, she was usually the one to really beg for mercy. She swore he turned into a sex _machine,_ no machine wasn’t even a good term...no, a SEX GOD was perhaps a more fitting title and much deserved and how he had ever been single when they had met- had been the real miracle, she would cook thousands of meals if it meant making this man happy and in a mutually beneficial and mutually exclusive, monogamous relationship and if it meant he gave her out of this world sex. Because orgasms with him were deeper and more intense than they had ever been in her life before plus he was the epitome of _a real man_ , he didn’t drink too much, he didn’t have a temper, he wasn’t cold emotionally, in fact he was downright sensitive and tender and caring when it came right down to it, underneath his ‘hard-ass’ exterior and he was funny, he was charming, he had his life together. He was stable financially, he was smart with money, he had his own house and his own career. He had good friends, and family, he was mature, he was practically perfect and she was having the hardest time finding something she didn’t like about him. He was older but he had aged like a fine wine and was still in his prime and his body was almost beyond belief. He took exceptional care of himself, although since they started to go out, below his belly button his lower belly had gotten much softer and a bit pudgy but she really liked it, it was a testament to her excellent cooking because he loved her ‘richer’ dishes.

Titus watched in satisfied awe how she was able to take all of him, he loved watching how her feminine folds always had to spread and stretch around him but never to the point that it was uncomfortable in any way for either of them. Like they were both literally and figuratively made for each other. He loved every inch of her. He loved how strong she was, not just physically because she could lift coolers and hogs and butcher them and he loved and adored that about her but he loved the strength of her character too. She had spunk and gumption, attitude and sass but yet had so much grace too, and coupled with how soft and feminine she was, _she was perfect_. God he was falling so hopelessly in love with her. He just needed her in his life from here on out.

“Come on Baby,” Titus grunted in encouragement as he licked his callused thumb and rubbed at her very sensitive nub with practiced ease.

“Titus I’m...!” Hazel exclaimed as her whole body seemed to shake and convulse before her back arched off the desk as her legs kicked and her shoes went flying across the office at the insanely deep orgasm rocked her world and she reached down sink her fingernails into his thick and heavily muscled forearms as she hung onto them for dear life and also to keep her breasts from going into her armpits as she felt Titus unload into her too, the sensation only deepening her own orgasm. His face scrunching up into tortured bliss before he smiled brightly at her and laid possessively over her and kissed her deeply again as he felt himself soften in her before he rested his forehead on hers as they both rested and basked in the afterglow and each other’s warmth.

“Yeah, we’re gonna have a great weekend.” Titus ventured with a grin as he stared down adoringly at her before they heard the lunch bell ring.

“Oh yeah,” Hazel agreed with a bright smile as she stared back just as adoringly up at him before she heard the other students start to file into the locker room and glanced at the shadows moving passed the drawn shades. “Ok, I better get out of here before I get ogled and hooted at by any more teeny-boppers,” Hazel said as Titus moved off of her and helped her get lunch and herself get cleaned up and straightened up.

Hazel noticed Titus’ frown as he helped her clean up at her statement.

“Oh it’s probably nothing, it’s just the last time I was here, I probably didn’t leave fast enough and I got...well it was...it was definitely leers and catcalls by some of your students. But obviously, they don’t have anything on you and your personal life is none of their business, because mine sure as hell certainly isn’t theirs either.” Hazel reassured him. “I am a curvy woman in a high school, it comes with the territory.” Hazel joked with a laugh as she finished getting everything together and slipped her shoes back on.

“One second.” Titus held up a finger and ripped his shades up to reveal the guys in the locker room who were in various stages of undress who all jumped at the sight of Hazel in Coach’s office.

“It wasn’t any of those knuckle heads was it?” Titus nodded towards them as he crossed his arms over his chest as narrowed his eyes as he felt a jealous rage start to burn inside of him, how _dare_ these ungrateful brats behave that way towards _his Hazel_. Oh they were going to _pay_. He looked out over the students who looked away and didn’t hold his gaze guiltily while others looked on curiously who seemed to have put two and two together so Titus realized who the guilty parties were.

“It really doesn’t matter that much to me, I shouldn’t have said anything, don’t worry about it ok?” Hazel pacified him before she went back up to him and framed his face and kissed him softly. “I’ll see you tonight Handsome.” Hazel cooed and shook her head ‘no’ softly before she kissed him one last time before she left his office, giggling when he smacked and grabbed her ass again, mostly for show, which she was very grateful for as she left just as the male students were finishing up arriving for gym and all of them slowing down and moving out of her way as she half turned to wink at Titus and blow a kiss at him over her shoulder before she strut away again as all the other guys looked from her to Titus in awed amazement. Because holy fucking shit she was _hot,_ _gorgeous_ _and had it going on._ And they could respect that, but at the same time, they all _deeply_ respected Coach Drautos and if that was Coach Drautos’ _woman_ , and he was laying a claim to her, she was definitely _off limits_.

It was the second to last hour of the day and Nyx finally got a chance to get away and met up with Luna at the classroom by another teacher who left at the same time Titus did, two hours before the end of day. Nyx took a deep breath and Luna’s hand as they both walked quickly to the classroom and made sure it was empty before Nyx put the key into the lock and unlocked the door before they both slipped into the empty class room and re-locked the door before hiding in a spot you couldn’t see from the door.

“I swear something is in the air, I’ve been trying to be patient and wait until after school, but I just couldn’t wait anymore.” Luna confessed in a whisper as Nyx yanked her leggings down to reveal a black lace thong that had him barely hanging onto consciousness before he turned her around and bent her over a filing cabinet as he pulled his own jeans and boxers down to his mid thigh before he moved the thong to the side and sheathed himself into her as they both did their best to remain quiet and not moan too loud.

“Yup.” Nyx breathed as he reached around her to hold her before his hands reached under her shirt to grope her breasts as he pulled her sweater down and away so he could kiss and lick and bite her neck and shoulder as his hips pounded into hers as she did her best to stay as quiet as she could besides her labored breathing. “God you’ve been driving me crazy.” Nyx confessed in her ear as he powered a particularly strong stroke into her and had to hold her hips to keep her from toppling over.

“Likewise, I almost came in art just from you touching me like that, couldn’t you tell?” Luna whispered back.

“I know I got you pretty hot and bothered.” Nyx grinned smugly before he reached around her and stroked her clit with practiced ease, using their combined juices by pulling out and fingering her and coating his first and second fingers in her core before he sheathed himself again and really going after her clit with gusto, re-dipping his fingers into her core when they dried out a little as Luna finally let out a strangled keening murmur.

“Nyx, I’m so close, fuck, this is so fucking hot. I never thought sex at school would be this good. I’ve never...I’ve never...” Luna panted in a whimpering whisper as she focused and clung to the short filing cabinet for dear life.

“Shh,” Nyx shushed her softly as he just kept working her clit and continued to pound relentlessly into her until he felt her inner walls flutter as her body tensed as she came in silent scream before he let himself let loose and finally fill her up.

“Please tell me you’re gonna prepare yourself for another round after school?” Luna asked as Nyx bent over her and rested on top of her.

“Oh God yes,” Nyx nodded in confirmation as he kissed her back. “I love you,” Nyx professed still keeping his voice down by whispering.

“I love you too, more than you know.” Luna mirrored him. “And to think, this time next year we’ll be in New York and married and in college.” Luna reminded him.

“I can’t wait.” Nyx cooed to her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight for a few minutes, just basking with her in the afterglow before they pulled apart to get back to class.

 

The last class of the day Luche had with Ada and by now he would have been counting down the minutes until school was out so he could be with her but now he was counting down the minutes until school would let out so he could just leave and go ahead and go to work because he knew tonight Cor wouldn’t hold back anymore and would consummate their relationship and she’d be really out of reach and he was left hoping that Cor would slip up... _someday_. Or maybe he could move on. He didn’t want to but if it was the only way to survive having his heart ripped out of his chest then so be it. He looked at his backpack that was at his feet and close to hers that was by her feet since he was sitting kitty corner to her but behind her. He had a birthday card for her in his backpack.

Sylva had suggested that he show some maturity and get her a card and _not_ fill it with aggressive or even passive aggressive language or pleas for her to return to him. Ada had made her choice, the best and most mature thing he could do was respect her decision, even if that choice wasn’t him and even if that choice was, from Sylva’s perspective, stupid. Simply wish Ada a happy birthday and that if he felt so inclined, get her something reasonable, thoughtful and appropriate, like a gift card, but not to a place like Victoria Secret or a place like that because that would just be torturous to think about. So he did just that. He went to the best tea house in the city and got her a gift certificate from there.

He managed to slip the card into her backpack without her noticing and when the bell rang he wished her a ‘Happy Birthday’, without crying, without his voice breaking which was extremely hard for him to do but it did waver ever so slightly before he turned around and walked out of class as Ada stared in surprised shock and awe. She had been expecting him to give her the meanest most horrific comment or even beg for her to come back, but he didn’t. So she could just stare with her mouth open at his retreating form. She hadn’t expected that, she had expected everything but that. Had he moved on so quickly and easily? And yet, some how that thought was so unsettling to her and made her heart and stomach hurt because before that point she realized that she had taken his affection and love for granted and simply gotten used to the warmth that always gave her. Now she felt much colder and it didn’t have anything to do with the temperature in the room. She shook her head out of her stupor and picked up her back pack and threw it over her shoulder and found Crowe in the parking lot and got back into Crowe’s car.

“What?” Crowe asked when she noticed Ada’s confused mood.

“Luche wished me a happy birthday.” Ada informed her best friend.

“And…?” Crowe prompted as she frowned in confusion.

“That’s it. He just said ‘happy birthday’ and left, no snide comment, no begging for me to come back, nothing.” Ada shrugged.

“That’s weird...I would have expected….” Crowe began.

“Yeah me too.” Ada interjected, anticipating Crowe’s thought.

“Huh,” Crowe blinked in surprise before she started her car and drove home.

Meanwhile once Ravus got outside the school he hit his remote starter and had his car immediately start to heat up for him and Selena and once he and Selena got close enough he hit the unlock button so that they could throw their backpacks into the back and get into the front where they hastily reattached their mouths and kissed passionately.

“Get, mmph, home, mmmph, _**now**_.” Selena urged between heated kisses as she framed his face before her hands went into his coat to rake down his torso as his hands did the same.

“Yep.” Ravus answered before he finally pulled himself away and Selena took her coat off and put it over her lap and put her own seat belt on underneath it and quickly undid her jeans and pulled them and her underwear down as Ravus backed out of the parking spot and went to drive out of the parking lot before Selena took his hand and shoved it between her legs to her center that was already dripping.   
“Wow,” Ravus marveled as his fingers explored her center again as if rediscovering it again, this time Selena not holding back her moan and keening cry of bliss as she held onto his arm as her legs spread as wide as the space would allow as her pelvis canted towards his touch and her head plowed into his head rest, not caring in the least she was going to leave a mess on the leather seat that was already starting to warm up because it was heated.

“What has gotten into you?” Ravus wondered as he tried to split his focus on his fiance and on the road and get her home as quickly as possible because he needed her again.

“You really want to know?” Selena asked as she grinded herself onto his hand as her juices completely coated his hand and the seat and Ravus nodded ‘yes’ emphatically as he felt his own hard on strain in his jeans.

“Luna ordered lingerie for Ada and sent me links for me to look and so I ordered a ton of it but I had it sent to your house because my mom gets curious and I didn’t want her going through my mail and Luna had it put into your room as a surprise this weekend. I have more coming for your birthday. I have quite a bit coming for your birthday actually.” Selena confessed with a wicked cheeky smile and Ravus felt like he was going to faint from lack of blood to his brain because all of it was flooding his cock.

“Ravus, the road.” Selena reminded him and Ravus snapped his attention back the road because he had been staring at her in awed amazed wonder before Selena bit her bottom lip and put the part of the seat belt that went across her chest behind her and leaned over the center console and reached for his belt and gave him a questioning look as she began to unbuckle his belt.

“May I?” Selena asked.

“Be my guest.” Ravus readily invited and gripped the steering wheel and grabbed her coat to drape it around her so she wouldn’t expose herself to traffic as he continued to drive home before he drove with his knee so he could reach down to reach the button on the side of the chair to move the chair back so she would have plenty of room between her head and the steering wheel before gripping the steering wheel again before reaching behind her and squeezing her ass before reaching over more to finger her pussy more as he then had to split his focus more from fingering her at this new angle, driving home and receiving this immense pleasure from her as she began to get into the groove of orally pleasing him and doing everything she had been gleaning from Luna and Noctis who were the only people she trusted with the knowledge that she was even into something like that.

“ _Ooooh Selena_ ,” Ravus moaned and Selena giggled around his length and came back up.

“I must doing something _really right_ if you’re using my name.” Selena teased him before she went back down and sucked particularly hard before she swirled her tongue around the tip that had him gripping his steering wheel for dear life as he clenched his jaw and growled and bucked his hips before he mashed his foot into the gas because the need to get home was particularly urgent, he didn’t know if he could hold off getting her into his room or not, he may just have to fuck her in the driveway. Hell he may just have to pull over onto a lonely road and fuck her right then and there because she was pushing him beyond his limits. He almost missed his road and took the corner just a little hot.

“Were almost home Darling, give me just a minute, please, just a minute, as much as I don’t want you to stop, I don’t want this to end here.” Ravus pleaded desperately as he panted, getting overwhelmed from all the pleasure.

“Mm hmm,” Selena hummed around his length before she came back up and let go of her suction with a pop and kissed the head. “I’ll see you in a second.” Selena teased his penis before tucking it away into his boxer briefs and helping him get put together before getting the wipes from the glove box and wiping his hand off and herself and the seat up and getting herself cleaned up. “Well that was really fun. We should do this more often.” Selena giggled.

“Definitely.” Ravus agreed as he took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand affectionately. “I love you.” Ravus professed.

“I love you too.” Selena mirrored him before he came into the drive way and they jumped out of the car and ran into the house, Ravus chasing Selena all the way to his bedroom just about the same time Luna and Nyx came home and did the same, Nyx chasing Luna into her room as well and not even noticing how even Noctis and Ignis were even caught up in the love drunk haze too the two of them chasing each other into their shared room as well.

Meanwhile Luche had power walked to his car as his tears had blurred his vision all the way to his car, but he couldn’t cry, not on school grounds. He drove like the wind to Miracles and parked on level 9 of the car park near Sylva’s car and took his back pack into the building and used his key card to let himself into the offices entrance and finally once in the safety of his office, did he let his back pack drop to floor and finally let himself succumb to grief and started crying for a little bit before there was a soft knock at the door.

“Luche? Are you ok Sweetie?” Sylva’s soft voice came from the other side of the door.

“Yeah. One moment please.” Luche requested before he quickly wiped his eyes with his shirt and tried to regain his composure before he opened the door.

“Do you want a hug?” Sylva asked with an apologetic and understanding look and Luche nodded and Sylva slipped in gave him a tight one as Luche clung to her and cried into shoulder after he shut the door again.

“I know it hurts Honey, I know. But there’s nothing you can do about it now. She’s made her choice. Did you take my advice?” Sylva asked softly as she rubbed soothing circles into his back like she would to Ravus or Noctis or Ignis, Luche now being just as dear a son to her as any son she gave birth to or adopted.

“Yeah, I only signed it and put a gift certificate to the tea house in it.” Luche admitted.

“Good, I’m so proud of you for doing that. You’ve done the right thing, I know it doesn’t feel like it but it is. Now, do you want to stay in here or do you want to come into my office with me or would you rather go home? What would you rather do? It’s completely up to you.” Sylva posed, keeping her voice soft and comforting and soothing.

“Can I stay with you? My dad would just bust my balls for crying.” Luche confessed.

“Oh I’m so sorry to hear that about your dad, of course you can stay with me, if you want to stay in your school clothes you can or if you want to get changed into a suit you can, whichever you find more comfortable for you, don’t worry about how you look ok? I just want you to be as comfortable as possible while you’re going through this. Are you hungry? We can order delivery from wherever you want, I have menus galore in my drawer in my desk.” Sylva offered.

“Ok.” Luche nodded and pulled away before Sylva pulled away and Luche got his backpack and followed Sylva back to her office and gratefully received hugs from Abbey and Kathryn who were sympathetic and empathetic to his situation and jokingly offered their daughters if Luche was ever in the dating market again which got Luche to crack a smile through his tears but he did greatly appreciate them fawning over him before he retreated into Sylva’s office and sat down in chair next to Sylva’s chair behind her desk before she pulled out her drawer where she kept all the takeout menus for all the restaurants that delivered to her office.

“Don’t look at the prices, just order whatever sounds good Sweetie. We could even order from multiple places if you want to.” Sylva encouraged as she pulled out her phone and texted Regis that she’d be coming home probably quite late because of work and because she’d be taking care of Luche, her other son. Regis just sighed tiredly from behind his desk still at the school and texted Clarus and Rose to see if he could hang out with them because no one else would be home, not really, for the evening and got up and left for their house when they quickly responded back.

“Hey, long time no see.” Rose teased Regis as she let him into her home.

“Ha, ha.” Regis droned good natured-ly. “Hi Brutus, hi Persia, aren’t you just glowing.” Regis greeted Rose’s latest police dogs, Persia especially who had just gotten into heat and gotten pregnant right before Rose had gotten her and Brutus the dog who had gotten Persia pregnant just before the wedding-both dogs happily licked his hands and sniffed the remains of Pryna and Umbra on his legs as Clarus still held onto and pet Diantha so she wouldn’t bolt out of the door before Rose shut the door and Clarus put Diantha down give Regis a big bear hug.

“Well this is an unexpected surprise,” Clarus noted as the two hugged tightly.

“Yeah well, butterfly effect I guess.” Regis grumbled before Iris came downstairs to help her mom make dinner.

“Hey Uncle Reg.” Iris greeted cheerfully before she came up and hugged him too.

“Hey Kiddo.” Regis greeted back happily.

“Where’s Sylva?” Iris asked curiously.

“Well that’s actually why I’m here.” Regis sighed tiredly.

“Uh oh, that’s sounds like a whiskey sigh.” Clarus snickered.

“It is a whiskey sigh, you know me so well.” Regis grinned before Clarus turned and led the way to the kitchen so he and Regis could sit at the breakfast bar and drink Regis’ whiskey and went to the cupboard and got the bottle and two shot glasses and the both took their seats on their favorite spots and Clarus poured their first shots.

“My wife claims she has “adopted” another son and is currently at work coddling him.” Regis informed his best friend.

“Who?” Clarus asked and Regis sighed took his shot of whiskey.

“Luche Lazarus.” Regis answered before he tilted the shot glass towards the bottle to prompt Clarus to refill it. “It’s a very long story.” Regis half sighed, half groaned and Iris snorted a laugh from her spot in front of the sink washing the vegetables.

“That’s an understatement.” Iris snorted to her mother with a meaningful look.

“Wait, you know about this?” Clarus asked his daughter thoughtfully.

“Oh yeah, you know me, I like to get in there and get the scoops and get the angles.” Iris admitted. “It’s what you’ve been teaching me to do if I’m gonna be a detective.” Iris shrugged. “But could I weigh in on this?” Iris asked respectfully.

“Be my guest.” Regis gestured to her.

“Are you worried that Luche will get too close to Sylva?” Iris asked thoughtfully and Regis blinked in surprise at her.

“Yes!” Regis exclaimed, surprised and relieved that he wasn’t crazy or alone in that conclusion.

“I wouldn’t.” Iris quickly reassured her uncle. “She really has only ever had eyes for you and Luche only likes girls his own age and even though Sylva is really beautiful and a general sweetheart, _you_ still feel that she is a “MILF” to basically everyone under the age of like what 25? 30?” Iris posed.

“Yeah,” Regis admitted with a nod as his cheeks darkened.

“Well you did have a ton of competition for her in every age group there was.” Rose admitted and Regis and Clarus nodded both snorted and snickered a laugh and took a sip of their whiskeys.

“But she didn’t like them back because she could see through them. She didn’t want any of them. She knew all of them were only after her money. You were different, always have been, always will be. You and Noctis and Ignis are very special to her and now Luche is too and the only reason Luche got into the fold is because Sylva favors Selena and Selena looks at Luche like a brother so that’s all it is. Sylva isn’t a “Cougar”, I know most guys Luche’s age _wish she was_ but she isn’t so I wouldn’t worry about that. Ada turned 18 today, _the whole school knew it_ because Tredd has been running that rumor mill since the wedding especially since she and Luche broke up even though Luche has been a class act and hasn’t said anything, I’m actually really impressed by that actually but she will probably be consummating her relationship with Cor this weekend if I’m putting that delicately.” Iris grimaced as did everyone else before Rose grabbed a shot glass and poured herself a shot of tequila and took it before pouring herself another shot and took that too before signing the cross over herself and touched her cross as Clarus and Regis both took a shot of whiskey as they continued to listen to Iris. “And Luche’s dad is a hard ass, like harder than you Dad, which I didn’t think was a thing or possible but he is, but the kind of hard that men are _never_ allowed to cry, _ **or loose**_ , so Luche is taking the breakup and Ada cheating on him and her leaving him for Cor and that whole mess and took that really, really hard and is probably drawn to Sylva’s soft mother side the same way Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto and everyone else is. Have you noticed how every single kid anywhere near her kid’s age or younger calls her ‘ _mom_ ’ and how she just _lights up_ at that? That’s real, that’s genuine. She just wants to _mother_ _**everyone**_ , I’m convinced if she could, she would have had like, 12 kids. So don’t worry about her end, now if you see anything on his end, you should by all means step in say something to him, probably privately for her sake. But I wouldn’t be surprised if he hangs around this weekend, like I said, his dad is a hard ass and sometimes you just need a soft nurturing mom you know? It doesn’t make you too soft, it makes you a compassionate, balanced human being, cut him some slack, his heart got ripped out of his chest and his first big love is gonna get her brains banged out of her head.” Iris shrugged.

“Yeah, ok, ok, enough,” Clarus held up his hand in a stopping motion to stop Iris from saying anymore on the that particular subject.

“Well that is still a very astute observation, thank you Iris.” Regis graciously thanked her.

“No Big.” Iris chirped with a shrug. “Now, Uncle Titus on the other hand, the girls and I caught Hazel bringing him lunch today which was really sweet of her.” Iris grinned mischievously. “And we’re all pretty sure she then had _him_ for lunch.” Iris snickered.

“Ha!” Clarus and Regis barked their laughter as they banged their fists on the counter before they started laughing deeply at that.

“Really?” Clarus asked excitedly.

“Oh yeah, Stella said she was wearing, now forgive me for cussing- these were her words, I’m just repeating them, but um, that Hazel was wearing “fuck me heels”?” Iris repeated and Regis and Clarus erupted into even more deep amused laughter.

“Oh that is great! I need to text him.” Clarus grinned as he and Regis both pulled out their phones and started texting Titus.

“Actually you could invite him over, Hazel has class tonight.” Iris instigated with a shit eating grin.

“Ooh,” Clarus and Regis ooh at each other with wide excited eyes and smiles before they look at Rose for permission before she nodded her consent to that before she went and grabbed more food to make a bigger batch of dinner.

 

Meanwhile

Once at Crowe’s house her and Ada went to her room to do homework before Ada found the card.

“And that’s probably where the mean comments or pleas for you to go back to him are.” Crowe concluded.

“Well I might as well open it.” Ada shrugged and opened the card and frowned. It was simply, well, _really elegantly_ signed and had a gift certificate in it. No pleas, no angry words, no... _anything_ really.

“What does it say?” Crowe asked curiously before Ada numbly handed it over to her. “Wait, that’s it?” Crowe asked rhetorically as she looked over every inch of that card, expecting to see something but there was nothing but Luche’s signature and the gift certificate in a simple but beautiful card.

“Ok, I don’t get it, this isn’t like him.” Crowe admitted before she handed the card and the gift certificate back.

“I don’t either. Maybe he didn’t love me after all? Maybe he’s moved on faster than I thought.” Ada voiced softly as she felt her eyes water again and bit her lip, wishing he had given her something more to go on before she realized she had become so used to basing her actions and reactions to his actions and his reactions so for him to give her, just this simple gesture but nothing else, she found herself at a complete loss at how to react. She was so used to such strong reactions, going from strong reactions to no reactions was such a shock to her system. God could he just turn it on and off like a switch like that though?

Crowe hesitated as she thought that over. No, Luche wasn’t one to just ‘get over’ something like this, not this fast, especially as deeply as he seemed to care about her. There had to be an angle, there had to be _something_ to this. “Maybe.” Crowe finally shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Crowe watched as Ada was somber the rest of the afternoon even as Crowe did everything in her power to remind her that today, she was legal, she could finally have sex with Cor and there wouldn’t be anything holding him or her back and even got her dressed in that lingerie that Luna and Selena had gotten her and even helped redo her hair and makeup to make sure it was _bedroom ready_ while also getting herself a little glam-ed up too before her foster family threw Ada a little surprise birthday party too, complete with a cake that was made with lots of love and tasted great but had been decorated by the younger of Crowe’s adopted and foster siblings.

“You are gonna knock his socks off.” Crowe encouraged Ada as they retreated into Crowe’s room again to touch up their lipstickbefore Libertus showed up.

“Ready Baby?” Libertus called out to her as he quickly went around and said hi to everyone and made sure to give both of Crowe’s adopted mothers a warm greeting and good bear hugs which were enthusiastically returned.

“Yeah,” Crowe and Ada nodded before they left Ada’s room making Libertus wolf whistle.

“Damn Baby,” Libertus crooned as he immediately went to Crowe and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

“And that’s lipstick, is it my color?” Libertus grinned when he could taste it and wiped it off as Crowe, Ada and everyone else laughed.

“Yes it is.” Crowe snickered before she got her coat. “Bye Mom! Bye Mama! I’m staying with Lib after class for the weekend I’ll be back Sunday I’ll text in between!” Crowe bid her mothers.

“Ok, have fun sweetie! Love you! Drive safe!” Her mom’s bid her from the kitchen as they made dinner for the rest of Crowe’s adopted and foster siblings.

 

Meanwhile back at Rose’s house.

“Hey Uncle Titus!” Iris greeted Titus gleefully as she let him in the house.

“Hey Iris, how’s that boyfriend treating you?” Titus asked her as he hugged her after crossed the threshold and wiped his feet and closed the door.

“Great, we have our first date tomorrow, a double date with Gladio and Pashmina, we’re going to Zooroona.” Iris reported enthusiastically as she clapped excitedly.

“Great, he better be a gentlemen…” Titus began.

“Or I know, you, uncle Regis, Dad, Gladio, the boys and probably the whole football team and the wrestling team and half the school would bury his ass in a hill right?” Iris guessed with a laugh.   
“That’s right.” Titus nodded in confirmation.

“Come on, dinner is in the oven.” Iris urged as he nodded to the kitchen before Diantha came running around the corner barking.

“What rat?” Titus asked the little dog slightly irritated at her little yapping bark.

“Don’t you dare talk to her like that!” Clarus barked half teasing half serious.

“I swear you love that dog more than you love your own daughter Clarus.” Titus teased as he pet Persia and Brutus. “Besides it’s not even a real dog, these guys though, these are real dogs yes you are.” Titus cooed to them as he crouched down to pet them as they wagged their tails happily and licked at his hands and face.

“You know Persia is expecting right? Care for one of her pups?” Rose asked.

“I’d have to ask Hazel to see if she’d want one.” Titus immediately answered without a second thought or hesitation before he could stop himself as Clarus, Regis, Iris and Rose all gasped in surprise shock.

“Aw damn it,” Titus cursed under his breath as he huffed in defeat as he realized he said that _out loud_. “You know I should probably go.” Titus tried to stand and leave as he awkwardly tried to stand and clear his throat.

“No, no, no, nuh uh! You’re not going anywhere mister!” Rose laughed as she and Iris stopped him as they both started giggling as they both rushed him and both took one of his hands and led him over to the breakfast bar and they got him to sit down and Rose got three tumblers and got them filled with ice and put them in front of Clarus, Regis and Titus as Clarus poured the whiskey into the tumblers as Regis and Clarus looked at Titus expectantly.

“Would you feel freer to talk if I wasn’t here?” Iris asked.

“No, no, that’s not it.” Titus waived off before Iris placed herself right in front of Titus and set her chin on both palms as both elbows came together and she framed her jaw with her curled in hands as she too eagerly looked at Titus to start talking as her face nearly split in half from her giddy excited smile. Titus took a tentative sip and eyed everyone suspiciously.

“So how was the lunch that Hazel brought you?” Iris asked, keeping her tone light and innocent as Regis and Clarus kept their gazes on Titus for his reactions as their grins went from knowing to the ‘shit eating’ variety.

“It was really good.” Titus answered as he felt his ears start to burn as blush creep up his neck.

“What did you have? If you don’t mind me asking.” Iris asked curiously.

“Oh, uh, she had elk steaks, because she knows a guy in...out west who sent her some, then we had some mushrooms with cheese and rice, and loaded baked potato and candied yams, oh and smoked salmon, I swear I’ve gained a good ten pounds since we’ve been going out.” Titus admitted.

“Well that’s because she’s a chef, _the best chef,_ in like what the state? Tri state? Six states?” Rose nodded in agreement. “I’m surprised you haven’t gained more weight, especially with what sounded like a mushroom risotto and super rich dishes like that with lots of meat and potatoes, also this time of year lends to heavier dishes like that, it’s bound to happen.” Rose reassured him. “So what I’m wondering is how you went from ‘oh she’s my girlfriend to ‘if I get a dog I should ask her first’, is she moving in with you?” Rose asked as she fought her scheming grin.

“No.” Titus answered yet he ducked his head so that it _almost_ looked like a nod yes as Rose, Clarus and Iris’ eyebrows shot up almost into their hair line.

“What?!” Titus asked.

“You said no but you ducked your head so that you “nodded” yes.” Iris grinned triumphantly.

“Damn it, no, she’s not moving in, I mean, well, kind of, we’re going, freezer shopping this weekend.” Titus confessed.

“Freezer shopping?” They all repeated.

“Yes, like one of those big deep freezes that you can keep like a whole cow in?” Titus gestured.

“Oooh,” Iris squealed as she started to do a happy little dance.

“So what’s the deal with that?” Rose demanded playfully.

“The deal is, I keep it in the garage, she already has the code, she has unrestricted access to it day or night and I only get into it if I have her permission, she got a bunch of food shipped in yesterday and everything she has is at capacity so since I’m not using all of my garage space, I offered to get one and she accepted and if we ever break up, she can come clean it out.” Titus explained with a huff.

“Wow!” Rose exclaimed in astonishment. “Do you have any idea how _**huge**_ that is for Hazel? That’s like...mind blowing, ground breaking, like, that’s...like for a chef, they have to trust you _A LOT_ for you to hold food for them, but for Hazel, that’s her _livelihood_ , but it’s _so much more than that_ for her, it’s not _just a freezer_ , Titus, this has a lot of meaning, Hazel has always been ‘I don’t need a man for nothin’ kind of woman and ‘I can take care of myself all by my myself’ and does a damn good job doing it too. And...just..wow that’s _fast!_ Not even a month! Well almost a month, but still! You’re getting her a freezer in your garage! That’s like...the equivalent to other couples moving in together but Hazel is just on totally different levels than any other girl so comparing your relationship to anything else isn’t exactly fair or a good gauge.” Rose realized.

“Well I thought it was a good starting point.” Titus offered as he took a sip of the whiskey.

“That is exactly what it is! You are a brilliant brilliant man! See! All those concussions in high school didn’t knock _all_ your brains out after all!” Rose teased with a laugh that had Regis, Clarus and Titus dying laughing.

“Thanks Rose.” Titus laughed as Regis and Clarus clasped Titus on the shoulder.

“Well we’re happy for you. Happy it’s working out.” Regis offered in congratulations, knowing Sylva would be absolutely thrilled to find this out later.

“Thanks.” Titus nodded. “So, moving forward, how can I not mess this up?” Titus asked Rose in all seriousness.

“Oh, that is the million dollar question isn’t it.” Rose nodded as she leaned over the counter as she mulled over what to tell him. “Well Hazel has an “interesting” family. Like if you ever get to see them together you would think you just got a group of people together and took a picture. So, Hazel is obviously, white, her dad is a good ol’ southern boy, grew up on a farm, wanted a bunch of boys and never did get any so he taught his girls to do everything a boy could do, but that came later, anyway, so Hazel’s dad is a really big guy, like bigger than you, like 6’6- 6’7 350 pounds, mountain of a man...” Rose explained.

“Probably why she likes you so much.” Iris cut in with a knowing grin.

“Mi hija,” Rose spared Iris a warning glance to Iris for interrupting.

“Well Hazel’s birth mother, Charlotte, was petite, like, my size and Hazel was a big baby, I think she told me she was 9 pounds 14 ounces.” Rose explained as she gestured to herself and Titus, Clarus and Regis all whistled lowly.

“So anyway, tiny woman, huge baby and she dies but they save the baby and that just breaks Tommy’s heart and shatters his world because they’re newly weds, this is their fist child, they had just gotten a farm outside of town. And as fate would have it, in the very next room of the hospital, is this Chinese family, whose daughter Huan, had been led along and gotten pregnant out of wedlock by, sadly and as horribly cliche and racist as this is going to sound, by a much older black man who the moment found out she was pregnant, was lost into the wind. So that birth goes much better, but the moment that baby is born, her parents are pushing Huan to give the baby up for adoption because the baby, a baby girl, is obviously mixed. She’s half Chinese and half black and Huan doesn’t want to but her family gives her an ultimatum, ‘give up the baby or we will give you up’ but Huan had to drop out of high school, has no where to go, no one else to turn to, nothing. And Tommy overhears this as he’s walking Hazel up and down the hallway trying to get her to sleep and take a bottle. And keep in mind, he just lost his wife Charlotte but his sense of justice knows no limits and to him family should never treat family like that and he comes to Huan’s rescue cause like hell a woman should be guilt-ed into giving up her baby or make a choice like that and he practically shoos her family out, all still while holding Hazel and pulls up a chair and talks to Huan about her situation and basically they both break down and start crying and they tell each other what’s happened to each other and at the spur of the moment, Tommy proposes to Huan and basically says - ‘Look, I know you don’t know me and I know you just had a baby but my wife just died giving birth to my daughter and I don’t have a clue how to take care of her so if you’ll help me take care of her I’ll take care of you and your daughter and I will take you home with me and I have a spare bedroom you can move into, you don’t even have to have sex with me if you don’t want to but those people aren’t really your family and if they really loved you they would never make you choose like this and if you ever fall in love with anyone else I’ll happily divorce you so you can go be with them but you’re obviously in a bind and I’d be honored to help get you out of it’.” Rose related as she started to get teared up. “So then, Huan agreed, they named the little girl Charlotte after Tommy’s late wife, he moved into her room at the hospital so he could continue to protect her from her family who basically wrote her off from that moment on. They called the preacher in, got married like, within hours. Tommy brought Huan home, bought every book on Chinese language and culture he could so he could figure out what the hell she was saying half the time and bought her a wok and learned to eat proper Chinese food and learned to grow Chinese produce. Hazel and Charlotte were raised as twins and within a year Huan and Tommy fell in love and moved into the master bedroom together and are still happily married and still live on the farm and Tommy made sure Huan went back to school and got her diplomas and education and then later had another little girl Mai and both Tommy and Huan love all three girls equally and were never partial or preferential to any of them, so everything was great, up until the girls grow up to be about five or six and so there’s a family reunion on Tommy’s side of the family and Huan is, understandably, nervous, because she’s Asian, married a white guy, has a half black daughter, she knows she’s gonna feel out of place. So they go down south and one of Tommy’s brothers take _a shine_ to Charlotte because Charlotte is the most beautiful woman ever and if you ever meet her, _**do not ever flirt with her, it’s a death sentence. I swear to God**_ _ **and I’m not even close to joking**_. And I’m about to explain why. So at the family reunion, Tommy has Huan under his arm, kind of as a dare to his family to say something, Mai in his other arm and is watching as Hazel is chasing a hog with her cousins who she is meeting for the first time who she is the same size as the boys and is having the time of her life getting dirty playing in the mud and Huan notices that Charlotte is nowhere to be seen and panics and so Tommy gives Mai to his wife and they search for her and to his horror, his brother is molesting her in the barn, in a horse stall I think.” Rose related as Titus’ jaw dropped as he gasped in horror as Regis’ and Clarus’ jaws clenched as tight as their fists did.

“Yeah so Tommy attacked his brother, who was bigger than him, if you can imagine it, and killed his brother for that, bashed his head in until his brains exploded from his skull and in my opinion, did the right thing because if you mess with my kid, there is no circle of hell that will save you from my wrath ok? So, Charlotte never, _ever_ recovered from that. Tommy has done everything in his power to help her and his girls in general and took Charlotte and the whole family to therapy and even taught his girls how to defend themselves and how to shoot and how to cut a man down, how to murder basically because he never, ever wanted his girls to be victims ever again but by that point, damage was done and by the time Charlotte was a teenager she was falling into the wrong crowd and experimenting with drugs but her thing is power and being with powerful people and she has international connections that would make your head spin. And the only people Charlotte hates more than black men, are white men, understandably, except her dad, her dad can do no wrong, Hazel, Mai and Charlotte all feel that way and when and if you ever meet him, you’ll love him, he’s wonderful but, understandably, very, very protective of his girls. So if Hazel is very reluctant to talk about her family, especially her sister who’s into criminal activity, that’s why. Her mom’s side of the family abandoned her mother and her dad’s side is, understandably...” Rose paused and put her hands over Iris’ ears which made Iris roll her eyes. “Fucked up.” Rose finished.

“Mm hmm,” Titus hummed as he took a gulp of his whiskey.

“So you’ve actually done the best thing you possibly could do by getting her a freezer and that is the perfect starting point and now that you know that about her past, know that it’ll probably take you a _very long time_ to get even to that point of unlocking that part of her tragic backstory ok? Be patient and she may really love your family and all of us because we’re our own found family and I think that resonates with her.” Rose speculated before the oven beeped and she turned to check on the chicken enchiladas then got the pan out of the oven. “But again, the key is patience. Don’t rush her or push her to open up, let her go at her own pace because she’s worth the wait.” Rose advised as she set the pan down and turned the oven off.

“Gotcha.” Titus nodded in understanding.

 

Meanwhile back at the cooking class Cor was anxiously drumming on the counter as he waited for everyone to show up for class as he stomach knotted up in anxious excitement, he was practically useless all day. He couldn’t even rub one out at work because he wanted to save his sexual energy for Ada but at the same time all this sexual frustration was driving him wild and just the thought of her had him ready to hump air. He had two to three condoms in every single pocket and four in his wallet, his glove box had a box of them in it, he had them in the doors of his truck and his marshal’s car, in his change compartment had a few in it too, his viser had one under the flip mirror and even the compartment where he kept his sunglasses had a condom stashed in it. He put condoms all over his house, there wasn’t a ‘fuckable area’ in his home that didn’t have condoms, he had spent all night last night thinking of all the places they could have sex in his home and then putting a condom there besides the obvious places because the obvious places like the bathroom, the living room and the bedroom having an overabundance of condoms already.

The doors opened and Cor snapped his head up and held his breath and watched as Ravus, Selena, Nyx, Luna, Noctis and Ignis showed up and took to their stations, Luna, Selena and Noctis all smiling mischievously at him which for Cor was tantamount to torture because that meant that they knew something and it had Cor ready to scream out- ‘Oh come on!’.

Hazel just sat on her stool at the front of the class and just low key watched and just subtly shook her head before Ada came in with Libertus and Crowe and Hazel couldn’t help but smile when Cor lit up like a Christmas tree when she couldn’t help but realize that Titus looked at her like that. Like when he was looking at her, the whole world could fall away and she became the only thing in his world and everything else didn’t matter and she felt her heart melt at the thought of Titus. She couldn’t even get mildly irritated when they fell behind in the instructions in the cooking course and got their cake into the oven last. She even decided to cut class short by a whole twenty five minutes because it looked like every couple was ready to bone each other right on their stations. Hazel even caught Cor hand off at least two condoms to Gladio and try to cover it up as a handshake. Once the left overs were very quickly taken care of and everything was cleaned up and the trash thrown away everyone seemed to bolt out of class leaving Hazel just shaking her head and chuckling to herself as she packed up her stuff and texted Titus that she’d be heading over to his house sooner than she expected to be.

“Lock up when you’re done Pash, have fun, be safe, good night!” Hazel called out with a little giggle to Pashmina where Pashmina had taken Gladio to the little sitting area that was outside of the stadium and currently dark and locked since everyone else was gone and Hazel was leaving out of the back door.

“Yep! Good night! Thanks!” Pashmina called back breathlessly as Gladio was already making quick work of her clothes and kissing her neck and chest and pinning her down on the very comfortable leather sofa and grateful for the chance to finally have the chance to have Gladio all to herself without any prying eyes or witnesses and finally have sex with him, something she had been wanting to do but hadn’t gotten a chance yet.

When they heard the back door shut Pashmina sighed in relief just as Gladio and Pashmina finally divested each other of all of their clothes and Gladio quickly ripped the condom wrapper open and put it on before he kissed a trail down her body and explored her with his hands since it was dark and he couldn’t really see much of anything.

“Go easy please Gladio.” Pashmina panted as she felt her heart race in her chest as her hands reached out and felt Gladio’s strong and very well muscled back, shoulders and chest as she tried to bring him back up to her so she could kiss him again.

“Oh I plan to.” Gladio rumbled as he continued to worship her body with his hands and his mouth as he continued moving south after suckling on her ample bosom as Pashmina spread her legs and loosely wrapped them around him, wanting him to get on with it already but it seemed that Gladio was determined to take his time.

“Uh, oh, uh, Gladio, I, uh, didn’t um, shave or even trim so, I don’t know if you’d want to, oooohhhh,” Pashmina started to stammer nervously the further south his mouth and hands traveled before Gladio licked along her slit as he settled between her legs before she couldn’t help but moan at the sensation.

“Do you _not_ want me to go down on you?” Gladio asked thoughtfully as he paused but shoved his hands between her bountiful butt and the couch and squeezed the wonderful softness.

“You are more than welcome to if you want to.” Pashmina quickly changed her tune before Gladio delved in and Pashmina let out the most blessed and beautiful moan because she had never had anyone go down on her before or really had any sexual experience before this before and Gladio was praying he was doing this right, for having the reputation and the swagger of a lady killer, he really wasn’t one. Hell Nyx had more sexual experience than he did. Honestly he never got too much farther than second or third base.

Pashmina started speaking in Hindi in a really high pitched voice as she grabbed fist fulls of his hair and Gladio could only chuckle darkly and decided to growl into her and she bucked into his mouth as she couldn’t help but writhe like a woman possessed. _Fuck_ this felt better than anything ever had before in her life. Gladio very slowly and carefully speared her virgin center with a single finger and swirled it around to try to find that _oh so important G-spot_ as Pashmina practically gushed into his mouth and he happily slurped her essence up, quickly becoming addicted to her taste, granted he had hoped their first time together would be a bit more romantic than this, ok, _a lot more romantic_ , he also wished he could have had more time, he wished he could have had all night to spend with her and cuddle with her and really romance her but he also wasn’t going to look this gift horse in the mouth and he was going to make the most of this opportunity.

Pashmina practically shrieked and yanked and grinded onto Gladio’s face and kicked out when Gladio did find that G-spot and Gladio refocused and did everything in his power to palpitate it with his one index finger despite the super slippery state of her pussy in general and Gladio made a ‘good?’ noise and Pashmina made an ‘uh huh’ of confirmation as she nodded into the darkness as she panted as she continued to practically writhe and moan on the sofa because she just didn’t know what else to do with herself, it just felt too good to be true, let alone real. Gladio reached around with he free hand and stroked back up her side with her thighs resting on his shoulders and began to grab and knead at her breast again and gave her something else to hold onto because at this rate he was pretty sure she was going to pull most of his hair out, granted he would have found a way to rock that, but still. Pashmina immediately clung to his forearm and sunk in her fingernails into the abundant muscle there and continued to writhe and buck and ride his face and talked half in English and half in Hindi. And in way less time than Pashmina was expecting she came and felt like she gushed all over Gladio’s face and into his mouth as her thighs clamped tight around his head as her heels dug into his back. But Gladio was, if anything, _a trooper_ and kept up with her and outright drank from her and drank up every last drop of her cream she gave him, quite happy that he could get her to cum, only been able to get a girl to cum orally twice before then and he had to spend _hours_ doing it, to the point his tongue was numb and hands were cramped and sore for days after and he thought he was just awful at it and outright studied it for months and she had not been impressed and had dumped him and had thought it was all her fault and never gave him a chance for a do-over and that hurt his pride more than anything and ever since then he felt like he had something to prove.

Pashmina couldn’t even form a coherent thought let alone say anything intelligent in _any language_ but still tried to say something other than ‘WOW’ as Gladio climbed back up with the smuggest and brightest and proudest smile and kissed and sucked and continued to worship her with his mouth as his hands gently stroked and kneaded her soft supple curves before his mouth found hers and kissed her deeply so that she could taste herself and see for herself how _damn divine_ she tasted.

“Please, sex, now,” Pashmina pleaded desperately, having no idea how much time had passed but by God, she was going to have sex with Gladio _right now_ as she found the strength to wrap herself around him.

“Yes Princess,” Gladio whispered as he kissed her reverently as he lined himself up as he slowly eased into her, careful not to put too much of his weight on her so she wouldn’t feel too crushed even though she was pulling him to her so he followed her lead.

Pashmina squeaked and hissed in pain when he managed to get the head in her and just that was stretching her to her limit and Gladio paused again.

“You still doing ok?” Gladio asked as he held himself up by bracing himself up by his elbows on either side of her head, careful not to get on her hair as his hands stroked her face tenderly.

“Yeah, just, I know it’s gonna hurt, I just, need a moment.” Pashmina managed to say as she took a few deep breaths to calm down as she felt a bit overwhelmed and tears started to come to come to her eyes and she couldn’t understand why.

“If you want to stop we can stop, we’re not too far, it’s ok.” Gladio tried to reassure her softly even though his body was SCREAMING at him going ‘WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING IDIOT YOU’RE SO FUCKING CLOSE SHUT UP!’. But his heart and his mind were in agreement that this was the love of his life and if she was uncomfortable in anyway or wasn’t ready, it wasn’t worth pushing her or getting to something too soon, she was worth waiting for, her comfort was worth more than his pleasure, _always,_ _ **period**_.

“No, no, that’s not it, at all, you’re just, you’re going to be so big and I’m a wuss and terrified of shots and blood draws and needles and pain in general, I have no fucking idea how I’m going to make it through medical school ok?” Pashmina confessed and Gladio’s heart melted.

“Aww, it’s ok Baby, really, it is, it’s not that bad, I swear I’m not going to rip you in half ok? Is that what you’re imagining? That I’m carrying like a missile? Like a third leg? I’m flattered beyond belief, if you want to spread that around I won’t deny that.” Gladio tried to joke with her and chuckled and that got her to laugh and relax before kissing her sweetly again. “Ok, so there’s two ways to go, go slow and steady or Bandaid, just one fast push and get it over with.” Gladio informed her.

“Bandaid.” Pashmina decided without a second thought and braced herself and clung to him.

“Ok ready?” Gladio asked after he did the same and steadied himself and took a steadying breath.

“Yes, ready, go, please,” Pashmina urged him and Gladio did as she asked and winced as she cried out and curled in on him.

“Yeah, ok, if still feels like it’s a missile, or like a log, a tree trunk perhaps, holy fucking shit.” Pashmina whimpered and started crying a little but laughing at the same time as Gladio chuckled too and cuddled her and kissed her tears away and stilled in her and just let her get used to it before her phone went off.

“Fuck!” Pashmina hissed before Gladio reached over to the table and got it for her and handed it over to her, it was a text from her mother, telling her that she would be late and Pashmina blew out a breath of relief.

‘No problem, take your time, Hazel is letting me wait in the waiting area and I’m still eating.’ Pashmina texted as she blew out a breath of relief before she started giggling.

“What are you telling her?” Gladio asked curiously as Pashmina had put the phone between them.

“This,” Pashmina answered before she turned the phone over to show him before her mom texted back that she would be another 20 minutes or so.

“Oh good, we have plenty of time.” Gladio rumbled with an excited grin as he started to move and get in a groove.

“Yeah we do.” Pashmina moaned as he texted her mom back and put her phone safely on the coffee table and focused back on Gladio and lost herself in him as he did the same and in what felt like no time at all they helped each other reach their peaks together and thoroughly enjoying the deep sense of euphoria that their orgasms brought them as they held each other and basked in the afterglow.

“How do you feel?” Gladio asked thoughtfully.

“Amazing, you?” Pashmina asked in turn.

“Fantastic, I kinda wanted this to go a little different, I had wanted to really romance you and for us to do this in a bed and for us to have all night and to really sleep together but I don’t know exactly whose bed or where or when that could happen.” Gladio admitted.

“Aww, aren’t you romantic.” Pashmina cooed before she kissed him again. “I’m just happy we got to do it period, in a place we couldn’t really get busted, like at school, ooh, speaking of, we should probably get dressed, I don’t want my mom to come and start honking while I’m still naked and you’re still in me, I can’t imagine the hell she’d raise if she’d catch me like this.” Pashmina realized before Gladio got the hint and got off of her as they used their phones as flashlights to find their clothes and get redressed and Pashmina pointed it at Gladio’s now much softer dick before reaching out to stroke it.

“Yep, still a meat missile, even soft,” Pashmina giggled which made Gladio burst out laughing before she found her underwear and got redressed and made sure he was redressed before turning the lights back on before peeking out of the windows to see if her mom was close before returning to the couch with Gladio, cuddling up with him, practically on him and in his lap with his arms wrapped around her.

“That was epically awesome by the way,” Pashmina praised softly as Gladio held her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Thanks, I tried my best.” Gladio admitted before Pashmina’s mom’s car drove past to park.

“And cue my mom, I gotta go, this was amazing and a lot of fun, we gotta find a way to do this again _very soon_.” Pashmina giggled as she got up and hugged Gladio and kissed him goodbye before he left with her and her mom stopped when she realized that Pashmina and Gladio were the only ones there.

“Hello,” Gladio tried to politely and respectfully greet Pashmina’s mother Gheta as Pashmina turned off the lights and hit the security code and locked the doors.

“Hi,” Gheta warily greeted back as she narrowed her eyes a bit at him.

“Ready?” Pashmina asked as she came back and looked from Gladio to her mother.

“Yes.” Gheta said and narrowed her eyes even more when Pashmina kissed Gladio sweetly again, just a simple peck on the lips before he went back to his dad’s truck to drive home.

“ _How long were you alone with him?_ ” Gheta demanded in Hindi as she drove home.

“ _From the time class ended and everyone went home until you showed up, not that long. We stayed on the couch the whole time._ _You could see us from the road right?_ ” Pashmina answered back in Hindi as truthfully as she could she scrolled through her phone’s social network feeds.

“ _I don’t like him._ ” Gheta firmly resolved.

“ _Good, because you’re not the one dating him, I am._ _Something would be wrong if you were attracted to my boyfriend mom._ ” Pashmina droned with a tired sigh.

“ _What does he even do?_ ” Gheta sneered.

“ _His dad is the Sheriff so he’s probably going to be a cop._ ” Pashmina speculated.

“ _Ah, that’s why I don’t like him. Most cops beat their wives and are horribly corrupt and are racist. He’s just using you,_ _don’t give him what he wants, he’ll grow frustrated soon enough and move on. Don’t let him use you up. He gives me womanizer vibes._ ” Gheta insinuated.

“ _You don’t know that! You don’t know him! You’re the one being racist and stereotypical! Don’t pass judgment until you know for certain, we’re going on our first real date tomorrow. His dad was one of the groomsman for Sylva’s wedding which we would have seen if we hadn’t gone to Lilita’s wedding_ _instead_ _. They’re friends, that’s the connection, the Nox Fleurets. They’re good people and you know Sylva and you know Sylva would never allow herself or her children to hang around people like that, her adopted son Noctis? Gladio is one of Noctis’ best friends. Gladio’s little sister Iris? Who you’ve been trying to steer Yusif towards? That’s his little sister and Rose and Clarus who come in all the time? Those are his parents. Sharif Amicitia, that’s his dad and Deputy Amicitia who trains police dogs? That’s his mom. Does she look like the kind of woman who lets anyone ever beat her up? But if you’re that scared for me, I dare you to ask her the next time she comes in. Please. I would love to see her and Clarus both sit you and dad down and assure and reassure you that their son would never, ever in a million years do such a thing and then offer that if he ever dared to hurt me that they would beat him within an inch of his life themselves. Clarus and Rose have done a very good job raising a very respectful, kind, polite, thoughtful and genuine young man who has honor and chivalry and courage. And if you could see past your own baseless hatred_ _and prejudice_ _and just give him a chance to prove to you what he is, please mom_.” Pashmina pleaded.

“ _I’ll ask Sylva first_.” Gheta huffed in resignation because her daughter had a good point.

“ _Go right ahead._ ” Pashmina invited.

 

Meanwhile across town Sylva sat on the couch in her office with a glass of bourbon as she listened to Luche cry on her couch as he drank his own glass of bourbon too as they had takeout containers strewn all over the coffee table and listened patiently as he ranted and tried to think of the best way to snap Luche out of his pity party he was having while also being the loving caring mother he needed but right now perhaps he needed just _a little_ tough love.

“Sorry,” Luche finally apologized as he finished and finally took another swig before digging back into one of the containers of food.

“It’s alright, it’s going to be hard, I used to be the same way when it was Victor’s birthday after his death. Breaking up has the same stages of grief that loosing a loved one has, only it’s much worse in a lot of ways because you keep seeing them. But could I redirect your attention for just a moment?” Sylva asked thoughtfully as he realized she could illustrate her point.

“Yeah.” Luche nodded.

“Did you look over the Vasagel project?” Sylva asked.

“Yeah, but did I read it right? Is Ravus really going to do it? Be in the test study I mean?” Luche asked.

“Yes, little good it’s going to do him, too little too late, Selena’s already pregnant.” Sylva remarked casually as she took a sip of her bourbon to see if Luche would fall into her trap.

“What?!” Luche yelled in outraged horror.

“Yup.” Sylva confirmed with a nod calmly. “But why are _you_ angry to find that out?” Sylva questioned curiously with an air of confusion.

“Because she’s just turned 17! She’s only a junior! That’ll ruin her life! Fuck I thought Ravus had that taken care of! He was supposed to have been careful with her and not let anything happen to her!” Luche explained angrily as he put his glass down and made fists with his hands.

“Well I guess it’s just as well, we’ll be moving back to Sweden for a while, it’s the only way to escape all this, plus my parents and I are furious and supremely disappointed with him and entailed everything to Lunafreya, even his trust fund got taken away from him and I’m about to fire him, I can’t chance Miracles’ sterling reputation on that kind of blight. Turns out Ravus wasn’t what we had hoped he turned into.” Sylva shrugged casually, slipping into an air of indifference, one that she had learned to master from her own mother.

“What?! How..when? I can’t believe that!” Luche paled as he stared at her in shock.

“Oh I know, it’s only a matter of time before words gets out, Selena’s reputation destroyed, of course Ravus is trying to force Selena to marry him quickly in Vegas so that she won’t at least she won’t give birth out of wedlock. But I can’t imagine their lives will be easy, because with this, Ravus’ reputation could get tarnished and damaged beyond repair, of course I suppose there’s always fast food, maybe he could become a janitor or something. Although I don’t know how happy they’d be because she’s cost him everything and he’s cost her everything too and so they’re going to resent each other so much.” Sylva shrugged again and Luche stared in horror at her. How could such a warm loving mother be so cruel and heartless all of a sudden?! Luche got up and paced the floor and ran his hands through his hair, he was gonna kill Ravus.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Luche professed and that’s when Sylva knew she had him before Luche pulled out his phone to text Ravus to tell him so.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop.” Sylva stopped him as she put her glass down and went and put her hands on his to stop him. “Ok so you feel all that righteous anger and indignation and need to beat Ravus to death for doing something so heinous to someone you view as a sister? Who you love very dearly?” Sylva said as she gestured to his chest before letting her hand rest over his racing heart and Luche nodded. “Ok so good news is all of that is a lie, nothing I’ve said in the last five minutes has been true, and just so you know, even if that was the case, I would never disown Ravus, let alone Selena and I would never abandon either of them and by God, they would be very well taken care of, but I was making an illustrative point so that you could feel and understand it. If you were that angry and ready to kill Ravus for getting Selena pregnant and in so doing, would keep him here in the country while his family moved away across an ocean, with trashed reputations and little to no prospects, _what made you think it was ok for you to try to do the same exact thing to Ada_?!” Sylva snarled angrily as Luche gasped in shock as that hit him harder than a ton of bricks directly to his face. Because FUCK SHE HAD A POINT.

“Yeah, cause I’ve talked with Ada myself and her friends made _a fucking chart_ to show how many times you’ve tried to get her pregnant just in the month of December alone. _That’s why_ she left you Luche, because you tried to _entrap her_. Now imagine that exact scenario I just laid out for Selena and apply it to yourself and to Ada. If you had succeeded in knocking her up, what would have been the very real consequences of that? She would have started to show before school let out, her reputation would have been damaged beyond repair. You may have gotten kicked out, Ada may have been either kicked out or taken back to England by her parents because there’s no fucking way she could take care of a baby and herself _by herself_ being that young. And you’re technically too young to take care of her either in that state. You may have even succeeded in marrying her but would that have made you both really truly happy in the long run? No. It wouldn’t have. Because soon both of you were bound to wake up in the real world and all that love you feel for her would have turned to resentment because you both ruined each other’s lives. And Selena, had she known that truth sooner wouldn’t have come to me and I wouldn’t have felt the need and inclination to help you like I have which means you would have never known all of this.” Sylva gestured to her office. “All because you got desperate and instead of focusing on Ada and _**being**_ what she needed and wanted which is what you should have done since day one, you pushed her away by trying to _trap her and ensnare her_. No wonder it was so easy for Cor to come and steal her away. So don’t you dare go pointing fingers at Cor and Ada and blame them for _all_ of this, when you’re just as much at fault for this too. Take responsibility for your actions, try to see the bigger picture outside of yourself. You want to be taken seriously as a man and take on all this responsibility? _Then grow up_ _so you can_.” Sylva admonished as she moved her hands to rest on his shoulders before squeezing them for emphasis for her last sentence.

“Now, I’m going home, I suggest you should too unless you’ve drank too much and you’re not good to drive then I’ll call an Uber for you.” Sylva suggested as she let him go and went over and finished what was left in her glass in a one big gulp before she started cleaning up.

“No, I’m, I’m good to drive.” Luche murmured.

“Good, now go home and think about what I’ve said, have a good weekend and if I see you at the house, that’s great and if not, I’ll see you on Monday.” Sylva smiled as she put the decanter away and threw the leftovers away seeing as how there wasn’t much left to save got her things and left her office with him.

“Can I have a hug?” Luche meekly requested as Sylva closed and locked her office door.

“Of course Sweetheart.” Sylva agreed, her anger abating and hugged him tightly. “You’ll be ok Hun, I know you will, you just made a stupid mistake that thankfully didn’t cost you nearly as much as it could have. And five years from now it won’t matter. I know this hurts a lot right now and I know it’s a lot to process. But you’ll get better, things will get better, I promise.” Sylva cooed softly in his ear.

“Thanks Mom.” Luche murmured back, kissing her cheek sweetly.

“You’re welcome, did you want to come and stay at my house? Stay in the room next to Selena and Ravus?” Sylva offered.

“Please?” Luche asked as he huffed a laugh.

“Of course, come on Sweetie, let’s go.” Sylva invited as she kissed his cheek back and pulled away, smiling fondly at him before he went with her and followed her home.

 

Meanwhile

The moment Ada had walked into class Cor had forgotten how to breathe. He just wanted to frame her beautiful face kiss her and then pick her up and carry her off and bring her home. All through class he just couldn’t keep his hands off of her. He could tell she was wearing some kind of lingerie under her clothes and it was driving him insane with curiosity and lust and he was stealing every kiss he could from her at every possible point throughout the evening. And with her teasing touches and doe eyed and come hither looks and downright sinful and teasing way she was eating her food, she was purposefully driving him insane on top of how she was brushing up against him all throughout the night. The minx.

They were the first to clean up their stations and when Gladio had whispered something to Cor, he readily handed him the two condoms he had in his jeans pocket and tried to make it look like a handshake and after that, they were the first to bolt and leave the class and Cor had purposefully kept his backseat of his truck open for her to put her bag in so it already had that in it and Ada happily jumped in the truck once Cor unlocked it and once in it Cor fought with himself whether to just fuck her there in his truck or start it and drive home because the moment they were both in the truck, they were on each other like white on rice and kissing each other very heatedly and passionately.

“What am I doing?” Cor asked.

“What?” Ada asked as she stopped and looked at him like he was crazy as she started to get scared that he was second guessing this.

“Am I finding a dark parking lot or should I try to drive home?” Cor asked.

“Oh!” Ada exclaimed in relief. “I thought...home, go home, take me home, _our home_.” Ada encouraged as she turned around and sat in the middle of the bench as Cor completely swooned at the notion that she considered his house her home too even though she had yet to even go there before because Cor knew that if he had taken her there before now, what would be happening tonight would have happened sooner.

“Home it is this.” Cor grinned.

Cor completely cheated and put a siren and a light on his truck and practically raced home, Ada cackling all the way, Cor stroking her center through her jeans the whole way as she did the same to the point she outright scooted over and started to give him a blow job in the truck and Cor was pretty sure he was going to faint from lack of blood supply to his brain because she was _so_ _fucking talented_ with that mouth of hers and she was getting that lipstick everywhere and he couldn’t even begin to give a fuck about it staining his clothes, hell at this point, he’d wear it proudly for everybody to see. Ada couldn’t stop giggling and Cor couldn’t stop moaning and groaning and nearly lost his load a couple of times and nearly crashed but this was by far the most thrilling sex he had ever had in his life and they were just getting started. He had taken a Viagra the moment Hazel announced she would be finishing class up early, he just had no idea she would end it _that early_. He just hoped he could get home before it would hit full force. He got home in record time and he mashed on his garage door button and turned off his siren and light and ripped into his garage and had the garage door coming down before the truck was turned off. Then he yanked Ada out of the truck and carried her into the house, slamming the truck door shut with his foot as Ada’s arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, her mouth on his as she continued to kiss him deeply as her legs wrapped around his waist and her core started to grind against his stomach, his boner still out of his pants and still wet leaking a river of precum as his pants slowly started to slide down his legs. He barely got into the house and set her down on the kitchen counter before it was a race to get himself undressed, kicking off his boots and taking off his shirt so he was bared before her, his clothes a strewn heap leading from the door before Ada’s shirt and coat followed the mix and all the air crashed from Cor’s lungs again as he saw the top of the lingerie she was wearing.

“Do you like it?” Ada asked as she shook her shoulders so her breasts jiggled and bounced and Cor licked his lips as his mouth both went dry and watered at the same time as his hands stroked her legs after taking off her shoes.

“Love it.” Cor confirmed as his hands explored her before she pushed off the kitchen counter so she could stand and strip out of her pants, Cor still leaning over to keep his mouth attached to hers.

“Tada!” Ada announced as she struck a pose once she took her pants off and did a little twirl so Cor could see it all before she launched herself up into his arms and Cor caught her and held her tight, vowing in his mind he would _always, always catch her_ and promptly started kissing her deeply again as she wrapped herself around him, her arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, this time, her core pinned his erection between them and it was almost painful for Cor to not be in her before he remembered he wasn’t wearing a condom yet and his brain overwhelmed him with options of where all the condoms were. Then she started grinding her center on his rock hard length, coating him in her juices and it was a race against time. He needed to get her out of the lingerie and get a condom on so he could get in her _**ASAP**_. He set her down on his breakfast bar to get the condoms out of his clothes.

“Aww, you remembered.” Ada cooed to him as she beamed the proudest, brightest smile at him when he got what he was after and ripped it open and started putting it on.

“Of course, I am always, always going to protect you Love, always, because I love you.” Cor vowed before he stepped between her still wide open and inviting legs.

Ada damn near cried that was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard and so moving. “I love you too.” Ada whimpered before she kissed his again and that kiss while it started out sweet, soon morphed back into it’s desperate nature and both Ada and Cor fought to get her gorgeous and sexy but at the moment bothersome lingerie off because it was a barrier between them. But once it was off, Cor tried to bring her upstairs to the bedroom but couldn’t even get that far. They got to the fifth step before Cor just fell to his knees on the stairs and decided to just have sex with her on the stairs, he couldn’t wait another second.

“Oh my God!” Ada exclaimed when Cor finally entered her as she clung to him and he braced himself onto the stairs, his one hand on the upper step and his knees on the lower steps while her butt was on the middle one while his other arm was wrapped around her her back and powered another good strong stroke into her. Oh she was tighter than he was expecting, she was petite after all but she felt so much better than he could have ever imagined and despite her small size, she was able to fit all of him but she was really wet so obviously very aroused.

“Fuck Love, you’re so thick! Why didn’t you warn me you were hung like a horse?!” Ada whimpered and keened and moaned as she rutted and ground against him and Cor’s ego grew a hundred times it’s original size and threatened to blow the roof off the house and so he slowed down and pulled out slow and entered back in slow so that she could feel every inch of him and smiled wolfishly when her eyes fluttered close and she seemed to melt and she arched her back so that her head laid on a stair too. Honestly Cor had no idea Ada would feel that way about his manhood and he had been secretly afraid that Luche had been packing this whole time and that when it came time for this Ada would be unimpressed and disappointed. But he was both delighted and very relieved to be proved wrong.

“Surprise. Happy Birthday.” Cor rumbled before he feasted on her breasts which were still presented to him because of Ada’s arched back.

“Best. Birthday. Present. Ever. Ooooohhh!” Ada panted and moaned as her hands went to his head and scratched his scalp as his hands roamed and worshiped her body as his mouth continued to suckle on her breasts. “Although, I gotta admit, the stairs are hurting my back.” Ada squeaked when Cor rammed into her again.

“Sorry, bedroom, bedroom.” Cor apologized and picked her up and carried her up the stairs again, but barely made it to the top landing before the Viagra kicked in and he felt light headed and dizzy and he ended up just bracing his upper back against the wall and sliding down onto the floor before laying down and letting Ada ride him because somehow the world didn’t spin so much when his back was on the floor, like he had been shot and was bleeding out again, but he was familiar with this sensation so he’s wasn’t scared, he knew it would pass, he just couldn’t pass out on her, he just had to keep focused on her. He also felt flushed and burning up and his vision blurred just a little bit but he didn’t care. Thankfully it didn’t last long. Just for a few, maybe several minutes but once that passed and went away- IT WAS AMAZING. Oh he had all the energy in the world and all the drive and all stamina he did when he was in his teenage years. Oh he was going to give Ada the time of her life tonight.

Cor pushed up into her and watched as she bounced and rode him, her long red hair fell around her shoulders bounced with her movements as her mouth hung open as she keened and moaned and cried out in pure bliss and panted her hands splayed out on his pecks as her fingers dug into his chest hair. All that glorious _manly_ chest hair.

“Love, I, I need...” Ada tried to vocalize as she felt her orgasm approaching.

“What do you need Love? Tell me.” Cor pleaded in a soft murmuring and comforting whisper as he sat up and encircled her in his embrace and did his best to drive up into her from below.

“I need you to rub me, right here,” Ada answered as she took his hand and put between them before maneuvering his hand until the callused pad of his index finger rubbed against her swollen and very sensitive nub and for the first time in his life, Cor wished his fingers weren’t so callused. He wished they were softer for her sake, but he dutifully rubbed, feeling his inexperience bite him in the ass, having only done this once or twice before in his entire sexual experience and having no idea if he was any good at it but using her reactions as a gauge of how hard or soft he should rub. And in no time at all she came and the feeling of her cumming, fluttering, constricting pussy had him cumming too. Oh this was heavenly, she was heavenly, this was epic and awesome and wonderful and just what sex with the love of your life was supposed to feel like. Ada had wrapped completely around him again and had sunk her nails into the meat of his shoulders and buried her face into the crux of his neck and shoulder and when she came, her keening cry of bliss was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life and definitely the most beautiful sound to ever grace this house since he had moved into it. God everything about this moment was perfect, everything. She had been well worth waiting for. _Well. Worth. Waiting. For._

He let her rest for a little bit and let her catch her breath just held her, petting her head and hair and stroking her back and kissed her temple sweetly as he crossed his legs around her rear and realized it was perhaps a little chilly in his house, something he hadn’t noticed because he was too preoccupied only a moment ago.

“You ok?” Cor asked softly.

“Oh yeah, just, wow,” Ada smiled as she peppered his skin with soft kisses before kissing him again, framing his handsome face with her hands as Cor wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “I’m cold.” Ada finally whispered as she shivered.

“Sorry, let’s get in bed under some covers.” Cor suggested before Ada got off of him and he got up and led her to the bedroom.

When Cor flipped on the light Ada started laughing hysterically to find rose petals and condoms strewn all over the bed’s top comforter.

“Wow, if that doesn’t spell romance. I don’t know what would.” Ada laughed. “This is perfect, did you get a picture of this? Where’s my phone? _I_ need a picture of this.” Ada insisted as she left and went back downstairs and got her phone from her clothes before coming right back upstairs to take a picture of the bed and she just couldn’t stop giggling before she shivered again and Cor just picked her up and brought her into bed, throwing the covers back, rose petals and condoms went flying as they both laughed before snuggling together under the covers so she could get warm again.

“Better?” Cor asked after a little bit.

“Much.” Ada answered as she cuddled into his chest and just couldn’t stop smiling.

“What?” Cor asked as he couldn’t stop smiling either.

“I just... I can’t wait for my parents to move back to England so I can move in with you because once I move in, I won’t be moving again. I can not begin to tell you how nice and wonderful it’ll be to not have to move again and to finally _settle the fuck down!_ For all bloody hell’s sake! To actually learn the layout and not constantly be in a state of ‘ _lost_ ’ all the time and have some godforsaken familiarity for once!” Ada exclaimed and Cor burst out laughing as he tightened his hold on her.

“Also, could we please get a dog?” Ada asked.

“Actually that was the real birthday present I was going to give you, so Persia, Rose’s German Shepard police dog, is pregnant and so she won’t give birth for another couple of months and it’ll be another couple of months on top of that before they’re weaned and potty trained so if you’re willing to wait or we could adopt from the shelter or whatever if you wanted something sooner.” Cor agreed and Ada squealed and peppered his face with kisses.

“And, it would make sense for you to have your own car instead of getting a ride from everyone so whenever you’re ready, we should go car shopping, also as the real birthday present.” Cor added as he kissed her back enthusiastically before he rolled on top of her and pinned her down the bed possessively.

“Because you’re mine and I take care of what’s _mine_.” Cor informed her proudly before he kissed her passionately.

“You do, exceedingly well I might add. Now, let’s go for round two...” Ada purred as she reached out and grabbed another condom.

 

Meanwhile Regis came home to see Luche, along with all of his children and their beloveds hanging out in the kitchen snacking and talking and tried to recall Iris’ words, Luche was just...another one of the kids...standing right next to his wife...practically leaning on her...and smiling adoringly at her. Ok maybe his jealousy was getting out of hand, maybe he was reading too much into it.

“Hey! How were the Amicitia’s?” Sylva asked when she noticed him hobbling towards them.

“Fine, Titus joined us, it was a lovely evening.” Regis recounted as he took a chip and dunked it into the salsa and put himself in between Sylva and Luche who scooted closer to Ravus as Regis noted the knowing looks between everyone but Sylva.

“What’s going on?” Sylva asked them curiously.

“Well you see, Stella introduced Titus to Hazel Stevens at the wedding and they’ve been going pretty steady ever since.” Luna informed her mother.

“Really?!” Sylva beamed excitedly.

“Oh yeah, she brings him lunch at school.” Luna added as she and Selena started giggling.

“Really?” Sylva hummed as the girls giggling was infectious and she couldn’t help but giggle herself. “How often does that happen?” Sylva inquired.

“About twice a week since school’s been back.” Luna looked to Selena to confirmation before Selena nodded her confirmation to that.

“She was wearing four inch Jimmy Choo’s today.” Selena added with a knowing grin and Sylva’s eyebrows shot up before she started laughing as Luna and Selena started laughing with her as she blushed profusely as she got Selena’s meaning.

“I see, I see, uh huh,” Sylva nodded as she and Regis exchanged a meaningful look. Regis knew something about that and Sylva was going to know it as soon as they were alone.

“Well it seems I’m going to have to host a little party aren’t I? I was just telling them that I got a call from Gheta, Pashmina’s mother, she has serious concerns about Gladio because Gheta and her family don’t know the Amicitia’s and since Iris is dating Craig Foster I figured we might as well invite them over too and while I’m at it, we should invite the Ulrics so we can have a ‘our kids are dating each other party’ or in our case _engaged_ ,” Sylva beamed a very proud happy smile at Nyx, Luna, Selena and Ravus before continuing. “Which I couldn’t be happier about, but anyway, Gheta’s family is Hindu but she eats meat and Baraj is Muslim, so beef is out for Gheta, pork is out for Baraj and alcohol is out for both. So that leaves lamb, goat and chicken. So lamb and chicken are the easiest to obtain, what are your thoughts Dearest?” Sylva put to Regis as she rubbed circles into his back as he rested his arm around her shoulder possessively.

“Well, the smaller the better, I don’t want this to get too big and have everyone get overwhelmed, how about we keep it to just the Amicitia’s, the Fosters, the Shammas but invite Titus and Hazel as well and then us, if the, no offense Nyx or Selena, but with your parents here, I think that might send the wrong message to everyone else, because the other couples did just get together and start dating, not even that seriously yet.” Regis worded carefully and a little slowly to Sylva so that she would hear and catch what he was really saying.

“So what this is, is you, Clarus and Titus want to interview the Fosters, should we be inviting Cor as well and bring the band together so to speak?” Sylva asked, the moment the words left her mouth she shut her mouth and bit her lips and looked at Luche apologetically who looked down and away at that before Ravus seemed to reach up and clasp Luche on the shoulder and give him an encouraging look that Luche shared and appreciated.

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Regis nodded in agreement.

“Well ok then, I’ll see what I can do and see what works best for everyone. Well it’s late and I’m tired, you guys can stay up if you want, just clean up after yourselves ok? Love you, good night.” Sylva bid all of them and hugged and kissed everyone goodnight, Luche included before leaving with Regis and helping him up the stairs.

“Do I need to install one of those ramps for the stairs for you Dearest or an elevator? Or perhaps you know, actually get you that knee replacement surgery?” Sylva asked in a light teasing tone.

“Oh stop with that talk or I won’t tell you what Titus had to say.” Regis taunted and Sylva gasped before Regis playfully grabbed her ass and squeezed it making her squeal a little and jump.

“Oh you’re playing dirty.” Sylva giggled evilly as she started stroking up and down his body suggestively once they got to the top landing and stole away into their bedroom where it was a flurry of hands and heated kisses to get the other undressed and into bed.

“So? What, aah, did, oooh, Titus, have to say about Hazel?” Sylva asked as she impaled herself onto Regis and started up an earnest rhythm as Regis grabbed a firm hold of her breast with one hand and her hip with the other and helped guide her movements as he was propped up by several very soft pillows so that they were practically face to face.

“Stella introduced them at the wedding, the got along great, he took her home after that and they’ve been inseparable ever since, he’s getting her a large deep freeze freezer in his garage.” Regis informed her.

“Wow, that’s huge for Hazel, well good, I’m happy for them, they would be great for each other and would be an excellent fit. Stella has a gift for matchmaking.” Sylva praised before she pressed her body up against his and kissed him deeply as he brought the covers up to cover them up since her movements had pushed them away slightly before stroking her back tenderly before wrapping her up into his arms and holding her tightly and possessively. She was all his. Damn his insecurity. They were married now damn it. Newly married at that. He shouldn’t have this insecurity anymore. So he kissed her. He kissed her so deeply, passionately, heatedly and thoroughly it reignited a fire in both of them and completely consumed them both and started a chain of events that led to a session of love making that was by far some of the hottest sex the pair had yet to have.

“Where (pant) the (pant) _hell_ (pant) did (pant) that (pant) come (pant) from?!” Sylva demanded as she laid next to him, covered in sweat and splayed out with the covers off trying to cool down from feeling that Regis practically set her on fire in the best way possible as Regis was in a similar state next to her but with the biggest, proudest, smuggest smile. “I mean, I’m not complaining, just, I thought, we’d have cutesy, lovey dovey sex, not set my soul on fire, consume my being sex, which I love just as much, I just was not prepared for, don’t get me wrong, I was down for it, I love it, I will take it every chance you’re willing to give it Love, but _damn_ , with you having trouble with the stairs, I didn’t think...wow, just _wow!_ ” Sylva continued to murmur as her brain was still in a love drunk haze and practically still in orbit because he took her over the moon as Regis smile just grew more and more proud. He still had it and there was no way a woman that satisfied was ever going to go looking anywhere else. He was just being insecure. That’s all it was. It was all in his head.

“You are _the greatest_ , I don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve told you that, but it’s true, you are, I love you,” Sylva cooed once she recovered as she rolled over and kissed him sweetly before she pulled the covers up over them and snuggled into his chest as he pet and ran his fingers through her long, silky blonde hair and kissed the crown of her head affectionately.

“You’re the greatest too, I couldn’t have done any of that without you,” Regis offered softly before Sylva lifted her head and considered him lovingly before they kissed softly but with so much meaning.

“I love you, I always will,” Sylva vowed as her eyes started to grow heavy.

“I love you too, I always will as well My Love,” Regis cooed back before Sylva rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “Get some sleep Dearest.” Regis urged softly as he partially curled in on her as she did the same to him before they fell into a very restful and peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, lord. Ok, so Ravus week is coming up in two weeks so this is my last update until after Ravus week (I say, watch I'll get stuck on a prompt or 5 and have to go back to this to get unstuck because this story is my cure for writers block, I know that sounds crazy, but it's true, but I missed Nyx week and I hated myself for it, (depression is a bitch let me tell you) so I'm gonna try to make it up by participating in Ravus week, SO MUCH NEW RAELENA CONTENT SO MANY NEW AUS. SO MANY. SO SO SO MANY. BECAUSE RAELENA IS MY OTP FOR RAVUS OK?!) so anyway, there's that. Hope you had fun, thanks for reading, I know this was a BEAST of a chapter. BUT SO MUCH HAPPEN, SO WOW, SUCH PLOT, SO MUCH HOT SMUT. SO MUCH. My laptop almost melted. And yes, there will be more Cor/Ada coming because they're my new guilty pleasure. And REGIS AND SYLVA FOR THE WIN. AMIRITE?


	48. Selena's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena's birthday party and pre-birthday celebration- Nox Fleuret style.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 46

 

Selena was beyond excited for her birthday, only having a vague idea of what Ravus had planned for her but excited at all the possibilities, this year her birthday landed on a Saturday which was convenient. However Ravus asked to take her out somewhere special on Friday night instead of going to the cooking class, which they got permission for as well as their ‘homework’ early. So as a pre-birthday present, Ravus suggested he take her out to dinner and asked she wear a very dressy dress and to get dolled up. So to Selena that said- ‘out to dinner somewhere _really nice_ ’ which she was still thrilled to do, Ravus seemed to have exquisite tastes when it came to food and so to Selena it narrowed down the possibilities of exactly where he would take her to. So she ordered a new dress online. It was a very pretty pale pink satin dress with a black lace overlay that she felt gorgeous yet sexy in and had showed Sylva and Luna pictures of it when they asked to see it but made sure they wouldn’t tell Ravus, to which they immediately assured her that they wouldn’t.

School on Friday seemed to stretch on for forever and Selena counted down the hours and the minutes until it was over. Ravus was very tight lipped about what his surprise would be but his smug knowing grin almost drove her to madness. She hated secrets but she had to admit, she did love surprises, especially when Ravus was involved. Her only distraction was thinking of all the things she was going to do for Ravus’ birthday, having had to pull out a very large sum of money and put it on a prepaid card so that Ravus wouldn’t look at their joint checking account and would be able to figure it all out by her transaction history. She also had Sylva and Luna help her with several things and their insights and help had been invaluable and both Sylva and Luna had been tested beyond measure to not tell either Selena or Ravus what was in store for the other. But for both of them, it was like getting a second Christmas, it was beyond fun for both of them and they often had to lock themselves into Sylva’s bathroom to squeal about it.

Ravus drove Selena home Friday to get changed and told her to be ready in two hours before kissing her sweetly which made Selena so frustrated yet excited. She went inside and changed into her special lingerie that she had gotten for herself and then her dress then did her hair and makeup and put in some earrings she had ordered online to match her dress, some beautiful black diamond earrings, that were a bit on the simple side but she liked them that way before getting into her special new ‘fuck me’ black stiletto heels that she had also bought for this occasion and waited by the door for Ravus to come, double checking the tracker app as he made his way to her, he had just come from the florist so she assumed she was getting some flowers, which pleased her greatly. Dinner and flowers, great date already and perfect, private ‘pre birthday’ gift. Exactly what she wanted.

15 minutes early, Ravus knocked on the door with the largest bouquet of flowers, mostly roses, Selena had ever seen in her life, they were white, cream and every shade of pink, purple and red and everything in between and they smelled _divine_ , she needed to hold the bouquet with both hands it was so big and heavy before she looked him over excitedly, he had simply asked what colors her dress was so that he could match his suit to her dress which she thought was very sweet and romantic. He was _decked out._ He had this amazing pink and black jeweled tie pin and pink and black diamond cuff links and this pink and black silk tie that were gorgeous paired with a pale pink shirt and black suit, he looked outstanding and he did indeed match her.

“Wow!” Ravus and Selena exclaimed at the same time when they really saw each other before they both started laughing before Selena twirled for him.

“I’m happy you like it.” Selena beamed.

“Love it.” Ravus softly corrected before he helped put her coat on, Selena having to put the flowers on the sofa for a moment.

“Ok, I’ll give her back Sunday.” Ravus said to Dorian and Sabrina who snickered at that. “Bye, have fun, see you tomorrow at the party.” Sabrina waived off as Selena took her flowers, clutch and her regular purse and took Ravus’ hand and held the bouquet to her chest with her other arm as he led her to his car. Where three presents were on his dash.

“Wow, presents already?” Selena giggled as he opened the car door for her like the gentleman he was.

“Yes, presents already.” Ravus beamed as he got her purse to put in the trunk for safekeeping before she got in and had to put the bouquet between her legs so her lap would be free to open them.

“Do I get to open them now?” Selena asked hopefully as she noted all of the presents were wrapped in the same exact wrapping paper with matching bows.

“Well wait until I get in the car too.” Ravus requested as he shut her door, careful not to get any of her dress in the door then jogged around and put her purse in the trunk in her bag he packed for her that was in the trunk of the car, that he had packed for her as one of her surprises then got into it where it was much warmer.

“Ok, now you can open them.” Ravus smiled excitedly as he turned on the interior light and turned in his seat to face her.

“Uh, ok,” Selena giggled and picked the first one, trying to see if Ravus would give any facial indication but he just wore the same eager smile. She carefully unwrapped it and looked at Ravus curiously, just waiting to see if he would give her anything and Ravus finally caved.

“Ok, so there may be a bet. My mother, Lunafreya and I may have all gotten you jewelry to wear tonight but I promised I wouldn’t say which one you choose until you actually chose, also I couldn’t say anything to sway your decision by telling you which one came from me because I don’t know which one came from either my sister or my mother, you simply get to choose which one you like best.” Ravus explained.

“Ok, that would explain why they are all wrapped the same.” Selena grinned before she steadied her breathing and tried to calm down her racing heart before she finished unwrapping the first to simply find a black leather jewelry case and opened it to find a gorgeous and breathtaking pink pearl jewelry set, complete with earrings, a necklace and a ring with white and pink diamonds paved around each pearl.

“Wow,” Selena breathed as she looked at it glittering and shining in the light of the car. “Oh my god, these are beautiful.” Selena fawned as she looked at them closely and looked to Ravus to see if he would give any indication with his face but he simply wore the same giddy smile.

“Ok, hold this,” Selena requested as she handed him the set then got the second one and opened it, this time ripping the paper off eagerly and finding a Cartier jewelry case and feeling her knees go weak and when she opened it, it was a pink opal jewelry set.

“Awww, this is gorgeous!” Selena fawned as she looked them over, loving this one too. Fuck this was going to be hard to choose before she whimpered like she was in pain but couldn’t help but laugh and giggle which got Ravus to chuckle too as he tried to keep the same expression which was getting harder and harder for him.

“Ok, hold this too.” Selena said as she gave that one for Ravus to hold too before going to the last one as she squealed at the thought of getting so much new jewelry and opened the last and gasped softly when she saw Tiffany’s famous jewelry case.

“Oh my God!” Selena exclaimed before started laughing before she started singing. “ _And I said, what about ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’? She said ‘I think I remember the film and I as I recall I think we both kind of liked it’ and I said ‘well that’s the one thing we got’!_ ” Selena sang as Ravus hummed along with a knowing and smug grin since Ravus had played that song on the way to her home as he dropped her off as she slowly opened it and found the most perfect pink diamond jewelry set and stopped singing to gasp loudly again since it matched the pink of her dress perfectly. It was beyond breathtaking. Selena looked from the case in her lap to the other two that Ravus was holding for her before she caved and took her black diamond earrings out and started to put in the pink diamond ones.

“Yes!” Ravus couldn’t help but cheer.

“I chose yours didn’t I.” Selena realized with a giggle as she pulled the sun visor down and used the lighted mirror in it to help her put the earrings in before slipping off Ravus’ promise ring and slipped the pink diamond ring onto her right ring finger before putting her promise ring and earrings into the case.

“You did, but you have no idea how hard it was not to say anything until you chose.” Ravus grinned as he closed the other cases and put them into his glove box and locked it for safe keeping before getting the necklace out and put it on her reverently as she turned her back to him and moved her hair out of the way before kissing the back of her neck and shoulder making her giggle and shiver as she put the bracelet on and the broach that came with it onto her dress before she turned around and kissed him passionately.

“Happy birthday Darling.” Ravus cooed once they broke for air.

“Thank you My Love,” Selena cooed back before she really took note of what he was wearing- the pink and black diamond tiepin especially on his tie in a nice black suit underneath his own wool dress coat along with pink and black diamond cuff links, _pink diamonds_. “Oh you sly dog! You gave me subconscious hints! Breakfast at Tiffany’s? Pink diamonds? Really? Wow Rae, way to play fair.” Selena accused teasingly as she then pointed out his tie pin and his cuff links and Ravus laughed guiltily as he put his scarf back on since he had taken it off before he got out of the car to pick her up.

“I may have, but the song and the box was your brother’s idea, my mother and Lunafreya may have been working together, so I got some help too.” Ravus admitted with a blush and got his seat belt on as Selena took the Tiffany’s case and used her key to his car and unlocked the glove box so she could put the case it in there before she re-locked it before she gathered all the wrapping paper and put it into a plastic grocery bag to throw away later so Ravus’ car would still be neat and tidy as Ravus helped her get it all before they put on their seat belts then Ravus turned the interior light out and got the car in gear and started to dive away.

“So how did you know I would be wearing this exact shade of pink?” Selena asked as she marveled at how the necklace, even in low light matched the pink of her dress perfectly and glittered like crazy.

“I may have overheard my sister agonizing over the ‘right shade of pale pink’ in her room as she was shopping for you in her room and I may have heard my mother say the same things, honestly I thought it was a pink floral print dress, but I’m very pleased to be wrong. That dress is gorgeous, I love the lace.” Ravus praised.

“And not disappointed it’s not white lace?” Selena questioned.

“No, not at all, you can wear whatever you want, you don’t have to dress just to please me.” Ravus reassured her. “You’ll look beautiful no matter what.” Ravus praised as he threaded their fingers together and held her hand before bringing it to his lips to kiss it again.

“Aw, thank you.” Selena thanked him, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Now, that being said you do look absolutely _radiant_ tonight Darling.” Ravus added which got Selena to giggle.

“Thank you, and you look especially handsome, most men wouldn’t dare to wear pink.” Selena praised.

“Well most men aren’t as confident in their masculinity as I am.” Ravus grinned proudly.

“True, I doubt most men would have quite as much to be confident about.” Selena purred before the two shared an impassioned look.

“Thank you,” Ravus thanked her graciously and squeezed her hand as his ego threatened to blow the roof off the car. She knew just the right things to say to make him feel amazing. God, he loved her, more than anything.

Ravus drove them to Via for dinner. The staff taking Selena’s roses and putting them into a vase for her and putting that on the table, but not between them so they could still see each other from the table in the middle of the restaurant, Ravus wanting to show off Selena as much as possible before their special tasting menu was brought out along with their special ‘virgin’ drinks that were made to look like the real things and Selena and Ravus enjoyed a wonderful evening, talking and laughing and planning a little for their wedding, showing each other ideas for things that they had saved on Pintrist as well as Ravus revealing he wanted to take her on a European tour for their honeymoon and had even started making plans and reservations for it which pleased Selena greatly, especially when she learned that he would be taking her to Greece too before she informed him that she still had some family there, siblings of her grandparents or great grandparents so she had a branch of family on one of the islands and told him that she would be reaching out to them to let them know she would be coming to visit then and would get back with him when she heard anything.

When Ravus paid the bill, the waitress came back with a receipt along with their room keys.

“Are those room keys?” Selena asked with a playful narrowing of her eyes as she finished her drink and desert as a giddy grin spread on her lips as she chewed.

“They are.” Ravus grinned in turn and handed one to her as he wrote a generous tip and then put his credit card back into his wallet then got the room key and helped her out of her seat before she got her roses from the vase and put them back into the plastic so her dress wouldn’t get wet before Ravus escorted them back to the coat room to get their coats and carried both before walking her into the hotel that the restaurant was attached to and pressed the floor their suite was on and stepped into the elevator.

“How come you didn’t tell me to pack a bag?” Selena asked once the elevator doors closed.

“Because I packed one for you besides I need to keep you out of my house while my mom gets it ready for your party.” Ravus chuckled as he squeezed her hand with his own that was at the crook of his elbow.

“But I wanted to help to set that up,” Selena complained.

“My mom wanted it to be a surprise, well elements of it anyway.” Ravus explained which did appease Selena who nodded in understanding before the elevator dinged that they were on their floor and they left and went into one of the honeymoon suites, their bags already on the bench at the bottom of the bed, towel animals and rose petals on the bed and mints on the pillows and another vase for her roses sitting on a table nearby.

“Wow, how long have you been planning this?” Selena asked.

“Since we got together?” Ravus admitted with a shrug as he hung their coats up before he came into the room to check it out as Selena put her flowers in the vase provided.

“Of course you have,” Selena giggled before she went over to the bag to see that it was monogrammed in what would be her married names initials and softly gasped and awed at that.

“Aww, you got us matching monogrammed luggage! I love it!” Selena fawned before she opened it to reveal all new clothes and even more gifts and surprises. “Oh my goodness, you outdid yourself.” Selena giggled as she started to unpack and open everything. She just couldn’t stop herself, she hadn’t laughed this much just because she was this happy in a long time.

“I did.” Ravus beamed before he started to unpack his own things and started to put his toiletries away in the bathroom.

“What in the world is this?” Selena laughed as she held up what looked like a giant snowball wrapped in cellophane before she read the note, it was a homemade bath bomb Luna made just for them to use that night as Ravus peeked out of the bathroom to see her holding it and reading the note as a proud beaming smile plastered itself on his face. One of the many favors Lunafreya had done for them, although he was pretty sure she mostly did it for Selena. His mother helped him with the room and dinner and a few other things though.

“Oh, we forgot, the case for my jewelry Babe.” Selena realized.

“Nope, I got you covered, some of that didn’t even come from Tiffany’s I just used that case.” Ravus confessed as he got into his bag and handed her a large leather bound jewelry case to put all her jewelry in before taking her necklace off for her before sensually kissing her neck and shoulder again as he did which practically melted her before he slowly unzipped her dress and undressed her, his breath shuddering when he saw her lingerie she was wearing underneath her dress. White and black lace, fuck, he loved it. It was gorgeous and so sexy, especially on her.

Then she turned around and kissed him passionately, her dress pooling at her feet before she started to undress him before she found a small jewelry box in his pant’s pocket.

“What’s this?” Selena asked as she pulled it out and looked at the box.

“My back up plan just in case you couldn’t decide on a set.” Ravus admitted before Selena opened it and gasped again. Inside was an antique Edwardian pink diamond necklace with tiny pearls in the chain, but the pink was deeper pink than would have matched her dress but Selena still loved it.

“Oh, you could have switched it out, I would have worn this even if it didn’t match my dress.” Selena admitted.

“Dang it, I knew it.” Ravus whispered with a bright grin which made Selena snort a laugh before she carefully closed the box and set it into her bag then went back to kissing him and undressing him while he groped and stroked her body in turn, taking off her lingerie before she stepped out of her heels and grabbed her bath bomb and her own toiletry bag and moved him to the bathroom where he quickly turned the tub on as she put her toiletry bag down on the counter and looked inside to see some make up remover and pads and quickly took her makeup off before Ravus came up behind her and hugged her before he continued to stoke her body before kneeling down and getting under the counter top to stroke her center with his hands as he coaxed her to stand a little wider before he replaced his hands with his mouth which nearly made her fall to her knees as her legs started to quake as she stood wider and had to reach out to place a steadying hand on the counter top and moaned and started to breathe heavy. She barely got her makeup off before Ravus noticed the tub would be almost full enough for them to get in before he had her back up and got up to unwrap the giant bath bomb before leading her over to the tub, letting her get in first before he got in and sat down with Selena sitting in front of him, her lower back pinning his erection between them.

“If you’ll do the honors Darling, Lunafreya made this with you in mind more so than I.” Ravus said as he handed her the bath bomb before Selena laid her back against his chest and counted down from 3.

“In 3, 2, 1,” Selena counted down with a giggle as she dropped the bath bomb into the water the white giving way to a symphony of colors and wonderful smells as it dissolved as she hugged Ravus’ arms that were wrapped around her as he nuzzled the juncture of her neck and shoulder as they watched the bath bomb dissolve.

“Oh my goodness, it has glitter!” Selena realized as the glitter began to swirl in the waters.

“Great...” Ravus chuckled, a bit sarcastically.

“Oh stop, you can rinse it off when we’re done.” Selena cooed as they continued to watch the water in awed amazement before Ravus started rubbing her neck, shoulders and back making her moan and melt into him as she laid her head back onto his chest and shoulder, smiling happily as he kissed her cheek and neck and just as the last of the little bit dissolved, something fell from the bath bomb and clunked to the bottom of the tub as well as falling on Selena’s legs.

“What the hell?” Selena and Ravus asked as Selena sat up and felt around and found the object. It was one half of a BFF necklace which made Selena laugh.

“Oh my God, she got me a BFF heart necklace.” Selena giggled as she showed it to Ravus, who was just as surprised by it as she was before she put it safely on the outside of the tub so it wouldn’t get sucked into the jets or anything.

“Clever girl.” Ravus praised as he looked at it before he turned the jets on to the Jacuzzi tub and let the jets relax them both and circulate the water until it was a beautiful mint green with rose gold shimmers but once the jets were on, it felt like their skin was suddenly softer than an infant’s, it was so smooth and the scent of the waters was not just _amazing_ but it also seemed to have an aphrodisiac affect and faster than Ravus had been expecting, Selena turned around and quickly attached her mouth to his and eased down onto his hardened length, making both of them moan at the feeling of being rejoined once again before they made love to each other a few times before the water finally cooled and they got out, getting a quick shower to rinse off the glitter before wrapping themselves up in the bathrobes provided and got ready for bed.

“You really didn’t need to do all this My Love, I would have been happy with just a nice dinner and flowers,” Selena said as they cuddled in bed to go to sleep.

“I know, but I wanted to.” Ravus answered as he kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder sweetly as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

“Well thank you, I greatly appreciate everything.” Selena murmured as she felt her own eyes grow heavy.

“You’re welcome, good night Darling, sweet dreams.” Ravus wished her as he squeezed her tight, a happy, sated smile on his lips as he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

“Good night My Love, you’re the best.” Selena praised before they finally fell asleep.

When morning came, Ravus’ alarm went off.

“Turn. That. Off.” Selena growled, wanting to sleep for another couple of hours at least.

“Sorry, but that means we only have half an hour before breakfast comes then your first appointment is in an hour and fifteen minutes.” Ravus groaned as he got his phone and turned off the alarm and woke up.

“Appointment?” Selena asked as she cracked an eye open.

“Yeah, I got you spa day.” Ravus informed her.

“Aw, but why did you give us half an hour before...never mind.” Selena realized when she figured it out and grinded her butt into his morning wood with an evil grin.

“You just messing or do you mean it?” Ravus asked.

“Well that depends on if you want it too.” Selena returned.

“Of course I do, I’d have to be really sick to not want to.” Ravus answered. “But the question, is do you want morning sex or some more sleep?” Ravus put to her.

“Why must you pit my two favorite things against each other?” Selena giggled as she turned around in his hold and started kissing him which caused the familiar and welcome chain of events and only a few minutes before the knock of breakfast at the door did they finish and manage to throw their pajamas back on just as the knock came.

“Ready?” Ravus asked as he and Selena sat up in bed.

“Ready.” Selena nodded as she slipped her underwear back on under the covers and sat up with him, putting her pillows on the headboard so she was sitting up comfortably.

“Come in.” Ravus invited loudly before the breakfast buffet carts were brought in.

“Holy cow!” Selena marveled when she saw it all as Ravus beamed proudly.

“Good morning and happy birthday Selena!” Cali the chef greeted when she rolled her cart in with Amber, her assistant, rolling in hers.

“Good morning,” Selena greeted back brightly.

“Ok, so what can I get you this morning?” Cali asked.

“What do you have?” Selena asked as she looked it over hungrily. _Best. Birthday. Ever._

“Everything, so lets start with drinks, I have orange juice, milk, coffee- Amber can make you a smoothie if you want.” Cali said as she gestured to Amber and her cart.

“Oh could I have an orange juice please?” Selena requested.

“Coffee, cream and sugar and vanilla syrup please.” Ravus ordered politely.

“Sure thing, this was brewing on the way up here.” Amber informed Ravus as she gestured to her coffee press and got him his cup of coffee as Cali went ahead and halved a dozen oranges that were hanging from the bag on the corner of Amber’s cart.

“Oh my God, I thought you had like a pitcher of orange juice.” Selena realized when she saw the oranges go into the juicer before all the oranges got juiced and the pulp strained and squeezed to get every drop of juice before it was served to her.

“Oh my God, that’s insanely good.” Selena praised when she took a sip before she handed the cup to Ravus to taste.

“Yeah, ok, that’s really _really good_.” Ravus praised, the oranges having been handpicked for ripeness and so the juice was super sweet and intense with none of the bitter sourness that some orange juice had.

“Do you have enough to make me a glass too?” Ravus asked hopefully.

“I have enough oranges that both of you could have several glasses,” Amber reassured him as she gestured to the bottom shelf of her cart with nothing but fruit, mostly oranges with a couple of pineapples, mangoes and a papaya for variety.

“Ooh, could I also get a tropical juice as well?” Selena requested.

“Of course!” Amber grinned.

“I’m good with just plain orange juice.” Ravus answered before Amber went to work on getting more orange juice going.

“Now, I have stuff to make waffles, pancakes, crepes, with either fruit, chocolate, nuts or all three, I have regular or a variety of mixes...” Cali explained as she explained her options and showed them her waffle iron and her griddle along with all the other options she had as far as eggs and breakfast meats and things.

“Oh, I’ll take two berry pancakes with even more berries on top and maple bacon, the cheddar omelet and some fried potatoes and raisin toast and a raspberry cheese danish.” Selena ordered first.

“I’ll take two waffles with all the remaining berries, maple bacon, ham and a steak cooked- medium, medium rare and a cheddar omelet as well, hash browns and white toast with black raspberry jam.” Ravus ordered second.

“Ok, I’ll take a steak too.” Selena realized when steak did sound amazing.

“Rib-eye, new York strip, porterhouse or filet mignon?” Cali asked.

“Porterhouse,” Ravus answered.

“Rib-eye,” Selena answered. “Cooked the same way please.” Selena smiled as Cali and Amber got to work making their breakfast, giving them each portion when it was done as Selena and Ravus gorged themselves.

“Anything else?” Cali asked when they were done.

“No, thanks, I’m stuffed.” Selena said as she held her full belly.

“Just a refill on my coffee and I’ll be good.” Ravus answered before Amber refilled the coffee and they took their leave.

“I need to get dressed but I don’t want to move.” Selena groaned with a laugh once they were gone.

“No you don’t. Just wear your bathrobe, you’ll be good to go.” Ravus urged her after he took another long pull from his cup, wondering what kind of coffee they used because it was outstanding while also making a mental note to invest in a coffee press himself.

“Really? Just a bathrobe?” Selena questioned.

“Yup, trust me, just a bathrobe.” Ravus nodded in confirmation.

“Ok,” Selena shrugged before she had a few more bites of breakfast and drank the last of her juice before finishing off Ravus’ juice too, not wanting a single precious drop to go to waste.

“Ok, just a robe it is.” Selena shrugged as she got out of bed and put her bathrobe back on as Ravus did the same before he pulled a second bag out of his own and put his wallet and phone in it as Selena slipped her phone into her pocket of her robe before slipping into the slippers provided as Ravus did the same before they left the room and went down to the spa and went into it.

“Good morning, Selena Ulric and Ravus Nox Fleuret.” Ravus gave their names to the receptionists.

“Good morning, happy birthday Selena, we have you two down for the ‘God and Goddess package’ today, your massage therapists should be out in just a moment, so please have a seat and help yourself to some refreshments.” Tammy smiled and gestured to the table of refreshments, more coffee, juice, water with slices of citrus along with some pastries and things were.

“Massages?” Selena posed to Ravus as they sat down.

“Couples massages,” Ravus answered as he picked up a brochure and handed it to her so she could see what she was going to be getting.

“Wow Rae, seriously, you outdid yourself, I can’t compete with this. Dang it, I really need to change my plans for your birthday because this pales in comparison.” Selena realized.

“This isn’t a competition, do not feel like you need to out do me, honestly I’d be happy with us just hanging out for my birthday, cause that’s the only thing I really want.” Ravus reassured her. Mostly because he was sure that there was no way anyone could ever out do this.

Only a short moment later two massage therapists came out and got them and led them back to wet room. Where there were two heated marble benches with a special pillow and a sheet on them with shower and hand held jets above them, the room being very warm and humid.

“Please disrobe completely and get under the sheet face up when you’re ready.” Ashley invited before she and Megan left the room so Selena and Ravus could disrobe. The room was huge and spa music was playing, the lights were low but it smelled amazing.

“This is epic Babe, oh my God.” Selena giggled, completely tickled by all this.

“Thank you, I tried.” Ravus smiled triumphantly before Ashley and Megan came back with four more massage therapists, all of them wearing wet suits before they took their robes and underclothes out of the room and put the bathrobes in a towel warmer, making sure the pockets were empty and that Selena’s phone got to the room where the rest of their things would be taken to.

“Wow, hi everyone.” Selena said when they came in.

“Hi, happy birthday Selena.” They greeted her happily before they introduced themselves and gave them an overview of what they would be doing before they got to work, first by doing a dead sea salt exfoliating scrub then a rinse with hot water that had special massage gets that went over their bodies which felt outstanding, then it was a sugar scrub with complexion brightening components and another rinse, Selena and Ravus having to wear goggles during the rinses so it wouldn’t get in their eyes but it felt outstanding and Selena felt like she could go to sleep right on the table. Then once that was done they were given their robes back, now they were very warm and Selena felt like she was going to melt in her robe before they were led to the couples massage room where heated massage tables covered in super soft flannel sheets were and they disrobed and got under the sheet before the massage therapists returned, this time, wearing normal smocks before they did a deep tissue massage followed by a hot rock massage, then when Selena was pretty sure she had turned to putty, it was time for the skin treatments which meant they got to get back into their robes and went back to the wet room for seaweed wraps and clay masks, all while getting a myriad of facial treatments and head massages while the seaweed wrap and the clays sat on their skin before another rinse and once they were dried off, then it was one last rub down with a very special lotion for extra hydration.

Then once they were done they were shown a room where Ravus’ bag was along with Selena’s phone was so they could get dressed .

“I just hope you like your outfit,” Ravus murmured as he carefully unpacked it and laid out Selena’s outfit for her.

“Aww, I love it!” Selena cooed when she saw how beautiful it was before she got dressed in it before they left the room but Ravus didn’t lead her out of the spa, instead, he led her over to a different part of it was, where two hair dressers were waiting patiently for them to arrive.

“Hi, Selena Ulric and Ravus Nox Fleuret?” Ravus said as he came near them.

“Hi, I’m Madeline, I’ll be taking care of the birthday girl.” Madeline introduced herself and shook Selena’s hands first.

“Nice to meet you,” Selena returned sweetly.

“Wonderful to meet you too, happy birthday.” Madeline smiled warmly as George, Ravus’ hairdresser wished her a happy birthday too.

“Thank you.” Selena thanked them graciously.

“And I’m George, I’ll be taking care of you Ravus,” George introduced himself before they were led to the chairs.

“Just a trim please.” Ravus requested to George who nodded in understanding and led Ravus over to get his hair washed and another scalp massage and some hair treatments.

“Ok, so what would you like today? Just a trim or we can go all out and get a cut and color or highlights or whatever you want.” Madeline explained to Selena as she wrapped the cape around her.

“Ooh, could I get a trim, with some highlights?” Selena asked excitedly.

“Absolutely, which ones would you like?” Madeline asked as she handed Selena the swatches of hair and Selena took a moment to ponder which ones she should do.

“Would you like some input?” Madeline asked when she saw Selena look from a few of them a few times.

“Yes please.” Selena accepted.

“I would go this one, around your face and we can do a ribbon-ed ombre with this one, this one, this one and this one and touches of this and this for low lights.” Madeline suggested.

“Yes, let’s do it.” Selena grinned before Madeline took the swatches and left to mix up the colors and get her other supplies before she returned and gave Selena the most amazing and gorgeous highlights before giving Selena another scalp massage while she washed the color out before doing some hair treatments and a hair mask before actually trimming Selena’s hair before she styled it gorgeously.

“Wow,” Selena marveled when she saw herself.

“Thank you,” Madeline smiled victoriously as she held the mirror up so Selena could see the back of her hair.

“This is amazing, I love it, I really do.” Selena smiled as Ravus sat down nearby, his hair not taking nearly as long as hers but had been texting his mother and sister with updates.

“It’s gorgeous Darling.” Ravus praised.

“Thank you.” Selena thanked him earnestly before they got up and Ravus led her over to the mani pedi area where they both got pedicures.

“I never would have thought in a million years we’d be doing this kind of thing _together,_ I love it that we’re doing this together.” Selena giggled as they sat side by side getting their pedicures, holding hands while their other hands were holding glasses of water with slices of citrus in it for flavor to help flush all the toxins out while eating a light lunch of gourmet chicken salad sandwiches with cranberries and pecans.

“I figured you would. Plus all this feels amazing, why wouldn’t I want this experience with you?” Ravus returned.

“True, _and_ you get to be hailed as romantic for it too.” Selena added.

“Yes I do.” Ravus beamed before they finished their lunches and then once they were done they slipped on their special flip flops and went over to the manicure stations where they got manicures too. Then last but not least, Selena got her makeup done, looking like a movie star as Ravus paid and tipped everyone before he casually sat down and looked over magazines while Selena finished getting her makeup done while he got gift bags that had the scrubs and the lotions in them.

When it was all done and over, both of them looked and felt like a million bucks.

“This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Selena praised as they left the spa and went back up to their room to pack up and get ready to leave.

“So far.” Ravus grinned.

“Oh my goodness, there is no possible way to top this.” Selena insisted as she gestured around the room and then in the direction of the spa.

“Yeah, there is, you’ll have to be a few years older though.” Ravus hinted as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh my God, let me guess, you have that planned too?” Selena poked as she slipped out of her spa flip flops and put on the boots that Ravus got for her, her toenails finally dry enough for that.

“I do, and it’ll still be a surprise then too.” Ravus nodded.

“Dang it.” Selena giggled as she snapped her fingers in mock disappointment before Ravus revealed a second jewelry case and gift set of perfume.

“Happy Birthday.” Ravus wished her as he handed it to her.

“You’re going to go broke giving me jewelry.” Selena said as she took it before she opened the perfume and sniffed it, absolutely loving the floral perfume before putting it on before she opened up the jewelry case and had to gasp again. Fuck, it was gorgeous.

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Ravus waived off with a proud smile.

“Well thank you,” Selena thanked him again before kissing him sweetly before she took it to the nearest mirror to put the earrings in before Ravus came up behind her to put her necklace on for her, kissing her back and shoulders and neck as he did so since that was the best excuse he had to touch her and kiss her like that.

“Careful, I’m liable to rip all this off and go another round.” Selena warned him as they looked at each other in the mirror.

“Maybe later, your party is in half an hour and we need that time to drive but we gotta check out first.” Ravus rumbled behind her as he hugged her before he kissed her cheek sweetly then withdrew before they both gathered all their things and went to check out while the valet got their car for them.

Once it was pulled up the valet took their things and put it into the trunk for them while Ravus finished checking out before they left the hotel, not catching a paparazzi snap their picture as they did so before Ravus drove them to his house before the paparazzi went into the hotel to do some snooping.

Once at home, Selena had to laugh when there was balloons on the mail box at the end of the driveway and cars already lined up along the driveway.

“Holy cow.” Selena realized.

“Come on,” Ravus invited as he parked and turned off the car before taking her hand and guiding her to the door. Once inside, everyone gathered around the front door.

“Happy birthday Selena!” Everyone cheered when Ravus opened the door.

“Oh my goodness!” Selena laughed. “Thanks guys!” Selena thanked them before she was bombarded with hugs and kisses on the cheeks as she came in to see all her friends and family already there along with a bunch of Lunafreya’s and Ravus’ friends who she hadn’t met before but who were eager to meet her.

“Hey you guys made it!” Selena greeted Yasmine excitedly as the two hugged.

“We did, happy birthday girl.” Yasmine wished her.

“Thanks,” Selena smiled before she hugged Pelna too, granted not nearly as tightly but still just as friendly.

“It’s great to see you guys, how have you guys been?” Selena asked in small talk, happy that she could still be friends with both of them as the three of them fell into a very easy and comfortable conversation before she was pulled away to meet everyone else.

“She’s still really nice.” Yasmine noted when Selena got pulled away.

“Yeah she is, happy I was proved wrong.” Pelna admitted.

“Me too, proud of you for admitting it though.” Yasmine praised him before kissing him sweetly.

“So? Which one did you choose?” Luna and Sylva asked.

“Ravus’ but I’ll have you know that he did not play fair.” Selena informed them.

“Knew he wouldn’t, what did he do?” Luna asked.

“Well he played ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’ on the way to my house and then when he came, he was wearing this pink and black jeweled tie pin and black and pink diamond cuff-links and then he put his jewelry in a Tiffany’s box.” Selena revealed.

“Ah! Oh he’s getting good,” Luna and Sylva groaned before they all started laughing.

“So how was the spa day? My idea by the way.” Sylva posed.

“Oh my God, I’m surprised I’m still standing, it felt like I became putty half way through it. Perfect idea by the way, I’ve never had anything like that before and it’s easily in my top two experiences of my life.” Selena praised. “So thank you, it was perfect.” Selena praised. “Now I just gotta figure out how on earth I could top it.” Selena admitted.

“Oh don’t worry about it, I got you covered.” Sylva winked before she revealed a copy of the invitation she sent out that Selena, Lunafreya and Ravus had agreed upon before she pointed to the small arrow on the bottom of it and pulled up the corner of the invitation from the single spot of flimsy glue on the back of it to reveal the rest of the invitation that Selena and Luna immediately huddled close to read before they started cheering.

“You are _the best_ , _the greatest ever,_ I should bow before your greatness, you’re saving my bacon Mom.” Selena thanked Sylva as she flung her arms around Sylva who hugged her back tightly.

“You’re welcome Sweetheart.” Sylva graciously replied as she hugged Selena back tightly, kissing her cheek as she did so.

“And I made sure there were big white circles around the arrow on all of the other ones so everyone else should be in on it too.” Sylva revealed in a whisper in Selena’s ear.

“I love you so much, I’m so happy to have you as a second mom.” Selena sighed wistfully which made Sylva giggle.

“I love you too Dearest, now go, go enjoy your party.” Sylva urged as she pulled away. “Love your hair by the way.” Sylva praised as she ran her fingers through it’s silky softness.

“Thanks,” Selena smiled brightly before Luna pulled her away to go to the picture booth before Ravus found her again, having been talking to his friends about his own party the following weekend. All his friends playing along to the special instructions on the back of the invitation.

But once inside the booth, Selena and Ravus took dozens of pictures while their friends mingled.

“So did it work?” Nyx asked Ravus once Selena and Ravus reemerged from the booth to let others get in and get their pictures, namely Crowe and Libertus.

“Yes it did,” Ravus smiled victoriously.

“Did what work?” Selena asked.

“Breakfast at Tiffany’s.” Nyx smiled smugly.

“Yes! Dang it, I didn’t stand a chance.” Selena laughed as she playfully slapped Nyx’s arm as Crowe and Libertus reemerged from the booth.

“Hey is Ada here? She got an invitation right?” Selena asked Crowe.

“Yes she got it, but she’s moving in with Cor this weekend, I imagine they’re _busy_.” Crowe winked at Selena who blushed but huffed a laugh through her nose. “Besides, this isn’t Cor’s shtick, Ada would feel weird being here without him especially since _he’s_ here.” Crowe nodded over to Luche who was talking to Sylva in the kitchen. “And Cor would feel weird being here period.” Crowe shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess I could see that,” Selena nodded in understanding.

“But it still meant a lot that she got invited. She sent a gift with me, it’s on your table.” Crowe revealed.

“Aww, that’s sweet.” Selena smiled gratefully.

“Lu there’s a bunch of girls here, why don’t you try talking to them? I could always introduce you if you wanted.” Sylva encouraged Luche as the two were talking in the kitchen as Sylva was standing by and keeping an eye on things as she leaned against the counter with her spiked pop.

“I don’t know, it’s still feels weird.” Luche shrugged as he stood beside her.

“Well it’s still good that you’re here. I’m proud of you.” Sylva praised as she bumped Luche’s arm with her own and gave him a warm friendly smile.

“Thanks.” Luche smiled appreciatively before looking out over everyone.

“So what can you tell me about her?” Luche asked as he nodded over to a pretty girl.

“Oh, that’s Daphne, she’s a ballerina, she’s taken though, she’s dating this guy over here with the blue polo shirt, he actually plays polo and isn’t half bad. She, though, has some daddy issues, perfectly understandable, her parents divorced when she was young and her father has had a string of mistresses and girlfriends before and after the divorce and his latest one is only two years older than her. So there’s some baggage there Dear. But this young lady over here, now granted she’s blonde, but she wasn’t born with it,” Sylva gave Luche a meaningful look that Luche immediately shared. “Her name is Rachel, she’s very nice and very sweet, she’s an overshare-er though so she will tell you her life story within the first 10 minutes of conversation, which for most guys tends to be a turn off. She’s a bit emotional though if you wanted to befriend her but she’s always emotionally available and a good listener, so she’s an option...” Sylva began before listing off all the available and not available girls at the party before Luche seemed to strike a gossip chord with Sylva and succeeded on getting the dirt on everyone which for him was infinitely more enjoyable than actually mingling, that and he honestly enjoyed Sylva’s company, more than anyone else’s, seeing Ravus with Selena and everyone still coupled up, made his own singleness poignant. She had her ‘mom’ moments but more often than not, she had her ‘friend’ moments too and right now she was in her ‘friend’ mode which Luche really needed, and immensely enjoyed. All while Regis and Selena’s parents sat at the breakfast bar as the organized chaos around them unfolded, first with the photo booth, then it was the silly string and games and an actual pinata.

After Selena opened her presents, getting more makeup and perfume than she could ever wear in a lifetime, they went to the pool. Regis, Dorian and Sabrina getting to relax in the hot tub while Sylva and everyone else got into the pool before a game of chicken broke out.

“Come on Sly, let’s play.” Luche invited to Sylva as he gestured for her to get on his shoulders.

“Oh my God, it’s been far too long since I’ve done this.” Sylva cackled as Luche crouched down in the water and Sylva climbed up onto his shoulders before he stood up, Sylva wrapping her legs securely around his torso while his hands went to her knees and upper thighs that were bent around his shoulders so they could ‘battle’ Nyx and Luna who had just defeated Selena and Ravus.

Luna and Sylva were laughing too hard to really battle before Sylva ‘cheated’ by tickling Luna into falling off Nyx’s shoulders to get away from her mother’s hands.

“Yes!” Sylva cheered as she flexed her arms.

“Come on, we gotta defeat Mom.” Noctis urged Ignis as he got on Ignis’ shoulders.

“Come here Mom!” Noctis urged as Ignis came closer to them.

“Oh I’m coming Baby,” Sylva cooed. “You’re hair is messed up, we gotta fix it, come here,” Sylva urged as she licked her fingers and reached for his head, pretending to try to move his hair out of his face.

“Shit! Iggy retreat retreat!” Noctis urged as he grabbed his mom by the wrists to keep her from touching his hair. “No, not the hair, not the hair!” Noctis screeched as Regis laughed the hardest at the scene his wife and his son were making as everyone burst out laughing but still noticed _**who**_ his wife was riding which made his laughter subside a little.

“But Baby, your hair is in your eyes, we gotta get it out of your eyes!” Sylva cackled as she tried to get at his face as Ignis tried to get Noctis out their mother’s reach so that Noctis would pull their mother off Luche. But Luche kept Sylva securely on him and kicked out at Ignis’ legs and got them to topple.

“Yes!” Sylva and Luche cheered when they won.

“Ok Babe, let’s end this.” Iris cooed to Craig before getting out of the water to get on Craig's shoulders.

“Oh shit,” Sylva and Luche snickered at each other, knowing that they probably didn’t stand a chance.

And to no one’s surprise, Sylva and Luche’s reign ended within a minute, Sylva being pushed so far back she and Luche couldn’t recover before they crashed in the water, Sylva releasing Luche’s shoulders and torso before Luche flipped himself and found his footing and reached out and grabbed Sylva by the waist to bring her to the water’s surface again.

“You ok?” Luche asked as Pashmina and Gladio tried to dethrone Iris and Craig.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.” Sylva thanked him as she snorted out the water that got into her nose and wiped her face and found her footing again. “Thank you for that by the way, that was way more fun than I ever remember it being.” Sylva thanked Luche, once she was done and hugged him, Luche returning her hug, closing his eyes as he hugged her tight before she withdrew from him.

“And Sly, it’s been a while since I’ve had that nick name, I didn’t realize how much I missed it before you used it again.” Sylva playfully pat his arm.

“Well how about when you call me Lu, I’ll call you Sly.” Luche proposed.

“Deal.” Sylva agreed before she turned and went to the hot tub to relax with Regis, Luche’s eyes never leaving her, watching on as she smiled her happy and in love smile at Regis before stealing into his side once more before he felt jealous and had to turn away and relax with Ravus and Selena in the water.

After swimming came a late but huge and insanely delicious dinner, everyone retreated to the living room to watch a movie. Luche sitting on the floor because the couch was full and overcrowded as Rachel and another girl, Aubrey, sat on either side of him. Which usually would be enough to bring even his own head out of his ass. They were both pretty, they were both nice and all it would take is for him to show some interest...but that was the thing. He wasn’t interested. They weren’t Ada and they weren’t….they just weren’t who he found himself aching for. Luche just took a deep breath and continued to watch the movie.

Most the party members went home after the movie but the inner circle stayed the night. Craig and Iris took the room next to Ravus and Selena while Gladio and Pashmina took a room by Noctis and Ignis’ room while Prompto and Cindy took the other while the other guests went ahead and got other rooms. Leaving Luche to settle in next to Sylva’s bedroom while Dorian and Sabrina were across from him.

“Good night Lu.” Sylva offered to Luche.

“Good night Sly.” Luche returned with a smile, making Sylva giggle a little and shake her head before he locked himself in the room.

“Sly?” Regis repeated to his wife with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, I don’t even remember telling him that used to be my nickname forever ago. He just started calling me that.” Sylva explained as they went to their bathroom to get ready for bed.

“That’s odd.” Regis frowned. He really didn’t like seeing how close Luche got to _his wife_ all night. Talking in the kitchen was one thing, but the chicken thing was another, Luche actually put his hands on her and she didn’t push away or shy away at all and his petty jealousy was rearing it’s ugly head again.

“Nah, poor boy just needs a friend.” Sylva said around her electric toothbrush as she brushed her teeth.

“There are others he could befriend.” Regis countered before Sylva gave him an unimpressed look before she rolled her eyes and shook her head before she finished up brushing her teeth.

“Are you really that jealous or are you really that territorial that you have an issue with me adopting another son? Because that’s all he’ll ever be to me.” Sylva posed as she turned towards him.

“That’s not all he may ever view you as.” Regis argued calmly.

“I sincerely doubt that,” Sylva returned before Regis finished brushing his teeth.

“Now, how can I reassure you that your well earned treasure will always stay yours?” Sylva purred as she wrapped her arms around him and grinned wider when she felt his member stiffening as lust danced in Regis’ eyes before he leaned down to capture her mouth with his own before walking them to bed before ravishing his wife.

Meanwhile in the next room over Luche could hear Sylva’s gasps and sighs and cries of ecstasy as his own hand pumped his hardened flesh for the third, no, was it a fourth time now?

Fuck, he was attracted to one of his best friend’s mom. This was all kinds of fucked up but Sylva was all kinds of _hot_. And not just smoking hot physically but fun and lively and _perfect_ in every way. To feel her weight on him, knowing he could carry her, both in and out of the water, do all kinds of things to her, like throw her onto a bed and make her feel just as young as he was gave him an ego boost he never thought he’d be into. Her legs had been so soft to touch but so strong as they wrapped around his shoulders and torso, her core had been _so fucking hot_ at the bast of his neck and back of his head and her lower belly had been toned yet soft on his head and he imagined what her legs would feel like wrapped around his waist or even if he was going down on her and having her thighs rest on his shoulders as he would eat her out the way she deserved without a mustache or a beard in the way. Her silky smooth skin would feel heavenly against his own. When he held her in the water, he wanted to kiss her and pick her up over his shoulder and carry her off, everyone else be damned. How could any _girl_ compare to _a woman_ like her? She was mature and knew exactly what she wanted and wouldn’t play games emotionally or try to be manipulative, instead she had educated him on how he needed to not be manipulative, emotionally speaking. But despite her physical age, which wasn’t a negative thing in any way, she was still so young at heart. She was easy and fun to talk to while telling him the greatest and juiciest gossip ever and she was easily his best girl friend.

But the sounds of Sylva reaching orgasm through the wall were too much and Luche came all over his chest and torso while he fisted his dick extra tight, like how he imagined her pussy must be like. Never having actually given vaginal birth before, he imagined her pussy would still be in it’s prime and tight and hot and wonderful and practically perfect. He cleaned himself off as he heard Sylva’s signature giggle and smiled softly to himself, fantasizing that he could get her to do all that himself too, maybe, someday.

Meanwhile in Iris’ and Craig’s room, the moment that door was shut Iris launched herself into Craig’s arms, her legs trying to wrap around his waist and nearly succeeding as Craig held her up and in place while he kissed her deeply as she kissed him back just as deeply and just as passionately before he pinned her to wall to kiss her neck as she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled and started speaking in Spanish, her gasping and keening as she felt herself get beyond aroused as his hands stroked and groped her. But it was when he answered her back in Spanish, that she knew it was all over. She pushed off the wall and practically tackled him to the bed before ripping his clothes off, Craig barely getting a chance to roll a condom on before she impaled herself on him and started riding him with reckless abandon, Craig keeping his hands on her hips, guiding her while his eyes kept watching her with awed wonder as she praised how thick his dick was and how it was driving her wild in Spanish as she inwardly constricted around him, nearly making him loose his load before she moved his hands from her sweet hips to her breasts which were much bigger than he had imagined they would be because the girl practically lived in a minimizing sports bra, but they were _amazing_ and he was so happy they filled his hands as well as they did as he did his best not to be too rough or grip her too hard which was a feat considering how rough she was being with him, but he liked it, no, _he loved it_. He had had all kinds of plans for their first time being intimate but somehow it was fitting. He loved her. But with her kegels being as strong as they were, he didn’t have much left in him. He had her suck his thumb to get it wet enough to try to stroke her clit how Ravus and his friends had tried to teach him and just prayed he was doing it right.

Although Iris throwing her head back and making the most beautiful keening cry of bliss as her clit engorged and her inner walls fluttered and constricted told him he did it right as he let her ride out her orgasm on him and once she was done, he grabbed her hips and drove up into her almost savagely but Iris absolutely loved it and spoke so much praise and encouragement that pushed Craig over the edge in no time before she collapsed on top of him as they basked in the afterglow.

“Damn Baby,” Iris purred and held up her hand to give him a high five, which cracked him up but he returned it before she got off of him and took the condom off and cuddled with him under the covers.

“Uh huh.” Craig managed to return to her as he spooned her and loved how her body seemed to melt into his and holding her felt like the most natural thing in the world to him, like she had always belonged next to him like that before they wished each other good night in Spanish and promptly fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Gladio and Pashmina’s room, Pashmina was just now recovering from her new greatest oral sex experience ever as Gladio smirked smugly from between her legs as he licked her essence from his lips and fingers.

“You ok there?” Gladio rumbled as Pashmina was still panting and wiping the sweat from her brow, her eyes still closed as her mouth hung open and her chest heaved as her euphoria flooded every cell of her body before Gladio got up and sat on his knees before he reached out and started rubbing her legs as she recovered, Pashmina moaning even more at the pleasure. For Gladio to have such big rough hands he sure did know how to be gentle and delicate with them too, which Pashmina was exceedingly grateful for.

“Uh huh,” Pashmina murmured as she felt herself melt after Gladio had promptly set her on fire in the best way possible. “I feel like it’s _my_ birthday.” Pashmina smiled brightly which got Gladio to chuckle.

“Good,” Gladio murmured as his hands worked up and down her legs before moving to her hips and butt which made her groan pleasurably before she went ahead and rolled over, her legs still spread wide as Gladio started massaging her rear then up her back, his skilled hands turning her to putty, and once he was done he sat back and brought her hips up with him and began to sheathe himself tortuously slow, making sure the angle was perfect for hitting her G-spot _just right_. Pashmina making the most delicious keening gasp as she fisted her hands in the bedding and half buried her face into the pillow before Gladio began to move faster and harder. His grip firm but far from bruising as his hips snapped and pumped into hers.

“Oh God.” Pashmina whimpered as she angled her pelvis so that her clit still got stimulation from his sac hitting it before Gladio seemed to get the message and reached around her to stroke her clit again, Pashmina’s pelvis bucking both into his touch and onto his cock as much as possible.

“Please, more, I need more,” Pashmina whined desperately before Gladio flipped her over to lay on her back before laying over her and starting again, this time, his hands stroking all over her as her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as her nails raked up his back, scratching just hard enough to still be pleasurable with just a tiny pinch of pain but not bad enough to really hurt him, _it was perfect_.

“Oh Baby, that feels great.” Gladio paused to really relish the sensation before Pashmina started to scratch all over his back with a bright smile, happy that she could please him.

Meanwhile in Crowe and Libertus’ room, Crowe and Libertus had already had sex and Libertus had fallen asleep and was lightly snoring before Crowe’s phone went off.

‘You still awake?’ Ada texted her as Cor had fallen asleep, themselves mostly having sex all day since she didn’t have a lot of stuff and it only took a matter of an hour to really settle in.

‘Yeah, so how is it being the woman of the house?’ Crowe texted.

‘AMAZING, how was the party?’ Ada texted and bit her thumb nail anxiously, wanting to know the answer to a burning question but being too afraid to ask it and get the answer.

‘A lot of fun. Selena got more makeup and perfume than she’ll ever wear in a lifetime, there was also a shit ton of new people here, half of who she didn’t know, friends of Ravus and Luna who wanted to befriend her though. They had a photo booth brought in, we got so many pictures, you should have made an appearance just for that.’ Crowe texted back.

‘Well, it would have been weird’ Ada sighed.

‘Only a little, there were so many honeys here tonight, but Luche didn’t make a move or chat up any of them, too busy hanging around his new ‘mommy’. I never pegged him as a mama’s boy but with Sylva he sure did turn into one.’ Crowe revealed and that was what Ada was dying to know, part of her was... _relieved_? That Luche hadn’t talked to any other girls while part of her inwardly groaned because a part of her wanted him to move on while a third part grimaced at the thought of Luche being taken under Sylva’s wing so to speak. She knew Sylva well enough that Sylva would take care of Luche in a way no one else ever could and would probably find him _the perfect girlfriend_ who would eventually be _the perfect fiance_ who would then be _the perfect wife_ and give him _perfect children_ and keep _the perfect house_ with the whole _white picket fence and a_ _golden retriever_ and everything and those thoughts made her...so sick to her stomach and her heart twist uncomfortably in her chest yet... _furious_? Why would the thought of Luche finding the perfect one make her feel like that? She didn’t know, emotions were confusing and that made no sense.

‘Well that ‘mommy’ is probably out to set him up with someone perfect, good luck with that boring perfection Lu’ Ada texted with a forced smile even the dark and a stray tear escaped her eye as she couldn’t help but sniffle, the smile falling just as quickly as it had appeared before a true pained expression flashed onto her face.

‘Ha! Probably, gag me,’ Crowe agreed as she huffed through her nose.

‘Ok, well, thanks for telling me how it was, I gotta crash, he wore me OUT.’ Ada texted which made Crowe snort a laugh.

‘He better have, good luck learning how to walk again, goodnight Love.’ Crowe texted.

‘Goodnight Love.’ Ada texted back before she flipped her phone over and wiped her eyes rolled over to snuggle and cuddle with Cor and try to catch some sleep as she mentally reminded herself that she was home now. She wouldn’t have to move again, hopefully ever. That this is where she was meant to be, with Cor, in _their_ house, _their_ home. _With him_.

Ada fell into a fitful sleep and found herself in a tea shop and drinking her favorite tea, only she was drinking it with Luche, he was wearing a gorgeous suit and was looking particularly handsome, perhaps a little older than she knew him to be. She felt rattled inside yet calm and peaceful in his presence.

“You know I never wanted Miss Perfect, I only ever wanted _**you**_.” Luche confessed and Ada felt like her heart leaped out of her chest and went to him and she started breaking down crying.

“I only ever wanted you too.” Ada heard herself say before she woke up and sat up, gasping, clutching her racing heart.

“No the fuck I don’t!” Ada had to call out which woke Cor up, him reaching for his gun on the bedside table.

“What?!” Cor asked, still half asleep.

“Sorry, bad...nightmare.” Ada reassured him, as she soothed and settled him down again.

“Oh, whew, had me scared for a moment, thought I’d have to murder someone tonight.” Cor breathed in relief as he relaxed and put the gun back down and gathered her up into his arms again.

“What was your nightmare about?” Cor asked.

“Nothing, let’s just get some sleep.” Ada shook her head no and snuggled up extra tight into his arms as two new tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she did her best to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok listen, I would like to apologize right now. I didn't know that Luche would have A SERIOUS THING for Sylva. Like I knew she was a MILF, I just didn't think Luche would mean it- mean it, so literally. So WOW. That um, ok that blew me away. So...yeah....anyways, off to Ravus' birthday.


	49. Ravus' Birthday and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events surrounding Ravus' birthday and his big surprise and other events shortly thereafter.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 47

 

Ravus was beyond giddy with excitement, Selena had been unusually tight lipped about what she had gotten him for his birthday. But the fact that his mother and his sister were in on it too only drove him more wild with curiosity. He couldn’t even get anything out of Nyx or Luche which was a little infuriating but if he had managed to pull what he did on Selena that she should be able to surprise him in turn.

Friday came and Sylva had kept him home from school that morning to get his license changed and his passport changed as well before returning him to school so he could get at least a few of his classes in in the afternoon. Afterwords however, Selena blindfolded him and gave his car keys to Crowe so she could drive his car to his house and led him to her car and then took a very unusual if not dizzying car ride so that Ravus was disoriented and wouldn’t mentally map out where he was, which was a feat in of itself, the whole time Selena giggling as she held onto his hand and continued to talk about wedding plans and honeymoon plans, including how she had heard back from her grandparent’s siblings to find out she had cousins her age and had connected with them over Facebook and had made plans with them and how they agreed to have her and Ravus stay with them for a few days on their honeymoon and even Lunafreya and Nyx were welcome if they wished to stay with them if they wanted to go and stay too at any point. She even stopped behind a store, in a private spot, free from cameras and the like and gave him his own birthday present early, herself in white lace lingerie in the passenger seat of her car which pleased Ravus greatly. And once they were both good and sated, she re-blindfolded him and even put noise canceling headphones on him since she was taking him to the airport and didn’t want the noise of planes taking off and landing tipping him off that he was about to leave the country. Plus the extra long car ride also gave everyone time to meet up at Sylva’s house and then pile into limos to ride to the airport where everyone crammed into Sylva’s family’s private jet.

Selena parked and led Ravus out of the car and toward the jet’s stairs but had him hold her hands instead of the railings as she got up the stairs backwards so that the feel of the jet’s hand rails wouldn’t clue him in either and once he was inside she took the blindfold and the headphones off just as everyone cheered- “Happy Birthday Ravus!” which startled him before he lit up in excitement.

“Where are we going?” Ravus asked once he realized they were on the plane.

“I said everything you needed to know was on the invitation.” Sylva beamed smugly with a mischievous grin as she showed him the invitation that had been on their refrigerator and pointed to the arrow on the front and peeled the paper that had been gummy glued from the backing to reveal the special instructions on the back.

“Oh son of a…!” Ravus cackled in delight when he read it, thinking his mother and Selena had been very clever by having it hide in plain sight before getting hugs and congrats from all his friends and then they took their seats as the plane then departed towards their destination and once they were in the air Ravus received all their presents, more watches, pens and journals and things than he could ever wear or use in a lifetime but still greatly appreciated. But that being said, Selena did gift him with a tie bar, cuff links, and watch matching set that was particularly amazing, all of it engraved with their initials and their wedding date that Ravus absolutely adored while Nyx had gotten him a very, very nice pocket knife as they enjoyed the flight to Canada. Once at the airport, there was a couple of stretch hummers waiting for them, Ravus was pleased that Selena seemed to have packed him his own bag using their matching luggage since everyone had packed a small bag too. Ravus was completely giddy the whole ride to their destination- _Cabane `a Sucre Au Pied De Cochon_ , Martin Picard’s sugar shack as featured in Parts Unknown by Anthony Bourdain. But Ravus wasn’t the only giddy goose, Nyx and Libertus were equally eager, both of them bringing small notebooks and pens to be taking notes of all the food they would be eating there.

After a very long drive through very deep snow, they finally arrived and took up two whole tables since all his friends brought their girlfriends as well. Ravus and all of his friends who were over 18 happily- _legally_ ordering beer, wine and hard liquor for the first time. Selena and Luna sneaking as many sips as they could from Ravus’ and Nyx’s, Luche’s and Crowe’s and Libertus’ drinks when none of the waitresses were looking.

Martin Picard himself talked with Ravus, Sylva and Lunafreya before realizing that Nyx, Libertus and Ignis wanted to become chefs too and would be using their experience tonight as his restaurant as inspiration as well and Martin Picard was particularly pleased to find that out as Sylva got up and went with them into the kitchen to act as their translator as Martin put them to work which Nyx, Libertous and Ignis were more than honored to do as they talked about their training under Hazel Stevens which Martin and his team knew her and knew of her and were impressed that all three of them were taking her class and trying to take notes while doing as they were told.

After a night of heavy drinking and more delectable food than they could ever consume, everyone was grateful that Sylva rented out all the cabins on the property, even if they had to share beds and couches and such. Sylva, Selena and Lunafreya having packed several air mattresses and extra bedding for everyone before Sylva, Regis took one cabin while Noctis, Ignis, Gladio and Pashmina and Prompto and Cindy all took another cabin, while Ravus, Selena, Nyx, Lunafreya, Libertus, Crowe and Luche all got another cabin, Luche taking the couch to leave the air mattress for Libertus and Crowe and Nyx and Luna while Selena and Ravus got the bed to themselves since Ravus was the birthday boy after all while Craig and Iris and Ravus’ other guests squeezed into other cabins to sleep everything off.

The next day, they all slept in quite late and ate their leftovers as brunch before they all got back into the stretch hummers, still practically falling asleep on the way back to the airport and definitely on the plane ride back to the states.

They seemed to perk up a bit when they got back to the Fleuret house only to find a wonderful birthday cake and a second party waiting for them, as per what was actually on the front of Ravus’ invitation when they got back that Marie had worked on while they were away, save for the actual cake, that came from Ravus’ favorite cake place in his favorite flavors which he was unbelievably pleased and happy with, even though Martin had made him his own special birthday cake which was fantastic, but maple flavored where everyone stayed to party again for a second night.

But this time, everyone seemed to hoot and holler when Selena took Ravus into his room for the night which kind of embarrassed both of them a little bit. But Selena seemed to be proud of the fact that she was going to give him the night of his life.

But his bedroom and bathroom were decked out romantically and there was even a bottle of champagne chilling by the bathtub with two champagne flutes set up on a little table. And when Selena drew Ravus a bath and stripped down to her white lace lingerie that she had changed into during the party, that seemed to ignite another fire within Ravus and within mere moments Ravus had ‘unwrapped’ his favorite gift of all and made love to Selena with the same care and attention that he had made love to her the weekend before and didn’t selfishly take of her at all, instead honoring her and worshiping her the same way she was honoring and practically worshiping him with all of herself.

 

A week later Selena found herself in the hospital with Ravus and his family as he underwent the procedure. Holding onto Ravus’ hand tightly, she had ‘helped’ him all week to collect semen specimens to freeze just in case something went wrong. Which Ravus assured and reassured her that nothing bad would happen. Even Luche and Craig were there to show moral support. And within a short amount of time, Ravus was taken away, put under and operated on and then was brought back to his hospital room where everyone was just getting back from the cafe in the hospital where they had gotten a quick drink and snack, thinking it would have taken him longer. And once Ravus slowly woke up and recovered, he got dressed and went home to rest. Selena doting on him lovingly.

A few weeks later, towards the middle of February Sylva hosted a house party, Sylva and Hazel busied themselves in Sylva’s kitchen making sure everything would be ready on time as Titus and Regis sat at the breakfast bar and tried to arrange the finger foods on the platters as Luna, Nyx, Noctis, Ignis, Selena and Ravus did as Hazel told them to do at their various stations around the enormous kitchen too while the dogs were busy eating any scrap of food that fell on the floor, Charlie included. Nyx and Selena had felt bad that they kept leaving him at home every time they came over so this time, they brought Charlie with them and Charlie was having the time of his life playing with Pryna and Umbra and eating all the snacks and _fell in love_ with Sylva, often not wanting to leave her side, Sylva almost tripping over him a few times. Everyone was bringing their dogs tonight.

“Thank you so much for your help Hazel.” Sylva thanked Hazel again as they stood side by side and carved up the legs lamb that Nyx had just gotten done grilling.

“You’re welcome, happy to help, I would consider this a family affair after all,” Hazel admitted softly and Sylva ‘aw’ed and gave her a side hug.

“Well I’m really happy you feel that way,” Sylva murmured softly with a proud smile before the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Luna offered before she left her spot and went to the door. “Hey guys, come on in!” Luna greeted the Fosters happily before their Newfoundlands, Bernese Mountain Dogs, and Saint Bernards all came in, they basically had the biggest, fluffiest and sweetest dogs ever and they all tried to come into the house too as Pryna, Umbra and Charlie came to investigate.

“This is Nyx and Selena’s dog Charlie,” Luna informed them as she helped take the Foster’s dogs off their leashes. “I don’t know if you’ve heard but Hazel is now dating Titus Drautos, they met at Mom and Dad’s wedding and have been dating ever since and he is one of Dad’s best friends who’s also here, so you should meet him, he’s awesome.” Luna informed Craig Sr. and Charla.

“Ooh!” Craig and Charla oohed as they both were also carrying cooler bags of stuff they had prepared for the occasion as Craig and Lily came in behind them, still holding leashes themselves, Craig looking up and remembering helping build this house.

“God I remember hanging that chandelier, it was a _pain_.” Craig Jr. groaned and laughed.

“All chandeliers are.” Craig Sr. shrugged before they came into the kitchen.

“Hey you made it, if you want something alcoholic to drink, drink it now, the Shammas don’t drink and I don’t know how comfortable everyone else will be drinking in their presence.” Sylva warned as she pointed to her liquor cabinet that was above where the beverage station was set up.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Craig Sr. chuckled before he set his stuff down and helped himself before he got into his things.   
“Well Miss Hazel, when we heard you’d be here, guess what we just had to do?” Craig Sr. instigated with a proud smile.

“Please tell me ‘make a batch of BBQ sauce’.” Hazel answered as her face lit up excitedly.

“Bingo!” Craig Sr. laughed and got a huge old fashioned gallon jug out of a cooler bag and offered it to her.

“Oh you know how to make a woman happy!” Hazel praised as she squealed and bounced and hugged him and kissed his cheek sweetly before she hugged the jug.

“Babe! This is the greatest BBQ sauce known to man! This is worth it’s weight in gold, diamonds and platinum.” Hazel announced to Titus as she stroked the jar suggestively. “Oh Craig Sr., Charla, Jr, Lily, this is my boyfriend Titus, Titus, meet the Fosters.” Hazel introduced as an afterthought before she tucked the Jar next to her purse.

“And we brought one for you too Sylva,” Charla said as she presented one to Sylva too.

“Ooohh! Thank you so much! I can’t wait to try it!” Sylva beamed happily before Craig Sr. Charla and Lilly met Titus.

“So how’s my boy doing in class?” Craig Sr. asked Titus.

“Great.” Titus answered with a nod. “Glad to have him.” Titus added before there was another ring to the doorbell and all the dogs stampeded to the door and Luna left to answer it. Clarus and Rose had brought Brutus, Persia and Diantha.

“Oh my god, it’s like a sea of dogs, hi guys!” Iris greeted cheerfully, her voice ringing out like a bell and Craig Jr’s ears perked up as he felt inclined to follow the sound of her voice. Titus and Regis picking up on that and giving each other a meaningful look before Clarus came into the kitchen, still holding Diantha as the dogs followed him, trying to get sniffs of her.

“Aww, I love your dog, what’s it’s name?” Lily asked Clarus.

“This is Diantha.” Clarus informed her proudly.

“Can I pet her?” Lily asked respectfully.

“Sure,” Clarus agreed and Lily reached out to pet her.

“Hello Diantha aren’t you pretty, yes you are, you’re so precious.” Lily started baby talking Diantha who wagged her tail and tried to lick at Lily’s hands and face as Lilly scratched her head and behind her ears and around her neck.

“Ha, that’s how he talks to her too.” Regis teased and everyone snorted a laugh, Rose doing so the hardest as Clarus made an unimpressed look at Regis.

“I was just telling them, the Shammas don’t drink alcohol so if you want something of that variety, get it now. I don’t know how comfortable we’d be drinking it all in front of them.” Sylva warned them.

“Oh yeah,” Clarus and Rose readily agreed and helped themselves to Sylva’s liquor cabinet too, choosing to spike their pop before accepting a jug of BBQ sauce from the Fosters too which they very graciously accepted and were happy to accept before Craig Sr and Clarus sat down with Regis and Titus at the breakfast bar and started talking before Cor and Ada showed up with their new puppy that they had gotten from the shelter. The puppy was overjoyed to see so many other dogs, all the female dogs especially instantly went into mother mode with Persia being the alpha female, that pup basically got commandeered and belonged to her the moment the puppy got put down after she got passed from Selena to Luna to Iris who then put her down.

Then the Shammas showed up and Pashmina made a B-Line for Diantha as Gladio just stood there looking a little wounded that Pashmina went to _the fucking dog_ instead of him.

“Oh my goodness! Aren’t you just the most precious thing in the whole wide world!” Pashmina cooed as her voice went into a loud high pitched squeaking squeal as she practically took Diantha from Clarus’ arms and cradled her into her own as Diantha readily and happily left Clarus’ arms and practically shook with glee, her tail whipping and wagging through the air so fast it was a blur and licked Pashmina’s face and neck and was suddenly a bundle of love and affection and Clarus and Gladio just stared, both of them looking at Pashmina and Diantha interacting with the same exact expression because _their girls_ preferred each other instead of them and that _hurt_. And everyone got a picture before bursting into laughter. Rose doing so the most.

Everyone was introduced to everyone else and Charla and Gheta seemed a bit surprised to see that Ada and Cor were a couple and when they saw that Rose and Sylva shared a meaningful look they knew something was up and seemed to gravitate their way.

“Is it just me or does Cor’s girlfriend look a bit young? Like emphasis on the _girl_ in that phrase?” Charla asked super softly through a gritted toothed smile as she, Gheta, Rose, Hazel and Sylva formed a small but very tight knit pentagon in a corner of the kitchen.

“Oh that’s because she is, she just turned 18 a few weeks ago Darling, she’s still in high school, she’s in the same grade my boys are.” Sylva answered, her smile still seemingly pleasant but her eyes portraying her real feelings as she talked through her own gritted teeth.

Charla’s and Gheta’s back was to Ada so they could comfortably react to that.

Charla’s jaw dropped as her eyebrow’s shot up into her hair line as her eyes went wide with shock. “What?” Charla half choked and half coughed and put her hand over her heart as she looked downright scandalized. As Gheta’s eyes bulged out of her head and her jaw clenched.

“What did her parents have to say about that?” Gheta whispered in shock.

“I don’t think they even know, they moved back to England a couple of weeks ago and she moved in with a “friend” while they moved and then officially moved in with him only like a day or two after they left the country. There’s a hell of a story but maybe for another time, we should all meet for lunch _very soon_.” Sylva grinned mischievously and the other women all soon wore matching grins before they pulled out their phones and made a lunch date.

“Because I know the reason we’re all here tonight is we’re all just trying to get to know each other and get assured and reassured that our sons and daughters are making good and wise decisions when it comes to their dating choices and let me just say, so far, I don’t have any concerns, I mean look at them, other than Gladio being jealous of Diantha, which is _hilarious_ and really nothing to worry about, there’s adoration galore, look at the body language, well, again, except for Cor, that’s very possessive, he hasn’t taken his arm off her shoulders and hasn’t stopped stroking her arm and she has yet to really leave his physical side, but everyone else, they’re leaned in towards each other when the couple themselves talk but they stand up straight but relaxed when talking with anyone else, lots of eye contact and smiles and the smiles themselves are bright like sunshine that’s always key for girls especially, remaining physically close but not glued together which is a sign of good health and viability in any relationship no matter the length of it. Lot’s of small little detail gestures which for me are a language all of their own. And if I’m not mistaken there is something sparking between Lilly and Yusif already because he’s looking at her like she just put the moon in the sky.” Sylva observed as Charla and Gheta turned to see their youngest children, Gheta’s youngest son and Charla’s youngest daughter, talking and snacking by the teenagers but they were the only ones there their age.

“Oh isn’t that adorable.” Charla awed, grateful that Lily wasn’t being shunned or ignored which usually happened at social gatherings because Lily was a bigger girl, she was gorgeous and sweet but because of her size, she just tended to be awkward and outcast by boys. So Charla was if anything very relieved and grateful and happy that Lily was receiving attention. “Hey, I’m cool with it if you are,” Charla immediately assured Gheta. “Because she’s a bigger girl, it’s hard for her to fit in with anyone, she has some friends, but she couldn’t get anyone to dance with her at your wedding, other than her father, her uncle or her brother, or cousins, no one else would even ask and it broke her heart.” Charla confessed to Sylva as the other women all gave Charla a sympathetic look.

“I remember being that age and going through that too, it’s tough.” Hazel recalled with a pained expression.   
“Just, please, try not to make an issue about her size or her weight, with her age, she’s still growing, some women are just naturally bigger women and there’s nothing wrong with that. We would never tell our boys to watch what they eat or if they go out to eat give them dirty looks if they ordered any more than a salad and count their calories because the saying is always what ‘oh they’re growing boys’ and they’re allowed to clean out the fridge and often do. I know when Lunafreya joined the ballet, I was terrified she was going to turn bulimic or anorexic and I made her promise and swear to me that she would never do either one and I made sure every teacher, instructor and director knew it too and if they ever encouraged it or if they ever suspected it among the other dancers that they had to put a stop to it or I would raise all kinds of hell. No one should suffer for art or aesthetic. Plus women’s clothing is sized by voodoo anyway.” Sylva encouraged.

“I would have given a million dollars for someone to tell my mother the same thing when I was growing up.” Hazel added with a pointed look to Charla and Gheta because she and Charla and Gheta were all heavier women. “And here’s a secret that I’ve learned from Sylva, have your clothing customized for you. Yes it costs more but you know what? Look at your clothes like an investment. Screw sizes, buy whatever clothes will fit you comfortably at your widest point, go the seamstress, have her take in the rest and boom, perfect fitting jeans that don’t gap in the back or ride down to your pubic bone or don’t cut you in half in the waist. Because two hundred years ago, all clothes were customized for the person, this sized for the masses thing is new and horribly flawed and asinine. And yes I have business cards if you’re interested.” Hazel added.

“Sign me up.” Charla immediately agreed before Hazel got her purse and got Charla a card.

“Oh I already do that to all my clothes,” Gheta admitted with a proud smile and a shrug before Nyx finished the last of the lamb and chicken before they broke for dinner, all taking up the long dinner table, the men taking up the head of the table and continuing to talk about guy stuff as the women continued to stay together and talk and gossip in the middle of the long table while Ada was completely torn, she wanted to stay with Cor but she also didn’t exactly feel like weighing in on the ‘older men’s’ slightly boring conversation about work and things that she had no clue what they were really talking about when they talked shop because she had no experience with it. So she left and sat at the other end of the table with her friends and joined in their conversation and felt much more at ease there. Sylva and the other wives gave each other more meaningful looks but continued to carry on in their conversations.

After dinner, the men stayed at the table while the ‘kids’ went to the living room to watch a movie while the women went to the kitchen, bringing up stools around the kitchen island. Sylva pulling out spare stools from a closet as they sat around snacking and talking.

“So what do you see for that young girl and Cor?” Gheta asked Sylva curiously, keeping her voice down as all the women leaned in on the island to hear Sylva’s answer. She wasn’t nick named ‘The Oracle’ for nothing.

“Short answer? Disaster.” Sylva answered as she looked up and beyond everyone to make sure they were alone. “Actually, you know what? You ladies should see something in my bathroom.” Sylva hinted and they all got up and started snickering because for Sylva that was code for ‘we need to be alone and private because there is shit that needs to be talked about but were we are right now isn’t safe to say it’ as they took their phones with them and followed Sylva upstairs.

“Oh my God, ok we’re still gonna do lunch but anyway, let me tell you girls _a thing_...” Sylva began once they were safely in her bathroom and sitting on her changing chairs and couches started to tell the women the grand story of how Cor and Ada got together complete with pictures before Hazel added what she witnessed in class.

“Oh hell, I need a drink. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to offend you Miss Gheta, but I need a drink! Lord have mercy!” Charla exclaimed, her southern accent coming out quite thick as she felt physically ill.

“I’m not offended in the least, go right ahead,” Gheta waived her permission before Sylva opened the drawer to her vanity to reveal a bottle of bourbon that they passed around.

“So what do you see in their future?” Gheta asked again, always amazed at Sylva’s ability to practically predict the future for people.

“Ok, long answer, what’s going to happen is the first time he jumps head first into danger without a second thought- which is just his nature, he’s gonna get a little scrapped up and bruised and that’s gonna scare her and she’s gonna make him pinky promise and swear to be more careful and so for a while, he will, and then he’ll get so, excuse my language, but _so fucking restless_ , he’s gonna get that itch that only the thrill of the chase can give relief to because he’s not a violent person towards his partner if that’s what you’re implying or worried about, no, he’d never beat her or hurt her, hell I doubt he’d even bring himself to yell at her. But he’s addicted to the action of his job and sitting behind his desk is like, tantamount to a death sentence and physically chaining him to his desk, when I confronted him, he said that when he would have her, he would “settle down” but that’s _**bullshit**_ , I’m calling that right now and y’all can put me on record for that too. And so for a couple of more months, it’ll all appear fine because while Cor will happy when he’s home, he will silently go insane at work where even a coffee run is a relief and the chance to bust a burglary in progress at the coffee shop or the bank when he does his banking is a fantasy for him. And then he won’t be able to help himself, he’ll catch a break in a case and he’ll give into his desires for the thrill and the pressure because he’s one of the few people in his department that can just go head first into things because he never had anything on the line or anything to loose before and he was always used to making headway and progress and he’ll think sitting behind a desk and not really making headway on his cases because he can’t kick ass and take names as being stuck and the cases themselves will start to feel stale to him. And _when_ that happens, he’ll really get hurt because he would have gotten just a bit rusty in his skills of kicking ass and he’ll be in the hospital for a few days, beat to a pulp, broken or sprained something kind of beat to a pulp and that will scare _the shit_ out of her and she’ll be pissed at him because “ _he promised_ ” and probably you,” Sylva paused and looked at Rose who rolled her eyes but had a look of resignation before taking the bottle of bourbon and took a few long draws from it. “Will have to remind her that- that’s part of being with people on the force, or more importantly, that’s part of being with Cor. Being there for him and helping him through this and that he’s always been like this and he’s probably _always going to be like that_ and she needs to _**grow up**_ and learn to deal with it and make peace with it. And make peace with the fact that one day, he may go to work and never come home. And it’s going to be that moment in time, _she_ _is_ going to grow up and she’s not going to be a girl anymore and she’ll feel ten, possibly twenty, years older in just a matter of minutes and she’ll cry so much that she will start looking older than she is because that light in her eyes will die down to a tiny flicker and her smile and joy and happiness and youthful exuberance will all fade at about the same time his bruises will and she will never be the same and she will loose something she may never get back and Cor will beat himself up because that’s exactly what he didn’t want to happen but he’ll realize why his fellow marshals are so careful when dealing with dangerous elements of their jobs because that’s how they protect their loved ones and he’ll realize that him being hurt, actually hurt her too. Because after that, she’ll be grown because that truth will take every shred of innocence, youth and semblance of childhood from her and push her _very forcefully_ into adulthood and that’ll make her take her rose colored glasses off. And that will make her see herself and her life and Cor for what he really is and herself for what she really is and her life for what it really is instead of her version of it that she had built up in her head and she’s gonna get bitten in the ass by reality, _**hard**_. After that, all it’ll take is for his work to come home with him one day _or_ for her to finally get fed up one day and get sick of it all and she’ll be gone and out of his life faster than he can blink. It won’t last even a year.” Sylva predicted as the women just shook their heads at that. “Now Gheta, I see you’re scared and terrified and worried for Pashmina especially considering if Gladio follows in his father’s footsteps, you’re worried the same thing is going to happen to Gladio, which is understandable but please understand that the police department and especially the Sheriff’s department is completely different thing and not nearly as dangerous as the US Marshal service, now Rose, how many times does Clarus come home battered and bruised?” Sylva put to Rose.

“Oh gosh, like I can count on one hand the number of times that’s happened our entire married lives, no actually the entire time we’ve known each other and it was because of very special circumstances, one of them being livestock at the fair. It’s a relatively peaceful job because you’re just dealing with the local police and the sheriff’s department is really just oversight for all the other cops and departments so it’s more like administrative stuff rather than field work. I mean the potential is always there whenever you go out on a patrol, but honestly, it’s a _rarity_. The most common “injury” Clarus has is honestly- a paper cut. I swear. I get injured working with the dogs more often than not because they don’t know their strength and they’re over exuberant and accidentally run me over most of the time more than anything else.” Rose reassured Gheta.

“Oh, well that does make me feel better, thank you,” Gheta thanked Rose.

“But still, I swear if Lily did anything like what Ada did, I’d lock her in her room until she was thirty.” Charla confessed as the other women nodded in agreement.

“Same, I would be so ashamed if Pash did that to us, I mean arranged marriages and that kind of age gap aren’t unheard of in either of our cultures but Baraj and I have both agreed not to do that with Pashmina because we don’t live in that kind of society for this very reason.” Gheta admitted.

“I would loose my God damn mind if Iris ever tried to pull anything like that. Like honestly, I’m so relieved she’s dating your son, Charla, he seems like such a sweet guy, he’s huge, but honestly, I’m not surprised Iris is drawn to that at all, have you met her father and her brother?” Rose reassured Charla before addressing Gheta. “And I know Gladio looks like a meat head and he has a certain look and can come across as someone who has a lot “swagger” but he just came by that honestly because his father had _so much_ when he was younger, still does, what am I saying, anyway, but underneath all that muscle, Clarus and I have done our best to raise a conscientious, thoughtful, _respectful_ and kind young man and if he is ever rude, insensitive or disrespectful- tell me and I’ll kick his ass myself and his father will put the fear of God into him because my husband is usually a very fear inspiring figure, don’t let the little dog fool you, I really can’t stand that little dog, I just want to punt her across the house sometimes.” Rose revealed with a growl as Sylva, Charla and Hazel snickered a laugh.

“It’s not even a real dog is it?” Charla asked.

“NO! It’s not!” Rose affirmed and they all burst into laughter. “No but seriously, I have had _grown women_ come after Gladio and try to flirt with him since he was 12, TWELVE, like if grown men try to do that to girls, we don’t hesitate to stamp PERVERT PEDOPHILE all over them, as we should. And it’s disgusting. Like Clarus and I have done our best to protect him the best that we can from “Cougars” who look at him and think he’s just the sexiest snack they’ve ever seen which is again, disgusting because that’s mi hijo, my little boy, and I’ve tried to protect his innocence as long as I can. And you know how you can catch most boys getting into porn, like the old days, it was the porno mags, the playboys, the lingerie catalogs if they were desperate,” Rose paused as Sylva snorted a laugh. “Well now it’s on their God damn phones and we try to block it as much as we can because that stuff is dangerous and harmful!” Rose insisted as all the women nodded in agreement. “But there was one thing I didn’t take into account or consideration.” Rose admitted with a deep blush and all the women leaned forward. “So I, like a lot of women, love romance novels,” Rose admitted as Charla and Gheta lit up and Hazel and Sylva nodded in confirmation because they already knew because they were fans too and it was a common interest.

“Well, uh, apparently, so does my son.” Rose admitted and all the girls gasped in surprise.

“Really?!” They all asked.

“Oh yeah, he’s like, such an avid reader that he reads them the moment they come out and he torments me with spoilers when I get on his case for not doing his chores, which he eventually does, he’s usually pretty good about doing his chores, he just would rather work out and do the dishes _after_ he works out rather than _before_ when he comes home from school, because he works out twice a day, first thing in the morning with his Papi, and then again once he comes home from school, no I take that back, three times if he has gym and weights in school.” Rose explained. “That boy, I think it would kill him if he couldn’t exercise. But anyway, because of that, he’s very, _very romantic_ so if anything, I would warn Pashmina to be prepared to have the socks romanced off of her. But it’s completely genuine, he’s not after her for the sex, Clarus and I’ve raised him better than that. But again, because he’s always had older women go after him, Clarus and I have always encouraged him to go after girls his own age because we _didn’t want_ a reverse Cor and Ada situation and I couldn’t be happier with his choice in Pashmina. She’s absolutely charming and so sweet and I can see that my son really, truly adores her and that makes me so happy and delighted and I can see that Craig too really adores Iris and that makes me ecstatic and I don’t fear for Iris in any way. I fear for any guy who tries to put a move on her in Craig’s presence though, same with Pashmina,” Rose laughed which got all the women to laugh and nod in agreement to that.

“I think Gheta was worried about the reputation that some cops beat their wives.” Sylva noted to Rose.

“Oh, OH! NO! No, no, no! Never! Like we’ve spanked our kids in discipline growing up but Clarus has _never_ , _ever_ hit me or even disciplined me. In fact, the entire department has a zero tolerance policy on that- that my husband’s grandfather started, you can not serve on his force in any capacity and they interview the entire family separately and we always provide protection for the family if there is a member who is abusive and they get sent to therapy at best and get divorced and the abusive member gets sent to jail or prison at worst, we take that very, very seriously and our whole department has gotten recognized and awarded on a national level because of it. So Gladio knows, he knows, to never, ever lay his hands on his girl in anger, he can defend her honor to the death but no, no, please, don’t worry about that and if you ever see him exhibit any behavior that worries you, again, you have my number, use it, call me, address it, or better yet, tell him. Because he actually really wants your approval and it’s killing him to not have it and he’s been asking me what he can do to earn it so he may just outright ask and if you could be honest and reasonable in your answer and tell him, that’ll ease his mind and yours.” Rose reassured Gheta and that answer to satisfied Gheta greatly.

“Alright, I gotta know Hazel, I know you like to keep your personal life personal but, how is dating Titus?” Rose asked Hazel.

“Oh my God.” Hazel smiled and laid her head back to rest on the back of the couch as a bright giddy smile spread on her lips as her cheeks blushed deep rose.

“Oooh!” All the women ‘oohed’.

“How was that man single?” Hazel asked.

“Honestly? He’s been married to the job and the only women he’s been around have been married and mothers to the kids he’s coaching and when he’s around the kids he’s in “coach mode” and not just _himself_. And when he’s in coach mode, he’s all business and gets irritated when thirsty desperate women try to throw themselves at him because he’s trying to work and focus and not get distracted. So how you met him is the best possible way. You met him in a social setting when all he had to be was himself, he could be in just plain “Titus mode”,” Rose snickered as she air quoted as did Sylva as she nodded along in agreement to that.

“Now the thing is, he absolutely adores you and he could _never_ , _ever_ get even mildly irritated with you if you came to a game or practice for the sole purpose of seducing him and flirting with him or whatever, you could wear a bikini and he would just get so sexually frustrated and jealous of all the other guys who would drool all over themselves and find a way to screw your brains out.” Sylva teased as Rose snickered which got the other girls to start giggling softly, Hazel doing so the most as her cheeks burned and watched as Rose nodded yes emphatically to what Sylva was saying.

“I would pay money to see that by the way.” Rose insisted.

“Same,” Sylva added.

“You could even walk or heaven help him, _jog_ laps around the field in nothing but a sports bra and booty shorts during the summer while the players are having practice and he would fight with himself not to tackle you to the ground or pick you up, toss you over his shoulder and haul you off because he finds you just _that irresistible_.” Rose insisted as Sylva nodded yes emphatically to that and Hazel took quite a bit of comfort in that- that both Rose and Sylva seemed to put their stamps of approval all over that. Not that she needed their approval but it was nice to have it and to feel like she belonged and was included and instantly in the nucleus of this group and she liked it, she really did.

“Good to know, good to know.” Hazel grinned and giggled as she got the bottle of bourbon and started drinking.

Then their phones all dinged from their husbands and boyfriends asking where they were before they sighed in defeat.

“Well this was fun, we should do it again, I’ll see you girls Wednesday,” Sylva grinned as she got her bottle of bourbon and put it back into her drawer before they left her bathroom and went back downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to say but we're getting to the end guys. This has been fun but I only have a couple of more chapters left. But I will have another story following this one that will be a collection of their weddings and how Luche gets Ada back and their summer and stuff. So it won't be OVER OVER. ok? Not even close.


	50. Death in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes and Edgar finally kick the bucket, but not before pulling one last stunt before righting their wrongs.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 48

 

Ravus heaved a heavy sigh, he had the nagging feeling he should have brought Selena with him, Lunafreya at the very least. He hoped and prayed that his grandparents wouldn’t try to pull anything. He grabbed the photo album the photographer had made and got out of his car and walked up to the house and knocked.

The Butler, Edward, answered the door.

“Good afternoon Ravus, your grandparents are in the parlor.” Edward greeted warmly.

“Good afternoon Edward, how are they doing? Honestly?” Ravus asked as he came inside and wiped his feet.

“Today is actually a good day, they have yet to max out on their Morphine,” Edward answered which made Ravus’ eyebrows rise in surprise.

“How many days a week are they maxing out?” Ravus asked.

“Five to six,” Edward answered.

“Jesus,” Ravus breathed. “When I was here last, Lunafreya noticed they were in a lot of pain, I didn’t think they were that bad off though. Do you think a home health aid would help?” Ravus asked.

“They would need a team of home health aids,” Edward leveled.

“Okay...” Ravus nodded in understanding. “I’ll get that arranged,” Ravus offered.

“Have fun convincing them of that.” Edward hinted with a wry smile. “Your mother has been trying to get them a home health aid for the last five years and they’ve staunchly refused.” Edward revealed.

“Great,” Ravus muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and heaved a sight and took a deep breath and turned to go into the parlor where his grandparents were dressed in a dressy casual fashion.

“Hello Grandmother, Grandfather, I’ve come with the wedding pictures, as promised.” Ravus greeted with a charming smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Oh good, come,” Agnes invited as she sat in her chair, not bothering to get up to greet him and gestured to a seat between herself and Edgar and Ravus came and sat down before offering the photo album to his grandmother first.

Agnes took it and opened it and looked through it like she was looking through a magazine disinterestedly. Ravus huffed a breath through his nose and made a lop sided derisive grin. What kind of person looked through their only daughter’s wedding photo album like that?

Agnes paused however when she got to the reception and saw the pictures of Ravus dancing with Selena, wearing the brightest smile he had worn in years before she noticed all the pictures of him proposing to her too which made her curl her lip in disgust ever so slightly, damn it, but she was determined it wasn’t too late. “You’ve grown quite photogenic Ravus, you’ve grown into a very dashingly handsome young man.” Agnes appraised.

“Thank you,” Ravus graciously replied.

Agnes then continued to look through the rest of the photo album in the same way she had before before closing it to hand it back to him.

“Would you like to see the pictures Grandfather?” Ravus asked.

“I suppose,” Edgar muttered as he took it, but Ravus was relieved to see Edgar at least take his time and really look at the pictures of his daughter, his lip quivering from time to time but otherwise not making a sound, despite his eyes shining with tears that would never fall. It broke Ravus’ heart.

Agnes looked past Ravus and narrowed her eyes angrily at Edgar before straightening up again.

“So how are you and _that girl_ doing?” Agnes began as she picked up her tea cup from her bedside table.

“Which girl do you mean?” Ravus asked.

“The one that you were dancing with in the pictures,” Agnes clarified.

“Oh you mean _my fiance_? You’ve met her, I know you know her name, it would mean a lot to me if you could at least call her by her name.” Ravus retorted as he leaned forward and poured himself a cup of tea, putting several sugar cubes and cream into it, he really did not have the patience for this bullshit today.

“You’ll have to forgive me then, I’ve forgotten in my old age.” Agnes replied coldly.

“Her name is Selena, Selena Ulric, as soon as she..,” Ravus began before Agnes cut him off.

“Yes, that’s her, _Selena_ ,” Agnes repeated the name with thinly veiled disdain. “How are you and _Selena_ doing?” Agnes asked her anger, irritation and disgust clear.

“Fine,” Ravus answered as he tried not to grit his teeth, feeling a bit hostile at her tone.

“Oh,” Agnes replied before her grin grew smug and she reached for her phone.

“Edward, could you make those calls for me,” Agnes requested sweetly, too sweetly.

“Wait, what calls, who is he calling?” Ravus asked worriedly.

“Oh don’t worry about it Ravus,” Agnes waived off.

“Speaking of not worrying, when were you two going to tell me that you’ve been maxing out on your doses for Morphine?” Ravus asked. “I’m your POA, you should have told me something like that, that you were even on Morphine to begin with, if you are in that much pain, we should be getting you more help, an actual nurse to help with the pain management, because if you are really in that much pain, I can get a pain specialist and get you something stronger than Morphine,” Ravus explained, hoping that would be enough for them to think about it.

“Like what?” Edgar asked thoughtfully.

“Like Hydrocodone, Oxycodone, Percocet, they make a lot of different kinds now.” Ravus explained. “As your POA, it’s part of my due diligence as well as my wanting and needing to take care of you the best way I can, let me at least call for a consult.” Ravus pleaded, hoping he sounded sincere because he sure as hell didn’t feel it. But hopefully those were the magic words.

“Oh if it will help you sleep at night, I suppose,” Agnes finally allowed.

“Thank you,” Ravus breathed in relief before there was a knock on the door to the parlor door.

“Your guests have arrived,” Edward announced as he opened the door and showed in four girls, all dressed to look like the perfect prospects and Ravus wanted to run. That’s who his Grandmother meant, this was as much of an intervention for him as it had been for them. God fucking damn it. He should have brought Luna and Selena, hell, Nyx, he could use Nyx right about now. He was internally screaming into a void right about now.

“Hello Mrs. Anders, Mr. Anders, thank you for the warm invitation again,” the leader of the pack said as she and her squad came in and curtsied, actually, _curtsied_ to his grandparents.

“Thank you for coming girls, may I introduce my grandson, Ravus Nox Fleuret,” Agnes smiled victoriously as she gestured to him and grabbed his arm and practically push him out of his chair to stand up. Ravus clenched his jaw but knew fighting this would just end badly. So much for just being a quick visit.

He begrudgingly stood up and offered his hand for them to shake, there was no fucking way he was going to bow, no, fuck no. “Hi,” Ravus greeted politely.

“Hi, I’m Andrea,” the first girl said as she delicately shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you Andrea.” Ravus politely replied.

“Hello, I’m Olivia,” the second said graciously as she also delicately shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you Olivia,” Ravus replied in the same exact way he had before.

“Hello, I’m Bethany,” the third said sweetly as she shook his hand the same way.

“Nice to you meet you Bethany, you’ll be easy to remember, my fiance’s cousin is named Bethany also,” Ravus informed her proudly before all four of them started giggling. Oh God, God- kill him now, that giggling got on every single nerve he had.

“And I’m Caitlin, with a C.” The last girl smiled brightly as she shook Ravus’ hand, an actual, decent handshake.

“That’s a good handshake,” Ravus complimented.

“Thank you Ravus,” Caitlin beamed.

“Our dear grandson just came up to check on us, he’s so good to us, takes care of us with the greatest of care, he’s arranging specialists to come see us at home, isn’t that just wonderful girls?” Agnes boasted to which all four girls ‘aww-ed’ at. “He’s also going to be going to Harvard!” Agnes announced as she grabbed the acceptance letter from her table beside her and held it up and out to Ravus who took it in surprise and looked it over. It was a real, authentic letter, but the problem was, he didn’t even apply to Harvard, he had planned to but had changed his mind. His grandparents must have gone through their own ‘channels’ to get this. He looked from the letter to his grandmother in complete shock.

“Congratulations!” All the girls gushed.

“I’m going to Harvard too!” Caitlin beamed proudly. “What will your major be?” Caitlin wondered.

“Oh he’s the next CEO of Miracles Hospital, he’s already a Junior Executive Officer, so he’ll need to learn from the best on how to manage the Hospital. He’s already in control of his trust fund, all 57 million dollars of it.” Agnes boasted and Ravus could see dollar signs in these girls’ eyes as they looked at him like he was the sexiest thing on earth. The whole thing made him sick. “He’s also here with a photo album from his mother’s wedding only a few weeks ago, which we weren’t well enough to attend, I thought you girls would like to see it.” Agnes explained before Edgar passed the photo album to Andrea as Agnes gestured to the couch.

“Oh yes please,” all the girls said in unison as they sat on the ends of the couch leaving the space in the middle for Ravus to sit down. Ravus fisted his hands for a moment before begrudgingly sitting between them before they all scooted so close their thighs touched his, from hip to knee. Bethany was to his immediate left and Andrea was on the other side of her while Caitlin was on his immediate right while Olivia was on the other side of her as they leaned in and practically crowded around him. Dear God, help him through this, all four of them were wearing their blouses in such a way that if he wanted to, all he had to do was look to see their pushed up and accentuated cleavage. Nope, he refused.

Ravus cleared his throat and opened the photo album and closed his eyes to keep them from rolling out of his head when they all gasped and gushed over the pictures.

Ravus cleared his throat and started to specify who each person was but smiled as all four girls fawned and complimented how beautiful his mom looked, and his sister, and his cousin, and his aunt.

“And this is _my_ _fiance_ Selena Ulric, and this is me proposing to her at my mother’s wedding and her accepting and her engagement ring.” Ravus pointed her out specifically and made an unimpressed face to his grandparents when all four girls simply went ‘oh’ or ‘I see’ or simply hummed. Ravus looked back down as the four girls looked up and got a subtle cue from Agnes.

“Oh she’s lovely Ravus,” Caitlin offered first.

“Oh yes, that’s such a good color on her,” Bethany offered next.

“She looks so exotic,” Olivia noted.

“Oh yes, she’s beautiful Ravus,” Andrea added.

Forced compliments, all of them. Ravus was ready to get up and go home now.

“Ulric? Is she your soon to be brother in law’s sister?” Caitlin asked.

“Yes, she’s Lunafreya’s fiance’s sister,” Ravus confirmed.

“Oh that has to be so weird.” Caitlin laughed, at least the laugh sounded somewhat genuine.

“It was at first but we all get along pretty well.” Ravus answered.

“And how old is she?” Caitlin asked curiously.

“She’s seventeen,” Ravus answered.

“Oh she’s young,” Bethany grinned as Andrea and Olivia wore matching scheming grins as Ravus’ stomach started to drop and churn.

“So what are the rest of these pictures of?” Caitlin asked as she turned the page and Ravus humored them by showing off his step brother Noctis and Noctis’ fiance Ignis who was practically a step brother too, considering all the family vacations they had been on together of the last five years. Caitlin looked up at Agnes who gave her a nod of approval and a subtle wink that Caitlin returned and Ravus went back to going over the pictures with them.

“..and in this picture, _my fiance_ Selena and I are swing dancing,” Ravus continued, every time he could he was going to say ‘fiance’ with such firm determined force that he wanted to make sure these girls knew they didn’t have a chance.

“Oh you know how to swing dance?” Caitlin asked.

“Yep,” Ravus nodded.

“Do you know how to waltz?” Bethany asked and Ravus nodded in confirmation.

“Can you tango?” Olivia asked curiously.

“I’ve been classically trained to dance all of that.” Ravus begrudgingly admitted and wasn’t surprised when they all ‘ooh’ed’ excitedly at that.

“Could you teach us?” They all asked in unison.

“ _ **No**_ , but I can put you in touch with my dance instructor who taught me though, I should actually get going, I have all those doctor’s visits to set up, have to do my research and start the vetting process sooner than later.” Ravus answered politely and smiled wider when they all made sounds of disappointments and pouted pathetically. Ravus snapped the book shut and got off the couch, all four of them standing and digging in their purses to get their contact cards and handed it to him as he made a move to leave.

“I would love to learn how to properly dance Ravus, I’m available whenever you are,” Olivia said as she handed him her contact card and shook his hand delicately again and Ravus looked at her like she was stupid because he just told her ‘no’ but apparently she wasn’t listening.

“And I would love to meet Lunafreya and her fiance Nyx and your lovely Darling fiance Selena, as well as your step brother and his fiance, we should make plans to hang out soon.” Caitlin smiled as she handed him her own contact card and shook his hand firmly.

“That..sounds fun,” Ravus answered with a polite smile that still didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m always down for private lessons,” Bethany winked as she tried to hug him but Ravus took a big step backward to avoid touching her in anyway, Bethany’s face faltered before she handed Ravus her contact card as well.

“I can point you into the direction of the nearest teacher who’d be willing to take you up on that because there’s no way I will.” Ravus answered with a smile like ‘fuck you’ was written on his teeth.

“Please convey my congratulations to your mother won’t you?” Andrea offered.

“I’ll be sure to pass those along.” Ravus nodded before he turned back to his grandparents and spoke in Swedish. “ _If you ever try to pull this again, Lunafreya will be your only heir apparent_ _unless she tells you to go fuck yourselves and unless you want to give all your money to either Edward or to charity, you’ll have to_ _beg for my mother’s forgiveness for betraying her, gutting her and stabbing her in the back you miserable, insufferable, hateful people, I’m ashamed of you both. This is pathetic, you’re both pathetic and these girls are too_ _ridiculous and frankly, pathetic too_ _, falling over every word I say and fawning over me like I’m the greatest prize they can win._ _They’re so transparent it’s laughable and obviou_ _s._ _I can smell their desperation just as badly as I can smell yours. You’ve warned me since I was little about gold diggers clawing their way into our family and here you’ve invited them right into your living room. Is this the best you can do? You know what?_ _The only way you’ll be seeing me again is if I have_ _ **my fiance**_ _ **Selena**_ _, Lunafreya, Nyx, my mother, my adopted father and my step brothers in tow and if you try to speak to me in Swedish_ _or any other language_ _to avoid talking to them I’ll translate every word as you say as you say them and only answer in English. Do I make myself clear?_ ” Ravus bit out, fire burning in his eyes.

Agnes’ jaw dropped in astonished horror as Edgar blinked in surprise.

“Good evening everyone,” Ravus said as he bolted for the door and left without looking behind him. He crumpled the contact cards in his fist and threw them on the ground before getting in his car, where he was safe.

In his car and his hands were shaking, he needed to hit something, he needed to get as far away from here as possible. He started his car and sped away and tried to calm down. Once there was a little bit of distance between him and his grandparents he called his mom, with hot tears pricking his eyes and told her what happened.

“You did the right thing Rae, I’m so proud of you,” Sylva offered proudly. “Just come home,” Sylva encouraged.

“I really need to see Selena,” Ravus answered.

“Ok, she’s here and she’ll be waiting up for you, she’s already drinking espresso.” Sylva answered.

“Aww, well tell her not to overdo it.” Ravus answered as a grateful smile graced his lips.

“So just come home Dearest, drive safe.” Sylva urged her son.

“Will do.” Ravus promised.

Ravus’ phone went off just a little while later, an alert showing that Selena was leaving her house. Ravus tried to stay on the road as his foot steadily pressing the gas down until he was going almost 100mph.

‘Slow down Rae’ Selena texted him before he called her back.

“But I need to get home, I need to see you, and hold you, and kiss you, and make love to you, repeatedly.” Ravus said when she answered her phone.

“And you’ll have plenty of time to do all of that, but you need to get home to me, safe and sound first and you can’t do that if you’re in jail for excessive speeding, and any time you gain by just regular speeding you’ll loose getting pulled over, _slow down Rae_ , please,” Selena advised, her words soft but purposeful and firm while her voice washed over him like a soothing balm.

“But,” Ravus began to argue.

“No buts, just slow down to the speed limit and drive safe, I’ll be right here waiting for you. I’m not going anywhere.” Selena assured him. “I promise,” Selena added for emphasis.

“Ok, fine,” Ravus finally relented.

“See you soon My Love, I love you, drive safe,” Selena cooed.

“Love you too, so so much,” Ravus returned as the anxiety and anger and rage left him completely.

He got home and Selena was at the door waiting for him, dressed in her pajamas and a robe and practically ran into his waiting arms. Ravus kissed her over and over, desperate and needy, holding her up with one arm as the other planted behind her head to keep her face as physically close to his own as possible.

“I need you, so bad, right now,” Ravus breathed when they broke for air.

“It’s a little cold out here Rae, do you really want to have sex in the driveway?” Selena asked with a giggle as she set her forehead to rest on his.

“Probably not, let’s get inside.” Ravus allowed as he put his hand that was on the back of her head and touched her cold cheeks with the back of his fingers softly before wrapping his arm around her, hugging her close. “Oh I should have taken you with me, form now on, I’m taking you with me everywhere I go,” Ravus said as he hugged her as tight as he continued to hold her up.

“Ok,” Selena said before pulling back just enough to kiss him again, a kiss he eagerly returned before pulling away and practically running into the house with her in his arms.

“Ah Rae!” Selena squealed in a cackle as she held onto him tighter. “Don’t slip and fall! Or drop me!” Selena laughed as he bounded up the stairs and got into the house with Selena shutting the door and locking it. “We’re the last ones up, I told your mom we would lock up and get the lights.” Selena explained.

“Gotcha,” Ravus nodded as he continued to carry her through the house so she could turn off all the lights before taking her to his room before finally putting her down on his bed and falling down with her and kissing her desperately, like his life depended on it.

“It’s ok Rae, I’m right here, you’re kissing me like I’m going to vanish into thin air at any second.” Selena said when she could feel Rae start to tremble slightly as she held his face in her hands so he could look her in the eye. “You came home to me, you’re safe, you’re ok, I promise. Breathe, Baby, just breathe, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Selena reassured him as tears came to his eyes.

“I’m always going to come home to you, you are my home,” Rae smiled brightly through his tears before he finally made love to her the way he had planned to all the way home.

 

The next morning Ravus, Lunafreya and Sylva all helped come up with a short list of doctors that Sylva had already vetted who would be willing to work with her parents and arranged the doctors to come and give them home check ups. By the end of the week, all the specialists had visited and reported back the news, both of them were in the later stages of dying and hospice was called in and the best pain meds were administered and then one night, Sylva got a call from Edward and the nurse, telling her that her mother was literally on her death bed and probably wouldn't make it through the night and Sylva and the whole family got up and rallied together and drove to their estate, Selena and Nyx getting called and getting picked up on the way too.

Agnes only let Sylva into her room as the two finally had the talk that gave them both closure and peace and Agnes passed away only moments after the conversation ended. The whole family stayed at the estate for a full week. All of them going to the closest mall to just buy new clothes to wear while they were there and during that week, Sylva and her father finally reconnected, without her mother interfering or meddling or getting between them and Edgar finally got a chance to get to know Regis and Noctis and Ignis and Nyx and Selena, who Edgar realized really did love his grandson and seemed to complete him and was his other half and his rock and really was such a sweetheart, not a hint of gold digger at all while Nyx was one of the few guys to mentally not give a shit which Edgar actually liked and could respect and got to _really know_ his own daughter and grandchildren again, as if discovering them all over again as he realized how much hurt he had caused his daughter and by the end of the week, just as they were about to send out invitations to Agnes funeral. Edgar called all the lawyers back and talked it over with Ravus and Lunafreya and reversed the previous legal action and gave Sylva full power, legal rights and inheritance back since it all really did belong to her anyway and Sylva was so relieved and overjoyed, not at the inheritance but that her father and her had reconnected, which is all she ever really wanted anyway. Edgar signed off on all of it even though technically speaking, getting all the titles for the vacation houses would take the longest to redo but Sylva didn’t care in the least. However only a two days later, he passed away in his sleep and Sylva went ahead and held off and just decided to have a double funeral for her parents as she fulfilled their final wishes.

 

Only a week later, Ravus went through the motions of getting ready for his grandparent’s dual funeral and Selena could tell he was stressed and anxious.

“Rae, are you sure you’re ok?” Selena asked as she came up behind him hugged him from behind.

“I just want to get all of this over with,” Ravus admitted as he hugged her arms before turning in her embrace and hugging her tightly.

“Can you do something for me today?” Ravus asked, his voice muffled from him nuzzling her hair.

“Anything,” Selena answered.

“Don’t leave me alone today. There’s going to be a lot of people there and I don’t want to deal with them by myself. Just...stay with me, I’m going to need you.” Ravus requested worriedly.

“I won’t leave your side, except to go to the bathroom, how’s that?” Selena offered.

“Even then, don’t go by yourself, there’s going to be a lot of ‘vultures’ there today, take Lunafreya or my mom with you.” Ravus cautioned.

“How bad do you think it’s going to be?” Selena posed as they pulled apart slightly so that Selena could look at him but Ravus still kept her within the circle of his embrace as Selena did the same.

“Really bad, I’ve already gotten at least a hundred calls from people I’ve never even met who are basically crashing the funeral. I’ve called the caterer twice this week and tripled the food order, that church is going to be packed and 98% of them are going to be ‘vultures’. And they will to stop at nothing to get to me and to get to Lunafreya. At least she’s engaged and we’re engaged. And you’ll be going to the funeral today wearing an engagement ring too and while it might deter some of them, it’ll challenge others. And I need you to know, no matter what happens or what people will try to say, I love you, you’re perfect and you are the only one for me.” Ravus insisted before capturing her lips with his own softly. Selena opened her mouth to him and deepened the kiss which Ravus hungrily took advantage of.

“How much time do we have before we have to go?” Selena asked when they broke for air.

“We’ve got, like 15 minutes before we should get going.” Ravus answered when he glanced at the clock before looking back at her slightly curiously.

“Quicky?” Selena posed.

“Hell yeah,” Ravus breathed with an adamant nod before hiking up her skirt and picking her up and carrying her to the bed before gently placing her down before Selena quickly undid his pants and shoved them down just past his hips before pulling his half flaccid boner from his underwear and stroked it a little rougher than usual as Ravus reached under her dress to pull her underwear to the side before bunching her skirt up around her waist before burying himself to the hilt in her and taking both of her hands within his own and threading their fingers together as he held them a little above her head before they lost themselves in each other. Ravus let go of one of her hands to reach between them and rub at her clit with his thumb to get her to cum before he let himself go before going limp over her for a couple of minutes as he recovered.

“Thank you Darling, I needed that.” Ravus cooed to her.

“You’re welcome, and thank you.” Selena giggled. “If you want to go for more rounds later, I’m all for that.” Selena offered.

“Yeah probably,” Ravus nodded before glancing up at the clock again. “And we even have time to spare.” Ravus grinned before kissing her again. “Thank you, I really, really appreciate all that you do, you’re amazing. I couldn’t go through today without you.” Ravus praised.

“I’m right here Rae, I’m not going anywhere,” Selena smiled softly before kissing him again.

“No you’re not.” Ravus said as he got off of her and got cleaned up himself before Selena disappeared into his bathroom again.

“Ready when you are My Love,” Selena smiled softly before she grabbed her purse as she left his bathroom.

“You look so beautiful Darling.” Ravus cooed before taking her hand and leading her out of his room.

Ravus, Selena and the rest of the family got in the limo and went to the church for Agnes’ and Edgar’s funeral with Sabrina and Dorian and her parents coming along too, riding in the same limo even and Sylva, Ravus and Lunafreya were bombarded by people at the funeral, Regis, Nyx and Selena both carrying tubes of hand sanitizer for Sylva, Lunafreya and Ravus to use in between all the handshakes as Sabrina, Dorian and her parents stood at a respectful distance as everyone seemed to be curious as to who had accompanied the Nox Flueret’s and when they found out that both of her children were the young Nox Flueret’s fiances, they were shocked when their looks of curiosity turned to looks of surprise and very thinly veiled disgust and even outright anger.

Then Sabrina made the mistake of going to the bathroom by herself.

“Well aren’t you just the epitome of greedy, keeping both of the Nox Fleuret heirs to yourself, can’t share any of the wealth huh? Your family may have Sylva and her children fooled but not us, you’re the worst gold digger we’ve ever seen, bringing your own parents into it, honestly, it’s disgraceful.” The moms sneered at Sabrina before Sylva came into the bathroom looking for her.

“Oh there you are,” Sylva smiled when she saw Sabrina who was on the verge of tears already before narrowing her eyes and glaring at all the other women who promptly excused themselves from the bathroom.

“I’m so sorry for not finding you sooner, the ‘vultures’ got to you didn’t they? No matter what they said, I know it’s not true.” Sylva soothed as she came up and hugged Sabrina tightly. “I came to tell you to not use the bathroom alone, especially Selena, because all those women will probably say the same if not ten times worse, horrible, hurtful things to Selena especially. I’m so sorry Sabrina.” Sylva apologized. Hopefully this as bad as it gets. After today you shouldn’t see any of these people ever again. Don’t let them get to you. I know that’s much easier said than done but try. It means the world to me that you and your family are here with us today.” Sylva reassured Sabrina as Sabrina regained her countenance and walked out of the bathroom arm in arm with Sylva who escorted Sabrina to Selena.

“Mom, are you ok?” Selena asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, don’t go anywhere by yourself.” Sabrina warned her daughter and her mother.

“Oh no, who said what?” Selena demanded.

“She used the bathroom by herself before I could warn her, I’m sorry.” Sylva explained.

“I’m so sorry,” Ravus apologized.

“Rae already warned me about that. That’s why I’ll be glued to his side the rest of the day.” Selena announced as she wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they gave each other a side hug.

“Good,” Sabrina smiled and nodded. “Now if you’ll excuse me I should make sure your father isn’t getting the third degree too.” Sabrina winced before she turned and found her husband among the other men who had gathered around him, thankfully Regis was right by Dorian’s side, making sure no one would do the same to him before another wave of people came into the church.

“You ready Mrs. Nox Fleuret?” Ravus grinned proudly at Selena, having been calling her that most of day.

“Ready Mr. Nox Fleuret.” Selena beamed back.

Ravus continued to introduce Selena as his fiance and made sure to emphasize that fact and watched as many of the ‘vultures’ hopes got dashed to pieces right before his eyes and was extra sweet and doting on Selena as she showed off her engagement ring for those who had needed to see it to believe it, being both jealous and impressed by both her engagement ring and her promise ring, both of which she wore with pride.

“Ravus, I didn’t realize you got engaged.” The mother of one of the family’s said when as the whole family tried to keep their facial expression and tone light and neutral.

“Oh I have been for a while now,” Ravus beamed back. “And isn’t she just the most beautiful woman here today?” Ravus smiled proudly.   
“Oh stop,” Selena blushed bashfully as she very gently pat him in the chest but couldn’t wipe the bright smile from her face if she tried.

“Oh she’s just being modest, you’re divine Darling, everyone should know.” Ravus praised before the family excused themselves and take their seats and whisper to themselves a little angrily because they hadn’t known that both of the Nox Fleuret siblings were engaged before they all seemed to regroup before they came back in packs.   
“Could I see your ring again? It was so beautiful, and unique!” The boldest of the women in the first group requested.

“Of course,” Selena smiled politely as she offered her left hand to them so they could see it.

“It was actually designed and commissioned by my late father before his death a few years ago. It’s trademarked and is a one off, the only one of it’s kind.” Ravus boasted.

“I thought it would have been bigger,” the leader remarked before the others nodded in agreement.

“Oh I don’t want her drowning when she tries to swim.” Ravus grinned.

“I see, well congratulations to both of you. Have you set a date yet?” She asked curiously as the other women leaned in to make sure they heard the answer as they stared expectantly and Ravus squeezed Selena close because a part of him didn’t want to tell them that for fear they would crash and object to the wedding.

“In the summer, it’s going to be a very small wedding, only close friends and family though.” Selena answered and watched as Ravus smiled in relief and nodded in agreement.

“Oh, well we wish you the best,” the most gracious woman in the group had managed to say before they retreated to talk again.

“Too bad we can’t get married _this_ summer, not unless your parents really compromise.” Ravus muttered to her once their guests had walked away.

“I know right?” Selena asked rhetorically.

“Although I have a feeling it’s not going to be a small wedding, well, my definition of small, which my definition is like literally our immediate family and a handful of our closest friends. Luna told me about the size of Beth’s wedding, that was just enormous.” Ravus grinned knowingly.

“And that was actually medium, the average wedding size in my family is like 400 people, my other cousin, Angel, she had close to 800 people. That was just huge, it took forever to do anything.” Selena revealed under her breath.

“Yeah, no, please, please don’t have that big of a wedding.” Ravus pleaded.

“No, I’m actually with you on the small thing, now granted that’ll still mean a couple hundred people because I have a ginormous family, but I’ll _try_ to keep it to less than 300.” Selena assured him.

“What about eloping, we could always run away together,” Ravus suggested with a scheming grin.

“No, that’s an unforgivable sin in my family, right up there with having a child out of wedlock and divorce. If I were a ‘good girl’ I shouldn’t even be sleeping with you.” Selena informed him, keeping her voice low enough that only he could hear her. “But nothing makes me feel better than being the right kind of bad.” Selena murmured in his ear before kissing his cheek sweetly before the next group came up to offer their condolences as Ravus had to fist his hands to keep himself from hauling her off to bang her again.

All through the funeral Selena and Ravus gave each other, subtle but heated looks. The same way Nyx and Luna and even Sylva and Regis did the same while Noctis and Ignis weren’t any better either.

After the funeral, at the funeral home, Ravus pulled Selena into one of the empty offices and locked the door behind them and picked her up and set her on the desk as he gathered her skirt up to her waist and pulled her panties to the side again as she undid his pants again and pulled out his aching shaft before he buried himself to the hilt again as they made out passionately before he started up a desperate and vigorous rhythm as they tried to keep each other quiet before finding their releases much faster than before. But when they had finished they heard a small crash in the next room. They both rearranged themselves and each other before going to the wall and listening and gasping softly as they recognized who was in the office next door. Nyx and Luna.

“I guess we weren’t the only ones with this idea.” Selena whispered as she giggled and pulled Ravus away as they both blushed heavily and double checked each other to make sure they didn’t look too mused. They left the office to see Regis and Sylva coming out of the last office at the end of the hall before Luna and Nyx and Ignis and Noctis all left the middle offices and all of them blushed guiltily before the guys all cleared their throats as Selena and Luna burst out laughing before both of them clamped their hands over their mouths.

“Well this was a productive family meeting wasn’t it?” Sylva posed rhetorically as she walked by all of her children with a smug grin as they carried on with the business of the funeral.

 

The following Monday, Luna knocked on Ravus’ bedroom door.

“Yeah,” Ravus answered tiredly.

“It’s just me,” Luna said as she came in with her notebook and a pen.

“What’s up?” Ravus asked curiously.

“So, I have an idea.” Luna began as she got his practice chair and brought it over to his desk to sit down.

“Is it a good idea?” Ravus teased good natured-ly.

“Well that’s why I’m running it by you first, to tell me if it’s good or not.” Luna admitted and Ravus blinked in disbelief before Luna took a deep breath. “So, since Grandmother and Grandfather died and we technically still have all those houses in our names, and since Mom isn’t in a big hurry to switch them over to her name, I think we should take an extensive road trip this summer, just you Selena, Nyx and I. We have 5 different distinct properties just in the US, plus the one in The Islands. Now, I don’t think we need them, I don’t think we’ll use them, at least not anytime soon. So my idea is we use our last free summer before we have to adult again in the fall, we should go check them out for Mom since she’ll be her usual busy self in the summer. And if we really love them and will use them, we keep them, and if we don’t and if mom doesn’t want them either, we can sell them and just walk away and it’s one less burden to carry. We need to take Selena and Nyx, because they’re the family that we’ve chosen for ourselves and I know we both trust their intuition and opinion and if we just so happen to do a semi-nation wide food crawl for “research purposes” and go sight seeing, then it’s a road trip with a purpose and we can enjoy our last, or at least my last summer of being a semi carefree teenager before school and college and being an adult.” Luna proposed.

“So my question is who else have you told this idea to?” Ravus queried.

“No one, you’re the first, I meant that when I said it.” Luna answered.

“At first blush, it’s actually a really great idea.” Ravus praised.

“But…?” Luna furthered.

“I think we need an actual plan if we are going to involve anyone else. What would we drive? What would our general iternary be like and how much flex will there be in it? How much would this cost to go? Dorian and Sabrina as well as Mom and Dad will want to know all of that. But yeah, I would actually love to do that. I don’t want to rent an RV or anything like that, I wouldn’t want to go camping. But granted if that’s the only way Dorian and Sabrina would sign off on it, I’ll do my best to keep my grumbling to a minimum.” Ravus smirked.

“Well, I may have already done that.” Luna admitted as she opened her notebook and showed it to him.

Ravus took it and considered it carefully before he couldn’t help but smile.

“Could you type this up and make a spreadsheet?” Ravus posed as he handed it back.

“Do I need a power point presentation too?” Luna sarcastically quipped.

“Which ever you think will get approved by both sets of parents. Mom and Dad should be relatively easy, they’ll be impressed that we’re taking this seriously and borrowing the Escalade will be a no brain-er for mom at least and if it is, your car is perfectly comfortable and if the need or want for an SUV of our own should arise, the Land Rover is a perfectly viable option and is a very nice “adult” or “grown up” option because you still have the four of us and all our luggage and we can always stop at laundry mats to do our laundry or we could overpay a hotel to do it. Or just wait until we actually go into these estates and use them before we decide to keep them or sell them, in fact that may be a good assessment marker, how easy these places will be to use.” Ravus reasoned. “Now do you want to do this as a joint presentation or a ‘this is your idea, I’m just here for backup’ kind of thing?” Ravus posed.

“Joint presentation.” Luna decided.

“Deal.” Ravus agreed with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, we really are getting super close to the end. Just a couple more chapters. Spring Break and then Graduation and that'll be the end of Magic and Miracles.


	51. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events on Spring Break.

Magic and Miracles

 

Chapter 49

 

Selena and Nyx finished packing what they wanted for vacation, their passports in their back pockets with their phones before they met downstairs.

“Are you sure you have everything? Your sea sickness stuff? Your chargers, extra clothes and all that?” Sabrina reminded them.

“Yes, we have everything, I’ve already triple checked everything. My passport is right here, I have cash and my cards and everything, _we’ll be fine_ , we’ll all stay together. We promise and we’ll Skype and Face Time and all that along the way and send pictures too.” Selena reassured her mother as she put her bag down and hugged her parents tightly good bye.

“Well make sure you call me every time that plane lands ok on the way there and on the way back.”

“We will, I promise.” Selena reassured them as Nyx hugged his parents goodbye too before petting Charlie one last time before Selena did the same before they loaded their bags into Nyx’s truck before he drove the two of them to the airport, both of them quizzing each other to make sure they both had what they needed for the trip. Then they arrived just about the same time the Nox Fleurets did as they gave their bags to the ground crew to put into the cargo hold for them, complete with baggage stickers and things for them before they all boarded the plane, relieved that it was just their family on board this time as they all gravitated to their favorite spots on board before they were loaded up and flew to LAX where they would be having dinner while the plane refueled for Australia.

With the summer plans Luna and Ravus had made with Nyx, Selena and the rest of the family, they would be doing cruises to the Caribbean and Mexico, Hawaii and Alaska over the summer so that left their other dream destination- Australia left, which they all agreed on, going to the same resort Sylva and Regis had gone on their honeymoon and had fallen in love with. Once on board, the kids broke into the drinks, snacks and the stack of board games and cards Sylva had packed for the extra long flights both too and from their destination as they all gathered around their big table and played all the way to Los Angeles which only took a few hours, the whole group dressing up in some of their fanciest outfits along the way as well before they went to out to dinner at Providence while the plane refueled and restocked before they finished and went back to the plane before getting all the hideaway beds out from the couches to sleep on in the cabin while the plane flew overnight to Australia.

An hour before the plane descended, the pilot’s woke them up, announcing that they were an hour away from landing before everyone seemed to stir awake, Ignis making a B-Line for the coffee maker as everyone woke up then began to put all the beds and bedding away before taking turns getting dressed in the bathroom on the plane and grabbed some fruit and breakfast pastries to eat for breakfast before the plane touched down and they walked off the plane, immigration coming out to scan their luggage and stamping their passports before they loaded their things into the limo that awaited them and they rode to the harbor to board a yacht that took them to their destination, the newly renovated InterContinental Hayman Island resort near Queensland where each couple got their own beach villa, complete with their own private pools and hot tubs, decadent bathrooms complete with giant tubs big enough for two, hammocks and beach chairs and special canopies right on the beach and the villas themselves were so expansive and utterly outrageously luxurious along their own patch of beach right on the great barrier reef. It was paradise and utterly breathtaking. They arrived just in time for lunch and were astounded by decadence of it all as they all went to Sylva’s preferred restaurant there, all of them ordering a version of surf and turf, slipper lobster and these gigantic prawns along with wagu beef steaks that were melt in your mouth tender and marbled amazingly and were utterly delicious.

“Ok, so here’s the deal, we have our sailing and scuba diving excursion tomorrow, the zip line tour the day after that and our spa day on the day after that and I’ve left the rest wide open to do whatever you guys want to do, Regis wants to go golfing, so whoever wants to join him is more than welcome to, there’s helicopter tours that were really fun, riding horses on the beach is really fun too, I highly recommend both, but for today, just relax and explore your villa and swim and splash in the ocean and eat and let your body adjust to the time zone. We don’t have to eat every meal together while we’re here, if one couple wants to go to one restaurant and another wants to go somewhere else, that’s fine, however I would like our last meal here to be all together and I’ll leave it up to you guys to decide where that is. Personally I vote the restaurant we’re eating at right now, but if you end up liking something else, that’s fine too, we can either vote or write it down and draw from a hat or whatever. Please make sure you are putting on as much sunscreen as possible, every ninety minutes, set reminders and alarms on your phones if you have to and do your best not to fall asleep on the beach, not unless you are _completely_ under the canopy or the beach umbrella if you move your chair right up against the ocean, make sure to move the umbrella with you, if you run out of sunscreen, I brought a butt load of it so come and get a bottle.” Sylva urged as all the ‘kids’ snorted a laugh remembering how sunburned Regis had gotten.

“Agreed?” Sylva put to everyone.

“Agreed.” They all answered back.

 

Meanwhile, only a couple of hours after school ended on that Friday, Luche, Libertus and Crowe found themselves at the airport, waiting to board the plane that would take them to Cancun for spring break. Luche ended up getting all three of them first class tickets, otherwise they would have to have waited until Sunday night for an available flight because it was so booked. Luche also went halvsies with Libertus and Crowe on a double suite in a really nice hotel because all the cheaper hotels were booked. Luche looked out and saw across the airport to the private section of the airport to see Sylva’s plane and the Nox Fleuret- Caleums and Ulrics coming and boarding their private jet and had wanted to go with them instead but knew he would just be the awkward third wheel and Sylva had encouraged him to go to Cancun with all the rest of his friends. Pelna and Yasmine, Gladio and Pashmina, Prompto and Cindy, Craig and Iris and everyone else was going to be coming but would have to stagger their arrivals over the next couple of days.

“What are you looking at?” Libertus asked curiously as he noticed Luche staring out the window and fixating on something.

“Sylva’s jet, it’s right there.” Luche answered as he pointed to it before Crowe and Libertus both looked in that direction and saw it.

“Must be nice.” Crowe sighed, happy that Selena and Nyx were going to somewhere nice for spring break but also wishing they could have come with them to Cancun too, to have everyone all together. Ada had told Crowe that she wasn’t going, something about how Cor had to work, and they didn’t really have room in their budget to go, which saddened Crowe greatly. Crowe had even offered to pay their way but Ada had refused. But Crowe also knew that since Luche would still be hanging around that that would just be weird and awkward too and was the real reason why Ada didn’t want to go.

“Yeah except what they’re paying for one night to stay where they are is what we’re going to be spending our whole trip.” Luche answered before Libertus whistled lowly.

“Yikes.” Libertus grimaced.

“Would you rather be with them?” Crowe asked curiously before Luche shrugged.

“I’m a third wheel wherever I go, but with everyone coupled up, it would be extra awkward to go with them.” Luche shrugged.

“And where we’re going it’ll be like shooting fish in a barrel, seriously, it’ll be nothing but opportunity for miles around.” Libertus grinned fondly.

“Too bad you won’t be the one fishing.” Crowe snorted a laugh.

“I could.” Libertus jabbed back.

“And you would get the clap if you tried to.” Crowe sassed back which got Luche and Lib to grimace in disgust as Crowe cackled at their reactions.

“Seriously Lu, you do need a girl to bang this sadness out of you so you can move on though, I’ll even help.” Crowe offered to Luche.

“We’ll see,” Luche allowed before they were called to board their plane, which they did, Luche looking out the window seat the whole time as he contemplated Crowe’s offer while also thinking about Sylva in a bikini. He knew he shouldn’t of, his crush on her had seemed to last these last few long months and every time he thought he was getting over it, he would work with her again and realize there was more to appreciate, more to adore and more to love about her. She had the wisdom and maturity of someone her age but the looks and youthful exuberance of someone his age. She was the total package and his gold standard and every other girl he met just didn’t compare. His silver standard he supposed was Ada, and even she was hard a high bar to reach. Even Lunafreya and Selena were halfway between his gold and silver standards. Maybe he was being too picky. It was spring break, he shouldn’t be looking for his happily ever after, he should be looking for just happily right now. Just some girl to fuck and be done with. However soon he was joined by a pretty red head next to him while two other girls got the seats behind him while Crowe and Libertus were in the seats across the aisle from him.

“I can’t wait to get down there, hopefully they’ll be some hotties to fuck.” One girl behind him, who sounded pretty said which got Luche’s attention.

“No more cardigans, no more parents to tell us who to go after, I’m kind of glad the Nox Fleuret siblings were engaged, Ravus’ fiance actually seemed as nice as Ravus made her out to be. That stunt the Anders talked us into was doomed from the start.” The second girl reflected as Luche’s eyes got wide in realization, remembering how Ravus had told him about that and how Bethany was the most tolerable one while the other three, oh what were their names? Oh yes, Andrea, Olivia and Caitlin, he thought. He was pretty sure Bethany was next to him, he remembered seeing her at the Anders’ funeral, he could spot a red head a mile away, that left two blondes and a brunette. Olivia and Andrea were blonde, Caitlin was brunette. Luche had asked if he could come with Sylva to her parent’s funeral to show support and comfort if need be and Sylva had agreed and even suggested that Luche could network while he was there because of all the ‘important’ business people and it had worked out great because Luche remembered some of the people from Sylva’s wedding and it only cemented him further as a permanent fixture in the Nox Fleuret family. And with Sylva treating him like another son and talking to him like she did her own children, that helped too.

Then their phones went off and all three girls checked their phones.

“You get the text from Olivia too?” The girl next to him asked the girls behind them. Ok that narrowed it down to Andrea and Caitlin behind him. That had to be Bethany.

“Yeah,” they nodded in confirmation. Now the question was, should he say something or leave them be?

“Do I know you? You look really familiar.” The beautiful red head finally asked him curiously as she tried not to stare but she felt like she had seen him before, recently too.

“You do, we’ve only met once, it was at the Anders’ funeral.” Luche answered as he turned and smiled his most charming smile, his smile getting a little brighter when the girls behind him gasped softly and leaned forward before they stood up and leaned over the back of his chair.

“Luche Lazarus.” Luche introduced himself again.

“Bethany, friends call me Beth.” Bethany introduced herself and shook his hand again with a charming smile, she had thought she was going to have to suffer through an older business man the whole way to Cancun but to see a young, handsome and familiar face had her thinking she may just enjoy her flight after all.

“Hi, I’m Caitlin. Cait for short.” Caitlin introduced herself next.

“Hi Andrea. You can call me Andy.” Andrea introduced herself.

“And we’ll be meeting our friend Olivia, or Vi, when we get to Cancun.” Bethany informed him.

“Pleasure to meet all of you again.” Luche smiled charmingly, feeling better already as all three girls realized their opportunity to actually fulfill their parent’s wishes after all. Luche had sat with Sylva’s family at the service and had been like a son to her and had stood right next to her for most of the reception afterwards at the funeral home and now that Sylva had full control of all her inheritance again, that meant that Luche might actually get a piece of that pie so he was definitely worth the time and effort to schmooze and were delighted when Luche was just as gregarious now as he was then and showed off pictures of himself and Ravus at Ravus’ birthday party and at Selena’s at the Nox Fleuret house.

“So how come you’re not going with them for spring break?” Beth asked curiously.

“Oh they’re all going to a couples retreat in Australia and since I’m _painfully single_ , it didn’t make much sense for me to go, they invited me to go though, Sylva herself offered to pay my way too. She’s more or less adopted me, considering I’ve been her right hand guy at Miracles, she’s even appointed me a junior executive, my office is right down the hall from hers, right next to Ravus’ actually.” Luche bragged before he got his wallet out and showed them his business card, all of them taking a copy, Andrea and Caitlin immediately taking a picture of it to send to their parents to tell them the news of who they had met on the plane before they were strongly encouraged to not let him out of their sight and to invite him to stay in their penthouse suite for the duration of spring break and how their budgets just became unlimited in the effort to trap him for themselves. It was hunting season again.

“Damn, that’s a lot of fish.” Lib murmured quietly to Crowe as they watched the scene unfold curiously as Crowe snorted a laugh at that as she snapped a picture of all three girls talking to Luche and practically fawning all over him before they asked if he would like to stay with them for the whole of spring break to ‘keep them safe’ which Luche agreed to after Crowe and Libertus silently encouraged him, giving him a thumbs up. Happy that he had scored.

Once they landed in Cancun, Bethany took hold of one arm while Caitlin took hold of the other and practically had him walk them to the luggage claim where he got a luggage cart to cart up all their luggage, soaking up all their compliments for being so strong by being able to lift their luggage with one hand before they found their waiting limo while Crowe and Libertus happily got on the shuttle the hotel had provided.

Once they got to the hotel, they talked Crowe and Libertus into taking a single king size suite with an added free excursion since they needed the two bed suite for another party which Crowe and Libertus were happy to do, texting the change to Luche, just in case he needed to know before they watched Luche get whisked to the penthouse suite as another girl seemed super excited to meet him.

“Damn, I guess he did luck out.” Libertus observed as they went to their suite to put their stuff there and quickly change into their swim suites before they left to go to the beach, buying a case of beer, a bag of limes and a bottle of tequila along the way.

When Luche reemerged he was escorted by the girls, two on each side, all four of them looking particularly hot before they reserved a cabana which came with drink service from the bar where they all got special wristbands and relaxed under the cabana, Luche taking delight yet putting forth extra tender loving care in making sure each girl got enough sunscreen which turned into outright body rubs which the girls soaked up and loved, taken aback by how gentle he was, especially when he didn’t try to cop a feel or anything and treated them respectfully and with dignity as if they were each princesses which they were impressed and quite pleased with and they made sure to repay the kindness by all four of them lathering him up with sunscreen, each of them getting a limb which made Luche feel like a king. Oh yeah, he was going to have one hell of a week.

“Girl, you gotta get your ass down here, Luche found a new girl and isn’t even hanging out with us, so it’s safe, come on, get down here, I need my BFF for spring break!” Crowe told Ada when she called her from the beach.

“What?” Ada said as she got cut early from work and was on her way home.

“Yeah, Luche met a girl or three rather, on the plane ride down and will be staying with them, so he’s out of the picture, get Cor and get yourself down here, we still have a whole week to enjoy.” Crowe instigated.

“Ok, let me talk to Cor.” Ada sighed before she went ahead and drove to Cor’s marshal’s office.

“Hey Love, what are you doing here?” Cor asked curiously when he saw her walk in and make a B-line for him before she kissed him and hugged him tight before he had her sit down on his desk.

“I got cut from work, anyway, I just got a call from Crowe, is there any way we can go to Cancun this week? Pretty pretty please?” Ada pleaded her big puppy dog eyes and her best hopeful smile. “It’s my senior year, this is supposed to be the most American of traditions is going to Mexico for spring break.” Ada added and Cor felt his ability to say ‘no’ to her completely crumbled.

“I thought you didn’t want to go and hang out with Luche?” Cor questioned, not particularly wanting to go and hang out with thousands of drunk teenagers.

“Crowe said he found a girl on the plane and is staying with her and isn’t even hanging out with them, come on, he won’t even notice I’m there besides, he’ll be too busy trying to score anyway.” Ada explained.

“Ok, fine,” Cor crumbled and happily let her sit on his lap as he messaged his boss to let him know he’d be taking a vacation and then went online to book a flight and a hotel but the only hotels available were a ways away from the beach but Ada didn’t care about any of that as she called into work and told them she’d be going away on vacation too which they were ok with. Ada stayed with Cor until the end of his day before they left to go to the store to pick up what they’d need and began to make preparations to go away and for them to put their puppy into a doggy daycare place.

Meanwhile back in Cancun, Luche and the girls’ food was being served to them while Crowe and Lib found a taco stand on the beach and were happily eating that, taking extra tacos with them before they went back to their little spot on the beach where their towels were where they had buried their case of beer and bottle of tequila deep in the sand to one- hide it, two, keep it cold.

“This is the life ain’t it? Cerveza, tacos on the beach, you in a bikini.” Libertus smiled cheekily at Crowe from their seats they had molded in the sand as she giggled and continued to eat her taco.

“It is and so far we’re out only ten bucks and for that ten bucks we got case of corona, a bottle of tequila, a bag of limes and a dozen of the best tacos I’ve ever had, seriously, these are amazing.” Crowe praised as she finished her taco before she chugged her beer before she got herself another, drinking some of it before cutting another lime wedge and putting that into it before pouring a shot of tequila into the beer too before putting the bottle back into it’s spot in the wet and colder sand before moving their extra towel over the spot between them.

Once they finished what they could eat of the tacos they put the remaining ones back into the takeout container in the sand with the beer and the tequila and the limes for safekeeping before making their way into the water and decided to go have fun and swim and splash around and of course make out.

For dinner, Luche was grateful he had packed at least one good dressier outfit before they quickly took Luche shopping for more dressier outfits and clothes and even got matching gold chain necklaces so that the five of them were clearly their own clique then took him out to dinner, again taking up the whole sidewalk as Luche walked in the middle, his arms around Bethany’s and Caitlin’s shoulders while Olivia and Andrea were on the outside, every guy especially turning their heads to watch them, feeling quite jealous of Luche to have four solid tens all to himself and by the gold chains, it was clear he was one hell of a baller, all of them assuming he must have been a music producer.

“I should pay for dinner.” Luche insisted as he reached for the check but Caitlin snatched it out of his hand.

“Maybe next time Lui.” (pronounced Lu-ee) Caitlin winked as she quickly put her credit card in the bill fold and placed it out of his reach. All the girls had since taken to call him Lui, like Louis Vuitton and King Louis of France which Luche quickly began to really like.

Luche made a face, both wanting to argue with her while also being flattered by her generosity.

“You can pay me back in orgasms if you’re really worried about it.” Cait purred.

“How many do you want?” Luche asked, dropping his voice and giving her a look that made her own loins tighten and panties get soaked.

“Three.” Cait answered as butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

“I want three for the chains Lui.” Andrea insisted.

“You got it.” Luche immediately agreed as he turned to give her a licentious grin and a wink.

“Oh hell I want three for the cabana.” Bethany added.

“And I want three for the mother fucking penthouse bitches.” Olivia added quickly with a loud laugh.

“At the same time?” Luche questioned.

“We don’t mind if you don’t.” Cait giggled which got the other girls to giggle too.

“Not at all.” Luche shook his head no as his perfectly chiseled cheeks blushed and a bashful smile crossed his face. It was going to be a very long night and his hands and mouth might get sore but every kink in his pipes was gonna get flushed out _tonight_.

They went back to the penthouse to watch the sunset while also having the greatest orgy Luche had ever gotten, considering it was his first. But by God, he got all of them to four, going through every condom he had brought just in that first night. Between all the girls rotating between riding his dick, his face and each hand on the over sized bed. His hands felt like he had rubbed his fingers down to the nub but with all of the them being sexually clean, he didn’t worry about catching anything while he pleased them orally while each of those girls realized he was some kind of sex god because they didn’t even have to fake an orgasm, he brought them really good, deep ones. He was the find of their lifetimes. By the end of it, Luche found himself in the middle, with all four girls practically sleeping on him and Luche had never felt so sated yet so hollow.

The next morning, they leisurely woke up and ordered room service for breakfast before going back down to the cabana that Bethany had rented out for the week before finally taking a swim in the ocean where Crowe and Libertus already where before Luche introduced ‘his girls’ to Crowe and Libertus where Libertus was finding that he was very jealous of Luche. Luche was living his dream, one of his many fantasies.

“So did you sleep with any of them yet?” Libertus asked Luche as Crowe was busy talking and getting to know them all.

“All of them, we had a manaj a...what’s french for five?” Luche answered.

“What?!” Libertus outright giggled giddily. “Did you manage to get them all off?” Libertus asked.

“Oh yeah, four times each.” Luche answered.

“No fucking way.” Libertus answered disbelievingly.

“Dude I swear my hands will be permanently wrinkled and I thought my tongue was gonna fall off, cause I had one girl on each hand and one rode my face while the other rode the king and then they would rotate.” Luche explained.

“Did you get a video?” Libertus asked, almost crying because that was to him, perfectly beautiful.

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Luche shrugged.

“How are you not grinning from ear to ear?” Libertus asked. “You should be the happiest dude in all of Cancun, you’re getting to live the dream man, enjoy it.” Libertus encouraged him before the girls came back just as everyone else landed in the airport and went to their hotels, Craig getting a suite for Iris too as Gladio and Pashmina and Prompto and Cindy got a room while Pelna and Yasmine and the others all doubled up in rooms then hit the beach and found everyone else. Everyone else getting introduced to Luche’s girls too, all of his friends surprised that he was able to get not just one new girl, but four. Craig however, knew these girls already and knew exactly what was going on and just shook his head before he texted Ravus.

‘Guess who’s here in Cancun?’ Craig texted Ravus just as he was waking up for the day since it was now sunset in Cancun and almost sunrise in Australia.

‘Who?’ Ravus texted back as he cracked an eye open.

‘Bethany M, Olivia H, Caitlin H and Andrea S and guess who they’ve found and are hanging all over?’ Craig texted.

‘Oh god, Luche, they probably recognized him from the funeral. How did they meet him?’ Ravus asked.

‘According to Crowe, they were seated right next to him in first class on the way down, he’s staying in their penthouse and their cabana at the beach, they’re all wearing matching gold chain necklaces and wristbands from the hotel.’ Craig informed him.

‘I knew he should have come with us.’ Ravus huffed knowing those girls were liable to eat his friend alive and spit him back up at a moment’s notice.

‘According to Libertus, he’s already banged em, all of them, manaj cinq.’ Craig texted.

‘WOW. FUCK. Well if that’s what it takes for him to get over Ada, then so be it.’ Ravus replied.

“Rae?” Selena asked groggily as Ravus’ gasp at the news of Luche’s orgy woke her up.

“Go back to sleep Darling, everything’s ok.” Ravus cooed to her.

“What’s going on?” Selena asked as she rolled over and saw him on his phone.

“Uh, you may not wanna know.” Ravus shook his head.

“What is going on?” Selena asked more seriously as she fixed him with a look.

“You know how right before my grandparents died, they tried to do a little intervention by bringing over four girls as “potential prospects”?” Ravus began.

“Yeah,” Selena nodded.

“Yeah, well you know how they were all at the funerals? I pointed them out to you didn’t I?” Ravus recalled.

“Yeah,” Selena nodded as she frowned in confusion.

“Well apparently they recognized Luche in first class on the way to Cancun and have since seduced him. They got a penthouse and a cabana and the wristbands and are they are hanging all over him.” Ravus informed her.

“All because he’s your friend?” Selena questioned.

“Yes and no, they probably think that because my mother has her inheritance back, that he’ll get some of it so they think they’ve caught a multi-millionaire in the making, that and my mom is making him her protege and has practically adopted him.” Ravus answered. “Hey, if this is what Luche needs to get over Ada, then so be it and if being gold diggers is all these girls are guilty of, that’s not the worst crime there is and as long as Luche knows that going in, he’s a man in his own right, he can make his own decision, besides, none of them would ever, ever cheat on him.” Ravus reasoned.

“Yeah but that’s one hell of a power imbalance, most gold diggers are shallow anyway, they won’t make him happy for very long.” Selena answered as her facial expression showed pity. “At least Ada was real. Those girls vibed so fake to me. Give me the phone.” Selena demanded before she took it and read what Craig had texted before she called him.

“Yeah?” Craig answered.

“Hey Craig, it’s Selena, could you please get Luche on the phone, tell him Ravus is calling from Australia and needs to discuss private business.” Selena instructed as she fought to keep her eyes open but her face showed more irritation than anything.

“You got it.” Craig nodded.

“Hey! Luche! Ravus is on the phone from Australia, it’s private business.” Craig called out before Luche came over and answered the phone.

“H..” Luche tried to answer before he was cut off.

“What the fuck are you thinking Lu?!” Selena spat angrily as Ravus jolted in surprise.

“What the hell Selena?” Luche bit out as he ducked his head and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Really? _Four_ gold diggers? You know exactly what they’re after, they want half of your happily ever after and they’ll do anything this week to ensure that. They’re not _real girls_ Luche. What would Sylva say if she knew what you were doing? Huh? Would she be proud? Look I realize you’re still hung up on Ada, and I know you’ve been hurting for months and I know these girls are beautiful, and they’re probably treating you like a king. And they probably would treat you like a king for the rest of your life and I know that sounds nice, but it’s not real love, all they’re looking for is to be trophy wives while you do all the heavy lifting. If they gave you kids they’d insist on having nannies because being a hands on mom is dirty work and they’re above that. They’ll give you a picture perfect life but not a real one. They’ll cater to your every need, want and whim while never having any of those of their own and you will have the worst power imbalance and let me guess, after you had the sexual experience most could only dream or fantasize about how did you feel after? Let me guess, you felt sated but hollow huh?” Selena furthered.

“Fuck,” Luche cursed under his breath, how did Selena _**do that**_ _?_

“Yeah, and that’s how you’ll feel all week and at the end of the week those girls will push you to choose one of them, and what are you going to do then? Choose the deepest shallow puddle?” Selena posed and Luche just scrunched up his lips.

“Lu, if this is what you need to get over Ada, fine, but don’t buy into a puddle hoping that it will magically turn into an ocean.” Selena advised sagely.

“I won’t.” Luche mumbled lowly as his head hung even lower.

“Now, do your best to enjoy the rest of your spring break and don’t do anything stupid like propose to the puddles.” Selena wished him before she handed the phone back to Ravus and rolled back over to try to catch some more sleep.

“Yeah, there is nothing I can say that will even compare with that. Just be careful man, that’s all I can say.” Ravus shrugged.

“Thanks, enjoy Australia.” Luche offered.

“Yup, hopefully next time you’ll come with us and you never know, maybe one of the puddles might be a lake?” Ravus winced.

“Doubt it.” Selena affirmed loudly.

“Maybe, by the way, if you hadn’t had Selena, who would you have picked?” Luche asked.

“Beth or Cait, only because they seemed to be the most somewhat genuine.” Ravus answered as Selena slowly rolled over and fixed Ravus with _a look_.

“You-know-it’s-really-up-to-you-do-whatever-you-feel-is-right-and-whoever-you-click-with-the-most-I-gotta-go-bye.” Ravus very quickly added before he hung up to deal with his beloved.

“But they are in no way, in any capacity, comparable to you. Like you said, they’re shallow puddles and you’re an ocean.” Ravus reassured Selena as he cuddled up to her and kissed her all over.

“And I’m eternally grateful that you saved me from drowning in shallow puddles.” Ravus added in between each kiss all over Selena’s face to melt her anger before she dissolved into giggles and her anger abated before they fell back asleep for a few more hours.

Sylva however noticed something was up with Selena as they rode on the sailboat out to the reef to go scuba diving.

“Did you not get enough sleep last night Dearest?” Sylva posed to Selena but judged by Selena’s range of facial expressions that something had happened. “Come on, let’s check out the bow,” Sylva encouraged as she took Selena’s hand and walked to the front of the boat.

“Everything ok?” Nyx asked Ravus.

“Dude, you won’t believe what happened.” Ravus shook his head before he showed Nyx his phone before Nyx gasped and covered his mouth, a laugh escaping him.

“What?” Luna asked as she watched before Nyx showed her the phone.

“Oh no,” Luna groaned when she read it.

“Why ‘oh no’?” Nyx asked before Luna and Ravus clued him in on what those girls were like.

“I mean, if he actually ends up liking them I guess Beth or Cait is ok.” Ravus shrugged even though he couldn’t help but grimace.

“He’d go for Beth, because she’s a redhead.” Luna pointed out as Ravus and Nyx found themselves nodding along to that as Nyx fought to remember what those girls looked like.

“Wow,” Nyx just shook his head.

Meanwhile Selena had told Sylva all that happened and told her what she had said to Luche and Sylva was extremely proud of Selena for being able to realize what was really going on and being brave and courageous enough to say something to Luche’s face so to speak and thanked her for telling her what had happened too and affirmed that what Selena had told him was accurate, even though there was a _very slim_ chance that two of the four had potential to be more than gold diggers if Luche played his cards right, but he’d have to get passed their own infatuation with him and dig deeper and show that they were safe to be themselves with him instead of trying to make themselves into what they think he wants.

The next day, back in Cancun, Ada and Cor finally made it to Mexico and walked past Luche’s cabana to meet up with everyone else. Making Luche choke on his drink when he saw them.

“You ok there Lui?” They all asked as they all reached over to pat him on the back.

“Yeah, just, saw my ex.” Luche managed to choke out as he recovered.

“Where?!” They all asked.

“Tiny redhead, walking with the fucker covered in scars.” Luche pointed them out as they walked towards the rest of their group, Beth grinning when she realized his ex was a redhead before Ada and Cor disappeared into the sea of people.

“So what happened Lui?” Beth asked as she curled herself up to him again.

“She cheated on me with him.” Luche answered before all the girls gasped in horror before he felt inclined to tell them all how it went down in stunning detail that the inebriation from all his drinks helped with.

“So how can we help Lui? Do you want us to keep you from seeing her or do you want to flaunt us in her face?” Cait asked as Luche thought that over.

“I wouldn’t say no to the later.” Luche realized.

“Ok,” all the girls agreed before they lathered him up with sunscreen so he wouldn’t burn before he put sunscreen on them while they also put sunscreen on each other for speed’s sake before the five of them walked to the ocean, Olivia jabbing her shoulder into Cor’s back as she walked past which got Cor to turn his head before he was met with the sight of Luche walking with four smoking hot girls, his jaw dropping slightly as Libertus snickered which got all the guys to snicker too as Ada looked up and saw Luche with those girls and felt jealousy lick up her spine, her first instinct was actually to start a fight because deep down an instinct told her that was _her Lu_ before she had to remind herself that he wasn’t, not anymore just as one girl seemed to swivel in front of him and kiss him as she reached down to grab his ass, as he held her tight with the arm that had been around her shoulders before each girl seemed to clamor for his attention, all of them wanting their kisses too as Ada’s and Cor’s jaws dropped even further as their eyes went wider before Ada looked over at Cor and realized he was checking those girls out and her temper flared even worse.

“Come on Lui, let’s swim.” They giggled as they dragged him to the water but not before Ada took the lime she was holding and chucked it at Cor’s head which got everyone else to burst out laughing before she started yelling at him as Luche and all his girls started dying laughing too.

“That was amazing,” Luche grinned, actually smiling happily, his pettiness appeased that Ada and Cor were now fighting before he kissed Beth again, really kissed her since it was her who had kissed him first in front of Ada and that was the first inclination to the other girls that he was gravitating to her.

Beth slowly opened her eyes when he pulled away, that kiss nearly stole her breath away. “Wow,” Beth breathed in awe as they seemed to share a meaningful look and understanding before she pulled him down to kiss him again, this time, really kissing him back to seal the deal as her whole body pressed up against his as both of his arms wrapped around her and pulled her flush against him.

“Wow,” Luche breathed in turn when they broke for air again.

“You’re mine,” Beth staked her claim right then and there.

“And you’re mine.” Luche nodded in agreement which got Beth to smile brighter as the other girls graciously accepted defeat.

“ _Ok so since he chose you, does that free us up_?” Olivia asked in Italian as she eyed someone else in the water.

“What?” Luche asked as he turned to look at her curiously.

“Well if you’ve chosen her, do you mind if we go find someone or do you want to keep us all to yourself?” Olivia asked.

“It’s whatever you girls want to do, I don’t mind either way.” Luche insisted.

“Thanks,” they grinned before they turned to go away before Beth stopped them.

“ _Find his ex and get the scoop on him_.” Beth ordered in Mandarin but said it in a way as to say ‘go have fun!’ as they nodded and left Luche and Beth to relax in the water, Luche sitting down on the sandbar as Beth straddled his waist as they really got to know each other one on one as Luche hoped and tried to get to know the real Bethany which Beth was overjoyed and completely tickled because he didn’t treat her like a commodity he was entitled to, far from it and it was so refreshing to her as Cait found her opportunity as Ada stormed off and quickly wrapped her arm around Ada’s shoulders and pulled her into a different crowd so Cor lost sight of her.

“You ok there?” Cait asked as she withdrew her arm from Ada as Ada just stared in shock at her.

“You need a break from him for a minute?” Cait asked as she nodded over to Cor who was trying to look through the crowd to find Ada.

“Yeah,” Ada admitted before Cait quickly took her hat off and put it on Ada’s head and traded sunglasses with her as a disguise before she walked Ada to the cabana and gestured to a waiter and got Ada a drink as she sat her down.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Ada questioned.

“Because you looked like you could use someone in your corner.” Cait answered. “That and I’m sure you’ve noticed how my friends and I have taken up with your ex. And I’m just curious as to what you can tell me about him? What’s his deal anyway?” Cait asked as their drinks were given to them.

“It’s a long story.” Ada grumbled as she took a sip of her drink and realized it was the good stuff before she drank some more.

“He painted a picture of how he was the faultless victim when you broke up but I’m willing to bet that wasn’t the case, there’s always two sides to every story, I want to hear yours, no judgment.” Cait explained and Ada didn’t know why but Cait was just being so casual and friendly and genuine and she felt safe so Ada told Cait her side as Cait listened closely, making mental notes and Cait did everything in her power to appear to be sympathetic and understanding and empathetic as Ada drained her drink before Cait ordered her another to keep her talking.

“So seeing your boyfriend stare at us making out with Luche was just the final straw huh?” Cait sympathized.

“Yes! He was supposed to only have eyes for me!” Ada agreed, feeling buzzed from all the alcohol.

“Of course!” Cait agreed.

“I don’t understand how you can share him,” Ada confessed.

“I’m not anymore, he chose Beth, once he makes his choice, the rest of us back off,” Cait informed her evenly.

“Damn it.” Ada cursed as her head fell as she continued to drink.

“Aren’t you happy he’s moved on?” Cait questioned as she could see as clear as day that Ada still had feelings for him.

“No, I mean yes! Yes, he should move on.” Ada quickly corrected herself. “It’s just...I always thought Sylva would find him the perfect wife.” Ada revealed.

“She did actually, we’re all good friends with her, she’s great friends with all of our parents, we were there for her at her parent’s funeral and her wedding, we all have her private cell phone number, we all call her ‘mom’ whenever we see her and she calls all of us ‘Dearest’ or ‘Darling’ or ‘Sweetheart’ or ‘Sweetie’ like she talks to the rest of her children and we’re friends with both Lunafreya and Ravus, we already have Sylva’s stamp of approval,” Cait bragged, lying through her perfect teeth but for all Ada would know, she was telling her the absolute truth.

And that’s exactly what Ada took it as- as she became disheartened as she cast her eyes downward and nodded in understanding before she chugged the last of her drink.

“Thanks for the drinks and the chance to tell my side of things.” Ada thanked her.

“You’re welcome.” Cait smiled as she stood and walked to the edge of the cabana.

“Oh you got to her first.” Olivia noted as she and Andrea came back to the cabana, all three grinning at Ada wolfishly.

“What?” Ada asked in confusion.

“Yeah, Vi, Andy, meet Ada Ardens, the stupid hoe who passed up a multi-millionaire for a US marshal with a death wish.” Cait introduced her as Ada’s stomach dropped and churned.

“God are you actually retarded or are you just that stupid?” Olivia mocked. “Because you passed up the find of a lifetime girl, guys like Luche only come along once in a blue moon, he’s respectful, sweet, caring and can give the best orgasms, he gave us all what, 16 orgasms among the four of us last night? Plus he’s actually kind and genuine and plays fair on top of being ridiculously hot. Do you have any idea how fucking rare that is? Especially in guys his age? _One in billions_. You could have had it all, because you had him before he found his destined fortune, he never would have made _you_ sign a prenup and if you could have stomached another year with him you could have gotten half.” Olivia spat, looking at Ada in unaltered disgust.

“And ladies, get this, the reason she left him? He wanted to give her an anchor baby to keep her here in the states.” Cait revealed.

“That’s it?!” Olivia and Andrea practically shrieked before they all mockingly laughed at Ada.

“Oh yeah, you’re retarded.” Olivia judged as she gave Ada a dirty yet smug look.

“And get this, he’s not abusive in anyway, never hit her, never raped her, never cheated on her, he never manipulated or gas lighted her or controlled her, she did indeed cheat on him, cheated on him for months, while he was networking at _Mom’s wedding_ , she had her tongue down that marshal’s throat, Luche was actually great to her, but no, she couldn’t be satisfied with any of that.” Cait informed them.

“Well I know I was definitely more than satisfied by the piece I got from him.” Andrea sighed wistfully as she gave Ada a smug smile.

“Oh definitely, a man who actually knows his way around a clit who you actually _want_ to look at while you fuck him? Hell yeah.” Olivia added.

“And a man who will deck you and your friends out in..” Cait said before all three of them held up their necklaces.

“ _Gold._ ” Cait, Andy and Vi said at the same time before they let the chains drop back to their chests.

“And now he’s found his happily ever after in Dear Sweet Bethany, who’s already a millionaire in her own right, full ride scholarship to Harvard and will always treat him right and would never cheat on him and will be the perfect wife he deserves who will give him the most darling children and make the custom made house he _was_ going to make with you, _for her instead_ and she will make that house a perfect loving home with him without a care in the world because they’ll take care of each other and they’ll _both_ be loyal, while you’ll still be waitressing into your thirties and forties because sooner or later, you’ll get preggers and your tips won’t even cover your daycare and you’ll find out how hard the bottom can get, but there will be no one to pull you up because that marshal will be slumming it up with you before he meets his probably very early death and your kind of decent looks?- will fade and there are no creams at Walmart good enough to really fight that kind of aging.” Cait predicted as Ada’s tears finally fell from her eyes.

“At least I’ll be living my life with the man I love instead of chasing a stupid dream like the lot of you!” Ada yelled before she stormed away.

“Ooh, what a comeback,” Cait taunted at Ada’s retreating back as the girls gave each other high fives and cackled as they all sat down on the lounge bed and checked their phones.

Ada finally heard Cor calling for her and ran to him and collided with him.

“Oh there you are, you scared me Love, look, I’m sorry,” Cor apologized as he held her as she balled into his chest as he thought he was the reason she was crying so much which only made him feel worse.

“I am so sorry Love, I didn’t think looking at another girl would upset you like this.” Cor offered as he set his head on top of hers as he held her tighter and just let her cry into his chest.

“No, that’s...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that, I was staring too.” Ada quickly assured him, not wanting to tell him she just had her ass verbally handed to her. What could she say? Her worst fear just got realized right before her very eyes? So Ada pulled him down to kiss her, and kiss him as desperate as she suddenly felt and happily let him pick her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as she continued to kiss him deeply until her tears stopped coming.

“Yeah, we’re going back to the hotel room now.” Cor decided as he let Ada get back down so he could take her back to their room. Even though it took a while to walk there, once they were back in their room, it took only a second to strip each other’s clothes off before Cor picked her up and nearly tossed her onto the bed, Ada giggling as he did so after he had taken to top comforter off and down before he was on her and in her in a hot second, both of them groaning in delight at being rejoined. But when Cor started up an earnest rhythm that shook the whole bed, as he slammed into her hard and fast, Ada could only cry out in ecstasy and claw down his back as she hung on for dear life and give him hickies everywhere her mouth could reach since the old ones had faded. And with every stroke he powered into her, the less those hateful words stung as Ada realized she was still better than them, she had something they would never have, true love and she already had her happily ever after, she didn’t want or need any other. They were just a bunch of dumb, shallow gold diggers who were only into Luche for his looks and his money. _Fake_. And if that was what Luche was into, she dodged a proverbial bullet and she was grateful for it. Besides, Luche was still a stupid boy and she had upgraded to a real man. Something she knew all too well how precious that intangible quality was.

When Cor managed to get her to cum, he finally let loose himself before finally going lax on top of her as they both basked in the afterglow.

“Where did you go?” Cor asked thoughtfully.

“Just...somewhere to cool off.” Ada answered. Not wanting to talk about what had really happened, she was better off just pretending it never happened.

“But you were crying awfully hard, did someone try to touch you or…?” Cor questioned further and Ada felt her walls crumble.

“One of Luche’s girls got to me and pulled me into her cabana, she made it sound like she was saving me from you.” Ada admitted shamefully.

“What?” Cor blinked before he moved her head to look at him.

“She gave me a few drinks and let me vent a little and it turned out she was just pumping me for information on Luche and then the other girls joined her and they made fun of me for leaving him.” Ada confessed.

“They made fun of you for protecting yourself by getting away from your manipulative boyfriend who was trying to knock you up against your will...” Cor slowly repeated in confusion.

“They made it sound like he was this amazing one in a million kind of guy just because he’s rich, or he will be, if they don’t drain him just as fast as he makes it.” Ada explained.

“Probably, yeah, he’s making himself into an easy mark. They’d sell him out to organ harvesters for the right price.” Cor ventured which got Ada to laugh.

“Probably.” Ada nodded in agreement.

“You shouldn’t care what a bunch of stupid gold diggers think of you. Because when the jig is up, everyone will see them for what they really are and no one will have anything to do with them.” Cor shrugged. “Just stay away from them and stay close to me and don’t ever run away from me again because something really bad could have happened to you and I don’t want to go all Taken on anybody, I mean I will, I’ll do unspeakable things to get you back, but I’d rather not commit murder today.” Cor urged.

“Yeah, that was really stupid.” Ada admitted.

“Better?” Cor asked with a soft adoring smile.

“Much, thank you.” Ada sighed happily.

Meanwhile Luche had returned to the cabana and was eating lunch as the girls had texted their findings to Beth who was reading them in giddy delight, extremely pleased that Luche’s ‘faults’ were as minuscule in her opinion as they were.

When Luche caught sight of Cor and Ada again, he narrowed his eyes a little when he saw both of them covered in hickies and saw claw marks down Cor’s back, Ada’s makeup sex after a fight always some of the best because she liked it a bit rough but one quick look at Beth next to him had him smiling softly again. Selena had been wrong, Beth wasn’t a puddle at all. Sure her methods of getting him were a little questionable but underneath all that was a wicked smart girl who was actually quite lovely and funny and just as real as any other girl was. _He was sure of it_. And that night, the other girls slept in the other beds in the penthouse suite and let himself and Beth have the bed they all had been sleeping in after Luche had restocked on condoms, this time making love to Beth in such a way that Beth had never experienced before. Since every sexual encounter before that was just plain sex, but this was actually sex with feelings and it was a really nice change of pace.

The next day Luche frowned as all of his friends seemed to frown at him and give him dirty looks.

“What’s your deal?” Luche asked Libertus.

“Ask _your girls_ about the “conversation” they had with Ada.” Lib spat before he and the rest of their friends walked away.

“What?” Luche blinked in surprise before he turned around to see Cait, Vi and Andy look down and away guiltily while Beth made a show of looking bewildered.

“Oh no, what did you girls do?” Luche turned and sat down at the end of the cabana’s bed and fixed them with an expectant look.

“We may have gotten a little drunk yesterday while you were in the water with Beth and saw her and called her a stupid hoe, we were going to apologize to her when we saw her today though.” Olivia confessed.

“That’s disgusting, I’m ashamed of all of you. You should apologize to her, you shouldn’t have said anything to her, you should have just let her be.” Beth admonished as she turned so her back was to Luche while her eyes portrayed how two-faced she was being as the other three girls made a show of looking repentant.

“I’m sorry.” They all apologized to Luche before Luche saw Ada in the distance.

“There she is, go say sorry.” Luche nodded over to Ada as all four girls got up and made their way over to Cor and Ada, murmuring to each other the whole way.

“Hey, hi, Ada right? And you must be Cor, I’m Beth, I came over with my friends because they told me about what happened yesterday when they got drunk and were so inexcusably rude to you, I’m so sorry, they’re really mean drunks,” Bethany explained as she dropped her voice and gave Ada her best genuine looking apologetic smile.

“We’re sorry for being so mean to you yesterday Ada, that wasn’t right, we apologize.” Olivia “apologized”, doing her best to be as convincing as she could be as Andy and Cait also apologized.

“It’s fine, just stay away from me.” Ada answered as she pinned them with distrustful looks of her own.

“That’s perfectly reasonable, thank you for accepting our apologies, we’ll let you enjoy the rest of your vacation in peace, we’ll stay away.” Beth agreed sweetly before she walked away from them and rejoined the group as Luche watched on from a distance and then went back into the cabana where the girls rejoined him only a few minutes later.

“Ok, I was not expecting that.” Cor admitted.

“Luche made them apologize.” Ada said flatly.

“Well at least Beth seemed ok, she wasn’t one of the ones who was a bitch yesterday was she?” Cor asked.

“No, Beth wasn’t with them. She was with Luche in the water.” Ada answered as they made their way through the sea of people to their group.

“So Luche made his girls apologize to me at least.” Ada grumbled to Crowe as Crowe handed her a beer.

“Oh good, all of them or just the three?” Crowe asked.

“All of them. Beth actually gave a half way believable and decent apology.” Ada answered.

“Yeah, that’s because Beth is the best one out of the four. At least Luche got the lesser of all four evils.” Crowe grinned.

“Do you like her?” Ada asked Crowe.

“Who? Beth?” Crowe asked.

“Yeah,” Ada nodded.

“Don’t hate me but yeah, she’s actually nice, the others are pretty fake.” Crowe nodded.

“I don’t hate you, truth is, I got the same vibe too.” Ada admitted.

“Well maybe by the end of the week, once those other three have wandered off to hopefully get their organs harvested, maybe we can invite Luche and Beth to hang out with us and at least attempt to bury the hatchet.” Crowe shrugged.

And to Luche’s utter delight, only two days later, the other three girls had found their own boy toys for spring break which left Luche and Beth free to join Luche’s friends, Luche being pleased that at least Beth hadn’t done what those other girls had done and was clearly making an effort to get along with everyone and was readily welcome into the fold so to speak even if she did tend to shy away from Ada and Cor.

“ _You_ don’t have to actually stay away from me,” Ada finally told her as they were both getting fresh beers.

“I thought that was the agreement? I was just trying to honor that.” Beth explained sweetly.

“Well I want your “friends” to honor that, but you personally don’t have to, we’re cool,” Ada reassured her, trying to make an effort to be mature about all this.

“Ok, if you say we’re cool, we’re cool.” Beth nodded in agreement before she talked very innocently with Ada about just general light topics to try to get a feel for Ada for herself which made Luche proud to see before he finally got a chance to apologize to Ada too. Which Ada graciously accepted even though deep down, she still felt like things weren’t right. But this was probably as good as it was going to get.

When they went out to dinner Beth had herself and Luche sit across from Libertus and Crowe since Ada and Cor were sitting next to them and had a very nice and enjoyable conversation and by the end of the week, Luche and Beth were just as much part of the group as anyone else was.

 

When Luche came back to work that Monday afternoon he found Sylva in her office going over something and looking perturbed.

“Hey Sly, how was the land down unda?” Luche asked in his best Aussie accent as he came into her office.

“It was wonderful, wanna go grab a cup of coffee or a bite to eat?” Sylva asked as she finished writing what she was writing and put her pen down and slipped her heels back on and grabbed her purse and gave him a hopeful smile.

“Sure,” Luche agreed as he quickly grabbed her coat and helped her put it on before he quickly went back to his office to slip on his dress coat himself before he followed her out to her car.

“So, how was Cancun?” Sylva asked.

“Good.” Luche answered.

“How much of it do you remember?” Sylva asked, trying to keep her tone light and friendly that boarded on teasing.

“Most of it.” Luche chuckled. “I met a girl when I was down there.” Luche revealed, unable to keep his giddy smile away.

“And?” Sylva asked.

“You know her, Bethany Matthews?” Luche informed her.

“Oh yes, her mother was the one who said those God awful things to Sabrina at my parent’s funeral.” Sylva returned.

“Oh,” Luche looked down, not having put that together.

“It’s a good thing some of us don’t always turn out like our parents though.” Sylva tried to reassure him when she saw Luche’s reaction which brought his head up as a small hopeful smile threatened to bloom on his lips.

“True, thankfully you’re nothing like your own mother.” Luche offered.

“That’s true, it’s taken a lot of work to sculpt myself out of the shape my mother tried to mold me into. And I had a lot of help on the way, Vic especially was good at taking me out of my parent’s toxic environment and letting me get some distance and space and reflection before it was too late.” Sylva nodded as she drove to her favorite little bistro where they had private booths so she could talk with Luche privately and out of the work environment.

“Please, order whatever you want, I’m sure you must be hungry.” Sylva offered once they sat down in their little booth.

“I am,” Luche nodded before he ordered something to eat while Sylva ordered a small appetizer to snack on.

“Can I not be your boss for a minute?” Sylva posed.

“Please,” Luche invited.

“Ok, so how serious are you about Bethany?” Sylva asked, hoping that Luche would be candid with her.

“Well I mean she’s my girlfriend now, and I can understand why you might be apprehensive to that.” Luche answered carefully.

“Because of the way she seduced you into being her boyfriend?” Sylva guessed and Luche blushed and looked down and nodded.

“Well Selena told me what she said to you and I must say, she’s wrong in Bethany’s case.” Sylva offered which got Luche to look back up and at her hopefully.

“Now granted, Bethany’s friends are horrible, it was like the movie ‘Mean Girls’ was based on them and if you were actually serious about her, you would have to play the super possessive boyfriend to get her away from them and you’d have to keep her away from her parents because her mother is the biggest bitch now that my own mother has passed.” Sylva explained as Luche snorted a laugh at Sylva calling her mother a bitch.

“I’m serious, both of her parents are just awful and Bethany has been raised by a nanny because her own mother couldn’t be bothered to be pulled away from her affairs or the spa or her plastic surgeons long enough to deal with her until she was a teenager then her mother has since done everything in her power to make Beth a mini me of her because now she can live vicariously through her daughter and I’m legitimately scared for you to ever meet her in a private setting because she would probably try to seduce you and her father isn’t much better, he’s amassed his wealth by making the shadiest business deals I have ever heard of and can find loop holes in iron beams, when he’s not high as a kite on cocaine to do so. Her little brother is 14 and already the makings of an abusive, monstrous hellion that would make Joffrey from Game of Thrones look like a sweet angel and I’m pretty sure his father isn’t even his father.” Sylva explained. “So no, Bethany isn’t a puddle, she’s a lake, _a toxic lake_ sitting on top of a volcanic fisher that is her family and friends that is just one seismic activity away from releasing all the toxic gasses she’s been given no choice but to saturate. So _if_ you are really interested in her, and _if_ you ever get really serious about her, she would need probably years of therapy and being so far removed from her current situation and would need _**so much work**_ to detoxify to become a livable environment if you know what I mean. And she would have to abandon every teaching her parents and those around her have taught her by not just their speech but example. She represents a whole lot of work to turn into the kind of woman you would want or should spend your life with. And you would have to be her savior by taking her away from all that but in so doing, she, and her friends and her family are going to see you as the bad guy and are going to do and say really _really_ atrocious things and everyone will be mad at you. But more than that, she would actually want to saved, she would have to see how fucked up her life is right now instead of thinking it’s normal because trying to take her kicking and screaming isn’t going to work, she’ll be out of your life just as quickly as she came into it. And she would have to love you and trust you more than she loves money and her friends and family and more than she trusts herself and her current understanding of things. What I’m scared of, is she’s going to constantly push your relationship, she’s going to start asking for a promise ring, then an engagement ring then she’s going to ask to set a date before the end of summer, or she’s going to push you to elope with her before Crowe and Libertus get married this fall and she’s going to flip from taking care of everything for you to demanding that you take care of everything for her and she will at first try but be a disaster at doing things like the dishes or the laundry or normal house work and demand a maid or get a maid behind your back to make her look like she can do it all and that she’s perfect and she’s going to try to pull you away from anyone, especially me who says otherwise or who objects to her and her relationship with you and she’s going to try to get you to join her circles instead of her joining yours like she did in Cancun, trying to show you that she can move in both and she’ll compare everything about you to the other men in her life and in the beginning it’s always going to be ‘I’m so happy you’re not like my father because he blah blah blah this problematic behavior.’ or ‘you’re so different because you don’t blah blah blah something else that’s horrible and it’ll be really simple things that anyone who’s a good person would naturally not do but it’ll be surprising her because no one she knows in normal or a good person, besides you. So to me, she’s like a resort on Lake Kivo in the Congo, that’s a lake that sits on volcanic hot spot that has so much methane and carbon monoxide saturation in the water that they can pump it out of the water and is on the verge of a seismic activity making the lake release a toxic cloud of carbon monoxide that it kills everything on ground level.” Sylva explained.

“So...you don’t approve.” Luche concluded.

“If I was your mother, I would slap you upside the head for being stupid enough to book a room at the resort on the toxic lake so to speak, but you’re not my son, you’re my friend. And as a friend, I’m telling you the lay of the land and I can only stand by and watch how it unfolds because you’re a man in your own right, you can make your own decisions, but you should know the _whole truth_ about your options so you can make the best decisions moving forward. And if you want to book a room at a resort, I will send you brochures of other resorts in safer, better places, but you would have to check out of the room you’re in now.” Sylva confessed in metaphor.

“Thank you for being my friend.” Luche offered as he reached over and squeezed her hand before their food was served to them.

Sylva then dropped the subject and started discussing other business, like how she was going to go to Hong Kong in a couple of weeks and wanted him to come but would have to schedule it on the weekend to avoid conflicting with his school schedule.

In a last ditch effort to try and prove Sylva wrong however, Luche mentioned to Sylva that Beth spoke Mandarin. So Sylva called Beth’s mother Stephanie.

“Sylva, do what do I owe the honor of getting a call from you?” Stephanie replied and Sylva fought not to roll her eyes out of her head or throw up from the thick syrup that coated those words.

“I was calling because Luche and I are going to Hong Kong next weekend and Luche has informed me that his girlfriend, your lovely Bethany actually speaks Mandarin and I was calling for permission to borrow her while we’re there to act as our translator, we’ll be taking my personal jet of course and I’ll be taking the best of care of her while she’s with us.” Sylva reassured Stephanie.

“She would love to come! Thank you so much for including her! That’s so thoughtful.” Stephanie immediately agreed.

“Is she there by chance that I could just double check with her to make sure she doesn’t already have plans?” Sylva asked sweetly.

“Oh, sure, sure.” Stephanie agreed as she silenced her cell phone.

“Bethany! Get your ass down here this instant! It’s urgent!” Stephanie shrieked up the stairs to which Bethany begrudgingly got of her room to scowl down the stairs at her mom.

“What?!” Bethany yelled angrily back.

“Change your fucking attitude Missy, _Sylva_ is on the phone, she wants to take you to Hong Kong as her translator on her business trip with her and Luche, you’re going this weekend, tell her you don’t have any plans and that you’ll be happy to go.” Stephanie demanded before Beth quickly went down the stairs to get her mother’s phone and take it off silent.

“Hello?” Bethany answered innocently.

“Hi Beth, this is Sylva Nox Fleuret- Caelum calling, listen, if you don’t already have plans, Luche and I need to go to Hong Kong for some business this weekend and if you would be our translator, I would be more than happy to have you as my guest, we would be leaving Friday night at about five-ish on my jet at the airport, I could give you directions if you’d like.” Sylva offered.

“I would love to Miss Sylva, I’ll brush up on my Mandarin this week to make sure it’s fluent.” Beth agreed.

“Excellent. Thank you so much, you’re doing me quite the favor of having to hire a translator.” Sylva cooed with a forced smile for Luche’s sake since he was right there listening in.

“Happy to help however I can.” Beth returned.

“Well get my number from your mother so you have it in case you need it.” Sylva urged before Beth gave Sylva her own phone number to have then said their goodbyes.

“One step closer.” Stephanie praised when Beth got off the phone.

“Yep, one step closer.” Beth grinned proudly as she gave her mother back her phone and they gave each other a high five.

“Now go do whatever you have to do to make sure your Mandarin is flawless.” Stephanie urged as Beth nodded in agreement and went upstairs to do just that as well as call her friends to tell them the news and to let them know she wouldn’t be available to hang out that weekend.

A few days later Beth pulled up to the private section of the airport and parked before Luche came out to greet her and got her bag for her before leading her up the stairs into the jet. Beth softly gasping at the grandeur of it all before the three of them flew to Hong Kong, Luche taking Beth to the back where the bedroom was to ‘rest’ on the way there which Beth didn’t have the heart to tell him that she had already been a member of the mile high club but didn’t want to ruin the mood Luche was trying to create.

Sylva just rolled her eyes and continued to text her contacts in Hong Kong and decided to create a little test for Beth because Beth had dodged and ducked every attempt Luche had made in trying to break up with her and instead hand just dug her hooks deeper into Luche.

Once there, Sylva, Beth and Luche got off the plane and got their passports stamped before they went to their hotel to ‘freshen up’ again and by the time they had made it to Hong Kong, it was now morning on a Saturday and Beth did a fantastic job translating for Sylva and for Luche all day until Saturday night when they were invited to a wine house for a wine tasting with _billionaires_. All of who took a shine to Beth who spoke their language and who knew their culture and were chatting up a storm with her and a few of them legitimately, shamelessly flirting with her and Beth shamelessly flirted back, all while Sylva had the app on her phone to show Luche what Beth was saying. Luche doing very well to conceal how much this was hurting him.

“ _If you will excuse us, thank you so much for the honor of your hospitality, Luche and I are tired, we will be going back to our hotel, Beth, we will be leaving at 8 am tomorrow, if you’re not back to the plane in time, I’m sure one of them will be happy to make arrangements to get you home, otherwise, you can find your own way back I’m sure, from now on, leave_ _ **my**_ _Luche alone_.” Sylva said in Mandarin to the group and the look on Bethany’s face, as if she had been caught having an affair, as if those guys were already balls deep in her, was priceless.

Sylva took a hold of Luche’s arm and had him escort her out of there and held him in the elevator when he finally started crying.

“I’m sorry Lu, I really am,” Sylva offered as she hugged him and pet his hair and kissed his cheek before nuzzling her face next to his and held him tight.

“How come every girl cheats on me?” Luche cried.

“Only two Luche, only two, but they will hopefully be the last two. But I swear, I will find the perfect girl for you ok? When we get back home, you and I will talk about the perfect girl and it will become my mission to find her. She is out there Lu, I know she is, we just have to look. It’ll be ok.” Sylva swore, her own heart breaking at his heartbreak before the elevator doors opened and Sylva took Luche’s hand and went into a family restroom to get him cleaned up enough so he wouldn’t be embarrassed by crying in public before she got him back to the hotel and took him to her suite after he got his things out of the other room to leave for Beth for whenever she returned, if she returned.

“You ok?” Sylva asked from her bed as Luche emerged from the bathroom, his eyes still red from crying.

“Yeah, could I um, sleep with you?” Luche asked.

“In the most innocent of ways, yes, but you can’t say anything to anyone because I don’t want people to get the wrong idea, so get the lights.” Sylva answered as she scooted over and pulled the blankets down as Luche did as he was told and got into bed with her as they faced each other before Sylva reached out to hold his hand and stroked the top of her hand with her other hand as she felt Luche reach out and cup the their joined hands from the bottom, his own thumb stroking the back of it affectionately.

“How do I find another you?” Luche finally whispered and Sylva huffed a laugh through her nose. “Don’t laugh, I’m serious, I would give anything to meet another you.” Luche insisted.

“You mean a woman like me who looks like me or has the same personality as me?” Sylva posed.

“Both.” Luche answered. “You’re...you’re my gold standard, it’s hard to meet any girl only to compare her to you and find she’ll never measure up.” Luche explained.

“Awww! I’m your gold standard? That’s the sweetest thing ever Lu!” Sylva cooed. “Ok, so I take it the red head thing is probably always going to be a thing so what you’re saying is you want a version of me who’s your age with red hair.” Sylva concluded.

“I could take or leave the red hair, maybe it’s the redheads that are the problem.” Luche shrugged but still kept his hands on her.

“Eh, maybe, well with that in mind, that does narrow it down.” Sylva nodded as she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

“Good night Lu, hopefully, tomorrow will be better.” Sylva mumbled sleepily.

“Good night Sly, thank you for everything.” Luche wished her even though he was fighting every urge not to traverse the expanse of the bed that separated them and kiss her and confess all his feelings for her. He was so close. He waited until she was out and finally moved to kiss her knuckles and the back of her hand before laying back down and relaxing again as he felt sleep start to overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize now for everything. That chapter nearly broke me. it was really hard to write.   
> I would also like to apologize to every Bethany, Caitlin, Andrea, Olivia and Stepheny and redhead. I don't hate you, I am a redhead myself and we get a bad wrap and I was just trying to think of rich white girl names and these are the ones I came up with. To my Luche fans I'M SO SORRY. I WILL MAKE IT UP TO HIM, I PROMISE. I didn't mean to do him so dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so high shcool AU's are like crack for me.  
> SO all of this started because I was doing dishes, listening to music and I'm on YouTube and listen to Hallelujah sung by Jodi, Alana and Morgan and the thought occured to me that Luna could play the piano, she could sing this song. How beautiful would that be? So then I thought- how would Nyx see her play her that song? Then I remembered taking drama in highschool and having to perform and BOOM. this story came to life in my head and my hand slipped, for like four/ five days. I missed the 'lets switch' prompt because I was busy writing this. So hopefully this makes up for it. This story takes place on Earth and I brought sylleblossoms to Earth because I'm not going to seperate a Princess from her favorite flowers. So no divine crystals, no 'magic' except for slight of hand lol. no oracles. Nifleheim is a rival school though. Thanks for reading.


End file.
